The Twisted Web of Fate
by Sinister Sindar Sisters
Summary: Thranduil and his young son travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, darkness follows them. Will they survive and make it back to their beloved home alive?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters**

**Chapter One**

The spring day was wet and overcast. Lowering clouds veiled the land in a grey and dismal light and rain came down in a steady, bone-soaking stream, as it had been doing for days. The ground was sodden and mired in mud. An eerie silence wrapped around the trees, as few animals stirred in the forest. All were in hiding, keeping warm and as dry as they could. The trees were yet barren, only a few showing pale buds that heralded the returning life that this season normally brought.

The past winter had been long and unusually hard, beginning with harsh rains resulting in floods and then early snow that had lasted for far longer than many would have thought possible. Even now, the cold lingered in these woodlands far past the time spring's warmth was expected.

All sensible beings were still tucked up in their warm homes and only leaving if they absolutely had to. Even the spiders, a notorious danger in this area of Middle Earth, had all sunk into a stupor due to the extreme cold winter. Unfortunately, the respite from their danger would not last long with the recent onset of the warmer weather. Soon they would again be causing havoc with any unfortunate creatures they happened upon as they hunted.

All was silent and still, the only sound that could be heard was the murmur of the falling rain. Then, distantly at first, came the muffled sounds of hoof beats. Nearer they came, until through the veil of rain could be seen faint figures. A large party of riders slowly emerged from the silvery mists. Horses of various hues could be discerned. Their riders were not easily identified as all wore various shades of dark green cloaks with their hoods drawn over their heads and faces, making ideal, albeit unintentional, disguises.

The riders on the outer edges of the group were alert; their keen senses attuned to the slightest hint of danger, making sure their charges would be kept safe. In these uncertain times, it was much better to be overly cautious than sorry and those under their protection were far too important to leave anything to chance.

So far, there had been no hint of danger on this journey, but that could change at the flick of a finger.

Near the middle of the circle of riders were two persons, they both wore the same hoods and cloaks of strong cloth as the others to stave off the rain, but that was where the resemblance stopped. There was something indefinably different in the way that both sat on their horses, an air about them that seemed to radiate confidence and strength.

The smaller of the two suddenly spoke. "Are we almost there, Ada?" The voice was musical and sweet, but very young.

"Not yet, Penneth, it will be a few days travel yet." The taller of the two smiled at the ill-concealed sigh of disappointment that his son gave.

One of the other riders manoeuvered his horse closer to the elder of the pair so he could be heard without raising his voice. "Hir-nin, we should look for shelter, this weather looks to be set in for the night. Shall I send one of the scouts out to look for a suitable campsite?"

"Yes, Captain, we will need to find a suitable place to stop for the night. It will be dark ere long and I would prefer to be encamped by then." The taller figure turned to the younger. "Are you tired, Legolas?" He was aware that this was the longest that his son had ridden and he did not want him to get too fatigued. After all, he was still quite young even if he did protest at being reminded of that. If it became necessary, he would have Legolas ride before him on his horse.

"No, Ada, I am fine, this is fun. You see the trees, they are awake and budding! And the squirrels! Will we get to see more birds, Ada? I have read about many of them. Will we see Edain on the way? Where are we going to stop for the night? Do we need to go and hunt, Ada? It would be fun too!" He had to smile once more at his son as the questions came out in a rush, all breathless and without pause.

The party had been riding silently and Legolas must have been saving the questions for some time. Legolas had been quiet and subdued during much of the trip, but flashes of interest in the world around him were coming more often. It was good to once again see him happy.

The larger Elf, for this party was indeed a group of that fair race, laughed merrily. The sound seemed to tinkle in the air like crystal bells. "Legolas, Ion-nin, slow down! I can only answer one question at a time."

His son had been excited and anxious from the moment he had heard of the impending trip his father must make to Fornost in Eriador and that he would be allowed to accompany his father. Every day for the last month without fail Legolas had asked when they would be leaving. Normally, it might have irritated the Elven Lord, but that was before the loss of his wife and the near-loss of his only son; now he tolerated it with an indulgent smile. This was also Legolas' first trip out into the big world beyond the boundaries of their forest realm.

Shortly, the Captain returned. "The scout reports that there is a cave just a short ride ahead that is large enough to hold the party. Will that be acceptable, Aran-nin?"

"You must remember, Bremoline, that while we are on this journey I am not to be addressed as your King. This is going to be difficult enough without you telling the whole of Arda who we are."

"My apologies, A… Thranduil." It just felt disrespectful to not address the King by his title, as he had done for many hundreds of years or millennia as it actually was.

"The cave is large enough to take us all? Will it hold the horses as well? I'm certain they will be glad to be dry for the night, as much as we will." Asked Thranduil, for that was who this person of great presence was, King Thranduil of the once green and peaceful Greenwood.

Times had changed and darkness was once more taking over Middle Earth and his realm in particular. Now mighty Greenwood was beginning to be called Mirkwood. It was slowly and surely being corrupted. Where there had once been tall green trees with lush foliage, now there was a creeping darkness with black trees. The evil creatures that appeared there now were the reason for the extra caution in this journey. There were Orcs and Goblins prowling everywhere now, it seemed, as well as the spiders, hence the large group of guards traveling with them.

Thranduil had not really wanted to bring Legolas along on this arduous but necessary trip, but equally he could not in all conscience leave his son on his own, especially after they had both been so recently bereft of his mother. Who in their right mind would leave a grieving Elfling of only twenty-five years on their own with only advisers to watch him? They would not be able to deal with the lingering nightmares that still seemed to plague his son at night. Thranduil had even conceded to bring along a healer, an Elleth at that, to help Legolas deal with the lingering pain from having been forced to watch his beloved naneth as she was killed by Orcs. It was a small hope and it had helped to certain extent, that a feminine presence would help soothe his son. Thranduil was also afraid. It was not yet a certainty that Legolas would not still fade from grief for his mother though it seemed he was now slowly recovering.

This council was expected to take some time to work through, so Legolas was here traveling with him. Legolas was also under strict instructions not to leave his side unless a guard had been assigned to be with him for his safety.

Legolas was never really naughty, he was just. . . lively and an exuberant handful at times, or had once been. If his mother had still been alive things would possibly have been different, but she was not and nothing would change that fact.

"Yes, A… Thranduil, the cave will shelter us and the horses quite easily. It is deep and well-situated away from the trail." Bremoline could not help but smile at the eager look of the small Elfling, Legolas, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. His Prince was happy. It was nice to see him finally smiling again.

The Queen's death had been hard on both the King and his son. There were times Thranduil also missed her terribly. He had come very close to fading, himself, but the knowledge that his son needed him had given him the strength to remain. Yet, there would always remain this ache in his heart from her loss.

"How far is it now?" Thranduil asked, keenly aware that Legolas was more tired than he was letting on. So excited was he about this trip and not wanting to miss any part of it, that it was difficult to get him to sleep at night, for this and other reasons.

"Only ten minutes ride further, I believe." Bremoline answered.

"Good, it will be nice to get out of this rain. Hopefully tomorrow will be drier. Thank you, Captain."

The warrior smiled his acceptance of the praise. It just seemed wrong not to bow to the King and he had to fight the impulse strongly.

As the warrior moved away, Thranduil carefully moved his horse nearer to that of his son. He wanted to be near Legolas just in case he was too tired to continue on his own.

They were soon at the cave and Thranduil swung from his horse with the ease of long practice. Once dismounted, he rushed to his son and helped him down, noting the stiffness that the Elfling tried hard to hide from his father. Yes, Legolas was finding the riding hard. Tomorrow, Legolas could ride with him where he could rest against his father if he got tired.

The cave was large and dry. It had been used by travelers before because there were stacks of wood and kindling to be found inside, dry kindling that they could use for the beginnings of a fire and so keep their own stocks for later use. There was more than enough room for the entire party with its soft floor and hidden entrance. It was likely that even spiders would not even know they were about, so well hidden was it. They had not seen even one sign of the hideous creatures yet on the Old Forest Road.

"There you go, Ion-nin. We will soon have a fire going. Until then, just keep your cloak on for warmth, even if it is wet, it is better than nothing. Stay right here, I will be back with you shortly." Thranduil led Legolas to the area they would be using for the fire before leaving to talk with Captain Bremoline about plans for tomorrow's travel.

Legolas sat where instructed by his father, watching as some of the group began to make the cave comfortable for the night and others saw to the horses. One of the guards, Calandor, was gathering small dry tinder, like leaves and brush blown in by the winds, that littered the floor and the area just inside the cave mouth before moving to place it further back in the cave from where Legolas was seated. He then brought over an arm full of the dry wood they had found in the cave. They had brought bundles of wood strapped on each horse as well, but it was all damp from being in the rain, in spite of being well-wrapped.

Legolas watched with curious interest as Calandor quickly stacked the wood and placed the small tinder in preparation of starting the fire. He reached in a small pouch and pulled out a piece of flint that he would need to make the sparks to light the fire.

"How can you do that? May I watch? I am not allowed to start the fires at home." Calandor smiled. Legolas was friendly to everyone, and they all adored him in return.

"I light the fire by causing a spark to jump from the flint. Would you like to help?" At the Elfling's nod he motioned him over. "What you need to do is this…" Calandor proceeded to patiently explain the process of fire-starting to Legolas. With Calandor's help, Legolas soon had the small pile of tinder alight and the look of wonder that appeared on the small porcelain-pale face as it lit up with a mixture of joy and amazement was a great reward.

Just then, Thranduil came in and noticed that Legolas was not in the place he had left him. He hurried further back into the cave, but relaxed when he saw his son sitting by the fire with Calandor, adding the small pieces of wood that would feed the licking flames.

Legolas looked up as Thranduil reached them. "I helped start the fire, Ada." The bright blue eyes were filled with the joy of achievement. Calandor stood from long habit of respect as Thranduil approached.

"I can see, Ion-nin. You have both done a good job." Thranduil nodded to the guard and smiled at his son, whose grin could be so infectious. "We will have some fresh rabbits to cook over your fine fire for the meal tonight. Would you like to help with that as well, Penneth?"

"I have never cooked a rabbit before, Ada." Legolas, unsure of what was expected of him, lost a little of his enthusiasm.

"It is not hard, Legolas and you like rabbit, do you not?" Thranduil smoothed some of the long blond hair that had escaped from Legolas' braids as his hair dried.

"Yes, I do like rabbit. I will learn how to cook it if you wish me to Ada." Legolas was so eager to please his father that it almost melted Thranduil's heart. Legolas smile was so much like his wife's that it pierced his heart sometimes.

"Good, I am sure you will do well and you will have help, I am sure." Thranduil had to smile as Legolas tried to hide a yawn, not very successfully. Every night Legolas would try to stay awake for as long as possible, they had decided that this was a mixture of not wanting to miss anything, but also not wanting to sleep because of the nightmares that still haunted him, at least that was what Legolas' healer, Doroniel, had concluded was the likely cause.

"Calandor has said I may light the fire tomorrow if you say I may. May I, Ada, please?" It would take a heart of stone indeed not to give in to that beseeching look.

"Yes, Legolas you may, but only if there is someone with you, do you understand?" Thranduil tried to look stern but the brighter smile from his child made it nearly impossible.

The group was soon settled for the night, sitting around the fire and talking. The talk was muted and calm in favour of the Prince and the three elleth who would not normally be present on such a trip. Thranduil had not wanted them to come at first and in fact felt he could very well do without them. Thranduil had even said as much to their 'leader' but it had been ignored and he had found himself reluctantly giving in to their reasons for coming.

Their 'leader', for want of a better description, could have been called beautiful, but for the habitual hard, some said spiteful, look in her eyes. Her face and body were perfect, but those eyes; they could be sharp and menacing when she was crossed.

Almost as soon as Queen Minerella had died, Ruthwen had tried very hard to set her hook into Thranduil. Once, before Thranduil had met Minerella, there had been talk of a possible arranged bonding between them. After he had met her, he was just as glad the arrangement had never been sealed. He was more than aware of what she wanted and he was even more determined it was precisely what she would not be getting. There was no possibility he would ever bond again and certainly not this soon after his beloved Minerella's death. He did not care for Ruthwen, at times even despised her, and that was certainly no basis for a marriage. At least that was what Thranduil thought after having had such a happy, loving relationship. Ruthwen would be disappointed in her aims and the only one who did not realise that was Ruthwen herself.

Thranduil was keenly aware of her gaze from the coziest corner of the cave which had been set aside for the three elleth, but he would not acknowledge it. It was a relief when her attention was drawn away from him.

Thranduil smiled down at Legolas where he had cuddled warmly into his side as the rabbits cooked. He had been a small help in preparing them for the cook pot, adding the seasoning he was given by Bremoline from a small pouch. To both Thranduil and Bremoline, this was one of the best parts of the day. Legolas would always watch them cooking the evening meal, but he would always cuddle up to this father. It was a precious sight, the two golden-haired Elves happy within each other's company.

As the two older Elves talked, Legolas was happy just lying as he was in his father's warm arms. He could say that he was too old for this in the light of day, but at night and in a strange place, it seemed it was a different matter altogether. No, at night he still needed to be with his Ada.

Finally the meal was ready and Bremoline dished up the first platter and handed it with a smile to Legolas. Legolas took it with a bright smile and with a little trepidation took a mouthful. All the Elves in the vicinity stopped to watch, this had become a part of the journey that acted as a small respite of the long day.

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise as he took the first bite, this was good. Another mouthful followed quickly.

"Do you like it, Penneth?" Thranduil had to smile at the enthusiasm with which Legolas ate. His answer was a nod as the Elfling was more interested in his food than talking. It made Thranduil laugh. Yes, his little Leaf was growing up. It was also good to see his appetite was returning. For a time he had practically refused to eat in his grief.

He was unaware of the cold eyes that were watching him from the back of the cave. Ruthwen glowered at the Elfling while all the others smiled. Lately her jealousy had seemed to consume her like a fire burning in her mind. Trust the Prince to get and keep all the attention of his father. It was always the same. Every night it was the same, Legolas getting the King's attention when he should have been gazing at her.

Yes, she should have been Queen; and she would be making sure that she would be Queen. All she had to do was get the King alone and then she could begin to work her charms on him. She did, after all, have the next week to go before they reached their destination. Then she had the awful, dull weeks of meetings to get through. His attention would be focused on other matters.

To say it was expected to be tedious for her was an understatement. She would be coming back from this journey as the new Queen-to-be or she would not be coming back at all. The idea had grown more urgent to her over the last winter, overriding all else in her mind.

The group all settled for the evening, sitting in groups and talking with muted voices. Normally, there would be singing as well, but not on this trip. There were too many eyes and ears possibly watching their movement. All the other representatives of the Elven Realms would be there; Elrond, with his young sons, as well as Galadriel and Celeborn of Lothlorien.

The meeting was primarily for trade. The people of Fornost needed aide after the harsh winter, the flooding before the early snow had washed away many crops. They had called for help and that call had been answered on the basis of old friendships and alliances. Thranduil also had news of the fearsome Smaug, a Dragon who hunted these lands at times. This was another reason that Thranduil was attending this meeting, to give news of the new threat.

Thranduil suddenly became aware that the small body nestled close to him had become heavy. He looked down; Legolas' eyes were half-lidded in the way of elven sleep. Thranduil had to smile when the Elfling blinked and shook himself.

"Are you sleepy, Legolas?" The words seemed to have a magical effect. With wide eyes, the small Prince sat up. "No, Ada, I am awake." Every night this happened now, Legolas would not give in to sleep unless he absolutely had too. It was becoming a small game with them, to see how long he could stay awake. Thranduil knew the struggle would not last much longer as Legolas' eyes drifted half-closed again.

The next time the small body lay limp within his arms he said nothing, but softly sang a lullaby. Soon many of the others in the cave joined in and sang softly with him. It was so quietly sung that no one on the outside of the cave would even know they were there. It could not be heard above the steady drip of the rain.

With a sigh Legolas settled deeper into sleep.

The weather had cleared a little the next day as they continued on their way. It still rained, but it was a gentle mist, not a deluge like days previous. Legolas was still sleepy after the morning meal and Thranduil was certain that his son had no idea what it was that he had eaten. He was unaware and did not protest when Thranduil had mounted and Legolas was handed up to him. Within minutes of settling in front of his father and being wrapped in his cloak, the horses were urged forward and Legolas was once more asleep as they began the morning's journey.

Thranduil again found himself discussing the travel plans with Captain Bremoline. "It should not be difficult to traverse the High Pass, by now it should be clear of snow, and then we will join the East Road. We will bypass Imladris, as Lord Elrond has already left. He and his sons planned to travel with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

By the time that they stopped for the midday meal, they had reached the Eastern borders of Mirkwood. They had been following the Old Forest Road, choosing to stop before crossing the River Anduin at Old Ford. It seemed like a very good idea. It would give them a short break so that the horses could rest and graze for the first time in days, for more than minutes at a time.

Legolas was very much awake now, and very lively. Indeed, he was full of the energy that human children and Elfling's alike share. To give direction to some of this boundless energy, Calandor asked if the Prince could gather fallen wood for the fire with him. As soon as Thranduil gave his acceptance of this, they were off.

No sooner had Legolas left than Thranduil found he had a visitor. "He is a lively child, Hir-nin." It was Ruthwen. Thranduil felt his heart fall.

"Indeed, My Lady, but I would not have him any other way. It is a joy to see him taking an interest in life again." Thranduil would be polite as etiquette demanded, though he would like nothing better than to simply ignore her and walk away.

"As it should be. The journey is going well?" She smiled at him and Thranduil saw that the smile did not reach her eyes. For some reason that he could not fathom, that bothered him more than anything else about her.

Ruthwen was small and lily pale, with long black hair which was pulled back into the intricate braids that the elleth were currently wearing. But it was her eyes that were the most unnerving. They were a deep black, not brown, but a true black. She was also so thin that it looked as if a good wind would snap her in two. The one thing that Thranduil was certain of was that he did not even like her, would never like her.

"Yes, very. We will cross the river in a short while. We should make good time today."

"And yet you pretend to your son that you need him to gather wood for the fire?" Her tone was slightly condescending.

"Legolas may be young, lady, but he also knows that a fire will not catch in wet wood. The wood will be used later in the journey, after it has dried. At all breaks wood will be gathered for just this purpose. I can see that you have never traveled before or you would know this." Thranduil moved to walk away before turning back and saying. "I would also appreciate you not advising me how to bring up my son. My Lady." With that he moved away to talk with Bremoline about a likely place to camp for the night.

Behind him Ruthwen glowered at his retreating back. So, this was going to be harder than she had thought. She just had to get his attention. She could watch and wait a while for her opportunity. All she needed was a little patience.

By the time Legolas returned, he had muddy stripes along his face and his clothes were in disarray. Thranduil had to smother his laughter. He had never seen his son like this. Normally Legolas was spotlessly clean. Legolas also had a pleased and satisfied look on his face.

"What have you been up to, Legolas?" His smile was broad as he took in the loosened braids that hung around his son's face.

"Finding wood, Ada. Calandor told me I was the best Elfling he had ever met at being able to get through into the small places to find the wood." Legolas was beaming, behind him Calandor winked at the Prince before he nodded at his King.

Calandor was unbonded and had never taken care of Elfling's before, yet he seemed to have a talent for knowing just what to say to cheer Legolas. Thranduil would have to thank him for taking Legolas under his wing.

"I am proud of you. Did you get much wood?" The latter was aimed at Calandor.

"Yes, we have replenished our stocks, thanks to Legolas' help."

"Good. We will be moving in thirty minutes. Legolas, come along now, we need to get you cleaned and tidied up so that you can eat. Thank you, Calandor." There were more than just the usual thanks in his reply. Thranduil knew all too well how lonely it could be to be a lone Prince and Crown Prince at that. He had been there; his youth had been rather lonely as well.

All the way down to the river Legolas talked non-stop. Even when washing in the cold water he did not stop. He finally stopped talking only because he knew that speaking when your mouth was full was rude.

The wet days soon fell into a pattern, each morning Legolas would ride sleepily with his father, and then he would help Calandor gathering wood, with the older Elf giving the small Prince lessons on the new exciting world around him. It was the best kind of teaching, for the Elfling was unaware of being taught.

As the trip wore on Legolas was soon able to distinguish between the different trees and bushes, could tell which tree the wood they gathered came from. It also pleased Thranduil; Legolas' formal lessons were normally told in class in the palace and never in the forest, at least not for a few years yet.

So, in the afternoons as they rode, Thranduil would question Legolas on the trees and plants around them trying to gauge his knowledge. As the journey wore on it became more like a game and even the guards joined in, as long as it would not distract from their true purpose of bodyguards.

There was only one in the group who was not enamored by the Elfling, she was meant to be the Prince's tutor. That was her reasoning for coming on this dismal journey in the first place. Perhaps, no formal tutoring could take place during their travel but she could have gotten closer to the Prince and pretended to like him. That would have got her closer to Thranduil. But no, they had to play this foolish game and _that_ foolish guard had to take over her position and tutor the child.

She would have to change that; this could not be allowed to continue. She intended to be in Thranduil's party before they got to this Valar-forsaken place they were heading to. She had no interest in going there, other than to become close to the King and for the sake of propriety she had agreed to bring along a friend as chaperone. She had chosen one who was quiet and meek and would follow her lead without even a squeak of protest. The other elleth in the group was known to her vaguely, she was the healer that had been chosen for the trip.

Ruthwen had very little to do with her and usually kept away from her. In her mind you never knew what you would pick up from working in the healing rooms.. In regards to that, Ruthwen and her friend, Imles, kept well away from Doroniel, being civil to her, but in a cold and uncaring way.

As they crossed the Misty Mountains Legolas surprised everyone, he had not been afraid to see that the Stone Giants were awake and throwing boulders at each other, it actually had made him laugh.

They were two days ride from their destination when Ruthwen got a good opportunity to get near to Legolas. They had just stopped for the night. Thranduil was deep in conversation on the other side of the camp. Legolas, who had become quite adept at making the fire, had just done so in Caladorn's presence, but Calandor had been called away at the last minute. While everyone was distracted, she made her way to the Elfling's side.

"Hello, Prince Legolas, and how are you tonight?" Ruthwen did not wait to be invited but moved close to Legolas and sat beside him.

Legolas looked up to her with surprise. None of the Elleth's, apart from Doroniel, had spoken much to him or even acknowledged him and he really wanted to keep it that way. He knew that this elleth was going to be his tutor, but he did not like her. He much preferred his usual tutor, but he had been unable to come. Ruthwen had been present during some of his lessons before they left, but he really wished he did not have to be alone with her. She made him feel uneasy and he could not tell why.

All he could do was be polite, just as his father and tutor had taught him.

"I am well, thank you. I hope you are well?" It took all his focus and energy to stop in this place when all he wanted was to run for his father.

"I am well too. It will only be two day's travel now. I will be pleased to sleep in a proper bed once more."

Ruthwen's comment caused Legolas to blink in surprise. He knew that small roll-up beds had been brought with them for the Elleth's use. They were similar to the ones that he and his father brought and used. They were as comfortable as his bed back home. He blinked at her in query, but she never saw and just kept speaking.

"We will soon be able to begin our lessons together. That will be fun, I think."

Legolas wanted very much to say 'no, it would not be', but instead found himself agreeing with her.

"We will have to get together and plan our lessons. I know that your father is busy, but could you let him know that we need to talk?" At Legolas' nod, she smiled, a cold smile. The look in her black eyes was cold and caused him to shiver. It reminded him of a serpent's gaze. "Good." She looked up in time to see Calandor crossing the clearing to them. "I will leave you now and will speak to you tomorrow. Pleasant dreams, Penneth."

With that, she left, leaving behind a worried Elfling. Calandor noticed the frown that graced the Prince' brow and hurried to reach him.

"Are you alright, Legolas? Did she harm you?" Calandor really did not trust Ruthwen. He had dealt with her on a number of occasions and her manner had chilled him. There was just something... not quite right with her. He could not put his finger on it and it concerned him.

"No, Calandor she just wanted to speak to me about our lessons. She wants to speak with Ada."

Calandor could not quite read the look that flashed across the small face. "Very well, but if she ever does anything that you are worried about, you can come to me. I am always here for you, at any time, My Prince." He meant it as well, for as the trip had progressed he had become very fond of the small Prince.

"I will, I promise. Thank you, Calandor." Legolas smiled at him, albeit a small smile and the older Elf smiled back.

"You are more than welcome. Your Adar approaches. I must go groom the horses now, so if you would both excuse me?" At their nods, he stood and walked away, deliberately closing his ears to their conversation.

"Ada, Lady Ruthwen says she wants to speak with you about my lessons. She asked me to tell you." Legolas told his father straight away, before he forgot.

"Thank you, Ion-nin. I will speak with her later. I am glad that the trees are sheltering us tonight, it means we will stay a little drier." Thranduil managed to stop a sigh, this weather really was incredible, it had not stopped raining at all only varied in its speed. The rivers they had passed were very close to spilling over their banks, for this reason they had chosen to camp for the night on a small hillock that the water should not reach, should the rivers rise higher.

Thranduil had asked the trees to help shelter them from the storm unaware that small, curious eyes were watching him do this, intrigued as to how his Adar was getting the trees to do his bidding.

The evening passed and dinner had been prepared and eaten before Thranduil felt he could face Ruthwen. He was not intimidated by her, he just wished he did not have to deal with her. Unfortunately, she had been the only person to seek a place on the journey to keep Legolas up on his education so that he would not fall behind the other Elflings when they got back to Mirkwood.

"I will be back soon, Tithen Las, I need to speak with Lady Ruthwen." This time he did sigh, but he also knew he could no longer put this talk off. He moved to where two of the Elleth were sheltering, covered in blankets as if cold. That amused Thranduil, although it did not show on his face. Elves rarely felt the cold. That was when he realised that there was only two Elleth and not three. He looked around the camp site. Ah, there was Doroniel, speaking with Calandor and Bremoline.

Meanwhile, across the campsite a small figure made its way to the nearest tree. No one had noticed that he had moved from his spot. after all his Ada had not told him to stay where he was and he was still within the camp. He remembered what his Ada had done and stood in the same position. Legolas closed his eyes and lay his hand on the branch. Not sure what would happen, he just stood there.

_Hello, little One._

Legolas jumped and leapt back without realising he had lost contact. The tree spoke to him! Legolas, his heart thudding with joy, went back to the tree. "Hello, my name is Legolas."

_Hello, Legolas, it is nice to meet you and the other Wood Elves. It has been long since we saw any of your people. We are happy that you and the King have taken time to talk with us. Are you wet?_

The conversation went on and Legolas was keenly aware that the air was suddenly full of song, a song that came from the trees, the grass, even the river. He had never noticed it before, it was beautiful! He was unaware that nearly all conversation behind him had stopped, apart from two. All heads were turned in his direction, watching him, their faces showing their utter surprise.

Calandor quickly rose and made his way to Thranduil, who was deep in conversation with Ruthwen.

"Hir-nin." His voice was soft and urgent.

Thranduil looked up, secretly pleased at the interruption. "Yes, Calandor?"

"You need to come and see to Legolas, Hir-nin." Calandor's voice was again soft and urgent.

Thranduil turned, his eyes automatically seeking the spot by the fire where Legolas should be seated. It was empty. Heart thumping with sudden fear, he looked around the camp before finding the small Elfling, standing before the tree he had spoken to earlier. He recognized his son's stance before he heard the tree's joy at the Elfling's touch. Legolas was talking to the tree! But, how? Most Elflings did not begin to hear the song of Arda until they were nearing maturity. Even he had been forty-nine before he began to understand what was happening about him and what the whispers were that he sometimes heard.

He hurried over to Legolas, aware that Calandor and Doroniel were following him. He was pleased; he may have need of both of them. Sometimes, with the first communion with the trees, Elfling's found they could not stop themselves from getting lost in the thrall of nature's song.

But as they reached him, Legolas turned to them, his eyes bright and sparkling with joy and a wide smile on his face. "Ada, the tree is speaking with me. He is nice and he thanked you for bringing us to him."

A stunned silence filled the campsite. Thranduil himself was dumfounded. Never in all his long years had he seen anything like this! How could Legolas understand so completely?

"I am glad, Ion-nin, but how did you…?" He vaguely gestured towards the trees behind Legolas.

"I watched you, Ada." Was his honest reply.

"You watched me...?" All Legolas could possibly have seen him do was lay his hand against the branch, and nothing else. By the Valar! How he wished that either Elrond or Mithrandir were here to counsel him. Still, two more days and he could speak with Elrond, but until then he had to react to this calmly so as not to alarm his son.

"Yes, Ada, I just did what I saw you do when you talked to the trees. The tree says that tomorrow the rain will be very bad and that we will need to be careful as we go." Legolas broke off to try, unsuccessfully, to hide a yawn.

Thranduil was content that Legolas seemed unharmed by this new experience. "Come and sit by the fire, Tithen Las. The tree will be here in the morning and you can speak with him then." He led the unresisting Elfling back to his place at the fire while the others in the party went back to what they had been doing. However, now they were talking about what had happened in small incredulous whispers.

Ruthwen was furious. The Prince had done it again! Just when she felt she was making some progress with the King, he had to do something to take him away again. She was dividing her glare between Legolas and Doroniel. It had not escaped her notice that the healer was speaking with the King more often and that they seemed to be very much at ease with each other.

Unaware of what was going on behind him, Thranduil settled Legolas into his bed. This night it was not long before Legolas was lost to his elven reverie. His communion with the tree had been unusually long for a first time and it had exhausted him.

Once Legolas was asleep, Thranduil wrapped him in the blanket that Legolas used at night and carried him to his small bed near the fire. His own bed was next to Legolas, in case his child needed his comfort. He then sought out Doroniel to talk about what had happened. Unfortunately, she was just as astonished as he was.

A frustrated Thranduil returned to sit beside Legolas, worry filling him once more. Why could things never be simple when it concerned his son?

As he sat thinking, one by one the others made their way to their own beds, until finally only those on watch remained. With a sigh, Thranduil settled himself down facing Legolas. Soon, he too was wandering the paths of elven dreams.

All was still, the soft crackling of the fire and the steady patter of the rain could be heard along with the slight whispers of the guards making their reports. So far the night had been calm with no disturbances. Soon dawn would begin to brighten the eastern sky, or at least she would have if she had been able to pierce the clouds. Outside the leafy canopy, the rain was again falling in a steady sheet and all remembered the Prince's warning from last night.

Then from behind them came a small moan, the guards all turned as one, swords in their hands. No one was about in the camp. The sound came again and this time they all knew where the moan came from. It was by the fire, by their King.

Then the prince began to thrash and mumble, caught in his nightmare once more. One hurried to wake the King but as he reached him, the King sat up and tried to wake Legolas as he began to cry for his mother. "Baw! Naneth!" ("Don't! Mother!") It was all that Thranduil could do to stop his own tears from falling.

The guard near to him hurried to wake Doroniel. After one of these terrible dreams, Legolas always needed a calming draft. Luckily there was already water heated for the guards to have hot drinks. Soon Doroniel, with Thranduil's help, had woken Legolas and fed him the draft. She then moved off to give them the little privacy that she could.

"Hush, Legolas you are safe. I am here." Over and over Thranduil reassured his son until at last the shuddering sobs stopped and Legolas lay calm within his arms. Red rimmed, drowsy eyes looked at him.

"Ada?" The voice was hesitant and so very young and scared. "Monsters gone?"

"Yes, Ion-nin the monsters have gone and even if they were here they will come nowhere near you, I promise."

Legolas gave a loud yawn before falling to sleep once more. The others in the camp settled down once more, apart from a select few. Thranduil sat cradling his young son, wishing he could help him more, but only time and distance could help. He would have to be patient. It was not one of his best talents.

Doroniel had returned to her own bed after making sure the Prince was alright. She was not aware of the angry, calculating glare that was leveled at her in the dark.

Morning came and the camp began to wake. Thranduil sat where he had been left, still cradling Legolas in his arms. He was awake, having not settled back to sleep. He accepted the tea from Bremoline with a small smile and the same with his porridge when that came. No one disturbed Legolas and he was left to sleep.

They quickly broke camp and prepared to move out, but not before Thranduil thanked the trees for their shelter and advice.

Unfortunately, Legolas had been right when he said the weather that day would be bad. The wind was rising and rain fell from the sky in sheets and showed no signs of stopping. By the time Legolas awoke, they were all soaked.

Thranduil sighed, they could not continue in this heavy rain. "Captain, have the scouts search for a suitable spot to spend the rest of the day. We will not travel further, the weather is against us." At the Captain's nod, they carried on; even slowly the pace would help.

All was going well until one of the horses slipped in the quagmire taking it's rider to the ground. Luckily neither was hurt apart from their pride; the ground was way too soft for that. Once they were on their way once more, they were all more careful with their footing. Legolas had been lying quietly in his father's arms, not wanting to leave the safety after the nightmare, nor did he wish to ride in this weather.

They had not gone far when Legolas stiffened in his father's arms.

"Legolas? What is it?"

"The trees say monsters are near." Legolas could not hide the fear in his voice.

"There are none about, Legolas. You are just un..." Thranduil stopped speaking as he and every other Elf in the party finally heard the trees' warning. Legolas fretted and wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck. "No! Ada, they will eat you, don't let them find us..." Legolas began to sob, frightened. This was just too much like what happened to his naneth.

Thranduil gently unclasped his son's hands and gave them a gentle shake. "Legolas, stop, Ion-nin! I will not let them get you and I promise the monsters will not have a chance to eat me. I want you to climb into a tree and keep safe so that I do not have to worry about you while I fight."

Legolas, though shaking, tried to compose himself and nodded to his father. "Promise, Ada?" Tears still welled in his wide eyes.

Thranduil hugged Legolas to his chest. "I do promise, Ion-nin."

They barely had ten minutes to prepare, vital minutes in which Thranduil made use of a good strong tree to hide Legolas, away from the trees his archers were hidden in. He watched fascinated as the tree cocooned Legolas and hid him from view after he had urged Legolas to climb into some high branches. It was another surprise for the King to consider later. Thranduil turned and readied his own weapons for battle.

Within minutes, the Orcs came into view. With a battle cry all the Elves joined the fight. A group surrounded each Elleth so that they were safe, even though they had their own knives and if necessary could take up bows as well. It was the way of the Wood Elves of Greenwood that every subject had been taught some way to defend themselves.

Thranduil lost track of how many Orcs there were, or how many he killed, but they just seemed to keep on coming. The wind had risen during the fight, until it howled around them, it was an eerie sound that caused the hackles to rise on the backs of their necks. Blinding rain still fell steadily, whipped up by the wind. Debris flew around them making it incredibly difficult to see. Finally they were down to only a handful of foes when Legolas' scream from the trees caused Thranduil to spin around.

To be continued. . .

Well, we hope that you like this. Please let us know. Chapter two is already in the works.

Love,

The Sinister Sindar Sisters...


	2. 2

**Twisted Web of Fate**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters**

**Chapter Two**

For one heart-wrenching moment Thranduil could only hear the shrill scream of his only child. It seemed to ululate on the wind, to swirl around him and echo from every direction. He had no conscious thought as he killed the Orc in front of him, had no memory of standing there, with his sword held ready and dripping with the thick black blood of the foul creatures. He was not even aware that, even though his blond hair was saturated to the extent that it should have been plastered to his skull and shoulders from the rain, the wind was whipping it out and about his head as if it possessed a life of its own.

That was exactly how he felt – _possessed;_ possessed by a burning hatred that he had never known could belong to him. His beloved Minerella had already been ripped from him by these monstrosities; he would not have the same happen with Legolas, not so soon, and not like this. He had _promised_ Legolas that nothing would happen to him. Legolas_ had _to be safe. He had made certain of that.

He turned to face the tree in which he had hidden his son. He saw no movement, no indication of danger, nothing. Yet something had caused him to scream! He stepped forward without missing a beat. He cleaved the head off another Orc that was trying to creep up behind Calandor as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled from the sky. He would not let any beast rob Legolas of another person he cared for. He prayed to the Valar that his son was alright!

As he neared Legolas' tree, he became aware that all the trees were crying out in anger and that their branches and boughs were waving furiously. It was not movement caused only by the furious winds, the trees were moving! They were hitting, not waving, hitting hard at something on the ground. He broke into a fast run.

The rain still fell hard; it was a moment before he could make out that there was blood beneath the tree. Thank Iluvatar! It was not the silver-red blood of the First Born; it was the black of an Orc. There, on the sodden ground was the twisted body of an Orc. The tree was still using its boughs to beat the Orc to an unrecognizable pulp. Thranduil felt a fierce pleasure at the sight. Then, he saw Legolas and his heart nearly stopped beating.

Legolas lay crumpled near the base of the tree. His eyes were closed and blood trickled down his face and stained a patch of his golden hair. Forgetting caution, he made his way to his son. His sword fell to the ground as he knelt and reached for Legolas. Ai, he was shaking. He was unaware that the tree had gone still and silent as he neared.

"Legolas? Ion-nin, please open your eyes." Thranduil reached with shaking hands and cradled the wet head onto his lap before he tried to find a pulse with his trembling fingers.

"Hir-nin let me look at the Prince?" it was Doroniel. When had she arrived? It was then that he realised that all sounds of fighting had stopped and that he had been joined by the healer and Calandor. He could only look at her blankly, his shock plain. "Hir-nin!" Her voice was more demanding this time and he blinked before giving her access to Legolas, even as he pulled his child into his lap.

"Are you hurt, Hir-nin?" Calandor was looking the King over as much as he could, coming around to his side near the tree, while Doroniel moved close to Thranduil's nearer side and leaned over Legolas.

"No, I am well, but Legolas…"

"Legolas is being attended, Hir-nin. The Orcs are all dead. We have taken some minor wounds but nothing more. Captain Bremoline has already sent out a scout to find a suitable place to tend the wounded. Doroniel, how fares the Prince?" Calandor asked the healer.

"He will be alright, but we need to get him warm and out of this rain." They were both startled as Thranduil slumped in relief.

Calandor had stood to take off his cloak to wrap Legolas when he heard a cry of warning and felt a crackle in the air that made his skin tingle. For a split second he really didn't know what to do. Duty told him to protect his King and Prince, but his heart said to aid Doroniel. In that second, he did the next best thing and swept out an arm to push the healer to the ground as he threw himself across both Thranduil and Legolas.

It was not a moment too soon.

A brilliant flash of lightning and an explosion of thunder stunned them all. A nimbus of light surrounded the treetop for a moment. The smell of ozone and then burning filled the air as a blazing limb fell from the other side of the tree, though it was quickly extinguished by the force of the rain. How the fire had caught in the soaked wood was a mystery.

The first thing Thranduil was aware of after the flash was the weight of both Legolas and Calandor draped limply across him, not moving. He could feel them, but he could not see them. His vision was a dazzled mixture of black spots and sun-bright flashes, and his ears were ringing painfully.

He was aware of more than one set of hands touching him as he lay in the mud and he automatically tried to pull Legolas to him. A firm hand stopped him. Blinking, he tried to clear his vision. Legolas needed him and his disorientation was not helping matters.

* * *

Doroniel was very surprised at Calandor's shove; he was normally so very polite. She tried desperately to keep herself upright and steady, but it was a losing battle because of the slick mud and her unsteady position; leaning over to tend to Legolas. Her hands splayed before her as she hit the saturated ground, trying to find purchase. Her hands slid in the slick mud and, with extremely un-Elf-like grace, she landed hard, face-first in the churned mud.

As she got her mouth full of mud, she felt the crackle in the air and heard the trees' alarmed warning before one of the loudest explosions of thunder was joined by a bright flash of lightning. By the sound it had to have been a thunderbolt. The fact that she had been face down in the deep mud saved her sight from being dazzled, though her ears hurt from the impact of the noise.

A strange smell of burning wood mixed with ozone filled her nostrils as she raised herself, coughing and spitting, out of the mud. She could hear the lament of the trees at the loss of their brother as it smoldered due to the force of the strike. There was little chance the tree could survive a strike like that. Later, the elves would sing a lament to its bravery in sheltering their Prince.

With a shaky hand, she wiped the mud from her eyes, only to find that she still could not see. Her raven-coloured hair escaping from her hood was seemingly alive with static electricity, waving before her eyes. She did not have time for this. With a swift, if muddy, hand she swept it away from her face and again opened her eyes to what was, in effect, her worst nightmare.

Calandor lay slumped over the Prince and their King. None of the three were moving. She could hear the fearful cries of her normally calm fellow elves. She wanted to cry out in alarm as well, but thankfully her training took over. She had not been trained by Elrond for nothing, after all.

"Bremoline, please help me with Calandor, if we do not get him off of the Prince and King carefully and quickly, he may cause them greater harm!" She looked up in time to see the horrified and fearful warrior running toward her with a few others who had managed to pick themselves up and get their wits about them. The force of the strike had been enough to send them all to the ground and their well-trained horses had been frightened into a panic.

"What would you have us do to aid them?" Bremoline's voice was as shaky as he appeared and she gave him a reassuring smile, trying to instill some sense of calm into her fellow Elves.

"We need to roll Calandor off of Legolas, but we have to be careful, he may have been caught by the lightning and any injuries may be hidden. I need you to stabilise his head and another to keep his back straight. Once we get him off, I need to tend the King and Prince..."

"I am fine." Their King's shaky voice took them all by surprise. "I believe Calandor may have some burns." Thranduil's voice was loud in the clearing and almost rose above the rain. "Legolas is not moving. I cannot tell if he is breathing." There was a tinge of panic in Thranduil's voice that all could hear. He was speaking much louder than usual.

"And you, Aran-nin?" Doroniel asked as they got themselves ready to move their friend.

"Is Calandor alive?" Again, Thranduil was speaking as if from a great distance.

"Aran-nin?" Bremoline shared a worried look with the healer when Thranduil did not answer him.

Thranduil seemed to be trying to hug Legolas to him. Doroniel's hand on his arm, muddy as it was, halted that and Thranduil looked towards whoever it was who was touching him. Doroniel could have sighed with frustration; there was a reason why the King was not answering. He had not had the luck, or misfortune, to have a face full of mud. He had caught the full flash and crash of the blast.

"I think he cannot hear us properly, the blast has caused some disruption to his hearing and it will take some time for that to clear." She has seen this before when a human had been struck by lightning during her time in Imladris, though the poor soul had not survived.

With firm hands she tried to convey what she needed. To her relief, Thranduil seemed to understand. He relaxed and allowed himself to be pushed back.

He still had his hand on Legolas' muddy blond head, wishing with all his heart that he could see his son better than he could. He could only sigh with relief when the heavy body that lay across them both was moved, even if he did get a face full of hair that seemed to be alive.

Doroniel's relief stopped the minute he heard the deep groan that came from Calandor when he was moved, a long low groan that seemed to stretch on for an unnaturally long time and then, it stopped. Even with the hissing of the rain it seemed to be all that could be heard. Doroniel stopped what she was doing to place a shaking finger to Calandor's pallid neck. It took all her control to stop them so that she could feel for a pulse. Her worst fears were confirmed.

Calandor was not breathing. There was no time for niceties now and she barked at the Captain. "He is not breathing! Bremoline, get him flat, now! We must try to restart his heart!" Luckily she knew that Bremoline had just attended a healer's course, as most warriors were expected to, and was up to date with any new emergency treatments sent to Mirkwood by Lord Elrond.

The two warriors needed no further telling and they rolled Calandor onto his back and began to work quickly, as they had been taught. Bremoline pushed rhythmically on his chest as the other blew air into his mouth at intervals.

Thranduil, the moment Calandor had been lifted off him, had tried to sit up only to be pushed firmly back. He could vaguely hear a few sounds but they were so faint he could not be sure what they meant. Another hand helped him back to the ground. It was obvious that the healer wanted him there, but all he could think of was helping Legolas.

The bright spots had begun to ease and he was beginning to make out dark shapes, though little more than fuzzy blobs that moved. Another of the guards came to his aid, earning a nod of approval from Doroniel as he took the king's head into his lap. She was not completely certain that her King was as unhurt as he said and there was also the possibility of internal damage.

For now, it was enough that he was awake and able to articulate. That was more than Legolas and Calandor were doing. Legolas was limp as she also felt for his pulse and for one eternal moment she thought the worse, but then she felt it, weak and slow, but there. The rhythm was not good, but it was better than she had hoped for.

Doroniel gently turned Legolas over and noted his pale features as she began to examine him. His right ankle was bloody and she quickly checked it out, there were deep claw marks all around the ankle, claw marks that looked suspiciously like an Orc's. She could not help the look of hatred that she gave the corpse. Apart from that, and some minor burns to the Prince's hands, the only other injury was his head wound. It still spilled copious amounts of blood, but then, head wounds did bleed freely.

"Legolas?" Again Thranduil's voice was slightly loud, but this time he looked _at_ her instead of appearing to look through her.

Doroniel smiled at him in relief. "Can you hear me, Aran-nin?" She spoke slightly louder than usual.

"Yes, a little." Thranduil did not take his eyes off of her.

"Good, Legolas is going to be alright. We need to get all three of you..."

"He is breathing!" Bremoline's relieved cry made her pause and she felt a deep sense of relief.

"We need to get all three of you to shelter where you can rest and recover. We may need to stay there for a couple of days. You will all need it." She broke off as the scout came back.

"There is a cave that will suit our purposes...." He tailed off as he took in the sorry state of healer, helpers and patients. The healers face was still covered in the mud from her inelegant swan dive. Her hair also looked wild; some of the ends were actually frizzed from the lightning strike and had escaped from their braids.

She looked nothing like the normally self-assured Elleth that he had known since childhood and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the inappropriate laughter from bubbling out. Now was not the time. She glowered at him having seen the spark of amusement in his brown eyes.

"How far away is this cave, Randis?" Bremoline inquired, as Doroniel gently brushed the hair from Legolas' forehead.

"Ten minutes, it is large and will also take the horses." The scout winced, from behind him came the sound of complaint. Ruthwen had broken out of her shock and was giving voice to what she felt about her situation. He ignored it.

"Good, we need to move the injured. Gather everyone and calm the horses. The King will ride with me, Randis, the Prince with you. Calandor can ride with..."

"With me, Bremoline, I will take him." Doroniel broke in; she needed to be close to the three seriously ill patients. There were suddenly more sounds of complaint coming from across the clearing and she snapped her head around to glare at Ruthwen. "Will you please just shut up! We are all wet and uncomfortable; there is no need to keep on about it when we have injured to care for! I see no injuries to hinder you. You could make yourself useful and help." Her tone was hard with dislike.

Randis had by this time calmed and gathered the three horses that they would need. Doroniel's temper could rival Elrond's given the right situation, although if he was to be honest, it lost a little something when she looked as she did now.

Bremoline mounted his horse quickly and two others aided Thranduil to mount before him. The King was incredibly unsteady on his feet and as they settled he could feel the slight tremors that still ran through the King's body.

Next, Calandor was settled upon Doroniel's horse and she behind him. Then, once the Prince was safe and settled with Randis, they set off. As they passed Ruthwen, still trying to mount her frightened horse, none of them spared a glance at her to realise that an intense glare of dislike was aimed at them.

It was a relief when they got to the cave. A couple of the soldiers had ridden ahead to build a fire, knowing that they would need the warmth and hot water.

It was quickly arranged to have beds and pallets ready around the fire. Legolas was still limp in Randis' arms and that worried Doroniel. Calandor had been twitching in her arms during the last part of the ride and she knew this was due to the lightning strike.

Doroniel checked Calandor after he was laid on a pallet. Bremoline brought water and began to help Thranduil to clean up a little. He could not help much because, much like the healer, Thranduil was caked in mud from laying in it so long. Thranduil's face was pale and drawn as he washed it, and he knew that Thranduil was still having trouble with his sight and hearing. It would take a while for that to settle. Miraculously, Thranduil had escaped with only minor cuts and bruises. He was shaking of course, but that was not a surprise. Bremoline added an extra blanket to the one he had already placed around the King's shoulders.

Randis meanwhile was doing the same for Legolas. The young Prince was still unconscious and the warrior had stripped him of his clothes, hissing at the bruises he found beneath the clothing. The cuts on the Elfling Prince's leg were deep and would be painful once the Prince woke. His hair was thick with a mixture of blood and mud. Using hot water from the pot on fire, Randis gently washed as much out of the fine golden hair as he could. It made Legolas look like a young human child that he had once seen in Lake Town who did not have a family to care for him. He gently cleaned the cut on Legolas' head. It was very nasty and would need stitches; a large lump was already beginning to form around the cut.

Doroniel was caring for Calandor. He was still twitching but looked oddly peaceful on the pallet. His hands had been badly burnt and she cleaned them before smothering them in cream and bandaging them. Apart from that and the shock of the lightning strike he seemed unhurt. His pulse was still unsteady and lost its rhythm every once in a while, but that was not unexpected. A shock like that would cause that at the best of times, but to have it almost hit you as it had with the Elf... he would no doubt have some of the same problems that the King was having.

"How is Legolas, Randis?" She asked as she gently tucked Calandor in with the blankets the other Elves had provided.

"He needs stitches to his head and there is a nasty bump, and he will undoubtedly have a nasty concussion." Randis answered the healer.

"I will see to that now. Would you sit with Calandor while I do that? If you are at all worried about him call me, I will be nearby in any case." They swapped positions.

Randis had been right, Legolas would need stitches and not just to his head. Two of the cuts to his leg were deep. Before she began, she checked his pupils, they were a little sluggish but not to the point of alarming her. Again the scout was right. Legolas had a nasty concussion, but praise the Valar, nothing more.

Soon she was lost in the arts of healing, suturing and cleaning and dressing. Legolas' pulse was getting steadier as she worked. She glanced up once to see Thranduil watching her, an inscrutable expression on his face but his eyes alight with worry. When she finished she wrapped Legolas firmly in three of the blankets and lay him back down.

Doroniel moved to sit beside her King. He gave her a small weak smile. "How is your hearing?"

Thranduil frowned back. "Distant." Again his voice was a little loud.

"It will come back gradually. Your eyes are already a little better?" She ran an expert eye over him and finding nothing serious and his cuts already cleaned and treated, she felt his pulse. It was nice and steady and that in itself was a miracle. Lying in the water like the King had been could have been a conductor for the lightning. "You need to rest and get warm. Legolas will be alright, some nasty cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. Rest, he will want you when he wakens." She had no doubt of that.

Doroniel helped Thranduil to sit beside Legolas while she moved his pallet so that he was lying next to Legolas and then she made sure that he was wrapped and comfortable. The warriors had set up the camp in the short while they had been in the cave. They had effectively split into two groups; one group was caring for the horses and checking them for signs of injury, the other group was sorting out bedding and food.

A goblet was pushed into her hands. "For the King, he will need it." Bremoline smiled before heading back to the fire. She handed the goblet to Thranduil and helped him drink.

Once she was through caring for the wounded, she took the time to wash her face and brush her hair. Once this awful weather cleared, she could wash it properly. Until then, all she could do was brush out the dried mud and braid it, fully aware of the sneers being leveled at her from the Elleth's side of the camp.

She properly should have been huddled with them, but she would not have fit in. That was why, as the trip had progressed, she had begun to spend more time with male Elves of the group, that and the fact that she really could not stand Ruthwen's presence any longer.

Once she was as clean and tidy as she could be, given the situation, she headed back to her patients. She then instructed Randis to bring together everyone that had been injured during the fight. Luckily there had been no serious injuries, mostly minor cuts and bruises.

Legolas was still unconscious. Thranduil had moved even closer and now lay with his son pressed to his side. The King was still awake and gazed at his son with sad, old eyes. This was not a side that she was accustomed to seeing from the mighty King of Mirkwood. He had hidden away in his grief over his wife's death so none could see.

Calandor had not moved either. Randis sat diligently by his friend's side. He had not left the charge that he had been given. He raised worried green eyes to hers. "Will he be alright? He has not moved."

Doroniel gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "He should be more than alright. He just needs the rest. He very nearly died and that takes a toll on anyone's body. Let him rest, he will be in pain when he wakens. His hands are badly burnt. Also, I will warn you it is likely that his sight and hearing will be affected much as the King's was." She gave a rueful smile. "I never thought that a little mud would come to my rescue! I thought Calandor had lost his mind when he pushed me away."

"You did look in quite a state, though I think the look fits you well. You would scare any troublesome suitors away!" Randis could not help but tease his childhood friend. Worry still filled him for the three that lay beside him. Teasing was a form of cover for his fears.

"I would be very careful about what you say and whom you say it to. The next time you need a healer's care...." Doroniel stood arms across her chest, face stern and one eyebrow raised in an almost perfect imitation of the Lord of Imladris.

Wisely, Randis decided against any further comments on that subject. He knew she did not mean it, but he did not want to tempt providence and take that chance.

"I'm glad that there were no other bad injuries. How long do we need to rest here?" Bremoline asked as he sat down wearily beside them.

"Until both the Prince and Calandor are in better condition. I would prefer them to rest at least two, maybe three days. Do we have enough food to last and water?" It may have sounded like a ridiculous thing to worry about when they were practically surrounded by the large rivers of water that flowed nearby and the rain that still fell in a steady stream interspaced with the thunder and lightening that still rumbled over their heads. It echoed eerily in the large wind-carved cave.

"Yes, we filled the water skins before we left camp this morning; we have enough to last until we reach Fornost, if necessary. As for fresh meat, once this storm calms we will send out hunters, there must be some animals nearby. I do not want anyone out in this unnecessarily, not after this last incident." Bremoline paused and seemed to consider his next question. "What do you think happened to cause the Prince to scream like that?" Bremoline accepted the tea with a smile that Randis handed over to him.

Doroniel noticed that Thranduil had sat up, watching them talking, but did not join in. She poured another goblet of the sweet tea from the pot and with a deftness that would have surprised some of the Elves around her; she secretly added some sleeping herbs.

Once they had steeped a moment, she handed it to her King. "You need this, Aran-nin. A warm drink will help." Thranduil took it reluctantly; it meant taking one hand off of his son, not something he really wanted to do. Once the goblet was safe in the King's hand Doroniel sat down again and watched as he drank it.

Soon he was nodding off. With Bremoline's help, he lay down, Legolas still lying safe in his arms, it was clear to them that he would not be letting go of the Elfling for some time to come. Doroniel thought it would be good for both of them, so saw no reason to separate them.

Doroniel then checked Calandor once again, frowning at his still unsteady pulse. Yes, his pulse was stronger, but it was still racing and unsteady at times. She just prayed that neither his brain nor his heart had been damaged by this. It was still a large possibility. The young Elf had effectively died on them for a while. Just the thought of losing that bright mind and loving heart hurt more than she had realised or would ever admit. Why did she feel like this? Calandor should be just another patient, just another who needed her help.

Yes, she liked him, had liked him for some time. He had such a wonderful personality that shone out from the others. She had seen him with Legolas, seen how wonderfully he interacted with the young Prince.

Legolas would likely not survive the loss of another person he cared for this soon. His spirit, fragile at the moment, would surely fade and move on to the Halls of Mandos to seek his mother. No, that Valar would not be so cruel to do that to the Prince.

The smell of cooking began to permeate the cave and she realised that she was hungry. She looked around her, all was peaceful. Two warriors stood guard at the cave entrance, their backs to them. She would be sleeping near her patients this night; she needed to be near to all of them. But if she were to be truthful to herself it was also to be near to Calandor. To say she was confused was an understatement. Why she felt this she did not know.

Sighing to herself, she crossed to the corner that Ruthwen and Imles had claimed. They had their own small fire burning, even though they could feel the heat from the main fire, seemingly oblivious they were wasting precious fuel that they would be needing if it continued to rain like this. She made her way to the packs that had been laid at the back and found her own. She lifted it and was about to walk away when Ruthwen blocked her path.

It was obvious that the other Elleth was in a towering temper, not that Doroniel cared either way. Ruthwen's already spiteful looks had hardened and made her look as nasty as her personality actually was.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?! You are a servant and nothing more. If you ever speak to me like that again, you will live to regret it!" Ruthwen really was in a temper, but she should have known better than to pick a confrontation with another who had a fine temper as well, especially after this day's trials had taken their toll on her patience.

Doroniel drew herself up, her own ire coming to the fore. She very rarely lost her temper, but when she did it was wise not to stay in the vicinity. Even her own brothers fled when they saw the deep furrow that was currently marring her beautiful features. Doroniel was beautiful, with long raven hair that fell in a cascade of curls down her back when it was not confined in braids. Her face was porcelain pale, as most elves were. She was tall and graceful. When compared to Ruthwen, their differences were amazing to see. Now she towered over the other Elleth.

"I spoke to you as I did because you were being selfish and immature. You could see the King and his son were injured and all you could think of was your comfort! I have never, ever in my life come across anyone as selfish and self-serving as you. You proclaim to care for the King, yet all you can do is whine for your comfort when he is injured? You did not even seek to offer him aid!" Doroniel's eyes flashed and she took a step closer to Ruthwen.

"How dare you call _me_ a servant! For your information, _My Lady,_" Doroniel's voice was thin and determined, throbbing with anger as she spoke. "My Adar is actually a higher-ranking court official than yours. That makes me no one's servant! Just because you think yourself better than others does not mean you can belittle those around you. Before you start throwing allegations like that, you should be sure of your facts. I chose to become a healer because I wanted to help my King, my beloved home and my people. Sadly, it is more than I can say of you. Now if you will excuse me, _Lady,_ I have patients to look after." Doroniel pushed coolly past the furious Elleth, aware of her poisonous glare, but not caring one bit. She made her way back to the fire with her head held high.

That had felt good, she decided as she made her way to the fire. She did not often flaunt her heritage or the ranking of her House, the fact that her father was one of Thranduil's most trusted advisers. Her father had been her only parent since she had reached maturity. Her mother had sailed from the Grey Havens soon after she reached her majority. Her Adar had been a huge influence in her life. His love and support had helped her to see that she should be grateful for the respect and good fortune that came with his position. He also taught her not to brag about it to others, if only Ruthwen's parents had done the same.

She looked up to see the approving looks of her fellow Elves, she knew all too well that Ruthwen had not endeared herself to her fellow travelers. Her nasty, spiteful words and general attitude had not been well-received by those sharing the hardships.

She gave them an apologetic smile before spreading her bedding between Calandor and Legolas so that he could reach either of them if they needed her.

Slowly, all the others began to settle down on their own beds. Guards had been set for the night from those unhurt in the fighting and the cave grew calm. Everyone was still a little stunned from witnessing what appeared to them to be the death of their King, struck by the lightning, not only their King but his son, their Prince, as well. It would have been too much for some to endure after the loss of their beloved Queen.

Many of them had been present that fateful day. A routine patrol of the King's Home Guard came across the horrible scene that would remain with them for the rest of their immortal lives.

Early that morning, Queen Minerella took Legolas for a ride in the forest, something she always did when the weather was fine. She took great joy in the beauty of the trees and Legolas loved the horses and asked for a ride every day, no matter what the weather. At Thranduil's insistence she had taken along ten of the Home Guard.

The day had been exceptionally fine and Legolas had been having fun until they had been ambushed by a large group of Orcs who should not have been able to get so close to the Palace. The ten Home Guards had fought bravely, but they had been overwhelmed by sheer numbers and surprise

The aftermath had been heart-breaking. All had fought with a fierceness rarely seen. The guards had not witnessed the battle, but they could tell from the evidence before them what had happened. All their friends and colleagues were dead, as was the Queen. Even the Queen had taken down a few Orcs while protecting her son, their bodies strewn about her, bore witness. She had fought fiercely, but with little hope. There remained a handful of Orcs that had crowded around the small lump that turned out to be their Prince. He was the last one alive and that was only because the Orc's had been 'playing' with him before they arrived.

Legolas had been hurt and traumatized. Many times they thought they would lose him from his injuries and then, as he recovered, from his grief. Thranduil hid his grief for Legolas' sake though he too nearly faded from this world.

So, for them to see the still bodies of King and Prince that day had been a great shock. At Doroniel's insistence, they were all to retire early and rest to let them recover. They would not be traveling the next day.

Randis and Doroniel were the only ones awake, apart from the guards. She sat by the fire sipping another warm sweetened tea, when she suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. Randis reached across and took the goblet from her hand before she spilled it over herself.

"Are you alright?" Randis was watching her with worry plain on his fair face.

"Yes, I think it is just reaction."

"You were close to Calandor when he was struck, were you not?" He moved closer to her, his worry growing. Her trembling had not slowed.

"Yes, you know he pushed me away and I... oh." She could feel a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Yes. 'Oh.' I may not be a healer, but I would hazard a guess that the lightning will have affected you as well and you have not been checked out. You worry far too much about others and not enough about yourself! Tell me, how do you feel?"

Doroniel blinked as she looked at him. Now that she was sitting quietly, she realised her ears were ringing and her fingers were tingling, but that was nothing compared to a headache that had begun to blossom earlier but had been ignored before this moment. "Awful."

Randis was surprised at her unexpected honesty. He had not expected that. "Then you must lie down and rest. I will look after the injured. If I am at all worried, I will awaken you." He helped her to lie down and covered her with blankets.

"Promise me you will wake me?" Fatigue was now overcoming her. She had never felt this terrible before. Even as she agreed to rest, a part of her mind was analysing the way her body was reacting, matching it to the symptoms that she had seen that day. Soon, however, sleep overcame her. Randis noticed her eyes closed as she slept, a sign she was not fully well.

For a few peaceful hours only the sounds of the downpour outside were heard. It was after the second watch that a low groan was heard from one of the bundles by the fire. Randis reached over to check his friend, only to receive a clenched fist in his face as Calandor began to have a fit before him. He had to stop the stars from spinning in his sight before he could reach for Doroniel to wake her. She startled as her arm was touched and gave a confused glance around before jumping from her bed. Randis grabbed hold of Calandor to prevent him from rolling into the fire.

Calling for someone to bring hot water and not bothering to keep her voice low, she reached Calandor's side. She was aware that the rest of the cave was waking and watching her every action. She dug in her pack for her healing herbs.

A snide voice came from behind her. "So the heroine comes to the fore again." She ignored Ruthwen and carried on.

Doroniel was just mixing the herbs she needed when a shrill frightened scream cut through the air...

**To be continued . . . **

* * *

That's it for now. Please let us know what you think?

Replies to reviews

Aknightofni: Our first reviewer! Thank you and we are glad that you like this. Please continue to let us know what you think?

Deana: Thank you and we both hope you like this.

Kitty: Thank you and we both like that about little Legolas as well. there will be more on his link with nature later on.

Thank you all once again and see you very soon!

love,

Sinister Sindar Sisters


	3. 3

**Twisted Web of Fate**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters**

**Chapter Three**

Doroniel twisted around to see behind her, although she already knew who was screaming by the voice, it was obviously Legolas. As she feared, the Prince seemed to be caught in the grips of a nightmare once again, if it _was_ just a nightmare. His eyes were still closed in a sleep that was unnatural for Elves.

Thranduil still slept, but not for long. Already, she could see the King's eyes widen and slowly focus on the waking world in spite of the sleep-inducing tea he had been given. He looked down at his son in his arms and, though still groggy, he realised exactly what was happening. Looking around, he searched for Doroniel. As he recognized her dilemma, he nodded and began to try to wake Legolas himself.

Doroniel returned to her herbs and swiftly finished preparing the strong infusion for Calandor. She began to slowly feed him the tea, spooning it into his mouth in between the cramping seizures, careful not to choke him with too much of the warm liquid. Randis securely held his friend to prevent any harm befalling him because of his violent involuntary movements which had almost rolled him into the fire near the beginning of his seizure.

Finally, all the herbal infusion was gone and they waited, watching as his seizure slowly calmed and then stopped. She felt for his pulse once more, pleased to feel it slowly returning to normal.

That was more than could be said for what was happening behind her. Thranduil's voice had become more anxious as he tried to wake his son with no success. Legolas' cries were becoming more heartbreaking.

All within the cave were awake now. Some brought extra water to the pot on the fire to be heated in case of need. Two guards brought torches nearer to give the healer plenty of light to see by. However, unless their aid was needed, they stayed well back to allow the healer room to work.

When Calandor was peacefully resting once more, Randis settled him back on his own pallet and covered him with the blankets that had been strewn across the area by Calandor's movements, tucking them carefully around his friend. Worry shone in his eyes as he watched his friend lay there strangely pale and still after the violent activity of but a few moments ago, his steady breathing all that attested that he still lived.

Doroniel stood quickly to go help with Legolas. Her vision wavered for a moment as the world seemed to spin around her. She was dimly aware that Randis had also stood and taken her arm. He helped guide her around the fire. It was a relief when she sat down near Thranduil again, but she had to wait for the spinning dizziness to stop, not expecting the nausea that had seemed to hit her from nowhere.

"Aran-nin, may I take Legolas?" The weakness in her voice shocked her. She hoped silently that she did not look green as she reached for the distraught Elfling.

Thranduil sat up to pass his still-struggling son to her, his face suddenly paled to an interesting shade of green. He almost threw Legolas into the healer's arms before he rolled to one side of his pallet and promptly emptied the meager contents of his stomach onto the cave floor. Doroniel almost, just almost, joined him. Only the snide voice from behind her stopped her. It strengthened her resolve to not give in to the sudden weakness.

"That is quite disgusting!" Ruthwen made no effort to lower her voice. She had apparently been drawn to the King's side by all the commotion, though she had, again, not offered any aid.

Doroniel ignored her and continued to try to wake Legolas, who was now sobbing into her shoulder. "Randis? I need some more hot water and my herb bag, please?" If she had to move once more, she may just end up next to her King.

At that thought, Doroniel glanced to the King to see how he fared. He had again rolled onto his back on his pallet with his eyes tightly shut, breathing heavily. His face was still ashen. She noticed he seemed to be trying to hold onto the ground, as if overcome with dizziness too.

Randis nodded and hurried to retrieve her pack, pushing roughly past Ruthwen, not caring that it made her stagger and step in the pool of vomit that she had been looking at so disgustedly. Her outraged cries made many of the others in the cave hide their grins.

Randis ignored the glare he received as he carried the healer's pack and a goblet of hot water to Doroniel.

"Can you add some of these herbs to the water for the King?" She pointed out the herbs she wanted him to use.

Randis crumbled an amount of the herbs into the hot water before he assisted Thranduil to rise slightly so that he could take the tea. As he did so, one of his fellow guards quickly covered the vomit by his side with some hay normally used for the horses, then using one of the shovels that they had brought. He scooped up the mess and carried it outside and away from their sensitive noses. The King would be embarrassed enough without leaving the mess as a reminder.

Doroniel was still trying to waken Legolas. What worried her most was the fact that he had a fever already, no doubt from the filthy claws of the Orc. It would not be helping whatever else plagued the poor child.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Randis was beside her once more. Thranduil was lying back on his pallet again, still looking green. She would have to keep an eye on him, perhaps he was not as unscathed as they had all thought.

At Doroniel's nod, he took the still-struggling Elfling into his arms and began to softly try to comfort him. Doroniel again filled the empty goblet with hot water and began to crush more herbs, one to calm and one to aid the fever. Legolas would undoubtedly need both.

"Can they not shut the Brat up?"

Doroniel knew one thing at that moment, she was truly beginning to hate that voice. Her temper got the better of her. "If you think you can do better, Lady, then by all means, be my guest! If not, I suggest you shut up, by Eru, and let me work?"

"Ruthwen! If you do not do as Doroniel suggests, you can go back to Mirkwood come the morning and do not expect one of my guards to go with you." Thranduil's voice, while weak, held a hint of anger and steel within it. "And if I ever, ever hear you call my son 'Brat' again you will live to regret it! Do I make myself clear, Lady?" His ire was even more evident since he spoke through his teeth.

Ruthwen did not answer, but turned with her nose in the air and walked stiffly back to her part of the cave. She was seething inside, her face flush with anger. How dare he speak to her like that? And to back up that... that... thing! She would not deign to use her name! Imles quickly came to her side and led her back to her bed with an offer of a calming drink.

Doroniel, in the meantime, still had no luck in rousing Legolas, the longer she was unable to waken him the more worried she became. Legolas was fast going beyond distressed, almost hysterical. She made a quick decision and added a sleeping herb to the tea she prepared for him as well. With Randis and Bremoline's help she spoon-fed the still-crying Elfling the tea, though he resisted them. She should have been able to rouse him by now.

She once again cast an eye over to the King when they had finished. She saw that he still looked pale and nauseated. Bremoline still lingered quietly nearby, also keeping watch. She ventured to ask. "Do you still feel ill, Aran-nin?"

**OOOOOOO**

Thranduil wanted so much to go to Legolas. His son's cries of distress were tearing into his heart like a knife, but he was unable to move lest he was sick once more. Through his overwhelming dizziness, he heard Doroniel's voice close beside him. "Randis? I need some more hot water and my herb bag, please?"

There was no answer, but he heard movements from various places in the cave and a few seconds later he heard a smothered oath, but little more, aside from the frightened sobbing of his son. He would have opened his eyes to see what was happening, but dared not with the way his stomach was rebelling.

He heard the Healer telling his Scout what to do. "Can you add some of these herbs into the water for the King?" He did not dare open his mouth to tell her that he did not think that a good idea. However, he was given no choice in the matter as he was helped up on one elbow and the cup was pressed to his lips. To his surprise, he was able to swallow the warm tea without incident.

The moment he could, he lay back down and covered his eyes with his arm. It was then that he realised he could no longer smell the mess he had made and for that he was extremely grateful.

"Do you want me to hold him?" He could hear Randis' quiet voice and the whisper of their movement, then Randis' soft words as he tried to soothe Legolas. Next he heard the sound of water being poured into a goblet and the smell of herbs being crushed. How he avoided retching again, he did not know. Even the normally-pleasant smell of the herbs was offensive to his stomach at the moment.

"Can they not shut the Brat up?" That strident voice was the last thing he needed to hear. How dare she say that about his son at a time like this? He would not allow it to pass! He opened his eyes and was about to sit up when he heard Doroniel speak in a tone he had never heard from the normally calm and placid healer.

"If you think you can do better, Lady, then by all means, be my guest! The way Doroniel said 'lady' made it sound like a Dwarfish swear-word, or something even worse, and Thranduil found himself agreeing with the implied insult. "If not, I suggest you shut up, by Eru, and let me work!"

Thranduil found he wanted to cheer and cheer loudly at Doroniel's outburst, but he could not just leave it at that. In spite of his vertigo, there was much more that must be said now!

"Ruthwen! If you do not do as Doroniel suggests, you can go back to Mirkwood come the morning and do not expect one of my guards to go with you." He hated the way his voice sounded so weak but, somehow, he managed to make his anger plain. He spoke through gritted teeth, both because he was angry and because he was still desperately trying not to have a repeat performance of earlier. He still felt nauseous and the spinning, lurching cave did nothing to help.

Ai Elbereth! He felt so ill and he had become aware that his fingers and hands were tingling. "And if I ever, ever hear you call my son 'Brat' again you will live to regret it! Do I make myself clear, _Lady_?" Thranduil gave the title the same inflection as Doroniel had. He watched with satisfaction as she turned and with her nose in the air, Ruthwen made her way back to her 'corner'.

He then flopped back on his pallet. The cave lurched even more and his head began to throb now that he had seen to Ruthwen, though he had thankfully managed to do so without the loss of his dignity once again. Ai, which of the Valar had he offended to be so plagued with her?

Legolas was still crying and he wanted nothing more than to scoop him into his arms and soothe him.

He heard Doroniel ask Bremoline to help her and he barely opened his eyes to see them give Legolas another herbal concoction. Relieved that his son was getting help at last, help that he hoped would calm him, he again closed his eyes only for them to yet again spring open when Doroniel inquired if he felt ill.

"Yes." His voice might have been more forceful but for the dry retching that came with his word. Luckily that was as far as it went. He dared to open his eyes once more only to find Randis holding some herbs near his face. Doroniel had not moved from where she sat, cradling Legolas in her lap now, and giving him comforting contact as he settled.

"Crush them between your palms Randis, and hold then close beneath the King's nose. Their odor will help with your nausea, Aran-nin." It was then that Thranduil noticed that Doroniel had also crushed the same herbs under her own nose.

"Are you also unwell?" Were the first words out of his mouth as soon as he felt that he could safely open his mouth. The herbs did help, a little, but did nothing for his dizziness or the tingling.

"Yes . . . headache and nausea." Her smile was a little rueful.

"That is why Randis has become your helper?" Now that the herbs were working and the nausea had eased, he could find a touch of humor in the situation, especially now that Legolas had finally calmed once more.

She gave Randis a grateful glance before answering. "Yes and a very good one. He takes orders well, does not answer me back nor question every instruction as some do, nor does he make snide comments like others." She threw a glare towards Ruthwen who sat in a huddle with Imles. Imles had her arms around Ruthwen's shoulders, whispering in her ear as she sipped some kind of drink.

"That I am glad of. May I have Legolas now, please?" He needed his son with him now.

Bremoline did not wait to be asked. He carefully lifted Legolas in his arms and carried him to Thranduil, gently laying the Elfling in his father's arms. Thranduil sighed, his eyes closed for a moment as he cradled the hot bundle that was his son. Hot? Legolas should not be hot. His eyes shot open as he sought out Doroniel once more.

The healer was once more bent over Calandor and he realised with a stab of shock that he had not even asked how his son's new friend fared. After what Calandor had done for both of them, this knowledge did not sit well with him.

He waited, though, until Doroniel sat back, her eyes closed against the dizziness that hit her with the movement.

"How is Calandor?"

Doroniel opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "Better than he was. The seizure proved that he has some disruption of the brain. I'm afraid that is not unexpected. I am worried that neither he nor Legolas have woken properly. They will both sleep now until the morning and I will look at them then. For now, I think all of us can do with more rest." This was said with a pointed look at Thranduil and he had to admit that the thought of sleep sounded good, but that would leave Legolas alone.

"Randis, you have been up for half the night. You should go sleep and I will watch over both Calandor and the Prince. I will not leave their sides." Bremoline's offer was readily taken up and soon the camp was almost quiet once more, almost that is, apart from the low murmuring that could be heard from Imles and Ruthwen. The disapproving looks they received from Bremoline soon quieted them and they retreated to their beds, sending one last glower at Thranduil and Doroniel.

**OOOOOOO**

Morning dawned to find the weather just the same. It was wet and dismal and all were pleased that they would be staying where they were. The morning meal was taken in near-silence in deference to the ill and wounded who were still sleeping.

Doroniel was curled up on her pallet next to Calandor, her eyes glazed in sleep, one hand on his wrist, subconsciously monitoring him for any change. Calandor had not moved, but neither had he suffered another fit, which was a blessing. Thranduil still cradled Legolas, who continued to sleep with his eyes closed. He also had not moved an inch.

Captain Bremoline had watched over them through all the hours of the night.

A portion of the hot porridge was set aside for them, along with the last of the fresh fruit. Hunters would be sent out later that day to supplement the food supplies, but that could wait for a while to see if the rain lessened.

It was mid-morning when Doroniel awoke with a start. She sat up in a hurry and regretted it almost immediately. The cave began spinning in an alarming manner. She was shocked because she thought that this dizziness would pass after she got some sleep, obviously she had been wrong.

Once the cave stopped moving once again, she looked around her, noticing the quiet industry of the other Elves in the cave. Many were grooming their horses while others cleaned weapons or cared for minor injuries obtained in the battle while yet others slept. She noted that Ruthwen and Imles sat huddled together in their corner, looking for all of Arda like common town gossips sharing the latest scandal over steaming goblets.

While she ate her breakfast, brought to her by Randis, Doroniel reflected that it was probably exactly what they were doing and the conversation was probably about her. She did not care. If she gave them a target for their malice instead of others, then she could bear with it. It made no difference to her. But, if Ruthwen said one more thing, one more snide comment about the young Prince, then she knew she would have a hard time controlling her temper. Legolas had enough to contend with at present without Ruthwen playing her games with him.

Thinking of the Prince, she looked across the fire and a smile came to her lips. The King still cradled his son as if he was the most precious thing in all of Arda, which to the King and the rest of the Mirkwood Elves, he was.

As she watched, she also realised that the King was waking up. She started to stand up so that she could check them both, but the world around her wavered once more. Bremoline was at her side in an instant and it was only his help that kept her from falling flat on her face.

She grasped his arm for the time it took for the dizzy spell to pass before she felt able to move. Thranduil was now watching her with worried eyes the exact shade of blue as his son's. Bremoline helped her to Thranduil's side and it was a relief to sit down once more.

"Good morning, Aran-nin. I hope you are feeling well this morning?" Doroniel watched him closely. She was aware that the King was an unusually difficult patient to treat. It was also a rarity, thank the Valar! He usually tried to pretend that he was not hurt, which was an incredible irritation to any healer. The fact that he had admitted to feeling ill last night was an amazing thing, he must have truly felt terrible.

"Better, I think. I am not as nauseous or dizzy and my headache is eased, but I have not moved yet. How is Legolas?" He had not dared to move for fear of waking Legolas and also because he had no wish to repeat his actions of the previous evening. "He feels very warm."

Doroniel gently placed the back of her hand against his forehead. The King was right, Legolas' fever was higher than it had been the night before. They needed to bring that down. She removed the bandage on his forehead. The stitches were holding well, but the skin around it was red and looked tender. A bruise was beginning to discolour the pale skin around it.

She washed the wound with warm water. She then patted the area dry with a soft cloth before applying a clean dressing. She gently unwrapped his hands next, pleased to see that the slight burns were already healing. She spread a salve on them and re-wrapped them as well. Then she opened the layers of blankets so she could get to Legolas' ankle. This was going to be bad, she just knew it, and there was no possibility that it could not be.

Unfortunately, her fears were confirmed. She tried to remove the bandage but found that it was stuck to the wound. It was only when she soaked it with warm water and eased it away, that she was able to remove it at all. When the bandage was finally removed, Thranduil's gasp of horror at the sight of the damage to his son's leg resounded in the cave. It let everyone know that something was wrong. They all stopped to watch what was happening.

Thranduil closed his eyes, fear for his son once more raced through his body. He hugged Legolas even tighter to him, needing the closeness.

Legolas' ankle looked ghastly.

The wound was raised and very red. Doroniel recognized the symptoms of the infection, it was a bad one, one that could not easily be treated here in these conditions. She washed the debris from the wound. Once the area was clean, she applied an ointment to fight the infection. She hoped she had enough to last until Elrond could help. This needed Lord Elrond's aid or their young Prince could either lose his leg . . . or his life. She had neither sufficient supplies nor enough of the right herbs with her to cure it completely.

She could clearly see the bruises that the Orc had inflicted. They showed the brutal force that had been used on the small ankle. It was swollen, with various shades of blue and black gradually forming nearly half-way to his knee. Whatever they did, Legolas would be unable to put his foot to the ground let alone walk. She sat back and looked at Thranduil with serious eyes.

"Legolas and Calandor need Lord Elrond's expertise and greater knowledge. I don't have what I need to cure their wounds but I do not think it wise to move either of them right now." Her face was grim. "I also do not think either of us is in the best condition to ride. I cannot even stand without help. I am sure that you are similarly afflicted, possibly worse than I. It has not affected you again yet because you have not moved but I think the force of the thunderbolt has affected a small tube deep in the ear that is filled with water that helps us with our balance. If this is interrupted, it can cause the dizziness and nausea. It will clear in time, but while it lasts, we will both be uncomfortable. I will keep a good supply of the herb tea to control nausea at hand. Please tell me if you need it? I will need to know, it will also tell me when you are getting better."

"I promise I will let you know if it is needed. I am convinced that you are right after what I experienced last night. I have never been so dizzy before. I felt like I was falling though I felt the ground solid beneath me."

Thranduil hated to admit to weakness at any time. It was a lasting legacy from a father who despised any sign of weakness. Thranduil had been taught from an early age that, if he showed any sign of weakness, he would be castigated and embarrassed in front of the Court. Thranduil's sire, King Oropher, was not a bad father, it was just the way that he had been raised and once something like that has become normal it is very hard to revert to another way. Thranduil had promised himself that if he was ever blessed with offspring they would never go through the anguish he had endured as an Elfling.

Apparently satisfied, Doroniel continued. "I think it would be best if a few of the guards were sent ahead to Fornost to request that Lord Elrond come here to us, with help. I can look after Legolas and the rest of us in the meantime with a little help, but I would rather not move either of them."

She hated to admit it, but it was true, Calandor could very well have internal damage and the fact that he had not so much as twitched, apart from his seizure, worried her. It set her healer's instincts on alert and her heart ringing like a bell.

And then there was Legolas. He was still so fragile. She was more worried about him than she would let the King know. What effect could this new encounter with his 'monsters' have on his already-troubled spirit? His nightmare from the night before seemed much different than his usual ones and the fact that they could not wake him added to her worries.

Had the thunderbolt done more damage to him that she could not see?

Why had he still not awakened? She wanted, no, she needed to have Elrond examine him. She had every confidence that her mentor would know what was wrong with him and how to treat him, body and fea.

Doroniel checked her King over as these troubled thoughts haunted her. As she suspected, he was not as well as he was trying to show his people. She knew all too well how she felt and suspected that the King felt much worse. Thankfully, his sight had returned to normal and his hearing was clear again.

She mixed a good supply of the tea that would help their dizziness and nausea. Then she asked for help to check Calandor again.

Bremoline once more stepped up to assist her. She gave him a shaky smile of thanks as she was helped across the fire to where Calandor lay, still so silent.

Randis had attended to his good friend while Doroniel saw to the King and Legolas. He stood and moved away so that both the healer and his Captain could have room in which to move. Thranduil caught his attention, had gestured silently to him, and he crossed to his King.

Doroniel sat again and waited once more for the cave to stop its antics before she turned to the stricken Elf before her. Never again would she underestimate what effect simple dizziness could have on an individual! This experience had certainly been an eye-opener for her as a healer.

Once able to move, she began to closely examine Calandor. He was pale as moonlight. If he had been laying in a bed, rather than the thin pallet the warriors used, he would blend in well with the colour of the sheets. The only colour to his face was deep black circles around his eyes.

Worry filled her once more. There could only be two reasons for the change in the skin around his eyes. First, and simplest, it could be because of a concussion, much like the one that the Prince suffered. That would mean that the black was caused by simple bruising and would only deepen at a steady rate before it healed on its own.

Second, and more troubling, it could mean that Calandor was haemorrhaging. If that _was_ the cause, he was in severe danger. There was no way that she could cope with a major blood loss and probable surgery in these primitive surroundings they currently found themselves in.

No, if she had to perform surgery, then she feared that Calandor would die. The thought was not a pleasant one. She preferred to not even contemplate that possibility! She suddenly realized that she cared too much for Calandor for that to happen now.

She looked around for the nearest torch to use and blinked in shock when she found one appear before her. A concerned Bremoline once more anticipated her needs.

Apparently the healing classes for the warriors were proving to be a blessing. She would make sure, when they got back to Mirkwood, that all of the warriors attended them. Currently, her two helpers seemed to be particularly adept in the art of healing. She would have to observe them closely for the remainder of the journey. If they were as adept as she had a feeling they were. . . . Well, the Master Healer and the King would be glad to know that there were more candidates for possible healers in the field. Unfortunately, there was always need of healers in Mirkwood.

She was aware of whispers behind her and she was more than aware that she was being watched. Calandor's care was more important than their scrutiny though, so she accepted the torch from Bremoline with a small smile and ignored everything else. She made use of its light as she checked his pupils. A breath she had not realised she was holding was released in a whoosh. Both of his pupils behaved as they should and Calandor had no other indication of bleeding. She would continue to watch him closely. Even if there was no sign of bleeding now, it did not mean that his condition could not suddenly worsen. She would still be happier if Lord Elrond was here to help.

She handed the torch back to Bremoline before she reached for Calandor's right wrist and frowned when she felt the fine tremors that ran down his arm. That was not normal, but it was something that happened at times with a lightning strike. It could also be a sign of brain and nerve damage. His superb reflexes could be compromised. A warrior lived or died by his reflexes. . . She was suddenly overcome with fear for his future.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was supposed to be a healer, meaning she was supposed to remain calm and in control of the situation! Yes, she liked the Elf. Yes, it may actually be more than that, but she could not let her training get away from her like this. Calandor was relying on her to help him, as were her king and his son.

"Bremoline, could you touch his arm and tell me if you feel any tremors?" Doroniel ignored the puzzled look that the Captain gave her as he handed the torch off to another Elf and did as he was asked.

"There are a few minor tremors. Why is that?" Bremoline sounded puzzled.

"And my arm, is it the same?" She ignored his question for the moment, but held her arm out for him to check as well.

Bremoline hesitantly reached out to take her arm gently in his hands. His expression changed to one of shock as he felt it. "You have them too"

"Yes, it is due to the effect of the lightning. I fear that all four of us were affected. Our King and the Prince also have them. We were near the tree when it was hit. I hoped that it might be the case."

Bremoline looked confused again. "Why did you hope that?"

I'm sorry, I mean that, since I also have them, it made Calandor's feel that much harsher. I now know that his tremors are not as bad as I feared. Thank you for your help once more, Captain, it has proven invaluable. I need help to change the bandages on his arms and hands. Do you feel you can help me? I do not feel it is right to ask Randis, given his closeness to Calandor."

"I will be glad to help you. I admit that I am concerned about Calandor as well. I feared we had lost him yesterday. He is a loyal and valued member of the King's Home Guard. I have noticed that Randis is quite worried about him. They have been close friends for a long time." Bremoline glanced behind Doroniel. "Randis seems to be speaking with the King, anyway, and I would not think it wise to interrupt them." Bremoline smiled once more as he spoke.

Doroniel looked around to see Randis kneeled down close as Thranduil whispered to the Scout. So that was the voices she could barely hear. It was then that she realised that two pairs of hostile eyes were watching and she knew exactly from which part of the cave. Really! Did they have nothing better to do? There were many things they could be putting their time to, not wasting it like this!

It took them a few minutes to clean, re-cream and bandage Calandor's hands. She was glad to determine in the process that his burns were not going to be crippling to the archer. He would be able to use his hands once again with all the skill he had ever possessed, hopefully, it would be very soon.

Once they finished, she tried to stand again without thinking. She stumbled and ended up once again next to her patient, but on her hands and knees. Her stomach started to do the most incredible somersaults and she wished to Elbereth that she had not had anything for her morning meal. She was sure she had heard a smothered giggle when she stumbled.

Calming hands reached out to steady her as the aromatic leaves were crushed under her nose. Another brushed her hair out of the way and she actually found great comfort in those cool hands as she gratefully breathed in the refreshing scent of the herbs.

When the attack passed, she was helped to sit up and she realised that it had been both Bremoline and Randis who had come to her aid. Thranduil was sitting as she had left him, but she noticed that he was watching her with worried eyes. Legolas was still cradled in his arms. He was not about to let his son go, that was becoming obvious. She smiled weakly at him as she was moved away from Calandor and nearer to the King and the fire.

Some of the herbal tea that she had prepared earlier was poured into a goblet and presented to her. "You will drink this and stay right where you are until you feel better. If any of your patients need help you can instruct us in what to do, but you do not move. Do you understand?"

Captain Bremoline was looking at her with a determined expression and he was backed up by Randis. Their concern made her pause and she glanced at Thranduil. His nod of agreement stopped any further thought that she may have had of arguing with them. After all, she knew they were telling her exactly what she would have told one of them in the same situation.

She took the goblet and drank its contents without hesitation. She deliberately did not look in the direction of 'the corner' as she had begun to think of it. She did not think that her temper could withstand their gloating looks.

Thranduil spoke to her as Randis once more covered his friend with the blankets. "It has been decided that, since we have a safe shelter and there is clean water nearby for our use, it is best that we take advantage of it. Randis will choose another scout to accompany him to Fornost to take this message to alert them of our plight. He will request that Lord Elrond return with him with whatever aid he can bring. Our provisions are low and we must prepare for a wait. We will send out hunters so that there is fresh meat for tonight."

He held up his hand when he saw that she was going to interrupt. "I know that neither of us may want anything to eat at present, but by the time the evening falls, with the Valar's grace, we will all be feeling better, even these two." Thranduil looked down at his son, a wistful look on his face.

He raised his head once more and continued. "Captain Bremoline will remain here with his troop to lend aid where he can. You, my dear lady, are going to stay exactly where you are until we are both feeling more like our normal selves. The _ladies_ yonder _will_ help they will have no choice. Until Lord Elrond arrives with help, we will_ all_ be doing our part to help where and when we can." The way Thranduil said 'ladies' made them all aware of the antipathy that he held for the two in the corner.

"They will not be happy with that, Aran-nin." Bremoline kept his voice so low that it could not be heard across the cave above the sound of the pouring rain.

"They will have to put up with it along with the rest of us. They insisted on coming with us. We all have things to do that we do not like, including dealing with people we do not wish to have with us!" He did not expound on what he meant by this comment but his dark look at 'the corner' spoke volumes and they all had the feeling that Lady Ruthwen would _not_ be having things her way in the up-coming days.

"Before we proceed with that, however, I must ask for your assistance, Bremoline." Thranduil looked a little sheepish as he gestured for Bremoline to come closer.

"What is that, Aran-nin?" Bremoline hurried to his Liege's side and leaned in so that the King could whisper in his ear.

"Oh! Oh, of course. I am sorry, Aran-nin I should have been more aware!" Bremoline looked as embarrassed as Thranduil and that piqued Doroniel's interest.

"My Lady, will you take Legolas for a short while? I must leave the cave." Thranduil would not meet her eyes.

"Aran-nin, I do not really think that is a good idea" She would have stood if she was able, but she knew better than to even try it now. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Neither would be my staying here, my lady. I must answer my body's needs..." The last was barely above an embarrassed whisper.

Doroniel blushed for having inadvertently added to his discomfort, as well. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Oh, I am so sorry! It is well though, it means the strike did not damage your kidneys. Of course, I will care for Legolas for you." She gently accepted the limp Prince before Bremoline helped his King to stand. "Although it might be better if we arrange a private corner for such use for the time being..."

"No! No, I would rather get wet than do... do it near _them_." The last word was practically a hiss. She did not need to know who 'them' was. She also agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Then, to her amusement, a grin passed over the King's pale features. "But that does not mean that it is not a valid idea. Neither Legolas nor Calandor will be able to safely leave the cave when they awaken, I believe?" He looked to Doroniel for confirmation and she gave a small nod. "Bremoline, we need to make sure that a small section in the cave is sealed off and prepared for this purpose. Can that be arranged"

Bremoline grinned at the sight of the amusement in the King's blue eyes. "Of course, Aran-nin, when we return, we can sort out the details."

"Bremoline, would you please just call me Thranduil, as I have asked before?" He then looked to Doroniel. "You too. If we can speak of these things together, can you also use my name, at least when we speak in private?"

Bremoline grinned at his King and saluted him "I will try to remember Thranduil."

Doroniel, was surprised, but readily agreed. "I would be honored to ….Thranduil."

Thranduil reached for the hand Bremoline had extended to assist him to his feet. When he was fully upright, his face paled once again and he remained very still for a moment with his eyes closed, swaying a bit. It was clear that he was incredibly unsteady as Bremoline supported him and guided his wavering steps to the mouth of the cave. Thranduil brought them to a stop as he came level with the two smug females in their little corner of the cave. "Lady Ruthwen, when I return could I have a word with both you and Lady Imles? It is most important." His voice sounded most sincere and neither of them noticed the glimmer in his or Bremoline's eyes.

"Of course, Aran-nin it would be our pleasure" Ruthwen practically purred, her voice sounded pleased and triumphant as she spoke. She gave Doroniel a superior glance as well.

Bremoline felt Thranduil stiffen at the tone in her voice, but his voice remained level as he spoke once again. "Good, I will see you in a short while." With that they made for the cave opening and disappeared into the curtain of falling rain.

Doroniel waited until they had gone from sight before moving, thanking the Valar for their timely intervention. Now she could examine Legolas without the King's knowledge and without him anxiously hovering. She felt his pale forehead, knowing already what she would feel. The heat that was coming from Legolas told her that his fever was even higher than it had been before. Legolas had seemed uncomfortable and restless when Thranduil has passed him to her, which had made her think he was about to wake up, but he had settled quickly at her touch, much to her disappointment.

She removed the multiple blankets that had been wrapped closely around the small Elfling, finding that the blanket next to his skin was soaked with sweat. She loosely rewrapped a dry blanket around him.

She needed help to cool him down, this fever was not good. She also needed to check his pupils as well. There had to be some reason for him to still be unconscious. She feared she was missing something, it was a possibility given her condition. She just needed to check once more.

She gently peeled back one eyelid. The pupil reacted sluggishly, but not enough to really worry her, given his concussion. It was the same with his other eye. Doroniel knew that something was wrong, but what? She gently felt his head. It was swollen, but then again, she would have expected that, his head wound itself was enough to cause that.

She did not dare even try to look at his ankle. She did not think she would have time to re-dress it and have it settled before Thranduil got back. No that would have to wait.

She looked up from re-settling Legolas comfortably just in time, because just then two figures appeared through the rain. . .

**OOOOOOO**

It took a good ten minutes before Thranduil and Bremoline returned, soaked through to the skin. Bremoline was all but carrying Thranduil, who looked ashen once more. His steps were staggering and slow. It looked for all of Arda as if Bremoline wanted nothing more than to pick him up and carry him back to his bed.

Doroniel worried as she watched them cross the cave floor. Legolas had calmed once more in her arms and she could not have moved if she had wanted to. He had still not wakened.

Thranduil sat with a relieved sigh and accepted the dry cloth from Randis. The weather seemed to have worsened as they feared it would. The fire was a warm and welcome sight to Thranduil. He noted that more wet wood was spread close to the fire to dry for use later on. He also accepted the goblet of warmed tea from Randis with relief.

Bremoline smiled once his King was settled comfortably again. "Should I bring the Ladies to you, Thranduil?" He knew what the two were in for. He had spoken with Thranduil during their little trip and he wanted to witness this firsthand!

"Yes please, Bremoline that would be good." He nodded at the eager Elf who bowed formally and hurried away. "How is Legolas?" He inquired quietly.

"Unchanged but settled. Would you like him back now?" She knew Legolas needed his father almost as much as his father needed him.

"Not for a while, hannon-le, Doroniel. Perhaps I should dry somewhat first." In a slightly louder voice, he announced. "Randis, we need a couple of uninjured warriors with shovels to make a privy for the use of our injured and the maidens." Thranduil smiled at the pair of them. He was so going to enjoy this! Perhaps he should not, but they had brought it upon themselves.

Randis nodded and hurried off. Bremoline walked back with the beaming Ruthwen. Imles stood close by her side.

"You wished to speak with us, Aran-nin? What can we do to help" Ruthwen's voice was slick and almost oily enough to set anyone's teeth on edge.

"Ah, Lady Ruthwen, Lady Imles, please come and be comfortable. I have a request to make of you." Thranduil watched the pleased grin spread across the face he had begun to despise. Ruthwen calling Legolas 'Brat' had finished the process.

"Thank you, Aran-nin. It would be our pleasure to help you with whatever you need of us." Ruthwen sat as near to him as she could. "Oh, but you are soaked!"

"It does happen to be raining, my Lady." Was the dry comment from Bremoline. Thranduil had to look away to keep her from seeing his grin. Doroniel had to bite her inside cheek to stop sudden laughter from bubbling out. It was even more difficult when Ruthwen glared at the Captain for his cheek.

"I am fine, Ruthwen, I will dry soon enough. I am glad you are eager to help, though. We need to move you from your corner and further into the cave." Thranduil began, but was cut of by Ruthwen's loud protests.

"But, why must we move? It is perfect for us! We cannot be stuck among the soldiers..."

Imles squeaked. "It would not be fitting or proper…."

"We must make certain provisions for both you ladies and our injured. It would not be wise for you to leave the cave to have to attend to...er…" He looked to Doroniel for help.

Doroniel came to his rescue. "What our King is trying to say in a delicate way, Ruthwen, is that you need to have a place to take care of your bodily needs in privacy. Outside of the cave would not be safe or private since at least one guard would have to accompany you." She had called her by name in an attempt to placate her, but to no avail.

"You will address me as Lady Ruthwen! I would rather leave than..."

Thranduil broke in before it could degrade to an argument. "Ruthwen! That is enough! You have said that you wished to help us and you can. You are able to leave the cave at need, but Legolas and Calandor cannot. You _will_ be moved out of the corner, it is as simple as that! The small area you had settled in is the ideal location for it. It can be blocked off for privacy easily. It is near the entrance to prevent odors from permeating the rest of the cave, but even so, it will need to be covered each time it is used. It will, therefore, be your responsibility to see that it is taken care of."

"What! But . . . but . . . You cannot expect that of me! I am a Lady, it is beneath me! There are others here to do that, not us! No, I will not..." Ruthwen was outraged. How dare he suggest that! It was bad enough that she was going to have to be the Brat's teacher, she would not be doing that for him! She was not his nursemaid!

"You said, not a few minutes ago, that you would do _anything_ to help us and this would help us greatly. The guards are here to protect us, not to do that for you. As you will be making use of it, it is fair that you should deal with it." Thranduil made his voice stern and watched with amusement as she realized her own words were being used against her.

"But, it will not just be me using it, they will be as well" She nodded to Legolas and Calandor.

"I know for a fact that they would be the first to offer their help if it were needed, unfortunately they are unable to do so. Would you do less than _my son_ would do?" Thranduil's point was not lost on most of those present, but would Ruthwen see it?

"Unfortunately, some of us are in no condition to ride, so we will be staying right here until help can arrive. Messengers are prepared to travel on to Fornost to request aid. While we wait, the guards will be hunting, as well as protecting us all. Obviously, they will have little time to attend to _your_ private needs as well. The choice is yours, as it was before. You _can_ do this to aid us _or_ you can leave now. You _might_ still make it back to Mirkwood before the spiders become too active and you will both be on your own. I will order none of my guards to go with you. This is not an idle threat, ladies. I will have no one travel with me who will not do their share to help the wounded nor do I wish them to teach my son. I suggest you consider your decision carefully." In spite of his position, propped on his pallet, his commanding presence was very evident.

Thranduil had no doubt what Ruthwen's answer would be. He had no real worry that she and Imles would be traveling alone in a dangerous area. It was only a matter of waiting for them to realise that there was truly no decision to make.

Bremoline had enjoyed watching Thranduil deal with Ruthwen and her companion. They were beginning to get on everyone's nerves with their demands for food, fresh water and firewood. Nothing was good enough for them.

Thranduil then addressed his Captain. "Bremoline, have you chosen the hunters?"

"Yes, Aran-nin. Thoronhen, Lathron and Craban are each good hunters. I would trust them with my life. I think we can trust them to safely bring back dinner." The three soldiers had stepped forward as they were named. They were wrapped in their cloaks, ready to leave as soon as the word was given. Bremoline's last words caused smiles to spread to the other guards.

"Good. When will they be leaving?" Thranduil ignored the two ladies who had moved off to the side to whisper urgently together.

"They are ready now and will leave at your word." The three Elves were ready at the cave entrance, bows in hand.

"Good, they may leave. Navaer and safe hunting." He wished the hunters well.

"Hannon-le, Aran-nin, navaer." With a quick salute, the three disappeared into the deluge.

Thranduil turned to the two before him. "Well, Ruthwen, what is your decision?"

"We will do as you wish." Ruthwen grudgingly answered, but it was clear that they were not happy with their situation.

"Good, I am glad that you see sense at last. Bremoline, can you see to these changes? The sooner we have the privy ready, the better."

"Leave it to me Thranduil, I will organise it right now." Bremoline bowed and hurried off.

"Randis? Have you chosen someone to accompany you to Fornost?" Thranduil pointedly ignored the two whispering near him once more.

"Yes, Aran-nin, Hethuaur will come with me. We are ready to leave at your word."

Randis really did not want to leave Calandor like this, but he also knew that his friend needed help and he had been chosen to get it. Fornost was still two days ride from here in fair weather, in this constant rain it could take longer. They had already agreed that they would not be stopping except to rest their horses. Randis could not shake the dread feeling from his mind that the Prince was also in deep trouble. Doroniel seemed to be happy with his condition, but surely he should be awake by now if that was so? It was possible that she also was injured more than she knew. He had felt the same tremors in her as he had felt in Calandor and the Prince. No, the sooner Lord Elrond arrived here the better.

"That is good. Here is the message for Lord Elrond." Thranduil handed a sealed parchment over to Randis that he had prepared earlier. He gave them a formal Elven blessing. "_Elenath sila am le._ Navaer and travel in safety." They saluted, with their hands over their hearts and returned the blessing before they left the cave. Randis glanced at his friend once more as they led their horses out of the cave.

Thranduil watched them go before turning back to speak to Doroniel. "I will have Legolas back now, if I may?"

Doroniel nodded and was about to ask for Bremoline when he appeared at her side and helped her hand the Prince over to Thranduil again

Thranduil quickly noted that his son was no longer wrapped in as many covers as before. "Should he not have more blankets? He is shivering."

"No, he suffers from the effects of the lightning strike, as do you. You have surely noticed you have muscle tremors, as do I. Legolas has them too. It is easy to mistake the tremors for shivering from a chill, but that is not the cause of his shivering. His fever is high and he has been sweating heavily. His blankets were saturated. We need to try to keep him cool to keep his fever down as well. We must also make sure he has enough water. Before we settle him for the..." Doroniel broke off at an outburst of noise that got everyone's attention.

It was Ruthwen, of course. She was complaining to the guards that were moving both her and Imles. It was loud and they obviously were not in favour of their new location. Bremoline sighed heavily before excusing himself and going to his men's aid.

Thranduil frowned, his brow drawn tight, as if pained. "I think I must speak with those two. They are really beginning to cause animosity with others in our party." Thranduil said as they watched the Captain move away.

"I am really beginning to wonder why I ever agreed to allow Ruthwen to travel with us, especially to teach Legolas." He rubbed his forehead with tingling fingers and shook his head carefully to avoid aggravating his dizziness and the pain that still lingered. He then returned his attention to their conversation. "You were talking about Legolas?"

"Yes, we need to clean his leg and change his bandages again before we settle him for the night. It needs done twice a day while the wound is discharging as much as it is. I also want to keep a watch that it does not worsen. We both need to rest as well. That is the only way our bodies can recover from the shock. I suggest that you try to sleep now while I watch over Legolas and Calandor. Captain Bremoline has been a great help and seems content, even eager, to give his aid whenever there is need. I am. . . ."

Once more she was interrupted, but this time from a call for their Captain by the Elves working diligently digging the hole to be used as the privy. Bremoline crossed to them and looked down in quiet conversation with his men. They dug around a little and moved something on the ground as they talked. Bremoline then approached Thranduil and Doroniel, a worried look on his face.

"It seems they have uncovered a large number of bones. There is metal and rust among the bones."

"What? How far down? Are they near the surface" Thranduil looked around, worried that perhaps their perfect shelter might not be as perfect and safe as he thought. He unconsciously drew Legolas closer to him as he looked around, as if prepared to protect him from any new danger.

"No, they are over eight inches deep under the dirt and undisturbed. Many are animal bones, some I think are orc or goblin, but some may be the remains of men. . . . or elves. They are all in the same area."

"If they were all together and undisturbed then they may have been there for many years. The cave was clear of any sign of orcs when we got here. We would have smelled them, if they had been here recently." Doroniel reassured those around her.

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully. "You are right of course, Doroniel. There can be no caves or crevasses in these mountains that orcs have not used at some point. There was only debris from trees and leaves found on the floor of the cave when we arrived. Still, Bremoline, I want everyone on the alert just to be safe. No one is to leave the cave alone. At least _they_ will not be causing problems, for a short time." He nodded to Ruthwen and Imles, who had grown very quiet since the bones were discovered in 'their corner.'

"We will be vigilant, rest assured. May I suggest, Thranduil, you should. . . ."

"Try and rest? Yes, Captain, I am aware of that. Before I rest, hear this, I meant it when I said we will _all _do our part to care for the injured. I want to share in the care of Legolas and Calandor, then there will be two if us with them at all times, should they require help." Thranduil held them with his gaze.

Thranduil had come to like and respect them both. He had already trusted Bremoline with his life. If he did not, Bremoline would not be the Captain of his Home Guard. He was a skilled warrior and a born leader. This was the first time he had been in such frequent contact with Doroniel. Although she was still a junior healer, she was working her way up the ranks quickly. The Master Healer had trusted her enough to recommend her as Legolas' personal healer and the fact that Legolas trusted her was significant. He did not give his trust lightly since his nana's death. On their return to Mirkwood, he would speak with the Master Healer in praise of her part in their care.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, though I think you should rest for a few hours now. I will sleep next if you agree, Bremoline?" Doroniel was pleased that the King would at least agree to rest. That was a start.

"That will be fine. I would prefer to remain awake while the ladies are still complaining and my men working." He shot a dark look across the cave at the two, who were finding something else to comment on. Their voices were strident and painful to sensitive ears.

"Thank you most kindly, Bremoline." Doroniel looked embarrassed. "Since the King is settled with Legolas can you help me outside? I fear I need the same assistance as the King did, but I truly do not wish to ask either of them for their help."

"I can certainly understand that. I will gladly aid you, my Lady..." He gave a small bow before he offered her his arm. With great care, he helped her to stand, waiting as she caught her bearings.

"Should I attempt to bring Legolas' fever down, Doroniel?" Thranduil asked anxiously before they began to move away from him.

"Yes, that would be an excellent idea. If you can begin to wash him down with tepid water I will take over from you when I get back." Doroniel was pleased that her king had thought to ask, she had intended to do just that while he slept.

"Certainly, leave it with me." Thranduil called for the things that he would need as Bremoline helped Doroniel to leave the cave. They were both aware of the hostile and speculative looks that were following them once more.

**OOOOOOO**

The rain fell steadily and the sodden ground made footing uncertain in areas, even for the normally fleet-of-foot Elves. So far they had seen no sign of prey. Nothing stirred in the area around the cave. Not one of them could recall weather this bad and nor a time when the rain had lasted so long... ever.

With silent signals and understanding of long association, the hunters moved further into the forest without speaking, hopefully, they would find prey further in.

It was a relief when the trees provided some respite from the downpour, their boughs,heavy with rain, seemed at first to make it worse, but gradually they joined to shelter them as they walked, bows at the ready.

The forest grew denser before they eventually came across signs of life, birds and rabbits, but nothing larger. They targeted one rabbit before they realised that she was a nursing mother. All Elves believed in the sanctity of life and only killed when they had need. If they kill the mother it would kill her brood and that would be wrong. They could find other prey.

They moved on, senses alert, when they realised that the air around them had grown still and heavy. A sense of foreboding filled the air and they grew wary.

As they went further into the trees, all agreed that the surroundings were taking on a familiar feel, the familiar feel of a creeping evil, the eerie feel of home.

They did not see anything to confirm their growing suspicions until they rounded a tree and Lathron walked right into the tattered remnants of old webbing. It took the help of both his friends to cut him loose. They knew their fears were not baseless.

Silently and cautiously they continued, alert to the sounds and scents of the forest and the trees' faint warnings. The smell of death was in the air.

The next sign they found was that of a freshly-wrapped Orc, hanging head-down in a large web. It appeared to be dead, but when Craban poked it with an arrow tip, it squirmed. Perhaps it was one of the few that had escaped their wrath from the day before. It was definite proof that there were spiders about.

Hesitantly, they carried on... right into the hanging body of another decomposing animal. They could not tell what it had been but it was large.

Thoronhen suddenly released an arrow from his bow, the sound as it hit his target was loud in the silent clearing. A large black spider fell to the ground, dead.

That was when they realised that there was not just one spider here. They were surrounded.

Seven sets of red eyes glittered at them from the trees.

**OOOOOOO**

**To be continued….**

**OOOOOOO**

WOW! This was 22 pages in Word!

We just couldn't stop…….Barbara

Elenath sila am le- Stars shine upon you!

Aran-nin - My King

fea - soul, spirit

Navaer - farewell

Hannon-le - thank you

We would both like to thank all our wonderful readers and reviewers. You are all wonderful. Barbara has said that she would speak to you all, but she is too busy bouncing around the room in excitement because you all like this!

We would also like to apologise for the fact that this chapter is soooooo short. We really struggled with the content of this chapter and did not think we had enough and it just... grew. LOL...

Replies to reviews:

Deana: Is this soon enough? LOL we agree... poor legolas and thranduil... Snigger...

Kirsten: Thank you and here is more for you.

Zammy: Here you are...

Eleina: Why thank you, we are glad you like it and love the fact you think we are evil... wait and see what is to come is all I say! Mwahahahahaha! You should fear for them... Ruthwen? Mad? Now what gives you that impression? Is this fast enough and the next chapter is already in the works...

Manderly: Thank you, we are glad you like this. The relationship with Legolas and Thranduil just feels natural like this and will and can only get closer...

Sylvie: Thank you, we are happy you like it that much. Will it help if we tell you that this is only the start of a series of stories featuring Thranduil and Legolas? This is also likely to be quiet a long story too...

Messenger of the ElvenKing: Thank you.

Mistopurr: Thank you! We try very hard to get over what we both picture. We are glad it is working. Watch out for Ruthwen...

VelvetSkies: Thank you so much for your kind words...we will try...

Daw the minstrel: Thank you so much, your kind words have helped... glad you like Calandor and Doroniel... we do too...

That is all for now. Keep a watch out... next chapter very soon!

Love

SSS

xxx


	4. 4

Twisted Web of Fate 

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters

Disclaimer: Though, try as we might, we still don't own anything created by the great J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just borrow them for these stories.

Also a little warning, you may need a tissue for later in the story... Sorry. Nah we're not, not really. Mwahahahaha!

Chapter Four

OOOOOOO

For a long moment, nothing in the clearing moved. The rain even seemed to have slowed in anticipation of the outcome of the encounter.

With slow, careful movements, each of the Elves reached up and pulled an arrow from their quiver. Red eyes blinked, but the spiders did not move. Almost as one, the hunters raised their bows and aimed. The spiders had not moved before the next arrows flew straight and true. Thoronhen's arrow hit his spider deep in one of its main eyes and embedded in its brain. The evil creature was dead before it fell from the tree and landed with a thump on the ground. Two others soon joined it.

This finally seemed to spur the evil creatures to action. They shrieked with anger and swarmed down or jumped from the trees as the Elves' bowstrings hummed with the speed of their firing. Black spider blood dripped from the trees and splattered the fighters below. The only other sound was the high-pitched squeal of the dying spiders as they plunged to the muddy forest floor.

These three hunters were recognised in Mirkwood as some of the best warriors in the Elvenking's service and for good reason. Each had many years experience. They knew the best parts of the spider's body to aim for, the deadliest targets. The three automatically assumed a defensive formation, backs to each other in the small copse.

Still, they were lucky that the weather was as cold and wet as it was. The creatures were still slowed and sluggish from their unusually long winter's sleep. It made it easier to kill the spiders, much easier. Normally, these numbers could have easily overcome only three warriors, no matter how good or experienced they were.

Even slowed as they were, the spiders were quick enough to close the distance between them while two were left to fight. The Elves were forced to drop their bows and draw their swords. At least, Lathron and Craban drew swords. They moved with a speed to match the spiders, their blades flashed and whirled. Thoronhen stood back with his bow, ready to aid either of them at need. He watched the forest around them in case other spiders appeared. It proved unnecessary however, as Craban dispatched the last spider with a thrust of his sword.

Thoronhen watched the last spider die before he raised his eyes to scan the sky once more. "We must return to the web where the Orc is hanging and make certain that these spiders have not left a brood of their evil spawn. That Orc may be intended as food for their hatchlings or I believe he would have been sucked dry already. This group looked hungry. Perhaps, if we destroy their nests, this section of the forest can return to normal. We don't want to leave any alive this close to the cave either. The Captain would have our braids."

Craban nodded. "Wise thinking. We were fortunate that you were with us, Thoronhen. If you had not been watching the skies for the dragon again, we probably would not have seen these spiders. I did not expect so many to be this close to the Misty Mountains. It seems that the spiders are awake now and spreading their evil even further to the west along the Old Forest Road. Next time, Lathron, we may leave you stuck if you walk into a web again!" Craban tugged at a bit of webbing still stuck to his friend's cloak.

Craban could not pass up the opportunity to tease his old friend. Now that the spiders had been killed, they had a moment's luxury to tease one another as they gathered their arrows and cleaned the spider's black gore from their blades. Any large game in the area had already been frightened away by the presence of the spiders. "If you would stop watching Thoronhen to see if he will stumble as he watches the sky you will see where you are going."

"I had to give you something to do to ease your boredom did I not? Besides, if you leave me in a web, how do you expect to get the knife I still owe you?" Lathron was pink in the cheeks even as he laughed. It was true that he had been watching the leader of their group for a moment, a moment's distraction he should not have allowed himself.

"You should know by now that I always keep an eye on my footing when I search the skies for the dragon. You don't see me walking into webs, do you?" Thoronhen scolded in mock-seriousness. "Lath, you take that tree. Craban, you have that one. We will meet back here. Any nests and eggs must be destroyed. Luckily, it is too early for the eggs to have hatched yet." With a smile they all swung easily into the trees. They let their hearts sing reassurance to the trees that they were unharmed from the fight.

OOOOOOO

Thranduil had Legolas stripped down to his leggings on his pallet and had been bathing him with the warm water for some minutes before Bremoline reappeared. It had been difficult to undress his son because of his tingling hands. During his trip outside, he had also noticed that his feet were tingling as well. Nothing he did seemed to ease the feeling and there was a constant pounding in his head.

Calandor was well attended by his fellow guards. They took turns sitting with him and giving him small sips of water regularly.

A couple of the warriors worked to tie together a framework of tree limbs to drape a couple of blankets over for use as a privacy screen for the privy.

Captain Bremoline appeared suddenly. He carried Doroniel in his arms as he ran into the cave. They were both muddy as well as soaked. Thranduil was shocked to see that the healer appeared to be unconscious.

As Bremoline walked past them, Ruthwen's voice was heard. "How shocking, she even has the King's Captain jumping to her every whim. I wonder. Is the King aware of this little dalliance too? She seems to have charmed several of them."

Voices stilled at his appearance. Any friendly teasing his men may have intended to give their Captain about being at the beck and call of the Elleth was forestalled when the loud 'whispers' came from the other two Elleth in the group. It made their tempers rise and the friendly banter died before it had even started. Most of them had also noted that the well-liked healer in their Captain's arms had her eyes closed.

"Imagine how embarrassing that must be. The brave Captain of the King's Home Guard reduced to nursemaid for a weak Elfling Prince and a healer of no use!" Imles voice sounded honey-sweet and innocent, but Bremoline was not fooled, he heard the underlying malice. With a grateful nod, Bremoline handed Doroniel over to one of his men, who gently laid her on a pallet.

Anger coursed through him, he could see it reflected in the eyes of the others before him. His thoughts were inflamed with those stupid, heartless words. 'Weak Elfling Prince'? Had they no idea what Legolas had seen and experienced? Did they even care? They had not seen their Queen's lifeless body as he had. 'A healer of no use'! What right had those two to call others useless?

Blinded in his anger, he removed his cloak and flung it aside without regard for where it would land. There a loud 'splat' and a squeal of shock.

He glanced around but saw no cause for the noise until he looked down. There, sitting on the ground and draped in his heavily sodden and muddy cloak, was Ruthwen. She had her hand cupped to her cheek and a shocked look could be seen behind the mud on her face. There was a sound of laughter from every corner of the cave.

He opened his mouth to apologise and then paused. No, he would not apologise to her, for he felt no regret. It would be too much like a lie. He would apologise to his King, however. He should not have let his temper get the better of him. With a mocking bow, he plucked the wet cloak from her lap. "Thank you for catching it, my lady." His voice heavy with sarcasm, he turned and made for the main fire where Doroniel had been taken.

Ruthwen was left sprawled and sputtering on the ground. Imles was the only one to offer her assistance.

The look of mild amusement on Thranduil's face faded as he asked. "What happened?" He carefully stored away the memory of what he had just witnessed. He would enjoy it at a later time.

Bremoline fell to one knee before him and bowed his head, water still dripped from his black warrior braids. "I am sorry, Aran-nin, I let my temp..."

Thranduil shook his head slightly and waved away his words. "Don't worry about that, Bremoline. That was an accident." Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "Besides, she deserved much more than that for her comments. No, I meant what happened to Doroniel, is she alright? And please, it is Thranduil."

"As you wish, Thranduil. All was well until we were on our way back. We moved slowly, but she had insisted on moving a distance down the slope from the mouth of the cave. Doroniel was as unsteady on her feet as you were and she was ill once again. We heard shrill cries of some kind from the forest behind us and both turned quickly. It proved a little too much for her, I fear. She was overcome with dizziness, I think. She fainted and slipped a short distance down the slope again though she was unharmed. There is mud everywhere now, as you well know." He stared at his own mud-spattered boots and leggings. "I brought her back as soon as I could. I am concerned for our hunting party though."

"They will be alright. You know they are all capable fighters, Bremoline. Will you see to Doroniel while I continue to try to get Legolas' fever down? You will need to remove her muddy garments and make her more comfortable. I know you will do it with all propriety, just as you would for your own daughter." Thranduil had already returned to the care of his son even as Bremoline spoke.

"I will gladly help her. She is only asleep now, I think, though I am worried at how much she is trembling." Bremoline didn't give the matter a second thought, but removed her muddy boots and outer clothing, keeping her modestly covered at all times in her long inner tunic and a blanket. He made an attempt to dry her hair, but gave up in fear of waking her. He set aside her sodden clothes with his cloak to be cleaned. He then gently wrapped her in a couple of blankets and settled her on a dry pallet beside the fire. "I think she will continue to sleep, for a while. This means we will have to change the order in which we rest."

"I am content with that. I have slept, although I would wager that you have not slept since we got here, have you, Captain? It is said that you watched over Legolas and me throughout the night."

Bremoline did not answer, but from the look he gave, Thranduil knew the truth of it. He had heard some of the guards whisper of it as well. The concern for their Captain was a testament of their respect for him.

Thranduil caressed Legolas' fevered cheek. "I would rather help my son now and it is obvious that Doroniel has the greater need for rest at the moment. I fear she was as badly affected as the rest of us who were caught by the thunderbolt. It has finally overcome her stubborn sense of duty. I think that may be all that kept her going this long."

"Thranduil, I should not have let my temper…." He was obviously troubled by his earlier outburst.

"Please, Bremoline, I will say nothing more on the matter than this. I do not fault you for the incident. For some reason, it seems that both Ruthwen and Imles are determined to antagonise as many people as they can. I will have to speak with them about this. It will not be in their best interests if they continue on this path. Why they argued so vehemently to come on this journey, when it is obvious that neither of them want to be here with us, is beyond me. I still do not understand why I ever agreed to let them come."

All the time he was speaking he was dipping the cloth into the water and washing Legolas down. When he realised that the water was growing progressively warmer, his concern rose.

He was about to stand to get some more tepid water when one of his guards appeared before him. "Please, allow me do that for you, Aran-nin, you stay with the Prince." He took the bowl and went to get some fresh water that was waiting near the fire. It was clear that the guards were keeping a close watch on them.

Thranduil allowed a small grateful smile and looked down at his son before reaching for a water skin that had been placed nearby for him earlier. With his fever this high, Legolas would need frequent drinks. The last thing he wanted was for his son to become dehydrated. He reached for the skin without looking and when he tried to lift it, it slipped from his grasp. Bremoline noticed him fumble with it for a moment before he could grasp it securely

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Bremoline cast a worried eye at Thranduil's hands, which shook slightly as he removed the plug from the water skin..

"No, I am fine. It is Legolas I worry for."

With gentle movements, he lifted Legolas and cradled him once more in his lap. He gave the Elfling small sips of water, waiting for him to automatically swallow each one, to make sure that he did not choke. Bremoline sat and watched, noting Thranduil's worried eyes.

"He will recover, Thranduil. He is stronger than many warriors I have seen. He has been through so much in his young life already and recovered..."

Thranduil shook his head with a sigh. "That is just it, Bremoline. Legolas has not recovered, not really. Why do you think I brought him with me? I could not leave him behind, alone and grieving. He needs me to be here for him. He has just recently remembered how to smile again, but there is still a great chance that he will fade. His body may have mended but his fea is still wounded." As is mine, he thought, as his heartbeat grew painful in his chest as it always did when he thought of that day.

Thranduil bowed his head and placed a trembling hand over his eyes.

"Yesterday, before the Orcs came, I promised him he would be safe. He was terrified of the Orcs. What if this last attack was too much? What if he never gets over this? Did you ever wonder why Doroniel is with us on this trip, Bremoline? It is because she is able to comfort him after his nightmares, better than I can sometimes. We thought that if she came with us it would help him, but what if it does not? What if everything we do is not enough? What then? What will happen to our people without us?" Thranduil's face reflected the grief and fear evident in his voice.

Bremoline opened his mouth to offer comfort when he realized the full meaning behind his King's last word. "Us." He looked at Thranduil in shock.

Thranduil's gaze was sad when he lowered his hand. "Yes, Bremoline, I did mean us. If Legolas dies, I will fade. Not even the Undying Lands will stop that, I fear. I do not think I would last long enough to reach them. I also suffered pellin. My precious Las is all that has held me here since…." The unspoken words seemed to choke Thranduil. A tear slipped down his cheek and he shook with suppressed grief.

With a jolt of understanding, Bremoline realised that the person before him was not just their King. He was also a tired and wounded elf striving against giving in to his grief over the loss of his soul-  
mate and a father who feared for the life of his only son.

The King may care for the land and his people but who will comfort the King in his grief?

Bremoline placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder in a gesture of comfort and reassurance. His own eyes shined with tears that he was not ashamed to show. "Then, mellon-nin, we will just have to make sure that Legolas stays with us. Hir Elrond will be able to help your son. His aid is but three, perhaps four, days away at most. Between the two of us and Doroniel, we will fight to keep your son with us until then. I will make sure of it with everything I can give, I promise you this. I am sure that every guard here feels the same. We all share your grief."

Bremoline meant every word with all his heart. His own memories of that day were painful as well. He had been there when the Queen's body was found. He also knew the pain of losing a loved one. If he could trade places with the Prince, he would not hesitate. The King and his son had already been through so much after the murder of their Queen. Surely, this was not the fate the Valar meant for either of them. Their realm needed its King and Prince even more now to keep back the growing shadow.

Thranduil placed a trembling hand on Bremoline's shoulder and met his eyes. "Thank you, Bremoline. I appreciate your concern, as would Legolas if he could know." He drew a tremulous breath and nodded. "You are right, mellon-nin, I should not despair. If there is to be any hope for Legolas to recover, I still need to be strong for him, and I will be." Thranduil dried his eyes and gently laid Legolas back on his pallet. He took the damp cloth from his son's chest, where he had draped it to cool him. He began his ministrations once more as the bowl of fresh water was placed next to him and another water skin as well.

"For the Prince, Hir-nin, it is cool and fresh. We will make sure there is always a fresh water skin on hand." The warrior smiled at his King and Prince, though he seemed very worried.

"Thank you, Rithlin that would be very helpful. I am most grateful." Thranduil tried to show his deep feeling of gratitude with a smile, though his eyes were still quite sad.

"It is nothing, Aran-nin. The Prince has brought great joy to us all. We grieve that he is hurt." Rithlin bowed and walked back to his post.

Thranduil began once more to sponge his son with the tepid water. He made sure to include his small chest. He refused to allow anyone else to do this for him, though he accepted their assistance to get water and other needed items.

OOOOOOO

Over the next few hours both of them were busy, caring for Calandor and Legolas, leaving Doroniel to sleep, though they also checked on her often. It was the best thing they could think to do for her.

Few people in the cave were idle for long unless they took the time for well-deserved rest. Bremoline had the guards stand their watches on a regular schedule, inside the cave and out. Many small tasks were done, from cleaning mud from clothes and gear to guarding the horses as they were allowed to graze near the cave.

Neither Legolas nor Calandor stirred and everyone around them settled in for the afternoon. Ruthwen and Imles glowered at everyone from their new positions while they whispered to each other.

No matter what tasks were done in the cave, they made no effort to help. Twice they visited the privy and twice they came out with looks of extreme distaste on their faces. If they thought it would help their cause or garner them any sympathy, they were much mistaken. Not one of the Elves moved to offer to help them. Unknown to the ladies, this had been on Thranduil's order, though the order had hardly been needed.

Thranduil and Bremoline had started to worry at the absence of the hunters by dusk but it was not long afterwards that the rain seemed to part and three green-cloaked figures stepped into the cave. Water poured off them.

Thoronhen entered first with a brace of rabbits slung over his shoulder. He was soaked and covered in mud and what looked like black blood stained his cloak. Bremoline stood from beside Calandor to meet them as the others came in. They all appeared to be in the same condition.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked from his spot on the floor beside his son.

Thoronhen spoke for them. "Spiders, Aran-nin, not far from here. We took care of them and made certain there were no others about. We checked for nests as well since they had an Orc hanging as meat, probably one who escaped us yesterday. The spiders had been here for some time, so we had to go further out to hunt. Some of the lower areas are flooded. It took us longer than we thought it would, but we still managed to get a stag and some rabbits. They should last us for at least two days." Thoronhen spoke quickly to allay the King's fears. He dropped the rabbits on the ground as he spoke. Lathron put the stag down beside the rabbits.

"We heard a scream from the forest earlier, some time after you left." Bremoline was looking his men over for any sign of injuries. They seemed unhurt, other than the mud covering their stained cloaks. "Is that blood on your cloaks?"

"Yes, sir, the scream and blood came from the spiders, they were in the trees above us. The forest was silent other than that. There was no sign of the dragon, Aran-nin, I kept a diligent watch. May I ask how the Prince and Calandor fare?" The news that there was no sign of the fearsome dragon, Smaug, was a great relief to them all. It was unknown if it hunted this far to the west, though it had been spotted hunting over eastern parts of Mirkwood Forest several times.

"There has been no change, though the Prince has been running a very high fever." Bremoline began.

"How high?" A voice from behind them asked and made them all turn. It was Doroniel, blinking sleepily from a pallet. The commotion of the hunters' return had awakened her.

Thranduil answered. "I fear it is still very high, Doroniel, we cannot seem to get it down at all. I have tried for hours, since you left the cave with Bremoline near midday. I have been bathing him and giving him water." Thranduil had returned to washing Legolas down when he realised that the three hunters were safe and unharmed.

"Since I left the cave with Bremoline?" Doroniel sounded puzzled, as if unsure whether Thranduil was joking with her. "What do you mean? When I left ... oh!" Memory finally reasserted itself and she raised a hand, self-consciously, to her hair. It felt as if it were made of straw because it was stiff with dried mud. "What happened? We were almost back to the cave when we heard a screech?"

"The hunters encountered spiders not far from..." Bremoline paused and felt himself pale as he realised how close they had all been to the danger and not even realised it. If they could hear the death-screech of the spiders, they had been well within their hunting range. Had they been confronted with a spider, he would have been helpless with the healer unconscious in his arms. It did not bear thinking about.

"Spiders? Was anyone hurt?" Doroniel made the mistake of trying to sit up quickly and ended up flat on her back once more. Sniggers were clearly heard in the echoing hollow of the cave. She ignored them as the floor rolled in her perception.

"Easy, my lady." Bremoline hurried over and knelt to help her sit up slowly. "There were no injuries and the spiders have been killed. The hunters have returned with fresh meat. Rest and get your bearings. We need you to take a look at Legolas."

"I am glad that there are no new injuries. Thank you, Bremoline, I am fine now." Doroniel was again cut off from speaking, this time by Thranduil.

"No, my dear lady, it is clear that you are not. You fainted and have slept with your eyes closed for almost five hours. You will take time to have some fruit and some tea and then you can see to the wounded."

Thranduil turned his gaze to the Captain of his Guard. "Bremoline, your men are back, safe and unharmed. Doroniel is now awake and able to help me. You have not slept for almost three days now. Captain Bremoline, I order you to your bed. You will rest now, do I make myself clear?" The order was crystal clear and to everyone's amusement, the Captain blushed before bowing.

"By your order, Thranduil. I bid you good evening. Please, wake me about five hours from now?" He looked much like a chastised Elfling as he made his way directly to his bedroll. He had arranged to have the two ladies located close to his pallet, thinking his proximity could help forestall problems between the two troublesome elleth and his men. Perhaps that was why he noticed the black look on Ruthwen's face caused by Thranduil's last words. Why the words bothered her, he was not sure.

He had just lain down with his back to the two ladies, when he heard Thranduil again. "Thoronhen, I know you have cleaned the stag in the field, but you will need someone to clean the rabbits. I am sure the ladies will be more than happy to help you and your men prepare them for the evening meal."

Bremoline smiled at the shocked hisses and whispers that he heard from beside him. Oh yes, the ladies were not happy with this, not happy at all. It would be shocking if they did not know how to prepare the rabbits for the pot. Every Elfling was taught that skill as a matter of course. Bremoline knew those two would not like being ordered to do the work with so many other people around who they would expect to do the work for them.

"Aran-nin, is that really necessary? You have ordered us to attend to the privy, is it not enough to humiliate us in that manner?" Ruthwen sounded very angry. Bremoline smiled to himself. This Elleth really did not know when to keep quiet. He also knew that Thranduil was in no mood to let her get away with this. He was right.

"It is necessary, if you wish to eat along with the rest of us this evening or for any other meal. We have already had this conversation Ruthwen. I will not discuss it again. You are aware of your options. You are warned, there are spiders near and they are awake now. The hunters have encountered some already. The choice is yours, as usual. Heed me, I want to hear no more unkind comments about others who cannot answer for themselves. You are doing your cause no favours by your behaviour. It is not too far for you two to travel to Rivendell from here on your own, spiders or not." Thranduil turned back to Legolas, dismissing her rather effectively.

The cave grew quiet then and it was with a sense of great satisfaction that Bremoline finally lost himself in the paths of elven dreams.

Doroniel managed to keep her face neutral as Thranduil put Ruthwen firmly in her place, although she frowned at the comment about unkind comments. Had they made more? It really would not surprise her.

A goblet of hot tea appeared in front of her, along with a plate of dried fruit. "You should eat, Doroniel, the King has ordered it." Lathron grinned at her, still sodden and muddy, not caring about himself but more concerned with others as usual. Lathron hadn't even washed his face yet although he had removed his heavy cloak.

"Thank you, Lathron. You should get something to eat too. Aren't you uncomfortable, still being so wet?" Doroniel smiled at the warrior. She had known him for some time and had treated him frequently for Orc-inflicted wounds after a battle. He never seemed to get any spider wounds, always Orc wounds. Even so, they were usually superficial enough to leave for her, as a junior healer, to treat.

"I will get something shortly. I just thought someone should bring you something to eat. I heard that you have been ill again." He paused and looked worried before he continued in a low voice. "I also wanted an excuse to speak to you for a moment, Doroniel, about the King. As a healer, I think it might be something you should know. Those of us in the King's guards have opportunity to observe him quite closely. I think the King is perhaps affected more than he will admit. I was just told that he dropped a water skin earlier today and that he seems reluctant to stand. We all know he worries deeply for his son and would not tell you these things himself."

Lathron broke off, unsure if he should really be talking about his King like this. Was this classed as treason? Well, if it was, he would live with the consequences. He had sworn to protect his King's life and health and, as far as he was concerned, that was what he was doing. His young friend, Rithlin, who had been on duty, had seen the King drop the water skin. Rithlin had been worried enough to tell him about it the moment he had a chance. Thranduil just does not drop things like that and he tends to pace when he is worried.

"Thank you, Lathron, I know how you worry, but just leave the King to me. I will make certain that he is alright." Doroniel reached to take the goblet from him. To her surprise, she almost dropped it as the tingling in her hands suddenly intensified. It felt as if she had received another shock.

Luckily, Lathron had been watching her and waiting, just in case. The healer had, after all, been affected by the same thunderbolt, so it stood to reason that, if the King was having problems, so would she. Well, at least it made sense to him. He took the goblet from her before it could spill over her shaking hands and set it on the ground near the pallet along with the plate of fruit.

Her movement caused the blanket still wrapped around her to fall off her shoulders and it was then, as the air hit the bare skin of her arms, that she looked down, puzzled, before she realised that she only wore her long under tunic. She quickly covered herself again with the blanket as Lathron looked away in surprise.

"Where are my clothes?" She did not mean to speak sharply, but she did. She was startled to find herself so unexpectedly in this state of undress. Well, actually, she was still modestly covered, but somehow she didn't think the two ladies had attended her as she slept. She also realized at that moment that she occupied someone else's pallet.

Thranduil answered her. "You were covered in mud when you were brought back to the cave. Captain Bremoline removed your wet things at my request. Have no fear, he did not touch you unnecessarily and you were covered at all times. Your clothes have been cleaned and are drying on the other side of the fire. I will get your pack for you." Thranduil started to stand then, but Lathron beat him to it.

"I will get it for you, Aran-nin, you continue to care for the Prince." He hurried to Doroniel's pallet next to Calandor and brought her pack so she could dress.

All of the Elves, at least the males, then turned away to allow her privacy. She finished getting dressed, then pulled out her brush and tried to do something about the state of her hair. It took her a while to simply undo the braid from the day before so she could begin to brush it, then she dropped her brush three times because it slipped from her tingling fingers. She had hardly started to get the muddy tangles out of her curly hair.

The three hunters were also seated near the central fire then, drying their own hair and sipping some tea. They were watching Doroniel and appeared to be about to offer to help her when Rithlin stepped up to her side. "I do not wish to be too forward, Doroniel, but I noticed that you are having difficulties…"

She noticed the young guard's face redden slightly. He was blushing. Brushing a lady's hair was considered a somewhat intimate contact between couples.

The three hunters snorted slightly in their cups, hiding impressed grins. Doroniel was a bit surprised, but seriously considered that she could not take all day to get her hair brushed. She had patients to care for.

She eyed Rithlin as he stood there a bit uneasily, awaiting her answer. His face had reddened even further at the amused looks the three hunters had given him at his boldness in offering his help. She simply nodded and handed him the brush. "I thank you Rithlin, I'm afraid I must ask your help with a simple braid as well." She turned her back to him so he could easily get to her hair. She said nothing more about it, but raised her eyebrow when Craban commented to Rithlin. "Calandor will be jealous." What did he mean by that? She thought about that as she carefully finished the tea and fruit, trying to ignore what Rithlin was doing.

Rithlin was as gentle as he could be, but when he encountered a few tangles it still pulled a bit painfully. He also encountered the problem that the ends of her hair were 'frizzed' as if it had been too near a fire. Also the longer he brushed it, it more it seemed to become full of static that made it stick to his hands and fly away from the brush as well. He finished as quickly as he could under the gaze of the three hunters. They didn't say anything else, though they seemed to be acting as 'chaperones' for Doroniel as he finished off the thick braid in her hair.

Doroniel turned and gave him a nod of thanks. "Thank you for your help, Rithlin. You saved me a lot of time and trouble. I'm afraid I could not have managed it by myself right now since my hands do not seem to want to hold anything securely at the moment."

"Glad to be of service." Rithlin, still red-faced, bowed before hastily retreating under the amused gazes of Thoronhen, Craban and Lathron.

Ruthwen and Imles sneered at the little scene from their places by their own small fire. Doroniel realised that they had not yet moved to help with the preparation of the food.

It was clear that Thranduil had noticed as well. "Your dinner will not cook itself, ladies." Thranduil's voice was cold and stern. "That is if you decide that you want to eat tonight." The warning was clear in his voice.

Doroniel smiled as the two finally moved from their spot in the cave to beside the fire which had been stoked for cooking and smoking the meat to preserve it. The sight of those two scurrying to help the hunters was worth more than anything on Arda. No, she reflected. Legolas and Calandor awake and well would be worth much more.

Doroniel tried to stand to pull on her dry leggings. It was at that moment that she realised that her legs felt weak and tingled from just below her knees to her toes. Was this why Thranduil barely moved from Legolas' side? If so, the privy was going to get heavier use than they all had first thought. She realised then that both the King and herself would be classed among the wounded who would find it necessary to use it because neither of them would be able to walk very far either. Ruthwen and Imles would have to see to the privy afterwards. She allowed herself a moment of satisfaction that Ruthwen would be forced to actually work that much harder for another's benefit.

Back to more practical concerns for the moment, how was she going to get her leggings on without falling flat on her face?

"May I offer my aid, Doroniel? I vow that I will not look." Lathron was beside her, offering his arm to help steady her again. How could she pass it up? She was especially grateful when he also offered to help her to the King's side to see to Legolas. Her feet were actually painful and getting worse the longer she stood on them. She felt such great relief when she was finally able to sit back down that she could not stop the sigh from leaving her lips.

"Still not well?" Thranduil smiled at her, a knowing look upon his face.

"I am fine and you?" It was a leading question. She knew the answer she expected to hear. She was right.

"I am well but very worried about Legolas. His fever seems to be getting higher." Thranduil was changing the subject and she knew it. He had reason to worry, though, if Legolas' fever was getting higher and nothing he did seemed to help.

"Please, let me see him then. We will talk about how you fare after I have finished. I know that you feel ill. You cannot hide it from one who suffers the same problems, Thranduil." She was pleased to see the shocked look of guilt that crossed his face, but her minor moment of triumph was ruined from behind them.

"You cannot expect me to do that!" It was Imles, her voice no longer mild and honey-sweet, but shrill and strident. Thranduil scowled with irritation as he turned to see the Elleth with her arms crossed defiantly, a mutinous look on her face.

"What, by the Valar, is the problem now?" Thranduil fought to keep his temper in check. The thought of sending them both on their way to Imladris sounded better by the minute. He even considered making them walk, though horses would speed them on their way.

"He expects me to put my hand into... into... that!"

'That' was the dead rabbit she was supposed to be preparing for the stew pot. Ruthwen was nodding her agreement. Craban stood nearby with a knife in his hand, clearly trying to instruct the ladies in their task.

"Are you seriously trying to make me believe that neither of you have ever prepared a rabbit before? Not even as an Elfling?" Thranduil was clearly irritated yet his voice held just the right mixture of amazement and incredulity.

"No... yes... well...that is…." Imles was stuttering under the King's fierce gaze.

"Well, are you unable to do a task that young Legolas, himself, has accomplished already on this journey? An Elfling, I might add, who is much, much younger than you. I strongly suggest that you recall your early lessons, right now. Imles, you will also be tending the fires in the morning with the help of Ruthwen. I do not wish to hear one more word of complaint from either of you this evening or, by Elbereth, you will both swiftly regret it."

For some reason, most of the other occupants of the cave seemed to find other things to busy themselves with, far away from the pair.  
With that, Thranduil returned to his most pressing concern, the care of his son. That was where his priority lay at present and not with two incredibly selfish Elleth who cared for no one but themselves.

Doroniel could tell, from the way Thranduil's brow was knotted, that he must be in some pain. An intense headache would not surprise her. Those two were enough to cause one at the best of times.  
"What will you do to them if they do make another complaint?" Doroniel could not help but ask as she turned back to the pale Elfling on the pallet before her.

"Make them sleep outside in the rain with no guard, or send them on their way to Imladris. The latter is the favoured choice right at this present moment, I am afraid." Thranduil once more rubbed his forehead absently.

Doroniel had not missed that small detail as she reached for Legolas' small brow. "You have a very bad headache." It wasn't a question. She hissed at the heat that rose to meet her hand. Thranduil had not spoken lightly when he said that Legolas was hot. This went beyond that and if they let this continue it would have deeply detrimental effects on the Prince.

"Yes, it is very bad, I have been hoping that it would ease, but it seems to be doing the opposite. Do you have a headache also?" Thranduil sounded as weary as he looked, but she knew better than to tell him to sleep, not with Legolas in his current condition.

"I will make you a tea that will help us both..." She allowed a small smile at the slip she had just made. She had just admitted that she felt as bad as the King did. Well there was no going back now. "Rithlin, is there any boiling water on the fire?"

"Yes, Doroniel do you need it?" Rithlin had already stood and reached for the pot.

"Yes, please, but we will need more than that. I need you to gather every pot in this cave. I need warm, hot and boiling water. Legolas ideally needs bathed to bring down his fever, but I dare not at present. His condition is too labile. I will also need cold water to add to the hot. Can all that be managed?"

Doroniel blinked. Almost as soon as the words 'need' and 'pot' had left her lips, Elves hurried to dig in their packs. They then came from throughout the cave carrying their personal cook pots. It seemed that nearly all of them carried one in their packs, just in case. They probably would have brought the larger stew pot, but it was already being used to cook the rabbits for the evening meal. They even stopped off at Ruthwen and Imles' places and brought theirs to use. The two of them, for once, sensibly kept quiet.

A couple of the guards gathered some of the pots and left the cave to get more water. It would not take long as there were numerous little rivulets of runoff not far from the cave's entrance.

With a shaky smile, she instructed Rithlin how to make the pain reducing tea that she and Thranduil would need. She was glad that her healer's pack had been left near Legolas' pallet, so it was easy to get to. She also made certain that there was enough tea made to give some to Legolas mixed with another herb, a much stronger herb than Thranduil had been using, to bring down his temperature.

With Thranduil's help, she fed Legolas the tea before they took their own. As Legolas was unconscious, he probably would not feel the bandages being changed, but she did not want to take that chance. When she was satisfied that she had given him enough of the tea, she had her own. Thranduil fumbled with his goblet and almost dropped it once more with a muffled oath before he followed her example and cradled the goblet in both hands to steady it. Even then, they both had trouble keeping their goblets stable.

She quickly finished her tea and began her examination of the Prince. "I will need a candle, if anyone has one? A torch will do, if not." Rithlin cried out, "I have one, just a moment." He dug into his pack once more.

Her initial assessment, as she just looked at Legolas, caused her heart to drop. The bruising and swelling around his head and eyes had deepened and showed up his pallor all the more. Had he been awake, he would have had trouble opening both eyes, they were so swollen. The bruising looked deep as well.

Gently, she opened his left eye. She could feel the stiffness of the usually elastic skin, another sign of the swelling that surrounded and flooded the surrounding tissue. In the light of the candle that was suddenly placed in her hand, courtesy of Rithlin, the pupil contracted and then, slowly, slowly expanded, far too slowly. She bit her lip before letting the eye close and reaching for the other. The pupil of the right eye opened and closed only a little faster than the other. This was not good at all.

Doroniel sat back, thinking, before she reached for the bandage that covered the wound in the middle of Legolas' forehead, half hidden in the golden hair. The bandage was stuck to the wound and it took a second for her to release it from the surrounding hair that it had become stuck to.

The sutures still held, but the swelling that radiated up the forehead covered over the wound, making the stitches look as if they were pulling painfully. She tested them gently, relieved when they held. The wound looked more inflamed than last time. What on Arda could cause this?

She used some of the warm water to clean the wound before she carefully applied a healing paste over the top. It would have to be kept open to the air. She dared not cover it as it was. While she cleaned the wound, she gently palpated the skin beyond the cut and for a moment, for one heart-  
stopping moment, she thought she felt movement beneath her fingers. Shaking, she felt again and almost slumped with relief when she could only feel the swelling move and nothing else. She promised herself to keep an eye on that as she moved to the bandages that covered his small hands.

That was when she hit a major snag. To her acute embarrassment she found that her fingers would not co-operate enough for her to lift the bandages and peel them back. She could not feel much beyond the 'zinging' that had suddenly become a hundred times worse. It had started after she applied the cream to his head. There was no way that she could manage the bandage.

She thought out her options. Pride be damned, she had to look at the Prince's wounds and if she needed help doing that, then so be it.

"Rithlin, I am afraid I must ask for your help once again, Mellon-nin." She looked up at the other Elf.

"Of course, how may I help?" Rithlin had been hovering nearby, as had a lot of the other Elves that were meant to be resting.

In the background, Craban could be heard 'encouraging' Ruthwen and Imles to cut the meat into squares and add the herbs. He sounded as if he were teaching very young Elflings their first cooking lesson.

"Because my hands are tingling, I cannot feel the bandage to peel it back. I will need help with caring for the Prince's wounds, cleaning and dressing them. Do you feel able to help me? Aran Thranduil will be unable to help me as I know he suffers from the symptoms too. Is that not right, Hir-nin?" Doroniel would gladly admit to her own problems if it might encourage the King to admit his.

Thranduil reluctantly admitted it with a nod. "Yes, Doroniel, you are right, my hands and feet are very painful. You may need to check them once you have finished with Legolas." If Doroniel was not too proud to ask for help, he could as well. This was not normal circumstances after all. Normal circumstances did not find him sitting helpless in a cave with his guards covered in mud, with his son so badly injured that it scared him to watch him breathe, in case that breathing stopped.

No this was anything but 'normal'.

She peered at him sideways for a moment. "I was planning to, Thranduil. It seems neither of us is as well as we would like people to believe, are we? I will be much happier when Lord Elrond gets here and can look at both of us as well as these two. Rithlin, I need you to take down these bandages."

Thranduil and Doroniel watched as the warrior washed his hands and then gently began to unwind the bindings. Once they were off, he washed away the old herb paste before holding the small hands out for the healer to see.

They looked much as they had last time, no better but not as bad as she had feared they would be either. The burns were still red and now had small fluid-filled blisters in some places. The left hand was affected a bit worse than his right hand. There seemed to be a very light amount of mottled redness leading up his left arm as well that faded away above his elbow.

"You need to make a paste to put on his hands, I will instruct you. It has an antiseptic effect as well as healing. Hopefully, tomorrow his blisters will be less. At least the burns were not deep. They will not be a disability then."

She just hoped that the same could be said of Calandor's hands. She knew very well how good he was with his hands. She blushed at that thought, she had been thinking of how well he used his bow. She had! Where had that thought come from anyway?

She watched as Rithlin gently coated the small hands with the paste once it had been made to her satisfaction. They had made more than enough to treat Calandor's hands as well. She would see to examining him again after they had finished seeing to the Prince. When she noticed Lathron and Thoronhen sitting nearby, she called them over.

"I need more help than Rithlin alone will be able to provide. May I ask for your assistance? I want Aran Thranduil to continue to rest until I can look at him. The Prince needs his fever brought down. It is still far too high. Will you bathe him for me?"

The two Elves were more than happy to have something to do to aid their Prince and within minutes they began the process of washing Legolas down.

Doroniel turned her attention back to Rithlin. She watched with fascination as he gently but firmly bandaged the small hands. So, Bremoline was not the only one who was adept at healing. This was becoming very interesting.

Once the knot had been tied off, they turned their attention to Legolas' ankle. Just the sight of it was enough to make them all wince. The leggings were now pulled taught where the leg had swollen to almost twice its normal size. They would have to cut the leggings to get to the wound. Working in silence, Rithlin used his knife to slit the cloth of the leggings to just above the knee, using great care to not even touch the Prince with the sharp blade. Doroniel winced as the swelling was truly revealed. The swelling and bruises went all the way to the knee, it could be seen clearly where the bandage had grown so tight that it cut into the skin.

Doroniel had hoped that the swelling would not travel so far or so quickly. But then, given the Elfling's current condition and the lack of proper facilities, did she really expect any other to happen? The infection had spread fast earlier... Damn that Orc and his nauseatingly filthy claws!

"You will also need to cut the bandage very carefully with your knife. Almost as if you were skinning a rabbit. When you have slit the bandage, do not try to remove it yet, it will be stuck to the wound. Use some of the warm water to soak the bandages loose, it will take a while, once they are ready to come off, call me? I want to examine Aran Thranduil now."

Luckily, she would not have to move far as said person was actually right beside her. He had his face turned away, unable to watch, she realised sympathetically.

"How is your head now, Thranduil?" She was watching him closely, pleased that some of his pallor had receded a little.

"Better... well, just a little more manageable, and yours?" Thranduil gave her a wan smile.

"Likewise, better. How are your hands? May I see?" She gently took the proffered hands.

"How is my son?" Thranduil asked, almost pleadingly, as the healer palpated the skin of his hands.

"Poorly, I fear, but holding on well for now. How far does the tingling reach?"

"Above my elbows, but it is not all the same, some is very painful, in other areas it is just a minor irritant. When I touch things the tingling seems worse. I am sure that you are as much aware of it as I am." The King's blue eyes held a small devilish twinkle, a twinkle that had been missing for far too long. He was making an effort to be cheerful, she could tell.

"Yes, I am. This is caused by the lightning charge and all four of us would be suffering from this if we were all awake. It is unpleasant but I believe it will be temporary. I would like to see your feet now as well. I want to make sure there is no nerve damage as may happen in these cases. I also want to check that there are no burns. I fear that I did not think to check before. You may have to reciprocate, I am afraid." Doroniel was actually glad that she had not slipped her boots back on when she woke, her feet were so sore she did not think that it was a good idea to try.

"I would gladly do that for you, my lady. It is the least I can do." Thranduil was just pleased she was not trying to hide her own condition.

The little camp by the fire was one of industrious, calm activity as she watched with half an eye, waiting as Thranduil insisted he could remove his own boots. Elves were bringing both the heated and cooling water often, eager to help their Prince and friends with any means they could. She was very proud of them and could only imagine how Thranduil was feeling.

They were all certainly pulling together, even the other two ladies, though grudgingly, who were scowling at Craban as he instructed them on the preparation of the food. She had to look away for fear of laughing outright at the sight of Ruthwen peeling potatoes and other vegetables to add to the stew pot. It seemed now that Craban had them in his clutches, he was not letting them go until they had helped with all areas of the food preparation. It seemed the Elf was getting his own back for their earlier attitude, very subtly. He was treating them a bit like naughty Elflings, speaking to them with exaggerated patience and excessive politeness.

When Thranduil finally managed to wrestle his boots off with hands that did not cooperate, his feet were mottled in a shade of deep red. She had not expected anything else. They had both been kneeling in water after all. Luckily, there were no burns or blisters. The nerves that registered pain in the skin would have been damaged though, hence the pain, again not as bad as it could have been. Burns could have had a far worse effect than that. The nerves in the skin could have been destroyed and left with no feeling. As irritating as the pain and tingles were, she knew which she would prefer! Very likely, the tingling indicated that the nerves were already healing. It would just take time, how long, she had no way of knowing.

She gently, but awkwardly, spread some of the cream onto the bottom of Thranduil's feet, knowing that it would help with the burning pain, but not with the tingling. It was all she could do for now.

Once finished, she washed her hands and returned to Legolas while Thranduil struggled to replace his stockings. It did not miss her sharp eyes that he decided against wearing the boots again. She allowed herself a small smile. That would certainly be more practical.

Rithlin had just finished soaking the last of the bandages away when she turned her attention back to him. Under her instructions, he gently washed the remnants of the healing paste off before he stopped in shock, his face white. She was glad that Thranduil was still struggling with his stockings and did not see the true state of the small ankle. If the ankle had been swollen and bruised before, it was more so now. It was proof positive, if it were at all needed, that the Orc had pulled on the Prince's small leg with all its strength and twisted it to gain purchase to pull the terrified Elfling out of the tree. They were lucky that the bone had not broken and come through the skin, had that happened the outcome would have been grim and inevitable. The infection was much worse than it had been that morning. Instead of being a creamy off-yellow colour, it was now a deep green discharge and the smell!

"We will need to use fresh water after each cleaning and it must be warm. How much Athelas do we have left?" Doroniel was worried with just how bad this had become so quickly. Could the Orc's claws have been coated with a poison? She would not put it past the foul creatures.

"Enough for the next three days, perhaps. When we go out hunting next, I will look for more. It should be blossoming this time of the year and fresh is always better." Thoronhen sounded worried and distracted as he worked with Lathron to lower the Elfling's temperature.

"Yes it is. How is the fever?" Doroniel asked as she watched Rithlin with swift and sure hands clean the muck away. With every two swipes the water was changed and the soiled patches of cloth thrown on the fire to burn, the smell was that bad. Thranduil now watched, worry and fear plain on his face.

"Climbing, it is not good." Thoronhen commented.

"Can we not take him into the rain outside? Surely that would lower his temperature?" Rithlin was still working on the ankle. Doroniel sighed. Rithlin was young, but even so he would have had some healing training before he progressed into the Home Guard. Surely he would know? But then, he was relatively new to his position in the Home Guard and very inexperienced.

"That would only make matters worse. If cold water is used, it could send him into shock and he could die. That is why we are using tepid and warm water." The look of horror that crossed the dark-haired warrior's face would have been funny if it had not been so serious. "We will continue with the tepid sponging and herb treatments for now but we may have to reconsider. Rithlin, you are doing well, but the paste needs to be applied thicker than that and cover the entire ankle. That is better."

Rithlin did as she asked before she watched him slowly begin to bandage the thickened limb. "You will need to keep it slightly slackened, the limb may swell more and I do not want the circulation compromised."

In the background she could hear Craban organising a party to dig a hole outside the cave for the remains of the stag carcass since the meat had been removed for cooking and drying. That way the carrion eaters would not be attracted. She could hear him tell the two Elleth to stay and watch the pot and to make sure they stirred it every few minutes. He was still treating them like Elflings. This was too funny. The looks on their faces were such a picture.

"Doroniel, if you are finished for now, I need to check you over as you said. You will need to tell me what I am looking for though." Thranduil had to do something. This waiting was driving him mad with worry. She read the unspoken plea in the King's tired-sounding voice and agreed to take a moment for him to help check her over.

She was pleased to find that her injuries were relatively as minor as Thranduil's. Given a couple of days, they should be feeling better. She smiled in thanks as the King diligently smeared the healing cream over her feet, fumbling a little at times.

"Now we need to look at Calandor. Rithlin, may I impose? Can you two continue as you are with the Prince?" She looked at both Thoronhen and Lathron as she spoke.

"Of course." Lathron was wringing the cloth as he answered. "I am surprised that Captain Bremoline is sleeping so well. I would have expected him to have awoken by now."

"Bremoline had not slept in three days. It is good that he rests." Thranduil nodded at Lathron's comment. He knew it was made out of worry and nothing more, no disrespect or criticism had been intended.

"That is well. We will try to keep our noise down." This was said with a glare at the two Elleths who were sitting by the fire taking turns to stir the cook pot and sending dark glares at Craban's back where he could still be seen through the falling rain.

He was organising the burial of the carcass and the hole seemed to be filling with water as soon as it was dug. Doroniel froze. Could it be that simple? It would take a while to organise and Legolas' fever might break in the meantime, but being prepared would not hurt, would it?

"Thranduil, can I ask some of the guards to make a small shallow pit and line it with a cloak? If Legolas' fever becomes any higher we could soak him in warmed water and lower his temperature that way. We would have to hold his leg out of the water and be careful with him, but if it is needed, it would work." Doroniel was amazed that she could improvise like that but she would also be thanking Craban for the initial idea later.

The startled look on Thranduil's face changed to one of distinct pleasure. "That would work and it would help?"

"Yes it will, the cloak should hold the water in the shallow pit for long enough." Doroniel answered.

"Of course then, I will make sure that it is arranged. Where would be the best place for the pit?" Thranduil was already casting his gaze around the cave, looking for the perfect spot. It looked, for a long moment, that he would have the ladies moved once again, but he managed to ignore the temptation.

Before she could answer, a loud boom seemed to reverberate around the cave. They turned to the cave entrance in time to see the guards that had been outside run into the cave. They got there just in time, as the lightning flashed once more, causing them all to wince and hold their ears as the thunder resounded in the small cave once again.

Bremoline jerked upright to a seated position, eyes wide and awake, hand on the hilt of his sword, looking around for any possible enemy.

Thranduil was holding his hand against his chest. He turned and quickly spoke to reassure him. "Relax, Bremoline, it is only the storm. The weather is certainly behaving very strange, this constant rain seems unnatural. If I did not know better, I would say that someone was tampering with it. Return to sleep, Mellon-nin, all is safe and well."

Thranduil had not expected his soothing words to work, but then Bremoline did lay back down and he was soon asleep once more, his eyelashes dark against his pale skin. The Captain must have been exhausted. He was also sleeping with his eyes closed.

No one was aware of the slyly watching elleth or her small devious smile at the King's words. If only he knew... if only he knew. Soon her face had resumed the scowl she could produce as easily as the smiles or tears when she wished. She grumbled under her breath as she took her turn at stirring the pot. Oh yes, they would regret what they made her do. Once she had married and she was left in charge, things would change... she would make certain of that.

Once satisfied that Bremoline had returned to sleep, Thranduil turned back to Doroniel. "Where do you want the pit?"

"Near the fire would be best, for warmth. The last thing we need is for Legolas to become chilled on top of the fever. That would not help him, not with his body's resistance already so depleted." Doroniel had seen The King's speculative look at the ladies 'camp' and, tempting though it was to say to place it there, it was impractical.

"Good, I will arrange it." He looked around the cave and saw Craban once more talking to the ladies about how they should be stirring the cook pot and not groaning about their lot. "Craban, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Aran-nin, how may I help?" He was at Thranduil's side immediately.

"Doroniel has asked that we prepare a small pit close to the fire so that, if necessary, we can soak Legolas and lower his temperature. While she looks at Calandor would you make certain that it gets done?"

The warrior was nodding enthusiastically. "Leave it with me, Aran-nin, I will sort it out." With a bow he turned and headed to a small group of guards sheltered at the cave entrance, watching as the storm played out its majestic force once more. There was a lot of lightning in these clouds.

"Sarnlome, may I have your assistance once more? Bring your shovel again. You'll be digging in here, not in the storm, never fear." Sarnlome was one of the guards who had helped him to bury the remains of the Stag and he did not seem enthusiastic to go back out in the storm.

Within minutes they brought their shovels and after a quick talk with Doroniel and Thranduil they began digging, exactly where they were told to. It did not take very long to form a small shallow pit just big enough for Legolas to be easily fit into if needed but not so large it would be hard to keep it filled with water to immerse him in. The cloak they lined it with was waterproof enough to hold the water for many minutes.  
When the 'bath-pit' was finished to their satisfaction, they turned their attention to Calandor. Rithlin washed his hands once more in some of the fresh water, not even looking up when another pot was added to the fire. This had become a standard thing. Water was always being heated and replaced. It was necessary. Thank the Valar the weather was wet rather than drought. That could possibly have caused them all more problems than they realised.

Doroniel watched Rithlin closely as he removed the bandages from the archer's normally expressive hands. Wiping the paste away, he let the healer look at them. They were worse than Legolas' hands were, but that was no surprise. The blisters spread over most of his hands were large and the surrounding tissue raw.

Doroniel leaned forward to gently palpate the skin to see if there was any tissue damage. The first press did not have the effect they were all expecting. Calandor gave a long, low moan. It made them all start with surprise.

Doroniel scurried nearer to him. "Calandor? Calandor can you hear me?" Nothing, again she gently repeated the process, gently palpating the sore, burnt skin. It produced another moan. "Well, that was better than nothing. It was the first response to any stimulus we have got out of him since his seizure. I am hopeful that it means he might awaken soon." Everyone who heard seemed cheered by the news.

They returned to the examination of his hands. His burns were a combination of minor burns through to full thickness burns. They would take a lot of healing, but they would eventually heal. He would hold that magnificent bow once again. She made that promise to herself. She would make sure of that.

Under her eagle sharp eyes Rithlin gently applied the cream even more thickly than he had done for the prince before wrapping the hands tightly and gently laying them on his chest.

He then moved to Calandor's feet. Carefully removing the bandages, he found the burns there as bad as on his hands. Rithlin did as instructed earlier and soon they were finished bandaging them as well.

Doroniel moved up to check Calandor's pupil reactions. With a lightning strike, some sort of brain injury had to be suspected, his seizure had indicated it was a possibility. Rithlin was next to her, candle in hand, ready to gently lift Calandor's eyelid when a low eerie moan filled the cave. It was a moan like none of them had ever heard before and raised the hair on the back of their necks and arms. Lightning flashed nearby again, filling the cave with light. All turned towards the source of that sound...

OOOOOOO To be continued….  
OOOOOOO

Translation from Sindarin Elvish (Forgive us if we get it wrong? We are still learning.)

Adar, ada father, dad Aran, Aran-nin King, My King Arda the world elleth maiden (Not sure of plural yet)  
fea soul, spirit Hir, Hir-nin Lord, my Lord Las Leaf mellon-nin my friend pellin – fading, withering

Thank you to all our wonderful readers and reviewers, you are all great!

Replies to reviews:

Deana: Yes, our favourite Spiders. LOL. here you are!

Daw the minstrel: Or is it just that? The lightening? Could there be more going on? What or who could it it be? Or are we all reading more into it than there is? We were tempted with having them go out into the webs, but as much as we hate then we also need them... grrrr. She will not be calling him Brat for long... oh no...

Zammy: He will, we promise he will arrive. They are nasty aren't they? Bantha Podoo? LOL... hmmmm like that...

Mistopurr: You are right she will not change... we think. Thank you!

Brazgirl: Thannk you so much.

Mystkyten: Thank you. Yes, they are going through a lot at present. I have both seen and felt that helplesness.  
Shiver. I hope your daughter is alright now? LOL why oh why does every one hate Ruthwen? Blinks bewlidered.

Kel: Thank you!

Well that is all for now see you all very, very soon!

Love,

SSS


	5. 5

**Twisted Web of Fate**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters**

**Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for the fun of it, not for pay.**

**Note: very, very long chapter… & see notes at end (grin – you might want a drink and snacks)**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

OOOOOOO

* * *

Doroniel's head snapped up at that cry and she immediately regretted it. Her headache, which had receded to a manageable level, flared to an almost unbearable intensity, making her vision swim with black spots once more as the nausea reasserted its grip. She swayed in her spot, seated near Calandor's head.

She blinked the spots away as quickly as she could. She then turned more slowly to where the low moan originated. The passing moments saw the cry increase to a higher pitch. It made her shudder. She struggled to stand, but her legs did not want to bear her weight.

The memory of a cry much like that alarmed her. She had only ever heard a cry like that once before. It had been at Imladris during her training there. It had come from an Edan baby who had been brought to Elrond by her parents. The child was very ill with a high fever that the human healers could not deal with. Within minutes of their arrival at the Last Homely House, the baby had begun to fit. Her cries had been terrible. The sound had been so high-pitched that it had hurt their ears. It had begun as a fever that developed from an ear infection. The fever had risen so high that it had caused febrile convulsions. The child very nearly died that night. Elrond had saved her life, barely.

That same heart-rending cry was what she was hearing now. It was the unmistakable sound of a child in pain. She had to get to Legolas and she had to get to him now! If only her stomach and head would stop their sickening roll and her legs would cooperate.

"Legolas….daro….saes!" Thranduil's voice sounded panicked as he once more tried to calm his son. Doroniel knew it was a hopeless task without the herbs he needed. Thranduil had his arms full of writhing Elfling.

Others hastened to lend their aid. Bremoline had been awakened once more by the thunder and the wailing cry. He seemed dazed for a moment before he leapt to his feet as well.

Doroniel again tried to stand, but still found it impossible with the pain in her feet in competition with the pain in her head. She began to crawl toward Thranduil and Legolas.

Thranduil had somehow gotten to his feet with Legolas wiggling and bucking in his arms. Legolas would gasp a quick breath, only to keen a bit louder each time. Other elves hovered at his side, unsure how to help.

Lucky for her, she did not have to crawl far, as Thranduil saw what was happening.

"Help her…Legolas needs her…now." Thranduil gasped as he struggled with his son. He had no breath to spare on words. Legolas' shrill cries gripped his heart with iron bands of fear. He could feel it thudding in his chest.

Rithlin lifted and carried her, seating her next to Thranduil. Within seconds the healer took Legolas from him and began issuing orders.

Thranduil was vaguely aware that Bremoline came to his side and helped him sit before his unsteady legs could give way. He wanted to help Legolas, to go to him, but it was as if a Mumakil was suddenly sitting on his chest. Bremoline's voice droned in his ear, but his words carried no meaning, though his tone was soothing. He heard the frightened neighs of the horses blended with the shrill cry of his son.

_Please, I have to help Legolas. I promised him he would be alright. I must make it alright_.

The more he tried to catch his breath, the harder it became, and his hands and feet suddenly tingled even more. Black spots began to swim in his sight and the light seemed to dim. Sounds became more distant though the sound of his heartbeat was as loud as the thunder.

_What is happening? Is this the fading? Am I dying?_

He felt as if he was being pulled in and swallowed by a heavy smothering darkness.

_No! Legolas needs me. He will not survive another loss. This cannot happen, not now. _

It was becoming harder to even think.

Thranduil could hear Bremoline call to him, but it seemed to be coming from such a long distance away. In the end, it was a relief when the darkness consumed his awareness.

**

* * *

OOOOOOO**

* * *

Doroniel was grateful for the strong arms that surrounded and lifted her, even though the movement stirred her nausea and dizziness as well. It was more important that she get to Legolas fast. She pushed aside her own illness to concentrate on helping the small Prince.

She frowned at how breathless Thranduil sounded as Legolas was put in her arms.

Had she spared time for a glance to Thranduil, she would have seen him gasping and rubbing his chest as Bremoline lowered him back to the ground on his pallet. She did not see it, however. She was focused on the distress of the convulsing Elfling in her arms at the moment.

Legolas was burning hot to the touch and the seizures were getting worse by the minute.

"Is the pit ready?" She demanded, there was only one way to stop these now and that was to immerse him in tepid water. The herbs alone would not help until his fever was brought down.

"It just needs a bit more water. It is being filled as we speak." Thoronhen called from where he was pouring some hot water into the hole. "I will carry Legolas. Lathron you will need to hold his leg when we get to the water and prevent it from getting wet, I will see to his head. Doroniel will you attend the Prince?"

"Of course, if Rithlin will help me move again. We also need hot water for some herbs. We need to get to the root of this infection and stop it if we can." The small group made their way from the King's side to the small pit. Doroniel caught a glimpse of Bremoline as he was speaking quietly to Thranduil. Trying to calm him, perhaps? She was glad for the Captain's continued calm presence. He truly deserved his position.

They quickly stripped the Elfling of the remainder of his clothes before they placed him in the water. It took all the strength of both Thoronhen and Lathron to keep Legolas in the tepid water as he arched his back against the cool water with the force of his seizures. Legolas' keening continued with each breath he took. Everyone else in the cave, apart from Bremoline, was silent.

There was frenzied activity, however. Pots were being carried in and out of the cave to be filled with water, then either poured directly in the pit, or set to warm on the fires to keep the water warm enough to prevent sending Legolas into shock.

Some of the guards worked to calm the horses. They were neighing nervously and stamping, adding to the confusion and noise of the storm outside. The thunder and lightning had not lessened at all.

Ruthwen and Imles had stopped what they were doing and stood watching the scene before them, wide-eyed.

"Rithlin, I need you to quickly chop some herbs, these and these, as finely as you can, then mix them well with hot water and bring it when it is ready." She had already knelt beside the pit and was washing Legolas down as fast as she could but still keep his forehead dry. Ideally, she would have wet his head completely first thing, but she dared not risk getting the head wound wet.

Again and again, she scooped water in her hands and doused him as the others held Legolas in place as gently as they possibly could and yet still grip him firmly. This continued for an unknown stretch of time.

"Thranduil! …Doroniel!" Bremoline's startled voice behind her made her look up, her heart in her mouth. Now what?

Her mouth gaped as she saw Bremoline crouched over the King. He had collapsed onto his back, head tipped back and eyes closed.

"What happened?" She could not leave Legolas.

"He was rubbing his chest and gasping for breath. He passed out, I think." Bremoline was checking Thranduil's pulse at the neck. He visibly relaxed at what he felt. The King's pulse beat a little fast, but there it was, under his fingers. "His pulse is strong." Bremoline sounded slightly less panicked then.

"Keep him warm. As soon as I can, I will be with you, stay with him. Rithlin? The tea?" Doroniel called to the young warrior. Bremoline spread a blanket over Thranduil and sat close to observe him.

"Just adding the water!" Rithlin did not even pause to apologise as he bumped Imles' elbow and caused the pot to spill some of the hot water over her hand. She screeched and pulled back. She had opened her mouth to make a nasty comment when Ruthwen stopped her with a hand on her arm and a shake of her head. That was not what made Imles' pause though. It was the sight of the tears that were slipping down Ruthwen's pale cheeks and the look of horror on her face.

Rithlin had not noticed. All his concentration was on mixing the herbs and not dropping them with his shaking hands.

Once the herbal infusion was ready and steeped properly, he took it to Doroniel. She reached for her healer's pack once more and clumsily pulled out two more packets of herbs. She handed them over to Rithlin before carefully taking the goblet in both hands. She certainly didn't want to spill this infusion. It was needed now!

"Hennaid, Rithlin. Now grind these and make them into a thick paste in case of need. Add a little water at a time, it should slowly bind them. You are doing incredibly well, thank you." She gave the obviously shaken young warrior a calm smile. He had just seen his King and Prince collapse and was working under pressure. Healer trainees had fallen apart in calmer situations.

It earned her a shaky smile and a nod in reply as he moved away to do her bidding once more.

She needed help to feed the herb tea to Legolas. The effort was not helped by the uncontrollable shaking of her hands. Luckily, Thoronhen was able to care for Legolas' head and keep it steady while she tried to feed him tiny sips, nearly a drop at a time. Lathron squatted at the side, holding Legolas' bandaged leg out of the water.

The attempt to give him the infusion failed spectacularly. Legolas had his jaw clenched so tight that nothing would make it open. Small bits of blood-flecked drool crept from the corners. Perhaps he had bitten his tongue? She had spilled more of the tea over his chin and neck than had gone between his lips. It caused her to whimper a bit in frustration, though she did not realise it. She knew he had probably not swallowed any of it. She would need the paste that Rithlin was making after all. Until it was ready, all they could do was make sure they kept washing the Prince down and hope that it helped enough. He did seem to be getting a bit cooler.

It was very difficult. The Prince seemed to have taken on the strength of demons and they were having a hard time keeping him in one spot. It was hard to believe the small body in their grasp held so much strength.

Doroniel almost sobbed in relief when Rithlin put the bowl of herb paste in her hands. She directed Thoronhen and Lathron to then lift Legolas out of the water and move him to the pallet next to the pit. She and Thoronhen then struggled to hold him on his left side with both his knees drawn close to his chest. Lathron, again squatted near the Prince's feet, had difficulty bending the injured leg because it was so badly swollen. It would hurt later but this was necessary. It was the only way left for them to get the needed herbs into the convulsing Elfling.

The fleeting thought crossed her mind that it was probably best that Thranduil was not awake for this. Working quickly and trying her hardest to leave the Prince some dignity, Doroniel balled the paste between her fingers before administering it. No sooner had she done this than Legolas gave a louder keening cry and kicked out, surprisingly, with his injured leg. A loud crack sounded in the cave, echoing eerily.

With a gasp, Lathron lost his balance. To the shock of the others, who did not see what happened to cause it, he toppled on his back directly into the small pit that had been dug to accommodate the Prince, splashing the water everywhere. The fire was not put out, but the wood began to smoke slightly because it was dampened. Another warrior quickly took his place while Rithlin and Sarnlome moved to help Lathron.

Thoronhen was so distracted by his friend's unexpected tumble that he did not see the small bandaged fist waving in the air until it was too late and he turned back just in time for it to hit him square in the eye. He jerked his head back in surprise, but did not lose his grip and they were able to wait out the remainder of the fit without incident.

Slowly, far too slowly for Doroniel's liking, the seizure and the keening wail gradually stopped and they all sat back, tired beyond comprehension. Legolas was limp after the ordeal. Doroniel pulled a blanket over him to prevent a chill and preserve a semblance of modesty for the Prince.

Thoronhen looked around for Lathron and found his friend just being helped out of the pit at that moment. It seemed to have taken him a long time to get out of the shallow hole. Rithlin appeared concerned for some reason. Lathron was pale and hunched over, sopping wet. Actually, the rest of them were not much drier.

"Are you alright, Lath? What happened?" Thoronhen was peering at his friend, confused at how he was hunched over painfully with his fists clenched and arms crossed in front of him, unable to stand straight, almost as if he was protecting his...gweth?

"Are you hurt?" Doroniel asked, concerned.

All Lathron could do was shake his head and suck in a breath with a shaky hiss, still unable to speak due to the huge amount of pain that seemed to be flooding through him.

"Let me see. Where are you injured?" All Doroniel could see was the Elf shaking his head franticly. There was a choked cough from Rithlin.

She looked to Rithlin puzzled. Yes, the younger Elf was definitely amused about something, but what? Why was his face red too?

"Lathron please let me help you. It is obvious that you are in pain. Let me see?" She reached out to try and touch him but he pulled back with a hiss. That was when she realised that he was pale, very pale, and the tips of his ears were a deep, dark red that spoke of deep embarrassment. Around them they could both hear the sound of more stifled giggles.

"I am fine." They could all hear the strain in his voice.

"No, I can tell you are not." Doroniel's voice was firm as she scooted over toward him and reached out once more, before pulling back in surprise as she realised what body part she had almost, almost, come into contact with. She knew now why he refused her aid. It was a part that an unbonded elleth properly should never come into contact with, healer or not.

Doroniel felt her own cheeks and ears warm with a blush as well. "You just need to sit and rest. Try not to move around."

That comment caused a snort from Thoronhen as it dawned on him just what had happened to his friend. He wasn't likely to be comfortable sitting either. Another muffled giggle from Rithlin set him off as well and he could not stop the chuckle that escaped him when Lathron leveled a glare at Doroniel for her suggestion. It was worthy of one of Thranduil's best. Thoronhen sympathized, he really did, but he couldn't help laughing as well. Sarnlome then guided Lathron over to his pallet and urged him to sit and rest for a time.

"Are you hurt, Thoronhen?" The healer turned back to him, her cheeks tinged red.

"Just a little bump, I am fine. How is the Prince?"

"He is more settled and a bit cooler, although I would prefer to have the pit kept ready, just in case Legolas may have need for it again. I want to check on Aran Thranduil now. I will then have to look at Legolas' leg and change the bandages on his leg and hands once more after he rests a while. We cannot leave the bandages sodden like that. Would you stay here with the Prince for a time and continue to sponge him down? Rithlin, do you think you can contain yourself long enough to help me across to Aran Thranduil?" This last was said with a twinkle in her eye as the humor of the situation caught up.

"How is the Prince?" Bremoline asked from his place near Thranduil.

"He seems settled for now. How is Thranduil?"

"He is sleeping now, I think, and his pulse and breathing have calmed considerably. I do not know what caused this. But Doroniel, should you not check to make sure the Prince is alright before you leave him?"

Bremoline did not think that he would ever forget the fear that had gripped him when Thranduil had collapsed like that, but he was also very worried about the small Prince. It was becoming clear to him that Doroniel was not thinking clearly. Then again, who in this battered little band was currently thinking or working clearly. They all looked as if they had been in more than a few battles. He knew that she was also suffering from the effects of the thunderbolt despite her continued activity.

Doroniel blushed as she realised that was exactly what she should have done before anything else. What in Ardhon was wrong with her? She hurried to do just that. Once she was sure that Legolas was at least stable for now, she let Rithlin help her get to Thranduil. Rithlin still shook with muffled chuckles as he helped her stand and move to the Captain's side.

"Let me see him now." Doroniel sighed with relief to be off her painful feet once more. This was not good. The short move had made her dizzy again and her headache could not be ignored now that she was not concentrating on helping Legolas. She could hear Craban in the background as he berated Imles for not watching the food on the fire. Unfortunately, the smell of the cooking food made her feel nauseous once more. As soon as she had finished looking at Thranduil she would need some more of the aromatic herbs for that.

With shaking hands, she reached out to find Thranduil's pulse. It took her a few minutes until she had contained her own tremors enough to feel the slightly fast pulse. His skin was also slightly clammy. It seemed as if Thranduil had received another shock. She frowned, thinking. Could the King be in some sort of shock? She quickly checked him over, but could find nothing out of place or unexpected.

"Did you say that Thranduil was rubbing his chest and was short of breath?" She cast a quick look at Bremoline.

"Yes, he was having great trouble catching his breath. I have never seen him struggle for breath like that before?" The last seemed like more of a question than a statement.

Doroniel laid her head gently against the King's chest and listened. His heart was beating steadily, if fast, but in tune with his pulse, which is as it should be. His lungs sounded clear as well. "Well, he seems to be asleep now and probably will be for a while. He has received a great shock and his body needs rest. We will keep an eye on him overnight, but I think we need to let him sleep until he wakes naturally, however long that may be. I think he has pushed himself too hard today."

"I think you are right. I am rested now. The two of us, Thoronhen, Rithlin, Craban and Lathron, if necessary, can continue with the care of our wounded. I am sure that between us we can manage for the night. Thranduil needs the rest."

Bremoline nodded to the others as he named them. He smiled with pride when they each nodded their agreement with no arguments. He was proud of every member of the Home Guard for the way they had reacted to the on-going crisis with both the King and the Prince injured and the extremely odd weather. He intended to tell them just that at some point in the very near future and he was sure that Thranduil would also do something very similar, if he knew his Liege.

He watched as Doroniel tried to take the herbs to ease her nausea without anyone noticing. He frowned with worry. It had been over three days now since the battle with the Orcs and the lightning strike. He had hoped that their symptoms would have eased by this night, but obviously they had not. Actually, some of their symptoms seemed to have worsened. Elves healed quickly, much faster than Edain. Most of the minor injuries taken during the battle had healed. He was also beginning to worry about Calandor. Shouldn't they have seen some improvement in his condition yet?

He sighed. How he wished that Hir Elrond was already here to help them. He longed to see the Prince's bright smile, the smile that had just begun to shine through the grief once more. He especially wanted to see the spark of joyful pride that showed on Thranduil's face every time he looked at his son, not the fear and worry that were currently there. He also wanted Calandor back as his normal cheerful, cheeky self, the same Elf that had made a friend of the young Prince. He heartily wished that Hir Elrond had been here days ago.

**

* * *

OOOOOOO**

* * *

Once Doroniel was reasonably sure that she could move without disgracing herself, she sat back to take a deep breath. As she did, she noticed that Rithlin was moving closer to them with a worried look on his face. "Captain, Doroniel." He nodded apologetically to each in turn. "May I speak with you?" He cast a quick look over to where Lathron was sitting, still hunched over, leaning to one side and obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes of course, Rithlin. Is something wrong?" Bremoline had noticed the young warrior's distressed expression.

"I am worried about Lathron, Captain. He probably will not tell you this, but I was watching when the Prince caught him with his leg in a rather... delicate area. The kick landed with some force." The younger Elf could not help but wince at the thought of how that would feel. "There was the sound of a huge crack at the same time. I fear that Lathron may be hurt more than he is letting on."

The two Elves before him looked shocked as they also recalled the loud crack that had sounded at that time, when the leg and flesh connected. "He fell in the pit and lay there, unmoving. He was tightly curled in upon himself like a dying spider. It was a few moments before he even seemed able to breathe. He would not answer us or let us lift him. He has barely moved since we settled him down. He just shifts uncomfortably. Doroniel, will you look at him?"

Captain Bremoline spoke up quickly. "No, not Doroniel. That is an unfair thing to ask of the heryn. One of us will check on him. He would likely refuse her aid in any case."

In his mind, Doroniel was much more of a lady than the two hags currently seeing to their dinner. The two were still being watched closely and instructed by Craban, his comments caused amusement around them every now and then. Craban often glanced worriedly to the area where the King and the Prince were being cared for while he tried to make sure their dinner was not ruined.

Doroniel was grateful for this consideration. "Thank you, Captain Bremoline. You are probably right about that. I must begin bandaging the Prince's leg now. If you are still worried about Lathron after he is seen to, let me know. It may well be that he is just very sore and swollen. As it is, the last thing you will want to do is ask that he ride his horse today. He should lie down and rest for a time. He could be in shock. Maybe even riding tomorrow may be a problem. If you need any help, call for me, Bremoline?" She was aware that she was beginning to ramble a bit, to her embarrassment.

"Of course, but I think I should be able to deal with it. I have had some experience with this kind of injury before. It is not uncommon in battle." With a slight wink and a wry smile, he stood and crossed to where the archer sat, still hunched in on himself and obviously in pain. Lathron still looked very pale. Bremoline knew from experience that harn gweth was difficult to deal with because it was so embarrassing to the one wounded and there was little that could be done to ease it.

Again, with Rithlin's help, Doroniel made her way to the bedside of the Prince. The small distance was beginning to seem greater each time she walked it on her painful feet and shaky legs.

Thoronhen still watched Legolas and was bathing his upper chest and neck. He looked up when they reached him. He had a small smile for them. "I think he is much cooler and more comfortable in himself."

"Good, let me see to him. Rithlin, can you make certain that we have warm water and bring more bandages from my pack?"

"Of course, Doroniel, leave it with me." Rithlin hurried off as Doroniel felt the Elfling's forehead with the back of her hand. It was still burning hot, but not the inferno intensity it had been earlier.

That is much better, but you will need to keep sponging him down. The lower we can get his temperature the happier I will feel. Can you cope with that?" Doroniel looked up at the warrior as she asked.

"Yes, Doroniel, I can manage, if I need anything I am sure that Calarcyll will help me." The other warrior nodded his agreement.

Pleased that Thoronhen was content with looking after Legolas, she turned her attention to his swollen leg and began to unwind the wet bandage. At least this time it would not need to be soaked off.

She was about to take off the last of the bandages when a loud crash of thunder made them all stop what they were doing and cover their very sensitive ears.

Doroniel had already suffered from slight hearing loss once. She did not want a return of that, even though it had not really completely cleared. She pulled the bandage off just as there was a huge flash of blue lightning. It illuminated the cave and gave everyone and everything in it an eerie blue hue. It made her shiver.

She had looked down at the sound, glad that she and the others had caught nature's warning to hide their eyes. If they had not they would all have their sight dazzled now.

The appearance of the wound took her breath away. The small foot was even more swollen than before and it sat at an odd angle, an angle that was not natural. More bruising was evident. Taking a deep breath she reached for her bowl of water, fresh cloth and athelas. She noted they were getting low on their supply of athelas. She probably would have to ask Thoronhen or one of the other guards to go search for some soon.

Bremoline hurried to her side. "Lathron is indeed badly bruised, but he swears that the crack did not come from him. He thought it was Legolas."

Doroniel gave an unhappy sigh. Her suspicions had just been confirmed. As she gently examined the swollen and infected leg, she applied pressure and then she felt it. The bones moved. How in Ardhon had she missed that? The swelling must have hidden it. She felt a hot rush of guilt. It had been three days since the Orc attack. The callus would have formed by now. She felt the foot again, feeling no resistance as she worked. The kick had re-broken the healing callus. She was grateful for that, at least. She would not have to resort to hurting Legolas more than she already had.

"I'm afraid he was right. The sound was not from Lathron, the crack did come from Legolas." She sat back with a frustrated sigh and a look of distress marred her brow.

"Legolas!" Bremoline asked, sharing a shocked look with Thoronhen.

"Yes, it was Legolas. The swelling must have hidden it. The only thing I can think of is that when the filthy Orc grabbed his leg, it twisted his foot and twisted hard. When Legolas kicked Lathron, he re-injured the limb, re-fractured the leg, actually. I will need to make certain that the bone is aligned before I splint it." Doroniel blamed herself for this. How could she have missed this fracture? She would never forgive herself, never.

"What do you need?" Bremoline asked. He would do anything he could to take that look of guilt off her face. He could tell she was terribly upset, but did not find her at fault for this.

Doroniel explained. "We need to find two stout pieces of wood long enough to reach the Prince's knee. While you are doing that, I will redress the wound so that we can splint it. The wounds will make it complicated. We will still need to change the bandages daily. When we do that, someone must hold the ankle so that it does not move again."

"I will organise a search for suitable splints and then come back and help you. I do not think that you can change Legolas' wounds on your own. You are shaking!" Bremoline sounded shocked at this discovery.

Doroniel blushed. "It started to get worse while you were sleeping. Rithlin had to help me to change the dressing on Legolas' forehead and leg. My fingers were tingling too badly to do it by myself and I was shaking as well."

"Then I will help you now. Let me organise the splint. Sarnlome, could you look for two pieces of wood that we can use as a splint? Take Rochon with you, so that you are not alone."

"Could you also search for some Athelas? That would be of great help. We are beginning to run low." Doroniel looked up at the other warrior, noting that he looked a little wan. "Are you alright?"

"I am well." Sarnlome gave her a sickly smile.

"I saw some athelas earlier, while we were hunting. It is in bloom." Thoronhen called from where he was still washing Legolas down. He quickly gave directions to the area where he had seen it. Sarnlome put on his cloak with a nod, and then beckoned to the other warrior and left the cave.

Bremoline watched the two warriors step out into the driving rain. "Have you ever heard of an Elf scared witless by thunderstorms?"

"Really? No, I cannot say that I have." She had to smile at that, not really sure if he was joking with her.

Bremoline then returned his attention to Doroniel. "I have asked Lathron to sit with Thranduil while he recovers and to call us if he is worried. Legolas gave him a very heavy blow. It must hurt a lot… for Legolas' leg to crack like that." Just the memory of that sickening crack was enough to make him feel nauseous.

"Yes, I agree with you. I'm afraid it is going to take some time for Legolas to recover from this. Can you take the bandage down for me? Rithlin, could you get me..." Doroniel did not have to continue, for a bowl of warm water appeared in front of her along with clean cloths and bandages. Next, he brought the athelas, ready for Doroniel to use. "Thank you." She gave him another encouraging smile. "Just exactly what I needed, hannon lle."

"You are welcome. Should you need anything more, I will be by the fire." Rithlin explained.

"Hannon lle, I will call you at need." She did not miss the knowing look on Bremoline's face. She chose to ignore it and focused on the work at hand.

Bremoline removed the muddied and sodden bandages. He then gently wiped the wounds clean, exactly as Doroniel instructed. It was much the same as Craban had been with Imles and Ruthwen, but just not exactly in the same way. Doroniel had the air of a real teacher about her, showing him the way to wipe the wounds clean so that the wound was not re-contaminated. It actually gave him a sense of doing the job well.

Unfortunately, once the wound was cleaned, all feelings of accomplishment vanished. The wound looked even worse. Doroniel winced. If she had realised that the small limb was broken, it may not have been so swollen and bruised. Possibly he would be on the road to recovery. This was her fault, all her fault.

How could she tell Thranduil, not only that she had failed him, but she had failed Legolas as well? She had just gained his trust and then she had to do something like this! She was very angry at herself.

They were just bandaging the wounds when Sarnlome hurried into the cave, followed by Rochon close on his heels. Sarnlome did not stop until he was far into the cave. They were both obviously soaked and Sarnlome had a wild look about his eyes. Doroniel was just about to ask what was wrong, when there was yet another loud crack of thunder, it sounded as if it was right overhead.

Sarnlome winced and ducked instinctively. His pupils widened as the lightning flashed again. They heard the booming crash of a lightning strike somewhere nearby and it made Sarnlome throw his arms protectively over his head, dropping the tree branches he had been carrying.

Imles screamed and hid her face against Ruthwen's shoulder at the same time. Ruthwen just stood transfixed, staring at the cave entrance.

Doroniel seriously wondered if Bremoline had not been joking about Sarnlome being afraid of thunderstorms. She could not believe it. Perhaps there was some kind of trauma in his life that would account for it? None of the other guards seemed to find his behaviour very odd. She would ask Bremoline later, but for now she needed the tree limbs that Sarnlome had dropped. Rithlin seemed to know what she was thinking and he stood and crossed the cave to pick up the fallen wood. He then hurried to Doroniel's side She was glad as she would need the extra help.

Bremoline called out to Sarnlome and the other warrior. "I thank you for the quick return with the wood for the splints. Do not worry about the Athelas for now. It is too dangerous to be out there in the storm and we still have some. Go and have some of the stew and dry yourselves." They both saluted and moved to the cook fire.

Doroniel took the stout branches as Rithlin reached her side and set them close to hand. "Thank you, Rithlin. Could you stay and help us?" She smiled at the young warrior.

"Of course I will help. What do you want me to do?" Rithlin was like an eager young puppy.

"You need to hold his leg where I am. Literally place your hands where I have mine and hold it steady. You need to be firm. You will not hurt him, so do not worry about that." She watched as Rithlin gingerly place his hands above hers. "Good, that is perfect, but you need to hold the leg tighter. That's better." She gave him an encouraging smile before she moved to the Elfling's feet, where Bremoline was crouched, gently holding the ankle.

Doroniel crawled to him and smiled again. "Are you ready to pull the break back into place?"

Bremoline actually turned green at her question, before another lightning flash made him look that eerie blue again.

"Yes, I can do it, if you would guide me?" He had a pleading look in his brown eyes. "I would not wish to harm the Prince further. I'm afraid I would pull too hard. I know it takes a great deal of force sometimes."

"Of course I will guide you. I can hardly leave you can I?" She could not stop the humor of the situation getting through for a minute, then reality hit home once more. "I am glad that Legolas is not awake for this storm. I have no doubt that it would frighten him."

"I think not. Legolas would probably surprise you on that. I have seen him at his chamber window, watching a storm with complete fascination and joy. There is more to the Prince than we give him credit for. Yes, he is fragile at present, but that will change as he recovers and becomes our little Prince once again." He smiled at her.

Doroniel smiled back, she was sure he was right, but they had to get down to business. "If you let me take over, I will hold his knee while you prepare yourself." They changed places. Doroniel crawled into position at the side, so that she could see what Bremoline was doing.

"You need to pull as hard as you can. Rithlin will be the counter-balance. When the bone moves back in place you will feel it and you will also hear it. The crack will be louder than it was earlier. Are you ready?"

Bremoline nodded and took his place once more as Doroniel placed the small foot back into his hands. "Remember, Rithlin, that when Bremoline pulls, it will be with some force. Whatever you do, please do not let go." Rithlin nodded and took a deep steadying breath in preparation for what they were about to do.

"On three?" At their nods, she continued, "_Min, tad, neled_!" Bremoline pulled and twisted as he had been instructed. The crack as the bone settled back into its proper place sounded very loud in the cave, echoing in the enclosed space.

Doroniel hastened to make sure that the bones really were in place. She could only feel the slight movement she would expect from a broken limb. At least it was not the large amount of movement she had felt earlier.

"It is in place, you did a good job, Bremoline. Well done. I know you are more used to working with adults and not Elflings. That was a very good job. Rithlin, can you pass the splints over to me, along with some bandages?" Doroniel was still gently palpating the small ankle when the splints were placed in front of her. They had already been quickly trimmed to size and smoothed by someone while their attention had been focused on the setting of Legolas' leg. She began to secure the splints in a way that suited her. This way they could at least get to the wounds the Orc had inflicted. It would take a few minutes and a bit of adjusting before she would be satisfied that the leg was properly splinted. She was determined that this would be done right. She would not permit herself to make a mistake this time.

As they all sat back, taking time to rest, Doroniel became aware of raised voices once more from the fire. It was Imles complaining yet again from beside the cooking fire about some small task Craban had given them. Doroniel tuned out the noise as she felt Legolas' forehead once more with the back of her hand. He was still too warm for her liking.

"Why do you do it that way?" Bremoline appeared very curious.

"Do what?" Doroniel had no idea what the Captain was asking about.

"Why do you feel the Prince with the back of your hand? I have always checked with the palm." Bremoline looked genuinely confused.

"That is actually the wrong way to do it. You feel your own heat. The back of the hand is cooler and gives you a clearer idea of what is happening. Try it. Feel my head with each and tell me what you find." She smiled at him.

Bremoline tried it and grew wide-eyed as he registered the differences between the two methods. He nodded. "I will remember that next time I have injured to care for. I will make sure that my men know it as well."

That caused Doroniel's smile to grow even wider. That was another part she liked about her calling, the look of wonder when a student learned something new. Bremoline was a student at this moment. He had proven to her that he was adept at healing and, as such, she would help him. She was familiar with that feeling of wonder. She had felt it often during her training under the watchful eye of Hir Elrond, it remained to this day.

"Can you tell the difference?" She had to smile at his eager nod. "Good. Unfortunately, Legolas is still too hot for my liking. We must keep a close eye on him. If the fever grows higher once more, we will have to bathe him again. I just..."

She was cut off as the brightest flash of lightning yet filled the cave. The smell of ozone tickled their noses and the static charge from the lightning made their hair stand on end. Everyone froze and thanked the Valar that they were safe inside the cave and not outside surrounded by the water from the overflowing river. At the same time, a loud crack of thunder roared. It still sounded as if the storm was right above them.

Doroniel instinctively ducked as did almost every other Elf in the cave with her. In the silence that followed, a soft moan was clearly heard. For a minute, Doroniel's heart dropped and she found herself praying that it was not from Legolas. His small body would be unable to take much more. The continuous trauma could cause lasting problems.

It was with great relief that she realised the moan was not coming from Legolas, however, but from Calandor. Bremoline shared a pleased incredulous look with her. Was Calandor about to awaken at last?

Her attention was then caught by a sudden movement at the edge of her vision. She turned, puzzled, to see what was wrong. She would never in all of her long years have expected this.

Sarnlome was huddled against the wall in front of them, facing away from the entrance. He had the side of his face pressed against the cool stone. He was pale and shaking, eyes wide with absolute terror. His face was stark white, even with the eerie blue that was lighting the cave every few minutes. They heard the roll of thunder as an almost continuous growl in the distance as well.

The storm showed no signs of letting up and she could not leave Legolas until she was satisfied that the Elfling's condition was unchanged. Then and only then would she be able to go to Sarnlome and make certain he was alright. From the corner of her eye, she could see Rochon go to Sarnlome with a dry cloak over one arm. Rochon wrapped the cloak around his shivering friend and led him to his pallet for a warming cup of tea. She was relieved that he had a friend to look after him, at least.

Finally, to her relief, she had adjusted the splints further until they were positioned to her satisfaction. "We need to keep his leg raised slightly to bring down the swelling. It should not be raised too high, because of the infection, but enough to help." Doroniel looked around for something suitable. Her eyes rested on the small pack that Legolas had brought along. It would be perfect. It also brought a small smile to her lips.

Thranduil had given in, with great reluctance, to allow Legolas to bring a pack. Legolas so wanted to be like the others in the group that he had asked again and again to be allowed to bring his own. The small pack had been a compromise. No one actually knew what was in the small pack since Legolas had insisted on filling it all on his own. It was rarely opened.

All Doroniel knew was that, whenever Thranduil saw the little pack, he would smile fondly. Legolas also kept the pack close to him and smiled happily when he looked at it as well.

"Rithlin, could you bring the Prince's pack to me? It will be perfect for what we need." She watched as he quickly moved to retrieve the pack and handed it to her. Doroniel smiled. "Thank you. Once Legolas is settled, could you help me over to Calandor? I need to check him again." As she spoke, another low moan came from his direction and her heart sang with rising hope.

She gently felt the small pack. There were a few sharp edges that confused her, but after padding it with soft folds of her cloak, she gently placed the splinted leg on it. Once that was done, Rithlin helped her to stand.

Once she was settled next to Calandor, she gently felt his forehead. She noted with relief that it was no longer clammy, as it had been earlier. His pulse was almost back to normal. The soft moan came from him again.

"Calandor, can you hear me? Calandor, I need you to open your eyes for me, only for a minute, then you can sleep again. Calandor!" Doroniel called to him as she watched his face closely. Yes, he was definitely trying to waken.

It was then that she realised the only other noise in the cave was Imles and Ruthwen's complaints. Even the horses had settled. Imles' voice was shaking as if she was filled with terror, but if you listened carefully enough, or knew her well, you could tell that she was not truly scared and that it was all for effect.

Doroniel shut out the noise. She even managed to forget that everyone in the cave, other than their King and the Prince, was anxiously watching every move that she and Calandor made.

"Calandor? If you want some of the stew, you had better wake up before Bremoline eats your portion too." This elicited another low moan and a restless movement of his head. Calandor was definitely trying to wake up, but he needed a little help. She had two options now. She would try the first.

Balling her right hand tightly, she pressed her knuckles on his raised collarbone. Pressing hard, she rubbed them up and down. The pressure would ordinarily be enough to waken a sleeper, but not in this case. Calandor only moaned a bit more and tossed his head again. It was encouraging that he also tried to move away from the knuckles that were causing the pain, but he still would not open his eyes.

That left her with one choice, as much as she hated using it. She held off for a second more, in the hope that he might wake up without it. In the end she looked up at Bremoline as if seeking permission.

Luckily, he seemed to understand what she was silently asking. "Do what you must, Doroniel. We all trust you and know that you would not intentionally hurt any one of us."

Doroniel looked around at the Elves nearest to her and they all nodded at her, faces serious. She was touched that they trusted her that much, especially after what had happened with Legolas. That was something she would never forgive herself for, nor forget.

A snort of derision came from the fire. It could only come from one position. She did not have to do or say a thing. Bremoline did it for her.

At the snort, he turned with a look of fury at the Ellith where they sat beside the fire, under the supervision of the gimlet eyes of Craban. "That is enough! At least Doroniel is doing something useful. That is more than could be said of you two. I could arrange not only for you look after the privy but also you could muck out the horses."

There was a succession of expressions that rapidly covered their faces, from shock to horror to indignation.

"You have no authority to order that." Ruthwen did not even bother to hide her contempt. "You are just a warrior, therefore expendable. It was a wonder you were not killed in that Orc attack, you are that pathetic." Her eyes narrowed with spite. She was just about to get into her stride and say what she really thought of him when he spoke over her.

"Actually, Ruthwen, I do have the authority. With Aran Thranduil unconscious, the charge of command comes to me. As Captain of the Home Guard, I am the highest ranking person here. As such, you will do exactly what I say, and without complaint, or you will end up seeing to the horses' droppings tonight."

Ruthwen opened her mouth to protest at this, but he cut her off again. "I do not care who your father is or what rank he holds in Aran Thranduil's Court. That will have no bearing here, nor will it when we return to Mirkwood. Doroniel's father holds a position higher than your father does and I have not heard her complain once. She has crawled across the ground to help Aran Thranduil and Prince Legolas and you complain about cooking dinner. You snort because we trust her and not you? Trust _and respect_ must be earned. Once you have proven yourselves, then, perhaps, we will trust you as we do Doroniel. Until then, keep quiet, do you understand me?" He did not wait for her reply but turned back to Doroniel, who smiled at him.

Ruthwen glared at Bremoline's back for a moment with her lips pursed as if she contemplated saying more, but turned and ignored him instead. A strange look passed between Ruthwen and Imles then and they shared a secret satisfied smile.

"Hennaid, Captain."

"No thanks are needed, Heryn Doroniel. They must learn that we all must work together and not pull apart. I doubt that they will listen, though. Go, do what you must to wake Calandor. Any help you require, I and my men will support you. You need but ask."

"I will remember that, Bremoline." She was surprised to find that tears had come to her eyes. "You have no idea how much your words mean to me."

Doroniel took a deep breath and turned back to Calandor. As she moved, she caught the eye of Ruthwen, who glowered at her. Her look was one of intense disgust. Doroniel smiled sweetly back, ignoring the urge to glower as well. She knew deep down that to do so would only lower her to Ruthwen's standards and she would not do that. All she would do was smile and act normally, no matter how much she disliked the pair of them. She had been brought up with better manners.

If she did anything less than that, she would disgrace her father. She would not lower herself to that position.

She took another deep breath and moved into position near Calandor's head. This was not something she had used often. She reached out to take an elegantly shaped earlobe between her fingers and thumb and pressed firmly. Calandor moaned even more and Doroniel took a deeper breath and again pressed his earlobe.

Calandor groaned this time and tried to move his head away. Doroniel was not having any of it.

"Calandor? I need you to open your eyes for me. Calandor?"

Again nothing, so she repeated the procedure again and this time she was rewarded with a glance of his brown eyes as he blinked. Her heart beating faster, she continued. "Calandor, you are doing well. Can you look at me?"

Dazed brown eyes flitted about the cave, not really looking at or focused on anything.

"Calandor can you hear me?" This time Calandor looked at her and she smiled at him in encouragement.

"Dor…Doroniel?" Even his voice spoke of confusion. There was a soft murmur of voices from all around them as the sound of his voice was heard.

"Yes, Calandor I am here. How do you feel?" Bremoline had joined her by the fallen warrior's side.

"I am well."

"The truth, please, Calandor? Then, and only then, can I help you." Doroniel shared a triumphant grin with Bremoline. They had been here before with Calandor.

He frowned slightly for a moment, as if taking stock of his senses before answering. "Sore. My hands hurt and I have a headache. What happened?" The confusion in his voice deepened

"You were caught in a lightning strike. Can you recall what happened?" Bremoline asked gently.

"I remember fighting the Orcs. Legolas screamed. Legolas!" He would have bolted upright, if Doroniel and Bremoline had not been on the alert for him to do just that. They pressed him gently back to his pallet.

"Legolas is fine, as is Aran Thranduil. You were the one that caught the brunt of the strike. You have been unconscious for some time. Now please, tell me where you hurt." It was an order from Doroniel, pure and simple.

"Head aches badly and my ears are ringing. I see two of you." He blinked again. "Why do I see two of everything? My hands are very sore, why would they be sore?" They could tell that his confusion was deepening.

"As I said, Calandor, you were caught by a lightning strike when it hit the tree next to us. You pushed me out of the way. Unfortunately, we were also kneeling in water at the time and you caught almost the full force of the strike." Doroniel felt her mouth go dry just at the thought of how close they had come to losing him. "Your hands were in the water and were burnt. They have been treated and, as long as you do as you are told, you will recover full use of them." She hurried to reassure him

"You are sure?" The deep brown, almost velvety, eyes begged her to say she was sure. She could lose herself in those eyes. She mentally shook herself. Wait for another time, not now.

"Yes, Calandor I am sure. How do your feet feel?" She was worried by the fact that he had not mentioned his feet at all.

"My feet? They are fine." Calandor seemed to shrug the question off and that worried Doroniel even more. It could only mean one thing. The burns had affected the nerve supply to his feet, that the pain receptors had been damaged, but hopefully, not beyond healing.

"Good. Do you feel up to eating something now?" She was not going to worry her patient at this moment. She wanted Hir Elrond to look at him first.

"Yes, I am hungry and thirsty too." His stomach gave a loud growl at the mention of food. "See? It agrees." He grinned. It was his typical cheeky grin that they had all missed.

"Good, it is well that our meal is just about ready then. Let me help you." Bremoline moved to help his friend sit up. He made sure Calandor was surrounded by soft packs so that he was supported. Unfortunately, it also gave him a clear view of the rest of the cave, including a clear view of Thranduil and Legolas.

"What is wrong with them? You said they were alright!" He turned accusing eyes on both his Captain and the healer.

Bremoline stepped to the cook fire to fill a bowl for Calandor but Craban had it filled before he got there.

"They will be alright. Aran Thranduil is just sleeping." Doroniel was quick to reassure him again.

"But, Legolas? His leg…. and why is Thoronhen washing him?" They could all hear the worry for the Prince in his voice, mingled with ongoing confusion.

Bremoline accepted the bowl for Calandor with a grateful nod. He gave the ladies a meaningful look as he passed them, indicating that they should be serving up the stew now. "Legolas has a broken leg and a fever, but he will be fine. You need to eat and then rest."

Many of the cave's occupants nodded at him, relieved to have Calandor wake once more.

"How will I feed myself?" He looked down at the large bandages that protected his hands.

"You will have to be helped. Either I or Bremoline can help you, if you wish?" Doroniel was hoping...

His eyes lit with a hint of his usual good humor. "If someone must help me, I would prefer it to be you." He saw the small smile that Doroniel gave him.

Calandor gazed around the large cave, taking note of everyone present and those who were not. "Where are Randis and Hethuaur? Has something happened to them?"

"We sought shelter because we had injured in our party unable to ride and the rain was still..." A great flash of lightning followed by a loud crash punctuated the sentence as she spoke. "…falling very hard, in fact, it has not stopped. Randis and Hethuaur went for help."

"That bad?" He watched the activity in the cave for a moment. A furrow appeared between his brows as he took in what was being said. Why was he so confused?

"Yes, unfortunately." She was interrupted by Bremoline bringing his food.

"Are you sure about this, Doroniel? The stew is very hot." Bremoline was worried. How did Doroniel expect to hold the bowl and spoon steady long enough to even get anything from the bowl? He looked down at her hands and, yes, they still shook badly.

"I can manage, thank you." She reached out with both hands for the bowl. Behind them the others were also making their way to the fire to fill their own bowls.

Bremoline shrugged. Well, he had tried. The moment his hands left the bowl he knew this was a bad idea. As soon as he had relinquished the bowl, it began shaking so badly that stew was spilt over the side and onto Doroniel's hands. With a lunge, Bremoline caught the bowl before the lot could spill.

"Dor? What is wrong?" Calandor asked worriedly. He watched with concerned eyes as Bremoline took the bowl from her.

"Nothing! It is nothing, Calandor. I am just pleased that you are awake, that is all. I have been very worried about you." Doroniel hurried once more to reassure. She looked at Bremoline and gave a tiny embarrassed smile. "Maybe you should help Calandor after all Bremoline?"

"I think that is a good idea. Once I have helped Calandor, I could help you have yours?" He could not help his gentle jesting, but underneath that, there was a hint of serious intent as he knew she would be unable to manage on her own. It was becoming more obvious that, despite what she said, Doroniel had more problems than she was letting on. She was having far more problems, and Bremoline was aware of it now. He would watch her closely.

"I think I can manage, thank you, if you can see to Calandor?" Doroniel made as if to stand up on her own.

Bremoline stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Doroniel! Please, stop being stubborn! You know better than I do that you find standing painful. Stay where you are and, for once, listen to me. As soon as Lord Elrond gets here, you become a patient. Until then, you are our healer. We need you clear-headed and able to deal with whatever comes our way. This is not helping. Now, please, sit down and let me help you." Bremoline had his Captain's Voice on, stern and to the point, though, he reflected, it sounded much like the voice he used with his daughter as well.

"You are right. I am sorry." She had the grace to look embarrassed. "I will do as you say. Once everyone is finished with their meal, I will need to visit the privy, but I need help to get there." Her face had flushed a bit pink and her voice had gone soft. That had cost her a lot of pride to admit.

He lowered his voice to a more private level and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Hannon lle, Doroniel. I am sure you will have plenty of help once the meal is finished. Can you hold on until then?" Bremoline settled himself down beside Calandor and readied himself to feed his friend.

She nodded. "I will be able to manage. Now, help Calandor or his stew will go cold. Calandor, once you have eaten, I will look at your hands and your feet. I need to make sure they are healing alright. Until then, I will go check Legolas once more." Now that she knew she could crawl for short moves, it made things a lot easier. It was just too great a distance to get to the privy in that manner.

At her words, Bremoline nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. He then turned and began to spoon the stew into Calandor's mouth. Calandor, understandably, had a lot of questions for him between mouthfuls of stew. He answered them as well as he could, explaining all that had happened in the time since the battle with the Orcs. He left out a lot of details, for now, however.

He got a muffled laugh out of Calandor as he explained what Thranduil had said and done about the two troublesome ellith. Calandor glanced over, every now and again, to see that Doroniel was alright. Bremoline could tell he was clearly worried about the young healer.

Rithlin had seated himself between Thranduil and Legolas so that, if he was needed by either of them, he was right there. Truthfully, he had also seated himself nearby in case Lathron needed help as he watched Thranduil. He had risen and helped Doroniel the last few inches.

"What is wrong with Doroniel?" Calandor whispered so that only Bremoline could hear, even though they were only across the fire. Doroniel was checking on Legolas with help from both Rithlin and Thoronhen. Actually, she seemed to be directing them how to check him, since she was having so many problems with her hands.

"She was caught in the same lightning strike as you were. She had trouble hearing earlier. Also, like you, she has had a bad headache and the shaking that you can see. There has also been some dizziness and nausea. Aran Thranduil has been the same. They both tell of tingling in their hands and feet as well. That is why she crawls or needs help to walk."

"Hannon lle, for being truthful, I would hope that Doroniel would tell me these things, but I guess that is wishful thinking, if she would not even talk to you." Calandor sounded downcast.

"You like her." It was not a question. It was a statement of fact.

"Yes, I hope that she will someday bond with me." Calandor paused and wrinkled his brow a moment. "Why do I feel so… odd? I feel as if everything is taking place at a vast distance and I am so muddled." Calandor took the last mouthful of stew. He tried to ignore the feeling of fullness and nausea that were beginning to assail him.

"Maybe you should rest now? Let me help you." Bremoline set the empty bowl on the ground and, removing a few of the packs propping him up, gently helped him to lie down on the pallet before covering him with the blankets once more.

"This is so embarrassing, I feel like an Elfling again. I will never live this down." Calandor could only groan.

"That is rubbish, Calandor. What you will have to live down is the fact that you saved Doroniel's life while aiding our King and the Prince. We all saw what you did. It was a brave act, trust me. Not one of us present will ridicule you for needing a bit of help for a time, not after what we saw you do." Bremoline was aware of what his men had said about the incident and it was just as he said to Calandor. To the others, he was a hero, not that Calandor would believe that of himself.

Indeed the young Elf looked as if he wished the earth floor would open up and swallow him. "I am no hero. I simply acted on instinct."

"Well, if that is instinct, mellon-nin, I pray that we all have it. I think that Doroniel would be a fool if she says no to you. You seem to be destined for each other."

If Calandor had blushed before, he positively glowed now. His pale drawn face definitely had bright red spots on his cheeks and even the tips of his ears were red. "She is wonderful. Such a talented healer, to be asked to come on this trip by Aran Thranduil is a great honor alone. Considering she is a junior healer, this says much of his trust in her."

"I agree, I do not think that she will be a junior healer for long. She has more than proven herself on this trip. Prince Legolas has been very ill since the lightning strike and she has cared for him wonderfully. If only she was not so stubborn!" Bremoline could not help that latter from coming out, it was true though.

"I know what you mean. She is stubborn, wants her own way and never gives in, but also beautiful and talented. What more can you ask?" Calandor had not taken his eyes of off Doroniel as he lay there praying to the Valar that his nausea would settle.

"You have it bad, mellon-nin, very bad." Bremoline was grinning fondly at Calandor. He recalled clearly when he had first fallen in love with his wife. It had been, and still was, a wonderful feeling, those first stirrings of love. He had been married for almost two millennia now, but still he felt the same way for Miriel, his wife. He hoped that Doroniel returned Calandor's love, although he was sure that the healer more than returned the feeling. He had seen the way Doroniel looked at Calandor when she thought that no one was looking.

"What do you mean?" There was uncertainty and confusion in Calandor's voice.

"Love, Mellon-nin, you are very much in love." Bremoline's smile was broad as he realised that Calandor actually did not realise what was happening with him.

"Oh." Calandor's voice was quiet, then. "Oh!" Yes, it had just hit home. "Yes, I do love her."

"You would not think of bonding with her if you did not." Bremoline could not help but tease.

"No, I would not. Do you think she would...?" His face had paled once more as the embarrassment wore off. Bremoline was reminded that his friend was badly injured.

"Yes, I think she would, but there is only one way to find out. Ask her. Before you decide to do that, however, you need to rest." Bremoline fussed at the blankets that covered the young archer.

"I need to speak with Aran Thranduil when he wakes. If he agrees, I will ask Doroniel when we reach Fornost." Calandor paused and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. "Bremoline?" There was weariness in his voice.

"Yes?"

"Would you ask Doroniel if I can have something for my headache? And my hands are becoming too painful to bear. I am also nauseous." Calandor looked down at the heavily wrapped hands that lay upon the covers. He blinked. He still saw two sets of hands.

"I will get Doroniel. Do you think you will be...?" Bremoline stopped what he was saying as he realised that Calandor was looking far too pale, and slightly green. He grabbed one of the pots that they had been using to carry the water and gently helped as his friend lost the little food he had eaten. Bremoline made sure that few could see him.

Rithlin helped Doroniel to his side and carried her healer's pack. "Perhaps stew was not the best thing for you to have so soon." Her voice sounded a bit contrite. Doroniel was already reaching for the aromatic herbs that she and the King had been using for their nausea.

Once the herbs had helped settle his nausea, Calandor was being fussed over. As soon as Doroniel was satisfied that all that was wrong was the pain from his hands and headache and nothing more insidious, she made him a tea for his pain, but inconspicuously added a sleeping herb to it as well. Calandor needed to sleep more to begin healing properly.

Calandor took it gratefully and was soon lost to a deep sleep, with closed eyes, thanks to the herb. He did not even stir when his hands and feet were cleaned and dressed.

Once Calandor had settled again, Doroniel turned to Rithlin. "Could you help me over to the privy?" She was bright red with embarrassment.

Bremoline spoke up, noting that Rithlin had blushed as well. "I will help you. Rithlin, you stay with Calandor and watch in case he needs you." Bremoline took Rithlin's place and helped her to the privy. He was aware of just how painful it was for her to walk. Every step was a battle and once they had made it past the two Ellith, who openly glared at both of them with contempt, he gently picked her up and carried her over the remaining distance in spite of her mild protest.

"Will you be alright and able to manage?" He whispered to her as he set her gently on her feet beside the privy screen.

"Yes, I am sure I can manage. Hannon-lle." She was more than embarrassed now.

"I will wait to help you return as well." He watched as she hobbled with as much dignity as she could, under the circumstances, into the privy.

Once she had closed the screen, he turned to the two Ellith. "You will see to the privy once she is finished and I do not want to hear one word of complaint from you." They glowered back but said nothing.

When she was back beside the fire afterward, Doroniel noted that none of the others had moved at all in her absence.

She felt so small and embarrassed when Bremoline helped her to eat her stew. It had become hard for her to even hold the goblet she used for drinks. One-handed, it was impossible. Even two-handed, it was difficult and she would spill it more often than not.

That had not been the worst part. It had been Ruthwen and Imles sneering at her as Bremoline aided her. She tried to ignore them, but they made sure it was difficult. Bremoline realised that her attention was not really on her food and followed her line of sight. His eyes narrowed. It would be those two!

He glowered at them, his displeasure showing. Ruthwen tossed her head in disdain, only stopping when Bremoline mouthed the word 'horses' at them. Only then, did they go back to whatever it was that they did together of an evening, not that he cared one jot.

"Do not let them get to you, they are only jealous." He hurried to reassure Doroniel.

"What have they to be jealous of? I am nothing special." Doroniel was shocked by the deep hatred that she felt directed at her from the two Ellith and had felt right from the start of the trip. She would have to speak with Thranduil about it at some point in the next few days. Certainly, before they reached Fornost. She really did not think that Ruthwen was a suitable tutor for Legolas. The further the journey continued the more certain she was of that fact.

"Do not belittle yourself, Doroniel. There is much for them to be jealous of. You are good at what you do, a very competent healer." Doroniel was shaking her head vehemently at this. Bremoline would not let her naysay him. "Yes, you are. Thranduil holds you in high esteem and would prefer to speak to you rather than them. You were asked to come on this trip as you are close to Legolas and have his trust. I think they were only allowed to come because Legolas' tutor wanted to stay with his family."

"His wife is close to giving birth. Can you blame him? I fear that Aran Thranduil will not think that highly of me once he learns what I have done to his son." Doroniel could not hide the dismay in her voice.

"He will thank you for helping Legolas. If it had not been for you, Prince Legolas could have died with that fit. That is all he will care about, trust me."

**

* * *

OOOOOOO**

* * *

It was a long evening for everyone in the cave. Doroniel spent her time moving between her three patients. They all took turns looking after Legolas and sponging him down to keep his temperature under control. Luckily there had been no more seizures from the small Prince. Thranduil slept silently by his side.

Gradually, most of the Elves in the cave settled down to sleep. Ruthwen and Imles went to their beds as early as they dared under the eyes of Captain Bremoline. Three guards took rotas to guard the cave in four-hour watches. Those of the small group who had agreed to look after the injured in the party decided that they would take turns sleeping. Thankfully, the storm quieted and the thunder and lightning ended as everyone was settling, even the rain was less intense, though it still fell steadily.

The first ones in the group sent to sleep were Thoronhen and Craban. They had been awake the longest of group as well as having been quite active. Bremoline had sent Lathron off to his pallet, with a goblet of tea Doroniel mixed for him for pain and sleep, after seeing how pained and pale he still looked. That left Doroniel, Bremoline, Rochon and Rithlin to care for the injured and to keep the fire burning for warmth and hot water. It also meant that they could keep the small pit filled with warm water, in the event that Legolas had another seizure.

Doroniel sat by the fire and watched Calandor sleeping, eyes closed, and that unnerved her, even though she knew the reason why. She admitted to herself that she really wanted to see his gorgeous eyes. She sighed and glanced around. Bremoline looked up from where he sat next to Legolas, still bathing the feverish little body.

"Are you alright, Dor?"

Doroniel had to smile at the shortening of her name. It seemed that Calandor had started something, not that she really minded. It sounded so nice coming from Calandor.

"I am fine." She gave him a small smile.

It was Bremoline's turn to sigh and shake his head. Why did she have to make it so difficult? "No you are not. It is clear that you are both tired and hurting. Is it your head, still?"

"It is only hurting a little." He raised his right eyebrow at her in doubt. She ducked her head and grinned guiltily. "Alright, it is hurting a lot."

"Have you taken anything for it?" He knew she had not, but wanted her to admit it.

"No, it is bearable." She actually squinted at him across the light of the fire and he sighed once more.

"You mean to tell me, Oh Great Healer, that you have seen to all four of your patients and made sure that they are all comfortable and ignored yourself? What would Hir Elrond say about that? How is that aiding your patients?"

Doroniel would not meet his eyes, so he continued. "You have given Calandor herbs for both pain and sleep. Aran Thranduil is sleeping, but you have given him herbs for his headache and nausea. Legolas..." He had to clear his throat as it had suddenly gone tight at the thought of Legolas so badly hurt and the painful memories it had stirred as he bathed him. "Legolas is sleeping off his seizure. When do you think he will waken?"

Doroniel blinked at the sudden change of topic. "I have no idea. It depends upon each person. Legolas is very weak, physically and in spirit, at present, so I expect it will take longer."

"And that brings me to Lathron." He could not help but wince. The poor Elf had been in a lot of pain following his injury. "You gave him both pain and sleeping herbs. Will you not take anything for yourself?"

"I need to remain alert, in case I am needed." It seemed an inadequate reason, even to her ears.

"I can wake you if you are needed. At least take something for the pain? Tell me what you need and I will make it for you. Please?" Bremoline tried to make her see sense.

Doroniel finally agreed to take a tea for the pain, but just that and nothing more. She mixed it herself, so that she knew exactly what she was taking. It was not that she did not trust Bremoline... she just did not think she could afford to sleep at the present time, Legolas might need her at any moment.

As soon as the bitter tea was ready, she took it under Bremoline's watchful eye. She could not have done anything less as she had to have his help to actually drink it.

As Bremoline returned to Legolas, he looked satisfied that he had achieved this small victory. "Good. Now sit and rest until the tea works. We will watch Legolas until you feel better. Why do you not lie down and rest? You do not have to sleep, you can just rest. Surely that would not hurt?" Bremoline was worried about her. She could tell. It was plain in the look on his face and the tone of his voice. It reminded her of her father.

"I will be fine here, resting close to the fire." She tried to smile and reassure him. She hoped that it would work even though she did not believe it herself. Her real fear was that, if she did lie down, she would fall asleep and not wake up for quite some time. While she was their only healer, she could not let that happen. Once Hir Elrond arrived... well that was a different situation.

"Have a blanket at least? How do your hands feel?" He specifically did not mention her feet. He already knew how bad they were.

"Tingling and sore. The blanket sounds like a nice idea." Rithlin jumped to his feet and snagged one of the unused blankets. Under Bremoline's amused gaze, he carefully draped the blanket around her shoulders, making sure that it covered her.

"Hannon-lle, Rithlin. That is better." Doroniel gave him a small smile.

Silence fell between them. The only noticeable sounds were the crackling of the fire and the ever-steady fall of the rain outside. They had let the cook fire burn out to save firewood, shoveling the remaining embers into the fire they were using to heat the water during the night. There was a ring of filled pots sitting close around the fire.

Doroniel continued to gaze at Calandor as he slept, trembling hands holding the blanket around her, aware that she was being watched now and again. She would look up and catch the eye of either Rithlin or Bremoline. Each time they would give her a small smile.

When she felt better and the headache had receded, thanks to the herbs, she turned to Bremoline.

"How is Legolas? Is his fever any higher?"

Bremoline gently touched the small forehead, brushing the loose hair away from the stitches that ran down the pale forehead. Once the golden strands were moved away, he placed the back of his hand against the pale skin. He had not really needed to do so. He could feel the heat before he even touched his skin.

"It is still high, not as high as earlier but still high, all the same." He could not help the worried sigh that escaped him. "We will continue to wash him down. Do we need to give him some more fluids?"

"That would be a good idea. Can you manage to do that? Give a little at time, so that he does not choke. Take it very slow." Doroniel knew that they knew this, but she just wanted to remind them.

"I recall that from earlier, I will feed him the water myself. You rest. Stay there!" The last was an order to her. He was shaking a finger at her as if she was a misbehaving Elfling.

With Rithlin's help, he carefully sat the Prince up and rested him back against the younger warrior's chest. Filling the small goblet with fresh clear water he began to slowly spoon small amounts of the precious fluid into the small mouth. He took his time and only gave him small amounts and was on the alert so that if Legolas was to choke he could help. As it was, he had no need to worry. Each tiny sip was swallowed before another was given.

Doroniel kept a close eye on him as he fed the fluid to the Elfling, but she interspersed this with glancing at Calandor, to make sure that he was still sleeping peacefully. She was not as worried about him as she had been. The fact that he had awoken earlier and knew them all was a blessing in itself. She wished that she felt that confident about the Prince's condition.

Doroniel was not aware that she had closed her eyes as she watched Calandor, but the next thing she knew, she was being gently laid on the ground. She opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Bremoline.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. Everything is quiet. Rithlin and I are about to bed down. Thoronhen and Rochon know what to do and will wake you if you are needed."

"No, I need..."

"You need to sleep, that much is obvious. Doroniel, you are exhausted and unwell. You need to sleep and take care of yourself. If I find you have not slept, I will not be happy. Do I make myself clear?" Bremoline realised he was using the tone of voice that he had used on his own daughter, Idhreniel, all those years ago.

He noticed she had glanced at the two warriors who were seated beside Legolas washing him down and checking on the King. "They will tell me if you do not sleep, have no fear of that. Sleep, even if it is only for a little while."

Finally, giving in to her body's demands, she let him cover her before he went to his own bedroll. Her eyes were closed again before he reached it.

* * *

OOOOOOO

* * *

Doroniel was warm and dreaming of deep brown velvet eyes, when she was awakened by a hand on her shoulder, urgently shaking her. She blinked blearily up at Thoronhen's worried face.

"What is it?" She was suddenly wide awake.

"It is the Prince, his fever has risen. It is very high. Nothing we have done can stop it." Thoronhen's voice was urgent. "I will carry you to him, it will be faster."

Doroniel let herself be lifted and carried to the Elfling's side. She took the time to look around. The guards at the cave's entrance had changed. It was still fully dark and she heard rain falling steadily. Rochon knelt beside Legolas, washing him down with single-minded intensity. They had removed his blanket to sponge down every bit of skin they could, trying to cool Legolas and lower his fever.

Thoronhen set her gently down beside him. She immediately reached out to feel his forehead. Hissing, she pulled her hand back before it even touched the skin. The fever had grown worse since she last checked. He was in danger of another febrile convulsion if it wasn't lowered quickly.

"Is the pit ready to take him?" Doroniel shook her head, still trying to clear her mind of sleep. "I knew this would happen. I knew I should not have slept! Thoronhen, please waken Bremoline. We will need help."

"Yes, the pit is ready. I will waken Brem..."

"No need, I am awake. What has happened?" Bremoline was standing just behind them. Half the inhabitants of the cave seemed to have been awakened, if they had truly been sleeping to begin with.

The atmosphere in the cave seemed to be electrically charged. Imles and Ruthwen were the only inhabitants that had not moved or seemed indifferent. Even the drugged sleepers seemed to be restless, moving in their sleep. Neither Ellith seemed interested in what was happening. That set Bremoline's nerves on edge. Ruthwen would not have missed a chance to snipe about the noise or the attention that the Prince was receiving from the others in the cave.

"The Prince's fever is very high and we cannot get it down." Thoronhen explained.

Doroniel's voice was urgent. "We need to bathe Legolas in the pit once more, Rochon will you please stay and watch the others? Thoronhen, would you help Bremoline and me to see to the Prince?"

Bremoline carefully scooped Legolas into his arms, mindful of the splinted leg. Thoronhen also scooped Doroniel up in his arms to move her without even asking this time, though she did not protest either. "I will take his head again, Thoronhen take his leg. Make sure it stays as dry as you can keep it. Also, stay to one side. I do not want you to have the same problem as Lathron." They all moved quickly, with Legolas held gently in Bremoline's arms. Once they were at the pit Doroniel tested the water. She was satisfied it was warm enough for him, so they lowered Legolas into it.

Doroniel quickly began to wash him down, working feverishly to try and prevent another seizure from happening. It was the last thing they all wanted. Again and again she worked her way around the small body making sure that no part that could be washed was missed. It was easier to keep his leg dry this time. He was not struggling against them and thrashing around.

It was almost an hour before Doroniel sat back with a sigh of relief. His temperature was at least a little lower, which was a relief.

"You can take him out now, his temperature is lower." Sarnlome moved next to them with one of the dry blankets that could be used a towel. Bremoline and Thoronhen moved as one and quickly moved the Elfling to the blanket and covered him so that he could not become chilled.

Bremoline then began to dry him. His movements spoke of some experience at caring for an Elfling. They covered him once more in a dry blanket and moved him back to the pallet near the fire where he had been since the previous soaking. When she had him settled again and his leg resting on his little pack once more, Doroniel made certain that the bandage that was under the wooden splint was dry. She then moved to his hands. The bandages covering the tiny hands were sodden, that could not be helped.

"Bremoline, could you take down the bandages on Legolas' hands? I need to change them." Doroniel was already gathering the ingredients for the paste that she would need for them.

"Of course." Her orders were followed to the letter as she had Thoronhen make the antiseptic healing paste for her.

"Should you be using a paste on them? My Naneth always said that you should not use any type of oil or grease on burns." Thoronhen asked.

Doroniel had to smile at the question. "That is a very good question and your mother is right, but this will contain only herbs and has no oil or grease in it. This will aid in the healing of the wounds. If you were to put either oil or grease onto a new burn it will cause even more problems. This is safe or I would not be using them."

Thoronhen blushed. "I did not mean to..."

"Peace, Thoronhen." She smiled kindly for him. "I know you did not. I am glad that you asked and would prefer that you do so. That applies to any of you. If you ever wonder about something or have a query, ask. I will always answer and never be upset." She shared a smile with them all, glad that she had put them at ease once more.

"Do you want me to apply the paste?" Bremoline asked her. He was aware that her hands were still shaking, although not to the degree they had been earlier.

"Yes, please. It would take me forever otherwise." Her voice was wry. It was clear she was frustrated at her inability to do the simple task herself.

Doroniel watched closely as he washed the old paste off and was pleased to see that the herbs were beginning to heal the burns, slowly and not with the normal speed of a healthy Elfling, but it was happening. Legolas, unfortunately, could not exactly be called a healthy Elfling right now, no matter how they wished it was so.

"They do look much better. Make sure that the entire palm is covered. That is good. You can bandage now. Hopefully, by tomorrow, we will be able to leave them to the air as they are beginning to heal. That will do them a lot of good."

She watched as he bandaged them just as she wanted them. He knew how frustrating this must be for her. "Thank you, Bremoline you did that well. When we return to Mirkwood, I would like to discuss with you about possibly adding more healers to your patrols. I want you and a few others to have further training as well." She smiled at his surprise.

"Oh?" It was Bremoline's only reply.

"I have noticed that a few of your men and you in particular, have an affinity for healing. I think it would be wise to make use of that."

Bremoline seemed contemplative for a moment. "I did want to be a healer when I was young, but then the Necromancer came and everything changed." He broke off as he thought of how things _had _changed. His father had been one of the first casualties of the spiders that so plagued his home. It was but another reason why he hated them so much. "Greenwood needed warriors more than healers at that time."

"I understand, Bremoline. We will just have to see to your training on the job, so to speak."

"Do you mean it?" His eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes, I mean it. I will be speaking with Thranduil as well. I do not see why you cannot train to be a healer while you continue in your position as Captain of the Home Guard. I will also speak with Hir Elrond when he arrives, about the best way to see to it happening. I would be honoured to have you as a fellow healer." Doroniel knew he would be a good healer. She had seen it in the way he helped the injured here. Why it had been missed before was beyond her.

"Thank you, I would like that." Bremoline had gone red right to the tips of his ears. "Who else would you consider?"

"At this moment and without knowing any others in the patrols, Thoronhen," The Elf looked up shocked as well. "Rithlin, Randis and Rochon."

"They are all good candidates, I know." He could not help but smirk. "But, you did not name Calandor?"

"Calandor? Why?" It was her turn to be shocked.

"Well, I know that you like him. Perhaps you more than like him?" He gave her a teasing smile. "Having him in training would mean that you could be near to him." He watched in amusement as Doroniel blushed bright red. "Aha, you do like him!"

"Yes, I do. I am hoping he will like me..." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards the place where Calandor still slept.

"Oh, he does. Believe me, he does."

"We need to talk about this later, Bremoline. Right now, Legolas needs us to have our minds on the job." She felt his forehead once more. He still had a fever, but not as high as it had been. She looked to the entrance of the cave. Dawn was approaching. Even with the rain, the sky was not as dark as it had been. All the others had either returned to sleep or were moving around silently, getting ready for the new day.

Craban was piling wood for a new cook fire. However, Doroniel noted that he did not light it. She looked to the sleeping forms of Imles and Ruthwen. They would be awakened soon, of that she had no doubt.

Even as she thought it, Craban moved to them and began to wake them up. He was polite but firm as he did so, even cheerful in his morning greetings. Doroniel bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Oh yes, they would not be happy about that.

She bent back over Legolas and took another look at the stitches that graced his forehead when she heard grumbling come from their direction.

"I would keep quiet if I were you." Bremoline's voice was hard. "We have injured who still sleep. I do not wish them to be awakened by your noise. If you do wake them, my idea from last night still stands. You will do what is required of you and you will do it silently."

Doroniel looked up in time to see them glare icily at Bremoline, although the warrior did not seem to notice.

No one took note that the wind had just begun to howl at the entrance of the cave, save the warriors who stood guard there. Doroniel went back to her work and missed the angry glare that was thrown their way. The wind grew in intensity and seemed to get stronger as the two Ellith were given their tasks for the morning.

They did notice when Thranduil began to toss and turn on his pallet. He seemed to be caught up in a nightmare. Thoronhen hurried to his side to try to calm the King without resorting to waking him. He seemed to settle again, though his face still looked troubled.

_He was caught in a dark place, a place that was heavy with a dark presence of evil that pressed upon his heart from all around him. There was a chill of malice that made him shiver as he looked around, as if a malevolent power watched him from the dark. All he could see was a vast black void before him. He could not even see the uneven surface he trod upon. As he moved, he reached out to feel for a wall or anything of substance but met nothing. He stumbled along blindly for some time, finding nothing, until a distant small flicker of light caught his attention._

_He stumbled hopefully toward the light. He at least had a reference to focus on now. As he neared the small star-glimmer, it grew brighter. Suddenly it flared and flickered into a small familiar form that he realised he had been searching for all this time._

"_Legolas!"_

_"Legolas, Ion-nin, how did you get here?_

_Legolas did not answer him. He hurried to his son's side. Legolas lay face-down, almost rigid, upon the cold floor. Gently, he reached for his son, to turn him over. When he did, he drew back in shock. Legolas' mouth was stretched wide. He was screaming or appeared to be screaming and he seemed to be in great pain, but no sounds left his mouth. Nothing._

_"Legolas? What is wrong? I will get Doro..." It was then that he realised that he was alone. There were no others with him here._

_"Legolas? Leg..." _

Something shook him and shook him hard. He opened his eyes to find Rochon bending over him. "Aran Thranduil, you are dreaming, wake up. It is but a dream."

"I am awake. Hannon lle. I dreamt of Legolas, he needed me..."

He looked over to the small pallet beside him, where Legolas had lain before... Before he had... Legolas had been fitting and then... he recalled the pain and the feeling of smothering darkness, the same feeling he had in his dream.

There was a small group gathered close around Legolas who was lying on another pallet on the other side of the fire. At least that was what it seemed. He could not see his son. He was the only thing he wanted, nay, needed to see.

"What is wrong with my son?" He looked at the other Elf, fear clear on his pale face as he struggled to rise. _Where has my strength fled?_

"Legolas is alright, Aran Thranduil. Doroniel is looking after him." Rochon hurried to reassure the worried King.

Thranduil was not comforted. "What do you mean Doroniel is looking after him? What is wrong? Tell me, what is happening to my son!"

"Legolas is fitting once more, or at least I think he is." Rochon quietly admitted.

"You think! I need to be with my son. Please, will you help me to him?" Thranduil was almost frantic. He needed to be with Legolas now.

"As you wish, Aran-nin." Rochon helped Thranduil stand. Perhaps with his Adar there, Legolas might recover faster.

It was not until Thranduil stood, that the pain in his feet flared to an excruciating level and he had to stifle a cry of agony. He leaned heavily on Rochon as the group beside Legolas parted so that he could move from his pallet to sit beside his son.

Doroniel was feeling Legolas' forehead as he sat down and she flashed him a quick worried look. Bremoline was mixing the herbs that Doroniel needed and Legolas…

Legolas lay rigid on his pallet. His arms were stretched above his head and locked upright. It appeared that the only way to get them back to his sides would be to break them. His fingers were stretched and splayed stiffly in a strange clawing posture, evident even with the bandages covering them. The blond head was thrown back in what looked like extreme pain, mirrored by the look on his face. It was frozen into a rictus of deep agony, his mouth open. It was just as it had been in his dream. Legolas made no sound. His silent screams of agony were more alarming than the keening of the previous seizure.

It was eerie, to say the least, eerie and very frightening. Absently, Thranduil realised that the air was heavy with that same feeling of malevolent evil that was so present in his dream.

"Rochon, make everyone move. The last thing Legolas needs is for them to see him like this. Give them things to do if necessary." He turned to Doroniel. "Is there nothing you can do for him?"

"All I can do for him is give him the herbs. To do anything more may harm him."

Almost at once the crowd dispersed. For that, Thranduil was grateful because almost immediately Legolas lost control of his bodily functions, as attested by the growing dark stain on the Elfling's blanket. Doroniel, as gently as she could, removed the wet blanket and covered him with the blanket from Thranduil's bed.

"That happens and is normal, do not worry." She tried to reassure the worried and scared Adar across from her.

"What has happened to Legolas' leg?" Thranduil's look of horror was plain for her to see. She groaned at herself. She should have remembered that Thranduil did not know about the Prince's broken leg.

"While you were sleeping, Legolas was having seizures." She tried to put it as delicately as she could to avoid upsetting him further. "Legolas kicked out at Lathron and caught him very hard in his gweth and we heard a loud crack." At that news, Thranduil looked to where the archer lay, still in a drugged sleep. "He will be fine. He will not want to ride his horse for a while. The crack came from Legolas. It was caused by the re-breaking of a healing fracture that the swelling had hidden. We have treated it as you can see. I am sorry, Aran Thranduil. I have failed in your trust." She hung her head in shame and there were tears welling in her eyes as she spoke the last.

"No, Heryn Doroniel, you have not failed me, or Legolas. I saw how swollen his leg was. The blame can all be laid directly upon the Orc that did this foul thing to my son. You have worked in poor conditions with limited provisions while injured yourself. I could not ask more of you than that. No, I still believe in your ability and trust you to look after my son. And please, Doroniel, we have been through this. My name is Thranduil. I am your friend, nothing has changed that."

"Hannon lle, Thranduil. Your trust is precious to me and I would not wish to lose it." She had to blink away the tears of gratitude as she looked down at the seizing Prince. He was still locked in the same quivering position as earlier. This did not seem like the same type of convulsion as before. This worried Doroniel greatly. She did not think it was caused by the fever. "Bremoline, how are you doing with the tea?"

"Just steeping, it will not be long before..."

A commotion at the mouth of the cave caught their attention and they looked up in time to see the guards stationed there drawing weapons, a mixture of swords and bow, with arrow knocked and ready to fire should it prove necessary.

"What is happening?" Bremoline called, still concentrating on the vital herbal tea he was brewing.

"We have visitors! There is movement and sound." One of the guards answered, not relaxing at all. Everyone who was able had their weapons ready.

Bremoline carried the goblet of medicinal tea and set it near Doroniel and Legolas before moving to his own bedroll to retrieve his sword.

"Who is it?" Thranduil could not believe this was happening. His son was convulsing and a battle was possibly on their hands. Thranduil got painfully to his feet and stood ready to defend his son. Bremoline brought Thranduil's sword and placed it in his hand then stood ready to fight beside his King.

"We cannot see clearly through the rain!"

All were tense in the cave. Even the two ellith had risen and brought their daggers to the ready position. Had Orcs come, seeking shelter from the ceaseless rains? Long minutes that seemed to last forever were finally broken by a cry from a distance away from the cave.

"Mae Govannen! I have returned with aid. May we approach?" They all knew that voice, and knew it well. It was their scout, Hethuaur.

Captain Bremoline looked to Thranduil for his approval, even though he knew it would be given, and gladly.

At Thranduil's nod, Bremoline called out. "Mae Govannen! You are most welcome Hethuaur. Minno!"

They all shared a shocked glance before the figures seemed to emerge from a silver curtain of driving rain to walk into the cave. It was Hethuaur returned earlier than expected with a small group of warriors and healers from Imladris.

Thranduil had never been so glad to see anyone in all his life...

The sword suddenly seemed far too heavy and he lowered it carefully but it almost slipped from his painfully tingling hand. His head felt light and giddy.

The group was incredibly wet and looked exhausted, as did the heavily-laden horses that followed them inside. The horses' heads drooped and they looked as if they had been ridden long and hard. They probably had been. That is the only way the group could have arrived here from Imladris this soon, but, where was Randis?

"Mae Govannen, Aran Thranduil. How may we help you?" Thranduil realised with a thrill of shock that the speaker in front of him was Gailarphen, Elrond's senior healer, first in charge of the healers of Imladris after Elrond.

"Legolas... Doroniel can tell you….better than I. I do not..." He broke off as the heavy feeling of evil grew more oppressive.

It felt like a malevolent weight was smothering him. He could see Doroniel speaking to him, but it was as if his head was leagues away from the words. He turned to see the Imladris healer lean over Legolas and say something, but all that seemed so distant. Even the burning pain of his feet faded into insignificance. He could not catch his breath once again and the more he tried the more it seemed to elude him. His chest was gripped with a crushing pain once again. Doroniel seemed to reach for him... but the darkness swallowed him once more...

**

* * *

OOOOOOO****

* * *

To be continued…****

* * *

OOOOOOO****

* * *

Translation from Sindarin**

(We're still learning, so expect mistakes.)

Edan, Edain – man, men

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Hir - Lord

Harn – wounded

Gweth - manhood

Hennaid – thanks

Legolas…daro…saes! – Legolas…stop…please!

Hannon lle – thank you

Heryn – lady

Min, tad, neled – one, two, three

Ardhon – world

Mae Govannan! – Well met!

Minno – Enter

**

* * *

Explanation of other terms.**

**Callus** – the fusion of healing fractured bones. (Shell – correct please?) - Barbara

Yes, it is the formation of new bone that covers the fracture. – Shell

I don't advise trying the thing with the earlobe (back edge) on yourself. It hurts. If you do, tell us. LOL, I did it when Shell told me about it. - Barbara

As Barbara can advise the above really hurts, this technique is used in hospitals to waken patients after surgery as is the rubbing of the collar bone. I have used them in the past and they are very effective. They also hurt while it is being done. - Shell.

Creams and pastes used on burns currently are: Flamazine, Colomycin, Cicatrin, Bactropan and Sofra-Tulle - as in British National Formula page 518. Flamazine is the first to be used though. – Shell

**

* * *

OOOOOOO****

* * *

Authors' notes and Review answers.**

**Hm, a few Elves seem to be acting very odd. Don't they? Now why would that be?**

**Mwaaaahahahahahaha!**

**Hey friends, sorry if you think the story seems to move too slowly or gets mired in details. Shell and I are writing this one to amuse ourselves. **

**It is hurt/care/angst and full of elves, and their side-stories, because that is what we enjoy. We use our considerable personal knowledge and do a lot of research as well to get it as correct as possible. **

**We just hope you can enjoy the story too. It is always more fun to share.**

– **Barbara**

Deana: Thank you and we are glad that you like Calandor.

Daw the minstral: You will have to wait and see what is causing the weather to be as it is. As for the evil twins cooking the food, remember Craban is watching them closely and 'teaching' them how to cook! Yes, Poor Thranduil. As for Legolas being scared of the Orc that will be covered in the next chapter...

Lyn: Firstly, I would like to say that your reviews are incredibly rude and you should tone it down before someone really takes offence. Also you might check out what the authors do for a living. As it is, I have been a nurse for 23 years. I have two degrees and am currently doing my third year at university taking a Ph.D in Biology.

In reply to your criticisms, creams are used on burns. The one used in England is Flamazine and, as I worked in the ER for 6 years, I have used it on burns. Also, if an unconscious patient cannot swallow they would drown from their own secretions as they sleep. If you give a tiny amount and are careful and patient, they will be able to swallow fluids unless their swallow reflex is damaged, as it can be with a stroke victim. Also this comment about sneak and duck. I went back over the chapter in question and neither of these appeared so we have no idea what it is that you are talking about. So please, before you go off the deep end at people, speak with them nicely first or don't bother reviewing the story. - Shell

Lyn, - I'll leave it at what Shell said. She was far more polite than I might have been. I accidently deleted your review for chapter three when trying to get rid of a random flamer's truly pathetic comment, but truthfully, I was tempted to just delete all yours too. There are proper and nice ways of giving constructive criticism.

Your way is not it. - Barbara

Kel: Aren't they just? He will be very, very soon, I promise.

Zammy: I know, I always liked that part, I just forgot it! You will have to wait and see what it is that is going on with Ruthwen, we wouldn't want to spoil it for you. Elrond is coming...

Karone Eventree: Wow, thank you. I hate spiders as well.

Mistopurr: I know what you mean, I am terrified of spiders myself and caused hilarity at Christmas when I found one in my bedroom. We got rid of it but I wouldn't sleep that night! We're glad you like Rithlin he is becoming a favourite of ours as well.

Sindauiel: Thank you and we are glad that you like the long chapters, this chapter is even longer!

I-murcuryuk: Thank you. You will ahve to wait and see what is happening with Ruthwen, here is your update.

Well that is all for now and we hope you enjoy this. Would you please review and tell us how we are doing?

Love,

SSS


	6. 6

**Twisted Web of Fate**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters**

**Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just drop in and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our amusement, not for pay.**

**ooooooo**

**oWARNINGS:**

Yuck warning – Description of badly infected wounds. (As written by the sinisterly superb Shell, who does know what she's talking about.)

Mucho angst in this one, intense scenes ahead that could have been cliffhangers. Hold on to your seats. Yes, there is a big cliffhanger at the end, bring rope.

Tissue warning too – maybe a five tissue rating? You will cry. That's an order.

It looks like you will all just have to get used to long chapters. We don't know when to quit writing. – Barbara, the cheeky one.

v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Chapter Six**

v-v-v-v-v-v-

Doroniel thought she was hallucinating, that her mind had finally succumbed to the fatigue and the headache that was slowly increasing in intensity, in spite of the herbs for pain that she had taken. When Captain Bremoline greeted the newcomers and wished them welcome, she realised that her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Mae govannen, Aran Thranduil, how may we help you?"

The speaker was Gailarphen, Elrond's senior healer, his second-in-command among the healers of Imladris. Gailarphen was tall, taller than most, and thin! He had jet-black hair that fell far below his waist. It was elaborately braided in a thick plait that hung down the middle of his back. His eyes were a grey/blue and his aristocratic face showed wisdom of long experience. His eyes had a kindly glint to them, but his face was stern. His black tunic, although sodden, was well-made and of good quality, trimmed all around with grey braiding. The clasps were adorned with a blue stone that matched the colour of his eyes. His leggings were of a dark grey. The effect was startling.

Doroniel wanted to loudly cry her thanks to the Valar when she recognized him, but she somehow managed to contain herself. She turned to Thranduil. He looked as shocked as she felt at their early arrival.

Thranduil stared at Gailarphen for a moment. "Help Legolas…. Doroniel….can tell you… better than I.…I do not…" Doroniel frowned at hearing her King speak. His voice was weak and strained. He sounded vague and breathless, almost as if he could draw no air into his lungs. The weight of his sword seemed too great to support as he lowered it.

"Thranduil, are you alright?" She saw him raise his left hand to rub at his chest. "Maybe you should sit down and rest. Does your chest pain you again?" She was aware that all the newcomers were staring. Some had their mouths open in shock. Only one had crossed immediately and knelt beside Calandor, the only one of the injured not to have someone attending him. She hardly noticed him. Thranduil was her main concern for the moment.

"Thranduil, saes, I know your feet pain you greatly. Won't you sit down?" Doroniel reached to help him. She wondered if she should ask Bremoline for help with the King. She was concentrating on Thranduil. He stared blankly at her as she spoke. He seemed confused and unable to comprehend what was being said. Thranduil did not speak, but blinked vaguely at her as his sword fell, un-heeded.

Then, as if in slow motion, Thranduil's eyes closed and he began to fall, agonizingly slow. Doroniel was too far away to help. She could do nothing.

v-v-v-v-v-

Bremoline heard the sword clatter to the ground as it slipped from Thranduil's fingers a moment before he began to pitch forward. Aran Thranduil had passed out again! He managed to catch the King with his free arm as his knees buckled. Rithlin also dropped his sword and hurried to help him. Between the two of them, they lowered Thranduil's limp form gently back onto his pallet.

Gailarphen wasted no time, but shrugged off his soaked cloak and crossed to Thranduil at the fireside. He motioned for Rithlin to move aside and knelt beside Thranduil's pallet. He swiftly sought the pulse point on the King's frighteningly pale throat.

"What has happened, Doroniel?" He was relieved that Thranduil's pulse was strong, although it beat a little faster than normal, not enough to frighten him. He frowned at the unsteady rhythm. He could also feel fine tremors that seemed to run through the King's entire body.

"Almost four days ago, there was a battle with Orcs that came upon us as we traveled. We slew the Orcs, but not before one found and injured the Prince. The battle occurred during a fierce storm and there was a lightning strike to a nearby tree that also caught Aran Thranduil, the Prince and Calandor. They all sustained injuries. Calandor had even stopped breathing and later had a seizure, but the injuries to the Prince seemed the most grievous. He has been fitting as you can see, the first seizure was a febrile convulsion, but what this is, I do not know." Doroniel turned slightly to call over her shoulder. "Thoronhen, I need that tea, NOW!" Legolas was still in the process of the eerie seizure, still screaming so silently and quivering in every muscle in his small frame.

Thoronhen sheathed his own sword and moved with an urgency that spoke for itself. He carried the tea to her. She had him slowly spoon-feed Legolas the tea while she held him. Thank Eru that the small jaw was not clamped shut this time.

While the newcomers entered the cave and exchanged greetings around them, Doroniel and Thoronhen slowly but surely fed Legolas the tea. As they did, Legolas seemed to slowly calm and relax in her arms until the second healer from Imladris gently took him from her and carefully laid the Prince back on his pallet.

Doroniel turned to Thranduil immediately then. She wished she could reach Thranduil's side to check on him as well, but she was too proud to ask for help in front of her fellow healers, or to crawl.

Bremoline commented from where he knelt beside the King. "What Doroniel has neglected to tell you, Master Healer, is that she also is injured. She too was caught up in that same lightning strike. I would imagine that her headache has returned, along with the pain in her feet. If you give her anything for her pain, you will have to hold the cup. Her hands shake too much to hold it herself." He turned to face her. "Doroniel, you promised that once help came, you would become the patient that you truly are, so stop glaring at me like that!"

Doroniel looked down, embarrassed that her own words had been thrown back at her. What could she say? He spoke naught but the truth.

Bremoline smiled ruefully at the mortified look on the wounded healer's face. "You were not going to tell him yourself, though I do not know how you hoped to hide it from him. You need to be cared for as much as the others do, perhaps more, because you have been caring for them and not yourself."

"I would have told Gailarphen." She was aware that she sounded like a petulant Elfling and it was only made worse by the knowing, amused look on Bremoline's face.

Gailarphen smiled kindly as he spoke and his entire face seemed to change. "We both know that you would not have told us. All healers are the same. They make the worst patients Arda has ever seen. Sit back, Doroniel, you have deserved the rest. I will check you over in a short time. You said that Aran Thranduil was also caught by the lightning? Was he knocked out?"

Doroniel was thankful that she would not have to stand or crawl. "No he was conscious and holding the Prince's head, though he could not see or hear much at the time. He was temporarily blinded by the flash and deafened by the crash of the thunderbolt."

"The lightning's shock would account for the unsteady rhythm of his pulse, but why did he lose consciousness at this time? Is that something new?" Gailarphen was quickly and efficiently checking Thranduil out. Apart from the unsteady pulse, he could find nothing amiss, nothing that could account for Thranduil's sudden collapse, at least.

"This is the second time that Aran Thranduil has fainted without a known reason. He has been rubbing his chest and has seemed to be short of breath at times. I am worried that the lightning strike may have damaged his heart or lungs. He has complained of severe headaches, dizziness and nausea. He has had tingling and pain in his hands and feet, as I have also had." She looked ruefully at Bremoline when she spoke because she was sure that he would have informed Gailarphen of her symptoms once more if she did not.

Bremoline just nodded at her, pleased that she was seeing sense at last.

The healer who was attending Legolas spoke up and Doroniel realised with a start that she knew him as well. "Doroniel, you said before that the Prince was hurt. How was he hurt?" The voice belonged to Nestoron. He had been in training a couple of years ahead of her and they had become close friends during her time at Imladris. She wondered why she had not recognized him earlier.

"He hit his head badly. An Orc found his place in the tree where Aran Thranduil had Legolas hide and dragged him from it. He hit his head when he was pulled down. His ankle was deeply cut by the Orc's filthy claws and it has become badly infected causing a high fever. I have been dressing it twice a day. His hands were slightly burned by the lightning too. We also found out recently, by accident, that his ankle had been fractured. The swelling had hidden it from detection but it is back in place now."

Doroniel watched as Gailarphen moved over to examine Calandor and she found herself more relaxed. She trusted these two healers, almost as much as she trusted Hir Elrond.

"We may have to take these sutures out. The swelling is going to cause problems soon." He was gently palpating the Prince's forehead around the sutures. Nestoron spoke almost absentmindedly, as if he had forgotten that they were in a cave with over twenty other people.

Doroniel shared a shocked look with Thoronhen, who had just seated himself near them. It was then that she first saw him properly since the night before. She noted the bruising of his eye, the one the Prince had found with a flailing fist during his fit of the day before. The eye itself was almost swollen closed. Thoronhen realized she had just noticed and gave a lopsided grin of embarrassment.

"Bremoline, why did you not tell me that Thoronhen's eye had been injured?" Her voice was unintentionally hard.

"It did not seem important at the time. We had more serious problems to contend with." The Captain shrugged as he made the admission.

"And you complain about me hiding my injuries." This time, her voice held humor.

"I know. We are all as bad as each other." Bremoline could not help but smile even with the seriousness of the situation.

Hethuaur, by this time, had made it over to the fireside. He had helped with the distribution of food, supplies and dry clothing that they had brought from Imladris while others tended their tired mounts and two pack horses, removing their loads and rubbing them down.

Craban made certain that the two Ellith helped place the new bundles of wet wood near the fire so that it would dry and be suitable for use later on. They need not worry about that now and had enough provisions to last until Hir Elrond was expected to arrive in a couple of days.

"How do Calandor and the Prince fare?" Hethuaur was watching them both worriedly.

"Calandor did not have any further seizures after you left. We did worry because he did not waken until last night, just before the evening meal. He seemed alright then. He was a little dizzy and in some pain, but well enough to joke with us. He should recover fully." Bremoline smiled at Hethuaur's look of relief.

"And the Prince?" He watched as Bremoline's easy smile failed.

"Not as good, I am afraid. He has a high fever and has had two seizures. His leg is infected and broken. Also, his head wound is giving him problems as well. He has not re-gained consciousness in all this time."

"That is ill news. We have been very worried about him. Is his fever the reason for the pit?" He was interested in the small water-filled hole by the fire, a hole just big enough for the Prince and no one else.

"Yes, the pit was used to cool him when his fever grew dangerously high." Doroniel looked worried once more.

"How are you? Both of you look exhausted!" Hethuaur could not believe how tired and worn-out they both looked.

"You should take a good look at yourself. Have you rested or eaten at all? You must have made no stops, or very short ones, and pushed yourselves and your horses hard to return from Imladris this quickly. Come, sit down, drink some tea and tell me what happened." Bremoline had his Captain's Voice on and had already moved to the pot of boiling water on the fire.

Indeed, Hethuaur looked nothing like his normal immaculate self. His raven-black hair was still plastered to his head and back by the rain. His clothes were sodden and mud-spattered. His face was pale and his eyes had deep black rings around them. With a sigh of relief, he sat near the fire and stretched his legs in front of him.

"Was Lathron injured?" He had just realised that his friend was lying on the other side of the fire on a pallet next to Calandor, sleeping with his eyes closed.

"In a manner of speaking, yes he was. When Legolas was seizing, he kicked Lathron hard and caught him …somewhere very sensitive. I gave him some pain relief and a sleeping tea as he was in a great deal of pain." Doroniel answered his question but did not look him in the face when she did.

Hethuaur's eyes went wide as he took in what the Mirkwood healer had just implied. "You mean…?" At Doroniel's nod, he winced and looked away for a moment.

"Exactly. He will not be happy riding for a few more days." Somehow, Doroniel kept a straight face, but suddenly the poor Elf's injury seemed to be very funny.

Bremoline came back with two goblets of tea. He handed one to Hethuaur then crossed to Doroniel and sat down.

"This is for you and I will not take a 'no'. You have not been drinking enough either. I do notice." He saw the way she raised her eyes at him. "It is only plain tea." Truthfully, he had been sorely tempted to ask one of the other healers for sleeping herbs to give her, but had found he felt too guilty about it to do so.

"What can I do to help?" Hethuaur enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the tea. It was nice to sit down and a great relief to have returned from his assigned task, but he knew there was work to do.

"You will sit and drink that tea and then you will go to your pallet and sleep for as long as you need." Bremoline made it plain that it was an order. "You also need to explain to me why you and Randis split up after we sent you out together." He raised his left eyebrow in inquiry.

Hethuaur gave his Captain his full attention then. "We decided, Captain, once we left, that it might be better to do so. We were so close to Imladris and, as we did not know how badly they were injured, we thought it best to get some help as soon as possible. Upon my return, I would say that Randis was right. We only stopped long enough to rest the horses. I was fortunate to meet no trouble along the way. I hope that Randis is as fortunate. I was provided a fresh horse at Imladris. I wanted to return as soon as possible."

When he finished his tale, Hethuaur watched the two Imladris healers as they continued their examination of their most grievously injured patients.

"I am glad you did….this time. You are right. We do need the help. We have been struggling to carry on, but Doroniel is exhausted and has not properly slept for quite some time." Bremoline was helping Doroniel to drink her tea, despite her embarrassment at being helped like a very small Elfling.

"I am not exhausted!" Doroniel was indignant when he lowered the goblet from her mouth.

"Yes, you are." Bremoline glared at her. He conveyed much concern and frustration with that one look.

"Alright, very well, you're right… I am." She looked down at the shaking hands in her lap.

Bremoline gently rubbed her arm, as a comfort. "It does not mean you are weak, far from it. All of us, well almost all of us." He glared at the cook fire where Imles and Ruthwen were making a great fuss over greeting the warriors that had arrived from Imladris. "Everyone that matters, we all think you have done an exceptional job. We all think well of you and hold you in the highest regard, including Aran Thranduil."

Doroniel had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "No, Legolas had a broken leg and I did not even notice it. What kind of healer does that make me?" As she spoke, she saw Nestoron call Gailarphen over to where he knelt over Legolas.

"What is wrong?" She called, fear rising inside her.

Gailarphen waved her off. "In a moment." He sounded tense.

Doroniel shared a concerned look with Bremoline, her mouth went dry with worry.

She had expected the older Healer to go to Legolas' leg, because of the infection, but he went to his head instead. Had she missed something? She relaxed a fraction while he examined the small, swollen forehead. But then, he began gently pressing the top of Legolas' head with great concentration. She had been trembling before, but it was nothing to the shaking that overcame her then. Something else was wrong, she knew it.

"Doroniel?" Bremoline gently called her. He could see that her attention was not on him. "Doroniel?" No response to his voice. She just watched Gailarphen, her face white and shocked. Tears still threatened to spill from her eyes. Bremoline noticed the dark circles of fatigue under her eyes most strongly at that moment.

"Gailarphen? What is wrong?" Her voice sounded small and pleading. It matched the way she looked. Never would Bremoline have thought that she could look so much like a scared little Elfling.

"Just one moment, Doroniel." He sounded more concerned than he had before.

Bremoline set aside her half-full cup and put his arm around the healer's trembling shoulders. She needed the support of a friend and over the last few days that was what they had become. They had known each other before, but only in passing. That had changed greatly over the last few days.

He was absolutely certain that he would trust her not only with his life, but those of his whole family, his wife, his daughter and her husband and his grand-daughter. He intended to tell her that later, when the air was not so charged and tense. She had a warrior's spirit and would fight for everything she cared for and believed in, he knew that.

Gailarphen finished his examination and sat back on his heels. He seemed deep in thought as he sat there, with his eyes closed and brow creased, considering what he had found. When he opened his eyes, he looked directly at Doroniel. His blue eyes were kind, but troubled. "This is not your fault Doroniel. With all that you have been through and the nature of your injuries as well, _this is not your fault_."

"Why? What is wrong?" There was panic in her voice as she began to crawl to them. Bremoline tried to stop her but she shrugged him off. "Please tell me what it is."

Somewhere from behind her, she heard Ruthwen's voice. "So the perfect heryn has fallen. What a surprise."

It was followed by a slap and Craban's irate voice. "Be quiet! I will not tell you again!" The Imladris soldiers looked scandalised. He had just struck an elleth! That was unheard of. Many of the other Mirkwood guards looked very surprised as well. They all knew Craban was usually very hard to anger and when he did get angry, he struck out with words, not his hands, and certainly not against an elleth!

v-v-v-v-v-

Doroniel made it to Legolas' side. "What is it? What did I miss?" She did not notice that Nestoron moved to the pot of water on the fire. She was only focused on Legolas and Gailarphen. She was unaware that Bremoline hurried after her and helped her to sit.

"The Prince has a fractured skull. The swelling and bruising have hidden it."

"No!" Her voice held pure panic and Bremoline knelt and held her. He also looked to the small Elfling lying so still on the pallet between them and Gailarphen. He looked so small and vulnerable at that moment. Ai, Elbereth, they could not lose him, surely not?

"Doroniel, this is not your fault!" Gailarphen's voice was determined.

"No, it cannot be. Please, I examined him and..." Doroniel suddenly could not speak as she began to shake uncontrollably, with tears running down her face. This was too much. This could not be happening. How could she possibly miss that?

"Doroniel, you are ill, you have survived an Orc attack and been struck by lightning. Your hands tingle and shake until you cannot use them. I would not expect even Hir Elrond to be able to diagnose this, under those conditions. Please, sit back."

She didn't move, but just sat there overcome with sobs and shaking while Bremoline tried to calm her. "No, I should have known. I thought I felt something, but dismissed it. My fault, it is all my fault. Aran Thranduil will never forgive me. I should have known when he began fitting. I should be banished. Ai, Eru, what did I do? What will I do?"

Doroniel hugged herself and rocked back and forth, unaware of what was being said and done around her. All she could see was Legolas as he lay there, looking so pale and bruised and so very _hurt_.

"Doroniel, saes, come sit down." Bremoline tried to persuade her to sit back near the fire. Rithlin passed him a blanket and watched with sorrow on his face as it was put around her. All the Mirkwood Guard somberly watched with concern. It was hard to see their healer and friend brought so low. They were also greatly concerned by Gailarphen's news of the Prince. Of all present, Ruthwen and Imles alone did not wear expressions of great worry.

v-v-v-v-v-

Ruthwen stood, still 'sobbing' in the arms of Faergon, one of the Imladris warriors who had been shocked at Craban's actions. He had come to her defense and now stood watching Craban with a distrustful look as Craban continued, alone now, to prepare a hot meal for everyone.

Faergon was unaware that Ruthwen's distress was all an act, put on for their benefit, and that she was in fact secretly sharing smirks over his shoulder with Imles as she was being comforted by the warrior and her companion.

Craban was grim and red-faced as he worked. How had he let her provoke him to strike her? He was appalled at himself and had no explanation for his action. He was not one to normally strike out in anger. It was his nature to wound with words and biting humor when his tempered flared. He could not even bring himself to oppose the Imladris warrior when he took the two away from their duties, as he obviously thought to protect them.

v-v-v-v-v-

"Doroniel, you have done nothing wrong." Gailarphen kept his voice stern in the hope that he would get through to the hysterical elleth. Nestoron had said he was going to prepare a sleeping tea for her. In the meantime, Gailarphen hoped to calm her enough to give the tea to her without a struggle.

It was clear to all, but especially to Gailarphen, that she was far past being exhausted. Because of this, she was not thinking clearly. It was also evident that she was not well. He had known her for some years now, and this was not the efficient and calm healer that he knew her to be. She was in desperate need of sleep and it would also give him a chance to examine her thoroughly and speak with Aran Thranduil before she awoke. Gailarphen was confident that the King would awaken later, but should probably remain resting when he did.

Doroniel was obsessed now. "I may have also missed something with Calandor and Thranduil. Ai, Eru, what if it _was_ his heart? Ai, Calandor's hands! Are they healing as I thought?" She was crawling franticly across the dirt floor as she tried to get to her patients to check them out once more and reassure herself.

"Doroniel!" Bremoline tried to stop her. He looked inquiringly to Gailarphen, uncertain what to do when she ignored him.

Gailarphen spoke quietly across the fire. "Nestoron, is the tea ready yet?"

"Yes…just." Nestoron brought the goblet to them. They had stopped trying to prevent Doroniel from going to Calandor and she had reached his side, too distressed to care what anyone would think.

Bremoline and Gailarphen crossed to kneel beside her. Bremoline spoke first, very gently. "Doroniel, come, we have a tea for you, it will help you to get warm." He reached out and took hold of one of her hands to try to coax her away. He could tell it was cold before she pulled it away. He could hear her teeth chattering from where he sat beside her. She was in a state of shock.

"I need to check his pupils and his responses. And his hands, they may be infected, his feet, he could be crippled! Bremoline? I will need new bandages and hot water... and my herbs. Athelas would be best I think…we must get more athelas..." She was muttering to herself as she stared at Calandor, refusing to look at Bremoline or Gailarphen when they spoke to her. Tears trickled steadily down her pale cheeks.

"Doroniel, I will help you with whatever you wish me to do, but you are cold and you need to look after yourself before you can help Calandor or Thranduil." Bremoline was calm and his voice held concern for his friend.

Her voice was pleading now. "I need to check them, Brem. I could have killed them! How would I live with that?" Her teeth chattered as she spoke and her lip quivered.

"I understand, but come, drink this before we begin. I will help you. Come, let me give you this tea." His steady coaxing finally got through to her and she blinked at him, her face wet with tears.

"Tea?" Her voice was so low and quiet that they had to strain to hear it.

"Yes, Dor, just tea. It will warm you. Will you drink it, saes?" Nestoron handed Bremoline the tea goblet and pulled back, wary of making Doroniel nervous. She looked as if she would run from the cave had she been physically able to.

For one long moment, he thought she would refuse the tea, but she nodded and he gently hugged her with one arm before he helped her drink the tea.

The only sound was the soft falling of the rain and the 'sobbing' from Ruthwen. Everyone, including the warriors from Imladris, was watching in shocked silence as the little tableau played out before them.

Slowly, he helped Doroniel with each sip of the tea. She was shaking too much to even think of holding the goblet.

He had not expected her to succumb so soon, but almost immediately after she had taken the last sip, she slumped limply against him. "Doroniel!"

Looking up, startled, he caught Gailarphen's somber blue eyes and the older Healer leaned forward and checked her.

Gailarphen nodded. "She is asleep. She must have been close to fainting, for the herbs to have worked that fast." He raised an eyebrow in query as he spoke.

"She has not been eating or drinking enough. We have been trying to get her to take food, but she has been dizzy and nauseous. She has also been vomiting because of it. She passed out once as well and slept for a time after that."

"Her stomach being empty will have worked for us then. It helped the tea to work faster. Help me settle her onto her pallet." Between the two of them, they carried Doroniel over to the nearest pallet that was available on the far side of Thranduil. They gently settled her and covered her with blankets to help counteract the shock that she had suffered.

"How is Aran Thranduil? Was she right about missing something?" Bremoline asked as he tucked the young healer in firmly, just as he had done with his own daughter when she was an Elfling.

"No, she was right when she thought the lightning may have affected his heart or lungs. It is more likely to have been his heart rather than his lungs. His heart's rhythm tells me she was definitely right. She was right with her assessment of Calandor as well. I have examined him and Doroniel's diagnosis is correct. She has not misdiagnosed anyone, not even Legolas. That was not her fault."

Gailarphen turned and frowned as he watched Ruthwen who had stopped 'crying' and had turned her attention back to the fire, and the other Imladris warriors, who seemed to all be standing near her. "I will not have Doroniel blamed for something that was beyond her help."

He had heard the scathing comment she had made before and did not have an ounce of sympathy for the elleth that made it, though he had also been surprised to see her struck, even lightly as it had happened. He had also noted, with curiosity, that Captain Bremoline had not reacted to his soldier's action.

"I am glad. Doroniel is an exceptional healer and we would not want to lose her." Bremoline smiled at Gailarphen.

"You are right about her being an exceptional healer. She was head of her student group when she was training in Imladris and surpassed all the others at the time. Hir Elrond offered her a place at Imladris but she wished to return to Mirkwood. You are lucky to have her." Gailarphen gently moved a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

He looked up in time to see the looks of surprise that passed over the faces of the other Elves. "She has not told you." It was a statement. It was evident from the expressions he saw. "I am not surprised. She is not one to show off her accomplishments. She is a very private person. I would wager that not even Aran Thranduil knows of her achievement."

Bremoline shrugged. "I could not tell you about that. I am relieved that you do not hold the Prince's condition against her. I fear that some here would do so." Bremoline glowered at Ruthwen, who in turn stared defiantly back at him, unaware of what was being said.

Hethuaur spoke up from beside the fire. "She has still been up to her tricks?"

"Yes, even more than they were before. I have never come across a more irritating pair in my life! Aran Thranduil warned them that, if they were not careful, he would send them on to Imladris without horses, even though a fierce storm raged outside at the time!"

"That reminds me, Captain, I wanted to tell you what we observed about these storms. It is very strange. We had ridden no more than three, or maybe four, miles and the rain stopped and, although there were signs that it had rained, it was not as heavy as this. It was the same when we returned over the mountains. I have no idea why the storm would be so localised like this. It is beyond me!" Hethuaur explained as well as he could, but his confusion was clear to see.

"It was not raining in the mountain pass? But, we have had severe thunderstorms, heavy rain and high winds. Even now the rain is..." he turned to look out of the cave only to find the rain had lessened from the heavy, constant fall of that morning to a gentler rainfall and the wind had nearly calmed as well. He blinked with surprise. Hethuaur was right. This was odd, decidedly odd. This would bear watching.

He turned his attention back to Hethuaur. "Thank you for reporting this news. We must keep an eye on this. If you notice any other strange happenings, you report them to me." He kept his voice low so that Hethuaur and Gailarphen were the only ones who could hear.

"You think that something is affecting the weather?" Gailarphen asked with the same quiet voice.

"I do not know. There are few with the power that would require. I would worry if they were opposing us." Most knew he referred to the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, the one responsible for the slow darkening of their beloved Greenwood to the state it was in now, earning it the new name of Mirkwood. Bremoline turned back to where Nestoron was still examining Legolas' forehead, worrying over the swelling and the sutures. "How is Legolas? His leg is awful and you will probably have to soak the bandage off. Thank Eru, Doroniel said his hands, at least, are healing and should not need bandaged again."

Nestoron was still focused on the bruised and swollen forehead. "He is sleeping now from the potion you gave him. I am worried about these sutures. The swelling around them has increased since we arrived. Gailarphen, would you check his leg? I want to keep a watch on this wound."

Gailarphen leaned over to check the wound himself. "I would take them out rather than wait any longer. The sutures are pulling far too much. If you leave them in, the wound will scar and take longer to heal. It seems obvious that the Prince is having problems with healing. This cut should have been healed in the time since it happened."

"Prince Legolas came very close to fading after the loss of his mother. Doroniel said that he was still very fragile." Bremoline pulled back in surprise as Gailarphen jerked his head up.

"He came close to fading? Did Aran Thranduil?" Gailarphen was thinking fast. That would account for some of the King's symptoms. If Thranduil was fading then his heart would be vulnerable to start with.

Bremoline lowered his voice so it was only heard by Gailarphen. "Yes. He admitted as much to me in confidence, but it seems important enough that I will tell you. He told me that the fact that his son needed him was what helped him to overcome it." Bremoline remembered the conversation they had shared earlier. "He did say that he feared that if Legolas died he would not survive long enough to reach the Grey Havens, however."

"I see. I am grateful that you told me. I believe we can rule that out regarding Thranduil's heart. If he has resisted the fading this long he would not be as affected. It has been just over a year since the loss of Queen Minerella. I think it is only due to the shock of the lightning strike." Gailarphen was beginning to gather the things he would need to examine Legolas' leg.

"Good, we were all aware that Prince Legolas was fading after the Queen died. It was well-known that he had been badly injured at the time she was killed and everyone wanted news of him. Aran Thranduil has only just admitted that we missed all the signs with him. He had hidden himself away in his grief, seeing only his personal healer and striving to help his son to heal." Bremoline felt guilty that no one else had known of the depth of Thranduil's grief. "Legolas had just started to recover enough to remember how to smile and laugh again, before this happened."

Bremoline knew Gailarphen was ready to check Legolas' leg wound. "I will help you with that. Doroniel said help would be required to redress Legolas' leg, due to the fracture." Bremoline looked up to notice curious eyes watching them from across the fire. "Hethuaur, I thought you were going to have your drink and then retire to your pallet. That is your third drink, Mellon-nin, if you are not careful you will have to visit the privy and you would not wish that on the Ellith would you?" Bremoline could not help but tease his friend.

"I will retire. I just needed to get warm and dry before I did so, and to eat." He lifted the full bowl of stew that Rochon had just handed to him. "When did the privy appear?"

He watched as Bremoline held the small leg, as directed. As he ate, Hethuaur watched them soak the bandage so it could be removed. Bremoline had been right about that point. The bandage was caked to the wound beneath the splints. It had formed a hard layer that made it impossible to remove normally. It could have been removed with a sharp knife, as before, but the danger would be that they would catch the swollen skin underneath and cause more injury to the limb.

Hethuaur had finished with his stew by the time they had soaked the bandage enough to be able to remove it. While they had been working, Lathron had awakened. Although he was still in a lot of pain, he seemed better in himself. He talked quietly with Rithlin, who told him about what had happened while he slept.

Bremoline was glad to see him awake and coherent. He disliked seeing anyone in pain, even more when it was a friend. Rithlin's presence helped while he was too busy to visit. So, as Gailarphen tended to the small leg that he held, he told them the tale of the privy.

The laughter that spilled from the three Elves near him was a much-needed relief. It seemed an age since he had heard the sound of easy laughter. He smiled back at them and Gailarphen was still chuckling to himself as he removed the last of the bandages.

Once he had removed it, however, all traces of hilarity were wiped from his face. The leg was worse than Doroniel had described. He looked to Bremoline to find that an equally shocked and serious face looked back.

"This is worse than it was the last time I saw it. It was bad then. Doroniel has worried that Prince Legolas would loose his leg, but this?" Bremoline shook his head, truly lost for words.

The swelling was greater than it had been. The skin was beginning to look tightly stretched. The wounds were green-tinged and seeping freely, drying into the crust that had held the bandages. Bremoline could only liken it to the top of a volcano that was kept contained by the crust of old lava. The wounds themselves now had a black ring around them. The infection showed in a mixture of green colourations and the smell was sickening. The small leg had red streaks leading from the wounds. He knew without being told that the wound had gone beyond serious in spite of the herb paste and ointment that had been applied to it at each change of the bandages.

"I can see why she was worried about that. Nestoron, is there any infection in the head wound?" Gailarphen had set aside his shock and concentrated on the job in hand.

"No, this is purely swelling." Nestoron had already taken the sutures out and had cleaned the wound afterwards.

"That is good. Once you are done there, I will need to have some athelas paste made up. I also need my magnifier and a slide. It is in my saddle bag." Gailarphen then turned to Bremoline. "Keep as still as you can, I will be taking a sample of both tissue and fluid from the Prince. Nothing we do will hurt him. If we do not get this infection under control, Prince Legolas will not have a chance to worry about losing his leg."

Bremoline was too shocked to answer. He just nodded and held as still as he could.

It was Hethuaur who had returned to Gailarphen with his pack. Under his instructions, Hethuaur removed the silk pouch and also the small, square leather pack. The latter held clear glass squares used for samples. Before he cleaned the wounds, Gailarphen took the samples using ten of the slides, from different parts of the wounds. When he had taken all of the samples, he handed them over to Nestoron, to fix them so that they would not be lost at all. Gailarphen then began to methodically clean the wound, much as Doroniel had done.

One by one, he cleaned the long claw marks until none of the green pus remained. It revealed the neat sutures in the two deepest wounds that Doroniel had put in. It said much for the worsening state of her health that they remained in place. They were pulling sharply on the skin and in one or two areas the sutures had pulled and torn out of the skin, leaving another small wound. It had probably happened during the stresses of the last seizure. She would surely have removed them had she been well.

Gailarphen said nothing and would say nothing. He did not wish to give the two very unpleasant Ellith across the cave anything else to hurt Doroniel with. He had no doubt that it was what it would be turned into and a witch-hunt too. It was clear they held a great animosity toward the young healer for some unfathomable reason.

Doroniel had done all that she possibly could for the wound. If his hunch was correct, she would not have carried the right herbs with her to fight this anyway. It was only because of Hethuaur's description of the infected wound and the fact he had been told that that Legolas had lain in the muddy water when first wounded that he had brought such an extensive variety of herbs and ointments with him as he had.

He would not let Doroniel be held at fault for this. With a low sigh he picked up a clean blade and removed the sutures. As he laid the blade back down, he caught the look on Bremoline's face. He shook his head and was glad that the two ellith could not see his face.

"Later." It was low enough for just them to hear.

Bremoline nodded and watched as Gailarphen took the bowl of athelas paste from Nestoron and inquired. "How is the prince's forehead now?"

"The sutures came out without a problem. There is no change. I dressed it with Athelas. There is little more I can do at the moment besides wait and watch"

"Good. Have you treated the slides?" He knew the answer before he finished the question.

"Yes, they are ready for you to examine. Do you want me to take a look at Lathron? He looks to be in a lot of pain since he awoke." Bremoline looked across the fire at the archer. He did look to be in great discomfort.

"Doroniel said that he would have no wish to ride a horse for a while." He wondered how long he would be in such pain. He had not seen harn gweth quite this bad before. The bruising was bad.

"She was right. It sounds as if the Prince caught him with a powerful kick." Gailarphen had to smile.

"Yes, he did. We thought that the crack that sounded came from him, not the Prince." Bremoline still could not help but shake his head with wonder. "It was how we discovered the broken bone in his ankle."

"That will be one of the reasons Lathron will be so sore. We will probably be wise in keeping pain herbs crushed and ready for all of them. Aran Thranduil will also be in need of it. The pain from his headache, feet and hands can bother his heart as well."

"His heart?" Bremoline was suddenly worried again. Was Thranduil's heart damaged beyond healing?

"Yes, the pain will not help his heart, so if we keep his pain under control..." He did not need to carry on with his sentence for the Mirkwood Captain was nodding his head.

"If you need help with cutting herbs or anything other task, you only have to ask. My men and I are only too happy to help." Bremoline watched as Gailarphen was beginning to bandage the small limb again.

"Thank you. That would be of great help." Gailarphen looked up as Nestoron made his way back to them. "How is Lathron?"

"He is swollen and very sore, but there should be no lasting damage, apart from his pride." Nestoron had to try hard to prevent the laughter he was feeling from escaping him. "He told me that he had been injured many times before and that we could give him wounds from Spiders and Orcs, but that this was the most painful he had ever had!"

Bremoline had to bite his lip to prevent the gust of laughter he felt. That really was something Lathron would say.

"You have given him pain relief?" Gailarphen's eyes were twinkling and his mouth twitched.

"Yes, he took it without argument. How is Prince Legolas? Lathron and Rithlin asked, but I said I would have to get a proper update from you." The other healer knew well enough that as Gailarphen was effectively the healer in charge, any statements on health would come from him.

"Just say that he is seriously ill, but that we will do all in our powers to help him." Gailarphen was just finishing the placement of the splints.

Bremoline spoke as they settled the splinted leg on the small cloak-padded pack again. "I will tell them, I know that you need to look at Doroniel and also Calandor. You will also want to be near to Legolas and Thranduil. Any running around will be done by me or my men. All you need do is let us know us what is needed."

Bremoline seemed pensive before he spoke again. "There are two in our party that you cannot trust in any way. I regret to say it is the two Ellith by the fire. I apologise for Craban's actions earlier, but the two Ellith have provoked us to no end with their comments. I can see by the distress on his face that Craban regrets what has happened. Aran Thranduil instructed that they help in the preparation of all food and also to tend to the privy after it has been used. This decision was partly because of their actions, but also their unwise comments to Aran Thranduil himself, the Prince and Doroniel. Craban was given the duty to watch over them because he is known for his patience and even temper."

"I could see that he was under stress at the time of the incident. I heard some of their comments earlier. I will talk to our men once I see that our patients are taken care of and I am satisfied with their condition. There, that will hold until I redress the leg. Nestoron, I would like you to check Calandor and redress his wounds. Use athelas on them, though I am sure that Doroniel already has." He looked at Bremoline for confirmation and was warmed that the Captain nodded. "I will look at the King and check that the Prince's heart has attained no injury. I will then look at the samples. I really would like to get the right herbs into Prince Legolas as soon as possible to fight this infection."

"I will leave you and speak with my men and let them know Legolas' condition." Bremoline moved off as Gailarphen leaned down to rest his ear against the small chest to listen to Legolas' heart. When he sat back up he was happy with what he had found. There were a few missed beats, but considering what he had been through and his overall condition, that was more than he could have asked for.

Feeling Legolas head once more for fever and shaking his head at the heat that met his hand he turned his attention to Doroniel. She had not moved since they had settled her onto the pallet. He knelt beside her and looked to the cave entrance. It was mid-afternoon already, much to his astonishment, but then, he had not stopped working since they had arrived.

Gailarphen noticed that the cave was a hive of activity. Since the rain had nearly stopped, most of the horses were taken outside to graze, drink and exercise while the area at the back of the cave where they were sheltering was being shoveled out, as Bremoline had threatened to have the two irritating Ellith do.

The Mirkwood and Imladris Elves were working together, apart from Craban. He was alone at the cook fire trying valiantly to cook a meal for over twenty people. It was fortunate they had the meat of the stag for a stew. As he was working, the Elves from Imladris would knock into him or drop things into the pots. He would be putting a stop to that the minute he was through seeing to his patients.

Gailarphen could feel his anger at their actions rising and that said a lot for one of his placid nature. There was something about the atmosphere in this large cave that seemed to have everyone on edge. Emotions were running high at the moment.

Gailarphen shook his head as he bent back to business. First, he checked Doroniel's hands and then her feet, looking for any signs of nerve damage. They were all very red, even her hands. He was relieved to find none. After what she had admitted earlier, he had been worried. It would be uncomfortable for some while but they would heal.

He found that Doroniel's leggings were torn and her knees were badly skinned from her crawling about earlier. He cleaned them and applied a healing paste. Her heart's rhythm was like Legolas' had been. She had a few missed beats and it was a little fast, but that could also be put down to a mixture of the shock that she had suffered and the lingering physical signs of the lightning strike. Her emotional outburst earlier had just been a further symptom of the stress and illness she suffered. Stress was one of the few things known that could make an Elf truly ill.

Out of interest, as he sat there he tested out the elasticity of her skin, something that Bremoline had said niggled at him. Taking a small amount of skin on the back of her hand between his finger and thumb he lifted it. Normally the skin would bounce back straight away. This time it did not, this time it slowly returned to how it should be. Doroniel was dehydrated. Bremoline had been right about that. When she woke, she would be drinking one cup of water an hour to replace the fluids that she was missing. It would also not be helping with either her headache or her dizziness.

Moving on he made his way to her head and, not wishing to waken her, even though he knew he would not, he did not look into her closed eyes to check the pupil responses. He knew she was alert and had all her faculties about her. Since he knew that dizziness and ear problems were also a factor following lightning strikes, Gailarphen checked out Doroniel's ears. To his surprise, he found dried mud covering some of her ear and in the hair behind it. He was about to call for Bremoline when a crash made him look up.

What he saw made him sigh and stirred his anger once more. He stood and turned slightly to face the side. "Nestoron take care of the injured. I will be back in a short while." He did not wait for an answer but went to help Bremoline, who was helping Craban up from where he had been shoved to the ground. Hethuaur was by his side. Rithlin was holding back Faergon, one of the Imladris soldiers.

To one side, he could see the two Ellith. The satisfied look on Imles' face and the cruel delight on Ruthwen's chilled him when he saw it. Oh yes, he would certainly be keeping an eye on these two. There was something, he was not sure what, but there was a feeling that something about these two was not right.

"Faergon, stand back and calm down!" His voice reflected his anger and it was a sign that this was a rarity when Faergon immediately stopped struggling against Rithlin's hold and stood back, looking surprised. Rithlin released him and stepped slightly behind Hethuaur, watching the Imladris soldier, ready to help again if needed.

After he made sure that Craban was unhurt, Gailarphen turned to the Imladris soldier before him. Faergon looked defiant. "What is going on, Faergon? I have noticed you being off hand and rough with Craban. Who started this fight?" Gailarphen stood watching him carefully. Faergon held his hand to his chin and it looked as if it was difficult for him to speak, but speak he finally did.

"He hit me!" Faergon's voice was muffled but sounded indignant, as if shocked. He removed his hand and there on his jaw was a large red patch that would undoubtedly turn into a large colourful bruise.

"Only because of what you said!" Craban sounded angry. "All afternoon you have made comments and pushed me. I am trying to make something suitable for all of us to eat and your interference does not help!"

"Who would want to eat anything you prepared? You are worse than an Orc, you Elleth beater!" Faergon knew he had gone too far by the tight look on Gailarphen's face.

Craban would not stand for that insult and he swung his fist once more, only this time he missed as Faergon swayed back out of the way. Hethuaur ducked at seeing his friend's fist coming towards him, but unfortunately for Rithlin behind him, he did not. Before he knew what happened, Rithlin was sitting in a stunned heap on the floor. His hand clutched tightly against his left eye.

Craban froze, horrified at what he had just done. "Rithlin, I am so sorry."

Before they could go on, Bremoline stepped forward. "Enough! You two." He pointed to the two who had been fighting. "Outside! NOW!"

Faergon was going to answer him back. "I do not care that you are from Imladris, I still outrank you! Get outside and now! Do not even bother crying out that it is raining!" Gailarphen nodded his agreement.

"You two as well." This was to Thoronhen and Hethuaur, who looked highly surprised. What had they done?

They moved, and fast, to do as their Captain told them. His voice was clearly that of someone who expected to be obeyed immediately. It was also clear that he was angry.

Gailarphen followed behind the small group. In passing, he caught a glimpse of Ruthwen exchanging a triumphant look with Imles. He paused near her and leaned close as if to speak in confidence. Ruthwen leaned close as well, pleased for the attention, but she was very surprised at his softly spoken words. "I am watching you and I can see what you are trying to do. It will not work with me. If I were you, I would stop these little games, now. We are all in this together and, if you continue, you will be put into jeopardy. I will speak with Aran Thranduil when he wakens. Bear this in mind. _I am watching you_." With that he left the cave, fully aware of the joint glares aimed at his back.

v-v-v-v-v-

Outside, the grey skies were gradually being replaced with lighter colours. Although the rain still fell in steady streams, it was not falling with the intense force that it had been. In the brighter light, the world gave the impression that it was waking from a long sleep. The grass and trees glowed with brilliant greens and browns.

Craban and Faergon both looked embarrassed as all four of them stood at attention next to each other in the rain a short distance from the mouth of the cave. As Gailarphen and Bremoline joined them, Faergon opened his mouth as if to speak, but Bremoline spoke first.

"Faergon, there are things that have happened on our journey that you have no idea of. The two sweet Ellith that you have been protecting are far from it. Aran Thranduil gave them specific instructions that they are to help Craban with the cooking of each meal. That was done for a reason. They have been making trouble with sly comments at the wrong times against the Prince and our Healer."

"I heard one earlier while you were seeing to the horses, so I can vouch for what the Captain is saying." Gailarphen made sure that Faergon was listening to what he was saying. "There is something wrong about those two."

"Given the emergency we have been dealing with and the fact that we all had to pull together, you will be shocked to know that Ruthwen and Imles expected to have everything done for them. They expected that they would be waited on hand and foot. Aran Thranduil would not have that. In the end, he was forced to give them an ultimatum; stop the comments, help with whatever needed doing or make their way back, on their own, to either Imladris or Mirkwood."

Bremoline noted that the Imladris warrior looked more shocked with each passing comment. "Their tasks, apart from help with the food preparation, were to see to the cooking fire at all times and to tend the privy after use by our wounded. That is what they have been doing. It is also what they will be going back to doing, without fuss, or I will carry out my earlier threat."

"Which was?" Gailarphen was interested to know what the threat was.

"It was to muck out the horses." He held up his hand as Faergon tried to protest that. "We have all had to do things during our wait here that we do not like. We have not complained and even Aran Thranduil joined in with any tasks that he could do, given that he was wounded." Bremoline had to fight to keep his face serious and stern when he heard the muffled snigger from Gailarphen.

"When you go back into the cave you will ignore the two Ellith. They will be once again helping at the fire. Thoronhen, I would like you to oversee the cooking from now on and you will be in charge of the two Ellith. I think it would be best if you, Craban, stayed away from them. You will be assisting me with the care of our injured. You, Faergon will be working with Hethuaur, I do not want to see you away from his side unless it is to see to private business or when you are sleeping. It is clear to me that you need supervision to keep you out of trouble. Who is your Captain?" Bremoline asked the now sullen-faced Imladris warrior.

"You have no right to do this. I am not under your command!" Faergon sounded affronted that a Wood Elf would treat him thus.

Gailarphen narrowed his eyes at this response. "Perhaps not, but you were placed under my orders. I agree with every comment made by Captain Bremoline. He also outranks you by two ranks. You would expect another of your level to respect your Captain's orders, give the Captain that respect in return. Both Hir Elrond and Hir Glorfindel will be hearing about this. I have watched all afternoon as you goaded Craban. Yes, what he did was wrong, but he was heavily provoked. Also I could see that he was horrified and troubled by his own actions. Now, answer Captain Bremoline. Who is your Captain? Or do I do this?" Gailarphen's voice was cold.

As the healer had been speaking, Faergon's attitude had changed. He had brought himself upright so that he was standing at attention and then at the mention of Elrond and Glorfindel's names he had blanched.

When Gailarphen had finished, Faergon spoke clearly and crisply. "Yes, Hir-nin. I apologise Captain Bremoline. My Captain is Ivorhen, he is with Hir Elrond's party at Fornost. I apologise to all of you for my behaviour. It is not fitting for a warrior to act thus. I apologise to you also, Craban, for my actions this afternoon. I know you from old and I should have known that you would not normally act thus unless greatly provoked. Will you accept my apologies?"

"Only if you will accept my apology as well, I should not have struck out at you." Craban was willing to accept his part in this incident. He still did not know why he had struck out as he had.

Bremoline turned to face Faergon. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, I should also let you know that I am a personal friend of your Captain. I will have no choice but to speak with him about this incident, but I will also add that you readily accepted your responsibility. You may go in with Hethuaur. Craban, please stay, I wish to speak with you."

It had not been lost on them that, although Craban had spoken with Faergon and had accepted his apology, he still stood at attention, awaiting punishment with grim acceptance written on his face.

Bremoline waited until Faergon returned to the cave before he spoke again. "Craban, Mellon-nin, stop berating yourself. We all know that you would not intentionally hurt any Elleth. I know how close I came to hitting them. I was this close." Bremoline was holding his thumb and index finger close, barely apart. "I do not hold you responsible. Aran Thranduil will understand, not that I will be telling him." Bremoline was smiling at his friend's astonishment. He had obviously been expecting to be disciplined. It struck Bremoline that he almost seemed disappointed that he was not.

Gailarphen placed a long-fingered hand on Craban's shoulder in assurance. "I agree with Captain Bremoline. Just stay away from those two, they are up to something. I know not what it is yet, but when you were fighting with Faergon, they were standing back, enjoying it. We need to watch..."

"Gailarphen! You are needed!" It was Nestoron's voice, raised in a loud cry from within the cave.

v-v-v-v-v-

Not one of them wasted a moment. They ran straight in and directly for the other healer. Bremoline found that his heart was pounding and he fully expected to see Legolas in the throes of another fit, but he was still sleeping peacefully as they had left him.

Nestoron knelt beside Thranduil! Ai, Valar! Not his heart, saes not his heart! Mirkwood would fall to the encroaching darkness. Legolas was too young to take over the throne and would very likely fade if his Adar died, there was no doubt of that.

He stumbled to a halt just inside the cave entrance, and leaned heavily against the cool rock wall. He did not wish to witness what he expected to see. Bremoline closed his eyes and stopped himself from hearing. He suddenly could not deal with this, not after everything else that had happened this day. This was the final straw. His own exhaustion was beginning to erode his self-control. He could feel the strands of his life beginning to unravel...

"Bremoline!" He could hear his name being called, but he did not want to open his eyes and see this new reality. "Captain Bremoline!" Someone was shaking his arm. He could ignore it no longer.

Bremoline opened his eyes to see Craban looking at him with wide-eyed worry. He blinked. "Craban? Aran...?" He could not bring himself to ask the question.

"He is awake and giving the healers trouble." Craban looked at him intently. "I think you should really try and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Bremoline blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

"When did you last sleep?" Craban watched as his Captain and friend stood there and had to think. "If you have to think about it, then it is too long. Come and sit by the fire. Aran Thranduil wants to speak with you." Bremoline let himself be led towards the fire.

It only became reality once more when he heard the familiar voice complaining. "I do not care what you say. I _will_ sit next to my son and check him myself. You cannot keep me here!"

Yes, their King really was still with them and this was the truth. He shared a knowing smile with his friend. "Aran Thranduil asked to see me?"

Craban nodded, relieved that Bremoline no longer seemed ready to collapse on them as well. "Yes, Captain Bremoline." Now this was the warrior that he knew and respected. He watched as Bremoline took a deep breath then went to sit beside Thranduil.

"You wanted to speak with me, Aran-nin?" Bremoline took a critical look at his King.

v-v-v-v-v-

**Slightly earlier...**

Nestoron had just finished bandaging Calandor's hands after checking the progress of his burns. They were healing nicely. Doroniel had done a wonderful job on treating them. He looked up to see Faergon and Hethuaur return to the cave. Strangely they stayed together.

A low groan caught his attention then. He checked all his patients from where he knelt, next to Calandor. He looked to Lathron first, as he still seemed to be in pain. The last to be checked was Thranduil. Out of all of the injured, he was the most stable. The sound had come from the Mirkwood King, who seemed to be waking. Nestoron stood to make his way over to Thranduil, who was groaning and becoming more agitated by the minute. Nestoron soon realised that the King must be in the midst of a nightmare.

Thranduil suddenly blinked and opened his eyes fully. The King's blue eyes were full of confusion. Before the healer could get to him, Thranduil stood quickly, stumbling and almost landing on his face. Somehow, much to Nestoron's surprise, he actually made it to a standing position then, although he wavered like a leaf on a tree in autumn. There was a look of pain on his face.

"Aran Thranduil, please sit down. You are too unsteady on your feet." Nestoron tried to keep his voice calm.

Thranduil just looked even more confused. "Bremoline? Doroniel?"

"They are indisposed at the moment, Aran-nin."

"Indisposed? Where are they? What have you done with them? Who are you?" Thranduil sounded threatening. "Where is my son?"

"They are all asleep, Aran-nin. I am Nestoron, from Imladris."

"Elrond is here? When did Elrond get here?" He unsteadily looked around for his friend.

"No, Aran Thranduil. I came from Imladris with aid for you..." Nestoron quickly realised that Thranduil was very confused and did not realise who he was. They had not had time to be introduced this morning. "Please, sit down, and I will explain to you what has happened."

"No, I need..." Thranduil stopped in his tracks. He would not tell this stranger such intimate details. He was simply going to the privy. Surely, he did not need to know that.

"What do you need, Aran-nin?" He was willing to do anything that the King needed, if he would just sit and rest before he excited his heart too much and passed out again.

Thranduil just shook his head and tried to move away from Nestoron.

"Saes, Aran Thranduil, sit down. I can see you are in pain..."

"Aran Thranduil, May I help you?" Hethuaur came to the healer's aid.

"Hethuaur?"

"Yes, Aran-nin. How can I help?" Hethuaur stepped between Thranduil and the healer.

"I need to go outside." Thranduil was pleased to see a face he knew.

"I do not think that is a..."

Thranduil grew impatient when his wishes were stymied yet again. "I do not care what you think! I need to go outside and I then want to sit with my son. I also want to know what is wrong with Doroniel and Bremoline!" Thranduil looked regal in that moment, regal but in pain. His arms were crossed. It was evident that he was becoming angrier by the minute.

Hethuaur recalled the conversation he had overheard earlier about possible heart problems. It was not good for Thranduil to be doing this.

"I will help you, Aran-nin, just keep calm and sit while we get you something for your pain." Hethuaur tried to offer his arm to guide him back to his pallet, but Thranduil would have none of it.

"I have told you what I want. Now either you help me outside or I will go by myself!" Hethuaur hesitated, just a fraction too long for Thranduil's strained patience. Just that fraction of hesitation was all it took for Thranduil to decide to move on his own, just as he had warned. Unfortunately, his trembling body was not ready for it and he found himself pitching head-first to the ground as the pain in his feet flared once more. Hethuaur gasped and rushed forward with Faergon, both trying to catch him before he landed hard on the floor.

Nestoron had seen little of what occurred because he had taken a step behind the Mirkwood scout so he would not further disturb the King. When he saw them leap to the king's aid, he did not hesitate either and urgently called out. "Gailarphen! You are needed!" He did not think about his words. He did not consider that his words may cause worry and alarm. He simply meant it as a statement of fact.

The two other Elves helped lower Thranduil back down to the pallet that he had not long risen from. Once Thranduil had sat back and gotten his breath back he glowered fiercely at them.

"You had no right to do that!" Nestoron moved in to check him once more and Thranduil slapped at his hands. "Stop that! If you will not let me go outside, I want to see Legolas. You cannot keep my son from me! Either you will help me over to him or I will get there myself. Well?" Thranduil glared around as if he was unsure where he was.

Thranduil was oblivious of the hurried and worried entrance behind him. He did not hear them rush to his side, did not see Bremoline stop as they made it into the cave, did not see the colour leave the Captain's face sickeningly fast, did not see his Captain close his eyes and waver where he stood, did not see Craban rush to Bremoline's side.

"Where is Bremoline or Doroniel? Why are they not with Legolas? I want to see one of them. I do not care which one. Well? Fine, I will make my own way to... Gailarphen? Where did you come from?" The healer had just dropped to one knee beside him.

"I arrived this morning, Thranduil. Do you not recall?" Gailarphen was watching Thranduil critically from where he had knelt beside the King. He noted Thranduil was confused, pale and agitated, no, combative he decided, as Thranduil slapped aside Nestoron's hands again.

"No, why will you not let me see my son?" Thranduil glowered at him. Was this too much to ask?

Nestoron continued. "You are unwell. You must let us help you. You need it as much as Legolas. You need to stay there and let us help you."

"I do not care what you say. I _will_ sit next to my son and check him myself. You cannot keep me here!" The more they tried to dissuade Thranduil from his self-appointed task, the more he insisted that he do so.

Then, suddenly, Bremoline appeared at the king's side as if from nowhere. He also looked far too pale for Gailarphen's liking. It showed up the thick dark rings under his eyes that had not been evident before. He also looked far more shaken that many Elves had ever seen him before.

"You wanted to speak with me, Aran-nin?" He had a smile for the King, but it seemed a bit strained at the moment.

"Bremoline, where have you been? They told me you were 'indisposed'! Have they hurt you, Mellon-nin? If they have..."

"No, Thranduil, I was taking care of some business outside." The scare that Bremoline had just experienced was enough motivation for him to do his best to calm the King down as fast as he could.

Thranduil nodded slightly. "Ahhhh, I understand that now. If they had simply said that, it would have saved a lot of argument. Actually, that is what I wanted to do, but they would not let me." Thranduil turned a scathing look to the Imladris healer at his side. "Was that your doing, Gailarphen? I would not be surprised."

Bremoline was pleased that Thranduil seemed to be calming with his presence.

"It is still raining outside and I do not think your feet are up to the trip again, if you recall the last that we took? Could I help you to the privy?"

"Not now, I seem to have lost the urge." He looked around for the young Mirkwood healer again. "Where is Doroniel?" Thranduil felt himself calming and he was less confused as he calmed. His nightmare had greatly frightened him. He could still recall it clearly. He had been looking for Legolas again. It had been dark... but worse than that was the feeling of dark malevolence and outright evil. That was what had brought him awake and so confused.

"She is sleeping, Aran-nin." It seemed that the less he spoke the more it calmed Thranduil.

"Really Bremoline, Mellon-nin, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Thranduil? I am your friend and I always will be!" Thranduil chidingly admonished the Captain of his Home Guard, unaware of the look of utter surprise that crossed Gailarphen's face. Never had he seen the Mirkwood King this at ease with anyone, other than his own Lord and friend, Elrond

"Many, but you must forgive me if I occasionally forget. It is not easy for me." Bremoline gently sat down beside his King.

"I will bear that in mind, Mellon-nin. Now what I want is to go to Legolas." Thranduil smiled at his Captain, pleased that he was with him once more. Bremoline would understand his desire to be with Legolas.

"Legolas is in need of his sleep, Thranduil. Do you recall the last seizure that the Prince had?" Bremoline tried to keep Thranduil calm, if he could.

"Yes, you bathed him, but that was... was..." Thranduil looked towards the cave entrance and could see that it would not be long before dusk would fall. "Why is it so late? Why is it not raining? It was in the middle of a storm! Bremoline, what….?" He turned his head a little too fast back to the other Elf and groaned as the pain was reawakened and the dizziness returned full force. He clutched his head, trying to stop the spinning sensation.

Bremoline reached out to help Thranduil lay down when he saw the dizziness return, but the King tried to move away from him. "I do not need to lie down, I have just woken up. Saes, will you tell me..." They all watched as comprehension suddenly dawned. "I have slept all day?"

"Yes, Thranduil, you need the rest as well. The lightning strike has taken more out of you than we all realised." Bremoline was trying to explain without going into detail. The last thing they needed was to scare the King into thinking there was something seriously wrong.

"I know that! Doroniel told me that. Is she alright? I am worried about her. She has had no rest and practically nothing to eat. She is not well either." Thranduil watched Bremoline worriedly.

"She suffers the effects of the strike, like you, Prince Legolas, and Calandor, but with _rest,_ she, like you yourself, will recover." Bremoline put emphasis on the word rest. Thranduil failed to catch the hint.

"I know that. All that I want is to see Legolas and make sure he is alright. Is that too much to ask?"

He was so immersed in watching Bremoline that Thranduil was unaware of anything else around him, so he did not see that the numbers in the cave had once more increased.

Hethuaur rose from the spot where he and Faergon had settled to greet the guard who had stepped in from the outside.

"We have company." Andras spoke with a very low tone that only they could hear.

"Do you know who it is?" They moved towards the cave entrance.

"Yes, it is Randis with Hir Elrond." The guard had to smile at the look of relief and surprise that passed over Hethuaur's face. How could they possibly be here this soon? They were not expected for at least two days.

"That is good news. That is very good news. How far away are they?" Hethuaur needed to get an accurate time to take back to the cave.

"Five to ten minutes. They are moving at a great rate. I believe that Randis is pushing them to their limits." Andras was smiling.

"He would have to, for them to be here this quickly. I need to inform the King. Please excuse us. Faergon we need to go back in."

v-v-v-v-v-

"All I want is to see Legolas. I will rest once I have done that! Stop telling me what I should be doing! Once I see my son you will have no arguments from me!" Thranduil was still arguing with Bremoline and Gailarphen. He sat with his arms crossed and for all of Ardhon he looked like a recalcitrant Elfling who was not getting his own way.

Hethuaur made his way over to the group who were being watched by the rest of the cave's occupants. Reaching the fire, he turned to Thranduil and bowed.

"Your pardon, Aran-nin, I must speak with Captain Bremoline for just one moment." Hethuaur suddenly found no amusement in the situation when he saw how grey and tired the King looked.

"Very well, if you must. See to what Hethuaur needs then, Bremoline." As Bremoline was taken aside by his scout, Thranduil turned to the Imladris healer he had known for centuries. "Gailarphen, I promise that if you let me see Legolas I will rest. I... I just need to see that he is alright. The last thing I can recall is that he was having a fit." The King had become a worried and frightened Adar within a heart-beat and Gailarphen's heart went out to him as he recalled Bremoline's words of earlier.

"Aran Thranduil, if you accept help, I will help you over to the Prince, but only if you accept aid from both myself and Rithlin."

"If that is what it takes to see my son, I will accept the aid." Gailarphen motioned for Rithlin to join him at Thranduil's side.

Rithlin had sat quietly near Doroniel's pallet, watching over her, after his black and swollen eye was tended by Nestoron. He did not blame Craban. It had been an accident and he had not moved fast enough to avoid it. He would speak with Craban. He could see that his friend still blamed himself for what happened.

The moment Thranduil was lifted to his feet again, he was very grateful for the help. His feet had not felt this bad before and he never would have made it on his own. It was pure sweet relief when he was seated next to the pallet that his small and frail son lay upon. He reached out with shaking hands to brush the blond hair from the pale face.

"He is so hot!" It was barely above a whisper, as if afraid to waken him.

v-v-v-v-v-

Dark angry eyes watched his every move. So, the Brat had once again claimed the attention of the Elves in the cave. She was getting bored and annoyed with this. Even unconscious, he took the attention away from her and the weak-minded fools had helped him get away from her. He should not be allowed to waken. She had finally snapped where he was concerned. When she married, they would all bow beneath her and beg for her forgiveness, but until then... Legolas would not stand a chance.

Her eyes left the King and she gazed at the Prince with blank eyes as she allowed herself to be drawn into him, into his power. Oh yes, she would enjoy this, she would enjoy this immensely...

v-v

Thranduil was unaware of the malicious look that he and Legolas were receiving. He just wanted to comfort his son in any way that he could. Reaching out with a shaking finger, he stroked the pale cheek. "Ada is here, Legolas. I will not let anyone harm you again, nin Dian Las..."

He was caught off-guard by the deep gasping breath that his son took before arching his back clear of the pallet and he began to fit once more.

It caught everyone else off-guard as well, for such a tender moment to become so terrifying.

Gailarphen was there, on Legolas' other side, in a blink of an eye.

Gailarphen's voice carried to all parts of the cave, his words crisp and clear. "Nestoron, I need more anti-seizure herbs brewing. I heard about the pit earlier, is it still warm, the water?"

Rithlin was the one to reply. "Yes, we have kept it ready, just in case!"

"Good! We may have need of it. Test it for me." It was not a request and Rithlin moved to do as he had been told.

Gailarphen rested his fingers on the pale throat. Legolas had made this easy. His head was thrown back. To Thranduil's horror, he was once again doing that awful eerie silent keening as he had the last time. Thranduil recalled the nightmare vision, all too clear now, horrifyingly clear.

"He's breathing!" Gailarphen could not believe the relief that flooded through him at being able to say those words. He was just about to snatch his hands away when the fast, uneven pulse gave a double beat…..and stopped. His expression said enough.

Legolas was no longer keening, but then, he no longer breathed either.

"Bremoline, massage his heart! I will breath for him! Nestoron I need herbs to clear his lungs and another to kick his heart!" They all moved into place like a well-versed team that had worked together before.

Bremoline did not even realise that he had pushed Thranduil down to the floor, but then, Thranduil did not realise it either. All he was concerned about was Legolas. The thin, grey Legolas before them. He appeared to be dead and already in Mandos' Halls and not the laughing, loving Elfling he knew. Thranduil was having trouble breathing again, excessive trouble breathing.

All movement in the cave stopped as the stunned Elves all realized the healers tried to save the life of their Prince and, unknowingly, the life of their King.

Craban stood to one side, his eyes wide with horror until he realised that Thranduil was in great distress. He crossed to his side to help him. As he moved, he noted the two Ellith sitting by the fire. Imles had an odd look on her face. Her eyes were blank and staring at the King. She looked as if she too were dead. Ruthwen was rigid in her seat, face pale and pained. She too stared at nothing, but her mouth moved silently as if in prayer. He shook himself away from that thought and turned his attention back to Thranduil.

Thranduil could not move and he gasped for breath in short, sharp pants. "Lay back, Aran-nin, it will help your breathing." He tried to lay the King down but Thranduil would have none of it. In the end, Craban knelt close behind Thranduil to keep him from falling. He did not realise he was also shaking until a cloak was placed over his shoulders and a blanket over Thranduil. The King didn't seem to notice.

Craban looked around and found Faergon kneeling next to him, a sad, forlorn look on his face. Craban found himself reaching out to the other Elf in comfort, although he was not sure for whom.

Bremoline meanwhile was pumping on the small chest. His own face drawn and grey. Sweat pouring down it, but not all was sweat. The mighty warrior was crying without even realising it. Tears streamed down to run off his chin and onto Legolas' blanket. He was wordlessly praying to the Valar to let the Elfling Prince live.

No one noticed when a figure in blue and grey ran into the cave. His steps faltered just a short distance into the cave. He wearily shook his head, causing his long raven-dark hair to fly about his head before he made his way swiftly to the fireside and the horrifying scene that met his eyes. Lord Elrond of Imladris had just arrived. Valar grant that it was in time.

"Continue with what you are doing, Gailarphen." Elrond already had his fingers on Legolas' carotid pulse and sighed grimly when he felt nothing.

"Nestoron? Glorfindel is com... here. Help him clear the cave immediately. Get everyone out who can be moved. I need space to work and Legolas needs the privacy."

He looked up to see Faergon comforting a Wood Elf who in turn was trying to comfort the hyperventilating Thranduil. "Faergon? Can you move Thranduil..." He got no further before Thranduil reached out and closed his hand around Legolas' undamaged ankle. He was going nowhere. The message was clear. "Alright Thranduil, you can stay. Faergon? Take your friend out and stay with him. Make sure the Mirkwood Elves are given warm drinks and comforted. I will let you know when you may return."

Elrond watched with impatience as the cave was emptied of its Elven inhabitants, though it happened quickly. Soon though, only his men, Thranduil and Bremoline remained. Even the two Ellith had been taken, carried from the cave. Calandor and Doroniel were left to rest where they were, however, because neither was expected to waken for some time. Imles had tried to fight and stay, but had lost the battle in the end. Her dark eyes shone in the rising moonlight and it looked to all of them as if she were on the verge of tears. Ruthwen remained unresponsive as she had been in the cave and Imles began to help her friend out of what looked like a trance.

Once the cave was empty, Glorfindel sat beside Thranduil and talked quietly, trying to comfort and calm him. Elrond took a deep breath and looked at Bremoline. "What you will see you must never speak of to anyone. Do I have your promise?"

His words came out in a sob as he continued the desperate rhythm with his hands on the small chest. "Yes. Just save the Prince!" Deep within his heart, he knew Elrond was the only one able to save Legolas. He was willing to promise anything to make it happen.

"We will speak later, I promise." Elrond then closed his eyes and raised his right hand above the Prince's head. A sudden bright glow caused Bremoline to look away. Once it had faded, he looked again. There, encircling the ring finger of Elrond's hand was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in all his long years. It seemed to glow with an inner radiance and he could feel the cool power from where he knelt. A ring of power! This must be one of the three Elven rings of legend.

Eyes still closed, Elrond rested his right hand on Legolas' bruised and swollen forehead and the left over his heart. Gailarphen had stopped breathing for Legolas and took Bremoline's hands off Legolas' chest to allow Elrond access.

"What are you doing? The Prince will die if we stop!" Bremoline fought to shake the healer off.

"No, Bremoline, watch." Gailarphen nodded to Elrond as he gripped Bremoline's shoulder in reassurance.

When the Captain looked, he had to blink and shade his eyes again. Legolas and Elrond were surrounded by a beautiful white glow that brought comfort to him deep within. It had appeared as soon as Elrond's hand made contact with Legolas' heart. Unknown to them all was the fact that Thranduil was also included in this tableau. Not until Glorfindel reached for Thranduil to find him limp, eyes closed and glowing with the same gentle bright light did they realise that he still firmly held Legolas' leg.

Bremoline moved to break the King's tight grip, but Glorfindel stopped him. "It is too late for that. We can only wait." The blond Balrog-Slayer tried to reassure the shaken Mirkwood Captain.

"What is happening? What is he doing to Legolas?" Bremoline was becoming more and more confused. They needed to help Legolas, not sit back and watch him die as they currently seemed to be doing.

Glorfindel knew Captain Bremoline and was shocked at the grey pallor of his face. "Elrond is helping Legolas in the only way possible now. We can do nothing more but be here for them when they waken. You look like you could use a drink of miruvor."

Glorfindel and Gailarphen knew from past experience that this could take some time.

ooooo

**Flashback to the battle with the Orcs, four days ago.**

_Legolas was frightened, as frightened as the day he had lost his beloved Nana. The tree whispered to him, tried to reassure him, but through its limbs, he could see his Adar in a battle with the terrifying monsters that scared him so much. Ada moved swiftly, as if by magic, his sword swirled and shined. Monster after monster fell to his blade. He saw his Adar even stop one of the terrible monsters before it could hurt Calandor, his new friend._

_His entire body shook with fear and he could not keep from crying. He could only repeat to himself in a whisper, like a prayer. "Ada promised to come for me. Ada promised to come for me... they will not take Ada from me. Ada promised." _

_Legolas was torn between wanting to watch the battle and a desire to close his eyes and hide from the evil creatures he found so terrifying. He chose the latter and leaned into the tree, seeking the comfort that it offered him._

_The storm seemed to get heavier and the darkness deeper, the only light was the lightning that flashed across the sky in answer to the thunder's deep rumble. Most Elflings of his age were normally terrified of nature's raw fury, but not the small Prince. He found it fascinating and awe-inspiring. He loved to stand in his window and watch as the storm played out before him. Many times, his father stood with him, if he could get away from court or other duties that too often claimed his time. There was something about this storm that did not feel right, though, it had begun to frighten him too. Something made his skin prickle and crawl._

_The tone of the tree's voice changed to one of panic. It screamed at him to climb down and run for cover, it even seemed to push him to leave it. Legolas hesitated, his Adar had told him to stay where he was and in the safety of the tree. As he tried to decide what to do, he was given no choice. Something sharp clamped around his ankle and pulled at him. He looked down to see the hideous face of one of the monsters leering up at him, its filthy, long-clawed fingers digging into the flesh of his lower leg._

_It licked its lips hungrily with a disgusting tongue before it spoke. "She sed I'd find ye in this 'ere tree, like an apple ripe fer the pickin'. Get down here ya tree-rat." It twisted and pulled at his small foot. There was a sharp pain and a loud sound as if a tree limb had broken. His scream was filled with all the pain and fear that suddenly consumed him. He wrapped his hands around the nearest limb, hanging on desperately._

_The pain from his ankle stole his breath away and he tried to pull himself away from the monster that caused this hurt. He could feel the trees' sudden anger around him. It caused him to panic and he tried to pull himself away and climb back into the safety of the tree._

_As he let go with one hand to grab at a higher branch, he felt another sharp hard pull and then he fell, unable to stop himself. His forehead connected with another thick limb and he was plunged into deep darkness._

_oooooo_

_Legolas blinked himself awake and looked around. His breath hitched in his chest. Instead of the trees bearing the buds of spring, these were thin black horrible-looking things. The tree he had hidden in was charred black and strands of webbing were twisted among the skeletal branches. Webbing that was all too familiar - Spiders. How could the trees have changed in the blink of an eye? Where were the monsters? Where was his Ada? He could feel the panic rising within him. His Ada would not leave him, he promised!_

_He suddenly noticed that his ankle did not hurt and neither did his forehead. He realised then, if there were spiders about, he should not be sitting on the ground in invitation!_

_Where should he go and how would he find Ada? He shivered in fear. He did not like it here, it scared him. The monsters might find him again. He sniffled. What should he do? He didn't even know where he was._

_He shakily stood on his feet and took a really good look around. The trees seemed to surround him and he shivered even harder. These were not the friendly trees of his forest. The darkness was not that of the darkness of night, this was even darker than that. Beyond the trees, there was nothing that he could see. He could see no starlight to guide him. Legolas did not know where to go and did not know where to start looking for his Adar._

_He hugged himself. It was cold here as well, far colder than an Elf could stand. A strong chill wind began to moan around him, causing his hair to whip around his head. Nothing Legolas did could keep his hair controlled and he eventually gave up and just let it sting his face._

_Legolas thought the best place to start looking for Ada would be here with the trees. They should know where his Ada was. He was, after all, the King of the Wood Elves._

_He wasn't sure he wanted to, but he made his way over to the twisted tree that has been his friend. He took a deep breath then gently set his palm to the blackened bark. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate as he had when he first talked to the trees._

So, it's the tree-rat.

_Legolas gasped. This was nothing like the friend he had made earlier. This tree's voice was cold and sounded just like the Monster from before and used the same words._

_"I need your help, Master Tree."_

Why should I help a nasty little tree-rat like you?

_"B...Because you are a tree and I am a Wood Elf and you are my friend!" That was what his Ada had always told him, but this tree was beginning to scare him. He really was not sure if he liked it. _

I do not have to help you, Tree-rat, and I will never help you!

_Legolas looked up, startled by the animosity he heard in the voice, but he also felt it wash over him in frigid waves. Never had he felt such hate before and it chilled him to the bone. If that chilled him though, what he saw in the tree froze him to the spot._

_Looking down at him was a blackened face, a face that looked like one of the Monsters. The eyes glared menacingly at him in the dark. The way it looked at him made him want to be anywhere but here._

_He was so frightened that he could not speak. "I... I... I..." Legolas did not know what to either say or do. "I am sorry. I did not mean to bother you. I… I will leave." Legolas backed slowly away from the tree. He wanted to move faster but he was scared of what might happen if he did. His hopes died as something seemed to grip his ankle and trip him. _

Where do you think you are going, Tree-rat?

_"J...Just going." Legolas stuttered. He was so scared his teeth chattered. He tried to edge his way backwards, away from the tree. He stopped to cover his ears when the tree let out a cruel wheezing laugh._

You wouldn't be trying to get away from me, would you? It would not be wise. Who knows what nasty things may be out there?

_Legolas found that he did not really care about what might be out there, he just did not want to be here with the tree! What he really wanted was his Nana or Ada._

_Something wrapped itself around his wrist and he became more panicked than ever. A grey mist began to swirl around on the ground and slowly seemed to move towards him._

The Lady wants you gone, Tree-rat, and she gets what she wants. You will never see your Adar again. You will never leave here. You will become one of us.

_Legolas breathed hard and tried to break the grip on his wrist with his other hand. Whatever held him, it had him in a painfully tight grip and Legolas sobbed with panic._

_"N... nana? Saes, I want my Nana..." In his panic he didn't even remember that Nana was gone, killed by the monsters over a year ago. It did not make sense NOT to call for his Nana. Any time he had ever been scared or hurt she had always been there. "Saes, Nana!"_

_The tree laughed cruelly as the mist slithered ever closer. He could not get away. He wanted away from here and he wanted his Nana! Fear flooded him as the mist thickened. "Nana!"_

_Just as Legolas believed that he would never see either his Ada or Nana ever again, a bright glow appeared before him. It seemed to glimmer and then grow brighter. The nearer it came to Legolas, the brighter it became. As the light grew around him, enveloping him in the glow, he felt calmer. It was as if it was all for him, this glow, this love. He looked up with one last frightened sob and was shocked at what he saw, he did not know whether to cry again or laugh. It was his Naneth! His Naneth was here!_

_Nana smiled at him. Legolas had gone from being scared out of his wits to feeling calm and warm. At that moment he felt so loved and happy. She bent down to touch his face and in that moment the tree screamed then grew silent. Whatever had been holding him vanished as if it had never been there._

_"Legolas, nin muin Legolas." Minerella held out her arms and Legolas did not hesitate, but flew as fast as he could into the warmth and safety of her embrace._

_Once more tears rolled down his pale face, but this time from happiness, a joy greater than he had ever felt before._

_"Nana, you came, you came! I called and you came!" _

_"I will always be here when you need me, Legolas. How could I leave you so frightened?" Minerella brushed the tousled hair from his face before kissing him gently, breathing in his unique scent._

_"That tree was nasty, Nana, it scared me. He was going to hurt me, why would a tree hurt me?" Legolas held her with all his strength._

_"He is not a real tree, Dian Las, and I will make him go away. I promise he will never hurt you." Minerella rocked her child and tried to calm him once more. Legolas was content to remain here wrapped in her arms._

_Long minutes passed while the tree moaned. As soon as Legolas had calmed in her arms she turned to the tree. The hideous face on the tree grimaced as if in great pain while its limbs waved in distress. The mist had vanished and the dark seemed to have receded somewhat._

_"You will leave here and never again touch my son." Minerella's voice was hard._

We will have him. He is ours and he has been marked. You can't keep him safe. You can't always protect him.

_"My son will never be one of yours. You are a creature of evil as your mistress and in turn her master. You say he has been marked? Perhaps he has, but not as one of their kind. Well, take this message to your mistress. It is the will of the Valar that my son shall remain safe. He is destined to be a courageous Elven warrior with a love of nature that is unrivaled by any that has been or will ever be. He will be known for great deeds throughout Arda. You may try to hurt him but it will fail. Begone and leave my son alone!" Minerella raised her hand and a bright white light shot from it. As it hit the black and twisted tree, the whole vista changed._

_Where the dark had been, there was now bright golden sunshine and birdsong filled the air. The trees were brilliant with green leaves and the air seemed to be alive with love and happiness._

_"There, my darling, it has gone. Rest, I am here. Sleep." She began to sing an old favorite lullaby. Legolas yawned before blinking his suddenly-tired eyes and with a smile he sank back into sleep, filled with happiness at being in his mother's arms once more._

_oooooo_

Bremoline was not sure how long they sat there. It seemed like hours for the shaken warrior. It was fully dark now and Gailarphen had left the cave once to give the worried group outside news that the Prince was stable and still with them. He also took provisions so that they could have hot food and drink. It was a blessing that this was the first night in weeks that the sky had cleared and there was no rain.

He carried a message for Hethuaur from Bremoline, saying that if he was not asleep, he would be in trouble. Gailarphen had not needed to pass it on for Hethuaur was bundled into a cloak and deep in an exhausted sleep, with eyes closed, next to Faergon.

It had amused Bremoline greatly to hear that Faergon would not leave the Mirkwood warrior's side. On top of that, Craban hovered protectively next to them. It seemed that a new friendship had sprung up between the previous antagonists.

The only worrying news that Gailarphen brought back was that Ruthwen wore a smug look on her face.

They had just settled back and become comfortable once more when Elrond gave a huge convulsive lurch, throwing his head back, in pain or concentration, they could not tell which. The anxiously waiting group was stunned to see silver tracks where tears were running down Elrond's face. They all shared worried looks and seemed about to take action of some sort when Elrond settled back to his previous stance, the tears drying unheeded on his cheeks.

"What was that?" Bremoline hardly dared ask in the silence.

"I do not know. I have never seen anything like it. Gailarphen?" Glorfindel asked the healer.

"You have known Elrond longer than I, Mellon-nin. But, no I have never seen this before." Gailarphen sounded as puzzled as Bremoline felt. "He seems to have settled once more. How is Aran Thranduil?"

"He has not moved." Glorfindel could not hide his worry.

_ooooooo_

_Elrond was dismayed as he pushed further into Legolas' _fea. _Normally, an Elfling's fea was bright and happy. Legolas' fea, however, seemed to be burdened with fear and hurt. It pained him to see just a small part of that hurt in one so young. He vowed that once Legolas was back with them, he would help him heal from these hurts. He would not be able to take away all the pain and fear, but he could help. As he sank deeper searching for the spark that represented the core of Legolas' being, he was gripped by these sensations and had glimpses of his thoughts and emotions. Legolas felt things quite strongly for one of his age._

_Now he had to thread his way through the darkness and towards the light. He reluctantly made his way, unaware that he was crying for the pain this youngling had been through and knowing just how much he would have to face in the future._

_He was not aware that he was not alone on his journey, that his friend was following him closely._

_oooooo_

_Legolas was warm, warm and loved, just as he had wanted to be all of the last year. Somewhere inside he knew that his mother could not truly be here with him, he knew this could not be real and yet it felt so real, so real and so right._

_He sleepily blinked his eyes as he woke up once more, His own arms lay against his chest, but he was still held in his mother's warm arms. He looked around. Night had fallen and the stars winked down at him. He could not help smiling up at them. He no longer felt so afraid. How could he with his Nana there?_

_His Ada would be worried about him and scared with all those monsters around. He had to find him!_

_"Nana? I have to find Ada. He will be scared and worried for me." Legolas kept his voice calm, tried to keep himself from showing how terrified he was at the thought of possibly being close to the monsters once more. _

_"I know, Ion-nin. He is safe, but worried about you. He loves you as much as I do. He also needs you more. Wait here and he will come to you. I can wait a while, but I have to go soon. As soon as I know they are near. I will leave then. Rest and sleep until then I will not let anything harm you." Minerella smiled down at her son as he snuggled deeper into her arms._

_"He misses you." The voice was sleepy. "I do not want you to go. I want to stay with you. Nana."_

_"I know and I miss him also, Penneth. We will meet again, all of us."_

_How long they sat like that Legolas would have no way of knowing. He slept in between times waking from a nightmare, panicked and short of breath sure that the monsters had returned. He was shivering with cold, his teeth chattering as his mother calmed him down once more._

_Then once he was calm she sang him back to sleep, her hand brushing through his hair._

_oooooo_

_Elrond was searching for that spark of light. Once he found it amongst all that pain and darkness they could begin the healing process to a point where he could bring Legolas back from that darkness. He just did not have that much time in which to so._

_He also knew that much more than Legolas' life depended on the outcome of this. More than those around him knew. Galadriel had 'spoken' with him on their long journey to the cave. There was a great evil at work here, they had both felt it. It was currently focused on Legolas, but they all know that it would not remain so. All they knew was it was the same evil that had taken Minerella and almost taken Legolas just slightly over a year ago. _

_They would all need to be on guard and careful for the foreseeable future. He was also worried that he had made the wrong decision to bring his twin sons to Fornost with him. They could be endangered as well. He knew they were safe there, for now. Galadriel would have informed him otherwise. His hope had been that they would be able to help Legolas over his grief. He just hoped they got that chance._

_Then... there! A small weakened light. He did not hesitate, but headed straight towards the dim glow. He slowed down, and then stumbled wearily to a halt. He blinked and then blinked again. He could not believe what he saw. Legolas lay closely protected in _Minerella's _arms. He could not be seeing Legolas lying in the arms of his dead mother? Could he?_

_Could he have been wrong with his initial assessment? Could Legolas have been nearer to entry into Mandos' Halls than he thought, or fading? Or was he himself more exhausted than he thought and hallucinating?_

_Minerella looked up at him. "Suilad, Elrond, mellon-nin. I knew you would come for Legolas. He is scared and wants his Adar. I knew you would come to lead him back." Elrond blinked and once more tears began to fall._

_"Minerella? Is that really you?" He wanted nothing more than for it to be true. _

_"Yes, Elrond it is I. I have been sent back to aid Legolas until you could come for him. He needs your help."_

_"I know. He is fading."_

_"No, Elrond, he has been targeted by a great evil. That is what he faces. It used the trees to attack him. He needs to be with his Ada, Elrond he need..." Legolas began to keen and buck in her arms._

_"Take him!" She thrust her son into his arms. "He needs your help now, Elrond, not me." She gave him a sad, bitter-sweet smile. "Please tell him I love him?"_

_"He knows that, Minarella, he has seen you."_

_"Not Legolas, Thranduil."_

_"Oh, yes, of course." She smiled sadly at him once more and then vanished like morning mist blown away by the winds._

_Elrond gathered Legolas more securely into his arms and began to pull back. He needed to get Legolas back where he was safest, with his father._

_oooooo_

_Thranduil blinked as he looked around. He seemed to be flying through the air. One minute he had been lying in the cave when Elrond arrived and Legolas had stopped breathing, then he had clamped his hand about his son's ankle to stop them from moving him from his side and then...suddenly, he was here, wherever this was._

_H seemed to slow and gently came to a full stop. The dark gave way to light and a calm sense of peace seemed to flood through him. A peace he had not felt in a long time. A peace he had felt only with his wife._

_Eagerly, he looked around. There, out of the darkness, she appeared, Minerella, his beautiful melethril, Minerella. Neither spoke. They had no need of words after all of the time they had spent bonded one heart to the other. A low sob escaped him that was echoed by Minerella as they rushed at each other, each eager only to be in the arms of the other, neither shamed by the tears that poured down their faces, tears of loss and of joy intermingled._

_His voice was soft and plaintive. "Minerella, muin melethril. I cannot tell you how much I have missed you." He held her enfolded in his arms as if he feared she would disappear if he did not hold her there, as if he would never let her go ever again. He kissed her gently then lowered his face and did something he would possibly never have the opportunity to do ever again. He buried his face in her hair. It was something he had always loved, immersing himself in her golden tresses._

_"Melethron-nin, I know, Thranduil, as I have missed you. Meleth, I must speak with you. I was sent…"_

_Thranduil drew back in sudden fear and would not let her continue. "No! You cannot take Legolas with you! I need him here with me!" He was crying even harder._

_"Thranduil, listen to me! Legolas..."_

_"If you take him...I will follow. I cannot remain in this world without him… without you."_

_"Thranduil, meleth. Saes. Listen to me!" She waited until he could calm himself before she spoke again. "I have not come to take Legolas from you. He needs you and Middle Earth has need of you both. I came because our son needed me. Elrond has Legolas safely in his care now. I am here because I bring you a warning. There is darkness and pain ahead for you both. It will be hard, but you will both weather it. Remember always, meleth, I will watch over you, but I cannot stay and you cannot follow now. One who desires to be close to you is not what she seems. Be wary. Another uses her against her will and deceives her. They mean great harm to Legolas. They have tried many times now. They must continue to fail. If they succeed, my sacrifice will have been for naught. This time they came too close and I was sent here to give you and Elrond time. Please remember I love you, you are the world to me. Look after my baby. I do not wish to see either of you pass through Mandos' Halls. I can tell you that we will all meet again on the white shores of Valinor someday. The Valar watch you both and you will have many years until we will all be together again. Look after him and tell him I love him." Minerella kissed him long and hard before reluctantly pulling away._

_"I love you. I will remain strong for our son, I promise you. We will both be strong. Thank you, Melethril, thank you for saving Legolas. I would not have survived losing both of you. I nearly followed you when they brought your broken body and our son back to me that day. I do not want to be parted from you again." Tears fell anew from his blue eyes and she wrapped him in her arms._

_"You will not be, Thranduil. Legolas is with you, he needs you. I must leave you now, but when you hear the warm summer winds blowing in the trees, I am with you still. I love you."_

_Thranduil reached out to hold her once more only to find himself in darkness and alone._

_ooooooo_

There were few sounds heard in the cave save for the crackling of the fire that Bremoline tended and the occasional shift of a tired horse. The last thing that they needed now was for the Prince to be chilled. He was extremely vulnerable at present. At least, Bremoline hoped he was still able to be sensitive and vulnerable to the cold. It would mean he yet lived.

The three of them had picked at the food that Thoronhen had quietly brought to them at the cave mouth. He had kept his anxious face averted from the trio that still held so frighteningly still by the fire. He had not dared to look at them, afraid of what he would see.

They had heard all of the queries from those outside at Thoronhen's return from the cave, though he could not tell them any more than they already knew.

After the group in the cave had eaten, they each had a drink of the miruvor that Glorfindel had brought with him and resumed their silent vigil over the Elven Lord, the Mirkwood King and the tiny Elf Prince

Bremoline fidgeted. It felt so wrong to sit like this and do nothing to help. He looked around for more wood for the fire. He could at least stack that and make sure they had plenty to hand. He went quietly about his self-appointed task before he went to check on both Doroniel and Calandor. Gailarphen had deemed them both too ill to be moved outside. Both still slept deeply, although Calandor had his eyes slightly open now. It was a great relief to Bremoline to see that and it could only mean that the archer was recovering from his ordeal. He knew that it would be a long time before Calandor could return to his post on patrol, but at least he would recover with time.

Full night had fallen now. The moon and the stars were shining from a clear sky for the first time on this journey, although those in the cave were unaware of this. Outside, machinations had been in progress, since they had received no news on Legolas' condition in what seemed a long while. They all wanted news. This caused much heated conversation as to who should be the one to go into the cave and gather such information. This was watched by Ruthwen with a sarcastic amused grin on her face. Imles was asleep by her side, causing no trouble for the Lady. She would soon be rid of the annoying, weak Elleth. Then she could truly work to realize her plans for making her dreams come true, without having a clinging, whining sycophant always expecting help. As soon as the Prince was out of her way, she could really begin to work on the King. She would be Queen before anyone knew what really was going on...

In the end, and much against his own wishes, Craban was the one chosen to go and speak with his Captain. He entered the cave as if he was walking to his own execution. He was watched by them all, apart from the lucky, or exhausted, few who had been able to go to sleep.

Ruthwen watched as her devious smile grew. Oh, this was good. This was just what she needed. With a quick look around, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Below her, on the ground, Imles seemed to squirm in discomfort in her sleep and a deep frown marred her brow.

Bremoline looked up as Craban walked in. Like Thoronhen, he had deliberately kept his face turned away from Legolas.

"Craban, what are you doing in here? Prince Legolas needs privacy right now." Bremoline was not impressed that orders were not being followed and his voice was hard. He was more than exhausted, he was stressed on top of that and now his men had decided to rebel on him!

"We just wanted to know how..."

A loud, deep gasp filled the cavern causing all eyes to look at Elrond, Thranduil and Legolas. Legolas seemed to be fighting Elrond. He was trying to squirm away and seemed to reach for someone, someone who was not there. Suddenly, after one last convulsion, he again went limp under Elrond's hands. Horrified, all four of them moved closer to offer what aid they could, if any.

They all stopped, held rigid with fear when they clearly saw Elrond's pale face, it again glistened with a silver sheen of tears. Thranduil, too, was crying, even more frightening than Elrond's response was the look of utter loss and despair upon Thranduil's grey face. Apart from their laboured breathing, they made no move at all.

Bremoline turned to Glorfindel to ask for advice, but from the stricken look on the blond warrior's face he feared he already knew the answer to his question.

That Prince Legolas Thranduilion was no longer among the living...

OOOOOOO

To be continued...

OOOOOOO

How's that for a cliffy? (Sinister laughter.)

**Translation from Sindarin (Elvish)**

Adar, Ada – Father, dad

Aran, Aran-nin – King, My King

Ardhon - world

Elleth, Ellith – Elf-maiden, Elf-maidens

Fea – soul, spirit

Gweth - Manhood

Harn - Wounded

Hir, Hir-nin – Lord, My lord

_Ion-nin – My son_

Mae govannen – Well met (greeting)

Meleth - love

Melethril, Melethron – lover (fem., masc.)

Miruvor – Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. – Source: The Thain's Book site.

Nin Dian Las – my Little Leaf

_Nin muin Legolas – My dear Legolas_

_Penneth – Young one_

Saes – Please

Suilad – Hello (greeting)

* * *

**Daw the minstrel: **Thank you. Suspicious about the 'Witches'? why would that be? Innocent blink! We are glad you like it...

**Deana**: LOL, so glad that you like it, As you say poor thema dn yes they are in need of serious help...

**Zammy: **Nope sorry not Vilya and not Elrond. Here's your update!

**Jenetri: **Thank you! You will have to wait and see if they all get well...

**Karon Evertree: **Thank you. yep, Calandor's awake and he's joking! We're glad that you love Bremoline, we do too. As for Thranduil more of that in this chapter.

**Kel: **Thank you, we do to but lets wait and see!

**Sindauviel: **Blushes, sorry. Thank you, though! Legolas? You will have to read on...

**Mistopurr: **Silly, silly, the warning was there for a reason! LOL. You named the spider? ROTFL! That is so funny! It wouldn't last that long in my house, them or me! I'd move out! This chapter is even longer, I'm afraid. Sorry if Legolas' leg freaked you out.

**SilverWolf7: **Of course I don't mind you calling me Shell, Hi! Thank you for your kind words. Go do the Nursing course! It was the best thing I ever did, wonderful prefession, hard and sat at times but worth it. We're glad you like Doroniel, we worked hard so that she wasn't a MS, hate those. There will be more of her and Calandor. The last point you raised is mem I'm afraid. Nature still has to take its course, why hide it? Any medical help you need for your stories all you have to do is ask. I won't mind!

Well, that's it for the minute, more very, very soon...

Love,

SSS


	7. 7

**Twisted Web of Fate**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters**

**Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own fun and we surely don't make any money off them.**

**Warning – Scene shift. (Hey, we're ready for the pitchforks.)**

**Lots of angst and hurt/care. We repeat scenes from different viewpoints, with additions.**

**Note: very long chapter – 84 pages! We had to get you to where you all want to be somehow. Evil grin **

**(I was tempted to make you wait. Big Evil Grin - Shell)**

**Before you start, we know we are taking liberties with canon and its timeline here. Blame the Plot Bunnies. **

**We seem to have an Eveready Plot Bunny that just keeps going, and going, and going...and the Blot Punnies, they were vicious! Blame the weirdness on them. They made us do it. **

**The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle Earth history and research. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway. **

**/indicates thought or vision/dream/**

oo

Sindarin Vocabulary

(We are still learning. Corrections welcome, even encouraged!

I was misspelling Namarie earlier too. Oops. – Barbara)

Anor – Sun

Aran – King

Ardhon - World

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elenath sila am le! - Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, Ellith – Elf-maiden, Elf-maidens

Fea – spirit, soul

Gwador – brother

Hannon lle – Thank you

Hervenn uin sell-nin – Husband of my daughter

Imladris – Rivendell

Meleth – (My) Love

Melethril, Melethron – (My) lover (fem., masc.)

Námo – true name of the Valar Mandos

Naneth uin Hervess-nin – Mother of my wife

Namarie – Farewell

Noro lim – Run fast

Penneth – Young one

Saes - Please

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

oo

Other explanations and definitions

Clouts – nappies, diapers

Friable - easily crumbled or pulverized - fragile

oo

**By the way, does anyone want to do pictures or artwork for this story?**

oo

C**hapter Seven**

oo

A gentle spring breeze shepherded the light clouds slowly across an azure sky as the merry sound of laughter filled the air.

Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris, had a small smile of contentment on his face. It was a pleasure to hear the laughter of his sons, even if he did rather dread finding out what his twin hellions had been up to already this morning.

Even as that thought crossed his mind, an irate roar was heard from the small courtyard below. Glorfindel, it had to be the great Elven warrior, the legendary Balrog-Slayer, did it not? The twins had been warned to be on their best behaviour with their Edain hosts and, other than their own Grandparents and their guards, Glorfindel would be their obvious choice.

With a languid stretch, Elrond stood and made his way to the balcony. As he looked over, he saw the two pranksters, at least the back of their heads, beneath him. They were well hidden from Glorfindel in the evergreen hedges near the wall. He looked around and spotted his old friend. He had to stifle the gust of laughter that so wanted to leave him, though he could do nothing about the glimmer of mirth that shone from his eyes. He did not know what they had used, but it looked to be a combination of water and feathers. Whatever is was, his friend was soaked with it, his golden hair well-decorated with the feathers.

"Have they begun their antics already?" The amused voice came from behind him and he turned to see his mother-in-law standing there. She was smiling. It was that enigmatic smile that could so annoy at times, the one that said she knew things before they happened.

Elrond matched her grin. "Yes, Galadriel, I believe they have. Come, they have been here one whole day after all, and they behaved well while we traveled. I am surprised it took this long. They are young and they will have time enough to be serious later, if indeed they ever do become serious. I guess we had better warn Haldir and the others to be on their guard against their games."

"Indeed, you may be right about that. I will speak with Haldir and make certain they are aware of what the pair will and can do, though I believe they are familiar enough with their pranks from their visits to Lothlorien." Galadriel had joined him and watched as Glorfindel tried his best to find Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrond turned his face to the sun and enjoyed its warmth. "It is a relief to be here and no longer traveling. The weather behaved so strangely. I hope that Thranduil and his party travel in safety. Perhaps we should have waited at Imladris for him and traveled together. I am still surprised he agreed to come to the conference at all." Elrond mused. He was concerned about his old friend, aware that the Mirkwood King and his entourage had almost twice as far to travel to this important trade conference as they had just done. Thranduil also had more dangers to watch for while traveling through Mirkwood.

"He will be fine, Elrond. Aran Thranduil will recover. The one that worries me is the Prince." Galadriel was somber. It was unnerving to see. Her face normally appeared close to merry laughter.

"Legolas? What have you seen?" Elrond was surprised at her words. The Prince had been through so much in the recent year or more. Seeing your Naneth killed like that would take its toll on anyone, but they were now a year clear of the tragedy and word was that the Prince seemed to be recovering. Or maybe 'seemed' was the key word.

"I have not _seen_ anything. I just have an uneasy feeling. I cannot put words to the feeling. I just feel... uncomfortable and worried. Almost as if something dire was about to happen. It does not sit well with me that I cannot see further." Galadriel had to admit the last. Unfortunately, she could not always tell if what she saw would come to pass, but not seeing? As if a huge cloud covered the small Prince? She shivered inadvertently. This reminded her of the events leading up to the loss of Queen Minerella. Her future had been shrouded from Galadriel's _seeing_ then, as well.

Rarely did Galadriel's Mirror fail to show _some_ possibility for a person's future even if dire and deadly, but it had remained dark when asked of Minerella's fate then, as it did now whenever asked of the young Prince of Mirkwood.

Elrond's sharp eyes did not miss her brief tremor. "Come, sit with me and enjoy Anor's warmth this morning. I will arrange tea. We start the negotiations on trade in herbs and the training of new healers this afternoon. We need you rested from our travels and in the best of health, not worried over something that may not have any grounding."

Galadriel seemed amused at his fussing. Elrond ushered her back to the table and made her sit as he talked. Yet, even as he spoke, a feeling of heavy foreboding filled him and he knew without a doubt that his words held false hope, but why and how he did not yet know.

He shook himself as the door to the chamber burst open and his sons entered, still laughing over their triumph over Glorfindel. They each gave a sketchy bow in greeting as their chuckles continued.

"Suilad, Ada, DaerNana. We thought we would..." Elladan began.

"…practice with our bows. We want to..." Elrohir carried on.

"…show Legolas our skill." Elladan finished. They both hurried to where their bows had been safely stashed in their father's chamber upon their arrival in Fornost.

"It will also keep you out of Glorfindel's way until he has calmed, no doubt." Elrond looked knowingly at his sons as they burst out laughing once more.

"You saw?" Elrohir was almost crying with laughter.

"His face was..."

"….so funny to see." They were practically holding each other up, their dark hair, so like their father's, fell over each other's shoulders.

Galadriel smiled indulgently once more and shook her head. Worry for the small Mirkwood Prince had once more been pushed to one side, though not totally forgotten.

Elrond thought to remind his mischievous sons of the serious nature of this trade conference. "Behave, please? No pestering the humans with your games. They do not know you as well as we do and could well take offence. Many of them already believe we do not take their concerns seriously enough."

Elrond tried to be stern, to convey the importance of his words but the happy glint of life that shone in his sons' grey eyes put a stop to that. Elrond was proud of his sons. They were growing into fine Elves who bore their responsibilities well, despite their frivolous reputations.

As soon as they had heard that Legolas would be coming with Thranduil to the conference, they had been determined to come along. Their reason was that they hoped to be able to help with Legolas' recovery. They also knew the pain of loss all too well.

Their mother, Celebrian, Elrond's beloved wife and daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, had sailed from the Grey Havens to the Undying Lands to seek healing there about 250 years ago. Even now, the one thing that turned the twins aside from their frolicsome nature, and transformed them into deadly hunters, was any mention of Orcs. The foul creatures had been the reason behind Celebrian's departure for Valinor. They captured her and, before she was rescued from them, had wounded her in body and spirit beyond recovery on these shores. It seemed so long ago in human reckoning, but still fresh enough in Elven thought for the grief to be keenly felt by Elrond as well as her children.

The Peredhil twins had met Legolas when he was a very young Elfling and instantly adored him. So, as far as they were concerned, he was their friend and brother-in-heart even though there was no familial connection. Elrond was proud of them for that fact alone.

"We know Ada, we will behave properly. Besides, it will be more fun when Legolas arrives. We want to teach him how to shoot." Elrohir was earnest as he told his Adar their plans.

"You should wait and see if Aran Thranduil will allow it. He may not wish for Legolas to learn how to shoot with the bow. Come, I will walk you to the door. Galadriel and I wish for tea and some peace before we meet for the midday meal. When the signal bell rings you must come straight here. Saes, do not be late, that would be rude to our kind hosts."

Elrond added before they left his sight. "And do not wager with the Edain on your skills either."

Galadriel sat back and smiled as she let her family's voices wash over her. It was a rare moment of relaxation to be treasured. She felt for the deep connection she had with Celeborn. Yes, all was well. Her husband had asked Lord Bainen for a short tour of Fornost, leaving Galadriel to rest after their journey. The feeling she got from him spoke of polite attention to marginally interesting details, all that she had expected at this time.

Elrond returned and poured their tea. They settled back on the balcony for a time, simply watching as a group of Edain children played some sort of game that involved chasing a leather ball across the open green of the town. The children would shout and laugh with glee at times. They seemed so joyful and alive, yet it also filled the two older beings with a feeling of sadness to know that their lives would be but a blink in the lifetime of Elves.

"Spring blossoms will open fully soon. The season is late." Galadriel broke the comfortable silence.

"Yes, Arwen's favourite time of the year. She loves the blossoms." Elrond felt a little wistful at the thought of his young daughter. It had been decided that Arwen was too young to make the journey and she had remained at Imladris with her tutor, Erestor, to continue her studies.

"Yes, I know." Again there was that annoying smile. "This summer will be..." They both paused when a feeling of unease filled them. Together they turned and looked eastward, out over the balcony, at the vista before them. The sky was still the serene blue and the white fluffy clouds still meandered across the sky, yet...there was a great danger threatening. They could feel it.

Suddenly, they saw an enormous flash of lightning, seemingly out of nowhere, followed by a great deafening crash of thunder. They threw themselves under the table for protection and covered their sensitive ears against the loud crash.

And then, it was gone, as if out of nowhere. They both slowly stood and straightened themselves. Both blinked in confusion and looked around.

Nothing had changed. The children still played happily and the sky was still a brilliant blue. It was as if the lightning flash had never happened.

Elrond looked at Galadriel in confusion. "What was that?"

"A vision of sorts….or perhaps reality? You saw it clearly as well?" Her bright blue eyes looked knowingly into his.

"Yes, there was a lightning bolt and a thunder clap, all from a clear blue sky and a tree..." He tried to recall what else the fleeting glimpse had given him. "…a tree in flames and an Elfling. Legolas!" Elrond looked up in surprise, his grey eyes wide.

"Yes, I believe so, but has it happened? Or will it? That, neither of us can know for certain. Thranduil will have guards with him, whatever happens, they will have help. We can do nothing here." She raised her hand to smooth her hair back into place after her rapid dive to the floor. Once again, she was the calm, composed Lady of the Golden Woods that he had always known.

"I wish that we could be certain of that. If Legolas is hurt, Thranduil will be frantic. I have been in his place, or at least close enough. I am comforted by the knowledge that Celebrian will be waiting for me when I do decide to sail to the west. Thranduil does not have that hope. He has confided to me in missives that Legolas is the only thing keeping him in Middle Earth. I hoped that this trip would help and heal them both, but now it seems it puts them in greater peril."

"They will recover. You must have faith in that. Things happen for a reason. We may not know what that reason is for some time to come, but the reason will be made clear at the appointed time." Galadriel patted his arm gently "_You _have to believe that. I know you still grieve over Celebrian, as do I and her Adar, but I do also believe that there was a purpose, even for her leaving us so soon."

Elrond nodded, his eyes had grown sad and sombre as well. "I know, you have said…." The clear bell that was the signal for the midday meal pealed out over the city. The children on the green below them gave a yell of joy, as only children who are growing and always hungry could give, before they stampeded into the houses and huts around. "This discussion will have to wait. Our hosts will be expecting us. Let us pray that the Valar give us guidance to its meaning."

The two of them arose and left the chamber, perhaps looking much more calm and serene than either of them truly felt. They were met on their way to the great dining chamber by Glorfindel, much drier and calmer than he was when last seen. They looked at him with amusement and he did not miss the humor in their eyes. He glowered at them suspiciously, but nothing was said.

They had reached the dining hall when they were met by the innocent-looking twins.

"I would like a word with you two after the meal." Glorfindel practically growled at them both.

"Is there a problem, Glorfy?" Elrohir was all perfect innocence.

"You know very well that there has been a problem. Where were you all morning?" Glorfindel frowned at him. "And do not call me 'Glorfy'. My name is Glorfindel!"

"Of course it is, Glorfy." Elladan smiled agreeably at him in answer. "We were with Ada and Daer Naneth and then we went to the archery range to practice. Why? Did something happen?"

Glorfindel turned to his friends. "Were they with you?"

"Yes, they were, at about the time that we all heard you scream." Galadriel smiled, serenely, failing to add that it was _after_ his bellow of rage.

Elrond had to look away. He would not miss this for all of Ardhon. Galadriel did not often aid her grandchildren in their mischief.

"We will talk later, Glorfindel. Now it is time to join our hosts for the meal." With that, they were ushered in and seated.

The meal was quiet and civil. Their Edain hosts, Lord Bainen and his wife, Lady Banwen, had been very generous, giving over an entire wing of their large home for the use of their Elven guests and had insisted that they take their meals with their family while they were there.

The only slight hitch in the arrangements so far was the fact that their eldest son, Amaruvdor, was definitely against any dealings with the Elves. His prejudice against the Elves was well-known in the town, but it mystified his parents. They had no idea what it stemmed from. He was also one of the merchant delegates chosen to speak at the trade negotiations of this conference called together here in Fornost.

It also seemed, because the twins appeared to be younger than he, that he assumed that he was their elder and behaved accordingly, or as he believed he should act around them. As yet, this had caused no problems, but Elrond was mindful of the situation and cautioned his sons to be tolerant.

Amaruvdor glowered at the Peredhil twins in particular through much of the midday meal and it was not a nice look. It took an elbow in his ribs from his father for him to look away.

Other than that, the talk was on niceties. That is, until just after the dessert was served. It was a delicacy of prepared dried fruits with fresh wild strawberries and looked gorgeous. Elrond had just taken a bite of the sweet when it happened.

Once minute he was calmly talking with Celeborn about the meeting that afternoon and the next, without warning, he had fallen sideways from his seat to lie stiffly prone on the floor, unresponsive, his eyes wide and staring.

The dining hall erupted into chaos. Glorfindel and Celeborn had risen from their places to help him when Galadriel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limply from her chair, joining Elrond on the floor.

The twins had seen this happen at times before with their Grandmother and their Adar. Still, it was startling when the visions overtook them so strongly. They had never seen it happen with both of them at once before.

Lord Bainen did not know what was going on, but he did know his Elven guests would not want to have an audience for this. "Clear the room! Everyone out! Amaruvdor, go call for the city guards, now, and take your mother to our apartments. Everyone is to remain under guard until we find out who is responsible for this poisoning."

Amaruvdor gave the Elves a darkly appraising and calculating look before he hastened to follow his father's orders, taking his mother by her arm and leading her reluctantly out of the dining hall.

Celeborn and the others were too occupied with Elrond and Galadriel to argue with the misconception that there had been a poisoning, but once the situation was under control, Rumil hurried to Lord Bainen's side and hastened to reassure him. He waited until there were no other Edain nearby before explaining.

"Peace, my Lord Bainen, please, there has been no poisoning. This is not unusual for the Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond." He had to think quickly. Lord Bainen probably did not know about Elrond's gift of foresight and the Lord of Rivendell probably wished to keep it that way. "They both suffer from these 'seizures' from time to time. Although I have to admit that I have never before seen them both have one at the same time."

Bainen's eye grew wide with surprise. "Seizures? But, I always thought that Elves did not suffer from afflictions of any sort. You are Immortal, as my father always told us."

Bainen sounded absolutely shocked as he gazed incredulously at the young silver-blond Elf speaking to him. Even his youngest son, Rhovan, appeared to be older than he did. Could he really take this youth's word for it?

Luckily, Celeborn realised what their host had been thinking. He rose reluctantly from his wife's side. "Rumil, go help Glorfindel and Haldir to assist Elrond and Galadriel, I am sure they will recover very soon. He and your brother will need help. I fear that Elladan and Elrohir are more shocked than they show." He was shocked too, if the truth be told.

With a deep breath, he turned to his host. "Your father was correct, Lord Bainen, but I fear that he forgot to mention that we are also subject to injury or that we can be killed. Lady Galadriel has been having these 'seizures' for many, many years. They are nothing new and she will recover..." A low moan came from her direction. "….even as we speak. Lord Elrond still recovers from the loss of his wife, my daughter. The shock has caused him..." He swallowed thickly at the thought of his beloved daughter and of the unfortunate necessity of concealing the true condition of the two on the floor.

Fortunately, the Edain Lord took Celeborn's brief pause completely the wrong way and thought that the Elven Lord was upset about Galadriel and Elrond's current condition. "I am so sorry to hear that, Lord Celeborn. How long has it been since your daughter…I…I should not ask, my apologies. Should I send for Healer Mellroth?"

He could have kicked himself for both questions. The former should never have left his mouth and the latter should have been done automatically, without question, especially if he thought they had been poisoned.

"Please, Lord Bainen, it is Celeborn. We appreciate your concern, but no, a healer is not necessary. They really will recover very soon, though they will need to rest for a time this afternoon. Is it possible to re-arrange this afternoon's meetings for another day? I fear that Lord Elrond will not be up to meeting Master Healer Mellroth for their scheduled negotiations."

Celeborn glanced back and was pleased to see Haldir and Rumil help Galadriel back to her chair. Glorfindel and Elladan still leaned closely over Elrond, though he was moving again. Elrohir knelt near them, concern clear on his face. It had been several decades since Elrond had last fallen in a trance like this.

"Of course, Celeborn, and please, call me Bainen. I can make the arrangements without undue problem. Do they require anything more that I can provide?" The human Lord was eager to help with his charming guests. He was extremely relieved that no harm had come to them in his home. This was his first experience with dealing with the Elves and he found them to be much more pleasant folk than he had been led to believe.

"No, I thank you, but once Lord Elrond has recovered sufficiently I will have them taken to their chambers. I can continue with our negotiations this afternoon, by all means. I will perhaps be a little late, if you would make apologies to the assembly for me?" Celeborn needed to be certain that they were both unharmed before he would feel right leaving them.

"I can understand that and I would gladly delay proceedings for you." He turned to his butler. "Fyne, will you please make sure there is fresh water provided for our guests? Bring them anything they require. Let my son know that the guards will not be necessary. Also, please inform Lady Banwen that our guests are well. She will be worried."

Celeborn returned to his seat, pleased to see that Elrond was aware of his surroundings again as the twins helped him up and into his seat once more.

Elrond and Galadriel both looked pensive and also a little confused, but that was normal in the aftermath of a particularly strong vision.

"Elrond, how do you feel?" Celeborn looked him over, concern clear in his eyes. He had already silently inquired of Galadriel that she was unharmed and been reassured.

Elrond blinked back at him, still slightly dazed. "I am well. We must speak of it as soon as we can. I need to know what happened with Galadriel."

He had been able to keep his wits about him with the help of his sons and Glorfindel. They had whispered to him, in Elvish, what had happened and what had been told to their host as soon as he seemed able to understand.

"Good, I had no doubt of that. Are you well enough to make it to your chamber? And you, Galadriel?"

Galadriel nodded and sent a reassuring smile to their anxious host as well. "Yes, Meleth, I can make it that far. Elrond?" Galadriel was regaining her composure rapidly.

"Yes, I believe I can. I am well. Would you two please stop worrying?" The last was to Elladan and Elrohir, who were hovering over him like over-protective mother hens.

"You scared us, Ada." Elladan's voice was unusually subdued.

"I know and I am sorry, Ion-nin. I did not mean to." Elrond shakily raised a hand to pat Elladan's hand which still gripped his shoulder from behind his chair. He had not often felt this drained after a vision. Only the very strongest visions caused this to happen to him and they were fortunately rare. The majority of his visions were more like waking dreams or, like the one earlier, vivid flashes of sight.

"Let us get you both settled in your rooms to rest." Glorfindel's voice did not brook any argument and within minutes the blond warrior had the situation well in hand.

oo

Twenty minutes later, the two were seated in front of the fire in the suite of chambers given over for Galadriel and Celeborn's use. They had been served hot sweetened tea after they had finished the Miruvor that Celeborn insisted that they imbibe. They were both still far too shaken and pale for his satisfaction, although the miruvor had helped greatly.

Elladan and Elrohir sat at their feet and nothing would make them leave. Glorfindel was standing slightly behind them and Haldir, as head of the Galadhrim, was also present.

"No talking until you are both sufficiently recovered." Celeborn's tone was stern.

"I am fine, Celeborn. It was but a short vision, though quite powerful." Elrond shivered with the intensity of what he had seen. Elladan took his Adar's hands in his and chaffed them to warm them. They were not ice-cold but they were not exactly as warm as they should be either. His hands were normally quite warm, even in cold weather. Elrond seemed to be more physically affected by the vision than Galadriel had been.

"I agree with Elrond. The vision was unsettling, to say the least. Elrond, did you see what I saw?"

"If you saw a frightened Elfling surrounded by overwhelming darkness and in great danger, then yes."

Galadriel sighed and raised a hand to rub away the last of her post-vision headache. "It is as I feared. Celeborn, I believe that Aran Thranduil and his party have met with great danger in their journey."

Celeborn inquired gently. "I see, and what have you seen that makes you believe that this has definitely happened?" He watched as his wife shivered and moved to re-arrange the blanket that he had placed over her lap.

"Elrond and I also shared a vision this morning..." She was interrupted as her husband sighed.

"I see, and when were you going to inform me of this, Meleth?" His right eyebrow rose at both of them, making them feel like naughty Elflings once more. The twins grinned at each other at the rare sight. Celeborn was the only person they knew who could get away with speaking thus to their Adar.

"You would have been told after the meal had ended, Meleth. It happened just before the midday bell rang and was very short, a flash and nothing more."

"What did you see?" Celeborn sounded long-suffering as he looked at Galadriel with concern clear in his eyes. Sometimes he really wished that she would take better care of herself. He often worried when she was alone. She could fall into the fire, down the stairs or anything really, when the visions affected her like this.

Elrond's voice was distant, with the tone he always took when recalling a vision. "A flash of lightning, a thunder clap, a burning tree and an Elfling caught in the tree."

"What makes you believe that it was connected to Thranduil?" Glorfindel asked from where he stood behind Elrond.

"It was not just any Elfling in the vision, it was Prince Legolas. There was no mistaking him." The twins were not the only ones who gaped in shock.

Galadriel's face was sorrowful as she nodded. "The second vision also was about the young Prince. He is in dire danger. There is a great evil being leveled at him, from within and without. He was very frightened and called out desperately for help."

"As I saw in my vision, he is injured and in great need of me. I must go to him." Elrond tried to rise, but found he was yet still too shaky to complete the move easily.

Celeborn gently pushed him back down into the chair. "We must discuss this further, Elrond. It is clear you are not yet able to go anywhere. How do you know that Legolas has been injured? It could be a vision of the future, a warning." It was Galadriel who answered him.

"Queen Minerella came to me in my vision and spoke to me. Both Legolas and Thranduil were injured in the lightning strike, two others as well." Elrond looked up in surprise. This he had not seen. Their visions were connected, but not the same.

"I believe it has happened. Elrond can tell you, I have been unsettled as to the future of the Prince for some time. Prior to this vision, his fate has been hidden from me as though a curtain had been drawn between us, as it was with Minerella. Perhaps the curtain has been blown aside for a time?"

Silence fell over the room as they all contemplated this news. No one doubted the truth of it. Galadriel never spoke of her visions lightly. When she told their message, it was wise to take heed.

The silence was broken by Celeborn. "Haldir, bring out the maps. We need to determine where Thranduil and his party could be. Glorfindel, do you know how many he planned to have traveling with him?"

Celeborn turned to Elrond and Galadriel. "You two will rest for the remainder of this day. If you are correct and have read the vision correctly, Elrond, you will need to leave come the morning and you cannot do that if you are still vision-weak. I want you both to your beds, now. Elladan, Elrohir, help them for me? I have plans to make and provisions to arrange and then I must meet the council assembly as well."

"DaerAdar, we wish to go with Ada." Elladan began, as Elrohir nodded his head to agree with his gwador.

"No!" Elrond's voice was sharp. "We will need to move swiftly and I would prefer you to stay here with your DaerNana."

"But, Ada!" Elrohir began but his father cut him off again, holding up a hand to forestall any more protests.

"No! Please be sensible, Ion-nin. If you are here, then I know that you are safe and well. It will be one less worry on my mind. Saes, do this for me?" Elrond truly was worried for his sons. He felt a threat over all of them, connected to the vision, but vague as yet. They had no idea what they were going to walk into, nor did he know that Legolas would be in a condition that he was willing for them to see.

Haldir spoke as he re-entered the chamber. "I will offer to accompany you, Hir Elrond. You will need guards for protection as you travel, if that is acceptable to you, Hir-nin?" Haldir looked to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel for permission to go, since he was in their service. It was readily given.

"Thank you, Haldir. That would be wise, but remember we must travel fast." The Lord of Imladris broke off with a yawn, much to his embarrassment.

"You may pick your men, Haldir." Celeborn agreed with the arrangements. He then turned to Galadriel as she tried to hide a yawn as well. "As for you two, off you go to your beds, especially you, Elrond. I do not think that your sons will argue after your sensible plea, will you?" He turned to each of them as he spoke with a look that said they would be foolish to disagree.

"No, DaerAdar." They each hurried to their father and grandmother's side and helped them to their feet. "Come, you both need to rest." Elladan's voice sounded wise beyond his years and surprised them all. He sounded very much like his father.

Glorfindel looked down at his friend with a determined gleam in his eye. "We will make all the arrangements for you while you rest. Leave it with us, Elrond. I will be coming to help as well. I have no other responsibility at this time but your safety."

It was interesting to see the twins 'mothering' their Adar and would be great ammunition for later, in less stressful times. Who it would be used against, Glorfindel did not yet know. There were many pranks that needed answered and he had some ideas for the future, when it would be more appropriate. He smiled at them as they assisted Elrond to his feet, in spite of his protests that he was quite capable of rising on his own.

Elrond's sharp, yet tired gaze met Glorfindel's with a frown but then he smiled and nodded before letting himself be led to his own chamber.

oo

An eerie fog shrouded the early dawn, giving the beginning of this day an otherworldly feel. The flickering torch lights that stood rooted along the pathways were shrouded by the cold swirling mists and added an even greater feeling of being separated from the rest of the world. The grey clouds that hung low overhead threatened rain, or snow if it grew any cooler.

The long cruel winter past seemed reluctant to release these lands even now, when early crops should have been nearly ready to harvest, but late freezes had destroyed them.

After the fall's floods and crop failures and the extremely long and hard winter, the resulting lack of food stores was the compelling reason behind this trade conference in Fornost. Food would be scarce throughout the land this year. They had to trade for necessities or many would starve. The Elven Kingdoms would also feel the pinch, but they were willing to trade a portion of their stores of food to help their human allies.

It was the kind of chill spring morning where those who must be up and about wished to stay in the warmth of their beds. Even so, a small group was meeting in the courtyard outside the large house of the Lord of Fornost. The structure was imposing, made of heavy cut stone. It seemed more designed for the taste of dwarves than of men, or elves. All the elves had been uneasy when they had first sighted it.

Elrond and Glorfindel, with Haldir and a group of four other elves, were preparing to depart. Their numbers were kept deliberately small so that they could move fast, thus reach Thranduil and his party quickly. Elrond's sense of urgency had not diminished since his visions the day before.

Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrohir and Elladan watched as they finished the loading of their horses. Elrond still moved slower than was normal for him, after the two visions he had experienced the day before, but nothing could persuade him to delay, not when he _knew _with certainty that his healing skills were urgently needed.

"We are ready now, Elrond." Glorfindel stepped around the rear of his stallion. He had insisted that Elrond would not lift a finger that morning. The swift ride would be strenuous enough for him under these circumstances.

"Good, then we will be on our way. Galadriel, please give my sincere apologies to Lord Bainen and the council and say that we will return as soon as we possibly can. I would like my meeting with Mellroth as soon as possible after we get back. If we are fortunate, we will find that Thranduil has reached Imladris and found aid there. It is likely they were not far from there."

Elrond was worried. One of the first things he had done after resting the previous evening had been to go to the healing ward with Glorfindel to supplement his herb bags. What he had found had filled him with dismay. How the Edain healers could work in those appalling conditions he really did not know.

The sooner they could begin instructing the Edain healers, the better it would be. One of the first things he would absolutely insist on would be the tearing down of the current so-called healing ward. His stomach had churned at the over-crowded, unsanitary conditions. Hygiene, either personal or professional, was practically non-existent. If he had his way the whole thing would be torn down, burned and started anew. This could not continue.

The sick or wounded were literally lying so close to each other that it left no room for the healers to work between them. And dirty! The floor had been covered in moldy blood-soaked straw, old blood at that. The straw had not been changed in quite some time. They operated in the same small badly-lit chamber that the patients ate and slept in. The dark, smoky chamber was so stuffy that the air was almost fetid. He did not think that the windows _could_ open even if they were meant to, the dirt was so thick. Even the horse-stables were cleaner.

Their herb stocks had been practically useless at best, badly labeled and so old that many had crumbled to useless powder. The person who was supposedly an herbalist had not known of many of the herbs Elrond had asked for. It was no wonder that Fornost had such a high death rate. The 'healing care' was literally killing their patients.

Mellroth was the Master Healer of Fornost. Be assured, he and Elrond would have a very interesting conversation when he returned.

"I will make certain that Lord Bainen and Mellroth know of your wishes." Galadriel looked him in the eye. "It was worse than you expected?"

They had all discussed their concerns during their journey to Fornost. Elrond had been asked to inspect their Infirmary 'to make it more efficient' while he was there. It had also been proposed that they establish trade in healer training and herbal lore and stocks.

"Yes, much worse. Celeborn, you will propose the changes we spoke of last night?" Celeborn would be beginning some of the changes while he was away.

"Yes, have no fear. I will speak with Lord Bainen before the mid-day bell." Celeborn nodded to Elrond.

"Hannon lle, I am sorry, but I feel we must go now. I will keep in contact as we ride. Saes, Galadriel, if you have any more visions, please contact me?" That was one of the advantages of being a Bearer of one of the three Elven Rings of Power, they could easily mind-speak if it became necessary to do so, though Galadriel had that ability naturally as well.

"Be at ease, Elrond, you will know should it occur. Be careful and may the Valar ride with you, Mellon-nin, and keep you safe. Elenath sila am le!" Galadriel raised her hand in farewell which Elrond did in return. "We will also make certain that Elladan and Elrohir behave and are kept safe here."

Elrond looked fondly to his twin sons, who were still unhappy because they had been forbidden to accompany their Adar. "You two behave now. I count on you to take care of your DaerNana while I am gone." He hugged each of them and kissed their brows in farewell.

"Hannon lle, Namarie!" With swift grace they all mounted and with a last nod at the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, they began the long journey to reach their friends.

Between them, Celeborn and Glorfindel had worked out that Thranduil's party should be about half-way to Fornost, or more, if the weather had been kind to them.

They had also packed extra provisions. It seemed likely that the party would be running low on all things, including their healing supplies, if four or more had been injured. Elrond prayed that Legolas was not as badly hurt as he feared.

By mid-morning they had left Fornost far behind and were again riding through open land with a few small villages and isolated farmsteads spotted about. It was rather sad to see the withered and rotting vegetation in the farmer's fields. There was very little that the farmers could do to prevent this from happening. It was all in the hands of the Valar.

They rode south and would continue until the road joined with the Great East Road. They would then turn east, retracing their route taken while traveling to Fornost, and follow it until they found Thranduil. They all knew he should be well past Imladris by now.

Normally, Thranduil would have been with them in Fornost by now, enjoying the comforts that their hosts had provided for them, but it seemed, whatever happened, the word 'normal' never seemed to apply to the Mirkwood Royal Family. Elrond prayed that they would reach them in time, that what he feared was possible would not come to pass. It would be Middle Earth's great loss if it did.

While the road passed beneath him, Elrond's mind wandered to the first time that he had met the charming little Elfling Prince. From the very first it seemed he was destined for great things.

oo

Legolas had been born almost a full month too early and had been very small and frail. For a time, it was thought he would never see his first begetting day. Thranduil and Minerella had been seriously cautioned that if Legolas did survive, he possibly would not be like other Elflings. It was possible that he would be slow and have difficulty understanding what was happening around him, at best. At worse, he could be severely handicapped and never live a productive life.

To the Royal Couple's horror, Heleg, the healer who attended the Queen and the tiny Elfling, had actually suggested it might be best if they simply allowed the small baby, who struggled for each breath and had not even opened his eyes, to pass on to Mandos' Halls.

Thranduil had coldly told the Elven healer that he could never be persuaded to allow that to happen, that, if the tiny Elfling survived, even if he was 'impaired' (how he came to hate that word) it would not matter, for Legolas would still be loved and wanted.

Minerella had vowed that her child would live as long as she had strength to protect him. She would not see him die. She would give her own life first.

Thranduil had raged at the healer then, telling him he could not believe that he would suggest such an awful thing. If Thranduil ever found out that Heleg had allowed this to happen with other Elflings, he would have charges of murder brought against him.

Thranduil also declared that he had no place in his realm for anyone who would consider such a heartless, heinous thing, even if he had thought it was better for the family. Thranduil considered banishment as a merciful alternative to his first inclinations toward the healer.

Heleg left Mirkwood a week later, recalled to Imladris by Elrond for 'further training'. He did not know, but it had been at Thranduil's request. Elrond could still remember the true horror he had felt when reading the missive that Thranduil had written to him that night.

For any healer to behave, or believe, that way was unthinkable. It was the Valar's decision who should be returned to them, not any healer. He had readily recalled Heleg and had worked closely with him for the next five years. The years had been hard work, for Heleg had become set in his ways and had developed ideas that others would not even consider, let alone use. It was a great pity, for Heleg had once been a very fine healer with an open heart and had been willing to help all who came to him. He had even traveled over much of Mirkwood, going where he was needed.

In the meantime, Legolas had surprised them all. He had held on to life with a determination that brought tears to the eyes of the hardest, strongest warrior. With the unceasing care of his Naneth and nearly a month after his birth, he finally opened those startling blue eyes and smiled at his Adar. It had been the happiest day for the woodland realm since Queen Minerella had announced she was expecting Mirkwood's Heir. The news had flown around the Palace and the Realm.

For Thranduil, it had been vindication that he was right. When Legolas had looked at him, he was certain that his son had known him. The bright intelligence in the tiny child's gaze had taken his breath away.

Legolas had been a little slow at reaching his development milestones as he grew in the first few years, but he did make them. The day he called out 'Ada' had left both Thranduil and Elrond, who had been visiting to discuss Heleg, in tears of joy.

From that day on, Elrond had known that nothing would stop the little Elfling, or Dian Las, as everyone in Mirkwood called him. Truly, he was small, but he would march around and refuse to be carried, so small and dainty yet so full of fire and determination.

Elrond knew Legolas was meant to do something great in the future, though he could not _see_ what as yet, but with time he was sure it would become clear. Until then, he would aid the Prince in any way he could.

Heleg never returned to Mirkwood. He had eventually become so 'wrong-minded' that Elrond could not let him practice as a healer any longer. Thranduil suspected, and Elrond agreed, that the growing darkness of Mirkwood had wrought these changes in the Elf. Heleg left soon after for the Undying Lands, to find peace there, but before he left, Thranduil brought Legolas to see him in Imladris.

The old healer had cried as he held the small, bewildered Elfling with the wide blue intelligent eyes. He had realised then the folly of his ways and begged forgiveness from Thranduil, his King, and Elrond, his teacher. Forgiveness had been swiftly given. The visit turned out to be a joyful one with much healing on both sides.

None could believe how lively the little golden-haired whirlwind was. He never seemed to stop, unless he was asleep. Elrond had worried, however, that he hardly seemed to have an appetite, but when he examined Legolas, he found him to be healthy, so he stopped worrying.

It had been during these days that Elladan and Elrohir had grown to love the small Prince. He was always eager to be with them, to share their adventures and to join in their fun. When it was time for Thranduil to take Legolas back to Mirkwood and his mother, they had tried to hide Legolas so that he could stay with them. It was mostly done in jest, but the sentiment was sincere.

Elrond smiled ruefully, they had not been the only ones with that thought. Arwen had mothered Legolas to an extent that amazed them all. In the evenings, he would sit happily on her lap as they listened to the Minstrel as he sang in the Hall of Fire. Arwen was also the only one in Imladris who could get the Prince to bathe. She had even made her sleeping chamber ready to hide him so that Thranduil could not take him away. He still remembered how broken-hearted she had been when they did leave.

Arwen had not been the only one who missed Legolas when he was gone, either. Elrond sneaked a sideways look at the stern visage of his friend. Glorfindel had been amazed at how intelligent and eager to learn Legolas had been, even at that young age.

The Elfling had practically worshiped the mighty Balrog-Slayer and loved to hear the tale of his fight with the Balrog. Though Glorfindel hated to be reminded of his painful past and could not normally be persuaded to tell the tale, he had found that he could not resist those beseeching eyes and the Prince's rapt expression afterwards.

He would sit next to Arwen in the Hall of Fire, re-telling the old story. Needless to say, the story would draw an interested audience each time it was told, though Glorfindel seemed oblivious to any but Legolas, telling the tale for him alone. Legolas would listen intently, not missing a word and 'oooooing' and 'aaahhhing' in all the right places, never tiring of the tale.

No, the Prince was too well-loved to risk ignoring these visions and possibly losing him as a result. They would all do what they could to keep the Elfling here with them. Elrond believed that the golden-haired Elfling was fated to have tales told of his own great deeds someday as well.

"Is something amusing you, Mellon-nin?" Glorfindel spoke to him from his galloping stallion, breaking Elrond's chain of thought.

"I was just recalling when Thranduil first brought Legolas to see us and to say Namarie to Heleg before he sailed." Elrond's smile was bright.

"Yes, he was rather adorable. I recall all the trouble you had keeping your children from kidnapping him and starting a war between Imladris and Mirkwood!" They both laughed at Glorfindel's comment. They also both knew it would never come to that, Thranduil and Elrond were too connected. They loved each other as brothers, and would never think of doing such a thing. There could never have been a war over an Elfling because he was too well-loved. What a thought! Elrond's smile widened at the idea.

Glorfindel looked around, seeking a word with Haldir. They agreed that this would be a good time to stop and let the horses rest while they ate.

It was a small sheltered clearing and now that the sun had burnt off the last of the chill morning mist, it had become a fine spring day. For Elrond, it was a relief to get off his horse. His muscles were still incredibly sore and stiff since the visions of yesterday.

In a way, calling their physical effect on him a 'seizure' was correct. It had caused all his muscles to tighten and seize. The aftermath left him weak, not that he was going to complain to Glorfindel or Haldir about that. They needed to move fast and he would not hold them up. He had gone to battle in far worse shape before, surely he could manage a simple ride?

As their horses grazed and rested, they enjoyed a lunch of a mixture of fresh bread and fruits, courtesy of their Edain hosts. Most of the fruit was dried, it was true, apart from a few apples and some small fresh strawberries that Rumil had spotted growing wild not far from where they had stopped and the bread would only last today. They still had a supply of lembas for later.

A shadow stopped the warmth of the sun from reaching Elrond where he sat and he looked up lazily to find Glorfindel hovering over him with a goblet in his hands.

"Lord Celeborn instructed me to give you a goblet of this at every stop we make for the next two days. I keep my promises. Drink it, all of it." Glorfindel's voice was stern and had an edge to it that Elrond was more than familiar with. There would be no arguing with him.

He raised his right eyebrow at Glorfindel, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Oh and what is it? Not that I cannot guess." If he was to have a wager with the others in the party, his money would have been on Miruvor.

Glorfindel did not answer but handed him the goblet. Elrond took it, taking a small sniff to let the pleasantly sweet smell of the strengthening Elven cordial relax him. He had been right. It was indeed Miruvor. He drank it slowly as he ate and could feel its magical properties chasing the heaviness and ache from his limbs. He wasn't even aware that he had closed his eyes as he sat there in the warm sunlight.

Celeborn knew what he was doing when it came to herbs and Miruvor in particular. Elrond had noticed his tendency in the past to practically drown Galadriel with it while she recovered from a particularly violent or protracted vision. Perhaps he should do likewise. There was already a good-sized stock kept for use in the House of Healing at Imladris.

"Elrond? Elrond! Are you well, Mellon-nin?" Glorfindel's anxious voice brought him back from his wandering thoughts and he looked up once more to find him peering in his face with a worried look. "Are you able to continue on your own, or do you need to ride with me?" He had been trying to get Elrond's attention for the last few minutes without success. The others were all ready to continue on their way, apart from Elrond.

Elrond looked around in shock. The others had all finished their repast and were ready to mount their horses. They watched with worried frowns. This included Haldir, who he suspected had been told to watch and guard him with an eye to more visions. He would not expect any less from the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. He finished the last strawberry and drained the last of his Miruvor before standing.

"I am well and can manage on my own, thank you, Glorfindel."

For one long moment he was tempted to call him 'Glorfy', just to see what his reaction would be, but sanity returned. Now was neither the time nor the place. He would also not humiliate his friend in front of the guards from Lothlorien, although they all knew of the nickname the twins had landed him with.

"Are you sure? I have been calling you..." Glorfindel could not stop his worry from growing. Often, visions took a lot out of the Half-Elven Lord and for him to have two in such short time... well it did not sit well with him. That Elrond was having visions at all seemed a portent of troubled times coming.

"I was thinking. That is all. I did not hear you." He quickly packed his goblet and plate away as he spoke. "We are ready?" He moved to his own mare and swiftly mounted. Glorfindel copied him with a low sigh. Seconds later, they were on their way once more.

They were traveling at a good pace as day turned to twilight and a cold wet wind began to blow from the east. They took another short break then to rest their horses, and for Elrond to have another goblet of Miruvor, before they continued once more.

The stars had just begun to shine from the dark curtain of the night sky when Elrond's mare, Thalagur, gave a soft whinny and shifted closer to Glorfindel's stallion, Corutal. Glorfindel looked across at his friend, startled by the sudden movement. Elrond's eyes were wide and staring once more. He was in the grip of another vision.

Even as Glorfindel watched, Elrond began to slide away from him. The loyal and trusted mare compensated for her rider's shift and moved to counter it. She thus prevented him from slipping unceremoniously from her back. At the speed they were moving he could have been seriously injured by the fall, if not accidentally trampled by the horses that galloped close behind him.

Glorfindel kneed Corutal closer to Thalagur and reached out to grab Elrond's arm to hold him safe. The others in the party realised what was happening then and they all began to slow. Haldir quickly moved his horse, Cellavorn, so that he flanked Thalagur and he could aid Elrond as well.

With both Haldir and Glorfindel guiding, the beleaguered horse was slowed to a trot and then to a walk. Finally, with the help of both Cellavorn and Corutal, Thalagur stopped and waited patiently for the other Elves to help her master.

Glorfindel held gently to Elrond's arm to steady him as Haldir slid off Cellavorn's back and hurried around to hold Elrond as Glorfindel did the same.

As Glorfindel steadied Elrond, he could feel his muscles contracting spasmodically with the force of the vision. If Elrond's muscles had already been stiff and sore, as Glorfindel suspected from surreptitiously watching him earlier, it would be doubled now. He hoped he had brought enough Miruvor and herbs for pain, though he also knew Elrond would deny needing them.

When Elrond had been eased safely down to Haldir's strong arms, Glorfindel hurried to join them. His eyes were still wide and staring as they settled him on the ground. Glorfindel looked around him. Luckily, this would be a good place to stop and wait for Elrond to recover.

They spoke to the horses, telling them to rest and eat while they could, then they released them. They would not go far from their Elven riders willingly and would come if called. They also acted as extra sentries, ever watchful for danger to themselves and their riders.

"Rumil make certain that there are no Orcs or other dangers near. We will need to wait for Elrond to recover before we can carry on. Take Brethil with you." Glorfindel nodded and smiled at the young Galadhrim. He could read the worry in the eyes and posture of each one in the small group. Something useful to do would also help to ease their tension.

"Of course, Glorfindel." The pair hurried silently from the clearing.

Glorfindel took the opportunity to look to the other two in their small group. Mund was already making a small fire that would help keep Elrond warm. If this was anything like his last vision, he would need that warmth.

Rhovan stood guard, on the alert for anything that could constitute a threat to them. Glorfindel was about to comment on how proficient Haldir's men were when Elrond gave a low moan and his eyes closed. They blinked open again almost lazily. His grey eyes showed confusion once more.

"Rest easy, Mellon-nin. We have stopped for a short time, so lay back and recover." Glorfindel's sharp blue eyes caught the tell-tale tremor in his friend's long-fingered hands. "Haldir can you get the Miruvor from my pack and a blanket? We will also need some hot water for tea." He pulled Elrond's heavy cloak a bit closer around him.

"Will you want some willow bark for his pain?" Haldir was already rising. Glorfindel noticed that Elrond did not object to the suggestion, but he may have still been dazed.

"Yes, but some hot tea as well, he is shivering." Glorfindel took Elrond's hands into his. They were just as chilled as he expected them to be. He would need to keep a watch on Elrond. For him to have so many visions in such a short space of time could seriously lower his strength and resistance to the elements. He would feel the cold more keenly that he normally would. He always worried that his friend's human heritage would suddenly let its presence be known. Unlikely as that was it still worried him.

"I am alright, Glorfindel. It was a short vision. I will recover quickly." Elrond winced at how weak his voice sounded and knew that it would not help convince Glorfindel.

Glorfindel shook his head slightly and spoke softly. "Is that why you are shivering and your muscles cramping? You can barely talk! Stop being so hard-headed, Mellon-nin, and let us look after you until we are satisfied that you can continue. You will also take the tea and Miruvor, as well as eat the food you are given, without complaint. Do I make myself clear?"

Glorfindel did a wonderful imitation of Celeborn with his raised eyebrow and confident manner that said that the Balrog Slayer expected him to comply with his wishes.

Elrond felt just as he did when Celeborn spoke to him thus. "I understand, but I do think that you are enjoying this just a little too much, Mellon-nin." He glowered at Glorfindel.

"I am thinking only of you, Elrond. It is a long ride and, as you say, we need to be quick."

Elrond's brow furrowed. "More than you realise. Legolas is in dire trouble. This vision showed that he is close to being consumed by darkness. That was all I saw this time, Glorfindel, deep darkness. It was almost like being smothered. A threat of impending doom was clear. We must hurry to get there in time. Thranduil needs us." Elrond tried to push himself up onto his elbow, but fell back with a groan as the muscles in his arms and back cramped once more.

"We will rest here while you recover, you cannot ride as you are." Glorfindel looked up as Haldir brought a filled goblet. He handed a blanket to Glorfindel, who draped it over Elrond to protect him from the chill wind, at least.

"You have about half a skin of Miruvor left, but I also have an almost full skin. Lord Celeborn felt that we might have need of it. I am under strict orders to be certain that Hir Elrond has a drink at every stop that we make. He made certain that we all had at least one skin each." Haldir grinned at the pleased expression that crossed Glorfindel's face.

Glorfindel smiled down at Elrond. "It seems I am not the only one who worries about you, Mellon-nin, or who understands that you refuse to admit to being weakened following a vision. You will drink every drop from this goblet then you will eat what is given to you. Only when I am sure that you have recovered sufficiently will we continue on our way and not before. You will also ride with me. It is only because Thalagur is more sensible than her rider that you are in one piece and not dashed beneath the hooves of our horses!"

Elrond opened his mouth to protest, but Glorfindel shook his head and would not give him the chance to speak. "I do not want to hear it, Elrond. You either accept what I say or we stay here until you do. Either way, you will rest."

Elrond sighed deeply. He knew that when Glorfindel was in this pedantic mood there was no way anyone or anything could change his mind. He also knew when to give in with grace. Arguing would only waste time and take strength he did not have to spare for it. "I will do as you say, although I will be riding…"

"No, you have not listened to me, Mellon-nin. You will be riding with me, so that, if you have another vision, you will be safe and we can continue to ride. If Legolas is in as much danger as you believe, then we need to continue on our way as quickly as possible. That way you are safe and we can get to Legolas. Now drink!" Glorfindel gave Elrond a pointed look as Haldir still held out the goblet with his face a carefully neutral mask. He was used to these two and their quarrelsome friendship.

Gazing at Glorfindel with an irritated expression, but knowing when he was well and truly beaten by logic, Elrond took the goblet. He needed both hands as they still shook slightly with the tremors that came as an aftermath of the vision. A small amount slopped over the side and he was thankful it was not hot or he would have burnt his hand and he did not think he could stand the I-told-you-so look he would get from his friend.

He drained the goblet then sighed with relief as the feeling of warmth flowed through him. He would be sure to keep a stock of this for his own use in future, it really did help. Though, Valar willing, he would not have such intense visions again to need it.

"Here, have some lembas and fruit. You know it will help you to recover. I will also bring you some tea when the water is hot." As Glorfindel was speaking, Rumil and Brethil returned. "Stay there, Elrond. Haldir, please stay with him while I speak with your brother?"

At Haldir's nod, he stood and hurried to meet Rumil while Brethil spoke in low tones to the others.

Rumil did not wait before giving his short report. "There are no signs of Orcs or goblins about and no signs of wolves or Wargs either. How is Hir Elrond?"

"Recovering, but still being stubborn. He is trying to convince us that he is well." He had to smile at the small snort of laughter that the Lothlorien warrior tried to stifle. "He forgets that we have all known him for far too long. I have informed him that when we continue he will be riding with me. I would not put it past him to try to mount Thalagur just to prove his point!" Glorfindel grinned at the idea of Elrond doing just that.

"That could be amusing to watch. Thank the Valar that Thalagur has more sense than to allow him to do that!" Rumil was laughing now as Glorfindel filled a clean goblet from his pack with warm tea. He had made it strong then cooled it slightly with cool water from his waterskin. He did not want Elrond to burn himself because his hands still shook.

"You think so?" Glorfindel's voice was wry as he spoke. "I say they deserve each other. Both are obstinate and hard-headed. They both like to have their own way at all times and they can never be wrong... oh no!" He sighed then and gave a wry laugh as he shook his head. "I also dread to think of what life would be like without either of them. I need to give Elrond his tea. Rest and eat. We need to move as soon as he is able."

"I will. I am glad he is unhurt." Rumil then moved away to join the others. Even then, he remained vigilant as he listened for any danger that could present itself.

Glorfindel crossed back to where both Elrond and Haldir sat by the fire, or rather Elrond huddled by the fire. He was still shaking. "Here is your tea. Have you eaten?" Glorfindel grinned once more as Elrond rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, Naneth, I have eaten everything that Haldir gave me and yes, I do feel better. Please remind me to arrange for some more deliveries of Miruvor? It really does help with the aches." He took a deep sip of the warm tea. "Ah, that is better."

"I put some sweetener in it as Galadriel suggested." Glorfindel saw the smile that Haldir hid from his friend.

"I did not need sweetener! Why were you talking to Galadriel about me?" Elrond was truly affronted at that. He was, after all, Lord of Imladris and over five thousand years old, far too old to be treated like an Elfling just out of clouts!

"Yes, you do. Look at yourself. You have stopped shaking already and it is why Celeborn brings sweet tea to Galadriel after a vision." As much as Elrond hated to admit it, he had stopped shaking. "I talked with both Galadriel and Celeborn because I worry about you. You are my friend and I wish no harm to come to you!"

Elrond was taken aback at Glorfindel's response and was sorry for his outburst. "I know, Mellon-nin. I am sorry, Glorfindel. The visions always make me a little..."

"Cranky?" Haldir suggested.

Glorfindel gave a short bark of laughter as Elrond gave Haldir a surprised look. He eventually smiled slightly and shook his head. "Cranky is as good a word as any." Elrond sighed and rubbed at his temples. The post-vision headache was beginning to make itself known. He could also feel the fatigue creeping up on him. Forgive me, Mellon-nin?" He asked Glorfindel.

"Of course I forgive you, just do not call me 'Naneth' again! How are you feeling now?" Glorfindel knew all too well how much his friend suffered after a single vision.

"Tired, but I feel much better now. I think we can continue once I... ah... make use of the bushes." Elrond's face was suffused with colour at his admission. The last thing he wanted was for the whole camp to hear about his bodily needs.

"I will come..." Glorfindel was cut off from speaking.

"No! I can manage on my own without someone holding my hand. I have been able to for some time." Elrond's face was set with anger this time.

"I did not say you could not manage. What I was going to say was that you are still vision-weak and I am sure that you would rather not fall into the bushes or your…uh, anything else, come to that. I will be nearby. If I am needed I can be there in an instant to help you." Glorfindel did the perfect imitation of Celeborn once more and Elrond wished he knew when he had picked up that little trick.

Again, though, he could not fault Glorfindel's logic. It would be more embarrassing to be dirty from such a fall while he traveled. He sighed again. It seemed that today was not going to be his day.

"Very well, Glorfindel. I am sorry once more. This headache is making me..."

"…more than just a little cranky?" Glorfindel could not resist the teasing and even Haldir joined in with him. It was rare for the March Warden to let his wry sense of humor come to the fore.

"Yes. I rather like that description. It makes me sound as if I am a bear just out of winter hibernation." Elrond had his own quirky sense of humor. You could not live with his sons for all this time and not have one, not with their predilection for trouble and fun. Besides, Celebrian had always said they must have gotten it from him as she was far more sensible. Of course, she did say it with a devilish gleam in her eye at the time.

"You are acting like a grumpy bear as well. Come, let me help you Mellon-nin? Galadriel would have both my braids and my head if anything were to happen to you. Can you imagine them hanging from her bed post like trophies?"

Glorfindel helped Elrond to stand and led him away into the bushes so that he could at least have some semblance of privacy. Neither was aware of the amused chuckle that Haldir gave at the mental image that Glorfindel's words evoked. That was definitely worth remembering.

By the time they had returned, the camp was cleared in preparation of moving on. The fire had already been put out and all traces of it were hidden. Glorfindel crossed to speak with Haldir once more while Elrond quietly called Thalagur over to reassure her that he was well. She had not strayed far from his sight during the stop.

She nudged him in greeting and gave a small nicker before she snorted in his face, making him laugh at her antics. "I am well Thalagur. We will soon be moving on. I think I will get ready now."

If he was already mounted and ready to go, what could 'Glorfy' say?

With a wicked grin, Elrond rubbed her muzzle before he reached around to grip her mane. He was about to swing up onto her back when she sidled away from him. He frowned and moved closer only for the same thing to happen. Again and again he tried to mount Thalagur only for her to make it impossible. She had moved in a complete circle and he was just about to say a rather nasty Dwarfish swear word when an amused voice came from behind him.

"And just what are you trying to do?" Glorfindel grinned at him. He stood next to his stallion with his arms crossed. "Dance in the starlight?"

Elrond's voice reflected his exasperation. "I'm trying to mount my horse. What do you think it looks like?"

"Well it looks to me as if your horse has more sense than you at present as she does not want you on her back!" Glorfindel sounded greatly amused and pleased at what he was seeing.

"You do not have to sound so pleased about it! Come and help me!" Elrond was beginning to feel more than a little aggrieved at his friend and his horse. The two devils seemed to delight at making his life a misery right now.

"No." Glorfindel really did enjoy watching him struggle, perhaps a little too much.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?" Elrond turned and practically gaped at him.

"What do you think 'no' means?" Again that annoying, knowing little half smile.

"Stop treating me like an Elfling!" Elrond let go of Thalagur's mane and threw his hands up into the air with frustration. Thalagur nudged him in the back then, straight toward Glorfindel and Corutal.

"Did you speak to Thalagur?" Elrond narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the golden-haired warrior as he was nudged again from behind.

"No. Why would I do that? Thalagur is just showing that she is smarter than you at present, but then, when is she not smarter than you?" The glint of amusement got through to Elrond and he was about to laugh with his friend when Thalagur's sharp head-butt to the middle of his back caught him by surprise and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Do not say one word!" The growl in Elrond's voice was clear to all in the clearing, not that it was needed. Seven Elven faces were looking at him, openly shocked. It was Haldir who shook it off first and hurried to help Elrond stand. Elrond waved him away, as he got to his knees before standing.

Another, more gentle nudge, greeted him and, to Elrond's amazement and the others outright amusement, Thalagur seemed to be trying to make up for her previous transgression. With her head gently nudging under his chest, she was trying to help him stand!

With her aid, he managed to stand upright only to find that Glorfindel was almost crying with laughter. "It is not that funny!"

Elrond was highly amused then, as Thalagur shook her mane and snorted at Glorfindel, as if in agreement.

"Oh but it is, Mellon-nin. Only you could be knocked over by your own horse and then helped up once more by the same! That was highly amusing." Glorfindel was still laughing as he spoke.

"We do not have time for this!" Elrond was highly embarrassed over what had just happened. "Come, we need to go. Legolas can not wait for us to fool about." He also felt the urgency from his visions returning.

As he spoke, Thalagur once more gently nudged him over to Glorfindel and Corutal. "Alright, stop, I get the message. You will not let me ride. Glorfindel, it seems that you are going to have a passenger." Elrond stood next to Corutal looking disgruntled.

"Good, it is about time that you listened to what we have been saying." Elrond was quickly seated upon the stallion, Glorfindel behind him. Since the others were ready, they left the small clearing, still determined to reach their friend and his son as soon as possible.

oo

The moon had risen to walk among the stars. She lent her gentle light, filtered through the trees, to light their way.

They rode hard and made good time, although they had made two more stops in the night for the horses to rest. It was not lost on Glorfindel that whenever they stopped Thalagur would not let Elrond out of her sight. She had even tried to follow him when he had to answer the resulting call of nature caused by their pouring both Miruvor and tea into him at every opportunity.

Now, however, Elrond was fast asleep in Glorfindel's arms, seated before him on Corutal. He had finally fallen asleep not long after they had left their last camp. Glorfindel had been surprised that it had taken that long for sleep to overtake him. It could only be pure stubbornness that had kept him awake thus far. He did not need to be told that Elrond had a massive headache. The fact that he had agreed to take herbs to relieve it at their last rest point had spoken for him.

Glorfindel hated that these intense visions left his friend so debilitated. The resulting headaches left Elrond feeling sick and the weariness made his limbs ache. If Glorfindel were able take the symptoms and the visions away he would do so without hesitation, though he did not want to seem ungrateful for the 'gift' of foresight his friend possessed, at times it seemed more a curse, especially when the meaning and message of his vision was unclear.

Knowing Elrond would sleep for some time, now that he was asleep, they made the most of being able to ride without pause, quickening their pace slightly, yet mindful of the health of their horses.

Thalagur seemed to check on her master often as they made their way through that long, chilly night. She seemed determined to keep pace beside Corutal, wishing to stay near Elrond. Elves always had a great bond with their horses but Elrond and Thalagur seemed to have a greater bond than most.

Dawn was just breaking as Elrond began to wake. The sky was a deep red as the sun loomed on the horizon. It sent shivers down all their spines. A dawn sky this colour was not a good sign, its portent uncertain.

"Blood has been spilt this night." Haldir repeated the line often associated with a red dawn, but he was only voicing a fear they all felt in their hearts.

"Yes, let us hope it does not belong to either friends or kin." Glorfindel's voice was soft as he thought of the small Elfling Prince who had been so besotted with him. It went deeper than hero-worship and Glorfindel had loved the delicate Elfling with an intensity that still shocked him, even now, all these years later.

Elrond groaned as he awoke, his headache made itself known once more. Glorfindel looked down at him with a frown. "Elrond, how do you fare?"

"Sore. I feel as if I have been tossed around by a Troll. Where are we?" Elrond tried to sit up straighter but could only do so with Glorfindel's aid.

"We are near Bree. We thought we would take a short stop there to get some fresh fruits and bread. The horses can also rest and have some grain while we have a hot meal. A break of an hour will do us all good. If we carry on at this rate we should be near to..."

A loud shout from ahead of them cut off Glorfindel's words and they all reached for their weapons. Glorfindel's sword was in his hand in an instant. Elrond did not even try to reach for his sword, Hadafhang. He was too tightly clasped to Glorfindel's chest to be able to fight as well. It would only hinder his friend and put them all at greater risk.

The cry came from a rider whose own horse almost stumbled with exhaustion. They were wary and alert as he drew nearer. It could, after all, be a distraction for a well planned ambush. Any thoughts of ambush fled their minds, however, as they realised that the other rider was not only an Elf, but an Elf that they recognized.

He was dressed in the green and brown livery colours of Mirkwood's Home Guard. His long, dark hair whipped about him and he rode as if a Wraith were on his tail. For all Elrond knew, that could well be the case. Elrond's party relaxed a little as the rider approached.

Finally, Randis, for that was who the rider was, drew level with them. He spoke quickly and with urgency, though he seemed to scarcely have breath to speak. "Mae Govannen, Hir Elrond. I am pleased and surprised to find you. I was sent with an urgent request for your aid. There was a lightning strike. Aran Thranduil and Prince Legolas are injured, as is our healer and another. A messenger was sent to Imladris but Prince Legolas is especially in dire need of your healing skills. They await your help across the Misty Mountains. Will you come?"

"Mae Govannen, Randis. Fortune has indeed shone on us this night as you can take us directly to them. We will stop in Bree for a short while to rest, for we have traveled swiftly through a day and the night. You can give me your report there while the horses are fed and rested."

Elrond smiled to reassure the young scout, but it only served to worry Randis more as he realised that Elrond was not astride his own horse and was supported by Glorfindel. "Hir Elrond, are you not well?"

"I am fine, Randis. I had a vision and we felt it was safer that I ride with someone. I would not like to be dashed under the horses' hooves. If we hurry, we can be in Bree within the hour. I think that we could all do with rest and hot food that we will find there." Glorfindel edged his horse on at Elrond's words.

Randis had no choice but to follow. He was so relieved to have found Elrond that he had no objection to their plans, at least they were headed in the right direction and it was almost two days earlier than he had expected to return. He did not think to question why they had been on the road at all.

As they had estimated, the door keeper at Bree reluctantly granted them entrance less than an hour later. If it had been dark Elrond was sure their cloaked and hooded group would have been denied entry. As it was, the door keeper grumbled and groaned at how some people were so rude as to disturb a fellow breaking his fast.

Elrond and Glorfindel shared amused glances before Glorfindel leaned forward and spoke in the man's ear. "Is that the only welcome you have for old friends, Caric?"

The aging Edan's eyes widened in shock at the voice he had not had the opportunity to hear for quite a few years. "Lord Glorfindel? No. It can't be!"

Glorfindel lowered his cloak hood. "Oh but it can be, Mellon. How are you keeping?"

"Glorfindel! By all that's holy! It's so good to see you! You haven't got those twin Devils with you, have you?" Caric looked cautiously at the others in the group.

"No, just their father!" Glorfindel had to smile at the other's brusque, somewhat rude manner. It was not meant as it sounded and he and Elrond had been friends with him for many a year.

"Elrond's here? Where?" Caric was searching the other Elves' faces, peering at each one as if he couldn't see clearly.

"I am here, Caric." Elrond lowered his own hood and smiled down at the human.

"It's good to see you, my friend, but tell me why your beautiful horse does not carry you. Are you injured? Should I call for a healer? Wolraven!" He called over his shoulder to his eldest son.

"Yes, Father?" The almost exact, though younger, double of the Doorman came into view.

"Tell your Mother that we have eight guests for the morning meal and then send for the Master Healer. Tell him he will be paid double if he comes now!" Caric was searching Elrond for any signs of wounds.

"There is no need for the healer, Caric. I am unhurt." Elrond hurried to reassure only to hear Haldir cry out. "Randis!"

There was a loud thump as the young Mirkwood scout slid from his horse's back and hit the ground.

Haldir was off his horse instantly and knelt beside Randis. He quickly but carefully turned him over with Caric's help. "I think he is just exhausted. He has ridden hard to find us."

Rumil had also dismounted and hurried to Randis' horse. The stallion was obviously as exhausted as his rider. His flanks were lathered, his head drooped and his sides heaved. "I will care for his horse before I join you. He needs attention before he can rest easy. I know Randis would not like to see him forgotten after his loyal service."

Elrond needed to speak with Randis soon, but knew the Mirkwood scout would be better for a brief rest.

Caric stood. "Help me with him. He can rest in my home. As always, Elrond, my house is at your disposal. Do you need a hand down from there, Rondy?"

Haldir sucked in his breath. He had never heard anyone address the Imladris Lord in such a familiar way before and he waited for the explosion that he was positive was coming. When it did not happen, he was even more astounded. Elrond laughed, as did Glorfindel.

"I am fine and can dismount on my own." Elrond shook his head in an amused manner. "Only you can call me that, Caric. I hope you have not been teaching your sons bad habits since the last time I met them?"

"Not likely! Savin' your hide earnt me that privilege. They will have to do the same! You are all welcome. Come in, Eirien will be more than pleased to see you."

He hooked one shoulder under Randis' arm. With Haldir on the other side, they made their way into the house. Glorfindel dismounted then discretely helped Elrond down. Leaving Rumil with the horses, the rest followed in their wake.

A hearty woman's voice greeted them as they stepped though the doorway. "Elrond and Glorfindel! It has been far too long since we last saw you both! Come in and sit down while I see to this poor young one. What has happened? He looks exhausted! And you all look as if you could do with a good meal. Elrond you look positively skeletal. Don't you ever eat? Glorfindel you were meant to be looking after him, but you look almost as bad. Where is that other vagabond you used to run around with?" A red-headed woman was looking around them to see if more were waiting to enter.

"Vaga...you mean Thranduil?" Glorfindel looked bemused by her question.

Haldir almost choked in his astonishment. Today was certainly a day for surprises. Nothing about this pair of elderly Edain suggested that they were anything but that, but to be on such familiar terms with both Glorfindel and Elrond and to call Aran Thranduil a vagabond? He must be in the midst of a very weird dream. He pinched himself hard, just to make sure, wincing when his hand hurt. That was not a good idea.

"Of course I meant Thranduil! Where is my favourite Elf?" Eirien was looking around as she tucked Randis firmly into the bed by the fire as if he was nothing more than a small Elfling who needed mothering. It seemed to Haldir that she almost expected the King of Mirkwood to pop out of nowhere.

"I thought I was your favourite Elf!" Elrond actually pouted at her.

"You are, but you are here and he is not. So, where is he and is that wonderful wife of his coming as well? And what of your delightful sons?" She had finished with Randis and stoked the fire before stirring the large pot that hung over it.

"My sons are in Fornost and Thranduil is somewhere along the Great East Road." Elrond sobered as he considered their quest. "We can only stay a short time, Eirien. Thranduil and his son have both been injured and we are on our way to help them." He stood with a sigh. "I really need to check Randis over."

Eirien watched as Elrond moved to the Mirkwood scout lying in the bed. "You did not mention Minerella." Her voice was low and held a note of trepidation.

It was Glorfindel who answered her. "Eirien, I grieve to say that Minerella was killed by Orcs a little over a year ago. Legolas was with her and was hurt. You remember Legolas?"

Eirien's eyes started to tear up immediately. "That adorable Little One? How could I ever forget? How terrible to hear about Minerella. She was a fine Queen, wife and mother. It was a pleasure to meet them in Rivendell." She used the corner of her apron to wipe her eyes.

She walked right over to Elrond and shook her finger in his face. "You say it has been a year since she died? Surely someone could let us know too?" She then turned to Glorfindel and gave him the same stern look and shook her finger at him too. "You. You know how to write don't you? Why couldn't you spare a moment to let us know?"

The door opened to reveal Wolraven and the Master Healer. The Healer was over-weight and panted in his rush to keep up with the younger man's long strides.

"Ah good, Irfan, come in and let me introduce you to our guests.

Five minutes later, after a rather hasty examination, Healer Irfan informed them that Randis really was alright. He was obviously just completely exhausted. As soon as he was paid, the corpulent healer left.

It was clear from his manner that he would have been disgruntled at being brought away from his breakfast for no real reason but for the fact that he had been paid in gold and could now boast at having 'treated' an Elf. He could charge more for his services for that fact alone.

Elrond was not impressed. "Caric, you should not have wasted your money. You know I am a healer. I could have taken care of him myself."

Caric squinted one eye at Elrond. "You still look to me like a good wind will knock you down yourself. You need to rest, not go caring for others right now."

Elrond sat back down with a sigh and accepted the goblet of Miruvor from Glorfindel. He was also handed a hot cup of tea by Eirien, who was watching him closely.

"You have had more visions?" She raised her right eyebrow at him and he almost squirmed once more in his seat. "You look like you fear your head will fall off if you move the wrong way."

"Yes he has." There was almost satisfaction in Glorfindel's tone. "Three in two days."

"That is not good. You!..." She poked her finger into his chest once more. "….will not move from that seat until you have eaten a good meal. Why can men never look after themselves properly?" She shook her head as she spoke.

She muttered to herself as she turned to cut thick slices from the loaf of rich brown bread that had just come from the hearth oven. "Eat that!" She placed the platter before him. "You will eat and drink what I give you. You can also tell me what has been happening in Mirkwood. I can't believe you did not deign to let me know about Minerella. I write to you twice a year. It isn't as if either of you have no means to communicate! I want to hear from both of you at least twice a year and if I do not I will come and visit you myself. Trust me, that is not an idle threat."

She caught the amused grins her husband and eldest son were sharing. "What are you pair gloating about? You two are just as bad. Hiding injuries and hoping I will not notice them! Hadn't one of you better get back and watch the gate door?"

She cut more bread and handed it to the dazed-looking Haldir with a sweet smile. "Here you are, my dear. Make sure you eat all that. You are far to thin for my liking. You need a nice wife to look after you and feed you properly."

Haldir could only blink at her, his eyes glazed. How could one person be so sweet and so scary at the same time? Did she even stop to breathe? He could only watch in a mixture of shock and bemusement as Wolraven stood.

"I will look after the gate, Father, I have broken my fast. You have been on duty since early morn and with your friends here it is only right that you should remain with them. Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, it is a great pleasure to meet you once more. Please excuse me?"

"Of course, Wolraven, and it has been our pleasure as well. We will stop on our way back and take the time to visit. I am unsure that either Randis or his horse will be in any condition to continue on their way with us. I may have to impose on your hospitality and ask if he may remain here to recover." Elrond smiled at the young man, recalling how he used to bounce him on his knee only a short while ago. It was amazing how fast these Edain grew.

Eirien seemed almost pleased at the prospect. "If that is so, he can stay here with us and I will feed him up. So thin! Why are you all so thin? Don't you ever eat? I will have to get some more eggs and bacon. Flour for bread, we will need more bread." Eirien was already cutting more bread, slathering it with butter before setting it once more between Haldir and Elrond. "Well? What are you waiting for? Eat!"

Elrond and Haldir did as told, not wanting to get on the wrong side of this formidable woman with the flaming red hair. If either of them knew anything it was that the red-headed woman could have the worst temper out of the lot of them! Yes, she even had Elrond's respect.

"Sit, Glorfindel, and I will make some tea. Eggs and bacon fine with everyone?" She did not even wait for an answer as she pulled out the huge skillet and began to cook.

It was not long before she had them all tucking into their food while she watched over Randis. She gently brushed the tangled hair away from his face. "Poor child, he looks too young to belong to Thranduil's guards. I will have to speak with him when I see him. Taking a child away from his family so young cannot be good." She was absently unbraiding his hair and working out the tangles gently with her fingers as she spoke. She didn't even seem to be really aware of what she was doing.

Caric almost choked on the mouthful of food he was chewing. Glorfindel had to slap his back before he could speak. "What in the world are you blathering about, Woman? He is older than you are! The Elves all look young. You just need to look at Rondy here to see that and you are, what Mellon, around five thousand years old?"

Elrond nodded with an amused gleam in his eye as he watched the woman 'mothering' the Mirkwood scout. "Almost. You are right, Caric, Randis is nearing two thousand, well past his majority."

Elrond had to smile at the two Edain who were currently eyeing each other up, ready for a verbal fight. Elrond loved watching this! The two humans had such similar personalities that it was a wonder the small house was still standing. Still, it made for an interesting life when they did start to argue. Yet they loved each other with a fierceness that could take your breath away. Threaten one and you automatically made an enemy of the other.

"Phhhht! Still an Elfling!" Randis' dark hair was quickly free of the braids and tangles. It was now spread over his pillow, making him look even younger. "Why aren't you eating?" She frowned at Elrond, who took a hasty mouthful and grinned impudently at her.

Haldir was not ready for her to turn to him once more. "Are you bonded?" Her question was out of the blue.

"No, my Lady." He had to swallow quickly to clear his mouth so that he could speak.

"Good." Eirien smiled at him brightly. "No female in sight?"

Caric cleared his throat in annoyance. "Eirien! That is..."

Eirien ignored her husband and just talked over the top of him. "I have a wonderful daughter that you just might like to meet." She was smiling widely at the Lothlorien March Warden whose eyes had widened in shocked horror as his face paled at the implication of her words.

"Errr, I... uh... I should go and let my _younger_ brother come and enjoy this wonderful repast. I promised that I would take over from him." The March Warden's face was bright red. None of them had ever seen him quite like this. Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged amused looks. Glorfindel had been in Haldir's shoes. Eirien was always trying to match her beloved daughter with an Elf. It never worked."

"You will love my younger brother and I am sure he would be perfect for your daughter. I will go and relieve him so that you can meet him!" Haldir rose hurriedly and had just reached the door when Eirien's voice met his retreating form.

"I wondered where the last member of your party was. I would be delighted to meet him." With that Haldir fled the house. Just the thought that their host considered him for a son-in-law was enough to chase him from the cozy home.

He did not wait for the laughter that rang out the minute the door closed behind him.

oo

Rumil hurried to the small house near the town's gate-door that Haldir had directed him to. He shook his head with a mixture of worry and wonder. Haldir had seemed eager to look after Randis' horse. It almost seemed as if he could not wait for him to leave. Maybe the strain of the last few days was getting to him. Yes, that must be it, for Haldir to be so flustered.

He knocked politely on the door and entered when bidden to. The door opened onto a large chamber with a huge fireplace off to one side. In front of the fire was a large wooden table around which sat the rest of his party minus Elrond and Haldir. To one side of the chamber there was a bed that looked like it was intended for use in emergencies. Randis was tucked tightly into the bed, still sleeping. Elrond was in a chair beside the bed, trying to waken him.

"Ah, you must be Haldir's younger brother. Welcome, dear. Sit down and I will see to some food for you." Eirien was torn between glowering at Elrond for daring to move from the table and also the need to feed the younger Elf who had just entered. She did both in the end, cutting the bread and setting it before him. She also cut more for Randis. She knew he needed to eat too. She had been told of his flight to obtain aid for his King and Prince and could only feel pride and relief that the young one had found his quarry nearer than he expected Elrond to be.

"Will bacon and eggs be alright for you, little one?" She beamed at the young blond. He was very handsome. She could see his familial resemblance to Haldir. Yes, he would do nicely for Briena. "Tell me, do you have a wife?"

This time Glorfindel could not stop the muffled snort that escaped him. Elrond looked up from where he sat next to Randis and smiled, shaking his head with bemusement. Eirien would never change and he really would not want her to. He turned back to awaken Randis so he could ask him a couple of vital questions.

"Randis, I know you need sleep, but I need to know where Thranduil is. Come now, wake up."

Elrond was rewarded with a low moan and Randis tried to move away from the hands that were shaking him. There was no escape and soon the sleep-fuddled brown eyes blinked up at him.

"Welcome back, Randis. How do you feel?" Elrond watched him, a little worried. Randis felt warmer than he should.

"Tired. Hir Elrond. What?" He looked around him in shock at his unexpected surroundings.

"You passed out with exhaustion, as your poor horse nearly did. Peace, he is being looked after. I need to know where Thranduil can be found so that we can go and meet him. It may be better if you stay here."

"I will look after you young one!" Eirien called from the fire where her skillet was once more in use.

Rumil sighed with relief. He had yet to answer Eirien's question and it had given Mund the chance to whisper in his ear what was going on. He blushed and then froze when he realised that his brother had set him up. Haldir had known and done nothing to forewarn him!

Eirien turned back to the young silver-blond warrior. "So, you didn't answer my question. Are you married?"

Rumil thought quickly before answering. "No, but I have met the Elleth I wish to marry." He ignored the bewildered and shocked looks that the three other Lothlorien Elves gave him.

Eirien sighed with disappointment. Ah well, Haldir was still single, there was hope yet!

oo

"No, Hir Elrond, saes, I need to go with you. Aran Thranduil will expect me to be with you, especially if Hethuaur has returned from Imladris." Randis tried to sit up but found he was almost bound to the bed by the tightly tucked-in sheets and blankets.

"I think not, you have a fever and I cannot let you come with us." Elrond frowned down at him.

"I am only hot because of the blankets, Hir-nin. They are thick and meant for humans." Randis hurried to reassure the Imladris Lord, hoping he would be believed. "Aran Thranduil and the others are sheltering in a large hidden cave well off the road. It is easily missed unless you know where to look for it."

"I see. In that case you had better come have something to eat and tell me what you can of their situation." Elrond stood and helped him escape the covers and move from the bed. Soon they all sat around the table again with Elrond keeping a close watch on the young Elf at his side. He did not believe that he had been told the truth. Randis was pale but he had red spots on his cheeks. He was still convinced that Randis really did have a fever.

He waited while Eirien made certain that Randis ate. A large goblet of hot tea was given to each of them. Elrond took a sip, savouring the warmth, though he truly was not thirsty. He had been plied with so many cups of liquid in last hours he was feeling saturated and waterlogged. Placing the goblet back on the table, he watched as Randis began to eat. The other Elf was truly hungry. Elrond wondered if he had even stopped to eat in his haste to find them. He sat back and waited for the young scout to satiate his hunger. He appeared to need it.

_/Elrond, Hervenn uin sell-nin/_

Elrond almost jumped in surprise as Galadriel suddenly spoke to him in his mind.

_/Yes, Naneth uin Hervess-nin/_

_/Your journey goes well/_

_/Yes, we have reached Bree. We met with Randis of Mirkwood on the road carrying a plea for aid from Thranduil. Our interpretation of the visions was correct. Both Thranduil and Legolas have been badly injured in a lightning strike./_

"That tea will not drink itself, Elrond! You will let it get cold as well." Eirien had noticed that the goblet was still on the table and barely touched. She frowned when he gave no response. "Elrond?" It was then that she noticed that his eyes were blank and although he was looking at her he was not seeing her. She turned to Glorfindel. "Glorfindel, he is having another vision!"

Eirien hurried around the corner of the table. In an attempt to prevent any injuries, she tried to lean Elrond's head back against her bosom. Unfortunately, the move changed Elrond's balance and made him slump and slide limply to the floor, his forehead bumping against Randis' chair on the way down.

Eirien cried out. "Elbereth! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that to happen." She knelt beside him and carefully took his head onto her lap to prevent any further injury. Upset at what she had done, tears quietly started streaming down her cheeks.

Glorfindel knelt beside her on the floor with Caric on the other side of his wife. Glorfindel was filled with relief when he realised that Elrond was not exhibiting the usual signs of a vision but was in all likelihood concentrating on mind-speaking with Galadriel. He could not really tell their friends that, however. They had no idea about Vilya and for their safety it was best to keep it that way. As he checked Elrond's head to see what damage was done by his fall, he considered what he should tell them.

_/OW/_

_/Elrond? What is wrong?...Elrond, are you well? Speak to me./_

/_/I hit my head when I fell to the floor./ _

Elrond sounded much aggrieved, even to himself.

_/Why must you contact me when I am not in bed? It would make things a lot easier. I am getting very fed up with finding myself on the floor. It does my old joints no good. My muscles are quite sore as well. I have had another vision./_

Galadriel's tinkling laugh filled his thoughts. She would find this funny!

_/You forget, Penneth, that my bones are older than yours! However, I am not complaining of being on the floor/ _

Galadriel sounded smug and Elrond's suspicions rose.

_/Are you in bed/_

_/Elrond/_

The merry laughter was back.

_/Actually, yes I am. Celeborn and I learned a long time ago that I fall when talking with another ring bearer./_

_/You could have forewarned me of such things when Vilya came to me./_

_/It is something one has to learn for oneself. You are unhurt? Were you riding when the vision happened/_

Galadriel sounded worried for him. Elrond was touched by her concern.

_/Yes, we were. Glorfindel managed to keep me from falling with Thalagur and Haldir's help./_

Her sigh of relief was clearly audible even through their link.

_/I am glad, it would not be good to have you harmed, Elrond. You mean too much to us. You are drinking the Miruvor/_

_/Yes. Glorfindel is forcing it down my throat at every stop. I feel almost ready to burst, I have had so much! I am sure I will be made to have some more after this little episode and Eirien will probably force me to rest./ _

_/Your friends are well/_

_/Yes, Eirien is at present trying to match her daughter with either Haldir or Rumil/ _Again the clear light laughter filled him.

_/You are well, Galadriel/ _Elrond was as worried for her as she was for him.

_/Yes, as you are, I am sore and I have also had another vision. What did your vision show/_

_/Nothing but deep darkness heavy with evil and a threat. I am growing progressively worried about Legolas. I can feel the urgency grow with every step closer we get to him./_

_/That is ill news. Elrond, you must be vigilant and careful, the darkness that surrounds Legolas also reaches out for you and your family. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen are threatened as well, but Legolas is fading from my view with each vision. The darkness closes in to smother him. I do not wish any of you harmed by this threat./_

_/What do you think it is? Elrond could feel his worry grow with each of Galadriel's words. /_

_/I do not know and neither does Celeborn, but we do agree that something ill rises in the East. I fear that Legolas is its focus. His future is not certain and yours is becoming clouded. Thranduil's is full of pain and grief. We cannot let this evil win. You must hurry to reach Legolas. He is in dire need of Vilya's aid. Be careful Hervenn uin sell-nin. Elladan and Elrohir have been well-behaved and they send you their love. We will talk over the next few days. Elenath sila am le/_

_/Thank you, please give them my love? I promise to be careful. As soon as I have more news, I will contact you. Ellenath sila am le! Namarie/_

All he could see was shadows as he blinked his eyes. He could hear sobbing from somewhere above him and he could hear Glorfindel's voice.

"Eirien, Elrond will be alright, he will come out of the vision shortly. The bump he took was not your fault. Look, there is not even a bump. Rumil, can you pour me some Miruvor and make some fresh hot, sweetened tea? Elrond will need it."

Elrond groaned and closed his eyes tight. At this rate, he would have to stop every ten minutes to get rid of the fluid that seemed to be sloshing around inside him. A sudden wet sensation on his forehead made him start and that made his muscles cramp. He felt slightly nauseated too.

"Elrond?" Eirien's voice sounded thick and full of tears as she rubbed a hand over his arm. "His muscles are taught and cramping! Caric get a bath ready. He will need it."

Elrond could only groan further at her words. He did not have time for a bath. Legolas did not have time for any of that!

"Let me have him, Eirien. I need to get some of this into him. Can you make sure that Randis is alright? He is as upset at this vision as you are." Glorfindel's warm arms seemed to surround him as he was shifted to a new position.

"Oh, of course! You poor thing, Randis! This is not your fault. You see, he will be back to his normal self very shortly. These visions never last long and he will be fine." Eirien could be heard moving away from him.

"Elrond, Mellon-nin, I need you to sip this. That's it, nice and easy." Glorfindel was nearly pouring the sweet fluid into his mouth.

As the warmth filled him, Elrond found the strength from somewhere to open his right eye slightly. Then the pain in his head made itself known with a new ferocity that took his breath away. With a muffled groan, he closed his eye again but, unfortunately for Elrond, Glorfindel caught sight of the half-open eye.

"Elrond? Can you hear me?" Glorfindel moved the goblet away from his mouth. In the background he could hear Eirien fussing over Randis. Her voice seemed to increase in volume with the pounding of his headache. He raised a shaky hand to his forehead.

Glorfindel caught his hand before it could reach the rapidly reddening area. "Easy, trust me, mellon-nin you do not want to do that."

Elrond managed somehow to open both eyes this time and looked up at his friend in bewilderment.

"Can you sit up?" Glorfindel watched wincing slightly as Elrond nodded out of habit and hissed as the pain escalated. "That is not a good idea. Come on, let's get you into a chair and I will look you over."

Glorfindel and Caric helped him get shakily to his feet. Rumil pulled the chair out so that he could sit comfortably next to Randis and be near to the fire's warmth. Elrond realised that he was shaking once again.

No sooner was he seated on the chair, than Glorfindel stood over him with his hands on his hips. "What do you think you are playing at? Four visions in two days! Are you trying to kill yourself!" Glorfindel was just getting into his stride when Elrond winced.

Eirien hurried to his side and slapped Glorfindel on his shoulder. "Enough!" Her loud voice caused Elrond to wince once more. "It is not his fault he has these visions and you treat him as if he does it on purpose. Look at him! He is pale and shaking. Look at that lump on his head! Do you really believe he did that to spite you? Well? Do you?"

Glorfindel winced. With every other word, Eirien poked him with a finger. He looked more closely at his friend and realised that she was right. Elrond was incredibly white and he had fine lines of pain around his mouth and his eyes were squinted half shut against the pain.

"Mellon-nin, I am sorry. I just worry for you. Let me get some willow bark for you. Stay there." Glorfindel turned to the fire and began to sort the herbs and add them to the boiling water.

"Rumil?" Elrond's voice was low, but even so, Eirien tried to make him be quiet. "Please tell Haldir that we will be leaving as soon as we can. We need to be on our way. We will need another horse for Randis or he will have to ride with one of our party."

"I will arrange it, Hir-nin." Rumil quickly left, thereby missing Eirien's protests.

"You can't be seriously thinking of leaving now? You need rest and are in no condition to ride at all. You will go no further than that bed! Honestly why do you men think you are all immortal!"

"Probably because they are, Dearest!" Caric could not help but answer that question.

"That's enough from you, if you know what's good for you!" Her voice rose even higher and Elrond sighed and winced, gently rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. Ouch, Glorfindel was right. He did not want to rub that particular spot.

"We have no choice. Legolas needed us yesterday and I will be fine with the willow bark. Besides, I will not be riding alone. Glorfindel would not let me and I do not think it wise at the present time. I think it best if Randis did not ride alone for a while either. We have no choice, Eirien, not if you wish to see Legolas once more." Elrond made sure that he rubbed anywhere other than the lump that was growing by the minute. He was certain he had a minor concussion along with the related nausea, but he was not going to let them know that!

Eirien huffed. She was not happy, but she could understand his reasoning. "You can go then, but I promise you this Elrond, if you fall off your horse and break your neck because you haven't rested enough, don't come running to me! I will not have sympathy for it."

Elrond grinned and chuckled in spite of the ache in his head. "I promise you that nothing like that will happen. We will stop here again on our way back to prove it." A mug appeared between them. A smiling Glorfindel looked down at him.

"Take this. The others are ready when you are."

It was then that Elrond realised that the others had already left the home.

"I just need to use your bath chamber. If I drink that before then, I think I will burst." Elrond stood slowly and swayed a bit as he gained his feet.

"Of course you can, along the corridor on the right. While you do that, I will see to some more food for you. You will need enough for the trip."

Eirien was muttering to herself once more as she walked away. Glorfindel was shaking his head and smiling. If he knew Eirien, the poor horses would be weighed down.

"Do you need help?" Concern was clear on Glorfindel's face.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at him and continued to the bath chamber. Glorfindel noticed his movements were careful and stiff.

When Elrond returned to the kitchen, Glorfindel and Caric alone stood waiting. Glorfindel had the goblet in hand and held it out with a questioning look. Elrond accepted it with a sigh and drank the entire contents quickly. He had, after all, said that he would.

Glad that Elrond had taken the bitter herbs without fuss, Glorfindel followed him from the house. The others were already mounted. Haldir held Randis before him, wrapped in a blanket. Eirien was fussing over him and making sure that it was properly tucked in. Elrond noticed that Randis had found time or help to redo his warrior's braids. The look on his face almost made Elrond laugh, but he somehow stopped himself as Eirien turned to him.

"Elrond, you get on first. Glorfindel, Caric, come help Elrond up." Glorfindel did not argue, but did arch an eyebrow in amusement as he aided Elrond to mount. Within seconds, Eirien was fussing over him, covering him with another blanket and telling him to stay covered and drink plenty. When Glorfindel mounted Corutal behind Elrond, she then began berating him about looking after Elrond and gave him instructions on how much he was to eat and when, much to the other Elves' amusement. Elrond was strangely quiet and accepted the treatment placidly.

Soon however, they were on their way out of Bree. The visit had lasted more than the hour that they had expected, but the rest had done all of them and their horses some good. They had not been riding more than five minutes before Elrond succumbed to the sleeping herbs that Glorfindel had slyly added to the herbal tea for his headache. It was the reason he had been unusually quiet as they mounted. Glorfindel knew Elrond needed the rest. The message from Galadriel and the visions would be taking their toll on him. He looked across to Haldir and saw that Randis had also fallen asleep. Good, it would help both of them.

They next stopped mid-afternoon. By then, Elrond was awake. He admitted that he felt better for the rest, even if he didn't appreciate being drugged without his knowledge. The bruise on his forehead gave him a rather rakish look. It was already showing signs of healing and would possibly be fading by the next day.

He was once again given a goblet of miruvor. He sipped it while he quietly explained what Galadriel had told him.

Randis was still asleep when they set off once more although this time Elrond remained awake. He still fought the remainder of his headache. He had tried rather unsuccessfully to remove the blanket that Eirien had wound around him as they left, but a glare from Glorfindel told him that he would not win this particular battle. He sighed and left it around his shoulders. The extra warmth admittedly felt good to his sore muscles. He had to smile at his friend's 'mothering' him though, as it reminded him of Lady Banwen doing the same to Galadriel before they left Fornost.

oo

Lady Banwen had been relieved to hear that their guests had not been poisoned but was horrified to hear about the 'seizures' they had suffered. Once they had both rested that day, Celeborn had invited their hosts to attend an informal meeting to explain that Elrond needed to take an unplanned journey back to Rivendell to (ostensibly) collect some of the healing herbs that were vital for treating some of the patients in the healing ward. He and Elrond had just returned from their brief visit there.

Elrond and Galadriel had been seated in chairs by the fire so that they too could attend this meeting. It had been amusing to see Lady Banwen fussing over Galadriel as if she was an Elfling and not someone millennia over the Lady Banwen's age. He had seen the amused glint in Galadriel's eyes as she gracefully accepted all the fussing without complaint. The last thing she wanted was to upset their hostess and Galadriel made certain that it did not happen. She could sense it was simply Banwen's way.

Lord Bainen's sons had not been asked to attend the meeting. Their animosity toward Elves was well known, even if Rhovan was nowhere near as bad as his elder brother, Amaruvdor. Both would see this meeting, and Elrond's need to leave, as a slight to their conference and also as suspicious.

Lord Bainen was aware that Amaruvdor especially would automatically think that the 'evil and untrustworthy' Elves could not be trusted and would argue that they should be made to stay for the duration of the trade talks. He had made similar comments several times already.

It was a relief to them all that the people whose opinions ultimately mattered did trust them. Bainen was hovering over Elrond himself as much as Banwen was fussing over Galadriel. Elrond was certain that Galadriel would be getting continuous spoiling the entire time they were in Fornost if Banwen had her way.

Lady Banwen had also shown that she had a great love of children, any children. She had found his sons to be enchanting and fussed over them too, making sure that they had enough food and were warm in their chamber. The twins had made the most of this, as Elrond knew that they would.

Elrond smiled at the memory and as he thought of Legolas, his smile broadened. If Banwen loved his twin sons, she would adore the little blond prince! Yes, Legolas would be getting a lot of attention from the ladies when he arrived safely in Fornost. At least that was his great hope.

Randis woke as night began to fall once more. They had arrived at the base of the Misty Mountains. They made a quick stop for some food and for the horses to have a small rest before they began the long climb up the mountains. Since Randis had informed them a message had already been sent to Imladris asking for their help, they would be bypassing Imladris so they could reach Thranduil sooner.

Rumil hurried to make a small fire as Glorfindel helped Elrond down from his horse. He was still very stiff and sore from the effects of the visions, though it seemed to be easing a little now.

Glorfindel had him seated by the small fire by the time Haldir had helped Randis down from his horse. Elrond did not miss the wince that Randis tried to hide as he reached the ground with a small bump. Nor did he miss just how pale and wan he looked. He should not still be so pale after the sleep he had.

Elrond waited until Randis was seated beside him before doing anything about it.

Randis relaxed as he sat beside the fire, though he felt hot and sticky. He had not dared try to take the blanket off. He had tried once and Haldir had practically growled at him. At first it had felt nice but now it was uncomfortably warm. The only good thing about it was that it had hidden the hole in his leggings from unwanted attention.

A hand touched his forehead and made him jump. He had to blink to clear his eyes. He really was exhausted, even after sleeping for the entire afternoon. He looked blearily at the rather forbidding face of Lord Elrond.

"And when were you going to admit you are unwell?" Elrond's tone was fierce.

Randis, warrior of Mirkwood, who had possibly seen more Spiders and Orcs than the rest of the group put together, seemed to shrink under that gaze. "Once we reached Aran Thranduil. That is my priority."

"And what will happen if you pass out from the effects of your injury and we miss the cave that Aran Thranduil is sheltered in? Will that be of help to them? Yes, I know you are injured. You cannot hide it from me. My own sons try to do the same and they fail also. We do not leave until you tell me and allow me to treat it."

Glorfindel had to smile at Elrond's words. "He is not jesting either. It would be better for all of us if you just let Elrond treat your wound."

Randis blushed as much as he could when he was so pale. "My leg. We fought a battle with Orcs prior to the lightning strike. One of them stabbed me. I have cleaned and bound it."

"You did not tell us you had been in an altercation with Orcs!" Glorfindel could not hide his shock.

"Let me see your wound." Elrond's voice held resignation. Why did the younger warriors have such a fear of healers? "And while I treat it you will tell us _exactly _what happened to Aran Thranduil and his party. Glorfindel, could you get my healing pack? Haldir, I need some hot water, both for drinking and for cleaning the wound."

The others hastened to follow Elrond's instructions and soon a very embarrassed Randis had lowered his leggings and lay with his lower half covered in the blanket that Eirien had supplied.

As soon as Elrond had removed a bandage that had been hastily wrapped around the leg some time ago and saw the wound, he shook his head and frowned. His already very low opinion of Bree's Master Healer plummeted even further. How the healer could have missed this was beyond him. He obviously didn't even check for a fever. Randis' fever was high and Elrond's fears from earlier were proven valid.

The right leg was white, apart from the stab wound high in the side of his thigh. That was bright red and was already somewhat infected, but what worried Elrond was the line of black that surrounded the wound.

The Orc blade must have been tainted with poison. Luckily for Randis, it appeared to have been weakened or added to the blade a few days before the battle and some of the poison had either washed off in the rain or used on others. If it were not the case, the poison would have made him much more ill by now than he was, but it was still serious. The wound would not heal properly until the poison was countered.

This would need to be treated with Athelas. Glorfindel and Haldir approached them with their bags and a bowl of water. The first thing Elrond did was bring out his pouch of athelas and crush some into the bowl of hot water. They all relaxed as the fresh smell permeated the air around them.

"Glorfindel, I need you to mix some echinacea, thyme, calendula and gentian. That will fight the infection. We will also need to add something for his fever. Some chamomile, willow bark and peppermint should do it, if you could get them ready for me?"

"Of course, I'll have it ready in a moment." Glorfindel sorted the herbs out of Elrond's healer's bag and began preparing them.

Haldir knelt beside the Mirkwood scout and gave him a very stern look, the look of a commander. "I thought you felt fevered earlier. I did ask you."

"My apologies, Haldir, all I thought of was the need to get help back to Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas. I did not believe the wound was this bad."

"Has nothing gone right for Thranduil?" Elrond was already cleaning the wound gently with the athelas water.

"It had not when I left them. Even the weather had been against us. I have not seen such foul weather linger for so many days, it never stopped raining from the time we began the journey. And yet, when Hethuaur and I left them, we had only gone perhaps a half day's ride and the weather was like this. It is most peculiar."

Randis winced as Elrond caught the wound with the cloth, causing it to sting. There was a small uneven flap of skin caused by a nick in the blade he was stabbed with, or so Elrond imagined.

"I am sorry. Ideally this needs suturing but with the poison and the infection that would not be a good idea at all. I will pack it with Athelas until it is healed a bit more." Glorfindel knelt beside Randis and held out a lightly steaming mug.

"Ah, thank you, Glorfindel. Drink all of that while I finish cleaning the wound, every single drop." He raised an eyebrow at Randis, who had the grace to blush and then nod. Glorfindel helped him up to a sitting position and handed him the mug.

Glorfindel whispered in Elrond's ear as Randis drank the bitter potion. "You do not know why he is so afraid of you? Mellon-nin, if you could see how you look you would understand."

Elrond whispered back. "Oh hush. He knew he was in the wrong! He should have told us that he was injured yesterday. That idiot of a healer at Bree! Do not get me started on him! I will have words for him when we collect this Penneth's horse. I think Eirien will also have a thing or two to say to him considering how much gold he demanded."

Elrond could feel the fury at the fat healer building within him. Oh yes, he would rue the day he misdiagnosed an Elf! A devious look crossed his face as he considered. All he would have to do was let Eirien know what he had missed. That would be rather fun to watch.

As Elrond continued to pack the wound, they all listened to the tale that Randis had to tell. No one interrupted him until he got to the part about Legolas communing with the trees for the first time.

"Legolas was talking to the trees and understanding them, at his age?" Elrond was incredulous. There were not many that could hold this claim. For one so young, Legolas really was full of surprises. He would need to consult his books to confirm it but if his memory served him correctly they could expect even more in the young one's future. It would be fun to watch him grow.

"Yes, Hir-nin, and when the Orcs attacked, Aran Thranduil gave him up to the tree for protection. One Orc tried to pull him from the tree. I have never seen a tree attack a living being like that! There was not much of him left once the tree had finished. That was when the lightning strike occurred."

Elrond was pushing the herb far into the wound. Randis kept talking in hisses through clenched teeth, anything to keep his mind off of the pain.

Elrond tried to swiftly finish, he knew it was painful, but it must be done. "Tell me who was injured and what happened." He directed, in an effort to distract Randis from what he was doing.

"Aran Thranduil, he was caught in the lightning strike. It affected his hearing and sight. He was also being sick. Calandor, he stopped breathing. I have never been so scared in all my life. I never thought they would get him to breathe again. He was still unconscious when I left. He is a true hero in my eyes. He pushed Doroniel aside..."

"Doroniel is with them?" Elrond looked up from what he was doing. He was relieved at Randis' words. If Doroniel was the healer with them then things may not be as dire as he expected them to be.

"Yes, since she was helping Caun Legolas to recover from his injuries and nightmares, it was decided that she should accompany us. The Caun is still close to fading, I fear." Randis looked sad.

"After a year?" Haldir sounded shocked at the thought.

"Yes, even after a year. He is only just beginning to eat and smile again. I hope this does not set him back. He is so fearful of the Orcs. He calls them Monsters."

"We will help him all we can, I promise you." Elrond smiled at him in reassurance. "Was Doroniel hurt?"

"Yes, but not as badly as the others. She too was having problems with her ears and standing. But the Caun was cut on his ankle by the Orc's claws and he had a head wound. He was very poorly when I left." He watched Elrond as he began to wrap a bandage snugly around his leg.

"Had he wakened?" Elrond did not look up from his work.

"No. Dor was becoming very worried about that."

"Dor? Doroniel?" Elrond was smiling as he knotted the end of the bandage.

"Yes, sorry, it is what Calandor calls her and the name seems to fit. I think there is going to be a bonding in the near future if Calandor recovers. He had a seizure before I left. That was almost as bad as when he stopped breathing." Randis absent-mindedly rubbed at the faded bruise on his face that marked the spot where his friend had punched him at the beginning of that fit.

"Yes, they can be. Now you need to take the tea that Glorfindel has prepared and the Miruvor that I am sure that we will both be made to drink and then we can have some fruit and be on our way. I want to get to Aran Thranduil as soon as possible after your description of their injuries." Elrond gave a grim smile at the two mugs that appeared before him, one was Miruvor and Glorfindel handed it to him.

"Drink it. You need it after the last couple of days and, yes, Randis will be getting some as well." Glorfindel smiled back at his friend.

"Good, it will give him strength. Hannon le, Mellon-nin." Elrond sipped the sweet cordial once more.

Once he had finished, he was handed a plate of fruit. "Here, Eirien said you had to have these particularly." Haldir seemed a little tense at just mentioning her name. "Is she always like that?"

Elrond tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, it took her years to stop attempting to arrange a bonding between Glorfindel and her daughter, and Briena was only seven at the time!" That caused laughter around the camp site. "Aran Thranduil was lucky he was already married. Eirien has a fondness for blond Elves, always has had."

"Thank the Valar, I am brown!" Randis exclaimed while fingering one of his warrior braids. It caused even more laughter.

"You are certainly among the lucky ones. Trust me on that!" Glorfindel's voice was rueful as he recalled all the times that Eirien had tried to convince him that he was perfect for her daughter. Again, laughter rang out around the small fire.

Before they prepared to leave, Randis decided to change his torn and stained leggings for his clean, undamaged pair.

That was when he found the letter that Thranduil had handed to him before he left the cave with Hethuaur. He had forgotten all about it in his exhaustion. He handed it over to Elrond immediately with his apologies. The apologies were waved away. Elrond understood that he had saved time by not resting. He would not be blamed for something that could not be helped in his condition.

The missive spurred Elrond to even greater haste. It held more details of the injuries that the small party had suffered, including Doroniel's fears that Calandor may have further internal damage than first thought, due to the shock of the lightning. Elrond feared that all four of them may be in that situation. Thranduil was most worried that Legolas was developing a fever as well.

They all felt a little more at ease when they resumed riding once more. The news of the injuries to Legolas and the others brought into clear focus just why they were making this trip. For Elrond, it was confirmation for the urgency he felt when he began this journey.

They rode hard into the night, trying to make up the time they had lost by their extended stay in Bree. Randis had informed them of the 'Ladies' antics along the way and how they were beginning to anger Thranduil. While Thranduil being angry at someone, in itself, was not uncommon, it was unusual when it came to Ellith. They could all tell that Randis also did not like the two females under discussion.

oo

It began raining just around midnight. It was a light, misty rain that, while it did not slow them down, did soak them, slowly but surely. The clouds also cut them off from the moonlight and made the night darker still.

They were preparing to stop for a short break for the horses when a loud howl echoed from the rocks around them. They could tell that the creatures were close by. Not close enough for their Elven abilities to discern whether they were wolves or Wargs, but a little too close for comfort. Rather than stop and make themselves a perfect target, they continued on. It was hoped they would tire of the chase and seek easier prey.

The winds gradually grew in intensity and the air around them seemed to crackle. The first crack of thunder split the air around them, causing them all to flinch as it hurt their sensitive ears. For Elrond, it made his headache pulse and flare once more, though it had been steadily decreasing. They continued at a steady pace for as long as they could. The rain began to fall heavier as the storm grew.

Again and again the howls sounded. Nearer and nearer, as if they were being guided by some supernatural force to their position. Not one of them now held the illusion that they would not have to eventually deal with the source of the howls. They rode with weapons in hand. Elrond had even drawn his dagger in case he was thrown from Glorfindel's horse in the fight.

They had just about reached the top of the pass through the Misty Mountains when they caught first sight of the source of the howls. Elrond felt a prickle of foreboding as Glorfindel caught sight of the evil yellow eyes gazing at them from the darkness. Then a howl came from behind them, with an answering one to their left. They were slowly but surely being surrounded.

More eyes shone from the darkness as Elrond's senses stretched to feel their presence about them. He could sense darkness and fear but not the overwhelming evil of Wargs. These were simple wolves then. They would be easier to handle, though they were dangerous enough in large packs.

They rode on, all of them tense and ready for any attack. The wolves kept pace at a distance. Haldir, the best bowman in the group next to Glorfindel, was pleased that Rumil had taken Randis on his horse at their last stop. It meant that he could use his bow unfettered. The others also had their bows ready.

Glorfindel had his sword in hand. With Elrond before him on the horse, his use of a bow was limited. At best, he hoped to protect Elrond from attack.

Nothing more happened for a long tense time until a dazzling blue flash of lightning lit up the entire area followed by a sudden crash, making the horses pause and stamp. The flash revealed a dozen or more large wolves pacing around them. With a piercing howl, one of the wolves leapt from its hidden spot in the rocks. Haldir fired and the arrow hit the wolf straight in the eye as it launched itself at Glorfindel and Elrond. It went down at Corutal's feet, dead.

The other wolves around them growled and then attacked in earnest. Two or three wolves attacked each horse, trying for distraction and a chance to pull them down. Thalagur, unburdened by a rider and free to move as she wished, reared and stamped, trampling one wolf as the other horses kicked and defended themselves and their riders as well.

Another wolf leapt from the rocks, knocking Rumil from his horse, but he rolled immediately to his feet with a blade in his hand as swiftly as the wolf turned to face him again. Rumil kept his back to a great boulder to prevent any attack from the rear as he eyed the great grey beast gathering itself to spring at him again. Rumil readied his sword and sidestepped as the wolf leapt for his throat and plunged the sword into its chest. He then swiftly mounted his horse once more before another wolf could come near enough to be a threat to him. He was back to using his bow quickly.

Most of the wolves did not even get the chance to come near, but were quickly brought down by the accurate shooting of the Elves. Soon only four of the wolves were left to threaten them. Haldir calmly nocked an arrow and fired it without thought. It brought down the large pack leader. With his death, the last three wolves disappeared into the night as suddenly as they had appeared.

Glorfindel lowered his sword with a sigh of relief but the relief soon faded as he felt Elrond's body shudder and stiffen before him. He somehow managed to hold onto him as he once more succumbed to the oblivion of another vision.

Haldir and the others were already on the ground making sure that the wolves were dead and gathering the arrows to use once again after they had been checked for any damage they might have sustained.

None of them realised yet that Elrond was having a vision or that Glorfindel was having difficulty keeping Elrond on his horse because he twisted and fought his friend for some reason.

Rumil was the first to notice and his shout for help brought them around to find the amazing sight of Elrond fighting against Glorfindel's hold atop Corutal. Haldir ran to help him as he realised exactly what was happening.

They somehow managed to get Elrond safely down and laid him on the ground, even with the rain still falling. They could not risk having him fall from the full height of Corutal.

oo

_/Elrond was in complete and utter darkness, the air around him seemed heavy and redolent with the musty damp of deep dark places. He could not see anything, even with the aid of his Elven eyesight./_

_/Suddenly, out of the darkness a tall, dark figure loomed into sight. At its feet, another dark-cloaked figure bowed in submission./_

_/"What of the Bratling Prince? Have you had better success than the last one?" The echoing voice was cold and laden with evil that seemed to permeate the very air./_

_/Elrond was surprised when he heard a feminine voice reply. The voice was almost as cold as her master's. "He is fast losing the battle, My Lord. The fool of a healer misjudged just how badly he was hurt in your storm. He has a badly infected leg wound, it is also broken and poisoned, that has gone untreated. He suffers from seizures now. He will soon be gone from this world and hinder you no more, Master, just as you have instructed."/_

_/The voices were strangely familiar yet distorted to Elrond's ears and he felt a shock of recognition run down his back. Where did he know not only one, but both voices from/_

_/Suddenly the sound of crying could be heard, a very young one crying. Elrond searched for the source of the echoing sound. There was no one else here, but the crying was enough to break Elrond's heart. It conveyed despair, fear, loneliness and loss all in that soul-wrenching quavering wail./ _

_/"Very good, but his life is not enough. I want the Father as well. His son is not enough, I want the entire Kingdom. Once it is mine, you will have your reward, just as I promised you."/_

_/There was a sneer in that voice and Elrond knew that whatever had been promised, it would not be what the woman had been expecting./_

_/"Thank you, Master. Tell me how I may best serve you. My wish is to please you, My Lord."/ _

_/Why were these voices so familiar? What was he missing/_

_/"Kill the Prince within the next day. Then you will target the other fool. He will not even know what he has been fighting against, unless you can accomplish both deeds at once?"/_

_/"I will, Hir-nin! I will do anything to prove I am your loyal servant./ _

_/"You do well. I am pleased with you." The crying grew in intensity. "My next target will... _

_Ahhh, there is another here! YOU!"/_

_/There was complete and utter hatred in the dark figure's voice as its gaze was directed at him. It was only then that Elrond realised that this was not a normal vision. Normally, he could not interact with those he saw and they could not see him. Why this one was different, he did not know./_

_/Elrond tried to wake himself, to break out of the vision, another first for him. But the feeling of cold, bitterly cold, fingers suddenly seemed to clamp tightly around his throat and lift him from his feet. Whoever this was, they were strong and he could feel the evil intent burn his skin beneath their touch. Slowly, no matter how he fought and struggled, they began to squeeze, crushing his throat. Soon he was gasping for breath, trying to break their relentless grip./ _

oo

Elrond still struggled and fought against some unseen foe, though his eyes were wide and staring. Glorfindel grew alarmed. This was not a normal vision. Elrond normally did not move at all until he came out of the trance at the end of the vision.

Suddenly, Elrond began choking and did not seem able to breath. His back arched and his heels dug furrows in the sodden ground beneath him. Iluvatar! Had Elrond just swallowed his tongue? The way his lips quickly became ringed with the blue tinge of cyanosis made Glorfindel think his fears were more than valid.

oo

_/He felt as if his chest was going to burst and he knew he could not fight this alone. Soon, stars filled his vision while the crying seemed to increase to an unbearable intensity. Whoever it was, they needed his help! He had to get away, had to breathe! Had to…/ _

_/His struggle had taken on a desperate edge. One he knew he was losing…/_

_/There was only one person who could possibly help him. He desperately needed help to escape from this dire situation. As his vision grew dim and darkness began to take him, he called out to the only one he could... /_

oo

Across the plains a town was sleeping, guarded from danger by vigilant soldiers. Silence covered all, but for the normal sounds of the night creatures. Stars twinkled as the moon shone benevolently on the town of men.

In one of the upper chambers in the largest house in that town a husband and wife of many years lay sleeping quietly. Suddenly, the wife sat bolt upright in the bed, her long blond hair streaming around her shoulders.

One word came from her lips in a cry full of fear and anguish. "Elrond!"

Celeborn was wakened by Galadriel's sudden movement and cry. His heart was thudding from the anxiety that radiated through their bond.

"Galadriel? Meleth? What is it?" Celeborn took her into the safety of his arms. Her eyes were wide and it was clear that she was not completely with him in the chamber.

She spoke under her breath, but it was so low that he could not make out what she was trying to say, apart from that one clear name.

"Galadriel!" His fear increased as his bonded mate began to grow short of breath. Blue began to tinge her lips and her hands rose as if she were fighting an invisible foe. Then in front of his incredulous eyes, red marks began to form on her elegant throat. They resembled the marks left by fingers. "Galadriel!" His voice rose with fear.

The door to their chamber opened and Orophin and another Galadhrim on duty came rushing into their chamber with their swords drawn, ready to fight whatever threatened their Lord and Lady. They drew to a halt as they realised that there was no one in the chamber who should not be.

"Orophin, bring Miruvor and hot sweet tea. Linnathon, get some Witch Hazel and some Arnica. Now if you please!" His loud orders had them racing to fulfill them.

No sooner had they left than a bright light filled the chamber, making him close and shade his eyes to protect them. When he opened them, he realised that it came from Nenya, Galadriel's Ring of Power. He gaped at it for a full second before the light vanished and Galadriel sagged limply against him... lifeless...

oo

Glorfindel tried to lay his struggling friend flat on the ground, to try and clear his airway, but he was unable to do so as Elrond seemed to be fighting them all the way. The blue around his lips was deepening by the second and Glorfindel knew if they were going to be able to help Elrond it would have to be now.

Then he realised that his friend's hands were clawing at his throat, almost as if someone was choking him. Could it be? Frantic with worry he now tried to pull the strongly fighting hands away from Elrond's throat. It was too great a struggle for him to really win with the violent force of this seizure, but he did get a glimpse of the deep, long bruises that now ringed the pale throat.

If Glorfindel did not see Elrond before him, alone, surrounded by friends, he would have almost believed that Elrond was being strangled by some invisible foe.

He really did not know what to do for the best. It was not normally safe for him to wake Elrond prematurely from a vision, but if he did not, Elrond could very well die.

His decision made, he moved to wake him, only for a blinding flash of light to suddenly appear and dazzle them all. Then, Elrond spoke, just one strangled word that sounded as if it was more a plea than anything else.

"Galadriel!" As the light vanished, Elrond went limp, sliding from Haldir's grasp.

"Elrond!" Glorfindel reached for him. After Elrond's collapse, he had not yet taken a single breath. With shaking hands he felt for the pulse at his bruised throat. Now that his hands were no longer in the way, they could clearly see that the bruising was deeper and far worse than they had thought. Glorfindel sagged with relief at the fast but un-even pulse.

After a few long seconds, Elrond finally took a short, shaky, gasping breath, followed by another stronger breath and coughed weakly.

Glorfindel sat back, too shaken to think for the moment.

"Glorfindel, we need to cover him. He is shaking." Haldir was stark white in the darkness, worry filled his blue eyes.

"Yes and he needs some Miruvor and hot tea. We break here until he recovers but then we must go on. Something has happened. I am certain of it and it concerns Thranduil's party." Between them, they lifted Elrond and wrapped him with Randis' blanket when he pressed it on them. "Thank you, Mellon-nin."

"You are welcome. Hir Elrond would do no less for me. If someone would hand the kindling and flint to me, I can start a fire while the others make certain the wolves are gone." Rumil handed him the items. "Hannon lle, Rumil, saes, make certain we are safe. I fear Hir Elrond can go no further for a time."

"I will, Randis. Brethil, Rhovan, with me. You two make the camp safe from here. We will be back shortly." Rumil threw Elrond a worried glance before leaving with the other two Elves.

Glorfindel and Haldir had been busy trying to get the Miruvor into Elrond, but they could tell that he was having a lot of trouble swallowing. He kept choking on his own breath as well as the fluid.

"Easy, Elrond, take it slowly and just sip. That is it." Glorfindel watched as Elrond blinked blearily up at him.

"Glor..." Elrond broke off, coughing and gasping for breath as the attempt at speaking caused his throat to spasm in pain and choke him once more.

"Easy, do not speak yet, Mellon-nin, you are safe. Just rest." Glorfindel tried to reassure his obviously shaken friend.

"No... time... Leg'las..." His voice was little more than a whispery rasp.

"You are in no condition to carry on right now. Until you are, we cannot move. So relax and drink the Miruvor slowly. Then you can have the tea and then you can tell me what you saw." He had to smile as Elrond sighed with frustration.

However, he did as he was told and Haldir, for one, was pleased. He had thought the other visions had been bad enough, but this one beat them hands down. When Elrond had not seemed to be breathing...it had truly frightened him.

Finally, Elrond managed to finish the Miruvor. By that time, Randis had the hot, sweetened tea ready. Elrond was steady enough and able to drink it without aid, even though he still looked incredibly worried as well as shaken.

"What did you see?" Glorfindel's voice was gentle.

"A dark figure. Whoever, or whatever, is targeting Legolas is incredibly evil. I know them and they know me. They are also after Thranduil." Elrond's voice was still very hoarse and he was rubbing at his throat to try and ease the ache.

"Leave that, Mellon-nin, I know it hurts. I can even see the nail marks. I will treat it once you have finished the tea." Glorfindel pulled his friend's hands away from the afflicted area. "They are also after Thranduil?"

Elrond nodded. "They want Mirkwood." Elrond had to stop until a coughing fit eased and he caught his breath again.

"They?" Haldir asked, worry still clear in his voice.

"Yes. There are two of them. One must be a member of Thranduil's party. She gave her 'Master' an update on Legolas' condition."

"Could you tell who it was, Hir-nin?" Randis sounded very anxious at the mention of Legolas.

"No, but both voices were familiar to me, I know them from somewhere. I just cannot place where." Elrond rubbed his thumping head. The coughing was not helping his headache. Now that the adrenaline was leaving him, all his aches and pains were making themselves known once more, really making themselves known.

"What did they say about Legolas?" Glorfindel was crushing some Athelas and a couple more herbs into the hot water that was left in the pot Randis had heated.

"They claimed that Legolas suffered a broken leg as well as the infected and poisoned wound, gloating that he was having seizures and does not have long to live. I have to get there before that can happen. I will not let them win." Elrond's hoarse voice was adamant.

"We will not." Glorfindel's voice was vehement. They would not lose the young Prince if he had anything to do with it. "WE will not, not just you. To accomplish that, you must be able to make the journey. I have no need to guess that you feel as if a dozen trolls have rolled on you and trampled you again afterwards just for the sport." He arched his right eyebrow in inquiry.

Haldir and Randis wished they had the nerve to laugh at the look on Elrond's face. He really did look like that at present. The bruise stood out on his forehead, even if it was healing well, but the new bruises on his throat looked bad. Glorfindel was right. They could see the nail marks that those phantom fingers had left, if they had been phantom fingers. He was very pale and held himself so stiffly that they all knew he had to be in pain.

"I feel like it." He nodded ruefully. "Is there any hot water left? It might be wise for me to have some willow bark tea before we leave. I'm afraid I must continue to ride with you, Mellon-nin. I do not think I could stay on Thalagur on my own." Glorfindel was astonished and worried. If Elrond was admitting he needed help he must truly be hurting.

"I will heat some more water, Hir-nin." Randis was eager to help. He was more aware than ever now that they needed to hurry and get to the Prince.

"Thank you, Randis. I will need some Arnica and witch hazel for the swelling and bruises on my throat, Glorfindel."

"I know that, once it is cleaned properly. What makes you think I would let you ride on your own after this vision anyway? No, you ride with me for the foreseeable future if you expect to be able to help anyone once we get to Thranduil. What else did you see?" Glorfindel gently continued to clean Elrond's throat with the athelas water as Haldir searched out the required herbs for both the tea and the application.

"They could both see me somehow. The one called 'Master' attacked me. I could not get away. He was choking me and only with Galadriel's aid was I able to break free. I pray that she is unharmed. I will contact her come morning. If they are sleeping I would not wish to waken them. Never have I been attacked in a vision before nor been wounded. How could I carry the wounds from a vision?"

"There is some dark menace at work here, Elrond. Those wolves were led to us, I swear. The way they stalked us was uncanny. Wolves do not normally hunt horses with armed riders. We need to be on our guard at all times, not just here but when we reach Thranduil. Could you identify the voice if you heard it again?" Glorfindel was now applying the creamed herbs to Elrond's damaged throat. He still could not speak in more than a hoarse whisper.

"No, their voices were distorted, but each voice had something about it that was so very familiar. I wish I knew what it was. This will haunt me now until I can find the answers." Elrond was wracking his brains, trying to place the voices.

"It will come back to you when you least expect it." They both looked up as Rumil led his small group back. He looked pleased and relieved as he saw that Elrond was awake and went directly to them, nodding to his brother. Haldir nodded back as he handed the readied herbs to Randis for the tea for pain.

"There are no signs of any other wolves or Wargs in the vicinity now. There was sign of another group of riders coming through here much earlier in the night, before the rain started. It is good to see you looking so well, Hir-nin, you had us worried."

"Hannon lle, Rumil, I just wish I felt better." Elrond nodded his thanks to Haldir. The Lothlorien March Warden had just handed him the medicated tea.

"I added some honey as well to soothe your throat on the inside."

"Hannon lle, it will help. We must be on our way shortly. It is urgent that we reach Thranduil and Legolas as soon as we can. We only stop when necessary and only for fifteen minutes. We could be there by late afternoon tomorrow. Randis, ride with either Haldir or Rumil. We must also be on the alert for bigger weather problems. Whoever opposes us has influence over that as well. He caused the lightning strike and the odd weather that we have been experiencing. We must be ready for anything. I do not know whether our presence has been detected, but we must work on the assumption that it has."

"Enough talking Elrond, drink that tea. It will not help you if it remains in the goblet. Once it is finished you will talk only when you absolutely have to. You know as well as I do that it will not help your throat." Glorfindel glowered at his friend who had the grace to look abashed and did as instructed and drank his tea. He was still swallowing with difficulty and the action seemed painful from the grimaces on his face.

After Glorfindel discretely helped Elrond with a quick nature break. They were all relieved to be on their way once more. As they rode, Elrond recalled a comment from the conversation with Randis that afternoon, although it seemed to be much longer ago. He could have kicked himself over it.

As they rode, Elrond turned to whisper quietly to Glorfindel, sparing his throat. "Glorfindel, I must ask Randis something." Glorfindel frowned but turned and motioned to Haldir. "Come closer, Elrond needs to speak with Randis." Elrond watched as Haldir nodded and brought them closer. "Randis, did you say earlier that Hethuaur made for Imladris?"

"Yes, Hir-nin. We decided we should split and each would seek aid at the different locations. Imladris was nearest, but Doroniel believed your skill was particularly needed. That is why I rode for Fornost."

"Good, that will help. With luck, Gailarphen will either have sent a healer or gone himself. They should have been ahead of us. That would account for the tracks that Rumil saw earlier. That is hopeful news, but I still need to get there with all haste."

With that news, they continued their journey with a bit more hope in their hearts.

Morning saw them well down the other side of the mountains and making good progress. As soon as the time seemed right, Elrond tried to make contact with Galadriel.

oo

For one frightful moment, Celeborn thought the worst. Orophin, upon re-entering the chamber with a goblet of Miruvor, thought the same at seeing Galadriel so limp and unmoving in Celeborn's arms.

Celeborn shakily moved the cascade of hair that had hidden her face to get a good look and literally jumped in surprise when Galadriel took in a shuddering breath. With tears running unashamedly down his face, Celeborn clasped her even tighter, just glad that she was still with him.

"Celeborn? The miruvor?" Orophin hated interrupting Celeborn at that time, no matter how gently he did it, but he knew that Galadriel would need the Miruvor, especially after the violent vision that she had just experienced. For that matter, Orophin thought Celeborn could probably use a goblet of it as well.

"Hannon le, Orophin. Can you help me?" Together, they got Galadriel sitting up against Celeborn so that they could feed the warming drink to her. It was then that they noticed that her lips were no longer blue but their normal rosy colour. Also the marks that had marred her throat were gone, leaving no trace whatsoever of the bruises that they had seen earlier.

Celeborn decided that they could deal with the questions about their disappearance at a later time. Right now they needed to get the Miruvor into her. They had just given her the first sip when Galadriel tried to move away, groaning a little.

Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal exhausted blue eyes.

"Meleth?" Celeborn was rewarded with recognition in those normally bright eyes. "You had a very bad vision. Rest now and we will talk later. Before you sleep you need to drink this Miruvor and the tea that..." Linnathon entered the chamber with the tea plus the herbs that were requested. "…is here. I also need to look at your throat to make sure there is no injury there."

It took a good deal of Celeborn's loving patience to persuade Galadriel to drink both goblets of fluid before he would let her sleep. Once she was asleep, he could properly see to her throat. Miraculously, there was no bruising or swelling evident, which was a real relief but also a puzzle. Celeborn then dismissed Rumil and Linnathon, leaving him alone with his wife.

He knew he would not sleep any more that night. He was worried for Galadriel, but terrified as to what this could mean for Elrond and his quest. As the dawn slowly brightened to another perfect spring day, he found that he could not take his eyes off his wife, who was sleeping heavily with her eyes closed. It was not unexpected, but it still worried him.

The strength and frequency of these visions also worried him. It could only mean the Valar greatly wished them to know that something was happening, and that usually meant great troubles for all.

oo

Bright light was the first thing that Galadriel became aware of, then being held in a tight grip, a gentle grip that was warm and very familiar. She smiled, though aware of just how much she ached. She would have to take today very carefully, that is, if Celeborn even let her set foot out of the bed. It would be more than likely that he would not. A day in bed sounded wonderful though, especially with the aches and pains that were growing with her awareness.

"Good morning, Meleth, how are you feeling?" A light kiss landed gently on her brow.

"Sore and tired. What exactly happened?" Galadriel looked up at her beloved mate.

"I was hoping that you would be able to tell me that. You sat upright from your sleep and called for Elrond. You began to have problems breathing and marks appeared on your throat. You then collapsed and made me lose millennia of my growth. I thought I had lost you." Celeborn held onto her tightly, almost afraid she would still go away.

"No, Melethron, I am still here with you and I am well. Elrond required my aid with Nenya. He was trapped in a strange vision in which he was being attacked. Something had him by the throat. What you saw was what happened to him. I will have to contact him to make certain that he remains unscathed." Galadriel really did not want to move from the safe haven of Celeborn's arms at the moment.

"Not until I have made certain that you really are well and have eaten and had some Miruvor as well. Orophin has made certain that we have some waiting in the chamber. A light meal would be best I think and a note to explain that you have had another 'seizure' and are not well enough to attend any meals or meetings today. I am sure that they will understand and that Lady Banwen will be delighted to fuss over you once more." He was rewarded with a warm smile at the mention of Fornost's Lady. Galadriel had become firm friends with her over the course of the previous day.

"I will accept that. She is sincere and means well. I am sorry to have worried you, Meleth. I would never do that intentionally." Galadriel reached up with shaking arms to cup his face in her hands.

"I know, Melethril." He smiled fondly as he gazed into her eyes. "Now you must drink some more Miruvor and I will get Orophin to bring tea before he goes to his rest. He refused to leave his post until you awoke." Celeborn gently moved from behind her and helped her to sit upright against the pile of pillows behind her. "I will be but a moment." He leaned and kissed her brow again.

He spoke quickly with Orophin before he gathered the flask of Miruvor and a goblet and returned to her side.

It was a short time later that Orophin knocked and was granted entrance. He held a tray with hot water, tea, fruit and breads upon it. With him were Bainen and Banwen, both appeared concerned. They were genuinely worried for Galadriel after hearing of her disturbed night. Banwen hurried over.

"Galadriel, child, we have just heard. How are you? Do you need a healer? Anything?"

She shooed Celeborn away so that she could get a good look at the Elven Lady before her. "You look so pale, dear. You must stay in bed today. Bainen, there are to be no more meeting's today. These two poor children need a good rest and I will not have them disturbed."

"Yes, Dearest, I agree. If there is anything we can do for you, anything at all, please, do not hesitate to let us know?" He sounded as worried as his wife.

Celeborn answered from where he stood next to Orophin, who was a little wide-eyed at hearing the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien called 'children'.

"Galadriel only needs rest to recover, my lady. Some fresh food and a little more sleep will do her much good. My wife is already much better than she was."

He smiled at them, trying to reassure their hosts, and hoping to the Valar that they would not see any sign of the irritation that filled him as he had been pushed to one side.

"Good, then that is what will happen. Isn't that right, Bainen?" Banwen did not even wait for an answer. "You need to eat and then rest. Sit down, Celeborn, and I will sort your meal out. You must be exhausted, you poor thing. How long have you been awake? Why did you not waken us? I would have not minded, for something like this, especially!" Banwen did not even give Celeborn a chance to answer her questions as he was gently guided to sit next to Galadriel before she turned and began to prepare their food.

Bainen had the grace to look slightly embarrassed at her behaviour before saying. "I need to let the others know that you will not be attending today. Galadriel, if you will excuse me?"

Galadriel hurried to reassure her host. "Of course, Bainen I understand that you have obligations. I hope I will see you later when I feel better able to sit with you."

"I would like that, my lady. Until later." With a bow he left the chamber.

It took a while for Banwen to leave them. It was only after fussing a great deal over both of them, but finally they were alone.

"I need to try to contact Elrond now." Galadriel spoke the minute the door closed behind their hostess.

"I will be here with you and the Miruvor will be on hand, but then you will rest again." Celeborn made his face stern as he spoke but the twinkle in his eye took the sting out of it.

"I will, Meleth, I will, I promise." Her eyes glinted fondly as she reassured him.

"Go then and make sure Elrond is well." Celeborn watched as she leaned back and closed her eyes. He was concerned, but understood the need for her to do this now.

Using old well-known methods of relaxation, she slipped back into the darkness. Then, so suddenly that it stunned her, something bright began to form in front of her. At first she thought it was a twisted piece of rope unraveling.

_/Slowly the bright strands began to unwind and twist away from the main strand until only three still held strong. She needed to mend that rope, to fix it back properly. It filled her with an urgency that robbed her of her breath. In the background she could hear a young voice calling his mother for help. It was heartbreaking and compelling. She could not ignore the plea./_

_/"Galadriel?"/_

She was startled enough to jump and the crying voice and rope faded away.

_/"Elrond? Are you well, Hervenn uin sell-nin? I am relieved to hear from you./_

_/"I am well, now, hannon le, Galadriel."/_

_/"What has happened? I was in reverie." /_

_/"I had a vision that was nothing like a normal vision and unlike any I have ever had before." /_

_/"You were attacked, Elrond."/_

_/"Yes, I was. It has never happened before. I even have bruises and finger marks. They saw me_." _His puzzlement was evident./_

_/"I wish I could help you with an answer. Visions always change. I have a feeling that there is a power behind these events that is greater than we knew. I fear that it may have been revealed that we each hold a Ring of Power, though it may yet be hidden. We must be wary of their use."/_

_/"We will be. I found out that both Legolas and Thranduil are their targets and they have power over the weather."/_

_/"So that is why the weather has changed?"She could not hide her shock from him./_

_/"Yes, so it would seem. He caused the lightning strike. It was purposefully targeted at Legolas. I think that once the injured are stable, I will take them to Imladris to allow them to recover. I believe it will be wiser and I fear the journey would be too long for them. Imladris is safe, it is nearer and the facilities are definitely much better. I would not treat anyone in that so-called healing ward at Fornost. It would be better done under the stars. How are my sons?"/_

_/"Behaving, for once. They are worried for you. You should probably be warned that Banwen worships them. They have thoroughly charmed her. I think that she will be trying to marry them off before the end of the conference. I am sure she has girls already in mind. If her daughter was not already married, I am sure she would be one of them."/_

Galadriel was glad that she had managed to make him laugh, even if it were only for a time.

_/"Please take care, Elrond. I fear what is ahead of us. I wish that Mithrandir were here. I fear we will need him before this is over."_

_"We will be cautious, Galadriel. I am sure that Mithrandir will know he is needed. He always seems to. Give my sons a hug and Suilad to Celeborn, make sure he makes you rest, you need to recover from last night as well." _The healer in Elrond came to the fore.

_"I will and he is already taking good care of me, as he always does. I fear I gave him a shock and a fright during the night. Please be careful. Namarie."_

_"We will. Namarie, Naneth uin Hervess-nin."/_

Galadriel brought herself out of the trance and turned to see Celeborn ready and waiting, seated on the side of the bed with a goblet of Miruvor in his hand.

"Elrond is well, the danger has passed, for now." She could not prevent the yawn that made her pause.

"Drink, if he is well you can tell me later, drink and then sleep." He passed her the goblet.

"I can understand what Elrond meant when he said that he would burst if he had any more to drink." She could not help but complain gently between mouthfuls.

Celeborn only smiled at her, watching every drop that she took. Once she had finished it all, he helped her lie down. "Sleep, now, Meleth, I am here."

Obediently Galadriel settled back and slipped into the reverie of Elven sleep.

_/Once again, there was the shining length of rope stretched before her and once again she could only watch as it unraveled, except, this time, only two strands remained unbroken. Again, the small voice was heard calling plaintively. There was a message here, she was sure of it. What was she missing/_

Then, as abruptly as the rope appeared, the image and the voice vanished and she fell deeply asleep. Several times throughout her sleep that morning, the rope or the voice or both appeared to her. She wished she knew what message they were meant to give her.

oo

By the time Anor was high overhead at midday, the riders were back on more level ground and able to cover the distance quickly once more, even if they had to be mindful of their two injured and exhausted party members.

They had to stop once for Elrond to give Randis a strong tea of pain and fever-relieving herbs. His fever had risen again since their fight with the wolves. It was not lost on Glorfindel that Elrond had also made some of the tea for himself without being told to. That above all else convinced him. Elrond was suffering more than he let on.

Elrond only spoke when necessary, using signals to convey his meaning when he could. It was not a surprise to Glorfindel that he was drinking more too. In spite of his earlier complaints, he managed to slowly empty his waterskin. He was also still having difficulty swallowing. The internal and external bruising to his throat would be the cause of that. The bruises had deepened to a darker colour and the fingerprints seemed to be even more livid against them.

Elrond would heal quickly, but for now, his throat was still painful.

Glorfindel's anger grew each time he looked at the marks. If he ever found the person that caused them, he would certainly make them pay.

They had to stop again not long after as a result of all the fluid that Elrond had been drinking. Then they were swiftly on their way once more.

They had gone no more than thirty minutes before rain began to fall slowly again, as if the sky was weeping. It made Elrond feel uneasy for some reason, but it stopped thirty minutes later.

Randis suddenly sat bolt upright in Haldir's arms. "The trees are weeping, can you not hear them?"

"No, Mellon-nin, we do not hear them as clearly as you. Do you know why they weep?" Elrond's voice was stronger than it had been an hour ago and he looked better as well, not a lot, but it was good enough for Glorfindel.

"They cry out in anguish for the Caun. We must hurry! We are very close!" Randis sounded frantic.

Elrond did not need to tell them to hurry. They all urged their horses on.

oo

Galadriel was almost awake but only just. She was also very disturbed. The rope had appeared again before she awakened, but this time the voice had sounded even more frantic as it called for help from his Naneth and Adar. The second strand of the shining rope was slowly beginning to unwind.

Galadriel shuddered at the thought of what could possibly happen if the rope completely unraveled.

A knock at the chamber door brought her fully awake. Before she could call out, the handle turned and the door slowly opened, as if the person was hesitant to wake a sleeper. A dark head slowly came into view. It was Elladan. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Shhhh, stop pushing, 'Ro. Daer Adar will flay us if we wake Daer Naneth."

"I am awake, Penneth, you may enter." Galadriel had to laugh as Elladan almost fell over in shock at her voice. "I am awake. Come in."

"Lady Banwen sent us to see if you were awake and needed anything, DaerNana. We said we could be quiet so that if you slept we would not awaken you." Elrohir appeared from behind his still-shocked brother. Together, they entered the chamber almost reverently. "How do you feel?"

Galadriel could tell that they were really worried about her. She smiled to comfort them. "I feel much better, thank you, Penneth, though I am a little hungry."

Elladan quickly moved to the door. "I will tell Lady Banwen. I will not be long. 'Ro will stay with you." He slipped from the chamber.

Elrohir turned to his grandmother. "Are you truly well? DaerAdar was very worried about you and did not want to leave you. We sat with you for a time earlier, but you slept."

"Yes, Elrohir, I really do feel better and your Adar asked me to give you a hug." She suited actions to her words. "I also have one for your gwador when he returns. I would like to get up and move to the fire, I think. You can tell me about your day so far while we wait for Elladan and Banwen."

Elrohir escorted her to the chair and made her comfortable. She listened to his chatter while they waited.

oo

Randis was becoming ever more anxious as they neared the area where Thranduil's party was sheltered. The trees seemed to be growing more distressed, whispering the name 'Legolas'. He could only pray that they were in time to aid the young Prince.

When Randis pointed out where to find the cave in the distance, they noticed a group of Elves standing alert near the cave. Even from this distance, they seemed to be tense and anxious. They gathered near the cave entrance as if waiting for something to happen, gazing into the cave more than keeping watch.

Elrond's group exchanged perplexed and worried looks. Elrond feared what the odd behaviour of the Elves outside the cave could mean.

The watchers around the cave finally saw them coming and began to signal urgently that help was needed and at Elrond's nod Glorfindel kneed Corutal and called to him. "Noro lim, Corutal, noro lim!" Corutal pulled well ahead of the rest of the group of riders.

They guards began to call for Elrond as soon as they were close enough to hear them. The fear and urgency in their voices was all he needed to hear.

Corutal had not even fully stopped at the cave entrance when Elrond slid from his back. He did not wait for the others, or even greet the waiting worried Elves. He somehow found the energy to run into the cave.

The large cave was dark, although they had two fires going inside. Everyone in the cave seemed to be gathered around a spot near the central fire, all looked shocked and worried. No one even took notice that he was there. When Elrond faltered for a second and had to shake his head to clear it before moving again, he was just as glad that he had not been noticed yet.

He was horrified at the scene that met his eyes. Legolas was obviously not breathing as Bremoline was giving him chest massage while Gailarphen was breathing for him. Another person (Nestoron?) was nearby, cutting herbs quickly. On the ground next to them, Thranduil seemed to be having major problems breathing and looked almost as bad as Legolas.

Elrond quickly knelt beside Legolas to feel for his carotid artery. "Continue with what you are doing, Gailarphen." The absence of a pulse beneath his fingers made him frown grimly. Surely they were not too late?

"Nestoron? Glorfindel is com...here." He had rushed into the cave as Elrond spoke. "Help him clear the cave immediately. Get everyone out who can be moved. I need space to work and Legolas needs the privacy." He spoke as loud and clearly as he could without choking himself with spasms from his damaged throat.

He looked up to see Faergon lending comfort to a member of Thranduil's Guard. Was that Craban? The light in here was very dim and his vision had blurred as he entered the cave. They were trying to help Thranduil, who was clearly hyperventilating. Elrond could not say he blamed him under the circumstances. Elrond could feel an oppressive heavy tension in the air here.

"Faergon? Can you move Thranduil...?"

He got no further as Thranduil reached out shakily and clamped a hand around Legolas' ankle. His knuckles were white and it was perfectly clear to him that Thranduil was not going to be moved without a struggle, which they didn't have time for.

"Alright, Thranduil, you can stay. Faergon? Take your friend outside and stay with him. Make certain that all the Mirkwood Elves are given warm drinks and comforted. I will let you know when you may return."

Elrond watched with growing impatience as the cave was quickly cleared of its inhabitants. As fast as it was, it seemed to take an Age. Soon though, only his men, Thranduil and Bremoline remained. The two Ellith had been removed, carried almost passively from the cave. The only others left were unconscious. As they had neared the entrance, Imles had suddenly tried to fight and stay, but she had lost the battle in the end. She looked to be close to tears as she was carried out.

Elrond had barely been aware of the sounds of the people leaving the cave. He was concentrating on what must be done when they were gone, preparing himself for a battle for Legolas' life.

Once the cave was empty, Glorfindel sat beside Thranduil and spoke to him quietly, trying to comfort and calm him. He knew it would help Thranduil's breathing if he could calm himself.

Elrond took a deep breath and looked at Bremoline. "What you will see you must never speak of to anyone. Do I have your promise?"

Bremoline was sobbing quietly as he kept up the rhythmic pressures on the small chest. "Yes! Just save the Prince!" He sounded as desperate as he looked.

Elrond looked closely at him and was moved by the tears that glistened on the warrior's face. "We will speak later, I promise." With that, Elrond closed his eyes, clearing his mind, as he raised his right hand above the small, bruised and swollen forehead.

Bremoline had to look away at the sudden bright glow but Elrond was no longer watching. His left hand had rested itself on the Prince's still chest, his right on his forehead. The glow was so beautiful that it robbed the Captain of the Mirkwood Home Guard of his breath. It was then that he realised that this must be one of the three famed Rings of Power created by Celebrimbor. But how? When?

He was so stunned that he did not even realise that he had gently been moved away from the Prince and was no longer trying to push to get the still heart going again. It was a moment before he noticed that Gailarphen had stopped breathing for the Prince and was sitting back and simply watching Elrond.

Bremoline felt his own heart freeze with sudden fear. If they stood by and did nothing, Legolas would die! "What are you doing? The Prince will die if we stop." His panicked fear led him to try to get Elrond away from Legolas. He had expected more than this.

Gailarphen touched his arm gently and it shocked him enough to make him pause. "No, Bremoline, watch." He squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and nodded towards Elrond.

Bremoline turned to look and had to shield his eyes, blinking madly at the incredibly beautiful white glow that surrounded both Elrond and Legolas. It also seemed to bring him deep comfort from within. It was wonderful and calming and so peaceful. He was aware that Glorfindel reached for Thranduil and turned slightly to help him when he realised that Thranduil had gone limp and glowed with the same soothing, gentle light that surrounded Elrond and Legolas. Thranduil still had a tight hold on Legolas' ankle! He reached for Thranduil without thought, moved to loosen that hold, but he was stopped by Glorfindel.

"It is too late for that. We can only wait." He tried to reassure the shaken Mirkwood Captain who looked at him incredulously before turning to Gailarphen, who nodded his own reassurance.

Glorfindel hoped that Thranduil's inclusion did not make Elrond's task harder. It was already going to be a struggle for Elrond to return Legolas in his condition.

Bremoline turned back to Glorfindel "What is happening? What is he doing to Legolas?" He did not mean to sound so accusing.

Glorfindel could easily see how shocked and traumatised Bremoline was by the tears that still ran down his cheeks and the grey cast to his skin. He did not take any offence at his words. "Elrond is helping Legolas in the only way possible now. We can do no more than be here for them when they waken." /_If Legolas wakens./ _He added silently, not wishing to distress the other Elf any more than he currently was. "You look like you could do with a drink of Miruvor."

Both he and Gailarphen knew that this could take some time, if it was going to work at all. There was no way of knowing just how long it might take.

His own worry for Elrond overshadowed the hope for his success in helping Legolas. Was Elrond risking his own life to bring back Legolas, who was surely being sought by Námo to be gathered to Mandos' Halls, even now?

Even if Námo had not greeted the young Prince yet, it would take a spark of Elrond's own life to keep Legolas alive long enough to bring him back, much like starting a fire in kindling. Glorfindel prayed that the fire of life would still burn for both of them after this day. He felt that they were both fated to do much in this world yet.

It was Gailarphen who moved to get some of the precious cordial from his pack and Glorfindel smiled at him. "We have plenty more if that is all you have with you. Celeborn made certain that we had plenty." There was a smile in his voice as well.

"Oh? Your journey was that bad then?" Gailarphen raised his eyebrow in prefect imitation of Elrond.

"You have no idea! Oh, the trip to Fornost was straightforward enough, but when we got there, the visions began and then we went to see the healing ward at Fornost." Glorfindel could not stop a shudder of horror that shook him.

"That bad? I had a feeling there was more to this trade conference than met the eye." Gailarphen passed them each a goblet of the clear sweet fluid, filling his own goblet as well. Gailarphen still observed Bremoline as he conversed with Glorfindel. He could not fail to notice that Captain Bremoline anxiously kept his gaze on Elrond or Legolas. He moved at times so that Thranduil was included in the searching, worried look.

"Yes, the healing ward, if you could call it that, is truly awful to behold. It consists of only one chamber, where everything is done. No room between the beds. No herbs to use and filthy! I have seen cattle sheds that were cleaner. It will have to be completely torn down. Elrond has plans already for a new ward."

Glorfindel paused to take a sip. "Our journey from Fornost was fraught with difficulties from the start. Elrond has had several strong visions in the last couple of days. The first ones were what prompted us to begin the journey here before the messenger could reach us. We met him near Bree. Randis was injured. We got stuck at Eirien's. Then, we got attacked by a pack of wolves last night in the mountain pass."

Glorfindel had to smile at the shocked look on Gailarphen's stern face. He lowered his voice so that Bremoline would have difficulty hearing them, not that the Sindar Elf even seemed to be aware that they were in the cave with him. "But the worst was when Elrond had his last vision. I thought we had lost him. Only Galadriel's intervention saved him, of this I am sure. He is exhausted, ill and injured. This is the last thing he really needs, but if this is the Valar's will..."

"I see. I should prepare some herbs for Elrond then. He will need strengthening tonics as well. I thought his voice sounded hoarse when he entered." Gailarphen sipped the Miruvor while casting a critical eye over Elrond.

"Yes, he will need them. It is a wonder he can speak at all. He was strangled in his last vision."

It was perhaps the first time ever that Glorfindel had witnessed the stern, yet kindly healer so surprised. His comment made Gailarphen choke and snort his drink. Glorfindel had to thump his long-time friend on the back to help clear his airway.

When he could speak again, Gailarphen asked for confirmation from Glorfindel. "I am sorry, forgive me. I must have misheard you. Did I really hear you say that..."

"Yes, Gailarphen, you heard me correctly. Elrond was attacked, by one of the entities in his vision. Elrond is as stunned as we are. We will need to keep a close eye on him once he has helped Legolas." Glorfindel looked to the softly glowing figure of his friend.

"Yes and we will need to ponder why his visions have changed so violently. This cannot be good." Gailarphen was still more than a little stunned.

"No, it definitely was not good and cannot be a sign of anything good to come. I will be discussing this event with Galadriel even if Elrond may not be willing to."

Glorfindel turned to look directly at the healer, his face a study of worry and fear for his friend. "Gailarphen, Elrond even stopped breathing! I do not think I have ever been so scared, not even when..." He broke off, his eyes bleak. He really did not like to think of that part of his past, let alone discuss it. Even now all these millennia later, it hurt to think of his homeland in flames, a Balrog threatening them all.

Gailarphen knew Glorfindel still had night terrors of the time he spoke of, though they were thankfully rare. "Hush, Mellon-nin that time is over and Elrond is here before you. You survived and are here with us. The demon is where it belongs. You and Elrond are both safe. Now drink that Miruvor while I go see to Bremoline. I think he may be in shock and is very likely exhausted. I will also need to check Calandor and Doroniel once again. Were there any other injuries with your group?" Gailarphen was trying to both comfort and reassure Glorfindel as well.

"No one, apart from Randis, but he was injured before he left here to seek aid. Apparently he hid the wound. An Orc stabbed him in his right leg, not only that, but the blade was slightly poisoned. Elrond has treated and dressed it. It will need attention soon. It is packed with Athelas."

"Good, I can see to that as well, if Nestoron has not done so already." Gailarphen moved over to where Bremoline was seated, staring at Legolas once more. "Bremoline, come now, that Miruvor will not help you sitting cradled in your hand. You really need to drink it, Mellon." Glorfindel watched, a bit concerned, as Bremoline was coaxed to drink the restorative drink. Bremoline did not even seem to know that they were there. Not once did his attention seem to stray from the tableau before him.

Glorfindel sighed. The bright light from Vilya was steady and had been since the healing trance had begun. That at least was hopeful, the steadier and stronger the light, the better.

oo

Bremoline would never be able to say how long he sat there that night. It seemed to be many hours for the still-shaken warrior. The last he really recalled was the goblet of Miruvor that had been passed to him, but his hand was empty now.

Night had fallen, but what had brought him back to awareness was Gailarphen leaving the cave to take news to the worried Elves outside. He had also taken provisions of food and water for them. All Bremoline could clearly think was that it was a blessing that this was the first dry night that they had experienced since leaving Mirkwood. He felt very guilty though, he should have been the one to think of his friends and his men's needs. As their Captain, he had a duty to them, to see to their welfare.

Before Gailarphen had made it out of the cave, Bremoline called to him and gave him a message for Hethuaur. He then let Gailarphen go on with his task.

Gailarphen soon returned to say that Hethuaur was fast asleep, next to Faergon. It amused Bremoline greatly to think that a friendship could have come from such a disastrous start and that Craban was hovering over them both protectively. He was also very glad that his warning to Hethuaur was not needed. He had been very worried that his exhausted friend would be up and pacing about. It did worry him that Hethuaur was sleeping with his eyes closed, but then, he also knew he would also be sleeping thus if he _could_ sleep.

The one thing that did worry him deeply was the news that Ruthwen was wearing an incredibly smug expression upon her face as she sat out there. She was up to something. He knew it. He did not trust her as far as he could throw her and if he had his way she would not get near either Thranduil or Legolas ever again. He would rather place himself between them and go to Mandos' Halls than live knowing he could have prevented harm to either one of them and had not. He made that silent vow.

"Sit back, I will make us all tea, it is getting cooler and we all may have a long wait ahead of us." Gailarphen's voice held a hint of an order and Bremoline relaxed automatically, without even thinking about it. A good soldier followed orders.

Gailarphen turned to the fire, satisfied that Bremoline was doing as he was told and not arguing, although he had expected him to. At that moment, Elrond gave a great convulsive lurch, throwing his head back, his brow knotted as if in pain or concentration.

Bremoline jumped, he had been staring at Elrond again and had not expected the sudden move when all had been so still. His heart almost stopped as he realised that silver tears were making their way down Elrond's pale cheeks. It was then that he also saw for the first time the deep, dark bruising to the Elven Lord's throat. He looked at the others, but they seemed as shocked as he was.

Bremoline turned back to Elrond to see that the healer had settled back again over Legolas and that the tears were drying unheeded on his pale face. Bremoline's heart was still thumping too fast. What could have caused this? What did this say about Legolas' condition?

"What was that?" His voice held a tremor that he could not stop.

"I do not know. I have never seen anything like it. Gailarphen?"

Glorfindel was seriously worried about Bremoline. He had known Captain Bremoline for some time and he had never seen him like this before, so much on-edge and worried, terrified for those in his charge. There had obviously been more going on here than he was aware of. He wanted to ask Gailarphen what had happened but not in front of Bremoline. He held his tongue, but only just.

"You know Elrond better than I, Mellon-nin, but no, I have never seen this before." Gailarphen sounded just as puzzled and worried as Bremoline felt. "He seems to have settled once more. How is Aran Thranduil?"

Bremoline gave a small start. Thranduil! He had failed to think of his King! He had only thought about Legolas and Elrond. Turning quickly he checked his fallen King. He had still not moved an inch. He settled back with arms shaky with relief. What was wrong with him? He needed to pull himself together or he would be of no use to Thranduil or Elrond, or anyone else.

"He has not moved." Worry throbbed in Glorfindel's voice as he too checked Thranduil.

Nothing more happened at that time, even though they waited with hearts thumping and worry seeming to leak from every pore. When it became obvious that nothing more was going to happen, they all relaxed, yet felt very disappointed.

Gailarphen decided to finish his self-assigned chore and made them tea with some of the hot water from the circle of pots close around the fire. He mused at the ingenuity of the arrangement as he waited for the tea to brew. That, and the small water-pit, had made an impression on him. Doroniel had actually done very well under the circumstances she had been working with. It was evident to him that they had all worked hard together and did everything possible to keep Legolas alive.

They had their tea while seated on empty pallets near the central fire, close behind Elrond. Bremoline stretched out his senses as he relaxed a little. Apart from the crackling of the fire, the cave was eerily quiet after the days of pouring rain and thunder they had become accustomed to hearing. His mind seemed to wander aimlessly from one thing to another as he anxiously waited.

He could hear the occasional shift of a tired horse. They would need to be cared for properly soon, and fed. They would also need to be exercised. At least most of them had been able to graze today.

Thinking of the fire, it would need to be tended. The last thing they needed was for Legolas to become cold and chilled. Now that the rain had stopped they could gather more wood for the fires. He at least assumed and hoped Legolas would be sensitive and vulnerable, at the moment, towards the cold. It would mean he still yet lived. He prayed fervently that it was so.

Bremoline started when a plate appeared in his line of vision and he looked up. He had not even been aware that Thoronhen had brought food silently into the cave for them. He really had to pull himself together. He was far better trained than this.

As it was, all three of them did little more than pick and play with their food. They were too concerned for the Prince to even feel hungry. Glorfindel was also so worried about Elrond that it almost made him feel ill.

Bremoline now kept his anxious face averted from the trio by the fire. He really did not want to look and confront his deepest fears. He just did not dare to look at them any longer, too afraid of what he would see.

They had all heard the queries directed at Thoronhen by those waiting outside when he returned from the cave, even though he could not tell them any more than they already knew. That hurt Bremoline, he wished with all his body and fea that he could go out there and tell them that all was well and that Legolas would recover. How he wished!

After they had finished playing with their food, Glorfindel poured them each another goblet of the Miruvor that he had brought. They all had need of the magical properties that the tincture provided. As they drank, they continued their seemingly never-ending, silent vigil for their friends surrounded by the Elven Ring's glow. Bremoline realised that was what all three of them were to him, even Legolas, who had been so ill for so long after Minerella's death.

Gailarphen busied himself cutting herbs and making some of the medicinal teas he was sure to need when Elrond came out of the trance with Legolas and Thranduil.

Bremoline began to fidget. It just felt so wrong to sit and do nothing, so very wrong, it felt useless. He needed to be active, had to move and do something, anything!

He began to look around for more wood for the fire. He could stack more of the damp wood nearer to the fire and make certain that it dried so that they had plenty for use later. He went quietly about his self-appointed task and once finished, headed over to check on both Doroniel and Calandor.

Gailarphen had deemed them to be too badly injured to move and so they had been left exactly where they lay. Both were still deeply asleep, although, with a hot rush of relief, he realised that Calandor now had his eyes half-way open! It was such a relief that he could not even put it into words. It could only mean one thing; that Calandor was truly beginning to recover from his terrible ordeal. Bremoline knew that it would be a long time before he once again took his place on a patrol, but he would.

That was one major worry off his troubled mind as he sat back with a small sigh. Could this be the beginning of greater news? If Calandor was going to recover, surely Legolas would as well?

It was night now and the moon and stars shone down from the first clear sky on this journey, although those in the cave were completely unaware of this. Those inside were also unaware that the others had reached the end of their patience and wanted, nay, _needed_ to know what was happening with the Caun.

Bremoline was just about to get back up from where he was kneeling beside Calandor when he noticed Craban enter the cave. His friend looked most uncomfortable and walked slowly, as if he was about to enter the Necromancer's own quarters at Dol Guldur. He realised that Craban deliberately kept his eyes averted from Legolas, something he was inordinately pleased about.

Gailarphen and Glorfindel also looked up in surprise. It was only because of this that none of them were aware when Thranduil gave a large jerk as if jolted by a shock. As it was, by the time their attention was returned to him, the King was once more as still as he had been previously. Because his face was turned away from them, none of them saw the tears as they poured down his pale face.

"Craban, what are you doing in here? Prince Legolas needs privacy right now." His voice was sharp and throbbed with anger. He was very unimpressed that his men, and this one in particular, should ignore his wishes and orders. He was aware that he was more than just a little exhausted. He was in fact close to reaching the end of his tether. He was completely stressed and now his men had chosen to rebel on him!

"We just wanted to know..." Craban began, almost apologetically, but that was as far as he got.

A loud, deep groan filled the cave then. It sounded like a person in mortal agony. It made them all turn wide-eyed towards the once-frozen tableau to find they were frozen no longer. To their horror, Legolas was trying to fight, to get away from Elrond! He was trying to squirm away, yet seemed to be trying to reach for something that only he could see and hear.

Glorfindel felt his mouth go completely dry. This was what he had feared all along, that Legolas was too far gone. Was he struggling because he was trying to stay with Námo? Valar! He could take Elrond with him! Was it Elrond who had made that pained noise?

Suddenly, after one last massive convulsion, Legolas was still, utterly limp under Elrond's hands. Horrified, all four of them moved closer to try and give any aid that they could, if they could.

They stumbled to a halt as they saw the look on Elrond's pale, bruised face. Once again it glistened with the silver sheen of falling tears.

Thranduil, too, was crying, but even more frightening was the look of utter loss and despair upon Thranduil's grey, haggard face. Apart from their labored breathing, they made no move at all. Not one.

Bremoline turned automatically to Glorfindel to ask if he knew what happened, but from the stricken look on his stark white face, he feared that he already knew the answer to his unasked question - that they were about to find out the shocking, horrible truth that Prince Legolas Thranduilion was no longer to be numbered among the living. Bremoline closed his eyes, again afraid to look and see for himself. It would make it real and that would mean the end of his world and all he held dear, the end of the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood, for King Thranduil Oropherion would surely be lost as well…

oo

_/Elrond had his hands full of squirming, crying Elfling. One minute Legolas had been unconscious, the next fighting, trying to get to whom? Who could be here other than him and Legolas/_

_/Then he felt the oppressive, evil presence. HIM. He did not dare face him with Legolas in his arms. He had to get Legolas away./_

_/"Well, well if it isn't the Half-Elven poking his nose in where it is not wanted. You have interfered once too often, I think. Give me the Tree Rat!"/_

_/"No. He is not yours. You will never have him!" Elrond felt his breath hitch at the title that was given to the Prince and then anger flooded him. 'Tree Rat'/_

_/"You have no choice, Elf, and once I have my precious, you will have nothing at all. Now give me my Precious!" The voice seemed to hiss in an odd way./_

_/"No, I will never hand this innocent over to you!" It was then that Elrond realised that they were not alone. Someone stood just slightly to one side of him. He turned his head slightly and felt his heart beat harder as hope rekindled. Thranduil! By the Valar! But how did he get here? Maybe there was still some time for them to act and save Legolas./_

_/"He is mine and I will claim him. You cannot and will not hide him from me. Give him to me. He will be my slave. I had intended to just kill him, but he has a strength I have not felt in a long time. I will make good use of it and he will serve me well. Bring him to me NOW!" The voice was sibilant and almost hypnotic./_

_/Elrond had taken three unwitting steps before he pulled himself back and stopped. "I will never see this innocent child within your evil grasp!" He turned in one swift movement and tossed Legolas to Thranduil./ _

_/His eyes wide with fear and horror, Thranduil stepped forward and caught him./_

_/"As you wish, Elf. By your own words…" The voice was filled with evil laughter./_

_/There was suddenly a bright flash of light in the darkness, aimed directly at Elrond. Thranduil gave an inarticulate cry. It was the last thing that Elrond saw. Suddenly, there was a flash of heat that knocked him back, followed by a sharp pain and he was falling backwards as if from a great height. There was nothing to stop him as he spun and twisted. The pain was great and there was nothing he could do. Agony seemed to fill him, to consume him both inside and out. That was his last thought before darkness took him.../_

_oo_

Suddenly, as they all stood grieving for the Prince, Thranduil gave a sharp, convulsive jerk and a panicked cry. "Elrond! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Glorfindel felt his heart stop as the light from Vilya surrounding all three of them flickered and then failed altogether. Elrond fell. He made no effort to catch himself, just seemed to crumple limply to one side.

It all happened in a moment, but each second took a lifetime as they watched, unable to help. Details jumped out and became vivid.

They could only watch as he fell to the right, directly towards the central fire. More fear filled all of them as they tried to rush forward all at once and fell over each other in their haste.

They all yelped and watched as Elrond fell towards the fire and the pots filled with boiling water that had been forgotten, towards a small pile of rubble and stones left over from where they had dug the pit for Legolas and also the fire pit with large stones around it.

Not one of them could help, only watch with fear and sickening certainty of what would happen. Loud voices and the sound of running feet told them help was coming, prompted by the loud cry, but it would be just that bit too late.

Elrond fell on his right side across the fire, knocking over most of the circle of cook pots filled with steaming water, sending a mixture of flames, sparks and hot water flying into the air. His head hit the largest rock on the other side of the fire. All heard the sickening thump as head and rock collided. The scalding water made the remnants of the fire sizzle as it was doused. A lot of the steaming water hit Elrond directly in the face.

He lay there limp and smoking as many of the Elves from outside stumbled to a halt and saw it all. The nauseating smell of burned flesh and singed hair filled the air.

Horror and shock were the predominant expressions as Nestoron was the first to reach Elrond's side. He pulled Elrond away from the smouldering flames and batted out the flames that had taken hold on Elrond's clothing with his cloak without thought to his own safety. He tried to find out if Elrond was even still alive as others gathered quickly around them.

Relieved when he felt a bounding pulse beneath his fingers, Nestoron gently tried to move the heavy robes away from Elrond's flesh. They were charred and some had even stuck to the burns that dotted the fair skin. There were a lot of them. He looked up and caught Gailarphen's eyes as he finally untangled himself from Glorfindel, where they had fallen over each other in their haste to reach Elrond. Without words, the two healers changed directions. Gailarphen headed for Elrond and Nestoron to Thranduil, who had fallen silent after his agonized cry.

Moving quickly, Gailarphen rushed to Elrond and knelt beside him. Glorfindel was at his side, blinking in shock, unable to even put a voice to the fear that coursed through him in time to his rapid heartbeat.

Gailarphen gently pulled the robe away once more and saw the mixture of burn and scalds that dotted the pale skin. Some were blistering even as they watched. The hot water soaked into Elrond's clothes was still causing burns. They needed to cool them and cool them fast. Cold water! They needed cold water, but how to get so much over so many burns? Then it came to him, the pit! The pit made for Legolas, yes it would be small but it would also be perfect for laying Elrond on his side.

"Bremoline, I need help to get Elrond into the Caun's pit now. It will cool the burns and stop further damage. I also need to have some herbal burn cream made to dress them with. Wait! The water will be too cold! Elrond will go further into shock than he is already. Is there any hot water? I will also need some with salt in it, just plain water and salt for him to drink. It will help with the shock." The entire large pot of hot water from the cooking fire was then claimed for this purpose and quickly moved and dumped into the pit.

Gailarphen had barely finished speaking when Elrond was gently moved by several hands. One of Thranduil's guards crossed to make the herb cream. Gailarphen was about to give him orders when Bremoline stopped him. "Doroniel taught Rithlin to make the cream for Legolas and Calandor. You can trust him with this."

They gently lowered Elrond on his right side into the pit, now quickly filled with slightly warm water. It was only when Thoronhen moved his hand to lay Elrond's head gently on a folded cloak he had been provided that Gailarphen realised that his hands were covered in the silver-red blood that was characteristic of Elves.

He moved once more, gently lifted Elrond's head from the make-shift pillow and bent to look. Yes, the wound, a gash slightly above and behind the ear on the right side of his head, was flowing earnestly, as was the way with all head injuries. It was slowly soaking his hair and the cloak.

He gently, but firmly, palpated the skull around the gash. There was no movement and he gave a relieved sigh. This time it was definite that there was no skull fracture. The way Elrond had fallen, he was incredibly lucky it was no worse.

Gailarphen needed to check Elrond's pupils. Brushing away singed hair, he winced as he saw the bright red scalds that covered the majority of Elrond's face, including the tender skin all around his eyes. This was not good. He tried to open the left eyelid, but paused, not wanting to damage the friable skin. It was already stretching and swelling as a result of the scald. Instead, he rinsed the pallid face with cold water. Goblet after goblet of cold water was poured over Elrond's face and scalp until he was sure that it had removed some of the heat and reduced damage to the skin.

Then, and only then, did he gently open one eye at a time to check the pupil sizes and accepted a candle from one of the guards to look into the dark circle. They reacted completely normally. Gailarphen was relieved. Elrond was likely to have a minor head injury, but nothing major, as it could well have been.

"We need to move him now so we can cut his robes away and clean the burns. How are Thranduil and Legolas?" No sound had come from their place by the fire.

"They are still unconscious." Nestoron's voice was sharp.

It caused all of them to look up in shock once more. This was becoming quite a habit with this party. "Legolas is alive!"

"Yes, and breathing well. He has yet to make a sound or move, however." Gailarphen could hear muted cheers and relieved laughter from behind him. In spite of his worry over Elrond, Gailarphen found he was grinning madly in his own relief. He looked at Glorfindel, but it looked as if Glorfindel had not even heard the news.

Gailarphen asked a moment later. "And Thranduil?"

"I am awake. Elrond?" Thranduil sat up shakily next to Legolas. The Elves around him moved so that he could get a good look at his friends.

"A little singed and bruised but he is also alive. Can you tell us what happened, Thranduil?"

"Elrond was attacked. A dark, shrouded figure demanded he give up Legolas. Elrond refused to give Legolas to him and threw him to me. His attacker threw a ball of burning light at him. When it hit him, he fell...as if he fell into an abyss! I could not reach him! There was nothing that I could do. He brought Legolas back, but at what cost? Iluvatar! I never wanted this!" Thranduil was crying once more, as shocked as the others at what he had witnessed. First Minerella and now this, the Valar were truly testing him!

"Do not blame yourself, Mellon-nin. You had to attend to Legolas. That is what Elrond wanted and would still want you to do. Elrond will recover and so now will Legolas."

After slitting Elrond's robes along the seams with a sharp dagger, carefully removing the cloth where it stuck slightly to his burns and discarding the charred rags, Gailarphen worked quickly to clean all the burns with water mixed with the leaves of the Athelas plant. The last thing they needed was to have an infection form in the burns.

Glorfindel blinked slowly as if waking up from a long, long deep sleep. "Elrond will be alright?"

"Yes, Glorfindel, he will. Come, you need to get some rest as well, you have been traveling long and..."

"Where is Haldir?" Glorfindel realised that the March Warden was not in the cave as he looked around.

"He is here, he was with..." Craban looked around. He had seen Haldir as he came into the cave. He had been standing near the two Ellith. Ruthwen had been standing by the front of the cave, watching its entrance. "By Ruthwen!" Alarm rang in his voice.

Faergon rested a steady hand on his shoulder. "Stay here, I will make sure that he is safe with those... "Words failed him, or he was too polite to use the words that came to his mind. "They will not harm him, if that is their wish." He gave a grim smile. His eyes had been opened since he had first entered this cave and seen them treated seemingly so harshly. Now he knew all too well why they had been treated thus.

He did not wait for an answer but swept from the cave, hand already poised over his sword.

oo

Dark, beetle-like eyes had watched the cave entrance for some time, waiting for some sign of what was happening. Whatever it was, it was taking too long. How she wanted to be in there, watching as her master finished with the little Tree Rat.

She ignored all others around her. They were all beneath her contempt anyway.

A loud cry of horror sounded from the cave and she smiled. It was a deeply satisfied and yet evil smile. She did not move while everyone around her left what they were doing and ran into the cave.

_/So it was finally finished. The Tree Rat was dead. Good! She had no pity for him. He deserved it, surviving as he had after so many attempts./_

She was unaware that she was being watched, that she was not alone. Her slave had not moved. She did not even spare a thought for her.

Behind Ruthwen, Haldir remained on watch, though he had desired to see what was happening as well. Imles still lay on the dry stony ground facing Ruthwen and the cave. An air of satisfaction seemed to fill the air around the two Elleth. Then the cry of "Elrond!" echoed around them and Ruthwen stiffened where she stood.

_/Noooooooooo! This could not be right, it was meant to be the little Rat! She would have to finish her work after all. She could not fail her Master./_

"Ruthwen?" Suspicion clouded Haldir's voice as he called over to her. Nothing, there was no reaction. She did not move. "Ruthwen?" It was louder and with more insistence this time.

Her back stiffened as he watched. Then, slowly, she turned and Haldir felt a chill run down his spine. He had never seen a look like this upon an Elleth's face before. It was cold and emotionless, like a serpent about to strike. Her dark eyes seemed to glitter with menace in the moonlight.

"Ruthwen? What are you doing?" No answer and no sign that she had even heard him. In her left hand she held a wickedly curved Elven dagger. She raised it as he watched. She advanced a step toward him and he warily drew his own sword. He would not kill her, but he would stop her if necessary. He was right to defend himself, if she attacked first.

She neared him and her face pulled back into a sneer... the knife rose higher and he brought his sword up to protect himself. Faergon suddenly rushed out of the cave. Not seeing Imles where she lay, he stepped on her. She did not move.

Ruthwen blinked and looked up at the knife in her hand, confused. For a second, she looked surprised. Then she saw Haldir in front of her, his sword ready to protect himself. She dropped the knife and stepped back, her eyes full of confusion.

"I am sorry, Hir Haldir, I was not on Arda for a moment. Saes forgive me?" Haldir had to admit that she sounded a little dazed as well. She looked around and seemed to notice that they were alone. "What?" Then she spotted Imles still lying on the stony ground. "Imles!"

Both Haldir and Faergon watched, surprised, as she rushed over to her friend and knelt beside her. Faergon looked Haldir over critically.

"Did she harm you?"

"No, Faergon, she did not touch me. That was odd though. It was as if she was not here or aware. How fare Legolas and Elrond?" He shook his concerns away for the minute.

"Both live, though Hir Elrond has been hurt. He fell into the fire. It would be better if you come in with me. It would be better for you not to be near this... Elleth." His tone was one of deep distrust.

"Yes, I would like to see Elrond, Thranduil and Legolas for myself." With one last glance at the Ellith he entered the dark cave.

Behind them dark eyes looked up and the evil glint and smile returned. "As you wish, my Master. I will wait and bide my time. I will follow your wishes. Their time will yet come..."

oo

The cave was incredibly dim after the bright moonlight outside, especially with the main fire still extinguished. Many of the Elves were crowded around, watching, while others were helping with the injured. Haldir could not help but feel a deep shock fill him at just how weary most of the Elves in this group looked, as if they had been in a great battle against a terrible number of foes. The smell of burned flesh still lingered, completing the desperate battlefield feeling in the air.

Gailarphen finished the treatment of Elrond's burns. Thank Eru, the heavy winter robes and cloak seemed to have protected him somewhat, or the burns would be worse. They had taken a lot longer to clean than expected, but at least they were only minor to medium burns and nothing deeper, although they had held a quantity of ash and dirt. He dare not leave any of it in the wounds it would increase the likelihood of infection, such as Legolas had... Legolas! Ai, Valar! He had not looked at the slides he had taken of the infection! He would have to rectify that as soon as possible. Once Elrond was stable and his wounds covered.

It was a while later that he sat back, pleased with his work. Elrond now looked more like one of Umbar's pirates of the South rather than a respected Elf Lord. His head had only been slightly injured and it was not as bad as he had at first feared.

Glorfindel had at least pulled himself together enough to treat that, and slowly feed Elrond the salted water and a goblet of tea for pain as well, even if his hands had been shaking.

"Thoronhen?" Gailarphen looked up at the second in command of the Mirkwood Home Guard.

"Yes, Gailarphen?" Thoronhen stepped up quickly, eager to be of any help to the healer.

"Can you start the fire again and make certain that Glorfindel, Thranduil and Haldir each have a goblet of Miruvor? They look as if they could use it."

"Of course, Gailarphen, I will give the Miruvor first." Thoronhen gathered goblets to fill.

"Nestoron, how are Calandor and Doroniel?"

"They are stable and still sleeping. We may need to look for some fresh Athelas in the morning. Some of the other herbs are running low as well. We have used a lot tonight and will need more when we change dressings tomorrow for Legolas, Calandor and Elrond." Nestoron spoke as they worked.

"Yes, and we also need to change Randis' dressing as well." Gailarphen commented and did not see Bremoline's shocked look.

"Randis is hurt? Where is he?" He looked around once more trying to find his friend.

"I am here, Captain, and I am fine and healing well." Randis sat near the cooking fire. Rithlin, Lathron and Hethuaur were gathered around him protectively. They were also in place to watch Calandor and Doroniel. Neither of the other Ellith had moved back into the cave, but Bremoline was not overly concerned for their wellbeing at the moment.

Hethuaur knelt next to Glorfindel, trying to help him to drink his Miruvor. It looked as if all the shocks the golden-haired warrior had weathered over the last few days were beginning to take their toll, even on one as strong as he. Gailarphen looked at him critically. Glorfindel sat staring at the cave wall near the privy screen. Yes, he certainly needed some sleep.

"Craban, would you come here a moment, please?" Gailarphen called over to the Elf where he stood once more beside Faergon.

Craban hurried to his side. Gailarphen hurriedly whispered in his ear. He nodded and kept his back towards Glorfindel as he moved to the cook fire. Seconds later, he returned with a goblet of tea and handed it to Gailarphen before stepping away to watch.

Standing and turning, Gailarphen sat beside Glorfindel, whispering in his ear. "Mellon-nin, I do not have time to drink my tea, but I do not wish to waste it. Would you drink it for me and do not mention it to Craban? He worked hard to get it for me. I do not wish to hurt his feelings."

Glorfindel took the tea without comment and Gailarphen watched with worry as he drank the tea quietly, not even letting it cool. Haldir moved in beside Glorfindel ready for the herbs to work that they all knew the tea contained. This was not like the mighty Balrog Slayer that they had all known for so long, he was never this passive or unobservant.

The tea began to work quickly, showing how exhausted he was. Glorfindel began to lean towards Haldir who gently supported him. His eyes closed and he sighed as sleep overcame him. Haldir bent forward with a slight smile and whispered so that only Glorfindel should have been able to hear. "Do not worry, mellon-nin, I will not let the Lady take either your braids or your head for her bedpost. I believe she has better ideas for both of them."

With Craban's help, Haldir settled Glorfindel on a pallet next to Elrond and covered him with a blanket, knowing he would wish to remain close to his friend.

Haldir stood and gazed around the cave. "We need to make the cave safe and settle for the night. We will need to set guards. I think it would be better to mix them so that we can all get some rest." Haldir gestured for Bremoline to stay where he was with Thranduil. The King was watching his friends with worry clear in his eyes and he would not leave Legolas side for one minute.

With the ease of long experience Haldir went about setting out the orders for the night and settling down the cave.

Soon they were all bedded down for the night, apart from those on guard duty and seeing to the injured. Both Bremoline and Thranduil had also been 'persuaded' to take some sleeping herbs, although not in the devious way that Glorfindel had taken his.

The cave was quiet and the few Elves awake were thoughtful and worried. Nestoron had taken the first healer's watch from Gailarphen and kept a close watch on all of the injured.

oo

Doroniel blinked her eyes, suddenly awake. Darkness seemed to surround her, broken only by the flickering shadow of the flame from the central fire wavering on the cave wall. She felt better than she had done in some time. What was it that she had been worried about? She knew there was something important. Something that she had to do...

She looked lazily around. She froze when she caught sight of Calandor so still beside her. She sat up with a start as memory flooded through her intertwined with horror. Legolas! Ai Valar, Legolas!

Doroniel looked around in a panic as Nestoron made his way over to her and smiled at her in reassurance.

"Mae Govannen, Mellon-nin. How do you feel now?"

"B..." Her mouth was too dry to talk. Her lips had even stuck together. Nestoron quickly filled the goblet nearby with water. Doroniel drained the cup without pause. "Better, hannon le. Thranduil and Legolas?"

"Better. Legolas stopped breathing for a while, but he is doing well now. We are just waiting for him to waken. Aran Thranduil is asleep and is likewise better than he was."

"Legolas' infection? His broken skull?" Her voice was quiet and incredibly subdued.

"They were not your fault and you should not blame yourself. No one else here does. Legolas will recover as will the others." Nestoron poured her another goblet of water.

"The others? Only Legolas was seriously hurt and that was my fault." Tears began to once more trickle down her face as she looked around.

Then she realised that she had missed the fact that there were more Elves in the cave than there had been before. She looked around, shocked, and then froze as she saw familiar dark and blond heads in the cave. They had certainly not been there before!

She turned wide, wet eyes to meet his and whispered. "Elrond? Glorfindel?"

"Arrived here yesterday in the afternoon. Doroniel, you should know before you see him, Elrond has been very badly injured. He was healing Legolas and fell into the fire. He suffered burns and a minor head injury. He was exhausted from the journey and multiple visions." His eyes widened as Doroniel began to cry harder. "There is more, I am afraid. Glorfindel practically collapsed at seeing it all happen. He is sleeping now." Nestoron took her in his arms to soothe her as she sobbed without restraint.

He whispered trying to calm her. "Shhhhhh, Doroniel, they will all recover, you will see. Come the start of day they will all begin to waken and you will wonder what you were blaming yourself for. Legolas will give you that bright smile of his and if I know you, you will mother him. Just think of that. Forget the past and any mistakes you feel you have made. Legolas has need of your help, here and now. Will you let him down?"

Even though she was crying hard, Doroniel was listening to every word he uttered and she realised that he was right. Legolas and Thranduil did need her help. While he recovered from this ordeal, Legolas would likely have more need of her presence and she could not take that away from him.

She nodded and tried to compose herself, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. "You are quite right, Nestoron. Legolas still misses his Naneth more than most of us realise and having another encounter with his 'monsters' will not have helped his nightmares." Slowly she pulled herself together and, wiping her eyes, looked around once more.

Calandor was still unconscious between her and Thoronhen, his face turned away from her.

"How is Calandor doing?" Had he even woken at all since she had been asleep?

"He is much better. He has not woken, but I do not think it will be long before that changes. I can feel his fea growing stronger by the hour. I think he will be completely well given time. You all will."

"Thank you, Nestoron. You have no idea what a relief your words are, Mellon-nin. It will be a joy to see him awake once more, he is a wonderful person." She was smiling widely at him, her eyes the normal bright orbs that he recalled.

"You love him." It was a simple statement.

"Yes, with all of my being..."

A groan made them sit up straighter and their smiles widened when they realised who it was that made the low noise.

"Calandor!" Doroniel immediately moved to his side.

Calandor coughed as he looked blearily at her. "D..." His voice broke off with another cough.

"Here, have a drink." Nestoron handed Doroniel a goblet of cool, clear water. She helped him to drink it, her smile wide.

"How are you feeling? It is so good to see you awake once more!" Doroniel really wanted to hug him and never let him go.

"Better, but please keep your voice down. I have a thumping headache." His voice was low as well.

"I will get you something for that." Nestoron moved away to pour him some tea prepared earlier for pain. He had known it would be needed soon.

When Calandor looked back at Doroniel, a wide smile crossed his pale face. "I love you too, Dor. More than I can put into words. Will you bond with me once I have spoken with Aran Thranduil?"

For a long while she could only gape at him, her heart pounding.

/_Surely she had not heard what she thought she had heard? Calandor LOVED her and wanted to bond with her? With her/ _

He carefully nodded once when he saw her shock and uncertainty.

"Dor?" He sounded just as uncertain when she did not answer. His heart dropped when the silence continued to stretch. Then she smiled and it was as if the light of Anor had suddenly lit up the cave, even though it was the middle of the night. From her eyes shone pure love and he needed no words to know her answer.

"Yes, Calandor, I will bond with you. I wish to spend eternity with you. I love you so very much!" She hugged him, once more weeping, only these were tears of happiness.

"I wish for that as well, Meleth. I will speak with Aran Thranduil as soon as Legolas is recovering. He is better?"

"A little, Nestoron told me that Hir Elrond has been able to aid him and he is only sleeping now. I am so happy." Doroniel had not stopped smiling.

Low clapping from around them startled them and they realised then that many of the sleepers were no longer asleep, other than those who were drugged or unconscious, which seemed to be quite a few. They looked around and saw all their friends clapping. Doroniel blushed but remained smiling.

"About time. We have been waiting for this for a while now." Rithlin came across and hugged Doroniel and lightly squeezed Calandor's shoulder.

The others soon joined in. Soon Gailarphen had added his congratulations and sent them all packing back to bed so that they would not disturb his patients. The smile he gave them was genuine though. He truly was happy with this outcome and a little happiness was just what Mirkwood needed.

Soon the others had settled back down and Nestoron handed Calandor the herbal potion with a small smile. Doroniel took it though and turned to help him drink it when she stopped and looked at the goblet and her hands, stunned. She had just realized, they were no longer shaking and she had walked without any pain. She also did not feel sick any more. The deep sleep had helped her more than she had thought possible.

She smiled at him again, not sure she could contain the happiness that wanted to burst from her. When he had finished drinking the bitter herbal tea, she helped him to have another cool drink of water. "I would like to have Legolas at the ceremony with us. We will have to wait the usual year so that would give him plenty of time to fully recover. Aran Thranduil would officiate I am sure. I would love to have both of them there."

Calandor settled back down and, with a smile, listened to his beloved chatter on about what she would like to have for their bonding ceremony. If she wanted the moon he would have done everything he could to get it for her.

He fell asleep again with his smile firmly in place, unaware when Doroniel covered him with his blanket and kissed his brow.

oo

Gailarphen was awake and checking a still-unconscious Elrond just after sunrise the next morning. One of the first sights that he saw was Doroniel cuddled against Calandor, both fast asleep. It was a wonderful sight to behold. Truly hope had not died among their Mirkwood cousins.

The other Elves moved around quietly, making sure not to waken them and their smiles matched his

Gailarphen accepted the warm tea that was handed to him by Craban. He sat back, enjoying it. Elrond had held his own over the night, as had Legolas and for that he was glad.

He was about to rise and gather herbs so that he could begin to tend Legolas' head and then his ankle when Glorfindel woke. He seemed to be a lot brighter and better, more himself, if a little embarrassed at what had happened.

After Glorfindel had some untreated tea he went to sit next to Elrond, glad to see him sleeping as comfortably as possible.

It was then he spotted Calandor and Doroniel and raised an amused eyebrow at Gailarphen who smiled widely back.

"There is going to be a bonding ceremony, it seems. Calandor proposed last night when he woke and was accepted."

"That is wonderful news! We always wondered when Doroniel would finally meet her match. Elrond will be most pleased, as will Thranduil. That has started the day well." With a smile he turned back to Elrond.

With a much lighter heart than he had felt since leaving Imladris, Gailarphen was preparing the warm water to wash the accumulation of pus off of the wounds. Crushing Athelas into it, he was reminded that, along with the herbs for pain relief they would also need to gather some Athelas today. They were using a lot and the supply was growing low.

Gailarphen was washing his forehead gently when Legolas moved. Gailarphen froze, unsure whether he was imagining it. No, it was there once again and Legolas was pulling away from him, away from his hand.

He reached for the Elfling once more but with a groan Legolas pulled away from him again. "Nana?" There was no mistaking that. Legolas was trying to wake up. Thranduil sat up straight away at hearing his son's voice, suddenly wide awake.

"Legolas? Ion-nin, can you hear me?" He reached for his son as he spoke.

"Ada? Where is Nana?"

"Elrond?" Glorfindel turned his friend and leaned closer as everyone else concentrated on the Prince. Not one of them had realised that Elrond was also waking. "Mellon-nin, can you hear me?"

Elrond groaned and tossed his head once more, grimacing at the pain it caused his head. He truly looked awful this morning. The scalds to his face had blisters fully formed and full of fluid. The bandages around his arm and body made him look as unlike his normal self as possible and almost oddly...human.

Glorfindel winced. Elrond was really going to be in a lot of pain today. "Easy, rest easy. You are safe and among friends."

"G...Glorfy...?" Elrond's voice was incredibly weak.

"I am here. Just rest." Glorfindel was trying to hold his head still so that he would not hurt himself any more than he was already. "How do you feel?"

"Hurt." It was succinct and took Glorfindel's voice away. Elrond rarely admitted that he was in pain and only after much moaning would he admit it and then only reluctantly.

"I will get Nestoron." He looked around for the other healer.

"Here." Nestoron had realised that Gailarphen was preoccupied with Legolas and had come to their aid with the herbs.

"Ada? Where is Nana? Nana was here." Legolas was crying softly and tried to get away from Gailarphen once more.

"Shhhhh, Legolas, I am here. Your Nana loves you, but I am here." Thranduil was trying to calm Legolas.

"Here, drink this, Elrond, it will help the pain, then we will take a look at your face." Nestoron and Glorfindel carefully helped him into a semi-raised position to take the tea for pain mixed with herbs to aid healing. When he had managed to swallow all of it, they helped him to lie down again. Even that small movement had obviously been quite painful for Elrond. Glorfindel and never heard him whimper, ever, before this.

"I have some warm Athelas water, Elrond. I am going to gently clean your eyes so that you can open them, alright?" Nestoron had already crushed the leaves.

"Yes." They could hear the relief in his voice already as the properties of both the tea and the healing herb helped him to relax. Nestoron gently cleansed the sleep and debris from his eyes where the red and swollen lids had become stuck together during the night. Elrond slowly opened his grey eyes.

"I want my Nana!" Legolas cried and opened his blue eyes. Then he froze.

What happened next would stay with the Elves in that cave for long years to come along with the fear, for two voices could be heard in the sudden silence that fell.

"Glorf... Why is it dark?"

"Ada, I cannot see you!"

A pair of dark eyes was watching. Lips pulled back with evil mirth, she heard her master laughing manically in her mind. He was most pleased. His plan had gone better than he expected. Much better, yes this was an unexpected bonus...

oo

To be continued.

oo

We would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. We love them all. But we really want to get this chapter posted tonight and up for you to all read. We promise that if we are still allowed to we will answer all reviews next chapter.

We are excited about this chapter. Please let us know what you think?

Thank you!

Love,

SSS


	8. 8a

The Twisted Web of Fate. 8A?

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just drop in and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own amusement, not for pay.

Rating: T (PG13) Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

Feedback: or on list.

Spoilers: Well, I guess for LOTR

Summary: Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they survive to return to their beloved home alive?

WARNINGS: You may need a tissue for later in the chapter.

Characters are still acting strange at times. Yes, there are reasons.

Heavy gross stuff warning! There are graphic descriptions, including a surgical procedure, a seriously infected wound and someone being sick, burns and blisters and possibly more medical ickiness. Shell is a stickler for medical authenticity since she was a nurse for 23 years.

Authors' notes: We actually tried to keep this chapter under forty pages this time. I don't think it worked… We have far too many plot bunnies between us.

* * *

Sindarin Vocabulary

(We are still learning. Corrections welcome.)

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Anor – Sun

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Duáth – darkness

Elenath sila am le! - Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Fea - soul, spirit

Gwador – brother

Gwanur – 1. pair of twins 2. brother or kinsman, kinswoman

Gweth - manhood

Gwî – web

Hannon le – Thank you

Harn – wounded

Hennad - thanks

Hir, Hir-nin - Lord, my Lord

Iaur - old

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab - digitalis, foxglove (My made-up Sindarin name, literally - ill heart healing herb)

Meleth – (My) love

Melethril, Melethron – (My) lover (fem., masc.)

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin - my friend

Morn – black

Namarie – Farewell

Naur – fire

Ned - of

Norn – twisted

Penneth – Young one

Saes - Please

Sell-nin – my daughter

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Taur - overwhelming

Other terms

Khuzdul - the language of the Dwarves

Sinus – pocket of infection

* * *

Chapter 8A

The morning was bright and the day had turned warmish, for this time of the year. Along the winding forest pathway could be heard the sound of a wagon. It was pulled by an old horse. The horse was comfortable with its lot and trotted contentedly along the road though no one held the reins to guide it.

In the back of the wagon sat a hunched-over figure happily puffing on his pipe as he sang a very happy, if somewhat tuneless, song. A large wide-brimmed hat covered his grey-bearded face as shade and he was dressed in old and shaggy clothes that had seen far better days, not that their owner was concerned with things like material wealth you understand.

No, he had far different things to worry about, much more important things.

The last week had been spent gladly in the company of old friends, but he had felt a nagging need to move on. It was a feeling that he was needed elsewhere. So he and his faithful old horse had done just that...moved on.

He did not know where he was going but trusted that the Valar would make their wishes known before long. All he knew was that he was headed where he felt he needed to be. He had not missed the growing darkness on the land around him and he had an unhappy feeling that he knew what it meant, though he prayed that he was wrong. The disturbance also seemed to be centered well over the darkening Greenwood further to the east and past the Hithaeglir, the Misty Mountains.

Well, once this threat was faced and over, he would just have to make his way to the Elf King's Caverns and see his old friend, Thranduil, and his delightful son.

Yes, he had not seen them since before Queen Minerella's death, an unforgivable oversight that he must really put right. He had the distinct impression they hadn't even been aware he was there, in Northern Mirkwood, at that time, looking into the little problem of a dragon that had taken up residence in Erebor near there. News had reached him that Thranduil was refusing to see anyone at that time. Understandable at that, everyone had been in shock.

He had gone back west, over the Misty Mountains, looking for more answers shortly after that.

It had also been a while since he had seen Elrond or Galadriel. Yes, maybe he should make a short stop there as well, cover all bets and restock his food. By the time he reached them, he would be in need of more supplies.

Happy with his decision, he continued on his way, enjoying the first real signs of spring after the long harsh winter. Yes, this would be a nice trip and he would enjoy the time he had. Birds returning from the warmer lands of the South added their merry tune to his. Signs of life awakening to the siren call of nature were springing up all around him, late thought they were.

However relaxed he may have looked, his sword was never far from his hand these days. One could never tell in these uncertain times just when or where danger could or would spring out at you. The fear spreading through Mirkwood and Erebor over the dragon, Smaug, highlighted that all too well.

As the day moved on, though, his cheerful mood began to deteriorate. A dark cloud seemed to lower and surround him. In spite of the warm sunlight, he shivered unconsciously at the cold feeling of dread that began to work its way into his thoughts. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong, but where and with whom? All he knew was that he was moving in the right direction.

He had stopped his tuneless singing and he was no longer hunched over carelessly. He may still have the appearance of an old man but his stance was no longer the same. No, now he was bolt upright in the wooden seat and fully aware of his surroundings. His staff was in his hand, alert and ready for whatever trouble was surely bound to meet him.

The sky darkened ominously ahead as the sun sunk nearer the horizon behind him and the birds no longer sang, they could also no longer be found. His horse was also uneasy, looking around as if for signs of danger. The whole forest had gone quiet.

All through that day, and far into the night, he was on the alert as the feeling grew. This was not going to be good. Something bad was about to happen. He continued to travel long after the moon should have risen, though it was veiled by a great thundercloud flashing with lightning over the mountains ahead far to the east.

"Blasted Wood Elves! Where are they when you have need of them? They could tell me what is happening. Leaving me like this. You wait Thr..." He stopped his grousing and also stopped his horse and reached for his sword. Whatever this was, it was close, very close and growing stronger. It was a most uncomfortable feeling, one that he had felt before. It had a familiar evil tang to it, if he could only place it. Humming to himself in frustration, he concentrated.

Then, he paused when an old familiar feeling pulled at him. Somewhere, no great distance away, a Ring of Power had been used, a Ring that held a familiar scent. Elrond had just used Vilya! But wait...no, it was not just Vilya, Nenya had been used as well!

What had happened that would force them to use both Rings? The danger of detection was great and the growing darkness could well be able to sense them. No, if they had both been used at the same time, it meant something big and very unusual had just occurred.

The sky cleared and once again the birds sang as he blinked about him. Yes, now he knew where he was needed. And he was, needed, that is. This had been a summons, pure and simple. His mind made up, Mithrandir, Maia of the Valar, pushed his horse on faster than ever. They may not realise that he held the third Elven Ring, the Ring of Fire, entrusted to him by Cirdan, but he knew who the other Ring-holders were from old. He knew they would never use the Rings unwisely or without dire need.

He was needed and had been called, he may not have realised it at the time, but he was called to Imladris. He had just passed Last Bridge, over the River Mitheithel, or Hoarwell as men called it. Another day or so with luck and he could be there. Then he could get some answers.

A low whistle sounded out along the valley.

* * *

Galadriel and Elrohir waited for Elladan and Banwen to return to the chamber with the food. Galadriel was pleased that she was feeling so much better. It had calmed Elrohir greatly to see her more herself as they talked easily by the fire.

"Is Ada really alright, Daer Naneth?" Elrohir suddenly asked her.

"Yes, Penneth, he assured me that he is." She looked into his grey eyes. Something in them worried her. "What troubles you, Elrohir? You can talk to me. You know that." Her gaze held love and assurance for her grandson.

Elrohir looked uncertain for a moment, and then he began to speak. "I do not know what it is. I have an uneasy feeling that something bad is going to happen to Ada and I do not know why."

"Have you had these feelings often?" She smiled encouragingly at him. All Elves could be a little intuitive. It came from their closeness to Arda. It was not something to worry about normally.

Elrohir lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "Sometimes I feel I know what is likely to happen, but it never seems to be anything important, though it has been useful at times. Do you truly think Ada is well and safe?" He pressed once more.

She did not get a chance to answer him before the chamber door opened and Elladan entered, followed closely by Banwen and a couple of serving maids bearing laden trays of food. It was enough to feed them for a month. No Elf could eat this much in one meal!

"Good afternoon, Galadriel. You do look so much better, my dear. It is nice to see a touch of color in your cheeks. I hear you are hungry?" She directed the maids to place the food on a small table.

"Let me close that window for you. You must be cold." She bustled to the window which had been opened to let the pleasant fresh breeze into the warm room.

Then she turned to the servants and watched as they served the food. Banwen gestured for the twins to sit down and accept the over-filled platters from them. Galadriel watched, amused, as Elladan and Elrohir took their portions with eyes so wide that at another time it would have been amusing, until she saw the plate that was being handed to her. It held only marginally less than the twins' did.

"There, you all need some meat on your bones…so thin." She shook her head in despair.

She turned to Elladan. "Eat, child. You are a growing boy and your mother needs to give you more, will you not, Galadriel?" She gestured to Elladan not realising that at her words Galadriel herself now had wide eyes, twinkling with amusement and amazement.

"But, Banwen, they are not my..."

Banwen suddenly gestured to one of the serving maids and pointed to the fireplace. "Celebwen, please, could you have the fire banked? We do not want Galadriel to become chilled." She turned back to Galadriel, noting that she had not yet begun to eat the food. "You need to eat. How will you ever get well if you are naught but skin and bones? Oh, you were saying something, my dear?"

Galadriel, with a warning glance at the two goggling twins, shook her head and began to eat daintily. For a heartbeat, she had half-expected Banwen to try to feed her herself.

The afternoon passed pleasantly into the evening. They were not joined by their husbands, however. Lord Bainen and Celeborn sent word that they were still presiding over meetings of the trade conference at the insistence of some members who were not happy with the delays that had already occurred. As soon as dusk began to fall, Banwen left them briefly to organise the evening meal. Galadriel groaned, she was still full from their late midday meal, but Lady Banwen insisted they be provided an evening meal.

Banwen returned with servants carrying what looked to be another banquet. It was very lucky that Elves never grew fat or Galadriel feared she would have to alter all her clothes when she returned to Lothlorien.

Banwen kept up her friendly chatter as she once more dished them up mounds of food while the servants cleared away the remnants of the previous meal.

As it grew dark, a familiar pressure began to grow at the back of Galadriel's mind. She noted with surprise that Elrohir seemed to be aware of it as well, for a moment at least, but then he went back to eating his meal, likely distracted when Banwen added another dainty to his plate with a conspiratorial wink, as if hiding it from Galadriel that she was spoiling him.

Still somewhat bemused, Galadriel conversed gently with Banwen, listening as she commented that she was incredibly proud of her sons and her daughter and how successful they were in their lives. Galadriel had some doubts about the complete truth of that and was aware that Banwen did as well. She murmured gentle replies, not wishing to cause any ripples to form in their growing friendship. It somehow had become important to Galadriel to nurture this friendship.

The hair at the nape of her neck suddenly seemed to stand on end as a great feeling of fear filled her. The small pressure in her mind suddenly blossomed to a terrified plea for help. She knew the fea that sent out such a terrified feeling, knew it very well, and she was frightened herself… for him and for what it meant for Arda. She tried to look about, to warn someone that Elrond was in dire danger and needed help, but she could not move. She could not even speak.

The spoon fell from her suddenly nerveless fingers. With a small gasped "Oh" she fell to the floor as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Daer Nana!" Elladan and Elrohir both dropped their platters and rushed to her side, heedless of the crash of broken pottery as Banwen also dropped and smashed her plate as well.

"Oh no! Galadriel!" She rushed to her new friend's side. "Oh, the poor dear! Healers, she needs a healer. Someone go get Mellroth. And Celeborn, your father should be here. Yes, a pillow for her head and blankets... lots of blankets! Oh how could this be happening?"

Banwen was in a real panic and neither twin wanted to take the time to explain that Celeborn was not their father. She was too nice, if a little overpowering, to hurt in the heat of the moment. As he covered his grandmother, Elladan watched the panicked Lady as she rushed from the chamber, calling loudly for help as she did so.

He turned to ask Elrohir to pass another pillow, when Elrohir suddenly slid to the floor beside his grandmother. His eyes were wide and staring. "Elrohir, gwador-nin! Elrohir, if this is a joke, it isn't funny!" After a few seconds and a couple of taps to his twin's cheek, Elladan was convinced that Elrohir was not pulling a prank on him.

Elladan panicked then. He really did not know what to do now that his brother had also seemingly succumbed to a trance. At least, he thought it was a vision trance. This was not something he was prepared for.

He stood and hurried to the chamber door, but did not reach it. As he was half-way to the door it flew open and Celeborn rushed in, followed by Orophin, Bainen and Banwen. They had apparently just returned from their meetings.

Banwen stopped short when she saw that Elrohir had also fallen to lie still on the floor. She turned to Elladan. "What is wrong with your brother?" She had tears in her eyes.

"He collapsed..." Elladan somehow expected his brother to finish his sentence and it felt wrong when he did not jump in.

"Do not worry, child, your father is here now and will help your mother and brother, you will see." She missed the incredulous look on Celeborn's face at her words. He opened his mouth to speak but Elladan broke in before him.

"She is not our mother. She is our Grandmother!" His voice sounded frantic as he watched Orophin gently lift his brother to place him on one end of the long couch near the fireplace while Celeborn did the same with Galadriel at the other end.

Banwen for once was lost for words as she assimilated the news from Elladan. "She is your... your Grand Mother? But how is this possible? She is so young!"

Celeborn looked up from making his wife comfortable. "My wife is over five thousand years old, my lady. These two are my daughter's children and are very precious to us. Let me see to Elrohir now." He turned to look into Elrohir's staring eyes, noting just how much he resembled his Adar at that moment. "What happened Elladan?"

"We were helping Daer Naneth when Lady Banwen went to get help, but then Elrohir collapsed just as do Ada and Daer Naneth. I have never seen this happen to him before." No matter how he tried Elladan could not keep the tears from forming, although, by sheer willpower alone, they did not fall.

"It will all be well, have no fear, Penneth." Celeborn gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Orophin is there enough Miruvor here for both of them? We will also need sweetened tea for when they waken."

"I will make sure, Celeborn." Orophin crossed the chamber to the table and checked the flask and the kettle. "Yes, we have enough here for both drinks." Without being asked to do so, he began to ready the drinks for the vision sufferers. He had no doubt that was what this incident was.

"What does 'Ada' mean?" Banwen now hugged Elladan in her distress, though trying to comfort as well. Bainen tried to help Celeborn in any small way that he could.

Celeborn answered her. "In the elven language it means 'father' and Elrond fulfills that duty. Daer Naneth means 'Grand Mother'. I am surprised that Galadriel did not explain this to you." Galadriel groaned and he turned back to her.

"Easy, Meleth. You have had another 'seizure' and you need to rest." Celeborn tried to reassure her.

Galadriel was both alarmed and confused, speaking quickly in her worry. "Elrond! I cannot see or contact Elrond. Something has happened. I can feel it."

They all missed the confused looks that the humans shared. Every single one of them also missed the glowering face that peered around at them from the open and unguarded doorway.

Celeborn spoke quickly. "We will deal with all of that once both you and Elrohir are feeling better."

"Elrohir?" Worry thrummed in her voice as Galadriel tried to sit up and see to her grandson.

"He has had his first 'seizure' tonight, it seems. He is well and will recover, Meleth." He reached out to her and reassured her through the link they shared. Galadriel knew a first vision could be extremely traumatic and Celeborn knew it would worry her.

"But he has never shown any signs of..." Galadriel broke off as she realised that they were not alone in the chamber. "…but now is not the time to discuss this."

Banwen edged a bit closer to speak gently to Galadriel. "Are you feeling better, Galadriel? I was so worried when you fell, dear, and when the lad fell ill as well..." Banwen had tears in her eyes once more. Galadriel could feel Banwen's concern pulse in waves around her.

"I am better, thank you, Banwen. Do not worry, it was a short 'attack' and has passed quickly." She smiled as Elrohir began to stir. "And Elrohir is wakening as well. He will need some Miruvor, Meleth."

Celeborn smiled at his wife. "It is in hand. Orophin has prepared some for you both." He glanced up as the goblet was handed to her. "Drink, then you will sleep again."

Celeborn then arose and crossed to where a dazed and very worried-looking Elrohir was being helped to sit up by Elladan. He looked very pale and a little ill.

Once at his side, Celeborn turned to speak to Banwen and Bainen. "Perhaps it would be best to let them both rest for a time. They will need to sleep." It was clearly a request for them to leave. He was willing to risk seeming rude at this point because they really needed the privacy to talk and both of them truly would need to rest.

"Oh, of course! Please forgive us, we should have realised. Of course they must both rest. Come Bainen, do not dawdle. You can see that both Galadriel and Elrohir need their rest. Well? What are you standing there like a statue for?" With that Banwen pushed him from the chamber, closing the door behind her with a quiet goodnight.

She left the others in the chamber a little shocked, to say the least. Not one of them could quite comprehend what had just happened. Lady Banwen really seemed to be a force of nature to contend with, at least in her own home!

Once they were alone and free to speak plainly, Celeborn turned to Elrohir. "How do you feel, Penneth?" He brushed hair back from his grandson's pallid face.

Grey eyes blinked at him in utter confusion. He looked around as if to figure out how he got there. "Sore. Tired. Is this how Adar and Daer Nana feel after a vision?"

"Yes, I am afraid it is, Elrohir, and it never becomes any easier. Now, can you drink this Miruvor?" Celeborn handed him a goblet.

Elrohir grimaced at the though of consuming anything else, even the soothing Miruvor. "I will try, although I am quite full."

Elrohir did try, but he could only manage about half of the amount he was given. He pressed the goblet into Orophin's hands. He looked quite uncomfortable, with a greenish tinge to his face. His other hand absently rubbed his stomach.

"Have you been at the sweetmeats again?" Celeborn knew all too well that the twins each had an impossible sweet-tooth and would nibble them all day if they could possibly get away with it. It wouldn't be the first time they had over-indulged.

Galadriel came to their defense. "No, Celeborn, they haven't. Banwen has been feeding us while she visited today. Let me just say that she will not take 'no' for an answer and will only accept an empty plate. She seems to believe we have been starving them." Celeborn was then aware of her discomfort as well.

She turned to Elrohir. "You can have some more Miruvor in a while, Elrohir, do not force yourself to drink more yet, but believe me, you do need it. Is your stomach very uncomfortable?"

Elrohir's look of distress emphasized his answer. "Yes, Daer Nana. It feels as if it might burst." They all had to smile at the look of alarm that crossed Elladan's face as he moved edgily from in front of his younger twin. Elrohir truly did look miserable, holding his hand gently over his stomach as if it hurt.

"I will have to have a quiet word with Lady Banwen and explain to her that we do not need to eat as much or as often as humans do. Nor do we normally eat such...stodgy food." Celeborn frowned down at the remnants of what looked like part of a dumpling that had fallen to the floor among the shards of the broken plates.

Orophin began moving the debris from underfoot, stacking it on one of the trays for removal.

"She means well, Meleth. Do not blame her for that. It is not a fault to be generous." Galadriel told him as she raised her right eyebrow.

Celeborn nodded and gave a brief sigh of frustration. "I know. I will be gentle with her. Do not worry, Meleth, I would not upset our hosts. I can see that you clearly were trying to prevent that today as well."

Celeborn sat next to his grandson. "Are you yet able to tell us what you saw?"

If anything, Elrohir seemed to turn even more pallid, but he nodded valiantly. Celeborn noticed that Elladan was also rubbing his own stomach as if it was uncomfortable, as he hovered protectively near Elrohir. It looked as if both of them, more likely all three of them, would need a potion to soothe their stomachs before they slept.

Elrohir paused, gazing into the fire, to recall as many details as he could. "I saw Legolas. He was in pain and very frightened. He called out for help. He was surrounded in darkness. He could not see where he was going and there was a large spider stalking him!" He shivered. "Then the spider became an Orc. It delighted in frightening him from the darkness, threatening torture, and taunting him. The foul creature called Legolas a Tree Rat! Why would it call him that?" Elrohir was greatly upset by this vision and they could all see it in his eyes. Elladan had looked grim when his brother spoke of an Orc.

"We do not know if your vision is yet to happen, Penneth, with luck we could prevent it from happening altogether. Is there anything more for you to mention to us?" Galadriel's wise old eyes seemed to see right into his fea.

Elrohir's eyes looked haunted. "Fire, I saw a great fire. Legolas was right in the middle of it. He will be alright, will he not, Daer Nana? I would not want to lose him." Elrohir's voice was low.

"We will do our best to prevent any harm from befalling the young one, I promise, Elrohir. Remember, not all visions will come to pass. Many only show what could be. Try to take a few more sips of the Miruvor. I am sure that you will feel better for it."

Galadriel really wanted to reassure her grandsons, but the vision that she had just seen would be of no help with that.

"I will try but I am really rather uncomfortable. What did you see, Daer Nana? Did you see Adar? Is he alright?"

"Yes, Penneth, I saw Elrond. Drink that now. It will not help you in the goblet." She smiled when all three of the males in front of her raised their eyebrows at her.

"Mayhap you should take your own advice, Galadriel?" Celeborn could not help but gently tease her. He could feel her distress at what she had witnessed in her vision. It was also obvious that she had no wish to speak of it in front of their grandsons. It must be dire news of Elrond.

The only outward response that he received from his bonded wife was a small smile, but that did not detract from the worry that seemed to radiate from her. She also took a small sip of Miruvor then grimaced at the uncomfortably full feeling in her stomach.

Celeborn saw the look on her face though. "I will make a tea that will help to settle your stomachs."

Galadriel smiled a bit ruefully at him. "It may not be of much help if we cannot drink it because we are too full, Meleth."

He paused when he noticed that Elrohir had begun to shake and looked more ashen by the minute. "Elladan, will you get Elrohir a blanket? I think he has need of it."

Elladan hurried to gather one to bring to Elrohir. He was worried when he realised just how cool Elrohir's hands were, just as their Adar's hands tended to be chilled after a vision.

Ironically, they had only recently discussed how glad they both were that they did not suffer the visions that overcame both Galadriel and their Adar at times. They looked to be frightening and painful at the same time. They were aware that even the minor visions Elrond experienced on rare occasions were greatly unsettling to him. The gift of foresight could clearly be as much a burden as a blessing. He was very worried that Elrohir seemed to be chosen by the Valar to have this gift, but why now?

"Here, help Elrohir to drink this while I help your Daer Nana. I want all of you to  
rest. We have all had a trying day, it seems. I want to be certain that you are all well."  
Celeborn helped Galadriel with her hot sweetened tea that also contained a little extra  
something he had added to it. He could speak with Galadriel about her vision later that evening or in the morning, when she was recovered from the vision that had taken her earlier.

As worried as he was about Elrond, he also had to think of the others and their wellbeing.

Elrond was not present, as much as Celeborn wished he were, and he was therefore responsible to see to the needs of his family.

The unpleasant sound of gagging made him and Galadriel look up. Elrohir and Orophin were no longer in the chamber. Elladan sat very still, looking so grey that Celeborn would have wagered that he dare not move for fear of joining his twin in the bathing chamber. From the way he had his jaw clamped tight, he may be about to lose the battle against it.

With a low sigh Celeborn rose once more and hurried over to his own extensive healing pack, thankful that he always carried one with him. He never knew when he was going to need a healing pack on a trip like this. He knew there was most certainly going to be a need for it when his grandsons were around.

He selected the aromatic herb that was needed, a powerful anti-emetic that worked effectively and quickly. He then began to crush it with a small mortar and pestle until it resembled a fine powder. He crossed over to Elladan and bent over him. "Close your eyes, Penneth, this will help with your nausea." As soon as Elladan closed his eyes, Celeborn blew the powder into his face.

"It may be prudent for me to have some of that, Meleth." Galadriel's voice was strained and her face also had a slightly green tinge.

"I was going to give you some next. Elrohir will certainly have some." Celeborn had taken the time as he spoke to return to his pack for a little more of the ground herb to use on his wife. Her smile of thanks after he had treated her was more than enough reward. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as Galadriel tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a yawn. Yes, the sleeping herbs he had slipped into her tea would be beginning to work nicely right about now.

"Come, let me help you to the bed. Once you are settled, Orophin can help me with our grandsons. You all need to rest." At Galadriel's nod he helped her to stand and move to the large wide bed that they were using while in Fornost.

By the time he had her settled comfortably, Elrohir was being helped back into the chamber. Orophin, also a bit pale of face, nearly carried Elrohir back to the couch near the fireplace.

The ominous grey pallor of his brother's face scared Elladan even more. If Elrohir had been shaking before, he now seemed like a leaf being tossed and torn in a gale.

Celeborn hurried to their side and administered the powdered herb to Elrohir. "Sit quietly for a minute until this works. Then you need to drink some sweetened tea before going to rest. You and your gwador both need it. I will be keeping an eye on you tonight to make sure that you are alright."

Elladan made sure his younger brother was warm and tucked back under the blanket that he had been using earlier. He did not move away, but sat close with his arm around him, lending comfort and support. He watched his brother with a worried expression on his face. He could feel his distress through the bond they shared as twins.

Elrohir, meanwhile, leaned his head back on Elladan's shoulder and closed his eyes, trying desperately to stop his stomach from turning. The powdered herb had helped, but had not completely relieved the problem as yet.

Celeborn had taken notice that Orophin also looked more than a little queasy, likely from witnessing Elrohir being ill, so gave him some of the powdered herb as well. Once he was happy that his family was treated and settled for the moment, he left the chamber to ready the twins' beds for them. He left his grandsons to rest under Orophin's watchful eyes from his post at the open chamber door, in case they had need of anything.

Bainen had directed that warming bricks be delivered to the chamber and the fireplace was well banked, much to Celeborn's delight. The Edan Lord had recalled how badly his other guests, mainly Elrond to be truthful, had suffered from the cold after having one of his 'seizures'. Celeborn had made certain that the bricks were placed at the foot of Elrohir's bed.

Once the chamber was ready and warm enough, he walked back into his own chamber. He smiled when he realised that Galadriel had already succumbed to the sleeping herbs and his grandsons were yawning widely and leaning on each other. Elrohir still looked a little grey, but he could at least move now without looking as if he was going to vomit with the slightest movement.

With Orophin's help, he soon had them moved into their own chamber and settled into bed. He kissed their foreheads gently then blew out the candles. Celeborn ushered Orophin before him as they left the chamber, leaving the door ajar so that he could see into the chamber without disturbing them.

"Orophin, I know you have been at guard on this chamber door for two nights now. Go get some rest. I will see you in the morning." Knowing that others were on guard this night, should Celeborn have need of help, Orophin did as he was told.

Celeborn re-entered his own chambers and settled down in the chair by the fire. He would spend most of the night like this, moving quietly between the two chambers, checking on his family and more worried than ever about Elrond. He prayed to the Valar that they would keep both Elrond and Legolas safe from harm this night.

* * *

For what seemed an eternity, no one in the cave dared to move or even speak. They were too shocked to even fully comprehend what they had all heard Legolas say.

It was Gailarphen who moved first to kneel once more next to Legolas. As he gently rested a comforting hand on Thranduil's shoulder, he turned to examine the small Elfling Prince.

"Legolas, my name is Gailarphen and I am an old friend of your Adar's. I am a healer. May I take a look at you to see what is wrong?"

"Ada?" They all winced at the pained, plaintive tone.

"I am here Legolas and I will not be leaving you." Thranduil placed his hand on Legolas' arm to reassure him.

Thranduil was pleased that he could sound so calm for his son when all he really wanted to do was panic. His son was blind? How could Legolas manage to live a productive life like that?

"Ada, where is Nana? She was here, I saw her." Legolas was trying not to cry in his fear and they could all see that.

"I know she was here, Ion-nin, but do you recall? She told us she had to go away again?" Thranduil was unaware of the startled looks from those that were near enough to hear his quietly spoken words. "Look inside your heart, Legolas, and you can still feel her. Can you, Penneth?" Thranduil's eyes grew moist as he spoke, remembering his own too-brief visit with her.

They were all transfixed at this little tableau and none could take their eyes off the small, ashen-faced Prince. It was clear to all of them that Legolas was still incredibly ill. Just because he was awake, it did not mean he was out of danger, just that he was a little more stable than he had been before.

His lip quivered, but Legolas obviously made the effort to do as his Ada said and looked inside, feeling for his Naneth's warm presence. In a moment, he noticeably calmed and gave a small contented sigh. "Yes, Ada, I can feel her. Nana is here." He rested a bandaged hand over his heart. "She sang to me." Legolas' voice was growing fainter as exhaustion began to overtake him once more.

"I know, Dian Las, I heard her. Will you allow Gailarphen to look at you now? He needs to see what is wrong with your eyes." Thranduil brushed the tangled pale hair away from an equally pale, bruised forehead. At least the parts that were not bruised were pale, far too pale. Legolas' fever was rising once more. He could feel the heat as he caressed Legolas' face tenderly.

"Yes, Ada. My head hurts." That simple admission scared Thranduil more than he would ever admit. Not even after Minerella's death had Legolas admitted to being in pain, or scared, come to that. He had just put up with the pain for fear of appearing weak. Where Legolas had gotten that notion from, Thranduil could not have said, but Legolas seemed to believe that admitting he was in pain or scared was a weakness. It was something that Thranduil would try to rectify.

"I will give you something for that Dian Caun. It will help, I promise." Gailarphen could tell that the small Prince was precious to the Elves from Mirkwood and he could really see why. He was rather adorable. Gailarphen promised himself that he would do everything in his power to bring him back to health.

"Will it taste yucky? I do not like yucky things." Legolas was beginning to tremble now, probably from a combination of pain, fright and the exhaustion of illness. Gailarphen pulled the blanket up a little to be sure Legolas was not chilled.

Gailarphen grinned at the question. He was pleased that Legolas was so alert especially after all he had suffered. "I will try not to make it yucky and if it is yucky then I will have some myself. How does that sound? I will also make certain that you get something nice afterwards. I need to feel your head now, Legolas."

He had to smile at the Prince, even if Legolas could not see it, for he held completely still under the healer's hands. "What would you like? You can ask for anything!" Gailarphen winked at Thranduil, fully expecting Legolas to ask for something impossible. He was about to be surprised, as Thranduil was well aware.

"Can I see 'Dan and 'Ro? They promised I could see them when we arrived. I want to show them..." Legolas broke off, seemingly embarrassed.

"What do you want to show them, Legolas?" Gailarphen tried not to show his dismay when he felt the bones shift slightly beneath his hands once more. Legolas could have asked for anything, but all he wanted was to see his friends. Truly this little Elfling was a constant surprise.

"My new bow, Ada gave it to me for my begetting day." Legolas winced as the healer's hands touched a particularly painful spot but he did not make a sound of protest.

"You are to be an archer then?" He sounded thoughtful. From the side of the cave behind him, he could hear Nestoron quietly asking Elrond questions regarding his eyesight. Had the scalding water affected his eyes after all? He returned his attention to Legolas, but would ask Nestoron about it later.

He took an appraising look at the small, thin body beneath his hands. At present, it was unlikely that Legolas would have the strength to even begin to pull a bow to fire an arrow. He was beginning to waste away from the lack of food since he was injured and the injuries and fever had worked to weaken him further. They needed to give him some broth and work their way gradually to giving him something solid to eat soon.

However, right now he needed to determine the cause for Legolas' blindness. He silently petitioned Ilúvatar that it would only be temporary.

"I hope so. Ada says I can if I wish to be. I want to keep him safe from the monsters." It was almost whispered and difficult to hear, but hear it Thranduil did. He had to blink away the sudden tears that flooded his eyes. "I want my Ada and friends to be safe, I promise I will be good."

"I am sure that you will be very good, Dian Caun."

"Why can I not feel my hand properly and why is it dark?" Legolas was beginning to shake a little more.

"Well, I have to figure that out for you, Legolas. Can you feel your hand at all? Which one is being naughty?" Gailarphen brushed the blond hair away from his forehead again to get a good look at the healing cut and the bruising. The swelling was great and he was glad that they had already removed the stitches. He would need to apply some Arnica to help reduce the swelling and fade the bruising.

"My left hand, it tingles and feels funny. Why is it being naughty?" The question was asked in all innocence, following the Healer's own words.

Thranduil had a good idea why his hand was tingling. His own hands still tingled for the same reason. "Do you remember what happened after the fight with the monsters, Legolas?" Thranduil did not want to frighten his son any more than he already was, so he did not call them Orcs.

Legolas started to wrinkle his brow as he was trying to think, but he gave in as the movement caused the pain in his head and forehead to grow even more. "Umm, there was a storm. I was pulled out of the tree." They noticed he did not mention the monster that had pulled him from the tree.

"That is right. You hit your head as you fell from the tree. The tree was struck by lightning. You fell in water and the lightning hurt you and your arm, but I am sure it will soon be mended. Am I right, Gailarphen?" Thranduil's eyes begged the Healer to agree.

"I am sure that given time, Legolas' arm will be perfectly mended. But, Penneth, you will have to do as you are told to make it better and that includes some exercises." Gailarphen had to admit that he was more than a little surprised that Legolas did not groan or complain at that, as some Elflings and grown Ellon would have done.

"Good, as long as I can learn to shoot, I will do all the exercises I need to." His voice, though somewhat weak, sounded very determined.

"I am certainly very pleased to hear you say that." Gailarphen did have a very pleased expression on his face. Truly this little Elfling was a wonder, if only all his patients were this motivated.

"Can you tell me how your hand and arm feel while I finish cleaning the cut on your forehead?" He was already washing away the old Athelas and preparing the new herb paste to pack it once more.

"It tingles as if it was numbed by laying on it too long. A pain runs up my arm like a squirrel up a tree..." Legolas had to stop and try to hide the wide yawn he gave. "It seems to throb in time with my head. Can you make it stop?" Legolas tried to hide his face in embarrassment as he made this admission but Gailarphen was ready to pack the cut on his forehead with the new paste and would not let him move.

"Hold still, Penneth, then I will get you something for the pain." He was aware that Doroniel was awake now. He was glad that she seemed much more as he remembered her this morning and she seemed to move without difficulty. She had started to brew more of the pain-relieving tea that would help Legolas and Elrond. Gailarphen had no doubt Elrond would be in a lot of pain from his burns.

Once he had finished applying the paste, Gailarphen accepted a goblet of the cooled herbal infusion from Doroniel. While Thranduil gently propped Legolas up against his shoulder, Gailarphen helped him to drink all of it. Legolas seemed to be very thirsty, as he swallowed the tea quickly.

"Now then, was that very nasty tea?" Gailarphen had to smile at the sour face Legolas pulled when the goblet was taken away from his mouth. "Oh my! I suppose that means I will have to have some myself then, Healer Doroniel. Your Prince commands it!"

It did all their hearts good to hear the small giggle that Legolas gave before he sucked in a surprised breath at the pain it caused him.

"May I now see the arm and hand that are being naughty?" Legolas held out his left hand to the Imladris Healer.

When he took down the bandages, he carefully washed away the herbal burn paste that had been applied before. Gailarphen was pleased to see that the burns he had been told of previously had healed enough that they would no longer need to be covered.

He then tested the small hand for any signs of nerve damage. The responses he received to his prodding were good, there was a slight discrepancy and it was clear that Legolas was receiving a lot of pain at the pressure, but given time and a lot of work by both Legolas and himself, the Prince would likely recover the full use of his hand and arm. It was encouraging that Legolas did have movement in his hand and fingers.

He was just about to explain this to Thranduil when a goblet appeared before him, presented by an amused Doroniel.

"I believe that this is for you, Master Gailarphen, as commanded by Caun Legolas." She was really smirking at him now and he raised his eyebrow at her in surprise. "You did promise him." She prompted as she moved the partly-filled goblet closer to him.

"Yes. Yes, I believe that I did and I keep my promises. Thank you Doroniel." He took the goblet with a slight salute to her. With an exaggerated sigh that caused Legolas to smile once more, he downed the bitter infusion.

Gailarphen knew what it tasted like, but he was still slightly surprised. "Gah! That does taste foul! I can well see why you do not like to take this potion, Legolas. I promise that I will make the teas more... well, less yucky for you, if it is possible." He thought the taste of the brew to be well worth the smile on Legolas' face however. It had been quite some time since he had an Elfling for a patient, but he remembered quite well how to put a child at ease.

As Gailarphen turned to hand the empty goblet back to her, he whispered to Doroniel. "Can you make certain that Elrond gets some of the tea now, since he is awake? Make certain that Nestoron knows to inform me if it does not adequately work for him." He knew he would not need to elaborate on those instructions as he looked into Doroniel's eyes. He knew she had dealt with burn patients before and knew the pain they suffered.

Doroniel nodded solemnly and moved to take a goblet of the tea to Nestoron for Elrond, whom she had not visited yet this morning.

Gailarphen placed a comforting hand on Thranduil's shoulder again. "Rest easy, I think Legolas will continue to have a little pain in his arm for a while but I am certain that it will heal completely." He was glad for the look of grateful relief that crossed the blond King's face.

Gailarphen could well understand his relief. Legolas faced enough problems without another possible handicap to deal with and Thranduil did not need another worry to strain his damaged heart and slow its healing.

"Now, Legolas I would like to take a look at your eyes and then I need to see to your leg too. Can you open your eyes wide for me? You must keep them that way until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Gailarphen, I can do that. Can I call you Gailarphen or should I call you Hir Nin?" Legolas had suddenly realised that he was probably being very rude to the Elf that was helping him.

"You are more than welcome to call me Gailarphen. Actually, it would be a privilege and my pleasure if you were to do so. Good, well done. I just need to... ah thank you, Bremoline." He took the lit candle from the Mirkwood Captain. "Now then, Legolas I am going to shine a candle into your eyes, can you tell me if you see anything, I mean anything at all?"

Legolas stayed perfectly still until Gailarphen had taken the candle and began to shine it in his eyes. A tiny frown creased the bruised forehead.

"Are you shining it, Gailarphen?" He worried at his lower lip.

"Yes I am, Legolas, can you see anything at all?"

Gailarphen tried to keep his anxiety from showing. He had hoped that the problem with Legolas' eyes was a throwback to the lightning strike, but the longer it took for Legolas to answer, the less certain he became. "Legolas?"

Gailarphen became aware that Thranduil had begun to breathe slightly faster again. This could not be good. Under no circumstances could they permit Thranduil to become so stressed again, it would do his heart no good whatsoever.

"I do not know." Legolas sounded frightened. "Ada?"

"I am here, Legolas. I am never going to leave you." Thranduil even sounded breathless.

Gailarphen leaned close and whispered in Thranduil's ear. "Try to calm down. I know it is hard, but Legolas needs you here with him now and all you are going to do is frighten him." He cast a quick look over at Thranduil's suddenly-grey face.

Thranduil nodded and tried to calm himself. What would they do if Legolas really was blind for the rest of his immortal life?

"Legolas, I can understand that you are frightened, but I need you to answer me. What can you see? Do you see anything, other than darkness?" He was carefully watching the Prince's blue eyes before removing the candle.

"I do not know. I am not sure. There may be something." Legolas sounded puzzled.

"Can you describe it for me?" Gailarphen rested the candle to one side for a minute.

"A small spark?" Legolas tried his best to describe what he was seeing. "It is like twinkling stars, there and gone."

Gailarphen was relieved to hear Legolas' description. "Good, you are doing very well, Legolas. I just need to take a good long look at your eyes and then you can rest, alright?"

Legolas yawned widely before he answered. "Alright. Can I sleep then?"

"Are you tired?" He was pleasantly surprised when Legolas opened his eyes wide so that he did not have to ask him again. Leaning forward he looked deeply into the Elfling's eyes with the candle. There was not much to see, his eyes looked normal, but then he had really not expected to see much, given Legolas' description.

"Yes, I am tired and sore. Why does my leg hurt?" He sounded confused again, but that was not surprising either. Legolas was exhausted by his injuries and it was beginning to tell on him. He also had a major head injury and that could not be forgotten.

"Your leg was injured when you fell from the tree. It is healing but I'm afraid it will still hurt. Are it and your head any better now?" Gailarphen put the candle safely to one side. "You can close your eyes now Legolas."

"They are better, but they still hurt bad." Legolas gratefully closed his eyes.

"We will wait for a little while longer and if the tea has not helped, I will give you something more. Rest with your Ada for a while now, Penneth, and I will be back soon to look at your leg."

Legolas sighed with relief. "Thank you, Gailarphen. I wish I could see you. I would like to see you."

"You will, Legolas. I will promise you that. Now, I need a quick word with your Adar and then I will let you both rest. Bremoline, do you feel able to sit with Legolas for a short time?"

Gailarphen looked critically at the Captain. Bremoline looked more than a little ragged yet and still had a shocked look about him, even after the sleep he had. A lot of the Mirkwood Elves needed looking after, aside from those obviously injured.

Bremoline gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "Yes, Gailarphen, I think I can manage to sit with Legolas." Bremoline moved so that he was seated close to Legolas. He took Legolas' small right hand in his. "I have some good news for you, Legolas. In a year's time there is going to be a bonding and you are at the top of the invitation list, along with your Adar..." Bremoline spoke happily of the news he had about Doroniel and Calandor's betrothal, distracting Legolas from his Adar's building distress.

"Thranduil, come away with me for a moment so that we can talk." Gailarphen did not, could not, miss the look of panic that flashed across the King's ashen features as he took him by the arm to help him move away from Legolas to speak more privately near the cave entrance. Thranduil had not calmed very much as he had looked at Legolas. His breathing still seemed too laboured.

"What is it? Gailarphen? Please tell me what is it? Legolas' eyes?" The more questions Thranduil asked, the less chance he gave Gailarphen to actually answer his questions. The longer he went without an answer, the more panicked he became, and the heavier his chest seemed to become. Suddenly, it seemed he could not breathe at all. It became more and more difficult to draw breath once more. His steps became unsteady.

From what seemed to be a great distance, he heard Gailarphen's voice. "Thranduil, take a deep breath! Try to relax. Come on, sit down." Thranduil did not need to be asked for his legs gave way before the healer had even finished the sentence.

Thranduil's fingers began to tingle once more as he gasped for breath. Black and white spots appeared in his eyes. Pain was beginning to grow in his chest and along his left arm. The longer he could not breathe the worse it seemed to get, each symptom seemed to make the others ten times worse, feeding his fear.

Gailarphen took one look at the deepening grayish-blue pallor of the King's face. He stood there stunned as Thranduil collapsed to his knees, his lips turning rapidly from healthy pink to the deep blue of cyanosis. He dropped to his knees beside Thranduil, ignoring the panicked cries around him.

He automatically felt for the pulse point on Thranduil's wrist as Doroniel rushed over from next to Elrond where she had been deep in discussion with Glorfindel and Nestoron.

Gailarphen frowned. Thranduil's pulse was beating so fast that it was difficult to actually count each beat and every now and again the beat seemed to pulse twice with a pause and then stop for a short while. Resting his other hand against Thranduil's chest made him even more acutely aware of the missed and elongated heartbeats.

He shared a quick worried glance with Doroniel. They both knew that Thranduil was in a lot of trouble. The lightning had caused far more damage to the King's heart than they had first believed. They would have to treat this carefully.

"Doroniel, can you measure me some of the powdered leaves of lhaew hûn nestadren salab from my pack? We need to get Thranduil's heart back into a normal rhythm. Also make him a calming potion. We cannot have him worried at all." Doroniel nodded and hurried to prepare the needed herbs.

At that moment, Gailarphen was glad that Legolas could not see what was happening. It would have been terrifying for him. As it was, Rithlin and Craban were trying to help Bremoline keep him distracted as to what was going on with his Adar.

Nestoron had also joined him at Thranduil's side. Gailarphen kept his voice low so Legolas could not hear what was said. "Help me prop him up to ease his breathing. We need something to support him." Gailarphen started to search the area for something suitable when Faergon dropped into a seated position behind Thranduil with his back to him. He leaned forward, offering himself as a backrest for the distressed King. Between them, Gailarphen and Nestoron managed to prop him up against Faergon's back. They dare not let him lay flat when his breathing was this laboured because it would only make it worse.

Glorfindel watched them from beside Elrond's pallet. Worry was once more alight in his blue eyes. He was aware Legolas was awake but that something was wrong. Thranduil seemed upset and had just collapsed. He had not been paying much attention to what was going on over there. He had been much more concerned with Elrond's unexpected announcement of his blindness. He was still stunned by the news.

Elrond was restless and aware that something was going on. "Glorfindel, what is happening? Why did Doroniel run off so suddenly?

Glorfindel tried to reassure him and keep his voice low.

Doroniel hurried over with the powdered leaves of lhaew hûn nestadren salab and the calming tea. Gailarphen tried to talk Thranduil into taking them with reassurances that they would help, but Thranduil was too far gone to comprehend anything more than the fact he could not breathe. All they could do was attempt to get the medicines into him between gasping breaths. The bitter green powder was easily placed on his tongue and would be swallowed, but the tea was more difficult.

Gailarphen kept his fingers on that vital pulse, waiting and hoping that they would soon begin to see a change for the better. The bitter powdered herb was woefully slow to act, but when it did act, it would slow and strengthen his heartbeat.

They could all feel the tense atmosphere. It was really rather draining for all of them. Unfortunately, it was not long before Legolas picked up on the level of anxiety and began to cry again, frightened by the way the cave felt around him and the fact that everyone was acting strange suddenly.

"Where is Ada? I want Ada!"

Unfortunately, it did not help matters at all. Thranduil panicked anew upon hearing Legolas and tried to get to his crying son. It was all too much for him and with a burst of small supernovas that seemed to obliterate any remnants of sight he had left, he collapsed, unconscious, into their stunned laps. None of them could move fast enough to catch him, it all happened so quickly.

Bremoline's stunned and terrified cry of "Thranduil!" rang out in the echoing stillness of the cave along with several others'.

Utter panic ruled in the cave as Gailarphen and Doroniel reached for their fallen King and friend. Gailarphen could hear Legolas growing even more distressed, calling for his Adar. He was becoming even more frightened when his call went unanswered. He could only imagine the terror and terrible visions that must be running through the young Prince's mind.

He checked Thranduil's wrist and almost collapsed with relief when he felt the still-pounding pulse. All they could do was wait this attack out and make certain that Thranduil did not become this stressed in the future. His damaged heart could not take this constant stress, Elf or not.

The damage could still have the same consequences until the damage from the lightning shock eventually healed, and it would. A human's heart would probably never recover from this kind of damage, but with Thranduil's elven healing, given rest and time his heart would heal. Until it healed, there was, however, a danger of his heart ceasing to work at all if it was overstressed.

Now, though, they also had to calm Legolas. "Doroniel, can you see to Legolas and give him a calming draft? He is too injured and ill to be able to deal with this right now. I will make certain that Thranduil is stable and then we will move him so that he is close to his son. I would rather not move Legolas at present."

"Of course, Gailarphen, Legolas is comfortable with me. He would probably calm more easily for me than anyone else." She stood, with a last lingering look of worry for Thranduil, she hurried over to the sobbing Elfling. Despite his pain and fever, Legolas was trying desperately to get free of Bremoline and get to his Adar.

She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him as gently as she could, hugging him without moving him more than needed. "Hush, Legolas, it is Doroniel. Your Adar is going to be alright, he is sleeping now. Gailarphen is with him. In a short while we will be bringing him so he is next to you. You need to calm down, Penneth, or you will hurt yourself more. I promise that your Ada is ok, I promise." She had tears in her eyes as she saw how hysterical Legolas had become. She gently rocked him slightly as she crooned soothing words and smoothed his hair.

Slowly, she managed to calm him until his sobbing was almost stopped, apart from the odd hiccupping sob that shook him now and again. "I will just be by the fire, Legolas. I need to make you some tea. You need the warmth." She gently stroked his hair and again brushed away the hair that had fallen across the wound in his forehead as he thrashed around in his panic.

She was concerned at the heat that rose once more from the small Prince. She would need to add something for his fever as well. It might be a good idea to have the pit cleaned out and refilled. It could do no harm to be ready for any eventuality. The way this journey had been going, anything could happen.

After she had a quick word with Craban, he moved away quickly to get the pit ready. The water was dirty after soaking Elrond in it the night before because he had been covered in soot and ash and had bled in the water as well. They would have to carry water from the river or a pool nearby to fill it, now that it was not raining.

She went to the fire and began to mix the herbs. Looking over to where Gailarphen was tending Thranduil, she turned to speak with him quietly.

"Legolas' fever still seems high. I added some fever reducing herbs to his tea. I have also asked Craban to empty and refill the pit with clean water, just in case. How is Thranduil?"

"Calming. His pulse is still too fast for my liking, but it is better than it was. We may have to give Elrond some of that, as well." Gailarphen could hear him trying to get Glorfindel to explain _in detail_ exactly what had happened with Thranduil. He apparently had been prevented from seeing it. Elrond was beginning to get a little too vocal for their liking. After all, they had just calmed Legolas down.

Doroniel nodded. "I will bring him some. Nestoron was worried about giving Elrond more pain relief as he had given him some not long ago. What do you want me to do?" The tea was prepared for Legolas but was currently too hot for him to take.

"Is Elrond in a lot of pain?" Gailarphen asked as he lowered Thranduil's tunic back into place after listening to his heart.

"Yes, he is, although he will not admit to it." Doroniel made a wry face as she spoke, it was something that Elrond also hated for one of his patients to do, yet he was doing the same.

"Then tell him he must take the herbs. It is not worth being in pain and they will help when we have to change his bandages." He winced at the thought of the pain that would cause. It would be unpleasant for everyone involved. He was glad that he had thought to bring a stronger analgesic preparation with him, even if he did not like the thought of using it. It could be dangerous if not used carefully.

"If he will not take it, let me know and I will make certain that he does." Gailarphen had a determined glint in his blue-grey eyes.

Doroniel knew that it was no idle threat either. She had seen Gailarphen do this once with another uncooperative patient. It had not been pleasant, but it had been highly effective. She had no doubt that Elrond would take the herb, IF he knew what was good for him.

"I will." She blew on the tea to cool it further as she crossed to where Legolas lay, encircled by Bremoline's gentle arms. The older Elf looked up as she joined them and she could see worry and shame that he had been the cause of some of Legolas' distress. She smiled gently at him. It was not his fault. After all, they had all been shocked at Thranduil's sudden collapse. Bremoline had not been the only one to cry out. He had just been the closest to Legolas.

Kneeling beside him, she spoke to Legolas once more. "Legolas, I have your tea. Bremoline and I are going to sit you up very carefully, alright?"

Legolas' lower lip trembled with a mixture of fear, pain and exhaustion. His unseeing blue eyes were wide and still awash with tears. It was a look that could always melt her heart. "Yes, Dor. I can call you Dor? Bremmy said I could."

She had feared only last night that Legolas would not even be alive and with them today, let alone talking with them, so she was delighted to hear his voice at all.

"If you drink this tea you can call me whatever you like, Penneth. It should not be very yucky. So, it is Bremmy now, is it, hmmm? I believe he only lets those closest to his heart call him by that name." Doroniel exchanged a small delighted grin with Bremoline.

"Now, we need to sit you up slowly so we do not hurt you. Then, while Bremmy supports you, I will help you to drink this, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Dor." It was obvious as they were moving Legolas into a position to drink the tea that he was in far greater pain than he had told them he was. No wonder the other tea had only taken the edge off his pain. Doroniel was acutely aware that even grown Ellon would have been reduced to tears by these same injuries Legolas suffered long before this.

Once she was happy that he was propped as high as was necessary, she tipped the goblet to his lips. It took them both by surprise when Legolas began to gulp down the calming tea as if it were plain, clear water. He must have been incredibly thirsty, but if he continued like this, the tea would come straight back up.

She moved the goblet away for a moment. "Easy, Legolas. I know you must be thirsty, but you need to be slow to drink it or you will be sick. Once you have finished this, I will get you some water. Saes, let me know whenever you are thirsty and I will bring you water, anytime."

They could all see the reluctance that Legolas felt at having to take small sips only. Soon the goblet was drained. Rithlin handed her a clean goblet of water. It was only a short time later that the goblet was empty once more. Doroniel reminded herself to make sure that he had a drink every hour when he was awake. With the fever, she did not want his condition to deteriorate any further due to dehydration.

Bremoline helped her to lay Legolas back down and covered him with a light blanket. He closed his eyes, nearly asleep again.

Once they had Legolas settled again, Craban and Rithlin helped Gailarphen move a pallet and settle Thranduil next to Legolas. Doroniel gently placed Legolas' small hand into his Adar's bigger hand. It lightened her heart when she saw the smile of relief that eased his pallid, gaunt face as he realised whose hand it was that he was holding.

Standing once more, Doroniel crossed to where Gailarphen had retreated. "I am worried about Legolas' fever. This is how it all started, from the infected wound. I have not seen his leg recent..."

"His leg!" Gailarphen's startled cry made several people jump as he hurried to his pack, Doroniel in close pursuit.

"What is it, Gailarphen? What about his leg?" She watched anxiously as he reached into the pack and withdrew the glass slides. She knew very well what they were used for.

"I took some samples to see if I could find the cause of the infection, but with everything that has been happening..." Gailarphen sounded mortified. How could he have forgotten, again! He never forgot things, especially when they were this important!

"Take this opportunity then and look at them while I make Elrond some more tea for his pain." Doroniel returned to the fire, but paused when they heard Elrond call for Gailarphen.

"Gailarphen, I must speak to you. It is important." Elrond's voice was weak and faint. There was still a noticeable hoarseness from his bruised throat.

Gailarphen rose and crossed to him. "Elrond you should rest. You are unwell, Mellon-nin."

Elrond spoke urgently. He was filled with the same urgent feeling from his visions that drove him to make the journey here. He needed to tell Gailarphen this information right now! "Poison, there is poison in Legolas' leg wound. The attack was aimed at him." He was almost panting as his pain took a firmer hold.

"Easy, Elrond, I understand and I will look for that as well. I believe you need something stronger for your pain. I will get you something..."

"No!" Of course, Elrond knew the risks of the stronger herbal analgesic.

"Elrond..." Glorfindel practically growled.

"Yes! Elrond, your burns were deep and we can all see that you are in pain. You will be taking this tea." Gailarphen's face took on the stubborn, cross look that both Imladris Elves knew all too well. Elrond would ultimately end up losing this fight, no matter what.

"I do not need any more tea, Gailarphen. Leave me alone and see to your other, more worthy, patients. Legolas needs you now more than I do." Elrond glowered at the spot where he thought his friend and fellow healer was standing. Unfortunately it was in the wrong direction. The sounds in the cave echoed and the bandage for the cut on his head muffled the sounds enough that he had misjudged Gailarphen's location from the sound of his voice.

Gailarphen realised that something was wrong right away and moved closer to Elrond and Glorfindel. "What is wrong with your eyes, Elrond?" His voice held an urgency that was rarely heard.

"Nothing, I have a headache. That is all that is wrong." Elrond frowned at the tone of his friend's voice.

"Look at me, Elrond!" Gailarphen's voice was short with worry. He shared a worried glance with Glorfindel, who lightly shook his head then glanced away. He appeared upset. That confused Gailarphen for a moment. What had he meant?

"I am looking at you." Elrond's voice was sharp and almost dared the healer to contradict him. Alas for him, he was with the two people who would and could contradict him, and get away with it.

"No, Elrond, you are not looking at me. I am next to Glorfindel. You are looking at the entrance to the cave. Now I will ask you again, Elrond, what is wrong with your eyes?" Gailarphen was not going to back down and they all knew it. He could be just as stubborn as Elrond.

Elrond muttered something so low under his breath that not even their Elven hearing could pick it up. "I beg your pardon, Elrond? I couldn't hear you."

Elrond would have yelled, had his bruised throat allowed it. "I said I cannot see! Is that what you want to hear?" He sounded more like a petulant Elfling rather than a mighty Elf Lord. Gailarphen could detect a touch of fear behind Elrond's anger.

Gailarphen's face softened to a look of great concern at his old friend's words. "No, Elrond, it is not, but it is what I feared. What happened, Mellon-iaur?" He knelt and reached towards Elrond to look in his eyes.

Elrond turned his head away at Gailarphen's touch. "Nestoron has already looked at them for me. I cannot see anything." He kept his face turned away from Gailarphen as he spoke. "As I was bringing Legolas back, I somehow encountered the enemy that is after Legolas, one called 'Master'. He threatened Legolas and tried to take him from me. I told him I would never see that happen. He laughed as he declared it would be as I wished. He threw something at me. It struck me in the face. There was great pain and I...I fell. After that, I remember nothing, until I woke up here on this pallet. All I could see was darkness when I opened my eyes, duáth taur."

Elrond was panting again and his voice had roughened with emotion as well as pain by the end of his narrative. His jaw had a stubborn set to it. He was trying to master the emotions this realization stirred in him, refusing to show weakness.

The shocked silence that fell after his explanation was more telling than being able to see it.

Gailarphen broke the silence, speaking gently. "Elrond, I know that Nestoron has looked in your eyes, but, saes, let me look? I also want you to take something more to relieve your pain, it will help." Elrond opened his mouth to protest and Gailarphen carried on over him. "I will not take no for an answer, mellon-nin. I need to change the bandages on your burns and you know very well that it will be painful. You admit that your head aches. That tells me that you are in great pain. I know you very well, Mellon-iaur, and normally you will not admit even a massive headache. I am not above having Glorfindel hold you down, if needed, and force the tea down your throat. Now you can make it easy or hard for yourself. Which is it going to be?"

Elrond actually pouted while Gailarphen spoke. Even with the seriousness of the situation all too clear, Glorfindel found himself smiling at Elrond's temper. He really did look a sight, a very sorry sight at that. Suddenly, he sobered. He was very glad that none of Elrond's children were here to see the state that their Adar was in. They would be terrified and quite rightly so.

"I do not need more tea." Elrond was stubbornly insistent.

Glorfindel gave a long weary sigh. Elrond could be so stubborn at times and then he wondered where his sons got it from! All he needed to do was look in the mirror...He pulled up sharply at that thought.

Glorfindel knelt again and leaned in close to speak in a low tone for Elrond's ears only. "Elrond, Mellon-nin, I have seen your burns and the wound to your head. Trust me, you do need this tea. If I am given no other choice, _I will_ hold you down while Gailarphen doses you. Do you want me to do that with all these people here, from Imladris, Lothlorien and Mirkwood, as witness? Do I have to tell Celeborn and Galadriel that you were a fool who would not accept treatment because of your mule-stubborn pride? Take the pain relief as Gailarphen asks and I will not tell your sons who actually put the snakes in their beds that time."

Elrond's face seemed to harden as Glorfindel's speech continued, it turned to consternation at the mention of his wife's parents and then embarrassed horror at the implied threat of telling his sons exactly who had actually been behind the deviously successful little payback trick against them.

Glorfindel had been blamed for that one and he had done nothing to dissuade Elladan and Elrohir from that fact. It had actually raised the Balrog Slayer's standing in their estimation.

"I will take the damned tea!" He glowered vaguely in Glorfindel's general direction and could easily picture the smirk that sat upon his blond friend's face, he had seen it often enough.

Gailarphen was relieved. "Good, when I return I am going to look at your eyes. I will be but a minute." Gailarphen stood but before he could turn to leave, Elrond called to him again.

"Gailarphen, what is wrong with Thranduil? Glorfindel would not really tell me anything. Saes?" He really was worried about him and when Gailarphen had called for that particular herb… It was one he knew the purpose of, and its dangers, quite well. It was not used lightly because the plant was poisonous at the wrong dosage, or if used for too long a time.

Elrond shuddered slightly and then gasped as his many wounds and aches awoke into what felt like flames within him. Glorfindel grasped his undamaged left hand and squeezed, offering comfort.

"If I tell you, will you promise that you will have the tea?"

"Yes, I have already said that I would. Saes…Thranduil?"

Gailarphen sighed in defeat and then hurried on to explain. If this stopped Elrond from fretting, it would be more than worth it. "Thranduil's heart has been badly damaged by the lightning strike, apparently more than any of us realised at first. He has had periods of increasing breathlessness and just now this escalated. He had palpitations and his pulse was fast and very irregular. He fainted. I will keep him resting. If I must sedate him to achieve it, I will. He is now resting beside Legolas, who was terrified and hysterical over the incident. We just got him calmed again, so saes keep your voice down? Now rest and I will see to the tea for your pain."

Elrond was not relieved, far from it. He had dealt with many victims of lightning strikes in his long career as a healer, though most of the victims had been Edain, to be sure. Though most cases were swiftly fatal to begin with, for those who did survive, he knew the damage could be long-lasting or permanent. The thought of the mighty Mirkwood King being restricted due to a damaged heart did not sit well. There was hope that his elven healing would repair all the damage.

And what of Legolas? If Legolas had suffered irreparable damage also, that would only complicate the damage to Thranduil's heart. Elrond deliberately made himself stop thinking along those lines. It was simply too terrible to contemplate. What would he tell his sons?

Elrond turned his face to where he thought Legolas was laying. "Hannon-le, mellon-iaur. I hope that Legolas is alright?"

"Legolas was hysterical, frightened by what was happening to Thranduil. He is also in a lot of pain given his injuries, but he calmed down as soon as Thranduil was settled beside him." Gailarphen looked across at the father and son. They were both sleeping now. Legolas was still holding tight to his Adar's hand. Good, that would do them both more good than harm. "They are now both sleeping. I will mix that tea for you." He had purposefully kept Legolas' blindness from Elrond, for now.

Gailarphen left them then and soon was carefully measuring and mixing the dried poppy powder into the goblet of hot water, along with some calming herbs. He really needed Elrond to be kept calm, at least until he could also look at his eyes properly and could possibly tell him the outcome of the damage.

Once the powder was thoroughly dissolved and mixed, he brought it over to Elrond. Kneeling, he spoke to his friend. "I want you to drink all of this now while I take a look at the slides I took from Legolas. Once you are more comfortable, I will treat your burns. Until then, do not move and try to stay calm. Anything you need, I mean _absolutely anything,_ ask one of us for it. I do not think that Glorfindel will be leaving your side for too long a period of time. He needs to rest as well, although I am sure he will deny this if asked."

He sneaked a peek at Glorfindel from the corner of his eye. True enough, he had opened his mouth to debate this, but shut it quickly when what Gailarphen had said sunk home.

Glorfindel blushed slightly in embarrassment, reminded of his collapse last night, yet grateful that it was not mentioned.

"Glorfindel? What is wrong, mellon-nin? Where you injured?" Elrond sounded worried once more.

"No, Elrond. The journey was just trying, tiring as well. Do not worry for me, I am well. You need to drink this now. Here, Gailarphen let me give that to him while you look at those slides from Legolas. If Elrond is right about the poison there is no time to lose." Glorfindel took the tea from Gailarphen. He gently propped Elrond against one of his legs, regretting the pain it caused him. He then began to coax him to drink the sharp, bitter fluid. It was apparent Elrond still had slight trouble swallowing as well, so he fed it to him slowly.

Gailarphen nodded, satisfied that Elrond was taking the pain relief with less fuss than expected. He then stood to return to his pack and the slides.

Doroniel drank deeply from a waterskin as she continued to sit beside Legolas to help keep him calm. She was also monitoring Thranduil as she had been asked by Gailarphen. Nestoron was changing Calandor's bandages. His burns were slowly healing and he was still sleeping deeply.

Thoronhen had taken it upon himself as second-in-command to take on the duties of the Captain of Mirkwood's Home Guard. Bremoline was concentrating on helping to care for Legolas and he still looked shocked and exhausted as well. He was really in no fit state to be giving out orders.

Thoronhen had organised all the able Elves into groups and gave each a specific job though all were expected to be on the watch for Orcs, spiders and other dangers and to scout the area. Some were to hunt for the herbs that they needed; Athelas, elder flower, dandelion, yarrow, willow bark and whatever other herbs and edible plants could be found. Another group was assigned to hunt for fresh meat. They would all need to have hot food today but especially the wounded would need some rich broth to strengthen them. A few were to see to the horses and let them graze and exercise. Others were to stand guard in rotations so that those in the cave could relax. The wounded and exhausted were ordered to remain in the cave and rest.

On that thought, Thoronhen had not heard anything from the two troublesome Ellith in some time and he looked around to find them. They were not in the cave and he suddenly realised he did not recall seeing them since the night before when they had all been outside. They had all rushed in at Thranduil's cry...

It was then that he caught sight of Haldir standing at the cave entrance, looking out. His hand was on his sword and something in the warrior's alert stance made his hackles rise on the back of his neck.

He made his way over to the Lothlorien March Warden.

"Haldir, what is wrong?" He could not hide the worry he felt.

"I am keeping watch. There is something about those two..." He pointed to the area outside the cave. "…that I do not trust. That one..." He pointed to Ruthwen. "...almost attacked me during the night. I will not let them near Elrond, Aran Thranduil or Caun Legolas."

"I agree, but you cannot stand there all day and night without letting us help. We are all aware of what those two are like and have all agreed that they get not within reach of them. They are malicious and disruptive. I believe Ruthwen means to harm the Caun and has from the beginning of this trip. We are all on our guard against them. Have you stood there all night?" Thoronhen almost laughed at the surprised relief that crossed the other's fair face.

"Yes, I have. They made no move to come into the cave but the other did something to one of the horses, I did not see what. Which one is in charge?" Haldir relaxed his stance somewhat.

"I would wager that it is Ruthwen. She seems to give the orders and Imles hardly speaks. You are right not to trust them. Come in, have some tea, you must be tired after your journey and your vigil. I hear it was rather an interesting ride." Thoronhen pulled him into the cave and over to a seat by the cook fire.

He took the boiling pot from the fire and began to make a fresh pot of simple tea. As soon as he poured the water, he moved to refill it once more as they had all begun to do since they had camped in the cave. They did not know when Legolas, or any of the other injured, would have need of the hot water.

He noticed that the first water skin was light, and as he moved through them, he discovered they were all nearly empty. They would need to be refilled soon. "Craban? Take Rithlin and a horse to carry the load and go to the river to refill the water skins."

He returned to speak to Haldir. "You said that you saw Imles do something to one of the horses? Which one?" He handed Haldir his tea as Craban and Rithlin gathered the waterskins.

"The small snow-white mare. She shines in the moonlight." Haldir took a sip of the hot drink and sighed. It was a relief to have the tea and relax.

"That mare belongs to Caun Legolas. I will have a look at her once they have been moved. I do not want to make them suspicious and put them on the alert." Thoronhen made the decision quickly. The last thing they wanted was for Caun Legolas' horse to be hurt or killed. He loved that little mare. She was not yet a year old when she was given as the last Begetting Day gift Legolas received from his Naneth before she was killed.

"I can do that for you. Just distract those two witches." Both Haldir's voice and face were hard with dislike.

"We can do that later, once the rest of the groups have left. Craban, you may want to take the cloak that lined the Caun's pit and wash it. Use mine in the meantime. I have no need of it." Craban nodded and collected the soiled cloak.

"Why do you call it the Caun's pit? What is its purpose?" Haldir had seen the pit but had not really thought about it over-much. He was more interested in what was happening outside the cave.

"Caun Legolas has had high fevers and ... I think Doroniel called them febrile fits. To cool him down, we have been using the pit to soak him in. During one of the episodes Lathron found out how strong the Caun is. Legolas kicked him."

"He did?" Haldir had to smile.

"Aye, Legolas caught him in his gweth and knocked him into the pit. The poor Ellon could not even breathe, the pain was so great. We had to give him pain-killing herbs. He is still moving a little gingerly and prefers to stand rather than sit. He insisted he was able to go with the hunters today anyway." Thoronhen had to smile. His poor friend really had suffered, as much from embarrassment as the pain.

"And your eye?" Haldir smirked at the surprised look that Thoronhen gave him.

He blushed right to the tips of his ears as he touched the eye. "I was hoping that you would not notice that. I thought that it had faded. Legolas did that as well. Trust me. There is a lot more to our small Caun Legolas than meets the eye."

"It is barely visible, mellon-nin, but I have known you a long time and to me it shines brightly." Haldir hurried to reassure his friend.

"I am glad. At one point, I could not even open it for the swelling." Thoronhen gave a small embarrassed grin then changed the subject.

"How fare the Lord and Lady?" Thoronhen had spent part of his childhood dwelling in Lothlorien and had come to love Galadriel and Celeborn as much as he did the Mirkwood Royals.

"They were well when we left. They have Hir Elrond's sons with them to keep them on their toes. I am sure they are going to have their hands full." Haldir knew all too well just what a handful the Peredhil twins could be. Even he had been the target of their mischief at times.

"I am glad. I wish I could say the same for Caun Legolas. He worries me. He came so close to fading and now this..." Thoronhen's voice drifted off.

"I am sure he will recover. Hir Elrond would not allow it to be any other way." Haldir hurried to reassure his friend.

"I hope so, Haldir, I truly hope so. Mirkwood cannot take another loss like our Queen. The shock was great and Legolas..." He closed his eyes in remembrance. "They were terrible dark days."

"Then we will just have to help Legolas realize that the days can be light once more and I know just the two who could do it." Haldir's voice was emphatic.

"Elladan and Elrohir?" Thoronhen had to smile. "Yes, those two could probably even make Sauron smile if they wished it."

"Indeed. They insisted on accompanying Hir Elrond once they knew that Legolas was also attending the conference. Everyone tried to persuade them to stay in Imladris. They are in Fornost right now. I do not think that Elrond had much choice but to let them come, short of locking them in the cells."

That caused Thoronhen to laugh heartily. Truly, even though they could be a handful, Elladan and Elrohir had the reputation as truly responsible people and a credit to their parents.

"I can just picture them following shortly..." He broke off as a commotion sounded behind them. They turned, unsure as to what was happening.

Gailarphen had returned to Elrond's pallet with a slide in his hand.

"Elrond! Why did you not tell me that the poison was this bad? I should have treated this last night. Combined with the infection..." Gailarphen broke off as he noticed the pained expression that crossed Elrond's face at the sound of his voice. All the others awake in the cave were alert and listening.

"What is wrong? What pains you? Has the poppy tea not helped?" Gailarphen had gone from indignant to worry in one breath.

"My head aches and your shouting does not help it. I did not know what poison it was. Only that it was there." Elrond's voice was short and to the point.

"Why did you not say anything about your headache?" Glorfindel sounded resigned. Really, Elrond could be the worst patient going.

Elrond growled back. "It _had_ settled. I jumped when 'Phen shouted and it came back tenfold." Elrond was in too much pain and felt too ill to give Gailarphen his full given name, but instead used the abbreviated version that the healer hated to be called. Elrond also felt very nauseated. He would not admit that for all the Orcs alive on Arda.

Gailarphen knelt down and spoke quieter. "I am sorry I shouted, Elrond, but this poison mixed with the infection... If it is left any longer, Legolas will not just possibly lose his leg, but his life. Now why is your head so bad that the poppy tea has not stopped the pain?" Gailarphen cast a quick gaze over the grey face before him.

Glorfindel spoke up before Elrond could. "Elrond has had two head injuries and multiple visions since we left Fornost. Couple that with a concussion and everything else..." Glorfindel gave a sweeping wave of his arm, presenting Elrond's current condition as the outcome.

Elrond turned to glare at Glorfindel but he looked much more like a very sick and sorry puppy.

"You would be feeling very nauseous then." Gailarphen was already reaching for his herb bag and the anti-nausea herb they were beginning to run low on. Thank the Valar they had sent out a group to search for more. The fresh herbs could be more effective as well.

"No, I..." Elrond stopped as he went a very unbecoming shade of green and clamped his jaws shut. Combined with the angry red scalds on his face, he truly looked bad.

Gailarphen would not take no for an answer, not that Elrond could argue at present. The herb was crushed and blown into his face before he could even try to argue, as they both knew he would if he could.

"Rest there quietly now and let that work. I need to make the antidote of the poison for Legolas now and then I will be back to give you a really good look over. I will want to know the number, length and severity of the visions and also where and how you hit your head. I will take no argument on this Elrond. You are too important to all of us to take chances with. Your life and well-being is precious to us, even when you _are_ being as stubborn as a thick-headed dwarf.

Elrond looked indignant. "Now, see here…" He could go no further however and clamped his mouth shut again.

Glorfindel turned to the tall dark-haired healer. "I will tell you everything, Gailarphen. I was there for almost all of them, and even if I was not, I was informed of them. Elrond will try to miss one or two or gloss over some events. I will not. Go now, see to Legolas and we shall talk very soon." His broad smile showed that Glorfindel had not missed the glower that Elrond sent his way or rather tried to send his way.

"Very well. Rest, Elrond, I will change your bandages and look at you the minute that I have finished with Legolas." With that, Gailarphen rose, knowing full well that Elrond was in the best care possible. Glorfindel would not let him get away with doing anything foolish.

He gathered up the herbs and roots that he needed. This was going to be a complicated combination of a strong tea for Legolas to drink and a paste that would need to be spread across the claw wounds on his leg.

"I will soak the bandages off for you." Doroniel looked up from her position beside Legolas and Thranduil. "It will save time and, if I heard correctly, time is of the essence. I am glad that Thranduil is sleeping off his heart arrhythmia. This would worry him all the more."

"I agree, the last thing he needs is another attack. Please do see to the bandage while I make the antidote, the sooner Legolas has this the better I will feel." He began to chop and cut the herbs and roots, working quickly and with the ease of one who has had much practice. Every now and again he looked over at her or glanced in Elrond's direction. "How are you feeling today, apart from elated?"

Doroniel blushed and then smiled. "Much better, the deep sleep helped greatly, hannon-le. I want to apologize for my foolish behaviour…"

Gailarphen shook his head. "Do not dwell on it. You were ill, leave it to that.

I asked about today." He smiled encouragingly at her, with a tip of his head.

"I am greatly relieved that Calandor is finally responding to treatment and with last night...well I have never been happier. I never thought he would ask me to bond with him!"

She was soaking the bandages as she spoke. Bremoline had moved so that he sat next to Thranduil and could make certain that he was alright. It took that little responsibility off of her so she could concentrate on Legolas.

Unwinding the first bandages that held the splints in place, she felt a thrill of horror run through her. In spite of Gailarphen's assurance, she still felt that this was her fault. She had failed to diagnose Legolas' broken leg, and he could bear permanent damage because of her mistake.

Sudden hot tears flooded her eyes and she had to blink them rapidly away so that she could see what she was doing. She needed to be able to concentrate, so she pushed the thoughts to a tiny corner of her mind and mentally locked them away to deal with at a later time. She took a deep, steadying breath and continued, falling back into the discipline she learned in her healer training under the patient guidance of Elrond. She refused to fall apart again, especially now that Hir Elrond himself needed their help too.

As the last bandage fell away and the splints were exposed, she could not keep a gasp from leaving her lips. Instead of two stout branches holding his leg straight, there were four pieces. The splints had been broken, no doubt during Legolas' last seizures. It did not truly matter when the damage had been done. The fact was, it had happened and they would have to deal with the consequences. It amazed her that it could have happened at all. She thought the splints had been strong.

Pulling the pieces of splintered wood away she noted that the leg was no longer straight and had a bulge on the left-hand side. Legolas had re-broken the forming callus again. They would have to reset the bone, again. But…wasn't that higher than the previous break?

The bandage itself was stuck fast to the wounds and even without touching it she could tell that a great amount of pus had escaped the wound, it had formed a hard crust and would take gentle, patient work to remove. She set out to do just that, using the warm water that had been supplied to her.

Slowly, she soaked the bandage and gently pulled the muslin material away. From the start, the smell was stomach-churning and she knew that the wounds had to be even worse than the last time she had seen them. She prayed to Eru that it was not as bad as she feared.

She continued her work as Gailarphen mixed and ground the paste to dress the wound with. It would draw out and destroy the poison as it fought the infection. He was also steeping Athelas so that they could clean the wound with it. The refreshing spring-like smell helped to banish the last miserable fears and lighten her heart.

It was needed when she finally finished removing the bandage. Legolas' leg had been awful before, but it was horrifying now. The wounds had grown both in width and length. They also seemed to have deepened. It was as if the poison was eating away at his flesh.

All around the wound almost a finger-width of the skin was black, almost as if from Morgul poisoning... only worse, if that were at all possible. Thick, red branching lines seemed to reach out at various spaces to spread into smaller ones, almost like limbs of a skeletal tree, down to the swollen, red ankle and up to the even more swollen knee. One white line seemed to creep past his knee, toward his inner thigh, showing the slow advance of the poison toward his heart.

But it was the wounds that made her shiver with horror. The green pus seemed to be flowing in a never-ending stream, sometimes thick, sometimes thin and stringy. The more she cleaned away, the more appeared. How could so much come from so little wound? This could not be natural.

The smell was nauseating and seemed to even overpower the Athelas that still hung in the air. Despair greater than ever before filled her.

She had little hope left that Legolas would keep his leg. The infection was too severe. Even now the poison was reaching for his heart. Doroniel feared that the only way they could save Mirkwood's Crown Prince was to amputate his leg, but few Elves survived the loss of a limb. Often they faded without coming to terms with the change in their body.

"G…Gailarphen?" There was no answer, the Imladris healer was deeply concentrating on the paste and tea he was making, or perhaps he was praying. She was aware her voice had sounded weak and unsure. She tried again. "Gailarphen?" No response.

Bremoline had never seen an infected wound this bad, not even in a human let alone an elf... Ashen-faced, he gently shook Gailarphen's arm. "Doroniel needs you."

Gailarphen looked up from his mixing. His eyes widened in astonishment when he saw how waxen the Mirkwood Captain looked. He turned to Doroniel and noticed the horrified look in her eyes although her face remained an impassive mask.

"What is...?" He looked down at the Prince and did not need to go on. "Ai, sweet Elbereth! That is worse than I feared." His low voice told how shocked he was.

Doroniel whispered, as if afraid to say the words aloud. "I fear that we cannot save the leg. We may need to..." She could not bring herself to continue. She did not need to. All who heard understood what she was saying.

Nestoron had finished looking after Calandor who was once more asleep, a true healing sleep this time, rather than unconsciousness.

He joined them next to Legolas. Nestoron knew he would be needed to help with this. It would take all three healers to help Legolas.

If only Elrond were not so badly injured. Vilya's help might be needed once more, only this time they could not call upon the ring's powers for its keeper was too weakened to risk using it.

"What can I do?" Nestoron spoke quietly as he settled beside Gailarphen.

"Can you finish the paste? I need to clean this and see what can be done. I do not wish to amputate unless I absolutely have to. Doroniel, saes, hold his leg as still as you can. I need to examine the wound. Randis, can you go to my pallet and bring me the thick black bag? Be careful with it and do not let the air into it. Rochon, can you build up the fire for me? We will have need of it. Bremoline? Do you need herbs for your stomach?"

Gailarphen had slipped fully into his familiar role of healer, giving clear and concise orders. They all jumped to their tasks without argument.

Bremoline was truthfully sickened but refused to give in to it. He shook his head. "I am well. What can I do to help?"

"Once Nestoron has finished the antidote for Legolas, he will be making a sleeping draft. Can you give it to Thranduil in small sips without waking him? The last thing he needs is to wake and see this. The tea will make sure that he rests and can recover from his own collapse." Gailarphen was adding more Athelas to the warmed water. "Then could you stay here, to watch over him for me? I want him to be monitored for a time yet."

"Yes, I can do that." Bremoline moved to ready Thranduil so that when the tea was done, he would not have to be moved and chance waking him.

"We will need to take this outside. I need proper light. Thoronhen, can you see to the arrangements, saes? We will need a large clear area with plenty of light. Make certain it is beneath the trees, if that is possible. I have a feeling that it will help Legolas."

He recalled the story told to him earlier, of Legolas' affinity with the trees. He was willing to grasp at every possible advantage for Legolas that he could think of. He knew Wood Elves could draw strength from the trees and Legolas would need all he could get.

"Of course, Gailarphen, I will see to it right away." Thoronhen gathered a blanket to spread on the ground for Legolas. He was not alone when he left the cave, for Haldir accompanied him, his hand ready on his sword in case of trouble from the two sinister Ellith.

Haldir found himself hoping and praying that they would start something. He was eager for a fight. That brought him up short. Why on Arda had he thought that? He had never harboured such malice towards another Elf, especially an Elleth at that. He shivered as he moved with Thoronhen. He would have to contemplate this fully later. It unnerved him.

It was a great relief when he stepped into the bright sunshine. He took a deep, cleansing breath and felt better immediately.

Shaking his head in wonder and a little confused at the feeling, he walked with Thoronhen towards the Ellith who sat glowering at them and glancing at the cave. They looked hard and rather ugly as he drew near them. Again, Haldir had no idea where that thought had come from, but there was truth in the thought nonetheless, the very sight of them repulsed him.

Their mouths seemed to be pulled down in a rictus of displeasure at their approach. Imles wore a deep frown, but it was their eyes that stunned the two warriors. They seemed to be deep pools of dark hatred. They both shivered at the Ellith's gaze without even realising it.

Thoronhen spoke first. "I have been asked to move you back inside the cave. We have need of Anor's light and no audience."

"And why would we want to go back in there?" Ruthwen's voice was as cold as her eyes.

Haldir's voice was just as cold and hard as hers in his determination. "Let me say this to you, Lady. You will move yourself into the cave or I will move you. We do not have time to sit and debate this, even if I wanted to, which I do not. Now, we are not asking you to move, we are telling you to move. Do you understand?"

Ruthwen's face assumed a haughty sneer. "Perfectly, Haldir. We will talk about your discourtesy to us at another time, when the Lady Galadriel is present to hear of your lack of manners and respect. We will see if you retain your rank then. I will not be spoken to thus. Come Imles, I do not wish to remain with such low company." The two Elleth rose. With a sniff of disdain towards the two warriors, they made their way into the cave.

Thoronhen and Haldir shared an amused glance of disbelief before they moved down the slope to the small grove of trees at its base. There, beneath its open green canopy, they cleared a level dry area of fallen wood and bushes. They used what they cleared for making a fire. Sorrow showed on Thoronhen's face as he listened to the trees. They cried out in fear for their Prince. The wording surprised him... 'their Prince'? He did not have the time to work it out now, but he would contemplate this later.

They made certain that the ground was cleared of any twigs or stones that could cause discomfort before they spread Haldir's cloak over the doubled blanket that Thoronhen had placed in a sunny spot between the roots of an ancient oak. They hurried back into the cave to let the healers know the spot was ready.

The atmosphere in the cave seemed to hit Haldir like a physical barrier as he stepped back in. He could feel the dark heaviness in the air as it seemed to press in and down upon him. He cast a quick look at Thoronhen as they entered, but he seemed not to notice it. That puzzled him greatly. Surely the others could feel it?

It could not be missed!

They crossed back to where Gailarphen was bent over Legolas, closely examining his leg. None had really moved from their places, apart from the two Ellith who sat over to the side, darkly watching the group. Dissatisfaction was evident in their every move.

Thoronhen saw that Bremoline was dosing Thranduil with the sleep-inducing tea that Nestoron had prepared. "We have readied the area for Legolas and made a fire. Do you need another hand to move him?"

"Perhaps, but not for a while. I want to make sure that Thranduil is deeply asleep, Legolas as well." Nestoron was also giving Legolas some of the tea to be sure he was deeply asleep. This could be very painful for him even so.

"What can we do in the meantime?" Thoronhen was truly horrified when he saw the condition of the Prince's leg.

"Can you move my herb bag out there? We will have need of a lot of hot water and clean bandages as well." Thoronhen nodded and went to gather the requested items and make sure they were ready when needed.

"Haldir? What on Arda is wrong!" Gailarphen had just noticed the Lothlorien warrior's odd actions.

The tall blond stood with his back stiff, his hand on his sword, ready to draw it, almost as if readying against an armed foe. He was giving Ruthwen and Imles a dark menacing scowl. They in turn were staring defiantly at him from their places across the cave.

"They are up to something, I can feel it. The way they sit there, gloating, enjoying the hurt that Thranduil and Legolas endure. I will not have those witches near either of them. They turn my stomach!" He nearly spat the last words in a vehement growl of pure, deep loathing. Not one of them in the group could believe Haldir's behaviour, and most of them had known the March Warden for a very long time. It was completely unlike him.

"It is well, Mellon-nin, have no fear. There are plenty of us to see that they will not have access to either of them. Why do you not go and set out my herb bag with Thoronhen? I have finished giving Legolas' the antidote tea and we can bring him outside. We will be able to manage Legolas."

Gailarphen was watching Haldir closely. There was something clearly wrong with the Galadhrim, but what could it be? Unfortunately, Gailarphen did not have time to solve that puzzle at the moment. He must concentrate on Legolas right now.

"Come, Haldir, you can take a look at Gwaloth, Legolas' mare, now and make certain she is well!" Thoronhen did not wait for a response, but practically pushed Haldir out of the cave, carrying a pot of hot water in his other hand.

As soon as Haldir stepped out of the cave and into the warm sunlight again, he blinked and shook his head. It was as if an oppressive blanket of hatred had once again been lifted and he could think clearly once more.

This was worrying. The moment that he stepped into the cave, he had seemed to lose himself, as if he no longer completely controlled his own mind, yet it was unlike anything that he had ever encountered before. This seemed to inflame his anger and suspicion and feed on it as well.

"Thoronhen, what happened in there? I felt a heavy darkness and then..." Haldir did not really know what to say.

Thoronhen looked grim. "Emotions are running high in the cave. It is not surprising that everyone is finding it difficult to remain calm." Thoronhen seemed to be satisfied with that explanation, but Haldir could not and would not leave it at that.

Footsteps behind them heralded the arrival of the small group. Legolas was cradled gently in Gailarphen's arms, his leg held firmly in Doroniel's hands. Nestoron carried a bowl of the antidote paste Gailarphen had just made. Haldir hurried to help them and soon they had Legolas laid between the roots of the oak on the cloak they had prepared earlier. He was covered by nothing but a blanket, as he had been since the last time he had been soaked in the pit.

"What are you going to do? Amputate?" Doroniel asked. Now that they were out of the cave, and away from prying ears, she felt she could ask the question they had all been afraid to voice.

"No, that will be an absolute last resort. I will debride the wound first. I want to give

Legolas every chance to live normally and if I amputate straight away, without exploring other options, I would forever feel that I had taken away that chance."

Gailarphen looked around him in puzzlement. Something felt different, but what?

"Nestoron, can you make sure that we have plenty of hot water boiling and keep the fire burning well? Bremoline will be staying with Thranduil while we see to Legolas. I will need you to be my runner for whatever I may need."

"I will make sure you have everything you need, Master Healer Gailarphen. You need only name it." Nestoron gave him a bow of respect before he set about placing things in order around Legolas.

Thoronhen spoke to Nestoron. "I will see to whatever details I can between here and the cave. I will make sure you have plenty of wood for the fire at least." Before he returned to the cave, he bent and gently picked up Legolas' small limp right hand and placed it in contact with the root of the large Oak tree that sheltered them. Not one word was said, but Doroniel could hear the tree's quiet assurances to the Elfling Prince that it would guard his sleep. It brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Gailarphen had already bent back over the swollen leg. With a sigh he straightened and then stood before crossing to the water that had been brought from the cave for use while more was brought from the river.

He washed his hands and dried them thoroughly. "Are you ready, Doroniel? This may take some time." She took a deep breath and nodded with a pensive look on her face as she washed her hands and dried them too.

Gailarphen reached for the cloths that he had set aside for cleaning the wounds. They would need to be burnt once he had finished, he just hoped that he had enough on hand.

The exudate was massive. He had never seen so much of the foul fluid that seemed to pour from the wounds. He knew he had to clear it all. He dare not leave any of the infection behind. After many minutes, he finally had to admit that he was losing the battle.

"Nestoron, I need the blade. I will have to take away the infected flesh and pack the wound."

Nestoron hurried over to the pack that Thoronhen had placed ready earlier. Picking it up, he hurried back over to Gailarphen and opened the pack. It was filled with surgical instruments. The instruments had been boiled and securely packed so that they could be used immediately in such an emergency.

Gailarphen reached for the bright, sharp knife as Anor's brilliant rays from overhead reflected from it. His own image was reflected back to him, seemingly surrounded and filled with the light. With a sigh, he bent back to work. Holding the knife at an angle he began to work the infection away from the wounds, working as slowly and as surely as he could, so that only healthy tissue would remain. He worked and wiped so that he could see what he was doing.

He hated having to inflict more damage on Legolas, but this could be the last resort for saving his leg. When bright blood finally began to flow, he knew he had reached healthy skin and tissue.

Holding a fresh cloth steeped in Athelas water so that they could stem the flow of blood, he applied pressure. Looking around him he realised that some of the Elves that Thoronhen had sent out that morning had begun to slowly return. They had begun to gather up the slope from the small clearing but in such a position that meant the healers still had some privacy but they could also have a good idea what he was doing, and why.

Gailarphen caught Doroniel's eyes and creased his brow in a silent query as he pointedly glanced at the assembled elves on the hillside.

She gave a small frustrated sigh. "The trees are warning them that Legolas is very ill and that they fear for him. I think they can feel my concern, and yours as well, even if you do not hear them. I cannot mask it from them. I think that the trees' worried cries may have brought them back early." A small smile graced her troubled face. "The trees are calling Legolas their Prince. I think it is sweet. I must inform Thranduil when he is a little more stable."

"I think Thranduil will like that. It might even help him to recover too." Gailarphen lifted the wet cloth to check the wound. There was no pouring of blood even if it had not stopped seeping entirely yet. Laying the cloth back to protect the open wound, he moved on to the next one. The Orc's claws had been sharp and inflicted more damage than he would have believed possible. The poison in the wounds had also prevented any healing in them at all since they were made.

The third wound was the worst and deepest of the lot. It seemed that no matter how much he scraped away at the infection, it keep on coming. He had to carry on though. He could not leave any of the infection to simmer away even if it meant doing what he was doing, scraping into muscle.

Doroniel kept Gailarphen supplied with clean cloths and both she and Nestoron watched Legolas for any change in his condition or in case he began to wake or show any hint of distress. At times, Doroniel became aware of a low song coming from the trees, a soothing song meant to help Legolas to remain asleep.

Nestoron gathered the soiled cloths and disposed of them in the fire, making sure they burned completely. He also brought a bowl of clean water for them to wash their hands several times during the procedure.

Gailarphen shot a worried glance at Doroniel, this was more serious than either of them could have imagined. Even as they worked and watched a hole seemed to appear in the area where he was working. Probing gently, he could have cursed aloud, the sinus went right down to the bone, possibly even into the bone. Legolas would have a long recovery ahead of him, if they could save his leg. Gailarphen was becoming more pessimistic of that happening by the minute.

It was a relief when finally there was no more infection pouring from the wounds. He would also need to keep a close eye on the state of the bone. It took the greater part of the morning and well into the afternoon before he was happy with the tissue that remained.

Gailarphen had Nestoron mix more of the paste because the resulting wounds were even larger than the original ones and it would take more than he had previously made to sufficiently cover it. Only then were the wounds packed with the antidote paste and securely bound with fresh bandages.

Now they had to re-break and set the leg. This would be unpleasant. Thoronhen had found and prepared two very sturdy sticks that they could use as splints, really sturdy this time and not likely to splinter as the previous ones had. With both Doroniel and Nestoron's help, it was quickly done. The sound of the bone cracking into place echoed eerily in the small clearing.

Though she was outwardly calm, Doroniel had tears on her face, brought on by the guilt that this had to be done yet again. There was also the niggling feeling that this was not the same break they had reset before, but another that she had possibly missed. She was certain now that it was higher on his leg than the previous one.

"Gailarphen, may I query something?" She tried to keep her voice calm.

"Of course you may, Dor, you know that." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her with his eyes. This was rough on all the Mirkwood Elves, but her in particular, given that she had been so close to Legolas and had missed the broken bones. Not that he thought he could have caught them under the circumstances either. The massive swelling would have hidden the breaks. Still, it was a policy that Elrond had instigated among his healers that anyone with a question about anything related to healing could ask it and not fear ridicule or anger. It was better to be sure, to make the right informed decision than to make a mistake and live with the burden for the rest of their immortal lives.

"Thank you, 'Phen." She smiled cheekily at him, if he used an abbreviated form of her name, so could she. The amusement soon faded though.

"I noticed that this break appeared to be higher than the one I set earlier. Could Legolas have broken his leg again during the seizure and what could have caused it? A bone just would not break like that. I know that there was no other break, I checked specifically once I found…" Doroniel could not continue on, she still felt terrible about missing the tell-tale signs.

Gailarphen's face showed consternation. "Let me have another look, I did not notice." With a frown, he bent back to the swollen leg and examined it once more, probing very gently with his fingers. Sitting back up once he had finished, he sighed. "You are right, Doroniel, there are two breaks there. Both are nasty and the first has not even begun to heal. It will be some time before he will be able to put that leg to the ground unaided and even longer for him to walk properly."

Gailarphen was deep in thought as they began to place the splints on the leg. "This is most odd. As you say, bones do not 'just break'. Yes, his last seizure was hard and Legolas did kick with astonishing vigor, but I do not believe it was strong enough to break the bone. I need to think on this. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Doroniel. If anything seems unusual or worries you, saes, tell me or ask. I need to be made aware of these things. I would not have known the location of this fracture was different from before if you had not told me."

"I will, Gailarphen. I just wish I had picked up on the breaks right away, maybe Legolas would not be as ill as he is now." She could not stop the self-hatred from pouring into her voice.

Gailarphen's face turned suddenly stern, but the gentle kindness of his blue-grey eyes softened his stern visage. "Enough of this, Doroniel! I am sure that even Elrond could not have found these breaks! The swelling was too great. I certainly would not have. You did the only thing that you could have done, under incredibly trying circumstances. You were the only healer dealing with a lot of patients while injured and exhausted yourself. Do not heap guilt upon a guiltless fea. You are blameless. If you have to hate someone for this, direct it at the one who set this attack on Legolas. Use it to see that they will not win and defeat you as well, and be assured, they will win if you continue like this. Thranduil does not blame you, neither do I or Elrond. Legolas certainly will not, that leaves only you. We all make mistakes, Doroniel."

He had to smile at her look of open shock. "Yes, even me, and even Elrond. Nestoron can tell you tales that would make your hair curl even more than it does already."

"Much more than that, Gailarphen. Remember the time you missed the thorn in Elladan's foot?" Nestoron caught on with what his friend was doing.

"As if either he, or Elrohir, would ever let me forget!" Gailarphen could only shake his head, resigned. "To hear them talk, I did it on purpose because of the little prank they played on me, as if I would do that!"

"There was also the time that Elrond missed the knife wound on Glorfindel's arm." Nestoron was beginning to enjoy himself just a little too much for Gailarphen's liking.

"Glorfindel_ did_ have other, more pressing, wounds that needed to be tended at that point. Still, I recall the time when you..."

"I need to go check the Athelas stock. We are running very low. We may be almost out. I need to speak with Thoronhen about it." With a panicked look at Gailarphen, Nestoron hurried away, leaving the other healer chuckling at him, while Doroniel looked after him in shock.

They watched him hurry back to the cave as they finished adjusting the splint on Legolas' leg. Gailarphen grinned at Doroniel. "When you have time, Doroniel, and if Nestoron has had more than enough of Dorwinion some evening, get him to tell you about how he met his bonded wife. It is a delightful tale. I often wonder how or why she forgave him."

He was still chuckling to himself as they moved Legolas nearer to the tree and made him comfortable. He looked around and up into the branches of the ancient oak above them as he sat back on his feet. The sunlight filtered down to them through the budding leaves. "Yes, I think that we will bring Thranduil and the others out here to sleep. The atmosphere is much healthier and the sun and air will do them all good. Haldir, do you think that you could gather the others and make a flet so that they are sheltered? I will need to change Elrond's dressings and a flet would be perfect."

Constructing the shelter would also give the worried Elves that had gathered something to do. More had gathered in the time since he had begun to work on the Elfling. Some seemed reluctant to go back to the confines of the cave yet.

"Of course." Haldir moved from where he had been watching the proceedings, his face a blank mask that did not reflect the whirling maelstrom of his thoughts. It troubled him to see something this horrendous happen to such a young Elfling. It was truly awful.

He chose some of the Mirkwood Elves and Rumil from the group on the hill and hurried away to plan and gather the needed materials.

"Legolas will love being out here with his friends. It just seems so much brighter. I felt so low in the cave, but as soon as we got out here..." Doroniel blushed and broke off, she had begun to waffle.

"You felt as if a great weight had been lifted from your shoulders? I know. I felt it also." Gailarphen gently brushed the hair from Legolas' forehead, its bright strands blowing softly in the light wind. He reflected that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Perhaps it was an excuse to try to comfort the child?

"You did?" Doroniel did not know whether to be pleased or worried.

He glanced over at her and flashed a grim smile. "Yes, I did. Stay with Legolas for me while I arrange for Thranduil to be brought outside?" Gailarphen stood stiffly. He had been on his knees leaning over Legolas for far too long.

"Of course I will. I want to give him some more water as well."

"Good, I will leave that to you then." Gailarphen looked around him until he found the Elf that he wanted. "Thoronhen, can you come with me? I want to arrange to have our wounded brought out of the cave."

Thoronhen hurriedly joined him. "How fares Legolas? His leg looked dreadful."

"Yes it does. I fear he will have a long recovery ahead of him. Thank you for placing him so near to the tree. I am sure that it will also be a great help in his healing. Doroniel was telling me that the trees call Legolas their Prince. It will be fascinating to see his relationship with the trees and woods we come across." Gailarphen tried to move the conversation away from the talk of the wounds.

"Yes, I could hear them calling for him. They are very distressed. They called the others back without really telling them why. All they could say was that they _had _to return here." Thoronhen was as puzzled as the others were at this, but he could not figure it out.

"I did notice that many had returned. Haldir will be making a shelter for the injured. I want to move them all out of the cave, starting with Aran Thranduil. We will then do the same with Elrond and Calandor. If those Ellith want this cave so much, it can be theirs for the taking. Of course that would leave them to deal with the privy, but I am sure they will manage."

Thoronhen looked at the stern Imladris healer with surprise. Surely he could not have just done what he thought he had? But yes, there was the telltale gleam in the older Elf's eyes, a glimmer of great humor. It looked for all intents and purposes as if Hir Elrond's sons had rubbed off on others. It had to be that did it not? Or was this normally-austere Elf beside him hiding something more behind a professional face?

"I am sure they will and Aran Thranduil will be more than happy for them to continue using it for as long as they see fit." His voice was low and deliberately light, as he spoke.

Gailarphen could not prevent the laugh that fell unheeded from his lips. "Aye, he would at that, Thoronhen. He would at that!" He was sure Thranduil would let them have the cave, if they would just stay there…

The laugh set Thoronhen off and they were still laughing when they entered the cave. The grim, heavy atmosphere hit them like a blow to the head. They could both feel their good mood dissipate like water running down a channel.

For Gailarphen, this was proof enough that he needed to get his patients out of this Valar-forsaken hole. He was also more than aware of the decidedly unfriendly looks that were being thrown his way, he studiously ignored them.

Soon, with Bremoline's help, they carried Thranduil from the cave and gently made their way to the clearing where Legolas lay. He was still deeply asleep but his colour looked much better.

The Elves that had remained on guard were all on heightened alert, tense and waiting for anything to happen. It was good that they felt this obligation to their King and Prince. But then, having seen Legolas and what a wonderful personality he had, their devotion was really not that surprising to Gailarphen.

As they passed them, Bremoline directed the guards to follow them to the clearing to continue their duty there. They were, after all, assigned to guard the King, not the cave.

Gailarphen did notice that Bremoline seemed to feel a difference when he left the cave. He distinctly heard a sigh of relief come from him as they stepped into the light and his colour seemed to improve a bit. He just seemed to breathe deeper and more freely than he had been. Gailarphen might have missed the signs but for the conversation he had with Doroniel just earlier that had piqued his curiosity.

They gently settled Thranduil down next to his son and arranged him so that they could both be in contact with the great ancient Oak tree if they wished it. Once he was happy that Thranduil was settled, Gailarphen took his pulse to double-check that he really was alright. The pulse was a little on the fast side still, and once in a while missed a beat, but considering what it had been like earlier, this was a great improvement.

Gailarphen thought it would be interesting to see what the King would have to say when he was told that his healer would not permit him to ride and that he would have to travel with Legolas, Elrond and probably Calandor, in whatever manner they were carried.

Ah, yes and that left the little problem of how they were going to get all the wounded back to Imladris. They did not have a coach or wagon to hand and it would be foolhardy to think that any of them would be well enough to ride, either on their own or with another rider. For Elrond, it would be nothing short of torture for some time to come. The pain from his burns would not allow him to ride. Even being carried on a stretcher would be painful.

Standing with a deep sigh and a little grimace because he was still so stiff, Gailarphen and Thoronhen began the walk back to the cave to see to Elrond, leaving Bremoline with Doroniel to watch over Legolas and Thranduil.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 8B coming soon…

Many thanks to all who review. We treasure every one. But as in accordance with FF. Net's new rules, we cannot reply here. If you add your email address to your review we will email you back with our response.


	9. 8b

The Twisted Web of Fate. 8b?

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just drop in and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own amusement, not for pay.

Rating: T (PG13) Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

Feedback: or on list.

Spoilers: Well, I guess for LOTR

Summary: Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their Wife and Mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they survive to return to their beloved home alive?

WARNINGS: You may need a tissue for later in the chapter.

Characters are still acting strange at times. Yes, there are reasons.

Heavy gross stuff warning! There are graphic descriptions, including a surgical procedure, a seriously infected wound and someone being sick, burns and blisters and possibly more medical ickiness. Shell is a stickler for medical authenticity since she was a nurse for 23 years.

Authors' notes: We actually tried to keep this chapter under forty pages this time. I don't think it worked… We have far too many plot bunnies between us. We went to 106 pages with this one…

* * *

Sindarin Vocabulary

(We are still learning. Corrections welcome.)

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Anor – Sun

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Duáth – darkness

Elenath sila am le! - Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Fea - soul, spirit

Gwador – brother

Gwanur – (1) pair of twins (2) brother or kinsman, kinswoman

Gweth - manhood

Gwî – web

Hannon le – Thank you

Harn – wounded

Hennad - thanks

Hir, Hir-nin - Lord, my Lord

Iaur - old

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab - digitalis, foxglove (My made-up Sindarin name, literally - ill heart healing herb)

Meleth – (My) love

Melethril, Melethron – (My) lover (fem., masc.)

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin - my friend

Morn – black

Namarie – Farewell

Naur – fire

Ned - of

Norn – twisted

Penneth – Young one

Saes - Please

Sell-nin – my daughter

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Taur - overwhelming

Thuioladin galas breathe clear plant, a made-up herb with antihistamine properties

Other terms

Khuzdul - the language of the Dwarves

Sinus – pocket of infection

* * *

Chapter 8b

Elrond rested on his makeshift pallet and let Glorfindel's gentle chatter wash over him as the poppy tea worked its magic upon him. He hated to have to use it, personally. The side effects could be rather… alarming, if you did not know what to look for. But equally, it really did give relief from the pain that could be classed as unbearable and his had been reaching screaming point, even if he hated to admit it.

Now, rather than suffering in deep, burning, gnawing pain from the burns that covered him, or at least seemed to cover him, he now felt pleasantly mellow and calm.

Glorfindel wondered. "Do you think that Elladan and Elrohir will be up to much mischief? I hope that they do not cause too much chaos and mayhem for Galadriel and Celeborn… Elrond?"

"Hmmmmm?" It was a dreamy, slightly off, response that he got from his friend.

"How are you feeling now, Mellon-nin?" Elrond had the slightly vague look that came as a side effect of the drug. Glorfindel knew all too well how it felt. There had been need to dose him with the poppy tea at various times in the past as well.

"Hmmmmm? Where is Celebrian?" It was obvious from the brightness in his eyes that Elrond's mind really was not here in the cave with him. The fact that he asked for Celebrian only brought home that fact. He was obviously 'seeing' a different place and time at the moment.

"She is not here, Elrond. We are not in Imladris, mellon-nin. What do you recall?" Glorfindel found himself shocked and pained at the same time. Would he have to break the news of Celebrian's departure from the Grey Havens all over again? That could and would have a large number of ramifications. Not least of his worries was that Elrond really was not in the best state of health to deal with it right now. They had almost lost him to his grief when she left. He had been greatly tempted to go and join her in Valinor. Only Glorfindel's intervention had stopped that from happening.

"Where is she? She would not leave my side if she knew I was ill. Where are the boys? I cannot hear them getting into mischief. They are always getting into trouble and it frustrates Celebrian no end."

Elrond peered owlishly around, as if expecting his sons to come out of the rock face. "We used to be like that, 'member? With Thrandy and 'Phen? Always in trouble. No matter how hard we tried, we always got into some sort of trouble. What did Orf... Oropf... What did his father call us?"

It sounded to Glorfindel as if Elrond was completely drunk. He had seen it all too many times and had joined in the merriment once in a while, but he hated the feeling of loss of control that strong drink could bring. It also took a lot to get an elf truly drunk.

"Trouble with a capital T! He used to groan when he saw us coming. How many times did he threaten to lock Thranduil up to prevent him from leaving and getting injured or to lock us up to prevent us getting anywhere near him? I wonder if Thranduil will have the same problem with Legolas? They say these things come full circle and see what has happened with you!" He gently poked Elrond on his uninjured left shoulder.

Glorfindel could not help teasing Elrond. Those had been good days, days before Sauron's dark rise to power with the Ring, days when they had been innocent and allowed to roam freely over Arda, exploring its wonders. That was something Glorfindel feared that Elrond's children and Legolas would never have.

"Yesh and they are wonderful boys! 'M proud of 'em!" Elrond's voice was actually slurring as he peered around the cave. "Whysh it s'dark?"

Glorfindel felt his stomach tighten. He had hoped Elrond would not recall this for a time, but he had, now to deal with it. "We are in a cavern, do you recall? We traveled to find and help Legolas and Thranduil."

"But why's it so dark?" Elrond sounded really puzzled and more confused by the minute.

"Probably because caverns are always dark, Elrond!"

This was like talking to an inquisitive child and he would definitely enjoy telling Elrond of this at a later time, preferably within the twins hearing.

"Gailarphen is coming in. He may have news on Legolas." Glorfindel could not help worrying. What he had seen and heard of the wound, they would have a battle on their hands to simply save the Prince's life, let alone his leg.

"Legolash, who…?" At another time and place this would have been highly amusing, but not here and now, not with Elrond, Legolas and Thranduil so badly hurt.

"Thranduil's son, he was badly injured and Gailarphen had to operate on his leg." Glorfindel could have bitten off his own tongue. He had tried hard to keep Elrond from understanding what had happened to Legolas when they had left the cavern and now he had blurted it out like an idiot.

Luckily for the Balrog Slayer, Elrond had not truly been listening. All he heard was Gailarphen's name. "Is 'Phen here? Where?" Again, Elrond was looking around and frowning when all he saw was darkness.

"I am here, Elrond. How do you feel now?" Glorfindel was concerned when he realised just how tired Gailarphen sounded. Thinking on it, he had not seen him take rest since they had arrived from Fornost. Was it surprising then that after operating since mid-morning he would sound tired? He still had Elrond's dressings to take care of too. He hid a small wince. That was going to be unpleasant for all of them.

"Better, but it is so dark in here." Elrond sounded just like a recalcitrant child.

"That is not surprising when you are in a cavern and it is dark!" Luckily, he had heard Glorfindel's explanation on why Elrond could not see.

"Oh, well that is alright then." With that Elrond seemed to settle down. "Now what? Do you want to slip out while Orof… Orofother is not watching? We could go hunting. That would be fun."

Glorfindel and Gailarphen exchanged amused glances. It was not often that they got to see Elrond like this, letting his hair down. The affairs of state and the darkness sweeping Middle Earth saw to that, then coupled with Celebrian... Well things like that tended to make a person more serious.

"And what would we go hunting for? It is very early in the season." Gailarphen just had to ask that question. His dry sense of humor was prickled by the effects the Poppy potion were having on his friend.

"Rabbits! I like hunting rabbits. We could get them for Celebrian. She always says that she likes my rabbit stew." Elrond sounded both smug and proud at the same time.

"We shall see, once we have changed the dressings on your wounds, Mellon-nin. They have to take precedence, but perhaps we can go when you are feeling a little more like your normal self." Gailarphen shared a wry grin with Glorfindel. At present, they knew Elrond could not even look after himself, let alone go hunting.

"Wounds? What wounds? Was I hurt?" Elrond was peering around and trying to see what his friends were talking about.

"Come, let us help you outside. The air will definitely do you some good and mayhap will clear your brain a little." Together they gently picked Elrond up, but the pressure of their hands upon him and the movement caused the Lord of Imladris more pain than any of them expected, including him.

Elrond screamed.

They quickly lowered him again, looking down at him in shock.

Elrond's major colour was a washed-out grey. He uttered quite a few unmentionable phrases in Khuzdul that caused them to raise their eyebrows in shock, and then try to keep from laughing aloud. They were unaware that he even knew the Dwarven language, let alone could wield it so fluently.

"It is well for you to laugh! You are not the one in pain!" Elrond sounded suddenly very sober as the pain overrode the poppy tea.

"I am sorry, Elrond, but do you really want me to tell Thranduil what you said? He may not like being called the backside of an Orc! He was not even here to earn your ire." Glorfindel could not stop himself from laughing. Even Elrond smiled, until he realised that it hurt the right side of his face...a lot.

"What were you trying to do?" His serious question brought them all back to reality.

"Well, I really wanted to get you outside and under the trees. The atmosphere in this cave is not conducive to the well-being of any of my patients, it would also..."

"Conducive? That is a big word, Phen. Have you been in the library again? Erestor really will not like that." Elrond broke in, latching onto anything to get his mind off the burning, biting pain that had gripped him since the abortive attempt to lift and carry him outside.

"... help me to care for all of my patients in one..." The sound of running feet made him look up in annoyance as he was interrupted once again.

It was Haldir, with his sword in hand and a look of worry on his face. "Elrond!" He turned towards them and with one quick glance turned to the Ellith and placed himself between the small party and the two women. "Are you well? I will not have them harm you!"

"Sîdh, Haldir. We caused great pain for Elrond when we tried to lift him. Those two did nothing apart from glare at us..." Glorfindel broke off as another groan was heard to echo in the cave.

Calandor lifted his head and looked around blearily. "Who made all the noise? Ai, why do I feel as if I have been trampled by a Mumakil?" He sounded decidedly groggy as he laid his head back on the folded cloak for his pillow.

Gailarphen called across to him. "That was Elrond. Since you are awake, we will move you as well. Haldir, please get another to help carry Calandor out and place him next to Aran Thranduil. We will move Elrond. I am sure that now he is aware of what we are going to do, he will not attract any passing Orcs with his cries." He was beginning to sound annoyed.

Haldir ducked his head in embarrassment at having been caught out in rushing to Elrond's aid. He turned to leave the cave, but Glorfindel caught his arm and stopped him.

"Thank you, Mellon-nin." It was sincere.

Haldir smiled and nodded at him as he moved towards the entrance of the cave and snagged Sarnlome to help him carry Calandor from the cave.

"Now, Elrond if all the distractions and interruptions are finished, we will move you outside, closer to Thranduil and Legolas." Gailarphen's voice had a slight edge to it. The general feeling of being in the cave and subjected to its atmosphere was giving him a major headache. He needed to get out of here and he needed it now. That, added to the fact that he could feel the burning looks on his back from the two Ellith, and it had his nerves more than a little on edge.

"Thranduil is here? Legolas? Greenleaf? That name is familiar." Elrond was trying to think, to stop the pain from overtaking him, but it made the task of thinking all that much more difficult.

"It should do, Mellon-nin. We will explain it all later, once we have you settled. I just need two... Ah, Rumil and Benn, good, we will need your help to move Elrond." Within minutes he was positioning them, two of them on either side of Elrond. They were then ready to move him with their arms slipped under him almost like a stretcher.

"We are going to lift you, Elrond, so be ready for some pain. We will try to make it as quick and painless as we can." He turned to the others. "On the count of three. One, Two... Three!"

Elrond tried to prepare himself, but he bit his lip as the pain overcame him once more and his ashen pallor deepened. No matter how gentle they were, the pain was excruciating and seemed to rise and fall in waves. Later, he would not be able to recall much of that small trip. It would recede into the back of his mind, thanks in great part to the poppy tea, but also due to the mind's way of protecting itself from things it cannot endure.

All the others heard was short, quickened breaths that he tried, and failed, to make sound like normal breathing instead of the stifled groan it actually was. By the time they reached the cave entrance it was not even that anymore, but had turned into deep groans.

It took all of Glorfindel, Gailarphen, Haldir and the other's strength of will to carry on in spite of the pain they knew they were causing Elrond.

Somehow, somewhere deep inside, they knew that they absolutely had to get Elrond out of the cave, but why? They could not answer that themselves, but the feeling was there and none of them would ignore this quiet warning. They had all learned to trust their hearts on these matters many years ago. They were now too set in their ways to change that now, even if they wished it, which they did not. The Valar guided them in many ways and it would not do to question some things too closely.

By the time they arrived at the ancient Oak tree that sheltered the King and Prince, Elrond openly whimpered, not caring who heard.

But it was not that which gave them pause, it was the flet that had been built in such an astonishingly short amount of time. It was unlike anything they had seen as a flet before...and yet it made perfect sense.

How would they have lifted Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas and Calandor into a normal flet in the tree's limbs given their individual injuries? No, this was perfect, just perfect.

The 'flet' had been built on the ground and seemed to surround the budding tree. It was deep so that, if need be, the patients could be treated within sight of Anor or deep and close to the Oak so it could be touched if that was needed. It would protect from the elements as well. The side that faced outwards had been hung with blankets so that the injured could have a degree of privacy and shelter.

They had done an incredible job and even the tree was contented, knowing as it did that Wood Elves were nestled among its roots and not just any Wood Elves at that. Thranduil and Legolas still lay sleeping beside each other. Each of them had a hand resting on a twisted and gnarled root while their other hands were touching.

Calandor was propped against a great gnarled root beside Doroniel who had taken the time to check his wounds.

"We will put Elrond beside Thranduil. I think that that would be best." Under Gailarphen's urgings they carried him across and gently lowered him onto a waiting pallet. Elrond whimpered even more as his back made contact with the pallet, irritating the scalds and burns there.

"Easy, Elrond. You can rest while I ready the athelas water. Glorfindel..." The blond Elf was already soothing Elrond. "I guess I do not need to ask you to stay with him then?" Gailarphen asked rather needlessly.

"No, not even that half-wild beast that you ride could drag me away from here." There was no real censure in his voice.

"You and Mornroch never did get along did you?" Gailarphen's voice now held a touch of amusement.

"No and we never will. How you manage to ride that black devil, I will never know." As Glorfindel was smoothing the hair away from Elrond's face, he noted the grimace that crossed the ashen, drawn features. Elrond was trembling, probably as a result of the pain.

Glorfindel gently spoke to Elrond, trying to calm him, talking of anything that came to mind that did not warrant an answer, for Elrond was beyond that at present. Even breathing seemed to be a problem for him at the moment. Sweat shined on Elrond's face as he tried to stop the pain that thrummed within him.

Gailarphen watched worriedly as he steeped the Athelas and marigold water. He was torn with indecision. Should he proceed and change the dressings now, when Elrond was in such great agony or wait for him to calm and cause yet more pain for his friend later? Neither of the possibilities was palatable, really. The other solution was to dose Elrond with more of the poppy tea but he really did not want to resort to that just yet. It remained a viable solution if it became necessary. It would be too dangerous to mix the sleeping herbs with the poppy tea, or that would be the ideal solution. It would be much easier to do this if Elrond was asleep.

Steeling himself for the difficult task ahead, he rose with the athelas water and crossed to the other two Elves. Bending once more over his pack, he readied himself.

"Elrond, I have to change your dressings now. This is likely to become very painful for you, I want you to tell me if it becomes more than you can bear. The last thing I want is to torture you. I will begin with your hand and arm. They are badly burnt but it was a wonder they are not as deep as some of your other burns. I will then see to the scalds on your face and your eyes. Your back and chest I will leave for the last, as they really are the worst of them. I _will_ be giving you some more poppy tea before I see to those, but not before then, as I need your mind clear so you can help in checking your eyes."

As he was speaking Gailarphen was gathering everything that he needed, even the bowl of herbal burn cream that Nestoron had already prepared. It was a relief that he had another who could help him. Doroniel made her way to his side once more and the silent look that she gave told him that he would have all the help he needed, whenever he needed it. He bowed his head in silent acknowledgement.

"My eyes? What is wrong with my eyes?" Elrond was still breathless and his voice was more hoarse than ever, from the strain of groaning and trying to stifle his own screams as well as the previous bruising. It was obvious he was still in a fog from the poppy tea.

Glorfindel answered. "They were injured when you were burned last night. You will recall once the poppy tea begins to wear off. I will be here for you to cripple my fingers, mellon-nin." He tried to ease the tension that had fallen over the small group with a carefree tone.

"But, if I do that, you will be useless in a fight. We all know how useless you are with a sword anyway." Elrond's panting had eased somewhat as he listened to Glorfindel, as he concentrated on what he was saying.

Glorfindel gave a small growl. "I am better with the sword than you are, any day! Who was the one who was injured at the end of the Last Great Alliance? It was not me!" He sounded indignant.

"Ah, but who was at the front? Me! Who went into Mount Doom with Isildur? Me. Who had to fight his way out again, due to the Edan's foolish actions? Me." It was Elrond's turn to sound indignant as he spoke. Unexpectedly, it did actually help with the pain. He would have to recall this later. Maybe he should make all his healers become patients for a time so that they realised just what it was like. The best way to learn _was_ through experience after all.

When Gailarphen removed the bandages on his right hand and arm, something made Elrond pause and then search mentally. Something was wrong with his right hand! He concentrated even harder before it dawned on him just what it was that was wrong. Not wrong exactly, but missing. Where was Vilya? He could not sense the ring on his right hand where it always was.

Glorfindel was watching Elrond's face and saw the moment that worry, understanding and then fear crossed his features. He knew immediately what bothered Elrond and leaned close to whisper to him.

"Vilya was moved to your left hand last night, Elrond. Your right hand is badly burned and swollen. Feel for her, she is there, Mellon-nin."

The small smile of realization and relief that crossed the battered face was reward enough as Elrond relaxed once more.

"I should have realised that she was there. Hannon le." He hissed as the last of the bandages were removed. It caused even more stinging and pain as the air hit the wounds. "That is sore."

"It will be, Elrond. I am sorry. I will be as quick as I can and cause as little pain as possible. If it is any consolation, they are looking better already. Whatever caused you to fall last night has not hampered your healing. When I am finished, I would like you to sleep. It will greatly help your body to heal itself."

Gailarphen really was pleased with the progress of the burns on Elrond's arm. The hand was another matter. Because of the way that Elrond had fallen, his hand had been caught beneath him and had taken the brunt of the fall and the fire. It appeared that he may yet lose a couple of his nails but they should grow back as he healed. It could have been so much worse though. Perhaps the Ring upon his hand had afforded him some protection?

The burns would take some time to heal and the blisters would need to be kept as dry as possible and whole, if that was achievable. The serous fluid in the blisters acted as the bodies own version of a sterile dressing, it was only once the blister was burst that infection could overtake the burn.

Working as quickly and as thoroughly as he could, he cleaned and then redressed the limb, trying not to wince at the small groans that his ministrations caused. It was a relief when he had finished that particular job. He sat back giving himself and his friends a small break. They all needed the relief and a chance to catch their breath.

"Rest, Elrond, for a short while. I need to change the water." Gailarphen stood and made his way out to the fire that had been started close to the 'flet'. As he emptied the bowl, he was startled to notice that his own hands were shaking. He knew all too well that it could be this hard looking after a dear friend or any other close to your heart. He had done it many times in his long life, but it didn't mean it got any easier. The fact that he had to cause Elrond great pain in the process just made it that much harder.

You just did it because it was necessary to heal the hurts, no matter the cost to yourself.

He noted absently that the Athelas was nearly gone. They were beginning to run really low on marigold as well. Perhaps they could find elder flower for the burns too? It was a good thing that Thoronhen had sent out a group to look for herbs, although he would have expected them to be back by now. He could only hope that they had not met with some mishap.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down. Even the simple task of making the infusion of Athelas and marigold helped to calm him. His hands seemed to take on a life of their own as he did the task that he had done so many times in the past. He could have had either Doroniel or Nestoron do this, but he needed the simplicity of this mundane task to help him through this ordeal.

When he had finished, he made his way back to the 'flet'. Upon entering, he noted that Elrond seemed to have calmed a little. He was glad. Even if it was but a small respite before the greater pain that was to come.

"Are you ready, Elrond?" Gailarphen was pleased to hear that at least his own voice was steady

"No, but go on. I can cope. I know it must be done." Elrond's voice was even rougher than it had been.

"As you wish. Nestoron, while I am dealing with Elrond's face could you prepare him some more Poppy tea?" Gailarphen was readying himself for what was to come.

"Of course, Gailarphen, as I said before, anything to help you, Master Healer." Nestoron hurried to move to the fire but was stopped by Gailarphen's hand on his arm.

"If you call me 'Master Healer' once more, _Master Healer,_ I will have you doing all the nasty jobs when we make it back to Imladris and I do not mean making the poultices." The cheeky grin that he received told him the friendly threat had been received and understood. Nestoron was, after all, not that far below Gailarphen in the hierarchy of Healers in Imladris. Satisfied, Gailarphen let his hand drop. He then washed his hands again before reaching for the bandage covering the gash on Elrond's head.

"Are you threatening my healers again, 'Phen?" Elrond asked wryly.

"Yes and if I were you, _Rondy_, I would watch out. You might be next." He was pleased that Elrond was cognizant enough to be aware of the conversations going on around him. He decided that, given the circumstances, he would even forgive him for using the abbreviation of his name that had not been used for many a year. If it gave Elrond comfort, then he was happy. Besides, it seemed he had a way to counter it now.

"Glorfindel! You promised not to tell!" There was definitely a whine in Elrond's voice.

The snort could not be missed. "I think that you will find that it was not I who told." Glorfindel could not help but taunt. He knew who had told alright, but he would not say unless given no choice or goaded by the other Elf concerned and he knew that could become a possibility, a distinct possibility. Yes, this could be worth keeping quiet about, if only as something to distract Elrond with.

"Who?" Elrond all but demanded.

"That is not for me to say." Glorfindel sounded smug to Elrond's ears, far too smug for his liking.

Gailarphen pulled the last of the bandage from the cut on his head and winced as the scab came loose with it. Quite a few strands of long dark hair came free with it also. He sighed with regret at the result. The wound was now bleeding freely once more. The cut was deeper than he remembered from last evening. Then again, Glorfindel had cleaned and dressed the cut in the dim light of the cook fire while he tended Elrond's burns, so he should not be surprised. He grabbed a loose cloth and pressed it against the wound. Pressure would stop the steady trickle of blood.

From behind him outside, he could hear the sound of raised voices above the sound of hoof beats. Craban and Rithlin had obviously returned from their trip to gather water. Good, they would have need of it.

He lifted the cloth, pleased to see that the wound had already stopped bleeding. He set the soiled cloth aside. Picking up a clean cloth, he rinsed it with the herb-laden water. From behind him, he could hear Thoronhen call for Doroniel. She rose and left the flet.

If he was needed they would call for him. He was certain of that. Gently, he parted Elrond's hair and cleaned the wound behind and slightly above his right ear. He noted the jagged edge where Elrond's head had struck the rock lining the fire as he had fallen. The cut to the scalp was nasty.

"How is your headache now, Elrond?" He gently spread the healing paste over the cut before binding it once more. He was glad that he had also taken the time to check the area around the cut. The skin around it had also been scalded by the boiling water that had splashed on him from the overturned pots around the fire. That was the reason for the hair coming loose from his scalp so easily, along with the fact that the hair had been caught within the dried blood stuck to the bandage. It was likely he could lose more hair as well.

"It has not gone but it is better." Elrond replied. This part of the treatment of his burns thus far had been easier. Apart from the sharp pain when the bandage had been removed, he had felt nothing and had calmed significantly.

"I am very glad. I am going to wash the paste from your eyes now and clean any debris from them." Gailarphen forewarned Elrond of his intentions.

"I am ready." They all stopped moving when he gave a painful cough then asked croakily. "May I have some water first?"

"Of course." Glorfindel went out to fetch a goblet of cool water for him. When he returned, he gave Gailarphen a worried look.

The healer picked up on it immediately. He simply gave Glorfindel an inquiring look as he continued to work.

"There has been a problem with one of the groups sent out this morning. Doroniel is seeing to them now. Nestoron gave me this to bring to you so that he could assist her." It was the poppy tea that Nestoron had prepared.

"Are there many injured?" It was Elrond who asked the question, his voice was getting fainter by the minute.

"Several, I think, but I did not have time to see who or what. It was the hunting party. Apparently Rithlin and Craban found them after some kind of attack. They had been returning with their prey. I am sure that all will be well. You need to concentrate on your own recovery and no other, Elrond."

As Glorfindel had been talking, Gailarphen dipped a small clean cloth in the Athelas and marigold infusion then washed Elrond's right eye from the inner corner by his nose to the outside in one clean sweep. He was a bit surprised when a great number of eyelashes came loose on the cloth. Discarding that one, he used another to do the same again, this time drying the eye. This was to prevent any possibility of infection or contamination. It was unlikely, but Gailarphen did not want to take any risks. He did the same with the other eye. More lashes came off with each wipe of the cloth. He then went on to clean the rest of Elrond's face of the dried healing paste. He was dismayed when he saw that Elrond's eyebrows were also coming out with even the lightest wipe of a cloth.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" Elrond did so, blinking as if trying to clear his sight. "Can you see anything?"

"No, it is all dark." Elrond sounded worried.

"I need to look into your eyes. Keep them open for me?" It was much easier in the light of day, but he still needed the light from a candle to look into the back of them. He took his time, even with the fact that Elrond's eyes were beginning to water from the strain.

Gailarphen finally sat back with a thoughtful look on his face. "Your eyes appear to have been burned. That is why you cannot see. I do not know if they will recover." Elrond gulped. He had not been expecting that.

Gailarphen continued quickly. "When we get back to Imladris, I will be able to take a really good, proper look. Until then, mellon-nin, do not give up hope. For now, I will bind your eyes to protect them. We do not want to risk any more damage to them."

Glorfindel sat back, stunned, a look of horror on his face. Elrond permanently blinded? That could not be, just simply could not be.

He watched as Gailarphen gently wrapped the cloth around Elrond's eyes. With the bandages on his head and the bright red of the scalds and blisters on his face, it made him look even more like an Umbar pirate than before. He could only hope that Gailarphen was wrong and Elrond's sight could be restored.

In the meantime, Glorfindel was determined to stick by his friend and help him to deal with this as he had been there to help him through so many other tragedies in his life.

"I have the poppy tea for you now, Elrond. Drink this and then have some more water. Treating your back is likely to be very painful." Gailarphen helped Elrond to sit up with Glorfindel's aid and between the two of them they fed him the tea. It spoke volumes that Elrond did not try to stop them or argue, but gulped the tea down with what appeared to be relief.

They exchanged looks once more, Elrond must have been in a lot of pain, more than they had realised. The tea was washed down quickly with the clear water.

"Hannon le." It was little more than a whisper.

"You are welcome, Elrond. I will need you to remain sitting up for this next part." Gailarphen changed the water in the bowl once more and then looked around for another who could help and was pleased to see Haldir walk into the flet. "Haldir, may we have your assistance?"

"Yes of course, Gailarphen, what would you have me do?" The blond March Warden crossed to join them.

A look of great concern crossed his face when he saw the bandages over Elrond's eyes. He had not been aware they were injured. His attention had been too focused on the two Ellith to be aware of all of the injuries Elrond had suffered. Self-doubt began to gnaw at him. Had he neglected his promise to the Lord and Lady to watch and protect Elrond?

Soon Elrond was sitting propped up between Haldir and Glorfindel, resting against their shoulders as they knelt facing him on either side of his knees. Gailarphen gently eased the dressings off Elrond's back and chest. The hiss of pain that escaped him could not have been missed, except by those unconscious or in the cave.

Gailarphen was dismayed that some of the dressings were stuck to Elrond's back. That could only mean one thing. The blisters, or at least some of them, must have burst when they were moving him from the cave. This would make it all the more difficult for both patient and healer.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Gailarphen began to gently peel the bandages back. The only thing that could be heard was Glorfindel's steady reassurances and Elrond's choked sobs.

He got to about half-way down the right side of his back when Gailarphen reached what must have been a big blister. The blister had popped and the fluid that leaked from it had dried, causing the bandage to stick to the wound that was left behind. Easing the bandage back caused Elrond to cry out at the unexpected amount of pain. He turned his head to the right, without thinking and on pure instinct, he bit down on the nearest thing to stifle his cry of agony. He bit down hard.

Another voice cried out in agony instead, but Elrond was beyond hearing it, the pain was too much and he passed out, collapsing heavily against the Elves, or rather the one Elf that was still holding him up.

Glorfindel was now hunched over beside Elrond, the hand that had been smoothing back his friend's sweat-slicked hair in a gesture of comfort was now clutched at his own shoulder as he groaned in pain.

Elrond, in his agony and distress, befuddled by the poppy tea, had bitten down on the nearest thing to him. In this case it was Glorfindel's shoulder, near his neck. Who would have guessed he would have that much strength when he was otherwise weakened? This time though, his bite was strong enough to break the skin, through the cloth at that. Silver-red blood was now staining the neck and shoulder of Glorfindel's tunic.

A very stunned Haldir was holding Elrond up, albeit slightly slumped over. Elrond had shifted off to one side when Glorfindel retreated.

"Glorfindel? Are you alright?" Gailarphen could not go to his aid as he was still caught up tending to Elrond.

"Yes, Ai, I think so. Give me a moment and I will help you once more." Glorfindel could not believe the pain that a simple bite could cause. Finally, he was able to sit up and resume his hold on Elrond.

"I will treat that for you after I have finished here." Once Elrond was propped up again, Gailarphen went back to removing the bandage once more. This was a lot easier now that Elrond was no longer conscious. He did not have to fear causing him any more pain now.

Glorfindel though… He would have to look at his shoulder. Any bite was risky. No matter how clean the mouth, there was always a chance of debris and this could easily cause infection.

Once all the dressings were down, Gailarphen could only bite his lip with worry. This was far worse than the night before. A lot of the blisters and burns had burst and rippled so that it looked as if the skin had folded down on itself much like a piece of silk did if dropped. Some of the blisters had been large and covered an alarming amount of Elrond's back. They were also either a deep angry red and oozed either serous fluid or blood or just glistened in the light of day. Elrond was losing an alarming amount of fluid, far too much fluid. When he woke next they would have to pour the fluids into him to stop him from dehydrating.

Slowly he picked up another clean cloth and began to gently wash his back with the Athelas and marigold water. Working slowly but methodically, he worked his way down, under his right arm and around to Elrond's front.

Another huge blister sat about waist high and went all around the front and up towards the chest area. The amount of fluid it held could have been more than enough to fill a goblet twice. It was whole and how it remained that way Gailarphen would never know. He just praised the Valar and added thanks that it was not broken. If this one had popped, the resulting infection could be potentially fatal and that was without the greater fluid lost figured in.

He gently washed the blister, hardly daring to touch it, fearing it would break.

He groaned aloud when it did just that. The precious fluid drained away like a flood. Gailarphen tried to stop it as much as he could, even though he knew it was a waste of time. He muttered a few choice phrases of his own in Khuzdul and Westron that rivaled the ones Elrond had used earlier.

Cloth after sodden cloth was used and then discarded as he tried to keep the large new wound clean and dry, his mind racing ahead as he tried to think how to get around this new, potentially life-threatening problem. Finally, the flow of serous fluid eased to a trickle and then stopped altogether. He sighed with relief.

It took time for him to finish the task of cleaning and then dressing the burns and scalds with the burn cream that had been previously prepared. For that he thanked the Valar. If they had left it to do later, then he would have had to wait to dress the wounds while he made it. The possibility of infection would have increased frighteningly in that short time alone.

Thankfully, he could dress the wounds and then bandage them without waiting. Finally, he sat back with a tired sigh. He ached more than he had for quite some time. It must have been from kneeling over like he had been doing. He was used to treating his patients on comfortable beds that did not require that much bending to reach. Also he realized he was exhausted. He really needed to sleep, but that would have to wait for the moment.

He still needed to check both Thranduil and Legolas, as well as treat Glorfindel's shoulder. Only then could he go out to check on what had happened to the hunting party. It was suspiciously quiet outside the flet and that did not sit well with him.

They also needed fresh bandages made and the stores of Athelas renewed. That was becoming a top priority. They were completely out of it and marigold now. He hoped that the group gathering herbs returned soon, with a large supply ready to use.

Under his instructions, they gently lowered Elrond to the pallet. Gailarphen noted the deep frown that marred what he could see of the white and red forehead. Even with the poppy tea and being unconscious, Elrond was in pain.

"We need to turn him onto his left side. The burns are too painful and the pressure will only cause more of the blisters to burst. When we have settled him, Glorfindel, I want to dress your shoulder. On the count of three, we need to lift and turn. On my mark, one, two, THREE!"

It was accomplished in one swift move and soon they had Elrond propped on his side with tightly-rolled cloaks and his knees bent. Their support would stop Elrond from falling flat onto his back if he moved.

Glorfindel gently covered him with a blanket before he stood.

"Remove your tunic." Even as Gailarphen spoke he was ripping his own under-tunic into strips that he could use both to clean and to dress the bite wound with.

Glorfindel readily stripped off the tunic and tried to look at the wound himself, but it was too close to his neck for him to get a good look.

A perfect circle of crescent shapes rimmed the pale shoulder. Elrond had bitten fully through the skin. There was already discoloration and Glorfindel would have a massive bruise there by morning. It would also be very sore for some time. There was a good possibility that it could become infected.

Oh how Gailarphen wished he had thought to bring more healers and provisions. He now had one patient with serious, life-threatening infection and the possibility of two more on top of that. Still, wishing for them did not make it happen. It was too late for that. They would have to make do with what they had and hope they got more herbs soon.

Glorfindel was stoic and did not even flinch as the stinging wound was cleaned and cleansed thoroughly. Gailarphen would not take any chances with this wound. As soon as they had some athelas and marigold, he would dress it with that. For now he could only dress the wound using the strips he had made earlier.

He quickly fixed a tea with some echinacea to help fight infection and willow bark and something extra to make Glorfindel rest. He watched as Glorfindel drank it without comment or question.

Once finished, he patted Glorfindel comfortingly on the shoulder and rose a little unsteadily. "I can imagine that you will be holding this incident over Elrond's head?" He raised his right eyebrow. He thought he knew the answer to his question.

Glorfindel smirked at him. "Of course I will. Why should I let this pass? I have the chance to make Elrond feel really guilty, and with a good reason this time!"

"And you would not wish to pass up that opportunity, would you?" Gailarphen was brushing down his leggings and straightened with a barely suppressed groan.

"Nay, it will be fun!" They exchanged a grin, this felt much like old times, simpler times. They both knew it could serve to distract Elrond from some of his pain as well.

Gailarphen moved to see his other patients. They were all sleeping, well, apart from Calandor, who had watched all the proceedings wide-eyed while propped against a huge gnarled root of the great Oak.

Calandor wished for all his worth that he had been asleep as well. The sight of the terrible burns on Hir Elrond's back had turned his stomach. They had looked so painful.

Bremoline was seated upright on a root, leaning against the tree with his hand on Thranduil's chest so he would be aware of any change in the King's condition. He was fast asleep, his eyes closed in exhaustion and his head leaned back against the tree.

Gailarphen shot Calandor a reassuring smile as he knelt beside Thranduil and reached for his wrist. Slowly he counted the heart beat. It was still fast and a little irregular. Once night fell, he would need to give Thranduil some more lhaew hûn nestadren salab, for his heart. He would also be giving him some calming tea. He intended to keep Thranduil calm at all costs. As it was, the damage to the King's heart would take some time to heal and with both Legolas and Elrond so badly injured, Thranduil would be greatly stressed. A dose of calming tea about every four hours would be the best thing, no matter how much Thranduil complained and pouted, and he would, of that Gailarphen had no doubt!

He gently placed Thranduil's arm across his chest and moved to look at his lips. His lips were no longer blue, he was very pleased to note. Yes, already Thranduil was responding to the slow-acting herb.

"How are you feeling, Calandor?" He knelt beside Legolas next and felt the small forehead. He was still running a very high temperature. The infection had such a strong hold on him that he would have to be patient and wait for the antidote and herbs to work on the poison and infection.

"Sore, but otherwise alright. My hands and feet are tingling as well." Calandor had to smile though. Doroniel had agreed to bond with him! How could he feel other than on top of the world? Well, he still had to face both of her brothers and her Adar. That thought alone was a bit daunting, and then there was Thranduil. He would have to seek Thranduil's permission. He would never regret asking Doroniel to bond, but the other things he could well do without. He thought he had been nervous asking Doroniel, now he felt even more so.

"I am not surprised. You have had a couple of rough days. It is good to see you awake once more. I know that Doroniel was particularly pleased to see that." Gailarphen had to smile at Calandor's blush.

"As was I. How is Legolas?" He was eager to change the topic for now. He really was worried about his young friend. Legolas looked so ill and he hated to see him so still and pale.

"Not good, but a little better, as well." He sounded thoughtful.

Calandor could not help the groan that slipped past his lips. "You are as bad as Mithrandir and Hir Elrond for talking in riddles."

"Indeed, it comes as part of the job. But seriously, Legolas was poisoned and his leg is badly infected. He also has some broken bones that have been treated. His fever is still high. We may have to use the pit again if it does not break soon."

He looked up as Thoronhen walked into the flet, carrying a water skin. He began to pour the fresh, clear water into the bowls that they had been using for washing their hands. It was the sound of the running water that made Gailarphen realise that he had not had a comfort break in quite some time. He had simply been too busy and had not had the time to even think about himself. Now that he had a moment to think, everything came back with a vengeance.

He was hungry, thirsty and tired, but above all he needed to go! He stood hurriedly.

"Saes, excuse me. Thoronhen, could you stay with Haldir and Glorfindel for a short while to watch the wounded? I will also take the chance to look at the hunting party. I am worried that it is so quiet out there." Gailarphen straightened with a stifled groan. He really was getting too old to be doing this. Still, it was at times like this that he loved his vocation. He would not change it for anything.

"They are trying to be quiet, Master Healer. They know just how badly injured Aran Thranduil, Hir Elrond, Caun Legolas and Calandor are and they are trying to help in their own way." In truth, the other Elves outside of the flet were even trying to breathe as quietly as they could, worried that even the slightest sound or movement might tip the scales the wrong way and cost the life of one of their kin and friends.

"They do not need to do that. They are all comfortable and sleeping now. I will speak with them. Hannon le, Thoronhen." With that he hurried from the flet.

He did not stop even when a few worried voices called out to him to see if he was alright. When he did not answer, Craban hurried after him just to make certain that he was well. To his momentary puzzlement, Gailarphen disappeared behind a large tree. All was revealed when he heard the sigh of pure relief. He grinned, aware now of what the problem had been. Craban moved back a little way so as not to embarrass the Imladris healer.

Once Gailarphen was finished they walked back to the camp and over to the fire where the injured of the hunting party had been gathered.

"Doroniel, how are things? Were the injuries bad?" Gailarphen looked around and could only see moderate to minor injuries.

"No, more were in shock than anything. They fought a pack of Wargs, still hungry from winter. They caught the scent of their kill." She turned and looked at him, noting his pale, tired features. "Sit, we have some stew that is almost ready. You need to rest. Once you have eaten, why don't you go get some sleep? We can take care of the injured. Who cried out?"

"Glorfindel. Elrond bit him when I was treating him." Gailarphen rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Elrond's back and abdomen are very badly burnt. We will need to keep a close eye on him and we need to make him drink, as much as he can get down. He is losing too much fluid from his injuries."

"You can leave that with us, Gailarphen. Gather your strength." Nestoron handed him some hot tea. "It is just tea. I do not think you need help to sleep, Mellon-nin."

"No, you are certainly right there. Also please watch both Legolas and Thranduil. Legolas has a high fever and may need to be immersed. I want him to have a drink every hour. Do the same for Elrond. He will need more herbs by nightfall, both for pain and anti-infection. Thranduil still has an irregular fast heartbeat. He will need some more of the lhaew hûn nestadren salab and also a calming tea every four hours. Calandor is complaining that his hands and feet are tingling, so please watch that." He broke off to take a sip of the warm and welcome tea.

"Do not worry, Gailarphen, we will. Eat and then rest. Once the herb gatherers return we will prepare the herbs as well. The others are making bandages. Doroniel thought we might be running low." Nestoron watched as Randis handed Gailarphen a bowl of stew.

"Everything is under control."

They all watched with satisfaction as he ate the stew.

* * *

Anor began her slow steady rise in the sky above Imladris. Birds sang merrily from the trees, heralding the start of what promised to be a beautiful spring morning. Rabbits scampered in the fields around the hidden Elven city. Not one Elf could be seen at first glance, but if you were to look closely you could see them, if they wanted you to. The guards stood well-camouflaged as they went about their duties silently, leaving no sign on the dew-laden grass that they had ever been there.

All seemed peaceful as the Elves began to ready themselves for the day ahead. Peaceful, that was, apart from the inhabitants of the Last Homely House. Within its walls, all was chaotic.

Erestor, the tall, thin and dark-haired Elven scholar who was in charge of Imladris while Elrond was away, was making plans with a group of Elves that stood before him. He looked harried and tired. His night had not been a peaceful one. In fact it had been just the opposite.

Behind him a door opened and they all looked around. A petite, dark-haired Elleth entered the chamber. She looked pale and drawn, as if she had been crying.

"Arwen, you should be resting. You have had a very trying night." Erestor hurried to her side and solicitously ushered her to the fire and one of the chairs that sat before it. Another Elf handed her a goblet of hot tea.

"Hannon-le, Shadron." Even her voice sounded weary.

"How are you feeling now, Penneth?" Erestor was worried about her, she looked so pale.

"Better, Erestor. I just wish that I had been able to tell you more." She took a sip of her tea, sighing at its welcome warmth.

"You have done wonderfully. Just rest there and I will be with you momentarily." At Arwen's nod Erestor went back to the table. He was still shocked after last night's occurrences.

They had all retired for the night. Erestor had been restless and unable to sleep. He had been reading long into the night in the privacy of his own chamber when Arwen's screams for her Adar had rung through the halls of the house.

To say that Erestor had been shocked was an understatement. Arwen had tried all her wiles on her father to persuade him to allow her to join the party heading for Fornost, even to the point of saying how unfair it was as her brothers and Legolas would be going.

It had taken a lot of persuasion on the part of Elrond to dissuade her from the notion that she wanted to travel that far and for that long.

He also did not wish her to fall behind in her studies.

So she had finally agreed to stay behind "to look after Erestor" and keep him from becoming bored without her brothers or Glorfindel there to keep him on his toes, not that she would even contemplate doing half the things that they did!

Arwen had experienced a few impressions in the past, but nothing as clear as her Adar's or Galadriel's visions, just inklings and feelings. It was to be expected in a family that had such a strong history of 'seeing' as theirs had. After all, it was on both sides of the family. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir had all been pleased that they did not have to suffer the visions. They looked so painful and had to be disconcerting. Both their Adar and Daer Nana had to recuperate after each one.

All had been going well in Imladris since Master Healer Gailarphen and a few others had gone with Hethuaur to the aid of the Mirkwood group and nothing untoward had happened.

That is, until last night.

That was when Arwen had her first 'almost' vision. 'Almost', because all she had seen was a quick flash of her Adar screaming, surrounded by fire, wildly groping for something as if he was blind. In the background she had heard someone crying as if all of Arda had come to an end. The voice had been eerily familiar, if she could only place where she had heard it before. The part of the dream that truly horrified her, though, was the underlying sound of sinister laughter that weaved around the screams and the crying in terrifying counterpoint.

Arwen had awakened crying hysterically and shaking. She had been physically ill by the time Erestor had reached her side. He immediately sent for a healer while he tried to calm her.

His demands to know what was wrong only seemed to make her reaction worse. She wanted her father and no one else. It had taken both of them quite some time to calm down, but finally Arwen had calmed enough that she was able to tell him what she had seen and felt. All she could say was that Elrond needed help and now, that he was injured, badly injured, although she could not say how he came to be injured.

Arwen had demanded that Erestor immediately send out a troop with a carriage to help Elrond. He could do nothing to change her mind on the matter. Arwen had even threatened to go by herself if he did not do as she directed. She flatly refused to take the calming tea the healer brought for her.

So here they were this morning, with Erestor making plans with a Captain of the Imladris Guard and having a carriage prepared to send them out to find Elrond.

It took time to get the provisions together. They knew that Elrond would have left Fornost long ago, because Hethuaur had said a messenger had been sent to Fornost as well, but they had no idea just where he would be. They would need to take plenty of supplies, bandages, food and medicines. If Elrond was injured, as well as those in the Mirkwood party, they would be in need of even more provisions. It was midday before they were ready to leave Imladris.

Arwen and Erestor stood on the steps of the Last Homely House to see them off. Arwen was nibbling her bottom lip with worry.

Oh how she wished that she could ride with them. If Elladan and Elrohir were here they would be going with them, why was it so different for her? Yes, she was younger, but did that really matter?

They stood there until the troop and carriage finally disappeared.

"Come, Arwen you need to rest. Your Adar will never forgive me if I did not look after you. I want you to go and rest. I will bring you something light for the midday meal. I am sure that he will be well."

"Hannon-le, Erestor, I hope they reach them in time." Arwen cast a worried look over her shoulder.

Arwen rested for the remainder of the afternoon, both willingly and un-willingly. Erestor had been around the healers far too long for him not to have picked up some of the tricks of the trade. One of them was Elrond's love of secretly sedating those in need of sleep who denied it. At that moment, that same reasoning applied to Arwen. She rested but refused to sleep, so he medicated her tea, simple as that. It did not take long to work and she slept through the rest of the day and well into the next morning.

When she did waken, it was to a grey and dismal day that reflected perfectly how she felt. She was more worried about her Adar than ever. Growing in her mind was a feeling of sheer and utter dread and it kept on growing until she feared it would overwhelm her.

She had been furious with Erestor when she had awoken with a thick head and realised why. She had been drugged. Yes, she admitted, it probably had been a good idea, but it would have been nice to have been asked first. Although she had to admit to herself that she would have refused it. There would have been little chance that she could have attained any rest with that awful, mocking laughter in her ears. She shivered at the memory.

Erestor insisted that they try to carry on as normal. So Arwen was seated in the library, trying to work on her lessons and failing miserably.

She really should concentrate on her history lesson. It was hard though. She desperately wanted something to take her mind off of what had happened. Yet, now that she had something to work on, it was not working. She cast listlessly about for something here to distract her but nothing kept her interest. All she could hear and see was that crying voice and laughter as the flames surrounded her father...

Erestor watched Arwen from his desk. He was also trying to finish some of the paperwork that did not stop just because Elrond was gone from Imladris.

He was finding it very hard to work as worry for both Elrond and Arwen filled him. He would need to tell Elrond that Arwen was showing signs of having the foresight that plagued him so much. They had all hoped that it would miss this generation as it sometimes did. It had seemed to be so for a time. But now? Now, he was not so sure. It may not have been a full, all out vision, but it had been warning enough.

Both of them were only getting more frustrated as they sat there and neither seemed to be accomplishing anything. Erestor was also beginning to get a bad headache.

"Arwen?" Nothing, no reply. Erestor looked over at her. She appeared to be daydreaming, looking out the library window and doodling aimlessly on a piece of parchment that should have held an essay on Gil-Galad. "Arwen." He called a little louder this time. Arwen jumped and looked hurriedly around her.

Erestor had to smile. It was not often that he caught Arwen so inattentive in her lessons. She was one of the best students that he had tutored for some time. "I think we should both take a break from our work. Would you join me for a walk in the gardens? It may raise our spirits and refresh us both."

"That would be nice, Erestor. I would like that. Let me get a shawl." Arwen rose and hurried off, leaving the parchment where it was. Out of curiosity, he stood and made his way across the library to see what she had been doodling.

What he saw there took his breath away. With a shaking hand he lifted the parchment from the table. Arwen had not been doodling at all. She had been writing and it was a warning. A warning that Caun Legolas was in severe danger, that peril stalked him at every turn. The last word written had almost been finished when he had called to her. It was 'Mithrandir'. He carefully folded the parchment and put it in his pocket. Elrond would need to see this.

He looked up as Arwen joined him once more and together they made their way outside. The air was refreshing with a cool nip in the air and it was still raining, only a light misty drizzle though. The walk did them both a lot of good. The fresh air, heavy with the scent of lilacs and other early-blooming flowers, helped to raise their spirits, but the sounds of singing in the trees lifted them even higher. The songs were soothing and small birds seemed to be adding a harmonious counterpoint to the Elven voices. It was enchanting to see and hear.

It was with much lighter hearts that they eventually made their way slowly back to the house. As they walked, Erestor noted idly that there was a dark spot in the sky that seemed not only to be getting rapidly bigger but nearer. He kept his eye on it, curious about what it could be.

Soon though, he knew exactly what it was, in fact had no reason to be uncomfortable with it. It was Gwaihir, Lord of the Great Eagles that lived on the Misty Mountains. Then another black shape appeared and another. Soon they were circling above them, spiraling down to gently land on the green in front of the Last Homely House.

To Erestor's great surprise, Mithrandir rode upon the Great Eagle's back. His hat had been jammed onto his head so that the wind would not cause it to fly off. In one hand was his staff, the other gripped the feathers so that he remained where he was on Gwaihir's back.

As Erestor and Arwen moved to meet them, Mithrandir jumped off of the great bird's back with an alacrity and nimbleness that would have shocked both Arwen and Erestor at another time. Now though, they hurried to greet their guests.

Mithrandir brushed down his ragged grey clothes. "Mae Govannen, Erestor, Arwen. Is Elrond around? I need to speak with him urgently." He rarely wasted time on needless formalities.

"I'm afraid that Hir Elrond is not here, Mithrandir. Mae Govannen." Erestor realised that he had not yet greeted the ancient Maia or the Great Eagles and gave a graceful bow to all of them.

"Elrond is not here? That is most unfortunate. May I ask where he is?" Mithrandir was confused and not a little worried. He could have sworn that Vilya had been used in this direction.

"He is attending a meeting in Fornost. May I be of some assistance? What is the matter?" Erestor and Arwen shared a worried glance.

"I need to see him. I have had a feeling of... great evil rising and when I felt the rings…" Mithrandir broke off to make sure they were not overheard. "Both Vilya and Nenya were used."

"That is unsettling news, Mithrandir. There has been a problem with Thranduil's party. He and Legolas have been seriously hurt and I think, no, I know Elrond has gone to help them. Gailarphen and Nestoron have also gone to their aid. They rest in a place just over the Misty Mountains on the Old Forest Road. It sounds as if their injuries were grave, especially those of dian Legolas."

"They will be in grave need of aid then." Mithrandir sounded even more worried, if that were possible.

"Yes, we sent out a troop this morning with a carriage to help bring them back." Arwen spoke for the first time. "I believe Ada has been injured too."

"I may have a way to get them back here sooner than that. Gwaihir, could I impose upon you once more, my friend? Elrond is in dire need of help, as is Thranduil and his son." Mithrandir knew that Thranduil and the Eagle were on close terms.

"Of course, Gandalf. Did I hear that Legolas is injured as well? We must hurry if that is true. I heard the trees' distress in the song of the land earlier, but I did not fully realise the reason. Climb on, we must hurry." Gwaihir extended a huge-taloned foot so that Mithrandir could climb aboard once more.

"Wait, you may have need of herbs. I will return swiftly!" Arwen ran into the house and gathered the healer's pack that always lay just inside the door in case of emergencies. She hurried back out and handed it to Mithrandir.

Meanwhile, Mithrandir spoke to the Great Eagle again. "You know Legolas?"

"Yes, we all do. He does not realise it yet, but he can hear us, as he does the trees. We are all a part of the Great Song. But come now, we must go." Once more he held out a great clawed foot and Mithrandir mounted. With a swift "Namarie", they were off once more. They quickly disappeared into the grey, rain-laden skies.

With a worried sigh, Erestor escorted Arwen slowly back into the house. They would need to make some arrangements. It appeared that they would soon be getting some very ill visitors.

* * *

Elrohir yawned, not sure what had woken him. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. The chamber was in darkness, although a thin sliver of light through a gap in the curtains told him it was morning. He had slept well, very well following the potion that he had been given.

He felt much better than he had done last night. To his astonishment, he realised that he was hungry. As if to confirm that fact, his stomach gave a loud rumble. He also needed to use the facilities of the bathing chamber. When he looked across to the bed on the other side of the chamber, he realised that Elladan was still asleep, one hand curled behind his head.

Slowly he got out of the bed, not wanting to disturb Elladan from his reverie. He hissed as his feet touched the cold tiles, surprised at just how cold they were. He had not noticed it before. Then he realised that the fire had died down to embers barely glowing among the ashes. That must be the cause.

He quickly crossed the chamber and made use of the bathing room's facilities. He also washed his face and brushed his hair. Feeling a lot more like his normal self, he made his way back into the bedchamber. Elladan was sitting up in his bed, his hair at all angles from a restless night tossing in the bed.

"Good morning, 'Dan, how are you this morning?" He could not help but feel cheerful as he sat on the foot of Elladan's bed. He just felt so much better than he had done yesterday. Why he was not entirely sure.

"I slept well, 'Ro how about you? No more..." he broke off.

"No more what?" Elrohir was puzzled, what had he had 'no more' of?

"Uhmm, what do you recall from last night?" Elladan spoke warily. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his twin.

"We spent the evening with Lady Banwen. Daer Nana had a vision. Is she alright?" Elrohir was alarmed at this memory as it flitted back.

"Daer Nana was sleeping when I saw her last. I am sure she is well. More to the point, dear brother, how are you?" Elladan was watching his brother closely, concern clearly written on his face.

"Me? I am well. Why are you so worried about me?" Elrohir was getting worried at his brother's insistence.

"Elrohir." He spoke with quite reassurance. "You had a vision last night. Do you not recall?"

"A vision? Me? No, this is not funny Elladan, not funny at all." Elrohir glowered at his brother. They had talked about this and Elladan knew this was his greatest fear.

"I am not making a joke, 'Ro. Think, try to recall what happened." Elladan's voice was so earnest that Elrohir began to believe him. It was what convinced him to carefully recall in greater detail exactly what had happened the night before.

He gasped aloud and paled as the memory came rushing back. "Legolas!"

Elladan nodded solemnly. "Yes, gwador-nin… Legolas." He hated to see his twin so distressed.

"I need to speak with Daer Adar." He moved towards the door but stopped when Elladan caught his arm.

"Let me dress and I will come with you." It took Elladan only a few minutes to dress and brush his hair so that he at least looked presentable.

They moved down the short corridor that led to Celeborn and Galadriel's chamber. Strangely, no one stood guard outside their door and the door stood open. They could hear voices within.

Moving silently, they crept closer, intrigued by what was happening. They knew this was wrong and that they should let their Grandparents know that they were there, but the age-old lure of listening to things that they should know nothing about spurred them on and the chance that they might hear something more about their Adar. That was the thought that kept them from letting anyone know they were there.

It was something they would be both pleased about and regret when they thought about it later on, but at present they were not thinking.

As they crept closer the voices grew stronger and they were able to identify the speakers.

"Are you ready to tell me what it was that you saw last night, Meleth?" It was their Grandfather.

"Yes, Celeborn, I saw Elrond. He called for help, but it was almost as if he was unable to see anything around him. He was groping, searching for something. I know not what. There was a voice crying out in great fear."

They could almost see their Grandmother shiver as she spoke. "I am certain it was Legolas crying out. And there was laughter, such mocking laughter, as evil as any that I have ever heard. I fear that some great misfortune has befallen Elrond."

"What makes you think that, my Lady?" Orophin spoke next. So that was why there was no guard at the door?

"I can no longer sense him, neither can I contact him. I should be able to speak to him, even if he sleeps. It is as if he has vanished or is veiled from me. I fear greatly for him, Meleth."

Galadriel sighed. "I think he is still searching for Thranduil's party, I fear they have not reached him yet. All I saw was a bright light that seemed to engulf him and then nothing. That is what worries me and what we will say to Elladan and Elrohir." Galadriel's voice was laden with worry.

"I know, Meleth, I worry too. Was there anything else, anything at all?" Celeborn was trying to calm their Grandmother by the sounds of things.

"Just Legolas, he is so scared and distressed. The fact that Elrohir had a vision about him as well makes me feel certain that he is in grave danger. I worry for Elrohir as well. I had so hoped that none of our Grandchildren would suffer these visions. It seems so unfair. He was so scared. I need to talk with him about the visions. He needs to know that they are not as bad as they look."

"How can you say that, Galadriel? You are always in such pain afterwards. And Elrond! I know you are trying to protect him, but that will not help. It will only make things worse in the long run. This was his first vision, but he may never have another one." Celeborn tried to reason with his wife.

"I know. I know. I do not know what to do for the best!"

"You need to get some more rest, Galadriel. You are still exhausted from these visions. For you to have so many in such a short amount of time is not good for you. If only the Valar would make their meaning plainer, you would not have to suffer so many to understand their purpose." Celeborn sounded tired and frustrated.

Galadriel sighed as she sat back down on the bed. "I wish Mithrandir were here. He would know what to do. This threat is growing and it is targeted solely on Legolas for some reason. Perhaps he would have some idea why. I just hope the Valar watch over Legolas. I fear he will need all the protection that he can get."

Elladan turned wide grey eyes to his brother. The same look was mirrored on Elrohir's pale features. Their Adar was in great danger! Elladan looked to the room they had shared and nodded, his meaning clear as if he had spoken aloud. "Come back to the chamber. We can speak properly there." Elrohir nodded and they moved just as silently back into their chamber.

Once safely within the room, Elladan closed the door behind them. They both moved over to the nearest bed, which just happened to be Elrohir's and flopped down with worried sighs.

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing when I know Adar is in danger!" Elrohir was frustrated and worried.

"I know. There has to be something that we can do." Elladan was just as anxious.

"Well, we will not accomplish anything sitting here, but we also do not know where Ada is." Elrohir thumped his pillow.

"I know, but Daer Nana and Daer Adar will not give us leave to go to his aid." Elladan practically threw his hands up into the air. This was just so... so... well it went beyond frustrating and it was only getting worse as they thought about it.

"What if we slipped away before they found that we knew anything about it?" Elrohir caught his brother's eye.

The wicked grin and excited gleam told him that Elladan was in full agreement. "We could go to Lady Banwen..."

"…and ask for food. You saw the..." Elrohir stood and started gathering some of their things.

"…amount she tried to give us. She kept saying..." Elladan got their cloaks out of the wardrobe.

"…that we were far too thin! She would..."

"…not think twice about giving us food if we asked for it. Let us..."

"…go and see her now. If we get..." Elrohir pulled their packs out.

"…organised now, we could..." Elladan gathered their weapons and set them on his bed.

"…be leaving by the time the mid-day bell rings."

"Or before that even! We could be well on..."

"…our way before we are missed." Elrohir finished with a contented air, stuffing things into his pack as Elladan was doing the same.

Elladan sighed. This was how it should be, working together, and each finishing the other's sentences. It should never be just him, alone, as it had been last night. That had just felt so very wrong.

Soon their filled packs sat next to their weapons. It was then that they realised that there had never been any need for a discussion because the decision had already been made. They grinned at each other, both feeling the excitement growing within them. This would be a grand adventure and when they found their Adar, all would be well.

They had no fear of being out in the wilds on their own. They had done so before. In fact after their Naneth had been so hurt by the Orcs that she had sailed to Valinor, they had taken their leave of Imladris for some time to hunt down the evil beasts and make them pay. And pay they had. Those had been dark days, days when their anger and grief had taken them to places they never wished to see again, but they would willingly go back to them if it meant their Adar was safe with them.

"We need to let Daer Nana know we are awake and on our way to the kitchens for some food. That should keep them from worrying for a time. We can then come back for our packs and leave straight away." Elladan stood once more.

"Yes, they will not expect us..."

"…to leave on our own."

They went to their chamber door with their packs and set them down just inside it. Opening the chamber door, they made their way rather noisily down to their Grandparents chamber. With the noise, the elder Elves would have some warning that they were there.

The chamber door was still open and Orophin was still inside talking with Celeborn about the guard's duty list for the next few days. Galadriel was sitting up on the bed, resting. In the bright light that shined in the open window, the twins could see that she was almost ghostly pale and had thick black rings under her eyes.

Elrohir dry swallowed, would this be his future as well? Recovering from painful visions? He sincerely hoped not.

"Good morning" How do you feel this morning, Elrohir?" Galadriel smiled at him, pleased to see him so alert and in no pain.

"I feel well thank you, Daer Nana. We just wanted to let you know that we were hungry and..."

"…we were on our way down to the kitchens for some food to break our fast. We also..."

"…thought that if it was alright with you that we..."

"…would go for a ride around Fornost. Our horses have..."

"…not been ridden for a while and will be..."

"…getting very fat and lazy." Elladan finished with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea, the fresh air will do you both a lot of good and no harm will come to you here. You are to be back in time for the evening meal." Galadriel had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing at their surprise.

Obviously they had not yet realised just how late in the day it was. They had missed the midday meal, although not by much.

Lady Banwen had been very worried that the two boys, as she called them, were still asleep and missed out on the food. Even though Celeborn had tried to patiently explain to her that Elves simply did not need to eat as much nor as often as men, Lady Banwen had not taken a blind bit of notice, but just kept muttering that they were far too thin to be healthy.

Lord Bainen had looked incredibly embarrassed as she had tried to give all of the Elves more food than they had served themselves. It seemed that Banwen had decided they needed mothering, or as she said, 'looking after', and nothing short of an act of nature would stop her. She reminded Celeborn of someone, but he could not quite place who.

He shook his head. He could figure that out later. He concentrated on the twins.

"It is past midday?" Elladan sounded completely surprised as he looked out of the wide windows to check Anor's progress in the sky. Yes, it was early afternoon and not mid-morning as they had both thought it to be.

"We slept that long?" Elrohir sounded just as astonished.

"Yes, Dear Hearts, you obviously needed the rest. You both seem the better for it. Now go and see about some food. I am sure that Banwen has saved plenty for you. She missed you at the meals today." Galadriel could not help but tease and was rewarded with twin groans as a reply.

Her quiet laughter filled the air as they left the chamber. They deliberately closed the door behind them. Quickly, they made their way back down the hall and picked up their packs and weapons before they made their way down to the kitchens.

The kitchens were huge and full of bustling Edain workers who seemed to know exactly what they were doing. At one long table, a woman was kneading dough with a ferocity that surprised them both. In one corner was a young girl peeling potatoes, another beside her was peeling carrots.

Over by the big open hearth was a young boy of about ten turning a spit with large pieces of meat skewered on it. He looked bored to tears. Another lady was rolling out pastry to cover what looked to be a large apple pie. The delicious aromas were making their mouths water.

By the door, the head cook and Lady Banwen were in close conversation. They could hear only part of the conversation over the noise of all the kitchen preparations. They could hear 'food' and 'Elves' and looked at each other with trepidation. They were suddenly very glad that they would not be there for the evening meal.

The young boy had stopped turning the spit and was openly gaping at them as if he had never seen an Elf before in his life. Come to think of it, perhaps he had not. A clout around the ear from the cook had him quickly working again.

Lady Banwen spotted them then. "Oh my dears, you are awake! I was so worried when you didn't come down for the morning or mid-day meal. You must be starving! Come, sit and we will get you something to eat. Thenin please bring them some bread and strawberries. Yes, some strawberries." She turned to them and smiled fondly. "You liked them the other day, I saw that. Cheese..." Banwen was bustling about the kitchen getting the food ready and ignoring the sharp looks that the cook was giving her.

Elladan elbowed Elrohir and motioned to Lady Banwen.

"Uhmmmm, Lady Banwen? Would it be possible for us to take some food with us for later? DaerNana has said that we could go for a ride on our horses today." Elrohir put on the most endearing young-and-innocent expression that he could. It worked beautifully. Well, he _had_ practiced the look for a few hundred years. It should work on someone who had not seen him use it before.

"Of course, Dear One. Thenin, what do we have that these young ones could take with them? It needs to be substantial. They are growing boys after all." She shared a smile with Thenin, whose irritation at having the Lady interfering with _her_ kitchen had faded. Even she had been charmed by the Elven twins' presence.

"Let me see what we can find. What would you like? I will see what I have."

Within minutes they were seated at the large wooden table, tucking into the cheese and bread. It was really very good and the large goblets of fresh milk were welcome. While they ate, Lady Banwen and Thenin were gathering food for them.

By the time they had finished the meal the two ladies had put together two large food packs, enough to last them for many days without a need to hunt. That was good, they would then only need to stop for rest. Piled next to the food packs were a pair of water skins. Without knowing it, the ladies were playing right into the twins' hands. They would have plenty of provisions now and no one would be the wiser, at least for a time.

Full once more, they gave their thanks as they gathered the food and waterskins and left the warm and comforting kitchen. The ladies' goodbyes were still ringing in their ears as they picked up their other packs and weapons and made for the stables. They left their packs out of sight while they made their way to the stables and greeted the stable hands as they went about their work.

Their two large bay stallions, identical in almost every way, rushed to the stable doors, both whinnied a greeting as they heard their riders' voices. Elrohir laughed as his stallion snorted, blowing in his face and making his hair fly around him. It was obvious that they were both ready and eager enough for a swift ride.

"How do you fancy a nice run, Callon? You have been cooped up in here for far too long." The stallion nickered his agreement.

He could hear Elladan talking to his own horse, Saeleinior. He could recall the amusement that had abounded at their choice of almost identical horses, but they had been the ones that they liked and it had seemed natural as well. There were some differences if you knew where to look and what to look for, but at first glance there was no difference whatsoever, they were a fine matched pair.

He met Elladan leading his stallion outside the stall and together they made their way outside, calling a cheerful farewell to the stable hands as they went. They tried not to rouse any suspicions if they could help it. Once outside they led their horses over to the small copse of trees where they had hidden their packs and belongings. They quickly secured their packs on the horses and strapped on their swords and quivers. Their bows were ready at hand as they rode.

They made a point of taking the back way out of Fornost before turning and following the route that Elrond and Glorfindel had taken towards Imladris.

They did not realise it, but distinctly unfriendly eyes watched them as they made their way out of Fornost. They were the only ones though. No one else took the time out of their busy day to notice the two heavily armed riders and most did not even realise that they had seen them until later when the alert when up for the two missing Elves.

* * *

Back in their chamber, Galadriel and Celeborn were still discussing the situation with Orophin. Galadriel was unable to hide her growing fears as she tried, and failed, to reach Elrond. The more she tried, the more she became frustrated and the harder she tried. She was already exhausted and this was becoming more frightening for her.

She had never been unable to contact Elrond for this long before. The nature of the Rings of Power helped with that. This was echoing what she felt with Minerella and Legolas and she was more frightened than she would care to admit.

Then there were the dreams. Every time she slipped into reverie, she dreamt of that tattered, twisted web and each time the strands seemed to unwind further. She had not mentioned this to Celeborn at all. Perhaps she should. Her mind made up, she turned to him once more.

"Celeborn, there is something I have not told you yet, something that worries me."

Celeborn turned to her, his face drawn into a worried frown. "What is it, meleth?" He crossed to the bed and sat down beside her. He hated to see her so pale and wan, so exhausted and worried.

"I have had a dream for the last few nights. It is always the same, a web that is tattered and torn, it slowly unwinds until there is only two or three strands left holding it together. The last dream, last night, it only had one strand, one thick strand and even that was slowly twisting and unwinding. There is a voice in the background, always calling for help, always calling for his Nana or Adar. He is so young and I am so scared for him. I know that if the strand breaks it will go ill for Arda. Whoever this is, they are important. We cannot let that strand unwind, but I do not know how to stop it!"

Galadriel's distress was obvious. He took her hands between his own. "Easy, melethril. We will figure this out." Celeborn tried his hardest to reassure her. It failed miserably. Her building frustration and fatigue were making her anxious and impatient.

"But what if it is already too late? What if the last strand breaks? What then? And why a web? I am missing something. I know I am, but what? Elrond would be able to help me, but I cannot even reach him! What do I tell Elladan and Elrohir? This is awful! I wish I had my mirror. With that, at least I could focus the visions and perhaps make sense of what I am seeing."

"A web?" Celeborn was thinking hard. "Why a web? What does it look like?" He spoke without thought.

It earned him a scathing look. "It looked like an old web, an old and tattered web. It had holes in it. What more can I say?" Her patience was wearing thin with worry and frustration, though she regretted her words immediately.

She sounded completely exasperated with him and he blinked at her in surprise. It was very rare for Galadriel to snap at anyone. She must be more tired and worried than he thought.

Celeborn softly caressed her face and spoke gently to her. "Just relax, Galadriel. Show me what you have seen and together let us see what we can make of it. Take a deep breath and show me." This was the time that their bond came in useful, when Galadriel was this wrought up and exhausted, she could show him what she had seen, avoiding any miscommunication and frustration.

Galadriel gave him a small apologetic smile for snapping at him as she also caressed his face. She sent him her proper apologies as she closed her eyes and relaxed back against the pillows. Soon the images were flooding his mind.

_/It was dark, very dark and he could hear a child calling out in fear. The darkness seemed to be all-consuming but then suddenly out of nowhere a bright object appeared. It was twisting and billowing in the breeze. Galadriel had been right when she said that it had been an old web. He saw a very old and tattered silver web with great holes that made it sag and droop./ _

_/Celeborn had become more certain than ever that the voice he heard was an Elfling's. The child was becoming more and more distressed as time went by and he could not blame him. He could understand why Galadriel had become so concerned with this 'dream'./_

_/Slowly the web began to unravel even further. Threads fell away, weakening the whole structure. More holes seemed to fill the fabric of the web with black voids, ruining the pattern. It became more tattered and worn. No self-respecting spider would stay with a web like this. Just the thought of the giant spiders of Mirkwood gave him chills./_

_/Finally, there were just three anchored threads holding together the web. These began to unwind, strand by battered strand. As they did so, the crying increased in intensity and an evil laugh seemed to take any warmth there had been from the air around them./ _

_/Slowly, as he watched, the strands gradually began to unwind further. Three strands became two and then, finally, only one. The shrill wailing grew in intensity and the panic in the small voice was obvious./_

_/Just when the sound started to become painful for him, another voice filled the air with a sweet song. It was a tune that Celeborn knew well, one that all Elven mothers sang to their babes. It filled him with sadness as well as hope. He had not heard this lullaby for many, many years. The crying gradually calmed before it stopped./_

_/The single strand seemed to glisten as if it were mithril shimmering in moonlight. The evil voice that had been laughing changed to a roar of anger. A wind began to grow around them and the strand of webbing began to shiver and shake as it was buffeted. The remaining strand grew dull and again began to unwind as he watched.../_

The last of the dream vanished and he opened his eyes to a view of the chamber once more. He had Galadriel in his arms and she was quietly sobbing on his chest from reliving the dream. He could understand her feelings for he could feel hot tears upon his own cheeks. He hugged her tightly to him.

"Shhhhhhhh, it is alright, Meleth, we will work this out. You should have shared this with me earlier, I could have helped you." The last time he had heard this lullaby it had been Celebrian singing to a tiny Arwen, just as Galadriel had sung to Celebrian when she was small. The lullaby stirred the same painful memory for Galadriel as well. Even now, almost two hundred and fifty years after the incident with the Orcs, Celebrian's decision to leave for the Undying Lands still caused a sorrowful ache in their hearts.

"Celeborn, what is wrong?" Orophin sounded worried.

"Memories, Ion-nin, sad memories, that is all." Celeborn tried to reassure the warrior as he dried his face.

Galadriel and Celeborn considered the three brothers, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin as their own children. They had, after all, raised them after their own parents had died and passed to Mandos' Halls. Their Adar had died due to grievous injuries incurred on a battlefield at the Last Great Alliance and their Naneth faded soon after from her grief at his passing. Haldir, though full-grown, had not yet reached his majority and needed help and guidance to raise his younger brothers.

Celeborn still crooned assurances to Galadriel as she settled. "I can feel your heartache, Meleth. You have grieved alone needlessly. You need not shield my heart from this too."

"You are both alright?" Orophin was still worried about his foster parents. To see both of them in this state of distress was very unusual and not a little frightening.

"Yes, there is yet a puzzle to solve but we will both be alright. Now, Galadriel you are going to rest. I can feel how exhausted you are. I will be here with you. I have asked that any meetings be adjourned for the next few days. Without either Thranduil or Elrond here there is little more we can do. So sleep, I am here if you need me." The fact that Galadriel did not argue as he helped her to lie down spoke volumes and worried him even more.

She had no sooner put her head on the pillow than she was fast asleep, with her eyes closed.

Motioning Orophin to the chamber door so that they could speak and not disturb her, Celeborn quickly explained what he had witnessed.

"I did not say anything to Galadriel. She is too distressed, but I am sure that the Elfling I heard crying was Legolas. This is no normal dream. I think this is another slow forming vision. I will be keeping a close eye on the dreams from now on. I am positive that the voice I heard singing was Minerella."

That hurt as well. They had all loved Minerella. She was such a well-loved wife, mother and Queen. The ripples her death had caused had been felt far and wide, were still being felt, if he was brutally honest. That they had also almost lost Legolas still sent shivers down his spine. His heart went out to Thranduil. How could he have handled his grief if both Galadriel and Celebrian had been hurt?

"But, how? Queen Minerella is..." Orophin decided it was best that he did not finish that particular thought.

"Dead? Yes I am aware of that, but nonetheless, I heard Minerella singing to Legolas."

Celeborn wearily rubbed at his face. "There is something very wrong going on here. A great evil is at work. We must be all on our guard. I have a feeling... well… I do not know what this feeling is." Celeborn seemed confused and surprised at his own admission. He sounded frustrated.

Orophin just looked more worried as he listened to Celeborn speak. How could you hear someone sing who had departed for Mandos' Halls? The look on his face caught Celeborn's attention.

"I know, it sounds ridiculous, but I heard Minerella. I have this feeling that some dire event is going to happen. It centers on Legolas and I want to do something NOW and not wait like some befuddled old Edan waiting for his end." Celeborn could feel the urgency of the situation pulling at him. He could feel that they were running out of time, knew that he wanted to do something to help, but what?

"I believe you, Ada. I have seen some things that I cannot explain as well. What can I do?" Orophin was prepared to lay down his life for his Lord and Lady, Adar and Nana, as he thought of them. Even for Legolas, whom he had seen only once. He had been looking forward to seeing the Elfling once more, they all had been. He just hoped that he got that chance.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. We will just have to wait and see what the Valar have in store for us all. Ai, Elbereth, I hate this!" Celeborn wanted nothing more than to shout at the Valar for letting this happen to a small Elfling.

"Adar, it will all become clear. You should rest as well. You stayed up all this last night looking after Nana, Elladan and Elrohir and you slept little the night before and I know the meetings have been difficult. Let me take the next watch while you rest? Dan and Ro are out riding. I can have others guard the door and I can wait in here while you and Nana sleep. You will both feel better for it." Orophin was earnest. Celeborn really did look as exhausted as Galadriel did.

"You are right. Thinking myself in circles will not help. I will rest, but wake me in time to prepare for the evening meal and if Elladan and Elrohir get in trouble wake me immediately."

"Of course, Ada, just let me arrange the guards." Orophin slipped out of the chamber on his self-appointed errand.

Celeborn meanwhile readied himself to lie down beside his wife. He soon slipped into an uneasy reverie.

He slept uneasily. His worries about the 'dream vision' played over and over in his mind. The more he thought on the subject, the greater was his conviction that it was Legolas they had been hearing in such a distressed state.

At some point, Galadriel's hand found his and they both settled into a deeper sleep.

It did not stay peaceful for long.

_/The same deep darkness surrounded the clearing. Hanging literally by just the one thread, the web was waving as if tossed in a strong wind. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly a strand came away and began the process of unwinding. Above the wind, he could hear the sinister laughter, as well as Legolas crying for help. Not even calling his parents this time. Just 'help' and from whomever would listen to him./_

_/Then, out of nowhere came another presence. The presence seemed to surround the web, as if trying to protect it. It was another Elf, although he could not get a clear look at his face./_

_/Celeborn could hear someone speaking, but not clearly and not loud enough to understand. There was one phrase that he could finally hear and it was this that proved to Celeborn that his deduction of the Elfling's identity was correct. The cold, sneering voice just said two clear words and they made him shudder. "Tree Rat." The same name that Elrohir had heard given to Legolas in his vision._

_The male Elf spoke. With a deep jolt, Celeborn realised that he knew exactly who it was. Elrond!_

_Elrond's words were clear and defiant. "I will never see this innocent child within your grasp!" He seemed to pick something up and throw it to one side._

_The mocking, cold voice seemed to echo around Celeborn, so evil and so utterly cold. "As you wish, Elf. By your own words." With those words, a bright, unnatural light filled his vision and with a start..._

Celeborn woke and sat up suddenly, breathing as if he had run for hours and not been asleep.

"ADA?" Orophin hurried over to the bed, worried once more. Celeborn and Galadriel's sleep had become more and more distressed and he had not known what to do.

"A dream, Ion-nin, it was just a dream." He did not know who he was trying to reassure, Orophin or himself. This could not have happened. Elbereth, please let this not have happened.

Galadriel turned over to face him. "I am afraid it is much more than just a dream, Celeborn. Elrond is in deep trouble and it is not just Elrond." Galadriel had silver tears running down her cheeks.

"You have seen more?" Celeborn could not hide his surprise.

"Yes and I really wish that I had not." Galadriel shuddered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Can you tell me, or show me?"

"I will show you. Orophin, would you please have Elladan and Elrohir found and brought back?"

"Of course, Nana. I will send for them now." Orophin gave them a last worried look as he made his way from the chamber.

Galadriel gave Celeborn one last horror-filled look before she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

/_Instead of seeing the tattered old web, Celeborn now found himself looking at a sun-filled clearing. Injured Elves lay around the base of a large old Oak tree. With a start, he realised that one of the Elves was Thranduil. He looked grey and very ill, one hand rested against the Oak's roots that lay twisted and gnarled above ground. His other hand was resting in the hand of a young blond Elfling…Legolas. He looked in far worse condition than Thranduil, pale and bruised and frighteningly thin and still, almost unrecognisable with his forehead so swollen. His other hand also rested on a root._

_Near Thranduil's other side...Ai, no, it was Elrond, a very ill Elrond. He wore a bandage over his eyes. It made sense now, what the evil voice had said about being Elrond's wish and by his own words…"I will not see…." Celeborn found that his mouth had dried. It looked as if Elrond had been badly burnt. Bandages covered much of his upper body._

_The scene changed and they were no longer in the clearing but in wide-open countryside. The sound of hoofbeats filled the air. Two horses came into sight. Two horses with riders that he knew all too well, Elladan and Elrohir. They were armed and had packs slung over their horses. They were riding fast. _

_From nowhere, a dark horde attacked them and they were lost from view.../ _

The chamber suddenly filled his sight and he found that he was hugging Galadriel desperately, fiercely. He was filled with horror and fear. Elrond had looked bad enough, as had Thranduil, they would have a long recovery ahead of them. But Legolas? Something about him made them think it would take more than a miracle for him to make it alive to Fornost. And if Legolas died... well the consequences did not bear considering.

"I still cannot contact Elrond. I fear greatly for him. He may be more gravely hurt than it appears. I wish Mithrandir was here. We could greatly benefit from his wisdom and guidance. Poor Legolas." She was sobbing once more and for once in his long life he did not know what to do to calm her, because he felt exactly the same.

The chamber door opened and Orophin entered with a fresh pot of hot water in his hands. He crossed to the table and began to make tea as he talked to them. "Captain Ivorhen has gone with some men to bring Elladan and Elrohir back, but they do not know in which direction they went. Lady Banwen has said they asked for provisions for the afternoon when they broke their fast." He poured some Miruvor as the tea steeped. "From her description, they had enough food to last them for a couple of days. She really does spoil them."

His tone was amused and he smiled, but as he looked up, it died on his lips as he took in their pallid looks. "What? What is wrong?"

He crossed to pass them each goblets of Miruvor.

"We have shared a vision of them being attacked by... I cannot be sure, but I think that they are Orcs. I did not really get a good look." Galadriel's voice shook as she spoke. The thought of her beloved grandsons being in the hands of those vile creatures upset her all the more. It was a little too much like deja vu, after all that had happened with Celebrian.

"They will be fine, Nana, it may not happen after all. You always say that. Please do not be upset. You know they have fought Orcs before." Orophin tried to reassure her.

It did not comfort her or still the fear she felt for them.

"But most of it has, I know it has. That is why I cannot contact Elrond and we already knew that Legolas and Thranduil were badly injured, that was why Elrond and Glorfindel went to meet them. It grieves my heart to think that something could happen to Elladan and Elrohir as well!" Galadriel ignored the goblet offered to her and began to cry softly once more.

"What will happen, will, Meleth, and we will face it then. Making yourself sick with worry will not help the situation. Come, drink your Miruvor and then we will have the tea. I think it would be best if we dined in the chambers this evening, I do not think that either of us is fit for company at this time."

"I have already explained that to Lady Banwen. I hope I did the right thing? She said that if Nana was still feeling unwell, she would bring the meal to you." Orophin added.

"That is good, hannon-le Orophin. I will be relieved as well when Elladan and Elrohir join us. I will not rest easily until I see them again." Galadriel gave the young Elf an incredibly watery smile.

"I know, Nana. They should have returned by now. It is getting late." The moment he spoke, Orophin wished he could bite the words back. What little colour the miruvor had returned to Galadriel's face fled once more. He could see Celeborn frown at him over her blond head.

Luckily for him, there was a knock at the door then. As Celeborn called for them to enter, his attention was distracted.

It was Lady Banwen and she brought with her what looked like, at least to Celeborn, a whole host of Edain women all carrying trays. The trays were piled high with more food than they could ever imagine being able to eat. He gave an almost silent sigh. It would appear that his little 'talk' had not made any difference whatsoever.

Lady Banwen was solicitous. "Galadriel, dear child, Orophin said that you were still feeling unwell. I do agree that it is best that you rest in bed for the next few days. I have told Bainen that the talks will only resume when you are feeling better. So you have time to sit with this poor delicate child, Celeborn. I do not want either of you troubled when you feel so poorly. I really think I should have our healer look at you, Galadriel. Please? It would put my mind at rest."

Her look of pleading tugged at Galadriel's heart and, even with the memory of Elrond's dire words regarding the state of the healing ward, she graciously agreed. She frowned deeply at being called 'delicate' however.

"Oh thank you, child, it will put my mind at rest, you look so pale and frail. Eat, and I will have him come attend to you. Have those adorable boys not returned from their ride?"

Only Celeborn's hand resting on her arm in warning stopped her from saying something she would greatly regret later. Galadriel's eyebrows almost rose into her hair at that. Frail! How on Arda could anyone think of her as both delicate and frail?She was in the best of health. Being an Elf she was never ill to start with.

"Thank you, Banwen that would be appreciated and no, Elladan and Elrohir have not returned yet. We have some of our people looking for them as we speak, they will return." Galadriel tried to keep the hard edge of irritation from her voice.

"Good, I will leave you to your meal. I will send for Mellroth now and he should be here as soon as you have finished. Enjoy your food." With a sweeping gesture, Banwen herded the serving ladies from the chamber.

Once the door had closed, there was a rather stunned silence and then a minor explosion as Galadriel broke the silence.

"Frail! Delicate!" Her voice rose with each word and Celeborn had to hide his smile. Without realising it, Banwen had done the best thing possible to keep her from brooding about the visions and their grandsons. "Child!" Celeborn was not really sure which word Galadriel was the most upset about.

"She means well, meleth." Celeborn was glad that she was not looking at him and continued to miss his amusement.

"I know, and that only makes it worse. Hannon-le meleth, for keeping me from speaking hastily. I do like Lady Banwen, but she can be a little..." Galadriel broke off, unwilling to voice the rest of the thought… "headstrong." crossed her mind even so.

It suddenly dawned on Celeborn that he knew exactly who Banwen reminded him of. How on Arda had he forgotten? "Eirien!"

His wife and foster son looked at him as if he had taken leave of his senses.

"That is who she reminds me of, Eirien of Bree!"

The wicked glimmer that shined from Galadriel's eyes made him groan and wish that he had remained silent.

"Ah, but of course, your Edan girlfriend, meleth?"

"She is not my girlfriend. All she did was inquire if I was married." Celeborn had the air of a man who had been teased about this subject many times in the past.

"Meleth, she asks every blond Ellon she sees if they are married. I have heard it from many of our people who travel there. I am sure that she would even ask Orophin here the same question should they meet." Orophin's ears were tinged red at her teasing and he no longer sniggered behind his hand.

"She asks Glorfindel that every time that she sees him and is never deterred. Her daughter means a lot to her and she wishes her to bond with a First Born. She will never change and would we really want her to change her ways?" Galadriel arched her right eyebrow teasingly at her husband.

"Yes!" Celeborn could not stop the reply leaving his lips.

"Hush, Celeborn, she knows that you are bonded. You, at least, are safe, but our Orophin?" The twinkle in her blue eyes was a delight to behold after her earlier fears and worries.

"You say she lives in Bree, Nana?" Orophin sounded suddenly very young and uncertain.

"Yes, Orophin, she does and if you ever happen to be that way and need help, she and her husband will go out of their way to help you in any way they can. Just watch out for their daughter!" She winked at the younger Elf and he knew then that he was being teased.

"I will make sure that I never go that way if I can help it!" He smiled back at her.

"Then you will miss the most incredible rabbit stew. Celeborn adores it, as does Elrond. Glorfindel would rather face a thousand Orcs, I think." She laughed at the incredulous look on Orophin's face. "When you see Glorfindel next, just say one word to him. Just this, 'Eirien' and see what happens!"

"I will do that, Nana, I will most certainly do that!" There was a look in his eyes that boded ill for the mighty Balrog Slayer. It was a mischievous look that they had seen him wear often as an Elfling but had appeared less often as he grew. It was such a rarity now that it was to be savoured and cherished. The brothers all seemed so serious and quiet most of the time now. They took their duties almost too seriously.

"Now, Galadriel, you need to eat. I will bring your meal. You are not to move from that bed." Celeborn stood and made his way over to Orophin and whispered in his ear. "Glorfindel is terrified of her."

This time Orophin could not hide the gale of laughter he felt at the picture that was being painted of Glorfindel. Never would he have thought he would be frightened of anything, never.

They had all finished their meal and the sun was beginning to set but still there was no sign of Elladan and Elrohir. Even Celeborn was beginning to feel anxious for their safety.

Finally he could wait no more and he stood, about to go and look for himself, when the door opened and in walked a very rattled Captain Ivorhen of Imladris.

"Have you found them?" Celeborn asked without preamble.

"No, Hir-nin. We have found no sign of them anywhere. No one has seen them all afternoon, not since they got their horses at the stable. The men are still looking for them and will continue to do so. Is it possible that they have followed Hir Elrond for some reason?"

Ivorhen hated the thought of upsetting the Lord and Lady before him, but he had no choice. He knew all too well what Elrond's sons could do and how much trouble they could find, seemingly out of nowhere. This was not the first time his group had been sent out to search for them, and likely would not be the last.

"They would not..." Celeborn sounded shocked and horrified. He had not even thought that they would leave Fornost, even after the vision/dream he thought they had been in Fornost, but now... Now the seeds of doubt had been sown. "They would." The latter was resigned. "I will go to see if there is anything missing from their room."

"We will come with you, Celeborn." Galadriel was about to climb out of bed but was stopped by her husband.

"No, Galadriel, stay, you need to rest. Orophin, please stay with your Naneth. I will return as soon as I can. Captain Ivorhen, saes, you come with me." The two of them left behind two very concerned Elves.

They entered the large empty bedchamber with a sense of trepidation. Now that he had thought about it, this was the most logical step for Elladan and Elrohir to take. They must have somehow overheard his conversation with Galadriel and Orophin. They must have. It was the only thing that made sense.

The beds had been made at some time during the day and wood was ready in the fireplace for a fire to be lit. He crossed to the large beech wood wardrobe and opened it. What he saw made his heart miss a beat. There was clothing missing, also their swords were gone from their place by the door. He had no doubt that if he were to check in Elrond's chambers their bows and quivers would be gone as well.

It left him no doubt that they had gone to find Elrond. He could only hope and pray that they got there safely and without hurt. They had at least thought to take provisions with them and for once he had to praise Lady Banwen for packing them more than sufficient food and water to last them.

Another thought crossed his mind and sent shivers down his spine. They had taken no Miruvor with them. If he had another vision, and he had no doubt that it would happen however much he hoped it would not, then Elrohir would have need of the strength-giving cordial. Had they even considered the possibility of more visions?

"I will have to go after them." There was certainty in Celeborn's voice, his decision had been made. He had no choice, he had to follow them. He would never rest easily nor forgive himself if he did not.

"I will accompany you, Hir-nin. I will split the troop. Half can stay here with Lady Galadriel to guard her safety. The others will come with us. I will arrange for provisions from the cook." Ivorhen turned to leave the chamber.

"Please make certain that we have plenty of Miruvor with us. I fear we will have need of it."

Celeborn wished he could be surprised at this, wished he could sigh, but he was too worried and too tired.

"By your command, Hir-nin." Ivorhen bowed and left the chamber.

Celeborn followed him and made his way back into his own chamber. He stopped at the closed door, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He was set upon almost immediately.

"Well? Is there anything missing!" Galadriel would have jumped on him had she been out of bed and nearer.

"Yes, I am afraid so, clothing and their weapons. They have taken provisions but no Miruvor. They will have need of it, I am certain. Galadriel, you and Orophin will stay here. I will take half the troop and go after them. I cannot let them go on without following. I do promise they will regret this rash act. Mayhap one of the best things would be to have them working in Fornost's infirmary, even before it is rebuilt. That should curb some of their youthful exuberance."

"They have gone after Elrond?" Galadriel could not believe that her grandsons would do such a thing, especially at this time, with all that was happening.

"Yes, they have gone after Elrond. I want you to stay here and rest, gather your strength. This is far from over. Keep trying to contact Elrond and I will keep in contact with you through our bond. If you have any dreams or visions I want to know immediately, Meleth. Promise me?" He hated leaving Galadriel like this, but equally he had to go as well. For the first time in a long time Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien, was torn in two directions. "Orophin, I want you to watch over her, be here to care for her when she has any other visions. You have done so before, you know what she needs."

"I will, Ada, I will stay with Nana at all times. Just get to those two hellions and bring them back. I will make certain that the healing ward is left just as it is for them." Orophin's tone was grim and Celeborn had no doubt that he meant every word he had just uttered. When his grandsons returned from their little adventure they would not get the warm reception they probably expected.

Celeborn and his small group left Fornost within the hour. The sooner they found the twins the happier he would be. They would not be stopping, apart from short breaks, until they found the pair and when they did... Well, as much as he would probably want to strangle them, he would probably hug them for all his worth.

Galadriel stood at the window of the chamber, Orophin at her side, as she watched her bonded ride away. Her heart was in her stomach. She hated to be parted like this, hated that her Grandsons had run off like this, so impulsively, without thought and proper planning. She would have a long hard talk with them when she had them in front of her. They would rue the day when they decided to do something so ridiculous.

* * *

Doroniel stood and watched as Gailarphen finished his stew. She was very aware that all the Elves around her were also watching his every move. Not that Gailarphen was aware of their scrutiny. He was too tired, too hungry and too worried about the injured to really give thought to anything else. She glared at them, not wanting him to become too suspicious. They turned back to their own jobs, ducking their heads with a guilty smile as they went.

Gailarphen sighed, contented and replete, when he placed the bowl on the ground. He felt much better for the hot food and warm drink. Now he needed to head back to his patients. He tried to stand but a firm hand on his shoulder made him stay where he was. He looked up in surprise. Doroniel stood over him and her look of satisfaction and amused concern made him blink.

"I do not think that you will want to get up just now, Gailarphen. In fact it might be better if you just lay down." There was a smug tone to her voice that made him look again.

An expression of realization swept across his face. "You drugged me, didn't you!" He sounded shocked as a great wave of fatigue washed over him.

"Yes, you needed it. You were not about to go rest, were you? You were going back to your patients." She smiled at him, pleased with herself. "Come, lay down near Elrond. You will be close to him when you waken then." She helped him over to a spare pallet in the shelter and aided him down onto it carefully, so he didn't simply collapse in a heap. He was already very unsteady on his feet.

"I will make you pay for this, Doroniel. What was it in, the stew?" The latter was said around the yawn that threatened to split his lean face.

"Yes, it was the stew. We knew you would suspect the tea." Doroniel gave a small mischievous grin. "You are exhausted, Mellon-nin. You really need the rest to get through the next few days with both Legolas and Elrond. Thranduil's condition is far from stable as well. Nestoron and I will watch them tonight. They need you in the best of health and not in the state that you are in now." Doroniel helped him to lie down and he was asleep almost instantly when he stretched out his long legs. She covered him with one of the blankets that had been folded and set to one side

Doroniel stood and made her way back over to the fire, grinning widely at Nestoron. Neither she nor he really thought that the Master Healer would fall for such a devious trick as drugging his stew, but it had worked and worked well, at least this one time. The fact the others had almost given it away, by stopping and watching him eat, could be addressed at another time. She could and would get her own back on them when they least expected it. Being one of Mirkwood's healers did have some benefits after all.

Haldir stood nearby with a small grin on his face as he also watched the small drama play its way out. He could tell that Master Healer Gailarphen did not stand any chance of winning this decision. The young Mirkwood healer had learned from two of the best in the art of Healing and now he was going to have to accept the consequences of being one of those said teachers. Haldir had no inclination to intervene on his behalf either. He had seen the healer awake the entire night before as he stood watch. With that thought, he decided to dish up his own stew later, just to be certain they didn't try it on him.

He looked around the campsite. He felt much better now that he was out of the cave, in the fresh air. He was pleased that Elrond and the others had been moved. There was something about the cave that unnerved him, something that felt wrong. Something even other than the two Witches.

When he recalled the Witches, for that was how he thought of them and nothing would ever change that feeling, he also recalled Thoronhen saying that they needed to check Legolas' mare. They had been doing something to the mare.

"Thoronhen? Saes, would you come with me? We still need to check Caun Legolas' horse."

Thoronhen nodded and made his way over. A frown marred his fair face. The herb gathering party he sent out that morning had still not returned and it was nearing evening. He was beginning to worry about his friends.

There was nothing more that he could do for the moment and Haldir was right. They needed to check the mare. He vowed that if they had harmed one hair on the mare's body then he would make them pay. The other Mirkwood Elves would feel the same, he was sure. Legolas had already been through far too much to see his much-loved horse harmed as well.

As they walked to where the horses had been put to graze, they scanned the herd. The little white mare, Gwaloth, was standing next to Thranduil's steel-grey stallion, Tinugwath, a little away from the rest of the horses. It almost seemed to them that she was leaning against him rather than next to him and they shared a worried glance.

As they came closer, the two horses raised their heads to look at them, pricking their ears at their approach. Tinugwath neighed at them in recognition and almost seemed to nudge the mare towards them. It spurred them to move to her even quicker.

Gwaloth favoured her left hind leg, badly. She barely put any weight on it. They were right. Tinugwath was taking her weight or at least a lot of it. To Haldir, it seemed that the stallion was protecting her, so he approached cautiously.

"Gwaloth, come, let us take a look at you. Did those two nasty Ellith hurt you?" Thoronhen spoke gently to the mare. He had been around the mare and dealt with her often in the past and she knew and trusted him.

Both Thoronhen and Haldir watched with concern as Gwaloth tried to come to them, but it was with such obvious pain when she tried to bear weight on that leg that they could not bear to let her even do that and rushed to help her. Even as they moved, Tinugwath stepped beside her and prevented her from falling and nudged her gently with a soft nicker as if trying to comfort her.

"Easy, easy Gwaloth, we will come to you. Tinugwath, can you stay with her?" Haldir would have laughed at any other time. He could have sworn that the stallion had just rolled his eyes at Thoronhen. The stallion stayed perfectly still, though, and let Gwaloth lean almost all of her weight on him.

It was Haldir who bent to look at her leg. It did not take long to see what the problem was and it made his ire rise. When he got his hands on those two Witches, he would make them pay! To hurt a poor defenseless animal like this! No, when Thranduil could be approached with this, he would report it to him. He was sure that the King would give them suitable punishment.

Thoronhen shot Haldir a look of utter surprise when he heard the deep growl that the March Warden had uttered at the sight of the injury. "What? What have they done?" He bent to join him in looking at the leg.

"They are utter, despicable Witches!" Thoronhen could not hide his anger either.

"Aye, they are. We will leave them for Aran Thranduil to deal with as he wishes. We need to help her right now. Can you go ask Doroniel if there is any Athelas left, and bandages? We need to dress this. She cannot be ridden as she is. She can hardly even walk." Haldir was trying to see just how deep the wound had gone.

"Then perhaps it is just as well that Caun Legolas cannot ride her at present. It will give her time to heal." He sounded grim. This would undoubtedly hurt Legolas should he find out. "I will go and speak with Doroniel" He left Haldir to stay with the horses.

Gwaloth had one long, deep wound down the back of her leg, along where the hamstring ran. The elastic muscle had been cut lengthwise to perhaps three quarters of the way through, enough to make her lame for quite some time, but not enough to cripple her. She would have pain when standing and moving around.

If Legolas had been able to ride and tried to mount her, well, suffice to say that Legolas would not have been able to remain mounted, even as good a young rider as the Elfling prince was. He would not have been able to remain on her back and would likely have sustained some injuries.

Thoronhen hurried back. "There was just a little Athelas left that Doroniel has given us to use. I recall seeing some growing maybe a half-day's travel from here. Sarnlome has offered to go and get some, but if I recall correctly, Lathron was aware of that patch and that is why, in all probability, they have been gone so long today." He looked up at the sky, gauging the length of daylight left to them. "They should be back within the hour if that is so."

"Good, we can use this to clean and dress the wound. Gwaloth will need some pain herbs as well. She must be in quite a lot of pain." Haldir gently rubbed her nose and she made her reply with a whinny into his hand.

"Yes, fortunately Doroniel has given me some other herbs for both the pain and inflammation. Some willow bark, elderflower and thyme to ease the pain also yarrow and valerian to aid healing. They should help you, darling one. I promise they will help you and I will not let those... vile Witches near you again." Thoronhen may have started off talking to Haldir but he finished speaking into Gwaloth's ear. She rested her head trustingly against his chest.

"Can you keep her like that, while I work? I can manage on my own, but I think this beautiful little Blossom needs comfort from both you and Tinugwath." Haldir grinned at the sight of Thoronhen with one horse resting against his chest and the other with his head on his shoulder. These horses trusted Thoronhen. That was blatantly obvious.

"Aye, I think so too. That and the fact that I dare not move!" Thoronhen was jesting. He could have easily moved but did not really want to. He also trusted these horses not to hurt him.

"Good, then do not move one muscle until I have finished!" Haldir got to work, first cleaning and then dressing the leg. He bound the herbs in place with a bandage, wrapped just tightly enough to help support the leg as well.

Gwaloth seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the treatment went on and the herbs began to do their work. By the time Haldir had finished, she was nickering and snorting in Thoronhen's dark hair, making it fly in all directions as the Elf laughed at her antics. It seemed the gentle mare could be as lively and playful as her young master. It was good to see, after knowing how much pain she had been in earlier.

Haldir was laughing as he finished the bandage that he was winding around the leg, the two horses were having great fun playing with the warrior's hair and blowing it about, when an unexpected nudge from behind sent Haldir sprawling. That caused the others around him to laugh aloud. Haldir had been so engrossed in giving his aid to Gwaloth and laughing at the horses' antics with Thoronhen that he had not noticed that more of the horses had come to see what was going on. They gathered nearby in the hopes that there might be some treats to go around.

They had all patiently watched as Gwaloth's leg was treated but, as soon as that was done, they began searching for treats. Laughing, Haldir stood and shook his hands at the gathering horses. He tried to show them that he had nothing for them, but they just became more excited at that.

Sarnlome took pity on the beleaguered Haldir and brought him some bits of dried fruit so that they could give something to the patient, nosy horses. As the horses passed, they all nudged or sniffed at Gwaloth as if to see that she really was alright. Sarnlome had passed some dried fruit bits to Thoronhen for the two 'royal' horses that would not leave his side. Soon the three of them were being nudged and snorted at as the pair waited impatiently for their food.

Once the fruit was gone, the horses went back to their grazing. They left Gwaloth and Tinugwath for Haldir and Thoronhen to see to.

"I think it would be best to move Gwaloth a bit closer to the camp so that we may keep an eye on her. I do not trust those... two to leave her alone." Haldir would not deign to name them.

"I agree, they will also be near to Legolas and I think all of them would be happier with that." Thoronhen knew how much Legolas loved both horses and the sentiment was returned. The young Prince enjoyed visiting the stable to see them.

It took both of them to help Gwaloth to slowly move nearer to the camp by the Oak and nearer to Legolas. Tinugwath never left her side the entire time. Then Haldir and Thoronhen helped her to lie down on the ground comfortably. As soon as she was comfortable though, Tinugwath was fussing over her like they were an old married couple. It was lovely to see.

From where they stood, they could see the Elves digging the new pit. They all hoped that Legolas would have no need for it, but they had to dig it, just in case. They simply could not be caught without a water pit for Legolas while he still had a fever. His fever was already rising and, if the state of his leg was anything to go by, then it would only get worse.

They moved back towards the Oak, where Thranduil and Legolas rested. They had moved the horses to the perfect spot, right within line-of-sight from the clearing. Nothing could get to them to hurt them without being seen.

Legolas was still asleep, but Thranduil was awake now. He was being given the herb tea to help keep him calm. The herb for his heart sat to one side ready to be taken when he had finished the tea.

Bremoline had woken with a start when Thranduil stirred. He had helped Thranduil when he insisted he wanted to sit up and lean against the tree. Bremoline looked better as well, much better. He was still not in perfect health but nearer to it than he had been since just before the Imladris healers had arrived at the cave.

The cave, it had to be the cave, but what was it about it that was affecting them all so badly?

Haldir took an assessing look around, taking in everyone in the clearing, noting those who were still absent. His keen eyesight sought out the Wood Elves sleeping in the trees and those standing among their limbs, keeping watch for any signs of problems. Even the Elves of Imladris were resting easy, now that the major panic seemed to be over.

It was so peaceful in the clearing now. All the tension seemed to have eased and they could all take the time to breathe and rest a little, even Haldir relaxed a bit.

Doroniel and Nestoron were preparing what herbs they had left, so that when needed they were easily available.

Bremoline was gently talking to Thranduil, helping to keep him calm. He looked better to Haldir, not that he really knew that much of the healer's art. Thranduil did not look so grey. Although he was still very pale, he was not nearly as white as parchment. His lips, although still slightly blue-tinged, were not as deep a blue. All in all he looked better.

Legolas, though, looked even worse. Haldir had hoped that when his leg was properly treated it would help, but to look at him, it did not seem so. Haldir looked grim. With Elrond so badly incapacitated it made these things seem all that much worse. Elrond was still laid on his left side, facing away from Thranduil. He had not stirred since they had settled him there after his bandages were changed.

A cry from behind him made Haldir turn. One of the younger Mirkwood guards, Rithlin, called them over to the new pit. He looked worried. Thoronhen stood and went with him over to where the pit was almost finished. Captain Bremoline watched them closely from beside Thranduil, a worried frown on his face.

"What is wrong?" Thoronhen asked as he reached them.

"Come and see. It is as it was in the cave. We have found more bones. These have been gnawed on." Rithlin's voice was grim.

"Gnawed!"

"Bones!" Thoronhen and Haldir spoke at the same time.

Thoronhen was quick to explain to the Lothlorien Elf. "We found bones when we dug the privy and a few more when we dug Legolas' pit. They were ancient bones, possibly a mixture of Elf, Edain, animal, Dwarf, and Orc bones, with metal bits and rust mixed in."

Thoronhen turned back to Rithlin. "You say they were gnawed on? Show me."

There was no mistaking the order in his voice and the young member of the King's Guard did not hesitate to obey.

The bones were all scattered and intermingled as if they had gotten covered over once they had fallen into this state and not before. They could see the gouges and scrapes of tooth marks on the bones. Strange markings they were as well. Markings that none of them had ever seen before. It sent cold shivers down their spines.

"I have never seen anything like that. What could cause such deep gouges?" Thoronhen asked, shocked.

"I have no idea either. It does show that something is very wrong about this place and we need to move from here as soon as we can." Haldir's tone was emphatic.

"I agree. We will double the guard. I do not want to leave anything to chance." The others all nodded their agreement to that. "If you find any more bones let me know. Come Haldir, we will sort out the guard duty."

The two of them walked back to the main party. Haldir noticed that Thranduil had a hand on Legolas' head. He looked concerned and, as they passed, Haldir heard him ask Bremoline. "Should Legolas be this hot?"

They stopped as Bremoline also gently touched the small, swollen forehead. "No, he should not. Doroniel! Legolas' fever is rising again!"

Doroniel stopped what she was doing and hurried over. Nestoron came with her as well. They shared a worried glance. They had feared this may happen.

She dropped to her knees beside the Elfling Prince and gently brushed the matted hair away. If this continued, they may have to cut his hair for they feared to brush or wash it, for the pain it could cause with his fractured skull. As it was, his hair was already becoming a problem. Thranduil may not allow them to cut it though.

She winced. The heat of his fever met her hand. "We need to wash him down again. I need warm water and some wadding." Haldir hurried to bring them to her, anything to help.

It did not take long to get this fever spike down and they all relaxed gratefully. Doroniel was glad the new pit was being prepared in case the fever rose again.

Bremoline once more spent the entire time speaking to Thranduil, keeping him as calm as he possibly could, though he was also filled with worry.

Evening came and still the herb gathering party had not returned. Thoronhen was becoming more and more concerned that perhaps something had happened to them as Anor began her westward descent toward the Misty Mountains. When Rithlin let them all know that the evening meal was ready, Thoronhen decided to eat, but if they still had not returned when the meal was over, he would organise a search party.

As they sat down with some of the others gathered around the cook fire to eat, Haldir commented very quietly that Glorfindel had been very quiet and subdued. He realised that the March Warden was correct.

They settled down to eat the delicious stew that Gailarphen had partaken of earlier that day. It was very good. The talk was gentle and quiet in deference to the sleepers and injured.

Haldir, Rumil and Thoronhen were having a deep and meaningful conversation with regards to the threat of the dragon, Smaug, when Glorfindel seemed to suddenly slide sideways into Rumil's lap.

"Are you alright, Glorfindel?" Rumil asked as he helped the blinking Balrog Slayer sit upright once more.

"Yes, sorry. I do not know what happened then. This stew is nice." Glorfindel's eyes were wide as if he was trying to keep himself awake.

"Yes, it is. Enjoy it." Rumil went back to his conversation, missing the almost triumphant look that crossed Nestoron's face from where he sat on the other side of the fire.

Thoronhen was half-way through telling the two Lothlorien Elves the humorous tale of Lathron walking into the spider's web a few days before while hunting, when Glorfindel ended up almost face first in his lap. Shocked, Thoronhen helped him to sit up to spare his wounded shoulder any pain. He shared a perplexed look with the others. Glorfindel seemed as puzzled as they were. A wide yawn split his face, as he tried to stay upright. None saw the smirk that Doroniel hid behind her hand at the sight Glorfindel presented as he wavered in his place in front of her.

Thoronhen had just finished the tale along with the comments about his looking to the sky and still not walking into any waiting webs when Doroniel's amused voice split the air.

"If you were in such dire need of a pillow, Glorfindel, I would have offered my lap to you earlier." They turned to see Glorfindel sprawled on his back with his head in the amused healer's lap. Silence followed her words as they all waited to see what Glorfindel would do.

Nothing happened.

"Glorfindel?" No response was forthcoming. Alarm began to grow in Doroniel and she reached for his pulse. The others around her all looked worried and were beginning to shuffle uneasily until she smiled in relief. "He is just asleep. I think the sleeping herbs I gave him are working."

Across the fire, Nestoron froze and then almost squeaked out. "Please tell me you did not add sleeping herbs to his stew."

"Alright then, I will not tell you I added sleeping herbs to Glorfindel's stew. Why do you ask?" She realised the reason almost straight away when the look of horror crossed his face. "You did not add..."

"Aye, to his tea. What did you give him? No wonder he fell asleep so quickly." As the other Elves watched them, gaping in shock, they swapped the names of the sleeping herbs they had given him. Luckily they had used two different mild herbs that could be used in conjunction with each other. Neither would cause Glorfindel harm, together they would just make him sleep longer and deeper.

Haldir and Rumil set aside their bowls of stew and rose to help Nestoron make a very limp and relaxed Glorfindel comfortable on a pallet in the shelter next to Gailarphen, close to Elrond.

Thranduil watched all this from where he still sat propped against the tree next to Legolas. Bremoline was helping him to eat some stew. This was the first time that Thranduil had eaten properly for a while and he was surprisingly hungry.

Calandor was just waking from another deep healing sleep when they finished tucking Glorfindel in, just as they would a drowsy little Elfling. They moved a couple of the blanket walls of the shelter to allow those by the tree a view of the others seated at the fire and to allow the healers to keep an eye on their patients.

Rithlin noticed right away that he was awake. "Are you feeling any better, Cal? Are you hungry?" He had moved to his friend's side and helped him to sit up, propped against the tree root again.

"Yes, thank you. Something to eat would be most welcome, I am hungry. I do feel a lot better." Calandor could hear the contentment of the tree as it still hummed to Legolas as he slept.

Calandor looked around the campsite, noting the relaxed attitude of the Elves around him. This was much better than the last time he had been awake. It was also good to be in the fresh air where he could see the sky.

"Good, I will bring you some stew." Rithlin hurried back to the fire, alerting Doroniel that her future husband was awake. She hadn't really needed told as she already knew and was smiling at him widely.

"Are you truly feeling better, Calandor?" Calandor jumped, startled at being addressed by Thranduil. He hadn't noticed that the King was awake. Thranduil's voice sounded so unlike its normally robust timber. Instead, he sounded weak and ill. He looked it, as well.

"Yes, Aran-nin, I am much better. Hannon le." He watched with concern as Bremoline helped Thranduil to eat.

Thranduil shook his head slightly against the tree and gave a weak smile. "It is Thranduil, Calandor. To my friends it will ever be Thranduil." Calandor was overwhelmed to be counted as a friend by his king.

"Are you well, Thranduil?" It felt wrong to call him that, but he was glad to see Bremoline's pleased nod at his use of the familiar name. Obviously more had been going on than he was aware of as yet. He would never have believed his King to seem this weak.

"Nay, but I am better." He turned his gaze to Bremoline. "This hot stew will help, hannon le, Mellon-iaur, for all your help, without it I would have gone hungry. I doubt I have the strength to even hold the spoon." Thranduil sounded embarrassed.

"That is what friends are for, Mellon-nin. You know I will help in any way that I can. I would be shamed to ever let you go wanting for anything if I could prevent it."

A strange soft noise from beside him caught Calandor's attention. Elrond was making the odd noise as he breathed. He had heard something like it somewhere before, but where? Then he recalled a trip to talk to the Woodsmen in Mirkwood. This was the noise that many of the men made in their sleep! What was it called? Sneering? No, that did not seem to be right, but he could not think of the true Edain word for it.

Would Elrond make that noise? He did not know, but then, Elrond was Peredhil after all, Half-Elven. Maybe he had some Edain characteristics? It was possible that he would also breathe noisily in his sleep if that was so.

Satisfied with his reasoning, he turned away and concentrated on Thranduil and Bremoline. His attention was further diverted when Rithlin returned with the bowl of stew and some herb tea for him. The smell was enticing and it made his stomach rumble with hunger. Rithlin helped him to eat as he still could not use his bandaged hands. They all chatted as the two incapacitated Elves ate with the help of their friends.

Calandor was aware that the sound of Elrond's breathing was getting deeper and seemed to be struggling at times. He looked over now and again but could see nothing. He did mention it to Rithlin who seemed to be as puzzled as he was.

Calandor had just finished the stew and was drinking his tea with Rithlin's aid when Thranduil was interrupted by Doroniel bringing him more calming tea. It had been four hours since he had awakened and been given some.

"You need some more of the calming tea, Thranduil. As Bremmy told you, you need it every four hours along with..." She noticed the herb to treat his heart still lying where it had been placed and then forgotten earlier. Looking up she noted the horrified look on Bremoline's face and recalled that Legolas' fever had spiked at the same time that Thranduil was being given the herbs. "There is no harm done, Bremoline, as long as it does not happen again." She gently took Thranduil's pulse to make certain. "It is still too fast and irregular but not as bad as it could be. Please take the herbs now Thranduil? They rest on your tongue and you let them dissolve..."

She stopped and looked around. Something was very wrong. She could feel it in the trees. Their song had changed, became urgent.

"The trees are saying that both Legolas and Elrond need help!" Thranduil's weak voice was urgent as he heard the tree's alarm first. Calandor realised it second, followed by Doroniel.

"Legolas _and_ Elrond?" She moved towards Legolas, swooping to give him a cursory check before moving to Thranduil's other side to look at Elrond. What she saw and felt alarmed her. "Nestoron! I need help, NOW!"

The other healer moved like a scalded cat as she knew he would do. When another healer used that tone of voice, they moved with alacrity and it was no joke.

"What can I do?" Nestoron had brought with him what little was left of the herbs they had.

"Legolas' fever is high again. We will need to make use of the pit. Elrond is having major difficulty breathing. I need to..." Doroniel broke off in horror as Legolas suddenly gave a jerk and began to fit once more without warning. Thranduil gave an inarticulate cry and tried to reach for him.

It spurred Bremoline into action. Before the King had time to close his mouth, the bitter powdered herb had been pushed onto his tongue.

Already the Elves from all three realms were working together to line and fill the pit in the shortest time possible. Urgent hands helped to lift and gently carry the convulsing Legolas to said pit and removed the blanket that was all that clothed the small body. Nestoron thanked the Valar that they had not taken the chance or time to put any clothes on Legolas. It saved time now. Soon Legolas was being lowered gently into the slightly warm water. He noted with a burst of amusement that no one stayed near those thin legs. They had all been warned of the strength of this young Elfling or seen the evidence themselves.

Doroniel did not have the time to even think about what was happening with Legolas however. Elrond was in serious distress. Calandor tried to tell her of the 'sneering', he had meant snoring actually, that he had noted earlier. No Elf snored, whether full or half-elven. This told her that Elrond had been having trouble breathing for a few minutes. Elrond's lips were a deep-blue cyanosed colour and she could hear the stridor. It was a harsh snort that finished the breath. It was evident in his breathing. The frightening fact was that Elrond was not getting enough air in his lungs for this to continue for much longer. She looked at Rithlin who hovered nearby in worry. He wanted to help.

"Help me sit him up. Now! We need him upright. Careful how you hold him." They moved quickly, careful of his burns. It did ease Elrond's breathing somewhat, but not enough. She bent to look in his mouth and then felt his throat. There was swelling in his throat, it was huge and had almost completely blocked his throat and airway.

Doroniel winced. Ai, Valar! They had almost lost Elrond and not even been aware of it. "I need thuioladin galas, peppermint oil and some arnica and I need them now!" They needed to get this swelling down right now, before Elrond's throat closed off entirely. Fortunately those medicines were already prepared as tinctures and stored in sealed glass vials in Gailarphen's extensive healer pack.

"We do not have enough peppermint. It has all but been finished!" This time Doroniel did swear, putting any front-line warrior to shame. It would just have to do. At least they did have a small amount she could use.

A voice was raised in a hail from above them in the tree. She could have burst into tears with relief. The watch had just spotted the returning herb-gathering party! She turned to look in the direction the sentry was pointing.

A very battered group it was too. Three were moving together... limping together by the looks of it. Two of them were supporting a third, who could not put his left leg to the ground. Another had a bloody dressing around his head. A third had a sling on his arm. All in all, the entire group had seen better days, but one held a bulging pack up for all to see. They had the herbs!

Haldir did not wait for them to get to camp. He swiftly ran to the group and with a quick word of warning, grabbed the pack from Rochon and brought it to the camp. Others, unable to be of any real help with their Prince and Lord, hurried to help the group.

Doroniel knew she would have to treat their injuries, but they would have to wait their turn. Elrond needed her now more than they did, as Legolas needed Nestoron's attention.

She worked quickly to create a paste for applying to the outside of Elrond's damaged throat. She directed Haldir to apply it as she made the tincture mix to reduce the swelling inside his throat. This would be the tricky one... getting this into Elrond and past the swelling without him choking on it.

She had just finished mixing it in a goblet when she heard a strangled gasp and then Bremoline again called out. "Thranduil!" Thranduil's heart was having yet another attack from the stress of these other emergencies.

Doroniel could not believe this! She and Nestoron had thought that everything was under control when they had given Gailarphen the sleeping herbs and now... now they desperately needed him and it would be very difficult to wake him. They just didn't have the time now. What more could go wrong? She asked herself desperately.

She should not have tempted fate, for even as her thought was finished, Thoronhen caught sight of a large creature flying towards them. He could not believe that with all the panic that was going on around him he could still keep a look-out in the sky. He gave a quick warning.

"Dragon!" He yelled as loud as he could for all to hear.

The word had a magical effect on the Elves. Some hurried the injured parties out of sight. Others readied their bows or swords to protect the injured that could not be moved.

A loud whistling cry filled the air. It was a cry that Bremoline knew all too well.

He called out, to calm the panic. "Wait! It is not Smaug, it is Gwaihir! The Great Eagles are here!

The Elves lowered their bows but did not put away their arrows, nor did they relax, but watched as the large black form in the sky over the mountain got nearer and split into two and then three. It was then and only then that they relaxed.

"Praise Iluvitar! We may have some chance of moving the injured now..." Doroniel muttered as she and Haldir continued to help Elrond swallow the small dribbles of tincture tea without choking him on it.

"Who would have sent the Eagles?" Bremoline sounded as frantic as Doroniel felt as he tried to help Thranduil. Luckily this attack had not been as bad as any previous. He had not passed out entirely this time. He could see why the healers were insistent that Thranduil took his medicine without fail. He would make certain Thranduil took the herbs now, even if he had to sit on him to do so.

"We will find out soon!" Thoronhen called, trying to help where and when he could. The Eagles would be with them soon, very soon.

He peered up into the darkening blue sky, thankful once more that he had more than lived up to his name with his sharp Eagle eyes. What he identified on the back of Gwaihir made him rejoice.

"It is Mithrandir, he is with the Eagles! Clear some space for the Eagles. We need them to come near to the injured!" The Elves who had been ready to defend them hurried to follow his orders.

"How is Hir Elrond?" Rithlin asked. He could not believe that he had almost caused the Elven Lord's death by his ignorance and inattention.

"Better. We will need to keep him upright and watch him very carefully for now. It is not your fault, Rithlin, you did not know that he does not snore. Do not place blame upon blameless shoulders. Would you bring Mithrandir directly to us as soon as he has landed?" She did not blame him at all. She should have thought to check on Elrond's damaged throat. He had been getting progressively hoarser as he spoke earlier. The swelling had probably started then.

"Snore? That is the word I was trying to recall!" Calandor was equally worried that he had not known to draw Dor's attention to Elrond's breathing.

Rithlin was a little relieved, but still worried. "I will, Doroniel, as soon as I possibly can."

The Eagles landed close to the great Oak, folding their wings and stepping nearer. This caused panic among the horses. Gwaloth was trying to rise from where she lay on her side, nickering in panic and thrashing around. Tinugwath placed himself between the mare and the Eagles. His protective stance could not be missed as he snorted with his ears laid back along his skull and pawed the ground in warning. It was an impressive display against a creature large enough to carry him away in one huge-taloned foot.

Mithrandir dismounted with alacrity. The sight of the white mare on the ground when they approached had worried him greatly. His unease had only risen when Gwaihir had informed him of the trees' distress at the Elves' condition. He had not said which Elves and Mithrandir did not have to ask...

Rithlin hurried over to him. "Mithrandir! Mae govannen! We are very glad to see you. We are in great need of help."

"I know and I come to offer it." He held up a healer's pack as he spoke. They hurried back over to the shelter as he looked around. "Gwaihir has offered to fly your injured back to Imladris. They are prepared to receive them. Ai, this is worse than I thought!"

Indeed, to Mithrandir's eyes, the shelter was in a state of utter panic and some who seemed injured looked out of the cave up the hill. Captain Bremoline sat on a tree root to one side trying to keep a very ill-looking Thranduil calm. Thranduil's lips were blue and his eyes wild, but so were Bremoline's. He held his breath in fear that Thranduil's heart would give out at any moment. To Mithrandir, he looked almost as ill as Thranduil at the moment.

Another elf with bandages on his hands and feet sat on a pallet nearby. He looked frustrated and anxious as he watched the others around him.

Mithrandir saw with great concern that Haldir and Doroniel were gently but firmly trying to give a very blue-lipped Elrond some medicine of some kind, apparently trying to do so without choking him. Ai, Valar, there are bandages over his eyes. Arwen was right, he is severely wounded. Bandages covered much of his body, over what appeared to be burns. How could that happen?

Gailarphen and Glorfindel appeared to be unconscious nearby. And where was Legolas? He looked around for the Prince only to find a crowd of Elves away to one side. Nestoron was in their midst and he had an air of calm panic about him. The air of one afraid but who HAD to stay calm when panic was the last thing they needed. It was rare to see that in a healer and all the more shocking because of that.

Mithrandir tried to look around the other elves to see who they had with them when a startled cry of "Legolas! No!" cut through the air from their midst.

Doroniel hurriedly gave Rumil the goblet of tincture and gestured for him to take her place and continue giving Elrond the medicine nearly a drop at a time. As she hurried over to the group, Mithrandir stepped in neatly behind her. He noted in passing that Thranduil was clutching at his chest as if he was having some kind of pain there. Odd, could Thranduil...? No, that was impossible.

As they reached the group, the elves parted so that they could see what was happening. Mithrandir felt his heart drop as he got his first good look at the Elfling Prince that he knew so well...

To be continued …

* * *

We would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to us and it hurts that we can no longer reply to them here. If you leave your email address with your review we will contact you with our reply.

Thank you all once more,

Love,

SSS


	10. Chapter 10

The Twisted Web of Fate. 9?

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

Rating: PG13 Action/adventure/angst

Feedback: or on list.

Spoilers: Well, surely for LOTR

Summary: Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their Wife and Mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they survive to return to their beloved home alive?

WARNING – Lots of angst and hurt/care.

Sorry, the graphic descriptions of the terrible wound and of extensive second degree burns appear here too and it is not pretty. They may be a bit too intense for some. Shell is a stickler for medical accuracy.

You may need a tissue or three for this chapter, maybe not….

We are aware we seem to be repeating the same story to different characters, but they have to be told what is happening too. We try to mix it with lots of new stuff.

Sorry if this chapter rambles a bit. Neither of us were exactly at our best. Shell was in the hospital and I had a few problems too.

YES, there is a cliffie.

The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle Earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway.

Sindarin vocabulary………….

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Anor – Sun

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elenath sila am le! - Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Fea - soul, spirit

Gwador – brother

Gwanur – 1. pair of twins 2. brother or kinsman, kinswoman

Gweth - manhood

Gwî – web

Hannon le – Thank you

Hennad - thanks

Hir, Hir-nin - Lord, my Lord

Iaur - old

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab - digitalis, foxglove (My made-up Sindarin name, literally - ill heart healing herb)

Meleth – (My) love

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin - my friend, my friends

Morn – black

Namarie – Farewell

Ned - of

Norn – twisted

Penneth – Young one

Saes - Please

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Terms and definitions…………………………..

Friable – delicate, easily damaged

/indicates thought or vision/dream/

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Spring was still new to the year and the days closed early, leaving the evening blanketed in darkness. Hidden birds trilled a sleepy tune as dusk fell, but would soon give way to the nocturnal chorus of frogs and crickets as night slowly descended in Eriador in Middle Earth.

The sound of hoofbeats split the air with a rapid, steady rhythm.

Two horses came into view, identical horses that held two identical riders. Anyone leaving a tavern, after imbibing a few too many mugs of ale or mead, would think they were seeing double. They would have been mistaken…this time.

"I cannot believe…." The rider on the right began.

"…that we have actually…." The one on the left continued the sentence.

"…gotten away with this!" They both finished the sentence together before breaking off to laugh giddily.

They felt exhilarated. Both Elladan, on the right, and Elrohir had truthfully thought that they would have a lot more trouble getting away from Fornost than they had met earlier that day. None had challenged them. Not one person even seemed to have noticed that they had passed by.

This was starting out to be the best excursion that they had been on in quite some time. Even the weather seemed to welcome them on this journey. After the extremely long, hard winter spent literally trapped in Imladris by snow and ice, this was a welcome change. Now all they had to do was find their Adar, to see him safe, and they would be happy

As it was, they were covering the distance away from Fornost rapidly, on their way back over the same ground they had covered just a few days before on their trip into Fornost. Their horses had seemed to be as glad of the open road as they had been. They seemed to revel in the freedom to race ahead and enjoy what was left of the day.

"I hope that Daer Nana does not worry too much." Elrohir sounded worried as he thought about his Grandmother. She had looked so tired and pale the last time they had seen her that morning.

"She will be alright, Ro, you will see. When we find Ada…." Elladan was quick to reassure his brother.

"I know, I just…I know now what she and Ada feel like when they have a vision and it is not nice." Elrohir could only shiver as he recalled how pained he had felt last night after his vision. That was all he could recall, luckily for him.

Elladan's mood was dampened by the memory of last night and the fear that had chilled him when Elrohir collapsed. "I know, Ro, I was so scared for you. I never thought I would see you like that." He looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. "We should take a short rest and take advantage of the dusk."

"Good thinking. Let's find a nice little place away from the road." They both kept a good lookout for a suitable place for them to rest concealed for perhaps fifteen minutes.

They both knew that once it was fully dark their Elven glow would shine like a beacon in the open land. They would need the cloaks that they had brought with them to avoid attracting attention. The last thing they needed was to bring out the predators that roamed the lands or make it easy for any that followed to find them. At least the cover of their cloaks would prevent that. The night breeze was still chill enough that it would also make their ride more comfortable.

As their matching bay stallions, Saeleinior and Callon, grazed contentedly under the quarter moon, both Elladan and Elrohir took the chance to have an apple and some water. Tomorrow they could stop for a proper morning meal, but for tonight this was all they needed. Lady Banwen had, after all, made certain that they had partaken of a good meal before they left Fornost. They were both still sated from that meal.

It was fully dark by the time they were ready to leave. Before they mounted, they removed their cloaks from their packs and secured them around their throats.

As Elrohir was about to swing up onto Callon's back, a snow-white owl flew down from one of the trees around them, hooting a soft welcome, before disappearing into the night to hunt.

"Are you through dallying with the night life, Ro?" Elladan could not help but tease Elrohir.

Elrohir scowled at him. "Just because you are jealous that they will not speak to you… Are you ready?"

"Yes, the faster we are on our way the sooner we will get to Ada and Legolas." Elladan swiftly mounted and they headed off into the night, their Elven glow hidden by their hooded cloaks.

* * *

Celeborn and his small band were also setting a rapid pace. Fortunately, once they found Elladan and Elrohir's trail it was pretty straightforward. The twins had simply not bothered to hide their tracks.

It was obvious to him that all his grandsons were thinking about was getting to their Adar. He hoped and prayed that they would not just head straight into danger recklessly, blindly.

He could still recall in vivid detail the vision/dream that he and Galadriel had shared that morning. Ai, he could just strangle them for worrying Galadriel like this! She was already extremely anxious over Legolas and Elrond without this added to her burden of concerns.

_/Meleth/ _Galadriel's voice cut through his rapidly darkening thoughts.

_/Galadriel, are you well/ _He tried to keep his worried thoughts from her.

_/Yes, I am well. Have you found them/ _She was not even trying to shield herself from him and he could feel her fear for her grandsons and her family, including himself.

_/No, but we are on their tails. They are not even hiding their path. We should be with them soon. Have you had any more visions? Any contact with Elrond/_ Well, he could hope couldn't he?

_/Nay, nothing. I will let you know as soon as I do. Please take care, Meleth./_

_/I will Meleth, I will soon be back with you./_

Celeborn looked up into the cobalt-blue sky, darkening to violet-black. They would not be stopping unless necessary. He somehow did not think that Elladan and Elrohir would be either.

"We will stop for a short break." Celeborn did not rest neither did he eat as the others did. He was too worried to do any of that. Instead, he paced backwards and forwards in the small clearing, aware that the others were watching him in amusement. It was not often that he was seen in this state of worry. Only one other Elfling had ever succeeded in bringing him into such a state of agitation, his daughter Celebrian. Oh, how he missed her! And how like their mother his grandsons really were.

It was a relief when they continued on their journey. All wore their cloaks to hide their presence from unfriendly eyes. He was certain that unfriendly eyes were watching them. He could feel it, could almost sense them, even if he did not know exactly which direction it was coming from.

Only the moon and starlight guided their way through that long night. As they passed by, deep red eyes watched them closely and lips drew back in a silent menacing curl…

* * *

Mithrandir drew up in shock, his colour fled at the sight before him. If Elrond and Thranduil looked severely hurt, it was nothing compared to the Prince. In fact, if not for the blond hair, though matted and wet, he would not have recognised Legolas.

Legolas looked as if he had already passed from this world and it was only the frantic working of healer Nestoron and the other Elves that convinced him that he was wrong.

Legolas was deathly grey, his forehead swollen and bruised. And so thin, painfully thin, as if he had not eaten in weeks. This was far beyond anything that he had expected. He was very glad that Gwaihir was willing to take the injured back to Imladris for care. It was obvious that Legolas was in dire need of it.

Legolas was having convulsions, apparently caused by a fever. He was fitting, silently and eerily, as the healers tried to cool his overheated body in a small cloth-lined pool that looked newly-dug. His leg was held out of the water, wrapped tightly in a splint and it looked to be badly swollen. He must get the tale of what happened here before long, but for now, all that mattered was keeping Legolas alive…. if they could…

Mithrandir took a stumbling, shocked step towards Legolas, sure that he could give aid, when a harsh, bubbling cough came from behind him. He did not have time to stop or to look back to see who this could be, though he could guess it was Elrond.

Doroniel twirled suddenly on her heel in front of him. She had been on her way over to Legolas but began to hurry back towards Elrond, or would have, if she had not been so closely followed by Mithrandir. As it was, she ran into him at almost full tilt. Her _wooooop_ was echoed by his as she landed bottom-first on the ground. Who would have known that a wizard would be so soft and bouncy?

"My dear, I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" Mithrandir bent to help her back to her feet and Doroniel would have answered but she was not given time.

"Doroniel!" Thoronhen's raised voice sounded panicked.

"Forgive me, Mithrandir, I am needed." She did not even wait for a reply, but pushed herself up from the ground and stepped around him. "What is wrong?"

"Hir Elrond is choking, even on the small amounts we are giving him." Rumil sounded as panicked as Thoronhen seemed. Haldir, with a very worried expression on his normally-austere face, was carefully supporting Elrond propped against Thoronhen's chest, with his head tilted back on the archer's right shoulder.

"Let me see!" She bent to examine him again. The swollen throat really was no better, but equally it was not any worse. "How much have you been giving him?" She watched as Rumil tried to feed the medicated tea to Elrond once more. "You have a little too much on the spoon. What you should really be doing is this..." She showed him. Gently placing one or two drops into the blue-tinged mouth, she then closed it and massaged the throat to stimulate Elrond's swallowing reflex, careful not to press on the bruised and scalded flesh too hard, but hard enough to do the job.

Rumil watched her every move, a worried frown in place. He had received a big shock and fright when Elrond began to choke. He was not really sure that he was comfortable with trying to feed the Elven Lord the medicated tea. He was no healer. He was a warrior, more used to fighting a foe than caring for wounded. The fact that Elrond was his foster kinsman, gwanur, made him nervous as well. He would not wish to do anything to harm him, even by accident. Elrond had always been kind to him and his brothers.

"Thoronhen, would you feed the tea to Elrond? I really need to find out what is happening with Legolas and Rumil does not seem comfortable doing so. I will be back as soon as I can. If only we did not give Gailarphen the herbs..."

Doroniel realised that she was mumbling and shook her head. Unfortunately, that re-awakened the headache that she thought had disappeared with her other symptoms.

Perhaps it came because she was still exhausted? Perhaps it was the fall she had just taken? The last few days, nay weeks, had been very difficult. Watching her friends suffer like this did not help.

"Of course I will, Doroniel. You know that. Can you help us while we change places? I do not think Hir Elrond should be laid down even for that short time." Thoronhen was watching the Elven Lord closely, in case he choked once more.

As a result, he missed the faint grimace of pain that crossed Doroniel's face when she moved. Maybe she would need to make use of some of the newly-gathered herbs? She moved delicately, making sure that she did not move her head unnecessarily.

She helped them hold Elrond upright as Rumil took Thoronhen's place next to Haldir and soon Elrond was resting against his chest with his head tipped back against his shoulder while Haldir steadied him there. Their positions seemed a bit awkward because they were leery of irritating Elrond's burns. Thoronhen quickly moved around and accepted the goblet from Doroniel. Under her experienced eye, he gave Elrond a few drops and repeated her actions from earlier.

"Well done, all of you. You make quite the team together. I will be back as soon as I can. If you are at all worried, call for me and I will come straight away."

Her words were rewarded with relieved smiles. She rose and hurried back to where the small gathering of Elves still milled around worriedly near the new water pit.

* * *

Mithrandir was not given the chance to reply to Doroniel as she hurried away. He did not try to stop her. He knew all too well to not get in the way of a healer on a mission, as Doroniel clearly was.

Shaking his head, he carried on his way, before kneeling beside Nestoron.

"How is Legolas?" It was a silly question, he knew, but also one that needed to be asked.

"Not good. I cannot get his fever down. I need some more of the anti-convulsion herb tea and possibly the paste if this does not stop soon." Nestoron was washing Legolas' pallid face as he held him in the water.

"Do you want me to get them for you?" Mithrandir asked, watching as Legolas seemed to draw his face once more into a painful grimace.

"Yes please, Mithrandir. Doroniel and I prepared some of the herbs earlier that we thought we might need. They are set out next to my pack." Nestoron looked up at him from the still-struggling Elfling. Mithrandir was struck with a strong urge to laugh then. Given different circumstances, he would have done so.

The normally-immaculate Nestoron was soaked from head to toe and getting quite muddy as he knelt in the dirt. His hair was hanging limp as water dripped from the ends of his braids. There was a wide smear of mud from his cheek to his nose. It was only then that Mithrandir realised that Nestoron was not the only one who was sodden. All the Elves near him were soaked as well.

Nestoron's voice was terse as he noticed the glint of amusement in Mithrandir's eyes. "The force of Legolas' seizure made his face slip under the water. We had to keep his leg out of the water. The last thing we need is for it to get wet."

"Of course, Nestoron." Mithrandir's lips twitched.

Nestoron sighed. "I could hardly let go and have the Prince drown, could I?"

"No, Mellon-nin, you could not and I, for one, thank you for that. Let me get the herbs for you." Mithrandir hurried to the pack and gathered up the tea and paste that Nestoron indicated with a nod and then hurried back with them.

"You will need to feed the tea to Legolas while I hold him, just a sip at a time. Then once that is done, we need to get him out of the pit and onto his side so that we can give him the paste. Do not, what ever you do, go anywhere near Legolas' legs! He is very good at making his kicks land right where you do not want them, and with force. Just ask Lathron about that." Nestoron was still trying to keep Legolas' face above the water. It was not an easy task.

"Why, what happened to him?" Mithrandir knelt beside Legolas, careful to keep distance from the thrashing leg that was not held out of the water. He could see that the other Elves were having a lot of difficulty holding onto his legs.

"Legolas kicked him right in the gweth, hard enough that he re-fractured his leg, or so I am told." Nestoron had gestured for Craban to help hold Legolas so that they could feed him the tea.

Mithrandir took it slowly, one or two sips at a time, to make certain that Legolas did not choke like Elrond had. It went against all his instincts to go this slowly. What he really wanted was to get the tea into Legolas as soon as possible, to stop this seizure now, but that could be the wrong thing to do.

He looked down at the ashen face beneath him and pictured Legolas as he had last seen him. Playing a game of chase with Minerella and laughing among the trees...

His train of though shut off then, as he finally took note of what Nestoron had said. "This is not the first seizure that Legolas has had?" It was really a statement rather than a question.

Nestoron sighed and looked up once more. "Yes, he has had more. He has even stopped breathing. Legolas is very ill. His leg..."

He did not get a chance to finish the sentence. Mithrandir didn't get the chance to give him any more of the tea either.

Legolas gave one huge convulsion, his right hand balled into a fist. He hit out, catching the surprised Maia with the force of it. It sent the goblet flying before he could even try to save it. Mithrandir swore...colourfully.

The force of the seizure took all of them by surprise and sent two of them flying. Rochon had no choice but to drop the injured leg. He truly could not have held onto it, no matter how hard he tried. The splinted leg fell into the water with a great splash and water spewed everywhere.

Mithrandir no longer found it funny that Nestoron was covered from head to toe with muddy water because he was also now just as wet. Muddy water now dripped from his beard.

Nestoron somehow managed to hold onto Legolas and keep him from falling under the muddy water, although he also swore very colourfully. He then blushed under the smeared mud on his face when a long pale hand reached out to help him.

It belonged to a grim-faced Doroniel. She said nothing, just helped them to lift Legolas out of the muddy water.

"We must have made the pit too deep." Rochon sounded subdued as they laid Legolas on a blanket spread on the ground nearby. "Will this help with his fever?"

"Not really, I did not have time to get all the tea into him." Mithrandir helped them lift Legolas and then covered his naked form with another nearby blanket, trying to help give him some privacy at least.

"Then we have to get the paste into him." Doroniel stated. "How is Thranduil?" She could not look because her back was to the Oak tree and she was helping to hold Legolas.

She had not even had a chance to look at the King when she crossed to help them with Legolas. The large splash had warned her that she was needed.

"I think he is having some kind of chest pain, but surely that is not possible in one of the First Born." Mithrandir was helping them to move Legolas onto his left side.

"Normally, no, but unfortunately this is far from normal. We were hit by lightning and Thranduil has sustained damage to his heart from the strike. He has been having palpitations and chest pain. Rochon, look and tell me, is Thranduil breathless?" Doroniel was rapidly rolling the thick paste into a compact ball between her fingers, ready to administer it.

Rochon looked over to where Bremoline was still frantically trying to calm Thranduil. It was obvious to the archer that his Captain was not making much progress. Thranduil looked grey and was panting. Even as he watched, Bremoline placed more of the powdered heart herb into the King's gasping mouth. He had no idea what the herb was called.

"Yes, Doroniel, but Bremoline has just given Aran Thranduil more of the herb you are using."

Doroniel looked up sharply at that, making her head throb. "He is? Go and give Bremoline more of the calming tea for Thranduil. Tell him that he is under no circumstances to give him any more of the lhaew hûn nestadren salab unless I say so. Too much of it can be as dangerous as too little. We will need to change the dressing on Legolas' leg before we can even think of moving him." Rochon nodded and moved quickly.

"I agree." Nestoron motioned for Lathron to hold Legolas' legs, noting the small wince he gave at the memory of what had happened the last time. He also noted the careful way he positioned himself. "We cannot leave the dirty dressing like this. There is already too much infection."

"Infection?" Mithrandir looked up from where he was also gently, but firmly, holding the Prince in place on his left side.

"Yes, Legolas was injured by an Orc. There was poison on the claws it cut him with. We did not realise at the time and the infection had time to take a deep hold. Gailarphen cleaned out the wound this morning. It took a while." Nestoron answered as Doroniel discretely administered the ball of herb paste then washed her hands.

They all watched the Prince with bated breath as they waited for the herb to work its magic. Legolas was still convulsing with alarming strength. Mithrandir was almost convinced that he would have to make use of Narya, which would, unfortunately, be likely to reveal its location to Sauron. He really did not wish to do so, but he may have no choice ultimately.

He had raised his hand, about to show Narya, when Legolas suddenly went still in their hands. It was frightening to see him go as limp as a rag so quickly when the convulsions stopped.

Doroniel reached out with a badly shaking hand to feel for a pulse at his pale throat. She frowned at her hand as she moved. When had she started shaking again? She put that thought to one side when she felt the rapid pulse under his hot skin. She almost sagged against Nestoron with relief.

"He is sleeping." Even her voice was shaking when she spoke.

Intelligent blue eyes noted the shaking of her hands, although Mithrandir did not comment right away.

"Good, now sit down Doroniel. You look exhausted." Mithrandir's voice brooked no argument.

Doroniel did not listen. "We cannot sit. Legolas needs his bandage changed."

Nestoron spoke up. "Rest, Doroniel. We are not ready to change the bandages just yet. We have to collect all that we need and prepare the antidote paste again. The roots will need to be cleaned and chopped before we can do anything." He was too busy trying to get more of the fever-reducing tea into Legolas to notice the frustrated glare he was receiving from Doroniel.

"There is no need for all that. I brought an herb pack from Imladris, courtesy of Arwen. That is one smart Elfling. She showed great foresight." Mithrandir handed Nestoron the pack he had brought.

Nestoron was greatly relieved for that small mercy. "Thank you, Mithrandir. That will certainly save us some time. I will need some hot water."

Doroniel started to rise. "I will get it for you." She could not just sit there when there was work to be done!

Before she could rise, Mithrandir spoke firmly and gazed sternly at her from under his bushy grey eyebrows. "No you will not! You will sit and rest. I saw the way your hand was shaking. If I have good recall, and I think I do, I seem to remember you saying '_WE_ were hit by the lightning'. Have you been checked over? Is that why you have a headache?" He was watching her keenly and had noticed her pained looks.

That caused Nestoron to look up from what he was doing with a look of shock. "You told me you were feeling better!"

"I was... am. This headache has just come on suddenly." Doroniel knew now that she would not win this argument.

Nestoron sought out someone nearby. "Lathron? Saes, would you make Doroniel a tea for her headache? Use some chamomile and willow bark. You, Doroniel, will sit down and let it work while we gather what we need for Legolas. Tell me, how is Elrond?"

She was glaring at both Nestoron and Mithrandir, but she also had to admit that she was beginning to feel the pull of her headache as it intensified. "He was choking but that seems to have eased. Once I have my tea, I will check both him and Thranduil once more."

"Good. Thranduil seems to be calming, finally." Nestoron sounded thoughtful as he glanced to where the Elven King sat propped against the Oak. An anxious Captain Bremoline was still bent over him with a goblet in his hand, trying to get him to take more tea.

"Yes, the minute he saw that Legolas was calm once more, he calmed as well. Nestoron, Elrond was having difficulty breathing because his throat was almost shut, it is so swollen. He was choking while we tried to give him some tea to help with it. We applied a paste to the outside to help reduce the swelling too. We will need to watch that it doesn't get worse again. There may be more damage to his throat than we first thought." Doroniel sat down beside Legolas and stifled a sigh. It was a relief to sit down.

Mithrandir and Nestoron may not want her to help, but she could at least wash the mud from Legolas' face and hair while she sat here, it would also help to keep his fever down.

Nestoron sighed as he put the finally-empty goblet down. Legolas had been given a full dose of the fever-reducing herb now. "I was hoping that would not happen, but he did have those bruises around his throat..."

Mithrandir looked up, startled. "Bruises? When did Elrond bruise his throat?" He had been gathering the clean bandages that he found in the pack as they emptied it to take stock of what was available to them.

"Elrond had a vision in which he was attacked. He was somehow left with severe bruising of his throat. It was rather frightening to see as I was told." Nestoron spoke as he watched Doroniel begin to bathe Legolas' face once more. He would allow her to do that, at least. It was not as if she was doing anything energetic or strenuous and he could understand her frustration, her _need_ to be useful.

He reached into the pack to begin pulling out the herb packets. They would need more of the antidote paste for Legolas' leg. They would also need healing paste for his forehead, which also needed to be redressed.

He was crushing the herbs when Lathron returned to them with a small pot of hot water and the tea for Doroniel's headache.

"I will sponge Legolas while you drink this." He handed her the goblet and then took the wet cloth out of her hand.

She tried to glower at him as well, but that only earned her an amused look. Giving in, she took the goblet and began to sip the bitter fluid, reminded how Legolas had called it 'yucky' only that morning. She watched Lathron as he bathed the pallid face. He was so gentle it was almost unbelievable. Who would have thought that a warrior could be so gifted? But then, he was not the only one…

When Elrond was well on his way to recovery, she would speak with him about perhaps getting some healer training set up for them. If they had more healers with the patrols it would be a great help and save more lives as well.

Nestoron was watching her surreptitiously as he worked, trying to work out for himself if she was feeling as well as she said she was. He, too, had noted that her hands were shaking again. He thought he detected slight tremors shake her whole body at times as well. His worry that she also was badly injured would not go away. Her fea did not quite feel right to him and her 'recovery' had seemed a little too rapid, even for an elf.

He blended the athelas into a paste, chopped some more to put in the hot water and then began the task of making the antidote tea and paste to fight the poison in the Prince's leg. Once finished with Legolas, he would need to see if there was enough athelas to last. At least now, they could soon get the most seriously wounded to Imladris.

By the time he was ready to begin taking down the dressing, Doroniel had finished her tea and had joined him and Mithrandir by Legolas' leg.

"Mithrandir, could you hold Legolas' leg like this for me?" He demonstrated the grip he wanted the wizard to use then moved aside for him to take hold of the leg. "Dor, you can be my runner and Lathron, you keep sponging Legolas down and give the tea time to work. Are we ready?" Nestoron looked at each of them, and with their agreement, nodded once and began the job of unwinding the wet and muddy bandage.

At least this time it did not stick to the wound and was in fact a lot easier to deal with. After he removed the splints, he took off the soiled material and set it to one side. He then gently wiped away the old paste. The smell was still rancid but not as nauseating as it had been. The paste seemed to have been doing its job, drawing out and neutralizing the poison, but it still had a lot to draw out yet.

Concentrating carefully on what he was doing, Nestoron was lost to what was going on around him and so missed Mithrandir's horrified gasp when he saw the condition of the leg he held firmly in his handsTheir descriptions just couldn't prepare him for something this bad.

Lathron went a most interesting colour of white, interesting that is, to Nestoron. Nestoron first noticed scratches on Lathron's arms then because they contrasted so greatly to the pasty colour he had turned. Lathron had been out gathering herbs when Legolas' leg had been treated that morning and so had not seen the damage that the infection and Gailarphen's treatment had wrought on the thin leg.

"I did not envision that it would be this bad." Mithrandir's voice was soft and full of worry.

"I know. Gailarphen had to make the wound larger to get to the seat of the infection. He took no more than absolutely necessary." Nestoron replied.

"Would it not be better to amputate the limb? Surely that would be better than to waste time like this? It seems obvious that Legolas will not keep the leg..." Mithrandir stopped his musings abruptly when he saw the horrified looks on the others' faces.

Nestoron's voice was hard and cold, his lips thin. "Gailarphen wanted to give Legolas all the chances he could to keep his leg and we will do the same."

"I can see why, given Legolas' age, but…is it wise?" Mithrandir's blue eyes were intent on his. He saw the fear and concern behind the healer's professional mask.

"Yes, and no. Yes, it is wise to give Legolas every chance to heal. No, the infection is bad and ultimately I fear we will have no choice but to remove his leg, but that is not my decision to make, thank the Valar. Until the decision is made, I will continue as we have been doing." Nestoron's voice was adamant and Mithrandir found himself nodding in agreement.

"Very well. What do you need me to do?"

"Hold his leg as firmly as you can above the ground so that I can get underneath it as well. We will need to pack it with this paste. Lathron, will you be able to continue bathing Legolas?"

Nestoron had noticed that Lathron had gone suddenly still and had turned from stark white to a very alarming shade of green, not that Nestoron could blame him.

"Lathron?" Nestoron prodded when there was no answer to his question. "Lathron!"

Finally, Lathron looked up with wide, horrified eyes to meet Nestoron's. He gulped in air and the healer could see that he was struggling to keep himself from being sick right there and then.

"Go and rest. I am sure that Rochon will not mind taking over from you. You need to have those scratches seen to." Nestoron really could not blame the archer for feeling so nauseous. The wound really was rather awful.

When Lathron nodded slightly and began to move, Nestoron turned back to his task. "Another reason we have held off from amputating is the devastating effect that it has on the fea." He was working as he explained.

"What effect is that?" Mithrandir sounded distracted.

There was no amusement in Doroniel's voice. "Really, Mithrandir, when did you last see an Elf with an amputation?"

Mithrandir squinted at her from under his bushy eyebrows. A look of dawning realisation crossed his face. "Now that you mention it, Doroniel, I do not think I have ever seen one of the First Born with an amputation."

She nodded. "There is a very good reason for that. It is because very few Elves who do suffer an amputation will survive. Most fade from the shock sooner or later. Legolas' current condition would make that a certainty."

As they spoke, Rochon took Lathron's place, helping him to rise unsteadily from beside Legolas. They all noticed that rather than move away fully, Lathron only moved far enough that he could not see the leg and sat, gulping in fresh air as if he had been starved of it for quite some time.

"I can see that the state of Legolas' leg could cause problems, but is it serious enough for him to fade?" Mithrandir was shaking his head in wonder.

"You have not been aware of the problems in Mirkwood?" It was not very often that Nestoron was truly surprised, but this was one of those times. He thought Mithrandir heard about everything.

"Yes, I heard the devastating news about poor Queen Minerella's death and I was going to travel to Mirkwood to see both Thranduil and Legolas to offer my condolences."

"Have you heard the entire sad tale?" Nestoron watched Doroniel while he spoke. She seemed to brace herself in preparation of the tale she knew was coming. He knew all too well how the Elves of Mirkwood had felt about their Queen.

"Only that Minerella had been killed by Orcs." He looked up sharply. "Why? Is there more?"

Doroniel spoke as if from a great distance, staring off to a far unseen horizon. "Yes, Mithrandir, unfortunately, there is more, a lot more. Legolas was riding with Queen Minerella on the day when she was attacked by a horrible great horde that somehow got past our patrols and came close to the palace. He saw the whole attack. We almost lost him so many times during those first awful days. His injuries were grave then as well. When help arrived, he was the only one left alive, but only because the Orcs..." She spat the foul name out. "…had decided to 'play' with him." A sob escaped her as the memory was stirred into painful clarity.

"Easy, Dor, I know how this upsets you. I will continue the tale. Try and relax." Nestoron was quick to reassure her. He would have hugged her, but his hands were busy with treating the leg. They all hated the necessity of telling this tale, but, for Legolas' sake, they had to. "I was in Mirkwood at the time. Legolas saw the entire attack on his Naneth. Once he had recovered somewhat from his wounds, the shock to his fea became too much, we almost lost him to pellin, the fading."

They heard a muffled noise from nearby. Mithrandir looked across to Lathron, surprised to see the archer's shoulders shaking and tears on his face. Rochon's face was moist as he explained. "The King's Home Guard was on routine patrol when we encountered the Orcs and found Queen Minerella and Legolas. We carried them home to Aran Thranduil that day, along with the bodies of ten of our brothers-in-arms that had been their guards. We will not soon forget that day."

Doroniel had tears running freely down her cheeks as she brushed the wet hair from Legolas' hot face. She spoke barely above a choked whisper. "Legolas is still not truly recovered yet. He still calls Orcs 'monsters' and has such awful nightmares. He was just beginning to laugh again...and eat… If we must amputate his leg, we will effectively be killing him and I'm afraid it will not only be Legolas who will die." She could not keep her eyes from straying toward Thranduil.

"I understand, Doroniel, and I truly regret that I have upset you all again. I have been traveling far from here and had not heard the full story. I promise we will do all that we can to help Legolas. He is too precious for us to not make the attempt. I had a feeling I was being drawn here for a purpose, now I am certain." Mithrandir watched somberly as Nestoron removed the last of the paste and the true state of Legolas' leg was exposed for them all to see.

Mithrandir was speechless for the first time in a very, very long time. Was that bone he could see? Surely not!

Nestoron was aware of what Mithrandir might be thinking as he stared into the wound. "Yes, it is bone, Mithrandir. That is how bad the infection has become." Nestoron had already started to wash out the wound with Athelas water. The amount of debris from the wound was still incredible. The wound may not smell as badly as before, but the infection was still present.

"That will take some time to heal." Mithrandir was truly horrified.

"Yes, I fear it will, but that is not the entire problem. The reason I have asked you to hold his leg so still is because there are multiple fractures there. We have already had to re-break and set it at least twice and may have to do so again if it does not fully heal. He also has a badly fractured skull."

As Nestoron was explaining the situation, he watched Doroniel. He knew that she still blamed herself for not finding either of the fractures. He hated the necessity of mentioning it, but he had to. It was not her fault. It was as simple as that.

"A fractured skull? That is not good. It is perhaps well that Gwaihir found me." He looked over to the Great Eagles. They had moved a distance away so that they would not distress the horses more than they already had. They were watching all the activity around the camp intently.

"How did that come about?" Nestoron was packing the gaping wound with the fresh antidote paste now.

"I was on my way to Imladris and felt the need to hurry. I had nearly reached the Bruinen when Gwaihir found me on the road. He was worried about what he had heard in Arda's Song, and he went in search of me. When he found me, he offered kindly to take me to Imladris. However, once we arrived, I realised that I was not needed there, so I came here." The way he explained it, Mithrandir made it sound as if he had simply been going for a stroll in the woods.

"I am grateful that Gwaihir has so kindly offered to aid us. It will probably make all the difference as to whether or not Legolas and Elrond recover fully. I am ready for the bandages, Dor." Nestoron had finished packing the deep wound.

Doroniel handed him the bandages and set aside the Athelas water that was no longer required. She could use it to wash Legolas' forehead when she was ready to dress that.

Gently, between them, they dressed the leg and secured the splints back into place. Once finished, Nestoron stood and stretched languidly. He could understand why Gailarphen was so exhausted after dealing with Legolas' leg that morning. Being crouched for just this short amount of time had been tiring and he had not had as much to do with the wound. Still, it was clean and freshly dressed now. It would last until they got to Imladris.

"I will check on Aran Thranduil and Elrond if you can manage?" Nestoron asked Doroniel. He really wanted her to rest until they were ready to leave on the Eagles. They would carry one patient and one other, preferably a healer, to hold them securely on each Eagle. He fully intended to be sure she was on one of the Eagles, healer or patient. She needed care and he knew she would receive it in Imladris.

"Yes, I will see to Legolas' head." Doroniel was already washing her own hands again prior to starting with the wound.

Nestoron moved away, leaving Mithrandir and Doroniel to finish dealing with the Elfling's remaining wounds while he saw to the others.

Mithrandir watched closely as she cleaned the old Athelas paste off of the wound on his forehead and he winced once more. "How did the poor child come by this wound?" His voice was low and gentle as he asked Doroniel. Tears still trickled down her cheeks occasionally.

"When we were attacked by the Orcs..."

"You were attacked by Orcs!" Mithrandir his eyes widened with surprise yet again. This sounded like a nightmare of a journey for the Mirkwood Elves.

"Yes, before the lightning strike. Thranduil placed Legolas into a tree for safekeeping before the battle, but an Orc found him and pulled him from the tree by his ankle. That was when both the damage to his leg and head happened."

"Your journey truly has been a nightmare. How was Elrond so badly injured?" Mithrandir could see how upset the Elves were at reliving all this and hurried to change the subject. Unfortunately, he did not realise that he had only made it worse.

"I did not witness it, but I was told that Legolas had stopped breathing as Elrond arrived. He rushed to help him and during that time he fell backwards into the fire. When he woke up he could not see." Doroniel tried to sound dispassionate, but failed.

"I see, hence the bandages around his eyes." Mithrandir looked pensive. It must have been at this point in time that Elrond and Galadriel used their Rings, it only made sense to him. For Doroniel not to mention it only made him feel more certain than ever that this was what had happened.

"Yes, Legolas was also having problems with his sight, but Gailarphen seemed to believe it would clear." Doroniel finished applying the Athelas to the head wound and set about giving Legolas some more of the herbal tea that would also act as an antidote for the poison in conjunction with the paste.

Nestoron rejoined them. "Elrond is settled again and resting as comfortably as possible for now. We propped him up to ease his breathing, but he is losing a lot of fluid from his burns and scalds. We will need to redress them before we leave. His throat is still incredibly swollen, but the tea seems to be helping him. We will keep a close eye on that."

"Good, I was hoping it would work. There was hardly enough peppermint oil left to prepare it. Will you change the dressings on the burns?" Doroniel finished packing away the remaining herbs in the pack Mithrandir had brought.

"Yes. Will you check Thranduil while I see to them? His dressings are saturated and I do not think it wise to let him travel like that." Nestoron was gathering the things he would need to do just that.

"I will and I agree. A chill is not what Elrond needs." Doroniel stood, but wavered a little as the pain in her feet suddenly flared into life again. She thought it had gone for good. "Rochon, saes, stay with Legolas while I see to Aran Thranduil?"

"Of course, Doroniel." Rochon watched with concern as Mithrandir steadied her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired." She would not meet their eyes, at least then they would not easily see that she was lying.

"Then you should rest." Mithrandir had been watching her closely and had seen the way that she avoided looking at them. He knew she was hiding something and it didn't take much to figure she was hurting more than she wanted to admit.

"I must see to Thranduil so we can get them on their way back to Imladris quickly. I cannot wait to get away from this place." Doroniel shivered as she looked around the clearing. There was something about this place that she could not figure out. Something dark, as if...

"Then at least let me help you over to Thranduil. You do not seem too stable on your feet at present." Mithrandir gave her a bland look and gallantly offered her his arm, which she took with a shaky smile.

"Hannon le, Mithrandir. My feet do ache again, more than they have since the lightning strike." Doroniel found that she could not be anything less than honest in the face of such open concern from the kindly wizard.

"You are more than welcome, Doroniel. Have you been looked at? Properly, I mean? You are far too unsteady, just for being tired, that is." Mithrandir was acutely aware that she was putting more weight on him than she should normally.

"Yes, Gailarphen looked at me." At least she _thought_ Gailarphen had checked her after she had passed out. She did not think he would have passed up the opportunity to check her over, not after the way she had been acting. She blushed in embarrassment at what she could remember of her actions that night.

"Good, he will need to check you again once he is awake once more. I take it they will sleep for a while yet?" He glanced at Gailarphen and Glorfindel on pallets in the shelter. Both were asleep with their eyes closed and obviously drugged. Neither of them would willingly be asleep during a crisis.

Doroniel had the grace to blush at his question. "Yes, Glorfindel was double-drugged by accident, but it will do him good to sleep and the herbs will not hurt him. He had as trying a journey as Elrond did."

"So I understand." Mithrandir smiled that enigmatic smile of his.

"How did you know that Glorfindel and Gailarphen had been drugged?" Doroniel could not stop her natural inquisitiveness from coming to the fore.

"It is simple deduction, my dear. Neither Gailarphen nor Glorfindel would sleep while there are seriously injured to see to." Mithrandir cast a quick glance to where the two were still sleeping. "Is that a bruise I see on Glorfindel's neck? You did not mention that he had also been injured."

"He was, but not on the journey, that happened while he was here, just shortly before you arrived. He was helping to dress Elrond's burns when he bit out in his agony, even with the poppy tea that Gailarphen had given him. He literally bit into Glorfindel's shoulder." Doroniel also looked in that direction and yes, there was a large bruise that was forming on that pale skin, right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Mithrandir shook his head. "That will be painful, and what of the other injured I saw?" They were almost to Thranduil's side.

"Oh, they were out collecting herbs and I would guess they were attacked." She sighed. "We will need to look at them as well. We have not had the chance to do that yet."

"_You _will not be doing that, Doroniel. _You_ need rest as much as they do." He looked up as Bremoline stood. "Ah, here we are."

"Come and sit down, Dor, before you fall down. Calandor will not thank me for that." Bremoline was aware that Calandor was watching his betrothed with worried eyes.

"You are very right there, Captain. Are you alright, Dor?" He could not help her, could not even go to her and that frustrated him.

"I am well, Cal, just tired." She ignored the small snort that came from Mithrandir.

"I wish I believed that, Dor, you look dreadful. What will your Adar think of me if I cannot even keep you from harm?" Calandor was fretting about her and she knew it.

"You need not worry about me, Cal. I will not be far from you at any time. Adar will understand. Were it not for you, I would probably be far more seriously injured than I am at present." Calandor looked surprised and confused.

"Why? What happened?" He sounded more panicked than ever.

"Easy, Calandor, do you not remember? When the lightning struck, you pushed Doroniel out of the way and saved her life in all probability. Most of us saw it happen." Bremoline hurried to reassure his friend while Doroniel began to check out Thranduil. He was a lot calmer than he had been.

"How are you feeling, Thranduil?" Her voice was calm and kind.

"Better…than…you…look." Thranduil had to smile at the look she shot him. He was still breathless and had to pause between words to gather more breath to speak.

"I doubt that somehow. You have not looked at yourself recently." Doroniel shot him a quelling look. "Do not speak unless I ask you a question. You are still far too breathless yet. Better still, nod unless you have to say more, understand?"

Thranduil opened his mouth to argue but Mithrandir got in first.

"I would not argue with Healer Doroniel, Thranduil. She is tired and likely to drug you into submission just as she has done to Master Healer Gailarphen and Lord Glorfindel." He spoke with a twinkle in his eye but there was a hint of warning there as well.

Thranduil promptly shut his mouth without speaking and shot a glance to where the two sleeping Elves lay. Eyes wide, he looked back at Doroniel.

She crossed her arms and gave a small nod at his expression. "Good, I am glad that we understand each other." Her grin was wide, even if she did not feel like smiling. "How are you feeling? Do you still have chest pain?"

She was graced with a frustrated glare from Thranduil, but then he gave a reluctant nod.

"Is it still very bad? Feels like something is crushing your chest?" She was feeling his pulse during the entire time she spoke to him, with Mithrandir watching their every move.

Another reluctant nod.

"I see, and when you breathe in, does it burn?" Doroniel did not like what she was hearing.

Another, even more reluctant nod.

She placed her hand over his heart. "Did the powdered herb help at all?" Thranduil's heart was still pounding away under her fingers, way too fast and uneven for having just taken more of the herbs even though they were slow-acting.

Another nod, this time with a relieved look.

"Good, I am glad. I will not lie to you, Thranduil. Your heart has been damaged by the lightning strike and it is aggravated by each attack you have. That is why you are having both the pain and the breathlessness. The herbs you have been given will help, but you must remain calm at all times. I know you are worried about Legolas, but he is stable for now. As soon as Elrond is ready to move, we will be moving you all to Imladris. The Eagles that brought Mithrandir have offered to carry us. When all four of you are there, I will be happier, but for now I want you to sleep..."

"No!…need...to be…with…Legolas." He braved her anger. He believed he had a secret advantage when dealing with his friend.

"Legolas is asleep now and I really do think that it would be the best for you as well. You need rest to recover from this attack. I promise you that he will not be left alone. Saes, Thranduil, you risk a lengthy recovery as it is without adding to it."

Mithrandir watched with amused interest as Doroniel dealt with Thranduil, but he was listening intently to Calandor and Bremoline talking quietly beside him.

"You talk about how we look, but when did you last see your own reflection? You look awful, Captain, what happened?" Calandor was clearly worried about his friend.

"I do not really know. I am suddenly overcome with the strangest feeling at times. I cannot even describe it. Just as if something heavy was smothering me. I feel odd, distant, as if I am somewhere apart from this world..." Bremoline's voice trailed off and then he shook his head. "I am well."

Mithrandir had to speak up. The Mirkwood Captain still looked almost as ill as Thranduil to his eye. "No, you are not, Captain Bremoline."

"What do you mean, Mithrandir?" Calandor had to ask. He was becoming even more worried for his friend and Captain, given the description that he just heard. Elves just don't become ill for no reason. Had he been drugged or…could he have been poisoned?

Mithrandir gestured to Bremoline. "Look at him."

Even Thranduil stopped arguing with an incredibly frustrated Doroniel then to listen to them. Doroniel took advantage of his distraction and added some sleeping herbs to the water that Bremoline had been helping him to drink. She then set it back where it had been without any of them being the wiser. She could be just as sneaky as the best of them and with the sweetener that she knew Thranduil preferred in his water, he would have no idea that it had a little extra within it.

Once that was done, she did as Mithrandir had directed and looked at Bremoline, properly looked at him.

Doroniel carefully considered him with an assessing eye. He was just as pale as Calandor, even his lips seemed colorless. It emphasised the thick black rings under his eyes. He looked as if he was beyond exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. He also had a fine tremor to his hands that she had not noticed before. He had done a good job of hiding it. If she had not known that he had not been injured, she would have said that he was in shock. "You do look unwell. Why did you say nothing?"

"There are others more important to attend to than me. I am not injured." Bremoline looked pointedly at Thranduil.

"Very well, but if you make one move from that spot, I will have you unconscious before you can say sorry. Understand?" Her right eyebrow rose in perfect imitation of Elrond.

"I understand." Bremoline was a bit amused, but truthfully, he was actually too tired to argue the point. As long as they allowed him to watch over Thranduil, he was content to sit there.

"I will watch the Captain, Dor, never fear. If he moves, you will know." Calandor looked earnest, and a bit cheeky. At last, something he could do to feel useful!

She smiled at Calandor. "Hennad, Cal, I will hold you to that. Now, Thranduil, I really need you to sleep..."

"No...I said..." Thranduil was adamant.

Doroniel gave a resigned sigh, knowing it would be counter-productive to continue the argument she had already won. "Very well then, as long as you rest and do not work yourself up into another attack, I won't insist. At least have some water? The more you drink the better for your kidneys." At that thought, she winced as she spoke, no wonder she had a headache. She could not recall when _she_ last had a drink of water. She would have to remedy that, or at least have a non-medicated drink.

She watched with amusement as Thranduil looked at the water carefully before he took a drink. He obviously did not trust her not to drug him, especially after their conversation. The sip he took seemed to appease him and he took a longer, deeper drink of the sweetened water.

"Dorwinion...would...be...better." Thranduil's expression was hopeful. It was well-known how much Aran Thranduil appreciated his wine. The Dorwinion, in particular, was a favorite.

"I am sure it would be, and we will make certain you have some as soon as you are in Imladris. It would even be good for you. For now, would you like some more water?" Doroniel smiled at him and it widened at his eager nod.

His breathless panting was making his mouth dry, even with the fluid, so he was very thirsty. That could be to her advantage in several ways...

"With the way you are panting you will find that you quickly become very thirsty, frequent sips will help with that. It will also help cure any residual dehydration that you suffer from. You have not had enough water for a few days now. Just a word of warning though…." She broke off from speaking as Thranduil suddenly gave a large yawn, a look of surprise on his face. She looked a little embarrassed as she continued. "You will find that the herb for your heart causes you to need to make frequent use of the privy or a…uhm…handy tree." She had already decided that they would not be going back into the cave for anything, if she had her way. "You will need help."

Thranduil opened his mouth to argue that one thing he did not want or need was help doing something so _private_. Instead of speaking as he intended, he yawned once more. Surprised, he blinked. Why on Arda was he so tired all of a sudden and so quickly?

Doroniel had to fight hard to hide her smile at Thranduil's confusion. She calmly reached for the nearby water skin and poured herself a goblet of the pure water. Quickly draining her goblet, she watched him.

"I...do not...need...help with…that!" Thranduil had to take another drink of water to moisten his dry mouth once he had finished speaking.

"For the time being, Thranduil, yes you do. You will need help for some time to come while your heart heals itself. You will find that even moving from a sitting position will leave you exceedingly breathless and exhausted, perhaps dizzy. It is nothing to be embarrassed about, even I have need of help at the moment. Surely you saw that earlier?"

Thranduil tried to scowl at her words, but rather ruined the effect by yawning once again.

"Are you tired, Thranduil?" Bremoline asked. It was his task, self-appointed though it may be, to look after the King.

A slight shrug followed. "Little." It was a grudging admission.

Doroniel nodded sympathetically "Try to rest while we ready Elrond."

Mithrandir was not surprised that Thranduil suddenly seemed to be so tired. He would expect such tricks of a healer that had been trained by Elrond. That Noldor Elf Lord was far too happy to drug his patients when he felt they needed it and the practice seemed to rub off on his trainees as well.

"No... rest. Legolas." Thranduil was finding it more difficult to keep his eyes open all of a sudden.

"Legolas is sleeping." Doroniel shared a smile with Lathron as he came near. He looked a more normal colour than he had before, and quite a bit more composed.

"Good." Thranduil was blinking owlishly and Doroniel grinned, he was beginning to look more like a sleepy little Elfling than a mighty King.

"Do you want some more water?" She asked as she drained her goblet again. It really was refreshing. She herself had gone without for too long. That was the cause of her headache. Well, one of them anyway. The majority of it was from the lightning strike and its effect, not that she would admit that to anyone unless she absolutely had to do so.

Thranduil would have sipped the water in his goblet, would have loved to drink more of the refreshing fluid, but suddenly the task of lifting it to his lips seemed insurmountable. Luckily Bremoline realised this and helped him to sip. He did not realise that, while sipping the water, Thranduil had closed his eyes.

Doroniel noticed though and made certain that all around remained still and silent. Bremoline placed the goblet on the ground and sat watching his King as he slipped off into sleep.

No one moved for several minutes and then it was broken by Bremoline who spoke quietly, amusement evident in his tone. "You drugged his water." He smiled at her. "That was sneaky."

"Yes, the sweetener smothered the taste. Thranduil desperately needs the rest to begin to heal and I truly do not believe he should be awake for the journey back to Imladris."

Mithrandir sat back, pleased that his stubborn friend was resting at last. "You did the right thing, Doroniel. If Thranduil were feeling more himself, he would realise that as well."

"Hannon le, Mithrandir, I do worry about Thranduil. He needs the rest but will not accept it. He is resting now and that is all that I am concerned with." She smiled at the kindly wizard before turning to the two Elves beside her. "Now, I want the truth from both of you. How are you feeling? Calandor, do you have any pain in your hands and feet? I have some tea that will help if they do."

Calandor reassured her quickly. "Hannon le, I would be most grateful. They are beginning to let me know that they are coming alive once more. Should they be tingling so badly?" He had to ask because his hands and especially his feet really tingled painfully with the feeling one gets when the circulation returns to a limb that had gone numb.

"Yes, that is, unfortunately, normal. I have the same problem." She gently lifted his right wrist and felt for his pulse, careful not to press too hard on the tender skin under the bandages. "Do you have a headache or any chest pain at all?"

Doroniel was pleased with the rate and strength of his pulse. She looked up to see Mithrandir gently cover Thranduil with his own cloak. Thranduil was still supported upright against the mighty Oak's roots. It was a position which would also ease his breathing, the last thing that they needed was for him to lie down flat and compromise his breathing once more. Legolas had been moved to rest nearby, near enough to get some of the relief that the tree had given them both earlier.

If Doroniel would relax enough to be in tune with the Song of Arda she would have heard the tree singing a sweet lullaby to the Elfling Prince to give Legolas comfort. She would also have felt the thrum of underlying uneasiness that the tree was sending. Unfortunately, no one was listening and the two Elves that would have heard it effortlessly were in no fit state to do so. The tree's song and warning went unheeded.

Calandor was truly puzzled by Doroniel's question. It was just his hands and feet that had been hurt after all, wasn't it? "I have a mild headache but no chest pain. Dor, why do you think that my chest would hurt?"

Doroniel did not want to have to tell Calandor this, but he would have to know eventually and she felt it would be better coming from her. "There is no easy way to tell you this, Meleth, but when the lightning struck us, you stopped breathing. It was just pure luck that the warriors had just completed another session of their crisis healer training and it was still fresh in their mind. They worked together to get you breathing again, to save you. So, if I seem as if I am hovering over you, it is very likely because I am hovering over you. Saes, bear with me? I thought I had lost you. I was so scared. It was then that I realized just how much you meant to me and I feared I would never get to tell you." By the time she finished her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh Dor, I did not know! I am so sorry." Calandor wanted nothing more than to hug her and comfort her, but at present that was something that would have to wait.

"Nor did I." Mithrandir sounded decidedly grumpy though he was glad the young warrior had survived. "Is there more that I should know? Like why you are sheltering out here and not in the ideal cave behind you?" He gestured up the slope toward the dark mouth of the cave.

"There is probably far more that we have not even had time to recall, let alone tell you about. And trust me, Mithrandir, that cave is not as ideal and comfortable as you may believe."

Doroniel was mixing the herb tea for Calandor as Bremoline explained her comment to Mithrandir. "There is something about this cave that is strange. We did start out at first using it as shelter from the ceaseless rains, but the feelings and uneasy air about it brought us out here. Also, it was thought the sunlight and fresh air would do all the injured some good. I feel a little better out here than I did in there."

"In what way, can you tell me?" Mithrandir sat next to Bremoline and watched him intently as he tried to do just that.

"After Legolas began to have his high fever we had to dig a pit to cool him down..."

"You mean like the pit over there?" Mithrandir gestured to the muddy pit that was now empty as he also accepted a goblet of water from Lathron.

"Yes, we called it the Caun's pit. When we were digging it we found bones. Old bones, different kinds, many were obviously animal bones but some were Dwarves, Orcs, Edain and even Elves, we think. The air in there was...heavy and seemed to suck all hope from you. That was before we knew there were Spiders about." Bremoline was checking Thranduil as he spoke.

"Spiders!" Mithrandir almost choked on the water he had just taken a sip of. Could this tale get any worse?

"Aye, Spiders, with nests. Luckily, it is just the start of the season and the adults were still slow from the cold. They will bother travelers no more and their nests were destroyed." Bremoline sounded smug as he told the elderly-looking Maia this. They had been fighting Spiders for so long in Mirkwood that it was as natural to them as drawing breath.

"That is a worrying thought, having Spiders so far from Mirkwood. You say they were all killed, every last one?" Mithrandir was truly shocked. The thought of more of Ungoliant's spawn roaming widely in Middle Earth was not a happy one.

"Yes, they were all killed. Thoronhen and his group made certain of that." Bremoline accepted the tea from Doroniel and handed it over to Calandor, who managed the goblet between his bandaged hands.

"Good, I will take a look at this cave before we leave. It seems odd that a simple cave should have this influence." Mithrandir was almost talking to himself and just barely caught Nestoron calling to him.

"Mithrandir, could you help us change Elrond's dressing? I want Doroniel to rest, if that is possible, and we will need at least three to manage this task. Many of the others are preparing to leave this place. Rumil will be holding Elrond up so that we can work, but we will need more than that." Nestoron was ready to start the procedure.

"I would gladly help." Mithrandir sat his goblet on the ground and stood, shaking out his robe before he moved. He nodded to Thoronhen who was coming towards them, cleaning his hands on a cloth.

"Doroniel, I know that Nestoron is busy but we need help with some of the herb party wounded. Randis has taken a nasty wound to his leg that needs sutured. I would attempt it but I am not that sure I would do a good job. Faergon has damaged his shoulder, it is very swollen and he can barely move it." Thoronhen looked at Doroniel. She appeared to be almost out on her feet, very pale and shaky. He hated to ask for her help, but this was out of his experience and their need was real.

"I will come and see to them. I fear I will need a little help to get there." The admission was like squeezing blood from a stone. She would rather not admit it, but it was true.

He could see how much that admission had cost his new friend. He could also see that every word of it was true. "Then I will help you, My Lady. Would you take my arm or shall I sweep you off your feet and carry you away from this Elf that has stolen your heart from me?" He gave her an unexpected roguish look then winked at Calandor with a cheeky smile.

"An arm would be ideal, hannon le, Thoronhen." She smiled gratefully at the tall archer, thankful for his welcome lightening of the current mood.

Calandor watched with outright worry as Doroniel was helped shakily to her feet. As she walked, or rather limped, very painfully at that, away from him, he could see just how much weight she placed onto Thoronhen's sturdy arm.

"She feels worse than she is letting on." He turned worriedly to Bremoline who was once more checking on Thranduil's breathing.

Bremoline watched her struggle up the slope to where the other wounded were resting outside the cave and nodded. "I know and Nestoron will not be happy that she is not resting. It seems to worsen the more she tires herself." He sounded thoughtful. He knew that both Doroniel and Nestoron now regretted their decision to make Master Healer Gailarphen sleep, even if he did seem to be in dire need of it.

"I had not noticed." Calandor sounded surprised at this revelation.

"I have had more opportunity to watch Doroniel. You have had other things on your mind, Calandor." Bremoline could not help but tease him and was rewarded for his actions when the Elf before him blushed bright red, right to the very tips of his ears.

"I still cannot believe that she said yes to me. I never thought she would say yes!" Calandor was still over the moon at that.

"I am very glad for you both. You are well-suited for each other and I am sure you will be happy."

* * *

She sat inside the cave listening to all the sounds from outside the cave. She still could not believe that Haldir had the gall to order her into the cave. How dare he? Still, once all this was finished and her Master ruled Mirkwood, they would all bow to her and beg her forgiveness for their insults. The very thought of those fools, Thranduil and Galadriel, groveling on their knees before her, begging her forgiveness for their misdeeds, was quite pleasant to her. That is, if Thranduil was allowed to live, which she greatly doubted. A cruel smile curled her lips as she contemplated how she would humiliate them.

The Master's plan was about to begin in earnest. Who could have guessed that they would find this particular cave to shelter in? Out of all the many caves in these mountains along the way it had to be this one that the fools had chosen. What delicious irony. Still, her Master was well-pleased and that was all that mattered. Finding this particular cave was the best thing that had happened for a long time and her Master had told her exactly what to do and why. This would be amusing, and quite gratifying to watch.

She waited until only the two of them were left in the cave. All the others had moved everything out of the cave in the course of the day. She made certain that they had been ignored, it was so easy...

She looked across at the other Elleth who quietly stared off into the distance and showed no signs that she even knew where she was. So timid and docile she was, so easily bent to her will as long as her pitiful fantasies were indulged. Again, this had fallen into place as if it had been planned so for a long time and they knew what they were doing.

"Do you have the goblet?" Her voice was hard and unforgiving.

"Yes." The voice seemed to be devoid of emotion and was utterly cold.

"Good, give it to me. We will begin." She watched as the other carefully brought the goblet out of the pocket of her robe and handed it to her.

"Good, Master will be most pleased. Go to the entrance of the cave now and keep watch. Let no one in, especially that old fool Mithrandir. He must be kept away at all costs, do you understand?" She stared relentlessly at the other.

"Yes, I understand." She smirked as the other moved to the entrance. This had surpassed her original plans. She had intended to come on this journey simply to be near the King so she could convince him that he should bond with her, make her his new queen, if only for the good of the kingdom… But all that had changed.

She had seen Thranduil as he truly was. This trip really had only one purpose, to give away precious resources to the pathetic humans that should remain for his people. Pandering to the Brat's every wish, slavering over that pathetic healer. It sickened her to watch them. And to think, she had wanted to marry him? Thank the Valar that she had come to her senses! She was strangely pleased that he had rejected her. This way, the Master's way, she would have her revenge and she would still be the Queen of Mirkwood.

She stood and made her way to the back of the cave, cradling the precious goblet in her hands. When she reached the spot that she needed, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Only her mindless, pathetic slave was at the cave entrance, listlessly watching out for the others in case they made a move to enter the cave.

Night was falling fast and she lit some candles so she could see. The last thing she wanted was to spill the precious fluid in the wrong place. It would be nearly impossible to obtain more, especially now that the stupid March Warden of Lothlorien was suspiciously watching their every move.

The cooking fire was bright behind her and had been banked high to last for some time. She gave a small gloating smile. They had thought tending the fire to be a punishment for her, but it had worked in her favour as a refresher course for this night.

Idiots! They did not know they were walking headlong and senselessly into the changing of the known world, no inkling whatsoever. It was another delicious irony that she savoured, this blind rush to their doom.

She placed the full goblet on the uneven ground, careful that it did not spill a single drop of the fluid inside it. She brushed the debris and dirt away from the spot. Yes, there it was, just as he had said it would be. Perfect.

She stood with one last glance over her shoulder to make sure that things were under control. She turned and closed her eyes searching for the connection deep within her. The connection was welcome within her. She was never alone. Always, he was there now, instructing her how to please him, making her do things that she would not have done otherwise, but that was good too. He praised her and promised her all she could desire. They would marry and their heirs would be strong, would serve only her. She would be Queen and the others would know their rightful places. Yes, he was perfect for her.

_/Master/_

_/You are ready, child/ _The voice was cold and empty, devoid of every drop of emotion. It was enough to make anyone shiver. The feeling of total evil was in that voice, but to her it was perfect.

_/I am, Hir Nin./_

_/Very good, child. Close your eyes, let me come to the fore. I must perform this spell./ _Spell? What spell? He had never mentioned this before. _/Do you not trust me/ _The voice had gone very hard.

_/Of course I do, my Master./ _There was a quaver in her voice.

_/Good child, relax and let me in./ _It was an order, pure and simple.

She did as she had been bidden and closed her eyes. It was an incredibly odd feeling, to suddenly have another presence in her mind, to feel herself being pushed to one side so that the Master could take control. Then suddenly she was pushed into a dark, enclosed place where she could neither see nor hear and there was no way out. She screamed with sudden overwhelming fear... then darkness overtook her.

Her body stood upright and if any one had been witness, they would have been more than a little confused for she seemed taller, stronger somehow. If they had looked into her eyes they would have stepped back in surprise. Her brown eyes were hard and cold as flint.

Taking a deep breath, she began to chant in a language only Mithrandir would have been able to understand. Her voice echoed and thrummed in the hollow of the cave, somehow lending it power.

"Darkness present, darkness beyond, listen to my call. Fire and burning, darkness and hate, listen to my words. Hatred and anger, fury and hate, listen to my voice. Come from the darkness, come to the light, bring forth your hatred and set it afire. Leave all that is good, bring forth your hate and set afire those who once sealed your fate. Listen to your Master and follow my voice. I promise you victims, I promise you prey. Awaken from darkness and come into this world! I give you this blood and I promise you more. I promise you terror to feed in abundance. I promise you terror that comes with it all. Come to the light, bring darkness to kill it. I will protect you and aid you. I will be your Master once more!"

With one swift move the goblet was picked up and upturned right over the spot that she had cleared away earlier. It was held inverted until the goblet was empty. Thick clotting blood dripped until there was nothing left and a smile curled her lips. The Caun's horse had been so handy in front of them, how could they not make use of this gift? Who knew, maybe the Brat would try to ride the mare before the injury was found and be thrown. That would save the necessity of having him hunted down.

So far, all the attempts to end the Caun's life had failed miserably. He would have to remedy that. He would not allow this threat to his success to live. And if they took King Thranduil with it, that would be all the better.

The last drop fell and smoke began to rise from the ground. A mild shake caused the Elleth by the cave entrance to fall, but he did not. He was ready and waiting for it. Pleased, he waited for five minutes before covering the blood offering with more dirt and sand, not that it would be seen. The foolish Elves had moved from the protection of the cave and made their camp under the moon and stars now.

They would never realise just how right their instincts were, the cave was not safe, was far from it, in fact. They would soon learn, to their terror.

"Come, sit with me and eat. We have time." The Elleth looked into the eyes of her companion and shivered before she obeyed. It would be a while before the creature that he had re-awakened made itself known. Until then, he had plans for this body before he left it to its true owner..

* * *

Mithrandir walked around the base of the great Oak tree. It was rapidly becoming dark and the fire was now the only light. Eruonen of Imladris was doing the rounds with a lit candle, lighting those that had been placed around Elrond's pallet. It was more proof to the ancient Maia that this group was familiar with caring for the injured outside and with little provisions. At least with the candles lit they would be able to see to change Elrond's bandages.

He reached Nestoron's side and knelt beside him. Up close, Elrond did look ill. Not as bad as Legolas, thank Elbereth, but certainly bad enough. The bandage around his eyes scared Mithrandir more than he cared to admit.

"How is Thranduil?" Nestoron asked as he was in the process of washing his hands.

"Sleeping now, thanks to Doroniel and her magic water." Mithrandir could only smile at the memory.

"Ah, I take it that Thranduil was being stubborn once again?" There was laughter in his voice as he replied.

"Yes and then he wonders where Legolas gets it from!" He washed his hands as well. "Suilad, Haldir, Rumil." He nodded to each of them in turn.

"Suilad, Mithrandir. I hope you are well?" Haldir stood beside Elrond, ready and waiting to help.

"I am. I see you have been helping Hir Elrond wonderfully. What can I do to help?" Mithrandir was pleased to see both the young Elves blushed under his compliment. It was rare to catch either of them unawares.

"Haldir is going to be the runner. Anything we need he will bring. He will also help with the bandaging when we get to that stage. I fear there is a lot." Nestoron had begun to unwind the sodden bandages from his arm as they were talking.

"I can see that." Mithrandir's voice was low and serious.

"I will need your help while I clean the burns and apply more burn cream."

"Certainly, Nestoron. Can I help you remove the bandages?" At Nestoron's nod he got to work.

They were working on Elrond's arm from the shoulder down. As the bandages were being unwound, sticky serous fluid was falling in steady drips as they worked.

The bandages came away easily, a relief for all of them. That is, it was a relief, until Nestoron realised that some of the previously blistered skin was coming off _with_ the bandages. The skin that was not removed with the bandages hung like wrinkled old loose stockings. It had taken on a horrible, filthy-looking grey colour.

Nestoron looked to Mithrandir who was in turn looking at Elrond's arm with shock and horror.

"I did not think that Elrond had been burnt so badly." Mithrandir's voice was shaking.

"This is mild compared with his back and chest. You also have not seen his hand yet." They were just reaching the wrist. "Do you feel that you are able to carry on? I will understand if you cannot."

"I will manage. It is the least I can do for Elrond. He has done so much for me in the past." Mithrandir's wise old eyes found Rumil's, searching deep. "Will you be able to continue?"

"Yes, Mithrandir, we helped and watched the last time that Elrond was tended. I will stay. Indeed you would find it difficult to take either of us away." Rumil had determination in his voice. Mithrandir gave both brothers a carefully appraising gaze. Haldir firmly nodded his agreement.

"I am glad. Elrond will need those around him to remain strong." Mithrandir smiled his approval then bent back to his work.

Nestoron nodded without looking up from his task. "That is very true, Mithrandir. It will be a long time before Elrond can use his hand again. He will need a lot of help and support until then." Nestoron was carefully peeling the sodden bandages back and had reached the wrist. He would have to take it slower now for the burns and scalds were overlapping and the damaged skin was likely to be very friable. He certainly did not want to be the one to cause irreparable damage to his friend and mentor.

"How bad _is_ his hand?" Mithrandir was catching the dressings as they were loosened. They were stained pink in many areas.

"Very bad. He fell into the fire with it under him. That caused a lot of damage though I am amazed that it wasn't worse. We had to move his ring." The last was said as a whisper nearly in Mithrandir's ear so only he could hear.

"That bad?" Mithrandir was amazed. For them to have even touched Vilya told him how truly dire the situation was.

Nestoron nodded grimly. "That bad. It could have been more extensive, but we were able to get him into cool water quickly." He was concentrating hard on the hand as he slowly removed the bandage. The burns looked bad, worse than they had earlier, bright red in places and shiny, but then in others a deep angry red. They looked very sore and Nestoron winced. He thanked the Valar that Elrond was still unconscious, and prayed that he would remain so.

"That looks bad." Mithrandir's words made him look up.

"Yes, and I for one am grateful that Elrond is not awake for this. I am not happy giving Poppy tea without Gailarphen's approval. He has had two doses today already." He was down to the knuckles now and the skin was just hanging limp where it had fallen. Hardly any of it was like normal skin. It still resembled rumpled stockings.

When he pulled the bandages away from the fingers, it was Haldir who gasped with a mixture of shock and horror. Nestoron looked up quickly to see what was wrong. Haldir was looking down at Elrond, well at his fingers to be precise. Nestoron looked down, following his line of sight.

He was staring straight at the bandages. Nestoron understood what had shocked Haldir, for stuck on the bandages were two of Elrond's fingernails.

"Do not fear. That can happen when the blood flow to the nail is compromised as it will be with burns like this, but they usually grow back." Nestoron hurried to reassure them. Looking up he realised that Rumil looked very white. "Are you well Rumil?"

"Yes, I just did not expect to see..." Rumil looked away, swallowing hard.

"That happens. Take some deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your nose. That will help. Haldir, can you take over from Rumil? He is not feeling too well." Nestoron watched Rumil closely.

"Of course, Nestoron." Haldir quickly took Rumil's place. "Are you alright, Gwador?"

Rumil's face had gone even paler, in moving he had unfortunately seen more of the burns and their magnitude. Despite his long warrior training, he had not seen anything like this. And the fact that this was his foster gwanur only made it worse.

He found that, no matter what, he could not take his eyes away from the wounds. He swallowed heavily.

"Rumil, look at me!" Nestoron did not have time for this.

Thoronhen had heard and seen what was going on and came over to help. He knew that neither Nestoron nor Mithrandir could do anything for Rumil. They were too deeply into the procedure to help should he become sick or even worse.

Rumil swallowed once more before he looked away from the wounds.

"Go and sit down, Rumil, you cannot help like that. We can manage." Nestoron felt badly for him.

"Come, Mellon-nin, I will help in your stead. You look very white. Stand up..." Thoronhen helped him to his feet, but he did not quite make it. The minute he got to his feet, he paled further and then fainted dead away. Thoronhen caught him easily. He took Rumil to a nearby bedroll and laid him gently down and covered him before returning to Nestoron.

"How is he?" Haldir had not moved from where he held Elrond up. He shot worried glances at his younger brother.

"He just fainted, Haldir. He will be fine, apart from his bruised pride." Thoronhen could not help but joke.

Luckily Haldir saw the funny side of the situation. "Yes and I for one will not let him forget it."

"Some just cannot deal with burns, Haldir. I have seen a few mighty warriors faint at the slightest drop of blood. Rumil lasted longer than most. These are very bad burns." Nestoron was cleaning the wounds as he spoke, not wasting even a moment of time in getting this done quickly.

"Rumil is a warrior, he has seen much worse than this. Why would he faint now?" Nestoron, who was kneeling to get to all the burns, thought Haldir sounded as if he was gloating.

"It is because the burns are worse than they were before and it is someone he knows, someone he cares about." He shook his head. "I may have to debride some of this skin, it will only harbour infection." That was the last thing Elrond needed, on top of all his injuries.

"Debride? What is that?" Haldir sounded confused.

"It is where damaged or dead flesh is removed so that a wound can heal." Mithrandir answered the startled warrior.

"How did you know that?" Thoronhen sounded completely surprised.

"I have been around Elrond for far too long. Am I right?" Intelligent blue eyes peeked out from under bushy grey eyebrows.

"Aye, you are right. The skin is dead. It will not heal. If it is not removed, it would be an ideal place for infection to start. Not all of it will have to be removed, but a large majority of it will." Nestoron shook his head regretfully.

Haldir said one word, but it was heart-felt. "Ouch."

"Yes, 'ouch', but it is necessary." Nestoron was cleaning the wound with athelas water mixed with peppermint to try and alleviate any infection. "It is what Gailarphen did to Legolas. You take back the skin until the healthy tissue shows."

"How does it show?" Thoronhen asked. Haldir's nose was drawn up in a look of disgust.

Nestoron was aware that Thoronhen was keen to learn healing skills. Doroniel had spoken to him about the Mirkwood warrior's aptitude for the healing arts. He would explain everything, if he had the time.

"By bleeding, that is the only way that you can tell. I would not even dare to try it here. Not here. If it is attempted, it will have to be back in Imladris. It is too dirty here. The threat of infection is too great as it is without giving it a head start. I will add the burn cream all the way down to the fingers. "

"That seems a good idea to me." Mithrandir was gently patting the area dry that Nestoron had cleaned. Between them they could dress the wounds faster than if it had just been one of them.

Nestoron had returned his attention to the hand. It was still weeping large amounts of sticky fluid and he wanted to get the wound covered as soon as he could. "His fingers are very badly burnt. He will not be able to use them or bend them for some time. I want the dressing done differently. Instead of each finger being bandaged, we will put a pad of bandage between the fingers and then bandage it as if Elrond was wearing mittens like an Elfling."

"We can do that. Do you have enough of the cream?" Mithrandir was ready to help get the wounds dressed.

Nestoron found it easy to speak as he worked. He was used to explaining things to the healers in training. "Yes, this is a cream that will stop the burning from the wound as well. With normal burns you do not put any ointment or grease on them, as that only makes it worse and the burns become greater. This has been made especially for burns and stops that particular side effect. If you have nothing to dress a burn with just use cold water and plenty of it."

"Why just cold water?" Thoronhen held the bowl of burn cream ready so that Nestoron could get to it easily.

"It takes the sting out of the burn. Also if there are blisters, leave them intact if you can." Nestoron took the first spoonful of burn cream.

"I know that, Nana told me once a long time ago to leave them whole, she never said why though." Thoronhen was quick to say that he did not know something and was not embarrassed to admit it. Nestoron grinned at the warrior's enthusiasm to learn. Doroniel had been right about this one.

It was Haldir who gave the answer as he heard Rumil stirring. "The blisters form a protection for the wound underneath. It keeps the area clean and infection free. Ada has told all of us, has he not, Rumil?" He looked over to where his still rather pallid brother had just sat up after re-gaining consciousness. He got a grunt in answer. Rumil would not even look at his brother.

"That is correct, Haldir. Your Adar was quite right." Mithrandir had also started to gently smear the cream over the alarmingly large burns.

" Your Ada? But, Haldir, I thought that your parents were d..." Thoronhen broke off, not sure whether or not to carry on.

Haldir was not bothered by the question. "Dead? Yes, they are, and have been for many years, but we have foster parents. We were fortunate to have been raised by Hir Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. We now consider them to be our parents." He looked down sadly at Elrond. "Elrond is then a part of our family. That was part of the reason that Rumil could not cope with seeing him so hurt. He has always been most kind to us."

"I can understand that. I am sorry I did not know of your connection." Thoronhen gently patted Haldir's shoulder.

"Hannon-le, Thoronhen, I appreciate your understanding." Haldir smiled back at the Mirkwood Elf.

"Hennad, Thoronhen. That is enough of the paste for now. Could you pass the bandages?" Nestoron and Mithrandir had moved quickly and had covered the burns and scalds. All that was left was the bandaging of the burns.

It did not take them long to finish bandaging his arm and then move onto his back, chest and abdomen. The wounds there were not as bad as his hand, but covered a far greater area. It made the loss of fluid all the more dangerous. The serous fluid was constantly draining and could become a great problem if they were not careful.

They both worked quickly to finish cleaning and dressing the wounds, by the time they had finished Mithrandir's lips were drawn into a thin line. He had been told the burns were bad, but again, as with Legolas, Mithrandir had not truly believed it until he had seen them with his own eyes. Now, more than ever, he was glad that they had the Eagles to help them get to Imladris.

Mithrandir realised that the carriage that had been sent from Imladris to carry the wounded would have been far too slow and painful for Elrond to ride in, even if he had not sent it back when the Eagles spotted it and the troop of Imladris soldiers on their way here. It had taken some time to convince the Captain that it would be for the best to return to Imladris and prepare for their return. He did not realise at the time how true that was.

Nestoron washed his hands of the sticky fluids and took a deep breath. "Hannon-le, all of you, mellyn-nin. That would have taken a lot longer to accomplish on my own and Elrond would in all probability have woken up. At least that did not happen."

"You are welcome, Nestoron. How long do you think it will be before we can get the injured upon the Eagles and ready to leave?" Mithrandir was concerned with getting Elrond and Legolas to Imladris where they could get more care

"I would need to look at Legolas, Thranduil and Calandor before I can say." He turned to look for Doroniel where he had last seen her beside Thranduil. She was no longer there. Puzzled and a little worried, he looked further for her.

"Doroniel is seeing to the injured from the herb party near the cave. They were attacked by Wargs." Thoronhen hurried to explain. He had seen the worry flare up in the healer's brown eyes.

Nestoron's lips thinned. "Hannon le. I wanted her to rest. She is as unwell as Calandor is." He could not hide the irritation in his voice.

"I know, but Randis had a large wound that was bleeding badly and needed stitched. Faergon had a dislocated shoulder. I was unable to aid them." Thoronhen felt frustrated that he had not been able to help the wounded more that he had.

"Sîdh, Thoronhen, forgive me. It is not your fault that you could do no more than you have to help. Hannon-le, for the valuable work that you have done. I will check the King and Prince and get back to you, Mithrandir. In the meantime, please give Elrond some water? Just drips so that he does not choke. Haldir knows what to do. Do not put him down on his back. He needs to be kept upright, it eases his breathing." Nestoron had filled the goblet with cool, clear water as he spoke and handed it to Mithrandir.

Nestoron watched as they gave Elrond small drops of water and then gently massaged the bruised throat, careful not to irritate the bruised tissues too much. Satisfied, he turned and moved to where Legolas and Thranduil lay.

* * *

Doroniel looked up from putting the last stitch in Randis' leg to watch Nestoron's progress for a few minutes before she bent back to her work. She cast aside the thorn needle that had been threaded with silk that they always carried for just such a purpose. She then cleaned the leg of any blood that leaked since she had begun to sew the gash closed. Once clean and dry, she put a dressing on it.

"Yes, Dor, as you have told me every time I have ever been hurt." He gave her a thankful smile, in spite of his teasing words. "I know the Warg was not exactly clean, but I won't worry about that one any longer. Faergon saw to that." Randis sounded smug. He would walk with pain for a few days, but that did not matter to him. He had dealt with worse wounds before. Doroniel had given him this same lecture on caring for his wounds more times than he cared to remember.

"Is that where he got the broken collar bone and dislocated shoulder?" She was just tying off the bandage on Randis' leg. Faergon's wound had been nasty and needed twelve stitches to close it. Any further damage to the skin over the collarbone and she would not have been able to do the sutures. It would have been impossible to sew directly over the bone and would have healed badly and taken longer, even for an Elf.

"Yes, he pulled the Warg off me with his bare hands. I never saw anything like it." Randis glanced behind Doroniel. "I think Nestoron is looking for you, Dor." Randis winced as he moved his leg. It was amazing how just a bite could be so painful.

"Hannon le, Mellon-nin. I think I may be in trouble, Nestoron wanted me to rest." Doroniel looked up and watched as the healer walked up the slope towards her. She sighed. She was more exhausted than she cared to admit. As she had been suturing Randis' wound she found it necessary to concentrate really hard to stop the needle and her hand from shaking. The more she tried the worse the shaking became and she thought that Randis or Faergon would make some sort of comment and tease her about it. To her amazement they had made no comment at all.

"Why did Nestoron want you to rest, Dor? I thought that you had recovered." Randis sounded amazed and he looked closely at his friend.

To his surprise he was rather shocked by her appearance. Doroniel normally was fastidious about her appearance. You could not tell that at present. Her clothes were horribly creased and covered with both mud and blood. Her hair, normally contained in either a bun or braids was wild, really wild. It fell into ringlets that were matted and knotted as well. It also had a liberal coating of mud. It would take her a long time to wash and comb them out.

Her face held little colour and she had some of the thickest black rings under her eyes that he had ever before seen in his life. She also had a smear of mud across her nose and down one cheek. It made her look so very young and he wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her all would be well. Calandor would not thank him for that and quite rightly too.

As he spoke she ducked her head as if embarrassed by his scrutiny.

"Dor? Are you well?" He could feel his worry rising. Every time he thought that one person in their group was recovering something had to prove him wrong. It was bad enough that Hir Elrond and Aran Thranduil were so badly injured, that Legolas looked to be little more than a step away from entering Mandos' Halls, but now Doroniel as well? He had thought she was recovering so well, but now he did not know what to think.

"I have a headache." Doroniel hoped that, if she admitted that, then Randis would accept it as the explanation.

"Why did you not say? I would not have let you..." Randis was not happy with his life-long friend. She tended to neglect her own needs far too much.

"What? You would not have let me help you? Do not be stupid, Randis. I know that you are not." Doroniel was glaring at him in the light of the fire. "If I had not cleaned and sutured your wounds, the chance of you having an infection would have been incredibly hard. You may still get an infection because of the length of time that has passed since you were wounded until you were treated. And Faergon? If he had not been treated and the joint not re-located back into its place, it could have caused a lot of damage. The swelling would have increased until no one could have put the joint back into its rightful place. Then where would he have been? He would have lost the use of that arm. Who has heard of a one armed archer? Hmmm?" Her voice had risen as she talked and it was obvious that she was becoming very upset about the situation.

"Peace, Dor we know that you only think of your patients and not of yourself. You worry about us, let us worry about you? Saes, Mellon-nin?" Randis' voice held a plea and they all heard it.

Doroniel stared at him for a few very long minutes before seeming to deflate in front of them. She sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes with a balled hand, just as an Elfling would do.

"I am sorry, Randis. I should not have snapped at you when you are being kind to me and letting me know that." She looked up at him bleary-eyed, her headache really had taken off to new proportions.

"There is nothing to apologise for. Just please take the tea that Nestoron has for you?"

Doroniel looked around to find Nestoron holding out the tea that was ready for her to take.

"It will not put you to sleep, Dor, but it will help the pain. I know you had some just earlier, but it won't hurt you to have more. You do realize that we will have to help take the injured with the Eagles?" He watched amused as she lost what little colour she had previously held.

"F... Fly?" She sounded both terrified and horrified at the same time.

"Yes, Dear Doroniel, we will fly. It is the only way to get Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas and Calandor back to Imladris with speed. They will all be relying on us to help them. You know they cannot remain on the Eagles alone." Nestoron nudged the tea towards her once more.

"But fly! I have never flown before!" She still sounded horrified.

He gave a grim smile. "Neither have I, if it is any comfort, so it will be a first time for both of us. Now, please drink that tea Dor, it will not help you if you sit and stare at it in the goblet."

He grinned at her. The line had become a joke between them some time ago. He had to admit that the thought of climbing atop of one of those huge raptors terrified him more than he had ever been scared before. But for Doroniel, Dear Brave Doroniel, who would do and face anything for her friends, he would put on a brave face, as she would also do for her friends and patients.

Every good healer knew that some things you had to do because it was for the good of the patient. Your own concerns came second.

Doroniel took the tea with a scowl and began to drink it in small sips. Nestoron watched her closely as she finished it all and was rewarded with a small sigh and the loosening of the pain lines around her mouth.

"Better?" He accepted the empty goblet back.

"Yes, it did help, hannon le, Nestoron. How is Elrond?" She stood and brushed down her stained and ragged leggings, trying to disguise the trembling of her legs.

"Still leaking a lot of fluid from his burns. I will only really be happy when we get him and Legolas back to Imladris. The warriors, were they injured badly?"

A sudden thought entered Doroniel's mind, prompted by Nestoron's question. Who will care for the wounded here until Gailarphen wakes? Valar, Gailarphen! He will NOT be happy at being left behind because we drugged him either! Nor, she supposed, would Glorfindel. The thought of leaving on the Eagles was suddenly a bit more appealing.

"No, nothing too bad, just a mixture of minor broken bones and cuts. When do you want to leave?" She glanced nervously to where Gailarphen and Glorfindel were still sleeping.

"Once we check Legolas and Thranduil. Why are you suddenly in a rush to leave?" Both Nestoron and Randis looked at her with visible concern.

"Well, to be truthful I do not wish to be anywhere near either Gailarphen or Glorfindel when they do awaken." Doroniel tried to explain.

"Why? They are our friends." Randis was shocked by her words.

"Yes, they are our friends, friends whom we have just drugged senseless without their knowledge or consent. You know how either one is when they get mad. Do you want to face both of them then? They will..."

"…not be happy with us when they do wake up." Nestoron was suddenly as worried as she was. "I will check on Legolas and Thranduil." With that he hurried away to check the injured. He had taken perhaps three steps when the ground moved beneath their feet.

Doroniel grabbed Randis to try and hold them both upright. It was over in a blink of an eye. Randis looked around wide-eyed.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea. Is anyone injured?" That was Doroniel's first thought, her fellow Elves.

There was no answer. Randis sighed with relief when there was no answer to the dreaded question. He then turned to Doroniel.

"You drugged both of them!" He had a mixture of awe and dread on his face.

"Yes, but they needed the sleep!" She tried to justify what they had done.

"I trust you, Dor, but I just do not want to be anywhere near you when they realise what you have done! Would it be an idea to send a messenger to Fornost? Lady Galadriel will be very worried I am sure."

Doroniel watched him closely as he spoke. Somehow, she knew what would be coming and she would stop this before it had started. She turned and called down the slope. "Thoronhen? Are you and Haldir free to come speak with us?"

They had just finished settling Elrond in a position propped up against Rumil's chest, to allow him to rest until they were ready to put him on an Eagle. Haldir had also taken a moment to make certain his younger brother really was alright.

They hurried over, a contemplative Mithrandir came with them.

"What is the problem, Dor?" Thoronhen looked concerned.

"There is no problem, Thoronhen. It is only that Randis had the idea that it might be well to send a messenger to Fornost with news." Doroniel gave a gloating smile at her archer friend.

Randis swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he realised that Doroniel knew exactly what he had planned.

Haldir nodded to Randis in agreement. It was a good thought, one he felt he should have considered as soon as they arrived. "That is a very good idea. The Lord and Lady will be very worried about Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas. I am sure she will be anxious about Elrond as well."

Thoronhen was already considering which of the soldiers, from any of the three realms, was in any condition to send on such a journey. It was sobering to think there were so few he would consider from their numbers. "I agree and will arrange that, though we may need to request a messenger to take the news from Imladris."

"I wi..." Randis began, but Doroniel whirled on him with fire in her eyes.

"No, Randis _you _will not be the one to go. You have just completed a very tiring journey to Fornost and back again. You are still recovering from your previous wound, which you hid from me, and do not think I have forgotten it was poisoned either. Then, rather than resting, you decide to go out herb gathering, ending with you being injured again. Randis, you lost a fair amount of blood. You are exhausted and you _will_ be staying here until everyone leaves for Imladris, even if I have to drug you into oblivion!" Doroniel looked at him, right eyebrow raised and eyes flashing with determination. She punctuated the air as she emphasised her thoughts. "Your leg needs rest, not to have weight on it. You really should be laying down now. You will not be the one to go to Fornost if you know what is good for you."

"I... I.."

Randis looked down with consternation. Even feeling as ill and exhausted as she was, he would not like to cross her when she was in this mood. He could certainly see her father in her, the stance, that same intense glint in her eye and the set of her mouth. Doroniel was no pushover. Randis decided to try just once more, though he held little hope of success.

"I am the best trained scout here..."

Doroniel raised her eyebrow at him once more and whispered in his ear. "Do I have to be the one to tell your Naneth who it was that played with the bottles in her bathing chamber and changed the colour of her hair?"

All Randis could think was how good she had gotten at the raised eyebrow 'look'. She had really learned that trick well from Elrond.

"I…I…You would not..." He could barely get his words out, he was so stunned.

Doroniel smirked. "Yes, Randis, I would. Then, I would tell her why I was revealing it only now, so long after it happened."

The scout seemed to deflate in front of them. "Perhaps you should choose another to go. I think I should stay here."

"I think that would be a good and wise decision, Mellon-nin." Thoronhen was trying his hardest not to laugh aloud at his life-long friend's dilemma. He had not intended to send Randis in any case, for all the same reasons Doroniel had given.

"Did any of you notice the way that the ground moved?" Mithrandir sounded troubled.

"Yes, we did, it would have been hard not to notice. It has not done that previously, to my knowledge." Doroniel answered from where she was watching the deflated Randis. This was the first time she had won in a situation like this with her old friend. She did not feel as good about the triumph as she had expected. It left her more worried than before. Was Randis hiding wounds? Could she have missed something as she had with Legolas? She shivered at the thought. Perhaps she should look again.

"I see, intriguing. I wonder what could have caused it? Perhaps I should look at this cave while I am here. We are nearly ready to depart on the Eagles." Mithrandir turned towards the opening, but turned back sharply. "You say there has been nothing like this shaking of the ground before? You are certain?"

They all nodded again and he turned back. Haldir joined him as he made his way to the cave.

"I am happier that a messenger is to be sent to Hir Celeborn. I know that they were incredibly worried as we left."

"I can understand that after witnessing the aftermath of your travels. You must have ridden hard and fast to have reached here so quickly." They were making their way slowly up to the cave mouth.

"We only stopped when we had to and then it was mostly when Elrond had visions." Haldir lead the way so that Mithrandir would not stumble in the dark, taking his arm in places to lead him around stones. The wizard seemed able to negotiate the way fairly well on his own, however.

"How unusual." Mithrandir sounded completely perplexed.

"What is wrong?" Haldir looked around him, but could see nothing out of place.

"The sky has suddenly darkened. There are no longer any stars to shine the way," Mithrandir was searching the skies for some sign of what had caused this.

"No stars? But there have been stars since before the Valar began!" Haldir sounded shocked as he too began to scan the skies.

"Be that as it may, they are no longer shining. Come we need to see this cave and perhaps work out its distinct presence. You say you felt a 'heaviness'? Can you describe it for me?"

Haldir did so. The only thing he did not mention, for some reason, was the way that the cave affected him. He felt that he could not speak to anyone about that. He pushed it to the back of his mind, to the part where he could not and would not go.

They entered the cave just as he finished his tale. It had a gloomy, over bearing feeling about it. The large fire in the middle of the cave looked to have been tended at some point, but now it was beginning to die down. The logs underneath were almost burnt through and it smoked as well.

The heaviness in the air hit them almost physically. It was like walking into a hard wall.

To Mithrandir, he could almost see the air, as if it was being formed and changed. He had been right. There was something happening here, something tainted with ancient evil.

He looked around the cave, trying to find where the darkness emanated from. He could find no sign of the source. He could feel it begin to cover him, as if someone was placing a heavy cloak upon him. Luckily for him he could resist its baleful influence. He was not so sure that Haldir was safe from its influence, however.

He was still scanning the cave when Haldir moved to the fire. "Here are the Ellith that were with Aran Thranduil's group. They are unconscious!"

Mithrandir hurried to them. It was as Haldir said, the two Ellith were unconscious. He could find no reason for them to be so.

"Is this Ruthwen? I have met her once before." From Mithrandir's tone of voice it had not been a happy meeting. "I do not know the other one. They appear to be only sleeping, but with their eyes closed?" Mithrandir was muttering to himself as he knelt beside the elleth he had reached first.

"Her name is Imles and she seems harmless enough. Without Ruthwen's prodding, I do not think that she would say boo to her own shadow. Ruthwen is a nasty piece of work, some of the stories that I could tell you! Poor Legolas has been the target of her dislike, some of the things that she has done to him. It would make your beard curl!" Haldir was glaring at Ruthwen with what could only be described as hatred.

Mithrandir looked at him with surprise. He had never seen the Lothlorien March Warden behave like this before.

"Haldir?" Mithrandir asked, watching Haldir closely as the other Elf glowered at the Ellith.

"Yes, Mithrandir?" Even his voice seemed to thrum with hatred.

"Why are you so angry at the two Ellith?" He placed his words carefully. It really was unlike Haldir to behave thus.

"Angry? Me? Mithrandir, what are you talking about?" Haldir blinked at him in surprise.

"Haldir, what I am about to ask you will sound as if I have lost my mind, just bear with me for a short while."

"Of course, Mithrandir, I trust you implicitly." Haldir was puzzled now, what could the respected wizard do that would make him think he had lost his mind?

He got his answer less than a minute later. Mithrandir, his hand on Haldir's arm, pulled him out of the cave. He was watching Haldir as they stepped out into the night. A night that was incredibly dark, unnaturally dark. Not that Mithrandir noticed, for his attention was focused entirely on Haldir.

As they reached the open air, Haldir reacted as one who had been drowning, but suddenly was pulled free of the water. He no longer felt as if a Mumakil was sitting on his chest and pounding in his head. What could have caused this?

"How do you feel now, Haldir?" Mithrandir was chewing absently on a piece of hair from his beard.

"I feel better, but how? All was well before I went in there… What is this deviltry in the cave? I am well, now that I have escaped its grip!" Haldir looked around, puzzled.

"It is the cave, Haldir. There is something unnatural about this cave. I do not yet know what it is. Do you think you can put it to one side, momentarily? We must get them out of there." Mithrandir did not know whether to be pleased or worried that he had been right with his theory. He chose worried in the end.

"Why can we not leave them?" Haldir would not have left them behind, truly he would not, but the temptation was huge.

"We cannot leave them in there. The 'atmosphere' in the cave is growing stronger and they _are_ Elves. Even if they are not liked, I could not in all conscience leave them under its baleful influence." Mithrandir looked at him with grey eyebrows drawn together and pensive.

Haldir was embarrassed that he had even said it. "I agree, Mithrandir, forgive me. I truly would not have left them there, no matter what they may have done."

"I know, Mellon-nin. I understand as well. If you will take Imles, I will take Ruthwen. That way there is no need for you to go near her. Is that satisfactory?"

"Aye, I think that would be the best way of doing it." Haldir looked at the cave entrance with trepidation.

"Good, we will then have Nestoron check them for any injuries."

They turned to look at the cave and began to walk that way.

"I do not think he would let Doroniel look at them and she will not offer... if she has any sense!" Haldir had to laugh before going back into that awful atmosphere.

"I agree, if she has moved he would have tied her to the Oak. Are you ready?" He looked worriedly at the Elf. What could there be in the cave that affected the Elves like this. This he would have to look into.

"I am ready and want this to be over with." Haldir had pulled himself together and was ready to re-enter the cave now that he knew what was causing his unusual feelings.

The minute they moved into the cave's mouth he felt the heaviness in the air, the odd feeling of something sitting on his chest and the feeling of utter rage that he had felt before. The only difference was that now he knew what it was, and was prepared for it.

Haldir was aware that Mithrandir was looking at him, and he could not blame him, there was something about this cave that reeked of evil.

They crossed over to the dying cook fire and to the two Ellith that lay nearby. Neither had moved. They split when they reached them, Mithrandir going to Ruthwen and Haldir to Imles. They each bent to gently pick up their charges.

Haldir was the first to stand. His face twisted into a fierce scowl when he noted the careful, gentle way that the ancient Maia lifted Ruthwen.

"You need not be so gentle with the foul witch. She would not be so caring if the tables were turned!" Haldir's voice was once more harsh, the fury from earlier had returned.

"I will be as gentle as I care to be, Haldir. Now let us get out of this place." At Haldir's relieved nod they made their way from the cave.

As they were making their way out, Mithrandir noted that some of the soil near the Ellith had been recently disturbed. To one side sat a goblet on its side, forgotten it seemed in the rush to get out of the cave. It appeared to have held some kind of red liquid that was rapidly drying.

He noted where it was and what it looked like, but he had more pressing things to see to at present. As they stepped free of the cave mouth, Haldir again breathed a great sigh of relief. Mithrandir noted a great visible change in him from the dark scowling figure of a moment before.

"There is definitely something odd going on in that cave." Haldir walked towards the fire by the Oak with the small elleth safely in his arms.

"I agree, Haldir. It was interesting to see how you were affected, though." Mithrandir had no trouble holding Ruthwen. Despite his ancient and decrepit appearance, he was actually very strong and fit, he had to be.

"In what way?" They had reached the fire and gently lay the Ellith beside it. They were aware of the looks that were being sent their way. They ranged from anger to outright hatred and it was all aimed at the Ellith that lay so limp against the ground.

Mithrandir looked up to find Nestoron making his way over to them. He looked over to where Doroniel sat. She had a rebellious, unhappy look on her face. She was also shooting glares at Nestoron's back as he walked away from her.

"What happened?" He came to a halt beside Mithrandir and knelt beside him so that he could get a good look at Ruthwen.

"We found them like this when we entered the cave. Ruthwen was holding Imles' hand. They have not stirred." Mithrandir said, watching as the healer began to check Ruthwen over. "How are Thranduil and Legolas?"

"They are well enough for us to move them, I would prefer not to, but they will be much better in Imladris, as will all of them really. It is just the move that is worrying me." Nestoron felt Ruthwen's pulse and then checked her pupil responses.

"What is worrying you about the move?" Haldir sounded confused, as well he might, Mithrandir was as well.

"It is just the move. What will happen if Legolas has a seizure while we are flying? Or Thranduil has another attack? We could do nothing!" Nestoron could not hide his growing fears.

"That will not happen, Nestoron." Doroniel's calm voice made the Healer turn in surprise. "What are you doing up Dor? I told you to stay and rest!" Nestoron could never say who it was that had helped her, but he did not think she would have made it all the way to them otherwise.

"I know and I can rest just as well over here as I can over there. You seem troubled, mellon-nin. What is wrong?" Doroniel was still pale and shaking and very grateful to Thoronhen for helping her to move.

"I am worried that, while we are flying, Legolas will have another seizure or that Thranduil will wake and have another attack of heart problems. We could not help them if that happens!" He could find nothing wrong with Ruthwen and hurried on to Imles.

"Then we make plans to prevent that from happening. When do you plan to move the injured, Mithrandir?" Her calm attitude was like a balm to them all. Mithrandir was grateful for her presence.

"As soon as you think they are ready, Nestoron?" Mithrandir asked.

"We can leave now, but my fears?" He glared at Doroniel. How could she take this so lightly? If either Thranduil or Legolas were to fall… Well, it did not bear thinking about.

"I will see to that." Mithrandir stood and shook the dust from his clothes.

"You?" Nestoron blinked at him, a little stunned. "What can you do? You are not a healer!"

Doroniel spoke with exasperation. "Mithrandir may not be a Healer, Nestoron, as you have so politely pointed out, but he is Maiar!" Doroniel glared at her friend. How could he be so rude, and at a time like this?

Nestoron's face flushed pink. "Forgive me, Mithrandir, I was not thinking..."

"You can say that again!" Doroniel stated, still glaring at him.

Mithrandir shook his head, unconcerned at Nestoron's words. "There is nothing to forgive. Doroniel, calm down, we do not have time for this." Mithrandir looked at her sternly. This was indeed most interesting. Could whatever influence that was in the cave be affecting them way out here? For either Doroniel or Nestoron to act like this was so incredibly rare... still, they were both beyond exhausted… It seemed that Doroniel's symptoms of the lightning strike were also becoming more pronounced.

Doroniel stood still glaring at Nestoron until Mithrandir's words filtered through and began to make sense. What on Arda was happening to her? She blushed and looked down. "I am sorry, Nestoron, Mithrandir, this is unlike me." She ran a hand through her matted hair, stopping and groaning when she found a large tangle. "I do not know what possessed me."

"I will only accept your apologies if you accept mine, Doroniel." He smiled at the Healer in front of him, and was relieved when she nodded her agreement. He turned to Mithrandir. "There really is something happening here and it seems to feed off of negative feelings. We have seen it before this."

"Yes, it does. How are the Ellith? If they are alright and we can fly, I will speak with Gwaihir. Perhaps it would be best if you ride with Elrond, Nestoron. Thranduil will fly with me. If he has an attack I can help him immediately. Legolas can ride with you, Doroniel. Are you happy with that?" Mithrandir looked around at them.

They both nodded a little uncertainly. Both had worries and fears about mounting the Great Eagles, but neither would admit it. After all, they had patients who needed them.

"What about Calandor? His condition is a lot more stable than it has been, but he still should not try to ride on his own." Doroniel shivered at the thought. "If he were to fall from a horse, as is likely in his condition, he could be badly injured, if not killed."

"He is numbered among your seriously injured. We will make another journey to include him. Perhaps, when we get to Imladris, you might consider flying back with us to retrieve him?" Mithrandir was aware that their relationship was deeper than friendship. He could see it in the way that they sent glances to each other when they thought no one was looking. Oh yes, he was sure that these two would be bonded.

"I would like that. Hannon le, Mithrandir." Doroniel gave him a happy and relieved smile.

"Very well, let me speak with Gwaihir." He made his way across the campsite. Looking up, he frowned. It was so dark that if it were not for the fire and the Elves inner glow he would be unable to see in the darkness. It seemed as if something was literally trying to smother them.

"Gwaihir, Mellon-iaur, they will be ready to fly shortly. We will need to make two trips if that is well with you? The number of their grievously injured is greater than can be carried safely at once." Mithrandir stood before his old friend and looked him directly in the eye.

"I will agree to do that, Gandalf. However, the others must leave this place at once, it is not safe."

"You feel it too?" Mithrandir looked surprised at this.

"Gandalf, I listen to the Song of Arda and also the life around me. I cannot miss this. The only one of their number who can hear it without effort is unable to at present." The Great Eagle blinked his large eye at the Maia.

"Legolas, you mean?" This ability was so rare that Mithrandir had never come across any who had it, other than the Great Eagles.

"Yes indeed, it is the Prince that I mean. Take care of him, Gandalf. Do not let the darkness succeed in taking him. It bodes ill for Middle Earth if this were to happen." Gwaihir kept his eye on the Maia as he stood beside him.

"What is in the Song?" Mithrandir stood pondering what had been said already.

"Just that the Prince must remain in the Song, yet there is warning for him to leave this evil place. The trees weep for the pain he feels and the pain that is still to come."

"That does not bode well." Mithrandir was beginning to worry, this did not sound good for any of them.

"You must go with them, Mithrandir. You will be needed by the end of this. Be there for him and for Thranduil."

"I will. I promise."

"Good and you must warn them that they must leave this place. There is evil here, an ancient and malevolent evil. They must leave. I will find them when we return."

"Thank you, Old Friend. I will let them know." With that, Mithrandir turned and hurried back to the Elves, Gwaihir's warnings ringing clearly in his mind.

Nestoron and Doroniel looked up from their preparations as he hurried back. He was joined by Thoronhen as he walked.

"Gwaihir has agreed to make two journeys, Doroniel." He smiled at the healer.

"Hannon-le, Mithrandir." They had covered the still-sleeping Ellith, but had otherwise left them as they had been placed near the fire. They had not stirred.

"Thoronhen, once we leave, it might be better if you were to move away from the cave. Gwaihir tells me that Arda's Song is giving warning and tells... warns that there is great evil here. If you move, Gwaihir can easily find you." Mithrandir watched the archer closely as he spoke, was that relief he could see in his eyes?

"Hannon-le, Mithrandir. Bremoline and I had just discussed this. We had already decided that we had to move." Mithrandir looked around while Thoronhen was speaking. The Elves had begun to pack up their things and break camp. "We both feel that it is too perilous to stay here. The trees say that we_ cannot_ stay here. I wish you could hear them, Mellon-nin. They are practically shrieking in anger and fear."

Mithrandir looked up and was astonished to see that all the trees in the clearing, except for the ancient Oak sheltering Legolas, were moving, swaying their boughs and limbs as if a strong wind moved them, but there was no such wind blowing. All he could hear was an eerie moaning and wooden creaking while they moved as if in acute distress.

"We cannot find the stars. The entire night sky is empty!" Thoronhen sounded shocked.

"Yes, I know. It is good that you are moving. We leave at the same time then? Calandor can ride with another?" Mithrandir watched as the shelter was swiftly dismantled

It was amazing how quickly the camp was cleared. All the Elves from the three different Realms worked together as they emptied the clearing. The horses were called and soon were being readied with packs and supplies in place.

Nestoron knelt beside Legolas and was gently covering him in one of the blankets. Someone had dressed the Prince in the remnants of his tunic and nothing more. Once he had finished Nestoron made his way to Thranduil, another blanket in hand. Doroniel was incredibly gentle while wrapping Elrond as well.

They did not realise that, behind them, two others were trying to be helpful. They were gently wrapping Legolas in three more blankets while Nestoron was distracted by Bremoline innocently asking questions about Thranduil's condition.

It was only when Lathron noticed that Legolas' hands were chilled that they realised that something was happening to their patient.

"Doroniel, you need to come and see Legolas, his hands are icy cold." Lathron sounded worried and the whole camp stopped what they were doing to watch. They all knew that Elves never normally had cold hands.

"Pardon?" Doroniel had heard what he had said, but she just hoped that he was saying anything other than what she had just heard.

"Legolas' hands are chilled as ice." Why he had called for Doroniel rather than Nestoron, he was not sure. Perhaps it was just force of habit.

"I will come." Doroniel was aware that she was being watched as she crossed to the other side of the huge Oak that was nestling them.

It was when she was kneeling beside Legolas that she realised that he was wrapped in four blankets and not the single blanket that she and Nestoron had been covering their patients in. She took a deep breath before she spoke, to calm herself. They were only trying to help and doing their best at that.

"Who placed the blankets around the Caun?" Her voice was calm. Getting annoyed with them would only make the situation worse. She noted dimly as she was unwinding the extra blankets, that she was shaking again.

"I did, he is cold. Look at him shaking!" Lathron could not hide his worry.

"Saes, Lathron, come here?" She beckoned him nearer to her. "Feel his forehead and tell me if you think he is still cold."

Doroniel had to smile when he took Legolas' temperature just as they had seen her do, with the back of his hand. It had been a lesson well-learned.

"But he is burning hot!" Lathron was openly surprised.

"Yes, Legolas still has a very high temperature and this is his body's way of trying to cool down. If we were to leave him with four blankets, then he would have another febrile seizure. Can you imagine that happening during our journey on the Eagle? We could have lost him. I know that it may seem barbaric to you, but trust me when I say that we would do nothing to harm any one of our patients." Doroniel was quickly undoing the blankets from the small body.

"I did not realise, I thought I was helping the Caun." Lathron was horrified at what he could have done.

"I know, Mellon-nin, I understand. We will see to the injured, if you can see to some rope to hold the injured and their healers onto the back of the Eagles?"

Lathron nodded eagerly, pleased to have something to do.

Nestoron had walked over to Doroniel. "You are wonderful when dealing with family and their friends. Shall I make more fever reducing tea for Legolas?" The last thing to be seen to in the camp was the fire, for just this reason.

"Before we go, yes, but I would ask you to look at Elrond first." Doroniel had finally removed the unwanted blankets and set them to one side. They would all have a spare blanket with them on the back of the Eagle, just in case they had need of them.

"Of course, Dor, is there something the matter?" Nestoron had risen from beside Legolas and turned towards where Elrond rested, the roots hid most of the Elf Lord below his waist. From this distance they could see how pale Elrond really was and the livid bruises around his throat stood out in stark contrast to the rest of his skin.

"I am not sure. When I checked him over I was certain that I heard a stridor again when he was breathing. I am just not happy with his breathing. My mind would be eased if you were to look at him." Doroniel worried her lower lip. This was, after all, the Lord of Imladris and the one who had taught her in the healing arts that she was treating and the fear of doing something wrong was at the forethought.

"Of course, Dor it is wise to ask if you are not sure. I will see to him while you make Legolas' tea." He smiled at her, noting the trembling that had worsened as they worked. He had a feeling that was why she had asked for the rope harness.

"Can I be of help at all?" Mithrandir asked as he moved close to them.

They had temporarily forgotten about the wizard in the rush to prepare the injured for their journey.

"Saes, Mithrandir you could help me sit Legolas up so that he can take the tea." Doroniel smiled at him, while everyone else was busy breaking camp, this would be ideal.

"Of course I will, Doroniel. I also need to do a little more to help them sleep." He sounded so different to the Maia that she knew that she did not know quite what he meant by this and looked at Nestoron for guidance.

Nestoron nodded to her to show that he knew what the aged wizard was talking about and in that single look she knew she could trust him.

She felt a little guilty at doubting Mithrandir after knowing him for so long as well. She headed over to Nestoron at his beckoning.

"You can trust Mithrandir, Dor. He would never harm either Thranduil or Legolas. But yes, you were right to question him. That is very good, well done. Make the tea for Legolas while I see to Elrond?"

The two went to their separate tasks.

Rumil was still sitting in the same position as earlier with Elrond held gently against his chest, speaking softly into his ear. He looked up with a small, worried smile when Nestoron drew near. "You have a visitor, Uncle. You are very popular today. Glorfindel is going to be so jealous when he finds out! Suilad, Nestoron."

"Suilad, Rumil. I trust Elrond has given you no trouble?" Nestoron was looking at his still-unconscious friend and mentor.

"No, he has been sitting as asked and taking his water." Even as he spoke, Rumil gave Elrond more of the vital fluid, just a tiny sip but better than nothing. It was essential that they keep giving him water while he was losing so much fluid.

"Very good, Rumil. I need to look at his throat." He lowered the blanket further so that it revealed the top half of Elrond's chest.

The bruising was still substantial. Many colours of the rainbow showed all the way up his throat showing that it was beginning to heal. Most were dark and his throat even looked swollen from the outside. But what made Nestoron pause and blink was the hand print that still showed all so clearly where the crushing grip had been. The hand print stood out and was as clear as day.

"We need to apply more arnica and witch hazel on his throat." He then pulled the lax mouth down so that he could look into the throat with the limited light available. The throat was still swollen, but not as bad as it had been previously. It was no longer nearly closed by the swelling, thank Ilúvatar. He was happy with that. Just a bit more of the herb teas and that would rectify the situation.

Nestoron left Elrond's eyes alone. Even Gailarphen had steered clear of them. They would be thoroughly examined once they returned to Imladris. The cloth around his head that covered the eyes was also left. The last thing that Elrond needed was for a speck of dust to get into his eyes and cause even more damage than there already was.

He was just about to ask Doroniel what had caused her such worry, when he saw it. Just in that one glance he could see what she was so worried about. Elrond's lips were still a shade of blue. She had left one of the minor scalds free of bandages at the base of his throat. Normally, a scald was a bright, angry red. This was a deep red, a deeper red than he had seen before, but he had seen descriptions and illustrations in a book in Elrond's vast library. It meant one thing and one thing only; infection.

He sighed with deep worry. They needed to get Elrond home and treat the infection before it got out of hand. He went to one side and washed his hands. There, laid out ready for him, were the remains of the cream for burns and some clean bandages. If he had looked, he would have noticed that Doroniel had left the dressings for him. She wanted him to see the problem for himself.

He cleaned and dressed the scalds before completing the dressings. Then he knelt and listened to Elrond's chest. His brow creased with concern. There was a definite stridor on the right side. He knew what was causing it. The muscles of his chest were contracting as the burns pulled. They would have to monitor both symptoms, that and the blue lips, this could turn nasty and very quickly. At least he would be flying with Elrond, no matter how much he hated the idea of flying.

He looked up into Rumil's worried blue eyes. "We will be moving soon, but until then I would like you to call either Doroniel or myself if his breathing seems to be changing."

Rumil seemed even more worried for his foster kinsman now. "I will certainly do so if there is any change." Rumil looked from Elrond's face to Nestoron. "Elrond is seriously ill, is he not?"

"Hennad, Rumil. Yes, I fear he is, the burns are becoming infected in spite of our best efforts." He looked up in time to see the deep worry that Rumil felt. He gave a brief smile of reassurance. "Once we get him to Imladris, I am sure he will recover." He gently patted one of Rumil's hands. "Just watch him for me?" Rumil nodded.

Nestoron crossed to where Doroniel and Mithrandir knelt, giving Legolas the tea for his fever. "How is he?"

"There has been no change. His fever is still high. How is Elrond?" Doroniel was giving Legolas sips of the tea as Haldir gently held him up. Mithrandir was holding Legolas' right hand while gently cradling the side of the young Prince's face with his other. He did not seem to be aware of anything that was going on around him. His staff leaned against his shoulder.

Nestoron nodded grimly. "His burns are infected, as you feared and his breathing is still laboured. I have finished the dressings, but we need to get him to Imladris with haste, Legolas too. They both worry me." Nestoron once again gently pushed the sodden hair away from the wound on Legolas' forehead. "We really must cut his hair. It is getting so matted and this piece alone will cause problems with his healing if it remains in this condition."

"That is a decision that Thranduil must make, not us. I would not dare to presume that he would want it cut." Doroniel cast a worried look at the Maia. "I am worried about Mithrandir. He seems to have gone into some kind of trance. His staff flared then went still."

"He is well, do not worry. Mithrandir is using his powers to stabilise Legolas before we start. This means that Legolas will not waken during our…journey." He could not bring himself to say 'flight' for he knew that Doroniel hated the idea as much as he did.

"Legolas is ready to be lifted onto the Eagle?" Thoronhen asked as he made his way towards them.

Mithrandir opened one eye and glowered at the archer. "That Eagle, as you put it, is called Thoronneth. It would go better in your relationship to call him by name"

Thoronhen was embarrassed at his lapse. "My apologies, Mithrandir. The ea... Thoronneth," He blushed, it was so much like his own name that it felt strange on his lips. "Would not speak to us."

"Very well, come with me. They can be very temperamental at times, especially the younger ones. Come on then!" Mithrandir stood and was already striding across the camp and had called over his shoulder to Thoronhen.

Thoronhen shared a look of amusement with the healers before he followed the wizard. Doroniel stood as Haldir cradled Legolas and lifted him gently in his arms. Together they followed the tall archer and the wizard. Doroniel inwardly cringed again at just how frail Legolas appeared in Haldir's arms, so thin and gaunt. As they left the protection of the Oak, the tree gently lowered a branch to Legolas and caressed the bruised face gently.

"The tree is wishing Legolas well. I have never seen anything like this before." Doroniel was stunned, not even for Aran Thranduil had any of the trees done this.

They reached the Eagles just shortly after Mithrandir and Thoronhen had stopped before them.

"Gwaihir, may I introduce you to the Elves that you will be working with?" Mithrandir asked the Wind Lord.

Gwaihir looked at them with his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"Really, Gandalf! They insisted on putting these ropes on us like common horses!"

Thoronhen surprised them all by stepping forward. He bowed deeply and swept his arm out in greeting. "I would like to offer my deepest and most humble apologies. My name is Thoronhen and I meant no insult to you. Please accept my apologies?"

Mithrandir was quietly applauding the archer. This was the best thing that he could have done.

"That is much like my own name!" The Great Eagle to the left of Gwaihir almost squawked with excitement.

"Thoronhen please meet..." Mithrandir began to make introductions, but he was interrupted.

"Thoronneth!" The young Eagle broke in eagerly and stepped forward to meet the archer. "I regret I gave you such a difficult time. You may put the ropes on me now."

"I am pleased to meet you, Thoronneth. The ropes were meant only to help keep Caun Legolas safe upon your back." Thoronhen's words seem to have a magical effect.

"I am to carry the Prince?" Thoronneth's voice was almost reverent as he looked for Legolas. "I am deeply honoured that you feel me worthy of this task. Please make certain that the ropes are securely tied. They will not hurt me."

"You have Legolas with you?" Gwaihir's voice sounded calm but he seemed eager to meet the Prince.

"Yes, we have Legolas." Haldir stepped forward with Legolas still cradled in his arms.

Gwaihir stepped forward to meet them He gently nudged Legolas with his beak and then turned to speak with Mithrandir once again.

"We must hasten to get Legolas away from here. The trees are doing their best to help him, but the evil is rising against him. He is very precious to us all. You do not know what you have been blessed with. Hurry, Gandalf, we must get away from here!"

They did not need to say that twice and soon there was once more a sense of purpose in their haste to clear the camp.

Doroniel was the first to be mounted, Legolas secure in her arms. Legolas was also secured by the ropes. He was deeply asleep in Doroniel's arms and wrapped in such a way that the wind would cause him no harm.

Elrond and Nestoron were settled next, both tied into place securely with the harness around their hips. The fire was being put out and the ashes scattered so that no sparks could flare off and cause another fire. When no one was watching him, Nestoron looked terrified. He had been introduced to the Great Eagle, Faunryn, but he still would rather have his feet back on the ground already and they had not even taken wing yet!

To get his mind off the impending flight, he watched as Mithrandir climbed onto Gwaihir and settled himself. Thranduil was then passed up to him and the ropes knotted around him, so that he too was safely secured on the Eagle.

Once happy that their charges were prepared and comfortable, the Eagles rose with great sweeps of their wings into the air. Looking down, they could see that the remaining Elves had mounted their horses, some had two. Those belonged to the unconscious or injured.

The Eagles circled once and then began to fly away to the west, rising over the Misty Mountains.

A great flash of lightning made them all shield their eyes, followed by one of the greatest crashes of thunder that many of them had ever heard. It made the group on the ground hurry even more. Another great blue flash hit the rocks above the cave they had taken shelter in, rocks and dirt showered the ground. It was followed by another roar of thunder, it sounded like a roar of anger.

Mithrandir looked back, a knowing look on his face before he saw to his charge once more. It was then that he realised that rather than Gwaihir being in the center of the group, it was Thoronneth who held that prestigious place.

"Gwaihir!" He had to shout above the roar of the wind.

"Yes, Gandalf?"

"Why is Thoronneth in the middle and not you?"

"For the Prince, we must keep him safe at all times so he is sheltered in the middle." Gwaihir stated.

"He is that important?" Mithrandir was astounded. He had known that Legolas was special. He was the heir of Mirkwood after all, but this?

"Yes, Gandalf he is that important. I will do all that I can to ensure that he is kept safe."

"As will I, Gwaihir, as will I." Mithrandir then looked to Thranduil to make sure that the King was still settled.

* * *

They had not been aloft for long before they all became aware that there were once again bright stars shining in the sky and that they could see the silvery crescent of the moon. It greatly eased the minds of all of them.

The flight was a nice one for Mithrandir. He always enjoyed his flights with Gwaihir. It was a great and rare privilege and he never took it for granted. He looked over to his right where Thoronneth flew silently and with great care. He noted that the Eagle flew very careful and did not make any of the sharp turns that the winds sometimes made them do. Thoronneth made certain that he missed those. It was evident that he knew that he had a very breakable, very precious passenger in his care.

Mithrandir mused that it was exactly what they were doing. Only now had he realised just _how _precious their passenger was, not only to the Mirkwood Elves but to Arda and the future. He would have to take a far more active interest in Legolas.

He gave a rueful smile at just how uncomfortable Doroniel looked. From where he sat, it looked like she had a white-knuckled grip on the rope harness. He had done exactly the same on his first flight. Across from her was Nestoron. Mithrandir chuckled. If Doroniel looked worried and fearful, Nestoron looked positively terrified. He held Elrond tight to him, and lay as low as he could upon Faunryn's back. He appeared to have his eyes tightly shut most of the time.

Mithrandir knew that Nestoron would never want to fly again. Doroniel he was not so sure of.

Mithrandir could not see through the clouds below and he did not want to risk using his staff while on the back of his friend. "Gwaihir, how long before we reach Imladris?"

"Perhaps another slight turn of the moon. We will land well before the sun rises to warm our nests." Was the Wind Lord's reply.

Mithrandir settled back. That would be half an hour at most. Good, very good. He had a feeling that they were expected in Imladris as well.

Later, he would admit that things had seemed to have gone far too well for comfort. Legolas and Thranduil remained asleep with Mithrandir's spell to help them. Elrond was also still sleeping with the help of the herbs that Nestoron had given him.

They were just beginning their slow descent into Imladris and Mithrandir could see the lights that shone brightly, even during the middle of the night. As brightly lit as The Last Homely House was, it seemed they were more than expected.

Soon Mithrandir could make out individual homes and the Elves that were gathering to meet them.

They were mostly healers, ready with litters for the wounded. He could not see individual faces and afterwards he would be glad of that. He had just relaxed with the thought that they were safe when Doroniel shouted out a warning to Nestoron.

"What is the problem?" Mithrandir shouted over the wind.

"Faunryn's rope is shredding!" Was the answer that Mithrandir really did not want to hear.

His breath caught with sudden fear. He watched helplessly as Nestoron untied the rope harness from around himself so he could reach and retie the part that was shredding. Elrond, at least, was safely tied on, but Nestoron was left without anything to hold onto. If there was a sudden shift in the winds, he could fall.

It was then that a strong thermal updraft caught Faunryn's wings. Normally there would be no problem, but today the two outer Eagles were trying to keep Legolas and Thoronneth from being buffeted by the thermals and winds. To do so Faunryn had to swerve away sharply, tipping to the side, making Nestoron slip. Nestoron tried his best to keep his hold on the Eagle's back, but he had no real chance.

Doroniel could only scream as her friend fell from the Eagle's back. Gwaihir and Faunryn both tried to catch the falling Elven healer, to no avail.

All any of them could do was watch in horror as he tumbled in the air and hit the ground.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Well that ends another long chapter! We tried to keep it short...we really did. It just never worked. We are both sorry that this chapter is late. I (Shell) am in hospital and Barbara had a sudden bereavement and had to go home to her parents. Still you have it now. Please let us know what you think? If you add your email to your review I will reply to you. I wish I could reply here to you, but our wonderful host has changed the rules as of a couple of nights ago.

Take care and see you very soon,

Love,

SSS


	11. Chapter 11

The Twisted Web of Fate. 10a?

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

We broke this chapter into three parts because it wound up being about 117 pages long. This site is getting impossible to work with. We've tried for several days to get this posted. It keeps eating our edits, especially punctuations, if not the entire upload. - Barbara

Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

Rating: PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

Feedback: Yes please………….

Spoilers: Well, surely for LOTR

Summary: Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their Wife and Mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they both survive to return to their beloved home alive?

WARNINGS – Lots of angst and hurt/care throughout this story.

Shell is a stickler for medical accuracy. There are more graphic injury descriptions here, may be disturbing to some.

Tissue warning - You might want a couple close to hand. You never know.

We are aware we seem to be repeating the same story to different characters, but they need to be told what is happening too. We try to mix it with lots of new stuff.

The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle Earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway.

Sindarin vocabulary…………………………………….

(References: Dragon Flame and Encyclopedia of Arda)

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Anor – Sun

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elenath sila am le! - Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Elrondionnath – sons of Elrond

Fea - soul, spirit

Gwador – brother

Gwanur – 1. pair of twins 2. brother or kinsman, kinswoman

Gwathel - sister

Gweth - manhood

Gwî – web

Hannon le – Thank you

Hennad - thanks

Hir, Hir-nin - Lord, my Lord

Hithlain – 'mist-thread' a substance used by the elves of Lothlórien to make strong ropes

Iaur - old

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Irmo – Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab - digitalis, foxglove (My made-up Sindarin name, literally - ill heart healing herb)

Meleth – (My) love

Melethron – (my) lover (masc.)

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin - my friend, my friends

Namarie – Farewell  
Námo – true name of the Valar Mandos

Ned - of

Norn – twisted

Olórin – The Maia (Istari) Mithrandir, Gandalf, his 'true' name

Penneth – Young one

Saes - Please

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Yrch - orcs

_/ text /_ indicates though, dream or visions

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- Chapter ten A –**

They traveled at good speed, riding long into the night, only stopping when necessary. The horses seemed to enjoy the freedom as much as did their riders.

Brilliant stars in a clear sky lit their way through the night. They kept their hoods up to hide their natural glow so they would not shine like bright beacons in the night. Their precautions did not prevent Elladan from looking worriedly behind them as they rode. He was certain that his Grandfather would not allow them to disappear from Fornost so easily.

"Stop that, Dan, you are making me nervous." Elrohir sighed.

"I just know we are being followed. We are going to be in so much trouble, Ro." Elladan was normally the leader of the pair, but for perhaps the first time in their lives, he worried about the consequences of their rash actions.

"Ada will be pleased to see us. Surely he will not even consider that we should be with DaerAdar." Elrohir sounded so certain that his brother could not decide if he really thought that, or was just pretending in order to comfort him.

"You cannot tell me that you really believe that, Ro!" His voice held a mixture of shock and amazement.

Elrohir shrugged casually. "What can they do?" He sounded so happy that Elladan hated to spoil his mood, but he also felt that he had to.

"Make us muck out the horse stables? Polish every bit of silver they can find and then start again once we have finished? Spend two months mixing teas and preparing herbs that smell bad and taste even worse? You name it, they can and will do it." Elladan sounded more worried as he spoke.

"You do not think…. No, no they would not. Ada will be pleased..." It suddenly dawned on him that his brother was right. They were in trouble. "What have we done?

We will not see Anor's light for months!" Elrohir moaned. He only stayed astride his mount out of long practice.

"Do you think we should go back?" Elladan had to agree with his brother.

Elrohir, meanwhile, looked at him as if he had suddenly developed a second head.

"Go back! Are you mad?" His voice rose slightly in tone and volume.

"You think we should continue?" Elladan sounded resigned.

"It is too late to go back. I would rather face Ada's wrath than DaerAda and DaerNana's. Glorfindel will speak up for us." Elrohir was certain of that. The Balrog Slayer had always been their most staunch defender.

"That would be true, Gwador-nin, IF we had not put frogs in his bed the day before we left home and then there was the little matter of the water and feathers at Fornost. I somehow do not think that Glorfindel would vouch for us in these circumstances. But I do agree that we should keep going. Ada still needs our help after all. Let us just be thankful and hope that DaerAda does not catch up to us first."

"Dan, we are at least half a day ahead. How can they catch us?" Elrohir was stunned once more.

"I know, Ro, but we do need to keep going with just the minimal amount of stops. You do not mind that, do you, Saeleinior?" Elladan reached to pat the proud neck in front of him. Saeleinior snorted and then seemed to get another burst of speed, without even missing his stride.

Elladan smiled to himself when Elrohir was suddenly looking at dust.

"Come, Callon, we cannot let them beat us." Callon neighed and put on his own spurt of speed and was soon within sight of his sniggering brother.

"That was not fair, Dan. You could have warned me!" Elrohir complained. He winced as he heard the distinct whine in his own voice.

"It was not my fault that Saeleinior decided to run ahead." Elladan looked at his glowering brother, trying to hide his own amusement with an innocent expression.

"Just warn me next time? We need to stick together in case there are Wargs or Orcs around." Elrohir took stock of the road ahead, glad that he had the ability to see a great distance.

"You are right, Gwador, I am sorry." Elladan was truly sorry now. The thought of losing his brother to Orcs was more than enough to sober him.

"That is alright, Dan, just do not do it again." In those few minutes Elrohir had sounded scarily like their father and it made Elladan shiver slightly.

They rode on in silence, aware that they needed to be more careful if they did not wish to attract unwanted attention.

They spent the next three days alternately riding and resting on their horses while the other kept a carefully watch. The only time they stopped was when their horses needed to rest. Elladan noticed that Elrohir seemed to need to rest more frequently. Although he had not mentioned it, he was keeping a careful eye on his younger brother.

They had been making good time as they joined the Great East Road and were well on their way to Bree. They planned to stop there for a few hours to re-stock their supplies. They had been there before, when they had been hunting Orcs after their Naneth's capture and torture at the hands of the foul creatures. That had been over two centuries ago, though. Their Ada had spoken well of the Gatekeeper and his wife and they had met them briefly once in Imladris. Now they could get to meet them properly.

Even Elladan had settled into the adventure after seeing no sign of pursuit. They were both greatly enjoying their 'escape' and would have a lot to tell their Ada when they found him. They would also have the opportunity to see Legolas earlier and, to both of them, that was another bonus.

They could see Bree in the distance in the early afternoon and Elladan was very grateful. He worried because Elrohir had been looking decidedly unwell and Elladan wanted him to rest more. He looked pale and had developed dark shadows around his eyes. A crease between his brows made Elladan think that Elrohir was hurting, but why would he be in pain? They had not encountered any foe or mishap yet on this journey and Elves were never ill.

"Do you need to stop and rest, Ro?" Elrohir was slumped upon his horse, but as soon as Elladan spoke he jerked upright, blinking uncomfortably in the bright sunshine.

"Nay, I am alright, we can continue."

"Are you sure? You look..." He stopped at the glower that he was receiving from his brother.

"I look…?" Elrohir glared at his twin He seemed irritated.

"Nothing. You look fine." Elladan decided not to continue with his inquiry. He would find out a little later, when they reached Bree, what the problem was with his twin. He had developed a headache and he was sure that it was because Elrohir had one. They always knew when the other was injured. It was one of the blessings and curses of being a twin and Elladan for one would never change it for anything on Arda.

"Good. We need to carry on or DaerAdar will catch up with us." Elladan watched as his brother looked away and rode on.

He sighed quietly. Elrohir could be so stubborn and frustrating at times. Elladan did not stop to think that they were alike in more ways than just looks.

Elrohir almost slumped in relief when Elladan kept quiet. He knew that in all probability he looked awful, because he felt it. He was shaky and nauseous. He had a thumper of a headache and he was also dizzy. He just hoped that he made it to Bree without making a fool of himself.

A short time later Elladan pointed to a small shaded area. "Shall we stop and rest the horses here, Ro?" He got no answer. "Ro?" Still there was nothing.

Elladan looked across at his brother and realised with shock what was happening. Ai, not here! He could not deal with this all alone.

Elrohir was staring ahead with wide unseeing eyes. Elladan nudged his stallion to his brother's side and stopped Callon, who had already slowed to a walk anyway. He had been aware that something was not right with his master.

Elladan dismounted and hurried around his brother's mount. By the time he had stopped and reached up to pull Elrohir from the horse, he fell into his arms. He really did sigh this time, loudly. Carrying his brother, he hurried to the clearing and lowered Elrohir gently to the ground. Their mounts had faithfully followed them to the clearing awaiting instructions.

By the time Elladan was ready to lower Elrohir to the ground his brother was rigid in his arms. So rigid he had trouble holding onto him.

"Ro!" Silence. "Elrohir, wake up!"

The grey eyes were totally blank and seemed to look through him and not at him. "Elrohir, saes, you are scaring me. If you are joking, this is not funny!" Somehow Elladan managed to lay him down under the shade of a beech tree. "Ro, saes, I do not want to see this happen to you. Saes, saes, Ro wake up for me. I do not know what to do!" He almost shouted this to the blue spring sky. He was so frightened that his entire healer training had flown from his mind. He had helped both his Ada and Grandmother through visions, but this?

This time it was his twin and this time they were out in the wilds with no one else around to help to bring the herbs and drinks that Elrohir would need when he recovered from this vision.

Elladan took a deep steadying breath, working to calm himself. Panic would not help Elrohir at all. He had to help his brother. He was the only one that_ could_ help him until they reached Bree.

Once calm…well calmer at least, Elladan made sure that his twin was settled and covered him with his own cloak so that he was warm. Then he stood and walked shakily to their horses and pulled down their packs. Walking back to Elrohir he set the packs down next to him. They needed hot water. Doing these jobs had helped him to calm somewhat, his heart still thumped and he found that his mouth was still dry, but at least he could function.

He walked around their improvised campsite for bracken and wood so that he could make a fire. Once he had gathered enough, he made the fire and soon it was crackling with their small cook pot of water heating upon it.

While it was heating, he went back to Elrohir. His eyes were still wide and un-seeing. He reached down for a long pale hand.

"Saes, wake up! This has been too long." He was dismayed at just how cold Elrohir's hand really was. There was no reply and he sighed worriedly.

"I will have your drink ready, Ro. That will help you." Yes, that was a good plan. He would have the Miruvor... Elladan suddenly felt his insides chill. They had not brought any of the strengthening drink with them! "Ai, No! I do not believe this!" They had been in such a hurry to get out of Fornost and on the way to see their father that they had not even stopped to think of Miruvor. Still, at least he could give Elrohir some sweetened tea.

With that aim in mind he began to look through the packs, bringing out the herbs and roots that their packs held. Athelas, lavender, marigold, bergamot, thyme... He held everything from their packs and the only thing they did not have was sweetening for the tea and there was nothing to replace it with either.

"Elbereth! How could we have been so stupid!" He had tears of frustration in his eyes when he turned back to his silent brother. "What do I do now? I have to get you to Bree. Or do I leave you here? No, no, I could not do that." He knew he was talking to himself, but he could not help it. Hearing a voice, any voice, in the still clearing helped him cope. His horse nudged him as if to hurry him into making his decision.

"We will just have to get to Bree. It is only half a day away at most." Elladan turned to the horses. "Do you think you can cope with hurrying to get help for Elrohir?" Saeleinior snorted and Elladan laughed, despite himself. Callon then pushed him towards their packs. "I take it that I asked a silly question?" That earned him another push. "Alright, alright I am hurrying!" He pushed the contents of the packs back into them haphazardly. Neatness was not something he worried about at the moment. Pulling the packs closed, he stood and tied them back onto their respective horses.

Then he put the heated water back into his waterskin before putting the fire out, making sure that it was completely dead. The last thing that he needed was to have a forest fire on his conscience. The last thing he did before lifting Elrohir in his arms once more, was to talk softly to Callon, making sure that he knew to follow them, not that he had any doubt that Elrohir's faithful horse would have done so anyway.

Then Elladan realised that he would have more trouble getting on his horse with his brother cradled in his arms. Elrohir's head was nestled into the corner of his shoulder and neck. It was an action that he was not accustomed to from his brother.

He was jarred from his wandering thoughts to see that Saeleinior had knelt before him. All he had to do was swing his leg over the horse's back and then get comfortable. He did so without giving it another thought.

"Good boy, I owe you a pile of carrots and apples when we get home. You can get up now." Saeleinior rose slowly so that Elladan could adjust as he did so. No sooner where they standing and he had Elrohir settled than they were moving and fast. Callon moved comfortably beside them, keeping a close eye on his rider as they went.

It was mid-afternoon when Elrohir began to move sluggishly in his arms, groaning as he did so.

"Easy, Ro, you are safe. It is me, Dan." Elladan had grown more worried the longer Elrohir had remained senseless in his vision-trance. He had never seen a trance last this long, not even with his Adar. All he could think of was reaching Bree and getting Elrohir some sweetened tea. That always helped his Adar, along with Miruvor. Unfortunately, he did not think it likely that anyone in Bree would have any of the strengthening cordial. It was a rare commodity, well-guarded by the Elves and hardly known among the other races. They would have to make do with tea. Elladan did not even think to turn back to ask for help from his Grandfather.

Elrohir moaned and suddenly tried to pull away from his brother's arms.

"No, Ro, be still, you will fall!" The way that Elrohir was moving made that a certainty. His words of warning did not keep the muddled Elf from struggling against his hold, threatening to unseat them both.

ooo

Elrohir groaned and tried to pull away from the pain that assailed him. Every inch of his body ached as it had never ached before. All he could think of was retreating from it. Through a muffling haze, he could hear a voice speaking, a voice that he knew, but could not place. It seemed to be trying to calm him though his sluggish brain could not quite make sense of the words.

Somehow, he found the strength to open eyes whose lids felt too heavy to lift.

"That is it, Ro. Wake up, gwador-nin." Grey eyes looked down at him full of worry and a little relief.

Elrohir blinked and tried to speak, but ended up only croaking. The sound embarrassed him and he did not try to speak again.

Elladan hugged him comfortingly "Shhh, just relax. We are close to Bree. We will have help within the next few minutes. Just relax." Elladan had never been more relieved than he felt at that precise moment.

Elrohir could barely move and it was with relief that he closed his eyes.

He was not aware of his brother's worried looks. They finally arrived at Bree, but Elladan had a small dilemma. There was no way that he would be able to easily get off of Saeleinior and knock on the gates to gain entry into Bree, not with Elrohir shaking as we was. He could feel his brother's tremors increasing by the minute. But how could he get the doorkeeper's attention?

Callon provided the answer. He snorted, then turned and sent a hoof crashing into the thick timber. The resulting noise had almost instantaneous results.

The small opening near the top of the gate-door was pulled to one side and a suspicious eye looked out at them.

"Who are you and what do you want? There was no need to make all that racket!" The young-sounding voice groused at them. He continued to mumble and complain under his breath.

"I apologise. My brother is in need of help, please let us through?" Elladan was impatient, but he knew that he had to be polite. Otherwise they may not gain entry at all.

"Your brother, you say? What happened to him? How do I know that it was not you that did it to him in the first place?" The Edan made no move to open the gates.

"Because he is my twin brother!" How Elladan held his patience, he would never really know.

Another voice was heard on the other side of the gate. "What is goin' on here Wolraven? I leave you alone for five short minutes and you go refusin' folks entry in the bright daylight? Go and see what that blasted healer has done now, there's a problem. Well go on!" The obviously older Edan sent the younger man away before turning to peer at Elladan from the spy-hole.

"Who are you and what is your business in Bree?" He seemed far more pleasant than the other Edan.

"My brother has taken ill on our way here. We have need of shelter and food." Elrohir chose that moment to groan and move. It caused his hood to fall away, revealing his elegantly pointed ear. Before Elladan could pull the hood back in place to cover the ears he heard the Edan whisper.

"You are Elves! What has happened to him? I know that Elves do not just get sick!" The Edan moved quickly for one of his apparent age and Elladan heard the gate unlocked and quickly pushed open. "Come in! You are more than welcome in Bree and I insist that you both stay with my wife and me. Come on...hurry. Follow me." He helped Elladan dismount from his horse so that Elrohir was not jostled more than necessary.

Without Elladan saying anything more, or having a chance to either, he was led to the gatekeeper's home. Elladan tried his hardest to recall the name of his father's friends so he could ask for them, but the information eluded him in his worry.

"Come along, Lad, we need to get you out of sight of unfriendly eyes." The old Edan was gentle yet firm as he cautiously led Elladan through the small side street that led to his home. He seemed to be watching for trouble.

Elladan wondered about the 'unfriendly eyes' but would ask later what was happening. He just wanted to get his brother where he could be helped as swiftly as possible.

The old man opened the door and nearly pushed him into the home before announcing. "Eirien, we have visitors!"

A feminine voice from another part of the dwelling sounded exasperated. "Now who have you brought home? I swear that you bring home all the waifs and strays..." Elladan blinked as he realised that these people must be Adar's friends.

"They are hardly waifs and strays, Woman, and you are worse than I am. At least I never ask every blond Elf I see if they are married and don't you go getting ideas about these two." The man was still grumbling even as the woman shot him a look that could have melted iron. She bustled from the storeroom to see who her husband had dragged home this time.

"What do you mean? You are going mad in your old age, there are no elves... "Her eyes seemed to bug out in shock before she collected herself. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come inside. Caric, get some fresh bedding. Briena start boiling some water. What is wrong with him?"

A young and pretty red-haired woman jumped up from the work she was doing at the long table in the center of the room and went to the fire to add water to the pot sitting ready on the hearth.

"Mae Govannen." Elladan bowed his head slightly, aware that if he moved further he would tip his brother out of his arms. Elrohir seemed about to tremble right out of his grasp already. He wished that she would recall having met them before, though it was many years ago, he realized. They looked so old to his eyes! And if the other man at the gate was who he thought he was…well, it brought home just how fast Edain grew and aged.

"Welcome, Young One, now please, what has happened to him? Who are you?" Eirien helped him to lower Elrohir on the bed beside the fire.

Elladan realised the woman could not see his face because he still had his cloak hood up. He quickly lowered it when his hands were free. "Forgive me, Lady Eirien, for not introducing us. I was very rude. I am El..."

"How did you know my name?" Eirien had stopped what she was doing to look at him sharply. "Well, I am blessed!" She had stopped frowning and was now openly smiling at him.

"What in the name of Middle Earth are you blabbering about now, Woman? As if I didn't just call your name when we entered….didn't you hear me?" Caric was pulling Elrohir's boots off as he spoke.

"Does your father know that you are here, Young One?" The tone of Eirien's voice alerted Caric to the fact that their visitors were not strangers. He looked up at her.

Eirien meanwhile worked to remove Elrohir's cloak, so that the hood no longer covered him. She smiled all the wider when she saw him.

"No, Lady Eirien, he does..."

"I have no title, Elrohir, or is it Elladan?" She reached out to brush a stray hair from his face. He was too stunned to protest.

"Elladan, La..." Her eyebrow quirked at this. "…Eirien. This is my brother, Elrohir."

"Twins?" Caric sounded so surprised that both Eirien and Elladan had to smile at this. "Twins and Elves? Surely not Elrond's boys?"

"I am indeed Elladan Elrondion. It is a pleasure to meet you both once more." Now that Elrohir was safely settled on the bed, he could bow formally.

There is no need for you to do all of that business. We would not expect it of your father and we would not expect it of you." Eirien turned her attention back to the still trembling form of Elrohir. "Can you tell us what happened to this Little One?" Her voice was soft and kind and reminded him of his mother before she sailed.

"Ada was injured. DaerNana could not see him after her vision. He is hurt and we wanted to be with him and Legolas." His voice spilled from him into the silence. Once he started speaking, he found he could not stop. It was a relief to talk. "Elrohir had his first vision before we left Fornost. He experienced another earlier this afternoon. He has not fully awoken yet. I fear for him. He was far too long in the trance."

"His first visions? Oh you poor children!" Eirien had pulled a startled Elladan into her arms to comfort him. "You father was hoping that you were spared all this as well. What do you need to help him? Caric, go get Master Healer Irfan. I don't care what the great fat oaf is doing or the trouble he has caused. He will come or he will answer to me!" Elladan wondered at the sarcasm he detected in her voice as she said the title 'Master Healer'. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "He might at least know where to get some of the things we may need." to Elladan's sharp hearing.

Elladan realised in those first few minutes that the last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of this sturdy woman's wrath. She was as daunting as DaerNana in her own way. Caric had gone straight away, mumbling under his breath all the time.

"Briena, make Elladan some sweetened tea. He has had a big shock." Again her orders were accepted and seen to, this time without any grumbling or groaning.

"Is he injured?" Eirien had released her hold on Elladan and settled beside Elrohir, pulling the already straight blanket even straighter.

"No, he is just having the same tremors that Ada gets after a vision. He needs this sweetened tea more than I." He was handed a goblet of tea by Briena, who blushed bright red and smiled shyly when he thanked her. Eirien noticed this with interested eyes.

As Elladan accepted the goblet, he did not even truly see the pretty red-head before him. All he could focus on was the goblet of sweetened tea in his hand, the tea that Elrohir really, seriously needed.

"Eirien, we need to give Elrohir this tea! Ada uses it along with Miruvor to help him recover when he has had a vision!" He tried to thrust the tea into her hands. A voice from behind him made Eirien jump and some of the precious hot drink splashed over her hand.

"You must not give him fluid until I say so!" The voice quite literally made Elladan's skin crawl. He managed to steady the goblet before it caused any further burn to Eirien and then turned to face the Edan that had spoken.

The man who stood in the open doorway before him was corpulent, so fat that his clothes pulled at all the seams. He had a multitude of chins, too many to count accurately. His clothes were filthy, with food stains both old and new. His fingers also were filthy and his nails a black colour that made Elladan shiver. And the stain on his leggings! Well, Elladan really hoped that was not what he thought it was. He looked up into the beady eyes and he could see the greed there.

"My brother needs this drink, so if you will..." Elladan started to turn to give the tea to Elrohir.

The man spoke in a loud, pompous tone. "I am the healer in this town, Boy, and I say what will happen to my patient and not _you_." When he stepped closer, Elladan could see that the Edan's hair was practically crawling with lice.

"Have you much experience treating Elves then, Master Healer?" Elladan's voice was cold and dripped with condescension. He tried to mask his disgust at the man's appearance as he rose to meet him, keeping him away from his brother.

"For your information, Boy, yes, I have. I treated the latest one only a few days ago." It would have been a grander boast if not for the loud and rattling burp that followed it. Elladan decided in the instant that this filthy human would not get within an arm's length of his brother. It was not a matter of prejudice, but a matter of fastidious apprehension.

"I cannot believe that there is even one person on Middle Earth that will let you near them, let alone treat them, Master Healer." He gave the man a raised eyebrow, after the manner of his Adar.

"Then you are wrong, Boy." The healer all but sneered in Elladan's face and the rancid smell of his breath and body made Elladan gag.

"And that, Irfan, is where you are wrong!" Elladan felt himself being moved gently but firmly back to the bed. Eirien looked at him, smiling in reassurance. "You say your father uses this?" At Elladan's nod she continued. "Briena, give Elladan a hand while I see to our poor excuse of a healer." She was pleased to see Irfan lose some of the colour in his ruddy face.

"But that is a bad idea. He probably needs bleeding. He may have bad spirits within him!" He did not dare to try to move past the formidable woman blocking his path.

"The 'spirits within him'! Where in Elbereth have you been living? You say you have treated Elves before? I will tell you of the time that I am sure you have been boasting about down at the inn." Eirien poked his fat chest with a finger to emphasis her points and in the process pushed him back towards the open door to their home. Caric had moved quickly to one side and watched as the Healer was inch-by-inch shoved out in the street to be humiliated by his beloved wife.

"Oh yes, you think we have not noticed what you have been doing, bragging about how you are the only person in Bree who can treat an Elf?" She was not letting him or anyone else get a word in edgeways. "You barely looked at 'the Elf' and said he was fine. That poor Elf had been poisoned! You, 'Master Healer' are nothing more than a Quack. You would not know how to treat a boil if it reared up and bit you on your nose! If it had sense it would walk away at the sight of you! This charming 'Boy' as you call him…and that is more insulting than you would have the wit to realize..." She shook her finger at the fat man as if he were a child in deep trouble.

"Eirien, p...please... I c...came to h...help..." Irfan tried desperately to quiet her when he realized he had just stepped outside through the still-open door.

Eirien did not care that she screamed at the top of her lungs now. "Help? HELP! You imbecilic lump you! That dear 'BOY' is named Elladan and his FATHER happens to be one of the best Healers ever to grace Middle Earth! This 'BOY' probably knows more in his small toe than you do in your entire body, you piece of scum!"

"E... Eirien, p..p..please l...let us s...speak about t..." Irfan's eyes were wide as he realised that they were outside in the middle of the street and gathering a crowd.

Eirien crossed her arms across her ample bosom and glared hard at the unsavory form before her. "What do you want to speak about, Irfan? The child you almost killed last week when you said the scratch was nothing but it became infected? The poor woman two weeks ago who lost her child and nearly died because you would not ask for help from a birthing woman? Or the woman who did die? You declared she must be bled because she had bad vapours within her that made it hard for her to breathe? You are nothing but a lying sycophant who thinks only of money and finding someone to brag to while they pay for your ale! Have you ever once returned after you were paid to see if any of your 'patients' even lived?"

Irfan looked around the gathering crowd, searching for a friendly face and realised, for perhaps the first time, that he had no friends here. Every person gathered around him had a friend or relative that he had disastrously dealt with, or he owed them money. He gulped and turned towards Eirien.

"B-b-but, E…Eirien, I saved your son when he... "

Eirien's eyes blazed. "You! You saved my son? How dare you! You pile of filthy, festering dung you! Get out and do not ever dare to come back. If you come within a spear's throw of any of my family or friends I will castrate you on the spot. I promise you, Irfan. That is no idle threat." She looked fully willing and capable of carrying out her threat too.

By this time, quite a crowd had gathered, drawn by Eirien's irate voice ringing out loudly in the street. They were soon surrounded by a cheering and jeering group of townspeople, flanked by a pair of amused town guards. Apparently they held no love for the healer either, since they made no attempt to disperse the crowd.

The last Eirien saw of the healer, the crowd was pulling him away, threatening to toss him out the town gate. The two guardsmen saluted her as she turned back to her home, before following the crowd. It was then that she realised that both Caric and Wolraven were standing near their doorway, watching her. They had a mixture of pride and amusement on their faces.

"Well, what are you standing around gawping about?" Her voice was gruff as she spoke. "We do have injured guests to see to!" With that she swept past them and entered the house.

She had to blink at the change in light, letting her eyes adjust to the dimmer interior. When she had adjusted, the scene that she saw made her smile.

Elladan was sitting on the guest bed with Elrohir pulled up into a sitting position to feed him the sweetened tea. Briena was quietly helping him, a shy smile on her face. Could her dream of an Elf marrying her daughter come true?

"How is the poor dear?" She walked over to them and realised that they had almost given him all the tea. "Stay as you both are and I will make more tea. I would like you to have some as well, Elladan. I think it would do you some good. You're looking a bit shaky too, if I do say so." She crossed over to the fire and began to make the tea.

Caric came in and, noting what was going on, went to sit beside her. "Wolraven is seeing to your horses, son. I think you need to tell us what has been going on."

So it was that they all sat down to hear the tale that Elladan told them, watching as he expertly gave his brother the tea. At some point, Wolraven came in and quietly sat down as Elladan continued.

All was quiet, with no one saying a thing until he reached the part about Galadriel's last vision. He then told them about Elrohir's sudden collapse with his first vision. He pulled his brother into a close hug as he spoke and they could all see the worry and fear for Elrohir in his eyes. Eirien could not stand it any longer as her strong mothering instincts took over. She rose and pulled the pair of them into a motherly hug, much to Elladan's surprise. Not that he minded, it felt good, more comforting than he would have thought a hug from a near-stranger would be.

"It will be alright, dear, you'll see. Just give Elrohir a chance to recover. So, you decided that you had to go after your Father?" Eirien had let him go but remained next to him to give reassurance.

"Yes, we thought we brought everything with us we could possibly need, until Elrohir had a vision. I would have bet that we carried everything we needed, but we had not. We did not even think about bringing sweetener as neither of us likes it in our tea particularly and then…the Miruvor! I do not know how we could be so stupid." He sounded so depressed. He felt it as well. What if this prolonged vision-trance had hurt his brother? He would never forgive himself, neither would his father, he feared.

He blinked in surprise when he was pulled into another bone-crushing hug. "It is not your fault, child. Your father would never blame you for something that was out of your hands."

Elladan looked up to see Caric smiling at them both. He winked at the young Elf before him.

"But if we had stayed in Fornost we would have all the..."

"The 'ifs' and 'buts' are all in the past. They can't be helped, they're history and you need to move forward. We can get your brother over this and then you can wait for your Grandfather." Eirien sounded pleased with this little plan.

Only Caric saw the look of utter shock and fear that crossed the Elf's fair face. "No! We can not wait for that to happen. We need to find Ada!"

Eirien held him out at arms length and looked him in the eyes. "You truly believe that there is something wrong with your father?"

"Yes, Eirien, I do. For Daer Naneth not to sense him..." Elladan shivered even though the room was warm. "Ada was having visions, even before he left Fornost. I am worried for him..."

"Then the plan of action is simple." Eirien looked pleased.

"It is? What is simple, you silly woman!" Caric looked at her with surprise.

"It is obvious that we can't wait for Celeborn." Elladan looked up in shock as his Grandfather's name was spoken. Maybe some of the joking they had heard in the past was more truthful than they had thought. "We will have to make certain that they get to their father safely."

"And how do you think we will do that?" Wolraven spoke from the corner, scowling at the Elf that was still held in his mother's arms.

"One of us will have to go with them." It was a simple statement, but it had a most incredible effect.

Caric stood suddenly. "I can't go. I'm sworn to watch the town-gate with Wolraven! And if you think that I am letting Briena go with these two, you are less of a mother than I..."

"Shut up, you dolt. I said nothing about her going. I said '_one of us'. _Not who. No, the simple remedy for this is that I should go with them." She sounded quite smug.

"You! Mother you must have had your brains addled by these Elves! Not just these, all the others as well. There is no way you can go with these two. I will not let you go." Wolraven stood and leaned over his mother as he spoke.

Caric groaned and lightly shook his head as he listened to his son goad his Mother. He had learned in the last twenty-five years of marriage that, if you wanted to stop Eirien from doing something, you just did not do what Wolraven had just done. Eirien looked furious as she rose to her full height and faced her son, who was almost a head taller than her.

"And just what do you mean by that? I was defending Bree before you were even a twinkle in our eyes. You cannot tell me what to do! I am your elder and you should be more respectful than that! We raised you better!" She advanced a step on her son, making him back up one step and stop leaning over her.

Caric winced. Eirien had definitely got her temper up. He cleared his face as she turned towards him. "I _will_ be going with these two to make certain that they get to Elrond without difficulty and also to make certain that Elrond truly is alright."

"I think that that is a good idea. If these two are anything like Rondy then they will have a talent for getting into trouble." Caric smiled at his wife. Now this was the girl that he had fallen in love with, the woman who would defend her family and friends at the drop of a sword.

Wolraven turned to Caric in appeal. "Father, this is madness! You can't let Mother go on this fool's errand!" Wolraven gulped at the look that now graced his Father's face. It took a lot to rub him up the wrong way, but when it did...it was best to make yourself scarce. "I will go and see to the gate while you..."

"No you don't! So you think saving my friends life along with that of his children is a fool's errand? Well if it wasn't for my 'fool' friend, you would not be alive to stand here complaining. I happen to agree with your mother on this. Before you leave, go to the back room and bring out the long oilcloth-wrapped package leaning in the cupboard and bring it here. Then you can get out of my sight!"

Caric could not believe that his own son could have thought of his mother like that, especially after seeing her at work with Irfan earlier.

Elladan swallowed. His throat had suddenly gone very dry. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on here. "I thank you, Eirien. My brother and I would be privileged to have you join us."

"Thank you, Elladan, but you actually have very little to say in this matter. I'm going to give Elrond a piece of my mind. I told him he was not well enough to carry on, but no, he had to be a hero and get to Thranduil."

Elladan froze and then turned back to Eirien. "My father stopped here?" He sounded incredulous.

"Yes, child, of course he did. Have some more tea. You look as if you have need of it. I will have more for Elrohir very shortly. Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Eirien looked worriedly at the motionless twin.

"He may be simply sleeping now. Adar does that often after a vision." Elladan tried to show that he was not worried. He also tried to gather his own thoughts as to what was happening with this family. Never had he seen a family that behaved as this one did.

"Yes, he is always sleepy isn't he? He had a vision when they were here. It worried us didn't it, Caric?" It was obvious that she was still worried about Elrohir from the concerned gaze she turned on him when she mentioned Elrond's vision.

"He did? Was it a bad one?" Elladan was even more worried about his Adar now. He was just glad that Ada had Glorfindel with him, oh yes, and Haldir. They were used to the visions and could care for Ada.

Eirien watched as he took a mouthful of the tea that Briena had passed to him, trying to drink it quickly and avoid the overly-sweet flavor. "Yes, child, Rondy was well when he left here."

Elladan did not know whether to spit out the tea he had just filled his mouth with, or swallow it. Unfortunately, he could do neither. It dribbled from his nose as he coughed and sputtered in his surprise at hearing anyone call his Adar 'Rondy'.

"Easy, Child. You should never do that when talking. Here." Eirien handed him a clean piece of cloth while Caric patted Elladan on the back to help him clear his airways.

Once he had stopped spluttering and had settled down once more, Eirien continued.

"One would believe that you had never heard him called that before!" She smiled at Elladan and then her eyes opened wide as she realised the truth. "You have never heard him called that!"

"No, Eirien, never." It was a relief when Wolraven came back carrying the oilskin package he had been sent to retrieve. Elladan was intrigued as to what it might contain, as was their son by all regards.

"Here is the package you asked for, Father." There was also an apology in Wolraven's voice and his father nodded his understanding.

"You should give that to your Mother, as it is hers." Caric sat back to watch.

"Mother? I am sorry. I did not mean to cast aspersions on your friends."

"I know, 'Raven. Thank you for getting this." She looked at him with an odd glint in her eyes. "Would you like to see what it contains?"

She smiled at his eager nod and also grinned at Elladan's curiosity. She slowly opened the cloth to reveal a gleaming sword in a well-polished leather scabbard.

It had the effect she was expecting. Wolraven looked from the sword and then back at her with his mouth hanging open, looking as if he could not form words for a long moment.

"You are a Shield Maiden?" He sounded as stunned as he looked.

"Did you ever doubt it, Wolraven, after seeing your mother with Irfan today? Your Mother was not joking when she said that she defended Bree before you were even a twinkle in our eyes." Caric sounded both proud and happy.

"And if I recall, that last battle was the reason that he became a spark after all, and you injured as well. I warned you not to, did you listen? Oh no, only after Rondy drugged you half into a stupor did you listen!" Eirien wagged a finger at him in admonishment from across the room.

"Mother!" Wolraven's face was a bright red colour, so bright that Elladan thought he could feel the heat of it from where he was seated. Yes, this family really was amazing to watch but behind it all, he could see there was a deep love binding the family together.

"Embarrassed by the truth, 'Raven? We had just repelled a great horde of Orcs from the town. There was good cause for celebration. Your mother was amazing. The Orcs had no idea what hit them. So magnificent! I promised her that day she would forever be mine." Caric watched Eirien as she stood near the large table, making sure that her sword was sharp and undamaged as she knew it would be.

Eirien cocked her head at her husband. "You were not half-bad with a sword either, as I recall. I will never forget the fear that filled me when you pulled Glorfindel out of the way of that black arrow. I thought my heart would stop when it struck you instead. I made a promise to myself at that time, one I do not believe I ever did manage to carry out." She was eyeing Caric in such a calculating way that it made him uneasy.

"What was that, Dear One?" He sounded nervous as well.

"I promised that once I knew you were well and truly over your injury, not only would I stay with you forever, I would also knock some sense into that thick head of yours with my frying pan!"

"In that case I can do the same for you! Don't think I haven't forgotten that you pulled the same trick with Rondy. I saw it and so did Glorfy! He would back me up." Caric sounded smug as Eirien seemed to deflate.

It was perhaps only Elladan with his Elven hearing that caught her quiet "Darn, and I thought I got away with that one!" He could not stop his choked laugh that earned him a mock glare from Eirien.

"I can't believe that my own Mother is a Shield Maiden and no one ever told me!" He turned to Briena, saying to his amused sibling. "Don't tell me that you are one too!"

"Very well, dear brother, I won't tell you." Briena sounded so smug that, this time, Elladan could not hold back his laughter. Even Caric joined him.

Wolraven went white and looked from his sister to his mother, stunned. "No. It's not possible. You are terrible with a sword. I should know, since I tried to teach..." He clamped his mouth shut as he nearly let slip a long-held secret.

Eirien gave him a knowing look that made him think she somehow already knew though. "That is because she was not trained for the sword. Briena is a deadly shot with a bow. Glorfindel helped me to train her when you were away one year with the patrol." This time even Eirien had to laugh at Wolraven.

"A bow? You never told me? Why me?" Wolraven threw his hands up into the air.

For a few minutes all that could be heard was laughter until a quiet pained voice from the bed made them all stop and look down.

"It is nice that you are all having such a wonderful time, but could you please be quiet? An Orc has taken up residence in my head..."

"Ro? Are you awake?" Elladan seemed too stunned to believe it.

"No, I am sleeping quietly and not in pain, you Balrog's Bottom!" The sarcasm hid the pain that seemed to fill him. Luckily his twin knew exactly what the problem was.

"I thought so. We can leave you be then and not give you the leaves for the pain that I know you have." He smiled as Elrohir opened one eye and looked at him again.

"Hannon-le, gwador-nin." There was sincerity in his voice.

"Eirien, could I have some hot water to mix the herbs with? They, along with the tea, will help 'Ro to recover." he smiled gently at his hostess.

"But of course, Child. You have no need to ask, the poor Dear must be in such pain!" Elrohir's eyes had widened at the mention of 'Child', almost the same as Lady Banwen except for the tone of voice. This was warm and it was clearly meant as an endearment. It was also clear that his brother did not mind it.

"How do you feel, Ro?" He had crossed to sit next to him to help Elrohir drink the sweetened tea.

"Sore. What happened, Dan? Where are we?" He looked around him puzzled. Then he caught sight of Caric. "Caric?"

"Indeed it is, Elrohir, and it's good to see you awake. We were real worried about you." Caric nodded to him and set to work re-filling his pipe.

"We are at Bree, Ro. You had another vision and I could not waken you. I was so worried. I brought you here." Elladan hurried to explain.

"Here you are, Elladan, the water for the herbs." She handed the water to Elladan and then noted what Caric was doing. "If you think I am letting you use that filthy thing in front of this injured child you are greatly mistaken. If you want to use it go outside and stand and smoke it. Not In Here!"

"Blast it, woman! You change your mind like the weather. One minute we can smoke the next we can't." He put the pipe down and glared at her. "I just wish you would decide one way or the other!"

"You want a decision? You have one. No Smoking In My House Ever!" She added a glare to that and was mollified to see Briena nodding her agreement along with her. "Elrond has often said that it is nasty and bad for you, so you either stop or do your smoking outside or you could always go to the gatehouse with it." Caric's eyes grew wide, but he put away his pipe and was quiet after that.

She turned back to the twins. "I am sure that neither of you indulge in such unhealthy practices do you?"

"No, Eirien. We do not like the foul smell." Elladan answered. "Ada has similar conversations with Mithrandir when he is in Imladris, especially in the healing ward."

Eirien turned back to Caric. "You see?" Ignoring his grumbling she turned back to Elrohir. "You need to drink that, Dear Heart, it will do you no good sitting in the glass. You're father will never forgive me if I did not look after you both."

Elladan nodded and helped his shaky brother drink the herb tea and then the sweetened, smiling at the face Elrohir pulled at the sweetened tea, even worse than the one for the bitter tea for pain. "I will get you some water to wash the taste away, Ro. I wish we had thought to bring some Miruvor. That would help you greatly."

"We have some." Eirien smiled at them both.

"You do?" Sudden hope sprang into Elladan's eyes.

"Aye, we do. You're father left some here, for 'emergencies.' Briena, fetch it for me? It's the small flask in the pantry."

"Hannon le, Eirien, Briena. That will get Elrohir back on his feet in no time and we can be on our way to find Ada."

"You are welcome, Elladan. Now, are you up to telling us what you saw in your vision, Elrohir?"

The atmosphere grew suddenly tense at Eirien's words. They all turned to the twin, who gulped self-consciously and seemed to pale a little once again.

"Take your time, Ro. We do need to know, though." Elladan silently offered him the support he needed.

"I know, Dan." He shakily brushed his dark hair away from his pale face, composing himself before he spoke. "I saw a large web, it started off whole and shining in the sun... but it began unwinding and twisting in the wind. It seemed to fall apart before my eyes. Until... until only one or two strands were left. I tried to mend it, to put it back together again. I failed, nothing I tried seemed to help. All I know is that it is very important that the web never unwinds. It is vital that we find that web and mend it, vitally important. I just do not know why or how to find out what it means."

Elladan watched his twin. He could feel his frustration through their link. He simply did not know how to help him through this. Maybe their Ada would be able to help when they reached him. It gave yet more urgency to their quest to find him.

"And then...then it faded and I was flying on the back of a Great Eagle. There was an Ellith holding me. She called me Legolas! But why and why was there suddenly horrified screaming? And the laughter, Dan!" It was obvious that he had forgotten that the rest of them were there, he was so focused on his brother. "It was such cold, evil laughter, mocking the fear and pain. Legolas looked so ill... so thin. I was very scared for him Dan, terrified." Elrohir's voice petered out with confusion.

Elladan pulled his brother into a fierce, protective hug. "I know, Ro, I know. We will find Ada and he will help you. I promise. Tell me what you see, just share it with me? I do not mind and I know it will help you."

Eirien's voice was low and worried as she handed Elladan another goblet of tea. "Here is more tea. It will help you both until I pour the miruvor. I want to see you drink as well, Elladan. Your Father also seemed quite worried about the little Prince. We will find him and all will be well, you see. Let me get the Miruvor for you now." Briena had just re-entered the kitchen carrying the flask of precious cordial.

"We will leave as soon as you feel able to continue. Eirien is coming with us, if she has a mount?" He had not thought to ask before.

"Aye, I can ride. We have a horse that was left behind when your father left. The poor thing was exhausted. He had been ridden hard for too long. I can ride upon him, now that he is recovered. His home lies in that direction and perhaps his owner will still be with Elrond."

Elrohir looked a little surprised at Eirien's words. She smiled at him with understanding. "I will be coming with you to find your father. But before that you must eat and eat well. How does stew sound to you both? Wolraven caught a couple of good fat rabbits this morning and I have some vegetables and herbs in the kitchen garden that will go with it very nicely. Will that be adequate?" She had to laugh at their eager nods.

"Good, you rest there and finish your tea and I will see to the stew." Eirien realised that her daughter was rising to help her. "You stay with our guests Briena. Your father and brother can help me with dinner. Make sure that they have that drink and another by the time I get back."

Elladan watched his rather stunned brother as Eirien left, ordering her husband and son with almost military precision.

"I apologise for my Mother she can be a little...forceful" Briena shrugged and flushed prettily before beginning to make another cup of tea for them. "Mother is right when she says that you need to drink." She leaned in close and whispered in a conspiratorial manner to prevent Eirien overhearing. "Oh, and a word of advice, eat the food or she will complain that you are too thin and try to fill you up. When she looks away, if you are full, hand me your bowl." She smiled at Elladan. "I will be able to return it to the pot without her notice. Be grateful that you are not blond. She tries to match me to any blond Elf she sees. It is embarrassing. The fact that I am happy does not seem to matter." She shook her head and smiled again. "I will be married before the year is out, anyway."

"Congratulations. You have met someone?" Elladan returned the smile, his voice was warm. He liked her.

"Indeed, he is learning his trade from the Blacksmith. Even Mother likes him. Drink!" She had to laugh at the confused look that crossed Elrohir's face. "Mayhap you should explain Mother's unique talents to your brother before she comes back."

"I will, Briena. Also can you tell us if your Mother can ride bareback? Elven horses do not normally accept bridle and tack." Elladan was seriously worried about this fact.

Briena just shot them both a wide, proud smile. "I would not put anything past my Mother. I have waited so long for her to tell Wolraven that she is a Shield Maiden!" A delighted chuckle rose from her throat at the memory. "Oh how I wish I could have had some way of preserving the moment!"

"Your Mother is a Shield Maiden?" Elrohir sounded absolutely stunned.

"She is indeed, Elrohir, and she has taught me to fire a bow as well, with Glorfindel's help. Now drink or Mother will have my head!" She watched as they both sipped the Miruvor and she continued to speak. "Mother is a good rider. I doubt you will have any problems with her on your journey. She may even come in handy! She has more talents than you might expect."

Eirien looked up from her place at the hearth to see the three of them laughing. It did her heart good to see it. Hope flared once more within her. Caric watched her from where he stood peeling potatoes at the end of the table.

"Forget it, Eir. She has already lost her heart as you well know. It will only be a matter of time before the young man comes and asks me for her hand and I will gladly give it. She has never wanted to wed an Elf. You should also know that by now. She has told you often enough!" He glowered at her a moment in emphasis and then softened his look as she sighed.

"Aye, I know and Athelon will be a fine addition to the family. Wolraven is already saying what a nice thing it would be to have a smith in the family. But the Elves, they are so nice, so polite and..."

"…old, Eirien." He finished the sentence with emphasis. "My Grandsire used to tell me stories of Glorfindel and Elrond when I was barely out of clouts. They outlive us, Love. It would not be fair for them to be forever bound to a mortal. Be happy for Briena and let her marry one of her kind. I can well see you as a Grandmother, sitting with a Babe upon your lap." He had to smile as Eirien's look turned from sad to hopeful.

"I would like that. A Babe! Just think, it has been long since we had a Babe in this house. I will have to begin thinking of guests. We will have to invite Elrond and Thranduil, their sons ..." She began crossing names off on her fingers and missed seeing Caric groan and shake his head fondly. "What is wrong with you? I have a wedding to plan! You have no idea the work a wedding entails, oh, and the food! Oh the things we will need. And at a time of shortage as well! What will I do?"

Caric, his back towards his wife now, had a wide contented smile. He may regret this in the months to come, but Briena would marry the man that she chose. A love match always worked best, in his opinion.

They soon had the meal well on the way, simmering on the hearth, its enticing smell filling the home. The dumplings had just been added and Eirien rested a loaf of bread to warm near the fire. Wiping her hands she turned to Briena with a smile. "Briena, why don't you go and see if Athelon would like to join us? We have plenty for all."

"Mother, that would be lovely. May I?" She had gone pink with pleasure.

"Of course you may, Child. I will set an extra plate. Go now." She ushered Briena from the room, before turning back to Elladan and Elrohir. "And how are you both feeling now?"

"I feel much better, thank you Eirien. The Miruvor and tea have helped greatly, hannon le." Elrohir did feel better, much better than he had done since leaving Fornost actually. This had been a lesson for both of them. They both knew now why Ada and Grandmother drank both the Miruvor and the sweetened tea. Neither of them would go anywhere without either drink now.

"I am glad. You certainly have a lot more colour to your cheeks. Can I get you anything? Do you still ache?" Eirien watched him with gimlet eyes. They would have a long ride ahead of them. The last thing that Elrohir needed was sore muscles thanks to the vision.

"I am still a little stiff and sore, but I have had a lot worse aches in the past. It will not prevent me from riding." Elrohir smiled back at her, honesty shining in his grey eyes.

He missed the worried frown from Elladan. "I want to speak to you about that, Ro. I am worried about you riding Callon on your own if visions can overcome you at any time. If he had not been so sensible earlier today, you might have suffered a serious injury, falling from his back. I would be happier if you would ride with me."

"I am quite capable to ride on my own, thank you!" Elrohir crossed his arms and glared at his twin. He was never too happy when his brother became over-protective.

"Saes, Ro, you could have been badly injured. I even had trouble holding you safe before me as it was. I would not like to tell Ada that you had been injured like this." With his eyes, Elladan silently begged his brother to reconsider.

"I think that Elladan is right. Even your Father had to ride with Glorfindel when they stopped. Glorfindel told me that if it had not been for his mare, he could have been badly injured, trampled under the other horses." Eirien watched Elrohir closely. "It is not a weakness to accept help. The weakness comes from not admitting you need help. We all need help at differing times in our lives. Be grateful that your brother is willing to help you."

"Ada had another vision?" Elrohir had fixed on that point in her speech.

"Yes, Ada almost fell from Thalagur, but Glorfindel kept it from happening. Do not change the subject!" Elladan fixed him into place with a glare.

"Ada rode with Glorfindel?" Elrohir smiled at his twin to help him calm down.

"Yes, he did." Elladan knew their Adar would not have liked the necessity either.

"I will ride with you then, if you feel it is necessary." If Ada would accept it, so could he.

Elladan looked much relieved. "Thank you, Ro, I would be much easier in my mind if I was not constantly worried that you might fall. Eirien, do you ride bareback?" He turned bright eyes to their hostess.

"Yes, I can, but I haven't done so for quite some time. Thranduil taught both Caric and me."

"He did? Wow, that is quite an honour. Aran Thranduil is one of the best riders we have ever seen." Elladan was suitably impressed.

"Yes he is and he did." Eirien looked up as the door opened and Briena came in followed by a tall darkly-tanned young man with blond hair. "Ah, Athelon, welcome. Please come in and meet our guests."

"Eirien, please accept my thanks for your kind invitation to dine with your family and it would be an honour to meet your guests. Briena has told me all about them. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed to them, smiling widely.

"We have heard a lot about you from Briena. It is a pleasure." Elladan gave a bow to the Edan, Elrohir nodded from the bed. The young Edan had an open, honest face and they both liked him on sight.

It was soon glaringly obvious that the two young people were smitten with each other, simply by the looks that passed between them.

"Come to the table, dinner is ready. Elrohir, would you prefer to stay on the bed, to rest a bit longer?" Eirien once again directed them all where to sit.

"I would prefer to sit at the table with you, if you will allow?" Elrohir pushed himself to the side of the bed.

"Of course, my Dear. Do you need help?" Eirien stopped and watched as Elladan stepped up to help Elrohir should he need it. Elrohir flashed his brother a look that made it plain he would not accept any help and did not appreciate the suggestion that he needed it. Elladan stepped aside and allowed him to rise unaided, saying nothing as Elrohir seemed a bit shaky when he first stood.

As soon as they were seated, Eirien brought the stew pot to the table and began to ladle everyone generous portions.

"Mmmm, that smells delicious." Elrohir closed his eyes. The stew really did smell good. "I am hungry." He hadn't felt this hungry in quite some time, in spite of the fact they had eaten a meal that morning. Perhaps it was another symptom from his vision-trance? He shied away from further thoughts of visions for now.

"I am glad to hear that, Child. Eat it all up. You are so thin, both of you." A plate was set before each of them and they waited patiently for the others to be served. Caric sliced thick slabs from the bread and passed them around. Soon they were all talking animatedly as they ate.

Elrohir was a little surprised at his appetite when he realised that he had completely cleaned his plate of two large servings of stew and at least three slabs of the bread. Even the dumplings had seemed tastier than the ones at Lady Banwen's table in Fornost.

They found that their first impressions of Athelon were right. He was as nice as he looked and was utterly devoted to Briena, hanging on every word she said. He followed her with his eyes if she chanced to move. Both Elladan and Elrohir were left in no doubt that these two would be happy in their marriage.

Once the meal had been cleared, it was time for them to prepare to leave. All of them helped in the preparations for the journey, even Athelon. Not one of them would let Elrohir move from his seat at the table with another goblet of tea at his elbow. Eirien told him that the best thing he could do was to rest ahead of the trying journey. He had tried to argue but soon found that once Eirien had made up her mind, she would not change it, much like their Adar. Elrohir gave in graciously. In truth, it was good to rest his aching body.

Wolraven and Caric led the three horses to the front of the small cottage so they could add Eirien's surprisingly small pack and the packs of food and drink. These included some sweetener, some sweetened tea in a flask and the Miruvor.

Though he did not know the horse, or its name, Elladan took an opportunity to speak to Rhosgheneb, Randis' horse, to see if he would carry Eirien on this journey so he could be returned to his rider. He responded with a neigh, seeming to agree. In truth, the stallion seemed to accept Eirien readily enough when she swiftly mounted in the elven style.

So it was that the three rode swiftly out of Bree's gates and began the journey towards Imladris or beyond, hoping to meet Elrond and his party at some point along the way, sooner than later, hopefully. Elrohir chafed at having to ride with his brother but he also understood his brother's fears. They had agreed to switch regularly between their horses so as not to tire one more than the other.

They rode away from Bree's protection as the late evening sun dipped lower behind them...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Celeborn and his small party rode on, attempting to catch up with his grandsons. So far, apart from the disturbed ground around them, they had seen no signs at all.

The air seemed tense around them, tense and still as if waiting for something to happen. Celeborn shook himself. He was worried over nothing. They would likely come across the pair of trouble-makers sitting along the roadside grinning and enjoying their adventure.

So why could he not rid himself of the feeling that something was wrong, that danger surrounded the two younger Elves?

He grew even more ill at ease as he rode and it was with some relief that he realised that Captain Ivorhen and his men were fully on the alert.

He only glanced away from the path to draw his sword when the trees around them seemed to explode with activity.

From the shadows among the trees, undetected by even their elven senses, poured forth what seemed like an army of orcs and Wargs. The ugly creatures were already slathering at the prospect of a fresh kill, of elven flesh. Celeborn tried desperately to get to his sword, but to no avail.

A Warg and its cackling Orc rider made first contact as soon as the others were clearing the trees. The Warg slammed into his horse full-force. With one hand already reaching to draw his sword, he really had no chance to prepare. He and his stallion went down under their weight too quickly for him to react. The horse landed hard on Celeborn's left leg and was still, trapping him in place. The next thing he expected to see was either the Orc or the Warg going for his throat while he was still trapped beneath his downed steed. His horse was not moving, but did not seem to be dead…yet. He certainly did not expect, in this moment, to live through this encounter. All around, he could hear the frenzied sounds of fighting and the cry of injured and dying animals, though from his position he could see little of the battle.

Celeborn had decided that he would not be sent to Mandos' Halls in this manner. It took all his strength to try to get out from beneath his motionless horse with little leverage to aid him. He still struggled to get his sword free when something warm and wet dropped onto his leggings. He looked up, startled.

Standing over him, its black lips drawn back in a menacing growl, jagged uneven teeth dripping drool on him, was one of the biggest, ugliest Wargs he had ever seen. He took a deep breath, expecting the beast to go for his unprotected neck. He almost sagged with relief when a sword plunged through the space between its eyes. He let out a pained grunt as the foul beast howled in pain and fell dead across him and his horse. He had no choice but to take the added weight, further hampering his efforts to pull his sword or get free.

"Hir-nin, are you injured?" Captain Ivorhen stood protectively over the Lord of Lothlorien, sword running black with Orc blood.

"No, just shaken. Are there many Orcs?" He carried on trying to pull himself out.

"No, this seems to be a scouting party, from the direction of Bree from the look of it." He wiped the blade on the dead Warg's hide before he re-sheathed his sword and began to push the beast off of the horse and Lord Celeborn. "They are all accounted for, dead, every one of them and their fell mounts." Once Celeborn and his horse were free, he kicked the corpse in disgust before returning to Celeborn. The stallion had risen as soon as he was clear of the foul carcass and was standing somewhat shakily to one side with his head down.

Ivorhen hurried to help Celeborn to stand, noting the wince that Celeborn gave as he straightened. He began to look the silver-blond-haired Elf over for signs of injury. He was definitely favouring his left leg.

"What pains you, Hir-nin? You said that you were uninjured." Ivorhen sounded worried.

"I did not think that I _was_ hurt. I must admit that while my leg was caught beneath my horse and the Warg, I did not feel more than the crushing weight upon it. There was no pain." Celeborn tried once again to put his foot to the ground and winced as he brought it back up. "But there is now."

"Come, Hir Celeborn, sit and I will look at it. Mirien will check the horses over so that we can get away from here as soon as possible." He helped Celeborn move away from the dead Warg and its rancid stench.

"Were there any injured?" It was a relief to sit and take the weight off of his leg.

"Just minor wounds, Hir-nin. You seem to be the worst hurt. It seems that you caught the lead Warg. May I roll up your leggings?"

"Yes, of course. I can feel something wet, but the beast did drool over me, quite disgusting." Celeborn wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"You are bleeding, Hir-nin." Ivorhen reached for his own pack for bandages even as he spoke.

"I am?" He seemed completely surprised at this news. Ivorhen looked closely at Celeborn, searching his face for signs of shock. Celeborn seemed to be alright, but then, Ivorhen was not a healer either.

"You are, indeed, though it does not seem to be severe. I can bandage it now then clean it properly when we are in a better location. I really do think that we need to move away from this area, it will soon attract predators and the rest of the Orcs may not be far behind these scouts."

"I agree. We should move. Is my mount alright?" Celeborn had waited until Mirien checked his stallion over before inquiring. Ivorhen quickly wrapped the wound on Celeborn's leg. It stopped the bleeding for now.

"Yes, Hir-nin. He just has a few abrasions and minor bruising. He possibly was stunned by the impact of the Warg. You were both incredibly lucky." He hurried over to them.

"Very lucky, I will agree. I think that the Orc that hit me jumped the signal to attack. I am thankful that my horse is unhurt for I will need to ride. If these Warg Riders came from anywhere near Bree, we need to hurry. My fear grows for my grandchildren's safety."

"Then we should move. I apologise, Hir Celeborn, I had momentarily forgotten they were so far ahead of us."

"That is alright, Captain Ivorhen, as long as we can get underway again?"

"Indeed, let me bring your horse over and help you to mount."

Within minutes they were all mounted and heading off in the early evening light towards the safety of Bree, hoping to catch up with Elladan and Elrohir before this day ended.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Continued in 10b………..

Phew! That was a long partial chapter! More to come and very soon as this is chapter reached 117 pages long. That is why we have cut it in three parts and posted this part. Sorry it has taken so long.

Please let us know what you think? If you leave your email address along with your review we will reply. Sorry this is FF nets policy now and not ours. We love all our reviewers.

Enjoy!

:Love,

SSS


	12. Chapter 12

The Twisted Web of Fate. 10B?

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

We broke this chapter into three parts because it wound up being about 117 pages long. This site is getting impossible to work with. We've tried for several days to get this posted. It keeps eating our edits, especially punctuations, if not the entire upload. Grrrrrrr - Barbara

Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

Rating: PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

Feedback: Yes please………….

Spoilers: Well, surely for LOTR

Summary: Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their Wife and Mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they both survive to return to their beloved home alive?

WARNINGS – Lots of angst and hurt/care throughout this story.

Shell is a stickler for medical accuracy. There are more graphic injury descriptions here, may be disturbing to some.

Tissue warning - You might want a couple close to hand. You never know.

We are aware we seem to be repeating the same story to different characters, but they need to be told what is happening too. We try to mix it with lots of new stuff.

The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle Earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway.

Sindarin vocabulary…………………………………….

(References: Dragon Flame and Encyclopedia of Arda)

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Anor – Sun

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elenath sila am le! - Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Elrondionnath – sons of Elrond

Fea - soul, spirit

Gwador – brother

Gwanur – 1. pair of twins 2. brother or kinsman, kinswoman

Gwathel - sister

Gweth - manhood

Gwî – web

Hannon le – Thank you

Hennad - thanks

Hir, Hir-nin - Lord, my Lord

Hithlain – 'mist-thread' a substance used by the elves of Lothlórien to make strong ropes

Iaur - old

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Irmo – Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab - digitalis, foxglove (My made-up Sindarin name, literally - ill heart healing herb)

Meleth – (My) love

Melethron – (my) lover (masc.)

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin - my friend, my friends

Namarie – Farewell  
Námo – true name of the Valar Mandos

Ned - of

Norn – twisted

Olórin – The Maia (Istari) Mithrandir, Gandalf, his 'true' name

Penneth – Young one

Saes - Please

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Yrch - orcs

_/ text /_ indicates though, dream or visions

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- Chapter ten B –**

Nestoron could not prevent the scream of terror that was torn from his throat as he felt himself slip and fall. He heard Doroniel's matching scream briefly before the sound was snatched away by the rush of icy wind. He could not grab the Eagle's wing and hinder its flight or risk damage to the delicate feathers, not with Elrond tied helpless on its back.

He seemed to fall forever as time stretched and narrowed so that an eternity seemed to pass and not mere seconds. He closed his eyes in fear as countless thoughts crashed through his mind at once. This was not the way it was meant to be. He was supposed to grow old with his bonded, Faelien, and then from Mithlond cross to Valinor, the Undying Lands, with her.

At the thought of Faelien, he felt his eyes fill with tears even as his heart seemed to seize in his chest with the fear of his tumbling descent through the icy air. Dear, sweet Faelien, she would not cope well with his death. He had no doubt that she would leave Middle Earth in the hope that he would be re-born in Valinor as Glorfindel had been.

It hit him then, so forcefully that he lost his breath. He would never see his son born! Ai, Ilúvatar, this was such an injustice!

Faelien was only a month into her pregnancy and they had both been overjoyed. They had not even told Elrond yet, although he had a feeling that Elrond knew. Faelien was a healer in training under his tutelage.

They were waiting for the news to reach their respective parents before letting their friends know. Now he would not be there to join in the celebrations.

/_Nesty/ _Faelien. She must have felt his terror through their link. He struggled to block his fear. _/Is something wrong, Meleth/_

He concentrated only on his love for her and their new precious child. _/I love you, Faelien, never forget that. I love you with all of my heart. Look after our son. Elrond will help you. I am so sorry I cannot be with you./_

_/What is wrong? Why will you... No! No, Nestoron you promised to stay with me/ _Nestoron could feel her sudden fear as she realised he was saying goodbye.

_/I know, meleth. I am so sorry, more sorry than I can say./ _His thoughts were brought to an abrupt end as his descent was brought to a sudden halt. His eyes opened in shock. Above him, the Great Eagle, Faunryn, peered down at him with a worried gleam in his eye.

"Why did you not grab my wing?" He sounded greatly puzzled.

Nestoron found that he could not speak. His mind had not yet registered that he was no longer falling. Faunryn had snagged his cloak in his talons, tearing great gaping holes in the fabric.

"I am bringing you lower to the ground so that the Elves can help you."

Faunryn sounded so worried, so scared for him.

Nestoron did not have the chance to answer as the torn material of his cloak, which the Great Eagle clutched in his claw, gave way and the fall began once more. He had no chance to call out or speak to Faelien through their link as he crashed to the ground.

His breath was forced from his lungs and pain greater than he had ever felt before filled his whole awareness. Red clouded his vision and then melted into darkness...

Had Nestoron been conscious, he would have known that help was with him immediately. He had fallen just inside Imladris and, luckily for him, he fell in an area that was free of tall trees and rocks. It only contained grass and shrubs.

One of the first to reach him, crying with sudden fear for her beloved, was Faelien. "Nestoron!" Her cry was clearly filled with terror. She did not stop to think about her budding pregnancy. All that filled her mind as she had seen him fall was reaching Nestoron.

She slid to a stop on her knees beside him. Shaking hands reached out to touch him but hovered just above him, needing to know if he was alive yet terrified to touch him in case he was not. His natural glow could not be seen. Her hands shook even more, in time with her sobbing.

The others in her healer training group had followed her. Ladeth hurried to Faelien's side. She was a close friend of both Faelien and Nestoron.

"Let the others see to him, Faelien. Come, sit over here. They will help him. Look, you are shaking." Ladeth tried to pull Faelien to one side with her, but the sobbing elleth could not move, could not talk and certainly could not take her eyes off of her beloved.

Talagan, another trainee healer in Faelien's group, knelt on the ground on the other side of Nestoron. He tried to smile in reassurance but failed miserably.

He reached out and gently felt for Nestoron's pulse at his throat. His eyes closed in relief. Unfortunately, Faelien took it the other way, assuming the worst of her fears were true.

"No! No, Nesty not now! Please, not now, do not leave me!" Ladeth hugged her sobbing friend to her, deep sorrow showed in her eyes.

"No, no, Faelien. He is alive!" Talagan's eyes had flown open at Faelien's cry.

"Did you hear Talagan, Faelien? Nestoron is alive. He lives!" Ladeth spoke the words firmly into her ear to make sure that Faelien understood.

"A... alive?" Faelien's voice was low and weak.

"Yes, mellon-nin, he is alive."

"Alive?" Her voice was even fainter than before and Ladeth looked at her, worried. Her face had drained of all color.

"Come, more healers are here to help. We must move to give them room to take care of him." Ladeth tried to help her stand, but Faelien's knees had gone weak and she could not take her weight. With a startled cry, Ladeth suddenly had Faelien's full limp weight held awkwardly in her arms. Faelien had fainted. She was lucky that, at that moment, two more healers joined them. One went to Nestoron and, at her cry, the other joined Ladeth. He helped her to lay Faelien on the ground a short distance away and looked her over.

For once Ladeth did not know which of her friends she should go to. She decided that staying with Faelien was the best idea.

"Could Faelien be pregnant?" The Master Healer, Thelion, asked. He was tall and thin with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Pregnant?" Ladeth found herself gaping at him. It was not a question she had expected.

"Yes, pregnant, Ladeth. I dare not give her any potions until I know. It could harm the babe if she is." Thelion continued his examination.

"I do not know. They have not mentioned anything. Faelien has been well and happy for the last month, but before that…?" Ladeth shrugged, shocked yet happy for her friend if it was so. Then she looked across and saw Nestoron on the ground and felt deep sorrow once more.

The other healer quickly made his way to Nestoron, kneeling beside him. He looked to the others gathered around the wounded healer.

"What have you found?" This healer, Linnathon, was Talagan's tutor and his presence helped him to calm somewhat.

"Nestoron fell from about 15 feet and landed hard on his back. I have not moved him. His left leg is badly broken. I did not think it wise to move it either." The Master Healer nodded, pleased. The leg was indeed at an awful angle, 'badly broken' did not cover his sentiments. He just hoped the bone had not broken through the skin.

"Good, you are doing well, Talagan. What else have you seen?" Linnathon asked. He had already pulled his healer's bag from his shoulder, ready to open it.

"His right arm is fractured. I have not had a chance to look at his neck, not alone."

"Good, go on." Linnathon had to keep calm. If he did not he would be no good to either his friend on the ground or his student. But, _this was his best friend_. The thought kept repeating in his mind

"I think he has a head injury. There is some blood around his head. His pupils are matching in size and do respond to the same size." Talagan tried to remember all his training, but this felt like a nightmare. Healers did not normally get this badly injured. Even warriors rarely were hurt this severely…and lived

"Have you checked his abdomen or chest?"

"No, not yet Linnathon."

"Do so, Talagan." More Elves had arrived, alerted by the arrival of the Eagles. He turned to the first to arrive. "We need a litter to strap Nestoron to before we can move him. See to that for me?" The lead Elf nodded and turned to sprint back the way that he had come. At least he could bring word that Nestoron still lived…for now.

"His abdomen is hard." Talagan looked up to see his mentor checking Nestoron's head, careful not to move it. "He may have internal bleeding."

"With a fall from that height, it would be inevitable." Linnathon sighed. He was positive the bones moved beneath his hands. As the list of injuries grew, so did his fear for Nestoron's chances of living long enough to recover from them.

Talagon had moved up to the chest area. If anyone had been watching his face and not standing around muttering, watching Nestoron and Faelien, they would have seen his face go from being pale and nervous to shaky and green.

"I feel some bones moving on the right side." He gently felt the other side. "There are some on the other side as well."

"As I feared. Can you help me this end? I need to check his neck, but I want you to keep it from moving." Linnathon waited until Talagon was in place and then gently began to examine his friend's neck, praying to the Valar all the while that his neck would not be damaged.

Relief showed on his face, though he tried very hard to maintain a passive, calm exterior. "Thank the Valar! Elbereth! I was certain it would be damaged. I am glad to be wrong. We need to check his back as well, but we will do that later, when we get to the healing ward. Talagan, I want you to keep an eye on his pupil reaction while we work." With that he made his way down to check Nestoron's legs.

Slowly and surely, Linnathon gently re-positioned the broken leg. It had caught beneath Nestoron as he landed and had twisted around completely the wrong way. His worst fear was confirmed when he saw a bulge in the leggings and the dark colour that surrounded it. He quickly took up a very sharp knife and used it to cut the material away so that they could see the resulting wound. The white gleam of bone confirmed that it had broken through the skin. "He has a compound fracture to the left leg. We will need to see to that when we get him to the healing wing."

As he spoke the Elf who had run to get a litter returned with three other Ellyn that could carry the strong wooden litter and its burden back to the House of Healing.

"Good, you are back." They had even thought to bring a second litter for Faelien. "Set it down next to him. We will have to lift him very carefully. I cannot be sure that his back has not been damaged." He watched while they did as he directed. Taking his time, he carefully removed Nestoron's left boot, slicing the supple leather all the way from top to toe with his knife to avoid tugging on the leg more than necessary. He then checked to make sure that blood was still reaching Nestoron's foot. He sighed with relief when he found a faint pedal pulse. It was not as strong as he would have liked, but he was thankful for any at all.

"I told Erestor and Mithrandir what has happened and where you are. Mithrandir will come to help once they have the injured settled. Mithrandir said that he would not be long." He glanced at the two unconscious elves lying on the grass. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Hannon le. We will need help to hold Nestoron still when we lift him." Linnathon soon had the others in position. They had just begun to move him, very carefully and without jerking the spine, another sliding the litter beneath him, when Nestoron gave a low, long moan. "Lower him back!"

They lowered him so gently one would think that they were holding a precious newborn babe.

"Nestoron?" Linnathon spoke urgently as he knelt near his head.

His reply was another low moan. He was obviously experiencing great pain with returning consciousness. Linnathon looked over at some of the Ellyn that were trying to help Ladeth with Faelien. "Did any of you bring hot water with you?"

He did not expect an affirmative answer and had almost decided to work from a negative answer.

"Yes, I brought a flask, Master Linnathon." It was Nestoron's pupil, Amdrenin. He silently gave thanks to his fallen friend. It was something that Nestoron taught all his students, to be prepared. "I thought it might be of some use."

"It is, Amdrenin, hannon le. You have saved Nestoron from being moved while conscious and in agony. It will be bad enough for him, even with medication." Linnathon accepted the flask with a small smile and was soon mixing the herbs, but, how to get it into Nestoron? "Can one of you go back to the healing wing and bring a reed? With great speed? I need it urgently."

Amdrenin took off with stunning speed that was a great relief to Linnathon. He knew the young student was devoted to Nestoron and would do whatever was asked, without question. He turned back to his patient.

"Nesty? Can you hear me?" Pained eyes cracked open with another moan.

"F...Fae?" Nestoron's voice was incredibly low and weak. It worried Linnathon that his childhood friend did not seem to recognise him.

"No Nesty. It is Linnathon." He exchanged a worried look with Talagan.

"B...Baby, l...look a…aft…after…her." The words came slowly between shallow breaths, followed by a moan of pain.

"Baby? I am not..." It was then he realised just what Nestoron meant. His face lit with joy mixed with concern. "Fae is pregnant? Oh, my dear friend, that is wonderful. Hold on, Mellon-nin, I need to tell the others so that they know not to give her certain things. Talagan, stay with Nestoron?" At his nod, Linnathon stood and hurried to the other small group around Faelien.

"Neithan, Thelion, you must know that Fae is pregnant. Nestoron just told me."

"Hannon le, Linnathon. That helps. I cannot give her these." Thelion put many of the herbs back in his pack.

"How is Fae?" He was worried about her. The last thing Linnathon needed this day was to lose both of his friends.

"She is in shock. I need to give her some Miruvor and then we will get her back to the healing halls. I can then examine her more thoroughly. How is Nestoron?" Neithan looked to Linnathon from where he knelt.

Linnathon's face was grim. "Not good. He has multiple broken bones. It would happen right in front of Fae. I hope she does not lose the babe through shock. I must get back to him."

Linnathon hurried back to Nestoron, coinciding with Amdrenin's return with the hollow-reed straw.

"Hannon le, Amdrenin. Any news from Mithrandir?" He took the thin pliable reed straw and began to bend it so that Nestoron could take the tea for his pain.

"He will be here any minute."

They all watched as Linnathon bent over Nestoron with the goblet. Even from where they stood, they could see that Nestoron breathed with great difficulty. A lot was attributable to the pain of his injuries, but it was also because of the fractured ribs. "Nestoron can you drink this? If we lay you on one side and do not move, do you think you can possibly drink?"

"Y...yes."

The waiting Ellyn around him had not moved, so it was easy for Linnathon to arrange them once more. "This is going to hurt, Nesty, but it cannot be helped. He tried to steel himself against the pain Nestoron felt, so it would not get to him, but he would be a fool and a liar if he said it did not. The pained groans of his friend hurt him deeply. Linnathon had to blink away his tears. No matter how hard he tried to stop them from falling, he failed.

Doroniel could not prevent the scream that escaped her when she saw Nestoron fall from Faunryn. She held tightly onto Legolas and made sure that he was safe while sharing a horrified glance with Mithrandir. He shouted something to the Great Eagle over her, but she could not make head or tail of it. She was sure she heard Gwaihir answer as well but by this point she was not thinking too clearly. She had tears streaming down her face but was not aware of them.

Suddenly, so suddenly that her chin almost hit Legolas as she followed him with her eyes, Faunryn veered away from Thoronneth and folded his wings to dive down to intercept Nestoron's tumbling, plummeting form. She felt a sudden jolt of fear for Elrond, still held fast to Faunryn's back. Yet she also hoped, prayed and even shouted to the Valar to help save her friend. She knew that a fall from this height... Valar, he would never stand a chance.

Legolas stirred in her arms and she murmured soft reassurances to him, hoping he would settle once more. "Easy, Legolas we are nearly there, just rest."

Unbelievably, he soon did settle again. She looked back to where she had last seen Nestoron, just to gasp once more as Faunryn miraculously caught Nestoron in his claws. She could have shouted her joy to the star-filled heavens.

She watched closely as her friend was gently lowered until they reached about fifteen feet when, to her horror, he fell once more. This time Faunryn could not stop him and he fell all the way, impacting hard on the grounds of Imladris.

Even from this height, she could see the healers running towards his form. He was injured. There was no possibility that he could not be. She just prayed he was not too badly injured or on his way to Námo … NO! She would not even think of that possibility, not yet.

For now, she could do nothing but pray, and pray she did, for all of them.

It was a huge relief when she finally made out Erestor's form standing with what looked to be a small army of healers in the courtyard of The Last Homely House. They must have sent for extra healers at some point, she did not remember that many being at Imladris before. She gave a tearful wry smile. The only one remaining on the three Eagles who did not need a healer's help was Mithrandir, so yes, they needed the healers.

One by one they landed. Thoronneth, bearing Doroniel and Legolas, touched down first, as if it had been planned. Erestor hurried over to them, trailed closely by Arwen.

"Who do you have with you?" Erestor's voice was urgent.

"Caun Legolas." Her reply was curt as she checked him once more.

"Good, do you need aid for yourself?" Erestor could not help but ask the question as he helped to remove the ropes holding her and Legolas on the Eagle. He had known Doroniel for years and had never once seen her look like this, hair almost plastered to her face, dirty and looking so pale and ill it scared him. She had obviously been through a terrible ordeal.

"Yes, just to get down. Hir Elrond is on the Eagle w…with no second rider, Nest... He... He..." Fresh sobs stole her voice and she could say no more.

Erestor gave her a sympathetic look then closed his eyes momentarily. "He…fell. I know, Doroniel, we saw. There are healers with him already. They will have him back here soon. I must go speak with Mithrandir. Can you help Doroniel down?" The Elf behind Erestor rushed to help her.

Arwen was already with the others trying to help Elrond down, although it seemed to be causing Elrond pain. Mithrandir unceremoniously handed Aran Thranduil over to two other Elves and hurried to help the Lord of Imladris.

They needed to be informed of the severity and extent of his hurts. "Elrond has been badly burnt over his upper body. You need to be very gentle when you handle him. Arwen, come away. You should not be seeing this." Mithrandir gave her no choice in the matter and gently but firmly turned her away from seeing her Adar in this state. He pulled her back towards the doors to the house. He left her there. His mind was focused on returning to see about the fallen healer.

"Is that Legolas!" Her voice was horrified at the Elfling's appearance as he was carried past her, now that the blanket covering him had been opened slightly. Compared to the last time she had seen him, this was an utter change. She barely recognised him.

Behind her, Doroniel answered the question. "Yes, that is Legolas. We need to take him inside. He is very ill." Arwen's horrified eyes followed the gaunt, dangerously ill Elfling. She was torn now, torn as to who she should go to. On one hand, was Legolas, on the other, her Ada. Doroniel noted her hesitation.

"I will stay with Legolas, Arwen. Go to your Adar."

Wide, horrified eyes looked at her for a moment and returned to Legolas. "You will stay with him?"

"Yes, Arwen, nothing on Arda could tear me from him." Doroniel's voice was so determined that all who heard her knew she meant it. "Although, I may need a little help to follow him." She smiled wryly at the Elf who helped steady her trembling body. Arwen was already gone, rushing back to her Adar's side.

As Doroniel was helped slowly up the stairs, slightly behind Legolas, she heard clearly. "I will go with you, Gandalf. His fall is my fault." There was no mistaking Faunryn's voice. It sounded close to tears. Could an Eagle cry? Doroniel could not help but wonder as the halls of healing surrounded her with their calming familiarity.

Mithrandir had already informed Erestor that he would return to the place where Nestoron fell. Originally, he meant to be on Gwaihir, but then Faunryn stepped forward. The tone of his voice and the distressed look in the young Eagle's eyes made up Mithrandir's mind for him. If he did not take the young Eagle with him, he may never wish to carry another on his back. It had not been his fault that Nestoron had fallen, after all.

"I will go with Faunryn. Be ready for Nestoron's return. He will be badly hurt, I fear. We will bring him back as quickly as we can. We will then return for Calandor, Glorfindel and Gailarphen." Mithrandir said no more, but with a sprightliness that belied his aged appearance, he mounted the young Eagle. He reached forward to pat Faunryn on his eye ridges almost as one would do to a cat. "You are not to blame for Nestoron's fall and you did all you could to stop him. You are blameless, my friend."

"I want to get back to him as soon as we can, Gandalf. I am worried for him." Faunryn fluttered his wings in agitation.

"Then let us go, my friend." Mithrandir had not even finished the sentence before they were already in the air. Faunryn had not exaggerated when he said that he wanted to be with Nestoron as soon as possible.

It was the work of very few minutes for them to reach the site where Nestoron had fallen. Faunryn settled gently to the ground and landed without even a bump. Mithrandir slid from his back and hurried to Nestoron's side.

"How is he?" He asked the first Elf nearest to him.

"Nestoron fell badly from about..."

"…fifteen feet. I know. I was on the next Eagle." Mithrandir lowered his voice. "Choose your words with care and keep your voice down. The Eagle behind me is the one Nestoron was riding and he is very upset." Mithrandir's voice had a hard edge to it.

"Very upset? And so he..."

"This Eagle's name is Faunryn and it was _not _his fault that the ropes that Nestoron was holding frayed or that Nestoron fell! Faunryn did not have to fly back with me, but he was worried about Nestoron and so asked to be the one to help." Mithrandir's voice was icy cold.

"Are you telling me that I should be grateful for that or that he did not tie the rope on properly or that Nestoron fell because he wanted to!" The elf, Amdrenin, sounded just as mad as, and much louder than, Mithrandir himself.

"I told you to keep your voice quiet, or do you wish to spend the rest of your immortal days as a rat?" It was not often that Mithrandir became this angry, but he was filled with worry about Legolas, Elrond, Thranduil and now Nestoron. It had been something like a terrible nightmare that you cannot wake up from. Even so, he had his staff in hand, willing to carry out his threat.

A high squawk and a rustle of wind brought everyone in the small clearing to a halt.

"Gandalf, tell me, how is Nestoron? I cannot see him. What are you arguing about? Gandalf please!" Faunryn was becoming increasingly upset at the wait and listening to the argument. He made certain they knew that he was still there.

Mithrandir took a deep, calming breath as he tried to keep himself from overreacting. Luckily, he saw Master Healer Linnathon tending to Nestoron. "Linnathon how is Nestoron?"

"He is severely injured, Mithrandir." They all shivered at the low deep moan from Faunryn when he heard the healer's news. It sounded as if the Eagle was in pain as well. Even Amdrenin could only feel pity for the large raptor then.

"How badly and can we be of help?" Mithrandir moved nearer to Nestoron so that he could see for himself. He winced at the extent of Nestoron's obvious injuries. He was sure there were others, less visible, as well.

"Can Fanryn..."

"Faunryn." Mithrandir corrected, without thinking.

"Hannon le, Mithrandir. Can Faunryn carry Nestoron back to the House of Healing on the board that he is laying on?" Linnathon and Talagan were working together, wrapping Nestoron's left leg in bandages to keep the wound as clean as possible.

"Yes, I can. I can Gandalf. He will meet with no further harm. On my egg, I promise it!" Faunryn called as he eagerly stepped closer, causing some of the gathered Elves to step backwards out of his way.

"I think that is your answer, Linnathon. How are we going to do this? I do not think it would be a good idea to have Nestoron on Faunryn's back." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

"I could carry him on the board in my claws. Nothing would harm him there." Faunryn was clearly eager to help his injured friend.

"Do you think that would work?" Mithrandir turned back to Linnathon.

"Yes, it would be better than carrying him back over the uneven ground between here and the House of Healing, much smoother. We must make certain that Nestoron is securely tied to the board properly. We need some strong rope. Amdrenin, could you run and get some? Test it to be sure that it is strong enough. We cannot have Nestoron able to move from the litter." Linnathon was thinking rapidly, running through the procedure in his mind.

Amdrenin nodded and ran off in search of the strongest rope to be had.

After a very few minutes of anxious waiting, Faunryn asked. "Will he be gone long, Gandalf? We need to get Nestoron to the House of Healing quickly and I want to check on Legolas." Faunryn sounded increasingly anxious and uncertain. Mithrandir rose and hurried to his side.

"They are just getting some rope, to immobilise Nestoron on the litter and then we can go. See, he returns already."

True to his word, Amdrenin hastened back with a thin coil of smoky-grey rope in his hands. He was breathless as he joined them.

"Did you test the rope?" It was surprisingly Linnathon who asked.

"Yes, Master Linnathon, it was the strongest rope that I could find; hithlain from Lorien. What do you want us to do?" He was eager to help his injured tutor in any way he could.

"We need to lift the litter with Nestoron so that we can secure him to it. Faunryn, could you help with that? We could make certain that the rope is securely tied then." Linnathon asked the worried Eagle.

"Yes, I can do that. I will not even rock the litter. His litter will be held gently, as if it was my own egg." They all watched as he moved forward and so gently lifted the litter in the talons of one foot that Nestoron was held still without tipping or rocking. He still moaned with pain, but it did not increase from what it was before he was lifted.

Three of the Elves moved beneath the wooden litter. When the ropes were passed underneath the board, they pulled them through and up again. Again and again this happened until Linnathon was happy that the ropes were tight enough and positioned so they would not aggravate any wounds. The Elves then moved away and Faunryn lowered the pallet. True to his vow, the pallet had not wobbled once.

Linnathon stood back, he was sure that the pallet and Nestoron were safe, but still he was not happy. What if something happened on the short journey? He would never forgive himself.

He stood up straight, his mind was made up. "Faunryn, could I impose upon you to carry me as well? I wish to be close to Nestoron in case he needs assistance."

If an Eagle could puff up with pride Mithrandir was sure that Faunryn was doing just that. "You will not fall, I promise. I shall hold the litter close and you may ride on top of my other foot, so if you need to reach Nestoron you can bend over him. Are we ready? We need to get back so that he can be helped and..."

"…you wish to see how Legolas fares." Mithrandir finished for him. Faunryn bobbed his head in agreement.

Mithrandir turned to Linnathon. "I need a few short minutes with Nestoron. He is obviously in great pain and I do not wish him to be awake for the flight. I fear he may panic at finding himself in the air once again. Can you all give me room?"

Linnathon was reluctant at first, but he agreed with Mithrandir, it would be best if Nestoron was not awake for any of it. The herbs he had give Nestoron earlier had not been enough to send him back into oblivious sleep and he dared not give him more.

The Elves moved aside. Mithrandir knelt and gently placed his right hand against Nestoron's cheek as he leaned over him, placing his left hand softly over his heart. Mithrandir gazed intently into Nestoron's pain-glazed eyes for a moment then closed his own eyes. All that they could hear was a soft low muttering that none of them understood. As Mithrandir settled into a soft rhythmic chant, Nestoron's eyes closed and his moaning stopped as his breathing settled into a slow steady rhythm.

Faunryn and Linnathon both were more than ready to go by the time the wizard opened his eyes again. "He will rest easy for a short time now, but we must make haste, it will not last against such pain." He stood as he spoke, moving to the Great Eagle standing anxiously nearby.

As he gathered his healer's bag and placed it on his shoulder Linnathon looked to Mithrandir. "How is Caun Legolas?" Linnathon could not help it. He had to ask. Nestoron's injuries had to be worth it. Linnathon was not yet aware that Lord Elrond and Aran Thranduil were counted among the severely wounded as well.

Mithrandir climbed aboard the great Eagle and got comfortable. He had traveled this way before and was used to it, even enjoyed it. "He was very ill the last time I saw him, but if we return quickly we can all see. Faunryn are you ready?"

Faunryn then rose into the air, to hover barely above the ground while Nestoron's litter could be lifted so that he could grip it. They did not let go until they were sure that Faunryn had the litter held properly.

Faunryn took it with such solemnity that it touched the hearts of many of the Elves who were watching. Many had come to help, only to find they were not needed.

Linnathon stepped up onto the Eagle's massive foot and held tight to his leg. He found that there was plenty of room to stand. It was actually quite a useful perch for a short trip. He was able to move easily if Nestoron needed him.

Faunryn understood their need and thought nothing of it. "I am ready and Nestoron is held in place tightly. Nothing more shall happen to him." All the Elves let go and before Faunryn could go from hovering to full flight, they all bowed, hands over their hearts. Faunryn was puzzled. Why had they done this? It must be because of his passengers. Even so, the Eagle bobbed his head and then rose smoothly into the sky with one broad sweep of his wings.

On Faunryn's taloned foot, Linnathon had the flight of his life. Standing faced backwards, he could see Nestoron, his friend and patient, clearly. Between watching Nestoron and the ground, he almost groaned when it was over. He was extremely glad to get Nestoron to the House of Healing, but he also did not want it to end.

Faunryn hovered once more as the Elves in the courtyard rushed to help them. They took the litter from his firm grasp. Then he let Linnathon jump lightly from his claw and move away. This gave him enough room to land so Mithrandir could dismount.

Linnathon and the four elves bearing Nestoron's litter had already disappeared into the Halls of Healing. Mithrandir stayed behind for a short time to comfort Faunryn.

"You have done well, Mellon-nin. I thank you deeply, as did the Elves."

"Is that what they were doing? But, they blamed me..." Faunryn was hopping from foot to foot in his continued distress.

"They may have, at first..." Mithrandir no longer had to try to find the Eagle by the starlight. The approaching dawn had begun to lighten the eastern horizon over the mountains. When they flew back for the others, dawn's light should be bright in the sky. "But not at the end, their bow was a show of thanks and respect for you, my friend, and you alone."

A noise from behind them made them both start. They had been deeply involved in their conversation. Several Elves carried another litter. This puzzled Mithrandir because he had not realised that anyone else was injured. He stepped forward and inquired of one of the Elves. It happened that it was the one he had been so angry with earlier.

"Who else was injured? We did not know."

"It is Faelien, Nestoron's bonded. We did not know it before this day, but she is pregnant. She saw Nestoron fall and has gone into shock. We are worried about the babe. If Nestoron passes over to Mandos' Halls, I fear for them both."

While they talked, they watched the silent procession pass by. Mithrandir could not help but feel compassion and trepidation. He hoped the young Imladris healer did not pass. He rather liked him. Nestoron was one of the few besides Erestor who could make Elrond and Glorfindel listen to sense sometimes when the two Elrondionnath got up to their mischief.

"We will pray that does not happen. I will look at her and see what can be done." Mithrandir's mind was clear. Nestoron did not need this strain and worry. If her pregnancy could help keep him in this Realm, then he would help all he could.

"You would do that!" Amdrenin suddenly stood a little taller with a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Aye, of course, I would do that. Go and help. I will be but a second."

"Indeed, Lord Mithrandir, and hannon le." He turned to the Great Eagle watching them. "Hir Faunryn, my name is Amdrenin and I am a student of healing. Nestoron is my tutor. My words when first we met were harsh and ill-thought. I did not mean any of it. I hope you will forgive me." Amdrenin bowed to the Eagle once more.

"They have been forgotten, my friend. Any time you need help, whistle and I will come. But only if you bring me word of Legolas, Elrond and Thranduil?" Faunryn was worried once more.

Mithrandir nodded to Faunryn. "I promise, I will let you know what is happening with them and, if I cannot, mayhap you would not mind, would you, Amdrenin?"

"Indeed I would not mind, Lord Faunryn."

"Then go get him some news. I have things to do here. Go!" Mithrandir ushered him away like a little elfling, gesturing 'shoo' to set him on his way. A very bemused Amdrenin did as he was bidden.

Once they were alone, Mithrandir turned once more to the Eagle. His visage was stern and the Eagle seemed to hunch in upon himself. "I am going to say this to you once, my friend." His voice was kind and Faunryn pulled himself up to his own height again. "You have done nothing to garner blame for what happened. It could have happened to any of us."

A rustle of wings told them they were no longer alone. On either side of the young Eagle landed Thoronneth and Gwaihir.

"It could even have happened to me." Gwaihir spoke as he settled by the youngest Eagle of their current flight. "It is unfortunate that it happened, but we all saw how you did your best to stop his fall." He flipped a wing over Faunryn as if to hug him. "I am more proud of you than you can know. I will make sure that all of our kin know about this day and how you helped, not only once, but twice. You succeeded in catching him after I failed."

"But, why did he not catch hold of my wing? If he had done that, he would not have fallen." Faunryn lowered his head and tried to tuck it under his wing. Thoronneth stopped him. Faunryn looked up and Mithrandir could swear he saw a tear, pearly white, running from his eye.

"Gandalf, will you leave us here? I wish to comfort this fledgling. I fear that your skills are needed within. We will be here when you need us." Gwaihir had not taken his wing back but rather seemed to be hugging the young Eagle.

Mithrandir nodded with understanding." Of course. I will ask for some of the windows to be opened so that you can see inside. I am sure that will help you all. I repeat though, Faunryn. _You were not to blame_." With that, Mithrandir turned and walked into the Halls of Healing.

He hurried through to the healing ward, determined that nothing would hinder his arrival there. He needed to know what was happening within before he would agree to leave once again. He needed to check on all his friends. He knew that Faunryn was in the best of hands, so to speak.

Mithrandir did not expect the level of noise that hit him as he entered the usually quiet and calm main healing area. It seemed as if everyone and everything was in a state of pure panic. Linnathon noted his presence though.

"Mithrandir, I must speak with you here!" His voice was filled with such urgency that Mithrandir hurried over to him. His shock was great when he moved closer and saw that Linnathon was not treating Nestoron as he had expected, but rather was bent over a convulsing Legolas.

"Where is Doroniel!" He looked around for the young Mirkwood healer.

"She collapsed while walking inside. There is something wrong with both the Caun and Aran Thranduil. Please tell me what you know?"

Mithrandir then noticed Thranduil in a bed across the way. He was in the throes of another attack, having great difficulty breathing and unable to talk. Two young healers were trying to restrain the Mirkwood Elf and help him at the same time. Neither seemed to be able to help much, no matter what they did. Thranduil kept trying to reach for his son, the healers tried to keep him calm and on his own bed. The more they tried the more panicked Thranduil became. If this did not stop soon Mithrandir dreaded to think what could happen.

"Legolas has been targeted by evil." A sharp gasp ran around the chamber. "He has been injured by Orcs and the wound was poisoned. He has a fractured skull with resulting problems. He also has a severe injury to his left leg, including multiple fractures. The wound was so deep that Gailarphen had to cut down to the bone to remove the diseased tissue. He has stopped breathing at one time as well. Thranduil? He has been hit by lightning, as have Doroniel and Legolas. It has damaged Thranduil's heart gravely and he has been having these episodes when Legolas is unwell."

Linnathon looked slightly incredulous at the wizard's choice of words. "Unwell? Mithrandir this is more than unwell! We need to get this attack under control and find out the cause." He looked around for someone to ask for help, someone who was at least free at this moment.

Arwen stood leaning back against the bed where Doroniel lay unconscious. Doroniel's bed stood beside Elrond's own bed where he lay propped up on pillows, unconscious. Arwen's arms were wrapped tightly around her own shoulders, crying. She looked beyond terrified.

Linnathon decided it would be better for her to be busy. "Erestor, may I suggest you get Arwen out of here while we get this place under control? I need a warm, _only warm mind_, water bath for Legolas. I think that she should be the one in charge of it."

"Yes, I agree. I will see that it is done." Erestor looked at the Elfling that seemed to fight all of the Elves that were trying to help him. Watching this, Erestor felt as if he could cry. It was all just a little overwhelming. He had to do something. Standing tall he walked over to where Arwen stood. She was trembling from head to toe and did not look up as he approached her. "Arwen?" She gave no indication that she had heard him. "Arwen!" This time he spoke with a little more urgency and gently shook her arm. "Come with me, Penneth. I have need of your help, urgently." His voice was soft and it was that which finally caught her attention.

"Erestor? Ada? Legolas? Uncle Thranduil?" She sounded so uncertain. She had always thought of Thranduil as an Uncle from a young age and that had not changed.

"They need our help to get well again, Arwen. Will you help them?" He smiled at her gently. He was fully aware of the turmoil the young Elleth felt.

"How can I help? I will do anything, Erestor, _anything!" _Arwen pulled herself together although her tears had not stopped.

"We need a warm bath run for Legolas. They need to bathe him to bring his fever down. It has to be warm and not hot, neither can it be cold."

Arwen nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the palm of her hands. "I know, Erestor. That would send Legolas further in to a state of shock than he is at the moment. I can do this." She hurried from the large chamber, headed for the bathing chamber close by. Her bearing was straighter and her step firm, as she now had something that she could do to be of use. She had a purpose to focus on.

Erestor knew the feeling all too well. He wished there were more he could do to aid all of them, but especially his Lord and old friend, Elrond.

Erestor took a deep, calming breath and turned back to the Master Healer. "How can I be of use to you, Linnathon?" For the time being Linnathon and Thelion, as the two most senior healers present, were in joint charge, at least until Gailarphen returned. The thought of having Glorfindel back and in charge of Imladris was at this moment very welcome to Erestor. He had not slept well in several days and it was beginning to be felt keenly.

"You can go into the next chamber and see if Thelion needs any help. If he is happy, you can return here to sit next to Doroniel and Elrond and watch them. I am worried that Elrond is so quiet." He was surprised at that, with the looks of his injuries, Elrond should be in as much pain as Legolas.

"Gailarphen dosed him with Poppy tea. The other herbs were not working, so he resorted to that." Mithrandir had moved and was trying to help calm Legolas.

Linnathon was mixing a thick herb cream to help stop the seizure. "What happened to Elrond? It looks as if he has some serious burns?" He had waited until Erestor left the chamber before inquiring. He did not want to further upset the other Lord.

"Yes, Elrond was trying to help this little one. He had stopped breathing and Elrond was trying to bring him back. I was not in the area at the time, but this is what I have been told. Elrond was knocked backwards with force and landed in the fire. He has burns to his eyes. I will look at them later." Mithrandir was trying to keep Legolas calm but nothing was helping. He could feel the heat rising from his fevered body.

"Knocked backwards!" Linnathon sounded utterly incredulous.

"Yes, Legolas belies his strength with his appearance at present. Just ask Lathron when he arrives." Mithrandir sounded grim. He did not like lying to Linnathon, but equally he did not want to mention the Rings of Power that they each had in their keeping. "I will look at Elrond's eyes when I return. I will be able to help him, I think."

"Lathron?" Linnathon, distracted with his work, was beginning to echo everything that Mithrandir was saying.

"Yes, Lathron. He is one of Thranduil's guards. They should arrive here within the next week or so." Mithrandir's voice was gruff as it tended to become when the wizard was annoyed.

"It may be wise for you to warn Erestor of that little fact." Linnathon sounded a little amused as he began to roll the paste between his fingers.

"I would imagine that Erestor is already aware of it, unless he is a fool, which I know from experience that he is not." His voice had a tinge of anger in it.

Luckily for the unwitting healer, he had other things to take his attention away. "I am ready to give him this now. I need him held still on his left side." He motioned for two very new student healers to assist Mithrandir to move the young Prince.

The three turned Legolas onto his left side, while Linnathon pulled the blanket up. It was only then that Linnathon realised that the Elfling was naked, apart from a thin tunic that fell to his hips and tied at the front.

Linnathon nodded his approval and commented. "Someone was thinking well. We cannot move his leg, not with that injury. Just try to hold him as still as you possibly can?"

The three of them did so and Mithrandir positioned himself to hold Legolas' upper body so that he could continue to whisper in his ear. None of them could hear what he was saying. It was meant for the Elfling only.

Linnathon gave the herb cream without pausing. They had to get this fever down and the seizure stopped.

"Why do you have to give it on his side?" Idhron asked from where he bent over Legolas' legs.

"_He_ is Caun Legolas." Linnathon's voice was hard. "And he may be able to hear us. I will explain in a few minutes."

Idhron blushed right to the tips of his ears at the rebuke. "I am sorry."

Linnathon lightly shook his head. "No, I am. I should not expect you to know this, but it is one of the things that you should learn from the start. Hearing is one of the last things to go and the first thing to return when someone regains consciousness." Linnathon smiled at the young Elf then turned back to Legolas.

If he had waited a moment, he would not have missed the smirk and look of cold condescension that the other new student healer threw Idhron. It caused his blush to deepen. Idhron deliberately looked away.

Idhron could not understand what it was, but there was something about his fellow student, a student he was meant to work closely with and help over the next few years. He could do that and would, but it did not mean he had to like the other Elf. They had known each other from childhood and had, at one time, been close friends. Tarias had moved away to Lothlorien for some years and they had lost contact. Then Tarias' family had moved back near Imladris last year so that Tarias could begin his training with Elrond, one of the best healers on Middle Earth.

Idhron had been delighted to find out who his fellow student healer would be. Elrond only accepted two a year and he only took the best. That it was his friend had been a great joy and comfort to him.

That is, until he met the other Ellon once more. Tarias had changed beyond all comprehension. Gone was the easygoing friend and in his place was this total stranger who was delighted when Idhron was corrected for even the smallest error. No, this was not the friend he had once known. If he could get back the friend that he knew long ago, he would be much happier.

"You can relax your grip on Caun Legolas. He will still be..." Linnathon spoke too late as Legolas' arm came up and connected to Tarias' chin.

"Why you little Brat..." Tarias spoke without thinking. He had also pulled back, releasing his hold on the Prince. Only Mithrandir and Idhron still holding him kept Legolas on the bed.

Mithrandir wasted no time or words on the junior healer. "I would guard my tongue if I were you." His voice was colder than the winds on Caradhras. Cold enough to make Tarias shiver involuntarily though his eyes burned with an emotion that seem far out of place with the small bump he had received.

Seeing that Legolas was still safely held on the bed, Linnathon looked up, his fair face darkening with anger.

"That is more than enough, Tarias! If you cannot restrain yourself around patients that have no idea what they are doing, you should not be here!"

Tarias looked at him, his own face heated as his temper flared once more. "You have no right to speak to me like that!" The rage that burned in his brown eyes flared brighter.

"Yes, in here I can and I will. And I will go one step further. Leave. Go to my office and do not move from there. I will speak with you later. And Tarias?" The black-haired healer jerked his head angrily at the glaring student. "I would watch my step. I will know if my papers have been moved."

Tarias could not keep his eyes from widening. Linnathon could not have known...could he? Why had he been rifling through the healer's desk anyway?

"There will also be a guard standing on the door. You may not leave before we speak. Go and calm yourself. I have no time to waste on you at present." Linnathon was angrier than he let show. This was just one more item added to a growing list. He ignored the student then, expecting to be obeyed without question.

Linnathon turned back to Legolas. "Good, Caun Legolas is calming. You can both release him now. Idhron, would you stay with the Caun? Mithrandir, I need to see to Thranduil. You know some of what has happened?"

"Yes, I know a small part of the happenings." They moved to the bed of the still-struggling King, whose face had assumed an alarming shade of mauve. Linnathon knew that Thranduil was close to total collapse. He quickly moved to the herb table nearby to get the herb that Thranduil needed. He rapidly crushed it and added it to water. He then carefully measured out a pale green powder from a small jar on a shelf into a palm-sized shallow bowl and handed it to Mithrandir. "This needs to melt under Aran Thranduil's tongue while I get the herbs ready. The other healers will aid you."

"Thank you." Mithrandir took the powder from Linnathon. He had seen Captain Bremoline giving Thranduil this herb so he had no worries about giving it. Perhaps he could also do a little extra for his friend. The two healers still trying to help Thranduil looked up briefly then moved to make room so that Mithrandir could help the panting, panicking King. Within seconds and without any fuss, much to the two healers' amazement, the herb had been administered.

"Stand back now, please? I wish to speak with Aran Thranduil." Mithrandir could tell the two were not happy with this. "All is going to be well, please, just give me a moment alone with him." They did. Linnathon raised an eyebrow as he mixed the herb tea, but said nothing. He had heard many things about the ancient Maia and Hir Elrond trusted him above all.

Thranduil immediately tried to reach for Legolas. "Thranduil, Mellon-nin, look at me." He waited patiently, or so it seemed. Inside he was burning to find out how Nestoron was. "It is I, Mithrandir. Look at me."

Slowly, panicked eyes turned towards him. "Legolas is sleeping safely. Look at him, Mellon-nin."

Linnathon was watching this play out with amazement. He could hear, and almost feel, the power in the old Wizard's voice. Could it... no his eyes were fooling him, but yes, Aran Thranduil was calming just by the Maia talking to him. Well this was a first among a day of rather memorable events for him.

"That is it, Mellon-nin, see how he breathes softly? Try and calm your breathing to match that." Mithrandir gently touched the sweaty forehead, reaching to also feel his heart. They had all seen Elrond do this and nothing more was thought about it. "Good, a little more...more. Perfect." He smiled and nodded at the King. "Now does that feel a little better?"

Thranduil could only nod. He had no breath to talk yet.

"Good, they are going to take Legolas and give him a bath to try to bring his fever down. He will be fine. They will only take him next door if I know Arwen. You are to take the tea that Linnathon has made and rest until Legolas is back beside you. Do you understand?"

Worry shined from Thranduil's eyes as he glanced from his son to Mithrandir. "He will be fine and I will be nearby. If you are better when we get back I am sure that we can move Legolas so that he is beside you in your bed. Is that not right, Linnathon?" Mithrandir seemed to spear him in place with those knowing blue eyes that seemed to gaze right into his Fea.

"Indeed, Mithrandir." He found himself agreeing. "As long as he truly rests during the time that Legolas is bathed. Here is your tea, Aran Thranduil. I want you to drink it right down. We will then leave you to rest." Linnathon watched with satisfaction as Thranduil slowly sipped the tea. The minute it was finished, he rested back, more relaxed than he had been since he awoke here.

Mithrandir stood and beckoned the incredulous healer away from the bed. "I need to speak with you, Linnathon."

"What is it, Mithrandir?" He realised that Mithrandir was leading him to Elrond's bed.

"I wish to go and see how Nestoron is doing. Since Erestor has not come back, I think that they are in need of help in there, but you may need to look at Elrond and have someone see to Doroniel, now that the panic with Thranduil and Legolas is over." Mithrandir took his hand and gently had him touch Elrond's forehead.

Linnathon's eyes widened with shock as he felt the pallid skin. He let out a startled oath and called over one of the healers who had been helping Thranduil. "Tirith, I need you here!"

Mithrandir slipped away. Once he had ascertained that Nestoron was alright, he would return to the group moving towards Imladris. Elrond was in good hands and he needed to get Calandor and the other two, no doubt angry, Elven Lords back to Imladris.

Leaving Linnathon barking orders behind him, he went into the other chamber.

The difference could not have stunned him more. This chamber was quiet and the air strained. The healers moved around the beds silently. Anything spoken was soft and urgent.

Mithrandir moved beside the Master Healer. Thelion was overseeing all the care to both of his patients. He was currently working over Nestoron's leg with the assistance of two other healers, Neithan and Celeg.

"How is Nestoron?" He kept his voice low as well.

"Better than I could have hoped. He does have some damage to his spine, although his neck is without damage. I am relieved at that. We must wait to see how bad it is. His stomach is softer so I hope that the internal damage is not as bad. He still has great trouble with his breathing. I do not know how many ribs are broken yet, but there are many. Nestoron has a nasty fracture to his skull, but he has regained consciousness, which is good." Thelion grinned without mirth. "I doubt he would agree with that. His friend helped him though."

"His friend?" Mithrandir was not sure what Thelion was talking about for all of about a second. Thelion gestured distractedly to the high windows. They were all open. Looking through one of them with an anxious look in his eyes was Faunryn.

Mithrandir had to smile. The young Eagle looked as if he would not easily be persuaded to leave. "Faunryn."

"Gandalf, I spoke with Nestoron. He sleeps now. I did not know that his mate was bearing a Hatchling. I will have to congratulate him."

"I think that he would like that." Mithrandir took the time to look around the chamber. Erestor was sitting beside the other bed in the room, Faelien's right hand in his own larger hand. She was pale and still unconscious. He turned back to Thalion. "Can I help with Nestoron?"

"Nay, Mithrandir. I am setting and cleaning his leg now. I will set his arm then see what I can do about his ribs." Thalion sounded distracted as he worked.

"I will see what help I can give Faelien then." Mithrandir moved and made his way to Faelien.

"How fare you now, Erestor?" Mithrandir smiled down at the ancient scholar. He had rarely seen Erestor look so tired, or worried.

"I am well. How fare Thranduil and Legolas?" He gently set Faelien's hand by her side on the bed before he rose to make way for Mithrandir to work.

"They have settled now. The healers have begun to see to Doroniel and Elrond. I wish to see to Faelien and then make the promised return trip for Calandor, Glorfindel, and Gailarphen. I think the latter two are needed here."

"I agree, Mithrandir. I shall leave you to tend this unfortunate Penneth while I arrange things in readiness for the rest of Thranduil's group. I am sure I have other matters awaiting my attention as well." Erestor excused himself and left, seeming more like his normal self than he had been, though he seemed to bear a great weight on his shoulders.

With a heavy sigh, Mithrandir took Erestor's place. He gently lifted Faelien's limp hand. Closing his eyes, he blocked out all other activity in the almost-silent chamber. He gently placed her hand back on the bed and reached for her forehead and placed the other hand lightly over her heart.

Slowly, he was drawn to the spark that was the fea of Nestoron's bonded. There, a glimpse of the spark, then another, though weaker as Faelien fought against the grief and fear that pressed her down. He moved closer to that spark.

_/Faelien, it is I, Mithrandir. Nestoron needs you, Penneth. You must remain here for him. Fight for the light, Dear One. Feel the Babe within you, nurture it. The Little One needs you. Nestoron has need of you both. Reach out, feel for your bond. He yet lives/_

Mithrandir felt the tug and then…

_/He remains with me? He has not passed_ _to Námo's care/ _The reply he sought was weak and faint, but it was the best result he could have hoped for.

_/Seek your bond, Faelien. Feel it and understand. I would not lie to you and neither would Nestoron. Feel./_

The spark flickered weakly, seeming to go out for a second. He feared at that moment that he had lost all three of them but then a sun-bright spark of pure white joy filled him.

_/He lives! Nestoron lives! My Life. My Heart. My Dear Sweet Meleth/_

The joy filled and humbled the Maia. He had only ever felt two other Elves with a bond this strong with their life-mates, Elrond and Thranduil. It grieved his heart to know they were now parted from their bonded ones. Elrond was at least certain to be reunited with Celebrían when he sailed to Valinor. He could only hope that the same would be said of Thranduil and Minerella.

The bright light of her joy filled him, lifted him and gave him peace. Thank Ilúvatar, there was still joy and hope for the future to be had for the First Born this side of the Sundering Sea, if this strong bond was to be taken into account.

Something happened at that moment that would stay with Mithrandir for the rest of his days, both on Middle Earth and in Valinor. As if Faelien's joy was not enough, suddenly, another tiny spark flared into sight under his gaze, another burst of light that grew and seemed to bask in the light of Faelien's joy. New life, but such a strong spark surely cannot be diminished. Mithrandir was not aware of the tears of utter joy cascading down his cheeks to soak his grey, tattered beard. The Babe, their Babe, was strong and would live. Such wonder! Such joy!

He had done all he could and it would be enough. Now all he needed to do was help Nestoron and this budding, joyous family would grow together.

Mithrandir pulled back with great reluctance. Finally, his eyes opened and he was back in the chamber. He glanced about a little self-consciously as he realised just how wet his cheeks were. He looked down at Faelien and smiled at the healthy pink that now suffused her cheeks and the smile that graced her lips. Her hands lay protectively over her abdomen in the gesture of all expectant mothers the length and breadth of Arda. He sent his own silent thanks to the wonder of Ilúvatar's Song.

"Gandalf?" Faunryn sounded so dejected at seeing the Maia's tears that it was obvious that he thought the very worst.

Mithrandir did not get a chance to answer the poor young Eagle's query, for around him the chamber seemed to burst into life with activity that took Mithrandir's breath away.

"By the Valar! What is happening! He is better! Quickly, we need to set this leg. Look, his light! His fea grows stronger now. I do not understand, by the Light of the Valar and all that is Wondrous, but I do not care. He lives and he grows stronger! Neithan, Celeg, I need a potion to help replace blood. Now! Hurry! Whatever has happened, we have received the most wondrous help. He will live!" Thelion barely seemed to pause to breathe as his own joy filled the chamber.

Once more Mithrandir thought he could see a pearly white tear running from Faunryn's eye. This time, however, it was from utter joy. It sent a shiver down the spine as they heard the Eagle's joyous cry to the sky. "He Lives! My Friend Lives! Gwaihir, hurry! Look, they live, all three of them!"

Mithrandir could not stop the laugh of pure jubilation he felt bubbling up within him. Such wondrous joy he had not felt in such a long, long time. He had felt the ever-growing darkness that was sweeping across Arda, had felt their utter despair when Elrond and his children lost Celebrían and then the news of Minerella, but worse than that, the added news of Legolas, but this? This felt like the best of all celebrations, doubled over and over again! Mithrandir was not the only one laughing. Thelion finished setting Nestoron's leg and spoke to his friend with such joy that Mithrandir never wished to move from this spot, ever. The Maia knew at that moment that Ilúvatar's blessing filled this room with light and joy and healing grace.

The door to the chamber flew open with such haste that it seemed that it would be ripped from its frame. A whole swarm of worried Elves seemed to flood the once-solemn chamber in response to Faunryn's cry. Erestor surprisingly led the group. Worry seemed to seep from his every pore.

But then, Erestor stopped. Mithrandir sat back and watched the wondrous show before him. This was better than his grandest fireworks display!

Erestor's worried bearing seemed to flow away as he took in the healing light that seemed to flow throughout the room and between the two beds. His light also strengthened and brightened as he realised that his fears were ungrounded.

"Erestor? A suggestion, Mellon-iaur?" Mithrandir could not contain his own joy. "Bring Thranduil and Elrond in here, that they may get some benefit from Ilúvatar's blessing upon these bonded ones' love and their babe, their thriving babe!"

"Really? Mithrandir they are!" At Mithrandir's joyous chuckle and nod, he turned to the Elves with him. "Well, you heard! Now! Get Legolas! Wrap him. He can rest within his Ada's loving embrace. This may not heal him, but it will surely nurture him! Hurry." Erestor, normally the most staid and stern of Elves, seemed giddy as an Elfling as he literally swept them from the chamber.

Arwen entered the healing wing, wringing her wet sleeves, trying to keep herself from breaking down to wracking sobs again after helping the healers bathe Legolas. To see the once-joyful Elfling brought so low hurt more than she would have thought. She must remain strong. They all needed her to be strong, Ada, Uncle Thranduil, Legolas, and Nestoron. The list seemed to be growing. She was so lost in her melancholy that she paid no attention to the cacophony of noise.

That is, until she opened the once-quiet chamber. Quiet, in that it was organised chaos, as the healing wing tended to be in these conditions, but she did not expect this!

Arwen watched from the doorway with a stunned expression. In the middle of it all, she could see Erestor, an Erestor she had never seen before! He smiled brightly as beds were being lifted and carried from the healing ward and into Nestoron's chamber. Healers hurried in their tasks with joy on their faces.

She hurried to her tutor. "Erestor?"

They were moving Ada! Idhron and Linnathon moved beside his bed while they were working franticly on Elrond as if all the Nine Riders were on their trail and yet they appeared joyous!

And then she saw it. She saw the bright, white healing light, so bright that she had to shade her eyes and clear her suddenly thick throat.

"They live? All of them?" She turned wide eyes to Erestor, seeking reassurance.

Erestor pulled her into a quick hug, which was unusual for him. "Yes Penneth! Such wondrous news!" His eyes danced and their light was joyous in themselves.

Mithrandir, though, had his attention brought to earth with a somewhat small bump when a small hand curled around his and he looked down to the grey eyes that had opened. Faelien was awake. "He lives! We live! Mithrandir, you are the most wondrous being this Age has known. I must go to my bonded! Help me, saes?"

"You should be resting, not bouncing about like the youngest of Elflings!" Mithrandir tried to admonish her but the twinkle in his eyes took any sting out of his words.

"I am not resting when Nestoron has need of me!" She pouted and beamed a smile at the grey wizard the likes of which he had not seen since he had witnessed Legolas' birth.

Mithrandir did not think Minerella's joy that day could ever be eclipsed. It only rivaled her glowing smile on the day they announced to all their friends and the people of Mirkwood the news of the joyful begetting of a Royal Heir of Mirkwood. That had been one party to remember. Their joy had later been shadowed by fear when Legolas had been born so early and weak.

Mithrandir rose swiftly and bowed. The worries and cares seemed to slide from his worn body as rainwater from a leaf. "Then, My Lady, you can have my arm and I will take you myself." Mithrandir had just made her comfortable beside Nestoron's bedside, with her hand on his cheek, whispering in his ear, when they carried Thranduil and Legolas in.

For the first time since the lightning strike, Thranduil appeared at ease as he breathed in the scent of his own sweet, wonderful Elfling. He could recall his own joy at creating his precious son. He still missed Minerella more than he could comprehend. There was a gaping hole that could never truly heal, at least not until they were reunited again, but he would see her again. The three of them would be whole once more. Minerella had said it was to be so.

He realized that he had been given an invaluable gift. He had seen and held his beloved once more. That was more than some of his people and even his own parents had received. He had held his Adar, Oropher, as he passed into Námo's care in battle during the Last Alliance. Over half the Elves of Greenwood the Great had also perished in that devastating battle. He had also held his Naneth nearly a year later when she had faded with grief at Oropher's passing.

Somehow, he had been spared that fate, of slowly losing the will to continue with unbearable grief. Having Legolas to care for had given him the strength to put that inevitability to one side after Minerella's death, though he had come very close to giving up the battle after all those losses.

Minerella, is bonded love, was still here. He could still feel her presence in his heart, in his Fea. Thankful tears soaked the blond hair beneath him. They were tears of utter joy. She was there, with him and she would never leave him again. The Valar had granted him this gift, this joy. He would not fail them. He would not fail her!

He felt whole again. He felt stronger than he had since Legolas' birth and all the trauma that had brought. He was not well, he knew. He would be a fool to think otherwise, but he was stronger. He could cope. Legolas would not leave him. He would make sure that was so.

"Do you hear me, Las? I will not let you go. I will block your path every step of the way. I am your Adar and you will listen to me, my precious Las. Fight for me, as I will fight for you. I need you, Legolas, as you do me, beloved ion-nin." Thranduil took no notice of anything else that happened around him, lost in the moment and the realisation of how much he loved his son, the son he had almost lost so many times.

It was obvious that Legolas was meant for some greater purpose, but for what? He did not, could not know, but he would be there for him. He would encourage and cajole dependent of the need, but they would be there for him, the two of them, Minerella within his heart. He could not, would not lose Legolas without a fight.

"Fight, Las. Saes, nin dian Las. Fight with everything you have. Stay with me."

A hand on his arm made him jump and he looked up to see Mithrandir patting his arm. "He is, Thranduil. Look."

The pain lines that had haunted the pale, thin face had eased. Although he could still feel the fever that burned within Legolas, there was something else as well, something he could not grasp.

"Ada?" The voice was little more than a whisper.

"Legolas!" Thranduil looked down to see that his son's brilliant blue eyes were opened slightly. His joy was beyond that he had felt earlier. It was like the time twenty-five years ago when his son had first opened his eyes as Thranduil held him.

"Why are you crying, Ada?" Legolas was too weak to lift his hand to wipe the tears away.

"I am happy, Las, so happy to have you back." Thranduil wanted so much to hug his child, but he also dared not. Legolas was still too hurt, still too injured. There was a lot of healing to do, but together they would heal.

"I saw Nana." Legolas sounded so sleepy.

"So did I Penneth, so did I" Thranduil found that he was smiling uncontrollably, though tears still slipped down his cheeks.

"Uncle Thranduil?" Arwen was suddenly before him.

"Arwen?"

"Is Legolas going to be alright?" Arwen was smiling, as she smoothed Legolas' still-damp and matted hair away from the swollen forehead.

"Eventually, Penneth, we all will, including your Adar. Look." He nodded towards the bed where Elrond rested.

Linnathon looked exhausted, completely and utterly exhausted. He sat back with a sigh. Then he looked up.

"He has lost a lot of fluid and is extremely dehydrated. The burns are extensive and deep. He was in deep shock and I had not realised. We almost lost him." The sudden drop in the level of joy in the room was painful. "But, he is stronger now. With all our help, I believe that he will recover, no thanks to me." Linnathon's voice was bitter and hurt.

"None of that, Linn. Did you not just say that Elrond will recover?" Erestor stood in front of him, a concerned frown on his fair face.

"Eventually, yes." Linnathon shook his head in dismay. "But he almost stopped breathing at all. If we had not moved him when we did..."

Erestor laid a hand on Linnathon's shoulder and shook the Elf lightly. "But, we did move him and he is going to recover. I, for one, rejoice at your work, Linn, as will Elrond."

"Legolas! You... you…you can see me!" Thranduil's voice sounded so astounded and so faint that they all worried once more for a very short while.

"Yes, Ada. Sleepy. Trees are talking to me."

Mithrandir smiled down on the pair. "Stay and rest. Thranduil, keep him with you, it will help you both. Erestor, can you handle things from here if I return now to Calandor, Gailarphen and Glorfindel? They may never forgive me otherwise." Mithrandir turned to face the Scholar.

"Indeed, if I know Glorfindel, I am sure that he will be awaiting your return."

The Maia however did not think so. "No, he will have killed them! Or they will hope that he will have done so, to put them out of their misery!" The Maia seemed suddenly to not be in the same chamber as they were. His face showed great consternation.

"Mithrandir, Mellon-nin? What is wrong? Who will kill whom?" Erestor asked worriedly. Was the wizard having a vision?

"Glorfindel! They drugged him, him and Gailarphen both. He will kill them." He looked up expecting to see Faunryn watching through the open window. He blinked. Three Eagles' heads were poked in the openings, haloed by the rising sun, watching every bit of the action. That told the Maia that it was a lot later in the morning than he expected it to be. "Gwaihir, can we return to Thranduil's party with all haste?"

"Indeed, Gandalf. We want to return to speak with Legolas." Gwaihir sounded proud and happy all at once.

Thelion spoke from where he still worked on Nestoron. "It may be a while before Legolas can speak with you properly. Aran Thranduil, what did you mean about Caun Legolas being able to see again?" Thelion had picked that up in the background. Mayhap Linnathon was too exhausted to have heard it and process the comment properly?

"Indeed, Thelion, I wondered the same thing." Mithrandir suddenly turned to the surprised King.

"Did I... did I not mention that to you?" Thranduil sounded suddenly nervous, his voice still breathless and weak.

"No, you neglected to tell us this little factor." Mithrandir sounded angry.

"Legolas could not see when he woke up and neither could..." He was suddenly aware of Arwen watching them with wide and frightened eyes.

"Yes, we are aware of that extra little factor." Luckily, Mithrandir did not press for further news in front of Arwen. "We will be talking about this later."

"As you wish, Mellon-nin." Thranduil could not stop his grin. He felt slightly giddy now. Whatever the angry Maia wanted, he could have, so long as he did not have to leave his son.

They could all hear Mithrandir mumbling as he went out to meet his friends, the Great Eagles. They all laughed.

Across Middle Earth someone woke from another vision. For once, a smile and laughter was upon her lips as she realised that those she loved as her own were safe...for now.

"Nana, are you alright? You had another vision." Orophin sounded worried.

"I am well, Ion-nin. For once, it was a vision bearing good news. Elrond is safe, as are Thranduil and Legolas. Mithrandir is with them in Imladris. I must speak with your Ada on this matter. Have some Miruvor ready? Hannon le." Galadriel settled back and readied herself to contact her beloved Celeborn.

/_/Celeborn, Melethron/_

_/Galadriel? Are you well/ _Celeborn sounded distracted.

_/I am well. I just wanted to tell you what I have Seen. Elrond, Thranduil and Legolas have reached Imladris. Although they are each still very ill, they are safe./_

_/They are safe/ _The relief that thrummed through their link was palpable.

_/Yes, Melethron, they are safe. What news do you have/ _Galadriel was worried, he sounded so...well, busy. She was aware that he was shielding himself from her as well.

_/We ran into a little…distraction. Yrch./ _If anything, his tone became more remote.

/_Orcs! Have you had any sign of Elladan and Elrohir/ _It was Galadriel's turn to become more alarmed now.

_/No nothing, although we should reach Bree and Eirien by midday./_

_/I pray to the Valar that they are safe./_

_/Galadriel, Dearest One, if there was a problem, we would have been aware of it by now. We have defeated the group that we disturbe... No/ _

_"Cel? Cel! Celeborn answer me/ _There was nothing but silence along their link. /_Celeborn you are scaring me/_

_/I... do... not... mean... to! Orcs, a large party, moving towards Bree./_

Galadriel surmised that he must be in the midst of a battle even as they 'talked.'_ /You are well/ _

_/Yes, but I cannot talk now... Ai/_

Galadriel waited to hear what her bonded said next, but there was nothing forthcoming.

_/Celeborn? Celeborn Silvertree! Answer me this minute! Cel/ _Galadriel hurriedly searched their bond to make certain that Celeborn was still in this life with her. She was sure that he was, but she sagged with relief when she reached and felt that bond. It was not strong and he still did not answer, but it was there.

Slowly, she pulled herself out of their link. Celeborn would undoubtedly contact her again when he could.

She was greeted the moment her eyes opened. "Nana? Here is your Miruvor. Is Ada alright?" Orophin watched her worriedly.

"Yes, ion-nin. I just lost contact with him. He was a little... busy." She accepted the Miruvor and drank it, followed by the sweetened tea, before she lay back again to rest. She was not sure she could sleep. She was worried about Celeborn.

Orophin watched as his foster-mother settled back to rest. He had added the sleeping herb to her tea surreptitiously, as Celeborn had often directed him to do in the past. He knew that he would be in trouble when Galadriel realised what he had done, but she needed the rest. He stayed nearby as her eyes closed in sleep, due to the herbs.

_The clearing was filled with brilliant light this time. It was light and airy and seemed to be full of bird song and she heard the gentle chattering of wild creatures on the ground. _

_She gazed around the clearing with a mixture of awe and curiosity. The last time she had been here, it had looked nothing like this. This was beautiful._

_In front of her hung the web, it still looked tattered and very much the worse for wear, but it also looked stronger than it had before. It was now supported by two resilient strands, instead of only one, and they appeared stronger to the eye. Dew glistened on the shimmering threads in the shafts of sunlight as bright jewels strung on mithril strands._

_As she watched, the scene faded into mist. A soft voice spoke, one she had never heard before, yet it seemed familiar and comforting._

_/He has our love and our blessing, Care for him. Cherish him. The web must NEVER fall./_

_Galadriel drifted peacefully back into darkness..._

The morning was glorious, so beautiful that it robbed Mithrandir of words. There were a few fluffy white clouds to be seen dotted about the pale spring sky. Yes, today was perfect to be out for a ride and what a ride this was!

Mithrandir had always loved flying with the Great Eagles that nested in the hills of the Misty Mountains. The power in their wings was spellbinding. The thrill that came from each swoop could leave him breathless.

Today was no exception and, although he should be exhausted and that exhaustion should be catching up with him, he felt nothing more than exhilaration.

He still held the joy within him stirred by the pure love and joy Faelien had felt concerning both Nestoron and their Babe. The wonders of the Valar were truly awe inspiring.

That led him to another thought - Legolas. The small Prince worried him and Thranduil's admission on his loss of sight only served to feed that worry. There had to be something more going on behind all this. He also wondered and worried about the timing of the Valar's blessing of joy. Oh, he knew the Valar worked in mysterious ways, but this mysterious?

Mithrandir sighed. He would certainly have to watch Legolas closely. It would be a pleasure to watch him grow and mature to the wonderful Elf he would no doubt become, of that Mithrandir was certain. It would also be fraught with danger. How could it be otherwise? In his few short years, he had already caused enough worry.

Minerella's loss was greatly felt, he had no doubt, but Thranduil and Legolas were strong enough to get through this and grow. It was a delight to watch them together when all was well.

The warmth of the sun was making him drowsy and he tried to blink himself awake. He had far too much to think of, to ponder. The Valar had sent him and his ilk to help protect Middle Earth and all its races, from Elves to the delightful Halflings.

His eyes drifted closed of their own volition and he felt himself relax forwards, along Gwaihir's back.

_The sound of birdsong filled the air and the sunlight filtering through the trees of the glade was bright enough to make him shield his eyes._

_Mithrandir felt compelled to look around him in sheer wonder._

_Trees stood tall and proud, their boughs and bark the deep brown that comes with great age. Buds were sprouting and growing in the bright spring sunlight. He saw birds beginning their loving task of building their new nests to raise their chicks. Squirrels were doing likewise while still trying to recall where they had left their winter caches of food. Among the bushes and roots small animals went about their daily life. Mithrandir could swear that he saw a fawn lift its head and look directly at him with innocent brown eyes before it scampered off to join his mother._

_This really was the Valar's work in all its glory. It made the ancient Maia feel humble that he had been chosen to help them with their work._

_Hanging from one of the low-hanging tree limbs was the remnant of an old web. So tattered was it that it looked as if even a small breeze would banish it from this existence. It seemed to shimmer and Mithrandir could see dewdrops glistening like crystals as they hung from the strands._

Mithrandir could do nothing but look on. There was a message within this... vision, dream, whatever this was. Something was happening, but he did not yet understand the message. This only served to puzzle him even more. Suddenly a voice spoke in the still clearing causing Mithrandir to jump.

_/To all ends there is a purpose. To see this through until the end, a web must be spun. In the span of its existence many strands will come and go, some will strengthen the web, some will weaken it,__ but all are necessary for it to continue./_

_  
/Of whom do you speak? I want to help, if I am able./_ Mithrandir knew immediately that he was addressed by Irmo, the Vala of dreams and visions./_You will know when the time is right, __Olórin. Know that he has our blessing and love. There will be joy within his heart and it will be written in the sky and resound in the song of the trees./  
_  
_/Please, Irmo, if I can help him, let me./_ Mithrandir could only ask. If the task were this important…

_/You already have, Dear Child. When the time is right, all will be revealed. Be patient and watch for signs of great danger. Our loved one will have need of you, as you will have of him, in time. Evil grows in power and its influence is felt far across Arda./_

Legolas! It has been aimed at Legolas. Mithrandir's eyes were wide. And the incident earlier... Suddenly, many things became clearer to the Istari._/We have eased his heart of sorrow and brought hope to him again, more than the vision of his mother could bring. He must recover from his wounds, __Olórin. For now this is your task, to watch over and help the young Prince recover. The Other will come in due time and with distance, but be vigilant. Do not assume because he has our love that he cannot be lost./_

_/Is it Legolas? This web/_

_/That is difficult to ascertain and it is too early for that to be revealed. Ponder this, Olórin. There will come a time when two webs become one and all of Arda will rejoice, but that joy is bought with great grief and loss. Two webs will join together and prove stronger than any previously made./_

_/Two webs/ _This was getting more confusing by the minute and Mithrandir knew that he would ponder long on this vision.

_/That is what is foretold, Olórin, two webs intertwined, destined to meet and grow together. You will see the pattern of the web as events take place. You will see it strengthen and weaken, but it must survive. We will do our best to assure that./_

_/But, why a web/ _Mithrandir hoped he did not sound as stupid as he felt. Rarely did he find something so confusing.

_/All things in life are part of a web. It begins whole and pristine, glistening in the light of sun or moon. As destiny unfolds, some strands fall, lost in the mists of time. Others are there for the duration of the web, growing stronger, adding strength, keeping the web strong and whole. Evil powers seek ever to destroy the web. Evil's touch can cause the web to become tattered and torn, open to the wind. Some webs fail completely, as happened with Isildur. Others are able to resist the evil influences. They may falter for a time, but continue to strengthen and grow, as with Thranduil. He will grow now. He also has found renewed hope and the strength to heal. He knows that because of our blessing he and Minerella will one day meet in Valinor. We are pleased with her selfless devotion and her sacrifice to save her only child./_

_/So each of us has a web/ Mithrandir was enjoying this discussion. It was most enlightening._

_/Yes, Olórin, all of us, even you. Did you think it was only by chance that you were where you were on your travels when Gwaihir happened to fly over you at that precise time? No, you were needed and a wizard is always where he should be and at precisely the time that he should be. We watch you, Child, and you please us./_

Mithrandir felt as though he blushed right to the tips of his beard. Praise from the Valar was rare even for the Istari and a communication like this was virtually unheard of. He did not even think that the head of the White Council, Saruman, had been graced with such direct contact.

Mithrandir chuckled. /_I like the comment about wizards. It also seems very true/_

Irmo's voice sounded amused._ /We are glad that you approve. You should know that Celeborn is on his way to Imladris, although he has become embroiled in some trouble, as have his grandsons. Galadriel has been shown the web, but she is too troubled to truly understand what she has been seeing. The time may be right for you to reveal to Galadriel and Elrond that you hold the Third Elven Ring of Power./_

_/You know/_

Amusement was evident again in Irmo's tone._ /Of course we know. It was at our insistence that you were given Narya, the Ring of Fire, by Cirdan the Shipwright. You will have need of it./_

_/I will speak with them, or at least with Celeborn, before he leaves Imladris./_

_/You should travel with them. Treachery can come from within as well as without. You will be needed in Fornost, Olórin. Saruman need not be informed of your current journey. It suits us for him not to know at this time./_

Mithrandir found himself wondering at that little nugget of information. There was much to ponder there.

_/It is time for you to awaken. You draw near your destination. Mark this well, the ancient evil in the cave has been reawakened. It has been set free at evil's command. Stay clear of the area for now. If you must go there, do not bring Legolas anywhere near the entrance. Evil lurks for him./ _

A bright glow filled his eyes as the dream faded.

"Gandalf?" A voice brought him back into the bright sunlight. "Gandalf, Are you awake? We are nearing the point where Thranduil's party should be."

"Thank you, Gwaihir. Have you sighted them at all?" Mithrandir shook himself as he sat straight on Gwaihir's back. He would have time to consider Irmo's words later, once all the injured were safely back at Imladris and he was at Legolas' side once more. He had heard the warnings and he would heed them.

"Not yet Gandalf. Thoronneth will scout for them. We will find them quickly." Even as Gwaihir spoke, Thoronneth swooped away, with the light of Anor gleaming on his wings with such majesty that it robbed him of words for a moment.

He came back less then ten minutes later. "They are below us on the mountain. They have not yet broken camp. The campfire still burns brightly."

"That is good news." In no time at all, the three Eagles were circling lazily in a slow descent towards the ground and the group encamped beneath them.

**(Back to the Eagles' departure the night before…)**

Bremoline watched as the great Eagles rose into the air with their precious cargo. It felt wrong to remain behind, to see his King and friend fly away and not be with him. He was sworn to protect his King and had rarely been away from that duty for any length of time

"Come, Bremoline, we should be getting on our way as well." Haldir spoke quietly to him.

"I know. Can you carry Calandor with you? Lathron, Glorfindel can travel with you. I will take Gailarphen. Before we break camp, Haldir, can you check Gwaloth to see if she is fit to travel? I really do not wish to leave her behind without protection. If anything further were to happen to that little mare Legolas would be devastated." Bremoline looked around at the rapidly disbanding camp.

"Of course." Haldir hurried over to where the mare now stood. Tinugwath still hovered protectively near her, as he had since the Eagles' perceived threat earlier. "I just need to look at your leg, Gwaloth."

The mare swished her tail and snorted her permission although Thranduil's large grey stallion did not relax his stance at all.

Haldir had to smile. There was something going on here as well. If these two did not mate soon, he would be surprised. He ran his hand down across the bandaged leg, testing the muscles and using his Elven perception to check that Gwaloth could bear her weight without too much distress. Satisfied that all was well, he straightened and gently patted her hindquarters before something more caught his attention.

"Bremoline, may I speak with you?" He called across the clearing.

Bremoline hurried over, a worried frown on his face. "What is wrong? Is she alright?"

"Yes, but tell me what you think?" He gestured towards Gwaloth's hindquarters, a neutral look on his face.

Bremoline looked at him with unease before reaching out to gently touch Gwaloth. A look of wonder flashed across his face. "But she... how could this... when?"

"Mellon-nin, I should not need to tell you that after all your years. After all the time that I have known you?" There was an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Not that! You know what I mean. When could they have... surely the grooms would have known they had mated?" Bremoline was wide-eyed, first with indignation and then with surprise.

"I know, but it does answer the question as to why Tinugwath has been so protective of her, even over-protective." Haldir sounded thoughtful as he recalled the events following the 'hag attack' as it was now being called by the Elves from all of the Realms.

Bremoline nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that would certainly account for it. We will need to take it slowly so that she does not tire easily, her wound will slow her anyway. From the way the babe feels, it is very young. It may have happened at some time on the journey or since we have been camped here. We will need to keep a close eye on her. I am sure that Tinugwath will watch her closely as well." A nicker from Thranduil's mount as if in answer to his words made them both laugh.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way. The Eagles were specks circling high up in the sky and the sooner they were on the road and away from this place the happier everyone would be.

They had just cleared the copse surrounding the hillside where the cave was hidden and were heading to the roadway when an unexpected sound rose behind them. It was a loud, seemingly anger-laden rumble. No one needed any further prompting. They urged their mounts onward, glad to be away from the evil influence of the cave.

Bremoline carried Gailarphen, who still slept deeply under the herbs' influence. Haldir had Calandor propped against his chest. They were the last of the mixed Elven troop to canter onto the road. At that moment, from a cloudless sky, a massive flash of lightning and an enormous rumble of thunder crashed behind them in the area of the cave. It was so loud the ground seemed to move beneath them. The lightning struck the rocks that hung over the entrance of the cave with such fury that blasted rock and clouds of dirt rained down over a great area around the cave entrance. But that was nothing to the roar of utter rage that seemed to erupt from inside the cave.

Haldir and Bremoline exchanged shocked glances. They had turned their mounts to look back. A great swirling black cloud seemed to emerge from the dust and debris to rise high in the sky, almost as if it was reaching for the Great Eagles circling high above. It fell far short, if that was its goal.

They watched, amazed, until disturbed by a loud cry from up the road ahead of them. They turned quickly and what they saw had them almost crying with mirth.

Ruthwen was picking herself up from the ground. She looked highly annoyed. Her horse had thrown her into a large muddy puddle next to the road, the last of the floodwaters that remained from the rains that had previously plagued them. The other Elves were trying to hide their mirth as well. They failed miserably.

"This is not funny!" She turned to Bremoline and spoke with a cold tone. "You have done something to this wretched horse!" She poked the gelding, who in turn curled his lips, laid back his ears and tried to bite her.

"I can assure you, Ruthwen, that no one has done anything to your horse besides yourself and Imles."

"That is Lady Ruthwen to you!" She snapped back at him.

"Must I remind you of Aran Thranduil's orders that you are to be granted no titles on this journey? Now please mount so that we may be on our way, else you may be left behind." Bremoline was rapidly growing bored with Ruthwen. He would never actually leave anyone behind, but he had little patience to spare for her this night.

"You have no right to order me about! You are just a common..."

"I would not continue with that sentence were I you, Ruthwen." There was a cold warning note in Haldir's normally-placid voice.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Ruthwen was almost bright red with rage and she pushed the hair that had fallen free from her braids out of her eyes with a muddy hand that left a trail right across her forehead.

Bremoline would normally have found this to be very funny, but now he was just angry. She was holding them up. "Actually, Ruthwen, I can."

"You wait until Thran... what?" Bremoline's words had finally sunk in.

"Aran Thranduil left me in charge, and as such I have command over all you do. Thranduil…" He watched her eyes darken even more at the familiar use of their King's name. "…told me specifically that I have total control of this group when he is not present. You were clearly told this before, I believe. Now, we are losing time and I want to be well away from here before whatever is in that cave fights itself free. It is your choice to stay if you wish, but none of us will be staying with you."

Ruthwen glowered at him, seeming to consider his words. She then gave a snort and tried to snatch hold of her mount's mane to pull herself onto his back. Bremoline watched as she did so and was not surprised when the black gelding pulled out of her way, making sure that she could not mount. It seemed that they were not the only ones who did not like the irritating Elleth.

"Stop playing around, Ruthwen. We are losing time. We must get away from here to find a new camp for the night, before the predators come out. There may yet be Wargs in the area." Bremoline was decidedly annoyed with Ruthwen.

"It is not me. It is this idiot horse's fault!" Ruthwen was repeatedly trying to mount her horse, but he was having none of it. "You have done something to him, I know you have! I will not stand for this!" She was practically stamping her feet in her fury.

"No one has touched your horse apart from you. We do not have time for this." Bremoline called over one of the closest Mirkwood Guards. "Benn, please carry Ruthwen with you for now? We need to move."

Ruthwen stamped over to Benn and stood waiting for him to dismount to help her up. When nothing happened, she demanded. "I need help getting up. You should be used to helping your betters!"

"How long have you been riding, Ruthwen?" Bremoline asked, bored to tears with this little melodrama.

"But I have not been well. I was faint in the cave. I may fall off!" She batted her eyes, since outright demanding had not helped, perhaps using her womanly wiles would achieve the ends that she wanted.

"You have been riding long enough to compensate for that. Now, if I were you, I would mount and quickly." Bremoline turned away to talk with Haldir about the route ahead of them.

"But I am weakened by my injuries. I am only..."

"Going to be bound, gagged and thrown over Benn's horse like baggage if you do not move right now!" Bremoline was glowering now. His temper was fraying further by the minute.

"You would not dare! You wait until my Adar hears about this!" Ruthwen's face had paled and her eyes had gone wide, but were still shooting daggers at him.

"He would probably agree with every word I said, but it will be no problem. The next time he comes to dinner with Miriel and me, I will ask him. I am sure that he will not mind discussing it over some warmed wine." Bremoline raised one eyebrow in what looked to be permission.

"You know my Adar?" Ruthwen's eyes were slits now. She knew he was lying. Her parents would surely never socialise with one of such low standing.

"Yes, we have known each other since we were Elflings. You parents dine with us frequently." /_Likely to get away from you and your bleating of marrying someone of higher status./ _He continued silently.

"But... but they have never said." Ruthwen's eyes were wide again.

"Why should they? They are your parents, not your siblings, nor do they need your approval. Now mount or we leave you. Randis do you have a length of rope?" He looked over at the scout waiting nearby.

"Yes, sir, I have." Randis reached for his pack, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"You may ride with me, Ruthwen. I do not mind." Imles had finally spoken up. She extended a hand to assist Ruthwen.

"Hannon-le, Imles. I would much prefer that to traveling with these ruffians." She hurried over to her friend, kicking out at her own mount as she passed, but missing him by a large margin. He did nothing more than kick back, striking her in the leg and none too gently. Her cry of pain was not missed by any of them. They all thought it was rather poetic justice, considering the way she had treated the gelding on this journey. It was very rare that a horse turned against its Elven rider. They normally had a long and deep bond of friendship.

Nothing was said as Imles helped her to mount. Even before she was settled, Bremoline gave the signal to move.

It was a great relief for him when they were under way once again. He hoped they could get in a couple of hours' ride before it was necessary to stop for the night. The further they were from that cursed cave, the better he would feel. He was relieved that Legolas' wounded mare, Gwaloth, seemed to be able to keep pace with the other riderless horses, though he was careful not to push the pace any faster than she could maintain.

None were nearby to witness that the rocks that now filled the mouth of the cave moved. They moved methodically as well, as if something tried to push its way out.

The hour and a half that they traveled passed without another incident. Wolves could be heard howling in the far distance. An owl hooted now and then, but nothing more than that. The sky had also returned to normal, the stars and thin crescent moon gently guiding their way.

Ruthwen's black gelding had moved to the front of the group and trotted contentedly beside Bremoline and Haldir. He had his head up and it almost appeared that he was proud and pleased with what he had achieved. It was evident that Ruthwen would never be able to ride him again. She would have to buy and train another horse before they left Imladris. That is, if she would be continuing with them.

Bremoline had to hide the chill that crawled up his spine at just the thought of Ruthwen 'teaching' Legolas. If he had his way, he would never let her alone with the Prince... ever.

They took shelter for the night in a small copse of trees shielded from predators on two sides by rocky steep cliffs. They soon had the camp set up and ate a small meal of lembas bread before bedding down for the night. Guards were set and changed at frequent intervals so that they could all rest. Captain Bremoline was rather worried that Glorfindel and Gailarphen had not wakened, but then, they must have been exhausted with all that had happened.

Bremoline settled down to sleep next to Calandor, determined to keep a close eye on his friend, now that he was free to do so. He had fallen asleep again at some point in their ride and still slept soundly. Even Haldir found rest this night, wrapped in his blanket not far from where Bremoline lay.

They were awake with the dawn and preparing the morning meal when Gailarphen awoke with a groan. He sat up and blinked around him blearily.

"Good morning, Gailarphen, here is some tea for you. The meal should be ready presently." Bremoline handed over a goblet of honeyed tea.

"Hannon le, Bremoline. May I ask where we are?" He felt confused, disoriented and slightly muddle-headed.

"Indeed, we had to move last evening after Mithrandir left with Thranduil, Legolas and Hir Elrond. Some great evil lingers in the cave. We tried to put as much distance between it and us as possible. How do you feel?"

"Rested." Was the succinct reply, accompanied by a glower. "Who drugged me?"

"That would have been Nestoron." Bremoline could not hide the snigger.

"It is not funny, Bremoline. I had injured to care for!" Gailarphen really was not happy with this and would certainly be speaking with his colleague when he saw him next.

"Gailarphen, you were exhausted and out on your feet. You could not have looked after an injured chick, let alone a grown Elf or two! Nestoron did what he thought was for the best and I happen to agree with him. You look a lot better than you did." Bremoline found himself admonishing the healer.

"I still would like to have been asked." Gailarphen was practically pouting, much to Bremoline's amusement

"Would you have agreed to take it?" Bremoline watched him while his mouth twitched from trying hard to keep from laughing aloud.

Gailarphen grimaced and rubbed at his temples, trying to relieve the ache of his head. "Probably not." Came the grudging reply.

"Then he certainly did the right thing. You could not have carried on as you were." Bremoline sat back with a sigh. This time of the morning, as the sun was coming up, happened to be his favourite part of the day. He had not had much opportunity to enjoy it lately.

"I am not so sure about that." Was Gailarphen's sour reply. "I need my pack. It was brought with us I hope?" He glowered at the Mirkwood Captain.

"Of course, no healer should be without his pack." Bremoline pushed it towards the healer.

Gailarphen was relieved to see the pack, intact and properly packed as he liked it. He had a thumping headache and needed some willow bark to help with the after-effects of the sleeping herbs he had been given. He added a good measure to his still-hot tea, and then drank it quickly. It was not until then that he looked around the campsite.

"How could you move Legolas without assistance? His condition is too fragile! He could have suffered a serious relapse!" He looked around for the Prince with some measure of panic. At least as much panic as a Healer would allow themselves after all of their training.

"Sîdh, Gailarphen. Legolas is not here and neither are Thranduil nor Hir Elrond. I did try to tell you." Bremoline was a little surprised at the response that he was getting.

"Not here?" Gailarphen looked at him, a little stunned.

"Yes, Mithrandir arrived not long after you fell asleep..."

"Mithrandir? But how? When?" Gailarphen could not help but ask. He apparently was still muddled from his drugged sleep.

"That is what I am trying to explain to you." There was a bit of sharpness to Bremoline's voice. He had, after all, had to deal with the two hags already this morning. Hot water to wash with indeed!

Bremoline's explanation cleared the cobwebs from his head a bit more and Gailarphen calmed with the realization. "I am sorry, please continue." He began to rub his forehead again, trying to rid the ache that way. The sleep may have done him some good, but it had left him with what felt like a real hangover.

"Mithrandir arrived last evening with three of the Great Eagles that live on the Misty Mountains. They flew Legolas, Thranduil and Hir Elrond back to Imladris for treatment. They will be returning to collect Calandor at some point. I had hoped that they would have returned by now." He gave a quick worried glance up at the western sky over the mountains.

"Captain, they are at it again." Randis sounded decidedly grumpy as he limped over to his friend.

"What now?" Bremoline growled. He was decidedly unamused by this unwelcome news.

"They expect us to fetch their morning meal for them. Imles even demanded that I brush down her horse." Randis tried to hide a wince, but his leg had stiffened a lot overnight and it pained him more than he wanted to admit.

Bremoline gave a sigh that sounded more like the growl of a Warg. "I will speak with them... again. You need to sit and rest that leg, Mellon-nin. I will sort your meal out for you." Bremoline smiled at his best scout, he really did look to be in some discomfort.

"What did you do to your leg? Has someone seen to it?" Gailarphen put his goblet down on the ground and, forgetting his own discomfort, made his way over to Randis.

"We were attacked by Wargs while gathering herbs. Nestoron and Doroniel saw to all the wounded before they left." Randis winced as he eased his leg out before him.

"Before they left?" It was only then that Gailarphen realised that the other two healers were nowhere in sight.

"Yes, it was decided that they should travel with the injured. Aran Thranduil had suffered another attack and Legolas... Legolas was very ill before he left." Randis' voice trailed off at the thought of his small Prince so ill. He shook his head. "If you will excuse me, I have two ellith to see to." Randis stood reluctantly and started to walk away.

"No, come back here and sit. Let me look at your leg. You say that others were injured? Once I have seen to you, I will check on them too. What have those two been up to since I was last awake?" He gestured with a nod of his head in the direction that Bremoline was walking too.

As he unwound the bandage from Randis' leg, the scout briefly explained what had happened with the two Ellith the night before.

"So they are up to their old tricks once more?" Gailarphen did not sound surprised.

"Aye, the minute that Thranduil left. Still, Captain Bremoline has his instructions on how to deal with them." Randis' sounded contented with the arrangements.

"I have no doubt that he can handle them and handle them well. How does your leg feel?" The wound looked red and sore. It had been a long and deep cut.

"Sore and stiff, but alright otherwise." Randis was honest.

"Good. You need to rest it, mind, so no rushing off to look for a non-existent Dragon." Gailarphen cleaned and then dressed the wound. He had meant his words as a gentle jest.

"He is not non-existent! If you had seen some of the damage that the demon has caused…" Randis' voice was unusually hard.

"Sîdh, mellon-nin. I know, but he has not been sighted this far west. Surely you can relax for a bit?" Gailarphen tied off the fresh bandage.

"It is my duty." Randis had a stubborn set to his jaw.

Gailarphen nodded with understanding. There was no arguing with a warrior's duty.

"I know, Mellon-nin, but we can all help in that duty."

"Hannon-le, that I would..."

A loud indignant screech from behind them cut the air. The whole camp turned almost as one toward the sound.

"How dare you! You have no right! I will not!" Ruthwen's indignant voice cut through the air and caused Gailarphen to wince as the noise made his head throb once more.

They all turned towards the Elleth. It was obvious, from her red face, just how furious she was.

Bremoline towered over her, his expression as black as thunder. "I have given you your orders and, since I am in charge of this contingent, you will either do as I say or go back to Mirkwood this morning. Aran Thranduil declared that you were to do as you were ordered, without fuss, or face the consequences. I was there, if you will remember, as were the others. I suggest that you grow up and get your own food, or starve!" He turned to the others and raised his voice so all the camp could hear clearly. "Not one of you will lift a finger to help either Ruthwen or Imles. Aran Thranduil has ordered that they must work on this journey, just like the rest of us. Is this understood?"

Nods and murmurs of agreement floated around the camp. Ruthwen gave a screech of sheer anger. "You will pay for this! Believe me you will live to regret the day that you made me your enemy!"

"Is that meant to scare me? I have faced baby spiders that caused more fear than you. Trust me, from you I have nothing to fear. We break camp in twenty minutes, with or without you. I suggest you eat before then. We will not stop before Anor is high in the sky!" Bremoline turned and stalked back to the fire, aware of the dark looks that were directed at his back, but not particularly worried by it.

Randis looked up at him with a crooked grin, speaking low so only the Captain could hear. "Scary baby spiders? Wait until I tell the others..."

In an equally low voice, Bremoline rejoined. "You tell them about scary baby spiders, Mellon-nin, and I will tell them about furry little kittens that bit a certain Ellon's feet, making him..."

"They do not need to know about the spiders. I liked that story though. Can I get you some tea while Gailarphen is seeing to the other injured?" Randis hurried to change the subject, aware they were being watched with curious eyes.

"Tea would be nice. I want to break camp soon though." Bremoline sat down with a sigh and then smiled when he saw Imles cross the camp with plates of food for her and Ruthwen.

They were just beginning to break camp a short time later when a small blanketed mound gave a twitch and then groaned.

Bremoline hurried over to check on the Elf. Perhaps he was finally waking as well? "Easy, Glorfindel, you have been sleeping..." He heard another groan as Bremoline realised that all was not well with the Balrog-Slayer.

continued in ch 10c…

Wow. Another long partial chapter! The last bit will come very soon. This chapter reached 117 pages long. That is why we have cut it in three parts and posted this part. Sorry it has taken so long.

Please let us know what you think? If you leave your email address along with your review we will reply. Sorry this is FF nets policy now and not ours. We love all our reviewers.

Enjoy!

:Love,

SSS


	13. Chapter 13

The Twisted Web of Fate. 10B?

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

We broke this chapter into three parts because it wound up being about 117 pages long. This site is getting impossible to work with. We've tried for several days to get this posted. It keeps eating our edits, especially punctuations, if not the entire upload. Grrrrrrr - Barbara

Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

Rating: PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

Feedback: Yes please………….

Spoilers: Well, surely for LOTR

Summary: Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their Wife and Mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they both survive to return to their beloved home alive?

WARNINGS – Lots of angst and hurt/care throughout this story.

Shell is a stickler for medical accuracy. There are more graphic injury descriptions here, may be disturbing to some.

Tissue warning - You might want a couple close to hand. You never know.

We are aware we seem to be repeating the same story to different characters, but they need to be told what is happening too. We try to mix it with lots of new stuff.

The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle Earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway.

Sindarin vocabulary…………………………………….

(References: Dragon Flame and Encyclopedia of Arda)

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Anor – Sun

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elenath sila am le! - Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Elrondionnath – sons of Elrond

Fea - soul, spirit

Gwador – brother

Gwanur – 1. pair of twins 2. brother or kinsman, kinswoman

Gwathel - sister

Gweth - manhood

Gwî – web

Hannon le – Thank you

Hennad - thanks

Hir, Hir-nin - Lord, my Lord

Hithlain – 'mist-thread' a substance used by the elves of Lothlórien to make strong ropes

Iaur - old

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Irmo – Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab - digitalis, foxglove (My made-up Sindarin name, literally - ill heart healing herb)

Meleth – (My) love

Melethron – (my) lover (masc.)

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin - my friend, my friends

Namarie – Farewell  
Námo – true name of the Valar Mandos

Ned - of

Norn – twisted

Olórin – The Maia (Istari) Mithrandir, Gandalf, his 'true' name

Penneth – Young one

Saes - Please

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Yrch - orcs

_/ text /_ indicates though, dream or visions

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- Chapter ten C –**

(recap of last bit…)

They were just beginning to break camp a short time later when a small blanketed mound gave a twitch and then groaned.

Bremoline hurried over to check on the Elf. Perhaps he was finally waking as well? "Easy, Glorfindel, you have been sleeping..." He heard another groan as Bremoline realised that all was not well with the Balrog-Slayer.

_/It was dark, all he could see was an awful deep blackness that scared him. Hah! How many of his friends and colleagues would believe that? But it was the simple truth. He was afraid./_

_/A flare of flame seemed to light up the area suddenly, but it died just as quickly, leaving him more worried than before./_

_/He tried to increase his glow so that he could see more of the area surrounding him. He failed... spectacularly, for the first time in his long life. If anything, the darkness seemed to wrap around him even tighter./_

_/By Elbereth! What had caused this? One moment he had been walking in the green forests and then... he was here, where ever 'here' was./_

_/A deep rumbling growl sounded from behind him and he whirled, his hand reaching for the sword that was always at his side, but he felt nothing there. For the first time since he was an Elfling, he was unarmed. He reached for his ever-present bow upon his back and that was missing as well. He did not even have the small knife he used at meal times. He was never unarmed! He even slept with a knife under his pillow after... after... he shivered and made himself withdraw from that thought./_

_/The growl sounded again, deeper and nearer. If he had to take a guess, he would have said it was a Warg. He turned to look for something to use as a weapon, but there was nothing he could see./_

_/The growl was nearer this time and made the hair at the nape of his neck stand fully on end./_

_/A scream shattered the silence in the otherwise quiet cave. He knew it was a cave. He just did not know how he knew it was a cave./_

_/Heart hammering, he looked around once more. Did he hear breathing? Was there someone else here/_

_/He moved slowly until his foot brushed something. Rocks. He crouched down to feel. The floor was littered with rocks of differing sizes. They may not be much, but they were a better weapon than the sand that trickled through his fingers. With luck, a well-thrown rock could cause a lot of damage./_

_/He chose a few by feel alone, weighing them and discarding others, until he was happy with the ones he held. Raising his right arm, he readied himself to help the other poor unfortunate who was trapped with whatever fell creature he had heard.../_

Bremoline looked worriedly around to Gailarphen, but his back was to him and Bremoline was not really sure that what was happening here warranted his assistance.

"Glorfindel? Come now, Mellon-nin, wake up." Bremoline gently shook his shoulder, the uninjured one. It garnered no reaction. "Glorfindel! We need you to wake up!"

All Bremoline got was another moan, but it sounded like a moan of agony. Bremoline had not moved his hand from Glorfindel's shoulder and he could feel the tremors that ran through the muscles of the blonde Elf beneath him. He was becoming more worried by the minute.

"Glorfindel, I need you to wake up!" All he received was another moan.

He reached up to brush the curtain of golden hair away from the pale face. Glorfindel even seemed to be in pain and it worried Bremoline even more.

"Gailarphen, I need your help here. Something is wrong with Glorfindel!" There was a sudden hush over the camp as they all turned to gaze at the Mirkwood Captain.

_/He was suddenly surrounded by a furnace blast of heat. Sweat had begun to run down his face and dripped almost in time to the thudding of his heart. He was positive that he had heard more than two sources of breathing here./_

_/He edged back until his back came against rough rock and then he began slowly edging his way in the direction of the source of the sounds./_

_/Another scream shattered the suddenly thick air. It was getting harder to breathe. The other voice sounded even more panicked and he surged forward in one great rush… into suddenly blinding light./_

_/Glorfindel stopped with a suddenness that made his hair swirl around him into his face. What he saw was not what he expected. He honestly had expected a Warg. But this... this was from some distant horrible nightmare./_

_/The light flared again and he could feel the air around him almost boil. In the dark cavern that opened out in front of him was a fully-grown dragon belching out flames. Close in front of the fell creature was an Elleth chained to a stake, screaming with terror./_

_/Glorfindel dropped the rocks, his hands suddenly numb. This was... was.../_

_/The Elleth screamed even louder as the dragon lazily approached her, its wings sending gusts of hot air swirling around them./_

_/He franticly searched around him. He had to find something to stop the dragon and rocks would do little more than annoy it to distraction./_

_/Distraction?… maybe…/_

_/He took a deep breath and moved forward, though his insides shook with fear./_

Bremoline was becoming more worried by the second. The tremors shaking the body beneath his hands were becoming worse. His forehead was very hot and he could feel sweat pouring from Glorfindel's face. He waited no longer.

"Gailarphen!" Though, as he turned to call, he saw the healer was already at his side. The unexpected nearness of the healer made him start slightly.

"What is wrong?"

"I cannot waken Glorfindel. He is feverish." Bremoline did not even look at the healer. He sought out Thoronhen instead. "Thoronhen, we need some warm water and cloths and hot water for the tea that I am sure that Glorfindel will need."

"Of course, Captain." Thoronhen did not need to be told twice. He moved to work with the others as a well-coordinated team. They had learned much on this trip on what to do in this kind of crisis. That worked well for them now.

"What happened?" Gailarphen was quickly looking his friend over.

"I thought he was waking up. He groaned and then..." Bremoline could only shrug.

"I think it may be from the bite that Elrond gave him. Has it been looked at since I dressed it?" Bremoline's wide-eyed look of horror was more than adequate to tell him why Glorfindel was now ill, even before the Captain shook his head as a negative answer.

He sighed silently and reached for the bandaged shoulder, secretly dreading what he would find. Bites were always nasty by nature of the function of teeth... to eat. It mattered not how clean anyone tried to keep their mouth. The likely presence and rapid growth of infection-giving organisms was so high that it always resulted in infection. He hoped that even with the unavoidable minor delay in treating this wound when it had happened, it would still have been treated in time. He had been wrong.

It took little time to undo the laces that tied Glorfindel's tunic closed and then to slip it and the blood-stained undertunic off of his shoulder. By then, Thoronhen had arrived with hot water and the other requested items. Gailarphen took it from him with a smile and a nod of thanks.

The bandage was stuck to the wound and he needed the water to help remove the dressing. That took time as well.

Soon though, the wound was revealed in all its dubious glory. The expected bruising was already in evidence, or at least some of it was, but once the bandage was off...

The bite was high up on the shoulder and was raised and inflamed. You could see every tooth mark, their crescent-shaped indents clearly visible where the skin had been broken through.

Gailarphen reached for his pack and began to crumble some of the fresh Athelas into the bowl and laid some to one side. It would be needed.

The surprisingly extensive bruising ran off in all directions from the bite, off the shoulder and down the arm, down the chest and back, all hues of blue and black and even some deep wine-red. The bruising was nasty and would take some time to heal unless given help.

Gailarphen moved aside Glorfindel's hair so that he could dress the wound properly. The gasp that left his lips was barely audible but it sounded as if a whip had been cracked in the tense air.

The thick golden tresses had concealed even more bruising that ran all the way up his neck, behind his ear and disappeared into Glorfindel's hair. Even his ear was bruised. All this was caused by one small bite. It was another reason that Gailarphen hated dealing with bites. The resulting bleeding into surrounding tissues could cause as painful a bruise as a crushing blow was likely to leave and it could cover a large area.

"Bremoline, I need both witch hazel and Arnica. Do we have any?" Gailarphen was already cleaning the feverish-hot wound with the athelas water.

"Certainly, I always carry some with me, always handy to have." Bremoline reached for his own pack to dig out his small supply of the herbs.

"Good, that will help all this bruising. Did Nestoron not look at the wound again while I slept?" The Master Healer still sounded angry.

"He had not the chance. So many things happened all at once, Mithrandir's arrival, Legolas..."

"I will have a few things to discuss with Nestoron when he returns, never mind. This is an appalling way to treat a patient and I will not stand for it!" Gailarphen ground out. This infection should never have been allowed to get this bad. He rarely found fault with Nestoron, but this was inexcusable, especially on top of drugging his colleague. The after-effects of that had Gailarphen's usually-placid temper boiling this morning.

"Gailarphen, I do not think it was Nestoron's fault. There were so many things that happened at once..."

"Eagles! The Eagles return!" Thoronhen's voice caught their attention as he gazed into the sky above them.

Far above them, the large birds could be seen, circling as they made a slow descent toward the camp.

"Good, I wish to speak with Nestoron." Gailarphen felt his unusual anger grow.

He used the time to completely clean and dress Glorfindel's wound before giving him a strong tea for his rising fever. When he had finished, the Eagles were just about to land.

Gailarphen stood and marched determinedly towards them.

Only one of the birds bore a rider and it was not the person that Gailarphen wanted most to see.

"Mithrandir! Where is Nestoron? I need to speak with him!" He hurried towards the Eagle carrying the elderly Maia, not noticing that one of the birds seemed to deflate at his words.

"And a good day to you, also, Master Healer Gailarphen. I am pleased to see that you are awake this time." The tone in the normally-affable wizard's voice was hard.

"I apologise, Mithrandir. That was not the best greeting." Gailarphen hurried to apologise for his abrupt manner.

"No, it was not. I am sorry to say, Gailarphen, that Nestoron could not be with us when we returned." Mithrandir slid from the back of the Great Eagle.

"Where is he? Did some ill befall Legolas?" Sudden fear caught hold of Gailarphen. Mithrandir's manner spoke of tension and his face looked grim and worried.

"Nay, it is not Legolas. The young Prince was better by the time we left, not good, but better. Come I will explain away from my friends." Mithrandir did not want to upset the Eagles at his side any more than he must.

"Indeed. Some tea Mithrandir? You must be cold." Bremoline called from where he sat next to Glorfindel.

"That is true and very welcome, Bremoline. Is Glorfindel unwell?" Mithrandir could not help but ask. He had never seen Glorfindel sleep this late, ever.

"He is not well, but sleeping. I hoped to speak with Nestoron about his condition." Gailarphen's lips were drawn tight as he spoke.

"Unfortunately, circumstances prevented Nestoron from being able to return with me. Ah, thank you, that is most welcome." Mithrandir accepted the tea from Bremoline.

"Circumstances prevented him! Nothing short of the summons of the Valar should have prevented his return to his..."

"That, Gailarphen, is what almost did happen." Mithrandir's voice was very quiet, so quiet that only the two near to him could understand what he was saying.

"Good, then you... W... what?" The anger seemed to drain from the Master Healer, as water from an overturned bucket.

"As I just said, Gailarphen, that is almost what happened. There has been a very unfortunate accident." Mithrandir took a sip of tea and watched the healer before him.

"Who? How bad? Do I need to come?" Gailarphen reached automatically for his pack, anger forgotten.

"Not at present, but we do need to get back soon. I need to see both Elrond and Legolas. No, an accident happened when we were flying back to Imladris." Could that be a sob they heard from the area of the Great Eagles? "Thoronneth, please, this was not your fault."

They all realised at once who Mithrandir was speaking to and turned to see that the Eagle on Gwaihir's right would not meet their eyes.

"Thoronneth? Are you alright, mellon-nin?" Thoronhen hurried to the Eagle's side.

"Please tell Gandalf to keep his voice down. Faunryn is getting very upset." It was then that Thoronhen realised that Gwaihir was trying to calm down the other young Eagle.

"I will." Thoronhen hurried back to the fire. He leaned to whisper in the wizard's ear. "Mithrandir, Thoronneth wanted me to let you know that Faunryn is very upset. Why would he be upset?"

"I will need to hurry. Nestoron let his rope go when it began to unravel. He tried to make sure that Elrond was safe when he fell. He fell over fifty feet." They were all aware of the sounds of distress coming from behind them.

"He fell? Nestoron fell?" Gailarphen could do nothing more than repeat the horror of what he had just heard.

"Yes, Gailarphen. Faunryn tried to catch him and it almost worked. He managed to lower him some more. That is the only reason that Nestoron still lives." Mithrandir's voice was sure of this, he was sure of this.

"He... he is alive?" Bremoline asked hesitantly.

"Yes, thank Ilúvatar. He is alive, badly injured, but alive. That is not all..." He looked over his shoulder to where Gwaihir was still comforting Faunryn. "Faelien saw him fall."

"No!" Gailarphen could not prevent the horrified cry that left his lips.

"I am very much afraid so. Still, that is not all. Were you aware that she and Nestoron were trying for a family?" Mithrandir did not want to break this news like this, but felt that he had little choice.

"No, they mentioned it a while ago, in passing."

"How much of a 'while' ago?" Mithrandir raised his bushy grey eyebrow inquiringly to Gailarphen.

"I do not recall. Last year? I was a little busy at the time. Yes, last year that would have been it." The more he thought of it the more certain he became. "Why?"

"Faelien is pregnant." Mithrandir's voice was even softer than it had been before.

"WHAT!" Gailarphen looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "But how?"

A small round of laughter fluttered around the group at that.

"You know what I mean! How pregnant? Is she well? I have to go back to them..."

"Not yet, Gailarphen, there is more for you to hear and it is not all good. Sit, please." Mithrandir's voice was stern.

Gailarphen blinked dazedly at him before he nearly fell back to sit on the ground near the fire, his heart hammering.

"Nestoron was badly injured in the fall and Faelien fell into grief."

"No! Valar! No!" Gailarphen had his head in his hands. He had been so angry with his friend, his brother and now... now to hear this.

"Yes, Gailarphen, I know that this is hard to bear, but please try to remain calm. We thought that we had lost both her and the babe. I tried to help..."

"Tried? What do you mean 'tried'?"

"Gailarphen! Please let me finish." Mithrandir stood. He seemed to suddenly tower over the tall dark-haired healer.

Gailarphen swallowed, nodding meekly. How had the amiable wizard suddenly become so large and scary?

It was then that Gailarphen noticed that the entire camp was watching and listening in. It was highly unusual for him to lose his calm like this, but the day had started out bad and only seemed to get worse. His friend... his friends... he could lose them both!

Mithrandir allowed the ghost of a smile to flit across his wizened features. "It seems I had some rather unexpected help. Faelien and her child..."

The scream that unexpectedly cut through the air was enough to make them all jump. Mithrandir's spilled tea made the fire smoke and crackle as his staff and sword appeared in his hands. Gailarphen jumped to his feet, as did Randis, who hissed and cursed under his breath at the pain that flared in his wounded leg, though he also readied his bow. Bremoline had his hand on his sword, standing protectively over Glorfindel. All around the camp weapons were brandished, searching for a foe.

The three Great Eagles took wing with cries of protest and panic, their sharp talons raised, prepared to help fight whatever danger might threaten their friends.

They all stood ready to protect the camp. Another loud wailing cry cut through the tense air and Bremoline looked down, startled. It had come from beneath him.

"Glorfindel?" He dropped his sword as he fell to his knees beside the stricken Elf. He had not recognised the voice that made those cries. He had never heard Glorfindel scream before.

Gailarphen joined him without another word. He reached to the fallen warrior and felt his face. He was even hotter than he had been previously. "I need more water, hot, and my pack!"

Randis moved stiffly, but quickly, to do his bidding.

"What about Faelien and her child?" Gailarphen and Bremoline were working together to get Glorfindel's tunic off. Gailarphen continued his questions to Mithrandir as he assessed the severity of the fever.

"They are both alive and very strong. Nestoron will recover with time. He has many broken bones, including his back, I'm afraid."

"His back!" Gailarphen and Bremoline spoke in unison and looked up at him, shocked.

It was at that exact time that Glorfindel began to jerk and fight against them. It took all their combined efforts to keep him from hurting either himself or them. It seemed as if he did not even know where he was.

"That is bad." Gailarphen spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but tell me, what has happened with Glorfindel?" Mithrandir knelt beside them and gently stroked Glorfindel's hot forehead as he struggled against the healer and the warrior that restrained him.

"Elrond bit him, on the shoulder, and the wound is infected. How was Nestoron when you left?" He was so worried about his friend. Hearing the number of his injuries made him shiver with fear and shock.

"Resting and comfortable, well, at least as comfortable as he could be, given the circumstances." Although Glorfindel was still trembling beneath them, he had stopped fighting them and was muttering under his breath, so distressed that they could not hear what he was saying.

"That is something at least." Bremoline sounded relieved as they laid Glorfindel back on his pallet.

"Indeed. Has Glorfindel been having any nightmares?" The question came so out of the blue that they all blinked at Mithrandir in shock.

"Not recently, but how did you know? Of course, you are his very old and close friend." Gailarphen had to smile as he recalled.

"As you say, Gailarphen. Why is Glorfindel dreaming of fire and heat? Once you have him settled, we will see about getting you and Calandor, as well as Glorfindel, back to Imladris. Captain Bremoline, are you happy continuing to Imladris by horse?"

Mithrandir still stroked Glorfindel's forehead. Surprisingly, it seemed to help calm him.

"Of course, I will not leave my men and those two…" He nodded towards Imles and Ruthwen. "…still need someone to keep a close eye on them." Bremoline would not give them an inch, either of them.

"Yes, that would be wise. Good, we need to let Gwaihir know that we will be ready to leave soon." Mithrandir stood slowly.

"Why would Glorfindel be having nightmares, why now? It has been years since..." Gailarphen broke off, Glorfindel would not be happy if he were to continue speaking of the problems still associated with his past, the past of the haunting fall of his home, Gondolin.

"There could be a number of reasons." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

"Surely he should have awakened by now?" Gailarphen suddenly asked from where he was now trying to get Glorfindel to drink more of the tea for his fever.

"That could be because of the sleeping herbs he was given." Bremoline answered for the others.

"Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten that I gave him sleeping herbs?" Silence met Gailarphen's words.

"Y...You gave Glorfindel sleeping herb?" Bremoline could not believe what he had just heard.

"Yes, in the tea for pain and to help ward off infection. I knew that he would not sleep and so gave him..." He saw the horrified look on the other's face. "What? What is wrong?"

"I gave Glorfindel a sleeping herb in his soup." Bremoline had the grace to look ashamed.

"You did? This is not good." Gailarphen sounded horrified.

"I also believe that he was given some herbs by Doroniel and Nestoron as well." Mithrandir added helpfully.

"What!" Gailarphen was once more looking at the Maia with a look of horror.

Mithrandir shook his head regretfully. "Indeed, it seems that you have all had the same thought, for the same good reasons. It is a pity that you all decided not to talk to each other about those reasons."

"But, that means that he has been overdosed by the herbs! Between that and the fever, no wonder he has not awakened. We need to get him back to Imladris as soon as we possibly can. I need to give him an antidote and I do not have it with me. We will talk about this later, Bremoline. We need to discuss this. I do not blame you, any of you. As the Healer in charge, I should have informed you of the herbs I had given him." Gailarphen could not believe this terrible mistake. His head had begun to thump even worse than it had been when he first woke.

"As you wish, Gailarphen. I am sorry, though." Bremoline sounded sad.

"What on Arda for?" This time Gailarphen blinked at Bremoline. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Perhaps he should be sure to never take the sleeping herbs again if they affected him this way.

"For giving Glorfindel the herbs. Will he be alright?"

"Yes, I am sure he will be. I do need to know what you gave him though." Gailarphen watched as Mithrandir gestured for the Great Eagles to land.

"Then you had better take Randis with you. He was the one to make the tea." Bremoline looked to where his friend stood beside the fire with his shoulders slumped, arms crossed tightly, and brow furrowed. He seemed pale and his eyes were closed.

"Good, I do wish for him to rest his leg and I am aware he is unlikely to get much chance to do that traveling with you." Gailarphen also looked at the young Elf, but with worry this time.

"Rest? Randis? You jest, surely? Randis never rests out of Mirkwood. I have never known him to truly rest." Bremoline raised his right eyebrow as the Eagles fluttered to the ground with ease.

"Then I will have to make sure that he is taught the essential art then." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"You mean?" Bremoline envisioned someone trying to tie the young scout into a bed. The healers in Mirkwood had threatened that a few times when Randis had been wounded in the past.

Gailarphen gave a blank look at the Captain's question. "Mean what, Bremoline? You may need to speak with him while I get ready." Bremoline nodded and hurried over to his despondent friend. Randis seemed to be taking the accidental overdosing of Glorfindel rather hard.

Mithrandir hurried back over to the Master Healer.

"The Eagles are ready when you are."

"Good, it should not be long now. Randis will be coming with us. He knows the herbs that they gave Glorfindel. I also think he needs to rest that leg. I need to speak with Calandor and make sure that he is alright before the journey. I did not have the opportunity to do so yet this morning."

"Yes, I need a word with him as well." Mithrandir's simple phrase worried Gailarphen more than he ever could have thought possible.

"You do?" He hurried after the Maia. "Calandor, Mae Govannen. How are you feeling today?" He knelt beside the Mirkwood Elf.

"Mae govannen, Gailarphen, Mithrandir. You are well?"

"Yes, but we need to know how you feel?" Gailarphen gently lifted his right wrist.

"Sore, but well. A lot better than I did." Calandor was actually still in pain, but he would not let them know that.

"I am pleased to hear that. Are your hands and feet still tingling?" Gailarphen had begun to gently unwind the bandage that covered the hand he held.

"A little, but not nearly as bad as they were." Calandor watched as the bandages fell away. He had not really seen the damage to his hands before this.

"Good, they are looking better. The burns are healing well. Can you feel this?" The hiss that Calandor gave was answer enough.

"Mithrandir, is Doroniel alright? I heard you mention Nestoron but not Doroniel." He was worried about his soon-to-be-bonded.

"When I left, she was resting." Mithrandir smiled at him.

"I am glad. She is not as well as she was trying to make you believe." He settled back as Gailarphen began to clean his wounds.

"Oh?" Mithrandir asked thoughtfully, seeming to watch Gailarphen, though he was in fact watching Calandor closely.

"She was caught by the lightning (ai) strike and has not truly (uhng) recovered. Her hands and feet (hsss) still pain her and she is exhausted." Calandor could not stop the wince that sounded in his voice each time Gailarphen touched a painful spot. His hand really was still tender and he was beginning to feel it more each day.

"How do you know this?" There was a twinkle in Mithrandir's eyes, as if he knew the answer before he asked.

"She is to be my bonded and I have known her a long time. I know Doroniel." He shrugged, as if it was simply obvious.

Mithrandir gave him a mild appraising look before he continued. "Good. She fainted when we arrived, but was resting well when I left. The healers did not think there was anything to be worried about."

"Fainted? Ow!" He had jumped and inadvertently pulled his hand.

"Sîdh, Calandor she is well. I just wanted to tell you before we arrived." Mithrandir hurried to reassure him.

"You are sure? I should have gone with her..."

"There was no room, Calandor. Besides, I think that she would have been embarrassed."

"Calandor, I thought you said you had little pain?" Gailarphen asked him sharply.

"I... well, I..." He had the grace not to look at the healer. He was too embarrassed at being caught like a little Elfling being naughty.

"I will get you some pain-killing herbs. And I thought that Doroniel was stubborn. I think the two of you deserve each other." Shaking his head in mock anger and true worry, Gailarphen made his way back to the fire.

Mithrandir spoke softly to the young archer." You should have told him they hurt, Penneth. They will not heal if you do not use them properly. You cannot do that if you are in pain."

"You should listen to Mithrandir if you wish to be able to ever draw your bow properly again." Gailarphen had returned with the hot tea that he was mixing as he walked. His voice held more than a little warning.

"I may never...!" True horror filled Calandor's voice. He couldn't bear to finish that thought.

"We did not say that, Calandor. Just that, if you let the pain become too bad, you will not use your hands fully. With the exercises that you will need, that would not be a good idea." Gailarphen caught him with his gimlet grey eyes in a stern gaze. "Drink this and then I will dress your hands and we can be on our way."

"Yes, Master Healer. I will certainly let you know from now on." Calandor hurried to reassure him. Just the thought of never being able to draw a bow was enough to give him the chills. And then... "What about my feet?"

"We will look at them when we get to Imladris. They will need time to heal as well." Gailarphen held the cup to Calandor's lips.

Calandor drank, his heart thumping with fear. What if his feet did not heal properly? What use was an archer who could not get to his target? He could never sit safe at home in Mirkwood and be content to know that his friends fought the evil that strangled his home. Would Doroniel even want to look at him again? No, he could not think that way. Doroniel was not that shallow a person.

"Calandor." Gailarphen caught his attention. He had a good idea of what was worrying the wounded archer. "It would not matter if you grew a second head. Doroniel would still love you for who you are. Your hands and feet _will _heal but it will take time. Now finish that tea. I really want to get back to Imladris. Mithrandir, you mentioned Legolas. How was he?"

Calandor's eyes widened once more as he drank the tea. No one had really asked how his small friend was.

"He had another seizure when we got to Imladris and needed more medication. He is in very poor health, but I think he will recover. He woke before I left and he could see, much to Thranduil's relief and thanks." Why he did not mention that the Valar had a hand in Legolas' recovery, he did not know. Except he knew that there were ears listening that should not be. Also he wanted to think on what he had heard and witnessed.

"How was Thranduil?" Gailarphen helped Calandor take some fresh, cool water after the bitter tea.

"He had another attack with his heart, but we managed to help him in time." Mithrandir sat back watching as Gailarphen tried to coax Calandor to drink more water.

"I have had enough, hannon-le, Gailarphen." Calandor tried to turn his head away.

"That is not enough, Calandor. Not with these burns, you could easily become dehydrated. Do not think I have not noticed that you did not need to use the bushes this morning." As he spoke he noticed that Calandor blushed bright red.

"I could not drink another..."

"Have you been deliberately not drinking so that you did not need to use the bushes?" It suddenly all made sense.

"Well... I... er..." Once more Calandor could not meet his eyes.

"Mirkwood Elves and their damnable pride!" Gailarphen could not help expressing his frustration. He turned angry eyes once more to Calandor's. "You will be drinking one goblet an hour once we get to Imladris. You will ask for help with any and all such 'problems'. You will also be using the bushes once I have cleaned and dressed your hands. Do you not realise that you could cause yourself more problems? The lightning strike itself could cause kidney problems! Are you trying to add to that!"

Calandor looked away and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Gailarphen's voice was hard and angry.

"I did not want to ask... I was embarrassed, alright? I feel like an Elfling! Too young to take care of myself…" There was real consternation in Calandor's eyes and it deflated Gailarphen's anger more than anything else could have done.

Gailarphen declared in serious a tone. "You are injured, mellon-nin, and only one with a hard heart would not understand that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. If it had not been for you, the injuries to Aran Thranduil, the Caun and Doroniel would have been far greater than they are. They could even have died. The fact that they did not is only because of you."

Calandor looked uncomfortable at the Master Healer's unexpected praise. "I did nothing. I could not let either Legolas or Doroniel be hurt any more than they already were."

"Nonsense! You did a lot more than nothing!" He finished cleaning the burns on Calandor's hand and hurried to re-dress it. "Come I will bear you company for your little visit to the bushes. It might be a good idea that we all do so, before the journey back to Imladris."

It was a short while later that a much more relieved and comfortable Calandor was helped back to the camp. He had not realised that trying not to go could become so painful!

They had to pass by the two Ellith on their way back, unfortunately. They overheard a conversation between the two that was not meant to be heard.

They could not help but overhear the moaning from Ruthwen. "At least we do not have to go and see to their mess. Really, I ask you, what would Adar say when he hears what I have been forced to do?"

"I know, a Lady like yourself should not be made to do these things. I cannot imagine what Aran Thranduil was thinking, making you look after such doings!" Imles sounded both apologetic and angry at the same time.

"He was coerced by that upstart healer, Imles, I am sure of that. As soon as he realises what he has done and just how upset..." There was delicate sniffing. "…I am, he will surely apologise to me?"

"I am sure he will, Mellon-nin, and, just think, when you are Queen..."

"Yes! They will all pay for their rudeness. And, ooo, when I have finished with Bremoline!" There was an angry quaver in her voice.

Calandor was pleased for once that he had to lean heavily on Gailarphen's arms. It meant he could easily whisper in his ear and not be overheard by the two. "Do you think we should warn both Bremoline and Aran Thranduil of their plans?"

"I have no worries that Bremoline can handle these two, not after their earlier tussle. What is all this about Scary Baby Spiders?" Gailarphen had to ask.

"They had a tussle? Bremoline and _her_?" Calandor must have been speaking with others or sleeping when that had happened. What a shame. He would have enjoyed seeing that.

"You were still asleep, I gave you herbs for that, do you recall?" Gailarphen asked. "And do not change the subject. My curiosity has been piqued!"

"I am sorry, I cannot tell you. That is not my tale to tell." Calandor had a sly, amused grin on his face.

"Then whose is it to tell?" Gailarphen kept pressing. He was also distracting Calandor from thinking of his painful feet with the conversation.

"Bremoline and Caun Legolas, it is their story to tell. But..." Calandor chuckled. "...ask Randis about the little fluffy kittens too." Calandor started laughing and he seemed unable to stop, even with Gailarphen's own time-tested Healer's quelling look. If anything, it caused fresh giggles to start.

It was a relief to reach the campfire, only to see that Mithrandir was talking to the three Eagles. Even to his untrained eye, the Eagle on the right seemed to be a lot more... depressed? Could an Eagle be depressed?

"Ah, Gailarphen, Calandor. Are we ready to leave now?" Mithrandir turned to them.

"Yes, we are. Randis, are you able to mount the Eagle?" Gailarphen turned to the limping scout.

"Yes, with no problems. It will be a relief to get my feet off the ground to be honest." He shot a glowering look at Bremoline. "No kittens in the air, I hope!"

Calandor and the other Mirkwood warriors all fell about laughing. Gailarphen looked around carefully. There! Even Haldir was laughing at the unfortunate Randis' words.

Hmm. He would have to speak with the Galadhrim when he got to Imladris.

"I agree, Randis. No, kittens cannot fly. I could arrange it though!" Mithrandir could not help but tease. "Come, we need to be off. Gailarphen can you handle Glorfindel or do you wish me to fly with him?"

"I will fly with him. Which Eagle?" He turned to look at the birds.

"Faunryn will carry both of you. He bears the rope from Lothlorien. You will all be safe, all three of you." Mithrandir included Faunryn in this statement, it was clear. He received no answer from the Eagle.

"I have no fear of falling from Faunryn. I trust him implicitly." Gailarphen was only telling the truth. He was preparing Glorfindel for the trip, wrapping a blanket around his bare shoulders to ward any chill from the cold winds.

"I agree with Gailarphen." Calandor put his own opinion forth.

"You do?" Faunryn squawked with surprise.

"Yes, Faunryn we do. None of us blame you for what happened with Nestoron. It was an accident. Accidents are just that, something beyond our control. Nestoron would not be happy if he thought you blamed yourself for his fall." Gailarphen knew his friend far too well for that. He would more likely gather all the blame to himself, deserved or not.

"Thank you. I tried to catch him. I did!" Faunryn sounded close to tears once more.

"Faunryn, you did more than try to catch him. You did catch him! His cloak tore and that was the ultimate reason he fell. Please, my friend, try to forget what happened." Mithrandir moved to the Eagle's side.

"Gandalf is right, young one. Listen to him. He is wise." Gwaihir spoke up too. "I told you, your nestlings will hear of this, and they will. I promise you that."

"I will be honored to carry you, Master Healer. I hope you will enjoy the flight." Faunryn held out his claw to help them get Glorfindel mounted.

Calandor was also lifted up since he could not use his hands. Soon, with Mithrandir's help, he was being secured to Gwaihir's back.

"I have always wanted to fly with a Great Eagle. I tried to be one as an Elfling." Calandor's face lit with a relaxed smile as he remembered.

"I recall that!" Bremoline laughed as he tied the last knot to secure Calandor. "You fell out the window and broke your arm. I thought your Naneth was going to kill you on the spot!"

"And Mealena! He thought I was hallucinating after I hit my head!" The two of them laughed at the old memory that still felt as if it had happened yesterday and not almost two millennia ago.

"It is good to see you relaxed enough to laugh, Mellon-nin. You had us all worried." Bremoline was pleased to see all his people relaxed enough to laugh like that again.

"I am sorry to be a worry. I will be fine." Calandor gratefully smiled back at his friends.

"Randis, you will fly with Thoronneth, since Calandor is with me on Gwaihir. Let me help you mount him, Randis." Mithrandir had crossed to his side.

"Hannon le, Mithrandir. I would appreciate that." He had almost reached the back of the bird when Mithrandir spoke, very clearly.

"Did you realise that your leg was bleeding again, Randis?"

Randis winced. He had hoped that he would get away with letting that little piece of news remain unknown. He was sure it would stop soon on its own.

"It is only a little."

"No, Randis, it is not. You are bleeding heavily. Your legging is soaked through." Mithrandir sounded cross once more.

"Can it wait until we get to Imladris?" Randis wanted to leave at once.

"Very well, but it will be seen to immediately when we reach Imladris. But, because of this, I do not wish you to fly alone." Mithrandir told him firmly.

"Why? I am alright!"

"That is why you are staining Thoronneth's wing?" Mithrandir raised his left eyebrow. He had just seen the red stain on the feathers. Randis was bleeding even more heavily than he had first thought. The Eagle twisted around to see the red patch left on his wing where Randis' leg rested.

Thoronneth cocked his eye at the scout. "You are hurt, my friend!"

"I am not... I am." His voice went flat when he saw that his leg was bleeding that badly. He had known, really. He could feel the blood running down his leg. He had a sneaky suspicion that he had torn some of the stitches as he jumped up when Glorfindel screamed. It had even made the Eagles screech and made them all nervous.

"Is there a problem?" Gailarphen called over to them. He was eager to get Glorfindel back to Imladris now.

"Yes, Randis' leg is bleeding." Mithrandir called over to him.

"It is dressed, the bandage will hold!" He himself had seen to that.

"No, it is not holding and you will understand what I mean when you see it. Bremoline, could you untie Gailarphen and help him down? We need to re-dress this leg now." Mithrandir was already helping a stunned Randis back down to the ground.

"What happened?" Gailarphen hurried towards them. "Ah, yes, I see what you mean, Mellon-nin. This cannot wait."

Randis said nothing as he was laid on the ground and summarily stripped of his blood-soaked leggings to get to the bandage, not that he would want to wear them anymore anyway. He hissed with pain as the bandages were quickly removed and air touched his wound. It really hurt, actually worse than when the Warg had torn his leg to begin with.

"How in Elbereth's name did you tear most of the stitches from your wound?" Gailarphen sounded a little stunned as he worked to stop the bleeding.

Randis blushed and looked down, not answering.

Bremoline prodded the scout. "Master Healer Gailarphen is still waiting to hear how you did this, Randis!"

Silence. Gailarphen was not amused.

"That is alright, Bremoline. I think I know when it happened. When the Eagles screeched because Glorfindel cried out? Am I right, Randis? I remember when you leapt to your feet, you swore and hissed. That was the only time that it could have happened." Gailarphen sounded tired. He knew he should have checked on the Scout then. Randis' defeated look told him he was correct.

"This must be re-sutured right now. I will not allow you to travel with your leg bleeding like this. You lost enough blood when the wound happened, I'll wager, as pale as you are. You need not lose more. Bremoline..." He broke off as his pack appeared like magic in front of him, set there carefully by Craban. "Hennad. I will also need some..." The bowl of hot water appeared instantly, followed by a goblet of hot water, both from the hands of Thoronhen. Gailarphen's quick "Hannon-le." held a note of surprise.

Bremoline just smiled at him grimly. They had all known that he would need these things, it just made sense. They had learned from much practice over the last days to anticipate the healer's need.

"I want you to hold still and drink this, now!" The goblet was thrust into Randis' hand as soon as Gailarphen had crumbled a few herbs into the hot water.

Randis said nothing, but drank the bitter fluid as Gailarphen began to clean the wound. With a sharp knife, he removed the remnants of the torn sutures. Randis twitched each time the wound was touched but refused to cry out.

He winced and paled further as Gailarphen prodded the wound... hard. Gailarphen noted the way Randis' hands clenched and his eyes widened with the pain.

"Well, you are lucky that you have not done any further damage to the muscle. Would you have told me about this?"

"When we reached Imladris, yes. I was aware that we were in a rush to get Hir Glorfindel there." Randis' voice was quiet.

"So, you are a healer now and able to decide who needs treated first?" Gailarphen was threading a very sharp pierced thorn with the silk thread he preferred.

"No, I just... I know what was in the tea I mixed and they should not have been mixed with some of the other herbs." It all came out in a rush and he winced as the first stitch was made.

"I figured as much. Still, I believe we will be able to get Glorfindel to Imladris in good time. You forget that I know what the various sleep teas are made from as well. Now relax, this is going to hurt... Randis?" He looked up in time to see Bremoline catch him as he fell backward in a dead faint. He gave a grim mirthless smile. "Good, I can work now." The tea had done its work.

Gailarphen closed the wound quickly, yet with even, secure stitches. It was soon finished and he bound the wound tightly. "That should hold for now, but he _will_ rest once we get to Imladris, even if I must bind him to the bed. He cannot fly alone now, however."

"I know. Haldir, would you fly with us?" Mithrandir asked the Lothlorien March Warden.

"Yes, I will go with you. Rumil, take care of my horse? I would prefer to be in Imladris quickly." He was eager to see how both Elrond and Legolas fared, as well as Thranduil. The Lady had bid him to take care of Elrond in any case and he could not do that from here.

"Good that settles that. Will you help me?" The two of them lifted Randis. Before taking him to Thoronneth, they changed his leggings for some spare ones that had been found in his pack. He could not fly half-naked after all, and his previous leggings were ruined. When that was accomplished, they carried him to the Eagle. Haldir quickly mounted, then reached down for the still-unconscious Scout. They were both secured to Thoronneth in a very short time.

Gailarphen was again secured to Faunryn with Glorfindel's fevered form held before him. Faunryn held Gailarphen's healing pack and instrument bag securely in his claws. Mithrandir had already settled with Calandor on the back of Gwaihir.

At Mithrandir's word, the three rose gently into the air to wing their way back to Imladris.

Bremoline watched them disappear from sight over the mountains before he turned back to the others.

"It is time to break camp. You all have your duties. We leave in ten minutes. Ruthwen, you pack your own things." He did not hesitate to give her the order. She scowled darkly at him, but moved to see to her things. Most of the others were already waiting with the horses to be on their way.

Soon camp was struck, the fires killed and ashes spread. They were on their way. Ruthwen was still riding with Imles, as her horse would not let her ride, even now.

Mithrandir was pleased. The flight passed without incident on this trip and the time went by swiftly. Soon, he would be back with Legolas. He could then have time to think on what he had learned.

Calandor rode in awed silence, gazing all around at a view of the mountains that he would probably never have the opportunity to see again.

Randis woke before too long with loud grumbling and soon had them all smiling with his curses and complaints of pain and being moved without permission like a sack of grain. It was taken as it was clearly meant, however, all with good cheer.

They sighted Imladris by mid-afternoon and soon spiraled down to land.

To Calandor's great relief, Doroniel was there to meet them. The relief and joy they showed at being re-united was enough to cheer even Faunryn.

Erestor met them as they entered the Last Homely House. His worried gasp when he saw Glorfindel unconscious, carried in by Gailarphen, spoke volumes to all who heard it. The two old friends often argued about the most trivial of matters, it seemed. They were as different as chalk and cheese, yet they were also just that, old friends.

"What happened? What is wrong with Glorfindel?" He hurried to their side.

"He is sleeping, Erestor. He has an infected bite and is fevered as well. Now that he is home, I am sure he will recover quickly." Gailarphen was positive of that.

"A bite! What bit him?" Erestor was stunned. Were they attacked by spiders from Mirkwood?

"You would have to ask Elrond about that. How are they, by the way?" Mithrandir carried Calandor while Haldir helped Randis stubbornly hop to the healing chamber because he refused to be carried.

"They are settled. Elrond is asleep, as is Thranduil. Legolas is resting, though he has still been feverish. They were still working on Nestoron, the last I heard. Faelien will not leave his side. Come, we have prepared beds for all of you. You must be tired, even you, Mithrandir." Erestor was helping Gailarphen with Glorfindel.

The healing wing was calm and quiet at the time they reached it. The three Eagles had reclaimed their places at the windows to watch what happened within the hallowed halls.

Mithrandir noted their presence with a slight smile. "I will see what help I can give Elrond when he wakens. I am well for now. I slept on the journey back to gather Glorfindel and the others. I would see Legolas now, if that is alright? He is still with Thranduil?" They had reached the first beds, and he gently laid Calandor down. Doroniel immediately fussed over him when he hissed with pain.

"Yes, Mithrandir, he is. Doroniel, I will make certain that the healers come to see to Calandor." Erestor left no room for debate.

Doroniel tried anyway. "I can see to..."

Gailarphen shook his head and turned to her. "No, Doroniel, you cannot. I will not have you treating Calandor now. In an emergency? Yes, but now when they are all here? No. Please rest yourself. You are still unwell."

He had been surprised she had been out to meet them. She should still be in bed. Did she have a healer's approval to be up?

He would not let his healers treat their family or close loved ones if it could be helped. It did not always work. Elrond agreed with him in principle, but had found it necessary to tend his own sons and even his daughter, for injuries many times in the past, even his beloved Celebrían, much to everyone's pain and grief. He bore a great burden of undeserved guilt that should not be his because of it.

"I am well. I can help. I cannot just sit idly by and..."

"Doroniel, I will not discuss this with you again. You will either sit beside Calandor or get back to your own bed. If you do not follow my orders, I will have you tied to your bed. Do not tempt me!" Doroniel had raised a finger to try and dissuade him, but she lowered it and quieted. Gailarphen nodded. "I will do it. You would not be the first and I am certain you will not be the last!" He threw a glance, full of meaning, at Randis who was unaware of it.

Doroniel settled on a chair near the bed Calandor had been laid in. The smile on his face was a most welcome sight and brought joy to Doroniel. "Causing trouble, Dor?"

Her smile softened her words. "No that is always you, Cal, always. What is wrong with Randis? Why is he limping? His wound was treated." She sounded puzzled as well as worried.

Gailarphen answered. "That was for the Orc poison. They were attacked by Wargs and he sustained a deep injury to his leg. It was sutured but Randis managed to burst most of them this morning. I had to re-suture the leg. He has lost a lot of blood and _will_ be resting." Gailarphen was adamant. He was not aware that Doroniel had been the one to suture Randis' leg the night before.

"He should not have been walking!" Doroniel cried in horror.

"No, but he is determined to be more stubborn than Elrond and Thranduil together. He refused all but the little help you saw."

"Oh, he did, did he? Leave him with me! I know just how to deal with him!" There was grim determination in her voice as she stood and limped to Randis' bed where he was loudly complaining that he did not need help to remove his boots. Calandor and Gailarphen looked amused as they shared a grin and turned to watch. Calandor knew what was coming. He had seen her deal with her life-long friend before in similar circumstances.

Doroniel never raised her voice but managed to give the impression that she was shouting even so. "Randis! Be quiet! This is Hir Elrond's healing ward, not the Prancing Pony at Bree! There are injured here that are sleeping. Now you will lay there and you will do whatever is asked of you without complaint. Do you hear me?"

Gailarphen tried to stifle his laugh at the sight. The mighty Mirkwood Scout looked like a naughty Elfling, cowering in the bed as the small healer bore down on him. He was very glad he did not miss this!

"Dor, I am..." Randis seemed to shrink even more.

"Do not 'Dor' me, Scout Randis! I am your healer on this journey and you will obey every word I say! Do you understand me?" She glowered at him.

Randis had crowded up against the headboard of his bed, trying to stay out of Doroniel's reach.

"Do you understand me?" She slowly asked once more.

"Yes, Master Healer Doroniel, I understand you!" There was a definite pout to Randis' lips as he gave her a title she had not yet attained.

"Good, because I do not think you would like me to tell Captain Bremoline who really put the pepper in his honey on the day before we left Mirkwood, would you?" Doroniel asked, one eyebrow arched prettily.

Randis blushed and gaped at her. "No! But how?"

"I have my ways of finding things out. I even know all about the snake in Lathron's boot during his crisis healer training last year."

"That was not me!" Randis tried and failed to look innocent.

Doroniel smirked in disbelief. "Right, and I am really your Naneth in disguise. I saw you, Mellon-nin, every step of the way. I even watched you find the snake. Now you will stay in that bed for as long as the healers deem necessary, without complaint. You will not stand until given leave to. You will also take all the potions given you."

Randis scrunched his nose in disgust. "There is no need for you to pull faces like that! Even Legolas takes his potions better than you do! If you do not keep your promise some home truths will suddenly find the light of day."

"That is blackmail!" Randis' protested.

Doroniel smiled sweetly. "Yes, well, that is life for you. Now rest. I will see that you get some tea for the pain that you undoubtedly have."

"You are still the bully you were as an Elfling!" Randis griped.

"That is Master Bully to you Master Scout." This time Doroniel was laughing with him.

She turned to head for the herb table when her leg gave way. She staggered and tried to catch herself. Calandor cried out in alarm. Doroniel managed to catch the end of Randis' bed and stabilise herself, though she looked quite shaken.

"I am fine, Cal. My feet are just giving me..." She moved away from the bed, only to slump to the floor in a sudden faint.

Gailarphen sighed. He had been expecting this to happen. Randis was not the only one who needed to rest. "Sîdh, Calandor, she is well. I will see to her."

"Is she alright?" Calandor could only watch helplessly as Doroniel was lifted from the floor and placed on the nearest free bed.

"Yes, she has just pushed her recovering body too far. She forgets that she has been injured too." Gailarphen felt the rapid pulse beneath his questing fingers. In truth he was worried. This was the second time that Doroniel had collapsed here, if Mithrandir's recollection was right, and it usually was.

He sighed as he settled her into the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Thelion?"

The healer hurried to his side. "Yes, Master Gailarphen?"

"Will you stay with Doroniel? Keep a close eye on her and make certain that she, Randis and Calandor continue to rest. You have more healers to work with you?" He looked around at the familiar faces.

"Yes, although one healer has been relieved of his duties for now." Thelion answered as he felt Doroniel's pulse.

"Oh and why is that? For that matter, who is that?" He needed this like he needed an Orc attack. His headache really didn't need reinforcements.

"Tarias. There have been some problems since he started his training and he has been rude and disruptive. Linnathon decided to work closely with him this morning to stabilise Hir Elrond and he was so rough and curt to Lord Elrond that we felt we had no choice, he was sent home." Thelion had moved while he spoke, to check Randis, who was watching Doroniel with wide-eyed worry. One minute she had been roundly telling him off and then she was on the floor. Her collapse had frightened him.

"Good, I will speak with him. It may be that he is not as suitable as we could have hoped for. Who is with Linnathon? I take it he is..." He looked around at the beds and then the healers.

"He is still in the inner chamber with Nestoron and the other injured. Idhron is with him, as are Neithan and Ladeth." Thelion supplied the information he knew that Gailarphen wanted.

"Good, is it bad?" He immediately wished he had not asked the question as Thelion turned ashen at the memory.

He grasped Thelion's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. "I will go and look. We need someone to re-dress Glorfindel's shoulder and apply Witch Hazel and Arnica as needed. He needs a tea for fever and a blood purifying tonic to counter an overdose of a bad combination of sleeping herbs. I will only be a short while."

Gailarphen headed for the inner door that led to the second sanctum. Erestor followed him closely. He stopped as he reached the solid wood door and turned back. "It may be better to move Glorfindel after all that is done, if it could be managed. He will want to be with Elrond." With that he stepped through the door.

The large chamber was quiet, far too quiet for his liking. It set his hackles to rising.

Mithrandir sat beside a sleeping Thranduil, who, to his great delight, was cradling Legolas in his arms gently, as if he would never let him go. Mithrandir held the Prince's small hand tightly, a thoughtful look on his face. Legolas' leg was freshly splinted. He could not see his face from here. Thranduil had much better colour, thank Estë.

Faelien was asleep in the chair to one side of Nestoron's bed. One hand clutched Nestoron's, the other gently cupped over her flat abdomen. Gailarphen moved closer to his friend. One look at him was enough to worry him even more. Unaccustomed tears filled his eyes.

Nestoron's arm was splinted and tied into position on the bed. A set of pillows were situated tightly on either side of his head to keep him from moving it. His left leg was splinted and bandaged. Although, what really set Gailarphen's heart to thumping were the wide leather straps that spanned across his torso to prevent him from moving his body. This was only done when there was without doubt damage to a patient's spine.

Gailarphen automatically reached for his wrist, careful not to move Faelien's hand and waken her. Her smile was peaceful and happy and it surprised him. There was obviously more of a tale to be told than Mithrandir had mentioned. The pulse was not as bad as he had expected, fast and weak... but it could have been much worse, considering the extensive bruises and scratches that covered his old friend.

Gailarphen could so easily have remained angry with Nestoron over things that were beyond his control and then found he could never talk to his friend ever again. He had to remind himself that it had not happened.

He was about to move away when a sound from above startled him and he looked up. All three of the Great Eagles were watching them closely.

"How is Nestoron?" It just had to be Faunryn.

"Sleeping and holding his own." Gailarphen smiled at him.

"As well you know, Faunryn, the very air sings its praise for his return to us." The Wind Lord, Gwaihir, turned to look at the youngling beside him.

"That is true, but the trees cannot tell as Gailarphen can. He will recover?" Faunryn turned back to Gailarphen.

"Yes, I believe he will. It may take some time, but yes. You can hear it in the song?" He sounded awed.

"Yes and it also sings of Legolas. The trees, the grass and the very air sing to him. It is wondrous to hear." Faunryn sounded proud.

"I wish I could hear it fully." As with all Elves, he could hear some of the song if he stilled his mind enough to listen, but unlike their Woodland cousins, he could not speak with the trees.

"Mayhap one day you will." Gwaihir sounded certain to Gailarphen's ears and he smiled.

Gailarphen went to see about Elrond next. He was being watched over closely by Linnathon and Arwen. She looked pale and scared, but she smiled with pleasure upon seeing him.

"Arwen, you look as if you should be sleeping, Penneth." He moved close to hug her.

"I could not leave Ada, Gailarphen, not after..." She shivered in his arms and leaned her head on his chest.

"Not after?" He looked over her bent head and queried of Linnathon.

The other healer's mouth thinned even more if that was possible. Linnathon looked incredibly angry and unhappy. "I tried to give Tarias another chance. I instructed him to help me clean Hir Elrond's wounds. I will not let him near another patient, Hir Gailarphen! He was barbaric!"

"Is that not a little harsh?" Gailarphen was surprised at the others words, until he felt Arwen begin to sob in his arms. "What is it, Penneth?" His voice was gentle.

"He hurt Ada, Gailarphen! He was so harsh when he touched him." Tears were running down her face.

Gailarphen felt his anger, which had settled, burn once more. "He did what!"

"He hurt him terribly! He made Ada cry!" Arwen was sobbing completely now.

"He will recover and Tarias will pay for that, Arwen. Come, sit and hold your Ada's hand while you tell me what happened." He guided her back to the chair and eased her into it. He met Linnathon's eyes over Arwen's bent head. He mouthed silently but clearly, "Sleeping draft."

Linnathon nodded and turned to the mix the concoction.

"There, Penneth, sit down, try to relax. Linnathon will make a tea to help calm you. While he does that, can you tell me what happened?" He brushed the raven hair from her pale face. She looked exhausted. Had she slept at all recently?

"Linnathon wanted to change Ada's bandages again as they were wet once more." She missed the wince Gailarphen gave at the mention of 'again'. It meant that Elrond was still losing vital fluids and salts at an alarming rate. He had hoped it would have stopped by now. "I wanted to help him, but Linn would not let me. The others were all busy with Nestoron, Legolas and Uncle Thranduil."

"I am very glad that Linn stopped you. It is not something you should have to do." Gailarphen's voice was soft.

"That is what Linn said. The only healer that was not busy was Tarias. There had been some sort of trouble earlier concerning Legolas and he was sent to Linnathon's office. Linn spoke with him and gave him a stern warning. When they came back I could see he was angry. He was shaking really hard."

"Indeed he was. Tarias tried to say that I was negligent for leaving Legolas. I told him you and I would be speaking with him when you returned and that, until then, he was not to leave my side for any reason. He was not even to prepare basic herbs. Here you are, Penneth, drink this, it will help. I will finish the tale." Linnathon tried to reassure Arwen. He stood close to her and laid his arm across her shaking shoulders

Arwen sobbed once more. "Hannon-le, Linn. I am sorry." She took the goblet with trembling hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Elrond would be proud. You have been very brave, helping with Caun Legolas in the way that you did." Linnathon did sound proud of her. He was not known to give undeserved praise to anyone either.

"I did not do anything." Arwen began to hiccup between sips of tea.

"Yes you did. You helped bathe Legolas after his seizure and then sat with your Adar so that I could help Thelion with Nestoron, so do not tell me you did nothing." He smiled as he watched her drink the last of the tea. It was already working by the glazed look to her eyes. She had not eaten and would not rest, in fear that Tarias would return and hurt Elrond if she did. He caught her as she slid sideways. She was already fast asleep.

Gailarphen helped him to lay her on an empty bed next to Elrond's.

"What exactly happened?" Gailarphen's voice was hard. He would not have any of his healers or students hurt any patient, even by accident, but the fact that it was Elrond himself! That was unforgivable.

"There is something about that Ellon that I do not like. He is extremely rude and dismissive of his peers. We came back here to dress Elrond's burns. He had just wakened but was very drowsy and confused. I think you gave him Poppy tea?" He asked the older Healer. At his nod, he continued. "He was trying to find Legolas and really had no idea where he was. I tried to reassure and calm him. All was going relatively well until we dressed his chest and abdomen. Valar, the burns there are bad!"

"I know." Gailarphen could recall all too well how the burns had looked.

"I tried my best to keep the large blister whole over his right shoulder and chest. It was a miracle that it had not burst yet." He swallowed at the memory. "Hir Elrond kept calling for Glorfindel, trying to reach out for him, pushing us aside. If I had not witnessed what I saw with my own eyes, if Arwen had not been there as well... I would never have believed a healer… anyone… would do a thing like that! He did it deliberately as well." Linnathon shook his head in disbelief.

Gailarphen's face turned stony. "What did he do?" It must have been terrible to upset Linnathon in this manner.

"He caught the blister deliberately and dug his fingers into it. He broke it! His eyes they were so... distant. I did not think he was even aware that we were in the chamber with him. He then dug his fingers into the wound beneath it. Ai! I have never heard such an awful cry of agony and never wish to hear it again. Elrond cried, Gailarphen, literally cried. Elbereth! _I _cried." He looked away embarrassed. "I have an admission to make. I would understand if you were to dismiss me here and now."

Gailarphen looked up, shocked, from soothing Arwen's hair from her face. "What? Why should I want to dismiss you?"

Linnathon stood to one side when Idhron walked by him, a goblet clutched in his hands. As he passed, he nodded to Linnathon. It seemed to Gailarphen as if there was new respect in that look. He shook his head, surely he was imagining things?

"Because I cannot be trusted. I would have left had there been enough healers to allow me to do so. I am ashamed of myself and never thought I could do such a thing."

"Linn, saes, tell me what the problem is. I am sure it is not as bad as you think." Gailarphen's mind was racing, what could have happened?

"We tried to pull him off of Hir Elrond, but he would not let go. Arwen slapped him but he didn't seem to notice. I... I…" He rubbed his knuckles absently. "I hit him." Linnathon lowered his eyes and stared at the floor.

Gailarphen gaped at him openly. "You? _You_ hit him?"

"He thumped him good, actually, knocked him right off his feet." Idhron spoke up from where he was carefully giving Elrond more fluid. He had been given this job to do once every hour. He knew very well how important it was to Elrond's recovery to replace the fluids lost from his body. He made sure that was exactly what he did.

"Good for you, exactly what I would have done." Gailarphen sounded amused, but his face was grim.

"I will go now, the..." Linnathon looked up, stunned. "P... pardon?"

"I said, Linnathon, that I would have done the same. You tried to pull him away and he would not come, nor would he listen. You had to stop him from hurting Hir Elrond. That was the best way to do it. I will not have you leave over doing the right thing. Now, has anyone seen to your hand?" Gailarphen had picked up Elrond's limp left wrist to check his pulse.

"I tended it for him, Master Healer Gailarphen, after much persuasion." Idhron carefully tipped the last dribble of the salt and mineral solution into Elrond's lax mouth and watched to be sure it was swallowed before he turned away.

"Good, he can be hardheaded that way." If possible, Gailarphen was more grimly amused. "Where is he?"

"I have him under guard." Erestor spoke for the first time. "I would not let him get away with this, especially after what he said about Legolas as well."

"Oh?"

"Mithrandir threatened to turn him into a rat for the rest of his days for his disrespect." There was no amusement in Erestor's voice though.

"Good, perhaps he should have done." He looked over to where the Maia sat seemingly staring into space with a tiny, thin hand clasped gently, but firmly in his own large, calloused one.

"Other than that, how has Elrond been?" Gailarphen was not happy with the pulse beneath his fingers.

"S...sore, drugged." The faint, raspy voice made them all start.

"Elrond? Mellon-nin, how do you... never mind." Gailarphen realised he had almost asked a silly question.

"Wh…where?"

"Imladris and home."

"Arwen?" The voice was barely audible and so cracked and croaking that it must have hurt to speak.

"Sleeping. Let me get you some water." Idhron made the move first.

"Ah, good, you are awake." Mithrandir had moved beside them so quietly that none of them even knew he was aware of what was happening.

"M...Mith..." A choking cough made him stop talking, Even Mithrandir winced.

"I am here, Mellon-iaur. Have your drink first. Then I want to look at you." He replied enigmatically.

Elrond would have sighed at the relief of the cold water, if he could have sighed, that is. He tried not to gulp the liquid, his throat hurt too much for that, but it was tempting...oh so tempting.

Regretfully, the drained goblet was pulled away all too soon. He would have gladly drained another full goblet, and several more, in spite of the discomfort of each careful swallow. Elrond wanted to, but dared not, clear his throat.

"W... why?" He was puzzled.

"You will see, old friend. Erestor, have you some screens that we can use to shade Elrond's bed?"

"Yes, of course, Mithrandir." The scholar hurried off, motioning Idhron to follow him.

"Linnathon, I think you will find that Legolas has need of some fluid, he is very feverish again. I will look at him in a while." Mithrandir smiled kindly down at the healer.

Linnathon rose, there was dismissal in the wizard's voice as well as a hint of mischief. He understood the veiled request for privacy.

"Mithrandir? What?" Gailarphen was confused.

Mithrandir pulled him closer to Elrond's bed so that he could speak to both of them but not be overheard.

"What do you know of the Elven Rings of Power?" Mithrandir took a seat in the chair beside Elrond.

"T...trusted." There was just the one word from Elrond, clearly meant for Gailarphen's ears. Or was he talking to Mithrandir about Gailarphen?

"I know that Hir Elrond and the Lady Galadriel each hold one. I have seen Elrond use Vilya and know of Nenya." If Elrond had not spoken, Gailarphen would never have told the Maia. One never knew where the spies of Sauron came from. The two blue Maia missing from the White Council's knowledge spoke volumes, coupled with the growing darkness that was covering the land once more.

"Good, that is good and what do you know of the third ring, the Ring of Fire?" Mithrandir settled back in the chair.

"I... have not been let into that secret." Gailarphen was not sure that he really wanted to know. It was perilous enough to know that Elrond bore Vilya.

"C...Cirdan." It was obvious to the two watchers that just speaking, even single words, was painful for the injured Elf Lord.

"Indeed, Elrond, Cirdan had the Ring of Fire, Narya." Mithrandir was enjoying this, perhaps a little too much.

"Narya? Cirdan?" The ship builder was a Ring Bearer? Gailarphen's eyes were wide. He had been to Mithlond many times with injured or fading patients and had never known! "Had?" The past tense had just registered to the healer's startled mind.

"Yes, Gailarphen, _had. _I was asked by Cirdan to come visit him in Mithlond four years ago, I think it was."

"But why? What did…?"

"He had been asked by the Valar to give up Narya."

Elrond gave a rasping gasp at this.

"They asked that he pass it to one who had been chosen." With that, Mithrandir raised his left hand and there, before the startled healer's eyes, upon his forefinger glittered into existence a ring. A ring he had never seen before. The stone was a deep wine-red, almost purple, set in a silver-coloured metal, possibly mithril.

"Is that it?" Gailarphen's eyes were wide and startled.

"Indeed, this is Narya. It was entrusted to my keeping, but it was to remain secret until the Valar felt the time was right. I have been told the time is right to tell the other Bearers of the Elven Rings that they have help."

"N...Narya?" Elrond reached weakly toward Mithrandir's hand, as if he could sense the power there, even though he could not see the ring.

"Yes, Elrond, I have Narya. I think that when you healed Legolas, you were hit with a spell of great Evil. I would like to help you, if I can. Will you let me?" Mithrandir was now sitting hawk-like on the chair. Narya had vanished from sight once more.

Elrond inclined his head in a nod. "Saes." He could not bear the thought of possibly spending eternity like this.

"Good, I am glad, Mellon-nin, I will do my utmost to help you. Ah, here is Erestor with the screen." Mithrandir sounded a bit too cheerful to all their ears. Erestor just looked troubled as the screens were set up around the bed. "If you could leave us?" The Maia closed the screen without blinking.

He returned to sit beside Elrond again, Gailarphen stood watching them.

"T...tell Er'stor. T...trust." Elrond was already thirsty again and it worried him. He knew this was a sign of severe dehydration.

"I will, along with Glorfindel when he wakes, but for now I want you to relax and try to stay calm."

Elrond only frowned at Mithrandir's words. How could he keep calm like this? What use would he be to anyone as he was now? He had been shaken by the attack on him earlier and disliked the feeling of vulnerability it caused.

"That is not my idea of relaxing, my friend." The Maia sounded heartily amused.

Elrond wanted to sigh but his throat seemed to constrict, stopping him. Instead he tried to meditate, to clear his mind. He had done this many times in the past and it came to him like second nature, even when he was in pain.

Mithrandir watched as Elrond's tense and pained body seemed to become rigid for a second and then relaxed, almost bonelessly limp. He rested his left hand upon the pale brow and Narya flashed to life. It glowed dully purple for a second until the stone flared, brightened and seemed to expand its red-golden light. A small smile appeared on Elrond's face. Mithrandir's right hand settled lightly on the bandages over Elrond's heart. He sat thus for a second before he began to chant very quietly under his breath. Gailarphen had no idea what he was saying.

Mithrandir settled into the chair. He might have seemed to sit idly with Legolas earlier but he had taken the time to soothe the Elfling Prince and search his memory of what happened to Elrond. The last thing he wanted was to make either Legolas or Elrond relive the nightmare he had witnessed over and over again. That would help neither of them.

Mithrandir knew exactly what memory he needed to see. A deep breath and he was flying through the dark.

Ah, there. Just the one he wanted to see.

_/Elrond stepped in front of the fallen Elfling. He looked more furious than Mithrandir had seen him for some time. "I will never see this innocent child within your evil grasp!"/_

Yes, that was so very like Elrond. His belief in the power of good was all-encompassing, although it had become a little ragged, torn by Isildur's treachery and Celebrían's tragedy.

The laughter that filled the air was chilling. Mithrandir had heard that laughter before. _/He watched as Elrond suddenly tossed Legolas into Thranduil's arms. "As you wish, Elf. By your own words..."/_

Mithrandir gasped. The sheer weight of evil and cold that he could feel, even in this memory, was stunning. He had been right. This was a curse of dire evil.

_/The looming shadow seemed to roll and shape a darkly glowing ball in his hands then sent it hurtling at the brightly glowing form of the Elf Lord. The ball became sun-bright. It seemed to writhe within itself as if something dark and monstrous trapped within fought to get out. The ball moved with unearthly speed towards Elrond and impacted him fully in the face. He was thrown back and fell with a cry of agony and sprawled upon the ground, unmoving./_

Gailarphen stood helplessly nearby, afraid to interfere. On the bed, Elrond writhed beneath Mithrandir's hands with the remembered pain. Mithrandir began to chant again, calling upon the Valar and the power of Narya to help. As he chanted, the Ring shone fiery red with its bright power. The more intensely he chanted, the brighter the glow from the ring became. The beauty and warmth that emanated from the ring was incredible.

The spell did not want to leave. The dark power behind it was incredible, but, Mithrandir would not leave it now, not now that he knew what spell had been used. He could not, for Elrond's sake.

_/So, Maia, you think that you can rid him of my spells that easily do you/ _The voice was cold as winter's teeth and came from nowhere and everywhere.

_/Yes. You will not win this battle./_ Mithrandir was panting with strain.

_/You will have no choice but to lose. You are too weak. Do you really think you can defeat me/ _The dark voice dripped condescension as cold laughter echoed around them.

_/I will fight you every step of the way until you are no more, no matter how long it may take/_ Mithrandir muttered another quick spell under his breath.

_/You will have to do better than that! Believe me, this Half Elf will never see again!" _The laughter was chilling.

/Yes, he will/ A quick prayer to the Valar was all he had time for when a sudden flare of white filled his vision.

A roar of towering anger mixed with a little fear was his reward as the light of Narya filled the air around him, it surrounded and shielded him. Its light grew exponentially, beyond anything he had seen before, brighter and clearer. Mithrandir's heart began to sing unexpectedly.

He was not alone here as he faced this evil. _He was not alone and he was not weak!_

_/A Ring of Power! But how? They are not here! You will not leave here, Maia. I will have the Ring for my own. Yes, all will fear and love me and with it I will gather the other Rings. Fool! Give me the Ring and I will send you back to Valinor without pain. Resist and you will suffer greatly. I am stronger than you will ever be!" _The voice sounded delighted with this new turn of events.

_/You will never have this Ring. Do not be deluded that you are stronger. You know not what you face/_ Mithrandir's spirit was lifted by the love and peace he felt.

_/You are a greater fool than I thought, Maia! You, beat me! I am..." _Narya flared once more and the voice choked off with a cry of agony.

Taking advantage of Narya's distraction of the monstrous being, Mithrandir began franticly chanting. It was met by a roar of anger.

_/You will not win!"/_

_/Are you sure of that? I am not alone and I have a higher power than you to help me/_ He dodged quickly as a ball of fire suddenly shot at him. _/Is that the best you can do/_

A larger, roaring ball of flame was the reply. Mithrandir easily sidestepped to watch it disappear.

/Puny. I thought after hearing of what you had been doing that you were better than this. The Valar will never let you get away with this./

In the chamber, Gailarphen saw Mithrandir stiffen and squeeze his eyes tighter in concentration. Under his hands a golden glow began to bracket Elrond's dark head and slowly spread.

_/The Valar! Those cowards? They have not the strength nor the will to stop me!" _The voice did not sound so sure suddenly and Mithrandir realised why. They were no longer alone in this place.

He knew this presence well. His heart filled with the same joy he had felt the last time he drew near. A light pushed aside the darkness.

_/We Vala are no cowards. Cowards hide in the dark and mask their face from view. They target Ellith and Elflings who pose no danger to them at present. They deceive the innocent and deluded for their own misguided ends./_ It was Eru himself and he was in a towering temper.

_/Yes you are. The biggest cowards going. Hiding away in Valinor from the hardships of real life. Only interfering when you think you will be threatened/_

_/You are very wrong. One day you realise just how wrong that is. On that day you will atone for all the Evil that you have wrought and the evil that you continue to do. Now, you will leave this place. /_

_/And who will remove me/ _The voice was so snide and sure it sent shivers down Mithrandir's spine.

_/I will/ _There was a dazzling flash of light and a wail, then the fell shadow was gone.

/_Elrond will need your help and guidance while he recovers, Olórin. It will take time and he will need your friendship, for he may have doubts, but he will recover in due time. I am pleased with you, Olórin. Of all the Maia, you grow to your potential. Irmo has told me of your willingness to help those we love. You will return home one day and when you do, the love that will be shown you will be beyond measure. Take care of Legolas. We will speak again. Speak with Galadriel tonight. She will know that Narya has been used as you knew when Vilya and Nenya had been used. She will be worried. Rest, now, my wonderful child.../_

The presence was gone and Mithrandir was left in this 'dreamscape' with Elrond on the ground. He was more exhausted after the unexpected battle than he had felt for some time, but he knelt beside the fallen Elf Lord.

The reason he was here, his task, was still before him. Closing his eyes, he felt for the spell and the damage that had been done to Elrond. It took some time, a long time in fact, before he was satisfied that the insidious spell had been completely removed. He stood tiredly, and would have left the dreamscape then, but something more caught his eye and his breath hitched.

He blinked several times, certain he was imagining things because he was just too exhausted with everything that had happened, but when he looked again he could still see it and he was certain that it was true.

Elrond's throat was encircled by a tight band of darkness. It glittered like black ice, but it reeked of evil. Someone had said Elrond was attacked in a vision before? It was obviously another curse, just as black and evil as the previously-banished spell, though this dire spell could eventually take the Elf Lord's life.

He returned to kneel once more at Elrond's side with determination. He would not let this evil win. He had already made that vow. As soon as his hand touched Elrond's pale throat Narya flared into glorious life once more. Mithrandir resumed the chant once more, even through his parched throat.

The grey-haired wizard was not aware of the bright golden light that surrounded the two of them in the healing chamber. He was unaware of the look of utter awe on Gailarphen's face as he watched the silent struggle. He did not have any idea of the battle taking place, but he could tell from the strain and sweat on Mithrandir's face, it must be a hard-fought one.

All Gailarphen noticed was that the chant and golden halo of light around the two of them flickered out of life at the same time that Narya disappeared from view again.

Mithrandir slumped exhausted across Elrond, seeming unaware, almost unconscious. Gailarphen heard a loud sigh of relief as Elrond took his first deep breath after hours of struggling, in spite of the sudden weight on him. Gailarphen rushed forward, calling for help. He tried to lift Mithrandir off of the struggling Elf Lord, before the weight could cause more damage to his burns.

"Easy, Elrond, I have you, just let me help Mithrandir."

"Exhausted." Elrond's voice was still hoarse and weak, but nothing like it had been. He no longer had the choking, constricting pain in his throat with every breath. It would take some time for his voice to return to normal but, as a healer, he had no doubt that it would.

"Yes, I am not surprised. That is one tale I wish to hear when you have both recovered." Erestor was there quickly with Idhron next to him. They helped move Mithrandir to another chair while Gailarphen checked Elrond over.

Elrond, unbelievably, was smiling. "As will I, mellon-nin." It came out as a rough whisper, but it was easily understood.

"Let us get you comfortable now. Would you like some water?" Gailarphen was pleased and shocked that Elrond could actually speak to him now.

Elrond licked his extremely dry and cracked lips before he nodded. "Saes." He winced. His throat was still incredibly sore.

Gailarphen nodded and poured the water before realising that Elrond could not see the nod. "I will get it for you. Do you have pain?"

He crossed to the bed once more, watching the thoughtful look that crossed the still-pale and burnt face.

"A little."

"A little! Stop being brave, Elrond! I have seen what lies beneath those bandages, you cannot _not_ have any pain! Now be truthful with me, how bad is the pain?" He had gone through this conversation before with his friend.

"A little." Elrond admitted grudgingly. The frustrated sigh he heard at his admission was like a rock falling in the chamber.

"You make this so hard, Mellon-nin. The truth, saes?" Gailarphen rubbed his aching head once more.

"I hurt." The voice was low and succinct and to the point.

"I thought as much." Idhron had joined them. Gailarphen turned to the healer in training. "Have you ever prepared poppy tea?"

"No, Master Healer Gailarphen." He sounded so nervous that Gailarphen smiled in remembrance. He had once been this new and worried. It seemed so long ago now and yet just like yesterday.

"Come, we will prepare it together, then we will discuss it later. Rest, Elrond." The last was a warning shot over his shoulder.

Elrond glowered in reply although it lost a lot in the telling with the white bandage about his head. Gailarphen missed the look entirely anyway as he was already huddled with Idhron at the herb table, setting out the ingredients to make the poppy tea.

Mithrandir had recovered enough to sit up straighter in the chair with Linnathon's help by the time they had finished the poppy tea. "Before you give him that, Gailarphen, would you perhaps take a look at Elrond's eyes and see if there has been any improvement?" He was curious to see what effect the removal of the curse had wrought on Elrond.

"That is a good idea, Mithrandir. Perhaps I should do just that. Idhron, I need some cool water and some cloths, saes." Gailarphen placed the poppy tea on the small stand near the side of the bed and shifted Elrond gently into a near-sitting position, propped with more pillows. He was too weak to manage sitting on his own yet.

"Of course." Working with Master Healer Gailarphen was almost like a dream come true for the trainee healer. It was more than he could have hoped for in his first year of training. Gailarphen normally only worked closely with the older trainees.

"I am going to remove the bandages and I want you to keep your eyes closed. Understand, Elrond? I need to clean them before you open them." Gailarphen was already unwinding the cloth.

"I understand." _All too well. _They could all nearly hear his unspoken words.

Just as Elrond often did, Gailarphen used every opportunity to teach that came available, even this one. He queried Idhron as he slowly unwound the bandages. "Good. Hannon-le, Idhron. Now I am going to wash Hir Elrond's eyes and I will do it from the inside of the eye to the outside. Can you tell me why? Can I use the cloth again?" He was trying to keep them all from thinking too deeply about what would happen when they finished, but also this was the best way of teaching, by example and with instances.

"Yes, Master Healer. You wash from the inside out to wash the debris away and without spreading any infection. No, you cannot use the cloth again. It should be discarded after each use for the same reason." Idhron answered.

"Very good. That is exactly right. You should also wash your hands between eyes for the same reason. You do not want to spread any infection from eye to eye." He followed his words with this action, washing his hands before he started.

"I would not wish for that to happen." Idhron had to be honest.

"None of us would. Elrond, you have lost most of the hairs from your eyebrows and eyelashes. Your eyelids are still very red and puffy from the scalds as well, they will be delicate. For a while you will have to be careful." Gailarphen was aware of the number of hairs that had come out on the cloth, too many, far too many. If the bandages had been changed, there would have been a lot less. Also, the bandage had stuck behind the right ear, exactly where he had cleaned the wound there before.

That brought home the realisation that Elrond's eye dressings had almost certainly not been changed since then. With so much going on, how or when would they have had the chance? That thought brought a twinge of guilt. Was that not what he had been angry with Nestoron about that very morning?

Elrond frowned slightly at the information. "That is not good but it cannot be helped. Saes, some water? I am very thirsty." There was real need behind the croaked request.

"Let me help you, Hir-nin." Idhron poured some from a pitcher near the bed and while Gailarphen quickly took a look at the wound behind his ear, Elrond was helped to drink more of the clear cold fluid that he longed for and needed.

Gailarphen moved aside some of Elrond's dark hair to better see the scalp wound, only for some loose strands to come away in his hand. The hair had come from an area that had also been scalded by the hot water that had splashed in Elrond's face when he fell. Gailarphen quickly shook his head as an indication to the others to make no comment. He dropped the hair on the pile of discarded bandages and went back to cleaning the wound.

Elrond finished the water quickly. "Hannad."

"You are welcome, Hir-nin."

"The wound behind your ear is healing well. Now, I want you to slowly blink your eyes open. I am standing right in front of you." Mithrandir sat forward at Gailarphen's words. This was what he wanted to see.

Elrond did as he had been instructed and slowly blinked his eyes open. It felt strange to have to do the actions after so long, but also a relief.

"Do you see anything?" Gailarphen watched him closely. He was not sure what to expect after Mithrandir's efforts.

Elrond's voice was low, even and toneless. "No." It was just one single word, but they all heard.

"Nothing?" Gailarphen had to press.

"Not a thing." His voice had fallen even flatter, if that was possible.

"Let me look at them." Gailarphen sat beside him and began to gently examine his eyes. All present, apart from Mithrandir, seemed to be greatly disappointed.

Mithrandir rose, swaying dangerously due to the exhaustion that seemed to press down on him. He wished he had his staff in hand to lean upon. No one said a thing, indeed they were all so interested in what was happening with Elrond that they did not even notice that he was no longer sitting in the chair that they had placed him in.

He tottered to the bed and stopped only when he was safely beside it. He was rather afraid that if he stopped, he would not have been able to start again. Gailarphen glowered briefly at him before returning his attention to Elrond.

"I cannot see any lasting damage this time. That is encouraging. It may just need time and rest."

"Did you really expect them to recover so quickly after such an evil spell?" Mithrandir sounded as old as he looked for once.

"Spell?" Gailarphen gasped, shocked.

"Indeed, a spell, or two, and very evil. Firstly, Elrond's eyes were targeted. The damage it has done will take time to heal. There may be some lasting damage, but until his eyes do heal, we will not know. Also, Elrond, your throat and chest were targeted by another spell to cause you to choke and keep on choking, not very nice and a nasty way to slowly pass from this life." Mithrandir frowned, shaking his head sadly at the thought of what could have befallen his old friend had he not happened to find the spells…and been able to remove them.

"That is evil!" Gailarphen and Erestor both hissed the words together.

"Yes, it was, but it has been dealt with. You will be able to heal now that the spells have been lifted. Narya did some very good work." Mithrandir hurried to reassure them.

"That is why you are exhausted, Master Maia?" Idhron asked. He had never before met one of the Maia sent by the Valar to aid Middle Earth. This really was a year of change for him.

"Yes, indeed, Penneth. Magic can do that to you." Mithrandir sat with a sigh, he ached more than he cared to admit. He was also relieved that Idhron had not asked what Narya was. He realised his indiscrete slip just a moment too late.

Idhron handed him a goblet of water which Mithrandir took with relief. "May I ask, what is Narya?" He then almost dropped the goblet at the innocent query.

Mithrandir thought quickly. "It is my pet name for magic. We all have a name for it."

Elrond coughed and all attention returned to him. "Easy, mellon-nin. Try not to cough. It cannot be good for your throat." Gailarphen decided then that he would make a honey tea to ease the irritation.

"I am well. How are the others? Legolas? I am very worried about Legolas." He was determined to turn the attention away from his eyes. For the time being, Elrond did not wish to think of his eyes and the future. He was also very worried about Legolas.

"Resting with Thranduil." They had not told Elrond yet about Nestoron, though it may not stay a secret for long in the same room. "I am going to clean and then re-bandage your eyes for protection. The last thing we want is to have more damage done to them." Gailarphen hated that thought, especially now, when there was more hope that Elrond could regain his sight.

"Very well. Mithrandir, when did you last eat?" Even with him being ill and sounding so hoarse they all knew the Lord of Imladris was back.

"A while ago, Elrond, as with you I think, even longer than I." Now that Elrond had mentioned food, Mithrandir's stomach felt as if it consisted of nothing more than a big empty hole.

"Yes, Elrond, You surely must eat something as well. You should at least have some nourishing broth. I would not recommend more yet. From the sound of it, your throat must still be very sore and irritated."

Erestor took Gailarphen's hints and left to organise some food for both Elrond and Mithrandir.

"It is, sore and dry." He managed to look pathetic as he asked. "Is there any more water? I am still thirsty." Elrond knew full-well the one thing that Imladris had in abundance was water.

"I will get you more, Hir-nin." The water pitcher was empty, but Idhron wasted no time and left with the pitcher clasped in his hands.

Elrond frowned. He should not be this thirsty. He was parched. Almost as soon as he had finished a goblet, he wanted more to drink. This was not good, he must be very dehydrated. And surely he should have needed the necessary by now? The bathing chamber? He had drunk a large amount already, even in the short time since he woke.

Elrond was just about to open his mouth to speak with Gailarphen about this when he heard the sound of a door opening. Cries from the other room shattered the silence.

"Noooooooooooooo! Elrond! He is on fire! Nooooooooo!"

The terror in that voice made Elrond shiver with sudden fear. That sounded like… no surely not. It could not be.

"Glorfindel! Gailarphen? What is...?" If Elrond had been able to sit up on his own he would have.

"Glorfindel is fevered and hallucinating, Elrond. I will go and see if I can help." Gailarphen could only imagine what the Balrog Slayer was seeing, but was willing to bet it involved flame and destruction, as most of his nightmares did. He could not leave him like this.

"I will stay with Elrond." Mithrandir had to admit that he did not think that he could have moved from the chair, no matter how much he wanted to.

All he got in reply was a distracted nod from the Healer as he rapidly departed

The closing door cut off the terrible cries.

"I want to..."

"You will stay right where you are, Elrond. You cannot be moved nor can you move yourself." Mithrandir's voice was calm.

"But..."

"There is no 'but', Elrond. How would you get there? Could you get there? I cannot help you at present." Mithrandir's voice sounded rueful to the Elf's sharp ears.

"I cannot sit idly by and let Glorfindel suffer when I can..."

The door opened once more.

"Ah, Haldir, how are you?" Mithrandir tried to speak over the heart-breaking sounds of Glorfindel's incoherent cries as Haldir closed the door as quickly as he could.

"I am well, Mithrandir." He looked more than a little pale to the wizard's sharp grey eyes. "Hir Elrond, it is good to see you awake and so recovered. We were all greatly worried."

"Haldir? It is good to hear you, Penneth." Elrond found another familiar voice welcome.

"I did promise Nana that I would stay and protect you. It does not seem that I have done a very good job." Haldir sounded sad and dejected.

"This is not your fault. What could you do against this evil? When did you arrive in Imladris? I am surprised that Nestoron has not been here to fuss over me yet." Elrond sighed as he tried to shift against the pillows. He really needed that poppy tea, even though he would not admit that outright.

The silence that fell was almost smothering. It lasted just a bit too long. "What? What is wrong?" Elrond's heart began to thump. He could tell that something was being withheld from him.

"Peace, Elrond, I will explain. Just try and relax, you need to calm your breathing." Mithrandir did not want to tempt fate.

"Forget my lungs! What is wrong with Nestoron?" There was a demand in his tone.

"Try to relax and control your breathing Elrond and I will explain." Mithrandir's voice was stern.

It earned him a frustrated sigh. After all, you can hardly glare at someone whom you cannot see. "Very well."

As they watched Elrond tried to relax again. It was rather hard to do this time, as his muscles were tense through the anxiety about his eyes, the pain and his worry over Nestoron. It kept him from concentrating.

"What do you recall?" Mithrandir knew there would be large stretches of time Elrond could not account for, due to being unconscious or drugged.

Elrond searched his memories but little came to his mind clearly after he used Vilya in the cave. "It is not very clear actually. I can recall helping Legolas and then nothing."

"You collapsed after helping Legolas and were badly burnt. I am told you fell into the fire. Gwaihir and his kin..."

"It is good to see you awake, Elrond." Gwaihir spoke for the first time.

"Mae Govannen, Gwaihir, and to your kin as well." Elrond hoarsely greeted the Great Eagle.

"On the flight to bring you here for healing, there was a problem with the rope that held you and Nestoron secure on the Eagle that bore you. His name is Faunryn. Nestoron untied his rope to retie your part that was coming apart. He fell, Elrond." Mithrandir watched the shocked look that passed over the pale face.

"Fell? But…how? Is he alive?" Elrond's already unusually gruff voice was even more so now. He was beginning to pant as his movements increased his pain.

"Aye, he lives."

"Thank Estë! Was he hurt badly?" Elrond demanded.

"Yes, I fear he was. He has a few broken bones and has damaged his back." Mithrandir tried to break the news slowly.

"His back? How badly?" Elrond was once more struggling to sit up. He had to help. He could not just sit, or slump, in the bed and do nothing.

"His back is broken." There was no easy way to say it.

"Valar, help me up!" Elrond had to go to his friend.

"No." Just one word, but it was enough. "Because, my friend, I cannot help you, you cannot do it alone and Haldir will not help you." Mithrandir sounded smug at the last part.

"Why not? How do you know that Haldir will not help me?" He had not expected such a good argument in reply. With hindsight, this was Mithrandir, perhaps he should have done.

"Because I will not, Hir-nin, not with the way you look at present. Nana would have my head on a plate." Haldir answered. "But, I think Master Healer Gailarphen would beat her to it however."

"How is he?" Elrond's thoughts had already returned to Nestoron and it was clear that he was asking about him, and no one else.

"He is resting at present in a bed across the room from you. They sedated him."

"We had to set his leg. We did not think that he would appreciate being awake for that!" Ladeth spoke up from where she was sitting with Nestoron. This had been her task, to stay with Nestoron and make certain he remained stable. She had done such a good job of it that she had not been noticed as she moved quietly about the room. In truth, she had been watching over Faelien as well.

"How badly was his leg broken?" Elrond had to know and would get the information no matter what.

"It came through the skin." Ladeth admitted reluctantly, her voice controlled to a neutral tone.

"That is not good, but he is stable?"

"Yes, Hir-nin, and Faelien is asleep."

"Was asleep." A drowsy voice interrupted her."

"Faelien! How are you feeling now? Let me get you some water." Ladeth had forgotten that the water pitcher was currently being refilled. "That will have to wait for the minute. How do you feel?"

"Faelien? What are you doing here?" Elrond sounded puzzled. His pain was increasing by the minute.

"Sitting with my bonded, Hir-nin. I would have it no other way." Faelien had taken up Nestoron's hand again and was clutching it.

"Of course, I am sorry. I was not thinking." Elrond was actually embarrassed.

"That is alright, Hir-nin. How do you feel?" Faelien peered at him worriedly. That brought Ladeth's eyes up from watching Nestoron breathe.

"Hir Elrond? What is it?" Ladeth rose and hurried to his side.

"Nothing." Elrond could feel every one of his burns and the ones on his right hand were beginning to itch something fierce.

"Please, Hir Elrond, I can see that you are in pain. Where is it and how bad?" Ladeth had to ask, they could all see how bad Elrond was feeling. His panting spoke of pain that could not be suppressed.

"Everywhere, badly." Elrond finally admitted, though still reluctantly.

"I will speak with Master Gailarphen." Ladeth left the chamber. When she opened the door the cacophony of sound was the same as the previous time.

Ladeth made certain to close the door to the chamber behind her. The last thing her Lord needed to hear was his friend screaming out more of his fevered nightmare delusions.

The chamber itself was surprisingly organised. Gailarphen was poised over Glorfindel, who, while calmer, was still agitated and calling out.

She hurried to his side. "Master Healer Gailarphen, I am sorry to interrupt but Hir Elrond is in a lot of pain, may I give him some herbs to ease it?" As a trainee, she had to ask. Hir Elrond was not her patient.

"Hmmm? Easy, Glorfindel just drink this for me. Sorry, Ladeth, you were saying?" Gailarphen was trying to get Glorfindel to drink a potion for his fever.

"Hir Elrond is in a lot of pain, can I give him some tea?" Ladeth repeated herself.

"Ai! I forgot. Linnathon, I can manage here if you would not mind returning to Elrond and help him to drink the poppy tea? It is on the table next to him. I completely forgot it with Glorfindel." He put the goblet down and picked a fresh one up containing plain, cool water.

"Of course, Hir-nin. Ah, Idhron returns with the water. Come, Ladeth you should return to Nestoron." The three of them returned to the larger chamber.

Faelien was talking quietly to Elrond and Mithrandir when they entered.

"Hir-nin, there is the poppy tea that Gailarphen prepared for you that you need. I will help you to drink it, and then you must rest. Your body needs more healing sleep." Linnathon picked up the goblet and re-mixed the tea. With his help, Elrond soon finished the tea followed by another goblet of water.

"I also have some good news for you, Hir Elrond." Faelien did not feel that she could retain the news any longer.

"What is that, Penneth?" Elrond hated to have to take the poppy tea, it made him feel so vulnerable. He hated not to be in control.

"Nestoron and I are expecting our first Babe." She was not sure how Elrond would take the news.

A genuinely happy smile lit his pained face. "That is wonderful, congratulations. I am pleased for you both, you will make wonderful parents." He had no doubt about that. Elrond's lips quirked a bit. "I also knew."

"You knew? But, how? We would have told you earlier..." Faelien hurried to explain.

"I am a healer, after all. If I could not tell when an Elleth is glowing with pregnancy, especially one I see each day, I would be a very poor Healer indeed. I could sense the Babe before we left for Fornost. You wished to inform your parents first, before announcing it?" Elrond was smiling through the pain.

"Yes, we sent messages to them on the day we realised that we had been blessed. Ai, Hir Elrond, I thought I had lost Nestoron. It is only thanks to Mithrandir that we are all here now. I have been doubly blessed." Faelien beamed at Mithrandir.

"I am pleased to hear that and glad that Mithrandir could help you. Nestoron must be pleased." Elrond tried to shift his position. He really was uncomfortable.

Mithrandir smiled fondly at Faelien. "I did very little, apart from point out the obvious. Ah, Erestor, with food, just what is needed." He was pleased that the food had arrived. He was hungry and had a feeling that Elrond would not be staying awake for very long. He needed nourishment to heal too.

"Indeed, Mithrandir. Cook hurried this for you. He also sent up some cooling juice for Elrond's throat, he said it would help." Erestor set the laden tray down on the herb table. Passing a full plate to Mithrandir, he returned for the bowl of broth. "I will help you to eat this, Mellon-nin."

"I can manage on my own, hennad." Elrond's voice was curt.

"And how will you do that? You need to hold the bowl and the spoon. Your right hand is useless. Stop being worse than your sons and accept aid." Erestor arched an eyebrow at Elrond, not thinking that the effort was lost since Elrond could not see it.

"You are enjoying this too much, Erestor! If I hear that Elladan and Elrohir find about this I will make your life so uncomfortable for such a long time." Elrond's warning only made Erestor laugh.

"I will not tell them. Let me settle you. You really do not look comfortable." He placed the bowl next to the empty goblets.

"That is because I am uncomfortable!" Elrond griped and then winced as Erestor helped him to move in the bed.

"There, is that better?" Ladeth had hurried to help Erestor move some of the pillows.

"A little, hennad."

"Let me know if this broth is alright? Mithrandir, is your food alright?" Erestor spooned the first of the broth into Elrond's waiting mouth.

"Indeed, it is delicious. It certainly hits the right spot. Is your broth good, Elrond?" Mithrandir was eating with gusto. The food was very good, but it would hardly have mattered if it was not. Mithrandir was ravenous.

Elrond swallowed the mouthful that he had just accepted. "Yes, very good. How is Glorfindel?"

Erestor had another spoonful ready. "He was more settled when I returned. Gailarphen was redressing his shoulder."

"Good, the infection must be nasty. What caused it?"

"As you say, it must be. I do not know what caused it. Idhron, could you pour some more water? Mithrandir and Faelien both need to drink." Erestor smiled at the trainee healer, hoping to distract Elrond. "Perhaps then you could check Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas for me? Cook is going to have food ready for them as well, for when they waken."

"Of course, Hir Erestor." Idhron moved to do as bidden.

"Legolas will not be able to eat for a while. How is he?" Elrond opened his mouth to accept the next spoonful.

"He had another seizure when they arrived. His temperature is still very, very high. His sight has returned though." Mithrandir really was enjoying the food he had been given. The Imladris cook was one of the best.

"I am relieved at that. I wish I could see to his leg. That was very nasty." Elrond sighed with frustration.

"Gailarphen saw to it before we left. I am sure that Doroniel will be able to explain what he did, something about deriding?" Mithrandir sounded puzzled.

"Debriding, Mellon-nin. The damage must have been bad. Thranduil?"

Gailarphen spoke from the doorway to the chamber. He had quietly opened the door in time to hear Mithrandir's question. "He had another couple of attacks with his heart, but I believe that Mithrandir found a way to help him as well. I am going to be moving Glorfindel in here. He is settled, although still feverish, but doing well. I want all my most badly injured patients together. I will also be moving Doroniel for a short while."

"Doroniel? What is wrong with her?" Elrond could feel the poppy tea beginning to work.

"I just want to keep a close eye on her, that is all." How could he say that he was working on a feeling? That he just knew that all was not well with his fellow healer. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better than I did before. How is Glorfindel?" He automatically opened his mouth for a spoonful of soup, rather like a young chick accepting food from its parent.

"Sleeping now. He will be well. The athelas is working on his shoulder." It was amazing to see Elrond like this. He was just used to his friend being... more stubborn.

"His shoulder?" It was easier for Elrond to swallow now that the broth had cooled somewhat. He was growing more worried about Glorfindel. He was also beginning to feel a little bit muddled.

Gailarphen noticed Elrond was beginning to repeat himself. Obviously the poppy tea was beginning to affect him.

"Yes, the wound was infected." Gailarphen sat down for a short time. He really was beginning to feel tired and his headache stubbornly refused to leave.

"What wound?" Elrond was beginning to slur his words slightly.

"This is the last of the broth, Elrond. Once you have the juice you can sleep for a while." Erestor had the spoon loaded and ready to go. Elrond obediently opened his mouth.

"Glorfindel received a wound to his shoulder, it is healing." Gailarphen did not want to let Elrond know the truth just yet. He would feel so bad about biting Glorfindel.

"Good, he will be here soon?" Erestor had set the bowl aside and picked up the goblet.

"Yes, they are moving him as we speak."

"Good, there is a bed for him, Erestor? In the eaves?" If he had been able to, Elrond would be blinking his eyes owlishly.

"E...eaves?" Erestor's eyes were wide and he was trying very hard not to laugh at his friend. "Wh... why the eaves?"

"Where else would he sleep? And make sure there are no wood mice there. He does not like wood mice. They bite!" The last was almost whispered as if it were a big secret.

"I will make sure of it." Erestor's cheeks hurt from trying to prevent himself from laughing. He could never imagine the mighty Balrog Slayer scared of wood mice.

"I think it is time for you to rest, Elrond. I will help you to lie down. All who have jobs in here can stay. The rest I want out so that my patients can rest!" Gailarphen called to the chamber.

Mithrandir nearly groaned. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was to move. He was really not sure that he could.

"You may stay, Mithrandir." Gailarphen turned to the Maia. "You look too exhausted to move. Rest for now." He moved to help lower Elrond and turn him onto his left side and off of his burns. It would also aid his breathing. Once he was well and truly asleep, Gailarphen would check and re-dress the burns. He could feel a small fever when he touched Elrond. The last thing they needed was for him to also catch an infection.

"I would like some ducks, saes. I like ducks." Elrond did not seem to know they were there.

"Ducks, Mellon-nin?" Gailarphen had to smile.

"Yes, they quack and follow you. A little like mice. You have to feed them cheese." Elrond sounded innocent and so open, like a child.

"We will find some for you. Just rest and all will be well." Gailarphen wanted so much to laugh, but dared not.

"They do not like Glorfindel. He was bitten by one!" Was that a hiccup that Gailarphen heard when Elrond had just spoken?

"A mouse?"

"No! A duck, it bit his..." Gailarphen pressed his hand gently over Elrond's lips to prevent the rest of the Elf Lord's sentence leaving his mouth. He was certain it was for the best, no matter what was bitten.

"I do not think they need to know that, Elrond. Just sleep, you will feel better, I promise." If he let Elrond carry on, Glorfindel would blame him.

"But I want a duck!" Elrond sounded quiet petulant. He suddenly wrinkled his nose as Gailarphen leaned over him. "You smell!"

A strangled laugh came from behind them and Gailarphen looked up and around in time to see Erestor rushing from the chamber, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

There are no ducks here at the moment. I will make sure they bring one." Gailarphen tried unsuccessfully to get Elrond to relax on the bed. "I am not surprised that I smell. I have been around mud and horses for days and a lot of blood." His countenance darkened. "A lot of blood."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Sleep now, I will be here when you waken." Gailarphen watched as Elrond gave a sigh and relaxed against his pillow, sleep claimed him at once.

"Pray tell, what did bite Glorfindel and where?" Mithrandir sounded incredibly amused.

"That I do not know. I just did not think that Glorfindel would be happy with the tale being spread, nor that it was Elrond that told it. I have a feeling that Erestor knew, mind you." Gailarphen was gently covering Elrond.

"We will have to ask him." Mithrandir's eyes were twinkling once more.

"Yes, we will." Gailarphen was smiling despite his headache.

Mithrandir eyed him critically. "You need to sit down and have something to eat. Have you had anything since you got back?"

"I have not had the chance." Gailarphen was embarrassed to admit.

"You healers are the worst for looking after yourselves. You say that your patients are the worst, but really! If you cannot take care of yourselves, how can you take care of others?" Mithrandir glowered at Gailarphen.

"I will make sure that Healer Gailarphen gets something to eat, Master Maia." Idhron was eager to help and he hurried away.

TBC in ch 11

Finally the last part of chapter 10.

This chapter reached 117 pages long. That is why we have cut it in three parts and posted this part. Sorry it has taken so long.

Please let us know what you think? If you leave your email address along with your review we will reply. Sorry this is FF nets policy now and not ours. We love all our reviewers.

Enjoy!

:Love,

SSS


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 11? **

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

* * *

Disclaimer: Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

Rating: PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

Feedback: or on list

Spoilers: Well, surely for LOTR

Summary: Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting too soon after the death of their Wife and Mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. How will they survive when they discover that the gathering evil has targeted the small Elven Prince?

**WARNINGS** – Lots of angst and hurt/care throughout this story.

Shell (MCross) is a stickler for medical accuracy. There are violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions here. This chapter deals with a battle with Orcs and the aftermath. It may be disturbing to some.

**Tissue warning** - You might want a couple close to hand. We got a bit teary in parts.

We are aware we seem to be repeating the same story to different characters, but they need to be told what is happening too. We try to mix it with lots of new stuff.

The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle Earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway.

**

* * *

---- Sindarin vocabulary ----**

References: Dragon Flame, Thain's Book and Encyclopedia of Arda

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Anor – Sun

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Baw – no, don't

Carnen an gwend - Done for friendship.

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Daro - Stop, Halt

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Estelio nin - Trust me.

Fea - soul, spirit

Gerich veleth nín - You have my love.

Glamhoth (or yrch) anglennol! - Orcs are coming!

Gwador – brother

Gwanur – 1. pair of twins 2. brother or kinsman, kinswoman

Gwathel - sister

Gwî – web

Hain dago! - Kill them!

Hannon le – Thank you

Hennad - thanks

Hir, Hir-nin - Lord, my Lord

Hithlain – 'mist-thread' a substance used by the elves of Lothlórien to make strong ropes

Iaur - old

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Irmo – Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Laes - babe

Meleth – (My) love

Melethron – (my) lover (masc.)

Melethril – (my) lover (fem.)

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin - my friend, my friends

Namarie – Farewell  
Námo – true name of the Valar Mandos

Ned - of

Norn – twisted

Olórin – The Maia (Istari) Mithrandir, Gandalf, his 'true' name

Penneth – Young one

Saes – Please

Sell-nin – my daughter

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Úlairë – Ringwraith, Nazgûl

Yrch - orcs

_/ text /_ indicates thought, dream or visions

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

The Elven troop increased their pace after the skirmish with the Orc scouts and the distance passed with relative ease. They should, with luck, be at Bree soon. With even more luck, they would have met up with Elladan and Elrohir by then.

Galadriel spoke with Celeborn, mind-to-mind through their bond, to let him know that Elrond had arrived safely in Imladris, along with Thranduil and Legolas. It was good to hear from his bonded again. He had been worried about Elrond. He had hated to see his daughter's husband ride off like that so soon after the visions that he had suffered.

The large group of Orc scouts that they had encountered had caused more worries. The number of scouts indicated a very large group of Orcs somewhere in this region, and they seemed to be moving before it was as dark as they preferred normally. It was a surprise that such large groups of Orcs were moving in these lands again.

The fight had been brief and intense, but they had been lucky. After defeating the Orc scouts, they had come away with cuts and bruises only. The Orcs were apparently heading in the direction of Bree, though, and that was where his grandsons were headed.

He was pleased to speak with Galadriel through their bond. He had worried about her as well. She had looked so pale and worn when he left.

He should have had his attention more focused on the road ahead of them. He knew that, but he had needed the contact with his Bonded, needed the reassurances after the battle with the Orcs. His vulnerability during the skirmish had left him shaken. He was unaccustomed to being helpless in battle.

He was now stationed near the middle of the group as was the custom, so that if there was a problem the warriors could protect him. He hated that necessity.

They had been discussing Bree and Eirien and their hopes that Elladan and Elrohir would be safe there when it happened.

"Glamhoth anglennol!" A warning cry that orcs were attacking.

Celeborn could not have said who called out the warning. He quickly cut off from his bond with Galadriel knowing that it would worry her, but this needed his full and immediate attention. He would not be helpless this time.

He drew his bow, not with his usual gracefulness, but with a rather jerky movement and a deep furrow between his brows. Then they plunged into the fray. Celeborn's first arrow hit a charging Orc right between the eyes and the fell creature tumbled to the ground with a loud thump. Several more met the same end from his arrows.

Then the fighting came to close quarters where bows were no use. For close combat like this they needed swords. Celeborn drew his in one rapid movement and prepared to fight mounted though most of his men had dismounted to meet the enemy on foot.

One of the lead Orcs made a direct line for him. It was a rather ugly beast, with a large ragged scar that ran down the length of its face and split its lip in two. It snarled at Celeborn, its yellowed, sharp teeth enough to make anyone shiver.

"I smell Elf flesh and it'll be mine for the feasting!" It sneered at Celeborn.

He did not answer, but lifted his sword into position and waited. All around him Orcs were dying. He had not seen an Elf fall yet, thank the Valar.

Then the two of them clashed. The Orc smelled foul, even from the back of his steed.

"I will enjoy the taste of your flesh." The Orc taunted and licked his lips as it swung its wicked blade.

Celeborn did not react, but the cold smile on his normally-serene face would have been enough to give any sane foe nightmares. It seemed the Orc was not in that category and their swords met with the clash and ring of colliding steel.

Again and again they parried and slashed at each other, neither giving ground to the other. Celeborn's steed was steady and agile, helping to keep the foe at bay with flashing hooves. Celeborn saw a momentary opening in the Orc's swing and swiftly took the advantage. First blood went to him, as a deep slash appeared across the top of the Orc's shoulder. It hissed and drew back favouring the arm.

"I'll rip out your throat and drink your blood for that!" It snarled, pulling a dagger with its left hand.

Celeborn remained calm. "You could try."

The Orc snarled in fury and attacked once more.

Another swipe and more blood flowed, all of it black. It brought forth another growl as the Orc moved once more to attack. This time with vicious intensity that stunned Celeborn and drew blood from his slashed left leg.

"Not laughing now, Elf?" The sneer was back full-force.

"That is nothing more than a scratch." As he spoke, his blade arced down once more. This time the blade met solidly with flesh. The Orc gaped stupidly at the stump of what had been his left arm.

The black blood arced with a force that told of major injury. The Orc raised its sword once more, though he did not get another chance to use it. He looked up in time to see the sword of the Elf swerve down to meet his neck. It was the last thing he ever saw. The sword took his head off in one go.

Celeborn urged his horse around to see how the battle went. The Elves were winning, but he could see that they had not escaped unharmed. At least three Elves lay on the ground. He could not see whether they yet lived.

Suddenly his horse gave a mighty shudder and he felt it stumble and fall. His left leg, the newly re-injured left leg, was caught beneath the horse …again. He could not stop his pained cry as his leg was twisted beneath the horse and he felt a searing pain in his thigh. He had landed on the severed arm of the orc he had killed and the dagger still clutched in the hand had pierced his thigh on the impact.

"Hir-nin!" A voice sounded above the din of fighting.

Celeborn struggled to pull his leg free, but it was well and truly caught beneath the still body of the stallion. He soon gave up. Any further movement would only serve to make his wound larger. A shadow came over him and he looked up to see another Orc leering down at him, its sword held ready to make the fatal blow.

"Stuck, Elf?" How did the Orcs sneer like that?

Celeborn thanked the Valar that he still had his sword in hand... this time. He readied it to defend himself, if possible from his position, half-turned on his chest. He felt a pang of remorse that he had not said one last goodbye to Galadriel. He had promised that he would stay safe, that he would bring their grandsons home safely. He may never get the chance now and it pained him. He would never get to tell Galadriel again just how much he loved her.

The sword came down in a swift stroke, meant to chop through his neck. Celeborn never flinched, but raised his sword in an effort to deflect the blow. The stroke never fell. A look of surprise crossed the Orc's hideous face, just before its head fell from its shoulders.

Then slowly, as if he were watching from a great distance, the sword fell to one side and then, unbelievably, the Orc's body went with it.

"Hir-nin!" A face appeared above him, pale with worry, Captain Ivorhen. This was the second time this night that the Imladris Captain had saved him, in strangely similar circumstances.

"Are you injured, Hir-nin?" There was a slash across Ivorhen's forehead, dripping blood down his face

"My leg." That was all Celeborn could say.

"We will move the horse, Hir-nin. The Orcs are finished." Ivorhen called for more of his men to help him.

"How did we fare?" Celeborn spoke between gritted teeth.

"We have two dead, three are injured. Your horse is dead, Hir Celeborn." He sounded apologetic.

Celeborn's heart dropped. He and his stallion had been through much together, but the news of his men was truly heart-breaking.

Suddenly the crushing pain in his leg was gone as the horse's body was rolled away. He found himself clutching his thigh as the feeling returned and then the pain flared once more. "I am impaled on a blade beneath my leg."

"Let me see, Hir-nin." Ivorhen carefully turned him on his right side to remove the blade from his leg. The crude handle protruded from his leg at an angle from the front outer side and the tip of the blade showed on the back side of Celeborn's left thigh, possibly piercing nothing more than muscle "I am sorry, Hir-nin, this will hurt. I will be quick." Ivorhen grasped the knife firmly and pulled it straight out. Celeborn gasped, but did not cry out.

Ivorhen then helped move Celeborn away from the orc's body before reaching for his torn leggings once more. "Who knows what that foul creature had on its blade? We will need to clean that." He set the knife aside to check later for poison, and then drew his own sharp dagger. Not bothering to ask this time, he simply slit the left leg of the leggings almost to the hip to be able to care for Celeborn's wounds.

Celeborn did not have the chance to speak before the wounds on his leg were revealed, all three of them, the bandaged one on his calf from the last attack and two new ones on his thigh. The sword slash was deep and bled freely as did the dagger wounds.

"These will need stitching." Ivorhen blinked and wiped the blood away from his eyes that was still running from his gashed forehead.

"It can wait." Celeborn knew they had to get away from this area.

"No, Hir-nin, it cannot. Estelio nin, the bleeding is great and if either blade was poisoned..." Ivorhen was worried about that. He applied pressure to the slash to try to stop the bleeding.

"Very well, but be quick." He took a good look at Ivorhen. "Perhaps before you begin, Captain, you should let one of your men hovering over us see to your own wound. You could probably see clearer without the blood dripping in your eyes."

Ivorhen looked around surprised. Several others in their party were standing close by, anxiously watching them both. A couple of them already had their packs in hand, bringing out bandages.

"I think that may be a good idea, but just bind it for now." He turned back to Celeborn. "I can clean this while they bind my head."

That was how they worked out the care of the wounds. Ivorhen had his head wound dressed while he cleaned the leg wounds. The new wounds to Celeborn's thigh really were nasty and eventually took over fifteen stitches to close the dagger wounds front and back where it had gone all the way through and then twenty for the sword slash.

As soon as the dressings were secured around his leg, Celeborn wanted to be under way again. The dead Orcs had been moved off of the main roadway. Celeborn said a sad farewell to his faithful mount before reluctantly being helped to mount a horse that had belonged to one of their dead. They brought their dead with them. Celeborn would not leave his men to lie with the foul creatures they had just fought. They would be buried at Bree, if the Mayor allowed it.

Soon they were racing through the dark, eager to be away. They would be at Bree before moonrise. There they expected to find Elladan and Elrohir. They would also warn the Edain of the town that they must be on their guard against the Orcs. There were far too many of them gathered for it to be anything less than design. Celeborn could feel a threat hanging over the land. One need not have the foresight of Elrond to tell that something was happening. Whatever it was, it boded no good.

They had been riding for three hours when Bree came into sight. They had seen no further sign of Orcs, but remained wary. Celeborn relaxed only a little. The main gate was closed as it properly should be this long after dark.

"Halt, who goes there!" The challenge was sharp as they approached.

"We are a party from Lothlorien. We wish to speak with Eirien and Caric." Celeborn called back, his voice calm.

"Who are you?" The voice held suspicion and the light of a lamp was suddenly shone in their direction.

Celeborn urged the horse forward and lowered his hood, exposing his flaxen-light hair and allowing his inner glow to brighten.

"Celeborn of Lothlorien, a friend of..."

"Wolraven! What in the blazes are you doing? Open the gates! Hang on, Cel, we will have you inside shortly. Well, get moving lad!" Celeborn had to smile. It sounded as if his friend had not changed one bit.

The large rough-timber doors swung open with a loud squeal of rusting hinges. Framed in the middle of the opening, stood Caric, his grin wide.

"Celeborn, it is good to see you. I did not think you would let those two young hellions get away with sneaking off like that! Come in. Wolraven will firstly apologise and then see to your horses." Caric ushered them in, behaving so much like Eirien normally did that it was astonishing.

"He does not need to apologise, Caric. He was doing his job after all. Mae govannen, Wolraven, it is good to see you once more. How are you keeping?" Celeborn greeted the younger human.

"W...welcome to Bree, My Lord." Wolraven looked a little stunned. There are more Elves, here, in such a short amount of time?

"It is Celeborn, Wolraven, just Celeborn. You have raised your son well, Mellon-nin. He is a credit to you and Eirien." He greeted his old friend as well. All the time he was looking around, expecting Eirien to suddenly appear of out of nowhere as was her wont.

"Thank you, Cel. Come in. You must be tired. I am sure that Briena will have some hot food waiting by the time we get there. We sort of expected you sometime soon. Let me hold your horse while you dismount, old friend." Caric hurried to Celeborn's side and noticed for the first time the two bodies resting over the horses behind them and the wounded among them. "Celeborn? What has happened?" He turned worried eyes to his friend.

"We met with some trouble. We have injured and dead to tend to, Caric. I need to speak with your Mayor and the Captain of the Guard." Celeborn was not looking forward to moving from the horse. His leg had stiffened during the ride and he hurt in more places than he cared to think of.

"Wolraven, go, wake Cadeyrn and Thunor. Tell them it is urgent and bring them to the house. Stop and get Gytha on your way back. Celeborn has injured that need tending and she is better than Irfan ever could be." He turned back to Celeborn. "Let us get you all out of the cold. Oh, I know you do not feel the cold, but my old bones do!"

"Old? You could never be old Caric. You are one of the youngest ones here!" Celeborn could not help but joke, but the smile faded as he moved his leg. Valar, but that hurt!

Caric had been watching him and noticed the slight grimace, then he realised just how pale Celeborn looked.

"You are among the injured! Why didn't you say so? Let me help you." Caric was not even aware that he had been joined by Ivorhen. The Imladris Captain was eager to help, even if he did see two images of Lord Celeborn and his head throbbed painfully. "Thank you." Caric smiled at the dark-haired Elf with the bandaged head as they practically lifted the Lord of Lothlorien off of his horse without him moving a muscle and with no time to complain.

"There you are, Hir-nin. Get your balance." Ivorhen tried to reassure Celeborn, but he too was worried at just how wan the silver-haired Elf Lord looked.

"I am well, Ivorhen. You are injured yourself." Celeborn hissed when his leg was jarred as he was set on his feet. More pain seemed to be spreading from areas he had not been aware of.

"I have asked for the birthing woman to come and help. Bree currently does not have a healer and she is the next best thing. She has worked with Elrond in the past." Caric hurried to reassure them that she knew her job.

"If she has worked with Elrond then she has my full trust." They finally began moving as Celeborn spoke and then, to his horror and embarrassment, his leg gave way beneath him. Only the fact that Captain Ivorhen and Caric were still holding onto him saved him from falling to the ground.

"Celeborn? What is it?" Caric made them stop.

"Is it your leg, Hir-nin?" Ivorhen asked.

"Yes, but also my ankle and knee. It pains me more than expected." Celeborn could not even put the offending limb to the ground.

"Take the weight off it. Lean on me." Caric was thinking hard about how they would get Celeborn to the house.

"I will carry you, Hir Celeborn." Ivorhen would not take no for an answer.

"I can..."

"Hir-nin, I promised the Lady Galadriel I would take care of you!" Ivorhen sounded more concerned by the minute.

Celeborn wanted to laugh at the fear in the Captain's eyes. His beloved could do that; instill this fear of failing her. The fact that she would blame Celeborn and not Ivorhen was beside the point. His gentle lady could scare the innocent with just a smile. If he did not hurt so much this would be most amusing.

"Very well, I would not wish you to garner Galadriel's wrath." He was joking but it hit home to him at that moment that he had not contacted her to let her know that he was alright. She would have his head. He groaned aloud.

It was all that Ivorhen needed to hear and with one swift move he picked up a very surprised Celeborn. "Which way, Hir-nin?" He asked Caric.

"Our gatehouse is nearer but my home would be better suited to care for your wounded. Your men will follow us?" He was already leading the way.

"Aye, we will not leave Hir Celeborn."

In a low voice Celeborn spoke to Ivorhen. "You can put me down, I am alright." Celeborn blushed with embarrassment and was only thankful that it was long after dark and there were no townsfolk in the street to see this.

"No, Hir-nin, your injuries are more serious than I realised and I believe we are almost there." Ivorhen could see a small group of six people apparently waiting for them.

Wolraven waved for them to come. Ivorhen needed no urging and hurried towards them.

"Lord Celeborn?" Wolraven was concerned. He had already sent Gytha into the house to help Briena prepare beds and hot water for the injured.

"He is injured, 'Raven. I did not realise it before. In the house everyone, now!" It was not lost on the Elves that even the Mayor and Captain of the Bree Guard did as Caric ordered.

Soon they were all either standing, or lying on the beds that Briena had made ready, or sitting at the long table in the middle of the main room of the house.

Ivorhen blinked. Hadn't there been more Edain than this outside? He had seen six waiting, but where had they all gone? He shook his head in bemusement and winced as his head flared with pain once more. Briena noticed it straight away.

"You are injured as well, my Lord. Come, sit, and I will take a look at your head while Lord Celeborn is tended by our healer." Ivorhen found that he could not argue with the pretty human elleth in front of him and allowed himself to be seated on a chair pulled out from the table. He was suddenly exhausted and dizzy at the same time. He could not seem to focus his eyes, so he closed them.

Celeborn hissed as the healer pulled aside the cloak that he had managed to keep over his leg. With his leggings so badly torn, he had hoped to protect the leg and a bit of dignity. There was a murmur of shock as they saw the state of his leggings. The grey material was a darker colour where the blood had dried, not all of it his.

"I do not have time for this. I have news for the Mayor!" Celeborn tried to brush the healer to one side.

He found himself on the end of a glare from the hardy Edan woman with dark but greying hair. The glare was worthy of both Galadriel and Elrond. "I will see to this now. You can talk to the Mayor as I work, but I will tend your wounds and I will not take no for an answer."

"Very well." Celeborn knew when he had already lost the argument.

"Celeborn this is Cadeyrn our Mayor. Cadeyrn this is Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien. The two Elves you saw earlier are his grandsons." Caric introduced the two.

"And fine young Elves they are too! It is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard a lot about you from Caric and Eirien." Cadeyrn bowed low to Celeborn with an ingratiating smile plastered on his face.

"Hannon le, yes they are. They are one of the reasons I am here. I thank you for looking after them." He smiled at Caric with relief.

"You are welcome, my friend you know that, both you and Elrond have done more than that for me and mine, even Thranduil, bless him." Caric could clearly recall too many times in the past when they had aided his family, actually.

"Carnen an gwend, Caric. You are our friends. That is what friends do." Celeborn turned to the Mayor. "This is your Captain of the Guard?"

"Yes, this is Thunor." Cadeyrn jumped in quickly, stepping in front of Caric as he spoke.

"You need to call your men to arms. There are large numbers of Orcs and Wargs moving tonight. The fell creatures seem to be heading directly for Bree. We have encountered two separate groups this evening." Celeborn had to grit his teeth as the healer began to pull at the bandages that were now stuck to his leg.

"Orcs? Heading for Bree? How preposterous!" The Mayor openly scoffed at the thought, waving his hand as if shooing away flies.

"Where do you think these wounds come from? Or our dead? Yes, we have dead and if not for Captain Ivorhen's timely intervention, I would not be sitting here as we speak but would be counted among their sad numbers. Ai!" He could not help the exclamation as the last of the bandage was removed. It smarted.

Celeborn glowered at Gytha. It was lost on the healer. She was looking at his leg with shock. He followed her look and sat staring at it, a little stunned. Caric also gave a cry of shock.

"You will not move from that bed until I give you leave to. You have done some serious damage to your leg. What happened?" Gytha gently began to examine the swollen leg.

"I was caught beneath my horse when it was toppled by a Warg. Then I fought and killed an Orc, but not before he cut me." Celeborn told the simple truth. "Unfortunately my horse was then killed beneath me. My leg was trapped under it again as my horse fell. I landed on a blade, an Orc dagger." Celeborn indicated each injury as he mentioned them while Gytha continued her examination of his leg

This was just a Birthing Woman? She acted more like a trained healer and her touch was gentler than many Edan healers he had seen.

Celeborn's leg was swollen to almost twice its normal size. Bruising had risen from the knee upwards, though bruises had blossomed on other parts of his leg as well. The wounds themselves, though, were cleaner than they had been. The white skin of his leg shined where it stood out from the dark Orc blood that had dried on him. Just the thought made his flesh crawl. His knee looked red. Why would his knee look red?

Gytha gave a sigh. "You should have removed your boot at the time. Your foot is too swollen to do so now. I will have to cut the boot off." She was already reaching for the blade in her own pack. She sliced carefully, slipping a finger under the leather to peel it away from the skin and cutting in short motions so she didn't accidentally cut her patient.

Celeborn sighed with relief as the pressure of the boot was removed. That was much better. He had not realised it was part of the discomfort he was feeling.

"Caric, I need some ice, or at least something cold to get this swelling down and cushions or pillows, anything to raise this limb. The foot is too swollen and so is the knee." Gytha was still probing the ankle, yet so gently that Celeborn barely felt it.

"We have some ice." Briena spoke up. "I will get some, give me a moment. Stay there Master Elf. I am not finished with you yet!"

Ivorhen had opened his eye, the one eye that he dared to open, trying to defeat his double-vision. His head was spinning and he had found, to his dismay, that he had not helped it by closing his eyes. He could not move if he tried, the chamber was spinning too much.

His eye closed against his will.

"You have four wounds?" Gytha was undoing the incredibly mucky bandage on Celeborn's lower leg.

"Aye, the blade went through and out the back of the thigh." Celeborn winced. The wound on his lower leg was tender.

"Then, there are truly Orcs?" Cadeyrn did not want to believe this. "Orcs, heading this way?" This could be disastrous. He wasn't ready for this.

"I did tell you." Celeborn was quickly losing patience with the Mayor. He sounded like a fool.

"But how many? We have to prepare!" The mayor looked around for the Captain.

"I will call out the men. How large a force do you estimate we may face, My Lord?" Captain Thunor had little time for the Mayor either. He was useless in a crisis and tended to panic when faced with a major decision.

"The two parties had more than thirty Orcs and Wargs each. I would expect a large party. The Song is thick with warning." Celeborn winced once more as Gytha probed the swollen wound in his lower leg.

"I will go and organise the men. Thank you for the warning, My Lord. This has brought us some valuable time. 'Raven, I will need your help!" Thunor called to his friend.

"You always need my help. How many times do I have to tell you I am no longer a member of the Home Guard?" Wolraven growled, though he stepped up beside Thunor readily enough.

"But you are the best non-member of the Home Guard that I have. If you had not been so heroic and got yourself injured you would still be a member. So humor me my friend. To me you are and always will be a member, no matter what some idiots say!" He glowered in the general direction of the Mayor.

"You are the Captain." There was amusement in Wolraven's voice. Oh, he knew what Cadeyrn though about him and his family. The fact that his mother had run the nasty little incompetent healer, Irfan, the Mayor's friend, out of Bree would not help, but he was only one silly little man and they could, would (and often did) ignore him.

"Aye, and you had better remember that, or I will make your life miserable." They were laughing together as they left the room.

Caric watched them go with a wistful look on his face. He would never forget the day Captain Thunor had brought Wolraven home, badly injured. Irfan had been drunk when he attended. The useless sot told them he was not needed, the wound was not serious enough he said.

They had almost lost Wolraven that night. Only Eirien's training with Elrond had saved him. The lingering effects of that wound had ruined his career in the Home Guard and had built up tension in the already frosty relationship with Irfan. None of them would ever forgive Irfan for the lack of care and duty he had shown that night.

To see Thunor calling for Wolraven's help was both touching and sad. If he had been able to continue in his position in the Home Guard, Wolraven would have steadily risen in the ranks. Of that, Caric had no doubt.

"Does this hurt?" Gytha asked and a hiss caught Caric's attention.

"How bad is it, Gytha?" Celeborn's leg looked worse by the minute, still swelling as it was, but then it would likely heal as quickly, given Celeborn's Elven healing abilities.

"Well, he won't be putting his foot to the floor for a couple of days, Elf or no. Both the knee and the ankle are damaged. The lower wound is infected and needs a good cleaning. Whoever stitched these wounds knew what they were doing, mind." Gytha was musing to herself.

"That was done by Captain Ivorhen, Elrond taught him." Celeborn nodded to the very ill-looking Captain of the Imladris Guard.

"He learnt well, I will take a look at him once I have finished here. He looks a little green." Gytha noted almost absently.

"He has a head injury, a deep wound to his forehead." Celeborn was worried too. Ivorhen had not looked this bad earlier.

"That would be the reason he looks nauseous." Gytha went back to cleaning the wound on Celeborn's calf.

"Caric, where are my grandsons and Eirien? I would have expected her to have been in the thick of things here, helping." Celeborn needed something to take his mind off of the pain. Some pain herbs would have been a nice addition.

"They left, last evening. Eirien went with them to help as Elrohir was injured." Caric was reluctant to tell Celeborn that.

"Injured!" Celeborn lurched up in the bed, concern clearly written on his face. Gytha lightly pushed him back down.

"Aye, he had a vision and would not waken. They were attacked by Orcs, perhaps forerunners to the ones that you met. Elladan decided to get him here as soon as possible. It took some time, but Elrohir woke and took some sweetened tea and a bit of the Miruvor that Elrond had left here some time ago." A movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. "Where do you think you are sloping off to?" His voice was suddenly hard.

Cadeyrn stopped and gulped, he had hoped that they had forgotten about him. He had things he needed to see to before the Orcs arrived, Important Things.

"I need to get back to my office and set things into motion." He pulled himself up and pushed out his chest in self-importance.

"Your office? There will be no one there. They will all be helping out with the guards. That is the Town defence plan, as well you know. Why do you need to go to your office?" Caric was suspicious and concerned. Nothing this foul little man did could really surprise him.

"There are important papers that will need to be moved to a place of safety. I thought it would be..."

"Ah, yes, you mean all your bribery and blackmail notes? Oh, you didn't think we would know about them? Everyone knows what you are up to." Caric told the stunned Mayor.

"How dare you spread such false rumors! I will have you for this, Caric! This time you have gone too far!" Cadeyrn was furious. No one could know, least of all this simple-minded gate keeper.

"Too far? Me? It was not I who declared Irfan the 'official' Town Healer and then ignored or excused his incompetence, no matter who he hurt. It was not I who blackmailed the Herbalist into providing free herbs and more bribes and threats to keep him in Bree when he protested the position. It would not surprise me if you knew more about the Orcs as well." Caric watched as Cadeyrn's face slowly became ashen.

"I will not tolerate these lies. I will not be held here in your presence or that of your foul offspring!" With that he stomped from the room.

"I have wanted to say those things for so long. Thank you Caric, for finally having the guts to do so." Gytha grinned up at him from her seat next to Celeborn on the bed.

"What is all this shouting about? We have injured here!" Briena looked angry as she stepped from the storeroom.

"That was only our illustrious Mayor leaving. Did you bring the ice?" Gytha asked over her shoulder.

"Aye, it is one thing we have stored in plenty after the long winter. The cellar is full of it. Here you are." Briena sat a wooden bowl containing several large chunks of ice next to Gytha. "How is Lord Celeborn?"

"Caric did you say Elladan and Elrohir were attacked by Orcs?" Celeborn had found the little scene with Caric and the mayor interesting, but he was worried. Why had no one mentioned they were attacked earlier?

"Attacked by Orcs? Da, what have you been saying? They were not attacked by Orcs. Elrohir was just unconscious from the vision." Briena was watching her father with sharp eyes.

"N...no Orc attack? I am sure there was an Orc attack. Why else..." Caric's eyes widened. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did, Da. You haven't really rested since Ma left. Not even sat down, really. You were at the gate all last night. You are exhausted and if there is going to be an Orc attack, of which I have no doubt, you need to rest." She crossed her arms and looked at her father in a pose so reminiscent of Eirien that it was almost as if his wife was there in front of him.

"I have no time and more than enough to do." He turned to Celeborn, his face red but resigned. "I am sorry, my friend. I am getting muddled with my old age. It would appear that there was no Orc attack on the two boys. They left this evening with Eirien. Elrohir was riding with Elladan, in case he had another vision when they were riding. I am sorry to have worried you."

"That is alright, Caric. As long as they are safe, that is all I am concerned about. I agree with Briena, though. You should rest. There will be plenty of time before the Orcs attack. Our group will support your fighters." Celeborn laid back again, his leg still throbbing though Gytha had applied the ice, wrapped in cloths, to various places on his leg.

"I need to get you some herbs now, my Lord. You best not move from there." Gytha stood, eyeing Celeborn meaningfully while she dried her hands. She turned to Caric. "That can be your job. If he moves one inch from the bed, I will make you regret it, Caric. That leg is too injured to take weight."

"I will do as you say, Gytha." Caric knew from old that he could not win against the healer. And sitting down suddenly seemed a good idea.

"Good, I will take a look at that poor Elf with the sore head now. Briena, have you checked him over?"

The two women moved away from the amused men-folk. Caric leaned in to whisper. "If I were you, Cel, I would not move. I would like to live to see the Orcs when they attack."

The sudden sound of someone being sick made Caric jump and they turned in time to see the sorry sight of Captain Ivorhen leaning against the table, retching.

Gytha was suddenly in charge. As soon as his retching had subsided, the older woman and Briena carried Ivorhen, who was moaning weakly, over to the bed and laid him beside Celeborn. Gytha's greying hair was not yet a sign of a weakened body.

"Someone put out some of the candles! Briena, I need hot water both in a goblet and in a bowl. I think we are dealing with a nasty concussion here. I need my bag of herbs against sickness." The other elves in the room moved to clean the mess and blew out several of the candles.

Celeborn called out. "My pack is near the door, I see. It contains an herb that will work faster than any of yours. Briena, if you will bring it, saes, I will prepare the herb for him."

"Very well." Gytha said nothing more, but bent to look in the Captain's eyes. It worried her that an Elf did not protest at being moved in the manner that he had been. No self-respecting Elf she had ever met would give in that easily and he had been so limp. The left eye was slower in reacting to the light and the pupil was a few sizes smaller than the right. "He has a very nasty concussion, at the very least." He also seemed to be on the verge of passing out entirely.

Briena reached Celeborn with his bag and he opened it to bring out the herbs he needed. He took two out. One he placed in his own mouth to chew for the pain and the other was the herb for Ivorhen. He crushed it in his hands and beckoned Gytha closer to him.

"Blow this gently in his face. It will be breathed in next time he inhales. It works quite quickly." Celeborn made certain the entire amount of the powdered herb was safely transferred to her hands.

Gytha nodded. As she turned back to him, Ivorhen moaned slightly. She quickly blew the herb gently into the pallid face. He moaned once more and she watched fascinated as the herb seemed to vanish in front of her eyes.

She brushed her hands so that any remnants were gone. She then reached to remove the blood-stained bandage around his head. The cut was raised and still bleeding sluggishly when she uncovered it.

It sent alarm bells ringing in Celeborn's head. "Poison?" It was all he could gasp out. Ivorhen had been more worried about him than about himself and did not have his wound cleaned properly.

"No, just infection I think. The blow he received must have been very hard to cause this." The wound was not only raised but jagged as if the knife had been jerked as it fell or had a nicked edge, or both.

"I believe you are right. I have some Athelas in my pack." Celeborn was already reaching for it once more.

"Kingsfoil? Good, that will help." Gytha was already washing the wound, making certain that it really was thoroughly cleaned.

"Briena, if I could have a bowl and some warm water and a knife, I will prepare this for Gytha." The two healers were already working hard at their respective chores. Caric watched worriedly. He did notice though that Celeborn was being sure not to move his leg. His lips were pulled into a thin line. Whatever Celeborn had taken, it apparently had not helped his pain much, if any.

"Do you have any more herbs for the pain in there, Cel? I can make you the tea. I can't leave you in this much pain." Caric offered.

"I will be well. The herb will begin to work soon. I wonder what is happening outside?" Celeborn wished he had an idea what was happening. He really needed to talk with Wolraven and the Captain again.

"I don't know, they will tell us eventually." As the gatekeeper, he would be one of the first to know what their plans were.

"That is not good enough. Gildor?" Celeborn looked around for the young scout.

"Yes, Hir-nin?" The blonde warrior hurried forward.

"I want you to take another with you and scout the area. I want numbers of Orcs and Wargs and location. We need to move the children and women to shelter before the Orcs can reach the town. Caric, is there a place they can go that is safe for them? Oh, and Gildor, before you leave, find Wolraven and Thunor. I need to speak with them." Celeborn was already thinking ahead.

"Of course, Hir-nin." Gildor bowed before motioning to another elf who hurriedly followed him.

"There is a sturdy barn that is rarely used for more than storage. It is far enough away from the main town for it not to be a target." Caric was thinking of the layout of Bree and this would be the best place to hide the women and children. It had been utilized in this manner before.

"Good. Do you have parchment and quill? I need you to show me how the town is laid out. We need to put plans into motion. Gytha how is Ivorhen?" He looked over at the healer as Caric moved to get the paper, quill and ink.

Gytha got right to the point. "The wound is deep, almost scored the bone. It needs suturing as well. If I did not know the circumstances, I would say that someone tried to take his head off. He will not be fit to fight anytime soon."

"He will need to be moved. All of the injured that you feel cannot fight will be moved. Is there anyone in your house of healing?" Celeborn was aware that he would be one of those who would be moved. Still, he could use his arms and his bow, if it came to it.

"Not at this moment. To be honest, most of the folks around here tried to stay away from the house of healing and the last healer as much as they possibly could." Gytha's smile was sardonic, as was her tone.

"He was that bad?" Celeborn asked.

"Worse than that." Caric had returned with the paper and sat back down beside Celeborn to begin his work. He thanked the Valar that Elrond had taught him his letters all those years ago. It would come in handy now. One day he would thank his friend once more. "Eirien ran him out of town this afternoon when he tried to bleed Elrohir without even looking at him."

"He did what!" Celeborn surged forward as anger filled him at the words. He knew of some of the Edain healing practices and they were completely and utterly barbaric. Only the pain from his leg stopped him.

"Easy, Cel, he did not get the chance. Eirien would not let him near Elrohir. As I said, he is no longer in Bree." Caric bent and began to sketch the layout of the town, muttering to himself. "If we're lucky, the Orcs will have him."

The door opened and the Imladris soldier, Mirien, entered the room and moved solemnly to Celeborn's side. "The horses have been seen to, Hir-nin, and our dead have been laid out." He swallowed. It was always hard to do that with friends and colleagues.

"Hannon-le, Mirien. I am sure that their families will thank you for doing that service. Their names will be added to the roll of honour. I will speak to Naeron's family when we return to Lothlorien. It is hard I know." Celeborn gravely thanked the warrior for his efforts.

"You knew them?" Briena looked up from where she was helping Gytha.

"Yes. We have worked together for many years." Celeborn smiled at her sadly. "I bounced Naeron on my knee as an Elfling. His parents will be devastated. Pathon was alone in Imladris. At least, he had no immediate family left this side of the Sundering Sea. The Imladris Guard was his family. We will honour and miss him." He was aware that Briena's eyes had filled with tears. "Are you alright, Briena?"

"Yes, but it is so sad that he has no family here. I am glad that he has you." She sniffed softly.

Caric had risen at the sight of her tears and crossed to his daughter's side to pull her into a comforting hug. "It is not like Wolraven, Briena, and he has us to help him."

"What happened with Wolraven?" Celeborn was surprised at this turn in the conversation. They had heard nothing about a problem with Wolraven.

"You know that he was married?" Caric checked to make certain that his son was not in the room. They did not like to speak about this with him present.

"No." Celeborn was surprised.

"Wolraven married three years ago. A wonderful young lady was Ethalyn. We all loved her." They had all paused to listen to Caric. He in turn was trying to comfort Briena as she tried to compose herself.

"Loved her? What happened?" Gytha continued to treat Ivorhen in silence. She knew this sad tale all too well.

"Wolraven was out on patrol with the Bree Guard. They were attacked by Orcs and he received a serious head injury. He was brought back here unconscious. Ethalyn often cared for some of the smaller children while their parents were ill or worked, we did not know it at the time but there was an illness doing the rounds. Ethalyn was pregnant, two months. When she saw 'Raven brought home, she collapsed." Caric trailed off as memories flooded his mind.

"Irfan came, but he was drunk." Briena's voice was hard. "He said that there was nothing wrong with him that needed his attentions and that 'Raven would wake up in his own time. It took him three weeks. The shock of seeing Wolraven brought home like that caused Ethalyn to sicken and lose the baby. Irfan actually did work to try to save her and probably would have, but infection took her." Tears were running down her pale face.

Gytha snorted at that comment. "For once, he tried, but only because she was pretty."

"Aye, anyway, by the time Wolraven woke up, we had buried both his wife and babe. Irfan hadn't treated his head injury. Though we did what we could, it left him with seizures, much like the one Elrond had here with his vision. Because of that, our _esteemed_ Mayor declared he could no longer be trusted to be a member of the Home Guard. In one fell swoop, _Irfan and his friend_…" The words were hissed by Caric. "…took everything away from my son."

"That is why he did not recall who I was." Celeborn's voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"Aye, I'm afraid so. He has memory loss and he is terribly moody at times. It has been so hard to see him like this. And for them to turn around and tell him they have _graciously_ allowed him a position as my 'helper' in compensation!" Caric was still angry at their treatment of his son.

"That is insensitive!" Celeborn growled.

"Aye, it was more like an insult, and it is all because of that filth Irfan and then Cadeyrn covered up for him, as usual."

"They covered it up?" Celeborn was getting angrier by the minute. The Mayor could condone this?

"Aye, they covered that up, and more." The opening of the door effectively ended the conversation as Wolraven and Thunor entered.

"Good, I'm glad you are back. I need to speak with you. Caric has given me a map of the town. We need to move the woman, children and injured. He has said that this barn..." Celeborn had captured their attention to give Caric and Briena the chance to regain their composure.

The door opened again and Gildor entered with Athlon close behind him. They looked both worried and urgent. Athlon immediately went to Briena's side.

"Hir-nin, the Orcs are all around the town. Their numbers must be at least three hundred, if not more. The Wargs are concentrated at the front of the town by the gates." Gildor hurried to report.

"As I feared. They will wait until they think that the town has settled for the night. I am sure they believe that they are unnoticed. That will buy us some time and give us an advantage. Do you have access to any type of blasting powder? The Dwarves use it to burrow underground." Celeborn could see the confusion on the Edain's faces. Apparently they had never heard of it. "I see you do not know that of which I speak. No matter, there are other ways. Let me think."

Suddenly, he had a new plan. "I noticed as we came in that there were houses on their own and away from the others, by the green. We need alcohol from the Prancing Pony, anything that will burn, wine, ale, oil, anything, as much as can be gathered. Thunor, the houses, are they wooden?"

"I will organise the alcohol and let the men know that the women and children need to be moved, now." Wolraven stood.

"'Raven? Be careful." Caric looked up at his son.

"I will, Da." There was more life in the brown eyes than Caric had seen in three years. It brought a flare of hope to Caric. Maybe his son was still there, the son who lived for adventure and loved working for the guard.

Wolraven left with a small wave to Briena. Athlon gave Briena a quick embrace and followed Wolraven.

"I have some of his medicine ready, Da." Briena's voice was quiet.

"That is a good idea." Caric turned to Celeborn. "Excitement like this can bring on the seizures. Elrond sent us the medicine, it helps."

"Good, I am glad that it helps. Gather all who can shoot a bow. When the alcohol arrives it is to be spread over the houses, soaked if possible. When the Orcs attack, the houses can be set aflame. That will panic the Wargs and we can pick off the Orcs in the resultant light. You have men who can shoot?"

Thunor nodded at Celeborn's words. "Aye, we do. 'Raven was one of our best marksmen. I cannot forget or believe what the mayor has done to him."

"I can shoot." Briena spoke up.

"No, you will be needed to help the injured." Caric tried to stop her before she even started.

"Would you have stopped Ma from helping?" Briena could not believe that she was hearing this.

"No, but that is different."

"What is so different? I have no babes and this is my town. I will not hide away like a scared child when I know I can do something to help defend it. I am as good a shot as 'Raven. He can still shoot. Just because that...scum decided he could not be a Guardsman does not mean he has to hide with the women. I am sure he will find some way of being out there with his men and friends tonight." Briena spoke with certainty in her voice.

"I would be happier if..." Caric began.

"No, Da, you do not understand. I will be fighting alongside you. I am going to go and change and then get my bow. I need to make certain that the arrows are good. Don't try to stop me Da. Ma will have harsh words for you otherwise. You both knew this would come." She glared at her father before leaving the room.

"You cannot prevent her from doing what she has trained for, mellon-nin. It would not be fair to her. We will make sure that she is safe." Celeborn spoke softly from his bed.

Gytha snorted once more. "You, my Lord? And what do you think you will be doing? You are going nowhere!"

"I know, but that does not mean that I cannot be armed, in case." Celeborn liked this healer.

"True. There, he is all finished." She had just rebandaged Ivorhen's head wound after suturing the long gash. "Now, you are in pain and _you…" _She turned to Caric. "…are exhausted. Plans are underway. We likely have at least two hours before they even begin to attack if past experience holds true. You will lie down and rest, now. I will waken you when the time is right."

"Gytha, I can't. We have too..."

"Yes you can, Da." It was Wolraven, returned from the Prancing Pony with others of the Home Guard. Their arms were laden with wine bottles and casks of ale. "We can sort the rest out. If you're going to fight, then you need rest. If not, I will knock you out myself."

Caric would and should have taken umbrage at this from his son, but this was so like the old Wolraven, he found that he could not scold him. He had wanted to see his son back like this for so long.

"Very well, I will rest, but if you do not waken me I will never let you forget it." Caric glowered at all in the room.

There was room yet on the large bed, even with Celeborn and Ivorhen on each side of it. "Here, rest with us." Celeborn smiled at his friend who nodded and did so, stretching across the foot of the bed carefully so as not to jar Celeborn's leg.

"What do you want us to do with all this?" Wolraven asked.

* * *

Soon, the entire town was mobilised. The alcohol and a fair amount of straw had been spread around the now-abandoned houses. The inhabitants had been swiftly moved to safety. The women and children were safely hidden away. Only Celeborn and Caric were in the gatehouse. Celeborn had asked to be moved there. He wished to be near the fighting before they expected the attack to happen.

That had not gone down well with Gytha, but they had persuaded her eventually to give Celeborn crutches so that he could be near the middle of the fight and direct their men. Her experience had led her to expect such a thing after all, but she didn't have to like it. Blasted stubborn menfolk!

The town lay shrouded in silence as they all settled in to wait.

Only one house showed signs of habitation. The Mayor's office was brightly lit as Cadeyrn made ready to leave. He had already sent his family away, two days ago to be exact, to stay with friends in the next town. He would not have them here, not now.

He had also sent a lot of his paperwork and wealth with them. But there were still some things that needed to be destroyed. He dare not risk any of it being discovered, just in case, especially when he returned to Bree, or what would be left of Bree.

With luck, Caric and his brood of hangers-on would be killed and the last of his resistance would be gone. They would hail him as a hero and welcome him back with open arms.

He walked into his office, his own inner sanctum. Pulling the chain from underneath his vest, he undid the chain and removed the silver key that sat there. Smiling to himself, he opened the locked drawer, the drawer that only he had access to.

He pulled the handle to open it, only to stop in shock. The drawer was empty. All the papers that he needed to burn were gone. His heart began thudding and he looked around wildly. Who could have? Caric! It had to be that scum. Well, he had him now. He would not get away with breaking into the Mayor's office and stealing official... He groaned aloud. There was no way he could accuse Caric of stealing these particular papers. How could he explain how _he _had them to start with?

"Lord Cadeyrn?" He jumped, only to relax back and push the drawer closed. It was Brennus, his own personal clerk.

"Yes, Brennus?" He made himself sound stern and official.

"I did not expect you to be here tonight, Sir. Should you not be with the Town Elders looking to the defence of Bree?" Brennus sounded puzzled.

"I have just come from the meeting. We needed to gather the Maps. I know where we keep them and could readily put my hands on them." He lied glibly.

"But the maps are not here." Brennus knew every inch of this office and not one map was kept here unless it was in 'the drawer'.

"I moved some this morning. Is your family safe?" He reached for the old parchment that he had brought with him, just in case.

"Aye, they have been moved. I will be joining the fight. I will forever be grateful for my father insisting that I be taught to shoot a bow as well as learn my letters for bookwork. I can at least be of some help." He had no doubt of where Cadeyrn would be, hiding, saving his own sorry hide.

"I suggest we get on our way then. I have the maps." They walked out of the office together. The paperwork would have to wait. There was a good chance it may just disappear with the wreck of Bree anyway.

They parted ways just as they reached Caric's house. Brennus hurried to join his friends and defend his home.

Cadeyrn waited until Brennus was out of sight and then doubled back on himself. How could these people be so stupid? He made his way for the small door that only he knew about. He had recently paid well to have it secretly added to the wall and then had the carpenter disposed of. Not even his wife knew about it.

Cadeyrn only relaxed when he left sight of the Town of Bree. He would not be there when it was attacked. He would only return when it was safe to do so.

He made for the meeting point and waited. He heard heavy foot falls that told him he was not alone. He looked around and somehow kept the disgust off his face. It would not do to irritate these things.

"Do they suspect?" The Orc was huge and smelt foul.

"No, they have no idea of what is going on. They think there is a..."

"Good, Master will be pleased with your work. Pity you will never meet him." The Orc sneered at him.

"I did not think I would, but once the Town is in his hands..."

"He will never enter here, have no fear of that. There is the worry that if you could so easily turn traitor to your own people, you would do so to our Lord." The sneer grew deeper, a dark glint growing in its yellow eyes.

"I would never... How could I...?" The urge to speak suddenly disappeared as pain flared through Cadeyrn's back. He looked down to see the point of a sword, filthy and nicked in places, protruding from his abdomen.

As the blade was cruelly jerked from his body, he soundlessly fell to the ground in a pool of his own gore. The Orcs standing over him laughed at his gullibility.

He was suddenly very glad he had not told them that the town had been warned that the Orcs were here and that they were prepared. He prayed with his dying breath that the Orcs would have a nasty surprise in store...

* * *

The square below was quiet and purposefully dark. Celeborn stood watching the gate below. He was leaning against the wall on his right leg to try and take the weight off his left which pulsed with a throbbing deep ache. His sword was strapped to his waist and his bow was to hand, his quiver ready and full on his back. The right hand crutch was leaning against the wall. He could get to his sword easily that way.

Caric looked over at him. Celeborn stood taught and erect. His back was so straight you could have used it to make a line. His left hand was clutched against the crutch, one of two signs that all was not well with his friend. The other was the ashen colour and the bunched muscles on the Elf's jaw. To Caric, those signs pointed to Celeborn being in a lot of pain.

"Cel, come and sit down. You look in pain and exhausted."

"We do not have time for that." Celeborn could see the men and Elves moving into position to wait. All had arrows that had been wrapped with linen and soaked with oil. Interspersed around the area were small fires that looked natural, all things being equal. The spring night held a damp chill that made Caric glad of his cloak and the small brazier nearby. The long harsh winter seemed reluctant to give up its grip on the land, even now.

"I was made to rest when I said that!" Caric pouted.

"Ah, but you, Mellon-nin, are still very young!" Celeborn could not resist the crack.

"Humph... I dread to think what that makes you. Ancient?" They both laughed at that.

"Ancient, and stubborn as any silly Man!" The voice came from behind them. It was Gytha. "I brought you this. It will help with the pain, but won't make you sleep. I will sort that out once this crisis is over." She handed the slightly steaming goblet to Celeborn then looked over to Caric. "You look better."

"Thanks, I feel it. I see you have your sword." Caric noted the presence of Gytha's weapon.

"You think that Briena will be the only woman fighting this night? I fought with you and Eirien all those years ago. I will do so now, or at least protect the women and children. I am on hand should Ivorhen need me as well." Gytha sounded smug as she reminded Caric of their joint past.

"Good, I would wish for no one better to protect them. Just get a few Orcs for Eirien if they get through that far." Caric knew his wife would wish that. Valar, he wished he knew that she and the boys were safe.

"That will not help the pain with you watching it in the goblet" She gave a small gently-derisive snort. "And you a healer!" Gytha had noted that Celeborn had not taken a drink yet. She pulled over a chair. "Sit, you can still see the gates from here, as well you know. And raise that leg! I need to get away before they attack. Stay safe, Caric, I would not like to be the one to have to tell Eirien that ill has befallen you." She loosened her sword and hurried from the Gatehouse.

"She is right, Cel." Caric's voice was soft. "If you wish to fight, drink that."

Celeborn had been quiet and pensive during their discussion of their loved ones.

"I will. Tell me, Mellon-nin, do you have any more Miruvor?" He was suddenly acutely aware that he had not been in contact with Galadriel.

"I do, brought it with me. You need to speak with Galadriel?" Caric turned to get the bottle.

"Yes, I have been remiss in contacting her again after the battle earlier. She will not be pleased with me." That drew a snort from Caric.

The tea was bitter and yet he drank it with relief as he looked around for a footstool. Caric read his mind and pushed the other chair in front of him. Though Celeborn had to use a hand to lift the swollen leg up and a groan escaped him, it was a relief to rest his leg in an elevated position. His foot was encased in the split remnants of his boot. The upper part had been trimmed away and the sides slit to fit over his swollen foot.

Once the tea was gone, he sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes.

_/Galadriel/_

_/Cel! I was so worried! What happened? You are hurt/ _Galadriel could feel his distress through their link.

/_We were attacked by Orcs./_

_/Were you injured badly/ _He could feelGaladriel's worry for him and it was heart-warming.

_/Just a few cuts, nothing more. Elladan and Elrohir have already left Bree with Eirien in tow./ _He moved her attention away from him.

_/It is good to know that she is with them. Caric is well/_

_/Indeed he is. I hope it remains so. The darkness has spread. Orcs and Wargs have surrounded Bree. We are ready for them./_

_/I could feel the darkness growing.../ _Her tone spoke of deep worry.

A new mental voice interrupted them, one they did not recognise. _/The darkness may spread, but it will not avail/ _

_/Who is this/ _Celeborn demanded.

/_Rest easy, old friend. It is I, Mithrandir. I have been told to advise you that Narya has a new Keeper and to make myself known to you. You may have sensed its use earlier Galadriel./ _Mithrandir sounded both amused and exhausted.

_/I did indeed, Mithrandir. All is well/ _Galadriel had indeed been worried about the Ring's use, but had not wanted to make that plain.

_/Elrond had been targeted with dire curses by a dark power. I had to use Narya to remove the curses. Even then, I believe I had the help of a higher source./_

_/Is he alright/ _Celeborn was alarmed at the news that Elrond had been attacked in this manner.

_/He sleeps now and will recover with time. Legolas will take longer to heal. Where are you/ _Mithrandir was curious.

_/I am in Bree. Galadriel remains in Fornost. Meleth, have you had any more dreams/ _Celeborn had been too busy to ask Galadriel about the web dreams earlier.

/_Just one. The web was stronger, not fully back to what it should be, but better. The dream seemed to bring hope. I do not understand the meaning./ _Galadriel was still unsure of the symbolism of the dreams.

/_We will understand the meaning in the fullness of time, Galadriel. We are not meant to understand it now." _Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

_/You have also seen it/ _Galadriel sounded shocked.

_"Yes, I have. I, like you, do not understand yet, but we will. The dark power is angry this night. He has been thwarted in part of his plan./_

_/It has set an attack on Bree, but we are prepared./ _Celeborn admitted.

_/You must avail and win, Celeborn./ _There was no doubt in Mithrandir's voice.

/_We will do our best. The town is ready. They are massing now, I must go./ _Celeborn already sounded distant.

/_Be careful, Meleth. Speak to me as soon as you can/ _Galadriel sounded tearful.

/_I will, as soon as possible. Gerich veleth nín./_

Celeborn groaned as he opened his eyes and the pain in his leg invaded his awareness once again, it had seemed to recede as he spoke with Galadriel and Mithrandir.

"Here, Cel, drink this. I must ask Elrond for more." Caric offered him a goblet full of Miruvor.

"I brought some with us. It is always handy to have." He took a sip. "What is happening?"

"They are gathering, none too quietly either. How they thought they would hide this is beyond me." Caric actually sounded amused.

"I know. They are hardly being quiet about it." The noise from outside the gate had been steadily rising as had the glow of fires that the Orcs had set.

"Better for us, mind you. Can you see anything?" Caric was peering through the mist that was steadily increasing. Indeed fell things were abroad this night.

"Their numbers are growing around the gate. The Wargs are uneasy, two have snapped at each other already. We can use that to our advantage." Celeborn allowed a pleased smile. The Orcs and their riders were hardly organised. "Wait they are... it is beginning. They have a battering ram."

"Good, we were expecting that. They are not going to like my little surprise." Caric sounded so smug that Celeborn turned to look at him in query. Caric just nodded to the gate. "Watch."

Eyebrow arched, Celeborn did just that. He was in time to see the small band of Orcs with the battering ram literally bounce off of the gate. They roared in deep displeasure.

"What, by Eru, just happened?" Celeborn was astounded. He never thought he would live to see the day...

"The last time they replaced the gates it was built to my stipulation. The Mayor was not told of the additions. We kept them from him." Oh yes, Caric really was pleased with himself.

"Additions?" Celeborn watched as the Orcs regrouped.

"Yes, my additions, sheets of iron behind the wood. We added bracing to the gateposts as well. It will not keep them out forever, they will get through, but it gives us more time."

"That is a wonderful idea. They are not happy about it." Celeborn could see that clearly, even through the misty dark.

"Good, again, that was the idea. If they are angry, they will not be as careful and then they will make mistakes." Caric drew his sword as he peered at the blurred mass in the darkness beneath him.

The next time the Orcs hit the gate, it made the chamber they stood in shudder, but the gate still held. The mumbles, growls and roars from the other side of the wall told them the plan was working.

"I think this may be a diversion. They are being too loud. I am glad we spread the men to watch. You are positive there is no other way into Bree?" Celeborn was worried. Something was niggling at his senses.

"No, no other way in. There has never been." Caric looked at him worriedly.

"I need to get a message to my warriors. Gildor?" The blonde warrior hurried to his side, his bow lax at his side, not that that meant anything. "Warn the others that all is not as it seems. I want them to be alert and ready for anything. Have someone patrol the wall."

"Of course, Hir Celeborn. I will return quickly." Another shudder shook the chamber.

Celeborn looked around the chamber. All was in place, with a large basket of arrows to one side. Several had been treated with oil and were ready to fire. The first shot to signal the men and elves to attack would come from him. He did not want the Orcs to be forewarned that all was not as they might expect.

It took ten or eleven blows until the wood of the gate gave way to reveal the now battered sheet of metal. It had been badly dented and was buckled in places. The Orcs began concentrating on places where the weakness in the metal showed. The Wargs held back, snarling and eager to go.

When the doors did fall, the Orcs stood back and let the Wargs go first. They bounded forward with yelps and roars of excitement. The laughing and cheering Orcs followed, they would enjoy the panic that they expected within.

What met them was a surprise all right. The Wargs were sniffing and whimpering. They had expected to find panicked humans. Instead they found an empty and dark town, with an odd smell about them that they did not like. It confused them.

"Wha's goin' on 'ere? Where's our meat?" One of the Orcs asked stupidly.

Not that they got a chance to answer, those behind them pushed forward and they had no choice but to move forward or be trodden under foot. The large, mean, foul-smelling Orc that had spoken with Cadeyrn grunted with surprise.

Its yellow eyes then widened as he caught scent of the alcohol fumes about him. "It's a trap..."

Before the last word was out of his mouth, a whoosh split the air and something thudded against his chest. He looked down at it stupidly. Then he slumped to the ale-soaked ground, the fire from the blazing arrow spread rapidly. The cry of "Hain dago!" rose loud and clear.

Within seconds, more arrows joined it and soon there was utter pandemonium. Dying Orcs and panicked Wargs with burning fur were everywhere. The Wargs snapped at anything that moved, including their own riders.

Celeborn stood at the window above the ruined gate-door firing off arrows faster than one could blink. Orc after Orc was brought down under his onslaught.

* * *

Over on the other side of Bree a small well-hidden door opened and a group of eight Orcs slipped in. They had been watching the Mayor for some time. Their Master did not trust him at all. They had been pleased to follow the stupid human's trail back to the town wall to find the hidden doorway. It would give them access, very handy.

They crept along the shadows, keeping eerily silent. They could hear the screams and yelps that signaled that the other orcs at the gate and their Warg mounts were dying in great numbers.

The Orc who led the way signaled the others, his sharp, yellow teeth gleaming in the light cast from the fires around them.

"They's gotta be 'ere somewhere." He hissed under his breath.

"I can't wait for a taste of human brat flesh!" The Orc beside him, Fletxth, stated with a grin. Drool ran unheeded down his chin.

"Ya has ta find 'em first!"

"And what is it that you are looking for, exactly?" A voice from above them made them jump and they all looked up, raising their swords to the ready.

Standing on a limb of a spreading elm tree looking at them with almost feral glee was a blonde Elf, his bow pulled back, ready to fire. The sight caused them all to growl in fury.

"Elf." Fletxth stated, spitting the word.

"You can tell?" Within a blink the Elf was gone and Fletxth was on the damp ground, his throat torn open by a single arrow.

Slet growled. Since when were there Elves in Bree? "Get that Elf! Bring him to me! I want his hair for my belt!" They were all moving, any pretence at hiding gone. He did not get a chance to say or do anything more. An arrow hit him in the back, sending him sprawling, never to rise again.

The other six Orcs never stood a chance and soon Gildor stood among them making sure they were all indeed dead, retrieving his arrows. He was impressed, he did not know how Hir Celeborn did it, but he had somehow known about this little doorway and had sent them to find and then guard it.

"Make sure there are no others around. Heh, I've always wanted to be an Orc belt." Gildor grinned sarcastically. The others with him, mostly men, laughed as they carried on their work.

* * *

Gytha frowned at the sounds heard through the thick door of the barn. The cries and howls were loud and frightening in the dark. The children were scared, very scared. Some of the youngest were crying, but some of the older children tried to comfort them.

She turned to look at a few of the women who were armed, as she was. They watched the windows, ready for any trouble that might present itself.

Ivorhen groaned again, taking her attention back to him. "Easy, young one. You have been injured. I am sure you have a banging headache."

All she got in answer was a fainter groan.

"Ivorhen? Can you open your eyes for me?" Gytha asked. She got no answer.

She sighed. She was beginning to get worried about this young Elf, well, she knew he wasn't young. He had accompanied Elrond on his last visit years ago. He should have awoken by now, not still be unconscious as he was.

"Orcs!" Caelie called from the window.

The door burst open before anyone could move.

"Brat flesh, and fresh!" The drool ran down the sides of the Orc's mouth as he took in the sight of children of all ages. It began to run its tongue over its lips in anticipation. "Urk!"

Caelie pulled her sword from the Orc's side and kicked it away. "Not if I can help it!"

Gytha stood. "How many?"

"A handful." She was ready for the next one, who stepped through the door too eagerly. Orcs could be so idiotic. He met the same end as the first. The sound of a window breaking followed by a scream warned them they were out of time.

Gytha whirled around, her sword in hand and ready. She blinked with surprise, one of the young lads, only nine years old, had a scythe in his hands and had coolly taken the head off the Orc that had tried to get to his little sister.

"Well done, Herrill. That was quick thinking." She did not have the chance to say more for Orcs were swarming in through the doors and windows, not stopping for anything.

A child's scream, shrill and full of fear, from behind her made her turn. One towering Orc had cornered a small dark-haired four-year-old girl, Tiera, beside the helpless form of Ivorhen. Unless she climbed over the wounded Elf-warrior she had nowhere to go.

Gytha tried to reach them, but she was too far away.

"Yummy fresh flesh. Your blood will be sweet to drink." Tiera shuddered at the words of the frightening monster, but could not bring herself to hurt the pretty Elf beside her. She had been sitting near him in the dark, captivated by his glowing skin.

The Orc laughed and reached over Ivorhen, his hand cruelly twisted her tunic as he pulled her towards him. The girl-child screamed again in fear. He halted half-way, his expression turned from gleeful to one of surprise.

"Get... your... filthy... hands... off... her." Ivorhen was panting by the time he finished, his eyes tightly squeezed against the pain. He could not let this filthy beast hurt a child, not one as pretty as her. His hand fell back as his strength left him. The sharp dagger he had felt for on his belt, stayed where it was in the Orc's chest. The Orc sank to its knees before slumping dead before the horrified green eyes of Tiera. She burst into tears and, before anyone else moved, threw herself across Ivorhen's chest. He caught her with a grunt of pain.

"How do you feel?" Gytha was determined to keep the Orcs away from the two on the pallet at her feet. After what she had just seen, she would not let Orcs anywhere near either of them.

"Bad... head." Ivorhen could not bring himself to let go of the small sobbing girl. He cradled her head against his neck so that she could not see what was happening around her.

"I'm not surprised." Gytha's reply was grim.

All around her the women, and many of the children, were fighting the Orcs using the barn's contents. It was used to store hay for winter and the farming tools they used in the fields around them during better weather. It meant that all the various tools could be used as weapons. The children were familiar with the tools because as soon as they were big enough to wield them, they were expected to help in the fields. It was just the way life was.

Gytha had just dispatched another Orc when a cry went up outside, a familiar cry. Wolraven had arrived with some of his men. She grinned. All this time since he had last served with the Guard and they were still his men. He would never feel any other way, she was sure.

It was soon much calmer in the barn. All the Orcs were dead, and no one in the barn had been killed, although there were injuries. Gytha was once more in the thick of things, taking care of the wounded while others calmed the children.

* * *

Celeborn finished off the orc before him with a grunt of effort and pain. His leg really was paining him. A warg, one of the last, took the Orc's place. Most of the Wargs had either taken flight at the sight of the flames or been killed.

They had been lucky. The Wargs had taken a few, Valar, a lot of the Orcs with them. Many of the Wargs turned on their riders and the orcs around them in the mayhem and panic. All they cared about was getting away from the flames, not who was before them. It saved the Elves and Men from having to face as many Orcs in battle.

At some point a light rain had started to fall. Not enough to put out the flames from the ruined houses, but enough to add to the dismal atmosphere.

The Warg was easy to finish with Caric's help. Celeborn was just about to relax when a cry of panic went up. He looked at Caric, puzzled, before he turned to see what was causing the uproar.

"Black Rider!" The cry was enough to freeze the blood of many of the men.

Black rider? Here? Then he recalled Mithrandir's words about Evil rising this night. He did not even think, just pulled an arrow, bound it with cloth and touched the flames to it. Without anyone realising what he had done, he sent the arrow unerringly in the direction of the Úlairë.

Both the Black Rider and its black mount screamed as the flames touched them where they stood, watching the attack. They had not moved nor taken part. The scream faded as they fled into the night.

That effectively ended the fighting since any Orc still standing turned and followed the Fell creature into the darkness.

Celeborn slumped, exhausted, against the tree he had backed against to fight. At some point, his leg had begun to bleed once more. He did not know when exactly, probably after he had dropped his crutches to fight unhindered.

"Are you injured, Cel?"

Celeborn looked up in time to see Caric limping towards him. He looked as exhausted as Celeborn felt.

"No, not really." A snort was the answer to that. "Are you injured?"

"A scratch is all." Caric was dismissive.

"If I believe that, Eirien will have my head. How have we done? Are there many that are injured?" Celeborn was looking around.

"We are checking now. Have you seen Wolraven or Briena?" Caric now sounded anxious.

"Not recently, no. I am sure they will be alright. Ah, Gildor, are you injured?" He had caught sight of the blonde warrior running toward them.

"Nay, Hir-nin. Wolraven is with Gytha in the barn, they are treating the wounded there. I last saw Briena at the Prancing Pony. They both looked to be unharmed. We have taken no further casualties." Gildor was pleased to see the relieved look on Caric's face.

"Thank you, it is good to know they are safe." He scowled at the look of pain on Celeborn's face. "I will need your help to get Cel here to the healer. I doubt he could move on his own and I am not sure I could help him on my own."

"I think that you might be right there, Caric. My leg is very painful." Celeborn did not think that he could move.

"Let me help you, Hir-nin." Gildor stepped forward and half-carried Celeborn through the ruined town.

The aftermath was not as bad as he had feared it would be. The remnants of the fires were being put out by the previous fighters. The rain would help keep it from spreading. Warg and Orc bodies were dragged out and piled up outside the town, to be burnt later in the day.

Caric and Celeborn were a little shocked when they came within sight of the barn. Lights burned inside and they saw that the door had been splintered and knocked from its hinges.

"They found the barn!" Caric tried to hurry, moving at a halting, limping run.

"Yes, Hir-nin, but they were repelled." Gildor called out, trying to reassure the weary human.

Caric took no notice. All he wanted was to make sure that the children were alright. He burst through the door and came to a shuddering halt. Relief made his shoulders slump and drew a sigh from him.

"Well, don't just stand there! We need help!" Gytha looked up from where she knelt tending to one of the injured men.

"Celeborn is injured." That was all that Caric could think of to say.

It earned him a sharp look from Gytha. "Caelie, take over here. It just needs dressing now. Where is he?" She stood and washed her hands in a bowl of water.

"He is coming. Gildor is helping him." Caric's eyes found Wolraven where he was helping and a little of the tension left his shoulders.

"He has accepted help? He must be hurt!" She hurried to the door, just in time to meet them coming in.

"Over to one of the beds!" Gildor picked Celeborn up and carried him to a nearby bed.

They had already brought in temporary beds for the injured and the children. Lanterns were lit and placed about. Plenty of blankets and covers were piled for making pallets in the straw as well. Braziers had even been set up and burned brightly for heat in this wet, cold night. The Orc bodies had been removed.

Gildor nodded. The minute that Celeborn was on the bed, he stood back, watching as Gytha began to check Celeborn over.

"That is the problem with you men, you have to be right and so darn stubborn! Look at the mess this leg is! You will not be moving from your bed until I say so. Until then you are under my care, do you understand?" She glowered at Celeborn.

"I understand and I will not argue with you." The walk to the barn had seemed to stretch on forever and had hurt him more than he cared to admit.

"You won't!" Gytha blinked at him in astonishment.

Celeborn shook his head, his brow creased with pain. "No. I will not. Could I have something for the pain?"

That simple request made Gytha move more than anything else could have. Even Caric looked alarmed.

"I will get you some and something to help you sleep. I think that you really need it."

Celeborn lay back against the pillow. He felt drained, more so than he had for some time. He shared a weary smile with Caric.

Caric in turn was looking around the barn, taking in who was here. One little girl was missing and his heart dropped. He stood unsteadily from where he had perched on the edge of Celeborn's bed and began to look around properly when he saw a sight to make him smile.

Ivorhen was asleep or unconscious on a bed near the middle of the barn, his eyes closed. He was not alone. For on the bed with him was the missing child, Tiera. She was snuggled close against the Elven warrior's side in the crook of his arm, her head resting against his chest. It looked as if nothing would tear her away from him. One grubby hand was by her mouth, the thumb between her pursed lips. Her face was pale and she had tear tracks down each cheek. It looked as if Tiera had been crying for some time, even now her breathing hitched in her sleep. Her other hand was wrapped so tightly around one of Ivorhen's dark warrior braids that her knuckles were white. Ivorhen himself looked content to hold the child safe within his arms.

Smiling, Caric limped back to Celeborn. Caelie had finished with bandaging the other wounded man. She and Gildor were helping make Celeborn more comfortable, removing his weapons and cloak, while Gytha was crouched near a brazier, preparing him the herb tea.

"She will not leave his side. He saved her from the Orcs." Caelie smiled at the adorable sight.

"He did?" Caric was amazed. Ivorhen looked in no condition to do anything.

"Yes, one of the Orcs had her, would have killed her, if not for the Elf."

"His name is Ivorhen." Celeborn's voice was weak and weary. He would possibly be asleep already if not for the pain.

"Thank you, my Lord, we had no idea of his name and Gytha has not had time to tell us. Ivorhen killed the Orc and then held her tightly to prevent her seeing the death around her. Many were frightened this night." She looked around at the sleeping children. A lot of them had needed sleeping herbs, as had a few of the women.

"We will need more hot water!" Gytha was back. "Caelie, can you make sure that there is a fire set up outside purely for that? Sit down, Caric, before you fall down and injure yourself!" She snapped at the Gatekeeper.

"You are injured, Da?" Wolraven was suddenly beside Caric.

"Just tired, Son." Caric did not even have the energy to look up.

"That is why you are bleeding, Da? Let me look. Sit down." There was a strength and purpose to Wolraven's voice that Gytha had not heard in three long years. She watched as he guided his father over to the bed next to Celeborn.

Caric sighed with annoyance, but let his son help him. "Are you hurt?" It actually felt good to sit down and he tried not to sigh with relief.

"Not a scratch, Da, not a scratch. That felt good!" Wolraven sounded as if he had totally enjoyed himself in the fight.

Caric looked into his son's face and a look of wonder crossed his exhausted features. "Wolraven? Son?"

"Father? What is wrong?" Wolraven was worried at his father's reaction.

"How do you feel?" There was almost a glow to Wolraven's face and his eyes actually sparkled.

"I feel good, very good." Wolraven answered. "Better than I have for some time."

"How can this be?" Caric winced as Wolraven pulled up the bloodied remnants of his breeches leg.

"He is back where he should be." Gytha's voice left no room for disagreement. "You need to drink this and rest, Celeborn. We will have moved you by the time you waken." She handed him the goblet.

"Hennad." Celeborn could feel his jaw quiver as he spoke. His teeth began to chatter as the adrenalin from the battle completely left his system. He tried to take hold of the goblet but could not. His hand did not seem to want to do as he commanded it to. In fact, his hand was shaking so much that the tea slopped over the sides. Gytha caught his hand and held it steady, preventing him from dropping the goblet.

He blinked at it stupidly.

"I will help you steady it. You are exhausted and have lost a goodly amount of blood. That will not be helping." Celeborn nodded jerkily and began to sip the tea with Gytha's help.

"Da, you said this was a scratch! That is not a scratch!" Wolraven sounded shocked. Celeborn and Gytha turned to see what had caused the outburst. Caric had a wound that ran from just about mid-thigh and all the way down to his calf. It was jagged and deep, to the point that the fat layer was visible.

"It is!" Caric sounded defiant.

"It is more than that, Caric!" Gytha snapped. "Or must I use Eirien's frying pan to make my point?"

"I can wait. Celeborn needs you first."

"Yes, he does, but I can help you too. I made more tea. Wolraven, give your Da some. Then make sure that the wound is bandaged. That will need stitches." She turned back to help Celeborn.

Caric sat glowering at her. "Stop looking at me like that! I didn't get myself in the way of an Orc blade!"

That was the last Celeborn heard as the tea took away enough of the pain for darkness to rush in and smother all conscious thought.

* * *

"Da!" Briena could be heard calling. "DA!"

Caric looked up as Briena burst through the door. Fear haunted her face.

"Briena!"

If it had been any other time the sight of her would have made him laugh. He had not seen his daughter in this mess for many a year. Her red hair was escaping its normally neat braid. Her face was smudged with a mixture of mud and black blood. Her leggings were covered in the foul mixture as well.

"Da, they said you were hurt!" Briena flew to his side.

"I am only scratched!" There was a round of disbelieving snorts at this protestation.

"Should I get Ma's pan, Gytha?" Briena sounded fed up to the back teeth.

"Aye that would work well. He never says anything different, no matter how bad the wound is. Caelie, I am going to need a hand here." The wound on Celeborn's leg was worse than the last time she had seen it. On top of that there was another wound, one that had not been cleaned. Gytha was glad that Celeborn was no longer awake, this would hurt.

"Of course, Gytha. What do you want me to do?" Caelie had just come back in from arranging the fire. She had a pan of hot water in her hands. She changed the pan that Gytha was using to wash her hands in, much to the healer's approval.

"Find some thread. I have some cuts that need to be sewn up." Gytha was already washing her hands prior to cleaning Celeborn's leg.

Now that Briena was here, Wolraven stepped up to help Gytha, letting his sister take over cleaning their Da's wound. To make himself useful, he removed the remnants of Celeborn's ruined boot.

"Hir Celeborn has some thread in his healer's pack. I am sure he will not mind you using that or his herbs, Gytha. Let me get it for you." Gildor hurried from the barn, heading for the Gatehouse once more.

"What's wrong with Celeborn?" Briena looked up from cleaning her father's wound. "He's shaking!" Briena was surprised. Never had she seen an Elf shake like this.

"He's in shock and exhausted. From the dark under his eyes, I do not think that he's been sleeping well for a while. Even an Elf can push their body too far. He has lost a lot of blood, the silly Elf. He would use his leg. Would he listen to me? Oh no! Well, he will not be using it for a while now." Gytha was shaking her head and muttering more to herself than to Briena. It caused the two women with her to smile at each other.

All was well with the world if Gytha was moaning about her patients. It was when she was silent and working that one began to worry. They had both seen it far too many times to be comfortable.

"Here is his pack and I found Captain Thunor." Gildor hurried back into the barn, Thunor close on his heels.

"It is good to see you relatively well, Caric." There was some amusement in his voice as he greeted Caric, but he looked rather worried when he saw Celeborn shaking and unconscious as Gytha tended him in the bed next to Caric.

"And you, how is it going?" Caric watched as Briena readied the tea for him. Very soon he would not care what happened around him.

"Wolraven, could I have some more hot water?" Gytha's voice was tense. Caric wondered momentarily what she was worried about as she worked on Celeborn.

"Of course, Gytha." Wolraven hurried from the barn. No one could miss the proud set to his shoulders as he stepped out the door.

"He did very well. I am so proud of him." Caric seemed to glow with pride.

"I am too. I have my friend back and I promise you, Caric, he will remain here. That leads me to another problem." Thunor sat down heavily.

"You can talk to Da when he wakens." Briena was glaring at him, it caused Thunor to shiver. She was so like her mother in so many ways.

"I need to speak to him about this now. It is important. We found a body."

"Just the one?" Gytha's voice was snide.

"This one was important. It was outside of Bree, which I don't understand. It was the Mayor. He was killed by Orcs." Thunor sighed tiredly. This was the last thing he needed.

"That is no surprise. I can tell you how he got there." Gildor dropped that comment out of nowhere.

"Oh? Can you share that with me?" Thunor almost rolled his eyes. Elves! They could be so odd. They almost rivaled that strange wizard, Gandalf, sometimes.

"I can do better than that, I can show you. Come, follow me." He led Thunor from the barn and across the clearing towards the hidden doorway.

"How did this get here!" Thunor was amazed. No one had known there was another entrance to Bree.

"My guess would be that it was built by the Mayor. The Orcs seem to have followed his tracks and found the door. I will never forget their faces when they realised that I was there to greet them." Gildor sounded smug.

"You surprised them?" Thunor was looking around, noting the clever way that the gate had been cut into the wall and the churned ground around it.

"Very much so. By the tracks, it appears as if the meeting was pre-arranged. I fear you will need a new Mayor." Gildor was watching the area closely. It was still possible that there were some Orc stragglers hanging around, ready to continue the attack

"Aye and I have an idea who will make an excellent replacement. He just may need to be persuaded though." Thunor smiled at the thought. They would need to have a Town meeting to discuss this.

"Caric?" There was amusement in Gildor's eyes.

"How did you know who I was thinking of?" He turned stunned hazel eyes to the blonde-haired Elf.

Gildor smiled. "I watch people. He knows more of what goes on in this town than the Mayor ever did! I could easily see that in the short time I have been here." Gildor did not bother to hide his contempt of the mayor.

"He does. It was his idea to strengthen the gates in the way that we did. We did not mention it to the Mayor. He would have been against the idea out of hand, if only because Caric was the one who thought of it. I want Wolraven back on the Guard as well. He should never have been made to leave. We have lost good men because of that bad decision." Thunor scowled.

"He is a fine warrior and a good leader. I saw how he led the men. His Adar should be pleased and proud of him." He pulled the gate closed and made certain that the way was blocked. No one could get in this way. They would have to find a proper lock for this gate to prevent another attack like the one that he witnessed this last evening.

"Adar?" Thunor asked the Elf, confused.

"My apology, his father." Gildor hurried to explain his slip. "Adar is the Sindar Elven word for father."

"Yes, Caric is very proud of Wolraven. He was devastated after his injury. Still, we will be putting that ri..." A loud cry sounded from behind them and they drew their swords as they ran back towards the barn.

The fire was still burning brightly beneath a temporary lean-to, fashioned from parts of the broken barn door to keep the rain from putting out the fire. On the damp ground before the lean-to was a rigid, trembling Wolraven. A bowl was upside-down on the ground to one side, it contents obviously spilt.

Some of the women had been tending the fire and the kettle set over it, making sure that there was a constant supply of hot water. They were trying to help Wolraven, but were uncertain what to do.

"Damn! I was sure that he would not have a fit!" Thunor ran to help his friend. He had been so certain. 'Raven had looked so well after the fight, so like his normal self.

"Here, give him this." Gytha appeared from the doorway and handed Thunor a small bottle. "Give it in small sips. Once he stops trembling, bring him in. I need to see to Caric." She was gone.

Between them they gave Wolraven the tea, if it could be called tea. Gildor recognised it as being something that Elrond sometimes used in the House of Healing.

It always worked.

It did this time as well, for within minutes of giving him the tea Wolraven was limp in their arms.

"Let us get him out of this damp." Between them, they picked him up and carried him into the barn.

"What is happening?" They could hear Caric's panicked demands before they even entered.

"Wolraven had a fit. Thunor is seeing to him. Now, sit back down and drink that damn tea!" Gytha was beginning to lose her temper with the gatekeeper. She was tempted to knock him in the head…just to simplify things.

"Not until I know that Wolraven is alright. How bad was the fit?" Caric tried to brush her off.

"A minor one, Caric. He is sleeping it off right now." Thunor helped to carry him to a bed near his father.

"Good. I'm afraid I was expecting this." Caric sounded disappointed though.

"Will you please drink this bloody tea so that I can suture your leg!" Gytha was glowering at him now. "If you don't drink it this minute, I will take this axe and make perfect use of it!" It was not an idle warning.

Caric gulped and drained the goblet of tea in one, grimacing at the taste. "Why do your teas all have to taste so awful?"

"Because they work better!" She replied as she helped lower him to the bed. "We will take care of Wolraven and Celeborn for you." The last was said gently.

Caric only blinked at her hazily and then his eyes slid shut with a sigh.

"That is better. I can help him now. So hard-headed, the entire family. Forgive me Briena." The younger woman had returned to help Gytha and was checking over her brother.

"Nothing to forgive, Gytha. Ma and I always say the same thing." Gytha had to laugh at that, she could well believe it.

"I know he was worried, but even so…" She had to give a sigh of relief when she finally saw the wound properly. It was not as bad as Celeborn's, but bad enough.

"Hard-headed and obstinate Ma calls him. How bad is it?" Assured that Wolraven was well, she turned to help with her father, pulling the blanket into place over him.

"Not as bad as I feared. He will need to rest and stay off of it, mind you." Gytha was already cleaning the wound once more. Wolraven had done a very good job as had Briena when she had taken over, but even so...

"That is going to be fun. He will not like that." Briena's voice was wry.

"Be that as it may, he will have company. Neither of these three will be moving far from a bed until I say so, even if I have to use rope."

Briena chuckled wryly at the idea. "Thunor, have you seen anything of Athlon since the attack? I haven't seen hide nor hair of him and I would've thought he would let me know he's alright." Briena was worried about him.

"The last I saw of him he was heading into the smithy. I am sure he is alright, the smithy is still standing and undamaged." Thunor tried to be helpful.

"Thanks, he must be caught up in the cleanup in that case." Briena was relieved. She had been fighting near the Prancing Pony.

"How did the fight go with you?" Thunor knew that he had to leave, but he was relieved that his friends were relatively alright.

"Very well, I think Ma will be pleased I took five of the devils." Briena grinned wickedly.

Thunor chuckled as did Gytha. Yes, Eirien would be pleased with that.

"I need to go see to my men and see what casualties we have. We know about Cadeyrn but I am sure that he will not be the only one." Thunor knew what fighting Orcs was like.

"He is dead then?" Briena asked, "There are rumors."

"Aye, he's dead. We will need to call a Town Meeting as soon as everything is settled. We need a new, more effective, Mayor."

"That should not be hard." Gytha sighed as she thought of all the harm that Cadeyrn and Irfan had done in Bree.

"We have injured!" The cry made them all look up.

Men were hurrying in helping or carrying several men and women in their arms.

One of the first to be carried in was Brennus. His left hand was hanging pale and limp. Blood dripped on the floor in spite of a hasty bandage wrapped around the arm and hand.

"Find room for them to lie down. We need more bedding!" Gytha was up and rushing to them, all the time thanking the maker that she had just finished the last stitch in Caric's leg. All it needed was the bandage.

Thunor and Briena were behind Gytha every step of the way. The Elves, under Gildor's leadership, also rushed to aid them, beating many of the humans who had been closer.

The entire barn seemed to come alive as the injured came forward to be helped. It would be quite some time before calm returned and when it did, it was to the exhaustion of all. This night seemed to be lasting forever.

They lost five patients. One died as they laid him down on the pallet. The deep head wound could not be helped by anyone. Another died in Briena's arms as they tried to help her. Briena could feel the tears running down her cheeks but was unable to brush them away. She had known the woman, had trained with Lairen. They were close in age and had been good friends.

"I am sorry, child, there was nothing that I could do for her." Gytha was just as sad, tears filled her tired eyes.

"I know, thank you, Gytha." Briena sniffed.

"What happened?" Gytha needed to know what had caused so many casualties.

"The Orcs attacked the Halfling farms. Can you believe that they were not even warned?" One of the injured, she could not see who, answered her.

"They were not warned?" Thunor, who was treating him, growled with anger.

"No warning at all. What the Valar was Cadeyrn thinking? They had no time to prepare." The man, a young farm hand, shook his head in disgust. "Three farms have burnt. One Halfling family was slaughtered outright. They should have been warned!" Was the only thing he could say.

"If the man were not already dead, I would kill him for this." Gytha had never held Cadeyrn in great esteem, but now her regard for him was lower than she felt about an Orc. The man had been nothing more than a money-grabbing slug, seeking glory, earned or not.

"He is dead?" Riencar, the farm hand, asked. His name had come to her as she worked on Brennus.

"Aye, very. The Orcs got him." Her voice was tense, this was bad. The wound ran half-way through the bones above the wrist. It was doubtful they could save the hand.

"Good, having seen what the animals did to the women and children. They were only Halflings! What had they done to the Orcs!" Riencar was crying. He had worked with these people, eaten with them, drunk with them and, although he would never admit it to anyone and definitely not his Mother, he had even tried their pipe weed and their ale. They had been good people. He would never forget the nightmare scenes that he had witnessed this night.

"Because they are just that. Animals. The Orcs got what they deserved. Briena is going to make you some tea to drink. You are cold, look you are shaking. It will help. Briena? Put lots of sweetener in it." Gytha emphasised the sweetener, knowing that Briena would know exactly what she meant.

"Aye, Gytha, I will." Briena's voice was sure and Gytha knew that Riencar would receive the sleeping herb he needed.

"Thank you. I will need your help here after that. Thunor, did Irfan leave his instruments here? I am going to need them for this." She had no choice. Brennus' left hand would have to be amputated.

"He was not given any choice in the matter." Thunor grinned, aware that Gytha had been helping with a birth when Irfan had been run out of Bree.

"Good, can someone get them, quickly?" She was rapidly tying a tourniquet around the mid-arm, just above the cut and the ruined hand. Brennus had already lost a lot of blood because arteries had been cut. The hand had no pulse. It was white and cold.

"Indeed." He called one of the watching women over from seeing to the children, Now that they were all sleeping, the women could give more help to the wounded. "Is he badly injured?"

"Yes, I'm afraid the hand will have to be removed. Luckily, it is not the hand that he favours. He will still be able to do his book work and he will be of great benefit to the new Mayor, I am sure."

Thunor finished wrapping the bandage around the Halfling girl-child's chest he was working on. It broke his heart to see such innocent children hurt.

"He saved her, Hyacinth." Riencar was still crying slightly, hugging his arms around his chest.

"Who saved her?" Gytha looked up at him critically. Small wonder he was crying, he was suffering from shock. Good, Briena was back with the tea for him.

"Brennus, he pulled Hyacinth out of the way of an Orc blade. That was how he got the slash to his arm and she got the cut to her ribs. I killed the Orc." Riencar was off crying once more.

"Was it your first kill?" Thunor understood a lot more now. A first kill was a shock for anyone. He remembered being hideously sick his first time.

"Y... yes."

"Then you have done exceptionally well." Briena hugged him one handedly as she helped him with the tea. "If it had not been for you, likely neither of them would be here. I think you are very brave." She gently kissed his cheek.

Riencar blushed deep to his roots. "Thank you." He had been startled enough by the kiss to stop crying.

"You are welcome, finish this and lay down. You must be tired, you have had a busy night." Briena helped Riencar to finish the tea and then lay down. "I am sure your Ma will soon be here looking for you."

"I hope so. My Ma will be alright? Will Da be?" He looked over his shoulder to a bed where an older Hobbit was being treated.

"I am sure that they'll both be alright." Briena tried to sound sure, but to be truthful she did not really know.

"I hope so." He yawned widely as the drug began to hit home. "Will Brennus be alright? He was magic with his bow. Is that what the Elves are like?"

"They can be." Briena had to smile at the young one. "Brennus should be alright."

"Why did the Orcs attack us? We are just farmers." The tears filled his eyes once more and Briena put the goblet down and pulled him fully into a comforting hug.

"I don't know. I wish I knew, but I don't. Hush now, no need to cry." She gently rocked him back and forth. The boy was crying again and every now and again she could feel a hiccup. They soon stopped as he succumbed to sleep.

Briena gently lowered him to the bed, brushing the dark hair from the pale face. He had a large cut across his forehead, but was otherwise unharmed. With gentle wipes she brushed the remnants of his tears away. Covering him warmly, she stood and walked back to Gytha who had just taken delivery of the bag Irfan used for his surgical tools. The outside was as nasty as the man had been. Just the sight made her want to heave. It looked like he had dropped it in a midden and not bothered to clean it. If this was the outside, who knew what the inside was like? Could she even use the tools?

It was with hesitance that she reached to open the filthy bag, already thinking of what she could use as a compromise. When she did finally get the bag open, she was in for a pleasant shock.

The tools were sparkling clean and looked to be newly sharpened. Either that or they had never been used. She thought it might be the latter rather than the former. She doubted the man even knew what half of them were for.

"We need to move. Brennus has already lost more blood than I am happy with." She removed the tools from the bag. She would not allow it anywhere near her patient. Once finished she looked up and seeing the nearest brazier to her, dropped the offending bag into the flames. It flared for a minute before catching light, but she was no longer watching, she had turned back to her patient.

She knew she had made the right decision the minute she had finished. Not even Master Healer Elrond could have saved the hand. It was a great pity, but at least Brennus was still alive.

Gytha and Briena worked together to tighten the bandage. It would need a lot of pressure to stop the bleeding and form a neat, perfect stump. She was thankful to Elrond for talking her through this procedure so long ago. This had been her first amputation, though she had watched as Elrond had worked after the battle back then as well. She recalled he had been wounded as well. It was why he had recruited her to help.

"We will need to watch him closely for any signs of bleeding. I need to know straight away, Briena. I want to make sure that Celeborn and Ivorhen are alright and then I will quickly check on the others. Are you happy doing that?" She smiled tiredly at Caric's daughter. She had been the greatest of help tonight and she would make certain that both Caric and Eirien knew about this.

"Yes, I am happy. Make sure Celeborn is alright? Da will be most unhappy..." She did not feel up to finishing the sentence.

"I will." She turned to Celeborn who was laying closest to her. He did not look comfortable. In fact that an understatement. His brow was furrowed. She gently brushed his hair away so that she could feel his skin.

It was dry and hot. She tried to think whether she had seen the Elf drink or eat since he had arrived. She could not recall seeing him drink anything other than the herbal teas.

"Briena, has Celeborn taken time to see to his own needs since he arrived?" She called over her shoulder.

Briena had to think. "I have only seen him drink tea for the pain and nothing else. He has not even visited the necessary to my recollection." She said the latter without embarrassment. Gytha was a healer after all. Forget birthing woman, she was more a healer than Irfan could ever be. She should be the town's rightful healer and Briena would be speaking to the new Mayor about exactly that as soon as she could.

"As I feared. Men! He is dehydrated and, I am sure, very hungry. I can do nothing about the hunger but I can remedy the dehydration. This is one healer I will be having a few words for when he wakens." She was already mixing water with some herbs, to help with re-hydrating Celeborn.

She gave it to him in small sips before checking his leg. There had been some bleeding onto the bandage, but not as much as she had feared there would be. Satisfied, she turned to Ivorhen and stopped with an endearing smile. The Elf had not moved an inch. He still lay as she had left him on the bed.

The same could not be said for Tiera. She had moved so that she practically smothered the Elf, lying over his chest. Even asleep, she was smiling slightly and rather than sucking on her thumb, she now sucked on the warrior braid that she had previously been holding so tightly.

This would not do, as adorable a sight as it was. Ivorhen was in need of proper rest and he would become too hot this way. Head injuries tended to play with the body's temperature. Still, she hated to move them.

Gytha gently lifted Tiera, not too high, just enough to pull her back down the long, lean body that lay beneath her. Ivorhen sighed a little as she did so. Tiera whimpered and her left hand shot out to grasp Ivorhen's tunic beneath her. No, Tiera would not be moving anywhere. She had still not let go of the hair either.

Gytha pulled her a little further down, making sure she was comfortable, but also making sure that Ivorhen was settled too. Then she placed a blanket against the girl's thin shoulder and gently brushed the dark ringlets away from the dirty face. She thoughtfully gazed down at the two.

They were very similar and, at a first with a fleeting glimpse, could be mistaken for father and daughter. Their dark hair was almost the same colour, apart from one being completely straight and the other's a mixture of curls and ringlets. Their faces were so pale they almost matched as well. One long and lean, as they always were with Elves, the other pudgy and glowing with the energy of a young child. That was where the similarity ended. Ivorhen's eyes were grey, while Tiera's were a hazel green, and then there were the ears. One could not forget the ears, no matter how much one tried.

They both undoubtedly needed the comfort and the warmth of another being after what they had both seen. She reached to touch Ivorhen's forehead, careful not to touch the wound beneath the bandage. She was right the Elf was a little warm. Not too badly, but that would have grown worse had she not moved Tiera.

Gytha gently opened the right eye to look at the pupil followed by the left. There was no change in the pupil sizes. One was still larger than the other and slower to react. He was heavily unconscious, not even really asleep. Not surprising with the deep head injury. She did not like it though. She still wondered how he had wakened to save the child.

She would need to keep an eye on both Ivorhen and Celeborn and that pain-in-the-neck, Caric. She could not let anything happen to him. She thought too highly of him. Not that she would tell him that, of course.

She really needed to give Ivorhen some water. She eyed Tiera, wondering. Dare she try and move the child altogether?

Almost as if sensing what Gytha was thinking, the small hand tightened on his jerkin. No, she would not let go lightly. Gytha decided that it would be best to wait until Tiera was awake to do this.

She decided against covering Ivorhen with the blanket too, that would not help his temperature.

When Gytha was finished with checking on her patients, Briena had not moved from her spot beside Brennus. Her hand rested lightly on the pulse of his remaining hand and Gytha nodded in approval. She had a good idea who she would be training to take her place when she became too frail to see to the birthing in and around Bree. She had seen how Briena kept her head in an emergency and she heartily approved.

"How is he?" She moved to sit beside them.

"No change." Briena was relieved at that.

"Good, I will take over here for a bit. Take a few minutes rest, you must be exhausted." Gytha rested her hand on the shoulder beside her.

"Would you mind? I want to..." There was the sound of a disturbance outside the barn and they could hear shouting. "That sounds like..."

Two men hurried into the barn, a third hung limply between them.

"We heard you are seeing to the injured here! We have injured!" The voice was urgent.

"Jowan, what happened?" Gytha was beside the blacksmith before he had finished speaking.

"Orcs, woman, what else do you think happened?" The smith looked at her as if she had just asked what color the sky was.

"Are you injured?" She looked him over for obvious wounds.

"I am well, but Ath..." He never got to finish.

"Athlon! Valar no!" Briena cried in horror and she ran to meet them. "Get him on a bed! What happened? Where is he hurt?" Her eyes were wide with horror.

"Briena, give us room to work and we will find out when we get him into the light." Gytha's voice was sharp to start with, but softened as she realised how white and scared the other woman looked. She had only ever seen her look this worried twice before, three years ago when Wolraven had been so badly hurt and earlier when she had thought that Caric had been badly injured.

"But he is..."

"Come and stand by the brazier with me while Gytha works, Briena. You can be near to him then." Thunor had hurried to Briena's side. He knew all about the engagement. Wolraven had told him in confidence, but as yet it had not officially been announced. They would wait for Eirien to return for that.

"But... but..." There were tears running down Briena's face. The last time she had seen someone carried in this way, someone that she loved, Wolraven had almost died and his wife and babe _had_ died. To see Athlon carried in, in the same condition...

Thunor did not give her a choice, he gently but firmly moved her out of the way.

"They attacked the smithy. The last thing I recall was being cornered by two Orcs. Athlon jumped them." Jowan looked away, uncomfortable. "I fell over the harness for the donkey. We had let her go. We know what those beasts do to innocent animals. Just as the Orcs attacked, I hit my head."

"You are hurt! You silly man! What am I going to do with you? How many times must I tell you to tell me when you are hurt? I thought you had learnt your lesson when you almost lost your fingers." Gytha grumbled as they carried Athlon to the nearest bed.

As they lay him down, Athlon's head lolled towards Briena and they could all see the splayed blond hair, it was covered in red blood, a lot of red blood.

"No, Athlon! Please, Athlon, NO!" Briena was trying to get to her fiancée.

"Briena! Sit down and stay there! Gytha will help him." Thunor pulled her to him and held her in place. He expected to have a fight on his hands, but was amazed and relieved when she sagged in his arms and began to cry.

Gytha shot her a quick glance, full of worry, before getting back down to work.

The head wound was thankfully shallow. It had bled a lot, but that was the way of head injuries. Blood had run down the pale face to form a sort of crude mask. His pupils were the same size and worked together so she was not too worried about that. He would likely have a headache when he woke, but nothing more. Why, then, had he been unconscious so long?

"Jowan, help me get his clothes off. Something isn't right here." She was already undoing his leather jerkin. She was right. The back of the jerkin was covered in blood and had stiffened as it dried. There were also cut marks running the entire length of the jerkin.

His shirt underneath was ruined. The cuts were jagged and uneven. It was with trepidation that they pulled the tattered shirt away from his back. Even Jowan, tough doughty old Jowan, blanched at the sight before him.

Athlon's back was a ruin. There was barely any patch of skin untouched.

"They whipped him." Jowan growled. "Those... those... foul vermin whipped him! If I could get my hands on them they would not live long enough to boast of this dark deed."

"I like it no more than you, Jowan, but that will not help Athlon now!" She did not mean to be sharp with the Master Smith. Normally, it would be one of the last things she would do, but Athlon was still losing too much blood and the Orcs were dead and with their maker, hopefully in everlasting torment in the Abyss.

"What can I do?" Jowan had apprenticed Athlon since he was a teen, after the lad's parents had died. He liked the lad and to see him like this angered him.

"I will need warm salt water. While I make him some tea for sleep, can you begin to wash Athlon's back? I really do not want to risk infection in those wounds." That was an understatement.

"Aye, I can do that. Why tea? He is unconscious." Jowan was helped to gently turn Athlon over so that he rested on his stomach. Neither of them missed the bruises on his torso that stood out vividly against the white of the skin.

"He may be unconscious, but for how long? I don't think he would be happy if he were to wake while I was cleaning his back, would you?" She turned from preparing the tea to glare at him.

"No, I wouldn't." What more could Jowan say? This was going to be painful for Athlon, no matter what they did.

"He will also need the tea for when he does wake. He will be in pain for some time to come." Gytha regretted her words the minute she said them when Briena moaned against Thunor's shoulder. "Help me get this into him?"

It was no easy task as they did not want to put any pressure on Athlon's back, but they managed finally to get the herb tea into him.

Jowan and Gytha worked together to clean Athlon's back. It really was a mess. Some of the lash wounds were very deep. Ideally, she would have preferred to suture the wounds, but there was so little untouched skin left, there was nowhere to put the stitches together.

Athlon was still bleeding badly. Again and again they cleaned his back, glad that he did not feel the salt in the wounds. That would sting more than they cared to imagine, but salt was the best thing to disinfect the wound with.

Eventually, they had the bleeding stopped. Gytha then smothered his back with a paste of herbs to prevent infection. It smelt dreadful, but better that than an infection over such a vast area.

"I need to listen to his breathing. You noticed that he had bruising to his chest?" Between them they wrapped Athlon's back with some fine cloth before bandaging it.

"Aye, it looks like a boot mark." Jowan scowled.

"That is my feeling as well." She bent and lightly pressed her ear to Athlon's chest as Jowan gently supported him. They all held their breaths as she listened. "I can hear nothing wrong. His lungs are clear."

The entire room sighed with relief. The chances were great of bleeding in the lungs after such a blow.

Gytha began to carefully feel all along the ribs, gently probing with her fingers to make sure that they were relatively intact.

"There are two broken ribs. I can feel them give as I press. We will have to bandage his back anyway. It will help hold the ribs steady too." Jowan helped her.

Once they had finished and had gently settled him back down on the bed upon his stomach, Thunor led Briena over to the bed and pulled up a chair. Gently settling her, they watched as she groped for his hand almost blindly.

Thunor moved away and joined Gytha and Jowan. "Will he be alright?"

"Time will tell. He has lost a lot of blood and is very weak. The next few days will tell. I am sorry, I can't say more than that." Gytha suddenly sounded her age. It had been a long night.

"We will help him recover." Jowan had no doubt of that.

"Aye, I need to replenish the herbs. I have used a lot tonight. Without Celeborn's pack we would have run out. We will need more before the sun rises, I fear. There are some here who I can't move, no matter how much I would like to." Gytha rubbed her eyes without thinking.

"You will need to take someone with you. There may yet be Orcs lurking about. I would not put it past the foul things." Thunor said the name with disgust.

"I will go with her." Jowan would not let Gytha out of his sight now.

"Not before I have looked at that hard head of yours! And don't think I didn't notice that you are limping, Man!" There was affection as well as worry in her words. Thunor had to smile, they were always like this. They were well-known old friends. He had never known them to be any other way with each other.

"Stop nagging, Woman! The bleeding has stopped." Jowan was glowering back at her but if you looked closely enough you could see the affection was returned.

"You will sit and I will treat you or you will wish you had never have been born!" Gytha was already gathering her meagre provisions before her.

"I will not! We have work to do. I need to go and look at the... Umph!" He had been clouted, gently to be sure, but he had still been clouted about the shoulders by Gytha.

"Sit! Stay! And shut up!" Gytha could not help herself. She had gotten her fill of this behaviour from Caric earlier.

"Ow! What was that for, Woman!" Neither could Jowan.

"What did I tell you?" She raised her hand again, ready to hit once more if it should be needed. "Good, you are seeing sense."

Jowan just grimaced and muttered under his breath as he let her work on him. His head did ache, as did his ankle.

"That will heal nicely and won't even need stitches, you will... you have a headache." Her voice sounded snug.

"There is no need to sound so happy about it!" Jowan sounded very aggrieved.

"I am not happy about it. It's just nice to be proven right. I will make you something for it. Let me see your ankle?" Gytha tried to sound contrite.

Still mumbling and groaning, Jowan took off his boot and stocking. Gytha gently took the slightly swollen limb in her hands and looked it over.

"It is only bruised. I will bandage it and you should be fine within a couple of days." She washed her hands once more. "When we get back, I will prepare some Arnica and witch hazel. That will help with the bruising. We should get the herbs while everyone here is calm and sleeping."

Jowan nodded and pulled his stocking and boot back on. Taking up Gytha's cloak he helped her on with it. Then they gave the patients once last quick look over before they left the barn and stepped into the light rain that was still falling outside.

* * *

(Back to the previous evening.)

Eirien did not look back as they left Bree. She was too focused on the horse. It had been years since she last rode as an elf does, without saddle or reins. She was watching the riders beside her. It had probably not been a good idea to leave so close to dusk, but they could at least put some distance between themselves and the town before they camped.

"We will ride for a while and then camp for the night. I know of a place that will be handy and safe for tonight. We can settle before it is fully dark. I made certain to pack a few sticks of firewood. That will save some time when we do stop." Eirien turned her attention back to the trail. She had settled into the horse's rhythm and riding became easier.

"That will be good. I would like to get to Ada as soon as we can." Elrohir sounded a little stronger.

"You will both take more Miruvor when we stop. I know that it helps you."

"Aye, it does. I can understand now why Ada and DaerNana always use it." Elrohir tried to hide the yawn.

"Yes, they have used it for years, I know. Dear, you should try and rest. You are still recovering from your vision." It was not lost on Eirien that Elrohir was trying to hide just how tired he was. Just like his father, she could not help but muse.

"I am well, Eirien. I slept a lot today." Another yawn slipped through his defences.

"I think Eirien is right, Ro. You look exhausted. Besides, you didn't sleep, you were unconscious. I have you safe and I will not let you fall. Sleep." Elladan was worried about his brother. The last vision had scared him more than he liked.

"No, I can..."

"Please, Ro? What can you do when we are riding?" Elladan looked down at his brother with worried grey eyes.

"You are right, I will rest." Elrohir hated to see his brother this worried.

Elladan gave him a relieved grin and then looked up to share it with Eirien. Elrohir snuggled further into his brothers warm, comfortable arms. Soon he was asleep, he did not even notice when his eyes slid shut. It was a testament to his exhaustion. It caused Elladan to worry once more, but he kept quiet, not wanting to waken his brother now that he was asleep.

They had been riding about an hour when Elladan's sensitive ears picked up sounds of movement that should not have been there.

"Eirien, we need to get off the road NOW!" His voice was soft but carried to her by sheer force of urgency.

"There is a small copse ahead. Make for that, the trees are dense and will offer cover." They moved as quickly and silently as they could.

They had just reached cover and stilled the horses when the sound of black speech hit Elladan's ears, it made him wince as if the very words caused pain.

Soon, Orcs marched into their line of sight and Elladan thanked the Valar that the wind was blowing in their direction and did not blow towards the Orcs so they would not catch their scent. Elrohir moaned softly in his arms and he tightened his grip, whispering words of comfort into Elrohir's ear. He looked over to Eirien and saw that she was ready to fight if necessary, her sword drawn and ready.

They watched tense and silent until the Orcs were out of sight and their clattering noise could no longer be heard.

"They are heading towards Bree." Eirien hissed. She sounded angry.

Elladan could understand. He hated hiding from the Orcs instead of attacking until they were all dead, after what they had done to Naneth. But he had his brother to care for now and they would be no match for them at this time.

"Aye, something is about to happen. I wish I knew what." Elladan looked up to the sky to track the stars. Seeing Eärendil, his Daer Adar's star, always seemed to help calm him. He frowned when he saw that clouds were fast moving across the sky, barring his view.

"It is going to rain. You may want to raise your cloak." Elladan warned her.

Eirien looked up. Smelling the scent of rain on the air, she pulled her hood even closer. Elladan already had his up, trying to hide his glow from prying eyes, as did Elrohir. Still he fussed and pulled Elrohir's cloak tighter around him.

They waited until the Orcs were well out of sight before they re-joined the road. They had not been riding long, with Eirien looking back frequently, when it began to rain, just small drops at first and then steadily. This would help them. Most creatures did not like to be out in this weather.

Heads down, they kept on riding. Thoughts of stopping to camp had disappeared when the Orcs had shown up.

"Bree!" Eirien had looked over her shoulder once more to see the light of flames reflected on the clouded night sky.

Elladan looked back as well. "We cannot go back, we would just head right into them!" There was sorrow in Elladan's voice.

"They will be alright, Child. Don't you worry about that. Bree has stood for many a year and will continue to do so. The vile creatures will find they have bitten off more than they can be comfortable with." Eirien's smile sent shivers down Elladan's spine.

"In what way?"

"Caric made sure that certain defences were in place. He always feared that this day would come once again. The Mayor..." her voice was a low hiss and it was not lost on Elladan that Eirien thought of the Mayor as something even lower than Irfan and that was saying something. "…has no idea. Not that he has any ideas of his own anyway other than how to make or con people out of money. No those creatures will get a nice little nasty surprise when they arrive." Her smile was wide just at the thought.

"I am glad. I hope they will all be alright." Elladan had liked the people of Bree that he had met.

"I am sure that they will be fine. We are tough folk." She cast another look at the youngest twin. "Is Elrohir still asleep?"

"Yes, he is. I am glad. He needs the rest." Elladan fussed over his brother once more, making sure that he was dry and warm enough.

"Can we continue to ride for the time being? I really would like to get as much distance between them..." A nod over her shoulder. "…and us as possible. There may be more about."

"I agree. I do not believe that so few Orcs would attack a town like that." Elladan shook his head in wonder.

"We will stop in a while for a rest." She paused to listen. "We need to get off the road." Eirein's voice was urgent and Elladan needed no second telling, he had also heard the sounds, although perhaps a little clearer... well a lot clearer than Eirien could hear.

They had been in hiding a good few minutes before the sounds of voices cut through the air.

"Come on, 'urry up, ya slugs! We shoulda bin dere ages ago! Wats takin' ya so long!" The voice was gruff.

"Don' like da light. Unnat'ral it is, marchin' in da day. We shoulda bin sleepin'!" The second voice was definitely whinging.

"If ya'd hurried, we'da been there and coulda 'ad some sleep. Shut ya mouth and walk!" The first voice snapped.

"We 'ave walked! All bleedin' day, wen we shoulda been sleepin'!" Another voice chimed in. Eirien grinned at Elladan with grim amusement.

"Then walk some more if ya wanna fight! Move, 'fore I poke ya!" This was a growl.

"I wan' fresh meat. Nice juicy fresh meat, still warm 'n' drippin' wit' blood." The first voice was a real complainer. "I'm 'ungry, ain't 'ad a mouthful all day."

"Then ya better 'urry or we'll be too late fer anythin' but scraps! We'll be in trouble if we miss this party."

The voices faded into the distance as they made their way to Bree.

"They will never get what they want." There was surety in Eirien's voice.

"I hope not." Elladan so wanted to go after them with his bow and sword. He hated these vile creatures. The only good Orc, to his mind and Elrohir's, was a dead Orc. After what the Orcs had done to their Naneth they both vowed to hunt them down and kill as many as possible. Only Elrohir's warm weight in his arms stopped him.

"They will not. Caric will make sure of that. This is not like your Mother, Child. I promise you. Your family is safe away from here." She tried to reassure the young Elf.

"I know, but... Eirien, DaerAda will be following us. I am sure of that. What happens if they are surprised by the Orcs? Or if he is in Bree?" Elladan was suddenly terrified. What had their rash actions caused? Elrohir had already been hurt, albeit only by exhaustion following his vision-trance. They would never forgive themselves if they had caused their DaerAda to be hurt. How could they face DaerNana or Adar?

"Hush, Young One, Celeborn knows how to fight and fight well. I have seen him. If they are caught outside the town by the Orcs, the Orcs will lose and if they are within Bree? There are defenses there that the Orcs will have to breech first. Defences that will buy the town time to prepare." Eirien smiled grimly at the thought of those defences and wished she was there to see the Orcs.

"I know, but still..." Elladan glanced over his shoulder once more.

"It is easy to worry when you are not there." Eirien finished for him.

"Aye." Elladan was still worried. He just felt a little better about it.

"Come, we can leave now." They began on their way once more.

Soon the clearing where Eirien had in mind to stop for the night came into view. They both decided to stop there to rest the horses.

"Ro, wake up. We are stopping for a rest." Elladan gently woke up his brother.

"What? Where?" Elrohir was a little confused as he looked around at the growing darkness and the rain.

"Just the clearing that Eirien mentioned earlier. We are going to rest the horses and then carry on." Elladan was watching him closely for signs of distress.

"Oh, alright." Elrohir sat up, yawning, he felt better for the rest.

Once they came to a stop he slid off of the back of Saeleinior. "Hannon-le, Sael for the smooth journey." He gently stroked the horse's nose. Saeleinior nickered a response then moved off to graze with Callon and other horse.

"Come and sit, I will make a small fire while you have your Miruvor. You can have your tea then." Eirien was already reaching for the wood she had brought.

"Can I help?" Elladan felt bad, leaving her to do everything.

"Yes, you can sit with your brother and make sure he is well." She smiled at him. Elrond had certainly done a very good job at raising his sons.

"As you wish, but, please, if I can do more, let me know?" At Eirien's nod he returned to Elrohir's side.

They had both had their Miruvor and had just finished their tea when Elrohir dropped his cup and suddenly fell over on his back, eyes wide, gazing unseeingly at the clouded night sky.

"He is having another vision!" Elladan crawled to his brother's side. Eirien joined them.

"What can I do?" She felt as helpless as Elladan had felt only a short while ago.

"Nothing until it stops, other than to keep him safe."

"I will get the Miruv..."

"An' what's this we 'ave 'ere then, Boys?" Suddenly a decidedly unwelcome voice came from behind them...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

We're sorry about the cliffie but it was the ideal place to end this chapter so that we could get back to Imladris and our dear little Legolas.

Please let us know what you think of this chapter, if you leave your reviews with your email address we will get back to you.

Love,

SSS


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 12? **

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

**Disclaimer:** Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We only write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

**Rating:** PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

**Feedback:** or on list

**Spoilers:** Well, surely for LOTR

**Summary:** Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting too soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. How will they survive when they discover that the gathering evil has targeted the small elven Prince?

**WARNINGS** – Lots of angst and hurt/care throughout this story. Shell (MCross) is a stickler for medical accuracy. There are violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions here. It may be disturbing to some. If that isn't your interest, you might want to look elsewhere. The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle Earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway. We are writing the story for our own amusement, but we hope you enjoy it too.

**---- Sindarin vocabulary ---- **

References: Dragon Flame, Thain's Book and Encyclopedia of Arda

Adan, Edain – (the race of) man, men

Adar, ada - father, dad

Amarth – fate, doom

Aran, Aran-nin - King, my King

Ardhon, Arda - the world

Caun - Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana – (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elleth, ellith – elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn – elf, elves (male)

Estë – Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo.

Estelio nin - Trust me.

Fileg – small bird

Gwî – web

Hannon le – Thank you

Hennad - thanks

Hír, Hír-nin - Lord, my Lord

Híril, Híril-nin – Lady, my Lady

Imladris – Rivendell

Ion-nin – my son

Irmo – Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab - digitalis, foxglove (My made-up Sindarin name, literally - ill heart healing herb)

Mellon-iaur – old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin - my friend, my friends  
Námo – true name of the Valar Mandos

Ned – of

Nen - water

Norn – twisted

Penneth – Young one

Saes – Please

Sell-nin – my daughter

Sîdh - peace

Suilad – Hail or Greetings

Ú-cared nîr – do not weep

_/ text /_ indicates thought, dream or visions

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Twelve**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The lazy afternoon sun slanted through the windows and a slight breeze brought the scent of spring flowers from the gardens around the Last Homely House. Birds could be heard calling and singing as they flew about their business of building nests for their eggs.

The tall windows were all open, letting in the fresh air. It also meant that one window at least was always blocked. One of the Great Eagles stood watch over all that was happening in the healing ward below them while the other two rested or hunted, often patrolling the skies around Imladris as self-appointed sentries.

All was peaceful, with the healers moving around quietly as they tended their patients. The Great Eagles had decided that one of them would remain on watch. None of them really wanted to leave. They were keeping a close watch on two, nay four, patients in particular. But one was more important than the others.

Nestoron lay still and pale on the bed. He was still restrained to the bed, his hand held fast by that of his bonded. They had been moved so that they now shared a double bed. Faelien had not wanted to leave her beloved's side to rest. In the end, this had been decided as the best course of action to take. She lay now beside him, her hand resting gently on her still-flat abdomen. Everyone who saw shared a look of joy before moving on to the next patient.

A low groan brought the healers to a halt. They turned to see where it had come from. Dread filled them for a moment. They expected the groan to have come from the more seriously injured of their patients. When nothing more happened, they relaxed.

Gailarphen turned to his junior healer. "Thelion, leave that for now, stay with Aran Thranduil. It looks as if he is close to waking. We cannot have him worried or anxious, not when he is doing so well."

"Of course, Master Healer." Thelion rested Glorfindel's wrist back on the bed. He had yet to waken and was still suffering from a fever due to the infected bite, only a mild fever now, but a fever nonetheless.

Before he could move, the groan came again. Gailarphen did not wait this time. He hurried to Thranduil's side. He fully expected the King to awaken and look at him in confusion. Instead, it was Gailarphen who was confused as he gently lifted the King's wrist to feel the pulse.

It was a little fast and irregular, but not as bad as it had been. His breathing was easy and his colour was good. It gave Gailarphen hope that the damage to his friend's heart would heal. However long that may take.

Thranduil was definitely not waking. Another, lower groan filled the air, the distress evident to Gailarphen. It came from the elfling that was still cradled in Thranduil's arms.

Gailarphen gently lifted the limp arm, only for it to be so tense that he could barely lift it. The muscles had tensed the moment he made contact.

Gailarphen leaned down close to speak softly in Legolas' ear. "Legolas? Penneth, can you hear me? It is Gailarphen." Legolas' pulse was fast, another sign that he was distressed.

"Gailarphen, what is wrong?" The voice that sounded in Gailarphen's ear was enough to cause him to jump. He had been concentrating on Legolas so closely that he didn't realise Thranduil had wakened.

"Thranduil!" Was the only admonishment he would give as his heart tried to leave his body. "You were sleeping!"

"I was, until you touched Legolas." Thranduil sounded a little abashed and Gailarphen gave a small smile. It was nice to see such closeness between a parent and child.

"I am sorry. He is distressed and I was trying not to waken you. May I see him?" Gailarphen knew that Thranduil would not let Legolas go for the time being and nothing he could say would change that. He did not want to anyway.

"Yes, of course. Here, let me..." The look that crossed Thranduil's face was one that, in normal circumstances, would have been hysterical. They would have laughed over this, but not at this time.

Thranduil's face flashed with first confusion, followed by realisation and shock, then a little distaste.

"Thranduil? What is wrong, mellon-nin?" Gailarphen was getting worried. What was wrong with his normally-stoical friend?

Thranduil looked around making sure that no one was listening in. He then spoke softly into the healer's ear.

"Oh!" Pleased surprise followed the realisation of what had happened. It explained everything and it wasn't entirely unexpected. They had been giving Legolas water often. "Let us get you both changed. I will see to Legolas. Thelion, can we have some screens and warm water?" Gailarphen looked up at his fellow healer who was standing nearby, waiting for orders. "And some towels."

Thelion nodded. "Of course." He hurried off to see to what was needed. The screens were easily available and he set two junior healers to move them right away.

"You have enough clean nightwear?" Gailarphen asked the King.

"It is with our main packs. I do not think we have anything with us." Thranduil shook his head. He could only wish they had remembered to get his pack before they left on the Eagles. He really wished for a long soaking bath but did not believe Gailarphen would allow it.

"I am sure that we can find you some things. You look uncomfortable, Thranduil. Let me see to Legolas while you get washed and changed." Gailarphen gently took the still Elfling from his father.

Thranduil reluctantly handed him over to his friend. "Can I go and clean up in the bathing chamber?" He gently pulled his sodden shirt away from him. He had received far worse from Legolas when his son had been a babe, but it still was not pleasant. It also worried him greatly. Valar! Everything about Legolas at the present time worried him.

"No!" Gailarphen's voice was firm. "I do not want you moving about unnecessarily. Knowing you, if I allowed it, you would run a bath and take advantage of the leeway."

Thranduil grimaced at the mention of water. "I would not, I would just..."

"Just what, Thranduil?" Gailarphen had removed the sodden blanket that was actually all Legolas was wearing. He winced at how the elfling's bones stuck out at odd angles, so sharp they looked as if they could cut through the skin. They had to get him to eat before he wasted away. That would be seen to immediately after he was cleaned up.

"Use the bath chamber." It was so quiet even Gailarphen had to listen closely to catch what he had said.

"See! Just as I told you." Gailarphen glowered at his friend.

"No, not for bathing..." Thranduil stopped, his face blushing lightly.

"Then...? What else would you...? Oh!" Realization hit home. Gailarphen tried to explain his reasoning. "You need to stay in the bed, Thranduil, I am sorry. I dare not let you walk or exert yourself at present, not while you are healing and with Legolas in such a delicate condition I would prefer for you to remain in here with him. I will have a chamber pot brought for you and leave you both alone."

"I just wanted a little privacy." Thranduil knew what his friend was trying to say and he agreed. He really did not want to leave Legolas either, but this was a little embarrassing.

"I will make sure that those who can leave the wing do so. I will stay. I do not want to leave any of you unattended. Ah, Thelion, hennad mellon-nin. Set the bowl down there for now. Could you make sure that everyone that can walk leaves this room for five minutes?" Gailarphen asked the other healer. "I believe it will be better for Caun Legolas if he had a little bit of privacy after his accident."

"Indeed, Master Gailarphen, I can understand that." Thelion walked away, closing the screens around the bed. They could hear him asking the others awake in the room to leave with him for a few moments. He could also be heard asking Arwen to find some clean nightclothes that both Legolas and Thranduil could use until their own clothes arrived with the rest of their group. It removed that worry from his mind.

"Hennad, Gailarphen, I do appreciate this." Thranduil sounded so depressed that it tugged at Gailarphen's heartstrings. It was hard for his proud friend to be so dependent on others, especially in such private matters.

"No need for that. Here is the chamber pot for your use." He pulled the pot out of a recess in the wall that Thranduil had not noticed before. "It is good that both of you are passing water. I am pleased to see it. I will leave you both for a few minutes and check on Elrond and Doroniel. I am worried about her." He continued to mutter as he covered Legolas with one of the big white fluffy towels that Thelion had brought with him.

Thranduil did not even seem to notice as he moved away.

Elrond was still asleep. He had recently had another dose of poppy tea. To everyone's relief, when he awoke that morning the pain had not seemed to be so all–consuming as before. His pulse was calmer and he did not seem to be quite so hot. Gailarphen was a lot happier about his condition than he had been.

He crossed to check Glorfindel. He too was settled at last.

On to Doroniel. She lay sleeping, curled onto her side with her left hand tucked under her face. Her pale face worried him greatly. Her eyes were closed and that worried him even more. He lifted her hand and she muttered under her breath, trying to pull away.

Gailarphen held onto it firmly but gently and Doroniel soon subsided without waking, another sign of her exhaustion. Her pulse was faster than he was expecting and every now and again the beats seemed to run together, another sign of the damage done by the lightning strike.

He placed her hand back on top of the cover and gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Sleep well, Penneth. We will speak when you feel better."

"I am finished." Thranduil's voice from behind the screens was still subdued.

"Good. Shall we see to Legolas and make him comfortable before the others return?" Gailarphen deliberately stayed away from mention of the reason for it.

"Yes, I would like to see Legolas more settled. I need to try to get some broth into him. He is far too thin." Thranduil gently smoothed the matted blond hair away from the thin face.

"I agree. We may need to cut his hair. That will be difficult to brush through." Gailarphen was worried about the pain it would cause the small Prince, when he would already be in such pain.

"No. If you will get me a brush, I will work on it and take it a small piece at a time. I will not have Legolas' hair cut. He would hate it." Thranduil's voice was firm, allowing no debate.

"As you wish, let us wash Legolas." They began the task of cleaning Legolas up.

"How is Elrond?" Thranduil suddenly asked.

"Better, much better than he was. He was not in as much pain when last he woke." Gailarphen smiled at his friend.

They could hear the sounds of the other healers and Arwen as they returned to the chamber.

"And his eyes?" It was barely a whisper.

"No change."

"Oh."

"It is early days yet, my friend." The voice startled them both and they turned to find Mithrandir smiling at them. He looked much better, still tired and worn, but nothing like he had been the night before.

"I do hope so." Thranduil looked beyond Mithrandir at the opening of the screen to where Elrond lay. He was still propped on his left side, to make him as comfortable as possible.

"I have more news." Mithrandir's face became serious. He hated to have to tell them this.

"What is it?" Thranduil looked worried.

"Bree was attacked last night."

"Bree? But how? Why and who?" Thranduil was suddenly alert.

Mithrandir pulled the screens shut behind him and moved closer to the two elves. He spoke in such a low tone of voice that no one outside the screens was even aware that they were talking.

"Orcs. At least that is what Galadriel has said. She has just contacted me and we spoke for a time about this. She was in contact with Celeborn at the time it happened." Mithrandir rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Celeborn and his escort were attacked on their way here."

"They are coming here? But why? They are in Fornost!" Thranduil was stunned, as was Gailarphen.

"I know, and they were. Apparently Elladan and Elrohir were aware that Elrond had been injured. The impetuous fools took it upon themselves to try to find their adar and Legolas. They left Fornost on their own and Celeborn followed them." Mithrandir could still not believe what the two Peredhil sons had done.

"The idiots! Elrond will skin them alive." Thranduil hissed, his heart thumping. If Legolas ever did something like that...

"Perhaps, but only after he has hugged them and praised the Valar for keeping them safe." Gailarphen added.

"Celeborn and his party were attacked twice by orcs. He was injured. Galadriel did not say what and how, just that he was injured and that a huge group of orcs and wargs had laid siege to Bree. Elladan and Elrohir had already left Bree with Eirien when he arrived there. It seems they are on their way here."

"Thank the Valar for Eirien. She will make sure that they get here safely. I would trust her with Legolas' life." Thranduil relaxed somewhat. He would not fully relax until the three of them arrived safe and well here. "Has there been any news from Bree since the attack?"

"No, nothing, and Galadriel has had no success in her attempts to reach Celeborn. She says she can feel their bond, faintly, but she can get no reply from him. At least we know Celeborn is still alive." Mithrandir sighed. "She said that she will continue to try and will contact me when she has talked with him. How is Elrond?"

This last question was to Gailarphen.

"Sleeping. He needed more poppy tea. I had to debride the skin on his chest and abdomen while you were sleeping. His wounds seem to be healing, but there are still signs of infection forming and I wanted to prevent its spread in the dead tissue." Mithrandir winced at hearing this. "Apart from that, there is no change. His eyes are still in the same condition as they were after you intervened."

"I did not expect anything different. The spells used against him were dark and very nasty. I'm sure Elrond's eyes will recover, but it will be slowly, certainly not overnight. Thranduil, sit before you fall!" Mithrandir suddenly barked at Thranduil. He had stood while they were talking.

Thranduil blinked at him and wavered where he stood. He was suddenly dizzy.

"Thranduil, there is a chair behind you." Gailarphen moved quickly, covering Legolas and reaching into the pocket of his robes for the heart herb that he had placed there earlier... just in case. He thanked the Valar for that bit of foresight on his part. He was all too familiar with how stubborn Thranduil could be.

He helped his friend back up to sit in the chair behind them and, without saying a thing, opened Thranduil's slightly blue lips and placed the herb under his cyanosed tongue. Once that was done, he reached for the limp wrist and felt for the pulse that thundered underneath his fingers.

Slowly Thranduil's pulse and breathing returned to normal and they all relaxed when Thranduil gave a relieved sigh and began to rub at his sore chest.

"Now, you see? That is why I would not let you go to the bathing chamber. If that can happen when you are standing or talking, think what could have happened if you had been moving." Gailarphen frowned with worry.

"I have the clothes that you requested, Gail...oh!" Arwen had entered without asking or thinking. She blushed bright red at the sight of Legolas lying naked from the waist up. Not that she could see anything and not that she had not seen it before. She had, after all, helped bathe him the day before. It was just the thought that she could have embarrassed the growing elfling.

"Hennad, Arwen. We will take it from here. Will you make certain that your adar is alright?" Gailarphen smiled at her as Mithrandir took the clean clothes from her.

"Of course! Eámanë sent the clothes. Her naneth found them for Legolas." Arwen smiled as she thought of her friend. Eámanë's brother was the same age as Legolas.

"I will send thanks to her as well, Arwen. That was kind of both of them." Arwen nodded at Gailarphen's words and moved beyond the screens, closing them as she left.

Gailarphen then turned back to Thranduil. "I want you to stay seated there while I finish dealing with Legolas. Make one move from the chair and..."

"You will regret it very much indeed, old friend." Mithrandir continued. His face was stern, but held just a hint of mischief.

"I will not move, I promise. See to my son?" Thranduil was still a little breathless. This attack had worried him. He had been doing nothing and was relatively calm as well.

"We will. Mithrandir, can I press you for some help?" Gailarphen asked the Maia.

"Of course."

Thranduil watched as Legolas was gently sponged clean and tucked into the new garments. He was pleased to see that the small white garment had been turned around so that the ties now sat at the front and they could undo it much easier.

"Gailarphen, how is Glorfindel?" Thranduil was worried about his friend as well. He was so quiet and still. He had never seen his friend like that for many a long year. Even then, it was when Glorfindel had been badly injured.

"He had a bad night, feverish nightmares. The infection has been nasty. It has brought forth old nightmares that had settled for a while. We had to give him a calming tea at one point. He apparently thought that Linnathon was a Balrog and tried to take his head off. Luckily, he was too weak to do much harm. He is sleeping now and should be better when he wakens." Gailarphen gently wrapped Legolas in a fresh blanket and made certain his splinted leg was comfortably raised.

"I am glad to hear that. I was worried. He was so limp last night, and then the screams..." Thranduil shuddered. He had only ever seen Legolas scream so badly with nightmares. To see Glorfindel like that had been awful.

"I hoped you were asleep when that happened." Gailarphen shot him a sharp look.

"No, I was awake for some of it. I have been sleeping too much." Thranduil glared back, although he did not truly mean it.

"No, you have not, mellon-nin. You have not been sleeping enough. Sleep will help you to heal. And your heart needs rest to heal." Gailarphen looked appraisingly at him.

"I have had more than enough sleep, hannon le. It is about time that I was awake and aware enough to help my son!" Thranduil crossed his arms and glared, very much the Aran of Mirkwood now, even if he was still wearing his stained and wet tunic and leggings.

"I am your Healer at present, Thranduil, and you _will_ do as I tell you." Gailarphen could be just as stubborn.

"Doroniel is my healer." Thranduil sounded smug.

"No, she is not, as she is now _my _patient. You are currently in Imladris, so you are now my patient." Gailarphen sounded just as smug. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Thranduil still sounded belligerent.

"Mithrandir, could you go and see if the cook has something light for Thranduil to eat? Also ask him if he can make a very light thin broth for Legolas? We need to start making sure that Legolas eats a little every couple of hours." Gailarphen picked up the clean robe for Thranduil.

"Of course, my friend. I will return." Mithrandir left.

"Let us get you changed, Mellon-nin. Once you have eaten you can sit with Legolas in your lap and feed him his broth. How does that sound?" Gailarphen asked his friend.

"I would like that. Gailarphen, where is Nestoron? Did he stay with Bremoline?" Thranduil did not know why he felt something was wrong, but he did.

Gailarphen hesitated for a moment before he answered. "No, he is here in Imladris. He traveled back with us. But he is caught up with the other injured." It was not exactly a lie, but neither was it the truth. Nestoron was caught up with the injured.

"Good, I was worried." Thranduil changed his clothes as they spoke.

"I need to make you a calming tea. As soon as you are finished, I will do so. Unless…" He looked behind the screens. "Thelion?"

"Yes, Master Gailarphen?" The younger Master Healer was there like a shot.

"Can you make a calming tea?" He mentioned specific herbs that he wanted used in the tea. He would have to explain to Thranduil that Nestoron had been injured, before he found out by accident, but he wanted the King prepared first. Thelion nodded with understanding as he noted the herbs requested.

Once the younger healer moved to make the tea, Gailarphen turned back to Thranduil. While he had been talking to Thelion, Thranduil had finished changing and was seated once more in the chair. He was gently touching Legolas' leg. Even simply changing his clothes had been more tiring than he wanted to admit.

"Here, let me pass Legolas to you. I will hold him, or Mithrandir will, while you eat, but you can hold him until your meal comes." He made certain that Thranduil's lap was padded out with pillows and comfortable for Legolas. He then gently lifted Legolas and moved him to Thranduil. It took them a while to get Legolas settled and his leg raised once more on the chair arm. They needed to get the swelling down and while he was 'up' this was the best way of achieving that aim.

Thranduil gently hugged Legolas to him. "He is most precious to me."

"I know. He is to all of us. How are you feeling now?" Gailarphen gently arranged the blanket.

"My chest hurts, just a little. More like a dull throb. Do you think my heart is badly damaged?" Thranduil continued to gaze at his son while he spoke.

"I do not think the damage is bad, but it will need rest to heal properly. Doroniel will be in the same position. The strike caused more damage than she realised." Gailarphen wanted so much to reassure the King.

"Doroniel? But, she seemed to be alright!" Thranduil was once more shocked.

"She will be alright, as will you, in time. Ah, here is your tea. Hennad, Thelion." Thelion had entered the screens and gave the goblet to Gailarphen before bowing back out to continue his duties.

"Drink this and then we will talk. No more until you drink this!" Gailarphen handed Thranduil the tea.

There was something in Gailarphen's stance, his voice maybe, even in the way he looked at Thranduil, but for once the Mirkwood Regent did as he was bidden without any fuss.

"Good." Gailarphen took the empty goblet back and placed it on the table. He then turned back to Thranduil and gently felt for his pulse. "I need you to try to remain calm for me. What I have to tell you is not easy."

"What? What is wrong?" Thranduil already looked alarmed and his pulse had quickened. Was something more wrong with Legolas? Was that why Gailarphen had let him sit with Legolas like this? He unconsciously tightened his hold on Legolas.

"Thranduil!" Gailarphen's voice was gently chiding. "I did say that you were to stay calm. This is not my idea of calm. There is nothing more wrong with Legolas than we have told you. This is not about Legolas. It has to do with Nestoron." Gailarphen sat down on the bed that Thranduil had been using.

"Nestoron? But you said..." Thranduil was puzzled.

"I know, I said that he was next door. I was wrong, but I did not want to say anything until you had taken the tea. Nestoron is across the chamber." Gailarphen tried to explain.

"But I have not seen him. Is he with Elrond?" Gailarphen could feel the pulse calming beneath his fingers.

"No, Thranduil, he is not with Elrond. Let me explain what has happened."

"Happened?" Thranduil repeated.

"Yes, there was a problem on the journey here." Gailarphen glanced up at the window above them. He relaxed when he realised that Gwaihir was the Eagle watching over them now.

"What kind of problem?" Thranduil was regarding him closely.

"Nestoron fell from the back of his Eagle." The words were very quiet and Gailarphen was watching Thranduil closely for signs of distress.

"He... he fell?" As expected, there was shocked disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, Thranduil, he fell fifty feet. He was badly injured and he is resting with his bonded, Faelien, just across the chambers." Thranduil's pulse was beginning to increase and he was short of breath once more. "Take deep breaths and calm down!"

"He fell?" The blue eyes were wide and shocked. He didn't seem to be listening.

"Yes, but he will recover, it will just take some time."

"He fell?"

Gailarphen reached into his pocket for another packet of the heart herb he knew waited there. He was glad he had measured out several doses for just such instances. The tea had obviously not done its job. Perhaps he should have waited a few moments for it to take effect more fully?

"Legolas fell? But he has no further injuries? How could you let him fall?" Thranduil looked even more panicked and his breathing was coming in short panting bursts.

"No! No, Thranduil! Look at me!" Gailarphen's voice was sharp as he realised what it was that Thranduil thought had happened. "Thranduil! Legolas is fine, he did not fall!" He winced as he realised what he had said, Legolas was far from fine. "It was Nestoron that fell, Nestoron not Legolas!"

"Not... Legolas?" Thranduil was trying to make sense of what he was hearing through the sudden lightheaded feeling that seemed to have assailed him from nowhere.

"No, not Legolas." He held out the herb and had to smile through his worry as Thranduil obediently opened his mouth and accepted the herb without his usual fuss.

"I repeat again, Thranduil, Nestoron fell. He was badly injured but will live. His bonded, Faelien, is with him."

"Nice Lady, I met her once." Thranduil was still breathless.

"Master Gailarphen!" Idhron skidded to a halt from behind the screens.

"What is it, Idhron?" He frowned at the student healer's antics.

"I am sorry, Master Gailarphen. Linnathon…" He pulled himself upright and calmed his breathing. "…asked me to come and get you. Randis will not stay resting for them, us, and he has asked that you come and help."

"Randis? He is injured as well?" Thranduil was becoming more astonished by the minute.

"Yes, they were attacked by wild wargs while gathering herbs. The stubborn ellon will not rest and let the leg heal. Doroniel even threatened him before she co..." He stopped. Now might not be the right time to let Thranduil know that his healer had collapsed once more, if he even knew that she had collapsed before.

"Wild wargs? It seems I have missed much. Is he badly injured? You also mentioned Doroniel?" Thranduil's curiosity was piqued. He had not seen her in the ward either, but supposed she was still resting.

"Indeed you have, Mellon-nin. We have much to talk about, but first I need to see to Randis before he splits his stitches once more. I will not be happy if they need replacing again. Idhron, would you stay with Aran Thrand..."

"No need for that, Gailarphen. I can stay with Thranduil while you go and aid Thelion and Linnathon." Mithrandir had appeared with a bowl of steaming stew in his hands.

"That would be helpful. Hennad, Mithrandir. Come, Idhron." With the student healer on his heels, he hurried from the chamber.

"Now, Thranduil, the cook has said that this is one of your favourite foods. He prepared it just for you when he heard that you were awake." Mithrandir set the bowl down on the bedside table. "I will hold Legolas for you while you eat. Cook is making Legolas something suitable and he will bring it to us when it is ready."

Mithrandir gently lifted Legolas from Thranduil's lap and sat with him on the bed. It was close enough so that Thranduil could immediately take him if need be and also so that Legolas' leg was still elevated on the arm of the chair.

Mithrandir settled and watched as Thranduil warily took up the bowl of stew. He watched with amusement as Mithrandir gently brushed out some of Legolas' hair using a touch of magic to ease out the burs and knots that had made Legolas' hair look like some sort of bird's nest, it also soothed both Maia and elfling.

"It is rabbit stew!" Thranduil sounded both pleased and surprised.

"Aye, cook said you would like it and that he would make you more." Mithrandir watched with amusement. Thranduil nodded absently as he spooned another bite into his mouth. "I take it that it is good?" It was evident that Thranduil was quite hungry as well.

"Very." Thranduil had to smile. He could have the richest, most expensive foods that Middle-earth could provide, but for himself and Legolas this would always be the one meal they would ask for without hesitation, just a simple rabbit stew with potatoes and vegetables. Carrots, any vegetable that was seasonable... anything would do. The bowls would be cleared every time. Well almost every time. There had been a while after Minerella had first passed when Legolas had refused all food, even the rabbit stew. The memory made him gaze sadly at his son again.

"You have a very special elfling here, Thranduil." Mithrandir's voice was soft.

"I know, not that it matters. He would always be special to me, no matter what." Thranduil smiled at his son.

"Tell me what happened with the tree."

"The tree! But how did you know? Of course you would know." Thranduil settled back.

"Yes, I would." Mithrandir gave an enigmatic smile. "Tell me?" He asked once more.

"You know full well that the Wood Elves differ from our kin with our connection to nature and the trees around us."

"Indeed, I was there when you had your awakening." In the short time that Mithrandir had been stroking Legolas' hair, almost half of it had been untangled.

"You were?" Thranduil tried to remember and could vaguely recall a man standing by his Adar's side that night.

"I was young when I had my awakening."

"Indeed, I can recall your father's pride and worry that night." Mithrandir sighed in remembrance.

"Yes, the Royal family all have early awakenings, but none as early as Legolas. Normally the elfling is taken to the trees and introduced to them. The parents are with them for the first few times so that the elfling does not succumb to the thrall of the Song. That can happen." Thranduil took another spoonful of stew.

"That is wise. When did you plan to do this with Legolas?" Mithrandir was pleased to see Thranduil eating so well.

"When we returned from Fornost. That was when it was deemed wise. I spoke with Mealena about it before we left Mirkwood. We knew he would be an early awakening. Normally we take it slowly over the course of a year. After what had happened with Minerella, we were going to take it even slower." Thranduil sighed sadly at the thought of his wife. He was rewarded with a flush of warmth, of love from within and he relaxed even more. She was with him.

"Again, I believe that was wise."

"Aye, but we did not reckon with Legolas. He watched me commune with the trees and decided he wanted to try it. Ruthwen…" The name was fairly spat out with disgust, to Mithrandir's amusement. "…demanded to see me and I thought that Legolas was with Calandor. My back was turned to him for only a moment. The next thing I knew, Legolas was already communing with the tree. He had opened up his connection just from merely watching me! This has never been heard of before. I need to speak with Elrond about what this means."

"What happened then?" Mithrandir could not hide his eagerness to know of the event in detail.

"Legolas spoke with the tree and understood it. Again this is unusual. It usually takes a long time for an elfling to hear and truly understand the trees. It took me more than a year. But Legolas... he knew what the tree was saying immediately. In fact..." Thranduil broke off from speaking, his brow knotted. He appeared to be considering something.

"In fact?" Mithrandir prompted.

"In fact..." Thranduil gave the Maia a wry grin. "…the tree spoke more to Legolas that evening than it did to me. Mithrandir, do you have any idea what is happening here? Please, tell me if you have?" Thranduil finished the last of the stew and placed the empty bowl back on the table.

"I wish I could tell you. I need to speak with Elrond about this as well. Is there anything more that you think I should know?" Mithrandir pierced Thranduil with his keen blue eyes.

"We can hear Legolas." A voice made them both jump. The voice came from above them.

"Gwaihir?" Mithrandir peered up at the Eagle. They had forgotten they were being watched.

"Yes, Gandalf, Legolas can hear us, the trees, the wind, even the small animals. His connection to Arda is stronger than I have ever known. Cherish him, as we do."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked.

"The trees will always protect him. If he needs help, he will not need to ask, it will be given freely, as we know it will be given to us. He awakens. Faunryn has come, I must rest. Gailarphen also returns." The great head withdrew, leaving behind two very puzzled friends.

"Thranduil, is your scout always this... this... stubborn?" The healer entered the screens and the two of them could see that he was very annoyed at something.

"Yes, why?" Thranduil sounded amused. Randis did tend to have this effect on the healers he came in contact with.

"He is trying my patience. I swear I will tie him to the bed."

"All I wanted was to see that Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas were alright." Randis hopped around the screen. Idhron trailed behind, trying to stop him, but failing.

"I told you to stay in bed." Gailarphen's glower could have rivaled Elrond's.

"All I wanted was to check on..."

"Legolas and I. Yes, I have heard that Randis." Thranduil hid his amusement. "But when you are in the care of healers, they are the ones in charge."

"Even for you, Aran-nin?" There was a sly tone to Randis' voice.

"Yes, even for me. Can you imagine how Doroniel would react to seeing you... hopping about like this?" Thranduil asked.

"She would not be happy with me, but then she is not awake and does not know." Randis brightened at this thought.

"But she will find out, Randis. I will make certain of that." Thranduil was grinning slyly.

Mithrandir coughed to hide his chuckles.

"You would not, Aran-nin, saes, say you would not. She would tell Naneth and my life would not be worth living!" Randis swayed where he stood on one leg, his good leg. His face had taken on a look of horror.

"Then mayhap you should listen to Gailarphen and rest as he directs. But, Randis, I will warn you this. If you do not do as Master Healer Gailarphen says, it will not be Healer Doroniel who tells your naneth, it will be me." The tilt of his head was enough to convey that he would do it.

"I…I think I will return to my bed now, Aran-nin, now that I can see that you are alright." Randis stood swaying on one leg. His face had gone white-pale.

"I think that is a good idea. Oh, Randis?" Thranduil was enjoying this. So was Gailarphen, if the grin on his face was anything to go by.

"Yes, Aran Thranduil?" Randis turned back to the King.

"It is Thranduil, and I will make it an order if you do not do as you are told." Thranduil would have laughed outright if he had the breath to do so.

"Very well, Thranduil. I will return to my bed." Randis gave a sketchy bow, trying, without success, to hide the wince caused by his leg.

Gailarphen had to smile at Thranduil's masterful handling of his Master Scout. "You do that. Idhron, would you help Randis?"

"Of course. Come, Randis, it looks as if you need to lie down." Idhron was now supporting Randis and the two of them moved slowly back to the outer chamber.

"Ada?" The voice was low and weak.

"Legolas? Ion-nin, are you awake?" Thranduil looked and sounded startled.

"I hurt, Ada. Make it stop." The blue eyes squinted up at him.

"We will, Penneth. Are you hungry? You must have a pain in your stomach. It has been empty too long." Thranduil smiled at his son, trying to hide the worry that he felt at Legolas' admission of hurting.

"Not hungry." Those words were back. Thranduil dreaded hearing them. It had taken them so long to get him to eat before.

"You need to eat Legolas, even if it is only a little bit." Gailarphen stepped forward and looked down at the small Prince.

"He says eat too." Legolas was already yawning.

The three adults shared a look, a troubled look, as no one else had spoken.

"Who said that, Legolas?" Thranduil asked, with a little trepidation.

"He did." Legolas answered as if the answer was simple and obvious.

"Who is he?" Mithrandir asked.

"I said that, Gandalf." It was Faunryn, from above them. "Legolas does not need us to speak aloud for him to hear us. I told him that we feed our younglings to make them strong and you must do the same with him. The elf from the kitchen is coming with your soup, youngling. Please try and eat it?" The Eagle sounded so worried.

"Not hungry." Legolas sounded exhausted.

"Just try?" Was that worry that Thranduil could see in Faunryn's eyes? What was this about Legolas not having to hear them speak? This was becoming far too confusing!

"I try." There was a resigned tone to the Prince's voice. "Trees telled me eat too!" He turned startled blue eyes, full of a mixture of pain and wonder, to his adar.

"The trees?" Thranduil was astounded. Legolas could hear the trees clearly without touching them?

"Gailarphen, I brought the Caun's soup." A voice called through the screens.

"You can bring it in, Tel." Gailarphen called out to the cook.

"Here you are. Is the young Mirkwood ellon alright, Gailarphen?" Tel, the cook, asked the healer as he handed him the bowl.

"I believe so, why?" Gailarphen was puzzled at the question.

"He collapsed as he reached his bed. The new healer, Idhron, was caught beneath him." Tel sounded worried.

"I will go and check, this does not sound good. Are you alright with Legolas for a minute or two, Thranduil?" Gailarphen stood and brushed down his robes.

"Aye, I am sure that Mithrandir and I can help Legolas on our own for a short time." Thranduil brushed his hands across the hot forehead and Legolas closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. "He may even eat a little as his friends are telling him he has to."

That caused Legolas to groan, he hated to be forced to eat.

"You need to try, Legolas, for me?" Thranduil was worried about his son and it showed.

"I try." Legolas could not stop a groan from the pain that flashed through his leg and head as his father gently sat him upright so that he could swallow without choking.

"Easy, Penneth." Mithrandir moved to help and soon Legolas was settled once more in his Ada's arms.

Mithrandir filled the spoon and lifted it to the waiting elfling. Legolas squinted at it, rather reluctantly.

"Just try a few mouthfuls, Dian Las." Thranduil gently hugged his son.

"And then you can have something for the pain." Mithrandir sounded soothing. "When you are feeling better you can watch me make smoke creatures." That was always a favourite of the children he knew. Legolas took the spoonful with a grimace.

"Smells." The small voice complained.

"What smells?" Mithrandir was puzzled. He peered in the bowl of soup, wondering if there was something wrong with it.

"Smoke and pipe. Smell nasty." Legolas carefully wrinkled his nose, careful not to move his forehead too much, it hurt.

"He is right about that, mellon-nin." Thranduil laughed gently at his son's words and the face he made.

Legolas sighed and leaned back into the familiar arms as he felt the rumble of laughter that he knew so well.

"It does not. I will have you know that I smoke only the best pipe weed from the Shire." Mithrandir made a show of looking affronted.

"Still nasty." Legolas accepted the next spoonful.

"Hmmmmm? So, you will not want to see me make a ship out of smoke?" Mithrandir's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Legolas looked at him, his eyes going from squinting, trying to stop his head from aching, to wide with astonishment.

"Cannot!" He sounded a little stunned.

"Yes, I can, Penneth. I am a wizard after all!" Mithrandir winked at the elfling.

"Ada?" The question to Thranduil was obvious.

"He can as well, Legolas, I have seen him make them." Thranduil watched as Legolas took another mouthful of broth without even realising it. Mithrandir was distracting Legolas away from the food.

"Indeed he has, but tell me, Legolas, how do you know that my pipe and smoke smell?" Legolas had never seen anyone smoke as far as the Maia was aware.

"Ada said." Legolas replied honestly.

Mithrandir glowered at the laughing King before him as he gave Legolas another spoonful.

"Can I see?" Legolas asked.

"When you are well enough to go outside, yes, I will show you. Elrond will not let me smoke in here." Mithrandir tried to explain.

"I should hope not!" Gailarphen added as he came back into the area. "The smoke is bad enough for healthy folks. I dread to think what would happen around injured or ill patients."

"You only say that because Elrond does. It helps me to relax and think." Mithrandir harrumphed at the thought.

"No, mellon-nin, I say it because I mean it. Who knows what the smoke does to your insides?" Gailarphen arched his eyebrow at the Maia before turning to Legolas. "It is good to see you awake, Penneth, and eating, that is good. Is it nice?"

Legolas looked shyly at the tall healer standing in front of him. He nodded his head gently, not really sure who this was or if he trusted him yet.

"Continue eating then." Gailarphen smiled down at the small elfling who tried to pull away from him and stopped, wincing.

Thranduil understood what his son was thinking. "Legolas, I do not think you have 'met' Gailarphen properly."

"This 'Phen?" Legolas' voice was full of pain.

"Yes, Legolas, I am 'Phen. I did promise that you would see me again." Legolas smiled at him slightly. "You are hurting very badly, are you not?"

"Leg, head hurt." Legolas blinked trying to stop the tears from falling, though his lip quivered. His leg and head really were throbbing.

"While you have some more of the soup, I will get you something for the pain." Gailarphen frowned. He did not like to see his patients in this much pain, particularly the small ones like Legolas.

"No, saes…no more." Legolas turned his head away from the spoon that seemed to be perched and waiting to swoop into his mouth.

"You have done well, Legolas." Thranduil was pleased as he saw how much his son had eaten. The bowl had been barely half-filled, but considering how ill Legolas was, he had finished a quarter of the bowl. Not a lot, but more than he had eaten in a while.

"I agree. It is good to see you awake and with us again. I will be back." Gailarphen nodded to Thranduil and moved over to the herb table. Mithrandir put the spoon back in the bowl and placed it on the table.

"Where we, Ada? Where Dor?" Legolas tried to look around for his friend.

"We are in Imladris, Legolas. Doroniel is sleeping in the next chamber. You will surely see her later." Thranduil was quick to reassure his son.

"How here, Ada?" Legolas was more than a little confused. The last thing he remembered was the cave. He shivered. He did not like caves, especially that one. It scared him.

"Your friends, the Great Eagles, brought us here while you slept." Thranduil smiled down at him.

"You did?" Legolas looked up at Faunryn.

"Yes, youngling, we did. It was our honour to come to your aid." Faunryn spoke to the small prince.

"Hannon le." Legolas yawned and looked around once more.

"Here you are Legolas. I need you to drink this for me." Gailarphen re-entered the screens with a goblet in his hands.

Mithrandir watched closely as the elfling swallowed almost painfully.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" The old Maia suddenly sat forward in the seat. It caught everyone's attention.

Thranduil looked down at his son. Legolas was looking even more pallid than he had been before. "Legolas?"

"Sick." Legolas sounded miserable.

"Take some deep slow breathes, Legolas." Gailarphen sat the goblet aside and knelt before him as he reached to touch his forehead. It was hot and sweaty.

"Cannot." As the healer watched a single tear made its way down his cheek.

"Legolas, there is no such thing as cannot." Gailarphen was patient. He knew Legolas was feeling unwell. "Just take a steady deep breath, like this."

The blue eyes watched him closely. Gailarphen took a steady, deep breath and then blew it out slowly.

"Can you try that for me?" He asked the nauseous elfling.

"Try." Legolas seemed reluctant to speak.

"Good." Gailarphen watched as Legolas took the steady breath, it was not as deep as he wanted, but it was a start. "That is good, hold it for a minute and then let it out... good. Oh!" The last word was so stunned and surprised that if it had not been so serious both Thranduil and Mithrandir might have laughed themselves silly.

"Sorry, 'Phen." Legolas was crying openly now, so embarrassed that he would not even look at them.

"Ú-cared nîr, Penneth. It is not your fault. You did warn me that you felt unwell. It is nothing. My robes can be cleaned. How do you feel now?" Legolas looked no better.

Gailarphen stood and shrugged out of his outer robes and dropped them on the floor with the other clothing that needed washed. He could see to them later. Legolas was more important at present. He had worked in leggings and tunic often enough before.

"Nasty." It came out on a sob.

"I will get you something that will help you with the sick feeling and then we can help the pain." Gailarphen crossed to the table once more and picked up the herb that he needed. Crushing it, he carried it back to the pale elfling. "Close your eyes, Penneth." Gailarphen waited as he closed his eyes and then blew the herb into his face.

"That will help?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

"Yes, it will help. We will leave Legolas a few minutes and then change him. We can give him the pain herbs then as well." He gently brushed the hair away from the sweaty face. "I will get some water to wash his face. Rest, Legolas." He carried away the used bowl of water.

No one moved, apart from Gailarphen. They were still in the same place when he returned with a fresh bowl of warm water and a cloth.

"This will feel good, Legolas, I promise." He had to smile at the small mewl of pleasure Legolas gave as he washed his face. "I will get you some fresh water to rinse your mouth."

"Hannon le." The voice was very faint and gave the healer a big clue as to how rotten the elfling really felt. "Why head hurt?"

"You hurt it when you fell from the tree, do you recall?" Thranduil answered as Mithrandir poured some fresh water for the prince.

"Monsters." Legolas shivered and Thranduil hugged him gently, trying to lend reassurance.

"The monsters are no more, I promise you, Ion-nin." He spoke softly and surely.

"They gone?" Legolas opened one eye to look at his father.

"Yes, Legolas, they are long gone."

"Good, nasty. Hurt trees too." Legolas was yawning at the end of this statement.

"They do, do they?" Mithrandir sounded amused at this. This elfling really was a delight. Sick and in a lot of pain, yet he still thought of others before himself.

"Yes. Trees protected me, Ada, really tried." Legolas turned earnest, pained eyes to his father.

"I know, Ion-nin, I saw them protecting you." It was not something that Thranduil would ever forget.

"Do you think you could drink this tea, Legolas? It will help you with the pain you are feeling." Gailarphen had knelt close in front of the Prince.

"I try." Thranduil frowned at his son's voice. It was rare that Legolas was this lazy with his speech, not since he was much younger in any case. He really must be feeling dreadful. He decided now was not the time to point this out.

"Let me help you drink it, Ion-nin." Thranduil reached out for the goblet and Gailarphen handed it over. He and Mithrandir watched as Thranduil helped his son drink the tea in short sips.

"How is Randis?" Mithrandir decided to take the attention away from the prince.

"Sleeping." Gailarphen had a wry grin as he spoke. "I did warn him that he needed to rest. His body is still trying to replenish the blood that it lost. He fainted before he reached his bed. I have made certain he rests." Gailarphen grinned at the Maia.

"Randis hurt?" Legolas' small worried voice asked.

"He hurt his leg. He will be alright now and you will see him later. He has already been to see you but you were asleep. I will let him come and see you later, along with Calandor, would you like that?" Gailarphen asked.

"Yes." Again the shy smile crossed the pale face. "Cal alright?" Legolas asked, worried about his friend.

"Yes, he is sleeping next to Doroniel. You will see them both, I promise." Gailarphen smiled as he watched Legolas yawn and then blink sleepily. "Are you tired?"

"Yes." Legolas tried to snuggle back into his Ada's warm, loving arms.

"Is the pain better?" Gailarphen gently washed the pale face once more, only then noticing that the Prince's previously tangled and knotted hair was now hanging in smooth sheets. It still did not look as lush and silky as it normally did, but it was much better.

"Yes." Legolas was growing sleepier by the moment and Thranduil made certain he was safely held in his arms.

"Good, sleep. You will feel better when you wake up." Gailarphen brushed the blond hair away from Legolas' face, revealing the deep wound on the prince's forehead.

Legolas sighed and then closed his eyes. With Faunryn's and the trees' gentle murmurs in his head and his Ada's reassuring heartbeat against his back, he fell asleep.

Gailarphen watched for a moment to make sure that Legolas really was sleeping.

"He is asleep." Faunryn's voice was gentle and low.

"Hennad, Faunryn, It is handy to have you nearby and able to tell us this." Gailarphen smiled and nodded at the Great Eagle above them.

"It is nothing and I need to make up for what happened with..." Faunryn stopped as he realised that Thranduil still did not yet fully understand what had happened to Nestoron.

"Faunryn that is enough. We have spoken about this." Mithrandir spoke gently but firmly.

"I can still be of help, Gandalf!" Faunryn spoke brightly, even if his eyes dimmed a little at the memory of what had happened.

"Indeed you can, my friend." Mithrandir smiled at the Eagle.

"What are you talking about?" Thranduil was the only one who did not have any idea what was being discussed.

"We will talk about that later. Right now, I want to make sure that Legolas' wounds are healing properly." Gailarphen began to wash the dried herbal paste off of Legolas' head wound.

"How is it?" Thranduil would not forget, but he allowed himself to be distracted for a few minutes.

"It is beginning to heal. It is still infected and looks bad, but it is finally beginning to heal. We can hope that his leg is doing the same." Gailarphen responded.

"And if it is?" Thranduil was pleased, but just a little unsure as to whether or not he should celebrate just yet. He was scared, quite frankly, after all that had happened.

"It means the antidote is working against the poison that keeps him from healing, but we will find that out shortly." Gailarphen stood. "I need to wash my hands, get fresh water and dressings and have Thelion start a new batch of the paste for packing the leg. I will be back quickly."

"Very well." Thranduil hugged his son to him once more, glad to feel his warm presence in his arms.

"Can I help at all?" Mithrandir asked from where he was sitting.

"No, Mithrandir, you stay there. I will be speaking with Linnathon. He changed the dressings earlier. I want him to help me. That way I can make certain that the wound is healing as I want it. Rest mellon-nin. You have had a trying few days as well." Gailarphen spoke over his shoulder as he left the screened area.

"Bossy healers! Always they must get their own way and give orders to rest to people who are well!" Mithrandir grumbled with good humor, making Thranduil laugh once more.

"I heard that!" Came Gailarphen's voice, causing them both to laugh once again.

Linnathon soon appeared from around the screens.

"Aran Thranduil." He bowed low to the King. "It is good to see you awake and looking so well."

"Hannon le, Linnathon. Hennad for taking such good care of Legolas for me." Thranduil smiled at the young Master Healer.

"It was a pleasure, Hir-nin. I will take the bandage down now." Linnathon spoke through the privacy screens to Gailarphen, who they could hear nearby, pouring water. "I may need to soak them loose, Gailarphen. I needed to earlier."

"That is good. We needed to do that as well. The wound is extensive and the exudate thick." Gailarphen reassured him that it was not unexpected. Gailarphen peeked back through the screens with a bowl in hand. "Here is the fresh water. I will go now and speak to Thelion then wash my hands."

Linnathon took the bowl and set it on the table near the bed.

"How is Elrond?" Thranduil spoke up after Gailarphen left, trying to put the young healer at ease.

"He is doing much better, his hand is healing nicely. Gailarphen had to debride the burns on..."

"Debride?" Thranduil had to ask, he had heard the unfamiliar word earlier as well. He was watching Linnathon as he spoke, trying to get his mind off of what was happening with Legolas.

"It is where the infected or dead tissue is removed from a wound. In Hir Elrond's situation it has taken away the levels of dead skin so that it will not become infected. I am sorry, I should have realised you wouldn't know what it was." Linnathon apologised after explaining.

"That is alright, you have explained when I asked." Thranduil assured him once more.

Linnathon smiled back. Some people thought Thranduil could be cold and distant. His reputation for liking little more than jewels and wealth preceded him, but from this and previous experiences with the King, Linnathon knew this to be false. Just seeing him with his son was enough to dispel those thoughts.

Linnathon looked to Mithrandir. "Could you assist me here? I need the leg held secure when I remove the splints."

Mithrandir nodded. "Yes, I understand. I did it once before when the dressings were changed."

"That is good then, you know what to do." When Mithrandir was in position and the leg held securely, he resumed his conversation with Thranduil. "The scalds to Hir Elrond's face are already healing. The fine hairs are already beginning to grow back, although his eyebrows will take some time. The burns themselves will need to be watched and carefully dressed. It is his eyes that have us concerned." As Linnathon finished speaking the last of the bandages fell to the floor.

"His eyes? But I thought..." Thranduil looked up, startled. He thought that had been sorted out.

"They will heal, but after the damage from his burns and the terrible spell they had upon them, it will not be immediately." Mithrandir spoke up from where he was frowning down at Legolas' leg. He had known it was bad, but this... He could see the bone, he was positive this time. Mithrandir had seen the bone before, but had convinced himself it was bad lighting that made him think he had seen it.

Linnathon had moved to the screens when he heard Gailarphen enter and pulled the screens back so that Gailarphen could enter the area, his hands held up so that they could not brush against anything.

"Hennad, Linnathon. How does it look?" He crossed to the bed.

"Better than it did." Neither of them was aware that Mithrandir was almost gaping at them. This was better?

"That is good to hear." Gailarphen bent over the prince to look at the swollen leg. "Hmmm, the infection is still bad. I will need more of the paste."

"I can make it for you." Linnathon stated.

"No need. I spoke with Thelion and he is already making it along with some poppy tea. I would not be too surprised if Nestoron awoke soon. He will be in pain, poppy tea will help. Could you get me more clean cloths?" Gailarphen had already used all the clean cloths on the wound. It still smelt foul and the exudate was no better.

Linnathon returned with the cloths at the same time that Thelion brought the bowl of antidote paste and a goblet of poppy tea.

"Hennad. Thelion, the tea is for Nestoron. Keep it with you until it is needed." Gailarphen took the cloths and was already making his way through them as he cleaned the wound.

"I will keep it safe for him. That looks nasty." Thelion winced almost as soon as he said the words. He was fully aware of the glare that Gailarphen shot his way. He should not have said that.

"It _is_ healing." Gailarphen's voice was clipped as he began to apply the paste into the wound.

"I am glad." Thelion sounded contrite.

"How is it, Gailarphen?" Thranduil sounded anxious as he looked at the healers gathered around Legolas on the bed.

"It is much better than it was and is beginning to heal. I am happier with it than I was." Gailarphen smiled in reassurance.

"It is? So you will not have to amputate?" It was a fear that had been plaguing him, ever since it had first been mentioned.

Gailarphen shook his head, a look of confidence shined from his stormy grey eyes. "Not at present. We will have to wait and see, but if it continues to heal like this we should be able to save it." He hesitated to raise Thranduil's hopes too high. There was still a small chance that something could go wrong.

The smile of grateful relief that Thranduil gave him lit up the chamber. It was a welcome sight after all the problems they had faced.

"I am glad about that, mellon-nin. I cannot thank you enough!" Thranduil relaxed somewhat in the chair, watching as Gailarphen finished the dressings.

"There is not a need for thanks, Thranduil. Legolas will sleep for a while, are you happy holding him in the chair or do you wish to rest on the bed?" Gailarphen smiled at the King.

"I would prefer to sit up for a while, if that is alright?"

"Of course, we can move the screens so that you can see the rest of the chamber. You can call us at any time also." Gailarphen was happy with this arrangement, at least this way Thranduil would also be resting.

It was the work of minutes to clean up around the bed and remove the screens. Gailarphen gently covered Legolas with a thin blanket to keep him warm.

Mithrandir stayed where he was in the chair beside Thranduil and Legolas. He was aware of the warning that he had been given to stay near the prince.

The rest of the chamber was settled. Idhron was now seated beside Elrond and Glorfindel keeping an eye on them. Thelion was now beside Nestoron, checking him over before turning his attention to Faelien. Happy with how they were faring, he sat nearby and waited patiently.

Gailarphen crossed to speak with the other healer.

"When will you contact Galadriel?" Thranduil quietly asked Mithrandir.

"In a few hours. She was going to get some rest. She has been having a lot of visions as well as dealing with unhappy delegates for the conference." Mithrandir answered just as quietly.

"Do you think the boys are alright?" Thranduil was watching Mithrandir with his sharp blue eyes.

"Yes, I do. Those two are too clever not to be and do you really think that Eirien would let anything happen to them? And have to face Elrond? No, I believe they are well." Mithrandir chuckled with amusement at the very thought of Eirien telling Elrond such a thing. Oh to be able to spy on that one!

"Would the Eagles not take you to find them?" Thranduil had to ask the question.

"I could and I am sure that they would take me with no problems. I was going to wait until I contact Galadriel. Bree may have need of our help." Mithrandir had already given this some thought.

"I had not thought of that. I hope that they are all alright." Thranduil said around a yawn. He blinked suddenly.

"You should try and rest, old friend." Mithrandir hid his amusement. It was rare to see the King like this.

"I am alright. I will just sit quietly with Legolas." Thranduil yawned again and looked away from the wizard.

He missed Mithrandir's look of amazement and then amusement. "I will watch over Legolas for you."

"No, I can do that. When do you think Glorfindel will wake?" Thranduil blinked as the wave of weariness seemed to hit him from nowhere.

"Soon, I should hope. Legolas will be pleased to see him." His voice got softer as he spoke, he watched as Thranduil gently nodded off to sleep in his chair.

"Good, the tea has worked. He had another attack and I gave him a calming tea." Gailarphen commented from where he stood.

"I will watch them. How are the others?" Mithrandir had no intention of moving.

"Nestoron was awake. He has had the poppy tea and is sleeping again. There is really no change yet. We need to wait for the swelling to go down before we can really say what damage has been done. His leg is healing nicely though." Gailarphen sounded pleased.

"Good, and Faelien?" Mithrandir sighed with relief.

"I am well, Mithrandir, and it is all thanks to you." Faelien appeared from behind Gailarphen as she spoke.

"You should be resting, my dear." Mithrandir stood and made her take his seat.

"I have been resting. I do have to move at times, you know." There was a cheeky grin on her face. "How is Caun Legolas?" She looked over at the small Prince.

"He is doing better than he was." Mithrandir noted with amusement that she had to try hard to stop herself from stroking his hair out of his face, where it had fallen during his sleep. Her mothering instincts had obviously come into force.

"Nestoron asks about him. It was the second thing he asked about just now. The first was me and..." She rubbed her stomach absently, a happy look filtering across her face. "…our babe and then he asked how Legolas and Elrond were."

"That is just like Nestoron." There was fond amusement in Gailarphen's voice.

"Yes, always putting others first, before his own needs." Faelien smiled again. "He will be pleased to know they are recovering."

"I am glad he is doing so well." Mithrandir said.

Faelien's face faltered slightly. "He was in so much pain when he woke just now, though he tried to hide it."

"That is understandable, after the fall that he took. It will get better, I promise you." Gailarphen reassured her.

"I know. It is just so hard to see it when it is the one that you love. He is so pleased and proud of our babe." She gave them a watery smile.

"Have you eaten recently?" Gailarphen looked at her with a healer's eye. She looked a little bedraggled from sleeping next to her bonded. Her glow was bright, but she had deep rings under her eyes. She also looked a little stressed and that worried him.

"I had the morning meal when it came." Faelien answered, looking a little puzzled at the change of discussion.

"Fae, it is now late afternoon. You need to make sure that you eat and rest." Gailarphen was just getting started on this topic.

"Gailarphen, I am pregnant, not injured! I do not need to rest. I had a late meal and I am not hungry yet. I have slept deeply and well. What more do you want from a pregnant elleth?" Her right eyebrow rose as she was speaking.

"Nothing, but you did collapse with shock and almost lose the babe. You will rest and eat when I say for as long as I say. Do you understand me? You gave us all a big shock. Saes, Fae, listen to me in this?" Gailarphen pleaded as a friend as well as a healer.

She blushed as he looked at her. "You are right, I am sorry. I just have not had time to adjust to the thought that we are going to be parents. I did not even tell Ladeth about it. I will do as you say, but only for the next few days. I will not be treated as if I am breakable for the next eleven months." There was a warning in her voice.

"Ladeth is out in the outer chamber. I am sure she can take a break and come and see you, now that you are awake?" He asked her.

"That would be nice, I would like that. I could go..."

"No, you will rest there and I will go and speak with her." Gailarphen made his voice firm as he speared her with his grey eyes. "You promised to rest, remember?"

"Oh, yes. This is going to be harder than I thought." She admitted, rather embarrassed at having been caught out already.

"You will learn, mellon-nin, and become a better healer for it." He gently pressed her shoulder before leaving the chamber.

"How is Aran Thranduil? Is it true that he has damage to his heart?" She turned warm brown eyes to Mithrandir, they sparkled with worry.

"Yes, but Gailarphen believes that he will recover with sufficient rest. I am glad to see you up and about." He gently squeezed her hand.

"I am sorry to worry you. I also need to thank you. I would not be here, and neither would my babe, without you. I do not think we can ever thank you for doing this for us. And you, Faunryn." She looked up at the Eagle above her.

Faunryn dipped his head, he had been listening to the babe's heartbeat in the Song as she and the Maia had been talking. "I did nothing to be thanked for. I dropped Nestoron to start with." He would not meet her eyes.

"You stopped him from falling from a greater height, a height that would have killed him. I thank you for that. I saw what you did. This is not your fault. I would like you to come in eleven months and meet our babe."

"You would ask me to do that?" There was wonder in Faunryn's voice.

"I would be honoured if you would." Faelien was smiling again.

"I would love to. I would be honoured to meet your elfling. Gandalf, did you hear? I am to meet the elfling!" The joy and wonder in Faunryn's voice was contagious.

Mithrandir had to chuckle at the delight in Faunryn's voice. This was what the young Eagle had really needed. He still blamed himself for letting Nestoron fall, when no blame could be placed on anyone. The chuckle became a full blown laugh.

"I am pleased for you, my young friend!" He calmed somewhat as Thranduil murmured in his sleep.

"Fae? Are you alright? What is wrong?" Ladeth hurried into the chamber ahead of Gailarphen. She rushed over to her friend's side.

"I am fine, Ladeth. I just wanted to let you know that." She smiled at her worried friend.

Ladeth hugged her fiercely. "Never do that to me again! I was so scared that I would lose you both!"

"I am sorry. I did not mean to worry you like that. I should have told you that Nesty and I were expecting. We did not want to tempt fate until we had told our families. We had no choice as it turns out." Faelien tried to explain.

"You are alright?" Ladeth held her at arms length to look at her properly. "You look tired. Have you eaten? Come let me find you a bed. You need to rest."

"No!" Faelien was laughing at her friend. "I have been through this with Gailarphen. I will not be coddled throughout my pregnancy. I will work until Hir Elrond and Master Healer Gailarphen say otherwise. Then I will rest and continue my studies from books. This will not stop me nor put me behind."

"But you will rest for now? You almost lost the babe and that will have taken its toll." Ladeth was still worried that if something, Valar forbid, happened to Nestoron then she would lose her best friend. The thought was enough to give her white hair.

"Yes, I will rest. I just wanted to make sure that Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas were alright." Faelien motioned towards the sleeping pair.

"How are they?" Ladeth lowered her voice in deference to the sleeping patients.

"Resting and recovering. Nesty was awake." Faelien smiled again.

"He was? When?" Ladeth looked over to the bed her other friend occupied.

"Just a while ago. He was in pain, but knew where he was and what had happened. He even asked after Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas." As Faelien was speaking she could see Ladeth relaxing before her.

"That is a welcome sign. Just like Nesty as well." Ladeth was amused. Nestoron had always been that way. He was a healer foremost and a good one at that. Healers were all the same. She was the same.

"Yes, as I said to Gailarphen!" Faelien gave another small laugh.

"Indeed, I doubt he will ever change." Gailarphen had to interject.

"Was there any change with his leg or back?" Ladeth would never forget the horrifying sight of Nestoron falling and then the sight of the white bone showing through the skin. She shivered.

"His leg is responding well and healing has begun. As for his back, that will be some time before we can fully say if he will have lasting damage. I am heartened by the fact that he is feeling some pain. I gave him poppy tea for that." Gailarphen was watching Legolas sleep. Was that a twitch he saw in Legolas right hand? He looked closer. Nothing, he must have imagined it.

"That is good news!" Ladeth was horrified and yet very pleased that Nestoron was feeling pain. It was, after all, a good sign that his spine had not been damaged beyond possible healing.

"I know! I am glad that he is sleeping now though." Faelien hated to see and feel Nestoron's distress through their bond.

"Gailarphen, I need to speak to you. I have some concerns with one of the junior healers." Ladeth turned to the Master Healer.

"Is this about Tarias?" Gailarphen sighed. He knew, now that his patients were stable, he would have to deal with the ellon. He did not look forward to it though.

"Yes, I am worried about him. He was being rather nasty to Idhron earlier when he thought no one was aware. There is something there that I am not certain about. He is not the same ellon that I knew." Ladeth seemed reluctant to give a bad report on a student, but if they were not suitable, it was necessary.

"I need to speak with both Linnathon and Thelion about him. How is Idhron?" He valued all the healers' reports when it came to the trainees.

"He is doing very well. I think he was an excellent choice. He is eager to learn and to help, with any task." Ladeth was relieved to be able to give him some good news.

"I am glad for that. You say that Tarias was off with him?" Gailarphen was already thinking ahead.

"Yes, I did. He was very nasty to him, belittling him. I would almost say sneering. I was shocked. I thought they were old friends." Ladeth was really troubled by this.

"It was not your fault." Faelien tried to comfort her friend.

"I know. It was just not a nice thing to see." Ladeth shook her head.

"I will speak to both of them and Thelion as he is Tarias' tutor. Hennad for your honesty, Ladeth. This will not be pleasant. Will you be alright here?" Gailarphen turned towards Faelien.

"Yes, I will go back and sit with Nestoron, which will leave Thelion free to speak with you." Faelien stood a little unsteadily. Ladeth and Gailarphen both reached out for her, to steady her, looking worried. She shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "I am fine. That has been happening at odd times. It is the pregnancy."

"I will stay with Faelien, Gailarphen. I can keep an eye on them both." Ladeth was certain of this. She would not take no for an answer.

"Good, could you ask Thelion to come here, then? I would like Mithrandir to hear this as well." Gailarphen could not say why he wanted the Maia involved. Something just felt a little off.

"Of course." Ladeth walked with Faelien back to Nestoron's bed. She was hovering protectively about her friend as if expecting her to faint at any minute. Gailarphen had to smile. He knew that Faelien would only take being mothered for a short amount of time and then they would be told in no uncertain terms that it was unwarranted and unwelcome. They would have to make the most of the next few days.

"You think there is some problem?" Mithrandir's voice cut through his musing.

"Yes, I am not sure what. You can tell when a person is lying and I would be thankful for your input." Gailarphen knew the Maia might pick up on things that he may miss.

"Of course you have it. Ah, here is Thelion." Mithrandir smiled at the younger healer.

"You wanted to see me, Gailarphen?" Thelion stood next to him.

"Yes, I hope you will not mind me speaking in front of Mithrandir. Come and sit down." Gailarphen ushered him over to the spare chairs.

"Of course not." Thelion seemed a little puzzled.

"I wanted to speak to you about Tarias." Gailarphen and Mithrandir both watched as Thelion's face changed.

"What about him?" Thelion's face had darkened.

"I hear you have had a few problems with him?" Gailarphen asked.

"Yes, he was very nasty to Caun Legolas when he was seizing. If Linnathon had not been there, I fear he would have hit him. He was sent to Linnathon's office for his behaviour and I later spoke with him. He said he was just worried about Nestoron. He did not mean to take that out on the Caun." Thelion told them.

"Did you believe him?" Mithrandir asked.

"No, but I could not prove otherwise. Linnathon and I discussed it and decided that it would be best to keep a close eye on him. I will not let him do anything unattended." Thelion felt bad at having to explain this to the senior Healer in Imladris, at least while Hir Elrond was unwell, but equally he had no choice. Patient safety had to come first.

"Hannon le. Do you have anything more to add?" This was not good and it worried Gailarphen greatly. This was one of the first rules in Healing. _Do the patient no harm._ For a healer to almost strike a patient was unforgivable and would lead to instant dismissal, but to also almost strike a prince... That could, and had, led to banishment in the past. Tarias should be grateful that he had been stopped.

"No, but I know that Linnathon has also had problems with Tarias and that has led to him being relieved of his duties and being held under guard." Thelion told them.

"I am aware of that. Would you get Linnathon and bring him here? I need to speak with him and then I want you to be present when I speak with Tarias myself." Gailarphen looked grave, what he had heard so far had upset him greatly.

"Of course." Thelion hurried away.

"What do you think, Mithrandir?" Gailarphen sighed.

"I think he is both angry and worried. If Tarias did indeed try to attack Legolas..." He broke off as the two younger healers arrived.

"Linnathon, draw up another chair and sit with us." They waited until he did so.

"You wished to speak with me?" Linnathon sounded a little worried.

"Yes, I do not want to upset you, but I want Mithrandir to hear what you have to say." Gailarphen wanted to let him know he was not in any trouble.

"Of course."

"Good, previously you told me that there had been a problem with Tarias and Elrond earlier? I know that you hit him. I have said that if the positions had been changed I would have done the same. Will you explain to Mithrandir what happened?" At Gailarphen's words Mithrandir sat upright and was extremely attentive. For Linnathon to actually hit someone, it must have been drastic. Mithrandir had rarely known Linnathon to raise his voice, let alone strike anyone.

"Certainly, as you wish. We had been working closely with Tarias since his problems with Caun Legolas. I had him assist me when I was changing Hir Elrond's dressings. We were trying to keep any and all blisters intact. It was going well and we only had the burns and scalds to Elrond's chest and abdomen to dress. It was also where the worst of the blisters were. Tarias suddenly reached across and gripped the largest blister between his thumb and forefinger." He showed them as he talked. "He deliberately broke the blister! I tried to get him to stop, but he would not let go. I finally had to hit him. I will never forget the way he made Elrond scream. It sent shivers down my spine. I have him under guard and will not have him near any of the patients until either you or Hir Elrond decides it is alright." Even as he was speaking Linnathon's hands had clenched into fists.

"You did the right thing. If anyone attacks a patient even once then they should be removed from duty." Gailarphen was firm about that.

"What did Tarias look like when you tried to stop him?" Mithrandir was curious. This behaviour was very much unlike anyone who had aspirations of becoming a healer.

"It was as if he was not even in the chamber with us. He seemed distant and almost... out of it. I have never seen someone look like that before." His clenched fists relaxed as he recalled how Tarias looked. Now he was just puzzled.

"I see and when he came back to himself, re-gained consciousness? How was he then?" Mithrandir was trying to work this out in his head. If Tarias had not been in control... But if not him, then who had been behind the attacks? Something here was not right.

"He did not know, or said that he did not know, what we were talking about." Linnathon was beginning to see that Mithrandir was possibly onto something.

"I see. Can you leave here for a short time? Gailarphen I think that we need to speak with Tarias." Mithrandir turned to the Master Healer.

"Yes, we need to see this ended. Thelion, can you come? You, after all, are his tutor. This would be better finished for all of us. Linnathon, would you stay and watch over our patients? We will be back shortly."

Gailarphen led them from the inner chamber. The outer chamber was as quiet as the inner, he was pleased to see. As they made their way out he stopped beside one of the guards stationed at the door as extra protection for their Royal patients. "Could you please have Tarias brought to my office?"

Then he led the way to his own office. It was light and airy, as all the chambers were at Imladris. He gestured for the two with him to take seats. "Can I get you a drink while we wait?"

Mithrandir settled by the fire, he rubbed his hands against the cold. What was it with elves and open windows? Anyone would think that it was mid-summer and not early spring, and an unusually cold spring at that. He relished the feel of the warmth that the fire gave out.

"Some warm tea would be most welcome." More than welcome, he mused.

"Linnathon?" Gailarphen turned to the other healer.

"Tea would be nice also. I need to be back soon. Idhron will be coming on duty. He is a very promising student." Linnathon sat on the edge of his seat.

"This should not take long." Gailarphen reassured him. He stood and caught the attention of a serving maid who was outside, requesting the tea be brought to them.

"Just to inform you, I will be taking over Amdrenin's training while Nestoron is not able to do so. Would you take on Idhron?" He asked Linnathon.

"Yes, that would be an honour. You will be able to cope?" He knew that Gailarphen already had two students.

"Yes, it will be some time before Faelien is working again, despite what she says. Nestoron will need her close to him. Talagan is doing well and I have no worries about him." A knock on the door and on his permission the maid brought in a tray with a pot of tea and several cups.

They had just poured it and were sitting back when another knock sounded.

The guards brought a bewildered-looking Tarias into the chamber.

"Master Gailarphen, what have I done? Linnathon..."

"You will call him Master Linnathon, Tarias." Gailarphen raised his hand to stop the young ellon from continuing. "While you are in Imladris and training, if it is to continue, you will be wise to remember that the Master Healers teaching you are just that, your Masters during your training. You should show them due respect."

"I will make sure I remember that, Master Gailarphen." Tarias lowered his eyes and gave a short bow.

"Good. Now I understand that there have been a few problems since I left to aid Aran Thranduil. Tell me about them." He looked at the young ellon over his steepled fingers.

"All I know, Master Gailarphen, is that the other healers have had it in for me since the day I started my training. Idhron likes to make me look small in front of our tutors. He used to be my friend. I do not know what has happened to sour our relationship." Tarias looked sad and hurt. He missed the look of incredulity that crossed Linnathon's face at his words.

"I see. What about the incident with Caun Legolas?" Gailarphen kept his face neutral. He would not let on to the ellon that he knew more of what was going on than Tarias was aware.

"That was a mistake for which I am very sorry. He caught me by surprise. I was out of my element. I have never seen anyone having a seizure before. Master Linnathon insisted that I help him, even though I admitted that to him. I never should have been there. I was panicked and when Caun Legolas hit me I reacted instinctively. I cannot say how sorry I am that I reacted so badly. I would never do that to a patient and definitely not to a Caun." Tarias looked dejected.

Linnathon looked astounded by what he had just heard and would have commented but was stopped by a shake of Gailarphen's head and Mithrandir's warning look.

"So, you are saying that a junior healer should not be put into a clinical situation so soon into his training?" Gailarphen was sitting upright and rigid in his chair.

"Well, now that you mention it, a month into training does seem to be a little early." Tarias straightened from the dejected slouch that he had assumed. This was going better than he thought it would. Oh yes, he would get away with this.

"So you are now criticising a system that Hir Elrond himself put into place and that has been working for millennia? Very interesting. So tell me about the problem with Healer Ladeth?" His voice was a little colder at the implied insult to Elrond and his fellow healers.

"Healer Ladeth? She is as bad as the others. She had me cleaning out the chamber pots! Me? It should have been Idhron. Where was he? Learning how to make poppy tea! Is that fair?" He sounded scandalized at just the thought.

"That is how training goes, Tarias. Who knows, tomorrow it could be Idhron doing such a thing, or something even worse, while you are in the thick of things. We have all done it. Yes, even Hir Elrond. I have seen him do things you would not even think of." Gailarphen was getting angry now.

"I see, Master Healer. I am sorry, I thought..." Tarias had wide eyes.

"That is just it, Tarias, you did not think. Now, can you tell me about the incident with Hir Elrond?" It was more like an order than a question.

"Hir Elrond? What about Hir Elrond?" Tarias tried to portray his innocence.

"I want your version of what happened when changing, or rather helping to change, Hir Elrond's dressing with Master Healer Thelion." Gailarphen was trying to keep his temper under control but it was becoming difficult with the implied insults against his friends and fellow healers.

"I...I do not remember that incident, Master Healer. I know I was helping to change the dressings and then...nothing. The next thing I remember is being in my chambers under guard. I have no idea how I got there nor what happened." Tarias tried to look sincere. Unfortunately, even though he was actually telling the truth, it served to make it look otherwise, that he was trying too hard to look innocent.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Linnathon could stay quiet no longer.

Tarias sighed and turned to his Tutor. "I am sorry, Master Healer Linnathon. I do not know what I have done to antagonise you to this point. I wish I knew so I could try and put it right."

"How dare you..." Linnathon's eyes blazed and he started to rise from his seat.

"That is enough, Linnathon. I need to think about this, Tarias. You will go back to your chambers until I call for you." Gailarphen nodded to the guards who bowed and left, Tarias between them.

Linnathon waited until the door closed before turning to Gailarphen. "You cannot believe him! He is making out that we are the ones to blame and not him."

"I know, Linn, I know." It was rare that Gailarphen used the other healer's shortened name. It was normally only when he was worried about something. "What do you think of this, Mithrandir?" He turned tiredly to the Maia.

"Well, I do not believe him. I was with him for the incident with Legolas and it did not happen the way that he told it. If he had not been stopped I do not doubt he would have hit Legolas. He said some less than complimentary things." Mithrandir's voice was calm but his eyes showed the anger that he felt even now at the incident.

"If Mithrandir had not been there... Also Idhron has said nothing about Tarias or to him for that matter. He hardly speaks to him. I was with them for the greater part of that time and any comments came from Tarias and not Idhron!" Linnathon was so angry at what he had heard. He rarely became this angry.

"I know, Linnathon, I could see it in his eyes as he was talking. Do you really think he has no idea what happened with Elrond?" Gailarphen really needed to have their views on this matter.

"I think he was lying." Linnathon's voice was sure.

"I am not so certain. He did seem genuinely upset at the thought of hurting Elrond. But there is certainly something going on there. But what? I do not know." Mithrandir had to finally admit.

"He appeared to be acting innocent as well. I think the best thing to do is this. I will take over Tarias' training for now. I want to see him in the healing ward and working with the patients. I want all the healers to watch him. If there is anything untoward, you are to tell me right away." Gailarphen hated to do this, but desperate measures were obviously needed.

"I will watch him as well." Mithrandir added.

"Good. Alright, I will go inform him of my decision. I will not hesitate to discontinue his training if there is another incident. I will _NOT_ let him harm my patients and friends. The one thing he cannot do is prepare herbs, unless I am with him, of course."

"I agree. I will alert the others to your decision. They are very upset with him and his attitude." Linnathon sounded weary.

"Hennad. Finish your tea. I will go and speak with Tarias. I will see you back in the healing ward." Gailarphen stood and left the chamber, leaving the others to their drinks and their thoughts.

The first thing he became aware of was the warmth. He was warm and delightfully comfortable. Then it began. The throbbing that seemed to start with his head and resounded all through him, a pain that seemed to grow with every second that passed.

Then he realised that something heavy was lying on top of him, something heavy and seemingly immovable.

He blinked his eyes open and tried to move his head. Sharp pain filled him and he stopped, panting for breath. Valar, what was wrong with him?

He blinked and had to blink again as everything seemed to swim in a haze before him. He could not stop the groan that escaped from his lips.

"Ivorhen? Can you hear me?" It was a feminine voice from beside him. He tried to carefully turn his head, this time he succeeded.

His actions brought forth a gentle laugh from the person beside him. And he squinted to look again. The form of an elderly Adan lady swam in his vision. He was aware he should know who this was.

"We tried to move her to make you both comfortable, but she would not let go, even in sleep, and when she woke and we tried to move her again, well, she almost screamed the barn down!" The woman, whose greying hair seemed to be so bright to him, smiled kindly down at him.

She? What was she talking about? She seemed to understand his confusion.

"Look down." She nodded towards his chest.

Ivorhen did so, very carefully, and then he blinked in surprise and confusion. He seemed to have a child on his chest. Why would he have an elfling on his chest? An elfling, when he was in a human settlement?

"W..." His throat was dry and sore. "W... what?" He blinked. Well, that was certainly coherent.

"She seems to have claimed you as hers. Her Ma is missing and we have not heard from her Da." The woman spoke again and he blinked once more. He knew this woman! Of course, he was in Bree with Celeborn! Memory came flooding back.

"Elf?" It was a small voice. Sniffles drew his attention to the lump on his chest.

A dirty face with tear tracks running down each cheek had turned to him. Her hazel-green eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Elf?" The lip quivered and more tears began to fall.

"Penneth?" His voice was hoarse.

"Elf? You are awake?" Two thin arms surrounded his neck and squeezed tightly.

Gytha laughed at the sight of one startled elf and one delighted little girl. "Tiera you will strangle him, loosen your hold."

Tiera glared at her. "Will not! Won't 'urt My Elf!" She sounded indignant.

"Not deliberately, little one, but if you keep on he won't be able to breath." Gytha assured the small girl.

Tiera reluctantly loosened her hold but did not let go completely. She gripped one of his braids in her dirty hand and stuck the thumb of her other hand into her mouth.

"Oo awwight welth?" she spoke around her thumb. Her bright eyes gazed inquiringly at him.

"Tiera, we can't understand you if you speak around your thumb. How many times must your Ma tell you?" Gytha gently pulled the thumb from her mouth. "It is filthy, it could have been anywhere!" She admonished.

"Not too." The little girl seemed to think it answered her question. "You alright, Elf?" She turned back to Ivorhen.

"I am, Penneth. Are you well, did he hurt you?" The memory of killing the orc and saving her would be one that he lived with forever. How could the vile beast threaten a young child?

"No, you save me from da monster!" She gave him the most beautiful smile and hugged him once more, albeit more gently this time. "Thank you, My Elf!"

"My name is Ivorhen." He smiled at her, not minding in the least that she was still gripping his braid tightly.

"Iwor..." It was then that he realised that she was missing one of her front teeth.

"That or 'My Elf' will do nicely, Penneth." He smiled at her gently.

She looked confused. 

"It means 'little one'. You are my Penneth." Ivorhen smiled at her.

"Like that." This time it was with a cheeky grin.

"Good." He winced as the pain in his head increased as if with the force of a blow.

"You hurt!" There was fear in the small face.

He had to blink when there was suddenly two of Tiera. He closed his eyes for a second.

"Elf!" The fear had increased. A small wet hand patted him on the cheek.

"Ivorhen?" Even Gytha sounded worried.

He opened one eye and peered at Tiera. As he feared, tears were running down her face once more.

"I have a pain in my head. That is all Penneth. There is no need to cry for me." He reached out unsteadily to wipe the tears from her face. It only smeared the dirt a little more.

"I will get you some tea for that. I need to look you over now that you are awake and Tiera is calmer." Gytha looked at him critically. "Do you feel able to sit up and drink it?"

"Aye, that would be good. Tiera, will you sit on the bed while I do that? You can hold on to my leg. I am not going anywhere." He had seen the sudden fear that flashed over her face.

She nodded slowly. It was obvious she was reluctant.

He breathed a little easier as she scooted off his chest. Not once did she let him go. At all times she held at least one part of him.

"Let me help you up." Gytha moved to help him and he could only groan as she did so. The pain seemed to increase tenfold. He had to close his eyes as he moved. The barn around him seemed to spin and his stomach churned.

"Elf?" A warm body pressed against his side and he opened his eyes to look into big worried hazel eyes.

"I am alright." Now that he was partially upright, he could see the rest of the barn's interior. 

The first thing he noticed was Gildor sitting on the other side of the bed beside him. The Imladris archer had a silly grin on his face as he watched his commander with the young girl. Ivorhen should have felt embarrassed to be seen in this situation, but he hurt too much to care really. He just shrugged at the young archer.

Then he noticed who lay in the bed, somehow still asleep, Celeborn. He looked pale and it worried Ivorhen.

"Celeborn?" He inquired worriedly.

"He is sleeping only." Gytha had returned with the tea. "He damaged his leg further in the fight. You and he will not be moving from your beds until I say otherwise. Let me see your eyes before you drink this."

Gytha peered into his eyes using torch light to look at his pupils. "Good. How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up two and watched as he squinted at them.

"Fou... no, two, definitely two." The fingers seemed to shift from four into two as he spoke.

"Good. Now drink, it will help that pain and then I will look at your wound. Then you will eat and rest. You, little one, will eat now and I think take a trip to do the necessary." She had noticed that Tiera was fidgeting where she sat.

Ivorhen was already steadily swallowing the tea when he felt the warm hands slip around his waist.

"No!" It was a shrill cry and hurt his head. He winced.

"You will make a wet mess if you don't." Gytha looked amused.

"Monsters." Her voice lowered and she looked around, obviously scared.

"Penneth, the monsters are gone. They will not harm you, I will not let them. You see that elf over there?" He pointed to Gildor and she nodded. "This is Gildor." He gestured the ellon to come to him. "When I cannot be with you, he will. Nothing can harm you when we are with you, alright?"

"Yes, Elf. H'lo, Gildor." She smiled shyly at the blond elf as he knelt in front of her. It was not her elf but she liked him already.

"If I stay near to you will you do the necessary?" As Gildor looked at the small child, his heart went out to her. She was the age of his niece.

"I will be here when you get back and we can eat together. How is that?" Ivorhen hurried to reassure her.

She nodded nervously and accepted Gytha's hand. All the way to the barn door she was looking back over her shoulder to make sure that Ivorhen was still there.

As soon as she stepped outside, Ivorhen sighed and closed his eyes, slowly laying back to relax on the pillows.

"You seem to have made a friend." Ivorhen's eyes popped open. Caric was propped on his elbows, grinning at him across Celeborn's sleeping form.

"She was being threatened by an orc. I could not let the foul creature kill her." He glowered at the Adan, but it lost a little in the translation as he winced at the pain in his head at the same time.

"Thank you, my friend. She means a lot to us. I hope they find..." Caric broke off and looked away.

"Her parents?" Ivorhen felt sadness at the thought of such a young child losing her parents.

"Brother too. We thought we had moved all the children." He felt bad that at least one had been left behind and no one noticed.

"Her brother! She has made no mention of a brother." Ivorhen was thinking hard and he started to quickly sit up, but the room spun around him

"Sit back and don't move. You will faint if you do." There was a warning in Caric's voice.

"I think you are..." He fell more than sat back and looked almost as white as the pillow he rested upon.

"Ivorhen?" Caric was worried now. To see an elf this white... He looked around for a healer. 

"I would not do that if I were you, Ivorhen. Gytha will have you tied to the bed before you made it upright!" He expected a witty comeback and he waited patiently.

"Ivorhen?" He still had his eyes closed.

"ELF! MY ELF!" The little voice from somewhere near the barn sounded hysterical, more so than previously.

"Stay!" Caric growled, as Ivorhen struggled to rise again. "Nothing has happened to her." He knew what was running through Ivorhen's mind. Some of the same fears plagued him.

"What is wrong with her?" Ivorhen knew he could not move.

"I will get someone to find out for you, but you will stay right where you are!" Caric did not need to send anyone to look, for Gytha ran back into the barn, Tiera in her arms reaching out to someone behind Gytha and trying to climb out of her arms.

"Tiera!" Ivorhen ignored the grey fog that plagued his eyesight. All he could see was the young girl. He stopped struggling when he saw what was held limp in Gildor's arms.

It was a small dark-haired boy of about two years old.

"Elf! Erwan! Elfie!" Ivorhen could hear Tiera sobbing.

Thank the Valar, Gytha kept her head about her and brought the girl-child straight to Ivorhen. He ignored his painful head and blurred vision as he reached for her.

"Tiera, come to me. He will be well." He looked to Gildor, his eyes raised in query, as he prayed and hoped that he would be alive. Gildor's brief worried nod was enough to tell him the boy lived. "Your brother is alright. Come, hush, Penneth."

Ivorhen hugged her to him as Gildor placed Erwan on the foot of the bed where they both now sat. Gytha immediately went to work checking him out.

"Where was he?" Caric had sat upright and was watching them as they worked.

"In the necessary, he obviously thought he was safe there." Gytha then grinned. "He was right. He is only asleep. Tiera, your brother is only asleep. He will be cold and hungry when he wakes up, but unharmed. Look, come and touch him." She picked him up and moved towards the pair on the bed, aware that Tiera would not be leaving Ivorhen's side again anytime soon.

Tiera would not even look at her brother. She just clung desperately to her elf, as she had come to think of him.

"Penneth, look at your brother. Tiera?" Ivorhen looked down at the crying and hiccupping child pressed against his side.

Tiera turned her filthy face towards him. She look terrified and he could feel her heart thumping as he held her to him.

"Elfie?"

"Come with me and see your brother." He could feel her stiffen as he moved.

At that precise moment, Erwan whimpered and turned over. A muddy hand made its way to his mouth as he sucked his thumb. The familial similarity was strongly evident then. He had the dark, curly hair of his sister and the same button nose.

"We need to clean these two up." Ivorhen shuddered at the thought of where those two tiny fists could have been.

"I agree. I will get some water." Gildor hurried off.

"You elves and your cleanliness." Caric's voice was amused as he watched Ivorhen fight not to pass out where he sat. Truthfully, he would have been going for the water himself had he been able.

"Better than being filthy as you normally are, mellon-nin. When did you last bathe?" Ivorhen could not help the retort.

A dry, slightly rasping voice answered. "Probably last year." The voice was wry and showed lot of pain. "What is all this noise? An elf cannot sleep..."

"Celeborn!" The two voices sounded as one as both Ivorhen and Caric realised that Celeborn was awake.

"That is my name, must you really shout it?" Celeborn sounded more disgruntled than Ivorhen had ever heard before.

"How do you feel, Celeborn?" If Ivorhen were able, he would have made his way to Celeborn's side. As it was, Tiera took that moment to reach out for Erwan.

"Wan?" She shook her brother.

Penneth, no!" Ivorhen reached out to stop her. "He is asleep."

"Tiwa?" The small hands lifted to rub at his eyes, as the small boy stretched and woke up.

"Wan!" Tiera finally let go of Ivorhen and reached to hug her brother. "You 'wake!"

"Want Ma. Where Ma?" The little lip quivered. Ivorhen didn't give it a second thought, but just picked them both up and automatically began to comfort them.

"What is this, Ivorhen? You have become a parent?" Celeborn asked, grinning in spite of the pain in his leg. The sight was adorable. Who would have thought that the seasoned warrior and friend of Glorfindel would be so gentle with children? Then he recalled fondly how he had played with his own foster children as they had grown.

"It seems so." He blinked at the Elf Lord. "You are well?" The grey spots in his vision were growing darker by the second.

"I am better, yes. You do not look so well, mellon-nin." Celeborn frowned at how ragged his commander and friend looked.

"Tiera?" Ivorhen looked down at the little girl in his arms, trying not to move his head.

"Elfie?" She was hugging her brother tight.

"This is Celeborn. He is my friend. He and Gildor will help look after you while I sleep. He is nice." His voice grew fainter as Gildor returned with the water, placed it beside the bed and came to stand next to him.

"You tired?" Her bright eyes sought his.

"Yes...I am..." His vision blurred and darkened even as he spoke and he could feel himself sliding to one side, towards Gildor.

Ivorhen felt firm hands catch him as a terrified voice cried out. "My Elf!" Then he descended into darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gildor caught Ivorhen with a readiness that told Celeborn that he had been waiting for exactly this to happen. He cast a suspicious look at Gytha. Yes, the old birthing woman smiled contentedly, no sign of concern showed. She had fully expected his collapse as well.

"My Elf!" Tiera cried once more and shook him hard, but she got no response.

"Tiera? Come to me, Penneth?" Celeborn motioned for her to come to him. He could hardly go to her with his leg. "I think that Gytha has given Ivorhen some medicine to help him sleep. He has a sore head does he not?" He tried to coax the frightened child to him.

It may have been the use of the pet name that Ivorhen had used with her or the fact that Ivorhen had introduced them, but Tiera did not hesitate and threw herself into his waiting arms. Erwan followed her lead and did the same. Neither child noticed when Celeborn winced as they made contact.

"He ok?" Tiera's little lips quivered once more and Celeborn was as helpless as Ivorhen was to the magic this little human held over much older and supposedly wiser elves.

"Yes, Penneth, he is alright. He will sleep and feel better when he wakes. I am sure that the cut on his forehead will have healed over and the pain he feels should be gone. He will sit with you then. This is your brother? What is his name?" Celeborn was used to children and knew well enough when they needed to be distracted.

"Erwan, he is two. I's four." She said proudly, holding up four fingers to show.

"Are you? You are brave for four. Where is your Nana?" He brushed the matted, dirty curls away from her tear-streaked face.

"Not know." She sighed.

"Then you will stay with us until we find her." Celeborn had already decided.

"What nana?" There was open curiosity in those hazel eyes.

"It means your Ma, child." Gytha was helping Gildor to lay Ivorhen comfortably on the bed once more.

"Ma gone?" Her eyes were wide.

"She will return, Penneth. I am sure of that." Celeborn hugged her to him, meeting Gytha's grim gaze full of worry. "And so that she recognises both of you, we need to wash the dirt from your face."

"My Elfie said that." She sniffed and cast another look at Ivorhen and then, so suddenly that it took Gytha's breath away, those hazel green eyes that changed like the wind captured her gaze. Tiera's eyes were deep like her mother, Bethany's, as if she could see right to the soul of a person, could see and dissect what that person was and see things no one should ever witness, and on one so young, they looked... wrong.

Gytha was used to it with the child's mother, the talent ran in the family, but never this young. Normally, seers did not come into their gift until much later, at puberty or after.

Gytha could not look away. All that happened around her had slowed and seemed to take on a dream-like quality. A voice seemed to echo in her head.

_/He comes, the one who will help to save our land. He comes but needs our aid. The web is spun./_

Celeborn sat stunned at the sudden voice that invaded his awareness as he also seemed captured by the piercing gaze of this dark-haired child. What in Arda was going on? Erwan watched his sister as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

_/The one to protect the Web has come. Many will love him. Our Web is true and you, Gytha, are a part of that Web. You have aided the chosen protector in ways you know not, you will help again. Celeborn, your bonded is strong and yet even Galadriel cannot truly understand our message yet, that you will help to make clear in time. Protect the Web and we will help. Protect our beloved and Middle-earth will endure. Love him, each strand will grow and strengthen. This child will help./_

"Don't hurt my Elfie!" Suddenly it was as if nothing had happened. Gytha had to steady herself at the sudden sundering. What could this mean? Could Tiera have just given her first prediction?

Gytha turned to Celeborn. His curious gaze told her he too had heard the message. "Her mother is a seer. I am sure you know what that means?"

A sudden smile crossed his face. "More than you can know. We will talk of this later, now is not the time." Celeborn turned his attention back to the little girl who seemed oblivious to what had occurred. "Come, Penneth, Ivorhen will be pleased to see you without all this mud and dirt. Then you need to eat. I am sure you are hungry." When she nodded, he smiled although his mind was working at a frantic pace, recalling what had been said.

"I agree, but I would like to know what this web is." Gytha's voice was stern.

Celeborn could not help but laugh. "So would I, mellon-nin, so would I!"

Gytha blinked at him in confusion. "You do not know?"

"No, I do not, not yet. We will all find out when the time is right. I look forward to meeting him, the protector." Whatever was happening, Celeborn knew one thing. This revolved around one person, but who? He did not know, but when he did, they would have all of the aid that was in his power to give.

"I hope that I will be there to see it happen." There was a wistful tone to her voice.

"I will make certain of it, Gytha. Have no fear. Now, we need some food for these two and maybe some tea for me?" He gave her a fake pouty look that earned him a smothered snigger from Gildor.

"Tea, hmmm? Well, Lord Celeborn…"

"Just Celeborn to old friends." Celeborn told her.

"Celeborn." She bowed her head. "If it is tea you need, then trust me, _tea_ you will be getting. You haven't been taking proper care of yourself. I'll be sure you get what you need." There was a glint to her eyes that Celeborn mistrusted and he almost wished he had not mentioned the drink, but then he moved and his leg began to throb once more. He thought that perhaps the tea would not be such a bad idea after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elladan froze, his hands on Elrohir's shoulder, ready to help hold his brother still. How could an orc have gotten so close to them without him realising, just when Elrohir needed them?

A hand on his knee made him look up. Eirien had her sword drawn and was grinning down at him. There was a glint in her eye that made him shiver.

"We 'ave fresh elf meat, boys!" The lead orc was gloating already.

"Not if I can help it, scum!" With a speed that startled Elladan more each time he saw it, Eirien was on her feet and had already dispatched the lead orc.

Elladan's face transformed with a frightening grin, orcs, the hated orcs. Elrohir was safe for the moment, could not fall. That meant he could fight.

With a sudden ferocious scream that made the orcs nearest him jump, Elladan was on his feet with his sword in his hand. Before Eirien could even bring her sword up to take out the next orc in line, Elladan had killed two. One of the orcs fell atop the small fire, extinguishing the flames and creating a horrible smell.

Eirien had seen many fights, had fought many battles with orcs and other foes, but she had never seen anyone fight with quite the ferocity that Elladan did that day. He was amazing to watch and she wished she had that time, not that he was leaving her much to do. His movements were like magic, light and strong at the same time, tender and loving and yet harsh and unforgiving at the same time. A paradox of parallels

"So the little elf thinks he is a fighter." One orc sneered early in the battle. He lost his head before he finished speaking.

Another tried to detach Elladan's head from his neck. It lived only long enough to realise that it had made a big mistake when it missed.

Soon they were left standing among a pile of orc carcasses.

Eirien leaned on her sword, breathing hard. Elladan stood tall and upright, not even slightly short of breath. He watched the orc bodies for a moment after they all seemed to be dead. She in turn stared at Elladan, slightly shocked at his fierce demeanor, until the battle lust faded from his eyes. He then sighed and turned to her.

"Are you hurt?" He sounded so much like Elrond in that minute it was quite incredible.

"No, they barely got near to me." /_You didn't give them the chance./ _was the silent rejoinder to that.

"Good, I am glad. We need to see to Elrohir." Elladan made for his fallen brother without giving it another thought. Elrohir had not moved.

"Are you hurt?" Eirien could see bright blood on the sleeve of his arm.

"It is only a scratch, it can wait. I need to see that Elrohir is well." Elladan knelt beside Elrohir.

"Don't think that will work, child." There was a warning tone to her voice. "I will look at it once we have finished with Elrohir."

"As you wish." Elladan agreed.

They made certain that Elrohir was well before Eirien saw to the long shallow slash that Elladan had received in the fight. It was difficult in the darkness, but they dared not light another fire for fear it would attract another group of orcs.

"Hennad. We need to move. There may be more of the foul creatures behind us." Elladan had been using his elven senses to make certain that there were no disturbances in the Song that would mean that there were foes about.

"Yes, they were coming from Bree." Eirien cast a worried look over her shoulder as she helped Elladan mount with Elrohir in his arms.

"Strange that there were no archers." Elladan sounded thoughtful.

"We should be thankful for that. It would have gone ill if there had been." She mounted.

"Still it is very odd. I have never known there to be no archers in a group of orcs." Elladan was trying to reason this out in his mind.

"We need to get going. I want to get far away from here tonight." Eirien also wanted to get away from the sight of the flames that still could be seen on the horizon.

They rode off into the dark. Elladan held his brother close to him, trying to reason out why there would have been no archers in the orc group. Something odd was going on, very odd.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning broke misty and slow. It was type of morning that made one wish to simply snuggle deeper in the bed.

The town of Fornost was slowly coming to life as its people woke to the new day. High up in the Lord's home in one of the guest chambers a Lady was slowly waking from a very troubled night's sleep.

For the first time in many a year Galadriel, Lady of Light, had awoken feeling as if she had not rested at all that night. She knew she had, but the reverie had been hard. Her dreams were full of either fire and screaming or laughter and webs.

Why did she feel she was missing something with these vision dreams? Sitting up she rubbed at her eyes.

The last few days had been difficult since Celeborn's departure. Galadriel had just learned the previous night that a small group of Fornost guards had left to follow him soon after. Some of the other human delegates seemed to think this 'abandonment' was planned and, no matter what Lord Bainen or Lady Banwen said, nothing would change their minds.

Orophin looked up from his seat near the fire. He had taken it as his personal duty to assure his foster mother's safety. The atmosphere in Fornost had been a little antagonistic at times.

"Nana?" He stood and took the tea kettle from the fire. He had been aware of how unsettled her rest had been. Her mumbling had alerted him that she was waking. He made the tea ready, so that when she woke, he could give it to her right away.

"I am well, Orophin." She smiled sweetly at him. She noticed that he appeared tired. He must have watched over her all night again.

"I have tea for you. I am sure that Híril Banwen will have the morning meal brought in shortly." He also knew he would be included in that, whether he was hungry or not.

"Hennad. I want to get up and..." She was sick of being treated as if she would break.

"Banwen will not be happy at that... Nana?" As he had been speaking Galadriel's eyes had glazed over again. "Nana?"

When he got no answer, he sighed, then moved to make certain that she was safely settled and would not fall.

_/Galadriel/ _

_/Mithrandir? What is happening/ _Galadriel knew by the deepness of the 'voice', it could be no one else.

_/Are you well/ _There was a warmth in his voice.

_/Indeed. Are you? Elrond and Legolas/_

_/Recovering slowly. Have you been in contact with Celeborn/ _Mithrandir asked, concern clear in his tone..

_/Not since last night./ _Galadriel could not help the thrum of concern that flooded through her. _/I was going to try to contact him this morning./_

_/Good, let me know what happens? Have you had any more dreams/ _Mithrandir was curious about that.

_/Yes, more on the web. I still cannot see what or who it is./ _Mithrandir could almost feel her sigh of frustration.

_/Who/ _The query was obvious to her.

_/Yes. who. I am sure it is a person. I cannot _see _who it is./_

_/We will find out, in good time./ _Mithrandir tried to reassure her.

_/Saes, Mithrandir, how is Elrond? It worries me that I cannot sense him. Where he should be there is a black hole. I miss him./_

_/Elrond is sleeping. Gailarphen had to give him poppy tea. That is why he is masked. I am sure that as soon as he recovers somewhat then you will have contact once more. Trust me, Galadriel you would not wish for him to be awake and feeling the pain of his burns./ _Mithrandir had seen them and knew the truth of that.

_/I know. It just feels so wrong. How is Legolas/_

_/He has been awake and was aware. Thranduil is better due to that. They are also sleeping at the moment. How goes it with you/ _Mithrandir had a feeling that not all was as easy as it appeared to be in Fornost.

_/Some of the Edain think that we have done this deliberately. We have found out that some of them left to follow Celeborn. I am uncertain of their purpose in following him though. The deliberations have come to somewhat of an impasse./ _Was that a tinge of amusement that the Maia heard?

_/Oh/_

The laugh was light and seemed to fill him like bright sunlight. Oh yes, that was amusement.

/_There are very few of the delegates left to make the meetings. Most are no longer, or have never been, in Fornost/_

_/I am sure that this will soon be rectified. We will be with you shortly. All of us./ _Mithrandir's voice was calm.

_/Burns/ _Galadriel's voice was suddenly sharp as she realised what Mithrandir had been saying. _/What burns/_

The latter was almost a shout and caused him to wince.

_/Galadriel, I.../_

_/Do not 'Galadriel' me, Mithrandir. What burns and how did my daughter's husband receive them/ _It was a demand.

_/It happened when Elrond was helping Legolas. The darkness was turned against him. He fell into the fire and sustained both scalds and burns./_ Don't ask any more, please, do not ask any more. Mithrandir could only whisper to himself. He wanted to see about his friend's eyes and how they were recovering before telling his family the news...

_/How bad? And poppy tea? That is... He must have been in a lot of pain./ _Galadriel's voice/thoughts were suddenly subdued as the implications truly sank in.

_/Yes, but my old friend, Gailarphen, is pleased with his progress./_

_/For that, I will be eternally thankful. Saes, watch out for my grandchildren/_

_/Of course and as soon as they are here, I will contact you./_

_/Hennad, Mithrandir./_

_/You are welcome. Rest now, Galadriel./_

With that Galadriel could feel him begin to remove himself from her presence.

_/Mithrandir? If you ever hide injuries from me again, like Elrond's, you will wish you had never been sent to Middle-earth.../ _Mithrandir was left in no doubt as to what she was saying to him. She was, after all, seen as a great threat by Sauron during the War.

_/I will definitely bear that in mind. Sleep well. Oh, you can tell Orophin that Haldir is safely in Imladris and that Rumil is traveling with the Mirkwood party. He was well when I last saw him./ _Mithrandir felt it only fair to let the younger elf know the news about his brothers.

_/I will, he has not mentioned it but I know that he has been worried. I will keep things calm here. I will see you soon, I am sure. We will talk later./_

Galadriel blinked the haze from her eyes to see Orophin standing beside her, a goblet in his hands.

"Nana?" There was an undercurrent of worry in his voice.

"I was speaking with Mithrandir. He wanted me to let you know that Haldir is safe in Imladris with Elrond and that Rumil is also well and traveling with the Mirkwood party." Galadriel had to suppress as groan as she sat up.

"I am glad to hear that. Any news on Ada? Drink this, saes?" He handed her the goblet when she was upright.

"Hennad." She took a sip of the Miruvor. "No news, yet. I will try to contact him later when I am a little better."

"I have some tea for you as well. I will get that." Orophin made his way back to the fire and began to pour the tea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arwen sat beside her Adar's bed, a book in her hands. She was lucky that Erestor had released her from classes for the moment, though she was determined to keep up with the work. She promised herself that she would not fall behind. Her father would not like that, but she refused to leave his side.

She glanced at Elrond again. He was asleep, still drugged following the debridement that had been necessary earlier that morning. Arwen had not been present for that. She had not thought she could take seeing her Ada like that, not with the wounds and scalds. Gailarphen had warned her that it could be painful for Elrond as well.

"Ducks..." She looked up once more as her Ada mumbled under his breath.

Ducks? Why would he be thinking or dreaming about ducks?

"Watch... Glorf... dangerous... well... spiders... rabbits? No... no not the ducks..." Arwen had to smile at the words that left her father. This was the poppy juice talking, but there must be something from the past that had brought the memories to the fore.

Her father was afraid of ducks?

"Mice... watch... bite... mellon..." Arwen had to snigger behind her hands. She would love to find out what this was all about.

"Did Elrond just mention mice?" Glorfindel asked from where he sat, held upright by cushions and pillows against the headboard of his bed. He was looking a lot better now that the bite had been treated and the infection lessened.

"Yes he did, and ducks." Arwen missed the way that the blonde elf's face went white. "But he also mentioned spiders and rabbits."

"Good, that is good." Glorfindel almost sagged with relief, that meant that Elrond was not...

"Watch... Glorfindel! They bite! Legs... watch the legs... Sit down!" Elrond was obviously in a world of his own.

Glorfindel, though, wished that he was.

Why now, and so publicly? He had hoped to forget this and put it aside...

"What is Ada talking about?" Arwen watched him almost _too_ innocently. The only thing that was out of place was the bright, almost devilish, twinkle that he knew so well in those blue-grey eyes. They reminded him of Celebrían when she was in a playful mood and knew you were trying to hide something.

"Yes, mellon-nin, I would like to know that as well." Thranduil spoke from where he sat up in bed with Legolas asleep beside him.

Glorfindel wanted to hide his face with embarrassment. He had hoped no one else had heard.

"Flying... ducks... bite... NO!" Elrond sounded shocked.

"Glorfindel?" Thranduil smiled widely. His face was pale but his eyes were alert and bright.

"That sounds as if it is that time you and he were hunting and the..." Gailarphen looked up from where he was bent over Nestoron.

"No! No, it is not." This was rapidly getting out of hand.

"Hunting? What happened?" Thranduil asked brightly.

This was it. Thranduil would not let this go, not now, and that would mean he would have to tell them what had happened.

Mithrandir grumbled from where he sat in his chair, seemingly asleep. Glorfindel looked at him suspiciously. Was that a smile that he saw on the Maia's lips? He must have imagined it.

"Well, Elrond and..." Gailarphen began without turning away from his task.

"I will tell it!" Glorfindel cut in. If he told it there would be no little embellishments and he could tone down some of the more _interesting_ parts.

"As you wish, but you have to tell it exactly as it happened or I will tell them anyway!" Gailarphen shot him a 'look'.

Glorfindel's return look would have quelled an orc, but Gailarphen just shrugged it off.

"Elrond and I decided to go out to do a little hunting. You had not yet been born, Arwen, so your Nana stayed here. We took Elladan and Elrohir with us as they had been getting on your Naneth's nerves." Glorfindel settled back against the pillows and accepted the water Gailarphen offered him.

FLASHBACK

_**It was high summer in the valley of Imladris and the days were long and languid. Not exactly the perfect time of the day to be out hunting, not with the sun at its highest zenith in the sky on what was surely the hottest day of the year so far.**_

_**The four riders were taking their time, enjoying the feel of the wind on their faces.**_

_**Three of the riders were strikingly similar. They had long dark hair with grey eyes. The other rider had blond hair and blue eyes.**_

_**The two elder were considerably older than the younger two, those two were identical. **_

_**The elder of the two, the one with dark hair, looked distinguished and had a regal air about him. There was a graceful ease in his movements as well.**_

_**He looked over his shoulder. "I should not have left. I am sure I will be needed." There was worry in his voice.**_

_**"Elrond, there is little more than a month before the babe is due. She and Celebrían are well. You need a break from your work as well." The blond-haired elf assured him.**_

_**"This feels wrong. I fear that something will go wrong." Elrond, Elf Lord of Imladris, would not be reassured. How could he leave his eleven-month-pregnant wife alone? And just because their sons wanted the baby born, now!**_

_**"When can we hunt, Ada?" One of the twins at his side asked.**_

_**"Soon, Elladan. Once we get to the hill yonder." Elrond was not really listening, that was obvious to everyone but him. Elrohir had asked the question. Ada never got his sons confused.**_

_**"It is me, Ada, Elrohir." There was worry in Elrohir's voice now. He could see the way that his Father kept looking over his shoulder. Was something wrong with Nana?**_

_**Now that the thought had made itself known, Elrohir felt it grow and multiply. They had not wanted to come on this trip. They had been quite happy at home pampering Nana, to be TOLD they were going on a hunting trip and given no choice in the matter...**_

_**"I am sorry, Elrohir." Elrond sighed and shook himself. "We will stop once we get to the hills and have lunch before we begin to hunt. I am sure we can soon fill the larder between us."**_

_**Glorfindel had to smile at the sight of his friend trying, and failing, to put Celebrían out of his mind. His healer friend had been like this since the day of conception, worried and fretting that everything was perfect.**_

_**"Good, I can try for a deer?" This time it was Elladan that asked.**_

_**"If there are deer about, then yes, some venison would be nice." Elrond tried to smile at his son.**_

_**"Good, we have never hunted deer with you." Elladan sounded smug.**_

_**"Why did we have to leave Nana?" Elrohir sounded thoughtful.**_

_**"She wanted some rest and claimed that she could not rest with us hovering over her like... we were smothering her." Elrond admitted quietly. They had been doing that. He could imagine how annoying that was. He could not help it though.**_

_**Glorfindel coughed his laughter into his fist. Smothering? That was an understatement! Celebrían could not blink without the three of them firing worried questions at her. It had gotten so bad that, in the end, Celebrían had asked the three to leave so that she could speak to Glorfindel. They had grumbled and groaned all the way to the door.**_

_**Celebrían had waited until the chamber door closed before rounding on her friend. Her arms were crossed over her swollen, gravid belly. Her beautiful blue eyes flashed like a summer storm and her lips were thin as she gave him a look that was so like Galadriel's it was frightening.**_

_**He had been on the receiving end of that look far too many times and he had a good idea as to what was coming next.**_

_**"You!" Her voice was gentle. Almost still like a summer breeze and yet all the more compelling because he knew she was in a towering temper. **_

_**"Yes, Celebrían?" It was best to be calm when Celebrían was like this. It only happened when she was pregnant, but her temper got short and her moods could be mercurial.**_

_**"You will get them on horses and take them out of my way! Take them to Mithlond! Visit Nana! Take them to Mirkwood to see Thranduil and Minerella! Just get them away from me before I kill them!" She was almost hysterical by the time she finished. **_

_**This was rare and unusual to see his normally-placid friend this upset. He made the mistake of smirking.**_

_**"This is not funny! If they ask me once more if the babe is coming, or do my pillows need fluffing, or my feet rubbed, I will knock their heads together. You! It is all your fault! I should have known you would do this!"**_

_**Glorfindel blinked at her and his mouth had dropped open. His fault? How, by Elbereth, could this be his fault? "Celebrían..."**_

_**"Do not!" She wagged her right index finger at him. "Do not 'Celebrían' me! You will get them away from here, away from me. You will leave me to have some peace, a bath, a nice long relaxing bath followed by a walk in the gardens, alone. So, Glorfindel, you are going to do this for me, are you not?" Her voice was suddenly sweet. Glorfindel found that he could not look away and his mouth became dry.**_

_**This was not good. This was dangerous. This was very dangerous. Ai! He would rather be facing another Balrog than this.**_

_**"What... what should I do?" He actually took a step back, away from her. He glanced around, as if checking that there were no sharp blades within her reach. **_

_**"Get them out of Imladris and give me some peace!" Suddenly, Celebrían's mood had totally changed and she was crying into her hands. "I cannot stand it anymore. I need some time for me. Saes, Glorfindel help me?"**_

_**Glorfindel rushed forward to hug her to him. "Shhh, it will be over soon. There is only a month to go..."**_

_**"A month! No! No, not a month! I could not take another month of this! You have to get them away from me! You have to! Either that, or you will leave!" Tears were still running down her face and, for one moment of madness, she wished there was a knife nearby...**_

_**That brought her back to reality and she slumped back in her chair with a groan of despair. **_

_**"Glorfindel, I am so..." She was interrupted as the chamber door flew open and a harried looking Gailarphen hurried in.**_

_**"Celebrían, what is wrong? I heard you groan..." He stopped when he realised that she had been crying. "Celebrían?"**_

_**That only caused the tears to fall even faster. "I want this babe to be born, I want her out! I cannot wait another month! I will burst! I will never make it! Glorfindel, you have to help me. I need time for myself..."**_

_**"I will take them hunting and make sure that we are not back until tonight. Will that help?" He had to try and help her.**_

_**"Anything! If they force more water down my throat or try to feed me any more... "**_

_**As he listened, Gailarphen suddenly realised what he was seeing. For the last eleven months, the two sons of Celebrían had been in a state of almost nervous panic. The minute Elrond and Celebrían had announced to the Elven Realm their happy news they had taken an almost manic interest in their Naneth's health and well-being.**_

_**At first, it had been sweet to watch. If she wanted a book, it was there. A cup of tea? No bother. Warm bread and jam? It was there right away. Back rubs? Done in an instant.**_

_**All families went through this, but it calmed down as the wait began to make itself known. A year is an awful long time to wait when you want that something right now.**_

_**Not so the Peredhil family. Oh no, they could not be like the normal families could they? Oh no! Because all of the incidents previously mentioned were just with the twins. Elrond had not even been factored in! Anyone would think that this was his first experience of a pregnant wife and not the second. With the twins, he had been calm and relaxed up until the last month. Then he had become a 'father in waiting' in every sense, not wanting to miss a moment of the twin's arrival. He had driven both Celebrían and Gailarphen almost to despair.**_

_**There was only one good point in all of this mess. The Lady Galadriel and Hir Celeborn had come to stay for these last months. Celeborn had taken Elrond under his wing and kept him out of their hair, most of the time.**_

_**The babe's chamber had been decorated and ready a month into the pregnancy. Celebrían had tried to reason with them, to tell them they had a year to wait and as of yet were not really certain that it was only one babe and not two as it had been with Elladan and Elrohir, nor did they have an idea about the babe's gender.**_

_**That had not stopped them. Soon a bright pink chamber was ready, with a handcrafted cot. Woodland scenes and animals had been lovingly carved into the wood and stuffed cloth forest animals lay scattered around the chamber. **_

_**This had carried on for the entire year. The three Peredhils seemed to be trying to outdo each other! If one brought an animal the others brought one. If one made something the others had to as well.**_

**_Elrohir had started that. The youngest twin had turned his hand to making a cloth animal. It was meant to be a fox. The colour of the cloth was perfect and the head very _realistic, but did a fox really have five legs and one-and-a-half tails? **

**Elladan had tried to do better, but decided that it had to be a mûmakil for his coming sibling. Well, it looked nothing like a mûmakil. It looked more like a grey lump, but every stitch had been lovingly placed and they both now lay beside each other on the tiny pillow, ready for their new owners' arrival.**

PAUSE FLASHBACK

Arwen was smiling at this part of the story and the thought of Ada and the twins' joy and panic at her conception. She had never heard these tales. She would certainly jest with them over this.

The one thing that she would _not_ tell them was that she still had the small cloth animals that they had made for her, stowed away in one of her chests in a corner of her room. They were threadbare and well-loved but she would never get rid of them.

FLASHBACK (Continued)

_**Glorfindel sighed. He knew now what he had to do, but how? What could he say to convince the three he must take with him?**_

_**"I will make sure that Celebrían is safe and well this afternoon. A nice walk in the shade of the trees will do you some good..."**_

_**The act of getting Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir out of The Last Homely House had been relatively easy. He had expected them to argue and demand that they stay. He suspected that Celebrían had 'encouraged' them to go as well.**_

_**They had been worried about leaving Celebrían and it had taken a lot of reassurances from Gailarphen that he would stay with her while they were gone, but finally they were on their way and for a short time the inhabitants of The Last Homely House could breathe a sigh of relief and relax somewhat.**_

_**They had reached the small hillock and were headed towards the shade of the trees. It was a relief to be out of the glare of the sun. During the ride, the two identical ellyn beside them had returned to their usual boisterous antics.**_

_**"Ada, we are going to look around." Elrohir's voice was bright and cheerful. Yes, this ride had been a good idea of Celebrían's. They all needed the time to relax and take in some fresh air.**_

_**"As you wish, but be back in ten minutes and do not wander. If you see any sign of orcs get back here. Do you understand?" Elrond pinned them with a stern gaze.**_

_**"Yes, Ada, we understand." The two lifted up their bows, with a quiet pat on their horses' noses, they left the clearing.**_

_**"Do you think there will be water nearby in this heat?" Glorfindel looked up from where he was sorting out their food. **_

_**Elrond shot him a look of utmost incredulity. "Water? Glorfy, we are in Imladris, there is always water nearby!" He had to laugh. It was the one thing that was a given.**_

_**"Good, I am glad. What are you laughing at?" Glorfindel was puzzled and he had not even noticed that Elrond had used the hated shortening of his name.**_

_**"You, mellon-nin. I am laughing at you. Water in Imladris, indeed. There is a small lake just over this hill." Elrond rested back, laughing softly.**_

_**"I was not thinking." Glorfindel had the grace to blush, though he chuckled as well. **_

_**"That I can understand. Why did you ask?" Elrond was still chuckling softly.**_

_**"I thought it might be a nice idea to partake of the cool water while it is too hot to hunt. Any game would be resting and well-hidden in the heat of the day." Glorfindel was already removing his outer tunic.**_

_**"The thought of swimming does have its appeal." It had been a long time since Elrond had indulged in that activity.**_

_**"Swimming? Ada, can we really?" Elladan swung down from the tree above them.**_

_**"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea." The more he thought, the better it sounded and he soon was also removing the leather hunting jerkin from his chest.**_

_**"Ro! We are going swimming!" Elladan called out to the tree on the opposite side of the clearing.**_

_**"Yes!" The voice sounded overjoyed.**_

_**Both Elrond and Glorfindel were laughing at the two boys' antics. **_

_**"Last one into the water is an orc's bottom!" Elrond was up and running before he had even finished the sentence.**_

_**"Ada!"**_

_**"Cheat!" **_

_**"Unfair!"**_

_**The outraged cries came from behind him as he laughed with carefree abandon. He reached the water's edge and dived in. The water was warm and refreshing at the same time.**_

_**Soon he heard splashes beside him and he could feel the others' entrances through the water itself. When he pushed himself back up to the surface, he had to smile.**_

_**"You are an orc's bottom! Glorfy is an orc's bottom!" Elladan was swimming around the blond elf in ever decreasing circles.**_

_**"You cheated!" Glorfindel sounded quite affronted. "And my name is Glorfindel!"**_

_**"Of course it is, Glorfy!" Elladan cheerfully replied. "Who wants a race?"**_

_**Soon the four of them were racing each other several times across the small lake. Elrond had to admit that this had been a good idea. He could not recall the last time he had felt so relaxed. It felt good.**_

_**A sudden loud quacking was heard from the side of the lake.**_

_**Glorfindel turned to look and saw a small family of ducks going for, what he assumed to be, the ducklings' first swim. Out of the seven ducklings, four had made it into the lake, but three still stood on the side, watching and debating their next move.**_

_**The mother duck was trying to get then to come into the water, but nothing would persuade them to do so.**_

_**Glorfindel had just made up his mind to go and help them when Elrond broke the silence.**_

_**"That would not be a good idea, Glorfindel. You know how protective a mother can be over her chicks." There was a hidden meaning in there and Glorfindel chose to ignore it.**_

_**"What can they do to me? Bite me?" Glorfindel grinned and continued to move toward the ducklings.**_

_**"Actually, yes."**_

_**"Ahhh, you worry too much!" Glorfindel waved off his friend's warning. **_

_**"Glorfindel..."**_

_**"Do not spoil this moment." And with that Glorfindel began swimming to the side of the lake.**_

_**"Ada?" Elladan sounded a little worried. Even they knew better than to get between any mother and her babe.**_

_**Elrond shrugged and grinned. "He wants to do this. I have tried, Penneth. It is in Glorfindel's hands now." Elrond knew all too well what could happen. He had tried to warn Glorfindel. He also had witnesses to that fact.**_

_**Glorfindel had made it to the shoreline and pulled himself up from the water. The liquid seemed to slide off him, leaving a sheen on his skin that glistened brightly in the afternoon sunshine.**_

_**He made his way over to the three ducklings still standing on the shore. They had realised they could not reach their mother from here and were beginning to panic.**_

_**"Easy, Penneth, I will get you to your Nana." He spoke calmly to the first duckling closest to him.**_

_**The sharp angry quacking from behind him should have been warning enough, but Glorfindel chose to ignore that as well. After all, he had taken on such daunting creatures as the Balrog and Celebrían, what could a small inconsequential duck do to him?**_

_**He gently lifted the first duckling and walked it to the lake's edge. He knelt and placed it in the water. To his delight the mother made her way to her offspring and looked it over with a querying quack. The duckling ducked its head and then lifted it out of the water to shake it. Water sprayed everywhere causing the elves to laugh.**_

_**With a smile Glorfindel stood and turned his back to the water. There were still two ducklings left to move.**_

_**It was the biggest mistake of his life.**_

_**The mother duck made her move against this being that she feared was about to injure her babies. In one swift move, she flew through the air and clamped her beak on the nearest thing to her, his buttock. She held on and beat him with her wings in an effort to scare away this perceived threat to her young.**_

_**Glorfindel's scream, a very shrill scream they would recall later, echoed across the lake. Elrond felt his jaw drop in surprise. Who would have known the mighty Balrog Slayer could scream like an elleth?**_

_**Elladan's mouth drop open at the incredible sight before him and then he began to laugh so hard that he inadvertently swallowed a mouthful of water, getting some in his lungs. He continued to laugh, though sputtering and coughing as well.**_

_**Elrohir and Elrond soon joined him. **_

_**To add insult to injury, the two remaining ducklings decided that this would be a good time to join their family and sedately walked to the edge and flopped into the cool water.**_

_**"This is not funny!" Glorfindel cried, his dignity in shreds. **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**The ride back to Imladris that night was uncomfortable and long. There was no position that he could comfortably take. To make it worse, Celebrían had laughed so much at his ill fortune that he thought she might get her wish to have the babe early. He was certain that, if she had not been sitting down, her waters would have broken right then.**_

_**That night Elrond had given him a sleeping herb with pain killers and then helped him into bed, still chuckling, knowing that his friend would have to sleep on his abdomen to be comfortable. **_

_**Glorfindel's temper had only gotten worse as the day progressed. This was beginning to gall him. He had only been trying to help, for Valar's sake!**_

_**It had been a relief when his friend had finally closed the door, cutting off the sound of laughter. Glorfindel closed his eyes. The look on Erestor's face when he had learned of the incident would not leave him. Glorfindel felt he had been overly-amused. He could not show his face in Imladris for some time to come. Perhaps now really would be the best time to go and visit Mirkwood.**_

_**Slowly the throb seemed to die down and he relaxed on the pillow against his cheek. The pillow was blissfully cool and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He was just about to sleep when he felt it.**_

_**At first it was almost as if a feather had touched him and he froze, suddenly wide awake. He did not move, just lay there trying to sense what had moved.**_

_**Nothing. He must be imagining all of this.**_

_**He relaxed once more. Sleep was but a second away when he felt something wet against his skin. Wet?**_

_**He did not dare move, there was something on him.**_

_**He lay for a while hoping it would go away. When nothing more happened and he had relaxed once more, Glorfindel decided he could not lay there. His mind was obviously playing tricks on him. He tried to turn, to sit up. **_

_**It was his second mistake of the day. The moment he moved, he disturbed the small creature that had crawled out of hiding and sought the cool surrounds of the Last Homely House.**_

_**The mouse, for that was what it was, sank its teeth into Glorfindel's uninjured buttock.**_

_**For a second time that day, Glorfindel screamed. It was long and very, very loud.**_

_**Quickly, the sound of running feet could be heard and voices calling out questions and reassurances.**_

_**"Glorfindel!" Elrond's voice was concerned. Glorfindel could not answer. He was biting his lower lip and trying to work out just how he should get out of bed, hopefully without being attacked again by whatever it was.**_

_**"Glorfindel?" Elrond entered the chamber, Hadafhang ready in his hand. Behind him came Elladan and Elrohir, swords also in hand, bringing up the rear was Erestor, a sword rather than a quill in his surprisingly steady hand.**_

_**"I am well." Glorfindel's voice was resigned.**_

"What happened?" Elladan was not far behind his father with his brother. They had been trying to keep their Nana calm after hearing the Balrog Slayer's shrill scream.

"Nothing. I was dreaming." Glorfindel would not look at them.

"You screamed as if Sauron was taking you apart slowly because you were dreaming?" Elrond lowered Hadafhang and looked at his friend in amazement.

Glorfindel muttered something into his pillow, but because of the way he was laying no one could hear what he had said.

**"We did not hear that, what did you say?" Erestor looked mightily amused at seeing his friend in this position.**

"I said that if everyone but Elrond would leave, I will tell him what the problem is! Ai! Are you all deaf?"

_**Elrond steered the others out the door, in spite of their reluctance to go, then closed the door and moved further into the chamber. "What is this all about?"**_

"I have been bitten!" The consternation in Glorfindel's voice was such that Elrond could not help but laugh aloud.

"Bitten? By what?" He somehow managed to stop laughing as he reached the bed.

"It is not funny." Glorfindel skewered him with his blue eyes.

"No, it is not funny, but at the same time it is hysterical. Oh, mellon-nin, only you can get bitten twice in one day!" Elrond had to take a deep breath to stop from laughing once more. He knew four people who were going to love this little story. "Where did you get bitten and by what?" Elrond asked once more as the healer part of him took over.

"My left buttock and I do not know. I could not see it."

**"I will need to look at it." Elrond's grin grew wider just at the thought.**

"I know." Glorfindel sighed resigned to this further humiliation. "But... if you tell anyone of this you will live to regret it for eternity. You will have no rest, not even in Valinor. Do you understand?"

_**  
"It may be a little late for that." Elrond had just seen a face peeking through the curtained windows, Elrohir.**_

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, I would never tell anyone of this, mellon-nin. Let me see."

Glorfindel gently lifted the sheets and moved the nightshirt that covered the area. The wound was obvious. The bite mark was raised and red where the creature had sunk its teeth into the soft skin.

"That looks sore, but the bite is small so it is only a tiny creature." Elrond gave a sigh of relief. He had been worried that perhaps a snake or something larger had managed to get into the house. This looked like it could be a mouse.

"It is sore!"

Elrond had to smile at that. Only Glorfindel could complain about this little pain above all other. This was nothing compared to some of the injuries he had received in the past, seen and disregarded as inconsequential. Elrond suspected it had more to do with wounded pride than anything else.

_**"You can be such an elfling at times. Be thankful it was not a snake, I would not wish to have to remove the venom from there!" He gently palpated the tender area. "That needs cleaning. Wait here."**_

A grunt was his only reply. It wasn't like he would go anywhere, not like this.

Glorfindel had not moved when he returned but was glowering into the corner. "It is there! That sneaky mouse is there!"

"We can deal with him later. This needs to be cleaned now." Silence fell as he carried out his ministrations.

Then he checked the other buttock, wincing when he saw the bruises that were rapidly spreading. Being an elf, they would heal quickly, but they would both hurt for some time and make sitting and riding a near impossibility.

"You will have a few problems sitting comfortably, but I do not foresee any permanent damage."  


**_Glorfindel could just hear the grin in his friend's voice._**

_**Elrond sounded cheerful to Glorfindel, too cheerful for his liking.**_

"What are you so happy about?" He turned to fix his friend with a gimlet glare. Oh yes, Elrond was enjoying this far too much."I was just thinking that perhaps we should move you to somewhere a little safer."

"What do you mean 'a little safer'?" There was suspicion and anger in Glorfindel's voice.

"Perhaps you should move up into the eaves, away from nasty, sneaky mice. I am sure they will not find you there!" Elrond could not help but laugh at the look on Glorfindel's face at just the mention of the mouse. "Or maybe we should get you a pet duck?"

All that could be heard in the hallway outside Glorfindel's room was Elrond's laughter and Glorfindel's growling. In a moment Elrond came bursting out of the room, closing the door behind him just before something shattered against its inner surface. Elrond was still chuckling. "He will recover quickly." Was all he would tell anyone as another object shattered in the chamber.

_**FINISH FLASHBACK.**_

Laughter was all that could be heard in the healing wing as Glorfindel finished the recollection. Thranduil was breathless and clutching his chest, much to Gailarphen's worry. Still, it was good to see him looking so relaxed.

"He threatened to get you a pet duck!" Thranduil laughed even harder and he was soon joined by the others. Even Mithrandir was almost crying with laughter, all pretext of sleep long forgotten.

"Is that why you will not go near any duck, Glorfindel?" Arwen wiped her eyes. It was rare to hear of something like this happening to Ada's old friend.

"Y...yes." The voice was barely a croak beside her.

"Ada! How are you feeling?" Arwen immediately turned to her newly-awakened Adar. Gailarphen crossed to his side, a scowling Tarias trailing beside him.

"Better. Water, saes?" Elrond asked hoarsely as he felt around with his good hand.

"Of course!" Arwen hurried to pour him some water from the jug.

"I recall the look on your face, Glorf..." The sharp cough that interrupted Elrond's speech made him wince.

"It was not funny!" Glorfindel sounded belligerent as he crossed his arms, not without a little pain in his shoulder. He glared at his friend, oblivious of the fact he could not see it.

"Here, Ada. We will sit you up." With help from Gailarphen, Elrond was soon resting a little more comfortably against his pillows. He then took small sips of the life-giving fluid. It eased his sore throat.

"You should tell them about the spiders." Elrond could not help but tease, despite his pain.

Thranduil laughed once more, more than aware of what that story entailed. He had been there, after all.

"What? No!" Glorfindel now sounded horrified.

"Saes, do Glorfindel. I have heard one of the stories I have been teased with. Though I still need to hear about the spider and the kitten from Bremoline." Haldir had been lounging against the doorway. He looked relaxed but was on the alert. He was watching Tarias' every move. The story of what had happened while they were not here or otherwise engaged had spread already and he did not trust the other ellon.

"No, not now." Glorfindel blushed. He would not tell both stories at the same time. They were too embarrassing. "How do you feel, Elrond?" He pointedly changed the subject, aware of Thranduil's smirk at his discomfort. Oh, he would get his own back. When Legolas was well enough, he would have the elfling crying with laughter at some of the stories he could tell about his Adar.

"I feel better, sore and uncomfortable, but a lot better than I did. Where are we?" Then he recalled that Arwen had helped him and that could mean only one thing. "We are home?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes, mellon-nin, we are all home. Mithrandir arrived with Gwaihir and some of his kin. They brought us here." Gailarphen had already decided that it would be better not to remind Elrond about Nestoron, just for the moment.

"Mithrandir? Mellon?" Elrond tried to look around before sighing with frustration. "What is wrong with my eyes?" His voice was stern, despite the croak and hoarseness that was still present. He still felt muddled from the effects of the poppy tea and did not recall things clearly yet.

"I am here, Elrond. All is well." Mithrandir rose and moved beside Elrond's bed.

"Legolas?"

"He is doing better. He is asleep at the moment."

Hannon-le. His leg is bad."

"Ada, I will be back. I need to see Erestor about something." Arwen stood and kissed her father gently on a reddened cheek before she hurried from the chamber.

Gailarphen was taking Elrond's pulse, having slipped into the spot recently vacated by Arwen.

"Do not worry about Legolas. You should concentrate on your own recovery. Your eyes will heal, but they will just take some time. Can you recall what happened?"

Elrond tilted his head, contemplating. He frowned. It was hard to recall much at the moment. "Legolas was not breathing, I tried to help him. Minerella! I saw Minerella."

"Yes, Elrond. We both did. Hannon-le for saving Legolas. Without you..." Thranduil did not finish the sentence. He just looked down, blinking fiercely.

"You caught him?"

"I did, Elrond. I am sorry that you were injured during..."

"That was my choice, Thranduil. I just did not expect to be taken literally, that is all. When I said I would never see Legolas in his hands..." He shivered unconsciously.

"Do you know who is behind this?" Gailarphen asked gently.

"No, I could not see him clearly. How are you, Thranduil?"

"Worry more about yourself, Elrond. I am doing well, thanks to Gailarphen and Mithrandir." Thranduil smiled at the others.

"Now, Elrond, you need to eat. You have lost a lot of fluid and need to replenish it. I am pleased that the burns and blisters have stopped weeping as they were. The infection is under control as well." Gailarphen was also pleased with his pulse. Yes, Elrond was recovering quickly now that the spells had been removed.

"Good, but my eyes?" Elrond would not let this go.

"They will need to be covered for the next few days and then we will look at them again. Until then, I want you to rest in bed, and no unnecessary moving about the bed. I am sure that Glorfindel will see that you keep my orders. The same goes for him." Gailarphen smirked at Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel? You did not say that you had sustained injuries." Elrond was worried over this.

"I am not really injured."

"You had a fever along with an infection. You were hallucinating. How is that not really injured, mellon-nin?" Gailarphen raised his right eyebrow.

Thranduil had to cough to hide his amusement. This was entertaining.

"Fever? Infection? What?" Elrond's concern was growing. What had he missed?

"It was but a minor wound, Elrond." Glorfindel's scowl warned them against saying any more.

Unfortunately, Elrond could not see it. "Where did you get the wound? You should have told me. Have you been hiding...?" Elrond coughed again and had to stop and sip the cool water that was such a relief to his throat. Talking was becoming difficult.

"No, I have not been hiding injuries from you!" Glorfindel practically shouted. This was getting out of hand. Why did he get the feeling that this really was 'get at Glorfindel' day?

"Then how?" Elrond truly wished he could see. He knew the look on Glorfindel's face would be priceless about now. It was then that he realised just how quiet the chamber had become. "What?"

"I was injured doing nothing." Glorfindel's voice was even more sullen, if that were possible.

"Injured doing nothing?" Elrond's jaw had literally dropped at hearing that. "The truth, Glorfindel, and now." There was a stern note in his voice.

Glorfindel muttered something under his breath.

"I did not hear that, Glorfindel."

"Oh, for Valar's sake, Glorfindel, just tell him the truth. You can hardly be more embarrassed considering that we all know what happened!" Gailarphen threw his hands into the air in exasperation.

"Will someone simply tell me how Glorfindel came to have an injury and infection?" The increasing croak in his voice suddenly made him sound quite pitiful. Gailarphen took pity upon him and started to answer, but, surprisingly, it was Glorfindel who spoke first.

"If you promise to stop speaking and rest your voice, we will explain."

"Go on then. I will drink and listen." Elrond sipped from the goblet once more.

"I was bitten by accident." It was said quickly, without the breaks between his words.

"Bitten by accident?" Elrond was gaping once more. "Bitten by what?" He took another sip of water, aware that he had just broken his word to cease speaking.

"You." Was Glorfindel's growled reply that had Elrond choking on the water he had just taken into his mouth.

"Me!" It was little more than a cough, a pained cough at that, but they all understood that he was trying to say. "Why would I bite you?" His face was shocked and yet innocent at the same time, as was his voice.

Glorfindel sighed. "It was not really your fault. We were dressing your burns when the pain became too much for you and you bit down on the first thing that was near to you, me. You passed out shortly after."

"I am so sorry, mellon-nin. I would never hurt you on purpose." Elrond did not quite know what to do or say to make this right.

"It was not your fault, Elrond. As Glorfindel said, it was the fault of neither of you. Unfortunately, because we were in the midst of cleaning and dressing your burns and your eyes, we could not clean and dress his bite." Gailarphen tried to explain.

"Hence the infection. How bad is it?" Elrond felt truly bad.

"Better than it was. I am awake and aware. That is better than it was." Glorfindel was rueful, but sounded quite glad as well.

"Good, I am just sorry that you had to go through that."

"Think nothing of it, mellon-nin, I would rather be bitten by you than a warg any day!" In an attempt to make a jest of it, Glorfindel gave his friend a smile, but then it dimmed as he realised that he could not see it.

"I guess. You at least know where my mouth has been!" Elrond agreed guiltily, chuckling slightly, but then winced quite noticeably.

"Do you need more tea?" Gailarphen and all the others awake could not have missed it.

"Saes, but not poppy. I am still feeling muddled. The pain is not that bad." Elrond admitted.

"I am not so sure about that, Elrond. You can be as stubborn as Glorfindel or Thranduil. I will let you have the tea, but if it has not helped in an hour I will be giving you that poppy tea, make no mistake about it!" There was a threatening note in his tone that warned Elrond that Gailarphen was serious.

"I can live with that, mellon-nin. More water, saes?" Elrond hated being this weak.

"I will get that for you, Elrond." Mithrandir accepted the goblet and turned to the table where the water jug sat.

"Good. Tarias, come with me." Gailarphen's voice was curt as he spoke to the trainee healer. Elrond noticed it right away and frowned. "I want to see if you know the basis for making a simple tea for pain."

Elrond frowned. He had never before in their long acquaintance known Gailarphen to be curt and off-hand with a student. What was Tarias doing in here anyway? It was unusual for students to come into this part of healing wing this early in their training. Unless, and this did not sit at all well with Elrond, something had happened that he was as yet unaware of.

"Arwen! What the Valar have you brought that... that _THING _in here for?" Glorfindel's voice was a mixture of shock and horror.

"It is for Ada." Was that a note of defiance and a little smugness as well?

"Arwen?" The croak was getting worse as his voice was being used and he knew he would soon have to stop talking.

"I brought you a present, Ada. Erestor and I thought it might help you feel better." Was that a snigger from Thranduil's direction and why was Mithrandir shaking?

Glorfindel was muttering to himself. "I just bet he did. You wait until I am allowed out of this bed, then he will know what will make _me_ feel better."

"That is very nice of you, sell-nin. What is it?" Elrond shot a bandage-hidden glare at his friend.

"I found him two days ago and brought him home to heal, but I thought perhaps he could stay with you. Maybe Legolas would like to have him as well." Arwen was hurrying with her speech, trying to get it out before someone stopped her.

Arwen grasped his left hand and placed something soft and small into it. It was warm and obviously a living creature. A soft peeping quack was his answer. "A duckling? Arwen, where did you find him?"

"Close by the waterfall, Ada. His wing is broken and he would have died if I had left him there." She sniffed at the thought, tears filling her grey-blue eyes. "I could not leave him."

"You did the right thing, sell-nin, and yes, Legolas and I would love to help him recover." Actually, now that he thought about it, this was the perfect idea. This would definitely help Legolas to recover.

"I will have nothing to do with that thing!" Glorfindel sat, arms crossed, glowering at the duckling where it lay shivering in Elrond's hand.

Thranduil tried not to smile. To think Glorfindel could be terrified of such a tiny creature. Yes, he knew Legolas would love to be able to nurse the duckling back to health.

"You will not have to come near him, Glorfindel. Legolas and I will care for him, if that is agreeable with you, Thranduil?" Elrond turned his face carefully in the general direction where he heard Thranduil.

"Indeed it is. You will find Legolas a wonderful helper. He has helped nurse many animals back to health." Thranduil smiled down at his sleeping son.

"Gailarphen, Doroniel is awake." The voice made them all jump, but most especially Tarias. They had all forgotten the silent sentinel that was keeping watch from above.

"She is? Good, Linnathon will be taking a close look at her. I am worried there may be damage to her heart as well." Gailarphen looked up at Faunryn from where he was chopping and dicing the herbs for Elrond's tea. Then he noticed that the Great Eagle looked uncomfortable. "What is wrong, mellon-nin?"

Mithrandir looked up sharply at Gailarphen's words. The Eagle looked at odds with himself. He could only hope that he was not still blaming himself for Nestoron's fall.

"I do not know. There is something wrong in the Song. I cannot place it. It is strange and discordant. I need to speak with Gwaihir."

"I am here, youngling. We are both here. Faunryn is right. There is a disturbance. It is subtle, as if slowly creeping rather than rushing and gathering pace. The trees are moaning!" Gwaihir's head had suddenly poked in the window beside Faunryn as he spoke. Thoronneth soon appeared on the other side.

Not one of them noticed the glower that Tarias shot towards Legolas, all eyes were on the Great Eagles at the window above him.

Thranduil frowned. The trees? Well, who better to communicate with them than the King of the Wood Elves? He closed his eyes and relaxed. He could hear the sigh of the wind as it rustled through the leaves. He could hear the cry of the birds and the scampering of the many creatures that lived within the trees and then, just as he was about to give up and say that nothing was wrong, he felt it.

The trees were groaning with fear. They were terrified and calling out now in their fear. And calling out only one word and that word was...

His eyes snapped open as he looked about in time to hear another voice call out from a bed by the door way.

"What is wrong with Legolas?" It was a pale and shaking Doroniel. She was hanging onto an amazed Haldir. Not one of them had realised that she was even up from the bed, expecting her to still be sleep muddled.

"Legolas? Doroniel, what do you think you are doing up? You should be resting! Get back to bed right now or I will drug you until you are well!" Gailarphen handed Mithrandir the goblet of Elrond's tea. There was no way he would entrust the tea to Tarias, not for a very long time to come.

"No! Legolas, you must look at Legolas!" She tried to make a step towards Legolas and Thranduil, but she was shaking too much. Haldir steadied her before she fell.

"Why? What is wrong with Legolas? He is sleeping." Gailarphen was puzzled.

"No, I can feel it..." Doroniel was beginning to feel faint.

"Doroniel is right, Gailarphen. It is Legolas. You need to look at Legolas." Gwaihir called from above and all heads turned towards Thranduil and his son.

"Come and sit down, Doroniel. You should not be out of bed." Haldir practically carried her to a chair. She was shaking with exhaustion.

"Had to… could hear the ... trees." Doroniel tried to explain.

"You have done well, mellon-nin. Let me get you some water." Haldir tried to help her relax as Linnathon hurried through the door.

"Doroniel! You said you needed the bathing..." He stopped as he realised the tension that filled the air. "What is wrong?"

"Legolas. The trees are crying for Legolas!" Thranduil sounded panicked and worried at the same time.

"Let me look at him!" Gailarphen hurried to their side and stopped, only to look down in puzzlement.

Legolas appeared to be sleeping comfortably. He certainly did not seem to be in any distress. Yet, there was a slight frown between his brows but, with the state of his leg and forehead, that was to be expected.

"What are the trees saying, mellon-nin?" He asked Thranduil as he reached to feel Legolas forehead. It was very hot, clammy almost. Again, it was not surprising. He felt for a thin, limp wrist. The pulse was fast, too fast.

"They are just moaning his name over and over." Thranduil sounded breathless, maybe not as bad as he had been previously, but they could all hear his breathing.

"Rest easy, Thranduil. Take deep breaths and try to stay calm while I check to see if anything is wrong with Legolas." Gailarphen's voice was calm as he checked Legolas over.

Thranduil tried to do as the healer said, but he found it harder each time. He hated these spells, hated it with a vengeance.

Gailarphen smiled at him before gently lifting the swollen left eyelid. Peering in, he was pleased with the way the pupil reacted against the bright light. He reached to lift the right and frowned. It was a lot more sluggish than the other's reaction. It was not enough to cause him major worry, but enough to give him slight concern. It also fitted in nicely with the concussion that Legolas had suffered.

"May I?" He gestured for Legolas.

Thranduil reluctantly lifted Legolas ready to hand him over. He stopped when a small fist reached out to clamp against his nightclothes. "I do not think that Legolas wishes that, mellon-nin." It was said with a wry smile.

"That is good news. Legolas, can you hear me?" He called softly to the Elfling Prince.

A groan was his answer.

"Legolas, it is 'Phen. Can you open your eyes for me?" He tried again.

He heard another low groan and then a slither of blue appeared as Legolas opened his eyes literally just a crack.

"Good, Penneth. Do you know who I am?" Gailarphen gently brushed the hair from the wound that still cut across the skin.

"'Phen" It was just the one word, but Thranduil relaxed considerably.

"Yes, it is me. How do you feel?" Gailarphen was pleased with the response.

"Sore." Legolas closed his eyes and then opened them again, looking around almost dazedly. "Ada?"

"I am here Legolas." Thranduil gently hugged Legolas to him. He still had not let go of Thranduil's nightshirt.

"Monsters." There was fear in Legolas' voice.

"You are safe, Dian Las. There are no monsters here." Thranduil hurried to comfort him.

"Dream monsters." Legolas' voice wavered.

Thranduil realised then exactly what had been happening before they woke his son. Legolas was sinking into one of his horrific nightmares of the orcs. Thank the Valar that Doroniel and Faunryn had been alert. No wonder the trees had been moaning. They had been picking up Legolas' own distress.

Since Legolas was awake and much calmer, Thranduil found himself calming considerably as well.

"I know, Ion-nin, but it was only a dream. I am here and they cannot get to you. See? You are surrounded by mighty warriors who will let no harm come to you." Thranduil smiled gently down at his son. "Even Glorfindel, Penneth."

Thranduil was aware of how much Legolas loved the story of Glorfindel and his meeting with the Balrog. It never seemed to bore Legolas, no matter how many times he had been told the tale.

"Where?" Legolas' eyes were suddenly wide and he gently turned his head to look for the blond elf.

Glorfindel could only chuckle. "I am here, Legolas. As soon as Gailarphen says I can leave my bed I will be over to see you."

"You hurt?" Legolas sounded worried.

"Just a minor injury. I am recovering already." Glorfindel stated with certainty.

"How?" Legolas sounded curious now.

"I was bitten by a very nasty monster." Glorfindel's tone had taken on a decidedly conspiratorial tone.

"What?" Again Legolas showed his intelligent curiosity.

"What bit Glorfindel, Penneth?" Thranduil clarified.

"Yes."

"Well, Penneth, it was a nasty animal and you must watch out for it. It bites and talks later. Its name is Elrondious." There was a bout of humorous coughing around the chamber and a deep guffaw from Mithrandir. "He looks mild and nice, but, trust me, when he raises one eyebrow, you run in the opposite direction as fast as you can. Do you understand?" Glorfindel looked completely serious.

"Will." Legolas promised, nodding slightly.

Thranduil frowned once more. Legolas was again answering with only a single word or two and nothing more. It was beginning to worry him. Legolas yawned.

"Are you still sleepy, Legolas?" He asked.

"No."

"Now that Legolas is awake, he should eat. I would prefer he did that before he goes back to sleep. It is almost time for the evening meal anyway." Gailarphen smiled down at Legolas.

"Are you hungry, Penneth?" Thranduil was very glad to see him awake.

"Not hungry." There were those two dreaded words once again.

"Saes, Legolas, you need to have some more of that nice broth you had before, just a little?" Thranduil tried to encourage his son.

"No." The little bottom lip quivered.

"Legolas, if I am allowed to move next to you, and I have the same broth, would you eat it too? It will make me big and strong again." Glorfindel called from where he sat.

"It help you?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Yes it will, it will help you as well. Will you do that for me, Penneth?" Glorfindel asked once more.

"Yes." Legolas gave a resigned sigh.

"Good."

"I will get the broth." Haldir left the chamber. Doroniel nodded at him that she would be fine where she was.

Gailarphen and Linnathon helped Glorfindel move to a bed close to Legolas. As he passed by Elrond, he muttered to Glorfindel. "Elrondious, indeed. You had better watch out, _Glorfy_. I will be getting my own back. I would beware the dreaded eyebrow as well!"

"I look forward to it, mellon-nin." He smiled widely, only to shudder as the duckling gave a soft peep. Arwen giggled at the glare that he shot the animal.

"Once you have eaten, Dian Las, we have a little surprise for you." Thranduil told his son.

"What?" Curiosity overrode the pain that was once more filling him.

"That will have to wait for you to finish your broth. Do you feel sick anymore?" Thranduil suddenly thought.

"No." Legolas whispered the last. "Need go."

"I will help you with Legolas, Thranduil. Once we have settled Glorfindel." Gailarphen had reached the bed in time to hear the whisper.

Elrond settled back against the pillows with a wince. He knew at the moment that the others would be more interested in Legolas than they were with him. The tea had helped, had taken a slight edge off of the pain but nothing more than that. He would eventually have to ask for the poppy tea. He was not aware that he sat there gently stroking the soft duckling nestled in his lap, almost as one would a cat. It was soothing.

A slight noise to one side made him turn his head, but he relaxed when it did not sound again.

"What will you call him, Ada?" Arwen suddenly asked.

"Call whom, sell-nin?" Elrond smiled gently, feeling the scalded skin on his face pull as he did so.

"Your duckling, he needs a name." Arwen told him patiently.

"I will have to consult my fellow healer on that one, Arwen. I think that Legolas needs to choose his name. That will give him something to think of." Elrond felt smug at the thought.

"That is a good idea, Ada. I can help him decide!" Arwen sounded satisfied. She looked over her shoulder to where the screens were once more being placed around the small Prince's bed.

No one noticed that Tarias was slowly and surely inching his way towards Elrond's bed.

"I think he would like that, Arwen. That is a nice idea. How have you been?" Elrond was relaxing. Amazing how just stroking something soft could work wonders like this. He would have to remember that.

"I have been well, Ada. My lessons are interesting and enjoyable and Erestor is pleased with my work."

"I am proud of you, sell-nin, and pleased that you enjoy your studies." Elrond was acutely aware of the sudden silence in the chamber. "What is happening? Why has everything gone quiet?"

Arwen leaned in to whisper. "Legolas needs the necessary."

"Good, that is a good sign." Elrond tried to recall when he had last done the same. With all the fluid he was being helped to drink, it should be having some effect. "I need to speak to Gailarphen when he is finished helping Legolas."

"I will let him know, Ada." He could hear the worry in her voice.

"All is well, Arwen, I just want to ask him something." He hurried to reassure her.

"I am glad, Ada, I have been worried." It sounded as if Arwen was about to start crying.

"I am sorry, sell-nin, I would never wish to worry you." A sudden memory returned. "Where is Nestoron?"

"He is sleeping, Ada." Arwen looked over at the bed that held the young healer. It was technically not the truth, but yet it was.

"Good, he will have been tired after his journey. Is Faelien about?" How he hated not being able to see.

"She is sleeping also, Ada." Arwen did not need to look to know that the young trainee was sleeping next to her bonded.

"Good, they will be pleased to be reunited." Elrond sounded contented and Arwen felt guilty at not telling her father the truth, but she knew also that Gailarphen wanted to be the one to update him on Nestoron's condition.

"Tarias? It is Tarias?" Doroniel's voice cut through the silence.

"Yes?" The young trainee replied sullenly.

Elrond moved his head towards Tarias' voice. He was closer than Elrond recalled from earlier.

"I am sorry to ask you, but could you help me back to my bed? My feet are causing me a lot of pain." Doroniel sounded to be in pain as well.

They could hear Tarias grumbling under his breath. "Stupid elleth, I have better things to do with my time than help her into bed."

"Tarias, before you go and help Doroniel, could you please come to me? I need to speak with you." Elrond's voice was gentle yet stern.

Arwen stood suddenly and turned to face Tarias. There was fire in her eyes and she looked incredibly angry.

"How dare you! Stupid elleth indeed! This is a Master Healer from Mirkwood. How dare you be so disrespectful!" Arwen drew herself up ready to carry on. Elrond caught her arm.

"Sîdh, Arwen, I will deal with this." He patted her arm. "Tarias, here, now!"

Tarias move reluctantly, his face going rather pale.

"Hir-nin, it is good to see you awake." Tarias glowered at Arwen.

"Hennad. Now what are you doing speaking to and about patients like that?" Elrond was not going let him off the hook so easily. None of his healers would speak to anyone liked that, especially patients or family.

"I... I..." He tried to think of something to say.

"Well?" Elrond prompted.

"I did not realise that she was a healer, Hir Elrond. I am sorry." Tarias could finally admit.

"That is entirely beside the point, Tarias. Doroniel is a former student, a friend and a guest in our home. I never want to hear you speak like that to another person in these Halls. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Hir-nin." Tarias looked away. "I am sorry." There was no apology in his voice.

"Is there a problem here?" Gailarphen had come from behind the screens to stand beside Arwen, who still had not taken her anger-filled eyes off Tarias.

"Just a little misunderstanding, Master Healer Gailarphen." Tarias told him.

"Oh?" Gailarphen raised his right eyebrow at his student, suspicion on his face.

"I did not realise that your patient was another healer." Tarias mumbled.

"He was very rude to Doroniel!" Arwen told Gailarphen.

"I see. We will speak of this later." He gave Tarias a look of supreme disapproval. "For now, saes, help Doroniel to her bed and them come and help us with Legolas. I have already directed that you are to stay by my side at all times. I meant it. Come. I will explain later, Elrond. For now, I need help with Legolas."

Arwen watched as the two healers went their separate ways. Tarias went to help Doroniel and then he vanished behind the screens, leaving an angry Doroniel behind.

"Arwen, what has happened?" It was obvious to Elrond that something had occurred recently between the two healers. Something was definitely wrong here.

"I do not know, Ada!" This time Arwen was not sure of what was happening.

"Very well, sell-nin. Come and sit with me." Within minutes Elrond was once more stroking the little duckling, feeling it breathe beneath his long fingers. This was really rather relaxing...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Haldir brought in a tray with two bowls of broth. One was filled much larger than the other and had thin slices of fresh bread beside it.

"I have the food, Elrond."

"Good, Haldir. They should be finishing with Legolas any minute." Even as Elrond was speaking, he could hear the screens being pulled back.

"I will take it to them." Haldir moved further into the chamber. He frowned at Tarias as that ellon moved beside Gailarphen. Good, they were keeping an eye on the young healer. He really did not trust him. It was then that he noticed that all three eagles were also watching Tarias closely. Haldir smiled. He was obviously not the only one who did not trust this ellon.

Glorfindel was comfortably resting against the pillows of his new bed. He turned his head to watch Legolas closely as the young elfling shyly nestled against his Adar.

"Are you feeling better, Legolas?"

The blond head turned towards him. There was a look of awe on the little face.

"Yes, hannon le."

"Good, our broth is here with Haldir. Have you met Haldir?" Glorfindel kept his voice light. The last thing they needed was for mealtimes to become a battle-ground for the Prince. That would help none of them and would only cause more stress for him.

"No." Was the shy but simple answer.

"Haldir, this is Legolas. Legolas, this is Haldir. He works with Galadriel in Lothlorien." Glorfindel introduced them.

"Mae Govannen, Caun Legolas. It is a pleasure to speak with you at last." Haldir smiled down at him.

"Suilad." Legolas shyly nodded a greeting, as was proper, since he could not bow. He winced then as the movement hurt his head.

"I have your broth for you." Haldir grinned at the face that Legolas pulled. "I am sure it is not that bad."

"Let me sit you up against the pillows, Penneth, and then I can help you eat the broth." Thranduil suited his words with the action. Legolas did not like that suggestion though. He did not wish to be fed like a tiny babe, a laes.

"No. I eat." He had that stubborn look to his face that Thranduil knew all too well. Oh, how he had missed that look!

"You can try, but if you have difficulty I will help you, Alright?" Thranduil could not have been prouder of his son. Even so badly injured, he would not just give in and let them coddle him.

"Yes, Ada." There was a small impish smile.

"Gailarphen? Ada would like a word with you." Arwen spoke quietly as she stood next to the healer.

"Hennad, Arwen. I will be back, Thranduil. I also want to check Nestoron once more. Tarias, with me!" Tarias sulkily did as he was bidden. He was rapidly coming to hate the elf beside him.

As Gailarphen walked towards Elrond, he cast a look at Doroniel. He was not surprised to see that she was asleep. Even that small amount of activity had been enough to exhaust her. He really was not happy with her condition. He also wanted to check on Calandor. He would do that later, when he had sent Tarias home.

"You wished to see me, mellon-nin?" He took one look at the Lord of Imladris and frowned. "You are still in pain." It was not a question.

"Yes. I will need the poppy tea after all, I fear." Elrond felt a little chagrined at that admission.

"I had a feeling you might change your mind. I like your new friend." He shot a sly grin at Glorfindel who glowered back while encouraging Legolas to eat.

"He is sweet. Gailarphen, I am worried that I have not passed water or felt the need to since I woke." There was no easy way to talk about this.

"I would not worry, Elrond. You were very dehydrated at one point and lost a lot of fluid from your burns over a few days. That has stopped now, but you still need the fluids. Estelio nin, I am keeping a close eye on you."

Gailarphen was actually very pleased with Elrond's condition. He was not swollen at all, thank Estë. Swelling was one sign of the kidney failure that could kill burn victims. That was the basis of Elrond's worry, he was sure.

"Hennad, I am glad to hear that. I was worried." Elrond settled back against his pillows. He should have thought about that. It was a lot harder to think of things like that when you were the patient. The poppy tea wasn't helping with that as it left him muddled and unsure of the passage of time as well, another reason he was reluctant to take it.

"That is alright, mellon-nin. This is new for you." Gailarphen smiled at the sight of his battered Lord being so gentle with the equally battered duckling. "Your new friend looks comfortable."

"I am glad, but he will be going to Legolas soon." Elrond smiled at the thought of what the young Prince would say.

"I need to change his dressings again soon. That is going to hurt. I will have to give him some tea for that, but I will let him have some time with his new friend first. He will have a lot of painful episodes over the next few days, the last thing we need is for him to associate us all with just that." Gailarphen sounded worried.

"I agree, Gailarphen. The way things are going Legolas could very well grow to have a fear of healers." Elrond voiced the worry that had also been growing within him.

"He has had a lot to do with them and I fear little of it has been pleasant for him." Gailarphen turned to look in the direction of Legolas and Thranduil. "Ah, it looks as if Legolas has finished his meal."

"Would you take the duckling to him?" Elrond asked.

"Of course, I would be pleased to introduce them." Gailarphen gently lifted up the duckling. It made a small peep of distress. "Shhh, Penneth, I will not harm you. I have someone I would love you to meet." He made his way gently to Legolas' side. Tarias, mindful of what he had been told, followed him. He wore a scowl. What did a duckling have to do with healing?

"Legolas, I have a little friend for you to meet." Gailarphen said as he reached their bedside.

"Me?" Legolas' eyes were wide.

"Yes, you, Penneth. Elrond has said that you can name him if you wish." He gently set the duckling down on the bed beside Legolas. Thranduil look amused.

"A duckling!" There was wonder in Legolas' voice as he reached out to stroke him.

They all watched, apart from Elrond, though Arwen told him what was happening.

Legolas gently reached his right hand out to the duckling, his fingers shaking in rhythm with the rest of his body. Just before he touched the duckling, he stopped and debated what to do.

"Touch him, Young One. He knows you will not harm him." Gwaihir spoke from above them and Legolas smiled at the Great Eagle.

He stroked the duckling and as they all watched the duckling peeped again before reaching with its head to search for those warm fingers once more.

"He hurt!" Legolas cried out. "Poor wing."

"Arwen found him all alone and hurt and brought him back here so that he could be helped." Surprisingly, it was Glorfindel who spoke.

"Lost family. He sad." Legolas sounded just as sad.

"We will help him get better. Would you like to help him get better?" Gailarphen asked.

Legolas nodded gently. "Wing sore." He did not notice when they all froze to look at him in shock. "He hungry."

"We will have to find him some bread to eat. I will also give him something for the pain. We cannot have our patient in pain now can we?" Gailarphen asked gently.

"No. Can stay?" Legolas gently stroked the duckling as he peered up at Thranduil with beseeching eyes.

"Yes, Dian Las, he can stay. What will you call him?" Thranduil asked him.

"Not know." Legolas was all seriousness as he turned to the duckling once more. "What name?"

They were all fascinated as Legolas seemed to be talking with the duckling. It was certainly looking him straight in the eye.

"Not know." He gave a barely-there shrug. "Nenfileg?" He asked the duckling.

Gailarphen frowned as he listened to Legolas speak. His speech had been much better than this before, full-sentenced as well, not these one or two words.

The duckling seemed to give an answering peep and Legolas smiled with satisfaction. "Nenfileg, hello."

"Should we have a filthy animal like this in the healing wing?" Tarias asked. His voice was for once quite pleasant.

"Not filthy!" Legolas called.

"How dare you! We are not filthy. Birds are quite clean, thank you very much!" Gwaihir was quite insulted and his two companions seemed to agree, dipping their heads and ruffling their feathers.

Elrond's hoarse voice rose to join Gwaihir's protest. "Nenfileg will be welcome in this hall of healing, Tarias. It is not your decision to make. I say he is welcome, as are Gwaihir and his kin. When you become Hir of Imladris then you can change that. Until then keep such thoughts to yourself." His voice cracked and strained throughout his speech, but he was determined to have his say.

Elrond was becoming upset with Tarias and everything that seemed to come from his mouth. He suspected that he had made a mistake taking the young ellon to train. He did not seem to have any empathy with his patients at all.

"Sorry, Hir-nin. I just thought that you would wish to keep the healing ward clean. That is all." Tarias tried to explain, badly.

"Shut up, Tarias, or I will throw you out myself!" Glorfindel could not believe what he was hearing. He had the audacity to argue with Elrond? Especially when he was obviously in pain?

The scowl was once more in place on Tarias' face.

"Not take!" Legolas had tried to scoop the duckling up into his arms as if to protect him. The duckling seemed to be quite happy sitting there. "Ada." He turned worried, frightened eyes to his Adar.

"They will not take Nenfileg, Dian Las. I promise you that!" Thranduil glared at Tarias and the healer trainee shuffled his feet awkwardly. He was not sure who he hated glowering at him the most, Elrond or Thranduil.

"And if Tarias tries, I will turn him into a mouse and you can keep him, Legolas." There was humor in Mithrandir's voice but also a warning hint in it as well.

"In fact, Tarias, I think that you can go off duty now." Elrond tried to sound stern but only ended up coughing harshly. That did nothing to help his pain.

Gailarphen rushed to his side. "Easy, mellon-nin, here, take a sip of water. I will make you some poppy tea." He could see now just how pale Elrond was and the crease between his eyebrows was deeper than he had ever seen. He believed he could detect a fine tremor that spoke of pain as well.

"I am well." Elrond croaked painfully.

"No, Elrond, you are not." Gailarphen could not believe what he was hearing. Did Elrond think him daft? He turned to Tarias. "You may go. I want you back here after the morning meal. Do not be late." He warned. He would tolerate no more of this ellon's antics at all.

"As you wish, Master Healer. I will be here. Good day to you all." With a haughty sniff, he whirled around and swept from the chamber as if he owned it.

The entire chamber seemed to give a sigh of relief at his departure.

"There is a problem there." Elrond's voice was growing hoarser each time he spoke.

"More than you realise, Elrond." Gailarphen gave a sigh.

"Oh?" If he had eyebrows, Elrond would have raised them. The move was not lost on Gailarphen though, even with the bandage over his friend's eyes.

"We will talk later, when you are feeling better. I do not want you to speak any more." Gailarphen was adamant at that.

"I told..." Elrond could not finish. The words seemed to choke him. This time the coughing spell was even longer and when he moved his hand away from his mouth Gailarphen was shocked to see that it was stained with bright blood.

"No more talking, Elrond. I am serious. Linnathon, would you make the poppy tea? Elrond, I need to look at your throat." There was urgency in Gailarphen's voice.

"What?" Elrond's lips formed the word but there was no voice there when he tried to speak.

"No!" Gailarphen told him. "I am serious, Elrond. No more talking until I tell you otherwise!"

Elrond could sense the worry and urgency in his friend's voice. He nodded to show that he understood.

Gailarphen began to gently palpate his throat. He watched closely and it was clear when Elrond winced where the pain was. He looked for a lit candle and crossed to pick it up.

"I need to look in your throat. Can you open your mouth for me, as wide as you can?" Gailarphen watched as Elrond did as instructed.

He took a good long look. "You have irritated the back of your throat too much. It is raw and bleeding. You _must_ rest your throat! If you continue to speak you could do serious damage. Do you understand?"

Elrond could only nod.

"Good. I also want you to gargle with athelas water. Here is your poppy tea. Once you drink that you can have the athelas." Linnathon handed Gailarphen the goblet with the tea in. "I will help you drink this."

The entire chamber was silent as they watched the two. Elrond winced with every swallow. When had his throat become this sore?

He was relieved when he had finally finished the poppy tea. Simply swallowing had hurt way too much.

"Good, rest and we will bring the athelas to you." Gailarphen was more alarmed than he was letting on. It would do Elrond no good to know that, but there was more damage to his throat than they had realised. He regretted not checking it more thoroughly after Mithrandir had removed the spells.

Elrond settled back against the pillows, suddenly exhausted. Arwen seemed to realise this.

"Legolas will not let Nenfileg go, Ada." She was smiling. He could hear it in her voice. "It is as if they both are afraid that they will be parted."

It was an adorable sight. The pale, pained Prince cradling the little fluffy duckling.

"Ada, Gailarphen is returning with the tea." She felt it only right that she forewarn him. He nodded to show he understood.

This was so frustrating for him. He could not see and now he could not even communicate!

"Gargle with this, mellon-nin. While you do that, I will give some tea to Nenfileg as I promised Legolas." Gailarphen handed the goblet to Arwen.

"I will help Ada." Arwen had the determined look of one who would not be denied.

"Hennad, he is to swallow it as soon as he has gargled. It will help to heal the wound." Gailarphen told her, Arwen nodded her understanding, and then turned to help her Adar take the athelas water.

Gailarphen moved away. He was certain that Elrond would not speak again until given permission. He wanted to speak with both Glorfindel and Mithrandir about the damage to Elrond's throat. He needed to know more about the spell that caused the damage.

When he arrived at Legolas' side he smiled at the Prince. Legolas was cradling the duckling protectively and still talking in sentences of only one or two words. He could see Thranduil's worried frown. Yes, that would be another thing he would check as well.

"Legolas, I need to give Nenfileg his medicine. Can you hold him for me?" An idea took root. This could answer a lot of questions. "Could you explain to him what I need him to do?"

That earned Gailarphen some shocked and humorous looks from Thranduil and Glorfindel. The only one who seemed unaffected was Legolas, who carefully nodded his head. He then looked into the duckling's eyes. They all stopped and watched. Arwen again acted as her Adar's eyes, explaining what was happening.

"He know." Legolas suddenly looked up to Gailarphen.

"Hennad, Legolas." He watched as Legolas gently rearranged Nenfileg in his hands so that he faced Gailarphen. As he moved closer to the Prince with the unused quill that they sometimes used to give medicines to tiny elflings, he expected to have a fight on his hands. Instead the duckling opened its mouth and sat there as if waiting for him. It took the small amount of tea and he could only watch with amazement.

"Good, Fileg." Legolas gently stroked his new friend as he gently encouraged him.

Well, this was certainly something new to all of them!

"He say hennad." The Prince's bright eyes turned to look at him. They seemed to look deeply into him and he shivered slightly. They looked old, older than they should, almost ancient in that moment.

"He is more than welcome. Can you ask him to let you know when the pain is better or if it returns?" It seemed to Gailarphen that Legolas was truly speaking to the duckling. Well, this certainly answered the question he had silently wondered. He realised that Gwaihir was almost certainly right. Legolas could talk to the animals around him.

"Yes." The reply was shy and suddenly Legolas was entirely the young elfling again.

"Legolas, I need to look at your leg. I will give you some tea so that it will not hurt." Legolas pulled a face at that and Gailarphen laughed. "I have not forgotten our bargain, young Caun. I will have some tea as well." Legolas grinned at that.

"Linnathon, could you make Legolas _the _tea?" He knew the healer would know exactly what he meant by that.

"Of course." Linnathon was already hard at work, as Gailarphen knew he would be.

"Legolas, I want to look in your eyes. Can you open them wide for me?"

Legolas did not answer. He just opened his eyes wide. Haldir handed Gailarphen the same candle he had used earlier. He smiled his thanks before lifting the candle so that he could see into Legolas' pupils.

The left one responded perfectly, as it had before. He nodded and smiled his reassurance at the elfling, who blinked away the bright light. He then moved to the right eye. This time he looked into it longer and he ended up frowning.

When he set aside the candle and Legolas blinked again, Thranduil could not stay silent.

"What is it?" It was almost a demand.

Gailarphen shook his head and nodded to Legolas. Thranduil reluctantly nodded. He understood the healer did not want to frighten his son, though it did little to reduce his worry.

"Legolas, does your head pain you a lot?" He asked the elfling.

"Yes." His answer was succinct.

"Alright, where?"

"Everywhere." Again, just the one word.

"How else do you feel?" He was trying to get Legolas to say more than just one word.

"Sore."

Gailarphen could have sighed with frustration. This was not working.

Thranduil understood what the healer was doing and tried to encourage his son. "Ion-nin, can you say more than just one word? I think 'Phen really wants to know where the pain is worse for you."

"Leg and head." Well that was certainly more than one word.

"How bad?" Gailarphen asked.

"Bad." There were tears in Legolas' eyes.

"You should have told me." Gailarphen spoke softly and with kindness. He felt dreadful at this quiet admission.

"Fileg needed you." The blue eyes were earnest.

"When you _both _hurt, you should tell me. I can help you both." Gailarphen stressed the both.

"Really?"

"Really. Your tea is ready. Does Fileg want to stay with you while you sleep?"

Legolas once more consulted the small duckling.

"We will look after him as well, Legolas." Faunryn called down.

"He stay." It seemed that the Eagle's assurance was enough for Legolas.

"Good." It seemed neither new friend wanted to let the other go. "Thranduil, will you give Legolas the tea?"

"Of course." He took the goblet and gently began to give Legolas the tea, ignoring the little nose that pulled up at the taste. Gailarphen was ready with fresh water for him when he had finished.

What he was not prepared for was the quiet, yet firm, voice that asked. "You?"

"Yes, Legolas, I will have some tea." A goblet appeared, brought by a smirking Linnathon. "See?"

He knew Linnathon would not give him anything too bad and he was right. Mostly it was just herbs to aid concentration. He made a show of pulling a face to say it tasted bad and Legolas seemed to be happy enough with that.

Gailarphen fussed around the bedside while he waited for Legolas' tea to take effect, readying the herbs that he would need and making sure all was as it should be and close to hand before turning back to Legolas.

Legolas was already asleep. That was a certain sign that the small Prince was in great pain. He would have to make sure the other healers were aware of the fact that Legolas would not ask for herbs to help the pain, at least not without being pushed to do so.

"How is he, Gailarphen, and the truth, saes?" Thranduil looked him in the eyes. The meaning was clear to the healer. The worried Adar would not back down. He was also aware that they were all listening as well.

Gailarphen nodded and looked serious. "Not good, not good at all. I am worried about his speech. His right eye is sluggish and is not reacting at all as I was hoping. I want to keep a closer eye on him. I am worried that the skull fracture may be worse than we had previously thought. The possibility of some brain damage is still there." He hated to admit that, but the truth could not be avoided.

Arwen gasped. "But… he seems to be so bright and well." She had tears in her eyes at the thought.

"I know, but is he, really? His speech has deteriorated markedly since we arrived and he woke up. He was speaking in full sentences before, but now..."

"He is barely responding, I know, I have noticed. I had hoped that Fileg would draw him out of that." Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes.

"He may still do so, Thranduil. We will see. Nenfileg seems to be more than happy with Legolas." Indeed, the small duckling looked to be quite at home on Legolas' lap.

"He has always loved nature." Thranduil's smile was sad.

"And he will again, Thranduil. We can sense this." Gwaihir looked down on the Mirkwood King.

"Really? You can say that with certainty?" Thranduil asked, almost afraid to hope. He wanted to hope, to believe, but the fear of losing Legolas was still strong.

"Not one of us can say what the dawn will bring with utter certainty. All we do know is that things happen for a reason and only later will we find out what that reason truly is. Perhaps Legolas has a lesson to learn? Even at his young age, this may be so."

Gwaihir watched closely as Gailarphen brushed away the fine golden hair and began to remove the old athelas paste which covered the swollen forehead. Once through with that, he went to wash his hands in a waiting basin. Linnathon stood nearby with a towel at the ready for him. As he finished washing his hands, Gailarphen glanced back to see how Elrond was faring.

It took over an hour before Gailarphen was finished dressing the wounds again, by that time Thranduil was looking very pale.

Legolas' head was finally beginning to show real signs of healing, the bruises were fading but the wound was still deep and the infection still present, though even that was looking better. It was once more covered with athelas paste.

It was the leg that was still giving Gailarphen cause for concern. It showed little change and the infection was still present. It took a lot of packing.

Gailarphen sat with relief, once the last of the bandage and the splint was applied. Gwaihir had not moved and was watching the scene with great interest.

"That is..." Thranduil did not know how to explain how bad that looked. Words seemed to be inadequate.

"Bad? I know." Gailarphen rose and washed his hands and then rubbed at his eyes. "I will need to redo the dressings again later. Twice a day for now and the tea will have to be administered frequently. Mithrandir, is there anything you can do to help?"

"I will try." Mithrandir had been watching him and he was just as worried. If only Elrond were well…

Gailarphen smiled at him thankfully before turning to check on Elrond once more. He was finally sleeping, having taken this long for the poppy tea to dull the pain so that he could relax. He was now curled onto his left side and Arwen was gently washing the dried blood from his hand. As he watched, she dried it and then stood and hurried to Gailarphen's side.

"He is finally sleeping." Her voice was curt and held an edge of suppressed anger.

"Good, I am glad." He said tiredly.

"Gailarphen, I have questions and I want you to answer every one of them for me." She now stood with her hands on hips and her lips were thin. She looked exactly as Celebrían did when she had been unhappy about something.

Gailarphen suddenly found his mouth was dry, as it always was when Celebrían had stood before him like that.

"What?" He knew better than to try and hide from this.

"What has happened to Ada? Why is his hair falling out?" She held up a clenched fist and in it was a handful of long black hair. "And his eyebrows?"

"He was scalded, Arwen, this happens. The hair and his eyebrows will grow back." The words sounded trite, even to him.

"And his eyes? When were you going to tell me he was blind?" She arched her eyebrows in perfect imitation of her Adar. Glorfindel choked back a laugh, quickly turning it into a pained-sounding cough. She glowered at him anyway.

"We did not..." He quickly stopped before he could make an even bigger mistake.

"Think I was old enough? Trust me I am old enough! Now tell me!" It was a demand.

"Your Adar was hit by a terrible spell that targeted his eyes. That is why he cannot see. Mithrandir has helped with that and taken the spell off of him."

"He will recover his sight?" Arwen sounded frightened. Maybe she was not ready for this after all.

"We hope so..."

"Hope? You hope?" Her voice was faintly hysterical. "What does that mean?"

"Arwen, you need to understand that the spell will take some time for the effects to reverse properly. We need to be patient with this. It will lift, we just need to wait." Gailarphen tried to reassure her. He wished Mithrandir had been able to tell him more about this as well.

"I do understand. It is just so hard..." She blinked away sudden tears. "And his throat, his voice?"

"That needs lots of rest. If he does not rest it, he could lose his voice entirely." He hated saying this, but he had to be honest.

"It will come back?" She knew how important this was to her Adar.

"With rest." Gailarphen made certain that his voice was firm.

"What can I do to help?" Arwen took a deep breath and pulled herself together. If her beloved Ada needed help, she would make certain he got it.

"What you are doing, Penneth, exactly what you are doing." Gailarphen pulled her into a hug, at this moment he had never been so proud of her. She returned the hug just as fiercely and then let him go, standing back to look at him angrily once more.

"I will say this only once to you, Gailarphen. I am no longer an elfling to be coddled. I am over three hundred years old. If you ever try to protect me again, as much as I understand, you will regret it for the rest of your days. My brother's pranks will not hold anything against what I will do to you!"

"I understand, Arwen." There was an understanding smile in his eyes. When had she grown up? How had he missed it?

A peep from the duckling, seemingly of agreement, made them all laugh and once free of the hug, Arwen hurried to Legolas and Thranduil's bed to gently stroke him. "I agree, Fileg, with whatever you said."

"He said thanks." Faunryn told her quite seriously.

"Hennad, Faunryn, he is welcome." With a last stroke she hurried back to her Adar's bedside.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Legolas was warm and comfortable. He could feel the soft beating of a heart next to his own. With a yawn, he opened his eyes to look down at the duckling. He smiled, not a big smile, but a smile all the same.

"Hello, Ada." He turned his head carefully, but stopped speaking when he realised that his Ada was asleep.

"Did you sleep well, Legolas?" Glorfindel had been watching the King and Prince as they slept.

Wide surprised eyes looked at him and then the expression changed. "Yes, Glorfy."

Glorfindel found himself smiling back. The innocence in the Prince's face was touching and he found that he did not mind the despised nickname as much as he normally did. He could live with the way that Legolas said it. It was almost reverent, full of respect and awe.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Glorfindel asked him.

"Head no hurt." Legolas was stroking the duckling. "Hungry."

"Are you now? We will have to remedy that!" Gailarphen was pleased to hear the small admissions that meant so much for Legolas' condition.

Idhron had been helping Linnathon change Nestoron's dressings. They were just clearing up the detritus when he looked up. "I could go and organise some food for Caun Legolas, Master Gailarphen."

"Hannon le, Idhron. That would be good." He smiled at the junior trainee. Now this was how a healer should be. Alert and eager, ready to do whatever was needed. Not like Tarias, who seemed to hate even being here.

"I will be back quickly. Something nice and light?" He turned bright eyes to Gailarphen.

"Some broth. I do not think that Legolas' stomach could handle much more for the moment." Gailarphen was taking Thranduil's pulse, pleased by the fact that his friend was sleeping without herbs. His pulse was much better as well. Maybe now that Legolas was a little better, Thranduil would improve.

"I will tell the cook, so that he can keep some cooking. Maybe some milk pudding for later?" Idhron asked.

"That would be wonderful! It would definitely help. Oh yes, and some bread for Fileg." The shortened version of the duckling's name seemed to have stuck with all of them.

Idhron nodded as he turned to go see the cook.

Gailarphen gently set Thranduil's wrist back down on the bed and made his way around to go check on Doroniel. He patted Legolas' head and stroked Fileg before leaving them, a small smile on his face.

The smile disappeared the minute Gailarphen felt the pulse in the elleth's wrist. It was fast and uneven. He counted, alarmed at just how fast it was. "Linnathon, could I have a word, saes?" His tone conveyed urgency.

Linnathon left what he was doing and hurried to his side. "What is wrong?" There was alarm in his voice.

Gailarphen waited until the other healer was beside him. "I want you to double-check Doroniel's pulse rate for me."

Linnathon frowned and shrugged. He knew his friend would tell him when he was ready. Linnathon gently picked up Doroniel's wrist from where it lay. His eyes widened in shock and he turned worried green eyes to Gailarphen. The other healer nodded once, his worries confirmed.

With a resigned sigh, Gailarphen bent over Doroniel and rested his head against her chest, listening to the elleth's heart. It was fast and missing beats every now and again.

When he straightened, he lifted up her hand to look at the fingernails. They were a little blue, more blue-tinted than they should be. He sighed once more.

"I will need some of the powdered lhaew hûn nestadren salab. Can you measure a dose for me? Doroniel's heart has possibly been damaged as much as Thranduil's. We will need to double-check Calandor as well, although he seemed to be in a hearty mood earlier." Gailarphen mused. He was still worried because he knew for a fact the Mirkwood archer's heart had stopped when he was struck by the lightning bolt.

"Yes, he was. But then, Doroniel did exert herself earlier..." Linnathon made his way back to the herb table.

"Indeed, she did. That may have been enough to cause her heart to reveal the damage." Gailarphen's eyes lit up in understanding. "That would have been more than enough. Thranduil, Doroniel and Calandor are on complete bed-rest from this minute until you are all told otherwise. They are all to have the herbs and tea to strengthen them. If we do not restrict their movement, then the damage could progress. Do you understand?"

The healers all around the chamber nodded.

"Ada ill?" Legolas asked, looking worried. The duckling peeped at him worriedly.

"He is tired and sleeping, Penneth." Glorfindel told him.

They all noticed that Legolas brightened considerably at hearing that. "Story?" He asked the Balrog Slayer.

Arwen smirked. She knew how much Glorfindel hated telling stories, any stories.

"What story would you like me to tell you?" Who could say no to that look on that particular face? He could deny Legolas nothing at present. But then, he also did not want to upset Legolas either. He would just have to bite his tongue.

"You." The answer was to the point. Directly _to_ the point.

"Me?"

"I think he wants to hear about you, mellon-nin." Gailarphen was smiling.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes and glared at the healer. He then turned back to Legolas. "Is that what you want, Legolas?"

"Saes." The small grin was infectious.

"Very well." He watched as Gailarphen gently felt Legolas' wrist, counting his pulse. "Do you know the story?"

Legolas nodded eagerly.

"Good, so that you know, it happened a long, long time ago?"

"Before you start your tale and get Legolas too involved in your story..." _/ …and us as well. It is too rare to hear this from your own perspective, mellon-nin./ _He added silently. "…I need to give Legolas some herbs."

Glorfindel's right eyebrow rose slightly in query as he nodded.

"Not need." Legolas tried to get out of taking the herbs. He had already had some earlier.

"I am sorry, Penneth, but you do need these. You are hot, are you not?" He had felt the heat of his fever when he checked Legolas' pulse.

"Yes." It was a reluctant admission.

"Then we need to give you some herbs for that. I also have some paste that I want you to have under your tongue. It is not nasty, I promise." He smiled his reassurances to Legolas.

Linnathon brought the powdered herb and a goblet of water, just enough to mix it in so that it could be placed beneath Legolas' tongue. He then hurried to Doroniel's side with another measure of the pale-green powdered herb. It was important that all the lightning victims got this herb.

Gailarphen would then go and speak with Thelion so that they could check Calandor together. He also wanted to make sure that Randis really was resting as he had promised he would. He would put nothing past the Mirkwood archer, nothing at all.

"Open your mouth for me, Legolas. This little bit of paste must go under your tongue." Gailarphen watched as Legolas reluctantly opened his mouth so that he could slide the paste into place.

The minute Gailarphen moved back and away Legolas turned expectant eyes towards Glorfindel.

Glorfindel smiled, it would seem that Legolas would not be distracted from his story.

"Well, a long time ago I lived in Gondolin..." The chamber door opening stopped him once more. This time it was Idhron with the broth for Legolas and a bit of bread for Fileg.

"Hennad, Idhron. Place it on the side. It is too hot for Legolas to have right now." Idhron did so. Smiling, he gave Legolas the piece of bread to feed Fileg before he hurried to Linnathon's side to help him give the tea to Doroniel.

"I had some very good friends there." Glorfindel continued.

"Who?" Legolas' eyes were bright once more with interest. He listened as he pinched up the bread for the hungry duckling.

"Tuor and Idril." His heart flared with remembered pain of that awful time. He had tried to give them precious time to flee the city's destruction, to get away from the orcs, dragons and other fell creatures that had descended upon Gondolin. He had tried to fight the Balrog to ensure their escape with their son. He shivered.

"Good friends?"

"Yes, Penneth, they were good friends. We used to have great fun together, a little like Elladan and Elrohir. When their son, Eärendil, came along..." Soon he was deep into the story and all in the chamber were listening. Even the duckling seemed to be hanging on his every word, but surely that was not possible?

Legolas sat entranced as Glorfindel told his story. He was not even really aware of when Gailarphen be_g_an to feed him the potion for his fever and then when that was gone, he spooned in the broth. Legolas opened his mouth automatically as his jaw dropped at certain points in the story. Gailarphen spooned the broth in at this time.

Finally, Glorfindel came to the end of his tale, his heart heavy. Silence fell.

It was broken by Legolas. "You good, Glorfy." There was no denying it now. The small prince had a big case of Hero Worship.

"Hennad, Legolas. I did what I did for my friends. They mean a lot to me." Even now, all these millennia later, he would do the same thing again, without hesitation.

"Good, they lucky." Legolas yawned.

"You need to sleep, Penneth." Glorfindel smiled once more, his heart lighter.

"Not tired." The pout was perfect.

"I am." Glorfindel gave a great yawn and stretched his good arm as if to prove this point. Legolas had not been expecting this and he looked at Glorfindel in amazement.

"You tired?" He said it as if this was the greatest shock in all of Arda.

"Yes, I am tired. I need to sleep. Agreed, Gailarphen?" He looked at the healer.

"Indeed, Glorfindel. If you do not sleep, I will give you some tea to make you sleep." Gailarphen was quick to catch on.

"No!" Legolas sounded shocked, his eyes wide as he looked at Gailarphen. He would do that to Glorfy?

"Yes, I would, Legolas. If Glorfindel needs to sleep, he will sleep!" Gailarphen crossed his arms and looked at Glorfindel as if considering what to do.

"I will sleep! Will you sleep too, Legolas?" Legolas was yawning again. Glorfindel shot a questioning look at Linnathon, who nodded. He had added a sleeping herb to the tea for the Prince's fever.

"No tired." Legolas stated once more, blinking his eyes to try and keep them open.

"But you must be. Sleep and I will tell you another story later, when you wake." What would it harm to tell Legolas the story of the Last Alliance? His adar and Elrond featured heavily in that one and Glorfindel was sure that he would love it.

"Really? Another?" There was hope in Legolas voice.

"Yes another, and it is getting dark, you need rest. Look, Fileg is sleeping." Glorfindel nodded towards the duckling. It was asleep, settled against Legolas' hands. It had not moved all afternoon.

"Tired." Another yawn, this one wider than the last.

"Then let me help you lay down and get you settled. Your Ada will be pleased when he wakes and sees you asleep." Gailarphen helped him lay down, ever careful of his leg.

"Leg sore." Legolas blinked sleepily. "Fileg stay?"

"I am sorry, Legolas, we need to make sure that your leg is straight. I am sure it will stop hurting soon. Yes, Fileg can stay with you. We will not move him." That was a promise from the heart. Elrond had decreed it.

"Hennad." The sleepy reply was followed by one more yawn.

Gailarphen gently covered him with a blanket. "Sleep well, Dian Caun. We will be here if you need us." He gently ruffled the blond silk of his hair.

"Night." It was barely a word. Then Legolas' eyes closed as he slipped off into sleep.

"Hennad, Glorfindel, I do not think he would have settled quite so quickly without you." He picked up the heart herb and slipped it with ease between Thranduil's lax lips. He noted the slight blue tinge to the Kings lips. That had not been there earlier. Yes, even his fingers were cyanosed. They would have to keep a close eye on Thranduil when he woke.

"Legolas was fighting the sleep, you could see it." Glorfindel had lowered his voice. The last thing he wanted was to wake Legolas.

"Yes, and he needs the sleep."

"Did you really fight a Balrog?" The voice came from above them and sounded almost as awed as Legolas had been.

"Yes, Thoronneth, I did." It was said with a resigned sigh.

"And lived?" The Eagle could not comprehend that someone could come back to life, for them, death meant just that.

"Eventually, yes." Was Glorfindel's reluctant admission.

"Good, I am glad. I would not have met you otherwise." Thoronneth replied happily.

"There is someone coming." This was Faunryn.

It put the entire chamber on the alert. There was no one expected in Imladris at this time of the night.

"Who is it?" Gailarphen asked.

Faunryn had not even turned to look at them but was watching whoever it was that was approaching.

"Two riders. They are in a great hurry." Faunryn sounded worried. "No wait, I am wrong. There are four people and two need help!" He rustled his wings in alarm.

"We need to meet them!" Gailarphen straightened his robes, his quick mind thinking of who was on duty. "I will take Thelion and Ladeth. Linnathon, you stay with Idhron and watch them all." He swept from the chamber.

Glorfindel wanted very much to go with him, but dare not. He could also see that Arwen felt the same.

The night was clear as Gailarphen stepped outside to meet the riders and he could see the stars shining brightly. A halo seemed to ring the moon, indicating they would be having a late frost tonight.

The sounds of hoofbeats and shouts of alarm met his ears before the horses came into sight again in the courtyard and Gailarphen found himself looking up into the face of someone he did not expect to see. His mouth dropped open and he opened his mouth to speak…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued

Well, there we go another chapter finished and out of the way.

Please let us know what you think, if you leave your address we will get back to you.

More very soon, it is already started!

Love,

SSS


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 13? **

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

**Disclaimer:** Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We only write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

**Rating:** PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

**Feedback:** Pretty please?

**Spoilers:** Well, surely for LOTR

**Summary:** Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting too soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follow them. How will they survive when they discover that the gathering evil has targeted the small elven Prince?

**WARNINGS** – You might need a tissue or two for this chapter, we did.

Also be warned in this chapter there is a non-graphic scene (tastefully done, we think) in which a female defends herself by causing pain in a very tender part of a male's anatomy.

There is a lot of angst and hurt/care throughout this story. Shell (MCross) is a stickler for medical accuracy and we are following the viewpoints of a lot of healers. There are violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions here. It may be disturbing to some. If that isn't your interest, you might want to look elsewhere. The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle-earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway. We are writing this story for our own amusement, but we hope you enjoy it too.

**

* * *

---- Sindarin vocabulary ----**

**References: Dragon Flame, Thain's Book and Encyclopedia of Arda**

Adan, Edain ….. (the race of) man, men

Adar, ada ….. father, dad

Amarth ….. fate, doom

Anor – the sun

Aran, Aran-nin …. King, my King

Ardhon, Arda ….. the world

Avo bedo! ... Do not speak!

Caun ….. Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana ….. (roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Daro! ….. Stop! Halt!

Elleth, ellith ….. elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn ….. elf, elves (male)

Eru ….. Ilúvatar, The One, leader of the Valar

Estë ….. Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo.

Estelio nin ….. Trust me.

Fileg ….. small bird

Gerich veleth nín. ... You have my love.

Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín. ... A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.

Gwador ….. brother

Gwathel ….. sister

Gweston. ... I swear.

Gwî ….. web

Hannon le ….. Thank you

Hennad ….. thanks

Hervenn, hervess ….. husband, wife

Hír, Hír-nin ….. Lord, my Lord

Híril, Híril-nin ….. Lady, my Lady

Iaur ….. old

Imladris ….. Rivendell

Ion-nin ….. my son

Irmo ….. Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab ….. digitalis, foxglove, (name is our creation) literally ill heart healing herb

Losto mae! ….. Sleep well!

Mae govannen! ... Well met!

Man le? ... Who are you?

Man le carel sí? ... What are you doing here?

Meleth ….. (My) love

Melethron, melethril ….. lover (masc., fem.)

Mellon-iaur ….. old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin ….. my friend, my friends

Merin sa haryalye alasse! ….. I wish you joy!

Miruvor ….. Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. – Source: The Thain's Book site.

Mithlond ….. the Grey Havens  
Námo ….. True name of the Valar Mandos

Ned ….. of

Nen ….. water

Norn ….. twisted

Nostad lín sui orch! ... Your smell is like an orc!

Penneth, pennyth ….. young one, young ones

Pen vuil ….. dear one

Saes ….. please

Sîdh ….. peace

Suilad ….. hail or greetings

Ú-cared nîr ….. do not weep

Yrch ….. orcs

_

* * *

/ text / indicates thought, dream or visions_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

As he rode, Rumil looked around him at the Mirkwood warriors and other travelers they had gathered along their route over the Misty Mountains. They all certainly looked a little worse for wear. He choked back the grim laughter that threatened to escape him.

He did not think that the others would appreciate it.

The two that were causing his paroxysms were grumbling in the background. He really did not care what they thought about him, but he had great respect for the others of the party.

They had not made camp since they had resumed their journey three days ago. How Bremoline had not resorted to strangling or gagging the two witches yet, he did not know. It took all of his self-control to keep from doing so himself.

This journey was not pleasant for any of them. Had the two ellith stopped to consider that? More than a few of their number were injured and in need of a healer's skilled help. All were worried and weary, pushing themselves and their mounts to reach their goal, Imladris. Their food was becoming scarce and all those two could do was moan about sharing a horse, having to cook, and being ignored by the ellyn who they thought should be bowing to them!

Oh yes, Rumil had heard that. Ruthwen had not tried to be quiet when she spoke.

"I expect more from your men, Bremoline. I should not be made to work like this!"

Oh, how Rumil was beginning to despise that voice! The more she talked the more he wanted to stop it! Thank the Valar he did not have to deal with them directly!

"You know what Thranduil said before he left, Ruthwen…"

"He was sick and I am certain he did not know what he was talking about! You really expect me to believe he would have me doing this… this work of a servant?" The words were almost hissed and filled with disgust.

"Those were the orders I was given and I intend to carry them out until they are rescinded by Aran Thranduil himself. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise." Bremoline's voice was cold and Rumil had to hide a smirk.

Ruthwen and Imles had been going on like this morning, noon and night, trying to get out of the work that Bremoline had been giving them, on Thranduil's orders, of course. Rumil had always liked and respected Bremoline, but since the Eagles' departure, that had risen to greater heights. Captain Bremoline had been firm in his resolve and even remained civil in the face of their disrespect.

"My Ada…"

"Your Adar is not here. However, I am sure Tologgûr would love to hear how his daughter has tried to split this troop and has consistently undermined Aran Thranduil's orders." There was a real threat in Bremoline's words.

"How dare you! I have not…!"

"Yes, Ruthwen, you have…" Bremoline's voice sounded weary and curt. "…every step of the way."

"You will call me Híril Ruthwen! I will not have you being so familiar with me!" Ruthwen sounded even more outraged if that were possible.

"Avo bedo!" Bremoline stopped his horse. He turned to face Ruthwen. "Aran Thranduil declared that if you did not like his orders you could go back to Mirkwood. Saes, go! Spare us from the torture of your infernal chattering!"

Ruthwen looked so shocked that Rumil choked on the laughter that wanted so much to break free from his straining throat!

"How dare you! When I get to Imladris I will be writing to Adar and telling him..."

"How his best friend has just by this amount..." He held his forefinger and thumb up for her to see, there was the barest crack between them. "…refrained from strangling his daughter because of her contempt?"

"You are not Adar's best friend!" Ruthwen was getting angry now. This was not the way this argument was meant to go. Bremoline should be on his knees groveling before her!

"And how would you know that? Where were you on the nights that Miriel and I joined your parents for dinner? Where were you when Tologgûr and I attended weapon's training? I was there when you were born, Ruthwen." Bremoline pulled himself up to his full height. "Before you make such insulting declarations, you should be sure of your facts. For your information, Tologgûr knows all about your attitude and it distresses him greatly. You were not always such a willful child."

"I will not stay here and listen to this drivel!" The sneer was back in her voice and Rumil closed his eyes. Would this elleth never learn?

"Saes, leave! Gweston! You will not be taking one ellon from this troop with you, as per Aran Thranduil's orders. Have no fear, Ruthwen, your Adar will be hearing about all of this. Rochon!" He turned his back on Ruthwen, effectively dismissing her.

She glowered at Bremoline and then she caught Rumil grinning at her. Her glower turned almost deadly.

For the rest of that long afternoon as they descended from the Misty Mountains, Rumil could feel her burning gaze on his back.

Bremoline called for a short stop just before dusk. Much to everyone's disappointment Ruthwen and Imles were still among their party, although the cold, stony silence they had adopted was preferable to their moaning.

"Lathron, do you feel able to gather kindling?" Bremoline called to his friend.

"Aye!" Was his ready reply. He would gladly gather wood in spite of his discomfort, if only to get away from the Terrible Two for a short time.

"Good. Ruthwen, you and Imles are in charge of the cook fire and the food preparation. Benn, watch them!" He would not leave them alone with the food, who knew what they would add to it?

"Of course Captain!" Benn hurried over to them. "This would be the best place for the fire, by these rocks. That way, we can have tea as well. The stones will support the pots." There was no pleasantness in his voice.

Bremoline had to turn away at this. Even the Lothlorien and Imladris elves, who had been outraged at their handling of the two ellith at first, were treating the two with nothing less than utter contempt.

Sarnlome rode up from behind them and saluted. "Captain, we are not being followed."

"Hennad. That is good news." He looked up at the night sky. "We are close now. Another day and we should reach the hidden path, another one and we should be in Imladris. I am anxious to see everyone again. I hope they are well."

They were all worried about their friends. To see so many carried off unconscious was greatly distressing, especially when one was their King and another their Crown Prince that they were sworn to protect. Bremoline shivered. Rumil had to agree. If that had been either Haldir or Orophin…

"I will _NOT_!" There was that hated voice again.

"What is it this time, Ruthwen? Can you not go five minutes without complaining about something?" The edge in Bremoline's voice was even harder. Rumil could tell his patience was close to snapping. How could it not be? They were riding hard, with just the bare minimum of comfort stops.

"How dare you..."

"Do not start that again, elleth! We can go over this time and again and things will not change. I will say this. Stop and think before opening your mouth or it will be gagged. Do not look at me like that! This is all your own doing. The same applies to you, Imles. Now get the cook fire started or we just might leave you anyway. Do not tempt me any further, it will not take much!"

Rumil gave a grim smile. Bremoline was close to snapping. He truly did not blame him.

"Thoronhen? Once you have eaten, could you scout ahead? Take Lathron with you, but eat first, if the food is presentable."

Rumil grimaced. The last meal that Ruthwen and Imles had prepared had been so unpalatable that he was sure it was still lying where it was dumped. Any animal would have to be to the point of starvation before they would eat the hard, unidentifiable offering that they had been given. Rumil would have offered to make the meal himself had he been able to cook. (He could hear the hoots of derision that he knew his brothers would give at that.) The fact that he could cook was a well-hidden talent, one that no one, apart from his foster mother, knew about.

"Of course, Captain Bremoline. Saes, try and get a little rest, mellon-nin, I am worried about you."

"I am better, Thor, estelio nin. I just want to get to Imladris to find out how Thranduil fares and I am still greatly worried for Legolas."

The food this time, to Rumil's amazement, was actually pretty good, thanks in part to the fact that Benn had made them cook the food to his satisfaction and under his watchful eyes. He smiled across at Bremoline as the Mirkwood Captain gave the ellith a thoughtful glare.

The ellith glowered back insolently. Rumil could imagine his Nana tearing these two apart with nothing more than her tongue. Galadriel could do it as well.

Soon the fire had been put out and the ashes safely spread before they mounted their weary horses once more.

They rode all night without incident, and with no sign of predators or fell creatures to worry them. The pace was steady but no faster than the weary horses could safely manage on the mountain trail. Even Legolas' little mare was able to keep pace.

A glorious dawn rose behind them, beautiful enough to take the breath from one's lungs. The sky was one of the lightest blues possible with fluffy white clouds. It was a perfect spring morning, even if it was cold enough to see their own breath as they exhaled.

The weak light found them near the foot of the Misty Mountains as they had planned. Now it was a simple matter of a straightforward canter and trot for the horses.

Late afternoon found them crossing the Bruinen. Soon, thought Bremoline, they could rest. Soon he would not have to worry about the constant harsh looks and snipes from Ruthwen. Soon they would have warm beds. Soon they would know how their King fared.

Bremoline was so lost in these tired thoughts that he did not realise that they had entered the forest that surrounded Imladris until a voice called out to them in challenge.

"Daro! Man le? Man le carel sí!" Bremoline jumped and then beamed a smile, he knew that voice!

"Túgann, mellon-nin, is that you?"

"Bremoline? By the Valar! What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be in Fornost!" An ellon in the colors of the Imladris Border Guard jumped from the tree he had been sheltering in. His bow was lowered and almost forgotten by his side as he greeted his old friend.

"We encountered a few problems and had to journey here to meet the rest of our party. Aran Thranduil, Caun Legolas and Hir Elrond were taken back there for healing aid from Gailarphen in Imladris. We are to meet them."

"We heard rumours that your party had met with some danger. Come, Heleg and I will guide you to Imladris. Rumil, it is good to see you looking so well." He bowed formally to all of them as another border guard joined them.

"And you, Túgann, mae govannen." Rumil gave the Imladris Border Guard a formal greeting. He knew him of old from his frequent visits to Lothlorien with Elrond.

By the time they reached the Last Homely House, Bremoline could have cried with joy. He could finally find out how Legolas and Thranduil fared. Also, he could appease himself that Glorfindel was truly alright. He still felt guilty that they had accidentally drugged him insensible.

Túgann had taken a long look at the ragged group as he led them. "I think we should take you all directly to the House of Healing. There are more than enough of you that need a healer's aid."

"You will do no such thing!" Bremoline could have growled in frustration. "Híril Ruthwen is in need of attention, a bath and a warm bed. She has been treated abominably by these _warriors._ I insist that you see to her comfort first!" Imles sounded haughty and proud as she gave her orders. She was not aware of the door to the Last Homely House as it swung open behind her.

"If Híril Ruthwen wishes to have a bath, I'm afraid she will have to see to running it herself. We have too many injured in need of help to give anyone such a useless job." The voice was quiet and studious, but it also held a hint of steel.

Ruthwen pulled herself up to her full height. Who did this ellon think he was? She would not stand for this! "Who are you to give me orders?"

"One who will do just that!" He deliberately turned away from her to greet Bremoline and the others. "Mae govannen, Captain Bremoline, welcome to Imladris. Chambers have been prepared for all of you and the healers await your injured. Food has also been prepared." He gestured for the grooms to take the sweat-slicked horses. "Your weary steeds will be well cared for."

Bremoline gave a formal bow and salute. "Mae govannen, Hir Erestor. Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín. You have no idea how pleased we are to be here. How are..."

"They are all much improved. Caun Legolas has been awake and has eaten. Aran Thranduil is currently sleeping. Elrond is better also."

Erestor smiled as Captain Bremoline's shoulders slumped in relief. "That is so good to hear."

"I know..." Erestor was cut off once more.

"_You_ are the scholar?" Ruthwen was looking down her nose at him.

"Yes, I am Erestor." He turned his head and looked at her coolly.

At last a servant to see to things. "I want a bath and fresh food brought to my chamber. My clothes need cleaning and mending and..."

Erestor firmly broke in to her list of requirements. "You forget where you are and who you speak to, Ruthwen." She bristled at the familiar use of her name, but he ignored it. "I have already informed you both that, if you wish these things, they are available for you to see to them yourselves. It is easy to run the bath. The kitchens are that way. I am sure cook will help you. If you wish for clean clothes, wash them yourself and as for the mending..."

"How dare you!"

Bremoline rolled his eyes. Was this the only thing she knew to say? Whenever something happened that was not to her liking it was 'how dare you!'

"You are a servant and will do as I..."

"I am Counselor to Hir Elrond. While he and Hir Glorfindel are recovering in the House of Healing, I am currently in charge here. I am no servant, Híril, and you will address no one in that manner here. I warn you now, if you want these things, you will do them yourself. Hir Elrond will not stand for this. By Eru, I will not stand for this!" Erestor could not believe what he was hearing. He knew Ruthwen's Adar of old and neither he nor her naneth was like this.

"I apologise, Erestor..." Her voice became sickly sweet as she changed tactics.

"That is Hir Erestor to you." His voice was as cold as the winds on Caradhras.

"Hir Erestor." She made the point. "But the last few days have been so trying, to see our poor dian Caun so ill and injured." She forced tears into her eyes somehow.

"Then you will be pleased to know that Caun Legolas is doing well."

"That is such wonderful news!" She gave a watery simpering smile. No one, not even Erestor, believed her words or actions.

"Aye." The word was wry and full of cynicism. Erestor turned to speak to the waiting group in the courtyard. "Saes, everyone, come in and find rest. Rumil, your gwad... "

"Rumil! Gwador, it is good to see you!" Haldir flew from the house to rush to his brother's side. Soon all the Lothlorien elves were indulging in the glad reunion.

Ruthwen sniffed. "Well really! This is uncalled for. Erestor!" She turned imperiously to him.

"Hir Erestor!" He would not give in on this. There was something about this elleth that made him feel... almost dirty.

"Hir Erestor." It was a hiss. "We need to be taken to our chambers."

"Not chambers, but chamber." Erestor stressed the singular. "We do not have enough chambers available for everyone to have a room to themselves, I fear. You will be sharing with Híril Imles."

"That is unacceptable! I will not tolerate this. My Adar is..."

"Very far away from here, luckily for him, but I can say I know Tologgûr well enough to say he would accept this without a fuss, given the circumstances." Erestor turned to look her directly in the eye. "Shall I send him a missive informing him that his daughter is inconsiderate, rude and unbending in an emergency? That she thinks only for her comfort when others are in need?"

"Do not fail to add that she undermines Aran Thranduil's orders, Hir Erestor. Híril Ruthwen has done that from the moment we left Mirkwood." Bremoline told the scholar.

"Is that so? Tologgûr would be most unhappy to hear that, would he not, Ruthwen?" His grey eyes bore into her, dissecting her and reading her totally.

"If you tell us where to go, we will settle for the day." Ruthwen tried to draw her dignity around her like a tattered cloak.

"I thought you might see it that way." Erestor chuckled to himself. "If you go up the stairs and take the left-hand corridor, your chamber is the sixth door on the right."

"Hennad." The one word was icy.

"You are most welcome." The sarcasm was clear once more. It was studiously ignored.

Ruthwen, her nose in the air, hurried away from them, Imles firmly on her tail.

"I have never dealt with such a willful, nasty elleth in my life!" They could all hear the exasperation in Bremoline's voice.

"She will learn. She was never like this as a child. What has happened to change her?" Erestor led them into the Last Homely House.

"She is convinced that it is her right to marry Thranduil now that our Queen is dead. She has not stopped to think that he does not wish it, will never wish it. No one could ever take the place of Minerella." Bremoline's voice was sad.

"Then she is terribly deluded." Erestor added.

"I think so. She will not admit that there is no hope. She will never..."

"Bremoline, is that you? The last time I saw you Legolas was being bounced upon your knee!" The voice made Bremoline startle, so intent had he been upon his chat with Erestor.

He turned to see...

* * *

(The previous night)

"Eirien? By Eru, what are you doing in Imladris?" Gailarphen could not keep the shock from his voice.

"I have injured with me. Elladan is in need of aid." Eirien was too tired to give any formal greetings.

"He will get aid. What happened?" Gailarphen helped lower Elladan from her arms where she held him before her on the horse. He was unconscious.

"Orcs." She fairly spat the word out.

"Ai! And this is?" He looked to the human on the horse beside her for the first time. "_You!_ I never thought I would see the day that you disgraced us with your presence!"

"I have an injured elf here. If you let me down, I will give them care. I am a healer after all." The human tried to pull himself up to look more important. It failed as surely as the sun sets.

"I would never let you come within a league of touching one of my patients! And you will not do so now." Gailarphen was adamant about that.

"How do I know you are qualified to take care of _my_ patients?" The corpulent human sneered at him. He did not notice Eirien slide down from her mount, but he noticed when she took the time to thump him hard. "Irfan, you bloody idiot, shut up or I will shut you up! Gailarphen knows more about healing than you ever will!" Her voice was cold.

Irfan puffed up like a frog. "How dare you talk to a healer like that?"

"Is that what you call yourself?" Gailarphen had to smile at Eirien's reply while he gave Elladan a quick look over. He was deeply unconscious and very feverish.

"I am a healer. I have been the Bree healer for over twenty years!" Irfan sounded affronted.

"You said the right words; 'have been.' You only managed to stay in that position due to bribery. You are no healer, trust me." Eirien turned from him. "How is Elladan?"

"Not good. What happened?" He shot a look at Elrohir who still lay in Irfan's arms upon the horse. He shuddered at the thought of being that close to the filthy human. Thelion stepped forward then and took Elrohir from the 'healer'.

As soon as Elrohir was out of the human's arms, the horse laid back his ears and shook his mane. Clearly it did not like the weight, or smell, of the human upon his back. Irfan finally got the message that he had better dismount when the bay stallion stomped his hoof and snorted. He nearly fell off the horse in his haste.

Eirien turned her attention to answering Gailarphen's question. "Orcs attacked us as Elrohir was in the midst of a vision and our attention was diverted. They got through our defences. I fear that the blade that wounded Elladan was poisoned."

"Hennad." Gailarphen handed Elladan over to Neithan and several other junior healers who had accompanied him. "Take them to their chambers."

Eirien looked around. "Elrond? Is he here?" She knew that her old friend should be nearby. She was surprised he had not met them.

"Later. Are you injured?" He did not have the time to get into this discussion with Eirien. He knew what her reaction would be.

"No, fortunately I am unharmed." She was worried when he would not tell her anything about Elrond.

"Good. You are in need of warm food and rest. Come." He ushered her up the stairs, stopping at the door.

Irfan grumbled behind them, under his breath, about rude elves not asking if he was injured.

"Stay there, Irfan!" Gailarphen commanded.

"You know me?" Surely he would have remembered this elf if he had met him before?

"Yes, we have met, though you were a lot younger..." His wrinkled his nose. "…and cleaner. Nostad lín sui orch!"

The human bristled with indignation though he hadn't understood the words. He was sure he had just been insulted.

"Before you come into the healing ward, you will bathe and dress in clean clothes. If you do not, you will sleep in the stables with the horses. Do you understand?" Privately, Gailarphen thought that was being grossly unfair to the horses.

"A bath would be nice." The human's voice was snide.

Eirien gaped at him. She had never known him to bathe, ever.

"Good, there is plenty of hot water. You may need to have many changes before you are finished." Gailarphen had to smile at Eirien's snicker. "Erestor, we have two more guests who need chambers."

The scholar had come to greet them. "Mae govannen, Eirien, it is good to see you once again."

"Good day, Erestor, it has been too long. You are well?" She thought he looked tired, but it was often hard to tell with elves, they hid things so well.

Erestor took in her tired, pale features. "I am well. Are you? You look weary, and seeing the twins in that condition, I feared for your wellbeing." He was only too glad that Elrond could not see his sons being brought home unconscious once again. He then inwardly cringed at that thought. Elrond will see again, he must believe that.

"I know it is worrying. It will be nice to be warm again. The nights are very cold at this time of the year." Eirien entered first after Erestor gestured for her to do so.

Irfan was about to do the same when the door was closed unceremoniously in his face. It opened a moment later and Erestor looked out at him. "Someone should be here to show you where you can bathe. Ah, there they are. Once you are clean, and only once you are clean, can you come into the house." He closed the door once more.

Irfan stood there gaping at the closed door. "Hir nin?" The voice came from behind him.

He turned. It was a young elf. He looked, to the human's inexperienced eye, to be barely past his teens. Irfan began to smirk, at last, someone he could order around.

"What do you want?"

"If you would follow me, a bath is being prepared for you." The elf ignored his reaction.

"Show me to my room and get me some food. I don't need a bath!" This was going to be too easy.

"I cannot do that, Hir-nin, I am under instructions and I intend to follow them." The elf raised one eyebrow at the human.

"Look, I know you are young and are probably trying to impress your boss, but trust me, I don't need to take a bath. I know what it's like to have been young once. You are trying too hard." Irfan tried to ingratiate himself. If he could get even one elf on his side…

"You are the one who does not understand, Hir Irfan. You _will_ bathe or you will spend the night in the stables with the horses. Those are my orders." The elf bent to his ear as if sharing a confidence. "I am not young."

"Not young? You have to be joking. You are what, twenty, at the most?" Irfan wanted to laugh. Who did this upstart think he was?

"No, I am seven hundred and twenty two. Now, if you follow me, I will see if we have some fresh clothes for you." Celeg walked away, a small smile on his calm face. He may have looked outwardly calm but inside Celeg was frantically thinking where he could get clothes big enough to cover the huge human's girth. No one in Imladris was so large.

Irfan grumbled all the way to the bathing chamber. Never had he been so insulted in his life and by a boy no less! He did not need a bath and what was wrong with his clothes? He would get his own back. He would make them see his worth!

Seven hundred and twenty-two indeed! Did they really think him to be stupid?

* * *

Eirien stood inside the great hallway of the Last Homely House. It felt so good to get out of the cold, biting wind. She loosened her cloak before turning to speak once more with Gailarphen.

"The boys are being seen to?"

"Yes, they are in very capable hands. We need to see to you now." He tried to lead her towards the stairs. Erestor had gone ahead to prepare a room for her. Eirien was not having that though.

"I need to speak with Elrond if that is alright, Gailarphen? Bree has been attacked and is in need of aid." There were too many reasons for her to talk to Elrond.

"That is not possible at present, Eirien. He is..."

"What! He is what? He is injured, isn't he? I told him that he should not have left. I also told him what would happen if he fell from his horse while having one of those visions!" Eirien was building up into a fine rage fueled by concern for her friend.

"Peace, Eirien. Elrond did not fall from his horse, at least not that I have been told about. Elrond has been injured, but he is healing."

"Take me to him." It was nothing short of an order.

"Eirien, it is late and my patients need their rest, as do you." Gailarphen's stance was stern. He was much taller that Eirien and almost towered over the shorter human woman, however, it did nothing to intimidate her.

"Either you take me to him or I will find him myself!" She had an idea where the House of Healing was to be found from her last visit to Rivendell.

"Very well." Gailarphen knew when he was beaten.

He led the way to the doors that opened into the healing ward, but he stopped short of opening the door and turned back to speak with Eirien. She needed to be prepared for what she would see.

Most of the patients were asleep, apart from Thranduil, who lay watching his son in his arms. Legolas was sucking his thumb in his sleep, something the King had not seen for some time.

The door burst open and made him jump. Legolas gave a small mewl of pain before he settled again. Thranduil looked up to see who had startled him.

"Eirien?" He was openly gaping.

"Thrandy, Phen told me what happened! How are you? You must be so sore. And you're too thin! I need to make you some of my special stew. That will put the meat back on your bones." She barely stopped to draw breath between words, though she did keep her voice low in deference to the other patients.

"Sîdh, Eirien. I am well." She snorted at that. "Well, better anyway."

"Then why are you so pale and why are you not allowed to get out of bed?" He could not really answer that.

"Master Healer Gailarphen is being over-protective. I could be up and about with no..."

"Don't you dare! I will tie you to the bed if you even think it!" Eirien had her hands on her hips in a stance that Thranduil knew all too well.

"Well, I..."

"Thranduil, who is this adorable little fellow?" She had just noticed Legolas sleeping in his arms.

"This is my son, Legolas, Eirien." Thranduil smiled at her reaction.

"He needs some stew. Phen, where can I make my stew?" She turned to the dark-haired healer.

"I would love for you to make your stew for Legolas, but at the moment he is unable to eat properly."

"I will make him a broth then and some stew for Thrandy." She would not be dissuaded from this.

"Perhaps a little later, when you are rested Eirien. You have had a difficult couple of days." Gailarphen was aware that she was running on nothing more than adrenaline. He had deduced that she had not slept the night before and had traveled hard and fast throughout the day to get the twins help as quickly as possible.

"I am fine." She waved him away.

"That is why you are swaying on your feet?" Thranduil sounded stunned.

"I am not..." She suddenly realised that she was indeed wavering from side to side. "I am." There was surprise in her voice.

"Come, sit down." Gailarphen's voice was firm as he took her arm.

She did not answer, but let herself be led to a chair. Now that they had reached Rivendell safely, she suddenly realised just how tired she was.

"How is Legolas?" She gave a tired sigh.

"Very ill, but he is better than he was." It was a relief for Thranduil to be able to say that.

"I hear that Rondy is injured as well." It was not a question.

"Aye, he is resting behind you, as is Glorfindel." Thranduil nodded his head to where the others were sleeping.

She turned to see them both asleep. From the position she was in, she could not see the bandages around Elrond's head and the covers hid his other bandages.

"Good, they are sleeping. I won't wake them." She turned back to Thranduil. "I also have a bone to pick with you, Young Man!"

"You do?" Thranduil sounded amused. Only Eirien had ever called him 'Young Man.'

"Yes I do. I want to know why you sent no word to us of Minerella." The sudden flash of pain and loss that crossed his face made her stop. "Oh, Thranduil, I am sorry. I did..."

"I could not write, Eirien. If I wrote it down, it would have been real. I do not want it to be real. This way, she is waiting for me in Mirkwood, for when we return." His voice was soft and anguished.

"But, Thrandy you have to..."

"My head tells me I must go on, but what my heart still desires…" His voice sank to a whisper as his throat tightened with unshed tears. "Would that I had died that day." Thranduil found himself blinking back tears. Why had this suddenly hit him so hard? And why now?

"Now listen to me, Young Man! Yes it is terribly sad that Minerella is no longer with us. Yes, it is unfair, but you have to carry on, for this little one's sake." She brushed the youngster's soft golden hair, so like his father's. Legolas murmured before sucking on his thumb once more.

"I know. I tell myself the same thing each morning and then again before I settle. Legolas has been so ill. He was so badly injured and I almost lost him as well. I could not bear it. "

"He is safe and warm in your arms, Thranduil, hold on to that. You will meet Minerella again some day, I am sure. The love that you held for each other could not be stopped by death. The Valar would not be that cruel."

Thranduil could only mutely shake his head. Eirien needed no further bidding. She rose and moved to sit beside him, gathering both of them in her arms, for comfort.

"It hurts, Eirien, it hurts so much." Thranduil could no longer prevent the tears from falling. Seeing his old friend had just brought everything to the fore. Her unexpected embrace just crumbled the last of his defenses against the tears.

"I know, my friend, but it will get easier. I promise you it will get easier." She had tears running down her face as well at the thought of the beautiful Queen that she had loved like a sister from their first meeting.

Neither of them noticed when the screens were placed around the bed to allow them privacy. Gailarphen was content. Thranduil needed this release. So much had happened since Minerella's death, so much that had forced his friend to put everyone else first and his own pain last. He had never truly had a chance to mourn his loss, until now. Healing could begin at last.

Seeing Eirien had been perhaps the best thing to happen to Thranduil for some time. They had all tried to help the King with his grief, but none had been able to reach him. Gailarphen was pleased that someone had finally broken through the barriers that Thranduil had erected around his pain and grief, even if it had been unintentional.

He quietly moved away, across to where Nestoron lay. Faelien was awake and watched with tears in her eyes.

"Is Aran Thranduil alright?"

"He will be, in time." Gailarphen patted her shoulders. "It takes time to recover from such a great loss as he suffered. Legolas will help with that."

"Good, I am glad." Faelien wiped her eyes and turned to Gailarphen. "How is Nesty?" She could not believe how different it felt to be the relative of a patient and not the Healer. She felt so useless, so helpless.

"Let me see." Gailarphen reached to feel for his pulse, counting silently. "His pulse is nice and stable. I will look at his leg and arm."

Faelien gave a relieved smile. Just knowing that the threat of internal bleeding was lifted helped more than she could have put into words.

Gailarphen, working with Idhron, removed the bandages and splints to look at the wound on Nestoron's leg. He was well pleased to see that the wound was knitting at a good pace.

"That is good. He is healing well. See how the wound is closing nicely." He pointed out the healing on the wound and was pleased to see the smile that crossed Faelien's pale features.

Together they washed and dressed the wound before replacing the splint on the leg. Rather than remove the splint on Nestoron's arm, he gently felt the arm. That too was healing rapidly. "His healing ability has kicked in well. He will need much rest, but I am sure he will be well, given time. His back is another matter. Idhron, gather Tirith and Thelion and we will roll him and look at his spine."

"Of course, Master Gailarphen." Idhron hurried off.

"You really feel that Nestoron will be well?" Faelien had clutched Nestoron's hand between her own again.

"Yes, I do, I truly believe it." Gailarphen was looking into Nestoron's eyes. "They are responding well."

"Hannon-le, Gailarphen, neither of us can thank you enough. We will be a true family because of all of you."

"What could friends do, other than help?" Gailarphen smiled at her.

"You and Mithrandir have helped more than you could know. You have saved my family." Gailarphen saw the earnest glow in her eyes, she truly believed it.

"Just be happy, that is all I want." The other healers arrived then and, with their aid, Nestoron was rolled gently onto his side, making sure that they did not jostle him at all.

Nestoron gave a low moan, but they did not stop. The sooner they got him into position the better it would be for him.

"Nesty?" Faelien sat forward on the seat.

Bleary eyes opened to look at her. "Fae?" His voice was almost as croaky as Elrond's was.

"I am here, Meleth. How do you feel?" Faelien was happy and relieved now that Nestoron was awake and actually talking to her.

"Pain." He licked his dry lips.

"I will get you some water when Gailarphen has finished with you." Faelien assured him.

"Hennad." A deep groan escaped him as Gailarphen pressed a particularly painful spot on his back. The healer's dark head appeared from behind him.

"You felt that?" The question was urgent.

"Yes." It was part word, part groan.

"That is good. It is below the injury. Can you feel anything?" Gailarphen was more than just a little pleased at hearing this.

"No."

"Alright, let us lay him back." Soon Nestoron was lowered back onto the bed and secured back in place. "Hennad." Gailarphen thanked the healers for their help and allowed them to return to their tasks.

Once alone again, Gailarphen removed the covers from Nestoron's leg and retrieved a pin from his healing pack. "I need to see what you feel. Tell me if you feel anything, anything at all."

For the next few minutes he proceeded to prod and poke Nestoron. Finally, he finished and set the pin back in its pouch.

"That is good, mellon-nin. The feeling in your legs is definitely coming back. I need not tell you that you will have greater pain as the feeling returns. I will make certain that you have plenty of poppy tea for the first few days. Legolas is having small doses of it as well.

"Legolas, how is he?" Faelien was helping Nestoron sip some water, but it slid down the wrong hole and made him cough. It caused him to gasp as the pain from his broken ribs consumed him.

"Easy, meleth, try not to cough, it will hurt." Faelien fussed over him.

"I think he has realised that Fae." Gailarphen could not help but tease.

She glowered at him before turning her attention back to her bonded. "Try to take deep breaths, Nesty, they will help. I am sure Gailarphen will have the medicine for you very soon. Will you not?" She shot another glare at him.

"Indeed, it is ready as we speak." He had made plenty earlier, anticipating that Nestoron would need it.

"Hennad." Nestoron closed his eyes against the rising pain.

Gailarphen handed over the tea so that Faelien could help his friend take it.

"I had better go and check on Thranduil. All this upset will not help his heart. You can manage here, Fae?"

"Of course, Gailarphen, I know that Aran Thranduil has been a source of anxiety." Faelien had watched earlier when Thranduil had an attack.

"Hennad." He rose and straightened his robes. He had taken two steps when a panicked cry filled the air.

"Phen! Help!" It was Eirien. There was an unusual amount of panic in her voice. Rarely had he heard such fear in someone who had faced wargs and orcs without trembling. He ran the rest of the short distance. He was dimly aware that Thelion and Idhron had joined him. He really was pleased with the young trainee healer. He was showing great promise.

He pulled the screens to one side and hurried in. Thranduil had silver tear tracks running down his cheeks and he was clutching his chest, over his heart.

"Eirien?"

"He can't breathe! Help him!" She was practically holding Thranduil up in an effort to help him breathe.

"Thelion, the herb!" He knew that the other healer would know exactly which he was talking about and did not even watch as Thelion hurried back out of the screens. He felt in his pocket for the packet he had prepared earlier, thanking the Valar for the fact that he had placed some of the heart-helping herb in the pocket of his robe. He pulled it out and reaching Thranduil's side he pulled open the blue lips and placed the powdered leaves under his tongue. He gently closed it and looked into the King's panicked eyes.

"This will help. When it comes, the tea will help you relax. Try and take steady breaths as the powder dissolves. Follow my breathing." He took deep steady breaths. He was aware of how ragged and uneven Thranduil's breathing really was.

"What is wrong? What is happening?" Eirien was terrified for her friend.

"Later." Now was not the time. "Keep breathing." The panic slowly left Thranduil's blue eyes. "Better?"

Thranduil did not speak. He did not have the air to spare yet. He nodded.

"Good. Has the powder dissolved?" Another nod. "Good, your tea should be here any... here it is." Gailarphen helped him to drink the tea. He then gave him some fresh water to wash away the bitter taste.

Once finished with that, he took Thranduil's pulse. It was still racing. He waited patiently while the herbs did their job and Thranduil relaxed against the pillows, eyes half-closed in exhaustion. "Rest now, mellon-nin. We will make sure that Legolas is safe."

It was the last thing that Thranduil heard as he slid into sleep, his eyes closed. Gailarphen turned to Eirien, aware that he would have to answer several questions.

"Well? Will you tell me now?" She was not in the mood to be ignored.

"Yes." He tiredly rubbed his face. "Thranduil was struck by lightning..."

"What? How and when?" Eirien demanded, more worried than ever.

"A few days ago, Thranduil, Legolas, Doroniel and Calandor were all caught in a lightning strike. They all have damage to their heart in various degrees. The one with least damage so far is Legolas. As for the others, Calandor stopped breathing and had to be revived. Doroniel collapses if she does anything strenuous and that includes just standing. Thranduil seems to be the worst affected. When he becomes worried or emotional, he has attacks such as the one you just witnessed." Gailarphen was brutally honest. Why hide just how bad things were?

"What are you doing to help?" Eirien was biting her lip.

"Just what you saw me give. In fact, they all need another dose."

"I will stay with Thranduil. Legolas needs some?"

"Yes, he does. In his condition I doubt that he could survive another attack, even as mild as his are." Gailarphen reached for more of the herb.

"His condition?" Eirien turned worried eyes to him.

"Legolas has a fractured skull and a head injury, but his leg…" He shook his head sadly. "It is still doubtful if he will keep it, the infection is so bad and it is also fractured."

"Poor mite, he has been through so much." Eirien had tears in her eyes once more.

"Yes, he has, but he is strong. I am sure that he will surprise us once more." He watched as Eirien smoothed the mussed hair away from his face. She then got her first good look at Legolas' face. She gasped and turned alarmed eyes to Gailarphen's at the sight of his bruised and swollen forehead.

"He hit his head."

"Can we move him?" Eirien wanted nothing more than to cuddle the Prince in her lap.

"Yes, but I doubt that Thranduil or Legolas would allow it. As for his little friend…" The duckling was watching them with interest.

Eirien just noticed the little animal. "My word, a duckling!"

"Yes, his name is Fileg. He and Legolas seem to have bonded." To Eirien's surprise, the healer bent to the duckling. "Are you in pain?" He got a peep for his worries.

"He says yes, Gailarphen, although it is much better than it was earlier." Thoronneth told them from his post, watching them from the window above. The other two Eagles were away, hunting and sleeping.

Eirien blinked, a look of awe on her face as she realised for the first time that a Great Eagle was watching them.

"Eirien, this is Thoronneth."

"Hello, Thoronneth." Eirien's eyes were wide with wonder. "I have heard of your kind, but never had the opportunity to meet any of you until today."

"Hello, Eirien." Thoronneth bobbed his head.

"You can talk to the duckling?" The wonder still shone in her eyes.

"Yes, so can Legolas." Thoronneth added.

"Legolas? He can speak to the animals? I have never heard of such a thing." Eirien was stunned.

"He is very dear to us all." Eirien turned to see where the voice had come from. It was Doroniel. "He has abilities that are truly rare, even among my own kin. Even Thranduil does not possess these gifts."

"He is a true treasure then." Eirien was certain of this. More certain than she had ever been about anything.

"I agree. I am Doroniel. It is a pleasure to meet you." Doroniel lifted her hand to her chest and gave the traditional elven greeting.

Eirien returned it. "I am Eirien of Bree."

"Thranduil has spoken of you, Eirien. It is a pleasure to put a face to the name." Doroniel tried to sit up in the bed. Before she could do anything, Idhron was there to help her. She was grateful. She had never felt so weak in her life.

"He does? All good, I hope?" Eirien's grin was cheeky.

"Oh yes, very good. I have heard all about your encounters with orcs and wargs! And what he said..." She broke off as the chamber door flew open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gailarphen stood and hurried to intercept the intruder in his healing ward.

Irfan stood framed in the doorway. At any other time Gailarphen would have laughed aloud at the ridiculous sight the human made. He was clean, much cleaner than he had ever seen him. His hair, amazingly, was not a dirty brown as it had appeared before but a strawberry blond and curly, if a little balding on top. His hair had been shorn. It would appear that it had been a last resort. Gailarphen shuddered to think what must have been under the mats.

"I demand to see my patients!" He tried to sound important and dignified. The fact that they had been unable to find clothes big enough to fit Irfan's corpulent form was beside the point. He seemed to be wrapped in a bed sheet.

"_Your_ patients?" Gailarphen could not believe what he had just heard.

"My patients, the two boys that were brought in with me, I have been treating them and think it would be better to take over their care from a youngster like you." He looked down his nose at the elf. Quite a feat, since Gailarphen was over a foot taller than him.

"Get Out!" Gailarphen ground the words out.

"What? No! I demand to see my patients!" Irfan pulled the bed sheet he had draped around him together to stop it from revealing his body.

"You have no right to demand that. They are now under my care and will not be touched by you." Gailarphen was fully prepared to back that up with actions if need be.

"You? And how long have you been practicing as a healer, Boy?" There was a sneer in his voice as he looked at the tall, young-looking elf in front of him.

Gailarphen drew his breath to tell this upstart what he thought of him, but he never got the chance. Another voice cut across him.

Eirien stepped forward, her hand unwittingly rested on her sword. "You bloody stupid fool! Look around you. This is more a place of healing than you have ever had the chance to stand in! I have known Lord Elrond for all of my life. My parents and all the way back to my grandparents and their parents have been his friends. Gailarphen here is over four thousand years old and knows more about healing in his small toe than you have in your entire fat flabby body! Get out now or I will chase you out of Rivendell as I chased you out of Bree!" Eirien was really warming up to her attack.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner? You wait until we get back to Bree, I will..."

"What? Try to get my family more penalised by the Mayor than we already are?" She had moved toward him and got as close as she was comfortable with. "You think I don't know that you helped in that?" She poked him in his chest. "I know that you deliberately did not treat Wolraven in the hopes that he would die. I also know that it was at your suggestion he was removed from his position in the Home Guard." She gave him another poke.

Irfan stepped back from the irate woman. This was all too reminiscent of what had happened in Bree. "I did no such thing, Woman! You are insane!"

"Ah yes, the old standby. If someone does not agree and prostrate themselves at your feet, you go back to that old chestnut!" Eirien speared Irfan in place with her eyes. Gailarphen enjoyed watching this just a little too much.

"And you are an interfering old gossip who enjoys nothing more than ruining other's lives and careers. Now get out of my way and tell me where my patients are! I will not take no for an answer." He stuck his chest out pompously.

Gailarphen could not, would not, stand by to see Eirien slandered in that manner.

"Enough! Apologise to Eirien and get out. This is my healing ward and you are not welcome here. You have not and will never have any patients here. If you no longer have any patients, I would say that is your own doing and no one else's."

"Phen!" The weak rasping voice made him turn his head.

"Elrond? Mellon-nin?" He hurried to his side.

"No rights here. He is a quack… should have no patients. As Lord…of Imladris, I say… he touches… no patient here. If he does, he is…arrested… and put… under guard." Elrond's voice grew weaker and hoarser by the minute and he had to pause because of the choking pain in his throat, but it gave Gailarphen the ammunition he needed.

"I understand, Elrond, now no more talking, at all." Elrond gave a small nod, suppressing a cough. Gailarphen then turned back to Irfan. "My Lord has spoken. You have heard his words."

"He is not right in..."

"Avo bedo! Do not!" That really was the last straw for Gailarphen. "You will not insult Lord Elrond! How dare you!" He drew himself up to his full height and his grey eyes flashed in a way that was rare for him. "Get out and stay out! Guard!"

A guard hurried in from outside the healing ward. "Hir-nin?"

"Get this... this… man out of here! He is not to be allowed back into the healing ward, under Hir Elrond's orders. If he so much as places a finger inside, he is to be detained. I also want to know why he was allowed to enter when you had specific instructions due to our guests. I will speak to you all later." Gailarphen was in a fine temper now.

"Of course, Hir-nin." The guard lost all colour from his face. "Come with me." The guard glared at Irfan.

"No." Irfan felt that, at his age, he had the upper hand. He certainly did not believe, had never believed, the claims that elves were immortal and appeared young throughout their life. This child could play at being a guard if he wished but there were limits.

Thus it was that the hands that suddenly gripped his arms and lifted him bodily caught Irfan quite by surprise. No one could lift his weight so easily.

"You heard what Master Healer Gailarphen said. You are not wanted or needed here."

Eirien had to hide her amusement as Irfan was literally carried from the chamber, the sheet covering him slipped slightly. Then, she realised how bad Elrond had sounded and moved quickly to his bedside. What she saw made her gasp.

"Gailarphen, you did not tell me Elrond was this ill. What else are you hiding from me?" She knelt beside his bed "Elrond? Old friend?"

"He cannot talk to you, Eirien. He has damaged his throat and has talked too much already." Gailarphen was amused to see her fussing with Elrond's covers and then throwing that to the wind, she suddenly caught him up in a huge bone-crushing hug.

Gailarphen could only wince at the pained groan that Elrond could not withhold. It was too late to warn her of his burns.

"Oh Rondy, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She smoothed his hair back. "His eyes, Phen?"

"They will recover given time, as will Elrond."

"Good, until then I will look after you, Rondy. Soup, you need soup. That will help." She was talking to herself and then she noticed Glorfindel. "Glorfy! You did not tell me Glorfy was injured as well." She narrowed her eyes. "Is there any elf I know that has not been injured?"

"I am uninjured." Gailarphen was actually pleased about that. The thought of anything otherwise at the moment was unthinkable.

"Just how did you manage that?" Eirien was plumping the cushions beneath Elrond. She was oblivious to the pained look on his face because the bandage covered his eyes.

"Lucky, I would guess. Eirien, please, sit down." Gailarphen could see how exhausted she was. She was also causing Elrond great discomfort, though he could tell she meant well.

"What of Glorfy?" She ignored him.

"An infected bite, but he is better." He could see that Eirien would not rest of her own accord. "Thelion, could you make some _tea_ saes?" He knew when he stressed the word, that Thelion would understand him. It was a long-standing 'code' they had used when dealing with less-than-cooperative patients.

"Of course. Idhron, come along. You can make it so that I can see how you do." Thelion liked Idhron. He was so pleasantly different from his fellow trainee.

"This is better?" Eirien sounded shocked. What had caused such massive bruises on Glorfindel? He looked like he had been kicked around by a troll.

"Yes, he is much better. If you think this is bad, you should have been here for his nightmares brought on by the fever delirium." Gailarphen could not keep the memory from playing in his mind.

"Poor, Glorfy." Eirien had moved to fuss over the blond elf. Gailarphen shook his head in amusement, she would never change. He had never met anyone who wanted to 'mother' those she cared for as much as Eirien did.

He waited patiently until the tea was ready then handed a cup to her. "This will help warm you up, Eirien. I know it is cold outside."

"Thank you Gailarphen. That is kind of you." She gave him a sweet smile and for one minute he felt guilty at misleading her like this, but then it was for her own good.

"You are welcome, Eirien. Drink it while it is hot." He crossed to Elrond and whispered in his ear, "Your sons are home, mellon-nin. They are sleeping now but should be here to see you in the morning."

Gailarphen would swear that he saw Elrond visibly relax at his words. He knew that Elrond had been worried about his sons.

"Rest now, I will make sure that they see you on the morrow." He shot a smile at Eirien who was sipping her tea and beginning to look a little sleepy. Behind her, he could see that Idhron was readying a bed for her. She did not truly need a bed in the healing ward, but once asleep, which she would be in moments, she would be hard to move. A bed here would be a simple solution.

Eirien returned the smile and sipped the tea once more. She yawned widely and said to Elrond. "Your sons are fine lads, Rondy. You should be very proud of them.

Elrond nodded carefully to show that he was.

"Elladan fought well beside me. He was amazing." She took another sip of the welcome, warm tea.

Elrond frowned. Why was she speaking only of Elladan? Why had Eirien not mentioned Elrohir? He wished he could speak!

"I would be proud to have him fight beside me any day! I just wish that he did not hide his injuries the same as you!" She finished the tea and wavered a little in the seat as it began to really work. "I am so tired! I wonder...Phen, you didn't!" She turned accusing eyes to Gailarphen, who nodded happily in return.

"I did. You would not rest, Eirien, and I could see that you are exhausted. I know you too well, mellon-nin!" He caught her gently as she fell asleep where she sat. Idhron helped him to carry her to the prepared bed, remove her sword, boots, and cloak then cover her warmly.

As Gailarphen moved past his bed to check on Legolas, Elrond managed to catch his attention. Gailarphen knew he was worried about his sons. Eirien had not mentioned Elrohir by design and she had told him that Elladan was injured.

Gailarphen understood all too well what was going through Elrond's mind. "Elladan was caught by an orc blade. Linnathon is looking after him. Elrohir was sleeping. As soon as I know anything more, I will let you know. Rest." The latter was said firmly.

Elrond bit his lip but nodded and settled back, for once in his long life he could do nothing to help. He truly hated to feel this…helpless. It was more frightening than fighting any foe he had ever faced. Gailarphen gently patted his hand and placed it back on the bed before moving away.

Mithrandir still sat beside Legolas, his large hand smothering the smaller, paler hand. Their contrast was striking and a little alarming. An elf should not be this pale.

Mithrandir did not even look up as Gailarphen joined them. His eyes were closed in concentration and a deep frown marred his forehead.

Gailarphen did not disturb the Maia, but made his way around the bed. Once there, he felt the limp tiny wrist. He winced as he felt the heat that was rising from Legolas. This was not good. Legolas was even hotter than the last time he checked.

"Thoronneth?" He called softly to the Great Eagle.

"Yes, Gailarphen? How can I aid you?" Thoronneth turned his eyes towards him.

"What does the Song say about Legolas?" He would certainly be making use of this handy instrument.

Thoronneth stilled and seemed to listen for a bit. To the conscious elves in the chamber, he seemed to be concentrating on something they could not fully hear.

"It is discordant and unhappy. The trees fret with worry and the birds sing of pain. The wind tries to cool him, but cannot. It cries its fear to the skies."

Gailarphen shared a worried look with Thelion. This was not good. "Thelion I need a tea for fever and more poppy tea. And a mild tea for Fileg." The small yellow duckling was watching the elfling. He could tell it was worried, now that Gailarphen knew what to look for.

"Of course. Idhron?" Thelion called for the young trainee.

Gailarphen was pleased at that. They all seemed to have taken the new student under their wing, so to speak.

"Easy, Fileg, we will help you both." Gailarphen gently stroked the small head and got a worried peep for his pains. "He will get better I promise you, Penneth."

Once he had reassured the duckling, he counted the prince's pulse that sped along beneath his questing fingers. It was too fast and too uneven, a mixture of the fever and infection coupled with the damage to his heart from the lightning strike. He pulled more of the powdered leaves out of his pocket and gently placed them under the small tongue. At least with Legolas asleep they did not need to make the leaves into a paste. Gailarphen gently closed the mouth and kept it closed so that both the moisture and the heat could do its work to dissolve the powder.

Idhron carried the tea to his side. "Here is the tea, Master Gailarphen."

"Hennad, Idhron. I will need your help to give it to him. Is that for Fileg?" There was another cup in Idhron's hand.

"Yes. Healer Thelion said that it was what you made earlier for the duckling." He set the first cup next to Legolas and began to draw up the pain-killing fluid in the manner he had seen Gailarphen do before. When he was ready, Idhron handed it to the healer, practically glowing when he saw the approving look that Gailarphen gave him.

After working with Tarias, this was much better in Idhron's opinion. At least he was not being put down and belittled as Tarias did constantly.

According to Tarias, Idhron was not suitable as a healer, would never be a healer and should give in now. How had Tarias put it? "Stop wasting everyone's time and energy." That had hurt. Idhron put everything into his work. All he had ever wanted to be was a healer, ever since he had been a small elfling of only twenty-two and had broken his wrist. Elrond had treated him then. He had never looked back, but decided on his life's path then.

"You are doing very well, Idhron, I am pleased." A smile lit Idhron's face at that small praise. "Ease Fileg out of Caun Legolas' hands and hold him gently. Thoronneth, can you explain to him...?"

"He knows, Gailarphen." Much to Gailarphen's shock, when he turned back, the duckling had his beak open, waiting for them.

They fed the duckling the tea and settled him back on the bed beside Legolas, not in his arms, as that would hinder their examination, but close by so that should Legolas waken, even though that was highly unlikely, he could see his new friend.

"How is Caun Legolas?" Idhron watched him as he worked.

"Very feverish, his leg is precarious." Gailarphen hated to admit that. He felt Legolas' pulse once more, no change at all in the speed or rhythm. "Could you pass the tea and help me to sit him up?"

"Of course."

Later, Gailarphen would realise that then was where they made the mistake, that Legolas was not as stable as he had appeared, but by then it was too late.

They had barely moved Legolas when the febrile fit hit him. At least, that was what Gailarphen assumed it was at the time.

One moment Legolas had been relaxed and calm and the next he was jerking and foaming at the mouth.

"Thelion! I need the herbs we used earlier, paste form!" Both Gailarphen and Idhron were holding Legolas down to prevent him from causing any further injury to his already-compromised body.

"Get him on his side! Mind that leg!" Gailarphen called orders out even as they were working.

The air in the inner sanctum was suddenly charged as Legolas continued to convulse.

"What about Aran Thranduil?" Idhron was worried about the King waking and having another attack in the midst of all this.

"He will remain asleep. The herbs will see to that. Roll him onto his left side."

"Why his left side?" Even as he was helping to roll the elfling over and away from Thranduil, he recalled that he had asked and not been answered before. He still needed to know.

"It is the way that the bowel lays. If you lay him on his right side and try to force medicine in you could rupture the bowel. Thelion!" Gailarphen could feel the force of the seizure getting worse and not better. They had to get this under control.

Aged hands removed the duckling. "I will get Fileg out of your way." Mithrandir had released the small hand and hurried out of their way. "I will need to speak with you later when Legolas is more stable, Gailarphen."

"Alright." The remark was absentminded as Gailarphen was not really taking much notice of anything apart from Legolas.

Thelion quickly readied the paste and, as they watched, he gave the paste to the struggling elfling.

"Herbs are on board!" He called as soon as he was finished.

"Gailarphen? Legolas?" Doroniel was struggling to sit up and Elrond was also trying to sit.

"Later, let us work!" They did not have time for this. "Get tepid water, a lot of it. We need to cool him!"

Surprisingly, it was one of the two guards on the chamber door who had come in together, who hurried to get the water. Gailarphen could only nod his agreement. They could not have them just standing around gawking and staring.

Linnathon suddenly arrived, skidding to a halt beside them. Neithan and Ladeth were not far behind him.

"How can we help?" He was breathless, having run all the way from Elladan's chamber.

"See to Elrond and Dor. They should be resting, not worrying like this!" The last thing Gailarphen needed was to have Doroniel collapse when he could not get to her.

"Of course!" Linnathon turned to the other two. "Ladeth, see to Doroniel. Neithan, see to Hir Elrond. Give them tea if necessary!" They jumped to do his bidding.

"The seizures are not easing!"

"Ai! He has bitten his tongue!" Linnathon noticed there was blood mixed with the spittle that ran down Legolas' chin.

"Is that tea ready?" He wanted it available for when he could give it to Legolas. There was no opportunity while he was in the midst of the seizure like this.

"Yes!" There was pandemonium in the chamber as Legolas, despite the herbs, continued to fit.

It was becoming hard to hold him on the bed as the convulsions seemed to be getting stronger. Linnathon held onto Legolas' legs as he jerked. Even his injured leg was flying about, no matter how hard they tried to hold him still.

"More of the herbs?" Linnathon asked.

"Yes, they have had no effect!" A small hand hit Gailarphen in the eye and he blinked and shook his head. He was a little surprised at the force behind it. He could tell he would have a bad bruise later on.

"I will make it!" Thelion had already begun to ready the herbs.

"Double the strength!"

The other guard watched all this with a look of horror. He did not seem able to move nor take his eyes away from the small Prince.

A loud crack sounded in the chamber and caused everyone to shudder and stop what they were doing, apart from the elves that were battling the small Prince.

"I need it now, Thelion!" Gailarphen had an awful feeling that he knew what had caused that loud pop. He just hoped to the Valar that he was wrong.

"Ready!" Thelion literally ran back over to them. He did not stop, but administered the herbs without pause. Then he helped to prevent the Prince from hurting himself further.

"Sîdh, Legolas, it will be over soon, sîdh, Penneth." Gailarphen tried to soothe the small figure beneath him. He was just glad that Thranduil was not awake for this one. He would have had an attack without a doubt and it was exactly what he did not need. He had suffered too many attacks already

Gailarphen suddenly became aware of a low humming that seemed to fill the air. A humming like he had never heard before. He looked around for its source. It was calming and soothing at the same time.

It came from the window above them, from Thoronneth. The Great Eagle was singing.

Slowly, far too slowly for Gailarphen's peace of mind, Legolas began to relax. He stopped convulsing just as the guard returned with buckets of water and servants to help set up the bath.

"Set it up over there. I need to look him over!" Gailarphen pointed to a space near to Legolas' bed. With Idhron's help, he turned Legolas onto his back.

He bent and began checking him over, starting with his splinted leg. To his great puzzlement the splint on Legolas' leg was intact and the bone did not move beneath his questing fingers. His assumption was wrong. The callus on Legolas' leg was intact. It had not broken yet again.

"Master, look, his arm!" Idhron's shock and horror were almost palpable in the tense atmosphere.

Gailarphen looked up. The small right arm was swelling before his eyes. A bulge half-way up his arm was already discolouring. Gailarphen could not believe, did not want to believe, that this could be happening. Had this poor elfling not been through enough?

Sighing, Gailarphen gently picked up the thin limb. There was no doubt in his mind that it was broken. It could not be anything else. He could feel both the bones move.

"The arm is broken." It was a simple statement of the obvious.

"But… how? He did not hit it." Linnathon watched with worry etched on his features. He had known something was wrong, had felt it all the way in Elladan's chamber as he had treated his poisoned sword wound. He had just never expected to see what he had found. How could he explain the feeling that tugged at his awareness? That had cried out for him to return here?

Gailarphen's voice was weary and held a note of sadness. "I do not know. We can find that out later. I need a splint."

"I will get one, Gailarphen. Idhron, keep Caun Legolas' arm still. The last thing we need is for the break to cause muscle damage." Linnathon instructed the young healer. Idhron nodded and did as he had been directed.

"Why could it not have been his left arm?" Gailarphen muttered under his breath.

"Master Gailarphen?" Idhron was shocked at what he had heard.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was talking to myself." He had the grace to blush. "Caun Legolas is still having problems with his left arm from the lightning strike. It is tingling and hurting him. If the left had broken..."

"He would be better off." The logic was simple to Idhron. If he had broken the left arm, at least Legolas would be able to use one hand. As it was, he would now be struggling.

"Indeed." Gailarphen sounded thoughtful. "He would have to have help, but as it is…"

"Here is the splint, Master." Linnathon handed the splints over along with more bandages.

"Hennad. Make sure the water is the right temperature? We need to get his fever down. The last thing we need is another seizure like that." It worried Gailarphen. In fact, two things worried him.

First was Legolas seizure and fever and then the increasing attacks that Thranduil was having. They both seemed to be linked, but how?

* * *

The other guard was still watching from the doorway, standing still as a statue.

"What is happening?" The voice from right at his elbow made him jump. He had been watching the drama so intensely that an orc army could have marched in and he would not have noticed. He turned, his hand on the hilt of his sword, only to relax when he realised who it was.

"The Prince was seizing. He has broken his arm." He informed the Mirkwood scout.

"What?" Randis had seen the commotion and had come to the open door to see what was happening. Most of the healers were currently more interested in what was happening in the inner sanctum rather than watching the patients in the outer chamber.

"They think it is his fever..." The guard was talking to empty air. The Mirkwood scout was no longer there. He had moved into the inner ward.

"I would go no further." Mithrandir suddenly stood in front of Randis.

"What? Why? Mithrandir, what is..." He gaped at the Maia. He still held the small yellow duckling in his hands. "Is that a duckling?"

"It is indeed. His name is Fileg and as soon as he is able, he will be returned to Legolas." That earned a worried peep from the little fellow.

"Legolas would like that." Randis winced as the pain in his leg increased. He would regret standing, already regretted standing, but he needed to see what was happening.

"You should sit down. Gailarphen will not be pleased if you split your stitches again." Mithrandir told him.

"He will not? I would not be happy about it either!" Randis admitted. He let himself be led to a chair beside Faelien and Nestoron.

Faelien watched as they cared for Legolas and cried silent tears as she absently stroked her husband's hand.

"Are you alright, Híril?" Randis asked her worriedly as the tears continued to fall unchecked down her pale cheeks.

"Yes, but to see one so young in such distress…" She sniffed delicately.

"Legolas is strong. He will recover. He has made it thus far." Randis' words held quiet reassurance and she could tell that he believed every word that he said.

"Hennad." She brushed away the tears and gave him a watery smile.

"You are welcome." Randis took the time then to look around the chamber. His eyes finally rested on Doroniel. She was in a bed nearer to Legolas and Thranduil. One of the healers, Ladeth, was trying to get her to drink some tea. Even from here, he could see that she was fighting the healer for all her worth. And she called him stubborn?

"They are worried that her heart will have another attack. She has already had two since she arrived here." Faelien had noticed where he was looking.

"Why must she have the tea?" Randis had known of the worry attached to the damage that the lightning had done.

"To help her rest. They have already dosed Hir Elrond. They were both upset when the Caun began to seize. Elrond actually made it into a sitting position, but how he managed it, I do not know."

"That will have hurt him." He looked across at the sleeping Imladris Lord. He had sat up, in that condition? He did not look strong enough.

"Yes, that is why they insisted he take the tea."

"At least this seizure has stopped." Randis knew how awful it was to see that happen.

"Yes, finally. Ah, good, Doroniel has given in to taking the tea. Ladeth can be persuasive." Faelien sounded happy at that.

"Good, I would hate to tell Calandor that she has injured herself." Just the thought of having to do that made him shiver.

"Her bonded?" Faelien asked.

"Soon to be, it is through the Caun that they realised their love. They will be bonded within the year. Aran Thranduil has given his blessing and he will preside over the celebrations. A bonding will help our people see that there is still light and hope even in the ever-growing darkness that surrounds us." Randis explained to the junior healer.

"That will be good. Nestoron and I are expecting our first babe. It will help him to recover from this injury." She rested her hand gently on her flat stomach.

"That is wonderful news, Híril-nin. Merin sa haryalye alasse!" He smiled happily at her.

"Hannon le. I feared I had lost them both." A brief distressed look crossed her face at the memory.

"I am pleased that you have not. I count Nestoron among my friends." Randis looked at the sleeping healer strapped into the bed beside him.

Faelien was still watching what was happening with Legolas. "They are moving the Caun."

"Where are they moving him?" He turned to watch.

"To the bath, it must be his fever!" Faelien was worried all over again.

"Gailarphen will help him." Randis had faith in the Master Healer, though he had only known him a short time.

"He will surely do all in his power." She had to change the direction of the conversation. "Are you bonded?"

Randis' eyes filled with a sad longing. "Nay, my love took ship from Mithlond to Valinor two years ago. I will meet her there again someday and then we will bond." His heart ached with the recent loss of his love to those far White Shores.

"I would meet with her then, she will be lucky to have you." Her smile was sweet.

"You would like her, she is... What are they doing?" They seemed to be struggling with Legolas.

"Trying to bathe him. Do any elflings like taking a bath?" She gave a tinkling laugh.

"Not to hear my Naneth speak. She would curl your hair with tales of me as an elfling." Randis smiled in fond memory.

"A terror, I take it?" A twinkle of amusement brightened her eyes.

"According to Nana." He was still watching Legolas. Then he moved and a sharp pain drew him up short, he winced without realising it.

"What is wrong?" Faelien had noticed.

"My leg!" He pulled it gently to him.

"Let me see..."

"Gailarphen has..."

"_Show Me_." She had her 'healer's voice' on and he sighed before lifting his leg for her to see.

"There is no bleeding. I will not disturb the dressing, but you need to rest it and not be up and walking about on it." She looked at him so sternly that it brought home to him just who her tutor must have been.

"So I have been told." He had to admit wryly, yet he had a crooked smile on his face, like a naughty elfling caught in a small mischief.

"So?" Her eyebrows rose elegantly in inquiry.

"I will rest. I promise I will rest my leg."

Gailarphen called from where he and Thelion were bent over Legolas. "That is good to hear, mellon-nin. I will drug you otherwise."

"I would not put it past you!" Randis called back with good humor. The Eagle's song was making him drowsy.

"You are right not to do that!" Gailarphen shot the scout a sharp glance. "Do you need herbs for the pain?"

"Nay, it is fine." He glared at Faelien when she gave an elegant snort.

"I do not believe you. Linnathon, are you happy with Idhron making the tea?" Gailarphen was washing Legolas down with the assistance of Thelion, who held the splinted leg out of the tub.

"Yes, I am. He knows what he is doing!" Linnathon smiled at the young healer who suddenly looked incredibly nervous.

"Then, Idhron, I would like you to make our friend here a simple herb tea for pain." Gailarphen had his hands full of wet, squirming elfling who did not seem to want to be in the water.

"Yes, Master Gailarphen." He nodded and moved to do just that.

Gailarphen sighed. This night was going to be a long one, he could tell.

* * *

Morning dawned above Imladris. Sleepy animals began their morning routine long before Anor rose bright to warm the valley. Birds sang their joy to the world, rabbits gathered bracken to make their nests.

The elves of the community were also beginning to mark the start of their day. In the kitchen, the day's bread was already baking, well ahead of the need to break their fast. Songs could be heard as elflings woke to another day of joy and learning.

Elrond silently groaned his frustration. He wanted to be out there, amongst his people, making sure that all was well in their haven, not stuck in a bed being force-fed poppy tea! Alright, yes, he needed it because of the pain, but really, they were treating him as if he would break. And not being able to speak!

He also had a bone to pick with Gailarphen. Drugging him senseless when Legolas was suffering convulsions did not sit well with him at all, and then to be told that the small Prince had broken his arm during the fit… well, one did not need to look into Galadriel's mirror to know that Elrond was one very unhappy Elf Lord.

Gailarphen had also promised that he could 'see' his sons this morning, but had that happened? No! The fact that Anor had just begun her daily rise was beside the point. It was morning, for Valar's sake!

He huffed silently. He could not even do that properly. And his chest itched! He carefully moved his arm, maybe if he was surreptitious about it no one would notice if he scratched, or rubbed, more to the point. It was not his only source of discomfort at the moment either.

"If that hand goes anywhere near any of your wounds you will live to regret it, Rondy." And there it was. Another who wished nothing more than to torment him at every turn.

"You can stop glowering at me as well." Valar! She even sounded amused. "You need to drink this."

A cup was pressed against his dry, cracked lips. Did they truly think him mad? If he opened and drank the foul medicine he would go back to sleep and he was not having that. Not before he had 'seen' his sons.

"It is only water! The last thing you need is to get dehydrated." Oh yes, she was enjoying this all far too much.

"Rondy!" There was warning, but no, he would not be falling for that!

"I would give in, Elrond. You know Eirien is not going to stop until you do!" Glorfindel's voice came from his right. Elrond just frowned at him.

The cup was pressed against his lips once more. This time he turned his head away, but winced as the healing scalds on his face pulled the skin tight at the movement.

**"_Lord Elrond!"_** There was real exasperation in her voice now.

"Is there a problem?" Gailarphen had crossed over to them. He had witnessed some of the interplay from his station at Legolas' side. Thank the Valar, Legolas was now stable. The fit and fever from the past evening seemed to be nothing more than a bad dream. If it was not for the elfling's splinted arm, or his sore eye, Gailarphen might almost believe it was.

"Elrond will not drink!" Eirien told the healer, a ring of triumph in her tone.

"Is that true? You know you need to drink, mellon-nin." Gailarphen frowned at his friend.

He had seen that stubborn set to Elrond's face before, in two beings actually, Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond would never admit it, but the stubborn streak ran in the family, almost as bad as the one that ran right through the middle of the Mirkwood Royal family. Although, at present, Gailarphen was pleased that it did run through their veins. It seemed that it was the only thing keeping them in Middle-earth.

Elrond shook his head, frustrated that he could not seem to make them understand.

"Elrond, you have lost a lot of fluid that you can ill afford. If you do not drink, you could well begin to have problems with your kidneys..." Gailarphen stopped as he took in the pitiful figure of his friend. He was hunched over and looked to be in a lot of discomfort, but that was not all. The discomfort was clearly not from his scalds and burns. No it was from another source altogether.

Gailarphen looked around, the healers had changed shift and the only one still on duty from the previous evening was Gailarphen himself.

"Talagan, could you bring the screens over? Eirien, I will have to ask you to wait in the outer chamber. Elrond needs our help."

"But I can help, Phen! What does he need? Soup? A wash?"

"You cannot help with this, Eirien. Elrond needs some MALE help, and a little privacy." He stressed the word male. The sudden understanding in her eyes made him smile. She nodded and turned to leave as a blush rose over her cheeks. Valar! To think that she had almost offered to...

Gailarphen watched as she practically fled the inner sanctum, her face a flaming red. It was very unusual to see the Shield Maiden of Bree flee like this. He moved back to Elrond, chuckling to himself as he went.

Once the screens were placed around Elrond though, he waved the others away. Elrond was too proud to let any of his trainees see him like this.

"Eirien has gone, Elrond. It is just me here now. Shall we see about getting you more comfortable?" Elrond nodded, glad that someone had finally realised his need.

Ten minutes later, a much-relieved Elrond relaxed against the pile of pillows stacked against the headboard behind him.

"Better, mellon-nin?" A nod. "Will you now drink the water for me?" A frown "It is only water, I promise you." A reluctant nod. "Good, you need the fluid. If you drink this water, I will go and see how your two terrors fare and, if they are well, I will bring them back down to see you."

Gailarphen had rarely seen water drunk so fast!

"Very good, I will go now. Later I need to check your eyes and throat, but that can wait until you have visited with Elladan and..."

"Master Gailarphen! Master!" It was Tarias. He ran headlong into the healing wing, calling loudly, with no thought of being quiet in deference to the patients. He looked both excited and flushed, a little too excited for Gailarphen's liking.

"That is quite enough, Tarias! What is the problem?" Why did this young ellon make him feel so irritated?

"You are needed at the front, Master!" Tarias ignored the tone of Gailarphen's voice.

"There are injured, lots of injured!"

"Injured? Where are they from?" Gailarphen was already reaching for his pack.

"It is the Mirkwood party…" Tarias actually wrinkled his nose, as if in disgust. "…but also some from Lothlorien."

"I see, very well. Talagan you are in charge here, Tarias you are to stay by Talagan's side. Talagan, he is to do nothing unsupervised."

"Yes, Master Gailarphen. Tarias." He pulled the young ellon away.

"What! No! I came to tell you!" This was what healing was all about, the excitement, the rush, not making tea and holding hands! "No one else has come to tell you... this is unfair! If it was Idhron, you would have him by your side!" Tarias' last comment was said with a snide glare. His tone was nasty, as if insinuating something unpleasant.

Gailarphen stopped at the door. He turned slowly, counting to ten slowly as he did so,

Tarias stood glaring at him. Talagan watched, open mouthed. Had he just heard right? He could not believe the new student would dare!

"That is enough, Tarias! Leave! I will have someone send for you when I am free to see you. Until then, you are not needed here." He would not have anyone behave this way, especially a new student. He looked to Elrond as he nodded his agreement with everything Gailarphen said. His face was set in an irritated glare.

"You are sending me off duty? Why? I have..."

"Argued and complained, hurt my patients, been rude to me. I suggest, while I am dealing with this emergency, that you should go away and contemplate your suitability for training to be a healer, because, from what I have seen, I really do not think that you are suitable. Now leave, before I have you removed!"

Gailarphen did not even wait to see if he was obeyed. There were injured that needed his help.

As he arrived at the front door of the Last Homely House, it was just in time to hear Captain Bremoline's stunned voice say. "Eirien!"

"Bremoline, you look dreadful!" Gailarphen smiled at the worry in Eirien's voice. Forever a worrier was the warrior maiden.

"It has been a rather difficult couple of weeks." Captain Bremoline actually groaned as he eased himself off of his horse.

Healers and aides rushed to help them. Erestor organised the help with aplomb.

Gailarphen stepped forward. "Are there any seriously injured?" From first glance they were all on their feet or moving under their own power.

"Just Lathron, he is... uhm... very sore at the moment!" Craban called from the back of the group.

The others laughed in amusement while Lathron groaned. His friends would never let him live it down. The ride had not been easy for him at all, and it only seemed to fuel their mirth if he complained. He took it with good humour, but it did get old quickly.

"Why? What has happened?" Eirien searched them all for signs of injuries.

"Caun Legolas kicked him somewhere...sensitive." Rithlin helpfully supplied.

"Which of you is Lathron?" Eirien demanded, Gailarphen was already treating a wound on Bremoline's arm, but luckily none of them were injured too badly.

"I am." Lathron admitted sheepishly, blushing as he limped forward.

"Come with me, dear child, I have a cream that will help ease that pain." There were smothered snorts from around them. "My eldest child always seemed to get injured there when he was out playing, I know just the thing." Eirien led him inside.

One by one the area cleared as the elves were either taken to their chambers for rest or helped into the healing ward.

Bremoline helped Faergon into the healing wing so that his wounded arm could be looked at properly. Currently it was safely nestled in a sling.

"How are Legolas and Thranduil?" Bremoline asked Gailarphen as they entered the healing ward and settled Faergon on a bed.

"Thranduil is stable, at least more than he was. Legolas." He sighed, "Legolas is..."

"His fever has broken, Hir Gailarphen!" Ladeth skidded to a halt beside them.

"Who?" Gailarphen turned to ask her, urgency clear in his tone.

"Caun Legolas, his fever just broke!" She was smiling at him, truly smiling.

"That is wonderful news! Mayhap now he will begin to recover. We have been greatly worried!" Bremoline beamed at them all. The news was a great relief to him.

"I agree that it is good news, but we must remain cautious. Caun Legolas is still very ill and has a long recovery ahead. Hannon le Ladeth, for bringing me word, I will be along with Bremoline shortly."

"I will let Talagan know." She bowed and hurried back to the inner ward.

"Did you have any problems on the remainder of your journey?"

"Not really, we met some orcs coming off the Misty Mountains but we managed them." Bremoline sighed with relief. They were all safe. He could relax.

"Craban was incredible!" Faergon stated.

"Really? Were there many?" Gailarphen began to remove the old bandage from Faergon's shoulder.

"A small group, we dealt with them." Bremoline shrugged it off.

"Craban was incredible! He took on four orcs at once." Faergon stated.

"Four? Really? Your injury is healing well. You need not use the sling anymore, but just make certain that you use that arm gently."

"I will!" Faergon was happy to be free of the restriction. He had felt so useless in the fight.

Bremoline continued the tale of the fight. "I fought back-to-back with Craban. An orc tried to take his head."

"Is that how you came to be wounded?" Gailarphen asked him.

"Aye."

"But Craban was in..."

"Incredible, I know, you've said! Did you take a blow to your head?" There was teasing in Gailarphen's voice.

"No, why? Oh!" Faergon grinned sheepishly as he realized. "I sound like an elfling."

"Just a little, mellon-nin, but we forgive you!" Bremoline was laughing with him. "Go and rest, you have all earned a good rest."

"Hennad, Captain Bremoline." Faergon turned to Gailarphen. "Hannon le, Master Gailarphen, for your care."

"You are welcome. Make certain you eat!" He called after the Imladris archer.

"Eirien will see that they eat, I am certain of that." Bremoline knew the Shield Maiden all too well.

"Indeed, the first thing she tried to do when she arrived last night was make some stew for Thranduil. Come, I will take you to them."

As they walked through the outer healing chamber Bremoline caught sight of Calandor. He looked disgruntled and was looking around. One of the ellith was trying to persuade him to eat.

"Mae govannen, Calandor, it is good to see you awake." Bremoline was more pleased than he could say.

"Captain Bremoline! Mellon-nin, it is good to see you. You got here safely?"

"Yes, we had a little skirmish with some orcs, but nothing much. How are you?" Bremoline caught the pale countenance of the ellon in the bed. Calandor looked a lot better but far from the robust and energetic archer he knew so well.

"Better, or I would be if they would stop feeding me ghastly teas and let me see Doroniel." Calandor really was not happy.

"Where is Doroniel?" Bremoline had just realised that she was not in the chamber with them.

Gailarphen nodded toward the door to the inner chamber. "She is in the inner chamber with Thranduil. I wanted to keep a close eye on her. Although, from looking at... Ladeth!" He called for the other healer.

"Yes, Master Healer?" She hurried over. A junior healer, Tirith, was by her side.

"I would like to have Calandor moved into the inner ward. Can we make sure that he is placed beside Doroniel? They are to be bonded." He had suddenly realised that the others were not aware of this fact.

"They are? That is wonderful news! Why did you not tell us?" Ladeth turned to Calandor.

"I _have_ been asking to see Dor. Why did you think I was asking?" His reply was grumpy.

Gailarphen sighed. It seemed that all his patients had awakened in a grumpy mood this morning. He had to admit, after his sleepless night, his mood was not much better.

"We will take you to her, but she will not be happy to see you like this, Are you in pain?" It seemed likely, as the burns to his hands and feet were still healing.

They all heard the resigned sigh. "Aye."

"I will get some tea for the pain." Ladeth did not give him a chance to answer.

"I was meaning to ask you, Gailarphen, what happened to your eye?" Bremoline laughed at the light blush that rushed up his friend's face.

"Legolas." It was not Gailarphen who answered. The voice came from behind them.

"Eirien!" He chided.

"Why are you so embarrassed by the fact that Legolas hit you during his seizure?"

Lathron, beside her, actually laughed aloud and he was soon joined by the others, even Calandor, although his laughter was short and very breathless which caused Gailarphen to frown.

"Legolas hit you too? Oh, that is too good. I am not the only one!" Lathron crowed.

"Did you manage to help Lathron with his... problem, Eirien?" There was a devilish glint to Gailarphen's eyes and Lathron stopped smiling and laughing right away, a blush rushed into his face as well.

"Yes, and he is feeling much better aren't you, dear? I looked at the wounds on his head as well. Nasty they were." Eirien tutted.

"Well, it was a warg that made them. They are not known for their cleanliness." Lathron muttered, unfortunately Eirien heard it all too well.

"Enough with the sarcasm Young Man, it is not becoming." It was clear to all of them that she was a mother.

The look on Lathron's face was so comical that it set them all laughing again. He drew himself up with dignity.

"I am neither young nor a man." He declared simply.

Bremoline clapped Lathron on the shoulder. "You are young to me, penneth. I am many years your elder." Eirien glowered at Bremoline, who was laughing again.

"We need to go through and see to Legolas and Thranduil, Calandor. We will see you again shortly." Gailarphen ushered the four of them towards the two guards that now stood watch on the door that led to the inner sanctum.

The guards nodded at Gailarphen. He stopped though and turned to Bremoline.

"Where is Ruthwen?" It had suddenly dawned on him that he had not seen the two ellith that were with his group. He really needed to get some sleep if he was missing such things.

"They are here, alas. There were points in our journey that I thought, nay hoped, that they would return to Mirkwood. Ruthwen demanded they be taken to their chamber, but I believe they found it themselves."

Gailarphen caught the undercurrent of amusement in the Captain's voice. "They are still up to their tricks, I take it?"

"Oh yes. They have not changed."

"Who are 'they'?" Eirien had never heard either elf ever speak about someone like this.

"They are two ellith who accompanied Thranduil from Mirkwood. One was intended to be Legolas' tutor, the other is her escort." The dislike in Bremoline's voice was clear. "You will understand, when you meet them." Gailarphen and Bremoline nodded to the guards and the Master Healer pushed the chamber doors open.

The sight before them was not what any of them expected. The previously calm and quiet chamber was in a mild panic, the noise level enough to make them wince.

Gailarphen hurried past the stunned friends into the chamber and to Thranduil's side.

Thranduil still lay quiet in a drugged sleep but Legolas was awake and in quite a state of distress. He was crying, sobbing inconsolably. Talagan was trying to get him to talk to him. Fileg was peeping with distress and trying to nudge Legolas with his head. Thoronneth was trying to calm down the small Prince as well.

"Legolas, Penneth, what is wrong?" Gailarphen sat on the side of the bed and gently shifted Legolas onto his back. He was surprised to feel that the elfling was cool. It was a relief.

"Sore." He could barely understand him among the sobs.

"Where are you sore?" He had a good idea, but he needed to ask.

"Everywhere." There was a very short pause before he called out. "Nana!"

Fresh tears fell and Legolas sniffled before raising his left hand to rub at his eyes. "Ow."

"I am sure that hurts as well. I am sorry your Nana cannot be here, will I do?" Gailarphen did not want Legolas to rub his eyes or his forehead again.

"Ada." The cry was pitiful.

"Your Ada is sleeping, Legolas. He needs to sleep." He carefully hugged the elfling to him.

"Ada." The little lip quivered and Eirien could stay still no longer. She moved quickly to sit by their side.

"Your Ada is here, Legolas, but he's sleeping. See? You can touch him." Wide eyes turned to her and she found herself lost in those incredible blue eyes.

"You?" A shuddering breath shook him as more sobs threatened.

"I am Eirien. I was a friend of your Nana. Would you like a cuddle?" She held out her arms in invitation.

Legolas held out his good arm to her and his lip quivered.

"Come here, sweetling." Gailarphen helped to lift him across to her and they gently sat him on her lap.

Legolas snuggled into her lap, still sniffling. "Hurts."

"I know, sweetling. I think they are going to make you some medicine that will help that."

"'Phen some?"

"What was that, sweety?" Eirien had not understood a word that Legolas had just said.

"I think Legolas was asking if I was going to have some medicine as well, as we agreed earlier, did we not, Penneth?" Gailarphen was pleased that Legolas was slightly calmer though his chest still hitched with shuddering inhalations as the crying threatened to return.

"He did? Gailarphen told you he would have the tea with you? Well, I will have to make certain that he does just that and does not cheat." She wagged her finger at Gailarphen.

Legolas giggled, but said 'ow' again, as it hurt too.

"Easy, little one. What is this little fellow's name?" Fileg peeped and had moved to the edge of the bed, trying to get to Legolas.

"Fileg." Gailarphen lifted Fileg and carried him to Legolas and set him gently on Legolas' lap.

"Fileg injured his wing, just like Legolas, and we are going to help him get better, are we not, Penneth?" Gailarphen gently stroked the cool bruised forehead. He thanked Estë that the fever was gone.

"Yes. Fileg." Legolas stroked the little head and the duckling peeped happily back at him.

"For the Caun." Talagan handed Gailarphen the medicinal tea.

"I will need some." Gailarphen stated.

"Master?" Talagan looked shocked. Was the Master Healer injured?

"I promised Legolas that I would have some tea as well. I keep my promises." He arched his eyebrow at the young healer before him.

"I understand, Master. I will get you some tea." Talagan smiled as he walked away.

"Will you drink it while I wait for mine, Penneth?" Gailarphen carefully watched Legolas' eyes. He could not rid himself of the feeling that something further was wrong with Legolas.

"Yes." Eirien took the goblet and coaxed Legolas to drink the poppy tea.

"Arm?" Legolas asked between sips, sounding very puzzled as he looked at the splint on his right arm.

"You hurt it when you were asleep. It will mend quickly. See, it is the same one as Fileg? You can both heal together, a step at a time." Gailarphen smiled at the two of them.

"Hurts?" Legolas turned to Fileg and Eirien paused to watch. She wanted to see what the others had been talking about, regarding Legolas and the animals.

"You help?" The blue eyes turned back to Gailarphen.

"Yes, I helped him while you slept." Gailarphen reassured him.

Legolas tipped his head, curiously looking at Gailarphen. "Eye?" His sharp little eyes did not miss the bruising around his eye.

"This? It is nothing. I bumped my eye." He would not have Legolas feeling guilty over something he could not help.

"Hurt?" The little lip quivered again at the thought of his friend being hurt.

"No, Legolas it does not hurt. I am well. Drink the rest of your tea." Gailarphen gently ruffled the silky blond hair. This little Prince really was so dear. He could understand why the Mirkwood elves adored him as they did.

"Glad." Legolas took more of the tea.

"Here is your tea, Master Gailarphen. It will help your eye." Talagan had overheard their conversation.

"Hennad, Talagan." He was aware that Legolas was watching him closely as he accepted the goblet. With an exaggerated sigh, he took a sip.

"GAGH! What the Valar is that muck!" Legolas giggled at Gailarphen's antics as the healer looked in disgust at the tea.

"Your tea, Master Gailarphen, to help your eye. I also added something to help counter fatigue." Talagan sounded smug.

"You did not...?" It was a growl. There had better not be any sleeping herbs in there.

"Nay, just something to help, I would not do that to you, Master. I thought Caun Legolas might find it more convincing if..." He nodded towards Legolas who was happily sipping his tea. He was glad his was not as yucky as Gailarphen's.

"Good thinking. You could have warned me, though." Gailarphen grumbled as he finished the tea, knowing it contained nothing more than harmless, if bitter, herbs.

"And ruin the surprise?" There was a hint of teasing in the other healer's eyes.

"Nasty?" There was undisguised glee in Legolas' voice.

"Yes, Legolas, very nasty. I think that Talagan should try some of his own medicine too. What do you think?"

"Yes." Bright eyes turned to Talagan and Gailarphen raised his eyebrow in query.

What could Talagan do? He could hardly say no when Gailarphen had done the same thing. "It is only fair." He admitted a trifle reluctantly.

"Good, I will make _your_ tea." There was a wicked grin on Gailarphen's face as he stood. Talagan gulped. Perhaps having a bit of fun at the Master Healer's expense was not the wisest of his ideas.

"Fileg?" Legolas asked the duckling. It peeped in reply.

Legolas seemed happy at the reply. He looked above him. "Thor'neth?"

"Yes, Legolas?" The Eagle was pleased that the small elfling had calmed.

"Alwight?" He had heard his friend upset and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I am well, Young One, I was worried about you. Do you feel better?" Thoronneth was watching Legolas closely. He knew what the Song said about this one and was worried. However, he would say nothing while Legolas was awake and able to hear them speak.

"Tired." Legolas tried to hide a yawn, but failed. With one splinted hand and the other barely functioning enough to stroke Fileg, what could he do?

"Sleep then, I will watch over you." Thoronneth promised him.

"Pwomith?" Legolas did not even realise that he has slurred the word 'promise'.

"I promise."

"Ehr?" He turned his head towards Eirien.

"Yes, little one?" Eirien forced herself to smile despite her worry.

"Kay?" He snuggled his head against her chest, it was obvious to them all that he was not going anywhere soon. The poppy tea was acting quickly.

"I am good. Are you warm enough?" Eirien asked him. He only nodded slightly as a response.

"Tea, Phen? And I did not think you meant it." Bremoline's voice sounded very amused as Gailarphen returned with a goblet in hand.

"I meant every word of it. I expect Talagan to do the same, here is your tea." He handed him the goblet.

Talagan took it warily and turned to show it to Legolas, only to find him already asleep, with his eyes closed.

He drank the tea, regardless. He was, after all, an elf of his word...

Only to almost spit the foul fluid out of his mouth, but somehow he managed to swallow it with some semblance of dignity. He looked up to see Gailarphen smirking at him. He really should have been aware that he would not get away with doing that to Gailarphen. No one ever did. The older ellon could be craftier than Elrond's son's when he wanted to be.

"I will get Legolas comfortable." Gailarphen wanted to examine Legolas and Eirien did not look comfortable with him and Fileg on her lap.

"Nay, he is fine. It has been a while since I held a young one in my arms. Let me enjoy the novelty?" Eirien smiled at him.

"You are comfortable if I look him over?" He really wanted to make certain if his fears were grounded.

"Yes." She looked from Legolas to Gailarphen with concern shining in her eyes. "He was slurring his words. That is not normal." Eirien frowned worriedly at Legolas in her arms.

"And only speaking single words as well, which he was not before. He normally speaks quite well for one of his age." Gailarphen lifted a limp eyelid.

"What do you think it is?" Eirien worried at her lip.

"I will tell you when I know exactly. All I do know is that something is wrong." Gailarphen spoke softly.

"The wind grows more worried and it tried to tell the trees, but the trees were making too much noise to hear." Thoronhen spoke from his perch.

"What are they trying to say?" Gailarphen was worried about just how sluggish the pupil response was.

"Legolas is weakening. He is very unwell. There is something wrong with his head. It hurts him more than it should..."

"He has a fractured skull." Gailarphen murmured reflectively.

"From the fall?" Eirien recalled what she had been told.

"Aye." He gently let the eyelid fall and moved to the other one. He lifted it just as gently, the eye was barely reacting. This made sense. Gailarphen had a sudden, awful realization as to what was happening here.

"Phen?" Only Eirien would get away with calling him by his hated pet name. Aside from the elfling he was looking at.

"I believe Legolas has a more severe head injury than I believed." Eirien gasped and watched as he gently began to feel Legolas' head. The swelling from earlier had not gone down.

"How is he?" She sounded frightened.

"Not good. We have been working on the assumption that the seizures Legolas has been suffering were because of his fever and infection." Gailarphen rocked back on his feet, his face tense. "But what if it is from this underlying head injury? What if there is pressure building in his skull?"

"What can you do?" Eirien asked, her voice and demeanor were filled with determination.

"For now, we watch him closely. There is nothing we can do until he wakens and I can assess him fully. Thoronneth?" He called to the Great Eagle suddenly.

"Yes, Gailarphen?"

"I need to be informed the moment that the Song changes, no matter what. We could lose Legolas if I am not informed." His voice was grave.

"I will inform my kin so that we are all aware." Thoronneth promised him. He withdrew his head from the window and turned then called out in his own language. An answering squawk told them he had been heard.

"Hennad. Are you alright with Legolas, Eirien? I need to go and look in on Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond has indicated that he will take no herbs until I bring them to see him. It is also time for the morning meal. You must be hungry."

"A little, we did not stop to eat much and you gave me the tea before I could eat last night." There was a gleam in her eyes.

"You needed the sleep and I knew you would not rest without help." Gailarphen smiled back at her, not sorry in the least. However his smile faded as he looked at Legolas again. "It worries me that Legolas' bones are breaking so easily. That is twice that he has broken a bone by kicking or hitting out. That is not right. Bones are stronger than that." Gailarphen was fretting and he was aware of that, but the small Prince had come to mean a lot to him.

"That is not good, what could cause that?" Eirien hugged the little form gently to her.

"I do not know. I will have to speak with Elrond. I just hope his throat has recovered enough to be able to speak." Gailarphen really was not sure what was going on here.

"Good thinking. I will stay to watch him. Go now, see to the Twins. If I need you I am sure someone will fetch you." Eirien was not going to leave the small elfling. It would

take a horde of orcs and then some to get her away from Legolas' side, at least until Thranduil woke and could take over the care of the elfling.

"Very well. They should be bringing Calandor through any minute. Doroniel will be happier with that as well." Gailarphen told her, seriously.

"I love a good wedding. My own daughter is getting married later in the year. I cannot wait." Eirien told him happily, gently rocking Legolas.

"That is nice to hear. You will have to tell me the details later when things have calmed down." Gailarphen stated.

"I would gladly share the good news with you. Now go and see to Elrond before he takes matters into his own hands!" She nodded towards Elrond's bed and Gailarphen could see what she meant. Elrond looked ready to climb out of the bed to search for his sons, even without his sight.

"I will speak with you later." Gailarphen stood and moved quickly to Elrond's side. "Things have calmed, mellon-nin. I am going to see to your sons now."

"Really? You will do it this time?" There was such worry and hope in Elrond's croaky voice that Gailarphen could not tell him off for speaking. He had actually expected it before now.

"Yes, really, and nothing will stop me. I will return with them very soon." Gailarphen patted his hand and stood. Behind him they brought Calandor into the chamber and he could hear their relieved greetings to each other, even if they were both incredibly breathless. He would have to look at them both later, once he had seen to Tarias. His day was going to be a very long one.

Eirien hummed softly to Legolas as she sat there thinking about his mother and how like his parents the elfling was. She watched with bright eyes as Calandor and Doroniel talked, holding hands and looking as if they were made to be with each other. Their love was bright and strong even to her.

She was also looking forward to seeing Elladan and Elrohir again. Elrond could be proud of his sons. They had grown to be very fine and capable young elves.

When the food came, Eirien accepted the fruit and porridge gratefully. She had just finished the last bite of dried apple when Thoronneth spoke from above them.

"Talagan, there is a message bird for Hir Elrond. I would have let Gandalf know but he sleeps." Mithrandir had fallen asleep in the chair at Thranduil's other side, his exhaustion finally catching up with him again.

"Is it here?" The healer asked.

"Yes, HE is here. He will come in." A large raven fluttered in through the window and landed on Elrond's bed. He held out his leg and waited patiently for someone to come and take the message.

"That is one of our birds!" Eirien said and worry filled her. She had been hoping for news from her home, but now that it was here...

Talagan hurried to the bird and removed the message. It squawked at him and fluttered back up to sit on the window ledge next to Thoronneth and began to preen himself.

"Hir Elrond, do you want me to read you the message?" Talagan stood beside his Lord.

Elrond nodded. Just the few words he had spoken earlier had hurt his throat and he realised that he had badly bruised his throat and possibly damaged his voice box.

He waited patiently for Talagon to open the missive.

_/Dear Rondy/_

Elrond winced at that. Talagan barely paused, though he did glance at Lord Elrond with a hint of amusement.

_/I hope this message finds you well and in good spirits. This is just to warn you that Bree was attacked by a large group of orcs two nights ago. Celeborn and Ivorhen were both injured, but are healing well. They will be leaving here to ride to Imladris within the next two days, if Gytha ever permits them to leave their beds./_

Eirien laughed softly at that, she could just imagine that her friend would be in her element with this. She was very worried about this attack, pleased that Caric was alright, but she also noted that he had not mentioned…

_/ Wolraven has been fighting beside the Guard and seems to be back in his element, much like his old self. He did have one seizure, but that was well after the fighting had finished. He is now working with the Bree Home Guard in re-building the town's defences. Briena fought well and took down many orcs. Eirien will be, and should be, proud of her./_

Eirien nodded her agreement at that and beamed proudly. All the healers and helpers had stopped and were listening to Talagan as he read the message. No one had noticed that Glorfindel had woken and was sitting up. Mithrandir had also woken and was listening as well, chewing on his beard as he did so.

_/Briena and many of our women defended the children marvelously. We had some losses though and some of the halflings from surrounding farms were seriously injured. Brennus lost his left arm defending them. The Mayor was also killed, but his body was found outside the town. It would seem that he was a traitor and sold us out to the orcs. He has had his justice. He had a secret door fitted along the town wall. It has been sealed now. We need a new Mayor. Well, we have an acting Mayor, who was sworn in, despite his reluctance./_

"A new Mayor? I wonder who they chose? Irfan will not be happy with this news." Eirien pondered. The news that Cadeyrn no longer lived to ruin the town, as he had been doing, was actually a relief.

_/If Eirien is there please let her know that when she returns to Bree she will have new duties as the Lord Mayor's Lady of Bree.../_

Talagan trailed off looking at Eirien as if he had never seen her before.

"Lady? Me? No, he is joking..." Eirien looked so shocked and white that Talagan worried she was going to faint.

_/If she says it cannot be, I assure her it is so. The vote was overwhelming, apparently, much to my amazement. My reaction was much the same. Cadeyrn has left behind a huge mess and it will take much to correct his actions. None of us can believe just how corrupt he actually was. Much is yet to be uncovered, I fear./_

Eirien snorted. She could easily imagine that, if Irfan was to be a solitary sign.

_/I do have some ill news for Eirien that will not be welcome. Athlon was badly injured during the fighting and has yet to regain consciousness. Gytha tells me his condition is grave./_

"No, Valar, no!" Eirien had tears in her eyes and Mithrandir rose and moved around to her side to comfort her.

_/I live in hope, having been told the same about Wolraven a few years ago. Briena will not leave Athlon's side, naturally. She is grief-stricken, poor darling./_

Eirien sniffed. Tears ran down her face. She loved Athlon already and had been planning their wedding all the way to Imladris and now... now it could be over before she ever had a chance to show them both how happy she really was. The hope for a possible babe, a grandchild to spoil, had brought new hope to a tired and run-down life under Cadeyrn's leadership.

_/I tell our daughter to keep hope and point out that Wolraven has recovered from similar injuries. It seems to have been of some help./ _

_/We moved the injured today and now they reside in the town's great hall. The infirmary was in no state to take them. Gytha talked about torching the building and starting anew. I have to admit that it was my very first order. The place was disgusting and overrun by vermin. Gytha said that if she ever, EVER, sets eyes upon Irfan again he will not live to tell the tale. I believe every word she says. I would be second in the line immediately behind her. How he called himself a healer, I do not know./_

Eirien growled at this and vowed that, as soon as Thranduil woke, Irfan would be getting a visit from her, a visit he would never forget.

"Stop growling, Eirien. It is not seemly for the wife of the Mayor of Bree!" Glorfindel called from his bed.

"A very angry wife of the Mayor of Bree! To think that we actually saved that scum from the orcs! If I had known…" She sighed and then admitted as she shook her head. "I would still have saved him. What the orcs had planned for him... I would not wish that upon anyone."

"You are a good woman, mellon-nin. He will realise what you have done for him." Glorfindel assured her.

She snorted. "With the way he treated Gailarphen and Erestor when we got here? He will never realise what his foolishness has done." She turned to Talagan. "Please continue. I wish to hear more of my home."

Talagan nodded. _/During all this, a delegation from Fornost arrived. They too had encountered orcs and had incurred injuries. To say we were shocked to see them was an understatement! They apparently were not happy with Celeborn's departure and decided to follow him to prove their point. They will be leaving with Celeborn to continue to Rivendell with him./_

Glorfindel growled this time, his frustration with the humans growing by the minute. "I would bet that was instigated by Lord Banwen's son, Amaruvdor. He seems that type of person."

Elrond nodded with a frown on his brow as he listened. Glorfindel was right.

_/I think that is all the news for now. I will write as soon as I have any more news. _

_Please let me know if Eirien and the boys arrived safely. _

_With regards, Caric of Bree._

_Written by Eregdos of Lothlorien/_

Talagan nodded. "No wonder it was easy for me to read." They all knew of Eregdos' skills as a writer and encouraged him when they could. His poems were eagerly sought after all over the three Elven Realms.

"We will have to warn Erestor that we will be having even more visitors. At least

Celeborn's chamber will be free..." Glorfindel commented to the chamber in general.

"It is troubling that orcs have grown this confident, this bold. Yes, they had help from Cadeyrn, but to attack in such number... I need to think on this." Mithrandir hummed reflectively and settled back into his chair.

"Ada!" The door to the chamber flew open and two identical elves quickly strode into the chamber, a look of barely-controlled panic on their faces. They skidded to a halt and looked down at Elrond.

Elrohir looked much better to Eirien's sharp eyes. His colour was normal and he looked to be more like the elfling that she knew. Elladan, however, was still pale and his arm was now in a sling. He did look better. At least he was awake and able to walk on his own.

"Ada!" Elrohir cried once more before tentatively reaching out to touch Elrond's hand. "I know you cannot talk, Ada. Gailarphen has told us all. We were anxious to see you. We have been so worried. I had a vision of you with your eyes bound." Elrohir shuddered at the memory.

Elrond turned his head to Elrohir in surprise. A vision? Why had no one told him that his son was having visions?

Elladan clasped Elrond's hand. "I am well, Ada. I was given the antidote for the poison. I am sorry I worried you, but I wanted to get Ro back here. Arwen has already told me off quite well about it. We had to come to you. We could not stay with DaerNana and DaerAdar. I hope you are not too cross with us?" He asked tentatively.

Glorfindel spoke sternly. "We are not angry with you. You need not worry about us. We were informed of your leaving long after the fact, but your DaerAdar followed you and he has been injured in the process." Yes, it had worked out that Celeborn had been needed in Bree, but to have to make that journey to start with...

"What? How?" Elrohir looked terrified and guilty.

"He followed you. When they got to Bree, orcs attacked the town."

"The fire." Elladan's voice was low.

"We have not heard about any fire, but I would expect that to be the case."

"Is DaerAdar badly hurt?" Elrohir would not meet Glorfindel's eyes.

Glorfindel sighed. He had wanted to make them realise how thoughtless they had been, not make them feel this bad. "He is recovering. That is all we have been informed. Captain Ivorhen was also injured."

"No!" Elrohir looked as if he was going to cry. They both liked and respected Captain Ivorhen. He had helped them out of a few scrapes.

"What are you doing to my patients?" Gailarphen was not at all amused as he returned to the inner chamber.

"You did not tell us that DaerAdar was hurt!" Elladan turned accusing eyes to the healer.

"He is? How, what happened?" Gailarphen was as shocked as the twins.

"Bree was attacked by orcs." Elrohir still sounded miserable and Elrond gently gripped his shoulder.

Elladan looked around the healing chamber, surprised and saddened at the number here. He finally noticed who Eirien was holding in her lap.

"Is that Legolas?" He sounded horrified.

"Yes, it is, he has been badly hurt and very ill..."

"Hurt and ill? He looks half dead!" Elladan was aghast as he crossed to Eirien's side. He looked down at his young friend. "Will he be alright?"

Gailarphen assured them. "Eventually, yes, but it will take time. How are you feeling, Elrond? Any better?"

He was just as worried about his friend as the Mirkwood Prince. Elrohir had not left Elrond's side and held his Adar's hand as if he would never let him go. He had not taken his gaze away from Elrond.

Elrond just nodded carefully. Gailarphen nodded. "Good. Your Adar will get better, Elrohir, he has improved much from what he was."

"He has?" Elrohir's voice was soft and full of worry.

"Yes he has. I want all of you, yes even you Elrond, to eat and then I will look at your eyes."

"Ada, what happened to your eyes?" Elrohir reached to almost touch the bandage over Elrond's eyes.

"This is just temporary, Elrohir, just a precaution. Now eat!" Gailarphen left them, smiling when Elladan went back to his Adar's side after placing a gentle kiss on Legolas' silken head.

* * *

A low hum that seemed to fill the barn was the first thing that Ivorhen became aware of. The second was his thumping headache. He reached up to touch his head.

"My Elf?" It was a soft voice.

He opened his eyes, only to blink, startled. Hazel-green eyes looked back at him from literally right before his eyes. Her nose almost touched his.

"Tiera?" She nodded at him happily. "Are you alright, Penneth?" At some point, someone had taken the time to wash her. She now had a clean face.

"Yes. Are you alwight?" She wrinkled her button nose, making him smile.

"I am well." To his surprise, he found that he was. The double vision and dizziness were gone. The sleep and his elven healing had done wonders.

"Awake are you?" Gytha stood beside him.

"Yes, hennad. I feel better." He explained as he sat up.

"I will be the one to decide that. Come and sit still." She helped him to sit on the edge of the bed. No sooner had he settled than Tiera climbed to sit on his lap. She happily sucked her thumb.

Gytha removed the bandage around his head. "Celeborn is still asleep. He woke earlier and was also better. Your guards are helping to set the town to rights. They are amazing workers. They already have temporary gates up. Wolraven is awake and out working with them too, much to Caric's dismay!"

"That is good news. Is there any news of this little one's family?" The thought that Tiera's mother may have passed still saddened him.

"Look over there." Gytha smiled and gestured to a bed not far from where they were. Ivorhen looked over to where she pointed. There on a bed was a woman with curly dark hair, if her hair had been longer it would have been in ringlets just like her daughter. She had a bandage around her head and another around her arm. Lying curled asleep next to her, content, was Erwan.

"When did you find her?" Ivorhen's grey eyes shined with relief.

"Last night, Thunor and Riencar found her and brought her here. She was injured while protecting some of the children who had not made it safely here. She is a bit of a heroine now, took down twenty orcs. They were lying dead at her feet when we found her. One had dared to touch a little girl." She smiled at his angry grunt. The smile widened. "It was the biggest mistake he ever made. From what I hear, there was not a lot left of him."

"Good, he deserved all he got." Ivorhen's voice was cold.

"Monsters gone?" Tiera sounded frightened and she spoke around her thumb.

"Yes, Penneth, they have all gone. I would never, ever let them harm you. I promise you that with every part of my being." Ivorhen did not hesitate to make that promise. He also meant every word that he said.

"Good. Happy." Tiera snuggled into him, happy to just be sitting with her wonderfully awake elf. Especially now that her Ma was here too.

Ivorhen could not resist it. He bent and kissed her little nose. Causing her to giggle and squirm.

"Enough playing about, Ivorhen, I need to see to your head." Gytha tried to sound gruff, but she failed miserably. It was heartening to see these two together.

"Sorry." Ivorhen sat still so that she could finish removing the bandage.

Gytha smiled even more. The wound on his forehead, once it was revealed, had almost healed. She could only shake her head in wonder. No matter how often she saw the speed of elven healing, it still amazed her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She held up two digits.

"Two." He replied quickly.

"Good, you don't feel sick or dizzy?" Gytha was pleased with his reply.

"Not at all." He cuddled Tiera to him.

"Very well. You are able to get up and move around, but only gentle movements and nothing strenuous. If you feel giddy or sick get straight back to bed and call me. I will be here. I am not leaving." Gytha sounded amused. Then she turned stern once more. "But only when you have both eaten! We have some porridge ready for you. Tiera would not eat without you."

"She would not? Tiera, you have to eat. Come, we will eat together." Tiera would not move from his lap. In the end, Gytha brought them the bowls of food.

They both had their bowls scraped clean very quickly.

"Ma!" Tiera pointed to her mother, who had not yet moved. "Da." She pointed to a man who was talking with Caric at the door. It lifted his heart to know that all her family had lived through the siege.

"Would you like to go and see him?" He brushed her hair away.

"Stay!" She clung to him like a limpet.

"As you wish, but I do need to go and see that my friend is alright." He stood carefully so that she did not fall. With her resting on his hip, he walked to Celeborn's side.

He was pleased to note that Celeborn was sleeping with his eyes open.

"He is doing much better." Caric stood beside him.

"He looks it." Ivorhen smiled at his human friend who clapped him on the shoulder.

"As do you, old friend!" Caric laughed in relief. "To see you both lying there so still…" Caric shook his head. "I must say it scared me to see you thus."

"I am well. I have been given permission to rise and walk with this Penneth." He grinned down at the child in his arms.

"Ah, yes your shadow. Her Da is most aggrieved that someone has taken his place." Caric poked his tongue out at the child, who giggled. She stuck her tongue out in reply.

"I did not mean..." Ivorhen looked worried.

Caric stopped him. "Nay, do not go on, it is not necessary. He understands and wants to thank you for saving this little one's life. She is most precious to us."

"I am glad to have been of assistance." Ivorhen bowed his head to Tiera's father who now hovered over his wife and son. He nodded back. Ivorhen then turned to Caric. "How are you, mellon-nin?"

"I am well. I have..." Caric blushed and looked away.

"What is it, mellon-iaur?" Ivorhen was suddenly worried.

"They have asked me to be Mayor! Me! Can you believe it?" He shook his head, still amazed.

"That is wonderful news, Caric! I believe you will be a good choice for the position!" Ivorhen did not feel they could have a better Mayor.

"But, what if I do something wrong?" Caric was worried.

"Humph, as if Eirien would let you!" Gytha muttered as she passed them.

"I doubt you could do that. Look at the last Mayor and what he achieved." There was disgust in Ivorhen's voice at the thought of Cadeyrn and his inept job as Mayor of Bree.

"But if I mess up and things worsen..." There was real worry in Caric's voice.

Ivorhen chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Caric, stop and look around you. Take a good long look and tell me what you see."

Caric blinked at him in surprise and then did just that. He turned and looked around them.

The barn was full of the injured, sick and young, yet people moved with a sense of purpose. He could hear the sounds of hammering and calling from outside mingled with laughter and teasing.

It was then that Caric realised something. There was a feeling of... almost lightness in the air, of hope. He had not seen it for such a long time it took his breath away. With the harsh winter just past and facing a famine due to the conditions, couple that with Cadeyrn's 'rules' and the town had taken on the air of being besieged. That had gone, almost overnight. It was as if the orc attack had freed them from their own worries and united them as one.

"Hope. I can feel hope and peace." There was wonder in his voice.

"Aye, mellon-nin, and do you know why that is?" There was mischief in Ivorhen's eyes.

Caric did not get a chance to answer.

"Da!" It was Wolraven. Once more Caric found himself marveling at the change that had come over his son. Could this man before him be the same person as the one at his side yesterday? There was a light in his eyes that had been missing for so long and lightness of step. It made Caric's heart glad.

"Wolraven, son, you are alright?" There was wonder in his voice.

"Aye, Da. Jowan is having the smithy sorted out. He wanted me to let you know that the new gates will be made to the specifications that you really wanted the last time. No orcs will get through the gates this time!" There was a grim determination in his voice.

"He had better be resting that thick head of his!" Gytha hurried back past them, a bowl of steaming water in her hands. "I will not mop up after him if he is ill." Her voice was gruff but they both knew that if Jowan needed her, she would drop everything and rush to his side.

"He is, Gytha. I made certain the others knew that he was not to move or work, only tell us where he wanted things." Wolraven had to laugh at the big, gruff, kindly smith. He did not appreciate being coddled.

"Good. You rest too! I do not have the room to look after more patients!" Gytha grumbled.

Caric blinked at the comment and looked around. He quickly came to a decision. He looked at the birthing woman. She was about to get a shock.

"Gytha!" He gestured for her to come over, his voice serious. For once she came without even grumbling. The twinkle in her eye made him a little uneasy.

"You called, Lord Mayor?" The scowl Caric gave her was all she could have asked for.

"Don't call me that!" He growled.

"Lord Mayor? But it is only right and proper, Cadeyrn… "

"Cadeyrn was a fool and a bloody idiot. I am Caric, I will always be Caric and that will never change!" He told her sternly.

"Good, that is as it should be." She smiled, satisfied.

"Good. It seems to me Gytha that we are in need of a healer." Caric was going to enjoy this.

Gytha crossed her arms. "Aye, and this time you had better get someone who is truly qualified and knows their trade!" She would never forgive Irfan for the damage he had inflicted on the people of Bree.

"Oh, I think I can do better than that!" Caric was openly smiling and it changed his face completely.

Ivorhen had a sudden inkling of what the new Mayor was about to do.

"Tell me, Gytha, you have worked extensively with Elrond in the past?" Caric sounded thoughtful.

Gytha frowned at him before answering. "Yes, and well you know it. I have treated many a battle casualty and you in particular. Why?" There was something going on here. She was also not sure that she wanted to know what this was about.

"So you have extensive field training?"

"Aye, but that was..."

"Under the best healer that has ever lived in Middle-earth?" Caric was enjoying this.

"Aye, but I am only a..."

"Bree is in need of a healer and I think that you would be the best person to fill that need. The people here trust you with their lives, as do I."

"Caric, talk sense here. I have no formal healer training, it is one thing helping another woman to give birth, but I have never in my life wished to take that..."

"I am sure that Elrond would help you to finish any training you need. Having seen you work these last few days, I don't think there is much that you need to finish with the training."

Caric turned to the occupants of the barn. "I want to take an unofficial, temporary vote. All those in favour of Gytha becoming our Official Town Healer, say 'Aye'!"

The response was almost deafening as they practically took the roof off of the barn with their combined voices calling "Aye".

Caric turned to her with a triumphant grin. "I think the decision has been made for you."

She was openly glaring at him but they could tell she was pleased as well.

"I accept, but only on the condition that Elrond sees to my training. I will get you back for this, Caric. You mark my words!"

"I know, and I look forward to it." Caric was happy. The town now had a healer that they could all trust.

"Well, you can start with this, My Lord Mayor. I want at least twenty assistants that I feel can be trusted to look after the patients. They will be paid, have clothing provided. I also want them trained. I will look after my patients my way and without hindrance from you or the council. Do you understand?" She had her hands on her hips as she spoke.

Ivorhen sneaked a glance at Caric. They were both grinning.

Caric beamed. There was no other word for it. "Good, it is as it should be and exactly how I want it. You are the one who will make the decisions, but only after I have made this one."

Gytha frowned and looked at him. What was this now?

"The injured and children are to be moved. I will not have them here in this weather.

This barn is not fit for habitation. We have a perfectly good Town Hall that is undamaged and will be perfect for this. Wolraven!" Caric called once more.

"Yes, Da?" Wolraven appeared suddenly at Caric's side.

"Go to the Town Hall, break down the door if necessary, unless someone knows where the key can be found, take men with you and clear it. Prepare it for use as an infirmary. There should be plenty of beds or mattresses that we can use. I am sure each house that is undamaged will help provide them. Be sure to get our extra as well. Have the fires set so that it is warm. I will not have my people in this drafty old barn when there is an empty warm hall. See to it for me?" He turned bright eyes to his son.

"I will do this, Father. It will be my pleasure." Pride glowed from his eyes that had too often been dark and hopeless in the past. He turned and walked away with a determined stride.

"And you were worried about not being capable? I think you will be the best man for this job, mellon-nin." Ivorhen gently lifted Tiera so that she was more safely settled. "What can I do to help?"

"You? Sit!" Gytha wagged her finger at him. "I told you no strenuous activity, or must I drug you?" Her eyebrow rose in perfect imitation of Elrond.

A choked laugh from beside them warned them that Celeborn was awake once more.

"Celeborn, how do you feel?" Ivorhen turned to his friend.

"Better, thank you, mellon-nin. How do you fare? Did I hear correctly, Caric is Mayor?" Celeborn tried to push himself upright. Gytha was there immediately to aid him.

"Take it easy. You do not wish to disturb that dressing. I had to re-suture the wound, silly elfling." Gytha grumbled as she plumped up the pillows behind him. "You will not move from that bed without my permission. You will eat, and then you will drink the tea that I give you, without complaint, unless you wish me to speak with that darling wife of yours?" The latter was said so sweetly that it did not immediately register with Celeborn that he had been subtly threatened.

"I will behave." There was a small smile on his face. If he were honest, his leg was still painful, even without moving it. He would have to do as he was told, this time. He had obviously done a lot of damage.

"Good. Tiera, can I trust you to look after these two for me? I will only trust you for this job." Gytha had chucked the little girl on her chin as she spoke. Tiera laughed at her and nodded, not even taking her thumb out of her mouth. "Good girl. I will get Celeborn some porridge and some tea." Her sharp eyes had caught his wince as he had moved.

* * *

By early afternoon the move was made from the barn to the Town Hall situated near the town gates. Much to Celeborn's disgust, Gytha made them carry him on a litter. Gildor insisted on helping to carry him. Celeborn would not have minded so much, but did it have to be in front of the entire town?

"It is not that bad, mellon-nin." Ivorhen told him as he walked beside the litter, carrying Tiera on his hip.

"Not so bad? Who for? You are on your own two feet!" Celeborn knew he was being unfair, but for Valar's sake, he was sore. The tea had not helped at all.

"Not for long by the colour of his face!" Where had Gytha just come from? She had been tending some of the other injured who needed moved by litter just a moment ago.

Celeborn took another look at Ivorhen and felt doubly guilty. He did look pale again and he had a deep frown that marred his forehead.

"Ivorhen? Are you alright?" He could not hide the worry in his voice.

"Yes, I am fine." His voice seemed faint to Celeborn.

"You do not look it." Celeborn would not be put off.

"Let me take Tiera." A dark-haired man suddenly appeared at Ivorhen's side.

"No! Elf! My Elf!" She turned away from her father, wrapping her arms stubbornly around Ivorhen's neck. Ivorhen shrugged apologetically to the girl's father, who only smiled back at him.

"It is alright, Hallam. I will stay with Ivorhen and Tiera. We are almost there." Gytha knew that Ivorhen had overdone it already today. She would make some sleep tea for him. He could not say that he had not been warned.

"Ivorhen? What is it?" He really was looking peaky.

"Just a headache. I am fine." Ivorhen tried to deflect attention from him.

"It looks like more than a minor headache." They were soon under cover at the Town Hall near the gates. Gytha noted gladly that it was certainly warmer in here than it had been in the barn, even with the braziers that had been set up there.

"Maybe." Ivorhen admitted quietly.

Gytha grabbed Ivorhen's arm and led him to a free mattress. She made certain that he and Celeborn were placed close to a window so that they could see the sky. Gildor then saluted and left to join his men.

"Sit and I will look at you."

"I am well, there are others…" Ivorhen tried to brush Gytha away.

"That will not work!" She growled at him.

Tiera patted Ivorhen's cheek gently. "My Elf sick?" If there was one thing that could have caught and kept his attention it was that frightened little voice.

"I am well, Tiera." He hurried to reassure her.

"Blood." She was looking at his forehead and he closed his eyes.

"She is right, Ivorhen. You are bleeding again. Sit." Gytha pushed them down onto the mattress.

"It will be well, Tiera. How are you?" He tried to distract her as Gytha removed the bandage.

"Tiwed." She rubbed her eyes with a tiny fist.

"Sleep with me then." He cuddled her to him.

His only reply was a wide yawn against his shoulder.

"You have overdone it, my friend." Caric limped in after them, aided by Wolraven. "This is much better. Well done, Wolraven."

"Thanks, Da. I will make certain that Athlon is alright." He was as worried for his sister as for his friend.

"Please, make certain Briena rests." He watched as Wolraven hurried across the room. He turned to Celeborn, an apologetic look on his face. "I am using your men, is that alright, Cel?"

"More than alright, Caric. Mirien, in particular, is good with children and he adores hobbits." Celeborn had noticed that there were many halflings in the town helping with the cleanup and rebuilding.

"I know. He has them working already!" He sighed, "I fear what will greet me in the Mayor's office."

"It cannot be that bad, Caric." Celeborn frowned at him.

"Come, Celeborn, you have seen Cadeyrn. Can you truthfully tell me that his office will be kept in perfect order?" He laughed at Gytha's rude noise. "I do not blame Brennus. He is a very honourable man. I intend to ask him to remain in his position and be my clerk."

"Good, he has enough on his hands as it is." Gytha fixed Ivorhen with a piercing gaze. "Tell me how it is that a wound that should be healing is bleeding once more?"

Ivorhen looked away and would not answer.

"Not that I am unaware of the cause." She lifted up two small bloodstained finger tips on Tiera's hand. "Idle hands can come up with the most innocent of pastimes."

"It was how she got my attention earlier. I would not have her blamed." Ivorhen had that wonderful stubborn lift to his chin that Celeborn knew so well.

"And I would not do that. She has shed enough tears. Peace, Ivorhen, and relax please?" She went back to cleaning the wound.

"How is Brennus?" Caric asked.

"He lost a lot of blood and has yet to waken, but he is well looked-after." She nodded to a young tweenage hobbit-lass hovering by the clerk's bedside.

"Hyacinth?" Caric's eyes were wide as he sat heavily beside Celeborn. He winced as he straightened his wounded leg.

"Indeed, she wanted to sit by his bed as soon as I let her out of her own. Another case of hero worship, I think." Gytha was grinning. "I will have some tea for you shortly, Caric. Stay seated! You really should be resting, not rushing about. Imagine what Eirien would say."

"Eirien is not here and by the time she finds out..."

Celeborn chuckled. "You will be in even greater trouble, mellon-nin. Trust me, I know all about that."

"And you will not be when Galadriel realises that you have been as stubborn about your own injury?" Caric cheerfully replied.

What could Celeborn say to that?

"When do you think I can leave, Gytha? I really would like to get to Imladris and make certain that my grandsons are safe." Now that Galadriel had been mentioned, he was worried about all of his family.

"When your wound is healed, and not until. You cannot even straighten your leg, how do you expect to stand? Ivorhen cannot leave his bed until I say… Ah, ah, ah!" She wagged her finger at Ivorhen when he tried to protest. "I have seen your idea of resting and healing and it is not mine! How you lived to see your age I will never know!"

"I am a trained warrior..."

"Who will be asleep sooner than he thinks if he does not rest that too-talkative mouth!" Gytha shook her finger at Ivorhen again, just as if he were a naughty elfling.

That did it for Celeborn. He could not prevent his snort of laughter and soon he was joined by Caric.

"I am glad you both find this so funny!" Ivorhen sounded aggrieved.

"Hir-nin!" Mirien hurried into the chamber, stopping beside Celeborn with a hasty bow.

"Mirien, is there trouble?" Celeborn was no longer laughing.

"Aye, Hir-nin. Gildor sends word that they have found evidence of orcs still in Bree." Mirien sounded breathless.

"Where?" Caric growled as he sat upright.

"In the May... in your office, Hir-nin." Mirien told him.

"It is Caric and always will be Caric to you, young one." He ignored the elf's blink. "What has happened?"

"We were rebuilding some of the doors and heard noises where there should be none. There are orcs in there and they seem to be searching for something of importance. We have them surrounded, although they do not as yet know it."

"Good. We need to see to these orcs once and for all! Wolraven!" Caric tried to stand, but had to stop as his injured leg gave way.

"Da!" Wolraven rushed to his side.

"Sit!" There was no give in Gytha's voice. "Orcs or not, Lord Mayor or not, you go nowhere!"

"My people..."

"…have managed with an incompetent mayor for years. They can wait for another ten minutes." She did not wait for permission but checked his leg. "And when were you going to tell me you felt ill?"

"Later, when things were more settled. How did the orcs get in?" Caric knew that there had been no orcs left alive in Bree. They had searched the town thoroughly.

"That we do not know, Hir-nin. The doors are locked." Mirien admitted.

"A hidden entrance? _Another_ hidden entrance?" Caric was angry now. "If he was not dead, I would make Cadeyrn wish he were right now. How could he do this to his own people?"

"I will go and help sort this out, Da. Just keep the children safe and out of sight. You are of no use to us unable to fight. I will make sure this threat is seen to." Wolraven had fire in his eyes once more.

Caric found himself wishing that Eirien were here to see it.

"Please be careful son." Caric called as he watched him walk away. How he hated being unable to go with him.

"My men are with him. They will not let anything happen to him." Celeborn could see the worry in his friend's face.

"I will go and help..." Ivorhen made as if to stand and leave the room.

Gytha stepped in front of him. "You do. I dare you to try and take one step from that bed and I will strap you down faster than you can blink!" It was no idle threat that she made, he could see that.

"I have seen her do it as well." Caric told him cheerfully. "I do not think that Tiera would let you go anyway."

The little girl had yet to move. Her hand again gripped one of his warrior braids as she slept. He had to accede that point.

"I am glad her parents are alive. I was worried." Ivorhen gently brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"We all were, especially when Erwan was found as he was." Caric admitted.

"They make life worth living, do they not?" There was wonder in Ivorhen's voice. He had long hoped someday to have a family of his own. Perhaps someday…

Caric nodded. "Every minute, even when they scare you almost to death. Speaking of that, I need to get a message to Elrond and Eirien."

"Once you have rested, I will ask Eregdos to help you. He has the best script hand of those available. Your pardon, mellon-nin, but I do not think that Tiera would leave you to even allow you to do that." Celeborn apologised to Ivorhen. He too had an elegant writing hand.

"No offence taken. I am sure that Eregdos needs the practice." If Ivorhen's eyes had been open, they would have seen the twinkle that went along with his words.

"I will make certain that he gets plenty then!" There was laughter once more in Caric's voice. This was something that he would put right. He would improve his literacy skills. Just because Cadeyrn had been happy with being illiterate, it did not mean that Caric would stand for it. Thanks to Elrond, he at least knew his letters and could read and write a bit, but not very well.

He also had a lot that needed to be said. Galadriel needed to be informed of Celeborn's injury. He figured his life would not be worth living if he did not. Eirien would have her say too. He was not sure what scared him the most, his wife or Galadriel… Actually, thinking about it, they tied nicely. No, he had no doubt that he would tell them both.

* * *

Wolraven led the group of men and elves toward the Mayor's office. The group that had already surrounded the building had their weapons ready and looked quite ready to enter the building. Their eagerness to fight the orcs was growing.

"Anything?" Wolraven settled beside Captain Thunor as they watched one of his men pick the lock to the door of the Mayor's office.

"Just noises." The grin that Thunor gave in return was nasty. "One would think they expect us to be deaf."

"They're hardly being quiet." A crash sounded as something was broken inside. "Nor careful."

"They are orcs you know, not exactly the most elegant or intelligent of beings." Mirien sounded disgusted just at the thought. There was a quiet click as the lock sprang open.

"Not like the elves anyway." Gildor added from his other side with a wry grin.

"True. Are we ready to go in? Da thinks that there may be another 'hidden' entrance." Wolraven readied his sword. "I would not want them to get away with whatever it is they are after."

"True." Thunor gave the signal to move and soon they were flooding in through the door. The orcs had been making so much noise that they had not heard as the lock was picked and the door slowly opened.

"Didja find it yet?" The two orcs even had their backs turned to them. They could see the 'hidden' door standing wide open. It was cleverly done and very craftily hidden. You would have to know that the door was there to be able to see the join. It just looked as if it was a fine line on the woodwork and nothing more. The 'handle' that opened it looked like nothing more than a knot in the wood. Cadeyrn had been very clever.

"Nah! 'E was lyin', da 'uman scum. Ya kilt 'im too quick." The smaller orc bent over the desk complained.

"Ya never sed that at t'time!" The other orc dropped a glass goblet, sniggering when it shattered on the floor.

"I like seein' da blood!" His voice dropped. "Woulda liked ta taste some brat flesh tho'." He licked his lips. "Maybe..."

"You will not touch our children!" Thunor had his sword raised and ready.

Both orcs jumped and turned. Surprisingly, neither one had their sword in hand. They obviously had felt so safe and confident that no one knew they were there that they had laid them on the desk.

They tried to reach the weapons, but it was a losing race, for them.

"Do not!" Gildor moved so fast across the room that both orcs and humans jumped in surprise. "Try and you will die!" His voice held such promise that the orcs gulped.

"Elf!" The ugliest orc spat the word out as if it was filthy.

"Yes,_ yrch_?" There was undisguised hate in Gildor's voice.

"Why're dere elves 'ere?" As Ugly talked, his mate reached for one of the swords.

"We help our friends at need. Not that you have any friends. You will have one less if he does not stop moving!" The orc that was moving suddenly had a sharp elven sword at his throat.

"What are you looking for?" Wolraven and the others could move again and had edged close enough to remove the orcs' swords from their reach.

"Nuthin'." The uglier orc, who was obviously the leader, spoke.

"Nothing? You expect us to believe that?" Thunor laughed in disbelief.

"We're lookin' fer nuthin'." The orc grumbled sullenly.

"So you came back, into a town that has just killed off most of your kind, for no reason? You really expect us to believe that? What do you think we are? Idiots?" Gildor looked at the orc as if it were vermin.

"Nah, just filthy elves." The orc glowered at him.

"There are more orcs in here!" Hallam called from the tunnel. A few of the men had gone to check it out.

Wolraven and the others shared a grim look. "Are they alive?"

"Nay, they are all dead." Hallam's voice sounded pleased.

"Good, that is the only good way for an orc to be. Follow the tunnel through and see where it leads. We need to find that out. I also think we need to make these two talk." Thunor cracked his knuckles.

"A whelp like you, make us talk?" The uglier orc laughed at him.

"I have made many orcs speak in the past, more than you could count. Don't worry, we have ways. You will wish you had spoken once I have finished with you." There was such grim promise in his tone that even Gildor looked askance at him.

"A runt like..." A fist connected solidly with his chin and made the orc grunt.

"That is not nice." Wolraven growled at him.

"Easy, Raven." Wolraven had to smile as Thunor used the old nickname that he had held in the Guard. It felt as if he had never been away. "I am sure the orcs will realise just how rude they have been. They will eventually apologise, I am sure."

"Not in this life!" The orc sneered.

"Now, don't be too hasty in saying that. I'm sure we can come to some agreement about all of this." Thunor sounded delightedly cheerful. "If not, well, I know just the spot to make you realise that you have just made a very big mistake." The smile was suddenly cold.

The two orcs shared scared looks.

"Tell us what we want to know and we can help you." Wolraven knew they would not be letting the orcs go, they would also not be unnecessarily cruel. They would never reduce themselves to the same level as the orcs.

"Yeah, right!" The smaller orc sneered. "Why 'ud we b'lieve ya?"

"What choice do you have? Thunor, were any of the wargs left alive?" Gildor asked with relish. He knew some of the stories that the orcs spread about elves and what they did. They were not true, but they did not have to let the orcs know that.

"Three, I think. Shall I have them brought to the clearing? I am sure that they will be mad with pain by now..." Thunor let the sentence trail off. They all knew there were no wargs left alive from the attack. They were too unpredictable, far too dangerous to be left alive and near the town like this.

"Wargs? Ya still got wargs?" The smaller orc looked nervous.

"Yes, we still have wargs and they are very hungry." Gildor rubbed it in a little.

"Tell us what you were looking for." Wolraven sounded pleasant once more. He stood beside the desk and had begun to rifle through the papers there.

The orcs shared another look then seemed to make up their minds.

"Our Master wanted some information yer May'r was 'oldin' for 'im. 'E sed it wer' 'ere. We're ta get it and bring it to 'im."

"What is it?" Wolraven relaxed somewhat. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Papers, somefink ta do wif da Elf King…" The ugly orc suddenly crashed his fist against the other's chin. Apparently he had said too much.

Obviously there was more going on here than any of them had realised. More men rushed in and restrained the two orcs. It looked as if they were going to take their frustrations out on each other. They were quickly separated.

"Keep them apart and in separate cells. I don't even want them talking together." Wolraven told the men nearest to him.

"Of course, Raven." The two orcs were manhandled from the office.

"Gather all the papers you can find. Da will want to see them." At least they had Brennus to help them go through it all. Wolraven helped them collect the papers that had been strewn across the floor.

"Gather what you can carry. I want guards on this door and at the tunnel where it ends. I do not want this entranceway left unguarded. Anything could get in." Thunor was furious with Cadeyrn. How he could do this to his own people was beyond him. Come to that he had not seen anything of Cadeyrn's family since this crisis had finished.

"Raven, have you seen any of Cadeyrn's family since this all started?"

"Nay, I believe that he sent his wife and daughters to visit his parents a few days ago…" He stopped as he realised what he was saying. "He had this planned. That orc-faced pig had this planned all along. If he were not dead, I would take him and make him suffer!" Wolraven was suddenly angrier than he had been in a very long time.

Thunor's voice was grim. "Yes, I think this was planned for some time. To have put all this into place…" He indicated the hidden door. "Well, it would take more than a few months. He did it and he has paid the ultimate price. I just hope that other innocents have not been hurt by his greed. I am just glad he is no longer running this town."

The agreements that sounded from the others told him he was not the only one with that sentiment.

They set a guard on the office and tunnel. Thunor was gathering and placing the papers in baskets when Hallam hurried out of the tunnel.

"It leads to the outskirts of town, to the cave where we caught the orcs last year!" He was breathless.

"That figures. Well, close it and make sure there is no sign that you have been there. If this is used as I fear it is being used, then we do not want to tip them off. This could well work to our advantage." Thunor's mind was already formulating a plan. He needed to speak with the Mayor. "Raven, with me. We need to take this to your Da."

Between them, they carried the papers to the great hall near the gates. As they entered, both realised the Town Hall was perfect for the use it had been given. It was warm and safe. There was plenty of room for patients and healers alike. Under the previous mayor the only time the Town Hall had been used was when Cadeyrn decreed. This was much better.

Caric looked up as they entered, his tense face relaxed as he realised that Wolraven was with Thunor.

"What is the news?" Caric sat straighter in the chair.

Captain Thunor answered. "We have captured two orcs and have them under guard. The others were killed by their companions before they even reached the office. There is a secret entrance. It opens to a tunnel leading to the cave where the orcs were caught last year. If you recall I wanted…"

"…to investigate further but Cadeyrn would not let you. Yes I do recall. I wonder what else we are going to find?" Caric sighed tiredly. His leg was still paining him, even with the tea.

Wolraven gestured towards the woven baskets full of paperwork. "Plenty, Da. The orcs were certainly looking for something. They were rifling amongst the paperwork that Cadeyrn left, saying something about him lying and that it wasn't there. We brought the papers. I thought we could look through them to see if there was anything of importance."

"That sounds like a good plan. Especially since Gytha will not let me go. I tell you, you come to see the injured and sit down for one minute, grimace and you are done for. She is as bad as your Ma, I am telling you!" Caric grumbled away to himself.

"It is for your own good, Da, your leg was really paining you earlier. Are you feeling any better?" Wolraven was worried about his father. He would not admit to being in pain or ill.

"It is better than it was. Gytha resorted to drugging Ivorhen, he really would not rest. I thought Gytha was going to throw a tantrum." Caric was laughing.

"She still may if you don't stop that bloody noise." Gytha hurried passed them, her hands covered in bright red blood. She sounded more worried than angry.

"I think she heard you, Da." Wolraven winked at him but looked concerned as well. Who was bleeding?

"Such disrespect for the Mayor. That will change." He winked back. Caric had not seen the blood on her hands. "Let us see what we have here." The two of them bent over the papers.

Gytha returned less than a minute later, her hands once more clean. She stopped to look at them both. "Brennus is bleeding again. We may have to cauterise his stump once more. He is losing too much blood. I have it tied off, but it is still bleeding."

"Will he be alright?" Wolraven looked worriedly over to the screens around the bed where the young clerk lay senseless. They all liked the eager young man.

"If we can't stop the bleeding, he will die. He has already lost a lot of blood. I will work to make sure that does not happen. " Gytha had a stubborn set to her jaw that they all knew. They both knew if the young man were to die she would never forgive herself.

"We will pray for him." Caric was quite serious, as Gytha knew he would be.

"Good, he needs all the aid he can get." She hurried off, only to be stopped by Celeborn as she passed him.

"Can I help?" He knew a lot about the healing arts, after all.

"Not if you know what is good for you! You need to stay off that leg, thank you, though." She smiled at him to take the sting out of her words.

"I am here if you need advice." He let her go and settled back, searching his mind for some herbs that would stop the wound from bleeding so profusely. Only two things sprang to mind.

"Gytha have you tried to use spider web? I know my Woodland kin use it a lot in healing." They did after all have a steady supply nearby.

"I have tried yarrow, it is slowing it but not stopping it, I doubt we have enough spider web to use it for this." Gytha was honest.

"Ma uses flour when we cut ourselves at home." Briena called from where she was sitting next to Athlon.

"We have some of that, anything to stop the bleeding." Gytha turned to Hyacinth. "Can you fetch me some, dearest?"

The hobbit lass nodded and left the chamber. The minute the door closed behind her, though, Gytha's entire demeanour changed. "Get that fire banked and the flame hot. I need to cauterise, I just did not want Hyacinth to know about it. Wolraven, I need her kept outside while we do this."

"I will see to that, Gytha." Thunor stood. "She won't come in until you wish her to."

"Thank you." Gytha disappeared behind the screens hiding Brennus from view.

"Can I help you with that?" Celeborn gestured towards the basket of papers. "Another pair of eyes cannot hurt and it will not damage my leg."

"That is true, Gytha can't complain at that." At his father's agreement Wolraven handed Celeborn some of the papers.

Silence fell in the hall. The only sound from the three males was the rustling of parchment.

"Caric?" Celeborn's melodic voice was suddenly heard.

"Yes, Cel?" Caric called back.

"Is there a mine of any sort nearby?"

"Yes, for the iron ore to make many of the weapons and tools that we use. Why?" Caric was puzzled.

"Later. Could Cadeyrn read?" Celeborn set aside a small pile of parchment.

"No, that was why he had Brennus as his clerk." Caric was dismissive of the ex-mayor.

"Are you sure of that?" Celeborn looked up at him.

"He always told us that he could not read. Have you found evidence to the contrary?" Caric could tell that Celeborn had found something.

"Let me finish looking through this, but yes I have found something. Wolraven, do you have any figures for the mine? I just warn you both that this may take some time to go through." Celeborn was already looking through the next piece of parchment.

"I am sure I can find it. How far back?" Wolraven was looking through the papers quickly.

"As far back as when Cadeyrn first became Mayor, I think this all began then." Another piece of parchment joined the small pile.

Page after page was sorted onto either pile as they worked.

"There are no figures here!" Wolraven had reached the bottom of his basket.

Celeborn threw the last of his parchment down in disgust. "I was not truly expecting to find any." He cast a speculative and worried glance over at the screens around Brennus' bed.

Almost as if in answer to his prayer the screens opened and Gytha came out. She looked tired. At first Celeborn feared the worst.

"Gytha?" He almost did not dare to ask.

"He will live. We managed to stop the bleeding with the cauterising. He lost a lot of blood he could ill-afford to lose though." She tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Please, sit here." He patted his bed. "When will I be able to speak with him?"

"I do not know when he will waken, it may take some time. There is a problem?" Her sharp eyes bore into him as she tiredly sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, and it is an old one. This is a mess." Celeborn shook his head in disgust. "Cadeyrn was plundering the town. It came from everything from the mine down to the infirmary. He has been skimming off money and goods from almost every part of Bree."

"What!" Caric all but shouted in his dismay.

"It was slowly and carefully done, Caric. Who would have noticed it happening in the course of years? If the money and provisions had vanished overnight you would all have realised. This way, so slowly and so insidiously done, it was overlooked. You had no way of knowing and with the increased orc activity you had greater concerns." Celeborn could see all too well that this had been carefully planned and thought out.

"But, Brennus..." Caric could not believe what he was hearing.

"He may have been kept as much in the dark as you were. If Cadeyrn was hiding the fact that he could read, then he could have sorted through the papers and kept out only those that he wished Brennus to see. This past winter must have been a gift to him. The final nail in the coffin so to speak."

Celeborn could imagine how much glee Cadeyrn must have felt when the winter had fallen so harshly, when the crops had failed... He could blame all kinds of discrepancies on that alone.

"That... monster!" Gytha could not put her feelings into words, sputtering to find a harsher word to describe him.

"Yes, and he then invited other monsters into Bree through the back door." Caric spoke out in disgust.

"The town is at a low point, yes, but it can recover. We have proof of that now and some of the names of people Cadeyrn used to achieve this. It will take time, but we will get to the bottom of all of this and with you as the new Mayor we can rebuild Bree."

He straightened in the bed as much as he could for this, but this was also needed. "Mayor Caric of Bree, I, Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien, hereby offer you official aid in the re-building of your town. I know my allies, Lord Elrond and Aran Thranduil, will wish to extend their aid as well."

"Thank you, Lord Celeborn." Never had Caric sounded so official. "On behalf of Bree, I thank you and accept your generous offer."

"Good, now that the pair of you have that out of the way, I want you both to rest! Celeborn that leg needs to be raised more and it is time you had more tea. Caric, straighten that leg and if I see you crossing those ankles again you will wish you had never been born!" She turned to the smirking Wolraven. "What are you smirking about? You should have told him otherwise!"

Wolraven looked at her, a little stunned. "B... But I did not know!"

"That is no excuse!" She threw her hands up into the air in frustration "Do none of you men think?"

"Gytha, when did you last eat?" Wolraven suddenly had an idea.

"What has that got to do with anything?" She glowered at him.

"Let me see." He held up his hand and ticked off the fingers as he spoke. "Cranky. Rude. Obnoxious. Could this be the effects of being on your feet for far too long, without food and drink?"

Gytha seemed to deflate in front of them. "I think that you might well be right, Wolraven. When did you get to be so smart, anyway?" There was a small smile on her pale, tired face.

"He must have got it from me." Caric's eyes were twinkling and Gytha had to laugh.

"More likely from Eirien!"

"I will get you some food. Da, do you want anything? Celeborn?"

Once it was established that there was nothing that the others needed, Wolraven stood. As he moved away, he was stopped by Celeborn. "Could you ask Eregdos to come in? Have him bring some parchment with him. We should get this agreement down in writing."

"Good thinking, Cel, the last thing I want is to start my term as mayor the same way that he did." Suddenly a goblet appeared before him.

"For the pain that neither you nor Celeborn are feeling." Briena told him tartly. "Did you think that we would not notice, Da?" She held a second goblet out for Celeborn as well…

"I was hoping not." He glowered at her but took the tea anyway. The women of the family were more than a minor force to be reckoned with. He would not put it past her to have him held down and force-fed the blasted tea. It was better to give in, even if that was with ill-grace!

"You should tell me when you hurt, both of you, or must I tell your wives that you are being stubborn and not admitting to needing aid? Or do I take matters into my own hands and just keep you asleep? I will do it." Gytha stood glaring at them again, hands on hips.

Neither man was under any illusion that she would not do just that. One glance at Ivorhen told them she was not bluffing. They had seen her do it to the other ellon not two hours before.

The chamber door suddenly burst open and an obviously steaming-mad Hyacinth, strode into the chamber.

"Why would you not let me back in? You sent me to fetch something and then told Thunor to keep me out. I won't have it!" She stamped a hairy foot in temper.

Caric had to bury his face in the goblet to keep from laughing out loud.

"I had to get you so out that I could treat Brennus. You can come and sit with him now. Did you bring the herbs?" Gytha said nothing about the young hobbit's little tantrum. She was as guilty of doing that as anyone was.

"Yes, here. I want to see Brennus." She tossed her hair and walked to the bed. Gytha watched her in amused shock.

Caric's laughter changed that.

"You think that is funny, do you, My Lord Mayor?" She rounded on him. "Just because..."

"Here is a meal for you, Gytha." Wolraven handed her a platter full of meat and potatoes. "I brought you some watered wine. I did not think you would want to drink it full-strength at the moment." He flashed a charming smile.

"Thank you, Raven. You are such a gift to your parents. You are eating, I hope? I know you have not really had much chance either."

"Yes I am. I am hungry too." They ate together in comfortable silence.

After they had finished, Eregdos came in with parchment, ink and quill. "You called for me, Hir Celeborn?"

"Yes, we wish you to scribe two documents, one is a letter to Hir Elrond and one official script for Caric to have as a record of the agreement that we have just reached." Celeborn had finally finished the tea that Briena had given him and placed the goblet to one side.

"Of course, as you wish, Hir-nin!" Eregdos pulled up a chair then placed his ink, quill and parchment on one of the tables beside him. As they watched, he settled himself and pulled the parchment in front of him and loaded the quill with ink. He sat alert and upright as he waited for them to begin dictating what they wished him to write.

An hour later they were still composing the letter to Elrond. Briena sat beside Athlon's bed in quiet amazement. She would never have believed that her father could be like this. He seemed so different from the father she knew, the grumpy old gate keeper that she loved so much. This new man in front of her was almost a stranger, but a wonderful stranger at that. Her mother would be so pleased and proud when she saw Wolraven too!

If her father was an amazing transformation, her brother was a revelation. This was the brother she had grown up with, the bright-eyed terror who would stop at nothing to help another in trouble.

She could still hardly believe it! Her father was the Mayor of Bree! She wished that she could be there when her mother got this letter. The look on her face would be worth the journey, just to see.

How she missed her Ma, she hoped that she would be home soon. She would want to see Da like this. He was now talking about Athlon and letting Ma know he had been injured. She would not be happy. _When _he recovered, Athlon would be amazed at how she would mother him. He was already treated as one of the family, even before they married. She was luckier than she could have said, but then this happened.

She stroked Athlon's hands absently, he had to be...

Voices were suddenly heard through an open window. "Riders! Riders are coming!" The cry went up from the guards on the ruined gate.

In that one instant, the relaxed atmosphere in the hall changed. Those that were able to stood and reached for the weapons they had not let fall far from them. Briena already had her sword in hand. She would meet this new threat as she had been taught, head on and with her sword raised. If they wanted to try and enter the hall they would have to get through her to do so.

"Wolraven!" Caric was struggling upright only to be pushed back down by Gytha.

"I will go see who it is, Da. Thunor is mustering the men and elves!" Wolraven ran for the door, not even stopping to look at his father.

Celeborn reached for his own sword. It would not be perfect, fighting from the bed, but he could, and would if he needed to.

Eregdos set down his quill and hurried from the room after saluting Celeborn, his sword in his hand and a grim set to his face.

Tiera woke up from where she slept on Ivorhen. The noise frightened her and she started crying, scared that the monsters were here once more.

The sight tugged at Celeborn's heart as she sobbed and held on to Ivorhen with all her worth, poking him and calling for 'My Elf'. Ivorhen did not stir and this frightened Tiera all the more.

"Elfy! Wake up, My Elf!" Was all she could say amid her sobs.

Her own tantrum forgotten, Hyacinth stood from Brennus's side and held out her hands so that Tiera could go to her. Not surprisingly, Tiera refused. She would not leave her elf.

"I will stay with her, Lass." Gytha knew that Tiera would not budge from where she perched next to Ivorhen. This could make matters interesting when it got to when Ivorhen had been awake long enough to drink sufficiently to need the necessary. She could just picture him having to take Tiera with him.

When Gytha reached Ivorhen's side, she sat down next to Tiera. Tiera did not need any further invitation. Moving in such a way that meant she did not have to let go of Ivorhen, she crawled onto Gytha's lap.

"There are no more monsters here, little one. It could be anyone come to check on us. I will not let anyone near you." She hugged the crying child to her and for the first time wondered if she had done the right thing in drugging Ivorhen.

They all waited until they heard the cry go out: "Halt! Who goes there!" It was Wolraven's voice heard quite clearly through an open window.

It seemed to take forever before the answer came and it was a voice that Celeborn knew all too well. He could have groaned aloud and yet he should also have expected this.

"I am Amaruvdor, son of Lord Bainen of Fornost. We come in search of the elf Celeborn and his men." Celeborn bristled at the lack of the use of his title. Normally he would think nothing of it, but there was something about this human that seemed to grate on his nerves. "He was meant to be heading here, although I doubt that he has arrived." His voice was laced with disdain.

Wolraven's voice fairly dripped ice as he replied. As gatekeeper, naturally, he was the only one, aside from Caric, who could grant entrance to the town. "Actually, Lord Celeborn and his men arrived two days ago now, in time to help us fight off a band of orcs. He was injured during his journey, but did not let that prevent him from fighting beside us."

"He is here then?" Amaruvdor called to his escort. "Dismount. We have injured that need aid. I would wager that the elf received nothing more than a scratch. Where is your infirmary? I would take your hand off of my chest, _Elf_."

"I would not take another step forward if I were you, _Adan_!" Surprisingly, it was Eregdos who answered and his voice was almost a deadly whisper.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Get your filthy hands off me! Wait until my father hears of this!"

"Your father is here in Bree?" Wolraven sounded amused even though his tone was still cold.

"Well no, but..."

"Then what can he do to help you? What do you want in Bree? We have little time to spend on visitors at present." Wolraven asked, quite sensibly.

"I told you, I am here to speak with Cele..."

"_Lord _Celeborn! I will not remind you of this again." Wolraven cut him off.

"I am here to speak with _Lord_ Celeborn and have my injured men cared for." The voice regained its haughty tone. "So if you would let us by..."

"You can enter when I say you can come in and not before. Look around you man! What do you think has happened here? Many of the town's people are injured, a lot of our buildings damaged and you demand aid? None of you look to be so seriously injured that we need drag the healers away from those in greater need. For your information, that does include Lord Celeborn. If I were in your shoes..." Wolraven could not believe the audacity of this idiot in front of him.

"Then I am thankful that I am _not_ in your shoes, _doorman_. I at least have some brain..." The sound of a fist hitting flesh sounded loud and hard. Gytha covered her mouth to stop the glee from erupting. Wolraven would never idly stand by and let someone call him that in that tone.

"Why you!" A scuffle ensued and again the sound of fist meeting flesh sounded.

"Have you had enough?" Thunor sounded as if he was having the time of his life. "If you have, please allow me to introduce you to the son of our Mayor. Wolraven, I do not think he will be giving you any more trouble."

"I'd agree with you there, Captain Thunor. If you can keep a civil tongue in your head, and _if you behave_, we will let you into the town. We may even grant you aid, but I warn you, if you speak like that to anyone else and if I see you attacking another person like that again, I will personally throw you into the town's cells. Unfortunately, at the moment they are our pig sties. Our jails were badly damaged in the orc attack. Then, when you are freed, I will throw you out of Bree myself. Am I clear?" Wolraven sounded glorious, Celeborn had to admit. If anything, the attack had reawakened the man that had been locked inside Wolraven for so long.

"You are the mayor's son?" The sneer was still there in Amaruvdor's voice.

"Yes, I am, and right proud of it!"

"We will… _behave_." It was reluctant. Amaruvdor was obviously not happy with the fact that he had met someone who would not treat him deferentially just because of who his father was.

"Good, our men will make certain that you keep to that." Thunor stated.

"In that case, you may enter. You may also need someone to look at that bloody nose and black eye." Wolraven sounded amused. Obviously, like most bullies, Amaruvdor could not carry through his promise of violence without the help of others.

Gytha looked down at the hiccupping child in her arms. "See, there are no monsters, just a silly man acting like a child." She tweaked Tiera's nose earning her a watery giggle. Gytha looked up at Hyacinth who had not moved from where she had stopped. Gytha was undecided as to who needed her the most. The young hobbit-lass obviously needed some comfort too. Gytha opened her other arm and Hyacinth hurried to her, wincing as she was pulled into a hug. The wound on her ribs was hurting her more than she was letting on. She wanted to be there for Brennus though, as he had been there for her.

Gytha made the hold as soft as she could, aware of the state of the tweenage Halfling's ribs and uttered quiet reassurances. She knew she should really go and see to the newcomers' injuries, but sometimes this took precedence. Besides, if they were fighting and being so argumentative, they could not be that badly hurt.

Hyacinth eventually pulled back and shakily wiped her face. "Sorry." She whispered.

"What in the world are you sorry for, child? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Not'ing" Tiera agreed and reached out to hug her.

Hyacinth smiled and hugged her back. "I will stay with Tiera if you need to go and see to them."

"Are you sure, my dear? You are hurt yourself and still need to rest." She could see the pinched look to her face as Hyacinth struggled to hide her pain.

"I am fine. I can sit with them. She will not leave him and I can see Brennus from here." She smiled once more at Tiera who was playing with one of Ivorhen's dark braids. Tierra had one braid in her mouth and the other clutched in her hand. "He will need to wash his hair soon, it will be very sticky. Perhaps I could do that when she sleeps?"

"That would be a good idea, I think that Ivorhen would thank you for that and Celeborn or one of the other elves would probably help you to braid it again. He will be none the wiser as to what Tiera here has been up to then. Tiera, will you stay here with Hyacinth? I will be back very shortly." It took a moment for her to settle the little girl back onto the bed. She kissed the sweet little nose before she stood and left the hall, hoping that no one would see the tears in her eyes. She had always wanted children of her own but had not met someone she wished to have them with until it was too late. Still, she had Jowan to spend her evenings with now.

Celeborn watched her go, a look of sorrow on his face. "She would have made a good mother."

"Aye, it is also what made her a good birthing woman." Caric admitted.

"You made a wise choice for your healer." Celeborn was smiling again.

"Aye, she will not take any fuss from the men and that is what is needed."

Suddenly another voice drifted in through the open window. "A woman? You expect me to believe that your healer is a woman? Do not touch me!" Amaruvdor sounded much aggrieved.

"That is well and good with me, child! When you grow up, or the pain gets too bad for you to cope with, I will be here. Until then, I will abide by your wishes. Move!" Gytha's voice was hard once more.

"What? No! I am injured!" It was obvious that Amaruvdor had not expected that. "Get back here and see to me! Get her back here!"

Wolraven answered him in a reasonable tone, though it was a bit strained. "You told her you did not need her. I think you should make up your mind as to what you really want. You have hurt her feelings. She will not treat you now until you apologise properly. And, Amaruvdor, I meant what I said. If you are rude once more I will carry out my threat."

Within seconds, the door opened as the injured were led into the hall. Celeborn saw that, although they looked a little worse for wear, they were all on their feet and able to walk unaided.

Gytha led them to some empty mattresses that still lined the wall and sat them down. To the others' amusement, she started as far away from Amaruvdor as she could. He had taken the first mattress opposite Celeborn, obviously thinking that would get him aid faster than the others. He was proven wrong once more.

Gytha started with the more seriously injured of the men. His arm had been badly gashed. Although it had been bound, he had still lost a lot of blood.

"What happened?" She washed her hands and began to remove the blood-soaked bandage.

"We met a small group of orcs. They did not last long but fought hard. Ouch!" He winced as the bandage pulled at the hairs on his arm.

"Stop being a baby, even Hyacinth there did not make this much noise when I treated her wounds." Gytha told him shortly, indicating a little hobbit-lass entertaining a small child next to an unconscious elf.

"She was injured? By what?" He asked worriedly, is own pain forgotten. The lass looked so young. He had met many hobbits over the years and liked them all.

"Orcs, Bree was attacked by a large group of orcs. The ones you met must have been a remnant of that. The town has been badly damaged, but we will survive." Gytha was washing the wound. It was deep and nasty. She would need to stitch it.

"I am sorry to hear all this. We could see the glow of flames in the sky last night and speculated as to what it was. Amaruvdor laughed and said whoever it was deserved it for letting them get near. He is an idiot!"

"You think that highly of him then?" Gytha sounded amused.

"Him? No, not one of us. We did not agree with his reasons for coming here. Amaruvdor forced his father into letting him come and we were ordered to accompany him as protection. He made us surround him so that the orcs could not get close to him. He told us that his father would have our head if we did not protect him. He is a bully and a braggart. As far as I know, he has no friends, just hangers-on, because of his status."

"It was the impression that I had of him, I will admit. This needs stitching." Gytha told him.

"I know. Our healer was told, by _him, _that we could not stop to properly tend our hurts. He claimed that it was more important that he get here."

"Again, I am not surprised." She picked up the needle and began to suture the wound.

When she had finished, one of the women came in behind her to bind it. "Stay in bed. Rest, you have lost a lot of blood."

Gytha worked her way down the row and every one of the men told her much the same tale. Not one of them had a good word to say for Amaruvdor. When she reached him, or rather his bed, she ignored him, passed him by, going directly to Celeborn.

"How are you feeling now?" She reached for his wrist, speaking in low tones so others could not hear.

"Better, hennad, that last tea helped. How are they?" He had watched her as she treated them. Celeborn could well imagine what had been going through Amaruvdor's mind when he took the mattress nearest to him. Amaruvdor had not greeted him, nor had he even looked at him. Considering that he had apparently come here specifically to see Celeborn, that was pretty odd behaviour.

"Sore, injured and very mad, I have met none with a good word for him. They seem to feel quite the opposite." Gytha counted his pulse before touching his forehead. It was cool to the touch.

"It was the same back in Fornost. He relies on his father's name and title far too much." He winced as she touched his leg, it was not as tender as it had been, but it was still quite sore.

"I am hoping that Raven's little 'lesson' would help with that." Gytha frowned when he winced once again. "It is still hurting you?"

"Aye, a bit. I think it will take more than that to..."

Amaruvdor suddenly spoke up. "Larion! Go and fetch some food. I am hungry."

It turned out that Larion was the first Fornost warrior that Gytha had treated for the arm wound. "I have been told by the healer that I must rest and stay in the bed." His voice sounded happy of that fact.

"See what I mean?" Celeborn asked, grimly amused. "Some never learn."

"Did you not hear what I ordered you to do? Get me some food and get it now! I do not want some stupid excuse!" Amaruvdor was as snide with his guards as he was with the rest of them. Celeborn could understand why they did not like the man.

Gytha sighed and stood, she made her way to Larion's bed. "You move an inch from that bed and you will regret it for some time to come. You see that dark-haired elf over there with the child? He stood when I told him to rest and ignored my warning. Do you see what he is doing now?"

"Sleeping?" Larion had looked to where she had instructed.

"Yes, and do you know why he is sleeping?" Gytha sounded fierce.

"No." He looked like a child being told off by his mother.

"I drugged him." She sounded quite proud of that.

"You... you did?" He sounded quite shocked.

"I did. I am not above doing it again should I have need. Now stay!"

Gytha then turned to Amaruvdor and her demeanour changed even more. Sparks seemed to fly from her eyes. "As for you! This is my healing wing." Amaruvdor sneered at that. "It may not be much, but it is all we have at the moment. Your injured were grateful enough for the facility. Now I will pass this ruling down to the others helping to care for the wounded and I will make sure that those who are not here will also be told this. Since you are not incapacitated, you will get your own food or starve. The same applies for any drinks you wish. Anything you need is down to you to get. You will not be coddled here. If you threaten one of my patients again you will have no need for food." As she spoke, she took determined steps forward. By the time she had finished, Amaruvdor had pressed himself against the wall. "Do I make myself clear?"

For the first time since they had arrived Celeborn could see the fear on Amaruvdor's visage, real fear and not pretend. All the affectations seemed to dissipate with the wind.

"**_Do I make myself clear!"_** There was real command in her voice and many realised that before them was not just a healer but a warrior who had faced down orcs without batting an eyelid.

"Yes." His voice was barely above a squeak.

"Good." She dismissed him with a flick of her head and turned to Celeborn. "And as for you, My Lord Friend, it is time to look at that mess that you call a leg!" She swept over to Celeborn's mattress and began gathering the things she would need.

Briena had stood from her post at Athlon's side and walked slowly near Amaruvdor, she was looking at the two children by Ivorhen and did not see the gleam that suddenly shone in his eyes. It was gone by the time she looked at him.

She stopped by his bed, fully intending to go on to her father's bedside. She just felt it fair to inform him of certain facts. "I will warn you this, don't mess with Gytha. She has killed more orcs than you will ever face and without a flicker of fear."

"Is that so? And what should I do with the old Hag? But you..." He reached out and caught her by the hand as she turned away and pulled her into his lap. "I know what I would do with you, you little beaut..." He suddenly stopped talking. His eyes bugged from his head and his face took on a rather dark puce colour.

"I would let me go if I were you." Briena's voice was still pleasant, but it held a throb of anger and a hint of danger within it.

His hands released her rather swiftly and were held up in supplication.

"You will never touch me again, do you hear?" He nodded almost desperately. "If I hear you have touched another woman in this town I will make certain that you never have those urges again." She twisted her hand which was buried deep in his groin, earning a grunt of pain. "DO you understand my meaning?"

He squeaked. "Yes, let go!" There was even more desperation in his voice.

"You did not say pwease." The voice came from a very young source and spoke around a thumb.

Briena had to laugh and her grip grew harder, earning an even higher squeak of pain. "You are right Tiera. He has not once said 'please' to anyone since he has been here. I think he should say 'please'. What do you think, Tiera?"

"Yeth." She nodded her agreement, pleased to be asked.

"Then, sir, I think you should do as this child bids and use 'please' and 'thanks' while you are here. Mayhap the manners we use are not used at your home, but they are expected and will be used here." Another twist followed by a higher squeak. Stunned silence had fallen in the chamber as everyone watched him being put very firmly in his place. "Well?"

"Please, let go, My Lady. Please, I beg of you." Amaruvdor was becoming most desperate.

"Since you ask so sweetly, yes, I will let you go. But heed my words, all of them." She let him go and he fell back, his hands clutching at the wounded area as he backed away from her. He looked more terrified of Briena than he had of Gytha. Celeborn had not thought that would be at all possible.

She ignored him though and made her way to her father. She spoke in a low tone, for Caric's ears alone. "Da, I do not think he should be given free reign of the town."

"I agree, dear one and well done. When he grabbed you I thought..."

"Da, I can look after myself. You should know that. You and Ma taught me well. A little jumped-up fart like him is no threat to me." She had purposefully raised her voice on the last sentence so that Amaruvdor and everyone else could hear. The laughter that had abated a bit sounded even more loudly now. Even the men that had traveled with Amaruvdor did not hide their glee. He would not even look in their direction.

"Besides, how could I be the Mayor's daughter and not be able to look after myself?"

They were not aware that Amaruvdor's head shot up and his face paled even more as he heard Briena's words. He groaned. This was not going well. Through his own actions, he had managed to alienate the Mayor's children and most likely the Mayor himself, all within an hour of reaching Bree. The elf, lying opposite him, he did not care a jot about. It would be interesting to see what this 'wound' really was. His men would then see just how weak the elves really were.

Caric was proud of his daughter. "True, and I am sure your mother will be relieved to hear that. Sit, child. How is Athlon?"

Gytha settled back down to her work on Celeborn's leg. It had been very amusing to see Briena put Amaruvdor in his place. Caric's daughter may look thin and currently in need of a few good meals, but that was worry over everything that had happened recently. She was far stronger than she looked. She had to be, to wield a bow like she did and then be able to pick up a sword.

"I will wash my hands and take the dressing down and then re-wash them." That was how Elrond had taught her and how she always did things.

Celeborn nodded and looked up as he heard the rustle of movement across the way. Yes, Amaruvdor had moved so that he could watch what was going on. Let him watch. It was nothing to Celeborn if he wanted to be nosy.

Gytha returned with a basin to gently clean the leg. It was still swollen and incredibly bruised. The knee and ankle were bruised all around and three times their normal size and the five different lines of sutures stood out starkly against the colour of his skin.

"You really need to keep off of this leg, Celeborn. It is not good. Even with your rapid healing, it is going to take a few days for the swelling to go down and your ankle!" Gytha looked up at him with worry only to stop as he gestured over her shoulder. She did not need to look to know who he was meaning. A wide, mischievously evil grin chased across her face and she deliberately moved so that he would get a really good look at the injured leg.

They could not miss the shocked gasp that came from Amaruvdor's direction. It was followed by more from his men who had curiously moved to look. Their reactions were more sympathetic and Celeborn could tell that they were upset at the state of his leg.

"You did a lot of damage to this leg by staying on it. I know what was happening at the time, but really Celeborn, I would have thought you would have known better, silly elfling! This is going to be painful as it heals and I am still not sure that you have not broken a bone yet. I cannot tell that until the swelling goes down."

Gytha continued cleaning down the leg, stopping every now and then as Celeborn groaned when she hit a particularly sore area. ""I am sorry. I am being as gentle as I can be." She wiped more exudate away.

"How did this happen, my lord?" One of Amaruvdor's men inquired. He sounded worried.

They did not see the scowl that Amaruvdor shot their way. They were not meant to be sympathetic towards the elf!

"We were attacked by orcs twice on the way here. When we got here the orcs had surrounded the town. We had no choice but to fight." Celeborn hissed with pain once more.

"He should have been resting this leg. It would have healed faster. Thank goodness the infection has at least eased." She glowered sternly at him.

"It was infected? How did you stand?" Larion was clearly awed. It was written all over his face. All the way from Fornost, Amaruvdor had told them again and again how the elves were weak and devious, that they cared nothing for the suffering of men and would do nothing to aid them. He claimed that was why they had left the town so suddenly, by stealth. They had all begun to see that he was more than a little bitter against the elves for some reason.

Gytha answered for him. "With a great deal of difficulty and not a little pain." Celeborn was too caught up in the pain from his multiple wounds. "What Lord Celeborn did not tell you is that his horse fell on the leg, not once but twice, and he also got an orc knife through his thigh, in through the front and out through the back. From what I gather, it was a nasty sight to see." Gytha was perhaps laying it on a little thick, but if it lost Amaruvdor just that little more leverage with his men, she would tell them all about it.

Amaruvdor actually turned green. He could practically see the wound and knife in his mind's eye. It caused him to shiver.

Celeborn could not have spoken at the moment if he had wanted to. His leg felt as if it was on fire and the skin tingled with pain. His muscles seemed to be cramping and all he wanted was for it to end. He clenched his teeth and breathed heavily.

It was then, as he was fighting the pain, that he felt the familiar presence in his mind.

_/Meleth/ _Ai,Valar! Galadriel would choose this moment to contact him.

_/Galadriel/ _He sounded weak, even to himself.

_/What is it? Meleth, what is wrong/ _Galadriel sounded worried. _/I have been waiting for you to contact me./_

Celeborn winced at that. He had deliberately not contacted Galadriel as he recovered from his injuries. He knew what she would say to him.

_/I am sorry, meleth. There has been much to do and Gytha had me drugged for a while./_

_/I forgive you, although I was worried. How are your injuries? I can feel your pain./ _Quiet worry thrummed through their connection.

_/Gytha is dressing my wounds and they are sore. You should know, so you can inform Lord Bainen, Amaruvdor arrived this evening. He is being his usual charming self and endearing himself to one and all. Their party encountered some orcs, as did we. They took some minor injuries but he is well, if a little bruised. He was in perfect health until he got to Bree./ _There was pure amusement in his voice.

_/What happened/ _Galadriel sounded curious.

/_He insulted me in front of Wolraven and then insulted Raven as well. He learned the hard way that Raven is not to be trifled with. Then he insulted Gytha, who is now Bree's Healer. He is still waiting to be treated for the bruises that Raven gave him./ _

It was wonderful to hear Galadriel's clear laughter as it pealed across the miles to him.

_/But that is not all. He then tried to be fresh with Briena and learned that she is not as weak as he expected her to be. He is nursing a very bruised gweth and a badly injured pride./_

Her laughter was longer and clearer. Suddenly the pain seemed to recede a bit.

_/Are you well/_ Celeborn asked her.

_/Aye, we are being well looked after here. I miss you. I was worried about you when the orcs attacked. I am relieved to know that you are better. But, Celeborn Silvertree, if you ever do that again I will never forgive you/_

It was Celeborn's turn to laugh, knowing full well that she did not mean it. _/Have you had any more dreams of the web? Any more visions/_

_"Nay, nothing, they have stopped./_ Galadriel sounded puzzled.

_/That is strange. Saes meleth, let me know if you do? I would find it most interesting./ _In truth, he was as puzzled as she was. Though, he was also glad she had a respite from the visions.

_/I will./ _She promised him. /_When will you be able to leave Bree/_

_/Not for a few days, at least not until Gytha gives me permission. Have you heard from Elrond/_

_/No, I am becoming even more concerned about him by the day. I hope he is alright./_

_/He will be. Elrond always is, as is Thranduil. I will.../ _A sharp slap caught his attention. _/I need to go. I will contact you tomorrow if I do not hear from you before. Stay safe Meleth_. _Gerich veleth nín./ _Celeborn told her.

_/Please stay safe, Melethron./_

Another sharp slap on his cheek and he blinked up at Gytha. She had her hand raised to hit him once more.

Celeborn reached to gently halt her arm before another blow could fall. "I am awake!" He really did not want to be hit again, his cheek was stinging, but that was nothing to what his leg was doing. It felt as if it had turned into Mount Doom with the way it was burning.

"You blanked out on me. I was worried when you would not respond to me. I thought you had passed out." Gytha truly sounded worried.

Celeborn glanced at Caric who shrugged his shoulders at his friend. He had tried to explain, but Gytha had been more intent on her patient than the Mayor.

"I was conversing with Galadriel..." Celeborn tried to explain.

Amaruvdor made a disparaging noise. "If you believe that, you will believe anything. He will have you believe that the Witch he calls his wife can talk to him over great distances." Amaruvdor could stay quiet no more. Really! This was getting ridiculous. As if one could speak over such a distance. The next thing they would claim was that they could see the future.

Caric had just about had enough from this upstart who had come into Bree and decided he knew better than anyone else.

"May I ask when you have had dealings with the elves that you are such an expert on them?" He sat himself upright.

The look that Amaruvdor shot him should have been enough to curl his hair... if it had not already been curly to start with.

"Probably more than you have, you old fool!" There was pure disdain in his voice. What did this old man know? He's probably a stupid stable hand.

There were protests from everyone in the chamber apart from the newcomers. They stayed quiet, not sure what was going on and not wanting to side with Amaruvdor.

Caric brushed off the protests and turned to the young man. He was determined to put him in his place. Was he really that much of an idiot? "For your information, young man, I was fighting beside this elf and his kin before you were even thought of. They are honourable, fair and wise and for your information, yes, they can mind-speak with their bonded. They can also ..."

"Fly? If so why did they have to ride here? I believe nothing they tell me and the fact that you do makes you the bigger fool!" Amaruvdor crossed his arms as a signal of finality.

"I fear it is you who is the bigger fool. I think it is time that you left Bree. You are no longer welcome here. Your men are more than welcome to stay, but that does not extend to you." Caric told him from his bed, Celeborn nodded his approval. This continuing string of disparaging remarks and digs against the elves was not welcome when they were recovering from the attack that the orcs had forced upon them.

"And who are you to give me that kind of order, you ridiculous old man!" Amaruvdor could not believe this. It would actually be amusing if it weren't so sad.

"You not thpeak like tat!" Tiera spoke up from the bed beside Ivorhen. She had been watching all this with interest, but she would not stand to see this silly loud man being nasty to Uncle Caric.

"Shut up, brat, I am not speaking to you!" Amaruvdor dismissed her without even looking in her direction.

"You will apologise for that right now!" The voice was strong and sure and held such authority that Amaruvdor automatically turned to see who had spoken. It was the elf beside the girl. He sneered at him, if he was weak enough to need to be looked after by a child... He turned away.

By the time he had turned back to look at Caric, Ivorhen was by his side. The self-appointed Fornost contingent blinked. How had the elf moved that fast? That was incredible!

"I said that you will apologise to Tiera and you will do it this minute!" A hard grip on Amaruvdor's arm made him wince and Gytha could be heard telling Ivorhen to get back to bed now. "In a minute, Gytha, this has been some time in the coming."

Amaruvdor's eyes were wide. He had seen this elf before in Fornost and had dismissed him with the thought that he was just another pretty boy, nice to look at but nothing more. The way the hand gripped his arm told him that he might have been wrong on that account.

"Unhand me, elf!"

"When you have apologised to Tiera, not until then." Ivorhen pressed his fingers further into the arm.

"You are mad! I will not apologise to a child." Amaruvdor was certain of that. Those long thin fingers seemed to have developed into claws and the pain was building as his fingers went numb. He realised very quickly that he did not really have much choice. If he wished to keep him arm, he would have to apologise to someone for the first time in his life. He took a deep breath, but the words seemed to stick in his throat. He finally managed to grind the words out. "I am sorry, Tiera. I did not mean to be so rude to you."

"Alwight." Tiera nodded and her eyes shone with love for her elf once more.

Unfortunately, Amaruvdor found that Ivorhen had not yet released him. He turned worried eyes to Ivorhen.

"Tiera is not the only one who you need to apologise to. You need to say 'sorry' to Mayor Caric." Ivorhen's voice was cold.

"The Mayor? But I have not yet met the mayor at all!" Amaruvdor sounded so certain it was laughable.

"Oh, but you have. You just did not realise it at the time." There was a cold grin on Ivorhen's face.

Amaruvdor felt his stomach drop, he had met the Mayor? Who could it be? Wolraven? No, he was too uncouth to be the Mayor. Had he insulted him? He hoped not, his father would not be amused with him again if that were so.

"Should we tell him, Mayor Caric?" There was respect in Ivorhen's slightly-raised voice.

Amaruvdor was still not sure who the Mayor of this forsaken place was. "Mayor Caric?" He looked around for the noble person he expected to see.

"Yes?" Caric asked.

Amaruvdor closed his eyes, it could not be. By the gods, please, it could not be. He opened them and looked again. In front of him was the old man, the one he had been so rude and insulting to since he arrived with his men.

"You are the Mayor?" His voice was soft.

"Aye, I am the mayor of Bree. But then, **_if you had asked_** before, we would have told you, but you decided that you knew better than the rest of us." Caric's voice was still cold. He wouldn't blame this boy's parents. It was just as likely that they would be horrified with how he was behaving. He could easily have alienated the two towns and caused more problems than he could have dreamt of. As it was, he would be speaking with Lord Bainen about this. He doubted he would be happy.

"I am sorry, I did not think." Amaruvdor actually felt ashamed.

"That was blatantly obvious!" Caric told him, his tone short. "The next time you arrive at an unfamiliar town you should make sure that you know who is who before you start casting aspersions and insulting people." Caric told him in no uncertain terms.

"I will. I beg you, please accept my apologies, all of you. I would never have behaved like this had I..."

"Had you known who I was, I know, but you would still have behaved like that with the others, of that I have no doubt." Caric was not going to let him off so lightly.

"No, I would not have!" Amaruvdor exclaimed, highly offended at the idea.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Caric was astonished.

Amaruvdor did not deign to answer that question.

"You may stay, but on one very important condition." Caric did not feel he could send the man out into the night when there still were orcs about.

"What is that?" There was sudden hope in Amaruvdor's eyes.

"You will apologise fully to all those you have been rude to or insulted. Then maybe Gytha will treat your bruises and bumps. As for you, Ivorhen, you should go back to your bed or Gytha will drug you again." Caric warned him.

Celeborn had to smother a laugh and Gytha could not help but giggle under her breath.

"I will as well." She said between giggles.

Ivorhen shot her a look that his friend and mentor, Glorfindel, would have been proud of. But Caric was right, he did need to be back in bed. He had leaped into action when he had heard Amaruvdor shout at Tiera. He could not let him get away with that.

"I will go back to bed." He turned back to Amaruvdor. "I will be watching you." He warned him.

Amaruvdor gulped. He would never again think of the elf as a pretty boy. No, he was much more than that, far more than just a handsome face.

He spent the next half-hour going all around making apologies, leaving Celeborn and Gytha for last. He even did something that surprised them. He apologised to the men who had come with him. There was amusement in their eyes when they heard him.

He then retreated to his mattress and finally his nose and eye were treated.

Ivorhen watched all this with pleasure. One could hope that the man had learned a valuable lesson.

* * *

The next morning they all awakened to a white, almost Yule, scene. A very late frost had turned the world back into a winter wonderland. It was just another reminder of how odd the weather had been over the past year.

Guards still stood at their posts at the ruined gates to the town. That would be changed today when some temporary gates were erected. The metal gates would then be remade and erected. This time they would be made just as Caric had wanted them and no money would be spared. He had vowed that Bree would not be breeched so easily again.

Inside the Town Hall infirmary, the patients were also waking. Tiera had been restless for most of the night. Her nasty dreams of the monsters made her very fretful. Nothing either Bethany or Ivorhen did would settle her down for some time after a dream. They could only hope the memories would recede eventually.

Bethany was feeding her son, Erwan, his morning meal and yawning greatly when Celeborn invited her over to talk. She just transferred herself and the babe to his bedside with an ease that came from being a mother who was used to juggling things, even though she had also been injured.

"You wish to speak with me, My Lord?"

"Indeed, Bethany. I hear that you are a seer?"

"I am. I have been warning Cadeyrn for months that this attack was coming. He would not listen." She sounded aggrieved and highly frustrated.

"There is a good reason why he ignored your warnings. He has been planning this attack for some time, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Celeborn had given this a lot of thought, ever since Gytha had told him what had happened.

"What is it?" She sounded worried.

"There is nothing to worry about. I just wanted to speak to you about Tiera."

Bethany gave him a bright relieved smile. "She is a sweet child isn't she? I love watching her with Ivorhen. He is good with children. Does he have any?"

"No, he does not. Have you any idea as to whether or not Tiera follows after you with your talent?" He was aware that she did not know about Tiera's vision.

"Not yet, she is far too young, the visions do not normally start until we enter our teenage years. She has many years to go before then. I was fifteen before I had my first vision." Bethany was not in a hurry to end her only daughter's childhood.

"Then you will not be happy to know that, while you were missing, Tiera had her first vision." Celeborn did not quite know how to tell her. Simple honesty seemed best.

"She hasn't!" Bethany looked shocked.

"Yes, she has, and it mirrored one that my bonded has been having." Celeborn told her.

"Bonded?" Bethany had no idea what he was talking about.

"His wife." Gytha told her as she passed by.

"Your wife is a seer?" Bethany could not quiet believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, as is my daughter's husband." Celeborn told her.

"How do they cope? You say Tiera had the same dream?" She sounded greatly worried for her daughter.

"We have a strengthening drink called Miruvor that they take after each vision and then they drink sweetened tea. We have found it is the best way to quickly recover from the stresses that the body goes through during a vision. I will leave some for you. If it helps you, let Caric know and either Elrond or I will arrange to have some sent to you." Celeborn was quite willing to help another who had no choice in enduring the visions like the ones that plagued his wife.

"Thank you, My Lord." Bethany looked at him with wonder.

"It is just Celeborn. There is no need for formality." Celeborn chided her with a gentle smile.

"Celeborn, I can't thank you enough." Bethany had never met an elf personally before. She had seen them from afar but never this close and certainly had not spoken to one before.

"You are most welcome. Now, how will you cope with Tiera?"

"I want her to have a proper childhood. It will be hard enough for her later without having to lose what little innocence and fun there is to be had in these times. Especially with..." She shivered and turned in the direction of the dark lands of Mordor. Many hesitated to name those lands, as if in fear of waking some threat.

"You feel it?" He peered sharply at her. Her talent must be strong. Few Edain were so sensitive in their perceptions.

"Feel it and see it. It haunts my dreams at times, all my dreams. I see a large red eye, and then I see a dark shadow growing over the land. It scares me." Her voice was distant.

"You would be a fool not to be frightened, for Evil rears it head once more. We elves can all feel it, in the trees and the cold wind. Much that is wrong in this world is because of that. Sauron is returning. His orcs are growing in number. His fell creatures haunt this land once more." Celeborn told her.

"No! Sauron is dead, he died. Isildur..."

"Betrayed us all and kept the One Ring, Sauron was always going to return because, though it is lost, the ring was not destroyed." They had known that right from the start.

"We are doomed!" Bethany clutched Erwan to her and looked at him with frightened eyes.

"No, Evil may be rising, but it has not beaten us yet. There is always hope, right up until the very last minute, there is always hope." Celeborn was serious.

"Hope, yes. I want Tiera to grow up with laughter and friends and not in fear and suspicion. That really can happen. I had so many friends turn away from me when my gift first made itself known. That hurt so much." A single tear ran down her face at the old pain. "I do not want that for Tiera."

"I understand, Bethany, and I promise that Galadriel and Elrond will help you both as much as possible. It may be that you can both come and spend some time with us. Galadriel would love to see Tiera."

"I would like that. I have always wondered what an elven home would be like. Tiera will love it, if her love of Ivorhen is anything to go by." She looked over to where her daughter was giggling with Ivorhen as he tried to 'encourage' her to eat her morning meal.

"They make quite a pair, do they not? I have not seen Ivorhen this relaxed for a long time, a very long time. She is good for him." Celeborn admitted with a wistful smile. While they had no such problems as the ones the Mirkwood elves faced, the growing darkness was affecting them all.

"Then I am glad that he is here with her. I will give your words some thought, Celeborn. Again, I thank you." She gave him a watery smile. "I had better get this little one clean." She turned to leave and then stopped and turned back to him. "I have been having some unusual dreams, dreams I have no meaning for."

"What is that, Penneth?"

"I am in a sunny clearing, as if it is a new day just beginning. I see dew sparkling on a crisp new web. In the background I can hear happy laughter, a child's laughter. I have been having this dream for some time. It puzzles me, though it does my heart good to hear the laughter." She shrugged then turned and limped away.

Celeborn watched her go, a thoughtful look on his face. He had no doubt that this and Galadriel's dreams were linked. The Valar moved in the most mysterious of ways.

"You seem puzzled, old friend." Caric looked up from the papers he and Wolraven had been looking at.

"Not puzzled, more worried. It is nothing. When I understand it I will explain. What is that you are looking at?" He looked over at them.

"The old plans for our new gates, they were in the baskets from last night." Caric told him. Soon they were caught up in discussions as to how best it would be to re-build and protect Bree.

* * *

"My Elf?"

"Yes, penneth?" Ivorhen had not said anything, but resting in bed was for once one of the best things he could have done. Last night's little altercation with Amaruvdor had brought that home. He had felt weak and shaky since. He had experienced head injuries before, but none had ever affected him like this.

"You better?" She had a piece of charcoal clutched in her fist over a piece of parchment, the charcoal was everywhere other than on the parchment but she was having fun and that was what counted.

"I am, Tiera, much better." He was meant to be teaching her how to count to ten.

"Good, dere!" She showed him her effort.

"Very good. Now that you have finished with naught can you try one? Just like this." He picked up his piece of charcoal and showed her how to do the number.

Tiera then bent over the parchment, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated.

He could only watch her with wonder. He had never felt this protective over a child before. When had woken to hear that hateful voice shouting at her, his blood had fairly boiled. How could he talk to a young child like that? He could not let it go.

Maybe one day he would have a child of his own. How he would love to spend the evening like this with an elfling on his lap. But then, of course, he would have to find an elleth with which to bond before that could happen. So far with that he had not had any luck.

"Dere." She sounded so happy that he could not help but tickle her. Bethany joined in with her daughter's giggles. Everyone around had wide smiles on their face as Tiera's giggles were more than a little infectious.

* * *

The late spring sun was warm as it cast its warm glow over Fornost. It was late afternoon and most of the day's work was finished. Weary men wound their way home to equally weary women. Children still played but it was with a half-hearted effort that told of their own weariness.

Birds still flew lazily in the sky and soon all would be indoors and in the safety of their own homes. The night still came early and with the growing numbers of orcs about it was not wise to have anyone outside after dark, not even in a large town like Fornost. You just could never take anything for granted.

Orophin hurried through the town on his errand. He and Lady Galadriel had been taking a walk. It had done them both good to be outside now that Nana was feeling better.

They had left just after the noonday meal. It had been good to get away from Lady Banwen's mothering. Nothing had changed with that. She still tried to overfeed them all, still tried to tuck them in at night, even his Naneth!

It was good to see his Nana laughing with a pink tinge to her cheeks as they joked over something trivial or she sat sewing in the sunshine. He liked seeing his Nana like that. It was rare enough when they were home. Now that his Ada had been contacted and they knew he was alright, he could relax as well.

He had been very worried about his Adar.

Some of the ladies of the town greeted Orophin as they passed. They elves had become a familiar sight and the people of Fornost had gotten used to seeing them around. He waved back.

Most of the people here had taken the elves that had stayed behind into their hearts, but a few had not. Every now and then they would become aware of malicious muttering behind their backs. The elves chose to ignore it. They were above such petty feelings.

It had not felt right leaving Nana with the others. Oh he trusted the others with his life, but it still did not feel right. Equally, she had wanted to get this news to Lady Banwen and Lord Bainen as soon as possible, they too had been worried when they had heard of the attack on Bree. She had asked Orophin to take the news to them that he was safe. So here he was.

He turned the corner and ran full tilt into a small group of men lounging against a building.

"So much for the supposed grace of elves." One muttered in disgust. The others sniggered.

"I am sorry, I beg your pardon." Orophin tried to step around them and found they had moved to meet him.

The one who had spoken first mimicked Orophin, his voice high and with eyelashes fluttering. "_I am sorry. I beg your pardon._ He would make a good girl, don't ya think? Looks fair enough to be one. Are you a girl? Maybe we should check to make certain."

The others laughed again.

"That might be a good idea Tarlanc, and then we can put our mother's minds at rest that they won't rape them!" That caused another bout of nasty sniggering.

"I have a message for Lord Bainen that is most urgent, please step aside." The last thing that Orophin wanted was to start an incident.

"_Please step aside."_ The adan, Tarlanc, fluttered his eyelashes again and lifted his hands to his mouth in a show of fear. Orophin found himself blushing. He could not prevent it.

"Why should we step aside?" The other bigger human asked.

"As I said, I have a message for Lord Bainen concerning his son Amaruvdor."

"Don't say his name! You are not even worthy to say his name!" He pushed Orophin, who did not even sway, in spite of his slight frame. The push had been hard as well.

That fact seemed to infuriate the men even more and before Orophin could say any more, they surrounded him. This would not have worried Orophin, normally. He could take them all, but he just did not have the time.

"Let me go and I will not tell L..."

The man behind him launched the attack. Orophin heard the sound of material rustling. He ducked and the fist caught Tarlanc square in the jaw.

That was all the excuse they needed to start on the elf with a fury that was born of anger and of their being sheer bullies. All Orophin tried to do was defend himself. He had no wish to add to the complaints against the elves by hurting these men. That was ultimately why they were able to overpower him, he was too careful.

By the time the fight was finished and the men walked away, Orophin lay unconscious on the ground in an ever-expanding pool of blood.

* * *

To be continued.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. We do so enjoy reading them. Please let us know what you think about this chapter. If you leave an email address we will contact you.

More very soon.

SSS


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 14? **

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

**Disclaimer:** Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We only write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

**Rating:** PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

**Feedback:** Pretty please?

**Spoilers:** Well, surely for LOTR

**Summary:** Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting too soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follow them. How will they survive when they discover that the gathering evil has targeted the small elven Prince?

**WARNINGS** - There is a lot of angst and hurt/care throughout this story. Shell (MCross) is a stickler for medical accuracy and we are following the viewpoints of a lot of healers. There are violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions here. It may be disturbing to some. If that is not your interest, you might want to look elsewhere. The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle-earth history, research and medical fact. Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway. We are writing this story for our own amusement, but we hope you enjoy it too.

You might want a tissue or two.

Note: We could find no definitive information on the brothers Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, so we are taking matters into our own hands…

**---- Sindarin vocabulary ---- **

**References: Dragon Flame, Thain's Book and Encyclopedia of Arda**

Adan, Edain ….. (The race of) man, men

Adar, ada ….. Father, dad

Amarth ….. Fate, doom

Anor – the sun

Aran, Aran-nin …. King, my King

Ardhon, Arda ….. The world

Avo bedo! ... Do not speak!

Brennil ….. lady

Caun ….. Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana ….. (Roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Daro! ….. Stop! Halt!

Echui ….. awakening

Elleth, ellith ….. Elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn ….. Elf, elves (male)

Eru ….. Ilúvatar, The One, leader of the Valar

Estë ….. Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo

Estelio Nin ….. Trust me.

Fea ….. spirit, soul

Fileg ….. Small bird

Gerich veleth nín. ... You have my love.

Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín. ... A star shines upon the hour of our meeting.

Gwador ….. brother

Gwathel ….. sister

Gweston. ... I swear.

Gwî ….. web

Hain dago! ….. Kill them!

Hannon le ….. Thank you

Haust …. bed

Havo ….. sit

Heniach nin? ... Do you understand me?

Henion. ... I understand.

Hennad ….. thanks

Hír, Hír-nin ….. Lord, my Lord

Híril, Híril-nin ….. Lady, my Lady

Iaur ….. old

Îdh ….. repose

Imladris ….. Rivendell

Ion-nin ….. my son

Irmo ….. Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Laes ….. babe

Lefneg ….. filth

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab ….. digitalis, foxglove, (name is our creation - literally ill heart healing herb)

Losto mae! ….. Sleep well!

Mae govannen! ... Well met!

Meleth ….. (My) love

Melethron, melethril ….. lover (masc., fem.)

Mellon-iaur ….. old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin ….. my friend, my friends

Minno ….. Enter

Miruvor ….. Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. – Source: The Thain's Book site.

Naeg ….. pain

Námo ….. True name of the Valar Mandos

Navaer ….. Farewell

Ned ….. of

Nen ….. water

Norn ….. twisted

Penneth, pennyth ….. young one, young ones

Pen vuil ….. dear one

Saer ….. bitter

Saes ….. please

Sîdh ….. peace

Suilad ….. hail or greetings

Torog ….. troll

Westron ….. common language, the language of men.

Yrch ….. orcs

_/ text /_ indicates thought, dream or visions

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Legolas hurt. It was as simple as that. He hurt and he hurt badly. He did not want to move because he knew that it would hurt even more than it did now, but if he did not move he could not let them know that he was hurting as badly as he was. It was quite a dilemma for the small Prince.

Fortunately, there were others also looking out for him.

"Gailarphen, Legolas is awake and in a lot of pain. He fears moving because of this." The voice came from above him. Legolas would have grinned at the welcome voice, if he dared to. It was his friend, Gwaihir, watching over him.

"Hennad, Gwaihir." A sound of rustling cloth came near. "Hello, Penneth. I promise the tea will be ready for you in just a second. Stay as you are. We will help you very soon." The voice was calm and sure. Legolas knew the healer so well by now that he trusted every word that he said.

"I am awake and with you, Ion-nin, just rest. We will talk when you feel better." The voice was a rumble that Legolas heard in the ear that pressed against his Adar's chest.

He felt warm and loved. A very soft voice, spoke to him.

/_Las?_/ It was Fileg, his little friend. /_Are you well/ _He could hear the accompanying peep that told him that the little duckling was sitting on his lap.

"He is well, Fileg, he just needs some more of his medicine before he can speak to you." Thranduil told the duckling, his voice low and full of worry.

/_I will be alright, Fileg. The tea will help./ _Legolas 'thought' to the duckling.

_/Good, I can feel your pain./_

_/I am sorry, mellon-nin, please forgive me/_

"Legolas I need you to drink this for me." The goblet was at his lips. "Do not worry. I will be having some as well." Gailarphen assured him.

Legolas wished he could tell Phen that he did not care. He just wanted the tea so that this awful pain that was building in his head would go away.

"It is his head that pains him so badly." Gwaihir spoke once more.

"Hannon-le, I will be looking at him once he is feeling better." Legolas did not know whether or not to be glad about that. He was really too busy trying to get the tea inside him as quickly as he could. "Easy, Legolas. Drink it slowly or you will choke." Legolas could hear the gentle chiding in his friend's voice.

Soon there was no more to drink and it was moved away only to be replaced with a cup of fresh water. He gulped it down as fast as Gailarphen and Ada would let him. He was so thirsty.

Once that was gone, he was settled back against his Ada's chest with a sigh. This felt good. The warmth of his Adar seemed to fill him as did the warmth of the duckling on his lap.

Slowly, too slowly, the pain began to ebb away. Finally, and with relief, he could open his eyes. He blinked, trying to shake the sleep from them. Gailarphen smiled at him, knelt there before him, watching him closely.

"It is good to see you able to open your eyes once more, Penneth. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." It was little more than a weak whisper.

"Are you sure?" His response worried Gailarphen.

"Yes."

"Good, can you follow my fingers with your eyes?" He held up his index finger.

"Yes." Legolas frowned at that then winced as pain in his head increased momentarily. He tried to follow the finger, he really did, but the finger just was not where he was looking!

"My finger is here, Legolas." Gailarphen could see that Legolas was looking everywhere but where his finger was.

"Yes." Legolas was beginning to feel very frustrated.

Gailarphen frowned at that and his agile mind quickly caught on.

"Legolas are you feeling blue?" Thranduil looked shocked at Gailarphen's odd question but he motioned for him to stay quiet.

"Yes." Tears began to flood the blue eyes.

"Is the sky orange?"

"Yes." They trickled down the pale, thin face.

"All is well, Legolas. We will sort this out. I promise."

_/Legolas/ _Gwaihir's voice was softer in his head than it was when he spoke aloud.

_/Yes, Gwaihir/ _He was so scared. Why could he not talk properly? All he wanted was to speak normally.

_/Tell me what you want to say to the others and I will tell them for you./ _Gwaihir gently told him.

_/You would do that for me/ _Legolas could feel happiness bubble inside him with that thought.

_/Yes, Little One. I would do that for you, and more./_

_/Hennad, please tell Phen that I cannot follow his finger, that it keeps moving. It is never where I look./ _Legolas told the Great Eagle.

"Gailarphen?" Gwaihir turned to the healer.

"Yes, Gwaihir?" He was still frowning at Legolas.

"Legolas has asked me to tell you that he cannot follow your finger as it keeps on moving. It is never where he looks."

All sound in the chamber stopped. You could have heard a pin drop all the way to Mirkwood as everyone listened in shock.

"You can speak with Legolas?" Gailarphen had turned slowly to look at the Eagle.

"Yes, we all can."

"How?" Gailarphen's mind was whirling with all the possibilities.

"As we all speak to him, with our minds, as the Wood Elves hear the trees." Gwaihir made it sound so matter-of-fact.

Thranduil actually looked shocked at that. "But, we do not speak to the animals." Was all the stunned Mirkwood King could say.

In fact everyone, aside from Legolas, looked shocked at that. Since his awakening with the tree, Legolas had been able to hear all the animals and trees around him, but the most fun was actually the wind. It told such wonderful stories of lands far away.

Suddenly there was a low raspy call from across the room. "Phen." Elrond had been listening to all this. His sons sat on either side of his bed, where they had been most of the day. Arwen had been there for a time but had been sent to bed. She was exhausted. She had sat up with the twins all the night before, after days of sitting with Ada.

Gailarphen turned his head. "Elrond?" It was a mixture of query and warning at the same time. He still should not be using his voice unless absolutely necessary. His throat, and so his voice, were getting better but not nearly back at his normal power and still incredibly hoarse.

"Legolas?" Clearly, Elrond wanted to know what was going on with the little Prince.

Gailarphen rose to speak with his friend. Hopefully, Elrond may have some idea about what was happening with Legolas. He may just match his own suspicions.

"Legolas is having a lot of trouble speaking. In fact he can say only one word, 'yes'. Also, his eyes are tracking to the side. Gwaihir said that he is having increasing pain in his head. I have also noticed, although I have not yet looked into it, that he is having muscle spasms down his right arm." Gailarphen knew without a doubt where this was going. In his heart he had already feared this.

"Head?" Elrond turned his bandaged eyes in the direction where he thought Legolas was. He was looking in the wrong direction, slightly to one side.

"That is what I fear." Gailarphen worried at his lip but kept his voice low so that Thranduil would not hear. Thranduil was not listening though. He was trying to comfort his frightened elfling.

"Bad?" Elrond coughed harshly and Elladan helped him to sip some water to soothe his throat.

"I think so. I also think the fits that he has been having are due to this rather than the fever and infection." Gailarphen glanced over at Legolas. He was leaning back against his father with his eyes closed.

"Gwaihir?"

"He says that he can mind-speak to Legolas. I have never heard of such a thing." Gailarphen had to admit.

Mithrandir's voice sounded from behind them. "Just because you have not heard of such a thing does not mean that it cannot be so. You should have learned that lesson well by now, old friend."

"You are right of course, mellon-nin. I should have learned that lesson by now." There was amusement despite the worry in Gailarphen's voice.

"You are worried about Legolas?" It was not really a question, more an observation.

"Yes, we think he may…"

"Gailarphen!" Thranduil's voice was once more panicked. Gailarphen hurriedly turned. What he saw made his heart drop once more. This was becoming a regular thing with the Prince.

Legolas was pallid, his nose streaming with blood. He was again limp against Thranduil.

Gailarphen rushed to their side.

"Legolas?" No response. "Gwaihir?"

"I cannot hear him." Gwaihir almost squawked in his worry.

"We have to assume that he is bleeding into his brain." Gailarphen spoke quietly, yet they all heard him.

"B…bleeding? Legolas? You have to help him!" Thranduil could not believe his ears.

Elladan hurried over. "Gailarphen, Ada says to check his eyes and then come speak with him and Mithrandir."

"Hennad." He turned back to Legolas once more. "Legolas, I need to open your eyes and take a good look into them. I am sorry if it hurts you."

Legolas made no movement. Thranduil held a cloth beneath his son's nose, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Phen?" Thranduil had unknowingly fallen back onto the familiar nickname.

"I will speak with you in a minute, Thranduil. I must see to Legolas." Gailarphen concentrated on Legolas, ignoring all else.

Thranduil fell silent and watched as his friend hurriedly examined his son. He felt strangely calm at the moment. His son needed him to be calm. He _had_ to be calm for Legolas!

With a nod, Gailarphen rose "I have to speak with Elrond. I will be back with you very shortly." He made his way back to his two friends. Mithrandir and the twins could see the worry clearly as he walked towards them.

Mithrandir watched him closely. The further Gailarphen got from Thranduil and Legolas, the deeper the look of worry became.

As soon as he reached them, he sighed. "It is as I feared. Legolas is bleeding into his brain. The pressure is too high and he is bleeding from the nose. What do you suggest I should do?" The question was asked of Elrond.

"Take me. Vilya." Elrond's voice was gruff but sure. He struggled to sit himself up. Mithrandir reached to assist him.

"Elrond!" Gailarphen sounded shocked. "You are not well enough for this..." Gailarphen stared at him with shock. He intended to use Vilya in this state?

"I will aid him, Gailarphen." Mithrandir told him. He could use the Ring of Fire to steady Elrond and supplement Vilya. That would double the power that would help Legolas. If Galadriel could also aid them... Mithrandir prepared to contact her.

The door to the chamber opened and Linnathon hurried in. He looked worried.

"What is wrong?" For one awful moment, Gailarphen thought something more had happened in the outer chamber. He actually expected a case of murder to happen...

"I had a feeling I should be here. Something is wrong, I can feel it." He looked around. He paled and visibly winced when he saw Legolas.

Gailarphen nodded, it was a good talent to have for a healer, knowing when you are needed.

"Yes, Caun Legolas is very ill. Hir Elrond, Mithrandir and I will be seeing to him. Could you watch the others for me? They need someone to attend them."

"Of course." Anything to help the Elfling Prince...but Elrond? Wasn't he too ill? Linnathon worried that Gailarphen even considered letting him help. It must be dire indeed.

It took a while to get Elrond next to Legolas. He ended up needing help from both of his sons and Gailarphen, which he found quite painful and embarrassing. He was willing to endure it all for Legolas however.

Elrond was glad when they finally seated him next to Legolas. He was relieved that Glorfindel was not here to see this. Gailarphen had released him late that morning and he had gone to bathe and check what was happening with the warriors in the barracks, ready to resume his responsibilities in Imladris.

Gailarphen suddenly spoke over Elrond's shoulder and it made him jump. This blindness was beginning to get to him. How was he supposed to relax when he could not see where people were or what they were doing? What if this blindness _was_ permanent? That thought nearly robbed him of his breath.

"All will be well, Thranduil. I am going to make you a tea that will keep you calm while we see to Legolas. Your heart is too unstable to leave you like this."

"I will stay awake." There was stubborn determination in Thranduil's voice and Elrond knew that he meant every word.

Gailarphen was clearly aware of that as well. "I know mellon-nin. I would not wish it any other way. I just need you to stay calm. I can almost feel your heart pounding from here."

Gailarphen's words startled Elrond and as the healer moved away, he concentrated. There! Gailarphen was right. Thranduil's pulse was really pounding away! He had never heard it this clearly before, not at this distance anyway. In fact, now that he thought about it, everything he could hear seemed sharper, almost crystal clear, the rustle of the leaves in the wind, the call of the birds, even the trees themselves, he could hear their heightened worry over Legolas. This was more than he could have expected.

"I will take it, but I swear if I sleep you will never be safe from me, not even in Valinor." That made Elrond smile. Yes he would also carry out that threat. It was very like Thranduil.

"I know, mellon-iaur, now drink."

Mithrandir stirred from where he had settled. "Galadriel will join us, Elrond. I have already spoken to her."

"Hennad, Mithrandir. That will make this a little easier." Elrond had no doubt that this would leave him exhausted and sick, but they had to do this for Legolas. "Guide my hand to Legolas' forehead. You touch his heart, Mithrandir."

"Of course Elrond, but let me know if you are in too much pain. The last thing I would want is to hurt you, old friend." Mithrandir had noticed Elrond jump like a startled cat when Gailarphen had spoken, pain clear on his face.

"You will not hurt me. I feel better than I did." A wry smile crossed Elrond's face. He could hardly have felt any worse than he had.

"Ada?" Elrohir's voice was tense and worried.

Elrond reached for Elrohir with his left hand. "It will be well, Ion-nin. Do you wish to stay?"

Elrohir gulped slightly and caught hold of his Adar's seeking hand. To see his normally-energetic little friend like this hurt, but the chance to see his Adar use Vilya to aid Legolas was too tempting. He was frankly surprised to be given a choice. He did not need to even look at Elladan to know what his decision was.

"Yes, Ada, we would like to stay." He gripped Elrond's hand affectionately and then released it to stand behind him.

"Good, you should know that Mithrandir also has the Elven Ring of Fire."

"Elrond you are speaking far too much! Stop!" Gailarphen was scowling at his friend. It was rather lost on the elder Peredhil.

"I have to explain." His voice was wavering as he spoke, sometimes barely there, other times almost like a growl. Elrond was finding all this frustrating. He did not like being a patient.

"I can tell them, Elrond. You just sit there and gather your strength." Mithrandir patted his hand. "I have been entrusted with Narya, the Ring of Fire. Together we will help Legolas."

"Good, he needs all he can get." Elladan spoke from beside Elrond.

"I agree, young one." Mithrandir smiled at him before turning to Elrond. "Are you ready for this, my friend?"

"Yes. We must work quickly now." He was aware that Thranduil was finally calmer. Legolas was now giving him more cause for worry. His pulse, he could hear, was raised and uneven.

Mithrandir gently took Elrond's left hand, where Vilya currently sat, and placed it on Legolas' pale forehead. He then rested his own hand that bore Narya on Legolas' chest. He was aware of the two young ellyn flanking their Adar as a warm glow enveloped the two Ring Bearers and Legolas.

They hovered protectively behind Elrond. It was heart-warming to see, but then, after what had happened with their Naneth, was it really that surprising?

Mithrandir mentally shook himself, and then calmed his thoughts. He had seen Elrond do this many times. Surprisingly, it came naturally to him and soon he was whirling in a myriad of colour that seemed to be alive.

_

* * *

(In the 'dreamscape' vision)_

"_Mithrandir?" Elrond spoke to him through the colours._

"_Yes, Elrond?"_

"_Can you see me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Follow me and we shall see what we can do to help this precious elfling." _

_Mithrandir watched as the Elf Lord walked, surely and without hesitation, towards the bright spark of light that was Legolas' fea. He could not take his eyes off Elrond. He walked as if he was able to see exactly where he was going._

"_Elrond?" Mithrandir inquired._

_"Yes, Mithrandir?" Yes, even his voice was strong and clear as it should be and not damaged as it was back in the 'waking' world._

_"Can you see?" There was an inkling of what might be happening growing in Mithrandir's mind._

_Elrond's steps faltered, then he turned, surprise written clearly on his face, a face undamaged by scalds. "Yes, I can see." His eyes widened even more. "I can speak normally as well!" He sounded overjoyed but still mindful of their purpose. "We will discuss this later. We must find and help Legolas now."_

_That was something that Mithrandir had to agree with._

_The light of the small spark was dimming even as they moved rapidly towards it. They had to move quickly._

_As they reached the spark, the light coalesced into the limp form of the little Prince. Cruel, high laughter filled the air around them. Elrond found himself shivering. It was the same harsh laughter he had heard when he had been injured by the curses cast upon him before._

_Elrond straightened and held himself upright and proud. He would not let this being make him cower with fear, he would not! He was not a little elfling to run and hide._

_"Ah, it is the half-elf come to try and save the little Princeling again. Who is this you have brought with you this time?" The voice was as cold as ice and made Elrond shiver once more._

_Mithrandir's voice was calm and clear beside him. "There cannot be true bravery if there is no fear to face."_

_Elrond's grey eyes went wide once more and then they seemed to lighten as understanding took hold. "He is not really here!"_

_"No, it is but an echo, although a very clever echo that can reach out and hurt, yet an echo that can be stopped if we work this right. He is fond of his curses, I see." Mithrandir sounded grimly amused._

_The laughter cackled again. "A Maia? Well, Grey Wizard, what can a Maia hope to do against a stronger being?" Elrond would have spoken but Mithrandir held up his hand to stop him._

_"We will not let you do this." He calmly told the shadow._

_"How will you stop me, Maia?" The darkness seemed to assume the form of a shadowy great wolf standing over Legolas._

_"We have our ways. The Valar will move to stop you."_

_"The Valar? They are as useless as you are, Maia!"_

_"Fortunately, not all of us believe as you do." The voice was cool and calm._

_"Galadriel!" Elrond turned to see her suddenly beside him._

_She nodded a greeting. "Elrond. We will be speaking shortly. Mithrandir, I hope you recall our conversation as to what you should and should not have told me about Elrond?" She raised an eyebrow at him coolly./_

_Mithrandir gulped. He had hoped that Elrond's sight would be returned before this happened. "I do, Galadriel."_

_"Good. We will also be talking later. But, for now..." She turned to the shadow that now seemed to stand before them, hovering over the form of Legolas._

_"Galadriel, Lady of the Light..." The laughter was almost manic now._

_"You are not welcome here. Go, leave this elfling be." Her voice was hard and cold._

_"You have no right here, Lady." The voice sounded amused._

_"We have more right here than you ever will." She held up her hand and a white light shined there, bright as a glowing star. "You know what this is?"_

_The hiss was answer enough as the shadow coiled in upon itself, like a snake._

_Elrond stepped beside her and raised his own hand to meet hers. "And this?" A cool blue light glowed intensely from his left hand._

_Another hiss, sounding as if he… it, was in agony from the touch of the combined light._

_Mithrandir would have joined them, but a gentle voice sounded in his mind._

_/No, mellon-nin. He is not aware you have Narya, it is better this way./_

_He held back. As Galadriel said, this was much better, a surprise for later, should it be needed._

_"You will not stop me. The Princeling will be mine or he will die, I care not which, for I win either way."_

_"He will never be yours. He is greatly loved, by us and by the Valar." Galadriel's voice was like a shaft of light through the surrounding darkness._

_"The Valar? Those old fools? They are complacent and exist only for their own peace..."_

_"Is that so?" A deep voice boomed like thunder from behind the dark figure, a figure they had yet to see clearly. The shadowy form yelped and jumped, not expecting to hear from those behind him where there had previously been nothing._

_"You!"_

_"Yes, me, as a matter of fact, us." Three more figures stepped out from the shadow. "So, you think us old and complacent? We will show you who is old and complacent. At least we have corporeal form, able to move around Arda and Aman by our own free will." _

_"You think that worries me, Irmo? You think I care, when I have this child?"_

_"You will never have this child. He is one of ours and well-beloved. If you ever touch him again you will regret it until the day you are driven from this world."_

_Another sinister laugh rang out. "And you still believe that will happen, Námo?" _

_All the time they were speaking, Elrond had been concentrating on the small form that lay so still and silent on the cold ground._

_/Check him for curses./ Mithrandir spoke to his mind via the ring's ability._

_Elrond did so with his heart in his throat. The Valar were here? What was it about this elfling that caused such loyalty and love that the Valar themselves would come to his aid?_

_He knew how protective he felt, but it also seemed that the others also felt this way. He cleared his mind and concentrated. He shut out the others, shut out the angry words that were being cast between them like spears. All he needed to do was look at Legolas._

_He could find nothing apart from what they already knew. This was frustrating, there _had _to be something!_

_He was about to give up in pure frustration and despair when he saw it, hidden so cleverly that it was amazing. There, right behind the break in the skull and partially hidden by the blood that was seeping so rapidly... That was it. Elrond could not say exactly what it was but the spell was there._

_Deep, dark and pulsing with evil, it now glittered with a malevolence that was frightening._

_Elrond knew it was beyond his ability to remove alone. He would need Mithrandir._

_/I will help./ The sweet voice was soft and full of worry._

_Elrond looked up to see Estë the Gentle on her knees beside him, soft tears of compassion running down her cheeks._

_"Hennad, Híril Estë. I fear that Legolas needs more help than I alone can give."_

_/It is given and gladly./ She smiled at Elrond._

_"Why?" He had to ask._

_/Because he is worth the price that we are willing to pay. For this little one we would move the trees. We would find the Silmarils. For him./ She gently caressed the elfling's face._

_"We must help him." Elrond could not even begin to understand what she was talking about._

"_I will aid him. Join with me." She held out her hand to him._

_Elrond placed his hand in hers and suddenly he felt like he was flying once more._

* * *

Elladan watched as his father and Mithrandir touched Legolas and essentially left this realm for the 'dreamscape' as they called it. A warm golden glow surrounded them.

This could take some time. They moved to the seats and waited.

Elrohir was alarmed at the look of fear that crossed Ada's face at one point. He had never seen that before... well, perhaps only once or twice but that was during the time that Nana was missing.

He did not like it.

Elladan gently took his hand and comforted him. "He will be alright, Ro. Mithrandir is with him."

"I know, but he is so frail. Look at him." This was the first time he had ever thought of his strong Adar in those terms. He really did not like it.

"I know, Gwador, I know. We are with him. Just because he..."

Elladan suddenly realised that all was not well with his brother when Elrohir's hand went lax in his. He turned to look at him.

Elrohir's eyes were wide and staring, he was rigid in the chair. "Ro?"

Gailarphen, who had been monitoring Thranduil and watching his friends aid the Elfling Prince, turned when he heard the worried voice.

"He is having a vision." His voice was soft and calm. He had, after all, seen this many times before with Elrond.

"What do I do?" Now that he was no longer alone and could hand over control to another, Elladan did not know what to do.

"We wait it out. Help me get him to a bed." Elladan did so and then sat between the two, watching both his father and his brother. He felt utterly useless when all he wanted to do was help.

It was a relief when Elrohir finally gave a sigh and relaxed before opening his eyes.

"Elrohir?" Elladan was there immediately.

"'Dan?"

"What did you see?"

"Give him a chance, Elladan. Help him to drink this." Gailarphen handed the elder twin a goblet of Miruvor.

"Of course, sorry. Ro, you need to drink this and have some sweetened tea." He helped his brother drink.

_

* * *

(Back in the 'dreamscape' vision)_

_It was the most incredible sensation Elrond had ever felt. This was a new way of healing. He could feel the evil spell dispersing like fog in the bright sunlight under Estë's touch._

"_I will not let you have him!" The shadow's voice was an angry rumble._

"_You have no choice in the matter." Irmo told the shadow tartly._

"_No!" The voice changed, becoming high and strident. It sounded panicked._

_"Yes, your influence over both of these elves will be gone in a second. You will never be able to do this to them again. Your powers are weaker than you think. You have angered us greatly over and over again. You will leave this place now." A great crash of thunder followed his words._

_The shadow shivered. As Galadriel and Mithrandir watched, he pulled back away from Legolas. It was obvious that he was intimidated._

_"He is mine." It was little more than a snakelike hiss._

_"He belongs to no one but himself. If you come near him again you will regret it and we will know. Now go, Echo. Go back from whence you came!" He raised his arm and released a lightning bolt at the shade._

_It gave an ungainly shriek and fled, disappearing from sight. Suddenly, sunlight filled the clearing and birds began to sing._

_Galadriel's head turned around suddenly as if called by someone they did not hear. Irmo spoke to her._

_"You must go. The message was given this way for a reason. Go, see to your son."_

_Mithrandir looked up at that and Galadriel turned to him. "Orophin has been injured. I must attend him." Her voice throbbed with anger._

_"Orophin? What has happened?" Mithrandir was shocked at this turn of events._

_"I do not know. Elrohir has informed me that there is a problem. I will speak with you and Elrond soon. Forgive me Híril and My Lords." She turned to the Valar._

_"There is nothing to forgive. Legolas will recover now, as will Elrond."_

_"Hennad." With that reassurance, she faded from view._

_"You have done well once more, Olórin. We are pleased with all three of you. Elrond will be in great need of sleep when he returns. This has drained him greatly. Take care." Eru told the Maia._

_"I will make sure that he recovers." Mithrandir promised and the clearing faded from view..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

The glow disappeared as the aged Maia pulled back from Legolas with a jolt. Mithrandir moved with amazing speed to catch the Elf Lord beside him as he slumped in his chair. Elrond lay limp in his arms.

"Ada!" Elladan cried as he saw his Adar fall as if he were struck down by a blow.

Gailarphen hurried to help. "Mithrandir?"

"He is exhausted only. I have been instructed to make certain that he sleeps." Mithrandir was just as tired.

"I will make certain he does, you look as if you could do with some as well." Gailarphen could see how exhausted the Maia was. "Let me take Elrond."

Elladan helped Gailarphen to carry Elrond back to his bed. Mithrandir had yet to move from the chair.

"How is Legolas?" Thranduil sounded so anxious.

"He will recover." Mithrandir opened one eye to look at the King. "See, the bleeding has stopped already."

Thranduil cautiously took the cloth from under the small nose. To his joy he found that his friend was right. The bleeding had stopped.

"What caused it?" He sounded overjoyed.

"A spell, much like the one that Elrond had been targeted with, it has been lifted." Mithrandir did not think that it would be wise at this point to inform Thranduil about the involvement of the Valar in Legolas' 'treatment'.

"Good, that is good. Sleep, mellon-iaur, you look tired." Thranduil all but beamed at him.

"In a bed, preferably!" Gailarphen called from where he was settling Elrond.

"That sounds good. I just need to move..." Mithrandir toppled from his chair.

* * *

Irfan surveyed the sparse chamber he had been provided. It was comfortable and adequate but not what he was used to. Once Elrond was better and back on his feet he would speak to the Lord of Imladris about professional courtesy.

This was not on. He should be in the best of rooms here and not this poky old thing. And then there was the matter of the treatment he had received upon his arrival. He still had not been provided proper clothing, and his own had not been returned to him. To say he was angry and upset was an understatement!

And the food… the food was fit only for the pigs, fruits and vegetables indeed. Meat and breads would be more to his tastes. That was a fine meal for a growing man, along with mead or ale, now that was a fine repast.

No, his needs had not been met, not been met at all. That would change. He stood and reached out for the goblet of wine that had been left for him. Wine indeed. Disgusting stuff!

The sheets that he had been provided for use as clothes slipped down so that his upper body was revealed in all his dubious glory.

He had just taken the first sip from the goblet when the door flew open with a bang, rebounding when it struck the wall. He jumped, spilling the wine all over the sheets and bed where he lounged.

"You!" Eirien stood in the doorway and even he could see that the woman was in a fine temper. He knew all too well that this was not a good situation to be in. "You despicable piece of scum!"

"Eirien, my friend, come in. Would you like some wine?" He tried to calm her down.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? I wouldn't drink with you if you were the last male on Arda!" She crossed the room with force and he scrambled back over the bed trying to get away from her, franticly clutching at the sheet covering him.

"What have I done?" He winced the minute the words left his mouth. Eirien would not fall for that even when she was ill and she was clearly not ill.

"What have you done?" She towered over him and poked him on the chest. He grunted with pain. "What have you done?" Another poke. "I will tell you what you have done!"

Over her shoulder, he could see others from along the corridor looking curiously in at them through the open door, grinning at his discomfiture.

"You lord it over everyone else, expecting the best of everything. I would wager that you were just thinking how you should have the finest food, the best ale and clothes! You disgust me you little crawling worm. You are no better than the orcs I saved you from! If I had known then what I know now, I would have left you to them!" Eirien poked him hard once more.

"Eirien, my friend, I am sure this is all just a misunderstanding..." He held up his hand to try and stop her.

"Let me say this so that you understand once and for all. I… Am… Not… Your… Friend!" Each word was emphasised with another poke.

"Eirien, please, I don't know what I've done!" He cried.

"My title to you, worm, is Lady Eirien." She saw the shock and confusion on his face as he processed the information. "Oh, but of course you have not heard the grievous news from Bree yet, have you?"

"N... News? Bree?" He was gaping at her.

"Yes, news of Bree. Bree has a new Mayor."

"Cadeyrn?" There was a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Dead, killed by the foul orcs he was flirting with." There was real venom in her voice.

"He's dead?" Irfan sounded a little faint.

"Yes, worm, dead. Bree is almost destroyed because of him. They attacked Bree. We have many dead and injured. Because of him, we are in deep trouble. If I ever find out that you knew what was happening, you will not have any balls left to pee with!" She was so spitting mad, that she didn't notice how muddled she sounded.

"I didn't know. I didn't! Cadeyrn would ask for things and made me do others, like letting the infirmary get run down ..."

"So you knew about that?" Her voice was ice cold.

"I... I..." He was looking for a way to escape this madwoman before him. He could not reach the door with her standing before him.

_"Did you know about that?"_ It was a tone that demanded an answer.

"Not much... just what to stock and who to treat!" He cried as she rounded on him once more. His fear led to loose lips and he did not think about what he was saying.

"_Who to treat_!" There was a murmur from the hallway as the listeners understood exactly what had been said. "You were _told_ who to treat!"

"Eirien?" The soft voice came from behind her. She glanced to see a mane of golden hair framing a familiar face.

"All is well for now, Glorfindel. This worm and I were just discussing Bree and what he knows." She had not taken her eyes off of the former Bree healer.

"Good then, my men will clear the hallways."

"Kind Elf, this woman is mad and has attacked me! You saw her! She has put words into my mouth..." Irfan tried to reason with the new arrival. He would get him out of this, he was sure.

"What I heard came from your own lips unheeded and if there is anyone less mad than the Lady Eirien, I would be amazed, especially as she is now the wife of the Mayor of Bree!" Glorfindel fixed him with cold eyes.

"W... What?" Irfan's face drained of colour.

"You heard me well enough. Eirien, into the chamber." Glorfindel pushed her further in and closed the door behind her before taking up his post at the doorway. This was going to be great fun. He could hear very well what happened from here.

Eirien glared at Irfan again. "Now, you were saying something about being told who to treat?"

Irfan sagged. He would have to tell what he knew and hope for the best. He looked hopelessly at the door. He realised there was no way out now.

"Cadeyrn had lists of people and whole families who had angered him at various times. I was told who to treat and to what level." He was reluctant to admit this. He had tried at the time to persuade the mayor that this would not work, then Cadeyrn had come up with a little blackmail material on him and he had found it necessary to bend to his wishes.

"Wolraven?" Eirien almost dared not ask, but she had to. She had to know the reason why he had refused to treat her son.

"Caric had angered Cadeyrn just the week before Wolraven was wounded. Wolraven had backed his father in what he was saying. It was unfortuna..."

"Unfortunate! **Unfortunate**?" Eirien's voice reached a high squeak before dropping to a menacing growl again "You refused to treat my son and he almost dies and it is _unfortunate_? Valar! Tell me you did not have a hand in the death of his babe..."

"That time I did all that I could. The babe would have died whatever I did. I tried all that I could think of for Ethalyn. I almost had Gytha called."

The sharp sound of a hand meeting flesh sounded and Glorfindel winced. He would much rather battle another Balrog than face Eirien in this mood. He certainly couldn't blame her though.

"You filth!" Eirien was crying amid her anger, for what could have been for her family. "The only reason they died was because you refused to treat Wolraven! And you call yourself a healer?" Slap. "You disgust me!" Slap.

"I didn't know!" Irfan held onto his wounded cheeks. "I would have he..."

This time the slap was harder and she left a bright red hand print on his pale flesh. "Don't you dare say you would have helped! We both know it is a lie. Did you know about Cadeyrn's plans for Bree?"

Glorfindel watched all this from the door he had opened a crack. This was not normally how he would allow guests to be treated in Imladris, but given the circumstances, he felt he should let Eirien continue. If they could get information from the fat Adan it might help to get Bree back on her feet faster than ever.

"Nothing! He told me nothing! Do you think I would have wi... left Bree if I had known there would be orcs around? They were going to do unimaginable things to me!" Irfan had to make them see that he had nothing to do with this. "All I know about is the infirmary and who I was to give aid to. Gytha was blacklisted because she was so outspoken. I wanted to send her to be trained for more than being a birthing woman but Cadeyrn told me that he would stop supporting me if I did. He also told me to give her as little work as I could. He had his fingers everywhere!"

"And you would not stand up to him, like the fat little spineless slug that you are!" Eirien could not believe what she was hearing.

"How could I? It would have made things even worse. Imagine no healer!" He tried to tell her frantically.

"It would have been better than having you!" She did not hold back this time. She did not hit him with her palm. She hit him with her fist, hard!

Irfan gave a small "Oh!" and then slipped to the floor with his eyes closed.

"Ouch!" Eirien shook her hand and then turned to grin at Glorfindel. "That felt very good." Even then, the smile did not reach her eyes. "I need to get a message to Caric."

"I know. Come, Lady Eirien, I think you could do with some wine as well." Glorfindel held out his hand. When she accepted it, he pulled her out of the room. "That was incredibly well done, mellon-nin. I think he is terrified of you."

"If he isn't now, he soon will be." There was grim promise in her tone. Irfan would rue the day he was born, if she had her way.

Glorfindel could not help but laugh. His friend would carry out her promise, he was sure of that and it was unfortunately needed this time. The human could not be allowed to get away with this.

"Sentel?" He turned to the Imladris soldier that had been politely clearing the hallway of on-lookers.

"Yes, Hir-nin?"

"Make certain that Irfan does not leave his chamber. Until Mithrandir and Hir Elrond can speak to him, he is thus confined and is only to have bread and cheese with water. After what he has had a hand in, he can go without for a little while." Glorfindel recalled the state of Bree when he stopped on their way from Fornost. To see the noble town so afflicted had hurt and to have one who had taken a hand in it taking refuge in Imladris...

"As you wish, Hir-nin." Sentel moved away, saluting with a gleam of delight in his eyes. He had already had dealings with the adan healer and his demands. This would be satisfying.

"Come, Eirien, you need to rest as well." He led a smiling Eirien down the hall, away from the small chamber.

* * *

He was warm and comfortable. He only had a few small, dull pains. Nothing, compared to how he had been feeling. He snuggled into the warmth, pleased not to be made to get up. It was so good to be comfortable.

"Peep!"

He so wanted to answer that, but he was too comfortable. He sighed and snuggled deeper, ready to fall back into his dreams.

"Peep!"

He frowned. All he wanted to do was make that annoying sound go away! He was sleeping after all.

"Peep!"

If he ignored it, maybe it would go away.

/_Do you not like me anymore, Las?" _The voice sounded so small and sad, it almost tore his heart in two.

He opened his eyes quickly, to find that he was eye-to-eye with Fileg. Wary that he had been unable to speak earlier, he looked deep into the duckling's eyes.

/_Of course I still like you, Fileg! Why would I not?" _He poured all the reassurance that he could into his thoughts.

_/You would not answer me/ _The little black eyes looked at him, full of worry.

_/I was asleep and warm. I did not want to wake up. How are you feeling/ _He could feel the pain that the little fellow was suffering.

_/Sore. You/ _Fileg still sounded worried for Legolas.

_/I will see if Phen is awake./ _Legolas looked beside him. His Ada was asleep beside him. He turned his head and looked about him.

His eyes widened as he saw all the beds in the chamber, so many had people in them, so many injured.

In a bed beside him was Mithrandir, eyes closed and snoring deeply to the ceiling. At least that was what Legolas thought he was doing. He had never seen anyone snoring before, although his Ada had told him about it.

Then there was Hir Elrond. His face was partly-covered with a white bandage but the skin he could see was red, not bright red, but a dull fading red that told the Prince he was healing. On either side of Lord Elrond sat Elladan and Elrohir. Ro was sleeping, Dan was reading.

Then was his friend Calandor, he was sitting up, talking with another ellon that Legolas did not know. He was laughing. It was good to see the creases around his eyes, Calandor liked to laugh.

In another bed beside him, sleeping with a small smile on her face was Doroniel. He smiled at the sight. He liked her and she was going to marry his new friend Cal! That would be fun to see.

"Hello, Legolas, how are you feeling?" He turned to see Gailarphen looking down at him from across his Ada.

"'Phen." Gailarphen smiled brightly when Legolas spoke.

"It is good to see you awake, Penneth. Are you feeling better?" He was pleased to see the bright, inquisitive eyes that shined in the Prince's pale face.

"I am good." Pleasure shone in Legolas' eyes as he realised that he could speak once more. "I speak!" Gailarphen's face lit up as well.

"Yes, Penneth, you can. Do you hurt?" He asked him seriously.

"Fileg hurt. I ache." Legolas told him with all seriousness.

"I will get you both some tea. Are you alright there?" He was pleased to see the little Prince so well.

Legolas looked around to make sure that he was not overheard. He then whispered. "Need to go."

It took all of Gailarphen's skills not to laugh aloud at that. It seemed that Legolas followed very closely after his Adar where privacy and certain actions were concerned.

"I will get that sorted for you." He promised him. To say he was pleased that Legolas had a need to use the necessary was an understatement. Gailarphen made certain that the prince was afforded the privacy that he wanted before helping him. The broken arm and tingling other hand made taking care of certain things alone almost impossible.

Once that was seen to and hands washed, Gailarphen poured out more of the pain tea for both of his little patients. Legolas might try and say he felt better, but the Master Healer knew better.

"Here, drink this and I will help Fileg to have his." He held the cup to Legolas' lips.

"No. Fileg." Legolas would not have the tea until his little fuzzy friend had taken his first.

"Very well." He used the same improvised straw to give the duckling his tea. Once more, the bird let him do so without any fuss. He then turned to Legolas. "Now will you drink your tea?"

"Yes. Will now." A rustle of wings heralded the return of the great Eagle. " 'Ryn!"

"Legolas?" The Eagle's head came in through the window above the bed shared by Thranduil and the Prince. "I had to leave briefly to be comfortable."

"Suilad." Legolas grinned shyly up at him.

"Greetings, youngling. You are feeling better, I hope?" Faunryn asked him.

"Yes, hungry." Legolas told him happily.

Those were the two most wonderful words that Thranduil heard as he woke from his reverie. His heart bursting with joy, he looked down at his young son propped up against his side.

"Legolas?" He did not dare hope that he was not dreaming. If this was a dream, he did not want to wake up.

"Ada! Awake!" Bright blue eyes looked into his. This was not the seriously-ill elfling from last night. This was his precious Las, or rather a lot more the true Legolas than he had seen in some time.

"Yes, you are, pen vuil. Did I hear you say you are hungry?" There was hope in his voice.

"Yes, very hungry. Fileg?" He turned to the duckling. "He too."

"I will organise some food..."

"I will go." Elrohir spoke from behind them. "Hello, Legolas. It is good to see you, Penneth."

"Ro!" There was joy, albeit subdued, in Legolas' eyes.

"I will be back very soon and then we will talk." Elrohir crossed to his bed and bent to kiss the still-swollen and bruised forehead.

"Fileg happy." Legolas turned earnest eyes to his father.

"I am glad, Legolas."

"Glorfy?" Legolas could not remember much, but the memory of Glorfindel telling him his own story was one of them.

"He has gone to check his warriors, ion-nin. He will be back."

Thranduil's words followed Elrohir from the chamber. With a smile, he hurried to find Glorfindel. If one of the first things his small friend asked for was Glorfindel, then Glorfindel was what he would get.

Legolas sighed as he snuggled back against Ada. All seemed right with the world. The pain in his head that was a distant thought seemed to be just that, distant. Why his head had hurt, he did not know. He did not care either, it was gone.

"While we wait for your food, can I look at your leg, Penneth?" Gailarphen was aware of how much the Prince's head injury had healed. Just one look would tell you that, along with the return of his speech.

"Yes. Not sore." Legolas frowned down at his bandaged and splinted leg.

"Good, the tea is working then. Let me know if the soreness comes back?" Legolas nodded carefully.

"Does he not need anything?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

"He and Fileg have had something. Legolas is not in pain anymore are you, Penneth?" Gailarphen asked the elfling.

"Nay, Ada, no pain. Fileg neither!" Legolas told him earnestly.

"I am glad about that, Ion-nin." Thranduil gently hugged him, relieved just to hear his son speak a whole sentence again.

Glorfindel and Eirien practically ran into the chamber, causing them all to jump.

"Legolas? What has happened to Legolas?" The Balrog Slayer skidded to a halt.

"Glorfy!" The small voice calling out happily was like music to his ears.

"Legolas? Oh, Penneth, when Elrohir told me I had to get here, that you needed me, I was so scared." It did not pain him to admit that, it was the simple truth.

"Why?" The blue eyes turned to him in query.

"I thought you were sick and I wanted to be here with you. How are you?" Glorfindel was happier than he could have said to see Legolas awake and speaking properly.

"Hungry." A bright smile accompanied the word.

Even Eirien laughed at that.

"I need to change the dressing on Legolas' leg, Glorfindel. Do you wish to help?" Gailarphen was sorely tempted to call him 'Glorfy' just for the sheer fun of it.

"Of course I will!" Glorfindel was all too eager to help.

"Why don't you tell Legolas a story while I assist Gailarphen?" Linnathon had just entered the inner chamber.

"That is a good idea. Would you like that, Legolas?" Glorfindel turned to the Prince.

Legolas nodded. "You?" The blue eyes were sparkling.

"You wish to hear about the fight with the Balrog again?" There was amusement in Glorfindel's voice.

"Saes." Legolas snuggled back against his pillow, namely, his Adar.

"Very well." It was obvious to the blond Elf Lord that he would be telling this tale a lot over the next few weeks. For the first time in a very long time, he really did not mind. If it helped Legolas recover, he was willing to tell it until the end of the world and beyond.

"You need to speak with Tarias, Master Gailarphen. You asked me to remind you today." Linnathon kept his voice low.

"Yes indeed, hennad for reminding me. As soon as I finish here I will go and see to him. It is not going to be pleasant. Hopefully, he will have calmed as well." Gailarphen sighed. He was determined to keep this from Elrond while he still recovered from his injuries.

"His guards tell me that he has been quiet and made none of the rash demands he started with." Linnathon helped him prepare the herb paste and the antidote tea to counteract the poison that Legolas had been targeted with.

Working together, the wound on his leg was soon exposed and they were pleased and relieved to see that, at last, real progress was evident in its healing. The infection had retreated greatly and the wound was not as deep and was granulating from the inside out, as it should do. Soon the chamber was filled with the sound of a laughing elfling as Glorfindel switched from the tale of the Fall of Gondolin to a tale of the twin's pranks as they had been growing up. It was a heart-warming sound and Thranduil found himself laughing along as well. It was a relief to finally be able to do so.

* * *

Later that morning, Gailarphen entered his office a little reluctantly. He was not looking forward to this. He was very happy that Mithrandir had awakened and decided to come with him when he learned of the meeting with Tarias.

The chamber was quiet as he and Mithrandir sat waiting for Tarias to be brought to them.

"So you say he was acting far differently than the ellon you knew?" Mithrandir sat with a sigh. He ached more than he had in a long while.

"Yes, he once had also been eager to help and to learn. We had such high regard and good reports from Lothlorien that Elrond had no hesitation in offering him the position and yet, from the time he arrived here, he was nothing like the Tarias I had met."

"And there was nothing mentioned about this from Celeborn?" Mithrandir asked.

"We received nothing but good reports." He nodded towards the chamber door. "They are coming."

The knock sounded almost immediately.

"Minno!" Gailarphen sat up straighter in his chair and turned to face the door.

Tarias was brought in by the two guards that had been assigned to look after the trainee healer. It was not the same Tarias he had known from before.

He looked subdued and uncertain. He would not meet their eyes.

"Good afternoon, Tarias. You may leave him." Gailarphen waited until the door closed behind the guards before he faced the young ellon again.

Tarias gave a small bow of respect. "Master Gailarphen, Hir Mithrandir." Even his voice was different, calmer, as if this was a totally different person.

"Can you tell me what has been happening?" Gailarphen kept his voice calm.

His face showed distress. "I do not know! I was traveling from Lothlorien to begin my training and... and..." There was true confusion in his voice.

"And what, Tarias?" Gailarphen prompted. He could see how difficult this was for the ellon before him.

"And then it all seems a bit of a haze. Things seemed to happen from a distance and…I was doing things that I could not stop and saying the most awful things. I suddenly seemed to wake up last night, wide awake for the first time in ages. Clear and... and 'me' again." Tarias tried to explain, but realised that he was not doing that very well at all.

"When did you say things became clear?" Mithrandir asked urgently.

"Last evening, just before nightfall." He looked at the wizard with a mixture of worry and fear.

That was the time they, with the aid of the Valar, had confronted the 'echo'. This suddenly made sense.

Mithrandir stood and crossed to the fire. "If I have your permission, I would like to look at your memories of that journey. I promise you, Tarias, this will not harm you nor cause you any pain."

"You may do so if it can make things clearer, Hir Mithrandir." Tarias was once more the polite and eager ellon that Gailarphen recalled from old. It was also obvious to him that Mithrandir had an idea of what had happened.

"Good, come, sit in my chair." The Maia gestured for him to take his place. Tarias looked to Gailarphen for permission and it was given readily. He crossed to the chair and sat stiffly.

"Relax, Penneth. No harm will come to you. Just sit back." Tarias did so, but was still nervous. "Close your eyes and think of that journey. I will touch your forehead and heart. That is all that will happen." Mithrandir explained before doing just that.

Gailarphen sat back and watched with interest as Mithrandir stood over Tarias. The only sound was their soft breathing and the crackling of the fire as it continued with its burning cycle. He sat and mused as to what Mithrandir was looking for.

Time seemed to slow and stretch and eventually Gailarphen gave up waiting and began to see to the myriad of paperwork that went hand-in-hand with his healing duties.

He was lost in writing up a patient's treatment when a gentle sigh alerted him to the fact that Mithrandir was moving away from Tarias. He set his quill to one side and looked up.

Mithrandir looked even more exhausted than he had before. Gailarphen rose and brought another chair so that Mithrandir could sit. Tarias sat slumped in his chair with his head in his hands, weeping softly. There was no danger from that area. He crossed to the door and opened it. The two guards turned to him, their hands on their swords in readiness.

"I need some hot tea and food for two. Mayhap some wine as well, it looks as if we could all use some in here." Gailarphen told them. The ellon on the right nodded and left.

Gailarphen closed the door and returned to Mithrandir's side. The wizard was shaking slightly.

"What ails you, mellon-nin?" Gailarphen knelt beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am tired. That was harder than I expected. This has not been any of Tarias' doing. The same shadow that has been plaguing Legolas overpowered Tarias. Everything that has happened since his arrival has been engineered. Tarias did not know what he was doing. When he realised, it was too late to stop it." Mithrandir sat back with a sigh and rubbed his cold hands.

"It is gone?" There was urgency in Gailarphen's voice.

"Yes, there is nothing there, just a vague feeling. We will need to be alert, in case this happens again." Mithrandir told him.

"Yes, I agree. Ah, here is your food and drink." Gailarphen opened the door and let the servants in.

Soon they were eating, but Tarias only pushed at the food, not really taking any into his mouth. His face was still wet with silvery tears and he had yet to speak.

"Tarias, we do not blame you. We were targeted by great evil also. Not exactly like you, but we know a little of how you feel. Once it is revealed what the cause of this was, they will forgive you." Gailarphen set his food to one side and moved to the young ellon's side.

"But… the things that I said and did, I was so awful to Idhron! He is my friend and I have hurt him so much. I cannot face him anymore." He pushed the plate away, fresh tears starting from his eyes.

Neither of them noticed as Mithrandir slowly rose and quietly left the chamber.

"If he is truly a friend, he will understand that this was not your fault, Penneth."

"Ai, Valar! Hir Elrond! I hurt him, my own Hir. I should be banished. I should be disgraced and sent away. My parents will be disgusted." Tarias rocked himself back and forth in his distress.

Gailarphen did something that he would not have even contemplated earlier that day. He went to the distressed young ellon and wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"They will love you. They will always love you. I promise you that, Penneth. Hir Elrond will be more forgiving than you think."

The chamber door opened and Idhron hurried in. He looked worried. Mithrandir was close behind him.

"Tarias?"

Tarias cried aloud and pulled back, not wanting to even look up into Idhron's eyes.

Idhron dropped to his knees before him. "Tarias, mellon-nin, Mithrandir told me some of what happened. Are you alright? I have been beside myself with worry."

"You were worried about me?" There was shock in the hiccupping voice.

"Yes, very worried about you. You were so different from the mellon that I knew so well. I did not know how you could have changed so much." Idhron told him seriously.

"I am so sorry, Id, so very, very sorry." Tarias was crying once more and he reached for his friend, subconsciously falling back on the old nickname that he had used for so long when they were elflings together.

"It is alright, Tar, I forgive you. It was not you who did these things, this 'creature'…" He spat the word out. "…did those things. He used you. That is all. That was not you and we all know that now."

As Idhron reassured his broken friend, Gailarphen and Mithrandir left the chamber.

As he closed the door, Gailarphen turned to the guards. "You are no longer needed, hennad. Tarias is free to go, although he will be off-duty while he recovers from his ordeal."

The guards looked surprised but then nodded before leaving.

"Hannon-le, Mithrandir. We were worried about how different he had become, it is good to know that our instincts can still be trusted. You really think that there could be others like Tarias?"

"Yes, Gailarphen, I do. It seems odd to me that wherever Legolas is, there is trouble at the moment. We need to be careful and watchful. We must take care as well. The shade is angry and I imagine he will strike out at Legolas again." Mithrandir admitted.

"It really is after Legolas, isn't it?" Gailarphen asked as they made their way back to the healing wing, his face a mixture of worry and curiosity.

"It is looking more and more as if it is. Why, I am not sure. It is something that we have to work out." Mithrandir explained what little he could.

* * *

Galadriel awoke from her vision and the fight alongside the Valar and Elrond, with a look of worry mingled with anger in her bearing.

"Híril Galadriel? We were worried when you would not waken." The young Galadhrim told her.

"I am well. I need to get back to Lord Bainen's home, Magorion, there has been a problem. Orophin has been attacked." Her simple words had an instant impact.

"Can you walk, Híril-nin?" Magorion was instantly in command.

"Yes." The Galadhrim soldier helped her to her feet. "We need to hurry."

They hurried back the way they had come earlier in the day. When they reached the area where the town became more densely populated they slowed and began to search the surrounds for signs of a fight or, Valar forbid, a body. None relished the thought of having to tell Rumil and Haldir that their brother was injured, or worse, dead.

They found the first signs of elven blood near an abandoned shack. The silvery-red blood glistened in the late evening sunshine. All signs of life in the town were gone. A sunset curfew had been set for everyone's safety while the threat of orcs was present. The only signs that this was a live town were the lights that shone at some of the windows. Even the animals had been locked away, out of harm's way. This was a town under siege. Not even a cat lingered in the streets. To say it was eerie was an understatement.

Worried, they followed the trail to a large clump of bushes. Behind it they found the slumped form of Orophin, face-down. Magorion hurried over to his form and bent, feeling for a pulse.

"He is alive." He gently turned Orophin onto his side and then checked him over. "We need to get him back to Hir Bainen's house."

Two of the elven guards hurried to pick up Orophin while Magorion helped Galadriel to walk. She was shakier than she would admit.

They hurried through the darkening town, their unease growing as the atmosphere around the town seemed to change with the shift from day to night. It reminded Magorion of Mirkwood at dusk when the fell creatures rose to stalk the forest with a vengeance. Those portions of the forest were bad enough during the day, but at night they took on the most awful ambiance...

It was with great relief that they finally reached the main house only to find it in uproar with guards preparing to leave the safety of the house, donning armour and readying their weapons. Lady Banwen and Lord Bainen stood in the hallway. Banwen was crying and wringing her hands together.

"Oh, where could they be? Have they been seen at all? I would have insisted that they take some of our guards with them if I had thought. They should not be out at this time of the night, it is not safe, Bainen. You should have insisted!"

"Banwen, they are adults. You did not stop Amaruvdor from leaving and I fear that he is in more danger than Galadriel." Bainen knew just what his wife was like.

"Don't say that! Oh, Bainen, we haven't heard from him..."

Bainen wished he had never mentioned it. He would not hear the last of it now until they heard that Amaruvdor was well and had arrived with Celeborn. He had absolutely no doubt that the elves' offers of aid were genuine. Why would lord Celeborn leave his wife and men behind if he had no intention of returning? But once Amaruvdor got an idea into his stubborn head there was nothing to sway him. He would have to find Celeborn and see for himself.

He looked up to see the small group making its way towards them. "They are here, Banwen."

She rushed to meet Galadriel and took Magorion's place. "Galadriel, my dear, where have you been?"

"We ran into a little trouble." Galadriel told her.

"What happened? You ran into orcs?" She looked Galadriel over for injuries, worried that she looked so wan and tired once more.

"No, and I am uninjured. I wish I could say the same for Orophin." Galadriel nodded towards her foster son.

"Oh! Oh no! Bainen send for the healers! Out of our way, let us get back to your chamber. He can sleep in the chamber we set aside for Elladan and Elrohir. It is close to you so that you can get to him should he need it." She was leading Galadriel back to the rooms. "What happened?"

"I sent Orophin with a message to let you know that I heard from Celeborn and that Amaruvdor arrived safely in Bree."

Banwen stopped, turning to Bainen, and cried with relief. "See! I told you he would be alright! Scaring me like that, Bainen! One of these days I will no longer speak to you. Come, Galadriel, please finish your tale." They carried on their way.

"We found him as we walked back. He was attacked and had been dragged behind a bush, well out of sight. If we had not returned when we did, he could have lain out there all night." Galadriel shuddered just at the thought of it.

"This is terrible. Bainen, did you hear that? Someone attacked Orophin. We need to find out who did this! I want them brought to justice. To hurt the poor, sweet dear… Ooo, if I ever find out who did this..." Lady Banwen's face showed the ire she felt.

"I will find them, Banwen."

"When you do, Bainen, I would like to speak with them." There was determination in Galadriel's voice.

"I will, Galadriel. I will not let this happen to my guests and under my own nose. They will regret the day they chose to harm my friends." Bainen told her, for they had become friends

"Thank you, mellon-nin, I do appreciate that. I must see to my son." She wanted to make sure for herself that Orophin was alright.

"Come then."

They continued into the large suite that Galadriel and Celeborn had been given. Bainen hurried to ready the bed. They lowered Orophin onto it and Bainen bent to remove his boots. It gave Galadriel and Banwen their first good look at Orophin.

His silvery-blond hair was in disarray and bloody in places. His face was ashen and covered in a mixture of bruises, scrapes and blood. His left eye was swollen and was colouring even as they watched. His lip was also split and still bled a little.

Galadriel had tears in her eyes as she reached out a shaking hand to brush his face.

"We will find them, Galadriel." Banwen took one of Orophin's limp hands in hers. Galadriel glanced at her and then noticed that the hand she held, although bruised on the back, was not marked as it would have been had Orophin fought back.

"He did not fight back." Her words were a simple observation. His weapons were still in their scabbards.

"They beat him and he did not fight them?" Banwen's eyes were wide. "Why? Why would he not fight back?"

"We may not look it, Banwen, but we are very strong, much stronger than humans." Galadriel began.

Banwen looked shocked. The thin young things in front of her were stronger than humans? Simply not possible!

"Do not look so shocked, mellon-nin. We are hardier than we look. If Orophin had wanted to, he could have prevented them from hurting him and, in turn, he could have hurt them very badly, without sustaining a scratch himself. Just because we look frail does not mean that we are. Some of us have seen and done such great feats that you would be shocked." There was a gentle smile on Galadriel's face at the shock that graced Banwen's face at her words.

"But, he is so young..." Banwen could not get her head around the fact that this young boy could be so strong.

"Banwen, although he is young to us, he may not be to you." She again reached out to gently brush his battered face. "He is my youngest foster son. His father was killed by orcs in a great battle when he was still but a child and his mother died from grief. Celeborn and I raised the three brothers since and it has been a joy. They are as dear to us as our own daughter was."

Banwen sniffed back the tears. "The poor dear, he is lucky to have you. How old is he?"

"He is six hundred and fifty-seven. He has just recently reached his majority." He had also recently become a fully-fledged member of her guard. Not that she said that.

"You are having me on!" Banwen laughed aloud at the idea that someone could be that old and look so young.

"I am not." Galadriel laughed at her shock. Humans often could be like this and she was not upset by it. "Elrond is over four thousand years old and he is much younger than I am."

This time Banwen's shock was too obvious.

"We can talk about this at a later time. Suffice to say it appears that Orophin did not wish to harm any of your people, no matter what they do. A diplomatic incident would not have been a good idea. May I have some water, hot water?" Galadriel asked.

"Oh! I am sorry, I should have thought… and where is that healer?" She stood and gently placed the bruised hand on the bed before leaving the chamber.

Galadriel spoke to Orophin, though he had yet to waken. "You have done well, Penneth. I am proud of you and I know that your Ada will be as well, when he hears of this." She began to remove his jerkin so that she could remove his undershirt. She dreaded to think what she would find there.

"Galadriel, some of my men will be sent to search for signs of who did this to Orophin. Can you tell me where you found him?" Bainen asked her as he stepped back into the chamber.

"I can do better than that. Magorion, will you take some of your men and show them where we found Orophin? That way if they meet orcs you can help them in the fight." She did not add that the Edain would not even need to draw their bows.

"Of course, Híril Galadriel, I will leave some guards so that you are safe as well. I will return as soon as I can." Magorion bowed and left the chamber.

"They worry about you." It was a simple observation from Bainen.

"Yes, when he returns he will force me to drink sweetened tea and Miruvor and then rest." There was a wry smile on her face.

"You have had another vision?" Bainen asked, concerned.

"Yes, but I am well." Galadriel tried to reassure him.

"You will not move from that spot. Where is the Miruvor kept?" He looked around the chamber.

"There is some on the table." She nodded to the bedside table that Elrohir had been using.

"Good." Bainen stood and crossed to pour some and then handed it to her. "Drink this. I will make certain that some tea and food are brought to you. You must be hungry. I will not force you like Banwen would, but you will eat something, Young Lady, do you understand me?" He raised his eyebrow at her and she had to laugh. He looked so much like an older, but human, version of Elrond it was actually quite scary.

"I understand you. But, Bainen..."

He smiled at her. "I know. You are not young. I understand that, but please, humor me? My lady wife may not believe you, but I do. There is far too much sorrow and knowledge in your eyes for it to be anything other than true." He also knew it would take seeing what Galadriel said to be true before Banwen would believe it.

"Thank you, Bainen, and yes, I will humour you." Galadriel liked this quiet yet authoritative man.

"Good. I do not think that anyone that appears to me to be in his late teenage years should carry this many fine weapons. I certainly would not allow any of mine to be so armed at that age." He held up his hands and showed her Orophin's sword and curved knife held there.

Galadriel laughed lightly. "That is just a few. There will be others somewhere about his body and his bow is in his chamber. He wanted to bring it but the others were carrying theirs."

"He can use them all?" Bainen sounded far more interested about all this. He was examining the weapons in his hand with a keen eye.

"Yes, but he is best with the bow. Not as good as his elder brother, but he came top of his training group. The sword and knife were presents to celebrate that fact. The knives were from his brothers. I hope we find the ones who did this."

"We will, Galadriel, I promise you." He looked up when he heard footsteps in the hallway. "Finally, the healer is here." He moved back and away from where she sat so that Mellroth, the town's healer, could get in to help.

"What do we have here?"

* * *

Magorion led his soldiers in front of the men, bow in hand and wary. All his senses screamed that there were orcs nearby and he could feel the distress in the trees. While not as closely linked as the elves of Mirkwood, the Lothlorien elves still had some affinity with them.

He could tell that his soldiers were on the alert as well. The Edain guards, though, were talking among themselves and seemed to be more relaxed than he would have ever found possible. Could they not feel the tension in the air and the way the night seemed to scream out that danger was all around them?

"Quiet!" He practically hissed. "There is danger nearby."

The leader of the men, Garrick, rolled his eyes. Trust the elves to try and be mysterious. He nodded to the men and they grew quiet. None of them looked too happy.

The air suddenly crackled with tension from Lord Bainen's men and Magorion could have sighed with frustration. Did they think they could wander up to the place and act as if they were out for an evening stroll? It was not as if they could just stumble about laughing and joking, there were orcs about for Valar's sake!

He continued to lead the way, aware of the sounds of the night about them, or rather the lack of them. It had grown far too quiet.

Slowing, Magorion gestured for the others to stop where they were. He cocked his head to listen and then led them back the way they had come and changed their route slightly. The Fornost men shared surprised looks. The elves knew their way around Fornost that well? They would not have believed it possible in this little amount of time. It normally took visitors months to find their way around the main streets and the side streets like this! Well, it was a given that most did not even try.

They came by a roundabout way to the little clearing where Orophin had been found. The last thing Lord Bainen's guards expected out here were other human voices, but that was exactly what they heard.

The voice sneered. "Hah, did you notice that the pretty little elf never really tried to fight us? I loved that. What have we got between us? A few bruises and nothing more! I told you he was a weakling coward. Shame he was gone. We could have had some more fun."

The other men with him laughed sycophantically.

Magorion found his temper building and Garrick gently pressed a hand against his arm. There was real anger in his face, but he held up a finger to his lips and gestured for them to stay silent. This way they could find out a lot more of what was going on. These men should not be out here. There was a curfew.

"You hear the stories of how strong and wise these elves are, but I think it is all a lie. What have they done to show us they are wise? I bet Amar is saving their hides even as we speak!" The voice laughed again. "Unless, of course, he's thrashing them good for sneaking off."

"I don't like being out this late, it doesn't feel right." Another voice whined.

"Ah, stop being a baby. If you keep this up, we will have to look again at whether or not you really fit in with this group. We will not bow down to my parents or Bainen." The voice was snide and Garrick winced. He recognised the voice. Tarlanc was really not helping his cause.

Tarlanc's voice had affected a high, deliberately-misleading tone, mocking whoever he was quoting. "You need to get a job and stop messing about with your life!"

"Your Da?" The question ended in a guffaw from one of the others

"Yes, he thinks I should _settle down_." He muttered. 'Find a nice girl and marry.' Maybe one day he will realise I don't want a young girl, I want a nice... Ah here we are." Tarlanc did not finish muttering what it was that he wanted, but Garrick had heard some of the rumours as to what the man liked and it made him shudder.

"How long do you think we will have to wait?" A third voice from the group seemed impatient.

"Until they come." There was command in Tarlanc's voice. He seemed to be the leader of this group.

"I hope it is soon. It gives me the chills, having to deal with the likes of them." The voice sounded a little unsure of itself. It was the one who didn't like being out that late.

"But the reward is good. If only Bainen knew how the orcs stole and killed the things they wanted to!" Tarlanc laughed outright. "If Da doesn't quit his whining about me, I will give them his details." There was no laughter in his voice now.

Garrick's eyes glowered at the direction of the voice. He happened to be a very good friend to Malthenel, Tarlanc's father. To hear his only son speak like this angered him. The grip on his sword tightened.

He would not allow this to happen if he had anything to do with it.

"You would give your own father to_ them_?" The voice sounded horrified. It was not one that Magorion had heard yet. "Are you mad? Did you see what they did to Daffyd? I would not wish that on anything, let alone anyone. No one deserves that!"

"And I'm supposed to care? Da has made my life a misery! It's about time I had my reward for that suffering. I will have my way. With him gone I will be the head of the family. What I say will go and no one can object. Then we will see who was right and who was wrong." Tarlanc's voice was almost a snarl.

Garrick would not let this happen. They all knew what had been whispered about this young man. The things he got up to in the name of fun and the way he frequented the wrong end of town, the young men he used and subjected to his cruel nature. No, he would not let this sick creature get away with this.

He took a step forward but was stopped by Magorion. The elf shook his head and bent forward to speak in his ear.

"Wait for whomever they are meeting. Then we can use what we hear to the best advantage. They will not get away with this."

Garrick nodded and bided his time. What was the old saying? Every dog had its day? Well this old dog could and would wait and have his day and he would enjoy every minute of it.

They stood that way for a while. It was uncomfortable for the humans. It was cold enough that frost was beginning to settle around them. It would be a relief to finally get the warmer weather expected at this time of year. It had been unnaturally cold this past winter. First it had been so wet there had been widespread floods and the ruin of what little of the crops that they had planted. Then, there came a deep winter with snowstorms that had fallen for weeks on end, snows that had cut them off from the rest of the world for almost two months.

There was something eerie about all this. It was not natural, not natural at all. Garrick had seen some bad winters, hard winters where they had thought they would not all make it through to see the trees begin to bud and flower once more. It was normally the most elderly or the youngest babes that succumbed to the killing cold then, but not this year. This year they had lost from across all the differing ages.

This year death had not been gentle. His own mother had fallen to the chest illness that normally took only the elderly. The 'silent killer' it was called. Their chest bubbled and they coughed and became feverish before slipping slowly away. It was gentle on the ones dying but it hurt those around them.

Garrick blew on his cold hands, glancing at the elves, expecting them to be the same. They, after all, had even lighter clothes than he and his men. They were also a lot thinner and had to feel the bite of the chill.

His eyes widened as he realised that they were not even slightly shivering. They stood tall and straight and, by the heavens, they glowed!

He blinked and looked again. Yes, his eyes did not deceive him. There _was_ a glow around the elves. It was beautiful. The glow seemed to come from within.

He cast a surreptitious glance at his men and they too seemed to be captivated by the elves. Who would have guessed that they could glow like a candle?

Magorion bent forward to speak to him once more. "Orcs are coming."

"Orcs!" It was a low hate-filled hiss. His hand instinctively gripped his sword tightly.

"Aye, orcs. This could be interesting." Before Garrick's eyes, the glow that had surrounded Magorion dimmed until it was barely noticeable.

"We cannot let them leave." Garrick hissed. The thought of those dark creatures this close to his beloved home did not sit well with him at all.

"We may have no choice, but there is something we can do about it." Magorion told him quietly.

"You have a plan?" Garrick perked up suddenly.

"I do indeed, but first we need to hear what their plans are."

Garrick could hear the coming orcs himself now. How on Arda had Magorion known they were coming? He was awed at the abilities they were all showing. Perhaps they had been wrong about the elves? Time would tell.

They crept forward, just the two of them. Their men stayed back. The last thing they needed was to alert these conspiratorial men and orcs to their presence.

"You are late." Tarlanc's voice was cold but sure.

"We 'ad ta eat." The orc's voice was equally as cold.

"That's no excuse. You have work to do and we can't wait all night." Tarlanc could not hide his disgust. "Our master will hear of this, mark my words."

"Ain't scared of 'im."

"You should be, vermin. You should be."

"Wat's e want enyway?" The orc sounded extremely disgruntled.

"We have another job for you, a rather special job, just for you."

"What?" The orc sounded almost pleased, the jobs from the master were always fun and when they let them play it was even better.

"It will be a joint job. You will need to follow our guidance so that we know it is done as he wishes."

"A'right."

"Good. Tomorrow night I want all of you waiting as soon as it is dusk. A fire will be set in Bainen's home. When they pour out in a panic, we will separate Banwen from her husband. She is yours to do with as you will." There was a gasp from the other men with Tarlanc. "Quiet! The one thing you have to make certain of is that she dies and her body is left for all to see. She has befriended the pathetic elves and must be disposed of." Tarlanc had glee in his voice.

"That'll be fun, anythin' we wanna do?" There was excited anticipation in the orc's voice.

"Anything you want. It is down to you. Just make her suffer as we have over the years." Tarlanc's voice was colder than the frost forming on the grass.

"Oh, we will!" Orcish laughter could be heard.

"Good. Now go and do as our master has bid you for tonight. I expect to see the sky bright with flames tomorrow night."

The voice of the apparent leader of the orcs called out orders. "C'mon, get goin'!" As the mixed group of elves and men stood silent, listening, they could hear the orcs move away. It took great control not to follow them.

One of the conspirators complained. "Tarlanc, you did not tell us who the target was tonight. This is treason!"

"Everything we've been doing is treason, right from the start, so don't go crying innocence and shock now. It is far too late for that!" Tarlanc told the owner of the voice. "We need to get back before we are missed. I have a certain little lovely that needs my attention tonight." The voices moved away in the opposite direction.

Garrick wanted to go after those men and show them they could not get away with this. He reminded himself that the elf at his side had a plan and they would need to stick with that. But to think that they would do such a thing to the Lady of Fornost, as kind-hearted a person as one would care to meet. The number of times she had taken Tarlanc into her own home and cared for him when his own parents had tired of his antics…and this was how she was repaid. Garrick fairly burned with ire at the very idea.

"We will go back and speak with Hir Bainen and Híril Banwen. I have an idea that could see the end to this for some time." Magorion was flaming mad. That they could even contemplate hurting such a kind and gentle lady was incomprehensible to him.

"I would like to hear your plan. Come my friend, it is cold out here." Garrick slapped his shoulder and then they walked back to where the men were standing.

The elves looked as annoyed as Magorion felt. They had clearly heard what the men and orcs had discussed and they were eager to get back to their Lady.

Much to the men's amazement, they were hard-pressed to keep up with the elves as they rushed back to Lord Bainen's home. Who knew they could sustain such speed?

Though they were all in good condition, by the time they arrived at their destination the men were all out of breath, but the elves were not even breathing hard. The men bent double to catch their breath, watching the elves with not a little awe. All of them were beginning to realise that there was far more to the Firstborn than they had been led to believe. There was a newfound respect on the men's faces as Garrick gave the pre-arranged knock on the front door.

The door opened a little and Fyne, the butler, peeked out at them. He widened the door when he saw who was there and let them in.

"I need to see Lord Bainen." Urgency was evident in Garrick's stance and voice.

"I will inform him. He is with the Lady Galadriel. Perhaps you should come with me? I am sure he will not wish to leave Orophin at this time. He feels highly responsible for this act of savagery." Fyne led them up the large ornate stairs to the wing of the house given over for the use of their elven guests.

Once again the elves seemed to do the impossible as they reached the top of the stairs before the men were even half-way up them. They waited almost too patiently at the top for them, mostly out of courtesy. They really wanted to find out how Orophin fared.

Finally, the men reached them. It was with relief that they made their way down the corridor.

"Wait here." Fyne told them as he knocked on the door to the chamber.

"Enter." Bainen's voice called.

Fyne did so, closing the door behind him. He came out less than a minute later.

"You can go in."

Garrick and Magorion did so. The chamber was actually quite calm, to Magorion's relief. It was brightly lit and the fire roared in the fireplace.

Galadriel looked up from where she sat beside Orophin, who was still unconscious. She was smiling calmly enough, but he could see that she was actually in a towering temper. He smiled grimly. Hurt one of Galadriel's children and you risked the wrath of both the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods.

Galadriel placed Orophin's limp hand on the bed and rose to meet them.

"Magorion, what did you find?"

"Orcs, Híril-nin."

Banwen gasped from where she stood at the side of the bed. "Orcs?"

"Indeed, Híril Banwen, but that is not all." Magorion informed her.

"What else?" Bainen demanded.

"We also found some men, my Lord. You will not be happy when you hear who is involved." Garrick bowed to his Lord.

"Who?" Surprise was written all over his face.

"Tarlanc and his friends. They were waiting for the orcs, to give them orders from their 'Master'."

"Ah, yes the dreaded 'Master'. I do not think they will be getting new orders from him. He has been seen to." Galadriel told them. She should have realised that the shadow would be involved. Most of those present looked at her in confusion, unsure what she meant by that statement.

"Tarlanc? I knew he was involved in some nasty things, but..." Bainen shook his head sadly.

"You never told me that." Banwen looked at him angrily. "I would never have let Amar become involved with him had I know."

"Banwen, your children must learn by their own mistakes. You cannot keep them coddled and protected from the world forever." Galadriel was gentle.

"I know that, but Amar is such a sensitive child. He is delicate and needs watching."

Garrick watched Lady Banwen with a mixture of shock and horror. Amaruvdor was _sensitive_? He had never met such an insensitive lout in his life. And delicate? That could only be a mother talking. No one else would ever call Amaruvdor that. He was in fact one of the biggest bullies going, nearly as bad as Tarlanc. Garrick just prayed it was not in all regards. Thank goodness, he had not heard any rumors of Amaruvdor to support that fear.

"You still need to let him go."

"There is more, my Lady and it is not easy to hear." Garrick dreaded to say this.

Luckily for him, Magorion saved him the trouble.

"They planned to capture another hostage from the town. It seems that Tarlanc and his cohorts have been handing over those who get in their way as well as those that the Master targets. They mentioned someone named Daffyd. Tarlanc also said he would hand his father over."

"No! But that is terrible! Bainen we have to stop that from happening!" Banwen was truly horrified.

"I agree. Garrick I want you to find Tarlanc and his men and bring them..."

"You may wish to hear what they have planned for tomorrow before you do that, Hir-nin." Magorion told them grimly.

"I dread to hear it, Magorion, but go on." Bainen told him resignedly.

"They have arranged to have a fire set in this house so that it is evacuated. They are then going to separate you from each other so that they can take..."

"They are after me?" Bainen's eyes were wide with shock.

"No, Hir-nin. It is not you they are after."

"Then who?"

"It is me." The voice was quiet and yet so sure.

"Banwen! Why would they be...?" Bainen was shocked.

"Indeed, Híril Banwen, because of your growing friendship with us." Magorion told her.

"I will not let that happen!" Galadriel could not believe what she heard. She turned to Banwen. "How did you know that you were the target?" Galadriel had picked up on this fact where the others had not.

"I helped Tarlanc, or tried to, after his father remarried. They had argued about the marriage and Tarlanc left in high dudgeon. He had nowhere to go and I felt sorry for him."

Bainen suddenly recalled when his wife was talking about. "I remember that! He insulted you, called you a stupid old bat because you did not agree with something he had said."

"Yes, and he got all ridiculous when I would not bow to his idea. We argued, Galadriel. I asked him to leave in the end. We have not spoken since. I never thought that he would come to this." There was sadness mixed with horror in her voice.

"I do have a plan." Magorion spoke up once more.

Bainen brightened. "What would that be, Magorion?"

"Obviously we need to corner and kill the orcs. They are terrorising the town and we cannot let that continue. We must gather proof that Tarlanc is working with the orcs. We will keep Híril Banwen here with Híril Galadriel, out of harm's way. They would expect her to be in your own chambers?" He asked.

"Yes, they would. We normally retire after the eighth hour of the evening. It is only when we are hosting parties or guests that it changes." Bainen moved to hug his wife.

"Then let it be known tomorrow that, due to all the worry and concern over Orophin, you will be retiring early. Claim you slept poorly tonight. We will keep you here with some of our men and you will be safe. Garrick's men can see to Tarlanc and his group. I and my men can see to the orcs. We can slip behind them and encircle them."

"That is a wonderful idea, but will it work?" Banwen asked.

"I believe so, Híril. I cannot see why it would not. We must be careful not to forewarn them of what we have planned." Magorion stated.

"I wish we could warn Malthenel. He will be so upset about what is happening." Banwen was worried for the father of the man who planned to have her killed. He was an old friend, a close friend.

"Yes, but not as upset as he would be if the orcs get their hands on him." Bainen's voice was curt. Perhaps the nobleman would get a shock, how could he not, but at least he would be alive to learn to live with it.

"I will gather all the men that I trust and have them ready. The foul creatures said that they would be attacking elsewhere first. I do not know who they are after, but it will not be good." Garrick told them seriously.

"I gather as much. Gather those you trust. I will make sure someone stays here with Banwen and Galadriel. I will have an end to this." Bainen's face was unusually hard as he spoke. It was bad enough that they brought orcs into Fornost under the noses of the guard patrols and took its people, but to threaten Banwen!

"Of course, Lord Bainen." Garrick left to make all the needed arrangements.

* * *

It was late the next evening, well after curfew. Fornost was quiet, not a sound could be heard. All appeared calm and most of the townsfolk were asleep in their beds, unaware of what was about to take place.

Orcs crept slowly back into the centre from the outskirts of the town. In the distance behind them a small, but fierce fire lit the dusk sky with a crimson glow on the horizon.

The group stopped and watched warily as the humans came out to join them.

"Is it done?" Tarlanc did not bother with pleasantries.

"Yea. Dey're dead." There was glee in the orc's tone.

"Good, we will set the fire now. I am informed that Bainen and Banwen have retired early this night." He sneered.

Garrick nodded to his men. They were almost in position. They would end this one way or another tonight. Tarlanc would not get away with this.

The smashing of a window heralded the start of what was to come. They waited. They had to be patient and catch them with their hands on irrefutable evidence.

The smell of burning filled the air, followed by panicked shouts of "Fire!"

The door to Lord Bainen's manor house opened and people poured out. Garrick watched as Tarlanc and his men mingled with the others who had poured out and were now trying to help put out the fire. They were getting in the way rather than helping, another nail in their proverbial coffin.

The orcs were ready and waiting in the shadows nearby, almost salivating, eager at the thought of what was to come as they watched the fun begin.

They missed seeing the armed guards that moved to each of the men they had been working with. Who would notice in the melee that was going on?

"Get water! We need to get this under control!" Lord Bainen called loudly over the uproar. "Where is Banwen?"

That was their signal and all began as planned.

Garrick made his way to Tarlanc. He would enjoy this. The man did not even know he was there. Garrick used the hilt of his sword to knock him out. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Tarlanc!" One of the others had seen their leader go down.

The conspirators were suddenly surrounded. Leaderless, the other men simply gave up the whole thing as a bad job. They were caught.

The orcs stiffened. This was not meant to happen. This was supposed to be a smooth run and easy get-away with their plaything and meat. They had it all planned! This was going to ruin the fun! This was not fair. They tried to melt back into the surroundings. They had to return and warn the master that his plans for Fornost had changed. It would not be a happy meeting and the orc leader, Sarrl, would likely not walk away from it alive.

A voice came from between the orcs and the safety of the trees. "Running then, yrch lefneg?" Magorion was ready with his elves.

The orcs stopped and looked around, stunned. They were surrounded by elves with drawn swords and bows. Where had they come from? They should have been able to smell the elves before they got near! Why had they not been able to smell the elves? A wisp of smoke scent filled their nostrils and Sarrl growled, how stupid could they have been?

The orcs raised their weapons a little belatedly. They were going nowhere.

"Strategic withdrawal, elf." Sarrl snarled at him.

"What do you know of strategy? If you knew anything, you would not be here in this situation." Magorion smiled grimly. "You will not make it out of Fornost alive. Vermin like you will not escape." Magorion gave a nod of his head and the elves surrounded the orcs. They had nowhere to go...not without a fight.

* * *

Lord Bainen stood surveying the damage to his home from the fire. Luckily, it was not as bad as it might have been. They had taken the time to move much of the furniture from the chamber they expected Tarlanc to set the fire in. They had been right, but that had only been because of Galadriel's input.

Tarlanc and his cronies had already been taken away, into custody, and could no longer harm anyone. They now faced trial on charges of treason for what they had done.

Bainen was grateful that this skirmish had ended with no casualties on their side. He could still hear the sounds of the battle between the elves and the orcs behind him. He could only hope there were no casualties there.

A blond-haired man dressed in fine clothes arrived and hurried to Bainen's side, concern clear on his handsome face. "Lord Bainen, I pray you and Lady Banwen have taken no hurt? What happened?"

"Nay, Malthenel, we are uninjured. I must speak with you, old friend, but only once I clear this up. Please, go and wait in the safety of the house. Fyne, see to Malthenel's comfort, bring him refreshment. "Yes, my lord." Fyne bowed and turned to return to the house, expecting Malthenel to follow shortly.

Bainen turned to Garrick. "Go make certain that Magorion and his men are safe."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Lord Bainen." Garrick looked in the direction of the battle. Malthenel still stood there beside Bainen, watching as well.

Bainen turned and was pleased to see all the elven soldiers making their way back to them. They were spattered and smeared with black blood, but no red showed. That was a relief.

* * *

(Only minutes earlier)

As soon as the circle closed around the orcs, Magorion gave the signal "Hain dago!" He made the first strike and sword met scythe in a clash of metal. Sarrl grinned, showing nasty yellowed teeth.

"Not such an easy target, elfling?" Sarrl taunted.

"Not exactly a hard one either, lefneg!" It was easy to counter the next blow from the scythe.

Sarrl growled and tried to make another swift blow, but this too was easily stopped. Soon the orc was panting, concerned that what should have been an easy kill was actually anything but that.

"So, is this as easy as you thought? You seem to be tiring." Magorion was aware that around them the fighting was rapidly coming to an end. Soon only he and the orc were left fighting, if one could actually call it a fight. Magorion was not even out of breath and was still barely moving as he easily countered every one of the orc's moves.

Sarrl did not speak. He had no breath but just drew his lips up in a snarl. He tried one last trick in an attempt to take off Magorion's head. It was the last thing he did.

Magorion simply dodged to the side in one swift move. As the orc was caught off-guard, he plunged his sword into the orc's chest. Sarrl gave a small "Erk!" before falling to the ground, dead.

"Is anyone injured?" Magorion looked around at his men. A chorus of 'no's met his question. Not one was injured, he was pleased to see, covered in black blood but no one even had a scratch.

"Good, let us clear away this scum and then report back to Híril Galadriel. We never did find out how Orophin fares."

They swiftly went to work.

* * *

Bainen greeted them with relief. "All is seen to?"

"Indeed, Hir-nin. They will worry your town no more." Magorion told him.

"Thank you, I cannot thank you enough. Come let us get inside. I want to assure the ladies that we are all well." Bainen led all of them, including Malthenel, into the house.

He ushered them up the ornate staircase and to the chamber in which the ladies and injured rested. Malthenel looked a little concerned as he was being led in the group.

"When we get there, old friend, not until then." Bainen told him, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

When they reached the appropriate chamber Bainen gave the intricate knock that they had agreed upon as signal. The door slowly opened and Fyne once more looked out at them. Smiling with relief, he opened the chamber door to let them in.

Banwen looked up from helping a groggy-looking Orophin drink some tea for pain. The look of utter relief on her face was hard to miss. Galadriel stood sedately and hurried to greet them.

"It is good to see you are all well. It is over?" Banwen looked them over carefully for injuries.

"Yes, the orcs are dead and the conspirators in custody." Bainen told them. "You can relax, Banwen. The threat is over."

"I am glad." She had tears in her eyes.

Magorion crossed to Orophin's side. "How are you, mellon-nin?"

"I am well." He assured them, though it was said with a grimace.

"I can see that!" It was a relief to hear his friend say that. He truly was not that badly hurt.

"Don't believe him! He has some fractured ribs and lots of bruises as well as a head injury!" Banwen glowered at him. "We will be having words about not fighting back at a later date."

"I did not wish to cause a diplomatic incident." Orophin tried to explain.

"Later, when you feel better. Finish your tea." Banwen was gentle with him, despite her harsh words.

"But, 'Phin, your not fighting back _has_ caused an incident!" Magorion could not help but comment in a little shocked voice.

"I said later!" Banwen hissed at him. "This poor lad is in no fit state to be talked at like this. You should be ashamed!"

"It is alright, Banwen. Magorion did not mean anything by his comment and he is right, even if it did end up turning out alright." Galadriel came to her warrior's defence, a gentle smile on her face.

"I suppose so, but he is in such pain!" Banwen smoothed the loose flaxen hair back from Orophin's bruised face. Magorion somehow smothered a laugh at Orophin's expression.

"What has been happening? Why did you ask me here?" Malthenel asked. He was very confused.

"Fyne, bring some wine please? I think we need it." Bainen was not looking forward to this.

"Of course, my Lord." Fyne left the chamber with a small bow as he closed the door.

"Come, sit by the fire with me, my friend. It is cold out there and I have gotten chilly." Bainen led the other Lord to a chair. "This is not going to be easy. What do you know of your son's whereabouts?"

"Tarlanc? He is staying with friends." He was surprised at the question. "We argued once again about his marrying. It is so sad. I am sure that if he were to find a nice girl he would be happy."

"I wish that was the case, Malthenel. I really wish that was the case." Bainen could only shake his head sadly.

"What has happened?" He was suddenly wide-awake and worried for his son.

"You know about the attacks and disappearances that have occurred in Fornost lately?" He looked at the suddenly grey-faced man in front of him.

"No, please no. He couldn't be…" His thoughts had turned to the sudden disappearances. Please, not his only son too!

Bainen, not knowing the direction Malthenel's thoughts had taken, went on. "He was. The young elf in that bed was attacked by your son and his friends. When we went to investigate, we discovered Tarlanc speaking with orcs, arranging for tonight's little pyrotechnics so that the orcs could capture Banwen and kill her. As you know, the orcs are dead and Banwen is safe." Bainen was most pleased by that fact.

"No Bainen, not Tarlanc. My Tarlanc would not do such a thing. He has never been in trouble, ever. They are lies, people are spreading lies..." Malthenel was mumbling almost incoherently as Fyne brought in the wine and some food.

"I know it is hard to accept, but he is not the innocent that you expect him to be. He was caught red-handed. Come take a drink." Bainen was not unkind and he realised that this had to come as a terrible shock to Malthenel.

Malthenel downed the goblet in one gulp and they all realised that he was shaking. Shock, Galadriel noted.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" She asked him gently.

"No, I thank you, my Lady, apart from making this all go away." It was a forlorn hope.

"I wish that I could. I wish I could take all the pain away from you, but it does not work that way." She was gentle as she poured him another goblet of wine. "Please, drink this slowly. Can you recall where your son has been on the nights of the disappearances?"

Malthenel thought back and suddenly realised that with every one of those nights, Tarlanc had not been at home. "No, I have no idea. He was always out, said he was romancing." The nobleman hung his head and ran a shaking hand through his blond hair. "How could I have not known?"

"He was very good at hiding these things. I am sure when we speak to him we will find out more of what he has been doing." Bainen tried to help.

"When will you speak to him? May I be there?" Malthenel had to see this with his own eyes. His wife had repeatedly said there was something off with his son. Tarlanc had hated her with a passion from the first and had let it be known in no uncertain terms. But… for him to try and kill Lady Banwen? His only son? This was truly the stuff of nightmares.

"It will not be until the morning now. I do not think it would be best served doing it tonight. I think we all need a good night's sleep. Of course you may be there, Malthenel, just ready yourself for what you may hear. Your wife is away with her relatives, I believe?"

"Yes, she went to visit and have supper with them, they live on the outskirts of Fornost. She will return tomorrow since it is not safe to be out at night and there is the curfew." Malthenel answered automatically.

"Then I want you to stay with us this evening. You should not be on your own after a shock like this." Banwen arose from where she sat beside Orophin. Her mothering instincts had risen to the fore as well as her fear for her own sons.

Hearing all about Tarlanc had made her worry over Amaruvdor all the greater, since Tarlanc was one of his friends. Could he be involved in all this and what of Rhovan, their youngest son? There was obviously more going on than any of them realised.

A knock at the door alerted them to a visitor. It was Fyne. He looked extremely worried.

"What is it, Fyne?"

"There is a messenger for Lord Malthenel, my Lord. They say it is urgent."

"Bring them up." Bainen was suddenly nervous for his friend. He had an awful feeling he knew what this was about.

He stood and went to stand by Malthenel should his friend need him.

It was the messenger that was used for the farms that surrounded Fornost. Bainen's worry grew. This could not be good.

The messenger appeared distressed. "My Lords and Ladies, I am sorry to trouble you so late. I fear I bring ill news for Lord Malthenel and I was told I could find him here."

"What is it? What has happened?" Malthenel was panicked. He knew this messenger as one who often brought messages to his home.

"I am sorry, my Lord, but… there was a fire at the home of Lady Elnora's parents." He sounded hesitant to speak.

"Is she... are they alright?"

"I am sorry, my Lord… they all perished in the fire." It was said softly and with great sadness. Lady Elnora was well-known and well-loved around Fornost and would do anything for anyone.

"I am... What...? What did you just say?" Malthenel's face was totally white now. Bainwen rushed to hug Malthenel in sympathy. She was crying. Elnora had been her friend.

"I am sorry, my Lord. There were no survivors."

"No. Valar, no, not Elnora. Please, not my Elnora." He rocked back and forth, not caring who saw the tears that poured down his face.

With a sad face, Lord Bainen kindly dismissed the messenger. "Thank you, you may leave. We will care for Lord Malthenel."

"Thank you, Lord Bainen. If there is anything we can do, please, just let us know. We will do all we can." The messenger left, escorted by Fyne, he too wept.

Galadriel quietly moved to the herb pack that she and Celeborn were in the habit of taking everywhere with them. She began to prepare the herbs she needed without being asked. This had been one shock too many for the middle-aged human by Bainen's side. He was now in deep shock. If he was not aided, there would be no rest for him this night. Of that, she was certain.

Once the hot tea was mixed, she handed it silently to Bainen. He looked equally shocked, to her experienced eyes.

"Thank you, Galadriel." He knelt beside his distraught friend. "Malthenel, drink this. It will help. There is a bed you can use in this room and tomorrow, when you are feeling better… tomorrow we will move you to a chamber of your own, you can stay here with us for as long as you feel it is necessary."

Malthenel did not seem to notice him, but just rocked back and forth. In the end, Bainen did not feel he had a choice, he lifted the goblet to the bloodless lips and Banwen help him by tipping his head back.

"Drink, Mal, it will help." She assured him, Banwen too was still crying.

Tear-filled grey-blue eyes looked up at her. It was enough to break a person's heart. Malthenel had been heart-broken when his first wife had died from one of the sudden harsh diseases that sometimes swept through the towns. He had only recovered many years later, but then he had met Elnora. She had made him so happy, apart from Tarlanc's attitude.

"Drink." She urged him once more.

He drank obediently. Once he had finished, Banwen gave him more of the wine, not caring if it should be given with the herbs or not. All she cared about was helping a friend in need.

Garrick moved to help Bainen as he urged Malthenel to stand and move to the other bed beside Orophin. The elves all watched this with such sadness and empathy that it touched their hearts and took their breath away. Maybe, for the first time, Banwen could believe that they were as old as they said they were.

Malthenel was silent as he was guided to the bed. He had eaten nothing yet this evening and the drugs hit his system with a shock. He yawned widely as he was made to sit on the bed and his shoes were removed. He wanted to say something urgently, but he could not think straight…maybe in the morning, when he was able to think properly and his thoughts were not moving as if they were caught in a bog.

Garrick caught Malthenel as he fell back, already asleep...

* * *

Celeborn finally finished looking at all the papers that had been found in and around Cadeyrn's home and office. It was a greater mess than any of them had expected. If the ex-mayor had still been alive, Celeborn would have taken great interest in 'questioning' him. Still, the adan would get what was coming to him where he now dwells. Someone as evil as that could not have gone any place other than the Abyss for all eternity.

The things they had found were shocking and he was sure that this was just the tip of an ever-growing mountain. The work of reading through the papers had kept him busy as the town was set to rights and he was still confined to his bed. He hated being so effectively useless.

To his shock and pleasure, Amaruvdor seemed to be a changed person, helping wherever and whenever he could, doing what was needed, even looking after the injured. Celeborn had still not had a conversation with him. The change had not gone quite that far as yet, but the change was welcome. The man's previous insulting and snide comments were not missed at all.

"You should be resting," Gytha stood over Celeborn, hands on hips, with a stern expression on her face.

"I am resting, Gytha. I have not moved from the bed." He told her with amusement.

"That is not the resting I mean, Celeborn, and you know it." There was a gleam in her eyes once more.

"It is just reading. Besides, I have finished. How is Brennus?" Celeborn had been worried about the young scribe. He had been running a great fever in the aftermath of the bleeding and re-cauterization of his stump.

"Doing better, the herb you suggested has lowered his fever greatly. I think the next few days will be the turning point. If he gets through those, he will definitely recover." Gytha looked over to where Hyacinth was gently wiping the scribe's pale face.

"Good, it works every time." He smiled with relief. "And Athlon?"

The young blacksmith had yet to waken from his head injury. Briena was becoming frantic about him.

"No change at all. The only good thing is that he's had no seizures and he's reacting at odd times to what is happening around him. That makes it better than it was with Wolraven. He was seizing almost from the start. I will never forgive Irfan for that, so many people he injured." She sighed tiredly.

"Come and sit for a few minutes. I think you have been working too much and resting far too little. You need a drink and some food and then you should sleep." Celeborn felt sympathy for her, she looked so worn.

"I do not have the time. I have far too much to do." She protested, though the bed did look inviting. Maybe sitting for a short while would not hurt.

"What will happen if you collapse? You will, you know, if you do not take some rest." Celeborn had seen this before in similar situations and knew all too well what could happen to a healer who did nothing to care for their own needs, but only concentrated on others.

"Aye, I know, but who will look after the injured?" Gytha looked around her. There were not so many patients now, but still quite a few remained. They were the ones in greatest need of tending, or who had no one to care for them at home.

"I can keep an eye on them for you and direct the help that is needed from here. You take the bed over there and make certain you rest! We can call you if you are needed. Please, Gytha, they need you at your best and not dead on your feet." Celeborn knew that appealing to her common sense would work.

"I agree with Celeborn, Gytha. It would be better if you rested." Caric looked up from the words he was learning. He had taken to his lessons with a vengeance. He was determined to be the best mayor that he could be. Bree deserved it after all she had been through.

"Very well, as you both insist." She turned away to go to the bed she had been shown. "If I find I was needed and you did not wake me, your lives will not be worth living."

They watched her move away with amusement. They did not doubt that she meant it.

"How do you feel, mellon-nin?" Celeborn turned to Caric.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks, and you?"

"The leg is healing, I should be up tomorrow. We need to leave by the end of the week" A high-pitched giggle sounded in the chamber.

"I know someone who will hate to see you leave." Caric looked over to where Ivorhen tickled both Tiera and Erwan. Bethany laughed along with them, her face free of care for once as she watched.

Celeborn found himself wishing they had an artist here to sketch or paint the scene. Few would believe Ivorhen could be like this. He had always been kind and gentle with the elflings in Imladris and Lothlorien when he was there, but he had never really interacted with them. To see him like this… He would make a wonderful Adar when the time came. Celeborn was sure that it would come.

Maybe he could get someone to draw it from memory. There were plenty of wonderful artists in Imladris. He would speak to them when they arrived safely there. He really wanted a lasting keepsake of this.

"We will return, I do not think Ivorhen will wish to be parted from that Penneth for too long." Their relationship was so refreshing to watch as it developed. Tiera would not sleep anywhere other than with Ivorhen. She in turn also bullied him to eat, and she was only four! She would be as much a force as Gytha was when she was fully grown.

"That is good. She has become quite attached to him. What did you find in the papers?" Caric was grateful to Celeborn for looking through all the mess of paperwork. Much of it had been a little beyond his limited reading skills.

Celeborn heaved a disgusted sigh. "Cadeyrn was in contact with someone. He was never named, nor does it indicate where the missives were from or sent to. They seem to have been some sort of orders, nay they definitely were orders." He changed his mind half-way through talking. He lifted up one of the loose parchments. He began to read from it. "Have them move the animals away from Bree. They should be kept out of sight. Also set fire to the crops. My creatures will help you..." His voice trailed off.

"I see what you mean. They are orders, but 'creatures'?" Caric sounded unsure of that.

"I do not know either. I can hazard a guess, but I will not be absolutely sure until I speak with Galadriel." Celeborn moved his leg, trying to get comfortable. He winced, as it ached fiercely.

Caric caught the wince. "I thought you said it was better? That does not look like 'better' to me!" He sounded disgruntled.

"It is. The swelling has gone down greatly." Celeborn told him earnestly.

"Let me see." Caric would not believe him until he saw for himself.

Celeborn glowered at him, but he did as he was instructed and lifted back the covers to show Caric his leg. It was still swollen and bruised, but not nearly as bad as it had been. The leg was now only half again its normal size, the swelling had gone down by a quarter. It was better than nothing. Conversely, all the wounds from blades were closing rapidly and the stitches could be removed soon.

"That is better?" Caric's voice was droll and incredibly dry.

"Trust me, considering how it was, this is nothing." Celeborn was just as dry.

"Then I am glad it is better. Do you need any herbs?" He could see the strain around Celeborn's eyes, now that he was looking for it.

"It might be a good idea." He had to admit.

Wolraven had been following the conversation. "If I bring the herbs over, you can tell me what to do and how to make it. I don't think we need to wake Gytha for this."

"I agree." Celeborn looked over at the sleeping healer. It _would _be unfair, especially since he had nearly ordered her to sleep in the first place.

He explained to them what the herbs were, their properties and how to cut them and prepare them. He found, to his pleasure, that Wolraven was a quick study and incredibly bright, asking all the right questions he would expect from a trainee healer. He would have to speak to Gytha about this. She would need some apprentices. Bree was too large for her to manage on her own.

He drank the bitter tea with relief. His leg was throbbing now. Moving it had really not been a good idea.

"Are you alright, Celeborn?" Ivorhen had stopped tickling the exhausted children. He sat back now and watched his friend with worry.

"I will be, and you, your head?" Ivorhen still looked unusually pale, but seemed so much better than he had been, though he still seemed to have frequent headaches.

"I am well. Have you heard from Galadriel recently?" He was worried about the Lady.

"Not as yet. They may be busy. I will try later. I will wait for the tea to work." The last thing he wanted was to have Galadriel more worried by his pain, and he was certain she would be. "Are you sure you feel alright, mellon-nin?"

Now that Celeborn had noticed Ivorhen's pallor, he was worried. His right eye did not look right. He was worried about the Imladris Captain but he could not put his finger on what was causing his concern.

"I am well. I have a mild headache, but nothing too bad." Ivorhen lifted Tiera onto his lap. The little girl was happily sucking her thumb and absently twirled one of his braids around her fingers as she leaned back against his chest. She seemed to really enjoy playing with his braids.

"Maybe you should rest. Do you need herbs? I will have Gytha look at you when she wakens." Celeborn's worry increased with Ivorhen's soft admission. Ivorhen never liked to admit that he was in pain and when he did, it was enough to worry all of them.

"It is just a headache, worry not." Ivorhen tried to reassure Celeborn.

"I do not like it, Ivorhen. You should be recovered now, not still having headaches. Do you feel sick?" Celeborn would not let this go.

"No, not at all, just a headache." Ivorhen hugged Tiera to him.

"Rest, mellon-nin. Settle back and sleep. That will help."

"Would you like that, Tiera?" Ivorhen looked down at the heavy-eyed child.

"Yeth." It was said around a yawn as well as her thumb.

"Then we shall wake." Ivorhen told her, nodding with a smile.

Celeborn blinked. Had he just heard what he thought he had, the normally erudite Ivorhen, mixing up his words? If anything, his worry increased tenfold.

"Elf?" Tiera cocked her head sideways to look at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Penneth?"

"Alright?" There was worry in her eyes.

"I am well, just awake." Ivorhen smiled down at her, oblivious to his mistake.

"Ivorhen, what is wrong?" Celeborn wanted to make sure that his friend was well.

"I am well, Celeborn. Why do you keep asking?" Ivorhen was confused.

"You are getting your words muddled. You never mix up your words."

"I am not." Ivorhen then noticed that even Caric and Wolraven watched him with worried frowns. "What words have I muddled up?"

"Awake for tired, wake for sleep." Celeborn told him, the others nodded their agreement.

Ivorhen looked, and sounded, surprised. "I must be more tired than I thought."

"Then sleep, mellon-nin." Celeborn told him, although his worry had not lessened.

"My Elf alright?" Tiera looked confused, yet smiled at Ivorhen. Was he being silly?

"Yes, mellon-nin. I am upright in îdh." Ivorhen told her with a reassuring smile. "Let us havo echui."

Tiera giggled even more. "Silly Elf, funny words."

Ivorhen blinked at her. Funny words? What was she talking about? He had just spoken in Westron. She should have understood him without problem.

"She is right, mellon-nin. You did not make sense at all. You are mixing languages and talking nonsense. I think we should wake Gytha, or, if you would come here, I will look at you." Celeborn grew more certain by the minute that there was something wrong.

Ivorhen yawned, he could not help it. He was really tired now. "Sleep."

Celeborn frowned at that. "Ivorhen, I am..."

"Tired, just tired." Ivorhen was almost pleading with him.

"Very well, then sleep. When you waken, one of us will examine you." Celeborn sighed. What was it with warriors? Why did they hate being treated for the injuries that came with being on the battle front? Life would be so much easier if they would just accept it.

They watched Ivorhen anxiously as Bethany helped them both to settle. Tiera was still giggling about how silly her Elf was.

Once they were settled in bed, all fell silent. It would help, they were sure, to get them off to sleep. They were right. Soon Tiera was asleep, sucking her thumb and holding on tight to one of Ivorhen's dark braids.

It would have been touching if Celeborn had not been so concerned. As it was, all he could do was watch the Imladris Captain and worry. He was sorely tempted to go to Ivorhen's side and forget the warning that Gytha had given him.

"I would not even contemplate that idea if I were you, Celeborn. Trust me. You would not want to have Gytha angry at you, and she will be." Caric he had been watching Celeborn's face and could well guess what he was contemplating.

"I am greatly worried about Ivorhen. She will never know." Celeborn made up his mind, threw back the covers and began to slowly move his leg so that it was not jostled. It meant that he took his attention away from Caric and the others.

He did not notice that Wolraven hurried to his bedside. Celeborn hissed in pain as he moved the swollen leg. Why did he have to injure it so badly? He was beginning to suspect what had happened to it, but did not want to admit it.

"I really would not do that if I were you, Celeborn. Gytha will know you have moved. She has a sixth sense about these things. You will find yourself drugged and strapped to that bed the minute she wakens." There was no jesting in Wolraven's face or voice. He was dead earnest.

"Raven is right, Cel. This could be one of the biggest mistakes you ever make." Caric backed his son.

"I really do not think I could do this anyway." The reluctant admission was hissed through gritted teeth. Even with the tea, moving his leg had been a very bad idea.

"Let me help you back to bed." Wolraven was amazingly gentle as he helped him get the swollen leg back on the bed and propped up on the cushions. Celeborn was panting by the time he was settled.

Wolraven was concerned enough to offer. "Ivorhen is asleep already. If you tell me what to do, I will look at him for you."

"You would do that?" Celeborn was pleased that Wolraven had offered. He was more determined than ever that he would speak with Gytha, he just may have found her first pupil.

"Yes, I would. I like Ivorhen, much as Tiera does. You have all done so much to aid us, this is nothing compared to that." Wolraven meant every word.

"Thank you, Raven, but you are our friends. We could hardly leave you to fight the orcs alone. Look at him, please, and tell me what he looks like."

Wolraven nodded and went to Ivorhen. He smiled at the way Tiera lay curled into his side. She still refused to leave him. He turned his attention to Ivorhen.

He had never seen an elf so pale. Not even Elrond had ever looked this white after a vision seizure. Ivorhen's raven hair lay in stark contrast beside the white skin. Wolraven felt his own worry begin to rise at the sight. He took a deep breath and began his report.

"Ivorhen is incredibly pale. I don't think I have never seen anyone this pale before." _/At least, anyone alive…/_ He thought. "His eyes are closed."

"I expected them to be." Celeborn sighed. A simple headache would not have caused him to sleep with his eyes closed. It made him even more worried. "Will you feel his forehead for me?"

Wolraven nodded and did so. The fair brow was cool to the touch and yet clammy also. He frowned. "He is cool, but wet." That was the only way he could describe it.

"He feels clammy?" Celeborn sat even more upright in alarm.

"His skin is wet." Wolraven nodded.

"Not good. Can you check his pupils? You know how to do that?" Celeborn looked to Wolraven.

"Aye, Gytha showed me once." Wolraven gently lifted the left eyelid and took the candle that, unexpectedly, Amaruvdor handed him. At any other time he would have been shocked, but he did not have the time to do anything other than thank him.

With the candle, he looked into the grey eye. The pupil was slow to react.

"It reacts on the left, but slowly." Celeborn frowned at this news. Wolraven let the eyelid drop, amazed that Ivorhen had not stirred at all. He moved to the right to repeat the procedure. That done, he let the eyelid drop once more. He turned to Celeborn. At the sight of Wolraven's grave face, Celeborn's heart dropped. "The right eye barely reacts. The pupil moves, but it is only a slight movement."

"I see, so it is far more than a slight headache. Can you take his pulse for me?" He really needed to get to Ivorhen's side to look at him. If he had what Celeborn feared, Ivorhen needed help, and soon. They would have to waken Gytha soon if he did not improve...

Nay they would not wait for that. That would be wasting too much time, time they might not have.

"Wolraven, I need Ivorhen's bed moved beside mine. I may not be able to go to him, but he can come to me. Bethany, could you take Tiera? You may not wish her to be with Ivorhen if this goes as I fear it might." Celeborn's voice was grave as he spoke to the young seer.

"I will move her. You think this will be bad?" She worriedly gazed at the elf warrior that they had all grown close to. If anything were to happen to him, she would have one heart-broken daughter and a very unhappy son. She would be very sad as well, come to that.

"Yes, I fear it is. I will know better when I can look at him properly." Bethany crossed to Ivorhen's bed. She was just reaching to lift Tiera when she suddenly slumped to the floor.

"Bethany!" Wolraven had been organising men to help him move Ivorhen's bed. He hurried to her side with one of the men. They gently lifted her into a chair. They were all familiar with this, had seen her collapse like this before.

"Is she alright?" Celeborn was not too concerned. He had seen this happen too many times with both Galadriel and Elrond.

"She will be. She is..."

"…having a vision. I know." Before Celeborn finished speaking, Bethany's voice could be heard, speaking in broken fragments. "Building... fall... dead... building... stop... plan..." She suddenly startled awake with a gasp. "Tiera!"

"Bethany?" Wolraven sounded worried as he helped to keep her upright in the chair.

"Vision… and Tiera..." They all turned to look at the small girl on the bed.

Tiera no longer rested easily beside Ivorhen but tossed her head in distress and tears streamed down her face.

"Should I wake her?" Wolraven's voice held a mixture of worry and pity. She was so young for this. At least he was the only one nearby who realised what was happening. It would be hard on the child if the other children heard of this, their teasing would be unmerciful.

"That is not a good idea. We do need to have some miruvor ready though." Celeborn could do nothing but fret with frustration and worry. "Both Tiera and Bethany need some, along with some sweetened tea."

"I will go. I know where it is. Please, watch Athlon for me?" Briena stood. When they nodded, she left the hall.

"She is terribly worried about him." Caric sighed. "I wish he would wake up."

"He will. For now, this little one needs our aid."

They all started as Tiera woke and sat up with a small scream. "Elf!"

"Tiera?" Bethany was worried for her daughter. What had she seen?

"My Elf?" Tiera poked at Ivorhen's cheek but got no result. She poked again, even harder this time. When she received no answer, she turned tearful eyes to the one person she knew could help him, Celeborn. "He hurt, help."

Celeborn held out his arms and the little one held out her own trembling ones in answer. She really did not wish to leave Ivorhen, but she needed to let them know what she had seen. It had frightened her greatly.

Amaruvdor took Wolraven's place to support Bethany. Wolraven then lifted Tiera and carried her over to Celeborn. As the small girl scrambled onto his lap, they could all see how careful she was not to hurt Celeborn's leg.

"What is it that worries you, Penneth?" Celeborn gently hugged her to him. He could feel her shiver and he gently pulled his blanket up to cover her.

"Saw nas'y things." Her shivers were growing worse.

"Here is the miruvor." Briena appeared at his side with a goblet of the precious elven cordial. Celeborn had never even heard her return. His whole attention had been on the small girl he held.

"Hennad." He spared a smile for Briena.

"The tea will not be long." Briena gave a wan smile in return.

"Good, this Penneth needs it." Tiera was shivering badly now. "Is it possible to bring a brazier close to us?" He was worried for the health of the little girl he had come to care about.

"Indeed, I will make sure that it is moved." Amaruvdor, surprisingly, had been the one to volunteer. He hurried to get the men to move the portable heat source.

"Tiera, Penneth, I need you to drink this for me. It is nice and sweet. Can you do that for me?" Wide hazel-green eyes turned to meet his. Celeborn could not stop a small shudder as he took in the tiny button nose and freckles then looked into eyes that seemed far too old to go with that face. The eyes were sad and yet full of knowledge, just like Galadriel's, just like his beloved.

"Yeth." Tiera's voice was sad and shaky.

Celeborn smiled reassuringly at her and helped her to drink the miruvor. He almost laughed as she took a sip with trepidation. Yes, she had obviously taken foul-tasting potions in the past, of that he had no doubt. He did smile when her face changed to a look of delight at the sweet flavour of the drink.

"Nice." She said between sips. She kept looking back at Ivorhen as if making certain he was still with them. The men were in the process of moving him closer to Celeborn.

"You like that, do you, Penneth?" Celeborn's voice held amusement. All the elflings liked the sweet drink as well.

Tiera nodded as she took another sip. To Celeborn's relief, she began to get colour back into her ashen cheeks. Her shaking had also died down as the miruvor did its job. He looked over to see that Bethany was drinking the miruvor as well. He was glad. She too looked more than a little shaky.

The drink was eventually finished and he set the goblet down. A small, cold hand touched his face and he turned to look down into those deep, never-ending eyes...

"You hurt." There was no doubt in Tiera's voice.

"I am well." Celeborn put all the reassurance into his voice that he could.

"Still hurt." The voice was soft and throbbed with worry.

Celeborn blinked. Could she be empathic as well? It was not unheard of, but he had not seen a human empath before, only elven. If this was so, then Tiera was a very special little girl indeed.

"Yes, I do, a little. Bethany, what did you see?" Celeborn hugged the little one to him, rocking gently back and forth, smiling as she begun to hum softly. It was a song that Ivorhen favoured.

"A large falling building, with injuries and deaths, it was planned all along. We have to stop it!" She rose shakily, before taking a step away from the chair she had been sitting in.

"That is not such a good idea, Beth." Wolraven caught her as she wavered and almost fell.

"I have to stop it from happening!" She tried to push him away weakly.

Celeborn knew that sometimes the visions came too late. "It may be too late for that, Bethany. Can you tell me anything more that could help?"

"Just that, a falling building. I couldn't tell what one. There were people being crushed, injuries and death and someone in the background laughing with glee. Such awful cold laughter, it seemed to echo all around." Bethany's voice seemed distant and thoughtful.

"Can you recognise any buildings around you?" Celeborn prompted.

"No, nothing seemed familiar." Bethany blinked at him, puzzled.

"Good, that means it is probably not in Bree. Relax back, Bethany." He reassured her. She gave him a shaky smile.

"Have your tea." Briena stood beside her with the sugared tea.

"As for you, tithen brennil..." Celeborn turned to Tiera and stuck his tongue out at her, surprising her into laughter, as well as a few others nearby.

Tierra giggled delightedly. Her Elf trusted him and so did she. She could feel the goodness that surrounded him like a warm blanket of safety. She also giggled at the funny words he spoke, just like her Elf. It was funny and light and filled her with a feeling of peace and such safety, the same she felt when in Ma's arms.

Her laughter, combined with that of the elves and men around him, made Celeborn's own smile wider. He could see why Ivorhen liked this little child. She was so refreshing, asking nothing but to be loved. They could certainly give her plenty of that.

Celeborn hated to ask her this, but they also needed to know what she had seen. "Tiera, what did you see in your dream?" There was hesitation in his voice.

"Nathty." Tiera was sucking her thumb again. She watched fretfully as Ivorhen's bed was lowered into place beside Celeborn.

"I know, Penneth, can you tell me?" Celeborn coaxed.

"Nathty black man, laughing. Boy hurt." She spoke around her thumb. Neither Celeborn nor Bethany chastised her for it. If it gave her comfort, how could they complain? "Bad man laughed. My Elf hurt too. Can feel it. He ith crying inthide."

Celeborn thought on what she had told them and considered what she had not told them. 'Nasty black man'? Could that be? Could she be referring to a Nazgûl? That sparked a memory, one that had been buried in the blur of shock after the battle and all that had happened since. There had been a Black Rider, an Úlairë, here, during the fight for Bree. He had not thought to mention that yet. He would have to, but now was not the right time. Now he had to concentrate on Tiera and her message.

Which boy could be hurt? Like all visions, this could be interpreted in many ways. Who could the boy be?

"Who was the boy, tithen pen?" Celeborn brushed her dark curls away from the bright eyes.

"Not know." Tiera shrugged and removed her thumb to speak. "He had hair like Gildor." She went back to happily sucking her thumb.

Briena appeared by his side once more. "Here is her tea, Celeborn."

"Hennad. Will you drink this, Penneth?" Celeborn lifted the steaming goblet to show her. "It is far too hot right now, but in a short while it will be perfect for you."

"Nice?" Bright eyes looked up at him.

"Yes, nice, Penneth, I promise you." He smiled as she grinned around her thumb. "What was the boy doing?"

"Thleeping." Tiera seemed certain.

"Sleeping?" Celeborn was puzzled.

"Pale and sad. He had dark red patches all over." Tiera told him seriously.

Dark red blotches? What, apart from burns, would cause dark red blotches?

"Was he an elf?" He had to ask. The only elfling he knew with blond hair was Legolas. His breath caught in his throat at just the thought. Surely it could not be him? If anything happened to Legolas, Thranduil would either fade or leave these shores, either possibility was devastating.

Tiera cocked her head and looked up at him with puzzlement.

"You could not see?" He could read her confusion.

Tiera shook her head.

"That is alright. What else did you dream about?" He checked to see if the tea was cool yet, glancing at Bethany as she sipped at hers. She looked much better following the two drinks. He would definitely send some miruvor to Bree for their use.

"My Elf." The voice sounded scared. "Talked to me."

"Ivorhen spoke to you?" Celeborn could not hide the surprise in his voice.

Tiera did not seem to hear him. "Head hurts bad. Too much hurt….he scared. I scared." There were tears in her eyes. Celeborn quickly set aside the tea and hugged her to him.

"We will help him, I promise, that is why he has been moved beside me. You need to drink this tea now. Your Ma has had hers, see?" Celeborn nodded to where Bethany was setting down her goblet. "Will you take yours now?"

"Yeth. You too? Your leg hurts bad." She turned worried hazel eyes to him.

"Celeborn? You are hurting and didn't say anything to us?" Briena had stayed where she was. This way she could watch over them and Athlon.

"It is nothing, I can cope." Celeborn told her as he helped Tiera drink the tea.

"Bad." Tiera stubbornly commented between swallows of the drink.

Celeborn was frustrated. Tiera was not helping him at all. He concentrated on the child on his lap so closely that he did not really take notice of Briena as she stepped near. It looked as if she was going to check Ivorhen, but at the last moment she changed directions and touched his injured, swollen leg.

"Ai! Lefneg torog! Naeg saer…" 'That hurt!' was the politest interpretation of the mix of languages that then came from Celeborn's lips in the next few moments. Tiera began to cry.

"And you are not in pain?" Briena commented dryly. "Calm Tiera while I make you something to help your pain."

"You have been well caught there, old friend." Caric chortled sympathetically as Celeborn attempted to reassure and calm Tiera.

Amaruvdor had watched all this with amazement. His total shock and astonishment had started the moment the haughty and snobbish Elf Lord had stuck his tongue out at the child to make her giggle. He was not meant to act like that! No elf was meant to act like that!

He had believed that the elves thought of nothing but themselves. They would never care for humans. Their trip to Fornost was surely just a pretense, a way of seeing and laughing at the misfortunes of the humans. He had even thought the friendship of Celeborn with the mayor was a pretense, a way of trying to get him to relax and accept the situation. Amaruvdor had sneered at all of that. He would not be so stupid as to fall for something as ridiculous as that!

At least that was what he had thought then, but now? Now he really did not know. He was slowly changing his view of the elves.

The fact was that Celeborn seemed to really care for the humans around him. The other elves here were helping the men to re-build their homes and repair the town. If they did not care, would they be working that hard? Would Celeborn take the time, when it was fairly obvious he was in pain, to sit and reassure a scared human child and then feed her the fluids to help her recover from what had obviously been a very bad shock?

Perhaps he had been wrong about them. He watched as Celeborn gently sang to the child as she finished sobbing in his arms. These were not the cold, uncaring elves that he had been warned against for so long.

Perhaps he should just sit back and watch what happened and then make up his own mind? Now that he was away from Fornost, the voice was gone that had whispered the foul words about the elves in his ears. Tarlanc could no longer tell him stories of seeing elves kill human children for sport.

Having witnessed Celeborn with Tiera, he could see that it was not true. Tarlanc was wrong, he was sure of that now. For the first time in some time, he felt as if he was seeing things clearly. Gone was the anger and frustration that had filled him at the very thought of the elves that would be visiting his home.

He was confused and didn't like feeling like a fool one bit. He could no longer trust anything his 'friend' had told him.

"They're sweet together aren't they?" Wolraven spoke from where he stood by his side, now that Bethany was totally recovered from her vision.

"Yes, I have never seen anything like it before." He told Wolraven honestly.

Wolraven blinked and looked back at the other man with surprise in his eyes. This was not the angry, spoiled young man that had arrived the night before. This was not the same brat that had demanded treatment before his more seriously injured men.

"You have heard tales of elves then?" It was a guess only.

"You could say that. Not all good either." Amaruvdor admitted.

As they talked, they all watched the Lord of Lothlorien with Tiera. Thus no one noticed that Ivorhen began to bleed sluggishly from his right nostril.

"You can forget all that. I have known Lord Celeborn and many other elves since I was a child and Da has since he was a child as well. They have never changed. They are always willing to help with any crisis, no matter what. A few winters ago we had a bad illness that got almost all of us in Bree. Lord Elrond came personally to help as the Healer we had was next to useless. No, whatever you heard against them is rubbish. I have never once seen an elf do anything to harm a human. I do not think that they could." Wolraven smiled as Briena made Celeborn drink the pain tea. He also grinned even more as he saw Tiera yawn and put her thumb back in her mouth.

With her left hand, Tiera sleepily reached up and back to grasp a silvery-blond braid. Celeborn looked down in surprise as he felt the tug and then smiled. He looked up and met Wolraven's smile. After finishing his tea, he waited patiently for it to work and for Tiera to go to sleep. He was sure that Briena had put some sleeping herbs into Tiera's tea.

He glanced over to Ivorhen and looked away only to look back with horror. He prayed he had not seen what he thought he had seen. Valar, he had! Blood was pouring from Ivorhen's nose. He looked more pallid than ever!

"Raven, will you take Tiera to her Ma? Briena, with me. Amaruvdor, wake Gytha, we have a sick elf to see to." There was such strength of purpose and leadership in Celeborn's voice that they all did as he instructed without question. "Tiera, go and sit with your Ma."

She grumbled and fussed but was too sleepy to do anything other than that. Once his plait again belonged to him, Celeborn rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Cel!" Caric's voice held a mixture of shock and warning. "Gytha said..."

"Gytha did not say that when Ivorhen was bleeding badly." He hop-walked to his friend's bed, where Briena met him.

She picked up a clean cloth and gently dabbed at the blood that seemed to gush from his nose. No sooner had she touched him than Ivorhen began to shake.

"He is fitting!" Her tone was calm as she bent to help the stricken elf. She was used to this with her brother. Between her and Celeborn they kept him safe from harm until Gytha and Amaruvdor joined them.

"I need herbs!" Celeborn told the new Healer of Bree. Since Ivorhen would be unable to drink at present, they would have to administer the dreaded paste. Gytha understood right away. As she moved, she glared at Celeborn for being out of bed but said nothing.

"Can you three keep him safe while I look at him?" He asked the three who were helping to hold Ivorhen securely on the bed.

They nodded, but not one of them took their attention away from Ivorhen.

"Good, I am letting go." He stood back and away, Amaruvdor took his place.

As soon as he was free, he hobbled to the head of the bed. Ivorhen was limp in between the seizures. The grey cast to the Captain's fair face and the blue tinge to his lips worried Celeborn more than anything else. This was more than a simple head injury. This was actually a major head injury. Celeborn was certain.

If only Elrond was here with Vilya, he would be able to help. He would be able to 'see' what was happening and deal with it. As for Celeborn, he would have to deal with this the hard way.

He took the candle burning steadily beside his bed. Then he settled back beside Ivorhen's bed without letting them know how much his leg really hurt him. He took a deep breath and looked up, right into Tiera's knowing hazel eyes. She watched, crying silently. He smiled at her in reassurance. He thought that Bethany would have moved the child away rather than let her see this. He looked at Bethany. She too watched Ivorhen, tears streaming down her face.

Gytha returned quickly with the paste.

"We need the screens, Gytha. Bethany did not move Tiera. I do not think that she should see this." He kept his voice low so that they could not hear him.

"I will see to it. You should have woken me!" She sounded fierce.

"I did, as soon as I realised there was a problem!" He hissed back at her. "Screens?"

She glowered, but moved away to organise the screens.

Celeborn sighed as he held up the remnants of the candle. He knew he was going to be in grave trouble with Gytha when they had Ivorhen sorted. He carefully leaned over the elf that had become such a close friend.

"Ivorhen, I need to look into your eyes, one at a time." He gently lifted the left eyelid. The pupil was sluggish and slow, far too slow. He let the lid drop gently back into place.

"Why are you talking to him?" There was puzzlement and curiosity in Amaruvdor's voice.

"Because hearing is always the last sense to go." Gytha answered the young man as the screens were set in place.

"They can hear?" Was Amaruvdor's next question. As Celeborn bent forward to check the other eye, he just nodded.

Once finished, he stood slowly. "We need to get him on his left side and give him the paste. We need to undress him."

They worked as one to do that, pulling down the trousers and turning him, they could undress him properly once the seizure had stopped. Gytha held a cloth beneath his nose to catch the continuing steady stream of silvery-red blood.

Celeborn had just finished giving Ivorhen the paste when it happened. It started as a low rumble that deepened and grew until it seemed to fill the air around them. The ground beneath them trembled. From outside, they heard frightened shouts and screams of men and women.

Gytha turned to him with shocked, wide eyes. "What is that?"

"I do not know. Maybe someone should go and see what is…"

A loud voice spoke up in the suddenly quiet hall. From behind the screens, Gytha recognised the voice as belonging to Riencar, the young farmhand who killed the orc that hurt Hyacinth and Brennus. "A building has collapsed. There are folks trapped!"

A voice from the doorway announced. "Riencar is right. Be ready to take injured." It was Hallam, Tiera's father.

Celeborn looked to Gytha. "Go, I can cope with Ivorhen. You need to make ready for the injured." It grieved his heart that Bethany had been right about the building collapse.

"You are sure?" She was torn.

"I am positive." Even as he spoke, Ivorhen's seizure stopped as the medication began to work. "See, he has stopped. Wolraven, Amaruvdor, go help Gytha. She has need of all the assistance that she can get."

The two men nodded and hurried after the healer. She was already calling out for herbs and bandages.

With a sad sigh, Celeborn returned his attention to Ivorhen, pulling a blanket over him, more for propriety and modesty than warmth.

"Do you think he is badly injured?" Briena was still holding Ivorhen's hand as she wiped the blood from his nose again. It was slowly easing, thank the Valar.

"Yes I do, based on the fact that he has had a nosebleed and a seizure. I think he has sustained a brain injury of some kind. The bleeding could be caused by pressure in his head." He admitted.

"He will recover?" She sounded fearful as she looked in the direction in which her beloved Athlon lay.

"Yes, an elf will always recover, given time, unless the injury is so obvious and damaging as to be fatal. There is no sign of a fracture and there is no swelling, which I would expect." He moved his leg awkwardly and winced.

"Gytha will have your braids when this is all over." She tried to lighten the atmosphere, even though her own heart was heavy at the sounds from outside the hall.

"Aye, she will probably drug me senseless for the rest of the week." He tried to match her tone, but the cries and sobbing from outside called for his attention. He could hear the sounds of his own men as they gave assistance. He was rightfully proud of them.

"More like the rest of the month, if I know Gytha. Just be glad that Ma is not here." She smiled without mirth. "You might be in danger of her frying pan then."

Gytha's voice was heard outside the screens. "Caric, sit down and stay in that bed or I will have Hyacinth sit on you and you will, won't you sweetling?" The voice had gone from harsh and angry to soft and soothing as she spoke to the halfling lass.

Hyacinth's voice cheerfully rang out. "Yes, Gytha, I will." As the conversation drifted to them through the screens, the two of them shared genuine smiles this time.

"Ma will be told of this, no doubt. Da will regret this for a very, very long time, but Ma will love having something to make him behave."

"I agree, Briena. It sounds the type of thing that Galadriel will do." He admitted wryly as he gently felt Ivorhen's skull for any movement that would indicate a fracture. So far, he had found nothing, he was pleased to say.

"Galadriel would do the same, if she found you were standing on that bad leg?" There was a gleam in her eyes that he really did not like.

"Yes, but you should relax. She already knows about the injury." He was relieved about that.

"_Including_ the fact that you have defied the healer's instructions?" She raised her eyebrow at him. Oh yes, they had spent far too much time around Elrond.

"She would berate me and tell me I should know better, but given the circumstances, she would understand." The sounds of the first freshly injured being carried in made him wince.

"Then you are lucky. Is there anything?" She sounded worried again.

"No movement at all and no swelling whatsoever." Celeborn was pleased to report. "I need to concentrate on him."

"What do you need?" Briena would get anything Celeborn wanted, if it would be of any help.

He opened his mouth to say 'nothing' when the answer to his needs and Ivorhen's health literally popped into his mind as if it had been put there. He very well may have had help.

"Tiera, I need her." He told her seriously.

Briena gaped at him. "You need a child?"

"Yes, I do Briena." He did not have time for this. Ai! Ivorhen did not have time for this.

"But, Celeborn, she will be sleeping. I gave her a sleeping herb in her tea." Briena could not believe her ears.

"Please check. If she is awake, bring her here?" Celeborn asked her.

"She will not be awake." Briena was adamant.

"Please?" The sad regard in his eyes almost broke her heart. She nodded and left the screened area.

She fully expected to see Bethany asleep with Tiera in her arms. She was partially right. Bethany was asleep, but Tiera was awake, her eyes calm and watching the screens. It was almost as if she knew that Briena was coming for her.

She removed her thumb from her mouth to speak. "Elf?"

"How do you feel, sweetling?" Briena did not even realise that she had picked up Gytha's use of the familiar endearment.

"My Elf?" Those curious mixture of young/old eyes looked deeply into hers.

"He is not very well. Would you like to come and see him?" She looked up to see the first of the newly-injured patients being brought into the hall. This was not the right place for the child to be. Briena opened her arms and Tiera happily climbed into them.

"Go to My Elf." Her voice was adamant. It shook Briena slightly.

"Yes, sweetling, we are. Celeborn is with him."

"He needs herbs." Tiera told her with a degree of certainty in her voice.

"Ivorhen?" Briena looked startled again.

"Both. Big Elf hurting bad too. My Elf sad 'bout it." She had tears in her eyes.

"We will make sure that both of them have something for the pain." There was a happy gleam in Briena's eyes at that thought. "Will that be alright with you?"

Tiera nodded as they rounded the screens. Celeborn had not moved from where he stood, mostly on one leg. He was checking Ivorhen's pupils again. He looked up and smiled as they joined him

Tiera reached for Celeborn's pale face with her little hands. "Tired."

"I am alright, Penneth. I need some help, can I ask you for help?" He had no wish to scare her.

"I help. You hurt?" Her bright eyes held his.

"Thank you, Penneth, but as I said, I am well." He told her once more. This was making him a little uncomfortable. He carefully sat on the side of Ivorhen's bed, holding his leg out before him.

"Hurt." Tiera was adamant and she kept contact with his eyes as she moved her left hand to rest gently on his knee, his very sore and swollen knee.

Briena watched this closely with curious interest. Tiera knew what was wrong with Celeborn? Knew exactly why he was so pale? If she could tell that and could also help Ivorhen, could she aid Athlon? She watched even more closely as hope surged within her. It took all her strength of will to stay where she was.

"Tiera, I..." Celeborn then noticed her small hand on his leg. It was warm where she touched and there was no pain.

"Broked." Tiera blinked. "It broked and sore." The warmth left as she lifted her hand. "Take tea, get well?"

"Yes, I will, but will you tell me about Ivorhen so that I can also help him?" They had to be able to help him. Celeborn prayed to gentle Estë that this could be so.

"Yeth." Celeborn noticed that she had a slight lisp when she was tired and he felt guilty asking for her help now, but they needed her insight to aid Ivorhen.

"Thank you, Penneth. When you come to Lothlorien I will show you some of the most wondrous things." Celeborn could not have said why he was so certain that she would be visiting his home, but he was.

"Like that. Need to touch My Elf." She chewed her lip as she moved past him carefully.

"Your knee is broken and you are standing on it?" Briena asked him incredulously.

"I am not standing on it." She had missed the fact that he had sat down.

"When did you sit down?" She sounded astonished.

"You were concentrating more on Tiera, as is right." Celeborn replied.

"But you were still standing on a broken knee!" You must have been in agony. As soon as this is over I am dosing you good and proper and then Gytha will splint it for you." Briena told him in no uncertain tones.

"I agree with your terms, Fair Lady." Celeborn held up his arms in surrender, as if he was fearful of her, it caused Tiera to giggle as she turned to the unconscious elf upon the bed. "Please do not hurt me!"

Briena shook her head as if in exasperation, but there was a firm twinkle in her eyes, this was a slight reflection of the playful elf she had known growing up. What fun times they had been. Tiera was in for a treat once Ivorhen had recovered. As for Celeborn's knee...

"I _will _hurt you if you continue to behave like a small elfling and do not do as instructed." The twinkle in her own eyes brightened as she replied. "I swear you men are worse than children!"

"Be that as it may, Briena, but you love me anyway!" Celeborn's smile was in full force. How alike she was to her Mother, so gentle. "Tiera, can you help me?" He was suddenly serious as he turned to the small girl who was kneeling upon the bed.

Tiera did not answer but moved forward on her knees and gently touched Ivorhen's pale face. "He hurts, so sad. He calling for her."

"Calling out for whom, Penneth?" Celeborn had no idea who Ivorhen could be calling for.

"His heart." Tiera turned sad eyes towards him. "He call for his heart."

"I see." Celeborn had no idea how to answer that one. He changed the subject instead. He would have known if Ivorhen had met his bonded one and he was sure he had not. Still it gave hope to the fact that Ivorhen had not given up that hope, as many elves had who no longer even looked for an elleth. "What can I do to help him?"

But Tiera had already moved on, feeling Ivorhen's head. "Pain in here." It was such a simple statement that answered so many questions.

Celeborn watched as she gently placed a hand at the base of his skull, just above the neck, above where the spine left the protection of the skull. That could only mean one thing!

"It grows. Arm tingle and leg sore." She turned saddened hazel eyes to Celeborn.

"Thank you, tithen brennil, I can help him now. I thank you from my heart." Celeborn kissed her forehead gently.

"You help?" She brightened at the words.

"Ay, I can help him get better so that he can play with you." It was a silent vow as well, he was going to see the two of them running through Imladris laughing if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I like." She happily sucked upon her thumb again and then she stopped, suddenly stiff. She slowly turned towards Briena, her eyes filled with tears. "You hurt."

"Briena? Have you been hiding injuries?" Celeborn turned to her so fast, it made her blink. He was already searching her with his eyes for sign of injury.

"Briena?" Caric's worried voice filtered through the screen. He had heard all of the conversation through them and it had scared him.

"I am well, Da. I have no hurt. Not even a scratch!" Briena was really puzzled at this.

"You are telling the truth?" Celeborn asked her, if he found she had lied to him...

"I tell you, Celeborn, I have sustained no hurt." She jumped when a small hand suddenly touched her chest where her heart was beneath the skin.

"Hurt here." She indicated her heart. "…and scared here." Tiera gestured for her forehead.

At this, Celeborn suddenly understood. Everything became as clear as the dawn after a long and drawn-out night. It also confirmed to him that Tiera really was an empath, not that he had any doubt about that. All doubts had cleared when she had diagnosed his broken knee.

"You are scared and worried for Athlon. Tiera perceives that as being hurt. You heart is hurting and your brain is scared for him. It makes sense." Celeborn smiled at her and gently hugged Tiera.

"Thee him?" Tiera was once more sucking her thumb.

Celeborn could hear Caric's faint sigh of relief at his reassuring words. Always worrying, fathers were. He had done plenty of worrying as well, still did for Elrond, but at least he knew that Celebrían was safe and could come to no harm where she was. The Valar would protect her and those around her.

"You wish to see Athlon?" Briena was a little stunned, she had seen the small child's ability, but to have it turned to Athlon? Yet... if she could only know what was happening with her beloved, if she knew what was going to happen, it would help her.

The ebony curls jumped and jiggled as Tiera nodded.

"Celeborn?" Briena's voice was half hopeful and half scared.

"I think that is a perfect idea. What harm can it do? Will you carry her to him? I will hop..."

"No, you will not!" Briena suddenly leapt to her feet and glowered at him.

Celeborn had to admit that it was most impressive. He had been glared at by some of the best and Briena's was most effective. It rivaled her Mother's at her most intimidating.

"I will not?" He sounded amused, even to his own ears.

"No, you won't. I will have Hyacinth sit on you if you try." It was no idle threat either and Hyacinth had heard as well.

"I will do it too." Hyacinth called proudly. "I am good at it!" The thought of sitting on an Elf Lord made her want to laugh aloud.

Celeborn laughed along with the others, but he knew that he was also beaten. Not that it mattered, he could hear just as well from here, but he had wanted to be with Tiera. Still, it meant that he could get on with helping Ivorhen now that he knew what was wrong.

"I will stay, but once you have finished with Athlon, I need to have some herbs cut and a tea or two made for Ivorhen." Celeborn would not admit it aloud but he was very pleased that he did not have to stand. His leg had screeched in protest at the mere thought of standing again.

"Of course, come Tiera, you need to meet the man I am going to marry." Briena gently lifted Tiera into her arms. "That is such a pretty name that you have."

Tiera happily sucked her thumb as she was carried to the pale figure on the bed. She could feel him already. She had always had this, could always tell what other people were feeling. It had helped so many times in the past, but surely others felt the same as well?

But if that was so, why had they asked for her especially? She shrugged. What did it matter? If it helped her Elf she really didn't care. All she wanted was a cuddle from her Elf... her Elf. She liked him so much. He had chased the nasty monsters away and had helped her to sleep. The monsters had scared her so very much... until her Elf. Now she knew they were not monsters and could be hurt as well.

Athlon was scared. She could feel his fear, scared and lost in the dark.

"Tiera? This is Athlon. We are getting married in the summer." Only a few very short months away, if he was alive and well enough…

"Call him." Hazel eyes suddenly locked with hers.

"W... what?" That had been the last thing that Briena expected to hear.

"Call him. He scared, looking for you." She tucked her thumb into its home. The place that had been built for it, no matter what her Ma said.

Briena looked at her for a long minute, uncertainty clear on her face before determination replaced it. If this was what it took to get Athlon back, then she was willing to pay that price and look silly.

"Athlon, it is time to wake up, Dear One." She felt incredibly stupid and she was glad that there were very few who were listening to this little drama. They were mostly too busy with the mass of casualties that had poured into the hall from the collapsed building. Once more, sadly, Bethany had been right. "Athlon you need to wake. We have plans that need to be made for the wedding."

Athlon did not move. Briena turned to Tiera again, with tears in her eyes She should have known better than to go along with this charade. She just had to come to terms with the fact that she had lost the love of her life. That she would end up a spinster, old and bitter just like Gytha.

"Not stop." Eyes so old-looking that they were frightening captured hers. Tiera took her hand into her own smaller one. She then placed it on Athlon's head. "Heard you. He trying."

"This is silly, Tiera. He will not be waking. Athlon will..." She broke off as a very low groan met her ears. She dared not hope. She closed her eyes. She did not have to look at him. If she did not look, she could pretend it was Athlon that had groaned...

Tears began to run down her face, she could not move and it seemed as if Briena heard everything from a great distance.

"Wake, she need you." Tiera seemed so cheerful.

Another groan sounded. "Aflon? Aflon woked!" There was utter joy in Tiera's voice and Briena, shield maiden in training, could hide no longer.

Her eyes flew open and she looked down to find that Athlon's bright blue eyes gazed at her. "Bri?" He was the only one who could get away with calling her that.

"Athlon?" There was wonder in her voice. Briena was not aware when Tiera slid to the floor and happily trotted to where Celeborn listened to all this.

Celeborn's smile for her was full of pride. "Well done, tithen brennil nin. That was wonderfully done." Celeborn carefully lifted her back onto his lap. His smile widened when the first thing she did was to reach for a platinum braid where it hung from behind his ear.

"He lost, need called." She shrugged it off.

"You did more than that, Tiera, and I thank you." Caric told her.

The screens had been moved from Ivorhen's bed to surround one of the newly-injured men. From the sobs that could be heard from behind them, the news was not good.

"They hurt. She ith crying for her son." Tiera solemnly watched the screens.

"Thank you, Tiera. Oh, thank you so very much!" Briena cried as she returned to hug the child to her. The sadness that had previously clung to her had now vanished and she seemed to glow with happiness.

"Need help." Once more hazel eyes looked into hers.

"Who needs help, sweetling?" Briena would give this wonderful child anything she wanted, all that was within her power she would do.

"Them" She pointed towards the screen.

Celeborn told her. "They can manage for a few minutes more, Tiera. I need help for Ivorhen. Briena is going to help me. As soon as that is done, we will help them. That I promise."

Tiera nodded happily. They were going to help her Elf!

"_You _will stay where you are. I will help. If you so much as even raise yourself one inch from your place on the bed I will drug you into next year!" Briena told him succinctly.

"I cannot move, but I can prepare herbs." Celeborn would not sit and do nothing.

"I can prepare bandages and stir the teas." Caric happened to agree with his old friend.

"I agree. Can you make it to the chair, if I help you, Da? That way you will be beside Celeborn and my little spy can keep an eye on you. Won't you, sweetling?" She smiled down at Tiera.

Tiera's smile was wide as she nodded. "Yeth, they not thtand and they both have tea. Make them tea?"

"Da, you are in pain?" She glowered at her father. Really! Did they enjoy being in agony? What was the attraction?

"A little." Caric would not meet her eyes.

"Men!" Briena cried to the air in frustration.

"Lot." Tiera cut in, sucking happily on her thumb.

"You would do better not to lie, either of you. I will find out. I have someone who will inform me. I will make you both some tea. You will drink it and when the pain begins again you will tell me, or Tiera will. Trust me. It would be better for you if _you_ were to tell me." Briena warned them before moving to prepare the herbs and roots she needed.

The look the two shared would have been hysterical, but she was far too worried for that. She had the goblets ready in no time and handed them over with a glower. "Drink!"

She turned back after watching them drink to hide a grin. This was fun at times. She ruffled Tiera's hair and winked at her. She began chopping herbs and roots indiscriminately. They would all be needed, she was sure.

Tiera's voice cut through the sudden silence that filled the small area. "They finished."

"Good. I will wait five minutes and help you move, Da. What herbs do you need, Celeborn?" She had not forgotten that Ivorhen was still in need of their help.

Celeborn directed her, adding an herb to help ease the bleeding. Ivorhen may have stopped bleeding from the nose, but he would need herbs for the clot slowly building at the base of his skull.

Briena prepared them slowly and carefully, as she had been taught.

Wolraven entered the hall and hurried over to speak with his father. He looked exhausted and he had a smear of dried blood along one cheek. His clothes had blood on them as well.

"Raven, are you alright?" Caric was worried that he would have another fit because of all the stress. And yet... well this _was_ Wolraven, the real Wolraven, his son. There had been no seizures for almost three days and those days had been full of stress.

"I am well, Da. I just wanted to let you know what happened." Wolraven sounded exhausted as well.

"Come and sit." Caric patted the bed. Wolraven sat with a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Da." Wolraven smiled at his Da but then frowned. His father looked pale and strained around the eyes. "You are in pain."

"I have had some tea!" Caric held up his hand to stop Wolraven from going on.

"Good. You look as if you needed it."

"What news have you?" Caric changed the direction of the conversation.

"The building that fell was one of those that we burned during the battle. It seems it may have been deliberately... shall we say, helped?"

"From someone in Bree?" Caric was suddenly very much on the alert.

"It would appear to be so. It is being looked into. Thunor will not let this pass. We lost five men and two women in the collapse. Many more were injured, although Gytha thinks they will all recover." Wolraven sighed. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Knee bad." Wolraven looked up at the small voice of the child. Tiera sat next to Celeborn on Ivorhen's bed.

"Celeborn?" He asked, worried. Had he damaged his leg further?

"I too have had some tea, it will settle soon." Celeborn smiled his reassurance, but Wolraven was not reassured.

"Raven, will you help Da over to sit next to Celeborn? Celeborn is going to help us by preparing the herbs and Da by readying bandages. Also we need a chair so that Cel can stretch out his leg, sitting cramped like that will not be helping his broken knee!" Briena glared once more at the Elf Lord.

"Broken knee! And you stood?" There was a mixture of worry and awe in his voice.

"It is_ not_ something to be proud of!" Briena slammed the knife down as she turned to glare at her brother.

Wolraven's eyes grew wide. He knew better than to say anything else. "Are you ready, Da?" His eyes pleaded with Caric to be ready and Caric grinned. They were both scared of the tempers that the female side of the family carried.

"Aye, the pain is better." Briena returned to prepare the last of the herbs for the first tea that they were going to give to Ivorhen.

Wolraven sat his father in the chair, noting the proximity of the table. "Do you need me to move the herb table, Briena?"

"Aye, if you don't mind?" She smiled at him, anger forgotten at his thoughtful offer.

"Of course not, little sis." He had a soft spot for his only sibling.

Briena shook her head at his antics, but inside she was happy. He was so different from the depressed, angry and forgetful man he had become.

Wolraven pulled over a chair and helped Celeborn lift his leg carefully onto a cushion on the chair. He was about to move to the table when a small hand reached out to take one of his own. He looked up, startled.

He looked right into knowing hazel eyes. He could not look away from them. They were hypnotic.

A small hand reached up to touch his head. Right on the area that had taken the fateful injury. He felt warmth spread out from her small hand.

"Tho thore." Her voice was low and he struggled to hear. "All gone. No more shaking." The eyes bore into him. "Back to then."

"Tiera?" Celeborn asked. It seemed this was a mixture of empathy and prophesy.

"Raven back to then. No more pain or shakes, no more."

"Cel, what does she mean?" Wolraven heard Caric ask.

Her hand moved down to his chest and rested lightly there. "Pain here go, another comes to help you."

That was what made Wolraven finally blink. He was going to have someone to help him? What did he need help for? He lived with his parents, had work as the gate keeper...

"What do you mean, Tiera?" Celeborn's voice was calm. It helped to settle Wolraven's suddenly bounding heart.

"She coming to help him, make pain go away." Tiera yawned suddenly.

"You need to rest, my darling." Wolraven then realised what she was saying.

Meet someone else, another woman? He was not sure that was something that he would ever willingly do. He had vowed that he would never love another in that way again. Losing Ethalyn had hurt far too much.

"It go, that dark empty place go." Tiera reached out to touch his chest again and Wolraven felt the warmth spread once more. He blinked as the dark, depressed thoughts seemed to flee along with the aching emptiness that seemed to have been with him for so long... too long.

"Tiera!" The startled cry brought him out of the daze that he had fallen into. He looked around. Tiera was not before him. Instead, she was limp in Celeborn's arms. Briena had dropped the knife and herbs on the table and knelt beside Celeborn.

"Cel? What is it?"

Celeborn had a good idea what had happened. He just needed to look her over. He did so, although it was only a very quick look over. "She is just exhausted, that is all. She is very young for her strong powers and has done too much. All seers and empaths do this when they first find their powers. Of course, they are normally a lot older when it happens."

"This will happen again?" Wolraven was not sure he liked the thought of his little 'niece' collapsing like this all the time.

"Not if we are careful and keep a close eye on her. She needs to be watched. She will try to heal everyone she meets, I think." There was fondness in Celeborn's voice, just at the thought of it. He had a feeling she would even try to heal animals if they let her.

Celeborn considered what she had done in this small amount of time. If not for her, Athlon would possibly not be awake for some time to come, Ivorhen would still be close to death and not just sleeping, Celeborn himself would be in a great deal more pain than he currently was.

"Aye, I can believe that as well!" Wolraven smiled fondly at the small girl he considered as a niece since her father, Hallam, was close as a brother.

"She would do that!" Briena shook her head. "Let me see to her. I will make sure the poor darling rests."

"Thank you. I think she would have tried to help Gytha, if she could have. I am not sure we would have been able to stop her either." Celeborn yawned. He was suddenly overcome with a wave of weariness. A wave of such power that it took him completely by surprise.

It was not missed by Caric. "You need to rest, my friend. We can manage."

"I can cope. You need all the help that you can get. I can go on."

"You will rest. You, like me, have been injured. I am sure that Galadriel will do the same to you as I suspect that Eirien will do to me when she finds out what has happened." Caric's smile was sympathetic.

"Galadriel already knows, mellon-nin. She al..." Suddenly, Celeborn stopped talking as he stared off into the distance, but he was not seeing anything happening around him.

"Raven!" Caric turned to his son.

"I have him, Da. I will put him to bed." Wolraven gently lifted the light form of the Elven Lord over to his bed and carefully positioned his wounded leg on the cushions again. Until the vision was over they could do nothing.

/_Beloved/ _Galadriel's voice sounded worried.

/_Melethril/_

_/Are you well, Celeborn? You sound weary and pained./ _Galadriel told him.

Celeborn's answer started with a tone of mild sarcasm but ended with a hopeful note. _/We have had some more fun here, but I have found a young seer/empath./ _

/_You have? A human/ _There was open curiosity in her voice, as he had expected.

_/Aye. Ivorhen is quite taken with her. I am very taken with her./ _He laughed at that.

_/How old is she/ _Galadriel's amusement shone like a beacon.

_/Four, I think./_

_/Four/ _Her voice tinkled with laughter, like merry bells.

_/Aye. Tiera has just found her powers and has already exhausted herself. Her mother is the present seer. We may have to bring them both to Lothlorien so we can give them guidance and aid as she grows./_

_/I am sure you will all enjoy that! Is she devoted to Ivorhen/_ He could tell that Ivorhen was going to be teased when they were together again.

_/Tiera calls him 'My Elf'. I am 'Big Elf'. I believe that she can see our fea, or can sense our true age./_

_/She sounds a marvel and I would adore to meet her./ _He could hear her sincerity.

_/You will love her. How are you/ _He was not the only one who sounded tired.

_/I... I have some pieces of bad news for you./ _Her voice was hesitant, reluctant to upset him.

_/Pieces? What/ _Worried thrummed through him.

_"There has been an incident here in Fornost. Orophin was attacked. He was injured, but he is recovering as we speak. The ones responsible have been caught and will be held to account. Both Bainen and Banwen are horrified, as Orophin did not fight back. We will see them in the morning. They collaborated with orcs." _Her voice was grave as she related all this.

_/As did Cadeyrn. This has to be all linked. It is far too much of a coincidence for it to be anything other." _Celeborn's voice was bleak.

_/Aye. I agree with you, dear heart./_

/_You said there were 'pieces' of bad news, there is more/ _Celeborn hated to think what the other news was. He was so angry that someone could attack his son!

_/Yes. It is not easy for me to tell you this, but Elrond has been badly injured./_

_/What? How/ _Shock filled him once more.

_/He was attacked while helping Legolas. Mithrandir told me about some of his injuries but apparently not all. I think he expected Elrond to recover before we became aware of the true nature of the injuries./_

_/And they are/ _He had to ask.

_/Elrond is blind./_

There was complete and utter silence. She could feel Celeborn's shock.

_/Is… blind/ _There was such shock and fear in his voice that it shook Galadriel.

/_Yes, he is blind. I saw and felt it most keenly when we last used the rings to help Legolas. I think that Elrond has also been aided. He will recover, but I just do not know when./_ She had truly had that feeling. She just hoped she was right about that.

_/Then, he will recover his sight/ _There was such hope in Celeborn's voice that she winced.

_/I hope so. The Valar came to aid Legolas. I am sure they would not ignore Elrond. They used Elrohir to inform me of Orophin's injuries as well./ _This was making such sense, they were using and being used all the time by the Valar.

_/Then we must be patient and all will be well./ _Celeborn had no doubts about that. _/Have you had other dreams, the Web/_

_/Nothing since we spoke last. It seems they have stopped./ _Galadriel was still puzzled at that.

_/Bethany, Bree's seer, has been having the same dream. This is no coincidence, melethril. The Valar must have a reason to aid all of us. We should thank them./ _There was warmth in Celeborn's voice.

_/They know, Cel, they already know. Have no doubt of that. When will I meet this penneth of yours/ _Galadriel suddenly changed the subject and her tone was teasing. /_Perhaps I should worry that I have a rival for your affection/_

/_I am wounded that you could think so little of me. I am crying/ _It was a game they had played when Celebrían had been an elfling, one they had both missed.

_/I would kiss those tears away if I could, meleth-nin. Your pain is deep and you are very tired. You have been doing too much/ _Celeborn could sense her worry and it went deeper than she let on.

_/I have been resting. I have been made to rest by Gytha and Briena, especially now that Tiera has told them about my.../ _If he could have, Celeborn would have kicked himself. He was so comfortable with Galadriel, so used to having her at his side that he would never hide things from her normally, but now they were so far apart and he missed her so very much! How could he worry her more?

_/Told them about your what? Celeborn Silvertree, what are you hiding from me/ _There was no anger, just fear and worry in her voice. Fear and worry for him. It both hurt and brought him wonder. He often wondered what it was that had made her first look at him and choose him from all the others that she had known at the time. There were others that were far more worthy of her love and yet she had, chosen him that is. He would forever be grateful.

_/Celeborn, tell me/ _It was more of a plea than an order, though there was a hint of that as well.

_/The injury to my leg is more grave than I informed you previously./_

The resigned sigh he felt told him that she had been aware of that, at least had suspected it.

_/I know, my knee and leg have a constant ache about them. What have you done/ _

_/My knee is broken. My mount fell on it twice before it was killed. It is also very swollen and I have more stitches than I care to count. Once Gytha has finished with the other injured here, I will have her splint it so that it can begin to heal./_

_/Twice? You certainly kept that fact quiet. No wonder mine aches. When did you find out it was broken/_

_/It was too swollen to tell before, but Tiera told me about an hour ago. I hope that Orophin did not inflict too much damage on his assailants/ _He suddenly realised that she had not told him.

/_You are in need of more sleep than I realised, Meleth. I did mention to you that Orophin did not fight back. He was too worried about causing a diplomatic incident. They beat him badly but he would not entertain the idea of hurting them back. They did not deserve his consideration./ _Pure indignation laced Galadriel's voice.

_/He is too kind-hearted. I do worry about that./ _Celeborn sighed tiredly.

/_For once it worked to our advantage. My blood chills when I think of what they were going to do to Banwen. I have a few things to say to Tarlanc/_

Celeborn shivered. He was glad that he was not there to witness that confrontation. When his normally-placid bonded got this particular tone to her voice it did not bode well for the poor unfortunate it was directed at. They would wish they had never been born, Valar help them.

_/Just be careful, Meleth? I do not wish to have to soothe ruffled feathers when I return./ _

Galadriel's laugh was like a tonic to his heart, he had needed to hear this so badly. His knee pained him badly, even with the herb tea he had taken earlier.

/_If there are ruffled feathers, and I do mean IF, it will not be towards us. Bainen is most aggrieved that one of his own could do this to his guest and then, to leave him where orcs could find him... On that thought, what has happened with Amaruvdor/ _

_/He seems to have settled since his arrival and is even helping with the injured. That is something I would never have thought to witness./_

/_Good, I will let his parents know. They have been very worried about him. Celeborn, please get some sleep? I am very worried about you. I cannot recall the last time you were this tired and sore./ _Galadriel sounded worried again.

_/I will, melethril. I admit that I am tired and have told the others as much before we spoke to each other. I am sure that they are very worried that I have not woken yet./_

_/Then you had better go. But sleep? Losto mae, meleth./_

_"If you will, Dear Heart. I can feel how tired and worried you are as well. Saes, give our youngest hugs and a kiss from his Ada and tell him how proud I am of him? How proud I always am of him/_

_/I will, but he is already aware of that./_

_"Good, I miss you all, Galadriel, very much. Until the sun shines upon the hour of our meeting once more,_ _Gerich veleth nín._

With a sigh he relaxed onto the pillows. He would rest for a short while and then he would waken. He did not want to worry his friends and Tiera would be very worried about him. He also needed to take some Miruvor and sweetened tea... or Galadriel and Eirien would have his braids.

But that could wait for a short while, for now the pull of sleep was too great to resist.

* * *

Briena set the empty goblet aside on the table. She had hated doing this, hated it terribly. But... the drawn, grey face told her that Celeborn needed the sleep. The fact that he had yet to waken from the vision worried both her and her Da. She had even gone to speak with Gytha about it. They had reached the conclusion that he needed to sleep.

She had also made certain that the next drink he had would be Miruvor followed by tea. Just because he was asleep, it did not mean that he could not take them. She was patient enough to feed them to him.

"I think it would be nice to have a memorial for those who fell during the siege. They deserve a permanent monument as well." Caric's voice was calm and quiet. He had given this some thought during the long wait during Celeborn's vision. They had all lost friends during and after the recent battle.

"That would be nice, Da." Briena's eyes filled with tears at his words. It still hurt to think of those they would never see again, the happy little hobbit family, her friends and, almost, Brennus. They could still lose him from the fever yet.

"You would make a permanent monument?" Gytha wearily joined them. Amaruvdor helped her every inch of the way.

"Aye, and add the names of those who fell this afternoon. They are as much victims of this siege as the others. I want whoever caused the building to fall to be found and held accountable. I will not stand for anyone to collaborate like this, not against their own town and family." Caric was so angry that someone he trusted could do this.

It made him wonder if he knew some of the townspeople at all.

"Yes they are. We may still lose another. When do you plan to hold the memorial?" Gytha smiled up at Amaruvdor as he helped her to sit. "Thanks, Hon."

"You are welcome, Healer Gytha. Can I get you some food or drink? You have had neither since this morning." Amaruvdor found himself fussing over her, she reminded him so much of his own beloved Grandmother before she had passed from this world. Everything was again so bright and fresh.

"That would be most welcome, but only if you have something yourself." Gytha was aware of how hard he had worked to save those who were not even his own people.

"I will." He hurried off, but paused on his way to make sure his own men needed for nothing either. It was time to make up for some of his earlier harsh words.

"How are the others? Ivorhen?" Gytha was about to push herself up from her seat when Briena stopped her from moving.

"You can check them once you have eaten but not until. Tiera has helped them all and more. It is time for some rest and coddling for you. Put your feet up." She had turned the chair around that Celeborn's leg had earlier rested on so that they could share it.

"Tiera? How has she helped them?" She brushed off Briena's help, but it was good to have the weight off of her feet.

"You need to be aware, as our healer and also as a friend, but we need to keep this as quiet as we can. Tiera is not only a seer, but an empath as well. She has been helping heal." Caric told her quietly.

"I am not surprised. I always knew there was something special about her. That is why she is sleeping? She has overdone it?" Gytha reached out to brush the dark curly hair from the pale face. Even exhausted, Tiera was still happily sucking her thumb. She looked so pale and vulnerable laying there. They would all have to watch out for this.

Tiera would be at the mercy of those who would use her for their own advantage. Gytha had seen it happen in the past. Just because Tiera was young, it did not mean she was safe. It actually meant the opposite.

"Aye, she even helped Raven. She said something about no more shaking." Caric told her.

"She stopped the seizures?" It was not often that Gytha was this shocked. She normally took everything in her stride. Well, everything other than a certain 'healer' called Irfan. That man could try the patience of a saint or the Valar.

"She says so. I guess time will tell. Celeborn may have an idea to help both Tiera and Bethany for the future. It is going to be hard for the child, growing up with such a stunning gift. You are right, she will need careful watching." Surprised, Gytha looked sharply to Caric. "I could tell where your thoughts were running. Imagine if Cadeyrn had known about her."

They all shuddered at Caric's words. The very thought was horrifying.

"What do you think Celeborn will do?" Gytha looked over at the Lord of Lothlorien asleep across the way. His noble face looked just as strained and pale as the little lass did.

"I don't know. We will have to wait for them to both waken and talk about it. Here is your food. Come and join us, Amaruvdor. You are more than welcome." Caric was willing to give the young lad another chance. He certainly seemed to be making a good try of it.

"Thank you, Mayor Caric." He nodded to him shyly. "My friends call me Amar."

"Then it is Caric as well and none of this 'Mayor' rubbish. This is Raven and Briena." The two nodded at him, following their father's lead, as if meeting him for the first time.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. You said something about a memorial? What kind of monument will you build?" The bread and soup were more than welcome, savory and hot, as Amaruvdor brought up the subject again.

* * *

Thranduil happily sat in his bed, eating his mid-day meal. His omelet was fluffy and just the way that both he and Legolas adored them. Strange how they even liked the same foods the best. They were alike in so many ways and he, Thranduil, for one, rejoiced in that.

"Would you like some more omelet, Penneth?" The sun streamed in through the high windows. The weather in the last day had taken a turn for the better. While there were still night frosts, spring had well and truly arrived. Trees and flowers had burst forth with buds and life was returning to Arda once more.

"Saes, Ada, hungry." Legolas was recovering well and quickly now. Since the joint effort healing there had been no stopping him. Just one day had passed since that traumatic time and yet the difference in both the King and Prince was incredible.

Legolas was chatting once more, happily playing with Fileg and making up pranks with Glorfindel to play on Dan and Ro. He chatted happily with all that came to visit him. He was much closer to being the happy elfling they all knew.

If only all in the healing chamber were this happy.

Alas, not all could be. Nestoron, for one, was decidedly _un_-happy. His legs had come back to life with a vengeance. He would almost rather they were still asleep and numb rather than alive and painful as they currently were.

If one more person told him he had to stay still, he would not be responsible for his actions! He was not moving his legs deliberately! He would rather they did not move. It hurt when they moved.

He knew he was grumpy and out of sorts. He could not help it. He hurt a lot and he hated being a patient. He hated it with a vengeance. No healer in their right mind liked being a patient and being a patient in their own healing ward was even worse.

He sighed. Having to accept aid for intimate bodily functions did not sit well with him. Oh, he knew the others did not mind... but he minded!

"Do you need some pain tea, Nesty?" Faelien, his dearest heart, came into his limited line of sight.

"My legs hurt." Valar, he sounded like a whiny elfling. He cringed at the thought.

"I know, Beloved, I know. Let me get Gailarphen." She vanished from his view. She and their babe were the only things keeping him going at present. Her and their little beloved Blip of course. He could not continue to call him Blip. They needed a real name for him, a suitable name.

"I hear that you are in a great deal of pain, mellon-nin." Gailarphen appeared beside him.

"My legs are very bad. Valar, I hate sounding like a baby."

"I will get you some poppy tea. Nesty?" Serious eyes the blue-grey colour of a stormy sky turned to look at him.

"Yes, 'Phen?" Weary grey eyes opened to look at him. They looked suspiciously bright to the older healer.

"Cry, if it helps with the pain? No one here will take a blind bit of notice, and you do not sound like a baby!" He turned away with a small reassuring smile.

"Nestoron?" The voice was filled with trepidation and came from above them. It was the Great Eagle, Faunryn, peeking in the window near Nestoron's bed.

Only Thranduil was aware of the way the blond head of his son shot up when he heard the name. Blue eyes turned to lock onto his.

"Know that name."

"Yes you do, Legolas. Nestoron looked after you after Nana..."

Tears filled the blue eyes at the mention of his beloved Nana. "Can I see him?" It was a barely-there whisper.

"I do not think that is wise..." Thranduil knew how badly injured their friend was.

"Saes, Ada?"

"I will take him over, Thranduil." Glorfindel knew his friend had just well and truly lost the argument to his elfling son.

Thranduil nodded. "Would you mind? Gailarphen will tie me to the bed should I try."

Legolas giggled at the thought of his wonderful Adar tied to the bed. No one would dare do that to him! He was the King, after all!

"Come, Penneth. You can say hello to Faunryn as we go." Glorfindel carefully lifted Legolas so that his leg was not jerked and hurt.

"Hennad, Glorfy. Suilad, Faunryn." Thranduil watched, amused, as Legolas called cheerfully to the Great Eagle that now looked into the healing room from a window near Nestoron's bed.

Good morning, Legolas. Have you met my friend Nestoron?" The Eagle bobbed his head at the Elfling Prince.

"I think I may have once, 'Ryn, but I do not recall." The more Legolas talked, the more Thranduil saw his confident son return. "Hello, Nestoron. I hope you do not mind my coming over with Glorfy to say hello. You are ill?" There was worry in the young voice.

Nestoron tried to set aside his pain to greet his welcome, though unexpected, visitor. "Hello, Legolas. Yes we have met once upon a time. I have had an accident, but I am healing. How are you?"

"Worried about you." Legolas spoke the honest truth.

"I will be alright, you will see. Gailarphen is making me some tea that will help." Nestoron smiled, it seemed that the young Prince had not changed at all.

"He having some too?" Legolas had turned to watch the Master Healer make the potion.

"Why would he have some as well?" Nestoron was shocked.

"Because I promised Legolas that I would have medicine when he must have medicine. Did I not, Penneth?" Gailarphen put the tea down and ruffled the Prince's hair that was returning to its normal lush silkiness once more.

"Yes." Legolas grinned back at him.

"I am going to help Nestoron to drink this, Legolas. Do you want to stay?" Gailarphen lifted the goblet from the table.

"I help?" There was bright interest there.

"Of course, Legolas." In reality, Gailarphen did all the work, but Legolas did not need to know that.

Once he had finished drinking the bitter fluid, Nestoron turned his face to the Prince. "Do you want to be a healer when you are older, Legolas?" It was a silly idea, but he had to ask. He was greatly relieved to see the Prince so improved.

"No, be a warrior and help Ada." There was pride in the small voice.

"Really, and what will you be doing?" Nestoron asked, trying to take his mind off of the pain that was filling him from his legs, his ribs and his head.

A cool hand gently slipped into his and he looked up startled, shocked to find that he had closed his eyes. The small hand belonged to Legolas, who frowned worriedly at him.

"Be archer." The Prince answered him automatically. "You hurt badly. I can feel you hurt badly." Legolas frowned and held his splinted arm out to hold his hand over Nestoron's broken leg. The hand did not touch him, just wavered over the wound. "Tea will help?"

Wide, blue, tear-filled eyes turned to Gailarphen. "Yes it will help, Legolas. I promise it will help."

Glorfindel silently hugged the Prince to him and then settled him back down. "Good, he hurts a lot. Not nice, hurting." There was a depth of knowledge in the quiet words. Yes, Legolas did know what it was like to be in pain.

"You want to be an archer?" Nestoron asked and then groaned as his broken leg went into spasm again, jerking painfully in its binding. "Aaiii!" A cry was wrenched from him.

"Nestoron!" Legolas sounded terrified and he tried to reach for his new friend.

"Let me see, Penneth. Glorfindel?" Gailarphen waited until he moved out of his way so he could get to Nestoron. "Try not to move your leg!"

"I am not moving my leg! It is moving itself! Ai, Elbereth, it hurts!" All he wanted was to be able to hold his leg to him and cradle it until the pain went away, to block out the sounds of distress that he could hear all around him. Not all this could be coming from him, surely not?

"Easy, Nestoron, listen to my voice. I am going to give you something for the cramp. That will help. I am mixing some more herb tea for the pain. Faelien, stay with him!" Gailarphen took a second to gently ruffle the distraught elfing's hair as he passed.

"Nesty?" Legolas hiccupped around his tears.

As soon as he could draw enough breath to speak, Nestoron tried to reassure the frightened elfling. "I am well, Penneth. Come here." He gestured for Legolas and Glorfindel moved him so that he was by the side of the bed. "It just hurts." With a shaky hand he wiped away the tears racing down his pale cheeks.

"Easy, Nesty. Try not to move, meleth. Easier said than done, I know, but try?" Faelien wanted to cry with her bonded, to see him so low and depressed, trembling with such awful pain.

"Las, this is my bonded, Faelien. She is expecting our first laes next spring. Just think an elfling to play with! That would be nice for you." He spoke through gritted teeth. The pain in his legs was building, not abating as he had hoped that it would.

"An elfling?" There was wonder in Legolas' voice.

"Yes, Caun Legolas, an elfling." Faelien laughed at the shocked yet pleased look on Legolas face.

"Is he hungry? Glorfy, we get him some food, a blanket?" Legolas was enchanted at the idea. A baby elf! "What you call him?"

Nestoron blinked at that. They had not mentioned that the babe would be a boy and yet Legolas had known. How odd.

"We have not thought of it. Legolas, how did you know we are having a boy?" It was Faelien who answered. She could see how much pain her beloved was in, could feel it in their bond, despite his efforts to block it away from her.

"'Ryn told me and the tree you made him in is very happy about it." Legolas told her happily.

Faelien did not know whether to be overjoyed or deeply embarrassed. It had all happened late one night in the talan when no one else was about and had started so innocently. It had been a clear late night with the moon shining large and bright in the spring sky, perfect weather for lovers, as her Naneth would have said. Nesty had just returned from Mirkwood, after such a long absence.

But to have it splashed about the healing ward like this?

"All the trees sing of it. It has been many years since a child has been begotten here with such joy." Gwaihir joined his kin at the window. "It has always been seen as a blessing, a gift of Ilúvatar."

"So, it is rare?" Faelien's eyes were wide as Gailarphen moved back with the goblet of herb tea.

Gwaihir bobbed his head. "Very. The last time it happened was when Celebrían conceived Arwen." They all looked over to Elrond who was luckily speaking with his sons, oblivious of their discussion.

"We are in very good company then. You need to drink this, Nesty. It will help." Faelien was too worried for her husband to be embarrassed for long.

"I will." With her help, he took the first few sips of the tea. Half-way through, he stopped for a short rest, to catch his breath. His broken ribs were now very sore from trying to suppress his sobs and each breath hurt. "I am sorry if I worried you, Legolas. I will recover, very soon."

"I am glad. I want to play with you and Blip." Legolas smiled at them serenely.

Legolas was totally unaware of the state of shock that the babe's parents were in. They had told no one of the pet name they had given their babe. Only the two of them knew what they had called him, not even their families knew. How did Legolas know? The gender was an easy fifty-fifty chance to guess, but to pull a name like that out of thin air?

Legolas seemed to know what they were thinking. "Trees and wind told me. I hear him in the Song."

"You hear him in the song?" Faelien's tone was as faint as she felt. The Prince could hear their son in the Song?

"Easy, Faelien, take deep breaths." Gailarphen stood beside her and had noted the shocked expression that had crossed her face.

"He can hear our babe." She sounded even fainter.

"Yes, he can. Legolas is a very special little elfling." Gailarphen could not help but be proud of the little Prince. "He has had a rather early and unusual awakening."

Faelien nodded distractedly. She had heard the others talking about this earlier, about how unusual and early this awakening was, about how he could hear more than he aught to be able to. She had not entirely believed them, could not believe that the fragile-seeming Prince could be this strong.

Gailarphen listened as Legolas spoke to Nestoron.

"Nesty, Blip need food? I get it." There was promise in his voice.

Glorfindel assured the Prince. "Blip is alright, Legolas. He gets all his food and anything he needs from inside his Nana. We will have to make sure that Faelien is looked after well, will we not?"

"Yes." Glorfindel had no doubt that Legolas would do all he could to help Faelien. "Nana feeding him, like Gwaloth is her laes?" It was an innocent enough question.

A sudden choked sputter could be heard from behind them and Glorfindel turned to find Thranduil choking on the watered wine he had been given.

It took a moment for him to recover enough to speak. "Gwaloth? Did Legolas say Gwaloth is in foal?" He asked, almost frantically.

"Yes he did. Thranduil, what is wrong?" Glorfindel was confused and shared worried looks with Gailarphen.

"If Gwaloth is in foal that would mean that the sire would be..." Realisation struck home.

"Who?" Glorfindel asked, although he had a very good idea who it was. He had seen two certain horses together in that small clearing.

"It can only be my Tinugwath. It makes sense now. His odd reactions are now making sense." Thranduil took another contemplative sip of wine.

"Tinugwath being Ada?" Legolas sounded excited and Fileg gave a pleased peep from where he sat beside Thranduil. He was happy, as long as he could see Legolas.

"Yes, Penneth, I guess Tinugwath is going to be an Ada." Thranduil could only shake his head. He was going to have to watch this connection closely.

"Good, I help look after her. She will be loved lots." Thranduil smiled at the sight of his son contentedly leaning his head against Glorfindel's shoulder.

"I know she will, Legolas, I know." Of that he had no doubt. Legolas loved the little mare anyway. She had been a begetting-day present from his Nana, the last she gave him.

"Elrond hurting." Legolas was suddenly sad.

Gailarphen looked up at that. Nestoron and Faelien were gently talking together as he waited for the tea to take effect. His skills were not needed here right now, but he did need to change Elrond's dressings and see to his eyes. Hopefully, he would see some improvement. As he moved to the herb table he prayed silently to the Valar that this would be so for the gentle Lord of Imladris.

Elrond had been quiet and pensive since he had awoken today from his exhausted sleep after the healing of Legolas, not even speaking of it to his sons.

Once the needed teas were ready, he crossed to Elrond. "Drink this, Elrond, it will help the pain. I will change your dressings shortly. You will want it for that too. You will help your Ada?" This latter was to Elladan and Elrohir.

"Of course! We would not leave Ada to struggle!" Elladan was shocked that Gailarphen would even think they would.

"I know!" Gailarphen eased their worries. "I just did not want to take you for granted."

Elladan had the grace to blush and look embarrassed. "I am sorry, Gailarphen, I did not mean to jump at you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been through quite an ordeal yourselves. Allow us to look after you a little as well?" There was affection in his voice.

"Of course, Phen. Ada, come, drink your tea, we will help you." Gailarphen smiled as he walked over to check on Doroniel. He had a feeling that Elrond's sons were enjoying this all a little too much. It was normally them on the receiving end of such treatment.

"How are you two feeling?" He took the time while the tea took effect on Elrond to check over his Mirkwood patients. Doroniel and Calandor were seated as close as they could get in their separate beds. They looked happy to just be close to each other. They were going to be happy in their lives together, he could see that.

Doroniel smiled at him. "Much better, hannon le. It is good to see everyone beginning to recover so well. Legolas had me greatly worried yesterday."

Randis spoke up from beside Calandor. "Us, Dor, he had all of us worried. I am happy to see him look so good." Randis looked a lot better than he had, well enough that he was out of the bed now, with permission this time.

"Yes I would not have believed it myself last night. I thought we were going to lose him for sure. He is a very strong elfling and I think he will become an extremely strong ellon." Gailarphen glanced back at Legolas, who was now happily chatting with Fileg as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I believe he will and he will be all the more loved because of his strength." Doroniel spoke from experience.

"I know. How is the pain in your hands and feet?" His attention was on Doroniel.

"It is much better. I still have some tingling, but nothing like before and I can stand without fainting now."

She smiled at the memory. One of the first things that Calandor had asked when she awoke from one such faint was. "Why do you keep falling for me?" His sense of humor was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Good, I am most relieved at that." He turned to Randis. "Your leg?"

"Almost back to normal." It was said with a devilish grin.

"Good, but you are to keep off of it fully until given other instructions, do I make myself clear?" The Master Healer arched his eyebrow at him.

"Aye, I do understand. I do not wish to have it re-sutured yet again." Randis was suddenly serious.

"Good." He turned to Calandor then. "How are you? Any chest pain?" He was one victim of the lightning that still had Gailarphen very worried.

"I feel good and very happy." Cal squeezed Doroniel's hand gently. His hands had healed enough to not need bandages any longer.

"Good. I do want to look at you properly once I have finished with Elrond. You will both keep an eye on him for me?" They nodded and he hurried off.

He had just reached Thranduil's bed when he heard Elladan's voice raised in shock. "Ada! What are you doing! Leave those bandages alone!" Gailarphen put on a spurt of speed. What now?

Elrond was trying to undo the bandages around his eyes one-handed. He was fighting Elladan with an amazing amount of strength, given how ill he had been.

"Elrond Peredhil, what do you think you are doing?" Gailarphen roared. The entire chamber came to a halt and the only sound was a frightened "peep" followed by. "It is alright, Fileg. He did not mean to shout." Legolas, it seemed, knew him better than he himself did.

"Well?" Gailarphen's voice was quiet, but still demanded an answer.

"I... I was trying to help save you some time." Elrond dropped his hands as if they were burning.

"Is that so?" Gailarphen crossed his arms, thoroughly un-amused. "And just who is currently the healer on duty?"

"You are." Elrond's voice was so low and small that Gailarphen could barely hear it.

"I beg your pardon?" Gailarphen straightened himself, surprised by Elrond's meek response.

"You are." Elrond's voice was a little higher.

"Right, and as such I and my staff can decide when bandages come off and not before. Heniach nin?" There was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes that Elrond obviously missed, with his eyes covered as they were.

"Henion." Elrond sounded contrite. His sons were silently laughing, this was the kind of thing that they would do, not their Ada!

"Good. Now let me take a look at your burns first. I want to check them over."

The twins were rather shocked with their first view of their Ada's burns but a few warning glances from Gailarphen kept them silent. At one point Gailarphen indicated he would speak with them later.

Twenty minutes later, Gailarphen stood back, very pleased with the improvement in Elrond's burns. They were healing very nicely now. It seemed as if his healing powers had finally accelerated. There was no longer any sign of infection and new skin was forming at a rapid pace. Even the hair and fingernails he had lost were slowly re-growing.

"They are much better, mellon-nin. I do not think they will need dressings for much longer. The worst are still the ones on your chest, but even they are much improved. Let me dress them now, and then I will see to your eyes." He turned away and so missed the distressed look that flashed across Elrond's face. This was what so worried him and yet he was eager to find out about. He had, after all, been touched by Estë the Gentle. He hoped then that his sight would have returned. Gailarphen said that his burns were so much better… surely his eyes would be too.

Elrond startled as cool hands touched his forehead, he had been silent and still since Gailarphen had started his dressings. Now that it had come to it he was not sure that he wanted to find out. He felt the urge to laugh a little hysterically. A short time ago he had been about to remove the bandages himself, but now?

Now that it had come to it, he sat there anxiously, his mouth dry and hands clenched as tightly together as he could, given the bandages on the right. His stomach was churning with such force anyone would think it was alive. What if he could not see? What if he never could see again? What would he do? What good was a healer who could not see?

"Ada, are you alright?" Elladan spoke from his right. He had noticed that Elrond was trembling slightly

"Yes." He really wanted to scream '_No'_. A sudden urge to run from the chamber gripped him. Only the supporting hands of his sons on either of his arms stopped him.

"I will begin, Elrond, if you are ready?" Gailarphen's voice was gentle, sensing Elrond's anxiety. The chamber was silent and seemed to fill with sudden tension.

"Yes... No... I...I am not sure I am." Elrond looked around helplessly. He was not too proud to admit that he was scared.

Glorfindel tried to give Legolas back to Thranduil so that he could go and give his friend some moral support, but Legolas would not let him go. In the end, he had to take the Prince with him.

"I am here, Elrond. All will be well." He placed a gentle hand on Elrond's tense back. Elrond leaned gently back into it. The support was much needed and appreciated.

A small hand reached out and touched his cheek. "You be well."

Warmth seemed to flood through him at the touch, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was a nice feeling, although one that he could not fully explain.

"Thank you, Legolas. I am sure that I will be." He suddenly felt stronger than he had in some time. More able to cope with what was about to happen. He could face this. "I am ready." His voice was as steady as a rock.

"Good, the sooner this is over the better for you, I think, mellon-nin." Gailarphen told him.

Elrond felt the hands on his head once more and he closed his eyes. He knew the routine all too well. The small warm hand had moved to rest on his back.

"I will wash your eyes and then I want you to open them." The fresh air against Elrond's skin felt good as did the cool touch of the water.

Finally, though, they could go no further. It was up to him.

"I need you to open your eyes." Gailarphen sounded suddenly as nervous as Elrond had felt.

Elrond's mouth seemed to dry further. This was it. He could not stop now. Whatever happened next was out of his hands.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel's voice was low.

Elrond said nothing but just blinked once more.

"Elrond?" There was worry as well as urgency in Gailarphen's voice.

"Nothing... just shadows. No colour… nothing." Elrond's voice was flat, his face white. He could not stop the tear that ran down his cheek. It was soon followed by another. His worse fears had been confirmed. He was blind. He had greatly hoped that Estë had cured him of this affliction. He would never see his son's faces again. Never see the delight that always shone from Arwen's eyes. Never see the beauty of Imladris at any time of the year.

He would leave Middle-earth. There was nothing to hold him here now.

He would not be dependant on others for his daily needs. That was not his way.

"Let me look." Gailarphen's voice was soft. Elrond felt the warm hands of his sons hands gently grip his arms and heard their dismayed gasps as his words sank in.

He sat still as Gailarphen thoroughly examined his eyes and then sat back.

"The last time I examined your eyes, you could see nothing. Now you say you can see dim shadows. That may not seem much, Elrond, but it is a vast improvement." Gailarphen tried to reassure him.

"But what if that is it? What if it does not improve? Goston môr 'oeol sen natha manadh nîn." Another tear joined the others as Elrond's voice broke. He had allowed his hopes to soar so high… His sons gently wrapped their arms around him, silent tears on their faces.

"It is hard, I know, mellon-nin, but we have to be patient and see what happens. You may find that your eyesight recovers fully or it could be that this is as good as it gets. I am sorry." There was real sorrow in Gailarphen's voice.

"Glorfy?" It was the small voice of Legolas.

"Yes, Legolas?" Glorfindel was trying to get his head and heart around the notion that his friend and lord may be permanently blinded. He turned to the Prince on his hip.

"Cal is poorly." Legolas looked worried.

Glorfindel looked over to where the three friends sat watching what was happening. Well, two were watching. Calandor had his eyes closed, his head leaned back.

"He is asleep, Penneth. He is alright." He turned back to Elrond.

"No, he poorly, wind is worried..."

"Calandor!" Doroniel's frightened scream made them all jump and turn to look.

* * *

To be continued…

This Sindarin phrase is placed here because it would give away too much if I added it in the vocabulary list. - Barbara

Goston môr 'oeol sen natha manadh nîn.  
_I fear this terrifying darkness is to be my final fate_

(Watch for a picture based on this scene.)

That is it for now. But, the next chapter has already been started. Please let us know what you think? Your reviews are treasured and appreciated .

More very soon,

SSS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 15? **

(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)

By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)

**Disclaimer:** Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We only write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

**Rating:** PG13 Action/adventure/angst (hurt/care)

**Feedback:** or on list.

**Spoilers:** Well, surely for LOTR

**Summary:** Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting too soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follow them. How will they survive when they discover that the gathering evil has targeted the small elven Prince?

**WARNINGS** - There is a lot of angst and hurt/care throughout this story. Shell (MCross) is a stickler for medical accuracy and we are following the viewpoints of a lot of healers. Violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions as well as references to adult behaviours may be found here. It may be disturbing to some. If that is not your interest, you might want to look elsewhere. The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle-earth history, research and medical fact.

Enjoy the show. It's all for fun anyway. We are writing this story for our own amusement, but we hope you enjoy it too.

Note: We could find no definitive information on the brothers Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, so we are taking matters into our own hands…

**

* * *

---- Sindarin vocabulary ---- **

**References: Dragon Flame, Thain's Book and Encyclopedia of Arda**

Adan, Edain ….. (The race of) man, men

Adar, ada ….. Father, dad

Amarth ….. Fate, doom

Anor – the sun

Aran, Aran-nin …. King, my King

Arda ….. The world

Avo … don't, do not

Avo bedo! ... Do not speak!

Avo garo! … Don't do it!

Beleg … mighty

Berio … to protect

Caun ….. Prince

Coth … enemy

Daer … great

DaerAda, DaerNana ….. (Roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elleth, ellith ….. Elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn ….. Elf, elves (male)

Eru ….. Ilúvatar, The One, leader of the Valar

Estë ….. Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo

Estelio Nin ….. Trust me.

Fea ….. Spirit, soul

Fileg ….. Small bird

Gon … Captain

Gwador, gwedeir… Brother, brothers

Gwathel, gwethil … Sister, sisters

Gweston. ... I swear.

Gwî ... Web

Hain dago! … Kill them!

Hannon le … Thank you

Haust … Bed

Havo … Sit

Heniach Nin? ... Do you understand me?

Henion. ... I understand.

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Híril, Híril-nin … Lady, my Lady

Hoth … horde

Iaur … old

Imladris … Rivendell

Ion-nin … My son

Irmo … Vala of dreams and visions (also known as Lórien)

Laes … babe

Lefneg … filth

Lhaew hûn nestadren salab … Digitalis, foxglove, (name is our creation - literally ill heart healing herb)

Losto Mae! … sleep well!

Mae govannen! ... Well met!

Man le? ... Who are you?

Man le carel sí? ... What are you doing here?

Man pennich? ... What did you say?

Meleth … (My) Love

Melethron, melethril … Lover (masc., fem.)

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Merin sa haryalye alasse! … I wish you joy!

Minno … Enter

Miruvor … Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. – Source: The Thain's Book site.

Naeg … pain

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Naneth, Nana … Mother, Mom, Mum, Mama, etc.

Navaer … Farewell

Ned … Of

Nen … Water

Norn … Twisted

Nostad lín Sui orch! ... Your smell is like an orc!

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Pen vuil … Dear one

Saer … Bitter

Saes … Please

Sîdh … Peace

Suilad … Hail or greetings

Torog … Troll

Ú-cared nîr … Do not weep

Ú-chenion. ... I do not understand.

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

Yrch … Orcs

_

* * *

/ Text / indicates thought, dream or visions _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter Fifteen**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning came, as it invariably does. Nothing can or does stand in the way of the path of time. It was the one constant in a life that was, more often than not, harsh.

Anor's light broke through the grey clouds of the morning sky, but it was subdued. Even the normal dawn chorus was absent. One would think that all nature was in mourning for what had taken place the previous evening.

Slowly life began to stir in Fornost. Lights began to shine at windows. Smoke began to waft from chimneys of the houses of the town.

As the people slowly went about their business, they would stop to greet their neighbours and share the latest gossip that was currently making its way around the town. There was always something going on, always something that could either shock or delight the people of Fornost.

This morning's news was destined to shock, and shock it did, greatly. The guards coming off duty first told their families of the attack they had repelled the night before. It was at first treated with skepticism, until many more people spoke in a measure of shock of the same things. The lingering smell of smoke in the air, more so than normal, also gave credence to what they had been told.

It was terrible news! One of their own, working with the orcs? Never would they have believed it!

So it was that the shocked town rose as it came to know how close they had come to losing not just one of their kind and gentle ladies, but two!

In the house of Lord Bainen, life slowly returned to the people there. The servants moved almost silently about their tasks. They had all known Lady Elnora. She was well-known around Fornost for her help with the unfortunate poor and sick. The thought of what had happened to her and her parents made them all both sad and angry. To think that the heartless scum had been loved and helped by her!

Reluctantly, Lord Bainen wearily made his way down from his chambers. He had spent a great portion of the night trying to comfort Lady Banwen. Elnora had been like another adopted daughter to them.

"Good morning, Lord Bainen." Fyne appeared his normal, unruffled self, until you looked into his eyes. They held a sad cast to them. "How is our Lady this morning?"

"Good morning, Fyne. Banwen is sleeping, finally. I think it best that she remain undisturbed, as she had a very bad night." It had taken a lot of effort just to get her to leave the chamber where the sick, grieving and injured were being looked after.

"I am sorry to hear that. Garrick has asked for a meeting later this morning. He has asked to discuss the setting of patrols around Fornost." Fyne led the way into the morning room.

"Thank you, I wish to see him concerning the very same thing. We also need to bring Malthanel's daughters to see him, before they get wind of this from some of the gossips." Bainen's voice was hard. He had no doubt that the news was already doing the rounds. The last thing he wanted was to have them hear the news about their brother and foster mother from the gossips.

"I will send one of Lady Banwen's ladies to have them brought here." Fyne could only agree with Lord Bainen. The gossips could be a little vicious at times.

"Thank you, Fyne. That would be perfect. See to that for me now? I think it would be for the best."

Fyne nodded and hurried from the hallway. Bainen sighed as he turned to survey the smoke damage that had been caused by the fire. They had been incredibly lucky. They could have lost so much. He could have lost so much. The thought of his life without Banwen did not bear contemplation. He would never forgive Tarlanc for that, especially not when his wife had tried to help him so much. No, the talk later would not be pleasant.

Bainen had a very light quick meal. He had too much to do and wanted to be there when Malthanel's daughters arrived. He felt obligated.

Captain Garrick hurried in just as he finished the last of the meal and was speaking to the glazier. They would replace the broken window pane that morning.

Garrick gave a salute and a bow. "Good morning, my Lord Bainen."

"Good morning, Garrick. What news from the town?" He nodded to the workman and let him carry on. He was very much a 'hands on' Lord and liked to know and talk to his people. At least then he knew what was happening on the ground.

"It is very subdued. We may have some visitors this afternoon. I have been having some very interesting conversations with some of the young men of the town, all concerning last night." Garrick told him.

"I will admit, I expected that, after some of what you told me." Bainen sighed wearily. Some of the things he had learned last evening had been shocking and he had a feeling in his bones that he would be hearing even worse before the day was out. It was just that awful nagging feeling that he could not shake. "I just hope it is not as bad as I fear."

"There is also a feeling of great anger towards Tarlanc. When word spread that it was he who gave the information to the orcs... well, I doubled the guards on him. I do not think it would be safe either, for the guards to be less than vigilant."

"I would have asked you to do that after thinking on it overnight. I want to make certain that he will make it to trial. Tarlanc will stand trial, Garrick. For what he has done, he will face treason charges and as he and his friends were caught red-handed, what more does he expect? He tried to kill Banwen and he has had others murdered, and what he wanted to do to that poor elf." They both shivered. Neither held any illusions of Tarlanc's innocence.

"Good, I want him to account for everything that he has done, when I think of what the foul orcs would have done to young Orophin!" The voice came from the stairs behind them.

"Banwen, Dearest, you should still be abed!" Bainen called as he and Garrick hastened to join her. Banwen looked pale and shaken, with red-rimmed eyes from crying most of the night.

"I could not sleep. I need to see how Mal is. I was expecting you to still be with me, Bainen. What is happening?" Bainen looked from one to the other.

"We were making plans for later. Fyne has sent one of your ladies to fetch Aeronwy and Branda. I am sure they will want to be with their father as much as he will want and need them." Bainen hugged her to him, so relieved that he was able to do so.

"I am glad, the poor dears. I will go and make certain that tea and breads are provided, I'm certain they will not want to eat, but it will help. I will have rooms set up for them. I will not have them going home at this time. I will not dream of it. Have you seen Galadriel this morning? How is Orophin?" She paused on the stairs looking over her shoulder at them.

"Galadriel is well, Banwen. You should not worry for me." The calm voice made them all jump. They had not heard her approach. Garrick would have been puzzled had he not seen the other elves move so silently last night. He had come to realise that they had a tremendous ally in the Firstborn.

"Galadriel! You should be resting!" Banwen still could not believe that this thin beauty was strong enough to be standing this morning, let alone tending the injured and bereaved.

"I am well, mellon-nin. I came to see how you are? I have been up since before dawn. Orophin was in pain and then Malthenel awoke and was greatly distressed. It took some time to calm him back to sleep. He is resting now." She gave a small, sad smile.

"How is he?" Banwen wrung her hands in anxiety.

"I fear that he feels he has nothing left to live for." At Banwen's horrified gasp, Galadriel hurried forward. "I have helped him and he is resting. Malthenel will need you to be strong. Come, let us arrange the food and chambers for his daughters and then we can return to them all." Galadriel gently yet firmly took control of the situation. Much to Lord Bainen's amazement, his normally strong-willed and headstrong wife nodded and allowed it.

His eyes narrowed in contemplation as he watched. Banwen was more shaken by this than she realised herself. He would keep a close watch on her for now. Actually, he really did not want to let her out of his sight.

Garrick seemed to understand and they hurried after the two ladies.

Bainen continued his conversation with Garrick as they walked. "I want all patrols doubled and if possible more men brought into the town. The orcs may have got it into their ugly heads that we might be an easy target for them. I will not have that! They will not harm another person in this town!"

"I agree, my Lord. The numbers of people who have said the same have been heartening. I have even been asked about forming a Home Guard. They want to feel that they are helping. The townsfolk are outraged." Garrick's smile was not nice. "I almost fear for the orcs should they attack again."

"Good. I agree with them. We should have a Home Guard. I know we have never needed it, but perhaps we have been a little too lax at that." They stopped outside the kitchens. He could see Banwen from where he stood and was content with that. "In fact, do it. I want you to organise a Home Guard. You will be in command. I will not trust this to anyone but you. You can choose who you work with. I will leave all the details to you. Do you accept?" Bainen turned towards him.

There was a stubborn set to Lord Bainen's shoulders and mouth that Garrick knew. Bainen would not accept a negative reply and he knew that all too well. He was not likely to refuse this generous offer. How often does one as young as he have a position of command offered to them?

Garrick considered all the things he could do to change how things were handled in Fornost. No longer would the orcs infiltrate the town and kill with impunity. No longer would anyone do the things that Tarlanc managed to get away with.

"Fully, Lord Bainen, it would be an honour to do this for you." He bowed with great formality and then ruined it by grinning cheekily. "I can have whomever I want?"

Bainen laughed at that. "Aye, anyone you want, an increase in your wage as well and a budget for arms. Make a note of what is needed and it is yours."

"Thank you, my Lord Bainen. I will make sure of that. I will not disappoint you." Garrick knew this was a great honour, and a great responsibility.

"I know you will. You have my full trust. I would not trust Lady Banwen's life to anyone but you." Bainen's demeanor turned quite serious.

"I will not let you down, Lord Bainen! Lady Banwen means as much to me as did my own mother." Indeed, when he had been ill last winter after the death of his mother, Lady Banwen had made certain that he had someone to aid him. Since his parents' death, he was alone in the world. He had been touched, but that was Banwen for you. She cared for those around her. Never had he known a bigger heart that Banwen's, unless it had been Lady Elnora's.

"I know and she loves you as a son. This has hit her hard." He looked into the kitchen where Banwen was bustling about, giving out her orders for the day. She had made Galadriel sit down. Nothing would change her and he did not want it to. "I want her to feel safe walking the streets. I want my guests able to go out without being threatened and their lives risked." The whole incident still horrified him. "I cannot believe it. Tarlanc could have started a war with the elves by his actions!"

"We were very lucky that Lady Galadriel and her guards found Orophin when they did." Garrick could only wonder if it truly was luck, or something more. There was sometimes a look of such... _knowing_ in her eyes. It was as if nothing was a surprise to her. Just the thought made him shiver.

"Very. I fear the poor elf would not be alive, otherwise." That brought another thought to the front of his mind. "Garrick, I want you to go around to all the inns and taverns and see if any of the young workers have been injured or are missing? I fear that Tarlanc will have left his mark." He sighed heavily.

"Of course, it was on the list of things I intend to do. It makes sense that Orophin would not be the only victim of Tarlanc and his friends." A dark scowl crossed his face. "How anyone can treat a fellow human like that is beyond me."

Banwen's voice startled them. "He must be very sick." They had not realised that Bainen and Galadriel were at their side, listening in. Their faces were very pale and worried.

Galadriel was serene, though worried. "I think that there is more to this than his being sick to do these things, Banwen. Who knows what was going through his mind at the time? No, I would like to speak with him, as I have said." Determination glinted in her eyes. She, of all people, would be able get the truth from him.

"I am not sure that is such a good idea." Banwen was already worried about letting her friend into the same room with that… that monster. Galadriel looked so frail, as if he could snap her in half as soon as look at her. What would Lord Celeborn say then? They really would have a diplomatic incident, and quite rightly too.

"I need to see him, Banwen. It may be our only chance to discover what he has been doing, and why." Galadriel was touched that they felt so protective of her, but it really was not necessary. She had fought in many a battle, major and minor in the past. She could handle a sword or bow along with the best of them. She had her brothers to thank for that.

"Yes, I know, but you look so pale, dear. You must have had a disturbed night. You should lie down and rest after you eat and you will be eating!" Banwen's voice was suddenly firm as she looked at the elven lady before her. Goodness, even her beautiful gown had more colour than she did!

"I will see him, Banwen. I promise you that. I can rest, if necessary, afterwards. I will eat. Some fruits and cheese would be nice." Galadriel smiled and took any sting out of her words. They were certainly not meant that way.

"But that is not enough." Banwen's stubborn determination had not diminished. She intended to feed her guest well.

There was fond amusement in Bainen's voice. He hugged her lightly as he spoke. "Banwen, Dearest Love, Galadriel is fully grown and can look after her own needs. They have managed long before they met us and I am sure they will manage equally well once they have returned to their home."

"They should have meat and bread or at least some porridge for the meal." Banwen pouted.

"Why don't we have that for the midday meal?" Galadriel suggested.

Banwen's face brightened noticeably at that suggestion. "That is a wonderful idea! Then we could have some lamb for supper. Cook does the most wonderful lamb." She then realised they were still standing in the hallway. "Well? We should get the food back to the injured. We will be having visitors soon and should be there to greet them."

Once certain that they had all they needed, Banwen hurried them along. Galadriel smiled. The two men had their arms laden with trays and cups while she was allowed to only carry one rosy-red apple, an apple that would not be whole when they reached the chamber. She had been firmly admonished to eat it on the way.

"I want you to go and sit down, Galadriel. I will see to the others. If you insist on going to see Tarlanc, you will rest." Banwen sounded stern.

"That is not necessary. I am perfectly well…"

"Your son was badly injured and I am sure you are still in a certain amount of shock. You made me rest last night." Lady Banwen rather indignantly reminded her.

It was obvious to Galadriel that this was an argument that she would not win, so she gave in gracefully.

The chamber was much the same as Galadriel had left it. Malthenel still slept, not that she expected anything else as she had used a mixture of both sleeping and calming herbs as well as Nenya to help him overcome the great shock that he had suffered.

She frowned. Even asleep, his breathing was laboured and he looked far too pale. He was a heavyset, middle-aged man and some men like that could have problems with their heart. This worried her, particularly with his admission that he did not wish to carry on.

Orophin was propped up against the pillows. He looked pale and bruised, but alert and aware of what was happening around him. Magorion was attentive at his side, also on the alert. They were all sure there would be no further trouble, but…

Another pair of elves guarded the balcony doors.

Magorion bowed to them in greeting. "Híril-nin, Híril Banwen and Hir Bainen, good morning to you." Orophin made as if to move, but was pushed back against the pillows with a firm admonition. "Stay. Failure to greet the Lord and Ladies will not matter that much for one day."

"Magorion is quite correct in that, Penneth." Galadriel crossed to his side, ignoring the glower given her by Lady Banwen.

"Nana, but I am… "Orophin winced as he tried to get comfortable.

"…feeling better? I am not so sure of that!" She smoothed his hair away from his eyes. "We need to talk later about how best to avoid Diplomatic Incidents, Penneth. It is _not_ by letting you get beaten so badly." She bent to kiss the pale forehead. She whispered in his ear. "Your Ada said he was very proud of you."

His smile told her it was heard.

"How is Ada?" Orophin tried to take his mind off his aching ribs.

"He is worried about Elrond, as I am. There has been some trouble. I am sure that he will be well." She reassured him.

A cry came from outside the room, a woman's voice. "Father!"

Lord Bainen opened the chamber door and two young women hurried in, the older was blond, the younger dark-haired. They had both obviously been crying and appeared very upset.

"Father!" All etiquette was forgotten, even though it was not expected at a time like this. They hurried to the bed where he slept. "What has happened? Celebwen said that we would be told when we arrived here but Fyne would not tell us either. Is it not bad enough that we have been kept away from Father in the hours of darkness? Where is Tarlanc?" It was the blond, eldest daughter who spoke and she had sparks of temper coming from her eyes, even with the worry for her father.

"Come and sit down, my dear and all will be explained." Banwen took a hand from each of them. "My, but you are so cold. Come, the fire will warm you and I will have tea made." Galadriel moved beside Banwen to help her.

"We were so worried about Father, and Tarlanc seems to be missing as well." Tears streamed down the two faces again as they reluctantly left their father's side.

Bainen joined them. "You know then, what has happened to your poor stepmother?" He gently took the eldest girl's hands, Galadriel the other.

"Yes, the messenger came seeking Father last night, but he had already left our home and we could not find Tarlanc! We are so upset about Elnora. She was so sweet, we all loved her." Aeronwy, the blond daughter, told them with a small delicate sniff.

"Apart from Tarlanc." Branda sounded bitter.

"This is not the time for that!" Aeronwy berated her younger sister.

"They did not get on?" Garrick wanted to make sure of this fact.

"Not at all, Tarlanc blamed Elnora for Father wishing him to marry and settle down, seemed to think it was her doing." Branda wiped her pale face with a shaky hand. "What is happening? Please tell us? Will Father be alright?"

Lord Bainen spoke gently. "Your brother was caught last night, along with his friends, collaborating with orcs. There is evidence that he was the one to instigate the orc attacks on the town and the recent disappearances and killings." This was really not the way that they had wanted to break the news to them, but what choice did they have?

"No! I don't believe you. Tarlanc wanted Elnora dead? No..." Branda shook her head.

"I am afraid it is true. He was also caught trying to kill Lady Banwen."

Aeronwy cried once more. "I actually do believe all this. He has changed so much! He is not the kind brother I grew up with."

"In what way?" Galadriel's voice was soft and full of sympathy.

The two young women noticed her for the first time.

"Galadriel, I would like to introduce Aeronwy and Branda. This is Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien." Lord Bainen realised he had been remiss in introducing them all.

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Galadriel's face was full of sympathy.

"As do we. Father told us so much about you, Lady Galadriel. He likes you. It was yet another thing that Tarlanc did not agree with." Branda's voice was laced with bitterness.

"There were problems?" Galadriel asked again.

"Yes. Tarlanc changed after Father re-married. He really resented Elnora and thought she was beneath Father's position. They have argued long and very hard in the last few months. He used to be so sweet and would do anything for anyone. I want my brother back! I want the boy who would bring me flowers and sing Branda to sleep." Aeronwy cried into her hands and Galadriel pulled her into a tight hug.

Banwen came back with the tea. "Drink this, it will help."

Branda could not take the goblet, she was shaking too much. "He would not, Tarlanc would not. He is kind and sweet and would not hurt a soul."

It was obvious to them all that she would believe no ill of her brother.

"Branda, I caught him, _we _caught him, talking with the orcs." Garrick indicated the Galadhrim soldier, Magorion. "Tarlanc planned to have them murder Lady Banwen!"

"I was present." Magorion told her with a nod. "Orophin here was on the receiving end of Tarlanc's fist. He is living proof that you are not as sure of your brother as you think. They then left Orophin unconscious and defenseless to be found by the orcs. If we had not found him..." He shook his head at that.

Branda's face was white and her eyes wide. Against the dark colour of her hair, it was rather striking. She turned to look at the fragile-looking young elf in the bed. She could see he was battered and bruised and his ribs were bound. "He hurt you? And he tried to kill you?" More tears spilled down her cheeks. Orophin only nodded, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

Bainen knew this was a shock for the young women. It was obvious to him that they were not to blame. "Tarlanc is safe and held alone under guard. We will be speaking with him later this morning. We need to find out who he worked for and what he hoped to achieve. I think you should stay here with Lady Banwen and look after your Father. He has need of you in this time. Elnora's loss has hit him hard."

"I want you to stay here for as long as you want. Our home is yours for the time being." Banwen made her tone soft and non-accusatory.

"You would have us stay here, even though Tarlanc has tried to hurt you both?" Branda was surprised and touched.

"Yes, we would do that for you. It is obvious that you are not involved in your brother's villainy. Your family has been nothing other than true friends. It would not be right to blame you as well." Banwen could never blame the two pale girls. "It is time that you eat. You both need some flesh on those bones."

The mood of the chamber was slightly lighter then as the Lady of Fornost went about her mission of stuffing her guests.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The dream was vivid and rather shocking. A screech and flashes of colour and then he sat up in bed, blinking. Already the dream was fading as he truly entered the waking world.

He was sore and thirsty. He looked around the large hall. What had he been dreaming about? It was so vague already. How odd.

"Are you alright, Cel?" Caric asked from beside him. He had been about to awaken Celeborn from disturbed sleep when he had suddenly sat upright with a gasp.

"Yes, just a dream." He scrubbed at his face and then winced. His leg throbbed, letting him know it was still very much there.

"You are sure? You look much shaken." Caric sounded worried.

"I am sure, just sore and my leg throbs." The moment the words were out of his mouth, he wished them back. There was no way that Gytha would have missed them.

He was right. "I will make a tea!" Did she have to sound so cheerful about it?

"I think I know someone who woke on the wrong side of the bed!" Caric grinned at the annoyed glare Celeborn gave Gytha.

"So would you, if your leg felt as if it was burning!" Celeborn scowled at him.

"Is it bad?" The laughter and teasing were suddenly gone.

"Very, at the moment." He sighed. "I do not mean to snap. I am sorry."

"With a broken knee and you standing on it, I am not surprised that you are grumpy as a bear with a sore head." Gytha called over.

Celeborn took this time to look around. More of the injured and homeless had been released, either to new homes or the care of family or friends.

That would help take the pressure off of Gytha and the other healers. Maybe she would be able to get more than a few hours of snatched sleep now.

"I had to get to Ivorhen." It was a statement.

"I know, but you could still have stayed off of that leg! You would not be in so much pain now." Gytha stirred the tea. "Drink!"

He accepted the goblet with another scowl, but drank it thankfully all the same. It was as bitter as he expected, perhaps more so.

"I will look at your knee when the pain settles. I want to splint it properly, if the swelling allows." Gytha was frowning at him. If she had known his knee was broken it would have already been done, but the swelling had hidden that little fact.

"When can I ride?" He was deadly serious as well.

"Ride? Are you stupid! With a broken knee!" Gytha openly gaped at him, not something seen very often.

"I must get to Imladris. My daughter's husband is very ill, Legolas as well. I _have_ to get there and see what is happening." How could he convey his feeling of urgency?

"What if you injure your leg more?" It was Caric who spoke.

"Then I will be there and able to cope. I cannot stay here." Celeborn was adamant. He fought against the yawn that wanted to slip past his defences.

"My guard and I would accompany you." Amaruvdor surprised them all, him included if he were honest. He wanted to see the Elven Realm firsthand, to see if any of the stories were true, the stories that spoke of dwellings with golden ceilings and jewel-encrusted walls.

"You would be more than welcome." Celeborn could now keep an eye on the human and he would feel a lot better.

Gytha could not believe her ears. "I am not happy. Your leg needs rest, not racing across Middle-earth on a fool's errand!"

"I have to go sometime." Celeborn told her. He blinked sleepily, then realised what had happened. "You …you put sleep..."

"Did you really want to be awake when I set that knee? I don't think so!" Gytha looked triumphant!

"I did not want to sleep!" He sounded like a whiny elfling, but he had wanted to see the wound, actually he wanted to see if the infection in the wounds had lessened. He was worried about the burning feeling that seemed to be growing rather than abating.

She sat gently on the side of his bed. "Perhaps not, but _I wanted you to_! Celeborn, listen to me, start acting your age. This is going to hurt. You are going to hurt. I have to re-break the knee, you know that. I would not want anyone to be conscious for that." Gytha really was that worried about it.

Celeborn sighed, what could he do? What was done was done. "I understand Gytha, and thank you for caring. Just tell me honestly how the wounds are healing?

Gytha picked up on his worry. "You think there is a problem?" She watched him closely and reached out to test his forehead with the back of her hand. He did not seem to be feverish.

"I fear so. My leg really burns, although it may just be the break." He shrugged, yawning again.

"I promise I will tell you what is happening with your wounds, I will be honest with you. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." She was really touched by that. She knew well how he felt about their previous 'healer', not that Irfan deserved the honour of that title.

Celeborn struggled to stay awake. "You are a very good healer, Gytha. I want to speak to you about setting up healer training, coupled with Imladris. Elrond will want to be involved. You have some potential students already; Briena, Caelie, and even Bethany for starters."

"I was already leaning towards talking to them. Your recommendation seals that decision." Gytha smiled and suddenly looked years younger. "You are a good friend, Celeborn, I am honoured. Now please, my friend, sleep so that I can help you?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. So tired...

Gytha sat watching him for a bit, a sad look on her face, to see the proud elf hurting this badly. She waited to be certain that the herbs were working and he truly was asleep.

"Caelie, may I ask for your help?" She looked up to where the trainee shield maiden was helping Brennus drink some tea. The young scribe was doing much better this morning, awake for the first time since losing his hand, though too weak and drugged yet to be aware of much. He still had a minor fever, but the expected massive infection had yet to materialise.

"Of course, Gytha. Tell me what to do and I will do it." She sounded strong and sure, just what was needed in a healer. Yes, this one would bear watching too.

Wolraven looked up from where he sat with Caric. He smiled at Caelie. They had grown up together and had been close friends, though they had drifted apart over the years. Maybe, once the town was safe once more, he would renew their friendship. Good friends were hard to come by and it was too easy to lose them. He had learned that all too well.

She blushed and looked away, which confused him, hurrying to get what Gytha needed. He was completely unaware of his father's sudden intense look.

Caric saw where Wolraven's attention passed to, saw the smile and look in his eyes. He looked and saw Caelie. Sudden understanding dawned and he felt a warm feeling flood him. This was the first time since Ethalyn had passed away that Wolraven had taken notice of the opposite sex. This needed watching and sensitive handling.

All he could do was hope that finally his son was truly recovering.

Once Gytha was ready, she called Wolraven over as well. She would need his strength to break the callus of the already-knitting knee.

Caelie held the knee and Wolraven pulled hard on the leg as Gytha pressed down. The rest of the chamber waited for the sickening crack that they knew was to come.

It came swiftly. Then they all relaxed. Now Celeborn's knee could heal properly, without problems. It did not mean that they had to like hurting their friend though.

"Keep holding it. I need it straight. I have to look at the wounds." The other two did not move as Gytha removed the old bandages that swathed his leg from hip to ankle. She was worried, following their conversation. The fact that the leg was burning was not a good sign.

She almost sagged with relief. The infection was much better than it had been. She could only shake her head in wonder.

The numerous dark, thick stitches had once stood out stark against the bruised, swollen skin, but now the leg was almost back to normal. The stitches no longer pulled tight and it looked as if it had healed for a more than a week rather than days. If only all of her patients healed like this.

The knee, however, was so swollen and bruised that it was frightening. The splint would have to be carefully placed because of the previous wounds. She really did not want the knee to move at all. Celeborn would need a lot of pain medication in the next few days.

"How is it?" Ivorhen had woken with a start at the sound of the loud crack. He had quietly watched proceedings since then.

"His wounds are much better." Gytha smiled at him. "With the way that he is healing, he may be on his way by the weekend. How are you?"

"I have a headache. What happened?" Ivorhen was confused. The last thing he recalled was…was very vague, but it had to do with Tiera.

"I will get you something for that. Let me finish with Celeborn and I will come and look at you." She really wanted to check his eyes.

"What happened to Tiera? She looks pale." Ivorhen looked at the small bundle asleep next to him. Even now, she clutched a lock of his raven hair.

"It is a very long story. I will explain shortly, but rest and let me finish here?" She was bandaging Celeborn's wounds again, prior to splinting the knee.

Once finished, they gently propped the splinted leg on the pillows. That would help with the swelling that was growing slightly again after re-breaking the knee

"How are you feeling, Caric?" Gytha glanced at the new Mayor in the bed near Celeborn. He had watched the procedure worriedly.

"I am better. I think you could let me…" He stopped as Gytha snorted.

"Go? Eirien would have my hide. You really think I would do that? No, you are staying right where you are until I give you full permission to leave. Or I just might let slip what really happened that night with Jowan when you decided to irritate Irfan."

Caric went white. "But how did… You would not… She would kill me… she thought…" How did Gytha know of that?

"Da?" Wolraven looked entirely too interested.

"It was nothing, Raven, just a misunderstanding, your Ma would not understand." Caric told him. "I will stay here. I am quite comfortable and can keep an eye on Celeborn at the same time." He settled back against the pillows.

Wolraven was a little confused. "But Da you just said you wanted..."

"Your Da is fine, Raven. I am teasing him. Nothing happened that night apart from those two idiots getting very drunk and singing." Gytha winked at Caric and he relaxed. His naughty secret was safe for now… as long as he behaved.

"Oh." Wolraven sounded disappointed. For once he had thought there was something he did not know about his Da and it had caught his attention.

"He is still your old Da, the new Mayor." There was a twinkle in Gytha's eyes.

"Ma will really love that. Can you imagine her, Da, so proud of you?" Wolraven was proud as well. Maybe things would finally come right for them all.

"The letter should be getting to her soon." Caric was suddenly nervous again. How would she take the news?

"You worry too much, Caric. Eirien will be over the moon." Gytha stood. "I need to look at Ivorhen and the little one. Tiera has slept a long time."

"Go make sure they are both well." Caric smiled at her. He knew behind Gytha's gruff, hard manner was a heart of gold.

"I will." She crossed to Ivorhen's bed and stopped by his side.

"Now truly, how do you feel?"

"I am fine. See to Tiera first? She should not be sleeping like this." Ivorhen was worried about her.

"She is well, young one, just very tired." Gytha sat down beside him. "It appears that this little parcel of joy holds many secrets."

Ivorhen was still confused. How could a child of four hold secrets? "Secrets?"

She bent forward to whisper in his ear. Only he should hear this. They had to try and prevent it from becoming common knowledge. "Not only is Tiera a seer, she is an empath as well."

Ivorhen gaped at her and she nodded gently. "She healed you and then tried to heal everyone around. The poor dear is exhausted. That is why she is sleeping so heavily."

"I am glad she is well. Healed me? What was wrong?" He truly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your headaches were caused by a fracture that was bleeding. Your nose began to bleed."

Ivorhen automatically began to reach up with his right hand to touch his nose only to find that he could barely lift the hand. He changed to his left and felt for his nose. Dried blood flaked off on his fingers before Gytha could stop him.

"Don't." She warned him, moving his hand away from his face. "It may start to bleed again. Leave it a couple of hours and we will wash it. Your hair desperately needs a wash. You have had a helping hand in getting it in a state." Gytha had to tease, for even as they were talking Tierra had snuggled up against him and the hand tangled in his hair had pulled it back to suck on.

Ivorhen gave a small laugh. "Will I ever get my hair back?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Eventually, I think. How do you feel?" She had noted the weakness of his hand. "Give me the truth as well! I have had more than enough to put up with since Celeborn was hiding a broken knee."

"Celeborn?" He looked toward his friend with concern.

"He is asleep and probably will be for a while. I have set his knee. He will recover." Gytha reassured him.

"I am glad. I would not care to explain to Lord Elrond why he has not recovered." He sighed. "I can not feel my hand properly. It is there and yet not." He was truly puzzled.

"Let me see." She checked him over. Not only was his right arm weakened, but his right leg was as well, possibly his whole right side.

When she raised the blanket and exposed his unclad leg, Ivorhen was surprised. "Why have I no leggings on?" There was alarm and embarrassment in his voice.

"We had to remove your leggings to help treat you." She did not want to go into details just yet. "I think the problem with your arm is left over from the head injury, a lingering weakness. I think that you will recover fully. Compared with what could have happened, you have been very, very lucky. Celeborn wants to leave Bree by the end of the week, though I think he is being optimistic. I do not think he will be well enough." She held up her hand to stop his interruption. "You will not be going with him, even if he does heal enough. You will not be strong enough yet."

Luckily Wolraven stepped in to help. "I will help you change into fresh leggings. We can do so without disturbing Tiera."

As they did so Ivorhen carried on talking.

"I have to go with him. I am charged with his protection." Ivorhen told her. Once he was fully clothed once more he smiled gratefully at the young man. "Thank you, it is a relief. Especially with…" He looked down at Tierra.

"You are welcome." Raven smiled back.

Gytha continued without interruption.

"You can't even sit up, Ivorhen. How do you expect to mount a horse?" Gytha hated having to do this.

Bethany had entered the Hall in time to hear their conversation. "You can stay with us until you have recovered. We would be honoured to have you as our guest."

"I need to go with…"

Gytha interrupted him again. "It will not be possible, but I will make a deal with you, Ivorhen. _If you recover_, and if I am happy, we will look again nearer to when Celeborn is able to leave. Even with his rapid healing, I doubt he will be leaving as soon as he wants. You need rest and lots of it. Some good food would help as well. I don't think I have seen you eat at all these last few days." She was worried about that.

"I was feeling sick, the headache." He admitted sheepishly.

"And why did you not mention this?" She glowered at him.

"I was not aware it was something to worry about." His voice held a tinge of embarrassment.

"When did you last have a headache?" It was an unexpected question.

He had to think. "The last time I had a concussion, about two years ago."

"And you thought it was nothing when you had a constant headache? How old are you, exactly?" She crossed her arms as she spoke. Really, were all men the same, no matter what the race?

Ivorhen would not look at her, would not meet her eyes. He did not answer, for he knew she was right. He should have realised, but it was easy to think it would just stop and go away.

"My Elf?" A sleepy small voice was muffled against his chest.

"Sîdh, it is well, Penneth. Go back to sleep, you need the rest." He shushed the sleepy child.

"Need to go."

The look on Ivorhen's face was so funny that Gytha had to laugh. Bethany came to his rescue.

"I will see to you, my darling. Come to Ma." She gently lifted her child onto her hip. "We will be back." They left the chamber.

"She will be alright?" Ivorhen was still trying to absorb the fact that Tiera was empathic.

"Yes, we'll all look after her. Although, I think that she may have found a second father figure." She gently teased him. "I will make you that tea for your headache."

"She is easy to love. Her bravery with that orc still astounds me, and all because she would not climb over me for fear that she would hurt me. She is sweet." His eyes gleamed as he talked.

"Yes, you have been smitten." Gytha grinned as she mixed the tea.

"I think so." Ivorhen admitted with a lopsided grin. Gytha was not sure whether it was lopsided on purpose or not.

"Do you have any kiddies yet?" She was trying to keep him awake to examine him further. She could see Ivorhen was still very tired from his earlier seizure and his injuries.

"Nay, I am not even bonded yet. I would have children if they are like this little one." He grinned in Tiera's direction.

"You have been truly smitten, my friend. If you are not a father within two years, I will kiss an orc!" Gytha crowed as she returned with the goblet.

It brought a smile to Ivorhen's strained face. "Now, _that_ I would love to be around to see!" His eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I may assure that just to see you kiss an orc!" He felt it a safe enough statement, since he had not even met an elleth to touch his heart yet.

"I believe you would at that!" She had to laugh once more as she lifted his right hand. "Try to squeeze my hand?"

He did so, though it took more effort than he would ever have thought to make his fingers grip her hand.

"Good. Well done." She was pleased that his hand was not as weak as she had expected. She sat him up so he could drink.

"How is Celeborn? His knee was truly broken?" He accepted the goblet of tea with his left hand.

"Yes it was. It has been set properly now, but he will not be happy over the next few days. We had to re-break it." Gytha watched as he drank the herb.

"He will not like staying abed even longer." He grimaced at the taste that the herbs left.

"He will deal with it." A decidedly evil grin crossed her face as she turned to gaze at Celeborn. "Or I shall. It depends how he wishes to have this end."

"He will try to get you to change your mind." Ivorhen frowned, why had Gytha started slipping off to the left?

"Very much so, I fear." Caric admitted. "Celeborn was never good at being injured."

"He will learn to deal with it." She shared a secretive glance with Hyacinth. She had a plan, indeed.

It had not been lost on Gytha how diligently and well the young hobbit-lass cared for the injured and sick. She would watch her as a candidate for healer training too.

"Are you alright, Ivorhen?" The sudden worry in Caric's voice made her turn to look at the elf once more.

Ivorhen looked very confused, and well he might, for he was slumped to the right and appeared to be unable to hold himself up.

She should have expected this and hurried to reassure him. "Let me help you up, Ivorhen. This is because you are using your left hand and not holding yourself up. It will ease as you recover. You may find walking difficult for a short while."

"But why?" Ivorhen's eyes were scared and she could sympathise. He obviously had not expected his body to ignore his commands.

"It is weakness lingering from your head injury." She gently helped to prop him up, using the cushions and pillows to anchor him steady. "This will ease, you just need patience."

"Not if I am to go with Celeborn to Imladris." His tone was stubborn. Elrond had appointed him to be Celeborn's aid and protector. He was determined that he would carry out that duty to the best of his ability.

Gytha sighed softly. Were all elves this stubborn? "Celeborn will not be traveling for some time. Trust me with that. If, _and I do mean IF,_ you are recovered and I am happy with your recovery, we will talk again. I will not hear of this until I bring it up or I will give you medicine that you wish you never knew existed." She was half serious, half joking.

"I need to go with Celeborn…"

"You both have to get well. That, at the moment, should be of the highest priority, for both of you." Her voice was soft. "That is my main concern. Trust me, Ivorhen, you can't even sit up, let alone stand. I will do all that I can to help you. Don't fight me."

Ivorhen watched her closely. He could sense how sincere she was. He could only nod his agreement. He was tired. Now that the pain was eased by the tea, he was finding it hard to concentrate, especially when it seemed the chamber wanted to slide to the right… along with the rest of him.

"My Elf alright? He hurt?" Small feet pattered back into the Hall and hazel-green eyes gazed worriedly at Ivorhen.

"I am well, Penneth. Gytha gave me something that has helped. How are you?" He gestured with his left hand and she happily skipped the rest of the way to him.

"Glad. Tired." She tucked her thumb happily into her mouth again.

Ivorhen looked at her closely. She had dark rings beneath her eyes and looked quite pale and sleepy, not the happy little girl that he knew.

"Then why do we not take a nap together? I am tired too. We can have something to eat later, after we wake, then I can tell you a story." Ivorhen smiled at her.

"Will you?" Her eyes were wide once more and held a happy glint, much more like the child that she really was.

"Yes, really. Maybe, if you are a good girl, you may have a present." He chucked under her chin and she giggled.

"For me? What?" She liked presents. They were very few and far between in their harsh world.

"It would not be a surprise if I told you." He winked at Gytha. "Sleep and when you waken, you will see."

Tiera needed no further urging. She settled beside him, watching him closely, worship clear in her eyes. He began to softly sing to her.

Slowly her eyes closed as she settled to sleep, one hand slowly reaching to grasp his hair again.

"Gytha?" His voice was low and soft.

"Yes?" Her eyes were rather misty.

"Is there anyone here who can sew?" He did not look away from his precious burden.

"Yes, there are many, but Briena is one of the best. Why?"

"Will you ask her to come and talk to me?" He looked up with a smile.

"Of course!" She hurried to get the younger woman. She was easily found. One need only look wherever Athlon was.

Briena looked puzzled as she joined them. "What is wrong, Ivorhen?"

"If I can supply the materials, can you make something for me?" It was getting hard to think straight.

"Of course. What is it you want made?" Briena smiled, this would give her hands something to do while she waited for Athlon to waken again.

"Bethany, what is Tiera's favourite animal?" Her mother would know this.

"Rabbits, Tierra loves rabbits, soft and cuddly." Bethany told him.

I have some soft fur in my pack. If it is enough, will you make her a toy rabbit, a gift from me, with my deepest love?" Ivorhen blinked sleepily now.

"I will get your pack so that I can start." Briena could see that he would not be awake for much longer.

"Thank you. She deserves a present. As soon as I am well, I will make the baby something, maybe carve him an animal. Gytha, can I have some wood so that I can work? It will help my hand." Bethany had left.

"That would help." In fact it would do more than help. "I will have some found. How large a piece do you want?"

Ivorhen looked dazed. "Large enough to carve a horse for Erwan." He told her, sleepily.

"Leave it with me. Rest now, Ivorhen, you desperately…" Gytha did not need to finish it. Ivorhen had already fallen asleep, eyes closed.

Briena had returned with the pack and smiled at the sight the two made. "What should I do?"

"I will look for the fur. I am sure that Ivorhen would not mind." Gytha did so. Luckily the fur was lying on the top and she did not need to search for it. She handed it over. It was a soft brown and would be perfect.

"This will make a wonderful toy. I will get started right away. I will just get my kit." Briena hurried from the hall.

Gytha was pleased as she turned to Caric. "It will do Briena good to have something to do." Athlon was doing a lot better but he was still sleeping most of the time and until he woke properly, Briena would not relax totally.

"I agree and I think that was also part of Ivorhen's plan. Our friends understand more than we realise." Caric told her with a grin.

"Is that why they insist on being so awfully stubborn?" Gytha demanded.

"No that is just one quirk. If you think they are bad, wait until you have to treat Thranduil." He had to laugh at that. "He is even worse than Elrond and that is saying something!"

"They are worse than Celeborn? I know that Elrond can be a little… difficult when injured. I have seen it, but never dealt with him, but worse? He argues about everything and will not admit to being in pain."

"Trust me, this is nothing." Caric knew from experience and family stories.

Gytha actually groaned. "I do not wish to have to heal them in that case." Of course, she would, if necessary. There would be no doubt of that.

Caric laughed. They watched as Briena returned, she had even brought stuffing for the toy. They had no doubt that the rabbit would be finished by the time Ivorhen woke next.

"How is it going with the papers?" Now that it was quiet and things had calmed considerably, it was nice to be able to truly catch up with what was happening.

"Very long and hard. Cadeyrn was very clever, more so than I would have thought. The things we are finding are frightening, money being siphoned off, bribes to stop aid coming into Bree. I have a feeling that if we look into his affairs we will find some of the missing money. I would dearly like to speak with his wife." Caric sighed. The things he had found were worrying.

"If he were alive I would make him suffer." Gytha was not jesting and there was anger in her voice.

"Aye, I agree. But alas he is already receiving his dues in the Abyss. We can put this right. It may take some time and things will be hard but we will be a good town again." Caric was determined to make it so.

"You, Caric are going to be the best Mayor that this town has ever known." Gytha was serious. "You will make this town better than it has ever been and we will be behind you every step of the way."

Her words were met with agreement from all those around them. They were all agreed upon this. Caric blushed. How in the world had he inspired such loyalty?

He honestly did not know.

"Thank you, but I am not so sure that I am the right person for Mayor.

"Caric!" Gytha glared at him. "Trust us. You are the best person we could ever have. When Celeborn warned us of the orcs, Cadeyrn did nothing. _You _and Celeborn saw to the defence of the town. You made the plans that saved us from wrack and ruin and you are now the one that is putting right all that has been damaged. Is that not the mark of a leader?"

"Well… when you put it that way… but what if I get it wrong?" This was his biggest worry.

"You will not, trust me it is not in you. All you have ever done has been in the best interests of Bree. That is all that is asked of you. That is all that will ever be asked of you." Gytha was smiling at him. All through her little speech the others were nodding and sounding their agreements.

"I just hope you are right, Gytha. I would never forgive myself if I did something to harm Bree." Caric could not meet her eyes. He truly felt he was the wrong person for the job.

"Do you think Eirien would let you? Trust me, you will be fine." Gytha knew her friend would be behind her husband with everything she had..

"I will help you all the way, Da. You will be perfect." Wolraven told his father.

"Me too, Da!" Briena looked up from where she was cutting out the outline of the rabbit.

"Thank you. I fear I will need your support."

"Not from what I have seen so far." The voice came from behind them and they turned to see Captain Thunor. He was disheveled, with smudges of soot and blood on his cheek.

"Thunor, come and sit down. Raven, get him some food and drink. You look exhausted." Caric could see just how tired the Captain was.

"Thank you, Lord Mayor…"

That earned him a growl from Caric. "It has always been Caric to you, Thunor, and it always will be."

"Thank you, Caric." He smiled at that. He then sat down with a sigh.

"How is it going?" Caric knew that it would be bad out there after the collapse of the building.

"We have finally cleared it all and recovered all of the bodies. Everything is safe." He sighed. It had not been nice.

"I cannot thank you enough. I just wish I could have been there to help you all." Caric's voice was sincere.

"We all know that, Caric, and there is nothing more you could have done." Thunor knew what the new Mayor would have done to help.

"Tell me what is happening." Caric sat forward.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What is happening?" His own worries forgotten, Elrond sat forward, ignoring the stinging of his wounds.

"Calandor is having a seizure, Ada." Elladan answered as Gailarphen left their side to help.

They were all puzzled. How in the name of the Valar had Legolas known about this? Calandor had been alright. There was no sign of any distress, yet the Prince had known.

That side of the healing wing was in utter chaos. Doroniel looked terrified, with her hands to her mouth. Randis moved to comfort her. There was nothing he could do for Calandor apart from stay clear.

Ladeth and Talagan ran to assist Gailarphen from where they had been tending the other patients.

"He is fitting! I have been worried about this. The tea!" Ladeth ran for the tea while Talagan helped keep Calandor safe on the bed.

Calandor was foaming at the mouth. Randis moved so that Doroniel would be unable to see.

"What is happening?" Elrond asked, becoming more frustrated by the minute because he could not see.

"They are trying to help Calandor, Ada. The seizure is very bad." Elrohir answered.

"They are getting the tea for him." Elladan added.

"His heart." A small voice sounded amid the bedlam.

Eyes turned to face the speaker.

"Legolas?" Gailarphen would not dismiss this. He knew too much that was happening and was actually right.

"Cal's heart hurting." Legolas sounded scared.

Gailarphen reached for a wrist. The pulse was bounding and uneven, missing a beat now and again, like Thranduil's had. Valar, the Prince was right.

"I need some lhaew hûn nestadren salab as a paste and I need it now!" His voice was loud and urgent. "Calming tea, I need them last year!"

Chaos broke loose as Ladeth rushed to follow orders. The heart herb was the first thing she handed over. While she was making the tea, it would be working.

"Give me seizure paste as well." Calandor would be unable to drink the tea with the heart herb paste in his mouth. Thelion had come to help. He made the paste.

Gailarphen rubbed the heart paste into pale gums. This was not good. They would need to give this to Calandor frequently to prevent this again.

Legolas watched with wide scared eyes and tears fell down his cheeks. Glorfindel could not leave him like this.

"Legolas, would you and Fileg like to come outside and sit by the pond for a short while?" Glorfindel was aware of Thranduil's grateful look. He did not want his son to witness this.

"Go with Glorfindel, Ion-nin. Calandor will be alright, I promise."

Legolas looked hesitant and then to their surprise a little peep sounded.

"Fileg would like that. He would like to see the lake." It was said with a worried smile.

"Good, then come with me." Glorfindel very gently lifted Fileg from where he was on the bed beside Legolas and gently placed him in Legolas' arms and then he just as gently lifted the Prince and carried them from the chamber and outside. The last thing Legolas needed was to see this.

Gailarphen rubbed the last of the heart paste into the gums and then accepted the seizure paste. Calandor was already being rolled so that he could reach and he administered the paste as soon as he could. They all waited in tense silence as they waited out the fit.

Finally, Calandor gave one final twitch and lay still. Gailarphen then tested his pulse. The pulse was bounding. He counted it. 120… no wait 127, and that was without the missing beats, too fast and too infrequent. This was not good.

He waited, continuing to count. No one spoke in the chamber, all that could be heard was Doroniel's sobbing.

Finally the pulse began to slow as the herb did its job.

"I would like the calming tea now, saes." His voice was still tense. There was more damage here than they had realised.

Ladeth handed the goblet over silently, worried for the Mirkwood archer.

"Hennad." Talagan helped him to sit Calandor's limp form upright and then held him while Gailarphen fed him the tea.

Once finished, they set him back. Gailarphen turned to Talagan. "Stay with him." He took the pulse once more and sighed with relief, still not good, but much, much better. "I will speak with Thranduil and Doroniel."

Talagan nodded and took his place, knowing it was an honour to be singled out thusly while still a trainee.

Gailarphen rose tiredly. Valar, just when he thought things were getting better. He crossed to Doroniel's side. Once there, he sat on the bed, opposite to Randis.

"Doroniel, he is better. We stopped the fit and his pulse is coming down. I will not lie to you. The lightning strike has damaged his heart."

"I knew it had. He stopped breathing. Will he be alright?" This was an amazing lesson for her. Now she knew how the patient's relatives felt when she dealt with them.

"We can treat him, and yes, he will recover. It will take time and, like you, he will need rest. May I?" He gestured for her hand.

She nodded and held it out, watching as he felt for the artery and counted the pulse. She knew that it was high. She could feel the panicked thumping still.

"I want you to have some of the herb and some calming tea. I do not want to take any chances from this minute on, every four hours, tea and herb, alright?" Gailarphen was already calling for the heart herb paste. More had already been made.

"Yes, I would prefer to be safe. Thranduil?" Doroniel glanced over at the pale and worried King.

"The same, although he is already having it that frequently, due to his attacks. I need to speak with him. Are you alright, Randis?"

"Yes, Gailarphen, just worried." Randis was watching both of his friends having turned his chair.

"I understand. They will all be fine. If you need me, let me know. I will not be leaving the chamber." Gailarphen stood.

Thranduil looked up as Gailarphen crossed to his side. He blinked when Gailarphen asked where Legolas was.

"He went outside with Glorfindel so that he did not have to watch Calandor seizing."

"Good, that is the best thing. He would have been frightened." He sat on Thranduil's bed again, aware that Mithrandir was watching them. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well. How are Cal and Dor?" Thranduil wished that he could have gone to his friends side and helped comfort her. Mithrandir had prevented that, telling him that Gailarphen would not be happy if he did so.

"Calandor is sleeping now. The lightning has caused as much damage to his heart as it did yours. His heart-beat was uneven. I have treated that and it had eased already. Doroniel is panicked, that is normal. Again I am treating her, the same as the pair of you. Better than finding out later that we have missed it." Thranduil looked worried and was about to speak when Gailarphen held up his hand to stop him. "I will be checking Legolas as well."

Thranduil looked relieved. "Hennad."

"That is alright, mellon-nin." He gently picked up Thranduil's wrist. He counted the pulse. It was fast but acceptable. "We will continue to give you the herbs and tea at four hour intervals. I know it is all bitter but it is necessary."

"I do not care about that. I care about being alive to see my son grow." There was surety in Thranduil's voice and all who heard it felt their hearts glow. Perhaps, finally the threat of pellin in the King was over. Perhaps now Mirkwood herself could begin to truly recover.

"Good. That is good to hear. Ah, here is the herb." He took the small slip of paste from Ladeth. "Open and I will rub it in."

Thranduil did as he was told and waited patiently for the healer to rub the bitter herb into his gums. He hated this, hated this weakness. But it would ease. It would get better.

"We did not want Legolas to see Calandor like that. Glorfindel took him outside." He lay back. "They will both be alright?" He looked back over at Doroniel.

He had missed the fact that they had moved the two beds together. This way Doroniel could touch Calandor and reassure herself that he really was alright. This was better; the close contact would help their bond and help both to heal faster than they would otherwise do.

"Yes, they will both be well. I am sure that by the time Celeborn gets here we will all be well enough to accompany you to Fornost." Gailarphen smiled. Of this he was sure, though he would be staying. Nestoron and Faelien had need of him, as did his beloved home.

"Good, Legolas is already looking forward to the wedding and also having an elfling to play with." Thranduil smiled fondly at the memory. He would admit he was as surprised as Faelien and the others when Legolas had known about the laes and then the horses!

"That was rather amazing." The two of them gently laughed as Thranduil sipped the tea he was handed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Glorfindel was keenly aware of the precious package that he carried. Legolas chatted happily as he was carried out of the healing wing. This was the first time since their arrival that he had been outside to see Anor's rays.

Legolas sighed contentedly as the warmth of the sun hit his face and heard the wind in his ears. He closed his eyes and raised his face with a smile.

"Are you enjoying this, Penneth?" Glorfindel smiled at the happy face.

His reply was a peep and he laughed.

"Yes, Glorfy. Very nice. I miss the trees. I touch one?" The blue eyes opened.

"Of course, Caun-nin." He carried Legolas to the nearest trees.

"Las. I called Las."

"Then I will call you Las too. So you want to be an archer? You like archery?" He doubted that the Prince had truly thought that far ahead.

"Yes! I hit target." Legolas sounded proud.

"Can you now, and how far is the target?" He hid his amusement. It was obvious that Legolas was being humoured.

Legolas looked around, seriously. "That beech." He pointed with his splinted hand.

The beech tree was at least a good fifty feet from them. Not even a mid-training novice could reach that far.

"Does your Ada help you hold the bow?" It was a trick that many parents used to encourage their children.

Legolas frowned and looked a little annoyed. That surprised Glorfindel. He did not often get angry, but…

"No, I do."

"You do, all by yourself?" Glorfindel wanted to clarify the situation.

A voice sounded from above, in one of the trees. "Yes, Legolas does it all by himself. He is one of our brightest young archers." Thoronhen had been taking advantage of the calm of Imladris to enjoy the trees when he had overheard the conversation. He had to join in. Legolas did not deserve to be doubted like that.

"He is?" Glorfindel did not seem surprised to see Thoronhen as he leapt down to join them on the ground.

"Yes, he was shooting before he reached the age of sixteen. Legolas is one of the best I have ever seen at such a young age." Thoronhen smiled at the small Prince, who blushed.

"Still miss." He muttered.

"Once. I have only ever seen you miss the target once and that was when your Ada distracted you." Thoronhen was serious, Glorfindel could see that.

"When your arms heal, I would like to see you shoot. Mayhap we could shoot together, practice a little?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas turned to him with wide astonished eyes, anger all forgotten. "Me?"

"You." It was emphatic. Glorfindel saw Thoronhen nod happily.

"You help me?" Wonder shone from his eyes.

"Yes, Legolas, I will help you with whatever you want, although it sounds as if you do not need that much help. Come, you need to say hello to your friend and Fileg needs to see the pond." Glorfindel needed to speak to Thranduil later. He needed to know how far ahead Legolas was in his training. He wondered what in Arda had persuaded them to train the elfling. He should be having fun…

"Beech happy, he knew we were coming." As they came closer Legolas reached out for the rough bark as Glorfindel sat him close to the trunk.

"That is good, is he happy to be awake?" Glorfindel and Thoronhen stood nearby as Legolas carried out his 'conversation' with the tree.

While he was distracted, they spoke quietly.

Legolas greatly enjoyed the conversation. The tree was happy with the buds that were beginning to grow on its boughs. Birds had begun to make their nests and already there was a family of mice growing in the roots. Legolas was glad for all that.

Chattering sounded from above them and he looked up with a small wince of pain, pleased when the others did not notice. It was a bright red, bushy-tailed squirrel.

_/Hello, mellon-nin, are you well/ _Legolas watched him with wide eyes.

_/I am hungry. It is cold./ _Beady black eyes regarded him curiously.

_/You have food/ _Legolas was worried for the small animal.

_/Somewhere… I want to remember. I think it is here…/ _The squirrel was confused.

_/You like nuts/ _Legolas had a sudden idea.

_/I love nuts, seeds and things…so much fun finding them… when I can recall where I left them…/_

_/Wait here a minute/ _Legolas begged him. "Glorfy?"

"Yes, Penneth?" Glorfindel looked down and frowned. Legolas looked pale again.

"Do you have some nuts?" Legolas asked him.

Hope filled both Glorfindel and Thoronhen. Legolas was hungry for nuts? "Not with me, but we can get you some. Would you like that?"

"Saes." Legolas beamed at him.

"I will go to the kitchen." Thoronhen ruffled the silken hair before hurrying away.

"Would you like to go to the lake now?" Glorfindel was aware of the duckling.

"Saes." Legolas turned blue eyes back to the squirrel.

_/We are going to sit by the lake. If you wait, we will bring you some nuts./_

_/You will do that for me/_

_/Yes, I will! I like all of the animals./_

_/Las is kind to us./ _The little voice sounded beside him. Fileg had joined the conversation.

_/Las, the Prince that can hear us? That is you/_

_/Yes it is me. I would help you all, if I could./ _Legolas told him.

_/You would really do that for me/ _The squirrel did not quite believe it.

_/Yes. You should stay in the tree./ _Legolas smiled. _/Fileg, we go to the pond/_

_/At last, my poor feathers need a good cleaning/ _The duckling muttered.

_/You may not be able to do that with your poor wing. I am sure that Glorfindel will help you./ _Legolas assured him.

"Glorfindel, can we go to the pond now?" Legolas sighed contentedly. He knew his horse was alright. He wanted to see Gwaloth, but he was getting very tired now and once Fileg had bathed, he wanted to see his Ada. He also knew that Calandor was alright now.

"Of course, Legolas. You hold Fileg gently and we will go now. Your friend is alright?" Glorfindel had no doubt that Legolas could talk to the trees. Thranduil could, so it was not beyond the realms of possibility. He himself had been resurrected by the Valar and that should have been impossible. Who was he to say that it could not be done?

"They happy it warmer." Legolas gently cradled Fileg. He could feel the little bird's aching wing. Fileg would need some herbs as much as he did. His leg was hurting, as well as his head.

"Good and it will only get better. Here we are at the pond. Let me sit you down and I will help Fileg. He knows he cannot swim?" He was gentle with Legolas but did not miss the wince. Tea would be in order when they got back, if the pinched look said anything.

"Yes, Fileg knows. Would you help him wash his wing? He cannot do it on his own." Legolas worried for his friend.

"Of course, I would be honoured." Glorfindel lifted the fluffy duckling. Soon he would lose the fuzzy yellow feathers and become grey like the rest of his kind. Glorfindel stopped and blinked.

He was holding a _duckling_ in his hands. He, who was terrified of ducks. When on Arda had that happened? He had not liked ducks and had been… well, he was not now.

"He thanks you. Fileg says that not all ducks are like she was. She was naughty. Did she really bite you?" It was an innocent question.

"Yes, she did, but she did not realise I would not harm her or her family. It was a long time ago." Maybe it was time to let it go?

"Should not have done that." Legolas' voice was soft as he watched Fileg trying to splash with his good wing.

"No, but she was scared. We all do things when we are scared." Glorfindel could see it all so differently now. How strange, that it had taken an elfling Prince and an injured duckling for things to become clear.

"Like running to hide?" Legolas' voice was soft and he would not look up at Glorfindel.

There was something in Legolas' voice that made Glorfindel pause. Pause and consider his options. He did not want to scare Legolas.

"Like running to hide. Have you run to hide? I have, and probably will again." Fileg had stilled to watch Legolas.

"I have. You have?" Legolas would look at neither of them.

"Yes, I have. You would be surprised, Penneth. When did you run?" Glorfindel was careful with what he was saying.

"You?" Big sorrowful eyes looked at him.

"It was after I returned to Middle-earth. I was frightened of fire." He still was to a certain extent. "I was fighting orcs when I saw flame and thought it was a Balrog. I ran. It was your Ada and Elrond, coming to save me."

"I hid." Even with elven hearing, Glorfindel struggled to hear what Legolas said. "Nana told me to hide and stay quiet. I hid in the tree. I should have helped her. I should have stopped them hurting her." Tears ran down the pale cheeks.

"From what I hear, Penneth, you tried and were hurt. Sometimes, the right thing is also the hardest thing to do." Glorfindel knew that of old.

"Not good enough." He sniffed hard and Glorfindel was suddenly worried. Legolas was still recovering from a major head injury and this may not be helping.

"It was more than good enough, Legolas. You are still with us and I, for one, am very glad about that." He pulled Legolas to him and gently hugged him. No wonder Legolas had almost faded, if he still blamed himself for his Naneth's death.

"Nana told me to stay quiet and be brave. How can I be brave when I am so scared of them?" Legolas' voice was hoarse.

"Scared of whom, Legolas?" Glorfindel was suddenly aware that this was possibly the first time that Legolas had spoken about the incident.

"Them, the Monsters. They are so scary." Legolas shuddered in his arms.

Thoronhen hurried back with the promised nuts but stopped when he became aware of the discussion. He sat down nearby. Legolas needed this.

"I know, Penneth, but I promise I will show you that they are not. They are just nasty and mean. Once you realise that, and the fact that they are just ugly, stupid and smelly, it will help." He hoped to get a laugh from Legolas, but to no avail.

"I dream of them. I try not to, but I do."

Glorfindel knew all about nightmares. "I do too." Wide, worried eyes looked into his and he had a sudden idea. "Legolas, could I ask you for some help?"

"Yes." Legolas looked worried once more.

"If I dream, will you wake me? That nasty Balrog still comes for me." Glorfindel admitted.

"He does? Nasty thing. I will help." Determination filled the small voice.

"Good, and I will do the same for you. That way we have no nightmares." Glorfindel sounded smug.

"I like that." A peep. "Fileg likes that."

"Good. Ah, Thoronhen has returned with the nuts for you." Glorfindel smiled.

"Not mine, for the squirrel." Legolas pointed to the squirrel. He had moved nearer to them.

"The squirrel?" Glorfindel laughed. He should have realised that Legolas would care for the animals.

"He hungry. Not remember where he hid his nuts. I said I would get him some." Legolas suddenly yawned.

"Good, we will leave them for him. It is time that I get you back inside. We need to dry Fileg." Glorfindel watched as Thoronhen left the nuts for the furry creature and then gently picked Legolas up. Thoronhen did the same gently for Fileg, who was actually quite dry.

They made their way slowly back into the healing wing. As they did, Legolas snuggled deeper into Glorfindel's arms. This was almost as good as with his Ada... almost.

He almost felt regret when the house closed in around him and yet he also felt a sense of relief. The pain was getting worse in his leg. How he wished he could stand.

"There we are, Las, did you enjoy being outside?" Glorfindel was careful as they entered the open doorway. The last thing he wanted was to knock the fractured leg.

"Yes, hennad. I hoped to see Gwaihir." Legolas was happy now.

"I am sure that you will see him at some point." Glorfindel had to smile. Legolas really did love all of nature.

"I will? I ride?" Legolas' eyes were wide.

"I am sure that one of the Eagles would love to do that for you." He suddenly realised that Legolas was looking over his shoulder at the open doorway, a look of terror on his face. "Legolas?" Silence, but the elfling began to shake in his arms. "Legolas?"

"Monsters. There are Monsters here."

"No, Legolas, there are no monsters here. Imladris is protected, hidden." Glorfindel tried to explain.

"No! Monsters!" Tears welled in Legolas' eyes. He had not looked away from the tree. "Nasty men too."

"Legolas, where are you?" Glorfindel began to suspect Legolas was again hearing something that he could not.

"Birds see them creeping..."

Glorfindel waited for no more. He hurried into the healing wing. He was surprised to see Elrond talking with his sons.

Thranduil looked up as they entered, relieved to see that they were back. He had been worried about them. His smile faltered as he saw the grim set to Glorfindel's face and the way Legolas seemed to be clamped on to him.

He arched an eyebrow as he was handed Legolas and the elfling tried to bury himself against his chest.

"Later." It was a terse single word. Thranduil understood and nodded. He then watched the Balrog Slayer hurry over to their friend.

"Elrond."

"What is wrong, Glorfindel?" Elrond could hear how worried he was.

"Legolas tells me that we have a party of orcs heading this way, men as well."

"Let me see." Elrond relaxed and sent the power of Vilya forth to probe Imladris, the hidden valley under his protection. There was evidence of strain as he raised his head and spoke again. "There is nothing. I can sense nothing out of the ordinary."

Gwaihir spoke from above them as he stuck his head in a window. "That is because the little one was too terrified to give the correct information."

Glorfindel looked up. "What do you mean, Gwaihir?"

"The bird that spoke to Legolas was young and excited. The orcs are not in Imladris. They are yet marching towards us, perhaps a day and a half to the west. Legolas is right, there are men with them."

"That gives us time to prepare and position our defenses." Glorfindel rested a hand on Elrond's shoulder in reassurance. "They will not enter Imladris. If they do, it will only be after my hard-won death." Glorfindel vowed as he rose.

"Take my guards, they will want to help." Thranduil hugged his crying son. Fileg peeped in distress beside him. "Valar, I want to help!"

"No! Ada, get hurt! Baw, saes, no!" Legolas was truly terrified.

"I am going nowhere, Ion-nin. Ú-cared nîr, I am staying with you." Thranduil told the frightened elfling in his arms. "I will never leave you."

"I will gather the men. Hennad, Thranduil. Their aid will help." Glorfindel would not let these invaders get to his home. He left to alert the Imladris soldiers to prepare for battle.

Elladan spoke up. "Ada, we want to go with them. We can help." It had been an unspoken agreement with his twin. They hated orcs with a vengeance. Even though they no longer hunted them, if the orcs were coming to threaten their home, they could not sit idly by.

"I would prefer you stay here. I know you wish to fight, but I need you both here." Elrond's voice was tentative.

"Your Adar needs you beside him. Please, stay for this?" Gailarphen quietly requested.

"No go. Hurt. Please, not go." Legolas sobbed.

It was that which decided the question for them. Elrohir rose and went to the distraught elfling Prince.

"We will stay, Legolas. Sîdh, we will stay." He brushed the rumpled hair. "Are you hurting?" He could see the strain around his eyes.

Legolas nodded then told him seriously through his tears. "And Fileg, he hurts too."

Elrohir reached forward and brushed the tears away. "I will get you something, Penneth."

"Why did you not tell me you were hurting, Las?" Thranduil was worried once more.

"Monsters. Lots of Monsters." Legolas shivered and tried to hide in his father's shoulder.

Thranduil wrapped his arms protectively around his son. "They are not here, Penneth. I will not let them get you." He understood Legolas' fear, after all that had happened.

"They coming." The little voice quivered.

"They will not." Glorfindel had come back to the ward, after alerting the Gon on duty to muster the soldiers together. "Remember what I said about them being smelly and stupid?"

Legolas nodded.

"This just proves how stupid they are. They are heading for a heavily guarded area and we have had warning from you and Gwaihir. If they attack, they will be stopped." Glorfindel was confident of that.

"You run?" Legolas' voice was soft.

Thranduil was confused, but Glorfindel knew what he was saying.

"No Legolas I will not run. I will stay at your side." Glorfindel made it a solemn promise.

"Good, Ro?" Legolas turned to the younger twin.

"We will stay with you, Legolas. Have no fear." They would be here, if by some unlikely chance the orcs got here. "Have this tea, it will help. If Fileg will let me, I will give him some as well."

Fileg peeped, then waddled to the young ellon. As Legolas took his tea, so did Fileg.

"He is cute." Elrohir gently brushed the fuzzy feathers. Beneath the yellow, grey feathers were forming. He would not be a little duckling for long.

"He likes you." Legolas sniffled, relieved now that he knew his friends and, most importantly, Ada would be staying with him, not going off to face the Monsters.

"He does? Why is that?" Elrohir was surprised.

"You are kind and gentle. He likes his feathers stroked." Thranduil gently wiped the tears from Legolas' face, pleased that Legolas had not realised that some of his friends would be going along with the Imladris army.

Elrohir smiled down at Legolas as he yawned. "I am? That is good to hear, I do try. Do you feel better now?" He had added a sleeping herb to the tea for Legolas' pain. He was, after all, still healing and had a little too much excitement recently.

"Yes." Another yawn surprised Legolas. Fileg had settled and was already asleep, his head tucked under his good wing.

"Why not sleep and when you wake up, we can have something nice to eat, if you would like?" Elrohir asked.

"No soup?" Legolas sounded wary.

"No soup, if you wish it." He could understand the elfling's frustration at just having soup to eat. It was so good to hear him wishing for more than that.

"No!" Legolas was adamant despite his tiredness and enclosing darkness.

"I will make it so!" Elrohir teased him. "Sleep, Penneth. Fileg is."

Legolas glanced at the bird and he was indeed fast asleep. He yawned again.

"I sleep." He snuggled further into his father's side and sighed with relief as his pain eased. Soon he stilled, obviously asleep.

"He is wonderful." Elrohir's voice was soft. "I always wanted a younger brother and Legolas fits that perfectly. I am honoured to know him."

"Yes, he is very special. He loves you and Elladan. When we returned last time to Mirkwood, you were all he would gabble about." Legolas had been too young to really be able to hold a true conversation. All he could say was 'Dan and Ro', or 'Wen'.

"We missed you both greatly. It was too quiet without elfling giggles. I doubt we will hear them again in the Last Homely House, not for a long time yet." He felt so very protective towards Legolas.

"Who knows what the morrow will bring? One can never tell." Thranduil told him sagely.

"But Nana has sailed!" His heart hurt at the thought. He was also a little shocked.

"Yes, but there are other circumstances that can bring a child into your life. Is Legolas a brother by blood?" Thranduil hugged his only son.

"No, but it does not matter…" Elrohir told him. "Oh, I see what you mean. I understand now."

"Good, the Valar seem to have their own plans for our lives. We cannot always guess what they are." Legolas was an example of that, special and wonderful.

"I am glad of that." He stroked Legolas' hair once more. "I should get back to Ada. He is…"

As he spoke, Elrohir stood and took one step away from the bed but then fell to the floor, his eyes wide and staring.

"Elrohir!" Thranduil could not move with Legolas on his lap like he was and he had been told in no uncertain terms not to move without assistance. Gailarphen was taking no chances.

Gailarphen rushed to Elrohir's side. "He is having another vision."

Talagon rushed to help him lift Elrohir onto a bed. As before, they could only wait out the vision.

Thranduil was glad that Legolas was not awake to see this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

/_Elrohir was in the healing wing. He could see Elladan asleep in the chair near Ada's bed. Arwen was again absent from the healing ward. Glorfindel slept on one of the beds next to Thranduil and Legolas. He was turned towards them so that, if needed, he could get up right away._

_Elrond sat upright in the bed, talking quietly to Gailarphen. As he watched, the healer began to unwind the bandages binding Ada's eyes. He moved forward to speak. Ada should not be alone at a time like this._

_/Ada…/ They took no notice of him and he stopped. It suddenly dawned on him that he was having another vision._

_A deep, gentle voice spoke to him and him alone._

_/The time for need has ended. His visions will return as before and yours will end. The visions were necessary to be seen and heeded. We regret your distress but very proud of you. You will have no more, for the rightful seer returns to strength and another finds the gift. We thank you, Elrohir Elrondion. One day we will do so in person./_

_The voice faded. As he watched, the bandages finally were removed and Ada's eyes were washed._

_Gailarphen spoke. /Open them now, Elrond, and tell me what you can see./ _

_Elrohir heard Ada's breath hitch as he opened his eyes. Would his fears be fulfilled?_

_For a long time there was no reaction, nothing._

_/Elrond/ Uncertainty tinged Gailarphen's voice with anxiety._

_The silence lengthened._

"_I can see. Not properly and it is very blurred, but I can see/ Elrond's face lit with a joy to rival Anor in its splendor._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The younger twin groaned from the bed as his body lost the rigidity of the vision trance. "Elrohir are you alright?" Gailarphen had prepared the Miruvor and sweetened tea.

Elladan was suddenly quite glad that it had been decided they would stay in Imladris. If this had happened in front of the orcs or during the battle… "Ro? Muindor-nin, are you alright? Please, be alright."

A bleary grey eye opened a slit then closed again with another groan.

"Ro?" Elladan was truly scared. Even Adar had been frightened at Thranduil's panicked cry.

Elrohir gave a mumbled response. "M'alright… headache." He was not telling the whole truth, his skull felt like it had a dwarf beating on it with a really big hammer. His whole body ached again.

"I will make you something for it." Talagon hurried away.

"What did you see?" Gailarphen asked right away.

"I am not sure. It was the oddest thing I have ever seen. I think I would prefer to wait, to see if it happens." Elrohir admitted. The last thing he wanted was to get everyone's hopes too high, only to have them dashed again, especially Ada's.

"It was nothing major or worrying?" Elladan asked.

"No, when it happens, Dan, I will tell you." Elrohir spoke softly, with closed eyes.

"Elrohir is well?" Thranduil had been quite worried, seeing his son's friend collapse like that. Oh, he had seen it with both Elrond and Galadriel, but to see it happen to one so young had been startling, to say the least

Elrohir answered. "Yes, I am well Aran Thranduil."

"He will be once he drinks this." Gailarphen handed Elrohir the goblet of miruvor.

"I will let Ada know that you are alright." Elladan knew that Elrond was worried about Elrohir and that his anxiety was only compounded because he could not see what was going on.

Elrohir took the drink and sipped it.

"Where is Bremoline?" Thranduil suddenly realised that he had not seen his friend and captain for some time.

Gailarphen could have groaned. He would ask now! "I made him sleep."

"For two days!" Thranduil was aghast.

"Neither he nor Eirien would rest. They needed the rest after the trial of the journey. I had no choice." Gailarphen admitted.

"_Eirien_? You drugged Eirien?" Thranduil's eyes were wide with a mixture of admiration and shock. "Have you lost your mind!" There were sniggers from others around the chamber, even Elrond.

"She would not rest. She fussed over Legolas constantly. Arwen was ready to have words with her. I think that given half a chance she would have killed Irfan for some of the things he had a hand in." Gailarphen's voice was grim. When Glorfindel had told them of her little discussion in Irfan's room…

"She will be very mad at you." It was a simple statement. "So will Brem…"

"I am here, Thranduil. What has happened?" Bremoline hurried through the chamber. "Lathron said there was some sort of trouble with orcs." He hurried to his King's side before skidding to a halt in shock as he saw his Prince. "Legolas?"

Bremoline certainly looked much better He was no longer grey with exhaustion. He had colour in his cheeks and his eyes were bright. He had bathed and wore fresh clothes as well.

Thranduil smiled brightly. "He is much better, mellon-nin. He has even been awake and outside to see the trees. He even gathered news of the orcs that are heading this way."

"Your Home Guard will be ready. Thoronhen is gathering them now."

"I knew you would say that. You face the orcs daily and can be of great help with preparations." Thranduil knew that his friend was one of the best strategists available.

"It would be a pleasure. They will not get to you."

"I know, mellon-nin."

"How is Elrond?"

"Still blind. I fear he despairs over it, but he is putting on a brave face."

"I am sorry to hear that. He does look better though, stronger."

"It is a relief that we are all finally beginning to heal. We may look something like normal when Celeborn arrives!" Thranduil smiled.

"Yes we have…

"Gailarphen where are you!" The feminine voice was loud and angry.

They looked at each other and spoke together. "Eirien."

Gailarphen was stern as he stepped to meet her near the doorway. "I am here, Eirien. I would ask you to lower your voice. This _is a healing ward_ and my patients must not be disturbed."

"You drugged me!" Eirien shook her finger at the tall, dark-haired healer.

"You needed it." Gailarphen was not moved nor worried by Eirien's admonition, not when he got a good look at her.

This was the Eirien he knew of old, eyes sparkling with vitality. She had a warm glow to her skin and no longer had black smudges under her eyes.

"That is no excuse to go around drugging decent people!" She had her hands on her hips and her eyes flared with anger.

"Is that why you do it?" He smiled amiably.

"It is not right, doing that to…" She stopped and blinked at him, the wind well and truly taken out of her sails. "What did you say?"

"You do it. I have witnessed it." He had to hide an even wider smile as Thranduil snickered under his breath.

"But, that was different, Caric was…"

Gailarphen nodded sagely. "He was exhausted and out on his feet. He also would not accept the fact. Sounds rather familiar, do you not think?" His smile was really wide now.

Eirien had the grace to blush almost as red as her hair. What could she say? He was right. He had been there at the time. Caric had been exhausted after working three days with no rest, alone on the gates at Bree and had fallen victim to the illness that had been going around the town. The stubborn mule would not accept that he needed rest, needed to sleep.

The illness in Bree had been so bad that Elrond had gone to help when he heard of it. Gailarphen had gone with him.

Eirien had just helped Caric along a little by adding a few sleeping herbs to his ale when he was not looking. She knew that he liked to drink the ale slowly as he ate his meal so she knew he would just have finished it when she was ready for him.

True to form, by the end of the meal he was well ready for his bed. It had taken weeks for him to recover from the illness.

But Gailarphen was right, she could not talk. She was as guilty as he.

"I will forgive you…" Thranduil did laugh this time. "…this time, but if you do this again I will have your hide! Two days, _two whole days_ wasted sleeping when I have things that I need to be doing." Her face darkened at the thought of one of them.

It brightened though when she saw Legolas, the way he was snuggled against his Ada. "Oh, the poor dear."

Gailarphen had to smile at that. Eirien was off and running, like a horse fresh from winter stabling! Nothing about their friend would ever change. She would always be a mother first, beneath the mantles of warrior and wife.

"He looks so much better." Eirien beamed at Thranduil as she brushed the blond hair away from the child's pale face.

"He is finally beginning to recover. He is no longer having nightmares and he slept the night through. I cannot say what a relief that is." Thranduil was grateful.

"I am glad, it is time he recovered. I know of one little girl in Bree who will love him to pieces." Eirien had no doubt whom Briena would choose to hold her flowers at the wedding. She just hoped that Athlon would be alive to see the day. She was so worried about them all.

"Oh? I do not think we have met in that case." Thranduil could see her worry and tried to keep her occupied.

"Her name is Tiera. She is one of the most delightful children I think I have ever met. She is four and so adorable. I think Briena would take her into her own family if given the chance!" Eirien's smile was a little watery.

"I am sure that they are all well and recovering much as the others." He glanced over at Elrond, who lay wearily back against the pillows that covered the bed. His burns did look better, he looked stronger.

"Where is Elrohir?" Eirien suddenly realised that the younger twin was not there. She had grown fond of both of them during their urgent ride to Imladris.

"He had a vision and I think he is… yes, he is sleeping there." Thranduil indicated a bed further into the ward. Gailarphen had finished feeding Elrohir the miruvor and tea. Sleep was the best thing now.

"So young to be going through this, all of you." Eirien sniffed. "I will be back, I need to see Elrond."

She did not wait for an answer, just sailed forth. Thranduil could only shake his head as Gailarphen moved near him so that he could begin to form a plan on how to deal with Legolas and the orcs. Glorfindel soon joined them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morning dawned wet and misty with a chill in the air. There was a strange atmosphere to the forest. Silence lay like a thick blanket and not even the birds seemed to have left the safe havens they had found the night before. The world was waiting and tense.

Slim elusive figures slipped silently through and beneath the trees. If you blinked they were gone, they were that quick.

The Great Eagles had reported the approach of the incoming army. Their defenses were prepared and all the elven patrols now had to do was get into place and wait.

The figures that slipped through the trees were the Mirkwood Home Guard, more at home among the branches than the Imladris soldiers. They could move with a silent swiftness that even the Imladris elves had to admire. They could all move silently, but nowhere near the level that their woodland cousins did.

Bremoline was placed in charge of the army, chosen because of his extensive experience leading the Mirkwood elves against the fell creatures of his home.

Euronon, second in command, led the Imladris soldiers. Captain Ivorhen would normally have taken the lead, but he was currently not there. Thoronhen was in charge of the Mirkwood group. The Lothlorien elves joined them.

The group consisted primarily of those who had been together on the journey from the cave. They had learned mutual respect, therefore worked well together.

Silent gestures from Bremoline showed where he wanted the elves placed. They did as they had been bidden with quiet determination.

They were positioned just outside the Imladris border and were soon well concealed. The orcs were in for a great surprise. Imladris would not let them past the borders.

Silence fell as the elves blended into the surrounding area and all grew calm again. No one would know they were there since even the few creatures accepted their presence.

Back in Imladris, Elrond was ready to reach out with Vilya. He was determined to keep these abominations away from his home. He was ready and able, after a night drugged to make him sleep

Morning turned to midday. As Anor reached her zenith, Elrond sensed the first tingle of alarm from Vilya's protective power that cloaked Imladris.

"They are here." His voice was hard. Although he had abandoned warrior ways in favor of the healing gift, his hand itched to reach to his side for Hadafang, although he knew that his blade was not there and he was in no fit state to use a sword yet.

The chamber went silent and Legolas whispered fearfully.

"Ada, the trees are scared!"

"I know, Las, I feel it too, but I am here to protect you. Look, see Glorfindel and your friends are here as well." He tried to soothe his son.

He looked up into Gailarphen's eyes. He hated doing this to Legolas but perhaps it was the best thing. His eyes begged his friend silently.

Gailarphen nodded and he crossed to speak softly to Legolas. "Are you in pain, penneth? You look pale."

Legolas looked up with wide, terrified eyes. "Monsters. They want to hurt us."

"They will not. We will make sure of that. We must make sure that you are not hurting." He reached out to brush the blond hair from the blessedly cool forehead. "And you are hurting are you not?"

"A little." The voice was small. A peep alerted them to Fileg. "Fileg hurts too."

It seemed to the healer that the Prince was more worried about the small duckling's pain than he was about his own.

"I will make sure that he has something for it." At hearing about the Prince's pain, Eirien hurried over from where she had been urging Faelien to eat.

"Legolas is not feeling well?" She was concerned and moved next to the small elfling.

"Would you like to come get a hug and give your poor Ada a break from holding you?" Thranduil had not let Legolas go since he had returned from outside the day before.

Legolas peered at her with intense seriousness. He loved being with his Ada, but he did miss Nana so much… perhaps… He nodded.

Gailarphen smiled at that, he could just imagine what was going through the Prince's mind. There was nothing like a hug from a mother, or even a substitute mother.

"I will help you, Legolas, if Eirien will sit down. I am sure that your Ada could enjoy a chance to stand by the bed and even have a good long stretch?" That would do Thranduil some good.

"I would like that." Thranduil admitted.

"Look after Fileg?" Luckily, Legolas seemed to have forgotten that Monsters were around.

"I will look after Fileg for you." Thranduil nodded seriously.

With that assurance, Legolas let himself be lifted and carried over to Eirien, who sat in the chair beside Thranduil's bed.

She held out her arms and Legolas settled onto her lap. Her arms were warm and so inviting. So much like his Nana, yet with a different smell.

Gailarphen made the tea for Legolas, slipping in the herbs that would help him sleep, just as Thranduil had silently asked.

He handed Eirien the tea and then went to help Thranduil stand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bremoline felt the change in the forest as soon as the trees did. He could not hear them clearly like Thranduil or Legolas, but like all Wood elves he had an affinity with them.

The thrum of fear and anger that spread through the woods was warning enough and he announced in a bare whisper. "They are here."

Immediately the elves were on heightened alert.

Silence fell. Very soon, they heard the slow, heavy tramping of orc feet and the rhythmic crunch of human marching. They could never be quiet. They could be heard even across the Bruinen.

Bremoline shook his head. This was meant to be stealthy? They may as well blow horns to announce they are coming.

They waited until the invaders were well into their trap. They would be surrounded the moment they set foot in the River Brunen. Elrond had assured them of that.

"I wan' elf meat!" The voice was harsh, yet whining.

"There will be plenty of elves. The Master said that they would be around here. Cross the Bruinen, said he, and you will find a mighty village." It was the voice of a Southron soldier.

"Good, I'm 'ungry." There was an orcish mumble of agreement.

"You can have the elves, we will have the gold. Imagine houses made of gold and filled with jewels. Our families will never suffer or want again, food for their bellies and clothes for their backs, what more do we need?" The human voice sounded again.

Bremoline exchanged a look with Euronon. This is what was being told to the Edain and orcs? This falsehood could not be allowed to continue.

A rumble sounded. Euronon had heard its like before. The invaders had stepped into the Bruinen and had alerted the river's defences.

"What is that?" Bremoline asked.

"The river can distinguish between friend and foe. It is preparing an attack as well." Euronon grinned. "They stand no chance, really."

Bremoline nodded and then looked forward. The coming army was large, but nothing they could not handle between them.

"Wat was dat?" An orc asked.

"Nothing, it is gone. Come on, get your rabble to the other side. We must set up a camp to come back to." This was obviously the leader.

"I wan' da elves!" Again it was an orcish whine.

"You will get the damned elves, but first we have to set up camp. Or must I tell the Master that you can't control your own men?" Anger was clear in the human voice.

"I's jus' 'ungry."

"Quit your whining and get your men to…" An unexpected echoing roar stopped the tirade. They had nearly reached the far bank of the river and some of them were about to set foot on Imladris soil.

Bremoline readied his sword.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elrond felt the familiar tingle as he used Vilya. He sensed the river's anger at the trespass that was being made upon it. Luckily, knowing what would happen, those who could be were moved from the healing ward. Those left behind were sleeping. The junior healers had been given instructions to stay out unless otherwise directed.

The light of Vilya filled the chamber as she rose in protection of her Master's Home.

Behind his fresh bandages, Elrond's eyes were closed. Sweat beaded his forehead as he concentrated. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir were by his side in support and nothing on Middle-earth would shift them.

Thranduil observed all this while he held Legolas in his arms. He often felt jealous of Elrond for having this tool. Imagine what his home could be like with a Ring of Power? There would be no fell creatures, no dark animals and trees. It would be safe to walk the forest, safer than it had been for almost three millennia. But then he saw the toll the ring took when it was used and he thought that they were much better fighting for their home his way.

This way he could hold his head up. All the progress they made in Mirkwood was through their own efforts and nothing else.

Elrond muttered under his breath summoning the river to protect Imladris. It would attack the invading army of orcs and men that approached the hidden valley.

"Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth beleg; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in coth!

Nin o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Berio nin Bruinen dan in hoth!"

("Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the mighty word; flow waters of Loudwater against the enemy!

Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; protect waters of Loudwater against the horde!")

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The roar grew louder. Bremoline was puzzled, even as he felt the rumble under his feet. It sounded like a mixture of the rushing of water and neighing of horses. How could this be?

Most of the orcs and men stood in the middle of the river ford and began to panic at the noise. They did not know where it came from.

Bremoline made to rise. He needed to know what was going on.

"Wait, Captain." Again, the same knowing smile was on Euronon's face.

Bremoline trusted him and settled to watch.

He did not have long to wait. The roaring and neighing soon reached a thundering crescendo and even the Southron invaders began to look worried.

Then, to Captain Bremoline's absolute shock and amazement, from around the bend in the River Bruinen above the ford came a roaring, surging wall of water.

This was no ordinary surge and it was not ordinary water or at least Bremoline did not think it was. This was unlike anything that he had ever seen before in his long-lived life.

For mixed with the foam and the surge were the huge forms of horses. Beautiful white horses that rose and struck out at the orcs and humans who dared invade their home. Their bodies were tumbled and submerged in the roiling flood, washed rapidly down the river.

Great shouts and cries of pain and panic rent the air, interspersed with the twang of bows and whoosh of arrows that cut down any invaders that tried to flee the seething water.

Soon all that was left were the bodies of the fallen orcs and humans. Not one elf had even so much as a scratch.

Euronon turned to Bremoline. "Imladris is greatly protected."

"I could wish that we had such protection. I would not lose so many of my men and friends." Bremoline could not help but feel a little bitter.

"I wish I could help you with that, mellon-nin, I really do. Twarlann, make sure they are dead, and then burn the bodies. The last thing we need is carrion to cause more problems." Euronon knew all too well that a hungry pack of wolves could be as vicious as the wargs.

Twarlann saluted. "Of course." He took other elves with him to make sure that their enemies were truly no longer a threat.

Bremoline was still shocked at what he had witnessed. What could have caused that? How? With many questions, he turned to the Imladris soldier beside him.

"Do not ask, for I could not answer. All I know is that we are protected, but by what, or whom?" Euronon shrugged.

Bremoline nodded, all the Realms had secrets. He knew that all too well. Thranduil had his Gates to keep the creeping Darkness out of their home and the Enchanted River that ran through their forest. Yes, he could understand their secrets and admire them for keeping them.

"I understand. That was a shorter battle than I expected. Can you believe, they were told that our homes were made of gold and jewels?" He could only shake his head.

"It is a common enough thought. Many Edain think the same." Euronon shrugged. He had heard the same thing said frequently.

"But, still…" The rancid smell of burning orc flesh filled Bremoline's nostrils.

"Come, we can return. I will leave a small group to finish the work here. You need to get back to Aran Thranduil and discuss this situation." Euronon had no doubt of that, after what he had heard.

"Aye, both he and Hir Elrond will want to know the outcome of this. The plan worked wonderfully." Bremoline was gratified at how his plan had worked out. He just wished that he had known about the river.

"Your plan worked perfectly, mellon-nin. I do not think that Hir Glorfindel could have done so well." Euronon told him as they began to walk back through the forest with the Mirkwood elves and some of Euronon's Imladris guards.

They no longer had need of stealth and for once Bremoline really enjoyed the walk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elrond sank back in the bed. Exhaustion poured from him in waves. This had taken more out of him than he had expected.

"It is done. Imladris is safe." Even his voice sounded weary.

"It is over, and the orcs?" Thranduil wanted Legolas to feel safe, to know that he was able to relax and recover fully.

"Yes, all dead. The River got most of them. What few were left died swiftly. There were no injuries and no deaths on our side."

"Good, now I think you should sleep." Thranduil told him.

"Who made you a healer?" Elrond could not help but ask.

"I did, I set him to watch over you!" Gailarphen told him. "He is also quite right in his first diagnosis."

"I know. I am tired now." Elrond yawned.

Elladan and Elrohir moved to close and take the screens away while Arwen made sure Ada was comfortable. Elladan expected that Eirien would soon be rushing in to make sure that Ada and Legolas were alright.

She had taken to mothering them all.

"It is time for you to have some paste, Thranduil, and some tea once that has finished and then I need to check on Nestoron. He should be waking up and I want to see to the progress of his legs. Hopefully there will be more progress. The sooner we can begin to move his legs the happier I will be." Gailarphen sighed. They needed to get him moving the sooner the better, or his muscles would atrophy.

"You think the progress will be good?" Thranduil looked over to where Nestoron slept. Faelien was asleep by his side. She was exhausted. The babe drained some of the vitality from her at this crucial time.

"Aye, I do, the way his toe moved the last time we checked was most encouraging." Gailarphen was ready with the heart-herb to give him and Thranduil opened his mouth obediently.

Once finished, he grimaced and then said quietly. "And with Elrond's eyes?"

"I am uncertain, I will admit. I would have expected some sort of recovery by now. I begin to fear that his worries are valid, that he will never truly recover from this." He kept his voice low so that neither Elrond nor the twins could hear. This was not the way to tell them.

"He will sail." There was deep sadness in Thranduil's voice.

"Probably, yes. I believe that Elladan is strong enough to carry the burden as Hir of Imladris. He does have Elrohir at his side to support him and us to help. But let us not have the horses jump too high before their turn. Time will tell."

Talagon opened the chamber doors to allow the others in. The first through, rather predictably, was Eirien and she headed straight for Elrond, glancing at Legolas as she passed.

Seeing the Elfling asleep she descended upon the Lord of Imladris.

"What have you been doing to make yourself so exhausted?" She turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "How could you let him get like this?"

They could only glance at each other in confusion. What had they done other than support their Ada?

"He is too weak to go around doing silly things. Get some hot water. He needs a bath!" She was already rolling up her sleeves.

Glorfindel choked on the wine he had been given. Arwen gaped.

"No!" It was a cry of panic from Elrond.

"Nonsense, Elrond. A good wash will make you feel much better." She was sure of that. It helped with Caric.

Elladan exchanged wide-eyed looks with Elrohir and turned rather ineffectually to their father for guidance. It was an appeal that Elrond could not see to give help with.

Arwen found her voice at last. "You cannot be serious. You cannot do that to Ada!"

Luckily, Gailarphen saw what was happening. He came to Arwen's side, soothing her temper with a cautionary hand on her shoulder and a smile.

"I would advise strongly against bathing Elrond. He has paste upon his burns that I would prefer were left as they are." His voice was gentle but firm.

"I see. I did not think of that. Very well. How about some food? A good broth would help Elrond greatly I am sure." There was purpose in her voice once more.

Elrond protested. "I just want something for this headache and then to sleep. I promise I will eat later. I am just too tired now, Eirien."

"Then you must sleep." There was conviction in her voice and she hurried to his side. "Help me sit your Father up so that you can see to his pillows, we must make him comfortable."

At Gailarphen's nod the brothers rose and gently lifted Elrond upright. Eirien quickly changed the outer cases of the pillows and plumped them so that they were just as she wanted them.

They set him back gently, making sure not to bump the burns.

"Is that better, Ada?" Elrohir had noticed the wince his father had given.

"Much better, Ion-nin. Hennad." Elrond reassured them and then yawned.

"Shh, you are keeping him awake!" Eirien hissed at them.

Gailarphen hid his grin and said with great dignity. "I will make Elrond a tea. It will help him sleep."

"Just a mild one." He could tell by the look on his friend's face that he was too exhausted to really need anything more than a minor helping hand. "Mint tea I think, with some lavender oil on the pillow."

He walked away with intent, mumbling under his breath.

Arwen gently patted her father's hand. "I will get you some water, Ada."

"Hennad." Elrond rested his head back against the cool pillows. They did feel nice, but really, a bath? Anyone would think he was filthy! "Elladan?"

"Yes, Ada?"

"There are no injuries in the returning party. Make sure there are provisions? I do not think we need fear more orc incursions. This was larger than expected."

"Of course, Ada." Elladan hurried from the chamber.

Gailarphen returned quickly. "Here you are, Elrond. Drink this, and then sleep. It will do you a lot of good. All is well in Imladris. The injured are healing, as are you. So rest and return to health." He handed the goblet over.

Elrond took it and, with Eirien's un-needed help, drank the tea.

With Eirien fussing over him as if he were an elfling, she settled him down. Glorfindel found this most amusing and stored this for future reference when he needed a little 'blackmail' material.

Elrond was so weary that it did not take him long to slip off to sleep. Satisfied, Eirien moved to make sure that Legolas really was alright and asleep

Maybe she could bathe him later…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once the initial stress and shock of what happened to their step-mother had worn off, Galadriel felt it was time to leave the girls to a little privacy with their father.

Orophin was asleep. Already his bruises were fading quickly, barely noticeable now. Another day and he would be up and about and none the worse for his adventure.

"Bainen, I think it is time that we saw Tarlanc." Galadriel spoke with determination, ignoring Banwen's groan. The Lady had hoped her friend had forgotten all about this nonsense.

"I think you are right, it is time." Bainen agreed. Ignoring his adoring wife's glare, he stood. "Garrick, would you join us?" The newly-made Captain of the Fornost Home Guard nodded.

Galadriel rose with grace and moved beside them. "Magorion, will you join us? This could prove interesting." There was cold certainty in her voice and Banwen looked surprised at the cold tone.

"Indeed, Híril Galadriel. If you would excuse me, Híril Banwen?" He gave a small bow to Fornost's Lady.

"Of course, child." She gave him a wide smile that turned worried. "Actually I think I should come with you. I would like to hear his excuses for myself."

"Banwen." Lord Bainen's voice held warning.

"It is my right. I was one of those targeted, and after all I tried to..." she sniffled, her eyes filled with tears.

Bainen felt guilty. His wife rarely cried but when she did it tore at his heart. He pulled her into a hug. "I know and you are right."

With a sigh he turned to Garrick. "Have him brought to my study. Double the guards if you feel it necessary."

"Of course." Captain Garrick bowed and left.

"Galadriel, Magorion, would you come with us?" Bainen looked at them over Banwen's head.

"Of course." Galadriel bent and kissed Orophin's forehead before following them from the chamber.

Bainen's study was large and bright. The furnishings were of dark wood and gleamed with polish. The wall hangings and curtains were in bright colours. A fire roared in the large hearth before them.

He ushered then all to the desk and arranged them in chairs facing the door. Fyne had already left to arrange refreshments for his Lord and Lady and their guests.

Rather than sit, Magorion stood behind Lady Galadriel. He felt better like that, more protective. Not that she needed his protection. He had seen her fight before. It just felt right.

They waited in tense silence until the two elves sat or stood even more upright than they had been, if that was possible.

Bainen noticed this and sat upright as well. The chamber door opened seconds later to reveal a much disheveled Tarlanc, surrounded by guards.

They practically marched him into the centre of the room and made him stand. No chair was provided.

Tarlanc actually appeared surprised when he realised that Bainen was not alone in the chamber.

"You had to bring the filthy elves." He sneered.

Magorion arched his eyebrows. Galadriel just smiled serenely.

"You will be quiet unless you are spoken to." Bainen's voice was hard. "Bring him forward."

They moved the prisoner to the front of the desk before flanking him at both sides and behind. Garrick moved to stand behind his Lord. All the guards had their hands on their weapons, not that Tarlanc could do much. His hands were tied tightly behind his back.

He looked pale, with rings under his eyes. A bruise shadowed his jaw line. Blood had run from a cut in his hair line, now dried and flaking. His dark hair was tangled. He looked a rather sorry sight.

"Tarlanc, you have been brought before me under the gravest of charges. How do you explain them?" Bainen thought it only proper that he give the lad a fair chance before condemning him.

"What exactly are the charges? They have not been fully explained to me." He sounded haughty. He had already decided overnight that the best way to deal with this was to pretend this was his father and bluff. He slouched in a careless pose.

"That is very easily put to rights." Bainen was not his father. He would not stand for this one bit. "Stand up straight!" He barked.

Tarlanc actually jumped and he was not the only one. Banwen actually squeaked. It was not often her husband raised his voice. Tarlanc unconsciously straightened and stared ahead.

"Tarlanc, son of Malthenel, the charges brought before you are these: That you have conspired to endanger the people of Fornost, that you have collaborated with our enemy to carry out vicious actions against us, that you are implicated in the murder of many of our friends and family members. You have also tried to break down an alliance by beating and leaving for dead a guest of this town who has come to give us aid." Anger filled his voice. "But by far the worse charges, that you arranged for the murder of your step-mother and her parents and also the attempted murder of my wife and your Lady. How do you plead and what do you say about these charges?"

At one point in the litany, Tarlanc actually swallowed thickly but wore a smug smile at the end.

"What proof do you have that I have done all this? What evidence? Which 'guest'." He spat the word out. "Was I meant to have tried to murder?" As far as he knew, they had no proof. This was all pathetic, as pathetic as his father.

"We have more proof than we need." Bainen stopped as one of Garrick's men came to the door. Garrick bent to speak with his Lord and then left the room at his nod.

Galadriel observed all with keen eyes. She had yet to look away from Tarlanc, not that he seemed to notice. "Garrick and Magorion here." Bainen gestured to the standing elf. "Saw you with the orcs."

"Can they prove it?" It was snide. Tarlanc dared to smile at Lord Bainen.

"Actually yes, the only reason there was little damage and none hurt last night was due to the information that they brought back."

"Why do you hate the elves so much?" Galadriel's soft voice filled the charged air with an unexpected question.

"Hate you? I don't hate you!" He fairly spat at her. "I loath all there is about you. You are evil, with your pointed ears and innocent looks. I know what you are. You are waiting for us to relax and give everything to you and then you will attack!" He looked wild and the guards moved closer to him, in case he tried to attack.

Galadriel's serene calm did not shatter. She stood and seemed to glide across the floor to him.

She looked to the guard behind him. "Release his hands."

"Galadriel, no!" There was fear in Banwen's voice. Tarlanc sniggered.

"Remove his bonds. I wish to speak with him." There was pure power and command in her voice.

The guard looked to his Lord and Bainen nodded. The guard did as he was told.

As soon as his hands were freed, Tarlanc rubbed them with glee. This was getting better and better. He could make it to the window and nothing could stop him...

"Planning to use the window, like the coward you are?" Galadriel asked softly.

"I am no coward, Devil!" Tarlanc sneered, cut by the words.

"No coward? Only a coward would attempt such a foolhardy venture when there are guards outside as well as in. Only a coward would hide behind such foul creatures as orcs to be rid of those he felt threatened by. You do feel threatened, do you not?" Her voice was hard, not soft as it normally was.

"Why would I feel threatened by one such as you?" He sneered at her once again.

"But you do. More than you will admit to yourself. I think somewhere in your past you were told false tales about the Eldar and how evil they are. I think that has grown in your mind, grown and overtaken it until you hate all about us. But, it is more than that." She went from angry to thoughtful.

Tarlanc was not sure what he hated the most. At last, someone in this godforsaken town was standing up to him rather than giving in!

"And what would that be, elf?" The haughty tone had returned. He looked at her with pure hate in his eyes.

"You feel that you have been treated wrongly by one of your parents." She gazed at him unblinkingly.

That made him blink. How did she know these things? He had never met her before. "What do you know, Witch!" He snarled as a thrill of fear went through him.

To those watching, she seemed like a sea of tranquility in front of the raging of his storm, so thin and delicate before his burly muscle. The contrast was awe-inspiring.

"I have been called that and more by people much greater than you, Tarlanc. You have no power over me. Not like you had over the others." Her voice had hardened. "It was your mother."

"And you would know?" The disdainful sneer was back full force.

"Yes. I do." Her words were quiet, yet full of power. "More than you know. I know about the girls and men you used and abused. I know what you did to them." Her eyes bore into his.

"You? How could you know? You know nothing and you can't pretend that you do!" He snapped back, unable to look away. He felt as if she was looking into him, right into him… deeper than any had ever done before.

"That is where you are very wrong. I can see. I sense how frightened you are, how you tremble and try to hide it. I sense the darkness inside that waits to strike out..."

"Darkness! You are babbling! I don't have to listen to this rubbish!" Tarlanc tried to raise himself up to his full height, to intimidate her. That had always worked in the past, always.

If failed miserably as her calm blue eyes met his stormy brown.

"Yes, you do have to listen, because I will not stop until I know why you have done these deeds. Why you attacked my son, then left him for dead."

"Your son? Was he the pretty elf? Your son is a coward who did not even try to fight back!"

"My son is more courageous than you ever could be." There was a bite and snap in her voice now. How dare he say these things about Orophin?

"Do you see any bruises on me that are not new? He did not even try to fight us, just let us beat him. Such a fine boy, so good-looking. A waste that he is an elf. I could have used..."

She interrupted him. "And abused him… as you have the others." There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes at this. She knew? But how?

Galadriel continued coolly. "Oh yes, I know. You wear it like a second skin around you. Tainted, that is what you are."

"Do you think you are better? If you were my woman, I would make sure that you did not answer back like this! You would be put in your rightful place!" Tarlanc suddenly clamped his lips shut. He had not meant to say that.

"And what _rightful place_ is that, Tarlanc?" Galadriel pressed, unaware that the rest of the chamber watched her every move, fascinated.

Lady Banwen was shocked. This was not the delicate, gentle friend that she thought she had known.

Tarlanc just glowered at the elven female.

"Ah, finally, we get it, the 'manly' silence!" She baited him with an air of amused surprise.

He actually growled at her. She smiled sweetly back at him.

Galadriel spoke in a deceptively mild voice. "So, where is a woman's place, in _your_ scheme of things?"

Silence. He would not even look at her, just stared straight ahead.

"In the kitchen? Surely not the bedchamber, from what I have heard." Her blue eyes narrowed and watched him. A tic had set up in the side of Tarlanc's jaw.

"Galadriel!" Banwen was shocked at her words.

Galadriel tipped her head. "Why be embarrassed over the truth? That is the truth, is it not, Tarlanc?"

"Do not use my name, Witch!" He bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Or what? Will the big _brave_ man beat me, as he did my son, or try to have me killed, as he did his Lady? They both worked so well, did they not?" The note of sarcasm was not missed.

The look of malice and threat that Tarlanc turned her way would have cowed one of a lesser will. Galadriel did not care. Her face remained impassive.

"Yes, that worked so well that you have spent the night locked in a cell accused of murder, attempted murder and treason. I can see that you are doing very well for yourself now. I wonder how many of your friends will stick by your side now?" She sounded thoughtful.

"They will stand by me now and in the future, slut!" He was finally stung into answering.

"Ah, another insult, yes? You are very fond of those when things do not go the way that you wish them to. If I were to tell you that even as we speak one of your 'loyal' friends is speaking to his guards, telling them where to find the bodies of some of the missing?" Galadriel could tell he was getting more and more irate at her words.

"You lie!" Tarlanc drew himself up, not caring in that moment that he faced a woman. He had dealt with some stronger than the one in front of him. "They know better than to..." He bit his lips to keep from spilling more.

"So you keep them cowed with threats against their families?" She raised her eyebrow, unconsciously imitating Elrond.

"They are all cow..." He stopped himself, again.

"So they are all cowards for not standing up to you? As Orophin was? Would Lady Banwen have been a coward when the orcs took her? No, Tarlanc, there is only one coward in this chamber. That is you!" Galadriel watched as his hands balled into fists and his eyes narrowed even further.

"When she calls the likes of you 'friend' then yes, she is!" Anger poured from him.

"Because you do not agree with her and you humans are so fond of freedom of speech! It seems to me that it leads back to where we started, with your mother and her views." Galadriel knew that Tarlanc was close to losing what little control he had over his temper.

"Leave my mother out of this. She is more of a woman than you could ever be!" He hissed at her.

"But she never stayed did she? She left you, she went away and left you."

Tarlanc snarled and took a step towards her, his fists coming as if in protection.

"Bainen!" Banwen cried to her husband, terrified for her friend.

Tarlanc could not be stopped. Blind rage filled him, a rage that he had been keeping inside at the thoughts of all the orcs and the things they were doing to his fellow men.

"You bitch!" He raised his left hand to hit her, swung out to swipe at the irritating gnat in front of him.

Banwen shouted and the guards all surged towards him but stopped, stunned, as his hand was suddenly caught in what felt to be a steel-like grip. His sudden groan filled the chamber and froze everyone in place.

They could all hear the crunch of bones as Galadriel tightened her hold.

She seemed to grow and fill the room, seemed to become huge and dark where she had been delicate and light before. Lightning seemed to spark from her eyes as he fell to the floor on his knees, tears running down his face.

"Weak am I? Feeble? To be used and abused? Tell me, Tarlanc, do you like it? Do you like being on the other end? You think that just because we look thin we are weak? Orophin could have taken on every one of you and beaten you, without you laying a finger on him, but he had more respect and loyalty for your Lord and Lady than to start an incident. You meanwhile..." The air seemed to crackle.

The humans in the chamber all seemed to be in a degree of shock, much to Magorion's amusement, their mouths were hanging open and Bainen seemed to be gulping for air. Yes, the change in the Lady could be startling.

He settled back to enjoy the scene before him. Tarlanc was about to realise that he really had just met his match and in the biggest way possible.

"You dared to have your Lady murdered because you did not agree with what she was doing, murdered your step-mother because you felt she was wrong for your father? From what I could see she was one of the best things that ever happened to him!" Her voice seemed to echo in the chamber and fill it. Tarlanc looked like a small child before her.

Even her clothes seemed to have changed rather than the soft material of the pretty dress it appeared that she wore dark armour, with sleeves of long flowing material. Nothing about Galadriel stated calm at that moment, rage and a thirst, but not calm. Even her hair seemed to have changed and become wild and on her left hand was the brightest light that any of them had ever seen.

"W... was told... to..." Tarlanc tried to stutter through his pain. How could she be this strong? How had he got this so terribly wrong?

"And being a good servant, you have followed him blindly, this wonderful Dark Master of yours, this Dark Master who has deserted you." She seemed to shrink and change back to the Galadriel they all knew. She stepped back.

Tarlanc cried out and grabbed at his poor abused hand as she released it.

"You may think he will be loyal to you, but he never is… ever. Trust me on this. Never treat others like this again. I doubt you will get the chance anyway."

Lord Bainen finally seemed to find his voice again. "You are right, Galadriel. The things that I have heard this day sicken me. How one could hold such hatred..."

Garrick spoke from the doorway. "It gets worse, Lord Bainen." He had returned while Galadriel had their total attention. His voice was as grim as his face.

"Oh?" Banwen looked up at that. There was more?

"I have done as you asked and sent men to inquire at all the ale houses and inns. It transpires that over the last few years any of the young men, or in the few cases, young ladies, that were seen in Tarlanc's company have either wound up so badly hurt that their own families did not recognise them, or dead. The last count I had was thirty-six." Garrick's voice was hard. He had been shocked. Not as shocked as he had been at seeing Galadriel the way he had, but horrified, deep-down bone-chilling horrified at the number of missing and... well, damaged was the only way of describing it.

"All after seeing Tarlanc?" Bainen sounded as horrified.

"All after seeing Tarlanc and no one else. We have witnesses. We have statements. We even have a couple of them that survived and are willing to testify. Also one of his other... men." There was distaste in his voice. "Has decided to talk, to try to save his own worthless skin." There was disdain in his voice as well.

"Very good. Thank you for your hard work Captain." Startled eyes had turned to Galadriel. How had she known that?

"You are welcome, My Lord. Most are loyal to you, but anger is growing in the town and I am worried they may take matters into their own hands." Garrick admitted.

"A lynch mob?" Bainen sounded as horrified as the others felt.

"Aye." It was a reluctant statement, but they had to be prepared.

Galadriel had seated herself in her chair once more, calm and unruffled, as if nothing at all had happened. "You may have some of my men. They will supplement your guard. Magorion, would you arrange it?"

"Of course, Híril Galadriel." He bowed, eyeing the still-slumped and defeated human who had not yet risen from his knees.

"How did they manage to hide all of this? For that number?" Banwen was shaking in her chair, those poor young people. To have those things done to them... except not any of them had exactly said what had been done to the poor things and she really was not sure that she wished to know.

"We have asked, and from what I could gather, they formed a gang of thugs when they were still together in their training. When Brandel was killed in that attack with the Guards two years ago, dear 'good citizen' Tarlanc here took his place." He was not being funny either, he was deadly serious.

"So when did all this start?" Bainen was tired of the underlying treachery that they were finding. To think that all this time Amar... "Oh, dear Valar, Amaruvdor!" He slumped in his seat.

"He was not involved in most of the treachery. From what I can gather, he was just a bully and nothing more. We will have to find out exactly what he was involved in when he returns from Bree." Garrick told them. It had been a concern of his as well.

"Oh, thank you!" Lady Banwen looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Galadriel gently hugged her. "I will kill him for worrying me like this!"

"No, you will love and cherish him. He is a good boy beneath all of this..." Galadriel tried to soothe her.

Tarlanc's voice was snide and full of hate. "A good boy? Amaruvdor! You really don't know him well then."

Galadriel turned to him with blazing eyes. "I do not think you have much to crow about. He does not have the blood on his hands that you do!" She snapped.

Tarlanc shrank back at her fury. This was one elf he would never take lightly again. Now that he looked, really looked at Magorion too, there was a set to his body that told of strength and vitality and the eyes! Perhaps it was those that scared him more than anything. They were so old at times and yet so young at others, seeming to cut you to the quick with their wisdom and age. He may have badly played this.

"I will bargain with you." Hope had suddenly reared its head within him. He could manipulate this situation to his own advantage.

"Why would we do that?" Banwen asked the prisoner.

"You want to find out if Amaruvdor is implicated and I want to save my life." It was simply put.

"Why should we believe you? So far you have told lie after lie until caught out in them. It becomes a very twisted and tangled web, Tarlanc when we choose to deceive those around us and that is what you have done. Can you truly say you know truth from fiction anymore?" Galadriel would not let him play her friends like this.

"How do you know that this is not the truth?" Again a simple, easy question.

Galadriel rose and crossed to him and gently touched his forehead with her left hand. He pulled back as if stung by her touch.

Again light flared, not as brightly, for just a blink of an eye, making those around wonder if they had really seen it. Tarlanc's eyes widened and stayed that way. He could not look away from the Lady in front of him. It was as if he was joined to her somehow.

She suddenly broke away with a shudder. "He is not telling one bit of truth, Banwen. Amaruvdor may be a bully and more than just a little spoiled, but nothing like this one. He hopes that we will believe him and save his sorry life." Galadriel was suddenly weary and wanted nothing more than to lie down. Where was this unexpected tiredness from?

"Take him away. He disgusts me!" Bainen told Garrick and his men. "He will be tried properly and sentenced at another time. For now, he is to be held apart securely. No one is to talk to him."

"Of course, my Lord." Garrick gathered his men and they forced Tarlanc from the chamber, elves joined the prisoner's escort as instructed by Magorion.

"Come and sit down dear, you look tired." There was a new respect in Banwen's voice as she spoke to Galadriel. Who would have thought it of the pale beauty?

"I am well, Banwen, it was a long and tiring night." Galadriel sighed. She was worried about Celeborn and Orophin as well as Elrond, Thranduil and Legolas. The pain in her leg was getting worse by the minute, even making her feel quite nauseous.

Galadriel realised that Bainen was talking to her.

"You look pale. I knew this was too much for you. Come, sit, and I will get you some wine. Yes, I know, you are well and strong, but I am still worried about you. You are my friend." Bainen's eyes were filled with concern.

She smiled sadly, recalling she had one less she could call friend now.

"Some wine would be wonderful and a sit would be even better." Galadriel realised that she was favouring her left leg and yet it was uninjured. She was uninjured, curious, very curious.

Bainen helped her, unnecessarily she thought, into a chair and Banwen poured the wine. As she sat, a sudden, sickening pain in her leg filled her awareness. She could have sworn that she heard a crack sound. Then darkness took her away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A deep burning pain, worse than before, filled him as he woke. He was disorientated and had no idea where he was in that second.

"Galadriel?" His hand searched around for his beloved.

"Celeborn?" The voice was soft and worried.

"I think I will let Haldir see to things today, meleth-nin. I think I will stay right here." He kept his eyes closed, actually scared of opening them and of what could happen with the nausea that was running through him.

"You will not be going anywhere for some time, my friend. That leg needs lots of rest and I mean to make sure that you get it." The voice had hardened a little.

"Galadriel?" Even to Celeborn, his voice sounded odd.

"She is not here, Cel, just Gytha and I." He knew that voice. Where did he know that voice from?

"I do not feel very well." It sounded plaintive even to him.

A cool hand felt his forehead. "I am not surprised, after what you have been through. How is the pain?" The voice sounded soft and worried once more. Celeborn was sure that if he dared to open his eyes he would see shared worried looks passing between the owners of the voices.

He would have been completely correct as well.

Gytha's eyebrows were lost in her hairline. Caric actually gaped.

"I will make you some pain tea and something for that nausea I am sure you have. We had to re-break your knee and it was not at all easy." Gytha stood and then stopped. As she turned away, she shot Caric a look. "Stay with him. I don't think he really knows where he is."

"I will not leave his side." They did owe this elf and his ilk a great debt, after all. If just sitting with him helped, he would continue to do so.

As he turned back to Celeborn, he found him trying to sit up in the bed, wincing, eyes tightly shut.

Caric had to smile as he gently pushed him back down onto the bed. He really was as weak as a newborn kitten. "That is not a good idea, Cel. Gytha will tie you to the bed."

The voice suddenly made a world of sense to the muddled and drugged elf. "Caric? When did you arrive? You should be resting in your own chamber. Galadriel will help you with that. Now where is she?" He turned his head, as if looking for Galadriel, yet with his eyes closed.

"She is in Fornost, Celeborn, do you not recall?" Caric was more worried about him by the minute. He reached out hesitantly to touch the pale forehead. It was cool. There was no trace of fever. That had to be good, he hoped.

"Fornost? Why did she go there? Why did she not say?" There was real confusion in his voice.

"You were there with her… Here is Gytha with the tea. That will help, I promise. We will talk later when you feel better." Caric told him gently.

"Help me raise him up. Try not to move or touch his leg." That was the last thing that Gytha wanted. It would be agony and the poppy tea she had made would take a long time to work.

"I understand." To their surprise, Amaruvdor moved in to help them lift him, being so gentle you would have thought he was handling a babe.

At their look, he blushed. "I want to help, anything to make up for my harsh words and actions. Lord Celeborn has always been fair with me." Amaruvdor mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"You did not seem to realise that then." Gytha had yet to forgive him properly.

"That seemed to be a time of darkness. I do not know of any other way of describing it." Amaruvdor moved in behind Celeborn so that he was resting back against him.

That earned him a sharp look but nothing more as they all tried to coax Celeborn to take the tea.

He was having none of it, thinking that they were trying to keep him from seeing Galadriel. Caric, in the end, was tempted to knock him out, but decided against that. Celeborn was already in too much pain.

"My Big Elf?" It was a tiny voice and made them all jump. They had been concentrating on Celeborn.

"Tiera, this is not the place for you at the moment..." Gytha tried not to sigh or sound too frustrated.

"Celebrían, is that you?" Celeborn called out and his eyes opened at the sound of the child's voice, though he still seemed to be seeing something from the past. Had Ivorhen been awake, his heart would have broken for his friend.

"Celebrían?" Gytha asked, Celeborn had never mentioned the name as far as she knew.

Caric hurried to explain. "His daughter. She has passed."

"Passed? Oh, the poor dear." Gytha felt very sorry for the Elf Lord.

"No, not like... "

"Celebrían, can you find your Nana for me?" Celeborn moved his head once more.

"Need drink." There was determination in Tiera's voice.

"I will help you get one in a moment." Gytha tried to say.

"Now!" Tiera held out her arms to be picked up. They could all see the determined set to her mouth.

Gytha picked her up. She did not stay in her arms long, but gently crawled across the bed, careful not to hurt Celeborn.

"Nana wants you to drink. She says I make you." Tiera looked at him innocently, her hazel eyes wide.

"You have a bossy Nana, penneth. I had better take it then. Once I have, can I have a hug?" He loved cradling his small daughter in his arms.

"Please." She crawled carefully towards him and watched with wide eyes as he drank the potion in one go.

"There, you can tell your Nana, I had the nasty tea!" He tickled her chin, trying not to groan and worry her.

Gytha gaped at the child. She was sure they would have still been arguing with Celeborn weeks from now, but Tiera had managed it with a few sentences! She truly was gifted.

"I will. You better? My Elf is." Tiera watched Celeborn closely. She could see the pain.

"I will be, now that Nana made me have the tea. What have you been doing? Have you been riding?" Celeborn had gathered her in his arms for the promised hug.

"Helping Ma." Tiera was happy and warm where she was. It was not the same as her Elf but she was happy. She was needed here.

"You are a good girl. I am so proud of you." Tiera yawned. "You need to rest as well. Playing has tired you out. I do hope you have not been climbing the trees with your cousins, Celebrían. I would not be happy." Celeborn kept on talking as if she was his daughter.

"What is wrong with him!" Caric demanded as soon as he was at Gytha's side.

"I think, perhaps, it is a mixture of pain and exhaustion. He has no fever. If he is the same when he wakens later I will give him a fever potion, but I really do not think that is the problem." Gytha still watched Celeborn closely.

Tiera began to suck on her thumb. She closed her eyes and settled back against Celeborn. Soon her rhythmic breathing had slowed. Silence reigned as they all watched her fall asleep cradled in Celeborn's arms.

Celeborn's eyes slowly closed and he too fell into reverie.

"I would not have believed he would respond like that to her." Caric was truly amazed.

"I hardly believe it either, but she did help. I am glad. We could have been here fighting with him for a lot longer otherwise."

"I hope he's alright." It did not seem right to see his mighty friend like this. He was normally so strong, healthy and alert.

"I am sure he will be. He just needs rest. As do you! To bed, My Lord Mayor!" She ushered Caric to his bed and made certain he too was comfortable. She could only marvel. The last few days had been mighty strange indeed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A deep pounding pain welcomed Galadriel back to awareness. Her left leg throbbed but nothing could compare to the headache that pulsed behind her closed eyes.

"I think we should send for the healer." Banwen sounded very worried and uncertain. "I told you we should have, the minute this happened, we should not have left her. I don't care what Magorion said, this is not right."

"If Galadriel is not awake within the next hour we will do that, but you must remember that Magorion has known Galadriel far longer than we can ever dream to." Bainen tried to reassure her.

"That is not good enough!" Banwen raised her voice without realising she had done so.

The pain seemed to sharpen in Galadriel's head and she could not stop a groan. If only they would be quiet, she would be much happier.

"Galadriel?" She winced when Banwen cried out her name. "Oh, my friend, I was so worried!"

"Banwen, give her a chance to waken properly. Stay with her. I will get a healer." Footsteps made their way across the chamber.

"Nana?" The familiar voice beside her was soft and very worried.

Orophin… there was something wrong with Orophin. She tried to open her eyes but they would not cooperate.

"Nana?" Orophin asked again and Galadriel could feel the worry pour from him.

"I am well." She managed to croak the words out. Valar! Was that really her voice? It sounded like it belonged to someone else.

"Nana, you are far from well." Orophin would never forget the sight of Nana being carried into the chamber, unconscious and white. He had never seen that before. He never wanted to see it again either!

"It is not me." Galadriel tried to explain.

"Don't talk, rest." Banwen's voice was worried. "Have some water, it will help."

Orophin ignored Lady Banwen and spoke once more to his foster mother.

"Not you? Is it Ada?" There was even more worry in his voice. He knew the deep bond between the two.

"Indeed." Galadriel finally managed to open one eye to look at Orophin. He looked so much better, even in this short amount of time. At least, she thought it was a small amount of time. "Help me up?"

Magorion moved in to help her, glowering at Orophin when he moved to do so. "Let me help, Híril-nin. The last thing Orophin needs is to hurt his ribs further."

"I agree. Orophin, do not move."

All Orophin could do was wait and watch.

Galadriel groaned as her left leg moved. Banwen caught on right away.

"You were hurt!" Banwen moved beside Orophin and pulled the blanket down to look at Galadriel's leg.

Even Galadriel herself gaped at her knee. It looked badly bruised and swollen.

"Galadriel! You should have said something. That must hurt greatly! I am glad that Bainen has gone for the healer." Banwen gazed worriedly at the leg. She was sure that if she dared to touch the leg it would be burning. It had to be.

"I have not injured it..." Galadriel tried to explain through the pain, but Bainen would not have that.

"Don't give me that! Look at it!" She pointed to the limb.

Galadriel rather politely ignored the twittering woman. "Orophin, I need you to write a missive to your Ada or Caric. I need to know what is happening."

"Of course, Nana." He moved to do as she asked, but stopped. "You cannot contact Ada?" Worry rose once more.

Galadriel was just as worried. "He is very confused and all I sense are odd flashes. Nothing makes sense." She accepted the water that Magorion gave her. "Hennad."

Magorion was apologetic. "I would make you something for the pain, but with the healer coming..."

"That is fine, penneth."

Just as she sipped the water, the door opened. Lord Bainen entered with Mellroth, the healer of Fornost.

"Stop!" The healer called out.

Galadriel paused and gazed curiously at the man. "What is wrong?" She was puzzled.

"I wish to examine you before you eat or drink anything." Mellroth calmed once she placed the goblet to one side.

"Lord Bainen tells me you fainted?" Mellroth watched her closely as he crossed to the bed. He noted that she was very pale.

"Yes, I had pain from my knee before." Galadriel decided she may as well be honest with him as he was here and everyone else knew.

"I see. You had hurt your knee previously?" He sounded thoughtful but his eyes did not leave hers.

"No, I had no injuries before I stood up." She admitted to him.

"May I take a look at it?" He asked. Galadriel was surprised. She had expected him to come in and take over without really speaking with her. He at least was taking the time to talk with her.

"Please do." She knew it was not really hurt, but at least if she had the healer saying that…

Mellroth gently lifted the bedding and then Galadriel pulled up her night dress to reveal the swollen bruised knee.

"That is swollen." He gently touched her leg above the swelling. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

This continued until he had thoroughly examined the knee, making sure that she could bend it. She was even made to stand so that he could see her standing. Finally he stood away.

"Well, your leg is very bruised and swollen. If I did not know any better I would have said it was broken, but that I do not believe. You can stand on it and you would not be able to do so with a broken knee. I think that if we treat it with rest and a mixture of arnica and witch hazel on it, this will help. Some peppermint might help ease it as well." He gently felt her pulse. "A little high too. May I see your eyes?"

Despite her headache, that surprised Galadriel and she agreed.

Once satisfied, he stood back once more. "Have you hit your head at all?"

"No, why?" Now Galadriel really was confused.

"Your eyes are glazed. I think you may have a concussion. That would also explain why you have the awful headache." He smiled down at her.

"Oh." She was thinking hard, how in Elbereth's name would she explain this away?

"Have you hit your head?" He sat gently on the side of the bed and turned to Bainen. "Could I have some hot water? Lady Galadriel needs something for the pain."

"Of course." Bainen hurried to the door and called for Fyne.

"No. I have not been alone. Magorion and Banwen will confirm that." The two promptly nodded.

"What do you think has happened then? Has your husband been injured recently?" He began to mix the paste for her leg.

"Yes, he has." Galadriel was surprised at his question. It seemed that was a constant feeling for her since she had woken. "How did you know?"

"I like to be prepared when we have guests. I read up on elven healing. It is why I am not shocked that most of the young lad's bruises are almost gone. He will be up and about by this evening, I am sure." Mellroth smiled at their looks of shock. "I must be prepared. If something were to happen and I could not help... well, let me just say that I would never, ever forgive myself."

Galadriel gave a small smile and nod. "You are a very good healer." She settled back against the pillows. "Celeborn's leg was injured in an orc attack a few days ago. He has been in pain since then. Just before I fainted, I felt and heard a great crack." She trusted the healer, but then she had done since he had spent so much time treating Orophin the night he was attacked. She sensed that he was a very good person. She also liked his manner.

"Your bond must be very strong and deep." Mellroth gently began to spread the cream over her knee.

"You know about our Bonds?" That deeply surprised her.

"I do not like _not_ knowing things. I had plenty of time to prepare for your visit. I am very glad that I did." Mellroth admitted.

"I am glad. It makes things so much easier. I think you would get on well with my daughter's husband." Galadriel hissed in surprise from the pain when he hit a part of the knee that was particularly sore.

He spoke while he continued his task. "He is a healer?"

Galadriel looked into Mellroth's face and smiled. "Yes, you might say so. He is Elrond of Imladris."

He looked up, shocked. "_The_ Lord Elrond, of Rivendell?"

"Yes, child." Her smile softened. She could tell that he held Elrond in high regard.

Mellroth blinked at being called 'child' by one who looked much younger than he did.

"Is Galadriel alright?" Banwen demanded. She was fed up with the conversation. This could wait until she knew that her friend truly was alright.

"She will be. She is not really injured, My La..."

"Not really injured! I do not believe you, Mellroth! Look, you can see the bruises and how pale she is. Galadriel fainted dead away and that is not normal! How can she _not_ be... injured or... or sick?" Everything was fast catching up with her. She was tired and so worried about so many people...

"Calm down, Banwen, so that we can find out what is happening with Galadriel. We cannot find this out if you become upset." Bainen watched his wife, worried.

Mellroth tried to calm her. "It has been a long night, My Lady. Perhaps some calming tea would help." At her alarmed look, he shook his head, "No sleeping herbs, just something to help you stay calm?"

"It is for the best, My Love. Let him give it to you?" Bainen hated to see his wife like this. It took so much to distress her this greatly. This told him that she was at the end of her tether.

"I will, My Dearest." She leaned into him to garner some strength. She was just so shaken, more than she had ever been in her life and she had to get a grip on herself. She was the Lady of Fornost! The people looked up to her. She had to be calm! She had guests to see to today.

Mellroth patted her shoulder. "Very good, I will make it. I want Lady Galadriel to take one as well."

"I do not need it, Mellroth." Galadriel would not accept it.

"And what would Lord Elrond say to that if he was here?" He arched an eyebrow at her. Orophin choked back a grin. The expression was too familiar. Did all healers practice this look?

"He would make me drink the potion." Galadriel grudgingly replied with a small chagrinned smile as well.

"Good, he sounds like a healer after my own heart!" Mellroth approved of this. "I do hope to meet Lord Elrond when he returns. I have admired his work for a long time."

"I am sure that you will. May I have my water?" She was thirsty and really needed the fluids.

"Of course, my apologies, I should have thought. Please drink, the last thing we need is for you to be dehydrated. I will make the tea for you both." Mellroth finished applying the cream. He stood wiping his hands and made for the table where he knew he could cut the herbs.

Galadriel happily drank the water that Magorion handed her. Orophin scribbled frantically on some parchment at another table.

"Orophin?" Banwen suddenly spoke to him.

"Yes, Híril-nin?" He looked startled. He had been engrossed in writing the missive, now that he had started.

"It is Banwen, child. If I write a letter for Amaruvdor, would you send it with yours?" There was such anxious need in her eyes that he could only agree.

"Of course, Banwen. I would be delighted."

"Thank you, I am so worried about him. I do wish he had not gone and yet... What would have happened had he stayed?" She referred to the events of the previous night. Tarlanc would surely have tried to involve him somehow.

"That is something you should not think about, mellon-nin. It did not happen and no matter what Tarlanc tried to say, it will not work. He cannot implicate Amaruvdor. I am sure that Celeborn will be working with him. He will not let anything happen to him." Galadriel knew she was worried, she could feel it radiating from her friend. "Try and rest. Come and sit with me. When you have had your tea, you can write your missive and we will send it by bird."

"Send it by bird?" Banwen did as she was told and sat beside Galadriel, unconsciously taking her hand and hanging on for dear life.

"We have message birds that consent to carry missives that are extremely important or need a quick reply. It was Thranduil of Mirkwood who came up with this wonderful idea. He encouraged the birds to help. Magorion, could you call one for me?" Galadriel smiled, despite the pain she was feeling.

"Of course, Híril-nin." He bowed and smiled, pleased to see his lady, while not well, at least looking better than she had.

He crossed to the window as he heard Banwen say: "Birds? Oh, my!" She sounded a little faint.

He opened the large windows and whistled in a complicated tune and held out his arm.

Banwen watched, sure that they were being silly. No one could call birds like that...

A large bird of prey, an eagle, soon landed on his outstretched arm. Banwen gasped, she would never have believed it had she not seen it herself.

A real eagle, just sitting on the elf's arm as happy as could be! She could not take her eyes away from the bird. He was incredible. She had only ever seen the beautiful raptors from a great distance, normally high in the air. She had never thought they could be this incredible. If only she could have the will to touch him, she was sure he would be soft.

"Have you never seen one up close before?" Orophin asked the question.

"Not this close, no. In the air and far away but never like this. He is incredible." As she spoke the bird turned to watch her and then turned to Magorion.

"He says that if you would like to touch him you can." He carried the eagle nearer to her so that she could do so.

"He would let me?" There was wonder in her eyes and her fears and concerns were gone for the moment.

"Yes he would. His name is Tâlmeag.

Banwen gently reached out to stroke the eagle as if he was a cat and the look of wonder made Bainen smile. He was grateful to them for doing this. It was a relief to see it after her concerns of earlier. He would thank them all properly later, when she was resting.

"It is as soft as I expected it to be. Hello, Tâlmeag, it is a pure pleasure to meet you. What does his name mean?" She turned smiling eyes to Magorion.

"Sharpfoot. They are named much as we are by our parents. I have worked with him for some time and we are close."

"I am honoured, Tâlmeag, truly honoured, thank you." She gave a little bow hoping that she did not look as stupid as she felt.

"Here is your tea, my Lady." Mellroth held out the metal goblet for her. He then turned and moved to hand Galadriel's to her, but stopped when he saw the bird of prey in the chamber. "Is that really…?"

"An eagle? Yes." Magorion was surprised at how surprised they were. "He is."

Galadriel watched all this as she took the tea from the healer. She needed this.

As soon as Banwen finished her tea, she wrote her letter to Amaruvdor. She was honest and told him everything that had happened, explaining all that Tarlanc had been involved in. It would be a shock, but he needed to know.

Soon Tâlmeag was on his way high in the sky with the missives tied to his leg.

Galadriel decided now would be a good time to sleep. Banwen was already asleep, held tight in Bainen's arms. Magorion helped him get her settled in a bed and the house settled to get some well deserved rest. They all knew they would need it when Tarlanc's family woke and realised that he was truly guilty of his crimes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The morning broke with the soft sigh of warmer winds and the bright pink horizon that some humans thought heralded danger from the weather. To the elves it meant something much worse. It meant that blood had been spilled this night.

Glorfindel stood at the doorway and pensively watched as the red dawn rose. It always took him back to that dreaded morning when his life had fallen apart. The fine hairs on his arms rose at the thought. All he could do was wish that his family and friends were safe this morning.

"It bodes ill for someone." Gailarphen spoke from behind him.

"I pray all that we love are safe." Glorfindel's voice was just as grim. He hated feeling this useless. He liked to be doing something.

Gailarphen nodded absently. "I am going to look at Elrond's eyes again this morning." Glorfindel blinked at the change in the direction of the discussion.

"Do you think he will recover his sight?" It was the biggest worry they had, now that they knew that Legolas was alright.

"We will find out today." Gailarphen would not be drawn on the subject.

"I see. Will Nestoron recover fully?" That might be a safer subject.

"Again, I will be looking at him today. I am worried about the amount of pain he is feeling." Gailarphen admitted.

"Oh? I thought that the pain was a good sign that he is healing." Glorfindel was surprised at the healer's words.

"Ordinarily, I would be the first to shout it gladly from the rooftops." Gailarphen admitted wryly. "But this is too much. I am worried that he may have long-lasting problems. Let me check him later and we will talk then."

"I will hold you to that." He really looked closely at Gailarphen for the first time in a while. The healer had seemed to be constantly on the move this entire last day. Glorfindel was horrified at what he saw. "When did you last sleep, mellon-iaur?" His voice was gentle with concern.

"Some time ago. I am fine." Gailarphen dismissed it.

"No, you are not." Gailarphen looked at him slightly shocked. "You are exhausted, the last thing we need is for you to collapse. You need to think, you need to be sensible. Elrond himself will tell you that."

"But, if I sleep and something happens..." Gailarphen literally shivered.

"But what if something happens and you are too tired to help? Surely that would be worse? We can always wake you from sleep, but if you collapse..." Glorfindel was trying hard to make him see that he had to sleep.

"I believe Glorfindel is right, Gailarphen. You need rest and you need it now. If you do not rest, then I will make you, just as you have done for me." Thelion's voice sounded from behind them and Gailarphen jumped. He was so tired that he had not heard Thelion enter the chamber. "The fact that you did not hear me shows that clearly, mellon-nin."

"I do not think it would..."

"I can stay here and keep an eye. All is calm in the outer chamber. Most of the injured have recovered and been allowed to leave. I can stay here and watch for you. It would be a pleasure." Thelion looked at his friend sternly. "I am not joking about the tea!"

"You will stay? I am worried about Calandor and Thranduil and I want a close watch kept on Elrond, he worries far more than is good for him."

"I understand." Thelion took over and led Gailarphen to a spare bed that had been set up for just this reason. "Just rest. You will know if you are needed."

Gailarphen nodded. It did feel good to sit on the soft mattress. Maybe a short break would do him some good.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gailarphen?" He rolled over, this was too comfortable. "Gailarphen, you need to wake up." He tried to brush the irritating hand away. "Master Healer Gailarphen!" The voice barked and it was as if a candle had flickered into life.

Gailarphen sat up with a start, eyes wide.

Thelion stood near his bed with a goblet in his hand.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that you would never waken!" His friend grinned and eased his thumping heart.

"What is wrong?" He demanded, looking around. He was sure that something was wrong, that one of his patients had deteriorated.

"Nothing is wrong, but it is mid-afternoon and we need to change Hir Elrond's dressings and get some food into him." Thelion told him with a cheeky grin.

Gailarphen gawped at him. "I have slept all that time?"

"You needed it, mellon-nin. You had not slept since your return. I would not have woken you even now, but..." Thelion shrugged.

"I suppose that I did need it. I certainly feel better." His nose caught the scent of fruit juice, his favourite berry juice at that. "Is that for me?" He was very hungry.

"Certainly, we have food coming for you." Thelion handed over the goblet.

"That is good. I am hungry. How is everyone?" The chamber looked quiet and peaceful.

"They are stable. Legolas is sleeping." Thelion grinned widely. "With his eyes open."

"That is brilliant, wonderful news!" He looked over to where Legolas was sleeping and, true enough, Legolas had his eyes opened, but glazed. "Does Thranduil know?"

"Aye. He was the one that first noticed. It has buoyed him up. His colour is better as well."

"I can see that." Gailarphen was pleased, Thranduil had colour in his cheeks. "Elrond?" He looked over in that direction. Elrond was talking with Elladan quietly. "Elrohir?" Elrohir was nowhere to be seen.

"He has gone to get some sleep, as has Arwen. It was decided..." Gailarphen snorted delicately at that and Thelion grinned. "Alright, I told them that they had to get some sleep or I would make them sleep. They will take it in turns."

Ladeth then entered with a tray of food for Gailarphen. He was soon tucking into the bread, fruits and cheeses. The food was satisfying and his appetite full.

Once finished, he stood. "I will go and wash my hands and face. I will then look at Elrond, if you wish to stay?"

"I would appreciate that." They were all worried about Elrond, their friend and healer, and firsthand knowledge would really help ease them.

"Good, give me a moment? Prepare some hot water and some wipes to clean his eyes?" Gailarphen asked. Thelion nodded his affirmative as he crossed to the herb table.

Gailarphen left the bath chamber and crossed to where Elrond was still talking to Elladan, who looked up at his approach.

"Ada, Gailarphen is here." He warned his Adar.

"Gailarphen?" Elrond turned to where he thought his friend stood. It was almost right this time.

"It is time that we looked at your eyes once again, mellon-nin. This time we may have some good news." He told his friend.

Elrond gulped and looked a little pale. He was worried about this.

"We need to know, Elrond. Then we can make plans." Gailarphen placed a hand reassuringly on Elrond's left shoulder.

"I know. We need not put this off." Was that really his voice? It sounded so unsure.

"I am here, Ada. Whatever happens, we are all here for you." Elladan held his hand tightly, a worried look on his fair features.

"Hennad, Ion-nin. I appreciate that." Elrond gave a weak smile to his son.

"Should I go and wake Elrohir and Arwen?" Elladan was about to stand to leave the chamber.

Elrond would not let go of his hand. "Leave them to sleep. It is not worth waking them for. I have you and that will help." Elladan glowed with the warmth of his Adar's words.

"I will take the bandages off, but I want you to keep your eyes closed. I need to wash them before you open them." Gailarphen instructed him, needlessly, he knew. Elrond nodded his agreement.

When the bandages were removed, Elrond had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Relax, mellon-iaur. This will not hurt and I need to clean them properly." Gailarphen's voice was soft. He understood Elrond's nervousness after the disappointment of last time they checked.

Elrond forced himself to relax, but he still jumped when the warm cloth touched him. He sat there, tense. This was the worst part. The waiting, he decided, was the absolute worst.

"You can open your eyes now." Gailarphen's voice was low, anxious.

Elrond sat for a minute gathering the courage. Finally, he opened them but just sat there unmoving, unblinking.

Tense silence filled the chamber. Elladan exchanged grim looks with Gailarphen.

"Ada?" Elladan finally could take the silence no longer.

Still Elrond did not move, though tears filled his eyes and started to trickle down his cheeks.

Gailarphen sighed. He had hoped, prayed it would not come to this. "It is not the end of your life, mellon..."

"I can see you!" Finally, Elrond was able to speak through the lump that had filled his throat. "Not well, to be honest, but… _I can see you_!" There was joy in Elrond's voice, despite his tears

It was the latter that jolted Gailarphen into action. "Let me see."

He looked around for a candle and found one held out to him by a grinning Thelion.

"Hennad, mellon-nin." He turned to Elrond. "Look at me and try not to blink."

Elrond did as he was asked and opened his eyes wide. He did his best not to blink. By the time the flame was removed from before his face, his eyes were watering even more.

"Well…?" Elladan demanded.

"The burns in the back of the eye are healing. It is much better. How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up two fingers.

"Two." Elrond announced with a smug grin. He had never been so glad to see fingers in his life.

"Exactly what can you see?" Gailarphen was pleased for his friend. When Elrond had stayed silent he had felt his heart drop, but now... there was hope, real hope that things would get better and they would have their Lord back.

Elladan laid his head in Elrond's lap, suddenly overcome with tears. He could not help it. He had been so afraid that if Ada remained blind, he would sail, would leave them all alone. It was a frightening thought. It had been so very hard when Nana had sailed. Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing they had done so far.

"Sîdh, Elladan. Everything is alright, ion-nin." Elrond gently patted his son's head and then grinned at Gailarphen. That was answer enough, he thought.

"Good, that is wonderful. I will leave your eyes un-bandaged but I want you to continue to rest. I am going change your burn dressings now."

Elrond nodded as his friend reached for more of the cleaning cloths and began to wipe the dried burn/scald paste from the pale face. This was much better. The burns were finally healing and only looked like shiny red marks rather than sore burns.

"They are looking much better. I am most worried about the burns on your chest. They were the worst ones." Gailarphen admitted to Elrond.

"You were worried about them." Elrond recalled the healer's concern.

"Yes, but these are healing, so I am sure that the others will be as well." Gailarphen was so pleased. "I will leave these to the air. That will dry them up nicely." He dried the burns carefully.

Elrond reassured Elladan as he raised his head. "See, Ion-nin, I am healing. Gailarphen is pleased with me." Elladan nodded, the tears had dried. He watched Gailarphen as he treated his Adar.

"Now for your chest." He gently opened Elrond's nightshirt and cut the bandages free with a knife and then gently pulled them away from the burns. "Oh, this is much better. You are healing rapidly now, mellon-nin, and everything is as it should be." Gailarphen hurried to reassure father and son.

He cleaned the burns. They still looked raw but were not as angry and well on the way to healing. Gailarphen left the wounds free to the air. It would help the last stages of healing, the drying stages.

Then it was time to see his right hand. Elrond knew it was better. He was able to use it with little pain, but seeing it would only bring that fact home.

He could only sigh as he finally saw his hand when the bandages were removed. It was a mess. He could tell that even from his blurred image. The burns were deep and, while healing, were not as well advanced as the other burns were. His fingernails were beginning to grow back, but he knew this would take some time.

Eirien hurried into the chamber and called out breathlessly. "Elrond, is it true?" Apparently, the news was spreading over Imladris already.

"Aye, Eirien, I can see!" Despite his worry over his hand, he could not help but grin at her, his relief returning tenfold.

"Oh, my friend I am so pleased! I was so worried." She sat beside Elladan and gave him a quick warm hug before turning back to his father. "Oh, Valar! Your poor hand!"

"It is healing, Eirien." Gailarphen reassured her. "Elrond, can you feel this?" He ran his fingers gently across the palm of his hand.

"No." Elrond frowned down at his hand.

"I am not surprised. The burns were deep and it will take time for the damage to reverse itself."

"The nerves were involved?" Elrond frowned at him and Gailarphen sighed. Elrond knew what this meant.

Gailarphen sat down on the bed and took the undamaged hand in his. "Elrond, you suffered second and third degree burns. It would have been amazing if there was no nerve damage. As it is, the damage is minor and when you think of how badly this hand could have been affected, then you should be grateful."

"I know, I know. But, Gailarphen, this is just so frustrating!" Elrond knew he sounded like a whining elfling, but he had not expected this. Yet he should have known when the hand did not hurt and he should have had pain.

"How did you burn it?" Eirien could not keep the concern from her voice. She had known that his hand was burned, but not how badly. That had to hurt.

Elrond frowned. He could not recall. He was sure he had been told, but it was incredibly hazy. "That is a very good question, Eirien. Gailarphen?" He turned interested eyes to his friend.

"You fell unconscious into a fire during a vision." Gailarphen explained.

"Oh, yes, that would happen." Elrond still sounded puzzled. He normally fell to the ground during a vision but not into a fire! That was a first for him. Did he need to worry about this?

"There were other circumstances that I will explain to you later. You were with Legolas." Gailarphen prompted him and suddenly understanding filled him. This was when he was healing Legolas, when he had been attacked.

"I see and understand now. Hennad, Gailarphen. The burns will heal, Eirien. You will see."

"I hope so, Rondy, I truly hope so."

There was the sound of choked laughter in the chamber at the uncommon use of his shortened name.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He was bored, bored and lonely.

He had been kept in his room for four interminable days after his confrontation with Eirien. Long boring days that he thought would never end. This was not helped by the fact that no matter what he asked for as food all he got was bread and water. Really! This was no way to treat a healer!

At least now they had let him leave the stupid small room that they had placed him in and given him some clothes. Well, if you could call them clothes. They were essentially just a loose tunic and leggings, simple and plain and he hated them.

The next thing would be that he would be made to have another bath. Well, if they thought that was happening, they had another thing coming!

The late afternoon sunshine shone through the trees as he walked around Imladris. It was pretty, he had to admit that, but so boring. How could the elves stand it every day with nothing but singing of songs and the telling of stories? How utterly boring. What this place needed was a good inn with some fine ale. That would make things better.

Perhaps he should go and offer his considerable knowledge to help the elves? They seemed to have a lot of injured. Sanity returned quickly. Why should he help them, after all they had done to him? Four days, on his own, with not even a book to read!

The path led down to a small waterfall. That was another thing. There was water everywhere here. It drove him mad and there were so many animals! They should be seen to, the vermin.

He sighed. This had been a mistake, but when he had seen Eirien and the boys in the wilderness he had been so relieved that had offered aid for him to escape from the orcs. He shivered at the things the orcs had delighted in telling him they would do to him. He had never been so grateful to see an 'enemy' in his entire life.

But now? Now he regretted staying with them, even with both boys unconscious. He should have left on his own there and then and found another town to practice in.

He reached a small clearing that opened to the left and he took the path through it without looking up, deep in his plans, only to knock someone off their feet.

"You fool! Now see what you have done!" The voice was snide. "Are you alright?" The question was not directed to him.

"Yes." The new voice was low and meek.

"How could you not be looking where you were going? Do you know who we are? Thranduil will hear about..." The voice faded out. It belonged to a small woman with dark hair. Her companion on the ground, another female, was also small, though not as dark. "You are an adan." There was distaste her voice now.

"I am sorry my Lady, it was remiss of me. I should have watched where I was going. Are you injured at all? I am a healer and could aid you should you need it." He asked almost hopefully. It would give him something to do after all.

"I am uninjured, hennad." The meek maiden would not look at him and he suddenly felt all protective. Why did he feel like that? He had never felt like that before.

"Hennad?" He asked.

"She said thank you." The snide one answered.

"Oh, you are welcome. I am sorry I almost hurt you. I should leave..."

"So, what is a human doing here?" The snide one asked. Even her look made him shiver. It was almost as if she looked right into you and saw everything with those dark eyes.

"I was brought here by Eirien. We had Lord Ewon's sons with us. They were injured and I helped heal them." It was a little twist to the truth but these two need never know that.

"Ewon's? Oh, Elrond's brats?" Understanding lit the grey eyes. "How were they injured?"

"Orc attack. They were ill prepared to deal with it." He puffed his chest up importantly.

"And they were injured? That was unfortunate." The tone of her voice was disappointed, mind you.

"Though very fortunate that I came along, yes." Irfan smiled at her, unaware that he looked smarmy and ingratiating. He thought it made him look important. "I am Healer Irfan of Bree." He introduced himself with a small flourish.

"I am Lady Ruthwen of Mirkwood. My companion is Lady Imles." She looked at the hand he held out with distaste. The last thing she wanted was to touch the disgusting creature. It looked as if it had not washed in centuries.

Seeing the look, but not really understanding it, he pulled his hand back.

"A pleasure to meet you in this wonderful, charming place." Irfan made a show of looking around.

"It is?" There was disgust in Ruthwen's voice. "This place is too... too nice, so clean and happy." Her lip curled.

"I know what you mean. Bree is nothing like this. Now that town has character, real character, with all the people. I miss the inns." There was longing in his voice. The thought of a large mug of ale was turning into a great longing. The fruit he did not mind now, not after having lived on bread and water for four days, but his ale... He missed that more than anything.

"What are inns?" Imles asked shyly.

"Places where you can drink ale and wine and talk with your friends. You don't know how much I miss that." He sighed mournfully.

"You will go back to Bree?" Ruthwen observed him closely.

"I think that it is time for me to move on. I have outgrown them." Irfan commented, dismissively.

"Walk with us, Healer Irfan. Tell us about Bree." Ruthwen motioned for him to join them and he glowed. Someone appreciated him after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gentle chirping woke him. The sound was so happy that he was smiling before he even awoke fully and he knew what he would see.

He felt so much better. His hand no longer tingled and it felt more alive than it had done in ages. His tummy grumbled.

"I think there is a certain someone who needs to have something to eat." The voice rumbled beneath his chest and he giggled. This was more like it. Ada always made him feel safe. "Good morning, Ion-nin, and how do you feel this bright morning?"

Legolas finally focused bright blue eyes and smiled up at Ada.

"Better, Ada. So does Fileg." He had a bright happy grin that seemed to fill the chamber.

"I am pleased to hear that. Do you have any pain this morning, Penneth?" Legolas brushed tangled hair away from the face that finally had more colour in it than Thranduil had seen in a year.

"Just my leg, Ada. That is just an ache and nothing else. I need no medicine!" It was said earnestly but did not fool Thranduil one bit.

"Are you sure about that, Dian Las?" There was amusement in his voice. Legolas would get out of taking his medicine any way that he could.

It rarely worked on his Adar. Their familial connection told him exactly where Legolas was aching and to what extent and at the moment his leg was throbbing, which meant that Legolas had to be hurting. The impressions from their bond had begun to return to Thranduil as Legolas healed from his head wound.

Luckily Gailarphen came to Thranduil's rescue.

"Good morning, my dear young Caun. How are you this fine morning?" Gailarphen was very happy with the way the morning and day itself had so far progressed.

"I am good, Phen. I am hungry." A cheep told them that Fileg agreed with that sentiment. To Thranduil's great pleasure, Legolas giggled. "Fileg too!"

"Then we will need to make sure that you both have some food. But first I want you both to take some medicine with me and then I can change your bandages and see how Fileg is doing." Gailarphen leaned in and winked "Then perhaps, if you would like it, we could go for a walk. I am sure that Glorfindel would enjoy showing you around once more."

Legolas grinned happily. "I would like that." Thranduil's heart flipped as he realised one huge factor that he had been missing. His son was back. The Legolas from before Minerella's death was definitely back, with the easy smile and ready giggle. His heart sang and the trees echoed it.

"Trees are happy." Legolas' eyes were wide as he looked around. "Why are they so happy?" It was the one thing that he could not tell this time.

"They are happy because you are happy, Ion-nin. I cannot put into words how wonderfully happy I am as well." He gently hugged his precious elfling, more aware than ever of how delicate his health was.

"I will make _our_ tea." It was Gailarphen's way of acknowledging that he still had an agreement with Legolas over the taking of the medicine. It was something he intended to honour.

Legolas giggled once more. "Will you, Glorfy?" He would love to see all of Imladris with his hero. Glorfindel was, and always would be, just that. Right from the start, he had loved the story of the Balrog Slayer. He would listen to the story raptly and cry when he died and sighed with relief when he was returned to life by the Valar. That it was the real person beside him was incredible.

Eirien chided gently. "I will get some food for Legolas, Fileg and you, Thranduil. You have yet to eat this day, after dealing with an armful of sleeping elfling." Her eyes sparkled with joy to see Legolas so well after he had been so ill. Valar! He had nearly died so many times, after all! That he was strong in spirit was undeniable.

Thranduil smiled easily, more easily than he had done in a while. "Hennad, Eirien. That would be welcome." He also felt more at ease, as if a great weight had been lifted from him, a weight that had been such a burden, yet one that he had borne without realising it.

"I will wake Elrohir as well. It is time that Elladan got some sleep and Ro needs to see how well Elrond is." Eirien smiled at Elrond as she passed him on the way out of the chamber.

"Ada?" Legolas began to play with one of Thranduil's braids with his left hand, running his fingers over the length of it, simply feeling it.

"Yes?" Thranduil blinked. "Ion-nin, your hand?" He was little stunned. He had not even realised that Legolas was using the lightning-injured hand until then.

Legolas shrugged it off. "It is better. The robin wants to know when the blossoms will come on the trees. What do I tell him?"

"What robin, Legolas?" He had no idea what Legolas was speaking of until a sudden warble sounded from the high windows. There, sitting next to Faunryn, was the largest and brightest-coloured robin Thranduil had ever seen.

Legolas pointed with his left hand. "Him, Ada. He wants to know when to start building his nest, but I do not know what to say." As Legolas held out his small hand, the robin chirped happily and flew down to land on it.

It was Elrond who answered. "The blossoms will be out within the next few weeks. Already the land around us warms and wakens. It will not be long."

Legolas looked over at him, only to break into a wide smile and say excitedly. "You can see!"

"Yes, Penneth. I cannot say how glad I am to see you looking so well." Elrond carefully smiled back, aware that the delicate new skin of his facial burns was still a little tender. Amazingly, as the day had progressed, his sight had cleared even more, as if, now that he was aware of his sight, it was being aided. Why or how he could not say.

"You are better?"

"Yes, I am, much better for knowing that you have recovered too. Who is your new friend?" The robin was still happily sitting on the Prince's hand warbling to Fileg.

"Robin." As if that answered it all. "He says he lived here a long time and comes to visit, but no one spoke to him before."

"I am not surprised. Not even your Ada will be able to speak to him properly." Elrond told him.

"Why not, Ada?" Bright inquisitive eyes turned to him.

"Because you have the clearer perception." Thranduil tried to explain.

"And Elrond should have been resting, not talking." Gailarphen's smile took the sting out of his words as he approached them..

"I have had more than enough rest!" Elrond protested.

"No, you have not, Ada." Elrohir's voice came from the door. "You may have your sight back." A bright warm smile at that. "But you are still far from well."

"I agree with Ro." Elladan sounded just as happy and Elrond glowered mildly at the pair of them. It felt good just to be able to do so.

"Ro!" Legolas called just as happily.

"Suilad, Legolas. It is very good to see you." Elrohir could not miss seeing the robin perched on his hand. "And your new little friend." It was said with amusement. Legolas seemed to be attracting a lot of little friends along the way.

The robin sang at him.

"He says hello to you, too." Legolas sounded so happy.

"I am glad." Elrohir moved over to gently hug his father. "I am so happy and relieved for you, Ada."

"You are a welcome sight, Elrohir. I never thought the pair of you would look so good again. What is this about you having visions?" They could speak properly now.

"They are finished, Ada. I was told so in a dream." Elrohir sat down. "You should go sleep now, Dan."

"Not until you explain what has happened." Elladan wanted to hear this. He had, after all, nursed his younger brother through the visions.

Elrohir could tell that his brother would not take no for an answer. "Very well."

He made himself comfortable. Even Legolas watched him, stroking Fileg and whispering to the robin and as he finished, the bird gave a little bow and chirp and rose to fly to Faunryn's side once more.

He then watched Elrohir with interest. He sighed. This was probably not for elfling ears but what choice did he have?

"You were sleeping, Dan, as was Ada. I had another vision. The Valar, at least that is who I think it was, spoke to me and told me they were very proud and pleased with me and how I had handled my burden. They said that this would be the last vision and that the need was no longer there as Ada would be able to 'see' once more and that I had been chosen out of need. They showed me an image of you getting your sight back Ada. I saw how you scared Phen, as he thought you were still blind and would sail." Elrohir's voice broke, just at the thought.

Elrond and Elladan reached out to reassure him. Gailarphen overlooked the hated shortening of his name. This time it did not seem so important.

It was perhaps the latter statement that convinced them all. How could Elrohir know about that, when he had been in his chamber asleep? There was only one way he could know and that would be a vision.

"I am glad you will have no more, Ro. I know they hurt you." Elladan had hated that, and the helpless feeling he had known each time.

"Yes, but you helped, muindor-nin. You were there every time." Bright grey eyes met identical eyes and love and respect shone in each.

Elrond's face showed the pride he felt for his sons. "I am proud of both of you. Like Elladan, I am glad that you will have no more. As Glorfindel is fond of saying, the Valar move in the most unusual and mysterious ways."

Elrond leaned back against his pillows before glancing over at Nestoron. He really wanted to check his junior healer and friend over, but he knew that would be vetoed.

"Now that we have that out of the way Elrond, you must rest and no talking. Elladan, go and rest. I wish not to see you for at least eight hours if not longer. Elrohir, you will eat with Legolas and Thranduil when Eirien brings the food. And Elrond?" Gailarphen looked over at his Lord.

"Yes, mellon-nin." Elrond had forgot already that he was not meant to answer.

"If you take action to your thoughts and make them work, I will drug you into next year." There was quiet promise in his words.

"I did not even cons..." He decided not to continue, due to the look on Gailarphen's face. It was clear that he had known exactly what Elrond had been thinking. Elrond knew that. You could not live and work with some one for this length of time and not know them.

"I will rest, I promise." He settled back against the pillows. It did feel good.

"And no speaking! I know your voice is getting stronger and soon will be back to what it normally is, but that will not last if you continue using it. I will check Nestoron while Legolas is eating and then I will look at him. Glorfindel will enjoy the walk around Imladris with Legolas."

Elrond dutifully nodded his agreement as Elladan kissed his brow gently and left the chamber. Elrohir took his place in the chair next to the bed. One of them would always be with him. He still had a lot of healing to do. This had been a big scare for them, to see their mighty Adar fallen so low and injured had scared them. It was not something you saw every day, Valar, in millennia if it came to that!

Gailarphen nodded and left to gather those he would need to help with Nestoron. Hopefully he would sleep through this. The poppy tea would still be working. Gailarphen admitted to himself that he was more than a little worried about Nestoron's back. He could not say what or why but he was sure that all was not well. He would not tell Faelien that until he was sure, that was true.

As he passed their bed, he handed Thranduil the tea for Legolas and made a show of drinking his own. A promise was a promise after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nestoron was still asleep. They persuaded Faelien to have a short break and get some fresh air, stressing how good it would be for the laes. She had readily agreed, to Gailarphen's relief.

Once she left the chamber, Gailarphen organised his helpers. He had worked this so that he could concentrate on the patient while the others moved and held him. He had wished it this way.

Linnathon gently took Nestoron's head, Thelion his chest, Talagan his back. This was the most important part. Tirrith, under instructions, gently supported Nestoron's legs. When they were in position and ready to move Gailarphen gently spoke to Nestoron.

"Nestoron it is Gailarphen, I need to look at your back. The others are going to turn you onto your side and then I will examine you. If I hurt you, please let me know. The last thing I want is for you to hurt, mellon-nin." He was not sure that Nestoron could not hear him, but you never knew and he would not take that chance.

When there was no answer, he sighed and nodded to the others. "When I say three, turn him in one smooth move and no jerking please. That will make things worse." The others nodded and readied themselves. "One, two and three!"

They turned him easily and without the jerking Gailarphen had been worried about. Once Nestoron was stable on his side, Gailarphen began to examine his back.

The swelling had gone down greatly. When he checked the reflexes, he was pleased to see that Nestoron responded. Gailarphen was greatly pleased about that.

What he was not pleased about was the lump he found over the discs that had been damaged. It was not swelling. It was not fluid. It was hard and firm, callus of healing bone. It confirmed his suspicions.

"Nestoron is healing too quickly. The bones in his back have fused." Gailarphen sighed. This was what he had feared.

"What can you do?" It was the junior healer in their group, Tirrith, who spoke. He seemed to think the Master Healers, Gailarphen included, could heal anything.

"Nothing. I dare not do anything. As the swelling that has compromised his nerves go down you can see that his feeling and movement improve. Anything I do could hinder that. I would not wish for that to happen. I would not wish to be the one to paralyse my friend." It was the simple truth.

"He would be paralysed?" Tirith shivered and inadvertently moved Nestoron's leg.

"Keep concentrating. Yes, there is a huge possibility that we could cause more damage than there already is. I need to make sure that his skin is intact. I will wash and dry it, if you are all content to stay as you are?" He looked up at them.

That was another worry that the skin would break open and cause infection. If that happened, Nestoron could very well die from that.

"We are content to aid you." Linnathon told him. He was willing to do anything for Nestoron, his long-time friend.

"Hennad." Gailarphen was about to rise and get the bowl of warm water he would need, but suddenly a bowl and towels appeared in front of them.

Ladeth gazed at him anxiously. "I thought you could use these quickly." She eyed Nestoron with great worry.

"Hannon le." Gailarphen smiled at her, although the smile never reached his eyes. He was too worried for Nestoron.

Gailarphen gently washed the skin, pleased to see that the skin of Nestoron's back was as yet the same tone, though showing many healing bruises, but no new redness was present. That was one less worry.

Once finished, he nodded and they gently lowered Nestoron flat onto his back.

"Hennad that will be all but I need you to come back in four hours so that we can relieve his back once more." They would need to do this frequently. They had to keep the skin intact while he recovered.

They nodded and moved away, leaving Gailarphen to see to the remainder of his task.

He again spoke to his sleeping patient, never sure whether he might be able to hear. "Well, Nestoron, that is your back seen to for now. Now it is time to look at the rest of you. I am going to undo your nightshirt." He suited actions to words and untied the strings. Bruises marred the pale skin here as well, differing hues from all across the spectrum. The bruising was not surprising at all. The fall had been huge.

Gailarphen gently felt across the rib line, feeling for the breaks and checking that they too were not healing too fast as was the spine. If this was so, he may have to re-break the callus.

Who would have thought that, as a healer, he would rue the day that elves healed so fast? It would seem that this was one of those days.

The first rib was intact and did not move at all. The second gave a little but did not cause him that much worry. The third gave. The healing here was not as fast as it had been with his back.

All was well until he got down to the twelfth rib. Then he found an excessive amount of callus so large that he could feel the unevenness through the skin. This rib was also healing too fast and would have to be watched. At least it was the bottom rib and would not inhibit the action of breathing. That had been a worry.

"Mellon-nin, you do know how to worry me." He frowned down at his silent patient and friend. He sighed again and then felt along the left arm, careful not to disturb the splint. This at least was healing normally.

He moved on to the left leg. He gently removed the bandage and looked down at the wound where the bone had broken through the skin. The stitches stood out stark against the pale skin. Again when he checked the fracture site he was relieved to see that it too was healing normally and not as his back and rib were.

That at least was something. But the biggest worry was Nestoron's spine. That really worried him. He gently sat and picked up a warm hand.

"We are here for you, Nestoron. You will not go through this alone. I promise that we will all help you."

"Why, where am I going?" The voice made him jump. He had not even noticed that Nestoron was awake.

"Nestoron! How long have you been awake?" He glared at his friend but there was not really any fire in it, just relief.

"Since you touched my leg." Nestoron told him.

"You could feel it?" Gailarphen stood and reached for his legs again.

"Yes, very much." Nestoron winced. His legs felt as if they were on fire and his back… well, he did not know how to describe the pain in his back.

Gailarphen removed the blankets and turned to Nestoron. "Can you move your toe?"

He stood waiting and watching with bated breath. And then so slowly that he could have screamed, the large toe moved. "It moved!" The healer stated the obvious.

If he had not been in so much pain Nestoron would have laughed at the surprise in Gailarphen's voice.

"Can you move your small toe?" The Healer was fully back in charge.

Nestoron concentrated. It took effort but he managed it. "Good, that is excellent." Mithrandir had moved over to join them, watching closely.

"You are doing well, old friend. Faunryn will be very pleased about that." Mithrandir was relieved as well, for he too felt responsible.

"Can you move your entire foot?" Gailarphen watched as Nestoron slowly did that. He then ran his hand down the side of the right leg. He did not want to cause Nestoron any more pain than he was already having.

"Yes." It was said through gritted teeth. "Why is my back so sore?"

"We will talk later, Nestoron." He did not want to tell his friend the news right at this moment.

"No. We will talk now. Gailarphen, I need to know. Saes?" Nestoron had to know what he, and in turn, Faelien, were facing.

"Very well. Your healing powers have kicked in and almost gone into a fast reaction. You are... over-healing for lack of a better description. Your back and one of your ribs have progressed with callus formation that should not be there for weeks yet." Gailarphen found that he was actually very pleased, relieved, to be able to talk about this to his friend.

"That does not sound good." Nestoron knew all too well what he was saying and the implications. "That is why the pain is so bad."

"Aye, the three bones of your spine that were damaged have knotted with this new bone formation." Gailarphen kept his voice neutral.

"All three of them? They have joined together?" There was worry in Nestoron's voice.

It was a quiet admission. "Yes they have." There was a great deal of regret in his tone.

"That is not good. I will need a long recovery and I will always have problems with my back." There was not question in his voice. He was sure about it.

You are right, but there is one bright light. You _can_ feel your legs and you _can move them_. For a time, I was not sure that you would even do that."

Gailarphen would never forget the tearful description Linnathon had given of Nestoron splayed unconscious and helpless on the ground with an equally unconscious Faelien over the top of him. He had come close to losing two wonderful friends that day. He thanked the Valar for Mithrandir's timely intervention.

Nestoron's next question sounded fearful. "Will I be able to continue as a healer?" It was his life's calling, after all.

"There will be some limitations. Lifting will be impossible for you and I would advise very strongly against you ever doing that again. But I cannot see why you cannot continue to work with us. We would miss you far too much." A small gleam entered his grey eyes. "Who would I tease and order around otherwise?"

Nestoron replied with equal fervour, but a touch of teasing as well.. "Someone else? Saes, say someone else?" He had to close his eyes as the pain in his back was growing.

"Very well, but on one condition." Gailarphen face became serious.

"What is that?" Nestoron opened one eye to look at Gailarphen.

"You take the tea that I will make for you and rest. I will admit you have a long recovery ahead of you, but as I said earlier, we will all help you through it."

"All of us." The voice was soft and held tears. Nestoron looked up to see Faelien standing directly behind Gailarphen so that he had not seen her come back into the chamber. Her hand rested lightly on her still-flat abdomen. How soon it would round and swell with the burgeoning life within her. "We will all help you."

"I know Meleth. I will do my best to make sure that I do my part." There was determination in his voice. He had eleven months, elven months to be well in time for his beloved laes to be born. What joy. He wished he could reach out and touch her hand, but until his back was stable he would be unable to.

Faelien read and felt his need through their bond. She moved to take his hand and smooth back his hair. "We know. We can feel your determination." She smiled at him. How could she not be happy? Yes, the news about his back was bad, but they could live and work with it. She would learn how to massage his muscles, if it helped him.

"I will make that tea now. Stay and rest, Faelien. I am sure that you are not needed for the foreseeable future." Gailarphen softened his tone, they had already had this conversation, but he wanted Nestoron to know of it as well.

"I can work!" She sounded frustrated.

"Faelien, we need you to concentrate on Nestoron, yourself and your laes." Gailarphen wagged his finger at her. Legolas giggled at that a few beds down.

"Legolas?" Nestoron sounded surprised to hear that giggle, the last he had seen of the Prince... Well he would not have expected to have heard it so soon.

"Doing much better, even eating when the food arrives. I will be changing his dressings once he has eaten and is asleep." Gailarphen smiled fondly over at the Elfling Prince.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that!" Nestoron had to admit, he really thought they would lose Legolas in that awful cave.

"We all feel the same." His voice was soft but then he turned to Faelien. "I also mean what I say. You will return to work in the wards only when I give you permission and not until. Am I making myself clear?" That dark eyebrow went up again.

"Yes, Master Healer Gailarphen, you are making yourself very clear." She had to smile. Some time alone with her beloved actually sounded wonderful, even though it would be some time before that actually happened.

"Good." He was satisfied with that and smiled back her. "Keep this incorrigible bonded of yours quiet and I will make his tea." At her nod, he moved away to do just that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Legolas finished the last of the thin porridge with gusto. He was also pleasantly full, even though his bowl had not been full.

Normally, his Ada made him eat one whole bowl and sometimes even more. What the difference was now, he did not know, not that he was going to complain.

"Well done, Dian Las. Was that nice?" Thranduil had finished his own much larger bowl.

"Yes, Ada. Can I go and see the trees with Glorfy?" He had not forgotten the promise of being taken around this wonderfully pretty place.

"I think that Gailarphen wants to look at your leg and arm first, Ion-nin." Thranduil had to bite his lip to stop from laughing as Legolas pouted at that. "You can go later though. Perhaps I will be allowed to join..."

"I do not think so, Thranduil, at least not yet. A few more days and I will reconsider it, but for the time being I want you to continue resting." Gailarphen had heard their conversation.

"I am sorry, Legolas I have been told that I cannot join you." Thranduil felt a pang of sadness.

"That is alright, Ada. I can wait until you can come with us. I do not need to go today." Legolas snuggled back into his father's arms, warm and secure.

"But you wanted to go and speak to the trees..." Thranduil tried to protest.

"I want to be with you too." Legolas smiled at him. "The trees can speak to me from here." He seemed quite content to be with his father.

"If you are sure?" Thranduil sounded dubious.

"I sure." Legolas stroked Fileg.

"Very well. It would appear, Glorfindel, that none of us will be making that walk." He told the Balrog Slayer.

"Imladris will always be here. We can see her when Legolas is ready." As long as Legolas was happy, so was Glorfindel.

"I think I will look at your arm now, Legolas." Gailarphen moved beside Glorfindel.

"Will it hurt?" Legolas looked worried.

"No, Penneth, you had the tea, remember?" Thranduil asked him.

Legolas nodded but that did not really stop his worry as the healer moved towards him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day was sunny and warm. Irfan had found the talk with the two elven ladies to be very useful. Once you got past the initial greeting, they were very pleasant.

The best thing though was that they had helped him get some more food. That would make up for missing so much food over the last few days. That would help greatly.

They had also given him a little job to do. One that Lady Imles said would suit his abilities down to the ground.

Once he had heard what the task was, he had agreed with them. It would get him back doing the one thing that he liked. It would also afford him the opportunity to get back at Eirien...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Across the miles, silver eyes opened from a deep sleep and a frown marred the pale forehead. Something was about to happen in Imladris and he had a very unsettled feeling about it.

He had to get to Imladris, he tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp admonition. "And where do you think you are going?"

He turned to see one furious healer glaring at him...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they mean such a lot to us. Please let us know what you think about this chapter?

We also want to wish you a very happy Christmas and a wonderful, happy New Year!

Love,

SSS

xxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 16? **

**(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)**

**Disclaimer:** Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We only write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

**Beta:** Barbara Kennedy

**Rating:** R (see warnings) **Action/adventure/angst**

**Feedback: michelemichelecross. or on list.**

**Spoilers: for Tolkien's works in general (?)**

**Summary: **Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their Wife and Mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they survive to return to their beloved home alive?

**WARNINGS** - First of all, we are writing this story for our own amusement, but we hope you enjoy it too.

There is a lot of angst and hurt/care throughout this story. Shell (M. Cross) is a stickler for medical accuracy and we are following the viewpoints of a lot of healers. Violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions as well as references to adult behaviours, physical or mental infliction of torture, and possible character deaths may be found here. It may be disturbing to some. If that is not your interest, you might want to look elsewhere. The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle-earth history, research and medical fact.

**Story Cast:** Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, Erestor, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Mithrandir (Gandalf), the Valar, Gwaihir, OMCs, OFCs, OCCs (Other creature characters)

**Pairings:** Rumil/OFC, OMC/OFC. (Eventually)

**Timeline:** Pre-LotR, Third Age - around the Days of Dearth (2758 – 2760)

**Author's Notes: **We could find no definitive information on the brothers Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, so we are taking matters into our own hands.

**Archive:** Please ask first. We would like to know where it is.

Also posted at …

http/ Sindarin vocabulary ---- 

**References: Dragon Flame Sindarin Dictionary, Thain's Book, Council of Elrond and Encyclopedia of Arda**

Adan, Edain … (The race of) man, men

Adar, ada … Father, dad

Amarth … Fate, doom

Anor … the sun

Aran, Aran-nin … King, my King

Arda … The world

Aur maer … good morning

Avo bedo! ... Do not speak!

Caun … Prince

Daer … great

DaerAda, DaerNana … (Roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elleth, ellith … Elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn … Elf, elves (male)

Eru ... Ilúvatar, The One, leader of the Valar

Estë … Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo

Fëa … Spirit, soul

Fileg … Small bird

Gon … Captain

Gwador, gwedeir… Brother, brothers (by adoption or association.)

Gweston. ... I swear.

Gwî ... Web

Hannon le … Thank you

Heniach nin? ... Do you understand me?

Henion. ... I understand.

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Híril, Híril-nin … Lady, my Lady

Hûn-lhass … Digitalis, foxglove, (name is our creation - literally heart-leaf)

Iaur … old

Imladris … Rivendell

Ion-nin … My son

Irmo … Vala of dreams and visions, also known as Lórien

Laes … babe

Losto mae! … Sleep well!

Man pennich? ... What did you say?

Meleth … (My) Love

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Minno … Enter

Miruvor … Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. – Source: The Thain's Book site.

Muindor … brother (blood relation)

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Naneth, Nana … Mother, Mom, Mum, Mama, etc.

Ned … Of

Nen … Water

Norn … Twisted

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … Please

Sell-nin … My daughter

Sîdh … Peace

Suilad … Hail or greetings

Tithen … Little, tiny

Ulmo … Vala of waters, oceans and streams are his dominion

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

* * *

_/ Text /_ indicates thought, dream or visions

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

He gulped nervously. He could not help it. Gytha could certainly look very intimidating in the middle of the night. She had been woken from her sleep, he could tell. Her greying hair was wild, almost resembled a rat's nest, and she had crease marks on her face from the pillow, but she was also wide awake and ready to deal with him.

"Well?" She demanded once more. A light chuckle told him that Celeborn was awake, but he doubted that he would get any aid from that quarter.

"I… I…"

Gytha's voice and face softened. Ivorhen looked so shocked and shaken.

"Did you really think you were capable of even leaving the bed, let alone standing?" She still had her hands on her hips as she watched him.

"She has you there, mellon-nin." Celeborn's voice was altogether too cheerful as he sat up with a wince. Gytha was glad when she noted that he seemed much more coherent at this waking.

"I… I have to leave." It was halting and a little shaky but at least Ivorhen could speak once more.

"Without giving Tiera her present?" There was a frown on Gytha's tired face now.

"I am needed."

"Here, with Tiera, yes. You have to say a proper goodbye to her, she would not understand. And you will not be going anywhere anyway." Her voice was stern.

"I ha…"

"Do you wish me to sit on him, Gytha?" The voice was sweet, yet it made him shudder.

"That may well become necessary, Hyacinth. He is being very awkward." Gytha smiled her approval to the hobbit lass. Oh yes, she would make a mighty fine healer.

"Elrond. There is something wrong with Lord Elrond. I have to get to him." Ivorhen ignored them, pushing aside the bedding with his left hand, intent on leaving. How could he explain to them the feeling of total dread that filled him? The knowledge that he was needed but so far away was not helping. He was also a little disoriented.

"You are going nowhere. I promise you, Ivorhen, that if you try to move from that bed you will live to regret it." Gytha began to realise that Ivorhen was not really aware of what he was doing. His sleep must have been deep. For him to try to leave when he was so unwell did not make sense either. Well, she could hardly blame him or get angry could she?

"Believe her, mellon-nin. I have seen Gytha do it." Celeborn could see that Ivorhen was still caught up in whatever was affecting him. He had never known Ivorhen to have any portent dreams or visions, but then he had also just come through a serious head injury. Could this be a part of that? They could not take the chance.

"Celeborn?" Ivorhen blinked, confused.

"You are safe, Ivorhen. Just relax." Celeborn tried to soothe him.

"I have to go. I am..." Ivorhen even ignored Celeborn. The call in his mind was too strong to ignore. He pushed himself up and, in one unsteady movement, tried to stand.

All went well until he placed his right foot on the floor and tried to put weight on it. The leg gave way and he listed to the right with a shocked cry. If it had not been for Hyacinth standing so close by he would have fallen flat on his face, much to his embarrassment.

Hyacinth caught him easily, preventing him from toppling. Though he was so much taller than she was, he was light. "You should not have done that. Now I will have to sit on you." Her voice was serious and at first Celeborn did not know if she was joking or not, but then she smiled, a big deep smile that made her blue eyes sparkle.

"Sit on me? Why would you do that?" Even asking the question was an indication of just how unsure Ivorhen was of what was happening about him.

Gytha became more concerned by the minute. "I think you should sit back down and let me look at you, Ivorhen."

Between the two of them, they got him seated back on the bed. Gytha frowned and looked carefully at the pale elf. She could feel tremors running through his body, as if he was in some sort of shock.

With a nod to Hyacinth to stay next to him, supporting him to sit upright, Gytha reached for the thin wrist and counted the pulse. It was too fast and far too uneven.

"How do you feel?" She watched him closely. His eyes were still a little dilated and held a glazed look. It made his eyes look large in his pale face. Although they had washed his face while he slept, he still had some specks of dried blood around his mouth, nose and chin. He was still far too pale and had deep rings of black around his eyes. No, this elf, while better, was still far from well.

"I am well."

Gytha snorted. She should have expected that answer. It seemed to be the standard reply of any injured elf.

"No, my friend, you are not well. You are far from being well. Now please, how do you feel? Is your head still paining you?" Perhaps she would make better headway if she asked direct questions.

"A little." It was reluctant, but he answered all the same.

"How much is a little?" Her voice was weary. Why could they not just admit to hurting so she could give them herbs for the pain and be done with it? "You may as well be honest with me, only then can I help you."

"Gytha is right, mellon-nin." Celeborn's voice came across the bed. He sounded worried.

"And you are the one to talk, walking on a broken knee!" Gytha looked at him with shock and a little anger. He was saying this, after all the trouble he had given her himself?

"I did not know that it was broken." Celeborn would not meet her eyes.

"But you knew it was paining you badly." She shot him a glower. "Enough of that now, we need to help Ivorhen." She returned her full attention to him. "Ivorhen, apart from the pain in your head, what else is wrong?"

"I was dreaming…" Now that Ivorhen had awakened a little more fully, the dream and accompanying feeling of dread were leaving him. He felt a little silly about his reaction now.

"What about?" He startled at her question. Gytha soften her voice. He really was skittish. "Amaruvdor, can you see if there is any tea? Ivorhen could do with something warm."

The young lad had been hovering worriedly. He was really becoming a good help around the healing ward.

"Of course." He hurried off.

"I dreamed of Lord Elrond. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. I have to get to Imladris." As he spoke, the feeling returned. His breathing sped up and he looked about as in panic.

Celeborn blinked. Ivorhen was normally so calm and used to handling all kinds of situations. To see him like this was startling to the Elven Lord. He was not used to seeing the Imladris Gon in such a state of confusion.

"How, Ivorhen? You cannot stand and by the time you get there the danger will likely have passed. You need to rest and recover. That is the only way that you can help Elrond now." Gytha could understand how he felt, but she had the practicality of a woman.

"But if I am..." He tried to argue with her.

"You are not. Trust me, you are not."

"How do you know?" Ivorhen wanted to believe her.

Celeborn watched this with growing worry. "Would it help if I contacted Elrond?"

"How would you do that?" Grey eyes turned to him. There was a little hope in Ivorhen's voice.

"I can contact Galadriel and go from there. It will take some time, but it can be done. If I do this, will you get back into bed and rest? You have a little elleth who will be looking for the present that you promised her when she wakes." Actually, Ivorhen looked as if he was about to fall in a dead faint at the moment. His activity since waking seemed to have exhausted him.

"I will rest." Then Ivorhen's eyes lit as he registered Celeborn's words. "The present is finished?"

"Aye, they both are." Hyacinth and Gytha helped to move him back to lie in the bed. It was hard work but they managed to prop him against the pillows. Amaruvdor brought the tea and handed it to Gytha with a small smile.

"Thank you, Amaruvdor. Drink this, Ivorhen. It will help those chills that are wracking you." She handed him the cup and stood back to watch him as he used his left hand to take the cup and sniff it tentatively. At least once he decided there was nothing in it that should not be, he finally sipped it. He threw a glare at Celeborn, knowing full well that he was as bad as Elrond at adding medicinal herbs to an unsuspecting ellon's drink.

It did not even occur to him that Celeborn had been nowhere near the place for making the tea. It was also that exact point that convinced them all that Ivorhen was not as well as he was trying to show them.

"Rest, mellon-nin, I will speak with Galadriel." Ivorhen nodded but his eyes did not move from Celeborn, even as the Lord settled back and turned to Gytha. "I will need some miruvor and some..."

"Sweetened tea, I know. I have been around elves before you know!" The sting was taken out of her words by the smile that she shot him. "It will be ready for you." She promised him. "I will look after Ivorhen in the meantime."

"Thank you, my friend, I am indebted to you." He leaned back further and closed his eyes, searching for the connection to his beloved...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The singing of birds woke her. She was comfortable and warm… actually, she was too warm, far too warm.

The minute Galadriel tried to move, she realised what the problem was. She was tucked so tightly into the bed that she could barely move and she had a mound of blankets on over the ones that originally graced the bed. This was getting quite ridiculous. She groaned out of sheer frustration.

"Galadriel, my friend, are you awake?" Banwen appeared suddenly beside the bed, hovering over her.

"I am awake. What happened?" She looked around, confused. She had been in Bainen's study...

"You suddenly collapsed. You said that you had a pain in your leg. We had Mellroth come to see you. He tried to tell me you were not really hurt. I was upset." Banwen told her worriedly, watching closely for any signs of distress.

"I recall. What happened then?" That was what puzzled Galadriel.

"He insisted I take a tea and I do not remember very much." There were tears in Banwen's eyes.

"I am sorry, I am well..." Galadriel tried to explain. She suspected the tea Mellroth gave her was why she was only now waking. It was much later than she normally woke.

Banwen looked at her with shock. "Well? How can you say you are well? Your leg is bruised and swollen and you fainted!"

"I _am_ well. I can even put weight on my leg..." Galadriel started to leave the bed. She only then noticed then that she was in her own chamber. Apart from Banwen, it was empty.

"Don't you dare leave that bed! Mellroth said that you need to rest for at least a week with that bruising. He was sure you had broken it, until he looked at it. I will not let you leave the bed. I would rather tie you to it than risk your health." She held up her hand. "Yes, I know. You are an elf and not as weak as I thought, but even you have your limits and I think you have reached it."

Galadriel looked at her with amusement. Banwen really was a good person. Galadriel was proud to call her friend, but even so, the next thing she would mention was food...

"And you have not eaten in some time. I had Orophin go to get some food for you. Yes, he is up and about again. You really are amazing. I thought he would be on his back for weeks." As Banwen spoke, she was again tucking in the blankets that Galadriel had just loosened. She then stood back and admired her work. "There, that is better. We have to keep you warm so that you recover." She smiled sweetly at Galadriel, who could have groaned.

Her voice held amusement as she moved to loosen the covers again. "Banwen, I do need room to breathe."

"They are too tight?" Banwen was suddenly loosening the bedding, a worried look on her face. "Do you need Mellroth again?"

"I am fine. It was just a little too tight. I honestly am well." Galadriel smiled at Banwen, unable to hide her amusement.

"Good, then I will get you something to eat, or see where that wonderful son of yours has gotten to. Mellroth did ask that he be informed when you were awake. He wished to see you again. I can do the two at the same time." She wagged her finger at Galadriel. "You had better not move from that bed!"

"Very well, if you insist." Galadriel could only shake her head, still fondly amused at Banwen's 'mothering'.

"I do. I insist very much indeed." Banwen had a small triumphant smile on her face.

"Very well, I will stay here." Galadriel was actually all too pleased to do just that.

As Banwen left the chamber, Galadriel gazed out the window. It was really a perfect spring morning. The sky was a brilliant blue and fine clouds flitted across it like small ships. She could feel only a vague ache in her leg, but it was nothing like the sickening pain it had been earlier. She was positive that it came from Celeborn. The healer was in for a shock, if she was right.

She faced the chamber door as it opened. Banwen returned with Orophin, who looked much improved from just the night before. He was still showing bruises, but not as noticeable as they had been, although he still moved with a care that showed that his ribs were still painful.

"Orophin, Ion-nin, it is good to see you up and looking so well!" She wanted so much to hug him but Banwen's warning glance told her it would not be tolerated.

Orophin placed the tray he was carrying on the table and hurried to her side. He gently hugged her. "I am glad you are awake, Nana. I was beginning to worry." He whispered in her ear. "Lady Banwen is driving me mad!"

"I will speak with her." Galadriel whispered back. There was, after all, only so much that one could take and it was beginning to get a little old.

"Hennad, Nana." The joy in his eyes could not be missed though. He was pleased that she was awake.

"Mellroth will be up to see you once you have eaten. I told him that was the priority as you seemed so much better than you were." Banwen was piling a plate with food, _far too much food_. Galadriel mused that having her for your mother must have been very hard work.

"If that is for me, there is already far too much." She gently chided Banwen.

"But, this is not nearly enough..." Banwen protested.

"It is more than enough." There was a slight edge to her voice now.

"But, you are so thin! I have to make certain that you are eating properly." Banwen tried to explain.

"Banwen, come, sit here for a minute." Galadriel gently patted the bed beside her.

Orophin took the plate from Banwen. She walked uncertainly to the bed and sat down. She actually looked a little nervous.

"Banwen, dear, I really need you to listen to me and take in what I am saying, alright?" Galadriel took her hand and squeezed it gently. A gentle, but serious look was on her face.

Banwen nodded, eyes wide. "What is wrong?" There was alarm in her voice.

"You need to let me explain this to you Banwen. It is not meant to hurt you, I would never do that, but you have to stop this. Both Orophin and I are a lot older than you are. We are also well able to care for ourselves. Being elves we are a lot stronger than we look. I think you realised that earlier?" Galadriel watched her keenly.

Banwen nodded, her eyes still wide as she was reminded of the confrontation she had witnessed earlier.

"Then you know that we are a lot stronger that you realise. We need to eat a lot less than humans do. We also need less sleep and rest. The food that you give us and nearly force us to eat… it is too much for us. We only need to eat a little, often, and only light foods, not the heavy, starchy foods that you have been pressing on us. We have difficulty digesting so much at once. Orophin has even been sick because of it. You have to stop this. It is not that we are ungrateful, it is that we cannot continue like this."

Banwen had tears in her eyes. She had really caused them to be sick? She never wanted that. "I think I understand. It is just that you seem so fragile..."

"We may look fragile, but we really are not. How many of your people could heal from the wounds in the time that Orophin has? Or me for that matter?" With that, Galadriel pushed back the blankets that had been loosened and revealed her knee, where it lay propped up on a pillow.

Banwen gasped. She could not believe what she saw. The knee that had been black and blue and so swollen before was no longer so. Her knee was still slightly swollen but it was just that, slightly swollen, and it was also only slightly bruised.

"But, how is this possible?" She looked into Galadriel's smiling face, astonished.

"We are elves." It was as simple as that. "The Valar have blessed us with fast healing and immortality."

"Immortality… but… that is a myth!" Lady Banwen looked amazed.

"No, Banwen, it is reality for us. I have lived for over six thousand years. We really do live forever, unless we are killed." Galadriel's voice was kind. She could see how shocked Banwen was.

"But... but... I thought you were joking!"

"No, my friend, I was telling you the truth. Celeborn is even older than I. There are a few in Middle-earth even older than he."

"That is incredible. I would never have believed it. I thought it was a fairy tale, just as we were taught as children."

Galadriel shook her head and smiled gently at Banwen's confusion. "No, Banwen, we truly are immortal, or Firstborn, as we are sometimes called."

Orophin smiled gently at her as well. Even though she had been driving him mad by trying to mother him, he liked her very much indeed. It seemed to help her that they were not upset with her.

"I have heard that name, a long time ago. Did… did I really make you sick?" Banwen was horrified at the thought.

"It was not your fault. You did not know." Orophin was quick to reassure her.

"I would never have done that, had I known!" Her brown eyes filled with tears.

Orophin did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her gently. "We will just have to make sure it does not happen again." His voice was as soft as a summer's breeze against her hair.

"I promise that I will stop my 'mothering'." Banwen brushed away her tears and shot them a stern look. "I know I have a tendency to mother people. My children complain all the time about it. I want a list of everything you can eat, as well as things you would rather miss. I will let the cook know so that we can cook you special..."

"No, Banwen, thank you, but we need nothing special, just fruits, vegetables, bread and cheeses. That is mostly what we normally eat, along with a little meat." Galadriel told her.

"Oh, alright, but I will watch and still make sure you are eating! You are my friend after all." She gave them a watery smile.

Galadriel smiled at that herself. It seemed that some things would never change.

Suddenly the chamber door burst open and a dark-haired young man rushed in. He was pale and looked terrified. He did not stop until he had reached Banwen's side.

"Mother, I just heard! Are you alright!"

"Rhovan? You were not due home..."

"I had to come home, Mother, when I heard what had happened. I could not stay away. How could I? I was terrified for you!" The young man hugged her fiercely.

"I am well. I was uninjured." Rhovan had been away, training with a group of warriors. He, unlike Amaruvdor, wanted to help Fornost.

"I am more relieved than you can know. I feared that you had been injured. What happened?" He had not waited to hear the full news, but just hurried for home to see with his own eyes that his mother was alright.

"Tarlanc." Her voice was hard. "He is a traitor and will be tried as one."

"Tarlanc? But… why?" Rhovan asked, shocked.

"Because he hates us." Galadriel spoke softly.

"Elves? He hates elves?" He blinked at them. He had never seen an elf so close before.

"Yes, he is terrified of us." Galadriel observed him closely, trying to gauge his reaction to them.

"Galadriel and her soldiers saved me. Without them, I would not be here. I am very grateful to them." Banwen could feel the rising tension in the air.

"Then, I too am very grateful that you were here and able to prevent any harm to my mother." He smiled at them. Only Galadriel noticed that it did not reach his eyes.

"As am I. I have become very fond of your mother. She is very dear to us." Galadriel's voice was wary, slightly cooler in tone, as she spoke to Rhovan.

"She is very dear to me as well. I was so scared, Mother, when they said there had been an attack on our home. We heard all sorts of things from the people on the way back. Kidnapping, goblins and Valar knows what else!" Rhovan hugged Banwen tightly once more. Galadriel's expression softened.

"Your father and I are both well." Banwen hugged him warmly.

Rhovan looked over at the other elves that had appeared and smiled properly. "I thank you for your help. I apologise if I sound stiff and ungrateful. It was not meant the way it sounded. Mother, where is Amaruvdor? I was certain that he would be here with you."

"He left to go to Bree..." Banwen began to explain but was interrupted by her son.

"Bree! Why in the name of the Valar has he gone to that forsaken place?" Rhovan was shocked.

This time Galadriel's voice was icily cool. "My husband is there. I happen to have very close friends in Bree." She did not like the impressions she felt from the young human.

"You do, in Bree?" He made it sound like a nasty swear word rather than the name of a town.

"Yes, in Bree." Her voice had dropped a few more degrees.

"That is enough, Rhovan! These are my honoured guests and you will treat them as such!" Banwen would not stand to see Galadriel spoken to like this, not after all they had done the previous day.

Banwen was also aware that Orophin had moved beside his mother, as if to protect her. He may have no weapons, but that would not keep him from causing harm. She was all-too-well aware of that now. Galadriel herself had shown them earlier and if a female could reduce a grown man to tears and break his hand, what could a male do?

Rhovan subsided, but shot them a glare when he thought they were not looking. Unfortunately for him, Orophin watched his every move.

Orophin glared at the human. He too had friends in Bree, they all did. Orophin did not like the way Rhovan was looking at Galadriel. He would place himself between them, if necessary.

It was Banwen who broke the growing tension.

"Rhovan, you have had a long journey. You must be tired and hungry. Go, and have a bath and a meal. We will talk later, when you are rested." It was said in a firm voice that only a mother could manage. To Orophin's amusement, Rhovan actually seemed to shudder at her tone.

"Yes, Mother, of course. You are quite right." He seemed to belatedly remember his manners then. "If you would excuse me, my Lady, Mother, my Lord?"

"Of course, Rhovan, as your mother said, you must be tired and you have had quite a shock." /_I will forgive your words this time, just this time./ _Galadriel did not say it, yet the words seemed to hang in the air anyway.

"Then I will leave, with your permission, Mother?" Rhovan ignored the elves to focus on Banwen.

"Of course, dear one. We will see you at dinner later on?" She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Yes, I would not miss it." Rhovan kissed each plump cheek happily. It was always good to see his mother when he had been away from home.

"Good, go and rest." She then shooed Rhovan from the chamber before she closed the door and returned to Galadriel's side. "You still need to eat and then I will send for Mellroth. He will need to look at your leg. Yes, I know it is better, but I would rather he looked at you anyway."

"Very well, if it will relieve your mind." Galadriel gave in and relaxed back. It was unusual for her to rest like this.

"Good, you are seeing sense for once. Let me get rid of this and then see to some food that is better for you." She lifted the over-filled platter, looking at it in disgust as if she had never seen it before.

"I would like that very much. Sit, Orophin. You need to relax as well." Galadriel watched as Banwen left the chamber. "There is no danger in the chamber... now." Her voice was soft.

"I do not trust him, Nana. There is something... _not right_ about him." Orophin really could not put his finger on what it was about the young human, but there was something in the way that he looked at them...

"I know, Ion-nin. I can sense it too. He will bear watching. It is not as it is with Tarlanc, but there is something going on here that I am not sure of. I need to ponder this." Galadriel smiled at him gently. Rushing would not help them, sometimes sitting back and watching was the best thing to do.

"You will wait?" Orophin had no doubt of that. It was rare that his Nana rushed into anything.

"We will wait. I want to see how he reacts to being around us and also when the others in our party arrive." Galadriel was looking forward to that moment. She could not wait to hold her beloved in her arms.

The door opened and Banwen came into the chamber carrying yet another tray. Behind her was Mellroth. He looked pleased to see Galadriel awake and looking so well.

The two parted ways half-way across the chamber. Banwen to go to the table and set the tray down, Mellroth crossed to the bed.

"Well, My Lady, you have had a nice sleep. It is good to see that you are awake. Can you explain to me what happened?" Mellroth gently sat down and took her hand. He counted her pulse with the other.

"I had a flash from my bonded. As I said, he had been injured..."

"Through your bond?" He looked up sharply to watch her reaction.

"Indeed." Galadriel was pleased with the healer. He had at least read up on the health of elves and anything concerning them. If only Irfan of Bree was as diligent.

"What happened?" He rested back, pleased that she was comfortable and seemed to have no pain.

"I do not know fully, I have had no proper contact with him, but I know he has injured his knee." Galadriel told him.

"May I see?" He gestured towards the bedding.

"Of course, my friend. That is the reason that you are here. How can I refuse you when you ask so nicely?" Galadriel really did feel comfortable with him. He reminded her so much of Elrond.

She pushed back the covers and pulled her night gown up to her knee once more. It had not even occurred to her that she was no longer dressed in the fine gown she had worn the day before. Obviously a lot of things had happened after she had fainted, if indeed she had fainted. She was beginning to think that something other than that had happened.

"That is kind of you to say, not many patients say that to me when I come to visit." Mellroth told her, quite serious.

"This one will not be as happy should she find out that you drugged her as she suspects you did." Orophin sniggered quietly behind them. He had known full well that both his Nana and Lady Banwen had been drugged to sleep, but they had both needed the rest.

"Then I will keep my mouth firmly shut." Mellroth told her with another cheeky grin. "That way I can incriminate no one."

"You really are as bad as my daughter's husband." Galadriel could only smile as well.

"All healers are the same, so I am told." Mellroth grinned as he looked at her leg with utter astonishment.

"I have nearly healed." She told him gently.

"This is so amazing. I have never seen anything like this before. I wish all of my patients could heal like this. It would save me a lot of time and supplies. I need to look at the movement. Is there any pain at all?" He was already slowly feeling around the knee. Even in the short time that had passed since Banwen had seen it the knee was less swollen and the bruising was now only a slight discolouration.

"It is because the injury does not belong to me. I am positive it is Celeborn's." She was watching as he maneuvered the limb this way and that and watched as she reacted or did not, as the case may be. There was nothing to react to, because her knee did not hurt.

"There is nothing wrong with you, other than a slightly bruised knee. I want you to stay around the house today and rest as much as possible. You can walk but no exercise. I also recommend another good nights sleep, for Lady Banwen as well. I know that you will take notice of that." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am sure I will be looked after." Galadriel swung her legs to get out of bed and was stopped by a 'tut-tut' from Banwen.

"We had an agreement, Galadriel, that you would only move once you had eaten. As I recall, you have not yet eaten." Banwen stood with hands on hips. As Mellroth laughed, Galadriel sighed and swung her legs back into the bed, where they were quickly covered with the blankets.

"I will leave you to your morning meal before Banwen chases me out. I will send up some salve that will see to the last of the bruising but I do wish to check you one last time tomorrow to make absolutely sure that you truly are as well as you seem." Mellroth stood. "I will bid you all good day." He turned to peer at Orophin. "And you, young man, no lifting or pushing or I will see you back in my infirmary."

"I will do as I have been told." Orophin promised, with a smile on his face.

"He will, I will make certain of that." Galadriel reassured him. "Thank you, mellon-nin, your care is much appreciated."

The last thing that Mellroth heard as he closed the chamber door was Banwen's voice. "You need the food. The bread is nice and fresh and still warm. We had some strawberry jam saved that I thought you would like on it..."

He smile and shook his head. He had known Banwen all his life and she would never change...

"Just one slice of bread will be enough for me, Banwen." Galadriel had visions of her piling the plate high with the bread and that was before she even started on the cheeses and fruit that had been provided for them.

"That is most certainly not enough. You heard Mellroth. You need food and rest to recover fully. One slice of bread does not sound enough." Banwen looked at her aghast.

"I will have two slices in that case." Galadriel knew when she was beaten and this time she was well and truly beaten. "Along with some of that wonderful apple, that looks better than the bread."

Galadriel could not resist sneaking out a hand to take a slice of the apple from the tray and bite into it. She was hungrier than she had realised.

"Apple? You expect me to let you eat only apple? Galadriel, I... that is not funny." Banwen chided her none-too-gently, realizing that she was being gently teased.

"Perhaps not, but the look on your face certainly was." Galadriel smiled at her hostess with unconcealed amusement.

"You will eat the bread." Banwen's voice was firm as she handed over the platter with three pieces of buttered bread. She then turned back and began to butter more for Orophin. She handed that over with a smile before seeing to her own needs.

The meal passed pleasantly. None of them mentioned the situation that Tarlanc had instigated or any of its repercussions. They would all be dealing with that later and it would not be easy.

"I think I would like a bath." Galadriel felt a little sticky and, now that she had eaten, a nice bath would be wonderful.

"I will have one drawn for you." Banwen stood.

"I can do it. There is no need to bother the maids." Galadriel reassured them. She started to move from the bed but at that moment a welcome voice sounded in her mind and love flowed through her heart.

_/Suilad, Meleth./ _Celeborn'smental voice was gentle and loving.

_/Suilad, Dear One. You are better/ _Galadriel was not even aware of falling back, seemingly senseless, onto her pillows. She heard a panicked cry in the background but shut that out to concentrate on Celeborn.

/_I am recovering./ _He did not directly answer that question.

_/And your leg/ _She could feel his surprise at the question and smiled at the reaction. She could not hide her amusement.

_/How did you...?Oh, our link./ _He did not have to finish and had indeed answered the question himself.

_/Yes, I felt the pain and the snap as it was treated./ _Just the memory made her shudder.

/_I am sorry, Meleth. I would have guarded against it had I known./ _He regretted that he had been so senseless at the time.

_/Perhaps, but there is no harm done. I am glad you are healing. How is Ivorhen/ _She had been aware of a tugging worry for the younger ellon.

_/He has been very ill. He had a blood clot in his head, but he is recovering now./_

_/I am very glad about that. Elrond would be worried./ _Galadriel was sincerely relieved. She liked the earnest young Captain of Imladris.

/_I wish we could speak with Elrond./ _Celeborn's voice was tinged with worry.

_/I will try again later today and l will let you know what happens./ _Galadriel was too used to speaking with Elrond at a whim through the bonds of their Rings. She did not like this.

/_If you could, ask if everything is alright? Ivorhen is certain that there is something wrong and that he needs to make his way back to be at Elrond's side. He can barely sit up and yet he expects to make it back to Imladris/ _Exasperation was clear in his voice.

_/I have heard nothing from him to the contrary, but I cannot 'see' him at present, I am worried about him./ _Galadriel was honest with him.

_/I will not tell that to Ivorhen. He really would try to race off to get to Elrond./ _He sounded amused, but he was also very pleased at the bond of duty and friendship that had grown between the two elves. It was almost as strong as that which flowed between him and Haldir, although that was helped by the fact that they were also essentially father and son as well.

_/That does not sound a good thing. Is he seeing things as well/ _Galadriel was interested in this reply, they had never been informed of this by Elrond.

/_No, he was dreaming. He awoke, certain that Elrond was in danger.../_

/_I would know if that was so. I would feel it and see it. I have seen nothing./ _She told him.

_/Good./ _She could feel Celeborn relax somewhat over their link.

_/All that you need to do is reassure Ivorhen and he will calm down. I wonder why we have not heard from Mithrandir?_./ It had suddenly dawned on her that they had not spoken with the Maia for some time.

_/I do not know./ _He could not know what the old wizard was up to.

_/I am sure that when I speak with Elrond I will find out. I do intend to speak with Mithrandir. He will regret not telling me about Elrond's blindness. I just hope he is alright./ _It would be some time before she forgave the old wizard for that omission.

_/I am sure that he thought it was for the best. Just to inform you, we will be leaving here in about three days. We should be in Imladris within a week./ _Celeborn sounded so smug that she could only smile.

_/Did you by any chance let Gytha into this little scheme of yours/ _

_/Well no... sort of. She knows that I wish to reach Imladris as soon as possible./ _Celeborn admitted.

_/You can put weight on your leg now/ _She asked, already knowing the answer to the question before he even spoke.

_/Not exactly./ _His thought 'tone' was wary.

_/I would tell her if I were you. She will not be happy, being kept in the dark. How will you travel/ _However he traveled, Celeborn was going to be sore and he would not be able to do it without at least four stops a day.

_/By horse./_

_/You will ride/ _She was shocked. If the pain in her leg was anything to go by, then this was going to be difficult.

_/If I am allowed to./_

_/You will keep me informed with what is happening/ _She had a few days to work on him before they left Bree. Perhaps he could persuade him to wait a while longer before leaving... as if she believed that!

_/Of course. I would do nothing without you knowing, you know that/ _Galadriel had to laugh at his words. He never needed her permission for anything.

/_Of course not, meleth. I need to go. Banwen will be most worried./ _Galadriel was loath to really leave Celeborn. It was such a relief just to hear from him.

/_Just keep well and let me know what Elrond says? Take care, Meleth./_

_/If you will. Do as Gytha tells you/_

_/I will try./_

"Galadriel? Galadriel! Are you sure this is a vision? Perhaps we should get Mellroth back to check her?" Banwen sounded close to tears as she rubbed one of Galadriel's hands between her own.

"I am certain. Nana will be awake shortly," Orophin sounded quite certain.

"I am awake." Galadriel let them know that she was once more able to hear what was being said.

"Nana! I will get the Miruvor, and your tea." Orophin moved to get the flask that he had obviously readied.

"Thank you, Orophin. Your Adar sends his love." She smiled at him gently. The young ellon seemed to glow at her words. The love between them all was strong.

"How is Ada?" He poured the Miruvor and brought it as he spoke.

"He has a broken knee." Galadriel sounded so smug that Orophin laughed in spite of the news of Celeborn's injury. "He is not happy at being forced to rest."

Banwen watched them closely. "You were right… your theory about your knee?"

"Yes, the pain I felt was when they re-set the broken bone in Celeborn's knee." She accepted the miruvor from Orophin. "He is better and should be leaving Bree to go on to Imladris by the end of the week. I need to contact Elrond this evening to let him know." As she spoke, she sipped the cordial.

"That is good, I will be happy when we are all together again." Orophin missed his family.

"Indeed, as will I." Galadriel knew how he felt. She turned to Banwen. "We need to discuss how we deal with the situation here and how we handle this."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day was glorious. The sky was bright blue, the clouds white and fluffy. Birds graced the warming air with their joyous song. Trees were beginning to bloom and burst forth with the bright green of new spring leaves.

For Elrond, few days had ever been finer. The fact that he could see almost perfectly again was the most incredible thing he could ever imagine or put into words.

The joy of seeing his children's faces again was indescribable. Witnessing that Legolas was recovering with his own eyes made things seem that little bit more real.

"Are you hungry, Ada?" Arwen moved quietly to his side. "I have food for you and Legolas. I heard Gailarphen say that Legolas needs frequent small meals for now and I brought him some milk. I thought that might help his arm heal."

"That is good thinking, Arwen, and hennad, I am hungry. The milk will certainly help Legolas very much. You have eaten, sell-nin?" His voice was improving each and every time he woke. It would soon be back to normal. Gailarphen had already given him permission to speak as he wished.

"Yes, Ada, after I slept. I feel much better." Arwen's smile was bright and happy. She was greatly relieved that Ada was so much better.

"I am glad." Elrond's smile was equally as bright. "I will eat now. Give Legolas' his porridge before it goes cold."

Arwen nodded and moved away after setting down his bowl. Things were finally returning to normal in Imladris.

Arwen stopped before Legolas and Thranduil. "Hello, Penneth." Both smiled at her. Except for the age difference, they were almost identical, down to the dimples in their cheeks.

"Suilad, Arwen, did you sleep well?" To her eyes, Thranduil looked much better. His colour was normal and the sparkle had returned to his eyes.

"I did, Uncle Thranduil. It is now Elladan's turn to sleep. I wanted to spend some time with Legolas, now that he is awake and able to speak with me. I also brought him some light porridge and milk. I thought he might like that." She grinned at Legolas.

"Hennad, Arwen. My tummy is hungry." Legolas sounded puzzled. It had only been a short while ago that he had eaten. How could he be this hungry again?

"That is good, Legolas. All the meals you are eating are tiny, so that your tummy does not hurt afterwards. That is why you need to eat more often. It will come back and soon you will be eating with us." Arwen gently ruffled his hair. She really loved this elfling. He was so loving, yet he had been through so very much. It was heartbreaking.

"Ada is eating too?" He looked around to Ada with worry.

"I am fine, Legolas. I have eaten, remember, but I want you to clear that bowl and that cup." It would do his heart some good to see Legolas begin to eat well once more.

"I will, Ada. When can I shoot my bow?" The question caught them all by surprise. Perhaps they should have expected it, but Thranduil did not quite know how to answer the question.

Glorfindel saved Thranduil's hide on this occasion. "Your arm needs to rest and mend, Legolas. It will be some time before you can use your bow again." He smiled at the little Prince's scowl of disappointment. "But we will shoot together. I would be honoured if you would practice with me."

Legolas was about to take his first mouthful of food, but stopped, his eyes wide. "You want to shoot with me?"

Glorfindel smiled brightly. "Yes, Legolas, I do. I have heard that you are incredible with a bow. I want to see it for myself."

"But, I am just learning. I have barely started... Ada, can I?" He turned those startling blue eyes to his father.

Thranduil grinned. Was that excitement he heard in his son's voice? "How can I say no? If the Mighty Glorfindel wishes to fire arrows with my son, who am I to prevent it?"

"Thank you, Ada!" It seemed that Anor rose in the sky for Thranduil then. His son's smile made everything right in this day.

Legolas then turned to Glorfindel once more. "I can come! Ada said I could come and shoot with you! When?" If he could, Legolas would have bounced on the bed, that is, if his leg had not been aching and splinted before him.

"When you are well. You need to be able to stand and you cannot do that at the moment. You also need to be able to pull the bowstring, which you cannot do with a broken arm. Just give it a couple more weeks and you will be well enough to do both without pain and without your Ada scowling at you or Elrond scolding us both." Glorfindel grinned at Thranduil as he said this.

Glorfindel ruffled Legolas' hair and Legolas nodded gently before taking a mouthful of his porridge. He smiled at the creamy taste. It was different to the porridge they had at home. This was thick and creamy, while theirs was often watery and thin.

He decided he preferred this one.

"Do you like that, Legolas?" Thranduil asked, as he saw his son tucking in to the normally-hated meal.

"Yes, Ada." Legolas gave a milky grin, the white fluid hanging around his mouth like the moustache of an old Adan.

"Good, you have no idea how much that means to me." Thranduil gently hugged him. "So, Gailarphen, am I allowed out today for a short walk with Legolas?"

"I think that would do the pair of you much good and help you more than my herbs ever could." Gailarphen was well aware of how much the Woodland elves needed the fresh air and animals around them. "But only on one condition."

"What is that?" Thranduil could not stop the grin from crossing his face. They would be going out into the sunlight! He would accept any conditions.

"I want Elrohir, Glorfindel and Linnathon to go with you." Gailarphen was expecting an argument. The normally-temperamental Thranduil did not like being told what to do.

"I will accept that. Would you like that as well, Legolas?" He looked down at his young son and then blinked as he realised that the bowl was empty, almost scraped clean. "Legolas?" He could not hide his shock.

"More later, Ada, saes?" Legolas was licking his lips.

"You liked it that much?" Normally, he fought to get a quarter of this amount into Legolas. He would have to find out what the difference in the recipe was.

"Yes, Ada. We go and see the trees too?" Legolas asked, reaching out with his left hand for the cup of milk on the tray.

"Yes, Legolas, we will go out and meet the trees." He helped Legolas steady the cup to drink the milk.

"They are happy." Legolas quietly commented and then silence fell as Legolas concentrated on the milk. He wanted to hurry and get outside, to be with his friends.

"Easy, tithen Las." Thranduil wanted to laugh. Legolas was drinking the milk so quickly he could not possibly be stopping to breathe.

"Finished, Ada. We go now?" Eager blue eyes met Thranduil's and Elrond almost snorted with mirth. There was no doubt that Legolas was a Wood Elf, as if there had been doubt to start with.

"When Glorfindel and Elrohir return, we can go." Glorfindel had gone to collect Linnathon and Elrohir from the outer chamber.

"Alright." Legolas replied reluctantly. He wanted to go now.

"Gailarphen, a word?" Elrond called his friend over.

"Yes, Elrond?" Gailarphen had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Is there any medical reason I must stay on bed rest?" Grey eyes caught grey-blue and Elrond winked at him conspiratorially.

Gailarphen was willing to indulge Elrond a bit. He was healing well and in good spirits. "I can see no reason, as long as you are careful. In fact, I think now would be a good time to make my morning constitutional." He winked back, bending over to ask quietly. "You want to see Legolas with the trees and animals?"

Elrond smiled. "Yes, I wish to see it first hand, with my own eyes. His awakening happened so early..."

"It is very unusual." Gailarphen nodded, musing.

"Unusual? It is unheard of!" Elrond added. "I want to observe this."

"I can understand that, but if you feel pain or tired at all, I need to know, alright?" He pushed home the point.

"I understand." They had not even noticed that the others had joined them until a voice asked, impatiently.

"We go now!"

"Yes, Legolas. We can go now." Glorfindel told him as he crossed to their side. "I will carry you, Penneth, if you are happy with that?"

"Saes!" Legolas was more than happy enough with that. He was going to be carried by Glorfindel, his hero! If only some of his friends were here to see this, they would never believe him.

"Very well. Where is Fileg?" Glorfindel suddenly realised that Legolas was not holding his little friend.

"He is sleeping." Legolas pointed to the small yellow-and-grey ball of fluff and newly-emerging feathers near the pillow. Fileg had his head under his good wing and seemed settled where he was.

"Will he be alright where he is?" Glorfindel knew how close the two had become.

"He is sleeping. He will not wake." There was certainty in Legolas' voice, almost as if he was absolutely sure. Glorfindel had no doubt that he was.

"Very well. Shall we go?" He gently lifted Legolas into his arms. Thranduil stood slowly with help from Elrohir.

Gailarphen helped Elrond stand, albeit shakily. With Linnathon watching them closely, they made their way out of the Healing Wing to the small copse of trees that stood outside. It was far enough to be seen as truly outside yet near enough should they need to return in a hurry.

Glorfindel smiled at the small sigh that Legolas gave as they left the chamber. "You are glad to be outside?"

Before Legolas answered, he grinned and held out his hand. "Yes, the birds are happy and singing to the sky." The robin that had visited him earlier fluttered to land on his hand. "Hello, mellon-nin, I said that you would see me outside soon."

The bird chirped and chattered happily.

"Yes, the flower-buds are beginning to show, can you see? You need to begin building that nest." Legolas grinned happily.

"Ada, he wants to move to Mirkwood!" A frown soon replaced the smile. "I do not think that is a good thing to do. If you stay here, I could come and visit you. We could do that, could we not, Ada?" Bright eyes turned to Thranduil.

"Yes, Legolas, we could do that, if Elrond would allow it?" The King's blue eyes gleamed with mischief. He knew exactly what Legolas had been thinking, that the robin would become spider-food very quickly in the now-darkening forest that was their home.

"You both will ever be welcome here when you wish to visit. No invitation will ever be needed." Elrond reassured them. The robin chirped happily.

"He thanks you." Legolas' voice was a little shy. "He will bring his babies to see you."

The bird chirped and then flew to a branch of a large Mallorn to watch them.

"Would you like to say hello to my friend, Legolas? I have been talking with this tree for many a year. She has always sheltered me when I needed it." Thranduil led the way slowly to the tree the robin had chosen to shelter in.

"Robin is building his nest here." Legolas' eyes were shining with joy at being surrounded by the trees once more.

"Is he? He has chosen a very good place to nest in that case. This one..." Thranduil rested a palm against the tree in greeting. The tree seemed to shiver to the Noldor's eyes. "…has always had robins nesting in her, so he is in hallowed company."

"There are baby rabbits in the roots!" Legolas peered down at the ground, trying to find the opening so that he could see them.

"Yes, our friend is very pleased at how well they are growing. She is slowly awakening and soon will show her full glory." Thranduil looked over at Legolas and smiled. He always had to touch trees to contact them. Legolas, it seemed, did not. That would be an advantage in the coming fight with darkness.

"I would like to see them." Legolas' voice was wistful as he peered around him.

"I am sure you will before we go. I do not think you need to worry about that, penneth." Thranduil ruffled silky hair.

"I wanted to see them now." Legolas sounded so disappointed, but then he giggled. Thranduil turned back to him.

"Legolas?"

"Their Nana!" He giggled while pointing with his left arm to the base of the tree. Thranduil turned and there, peeking out from between the gnarled roots, was a grey head. It disappeared only to return and look directly at Legolas.

"Glorfindel, she wants me to go over to the tree." There was wonder and awe in his voice.

Thranduil and Glorfindel shared shocked and amused looks before Glorfindel began to move.

"What does she want to show you?" It was obvious that this was what was happening.

"Her laes, she wants to show me her laes but they are too little to come out yet." Legolas explained as they neared the base of the tree.

Elrond watched, amazed, as they both leaned over the root to look down into the hole. Legolas had this close an affinity to the song around him? This was one of the most amazing things he had seen in his long life. It was also something he had longed for. A memory surfaced of visions he had seen of the one who truly understood the song. It had been with him for many years. Elrond had seen him and yet he had not. Never had he seen the face behind the hand, or arrow, as the case was, many a time.

Now this recurring dream, or premonition, would stop. He was sure of that. He understood now, at least a part of what it meant.

"How old are they, Legolas?" Glorfindel was curious

"Two weeks, they will leave soon and make homes of their own. She says we can come back and I can stroke them. Can I, Ada?" Legolas sounded breathless with excitement.

"I am sure that can be arranged, Legolas." Thranduil watched as another robin flew to join their new friend in the tree, his mate.

"I like it here, Ada. It is nice." Legolas reached out and lovingly stroked the bark of the tree. They were all sure that the tree shivered and seemed to reach for Legolas, would have caressed him if it could reach. Even Thranduil was awed.

Legolas tilted his head, listening. "Where is the singing from? It is beautiful." Wide, blue eyes looked around, as if searching for something new.

The day was silent. None of the usual singing filled the air yet. There was no one singing, at least not that they could hear.

"What do you hear, tithen Las? Can you tell me where it is coming from?" Thranduil sounded worried.

"That way, Ada." Legolas pointed in the direction of a hidden pathway to the River Bruinen. "She is very sad. She wants her love."

That caused Elrond to stumble to a halt. He had been about to join them by the tree, but this little revelation stunned him. Legolas could hear the river as well? He thought that only he could make out the words clearly and that was only because of Vilya. Legolas could hear it without a Ring? He felt a little faint. Gailarphen's hand was firm on his arm as the stumble was noted. "Elrond?" The quiet inquiry was brushed to one side.

"Who is sad, Legolas?" Thranduil was puzzled again. He could hear nothing but the faint murmuring of the trees and faint hum of the Song about him. The Song was always this distant unless he touched the trees, talking directly to them.

"The river, she calls for her bonded." Legolas told them simply.

"What is her name, Legolas?" Glorfindel wanted to see if it was right. This would just be the right kind of proof that Legolas was indeed aware of the Song around him.

"She does not say, only that she sings for her love." Legolas looked at them with big sad eyes.

They could only stare at him in shock. Legolas had not yet begun to learn of such things. He was still learning the shorter version of elven history and the more important, basic things at present, like numbers and writing. The lore and legends would come later, when he was older, so there was no way he could have had previous knowledge.

"What does she say, Legolas?" Elrond could often hear the river's voice, but only because he wore Vilya and the river was part of the hidden valley's defenses. It could be gentle and beguiling or angry and haunting as the seasons changed. It could also roar in great anger when aroused, as the recent invaders had found to their great cost.

Only Elrond and his family, with Glorfindel and Erestor, numbered among those who could call on the river for aid, but to have another not of their kin able to hear it... Well, it was too much to contemplate.

"She calls for her love. She is sad and lonely where she is, in Valinor. She misses him." Legolas then turned innocent eyes to Elrond. "She misses you."

Elrond's heart lurched with a sudden pain of longing and he could only stare at Legolas in shock. Was Legolas speaking of his beloved Celebrían?

Beside him, Elrohir admitted softly. "Ada? When the river is quiet and calm, it is almost as if I can hear Nana calling to me." He looked into his Ada's face. "Could it be Nana?" There was sudden hope in his eyes, a hope that had long since been battered.

Elrond could not meet those eyes that looked so like his own, could not bear to see the hope that had appeared in them, a hope that could not be answered, no matter how much they wanted it, _how much he wanted it._

"Ada?" Elrohir's smile faded.

"It… has been heard before, Ion-nin. I have heard it in my heart every time I come out to spend time alone by the river. It is your mother's voice, I think. I am not sure. I have tried not to think too much into it." Elrond admitted slowly, head bowed.

"You have heard it before?" Elrohir was a little stunned at that. "We could have heard Nana's voice and you said nothing!"

"Elrohir, it is a voice from memory, an illusion, nothing more. Your Nana is in Valinor. We cannot hear her here." There was certainty in Elrond's voice.

"She says you made them under the trees. She was happy here." Legolas' small voice was so low and yet Elrond startled. How in the name of the Valar could he have known about that special night so long ago?

"Legolas?" Even Thranduil sounded uncertain about what was going on.

"She liked it here, Ada. She liked to come and sit with the trees and the animals, away from the rush." Legolas looked around, unaware of just how tightly Glorfindel held him.

Elrond had to look away. That was just how his beloved Celebrían always explained the need to come out to the copse by the river at the oddest of times. Just to 'get away from the rush, to think.'

He had loved to join Celebrían there often, to sit with her and watch the river and the stars, to contemplate their life and what they would do with it, how many children they would have and even potential names. That was how one special night had started, all innocent and sweet. It had resulted in the joy of the birth of his sons.

"Legolas, who are you talking about?" Thranduil had more than a good idea but it seemed just a little too unreal to be true.

"I cannot say her name, Ada, it is too hard. It begins with a C." Legolas told him. "No one answers her. All she wants is someone she loves to answer her."

Elrond swayed where he stood. That was another of Celebrían's sayings. And the name began with a C? He tottered over to where Glorfindel stood with Legolas in his arms. Gailarphen moved with him to make certain that he was safe on his feet. This had to come as a great shock.

Elrond's voice shook as he spoke softly. "Legolas, was Celebrían the name?"

"That is it! You know her?" Legolas was curious.

Elrohir spoke as softly and as shakily as his father. "She is my Nana, Legolas."

"Your Nana?" Legolas' eyes went wide. "But… she wants to speak with you!"

"I will speak with her, Legolas, I promise. Hannon-le for telling us she was trying so hard. We should have heard and understood. I need to let..."

"Elrohir, what has upset you?" Elladan's voice came from behind them. He had run all the way from his room. The older twin could feel his brother's deep distress. It had awoken him from a deep sleep.

"The voice we heard here that day that we decided was our imagination?" Elladan skidded to a halt and nodded, confused. He looked to Ada, who seemed more distressed than Elrohir, if that was at all possible. "It was not our imagination." A single tear slid down Elrohir's right cheek.

"Not our imagination? Then what was it?" He looked from his brother to his father and back again, hoping someone would explain.

Thranduil spoke in a low tone to Glorfindel. "Maybe we should walk ahead and give them some privacy?" He did not want to be around when they explained to Elladan that his mother had been trying to call to them and none had heard. This was just a little too private.

"I agree. Gailarphen will make sure that Elrond does not overdo and Linnathon can follow us and see that you and Legolas do not overexert either." Glorfindel agreed that they did not want Legolas to see this.

With Linnathon by their side, they made for the river so that Legolas could see it for himself. There were some tales that they could share with him of their own years growing up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elladan asked the minute that they were alone. "What do you mean, it is not our imagination? Who could it be?"

"To answer your question I must tell you that Legolas had his awakening on the way here." Elrond had to tell them that to start with or they simply would not believe him.

"Awakening? Legolas? But, that is far too early!" Elladan looked at his father as if he had gone mad.

"I would have thought so too, but I have seen the evidence. Apparently, from what I have been told, Legolas decided once he had watched Thranduil communing with the trees, that he wanted to do so. While Thranduil was distracted, Legolas did just that." His words were met with shocked silence.

"Legolas did that, just like that?" Elrohir's voice was small.

"Yes he did." Elrond gave a single slow nod. Gailarphen remained silent at his side, supporting him.

"But, we could have lost him!" Elladan was terrified of just the thought. They had almost lost Legolas to Námo after his Nana's death, to have it happen again so frequently in the last few weeks was beyond rational thought.

"Very easily, except for one very important factor." Elrond led the way to the small grassy area that they all knew so very well and indicated he wanted to sit. He was not sure that his shaking legs would hold him up for much longer and his heart ached for his love.

"What was that, Ada?" Elrohir helped Gailarphen gently lower Elrond to sit.

"Legolas seems to know instinctively what to do. He was able to pull himself back without guidance and with no idea what was going on. You know Glorfindel's favourite saying." He looked at the three of them.

Elladan answered the question. "The Valar move in the most mysterious and amazing of ways."

"Yes and we have to wait and see what their reason is. But for now, we know that Legolas has the most incredible gifts and he seems to use them as naturally as breathing." Elrond sighed with relief as he realised that his legs had stopped shaking.

"What does this have to do with the voice we heard?" Elladan's inquiry was soft and hesitant. He was not sure that he really wanted to know.

"Because the voice you heard then, he heard today and could make perfect sense of it. The voice was that of the Bruinen." Elrond admitted to his eldest son.

"The river? Legolas could understand her?" Elladan's voice was coloured with shock.

"Yes, perhaps better than we could." Elrond gave a sad sigh.

"Ada?" The two brothers looked at each other with worry.

"The voice belongs to your mother. She may be trying to reach us from Valinor, to let us know that she is alright and I fear she may think we have ignored her. She must be hurting so much." He could only shiver at the thought. They had ignored her!

"Nana? We were hearing Nana?" Elladan looked more than a little stunned.

"I believe so, I truly think that what Legolas has told us is true and that your Naneth is trying to contact us. Perhaps Ulmo has granted her this favor. We need to take the time and go and speak with her." Elrond's voice was quiet as he spoke.

Understanding hit them all at the same time. They could speak with her once more. They could actually communicate with their lost one, something that they had never believed was possible until they reached Valinor.

Joy seemed to spring to life inside them.

"When?" Elladan asked.

"Possibly the best time would be when it is quieter tonight, you two should come first. If it is your mother, I would like to speak with her alone." Elrond admitted.

Elrohir nodded and agreed. "We understand that, Ada, you will want privacy."

"Hennad, there will be much I wish to say. You are both alright with this?" Elrond was also aware that this would have been as much of a shock to them as it was to him.

"Yes, Ada, we are going to speak with Nana thanks to Legolas! We need to tell Arwen. She will be so excited about this." Elladan was smiling happily.

"Are you alright with this, Ada?" Elrohir was suddenly aware that his father looked pale and strained. Perhaps this had been too much for him after all.

"I am well. We should join the others before they become worried." Elrond held out his hand to be helped up from the ground where his legs had stiffened during the conversation.

Elrohir helped him up gladly and all three shared a brief hug before leaving to join the others, aware of the burns that dotted his father's body, they were healing yes, but they had to be sore still.

Gailarphen stood by the small pathway that the others had taken. It was close enough that he had a clear view of Elrond but private enough not to hear what they were saying.

He turned to greet them. "All is well?"

"Aye, and hennad, Gailarphen, we needed the privacy." Elrond thanked his old friend.

"I know. You are feeling alright?" Gailarphen was watching him closely. Elrond looked decidedly shaky.

"I am well, why do you all keep asking me that?" There was a slight edge to his voice as he spoke.

"You just look very pale and I do not think it wise that you push yourself like this, especially if you wish to return to the river this evening." Gailarphen told him, not in the least bit fazed by Elrond's question.

"How did you know that?" Elrond could not help but ask.

I know you, mellon-nin, I know you well. We will come this evening so that you can speak with Celebrían." Gailarphen smiled at Elrond's surprise. He loved it when he surprised Elrond like this, it was very unusual.

"Hennad once more." They walked slowly down the path that the others in their party had taken earlier.

"You are welcome. Legolas' connection is quite strong, is it not?" Gailarphen asked.

"Yes, it is. I have never seen a link this open. I will be watch him very closely as he grows. I think we can expect great things of our little Caun."

The path before them was widening and soon they would reach the area where the river curved. There was a large open area that was used for picnics and playing elflings.

They could already hear Legolas' excited giggling from where they were.

"I hope that they are not over-exerting Legolas. He is still far from well." Gailarphen was already worrying.

"It will do him some good to be happy and in the fresh air." Elrond commented.

"Yes, but not if he overtaxes himself!" Gailarphen was ready for when the trees thinned and he could get his first good glimpse of Legolas and Thranduil. Only then would he relax properly.

Legolas sat on the ground, his back to them. Thranduil was also sitting with his son but he was facing them, face wreathed in smiles. He looked up as they walked into the clearing.

"Is all well, mellon-nin?" Thranduil glanced to Elrond with gentle concern.

"All is well, Thranduil. Are you and Legolas alright?" He wanted to be sure Thranduil truly was alright, after the scares of earlier.

"Yes. Legolas has made yet another new friend." Mischief sparkled in Thranduil's eyes.

"Oh?" They had drawn level with the others and Elrond could finally see what was making Legolas smile.

Before Legolas, on the ground, was a red squirrel. It was using its bushy tail to tickle the small prince.

Elrond could only smile at the sight. "I can see that!" He sat with a sigh. "What is his name?"

"Red." Legolas looked up happily. "He lives in the oak tree there."

Legolas pointed to a large tree in the middle of the clearing.

"Does he now?" They all joined the small group. Elrond rejoiced in the fact that he could see properly once more. To his eyes, the small Prince looked better than he had in a long while. Colour filled his cheeks and he was smiling that bright, happy smile they all had missed so much.

"Yes, he likes the nuts she grows. He has lived there a while." Legolas reached out to tickle the small animal who chattered and moved away only to shake his tail at the elfling in invitation. Once again Legolas giggled.

"I am glad you are making new friends, Penneth." Elrond smiled gently at him.

"There are also deer, but they are a little shy, and mice, Hir Elrond, a whole family of mice!" Legolas was speaking excitedly. "They came to see us, did they not, Ada? We fed them some crumbs!" In front of Legolas was a small amount of crumbs that had once been a biscuit.

"Yes, we did, Ion-nin. It was lucky that you had that biscuit in your pocket." Thranduil's voice was dry as he spoke to his son.

"I was saving it for emergencies, Ada." Legolas gravely explained and Elrond had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. He had been there and dealt with elflings doing such a thing before. Thranduil was in for an entertaining time of it in the coming years, if Legolas was anything like his sons…

"Then the mice were very lucky." Glorfindel spoke in a serious tone though his eyes sparkled merrily.

"They did seem happy." Legolas was now stroking the bushy tail and the squirrel seemed to be very happy to allow that. He turned blue eyes to Elrond. "Will you speak with her?"

Elrond did not need to ask who Legolas was talking about. "Yes, we will come back later this eve to speak with her."

Legolas beamed and turned to face the river. "She is very happy and looks forward to it. She sends her love."

Once again a stunned silence filled the clearing. Elrond eventually broke the silence. "I am glad about that and very happy. I miss her greatly."

The rest of the visit was spent in companionable silence and laughter, Many of the animals in the copse came out to visit them, although the real reason was Legolas' presence in the group.

Finally, as the afternoon was drawing to a close, Gailarphen made the decision to return to the healing wing. Legolas did not argue. He was too happily tired for that. They had also promised him that they would return again tomorrow for him to see his new friends.

He snuggled into Glorfindel's arms as they made their way silently back to the healing wing, his eyes closed as sleep claimed him.

Glorfindel smiled down at the little Prince. This had been one of his better ideas. Legolas looked more content and his colour was so much better. He was indeed a Wood Elf through and through!

"It has done him some good to be out in the fresh air." Thranduil's voice was soft as he looked down at his sleeping son.

"You as well." Glorfindel had to admit, Thranduil did indeed look much better than he had before they left the chamber.

"It does my heart good to be out here among the trees. It also helps to see that Legolas is happy and recovering. He is my whole world now, next to the people of Mirkwood." Thranduil hated that name and yet he was well aware of how apt the name was, given the Shadow growing there

Mirkwood had and was becoming just that with its giant, intelligent spiders and orcs. Valar even the squirrels were black! Oh, to return to the verdant forest of his youth!

"You have us as well, mellon-nin. We are here with you." Glorfindel reassured him. He wished that he could reach out for the King, but he had both hands full with a rather precious burden, one that was growing more precious by the second.

"Hennad, Glorfindel. I cannot thank you enough. We need to talk at some point, you and I, when Legolas is not there?" Thranduil silently conveyed what he needed with his eyes, rather than speaking the words aloud.

Glorfindel more than understood what Thranduil was talking about and he for one was relieved. Had Thranduil spoken to anyone about the grave loss that he had experienced? Not that he was aware of.

"We will speak whenever you wish, mellon-nin. You know I am always available with a ready ear and a good glass of Dorwinion."

"I am most grateful, mellon-nin. We will do that." Thranduil promised him.

"Good, for now let us get you all back and rested." He could see just how tired Thranduil was. The trip, small though it was, had taken a lot out of all of the injured.

"Perhaps that would be best. I am a little tired." Thranduil admitted reluctantly.

"Then come." Glorfindel led the way back, with Linnathon and himself on either side of Thranduil. Behind them came Elrond, flanked by his sons, with Gailarphen close behind him.

The healing wing was calm when they got there and the first thing that Gailarphen did after making sure the three injured were settled was to go and check on the others. Doroniel and Calandor were fast asleep, their hands entwined across the space. It would take a lot for them to break contact and it was doing them both the world of good from what Gailarphen could see.

Yes, their growing bond would be helpful in their recovery.

He then made his way across to Nestoron. Faelien still sat by his side, although she was slumped and fast asleep. He would persuade her to sleep for a time in one of the beds nearby. This would not help her or their laes, after all, and after their collapse, Gailarphen would not let anything happen to either Faelien or the laes if it came to that.

Nestoron was still asleep with the aid of the poppy tea that he had been given earlier. Gailarphen reached to check his pulse. Sleep would aid his recovery. With the latest news of the damage to his back, it would do more good than harm.

The pulse was even and his skin warm and supple. The shock was leaving the healer's system. This was all to the good. Now if they could get him…

"Ada!" Elrohir's surprised voice called out in the calm silence and Gailarphen turned to see what the problem was.

Elladan and Elrohir were trying, unsuccessfully to hold Elrond up. His eyes were wide and staring. Glorfindel looked to the other healer.

"He is having a vision." He did not know whether or not to be pleased or worried about this fact. "I should be relieved to hear that, but I am not, not when he is still recovering." Gailarphen fretted as he helped them lift him to the bed. This would just put more strain on Elrond's already weakened body.

"What will happen?" Elladan sounded worried about his father, as well he might.

"He will be utterly exhausted. Elladan, make sure that you both stay with your adar." That was an unnecessary instruction, as if they would move from his side! "Linnathon, I want miruvor and sweetened tea ready when Elrond wakens, plenty of sweetened tea at that." Gailarphen warned him.

"I will make sure that it is here." Linnathon hurried off. Gailarphen watched Elrond worriedly. Why did this have to happen now? Why not in a day or two, when Elrond was even further along the road of recovery? Still, at least he would not have to think of an excuse as to why Elrond could not 'speak' with the river later that night. He would not be well enough and this may just save him an argument.

"Good, please do." He sat next to Elrond. Until he was out of this vision, he would not leave his side. Thank the Valar that he did not have this vision even just a day ago. The implications would have been huge and he did not even want to give them thought.

"Will Ada be alright, Gailarphen?" There was quiet worry in Elladan's voice as he grasped his father's hand.

"Yes, he will just be very tired and need a lot of rest when he wakens." Gailarphen hurried to reassure him.

"We will make sure that he gets it." Elrohir told him gravely.

"I know that. We all will." Gailarphen smiled at them both.

They all settled back to wait. It was hard, harder than the last time that Elrond had a vision.

It seemed like hours before Elrond stirred but in reality was only about fifteen minutes. It just felt a lot longer.

When Elrond groaned, Elrohir moved first. "Adar?"

"El?" It was a groan more than a word. Elrond did not even open his eyes, just moved his head towards the voice.

"It is Elrohir, Ada, although Elladan is here with me as and Gailarphen, Glorfindel and the others are watching." Elrohir told him hurriedly.

"You need to drink this, Elrond. It will help you." Gailarphen helped him to sit forward and put the goblet to his lips.

"What?" Elrond was still a little confused.

"It is just miruvor and then a little sweetened tea." Gailarphen tried to be soothing. It seemed to work, although Elrond was a little more confused than he expected him to be.

Luckily, Elrond took it without any real fight, and Gailarphen was pleased to see that his colour was improved because of it.

"What did you see, Ada?" Elladan was sure that it had been a proper vision.

"No vision, DaerNana." The miruvor helped Elrond greatly.

"You saw DaerNana?" Elladan shared a confused look with his twin.

"No, not vision, just contact." Elrond sounded impossibly weary.

Gailarphen shushed them as they tried to interrogate him further. "Was it important?"

"No." Elrond spoke with a yawn.

"Good, then we can discuss this at a later time. If it needs no direct action, then it will wait." There was warning in Gailarphen's voice and the others nodded their agreement. Now that they knew it was not urgent, they could relax.

"Sleep, Ada, losto mae. We will be here when you awaken." Elrohir was grateful that his father could see them now.

"But not before you drink that sweetened tea." Gailarphen added in no uncertain terms.

"I will need to use the bathing chamber, should you keep pouring all these fluids into me." Elrond grouched.

"Now you know how I feel, mellon-nin, when you get me in your clutches!" No one had noticed that Thranduil had awoken from his nap. He looked refreshed.

Elrond scowled at him. Did Thranduil really have to be so impossibly cheerful when he ached so terribly?

"You deserve it, or should I set the 'Elleth of Morgoth' on you?" His voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

"You would not? That is blackmail!" Thranduil looked at him in shock.

"I would, unless you stop being so blasted cheerful!" There was really a growl in his voice

"It is not my fault!" Thranduil glared back just as balefully.

"Elflings, elflings, you either behave or I will put you in separate chambers!" Gailarphen's voice was filled with laughter. This was more like the friendship they knew.

"Is there a problem?" Mithrandir spoke from the doorway.

"No, just the usual!" Gailarphen smiled at the Maia, it felt incredibly good to be able to say that, to admit that their friendship was based on something more solid than just being Lord and King of their respective Realms, but on a binding bond that had started in their youth and would continue to only grow.

"Ah, so Elrond is grouchy and sore and Thranduil is teasing him!" It was not even a question, more a statement of fact.

"Indeed." Gailarphen was quite happy about that. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal, or so it seemed.

"I am not grouchy!" Elrond sounded even more disgruntled, if that was possible.

"I am not teasing him!" Thranduil _almost_ shouted but kept it low for fear of waking the sleeping elfling in his arms. He then stopped. _That had been just what we had been doing._ He looked at Elrond and they grinned before both said in unison.

"Yes we are!"

The laughter that filled the healing wing was welcome and warm.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It is for me?" Wide hazel eyes looked at him from beneath dark lashes.

"Yes, penneth, all for you." Ivorhen smiled at the excited child. Gytha would not let him out of bed, even for this. He could not really stand, but the child could come to him.

"Just for me?" If anything, Tiera's eyes widened.

"Just for you, from me." It was obvious from Bethany's face that she was as touched as the others by the scene. Celeborn smiled proudly at Ivorhen. "Would you like to see it?"

She gave a big nod that shook almost the whole top half of her body. She was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"Well then, here you are." He handed over the rabbit that had been placed in a small bag for protection.

"Thank you." Tiera could not take her eyes off of her present. She grasped the bag as if she would never let it go. Perhaps she thought the bag was the present?

"Open it." He encouraged her when she made no move to open it.

She carefully moved so that she could sit on the bed with her present on her lap, then slowly opened the bag, peaking in, a little disappointed that it was too dark to see what it was.

"It will not bite you." Ivorhen leaned back on his pillows to watch as her face looked worried before she smiled slightly.

Tiera opened the bag fully and pulled out… a fluffy, furry brown toy rabbit. It even had big tall ears and a button nose like a real rabbit. All she could do was hug it as she looked at him eyes wide with tears. She had never had such a gift.

"A wabbit. Thank you a weal wabbit." She could not pronounce the word properly, but that did not matter to him. What mattered to Ivorhen was the joy that shone from her face.

"Yes, Penneth, a rabbit, and I have a present for your little brother as well." He handed over another bundle to Bethany for Erwan.

"What is it?" Tiera was just as excited for her brother as she had been about her own present.

"You will see." Ivorhen shared smiles with all of the adults.

This was most definitely the best part of presents, the giving.

Tiera watched as Ma opened the bag to pull out a carved wooden horse. Bethany held it out as her son's small hands reached for it with a giggle.

"Thank you, Ivorhen, thank you so very much." There was warm gratitude in Bethany's eyes.

"You are welcome, it was my pleasure. I had help." He told her.

"But the idea was totally yours." Celeborn chimed in.

"You hurt." Tiera's small voice sounded and the hand reached for Ivorhen. He pulled back gently. Now that they were aware of her empathy, they could prevent Tiera from overtaxing herself.

"You are in pain? Really, Ivorhen! You should know better than that!" Gytha bustled about, making a tea, before he even had a chance to say a thing.

"Would you like a hug, Penneth?" Ivorhen decided to ignore the healer and concentrate on the child instead.

Tiera nodded and Hyacinth moved in to help her climb closer to Ivorhen without causing any harm.

"Thank you for my pressie." Tiera yawned. She was still tired and My Elf was so warm and comforting to lean against.

"I am very glad you like him. Will you name him?" Ivorhen happily settled her against his left side.

Tiera hugged the toy rabbit and shrugged. It did not look as if she would let go of it anytime soon.

"You will find the perfect name for him soon." He told her gently. He was glad that both children liked his presents. He could do little enough for them to start with.

"Yes, she will. You, in the meantime, will drink all of that." Gytha handed him a goblet full of medicine, noting with her sharp eyes that he took it with his left hand again, not his right. That was worrying. It meant that he was aware of the loss of feeling in his right hand and this was just one way it showed.

"Thank you." Ivorhen quietly nodded as he raised the goblet.

She sighed. They really did like making this hard. "How do you feel?" She could see the pain in his eyes, but he cleverly tried to keep it hidden from Tiera, not that she was fooled either.

"Better than I did." It was a very unhelpful answer.

"Drink that, and then I will look at your arm and leg." Two could play at that game.

"But, I just…" Ivorhen started to protest.

"_You just_ will not even attempt to use your right arm." Gytha crossed her arms and looked at him in triumph.

"Oh." What more was there that he could say? He had been caught and he had not even been aware that he was doing it. He drank the tea before sheepishly handing the goblet back.

"Good, now Tiera, stay there and watch him for me?" Tiera gave a proud nod at being included, but Gytha figured it would keep her amused and content. "Hold your hand up."

To her great relief, he could actually lift it from the bed, even if it shook terribly with the strain.

"That is good." She declared with a pleased smile.

"Good!" He looked at her with disbelief clearly written all over his fair face. He had been horrified that it had been so hard to do.

"Yes, it could be much worse. You could be unable to even lift your arm." She told him archly and he looked away. "Hold my hand." She took the right hand and began to gently massage it.

"I can feel that." Relief coloured Ivorhen's voice.

"Good, everywhere?" Gytha ran her fingers over his hand so that he could feel the sensation.

"Yes, faintly. That is good, right?" He watched with eager hope in his eyes.

She could not discourage him at a time like this. "Yes, that is good."

His grin was answer enough. It fairly shone in the chamber.

"Make a fist?" She instructed him.

It took him some time and a lot of hard work, but he finally managed to make a loose fist. His grin of triumph was erased by a grimace from the pain that flared in his head.

"My Elf alright?" Tiera stroked his left hand and the pain vanished as if it had never been there.

"I am well, Tiera." He reassured her.

"Good, and Helf Elf glad too." She told him seriously, holding up her new toy.

"Helf Elf?" For a minute none of them realised what she had said, or meant for that matter.

"Helf Elf." She held up the rabbit. "Like Helf Elf?" It seemed to be a simple rhyming name, as many children come up with.

Ivorhen looked at her open-mouthed for a minute and then he smiled, if only she knew the translation of 'helf' in Sindarin meant furry!

"That is a very good name for him." Ivorhen had to fight to keep his face straight.

He heard Celeborn smother a laugh, which did not help matters much.

Tiera beamed brightly at him.

"You need to rest." Gytha told him. "It is the only way you are going to get better, as well as doing the exercises I am going to give you."

"I will be traveling with Celeborn." There was grim determination in Ivorhen's voice.

"What makes you think I will be letting Celeborn travel?" She grinned archly.

"You said he could travel at the end of the week…"

"No, I said that he would travel _if I was happy._ As yet, I am not happy." Gytha had a stubborn set to her jaw.

"You will prevent him from going to Imladris?" Ivorhen looked totally shocked as she began to examine his leg. If she thought that Celeborn would accept that easily, then she was in for a huge shock. "He will not be happy about that!"

"I will not be happy if he tries to leave without my permission" Gytha shot Celeborn a look that would have frozen the lava from Mount Doom. "I have learned a few tricks from Elrond, after all."

Ivorhen gaped at her. _She was serious_. He knew all too well that Elrond had a penchant for making people sleep and the thought that he had taught Gytha his tricks, well, it stunned him, to say the least.

"I keep telling you that I need to get to Imladris!" Celeborn gently pushed himself into a sitting position.

"When you cannot even put weight on that leg?" Gytha scoffed at him.

"I have three days to recover and you will be surprised at the speed with which we heal!" Celeborn shot back, knowing that she knew this as well, but he wanted to make the point.

"I know, but in three days…" Gytha stopped as a sudden sob filled the air.

"My Elf going away?" Hazel eyes were filled with tears and Tierra's lower lip trembled.

Gytha tried to cheer her. "Not for a while, Darling. He is not well enough. Even when he does go, I am sure that you will see him again."

"Actually, Tiera, would you like to take a trip with Ivorhen? Erwan and I will be going with you?" Bethany asked gently, aware that Ivorhen looked up in shock.

She smiled gently in response. While he had been unconscious, she had spoken with Celeborn about her daughter, Tiera. They decided to seek Elrond's help to cope with the child's gift, or burden, whichever way you chose to look at it.

"Go with My Elf? Da?" Her first thought was that her father should go too.

"Da has to stay here with Gytha, but he will come and join us all very soon. Would you like to see Ivorhen's home?" Bethany had an idea that she already knew the answer to that one.

"See My Elf home? Take Helf Elf?" Tiera was still hugging the rabbit toy tightly.

"Yes you can bring Helf Elf. We would not want to leave him behind, would we? He could not help to look after you." Ivorhen reassured her.

"And Woody?" Tierra's tears had dried up and she was happily hugging the rabbit once more.

"Woody?" The adults looked at each other in confusion and then turned to her once more.

"Erwan's horsie, he wants to call it Woody. I told him it was a good name." She announced happily.

Tiera was unaware of the shocked silence and looks that were passed about above her. For her, it was just natural that she spoke to her brother, she always had done, this was just normal for her.

Bethany came out of her shock first. They needed to be calm with this and find out exactly what Tierra meant, how could they help her otherwise?

"What do you mean, you talked to Erwan?" They had not heard Erwan utter a word since his mother had woke up, not that that was unusual for him.

"He always talks to me, Ma, since he came." It was said so matter-of-factly that Gytha blinked at her.

Bethany then realised that Tierra had always known when Erwan needed her or needed something. Bethany just thought that it was because they were so incredibly close.

"He _talks _to you?" Bethany repeated. How many more shocks would she get from her daughter? Was Tiera an empath that could talk to others without speaking? She had never heard of that, even in her family.

How could a baby talk?

"How does he talk to you, Penneth?" Ivorhen's voice was gentle.

"Here." Tierra placed her hand over her heart. She looked over at Erwan. A bright smile graced her face. "He likes horsie. He happy, but hungry, tummy hungry."

"It has been some time since he ate. He is actually overdue a feeding." Bethany admitted and then blushed.

"You were caught up in preparing the presents, Darling." Gytha approved of Bethany very much and had even decided to approach her about doing some Healer training when she returned from Imladris. She could use someone with such a sensible head.

"I should still have realised. I wish we had known about Tiera before." She fretted. How could she _not_ have known all this about _her own child_? Her only comfort was that her husband had not known either.

"It would have helped after the recent battle, when we could not find him." Gytha admitted. "But he is happy and well, so I would not be that concerned."

"I will get him some food. Do you want to stay with Ivorhen, Sweetling?" Bethany gently brushed Tiera's hair from her face in affection.

"Yes, Ma, he warm." Tierra yawned again, she was so tired.

"Come and hug me, Penneth. I need a hug. I am glad that you will be coming to Imladris with us." Ivorhen made a point of lifting his shaky right arm. He was determined to use it now, no matter how much it hurt or how hard it was.

Gytha could only shake her head in exasperation. Men! They were all the same, be they elf or human!

Tiera settled in Ivorhen's arms, her rabbit still clutched tightly. Tierra settled herself beside him, happy to be near him once more. He was warm and smelt of the forest and it was so comforting.

Gytha doubted she would let the toy go for quite some time to come. Still, they made a lovely pair.

"Is that better, Tierra?" Ivorhen held still as she settled happily and she nodded. He noticed a thumb making its way to her mouth. Yes, she was very content and if she was happy, then so was he. He winked at Gytha and began to lowly hum under his breath. It was his favourite song and sang of the beauty of Imladris. All the elflings loved him to sing the song and he did not feel that Tierra would be any different.

He was right. By the time he had finished the first chorus Tierra's eyes were drooping. No one made a sound. They did not wish to re-awaken her.

Ivorhen gently brushed her hair from her forehead as he told the tale of how Imladris was founded by Elrond and then protected. Although he left out the part of how well Imladris was protected, one never knew who was listening after all!

Tierra settled back with a contented sigh as she settled into sleep, a small contented smile graced her face.

"She is sweet." Ivorhen's voice was as soft as a summer breeze.

"She is very special to us. We all hope that they will be able to help her cope with her gift in Imladris." Gytha's voice was just as soft.

"I will make certain that Tiera is helped, trust me. She will ever be welcome in my home, you all will." Ivorhen told her.

"I know, and we thank you." She smiled at him widely and it broadened as he yawned. "But for now it is time for you to get some rest. It will aid your recovery."

Ivorhen nodded, his eyes were suddenly heavier than he had ever known them. They closed without a fight.

Gytha nodded seriously. It was as she had thought. Ivorhen was exhausted. She was glad that she had added the sleeping herb to his pain tea. He obviously needed it. She moved away with a song on her lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caric sighed from where he sat in the chair. He looked about the office that was now officially his.

The tunnel had been blocked so that it could no longer be used, as had the gate that had been hidden. The room was an entire mess, even though it had been 'tidied' to a certain extent. Some of the papers were still scattered here and there on the floor and some still lay where they had partly smouldered in a vain attempt to destroy them.

It would take some time to find out what had really been going on, but thanks to Celeborn they did at least have some sort of start.

Caric sighed again before shifting his leg where it rested atop a pillow on another chair.

"Are you hurting, Da?" Wolraven poked his head around the broken door.

"Nay, just thinking of how much work we have to do." Caric admitted even though his leg was beginning to ache again.

"We will get there with it, Da. You know you have my help and Ma's, when she returns." Caric reassured him. He came in with a handful of papers and sat at the desk beside his father and began to look through them. He made two piles. One for the papers that he thought were important and needed to be looked at properly, and then another for ones he thought were not important.

"Can I help?" Caric offered.

"Nay, sit and rest. Gytha will have my hide if I let you overtire yourself." Caric watched as Raven set aside another paper.

"She is throwing her weight around, now that she can." He snorted.

"Probably, Da, but you do need looking after sometimes as well." Wolraven smiled at his father.

"I do not!" Caric shot back, but he knew that his son was right. It was also the reason that he had been so shocked when he had been offered the position as Mayor. He knew that he had times when he was muddled. Eirien told him so regularly and had asked him to see the healer, but while _He_ held the post he would not give him the satisfaction. Now that Irfan was gone, he would certainly consider talking to Gytha and perhaps even Elrond when he saw him next.

But that then raised the other question. Why, when he had been having these attacks several times of the day, had they suddenly stopped and why had he just realised?

"By the love of the gods! I would kill him if he were not dead!" Wolraven had stopped reading a piece of parchment. His cry startled Caric.

"What is it?" He looked over, knowing all too well what he would see. It was not often that Wolraven lost his temper, but when he did it was well to stay out of the way.

"He ordered that you be drugged!" Wolraven looked up at Caric, his eyes flashing. "This is a message from his 'Master' saying that you were to be made to look old and infirm and he was to do it any way he wished short of killing you!"

"That does answer one of my worries. I wondered why I had stopped having my '_spells_'." Caric told him.

Wolraven crossed the chamber, with the parchment in hand knelt beside his father. "You think you were drugged?"

"Aye, it seems likely. I would wager that Irfan played his part as well." Caric was certain of that.

"How could they have gotten the drugs to you?" It made perfect sense to Wolraven. The previous Mayor had actively been working against their family.

"I suspect in my food at the gatehouse, or my ale. It may be best to speak to Gytha about this later on. She will have to know." Caric knew what she would do and dreaded it.

"Aye, and if you do not tell her, I will." Wolraven warned.

"I will. Is there anything else of interest there?" Caric gestured for the pile of papers.

"Just the usual, more letters from 'Master' with instructions." He held up a piece of scorched parchment.

"Oh?" Caric raised an eyebrow at that and gently moved his leg. He would need some pain herbs soon, but if he admitted it to his son he would be taken back to the healing ward in short order. They really did have work to do to get Bree back to where it should be.

"Yes, this one ordered him to move the gold and make sure that the provisions we ordered were either ruined or well past their best." Caric shook his head in disgust. "And then there were the orcs and their instructions. I wish that I could kill them all!"

"Cadeyrn has already met his doom in the next realm and I am sure that he will suffer and reap his rewards there." Caric truly believed that the evil you did in life was atoned for tenfold in death.

"But Irfan hasn't!" It was a growl. "If only we had not sent him away!"

"But your Ma did and I for one am glad. It is one less headache at a time when we need to concentrate on other things." It was time to look to the future and leave the past firmly in the past.

"Yes, but it is nice to dream, and plot!" Wolraven smiled at that.

"True, but we have other things that we need to concentrate on. Is there anything that says where the stolen money may have gone?" If they had proof, perhaps they could get the money back. That would help matters along nicely.

"A few names, but nothing for certain. We may have to wait and talk to Cadeyrn's wife and see if she was left with any papers." Wolraven thought the possibility of that was huge.

"That is something that should be seen to straight away. The longer we wait the more suffering will continue here. I believe that they have suffered enough. I want that to be done, Raven. Will you see to it for me?" Caric made that decision on the spot.

Wolraven grinned at the change in his father. This was the strong, decisive man that he knew from the past and not the stumbling, forgetful man he had become. Ma would be amazed, stunned and so happy to see this.

"Of course, Da, I will see that our best men go and retrieve them." He would not go himself, not until he knew that Briena and her intended were well. He wanted to stay near Da for now too, this may not be over yet.

"Good, what else is there?" Caric winced. His leg was getting worse, the pain increasing.

Wolraven spotted it.

"Nothing, for now. We will come back again on the morrow, although I would appreciate if Celeborn could look over these." Wolraven lifted his sparkling eyes to look at his father. "We will do more tomorrow. You need to rest that leg." He picked up the stout wooden stick that his father was currently using to help him walk. "Here you are, Da. You hold onto that and I will help you stand."

He matched actions to words and soon the two of them were hobbling from the office.

"We need a new door and Brennus will need a new desk." Caric commented as they walked through the ruined door.

"Something else I will see to, Da, just leave all that to me." Wolraven promised him.

Caric nodded and glanced at his son. He was glad to see him like this again. This was his son, the son he thought he had lost after that dreadful time...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The figure slipped up to the large windows of the healing wing as quietly as he could. It surprised him that at this time of the year the elves had the windows wide open. How could they stand it this cold?

He was bundled up warmly with the blankets from his bed for this little adventure. He was not fool enough to get a chill. The last thing he needed was to catch the coughing illness that always killed, no matter what he had done to try to help his patients in the past. It was a gentle way to go. He thought of it as 'the silent helper of the old', but that did not mean that he wanted to get it either.

He was not that daft, after all. He was a good healer, no matter what some people in Bree thought. No doubt Eirien had turned the elves against him, but that did not matter, not now.

The dear, sweet Lady Ruthwen had told him what the elves had done to her, making such a delicate and sensitive creature like her do such menial and disgusting tasks! It made him so angry! He would make sure that it would happen no more.

And as for the one that was trying to steal her loved one... Well, she would live to regret her actions. She had made the last mistake.

He hid his bulk beside the window and listened. He had a simple mission, a golden plan. Ruthwen had suggested it and she was so right. All he had to do was listen to their plans and report back to his lovely Lady, such lush dark hair and beautiful, dark eyes...

He shook himself to clear his head. He could not get lost in her beauty now. He had done that once and found that he had lost most of the morning! He did not have that luxury.

He bent closer to the open window so he could hear all that was said.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Legolas sighed as he and Fileg settled back against Ada. He was feeling much better and yet his leg ached unmercifully. He did not dare tell Ada. They would make him take more of that awful tea and it would make him sleep and miss all that was happening around him.

He did not want that. Another thing he wished was that he could suck him thumb. He knew he was too old for it, yet it was such a comfort and only something he did when he was injured or missing his Naneth terribly, but that seemed to be all the time now.

He missed her warmth and her song. He tried to do as Doroniel told him to think of Naneth as she had been and not as the Monsters had left her, but the scene filled his thoughts every time he closed his eyes. All he wanted was a hug from her, to see her smile and hear her laughter once more.

Legolas did not realise that he had sobbed or that his breath had hitched a little as his thoughts were flooded by memories of Naneth.

"Ion-nin?" Thranduil was alerted to the fact that his son was not happy and he hugged him gently.

Large, sad blue eyes turned to look at him. Thranduil felt his heart crack at the sight of his son's grief. He had thought that they were over this, that Legolas was beginning to recover.

"It is alright, Ion-nin, I am here. I will not leave you. Lean on me." He hugged Legolas to him, aware that all the eyes in the chamber were on them. Fileg peeped in worry.

"I am alright, Fileg." Legolas' voice was sad.

"Maybe you should tell your father that you hurt, Youngling." Gwaihir's voice was soft and gentle. The last thing he wanted was to cause Legolas to jump and cause himself further pain.

"You hurt, Legolas?" Thranduil looked at his son in alarm. "How badly and why did you not tell me?"

"Not want to sleep." Legolas' voice was small and he stroked the distressed duckling.

"We can give you something that will help the pain and not make you sleep. You should not be in pain." Gailarphen had hurried over to them as soon as Gwaihir had spoken. "What hurts you, Penneth?"

"My leg, it hurts." Legolas admitted at last.

"It is time that I looked at it anyway. Some of our special tea will help." Gailarphen gave a small smile. He would continue with their agreement, that he would have the medicine as well. A pact was a pact after all.

"Will it hurt more?" Legolas was worried about that. Fileg peeped once more and used his head to butt Legolas' hand. "I will be well, Fileg. We have to go back into the garden."

"I promised that I will not hurt you. Yes, Legolas, we will all go back into the garden. You enjoyed that did you not, Penneth?" Gailarphen soothed the silken hair away from the still-bruised forehead. The colour was slowly fading now as Legolas recovered.

"I like hearing the trees, and I want to see the rabbit's babies. That will be fun." Legolas beamed at him.

"Good. What do the trees say now?" Thranduil gently hugged his son as he asked the question.

Legolas smiled at him and then looked to the windows. All who were awake curiously stopped to watch.

Legolas seemed content for a moment, but then his eyes widened. "Nasty person outside!" He turned alarmed eyes to his father.

"Nasty person? What do you mean Legolas?" Thranduil shared alarmed looks with Gailarphen.

"Someone is standing outside the window..." Legolas pointed to one of the wide windows that led out into the garden. "… listening to what we say. I do not like him." Legolas shivered.

Glorfindel rose with sword at the ready. He and Elladan went to the window silently, motioning for them to keep talking so as not to alert the intruder to what they were doing.

They went through the open window in time to see a large form bending over to pick one of the flowers that were lovingly cultured and protected by the gardeners who tended this area.

"Stay your hand. Do not do what you intended!" Glorfindel's voice was hard.

Irfan froze, his hand extended to pull at the flower, but stopped just in time. He looked up, eyes wide with fright.

"Why?" His voice actually squeaked.

"Because if you harm that flower it will be the most dangerous thing you have ever done." There was cold promise in Glorfindel's voice as he brandished his gleaming sword.

Irfan snatched his hand back as if it had been scalded. "But… it is only a flower?"

"Only a flower!" Glorfindel practically roared. "It is more than just a simple flower."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know." The human quivered before this angry golden-haired Elf Lord.

"You did not consider it would be best to ask?" Glorfindel's voice was icy enough to have frozen the Balrog that he had once faced.

Irfan had the grace to look embarrassed. "No."

"Then mayhap next time you will think before doing such a thing." Glorfindel's voice dripped with condemnation and disgust. This human made him feel unclean.

"Yes, yes, I will." Irfan inched away from the flowers, the building and the angry elf. It had been the only thing he could quickly think of to explain his presence here.

"So tell me, what _exactly _are you doing here at this particular time?" Glorfindel had no doubt that his intent was not to pick the flowers in Celebrían's beloved garden.

"I was lost. I could not find my way back to my room. It was so nice to be out in the fresh air." Irfan decided that he would have to play this out as best he could. Well, it _had _been a pleasure to get out of that foul room! "I just... got lost." He shrugged helplessly.

"So you decided to pick the first flowers that you saw?" Glorfindel watched the human closely. There was something... odious about him. First, Glorfindel did not trust him, and second, he did not like the man. He would never leave him here and he certainly did not trust his weak explanation.

"Well, no, I normally do not like the blasted things. But these... these seemed to _call to me_." Irfan made his voice puzzled. His years of dissembling in Bree stood him in good stead and he made himself look straight into the blonde elf's eyes.

What he saw there made him shudder and look away. He saw complete distrust and enmity. The elf's blue eyes looked cold and hard as ice chips that flowed in the river in the winter. He had never seen such piercing eyes, and to have them leveled at him… it froze his blood.

That seemed to be what Glorfindel was waiting for. If the man was innocent then he should be able to meet his eyes without guile. Irfan… oh yes, he knew all too well who this bloated creature was. If he had his way, the poor excuse of an Adan would still be locked in his room, living on bread and water. It was amazing that the man did not realise who was in front of him. They had met before.

But then, Glorfindel had to admit, he probably looked a lot better than he had at that point. The fact that his own hair and colour were back to their normal healthy and glossy looks must have fooled the fat Adan.

"They… called you?" If anything Glorfindel's voice had turned even colder.

"Aye, I could hear them calling from over there." Irfan pointed to an area well away from the wide window-doors that served the healing wing. Trying anything to divert suspicion away from him.

"You could hear the flowers _calling you_?" Glorfindel could not keep the derision from his voice. He had never once in his long life, ever heard of a single human who could hear the song of flowers and trees. Elves? Yes, all of them, Legolas most of all, had the ability to hear the song in some degree, but humans, never.

"Yes, it was compelling and hypnotic and… and then, I was suddenly here in the clearing being threatened by you." Irfan made himself look uncomfortable. It wasn't difficult.

Glorfindel was insulted that the man thought him so gullible. His voice was thick with derision. "Then mayhap it would be wise to stay away from such '_evil'_ plants and go somewhere more in keeping with _your obviously gentle soul_!" He could not believe the drivel that he was hearing.

"That may be wise. I… I think, perhaps, I should return to my rooms. A glass of wine may help my shock." Irfan was already looking forward to the fine wine that the elves served, although he would never admit that to their faces. It was still something that stunned him. The food and drink he had been given after his incarceration ended had seemed like nectar and he was not sure that he would ever again be able to drink the harsh ale that he had been so used to drinking.

His palate had obviously changed and he was sure that it was for the better. His mouth was already watering at the thought of the ruby-red drink.

"I see. Then it is such a pity that you will not be returning to your chamber." Glorfindel knew that his voice did not sound in the least bit like he was genuinely sorry.

_"I… won't be?"_ Irfan now had open curiosity in his voice. Why would he not be going back to his room? Where else would he be going?

"No you will not." Glorfindel's voice was firm. He could hear Elladan returning with guards.

"Then where _will_ I be going?" Irfan was genuinely surprised at this turn of events.

"You will go with these guards and you will give them no trouble or you will greatly regret it." There was warning in the elf's words.

"You have no right to give these orders!" Irfan was sure of that. This blond-haired upstart, after all, was not the Lord of Imladris himself, just some glorified soldier who fancied himself a lord.

"And what makes you think that?" Glorfindel was very amused now. He knew for fact that Irfan had no idea who he was.

"Because I have met the Lord of… this place and you are not him." Irfan's voice was triumphant at the thought of besting the stupid elf before him. Really, he was not a child.

"No, but I am his friend, and second-in-command. While Lord Elrond is incapacitated I am in charge of the running of this haven and the safety of its people. We have met before. I think that you came out the loser on that one." Glorfindel was smug as he watched comprehension flood into the dark eyes.

"It is _you!_" Irfan stepped back in sudden fear as he realised who he had been antagonising.

"Yes, it is I." Glorfindel was highly amused at this. Did the man think him that great a fool? "Who else did you think would realise that you were listening at the doors and only used the flowers as a poor excuse? I am no fool and do not appreciate being treated as one."

Glorfindel waited to see how long it would take for the former healer of Bree to realise what exactly he had just said to him. This was amusing.

"I have nothing to say to you! When I see Lord Elrond I will be making him aware of how you abuse your menial position here." Irfan brought himself up to his full height as he protested.

He was suddenly aware that his head only came up to the elf's chest. This time, his usual intimidating tactics would not work... Irfan gulped as he realised the serious and stupid situation he found himself in. Lady Ruthwen, that endearing Lady, had told him he must not be seen and here he was, not only seen, but caught as well.

"I have done nothing!" There was sudden fear in Irfan's voice as he recalled exactly what the elf had done to him before.

"What is it exactly that you protest you are innocent of, even when I have not asked or mentioned that?" Glorfindel had dealt with three recalcitrant elflings and a very small mischievous human child. This thing in front of him would find that he had chosen the wrong elf to antagonise, let alone try to intimidate.

"I was not listening..." Horrified, Irfan clamped his lips closed. How, and why, had he let slip that much?

"I see. Thank you for confirming my suspicions. I had a feeling you were not here merely to look at the flowers." Glorfindel's voice held grim satisfaction. This had been as easy as stealing sweets from a toddler, not that he would do such a thing. He looked over to the warriors and motioned them to come and take control of the former healer. "Make sure that he is locked away from all others. He is to have plain food and water only. No wine, no matter how much he demands it."

Irfan gasped at that. The food he could manage as long as it was not just plain bread, but… the wine? He really needed the wine, it helped him to sleep.

"No, please, I am sorry. I will not do it again. I promise that I won't" There was honesty in his voice this time and Glorfindel relented.

"Very well, he may have one goblet of red wine before he retires, but no more." The guards nodded. "If I hear that you have given your guards any trouble at all, this privilege will be rescinded." Glorfindel glared.

One goblet? Just one goblet? That was so unfair! Irfan would normally have given a scathing comment at that, but somehow he stayed his tongue. He did not want to risk even losing that.

"I understand." Irfan hung his head low. He would just have to find another way of procuring the wine later on. Perhaps the good Lady would help him. She was so kind and sweet after all.

"Very well, take him from my sight. I will call for him when I have the time to ponder what he has done this day. Be assured, Irfan, that I will consider your actions and they will _all_ be taken into account." Glorfindel was sure that there was more going on than he was aware of.

The guards nodded and took the blustering human away. Irfan did not even look back, scared of what he might see.

Glorfindel however did not move from where he stood nor did he take his eyes off of the large Adan's back as they moved away.

Once he could see them no more, he sighed and turned to re-enter the healing chamber. Elrond would want to be kept informed of this.

It was warmer in the healing chamber than it had been outside, but then they had two fires burning to heat both the chamber and warm the water that they needed. The change was welcome even to him, a full elf. For some reason, being in the man's presence had made him feel chilled.

"Who was it, Glorfindel?" Elladan was waiting, as he had been instructed, just inside the doors, hand upon his sword.

"You will know when I speak with your Ada, come." At Elladan's nod they made their way into the chamber and over to Elrond's bed.

"You caught them?" Elrond looked up from where he was speaking with Gailarphen. The healer was prepared to re-dress Legolas' leg now that the tea had worked.

"Aye, I caught him!" Glorfindel admitted gravely.

"Him?" Elrond pressed. He had to know what was going on.

"Aye, him, Irfan." Glorfindel fairly spat out the name, still irritated by the encounter.

"Irfan, from Bree?" Elrond's eyes were wide. It made him look odd with the new hairs that were growing back in his eyebrows.

"The very one. He was listening outside the windows although he tried, unsuccessfully, to pretend that he was more interested in the flowers than anything else. He failed because he had not realised that I was watching him before I spoke. He thinks we are idiots to be pampered." Glorfindel had seen it clearly in those first few seconds when Irfan had not known that anyone was there. If he had ever heard of the famed stealth of the elves, he had never believed it.

"Why is he here?" Elrond was confused.

"He helped Eirien bring Elladan and me to Imladris, Ada." Elrohir admitted. If it had not been for the man's help, they would not have arrived in the manner they had, they may never have arrived. That was the truth of it.

"Then he has my eternal thanks for that, but why would he be listening at the windows?" That was what puzzled Elrond.

Legolas piped up from where he was listening, snuggled next to Thranduil. "He wanted to hear for _her_." None of them told him off for listening. Legolas had alerted them to the Adan's presence and he might have a clue to what was happening.

"For whom, Legolas?" Thranduil asked the question they were all thinking.

"_Her_." Legolas' voice was unnaturally neutral. "_She_ told him to listen._ She_ told him to gather all he could about what we were talking about." Legolas gave a great yawn.

"Do you know who he is talking to about this?" Thranduil's voice was soft.

"_Her_." Was all Legolas would say.

"Whoever she is, I do not trust him. I have had him taken under guard. I think it is best that we know exactly where he is. I will also arrange for him to have another bath." Glorfindel's nose wrinkled with disgust.

"Make sure that he has plenty of guards." Elrond told him seriously.

"I will." Glorfindel promised and then looked closely at Elrond. "How are you feeling?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Irfan let himself be led away from Glorfindel, relieved to know that he had no longer to be in his presence. That elf gave him the creeps in every way possible. Irfan had the uneasy feeling that he would order him to take a bath and change his clothing once more.

Valar, did they not realise that it was dangerous to bathe more than once a month? The danger he could be in was rather frightening.

As soon as they rounded the corner, out of Glorfindel's sight, Irfan tried to pull his arms away from his 'escort'.

"I will go to my room now. You should bring me food and wine." _It was worth trying. _He thought to himself.

It failed miserably. The two guards tightened their grip until their hold on his arms actually hurt.

"Lord Glorfindel ordered that you were to be taken into custody and so you will be. We will follow Hir Glorfindel's wishes to the letter." The guard's voice was not unkind, but it was firm.

Irfan sighed. It was as he feared. The haughty elf had more control here that he had hoped. How could he have forgotten the elf that had been so rude? He really would be speaking to Elrond about this. This was not the right way to treat guests or fellow Healers.

They moved from the weak spring sunshine into the sudden darkness of a building. Irfan had to blink at the sudden change in light and he had to wait before his eyes adjusted. He was annoyed to see that the elves had no such problem and they were actually paying him no attention at all.

"Come and we will show you your accommodation." The kind guard gently led him down a corridor. Irfan brightened at little at that thought. If he could get this one guard on his side...

The second elf guard scowled at him and then opened the door that they had stopped at. He gestured for Irfan to go inside.

Irfan did so with a long-suffering sigh. He had never heard any tales about elven prisons. In fact he had heard no mention of them at all. Perhaps it would not be that bad.

It turned out that the 'cell' was an old storeroom. The door was stout with an old lock that was substantial, not one that would easily be picked. The only light came from a small window high up in the wall. There were only two pieces of furniture. A wooden bed with a mattress that looked lumpy and a plain wooden chair. Apart from that, the room was bare.

"You don't really expect me to stay in this room?" He seemed aghast at the very thought.

"There is nothing wrong with this chamber. It is basic, yes, but it is warm and dry and you will be safe. Nothing can harm you here." The kindly elf, as Irfan thought of him, sounded sure of that.

"But the bed is so hard, and that mattress!" Irfan could really not believe this.

"It is what we use." The kindly elf actually glared at him. Did the human really think that he would be given equipment that they would not use?

"Even Lord Elrond?" It was a snide remark and the moment that the words left his mouth, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

The two elves actually bristled with anger.

"I have known Hir Elrond to give up his own bed and sleep on the floor when the need arose. I will not have you disparage him in this manner! It has been decreed that you are to stay here, so stay here you shall. Go in." The 'kindly elf's' voice was hard and cold.

Irfan shrank back, alarmed. The change in the elf was that startling. Without intending to, he had stepped backwards into the room.

"I'm sorry!" It was almost a wail. Irfan was beginning to fear these elves greatly, they might look weak and mild, but he was realising that it was far from the truth.

"Be glad that you apologised!" It was fairly snarled at him. And then the door slammed shut before him.

Irfan stood frozen for a second before stepping further into the room. He was pleased that they had finally left him alone. Then he took a good look at the rest of the room. There was a small table with a bowl and jug on it and on the floor, tucked away in the corner, was a chamber pot.

It was purely basic. There were certainly no frills in this room, but it was also just enough to be comfortable with.

With a sigh, he moved to the bed and sat on the mattress. It was thin and he was sure that Elrond would not ever use one like this. The bed in his old room had been very comfortable and helped with a good sleep. He was sure that it had been stuffed with duck feathers.

He punched the mattress and had to laugh as he saw straw poke out from underneath the cover. No he was completely sure that Elrond would not be using this type of mattress. Still, beggars could not be choosers.

Irfan settled back against the pillow with a sigh. He could really do with a goblet of that wonderful wine right now.

o-o-o-o-o

"How could he!" There was rage in her voice. "I give him one simple job and he fails me!" A goblet was thrown at the wall.

"He did his best, Ruthwen." Imles told her quietly and her voice was soft. "He is only Edain after all."

Ruthwen turned to her then and some of the fury left her hard face. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "I should have known better than to trust one such as he. I need to speak to him but I am sure that they will not let me speak to him normally. We have to find a way to contact him. I need to make sure that he tells them nothing. It is bad enough that I have to stay here."

As Ruthwen carried on, Imles shut her out. She could work on the guards and use wiles to get the information that they needed. But for now she had to make Ruthwen see that all was not lost, that in fact this could work to their advantage.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Irfan did not know how long he sat there in the semi-dark. All he knew was that he was bored beyond all endurance.

If only he had some wine, he would be happy. As it was, the plain water was most unappealing.

Now and again the guards would look in on him. Where they expected him to go, he did not know. It was as if they expected him to vanish into thin air, as if that was likely!

He sighed. If only he had...

An angry hiss drew his attention to the window. He looked up in surprise but when nothing further happened he sat back down with a sigh, anything as a distraction would help.

It was just his luck that things were not...

"Pssssssssst!"

There was no mistaking the noise this time. It definitely came from the window.

Irfan stood, went to the window and looked up. He kept his voice deliberately low.

"Who is there?" He glanced nervously at the door, worried that the guard may have heard him, despite the fact that he kept his voice low and discreet.

"I am Imles. My Lady Ruthwen sent me to see you." Her voice was heavily accented as she spoke Westron.

"Our Lady sent you?" Suddenly things did not seem quite so dismal.

"She did and she truly is not happy. What use are you, stuck in this hole?" Imles' voice was soft and yet as hard as steel.

"I tried to hide my intentions! I made an excuse. Is it my fault that the blonde Elf knew..." Irfan tried to explain, but he was cut off sharply.

"But that is just it! That is what you did not understand when talking to my Lady. You should never have placed yourself in that situation, never should have _had to explain_ why you were there. My Lady is most displeased." Imles shook her head, her dark hair glistening as her dark braid moved.

Irfan felt his heart drop at her words. All he wanted to do was help his sweet lady, not anger her. That was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"What may I do to appease her?" There was an oddly needy sound to his voice.

"You must keep silent regarding Lady Ruthwen and me. Do not mention us. They must not know that we are connected. That is the only way that Lady Ruthwen can win the King's hand. You have to prove that you were purely innocent. Say that you just wanted news of your home, that no one would tell you and you felt this is the only way that you could hear any news." Imles gazed at him with calculating dark eyes. She watched as her words influenced him. They could still work this out.

"I can do that. They will never know. I promise that they will never know." Irfan's voice was earnest. Despite his desire to have the dark-eyed elf maiden for his, he knew that it was not even a remote possibility and was only the stuff of dreams, a very good dream at that. Still it did not keep him from hoping.

"Good, make certain that you do and I will assure that you get all the food and wine that you crave, but fail, and I will make you regret the day the Valar allowed you to be born!" There was a deep, dark threat in her voice.

"I will not fail. Our Dear Lady need not fear that, I would rather die first!" Irfan spoke so fervently that it made Imles smile.

Oh yes, her friend had this gullible adan wrapped tightly around her little finger! The fool would do anything for Ruthwen. He would even walk into the fires of Mount Doom! This was better than they could have hoped for.

"Good, My Lady will be pleased to hear that. Now I know they have said that you will be on plain food and with only one goblet of wine at night. I will make sure that you have more. I will return with provisions for you as my Lady has decreed." Imles made it sound as if she was doing him a huge favour instead of bribing him to stay quiet about their pact.

"That is so kind of you, Lady Imles. I will never let it be said that you are ungracious. I would stuff their words back down their throat." Irfan gave a sketchy bow.

"That is kind of you. There are some in my Aran's party who will not say a good word of us, why, one even slapped My Lady!" She made her voice sound shocked.

"No! How could they allow them do that to her? If I had been there..." Irfan was shocked at this news, how could anyone justify striking such a beautiful, gentle and kind Lady, a proper lady who deserved to be Queen?

"Thank you once more, Master Irfan. Again she will be calmed by your faith and trust in her. Now I should leave before I am seen, but I will return within the next hour with the provisions. Remember our agreement and all will be well." Once again the honeyed, sweet voice became hard as she reinforced her instructions.

"I will go nowhere and I will say nothing." After Imles left, he stood there dazedly gazing where she had stood for quite some time, lost in dreams of what could be, if only...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Imles laughed softly to herself as she left the window. Imladris, like Mirkwood, had no real dungeons or cells. At need, they used hastily converted storage chambers to detain any prisoners. It was very amusing that the stupid Adan was blindly walking right into their plans, heedlessly, even eagerly. Ruthwen would be both amused and pleased.

Finding the Adan had been providence, it must have been fated that the three of them met as they did.

And for him to be so incredibly gullible! As if either of them would entertain even touching the filthy creature. No they planned to simply use him to their advantage and then discard him. Almost as one would the husk left over from the sweet nutmeats, simple as that.

She made her way to the talan that had been provided for her and Ruthwen and smiled at her companion.

"It is done. The fool will do all you wish of him. He will say nothing of our pact." She settled in a chair, pouring herself some wine.

"What does he wish in return?" Ruthwen's voice was cool. At least this way she would not have to see the boring, disgusting thing again.

"I overheard the guards discuss Glorfindel's orders for him. He was to be allowed plain food and only one goblet of wine at night, only what he requires and nothing more. I have promised to return with extra food and wine. He is our puppet to do with as we wish for that simple bribe." Imles laughed with amusement at the thought.

"Good, that is what I hoped. Did he tell what he overheard?" This was what Ruthwen was really interested in.

"No, he said nothing and I did not wish to put him on guard by pressing the question. I will find out if he heard anything of interest when I see him next." Imles waved away the concern with a flick of her hand. She could control the human with little effort or thought. This was why she had been 'chosen' to travel with Ruthwen in the party. She appeared so meek, mild and helpless, yet she was as sharp and dangerous as a dagger in the dark.

"Do that." It was a cool order given in a bored tone.

"I will. Tomorrow I will begin work on the scholar as we planned. If we can cause trouble between these Imladris ellyn, we can discover much we want to know." Imles' eyes glinted with glee.

Ruthwen smiled sweetly. It changed her visage from a hard, cold mask to almost being pretty. "This is where the fun really begins."

o-o-o-o-o

Day tediously passed into evening and Irfan found himself wishing for something to do. He was incredibly bored. Despite Imles' promise, she had not yet returned. All he had to drink was plain water, just ordinary boring water, none of the wonderful wine that the elves drank. He loved that wine and it went so well with the meat and cheeses that he also liked.

As he thought of the food his stomach rumbled and he looked at it sorrowfully. He had never had so little food in his life. These last few days had been awful for that.

The sound of a key in the door made him look up hopefully.

A dark-haired elf entered, bearing a tray of food. "I have brought your evening meal. Lord Glorfindel will be along to speak with you once you have finished." The elf placed the tray on the table.

Irfan sighed. They could at least have waited until he had eaten to tell him! Now his appetite was greatly lessened. He then saw what was on the plate and his heart dropped even more.

He knew the haughty yellow-haired elf had said plain food, but really, this was taking it too far! On the plate sat a small piece of steamed fish with some boiled potatoes … at least that is what he thought they were. There was some sort of green vegetable there that he had never seen before in his life. His lip curled in disgust. Did they really expect him to eat this?

He looked up at the serving-elf. "And what, pray tell, is this?" There was disdain in his voice.

"The meal that Hir Glorfindel said you were to have." The dark-haired elf looked at him with interest. "You do not wish to partake of it?"

"No, I do not! I will tell this 'Glorfindel' that when he comes to see me." To Irfan, this elf looked quite young, almost as young as the two sons of Elrond. Irfan had no doubt that he could intimidate this young elf with his age and wealth of experience. After all, what could this boy have seen in the short twenty years, if that many, he had been alive? Really, setting guards this young to see to prisoners. Still, this would work to his advantage.

"I do not recall that Hir Glorfindel ever gave you permission to be so familiar with him. From what he has said, you were to call him Lord Glorfindel." The elf seemed stiff and full of an anger that, at this minute, was directed at him.

"What do you care what I call him? I still will not eat what you have brought me." He stood and tried to tower over the elf, but again failed miserably. "I will have what is served at their table and not this pig swill!"

The door opened and a dark head popped around the door. "Is everything alright, Hir-nin? I heard raised voices." The new elf glared at him, well not really new, as he had been one of the guards who escorted him here.

"Yes, all is well. Irfan was just telling me that he wishes to eat the same meal as Hir Glorfindel and the others." There was wry amusement in the elf's voice.

The guard shook his head, laughing as he closed the door.

Irfan was indignant."I will not tolerate being laughed at!"

"Oh? If you were a bit more diplomatic we would not be laughing at you. As for your food..."

"I demand that it be changed." Irfan had enough of this.

"No." The word was said quietly and calmly but the weight of power and experience was evident for those with wits to notice.

Irfan actually blinked in surprise. "No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"Just that. No. _No, I will not change your food_. There is no other food for it to be changed to. What you see before you is our normal evening fare and you would do well to clear the plate. Hir Glorfindel and I will eat exactly the same meal you have been provided. We will be grateful for it since we know how hard the cook worked to present it to our table. If I ever again hear that you have pestered the guards with requests of food every hour you will regret it." His grey eyes flashing, the dark-haired elf straightened to his full, considerable height, looking down his straight nose at Irfan. He towered above the dumpy human.

Irfan actually stepped back until his legs bumped against the bed. He did not sit though.

"Why should I do that?" His voice was not so strong now.

"Are you that blind, or that stupid? Look around you and see all that has been happening." The elf looked at him closely and his eyes widened in shock. "You really have no idea!"

"Idea of what?" Irfan sounded sullen.

"That all of Eregion has just suffered through one of the worst winters of rain and snow and is now faced with famine. We must all work together to make it through this difficult time. It is why Glorfindel and I will eat the same meal as you have been given and so will all the others here. We are endeavoring to stretch our supplies until the better weather arrives." The elf actually sounded extremely weary and for a moment he seemed very old, even older than Caric, but then that impression was gone.

"You expect me to believe that Elrond is eating _that_?" Irfan pointed at the offending food.

"Well no, actually _Hir_ Elrond is not eating this." The elf admitted with a small sad-seeming smile.

"Hah! I knew it!" Irfan almost crowed with delight.

"Hir Elrond will have naught but porridge or light soups at present. If you do not wish to eat this I could supply you with..." He had no need to go further.

"I will eat it, although I do not believe that there is such a famine. We have not had any such problems in Bree. They have given me all I asked for." Irfan smirked. _There, that would get him! Sneaky elf, trying to make him feel so guilty._

Irfan then actually jumped at another familiar voice. "That is because you never stopped to listen to what was going on around you. We tried to tell both you _and _Mayor Cadeyrn." The name was spat with contempt.

This time he really was nervous and he gulped at the sight of the red-haired woman who entered the room. He had not been aware that the door had been left open.

"Eirien, what are you doing here?" Irfan's voice actually trembled.

"I heard that you managed to get yourself into even more trouble. I decided to come and see for myself." Eirien gave him a cold smile.

"Come to gloat more like, you old hag." The old hatred and enmity was still there, despite, or more to the point, because she had saved his life from the orcs. To be indebted to_ her_ was not something he relished.

"That is enough. I will not allow you to insult a guest of this house." There was a firm edge of anger to the serious elf's voice now.

"Your guest? She imposed herself upon you. I would bet all the coins that she has that she is getting better food than this slop!" Sudden anger made his tongue loose.

Irfan was so intent on the elf that he failed to realise that Eirien had moved. Her own normally-kind face flushed red with anger. The slap she gave him resounded in the cell, echoing from the wall. Irfan's startled cry followed immediately.

"What was that for?" Irfan rubbed his hand gingerly against the cheek that already reddened where her hand had met flesh.

"To bring you to your senses, you great lump!" Anger rang in her tone.

"Don't you call me a great lump!" Irfan was indignant.

"If you do not wish to have them thrown back at you don't call others names." Eirien glared at him. "Even the street children of Bree are better behaved than you are! As for the food, I had exactly what you have before you. I will eat what is given me and nothing more. I will not pester the cook every two hours for more food that they do not have to spare!"

The two stood glowering at each other before Irfan spoke.

"If they fed me properly then I would not have to ask..."

Eirien looked to the ceiling, clenching her hands at her side, and growled. "Aiiiiiii! I swear one of these days, Irfan, I will take you by the scruff of your filthy neck and beat some sense into you! How long will it take to get it into your thick skull that food is running low? That there _is no food to spare_? The only reason you are, or should be eating, is because the elves of this Realm have hunted and fished so that we could have fresh meat? I have seen their storehouses, Irfan. Although they will manage, it will be hard to eke out the supplies." Eirien spoke passionately.

"You jest." Irfan's were cold and final.

The dark-haired elf spoke and he looked suddenly weary once more. "No, we do not." Moving away, he called the guard to the door and spoke quietly to him. Seconds later four armed elves entered the room. The elf spoke to Irfan. "You will come and see for yourself."

It was clearly not a suggestion, but an order.

The small group made their way to the kitchen and the small storeroom situated off of it.

Irfan gloated. They could tell him this until they were blue in the face, but he would not believe it. Elves were magical creatures after all and could magic their own food from moonbeams and morning dew couldn't they?

When they arrived, the kitchen had a welcoming air. Elves bustled about clearing up the detritus from the evening meal.

The cook paused to look up from kneading bread dough for the morning meal.

"Hir Erestor, what brings you here? Everything was alright with the food? I know it is meagre and not up to my usual standard but..." The cook, Melanth, was quite distressed at the simple fare he found necessary to place before his Lords. Never had things been this tight before. And then he caught sight of the bothersome human who kept demanding more food from their dwindling supplies. "Oh, it is you."

"Sîdh, Melanth, the food was delicious as usual. When Irfan returns to his cell, he will eat every last bit of it or we will present it to him at every mealtime until he does." Erestor grinned calculatingly at Irfan, who looked shocked.

Melanth was not watching because he had seen Eirien and hurried to greet her. "Híril Eirien, it is delightful to see you once more. You are keeping better? I hope the food was not too bad?"

"Dear Melanth, the food is better than we have had in Bree for some time. We all manage to do what we can with what we have. Your cooking is wonderful. Irfan here will not believe that your stocks are low, so we have come to show him the truth to stop him pestering you for food." She smiled at Melanth, and then glared at Irfan.

The cook nodded grimly and wiped his hands on a clean cloth, gesturing for another to take his place to finish the bread. "In that case come with me."

Melanth led the way through the kitchens and into the storeroom.

"Normally this room is stocked to overflowing, but we have begun to ration a lot of things, mostly the essentials so that they will last for some time. We have no fresh fruits and very little dried left." He showed them a barrel that was almost empty, with only a few pieces of dried fruit left in the bottom. "I am saving this for Hir Elrond when he is feeling better and able to eat more." Melanth turned to Erestor. "How is he? I was greatly relieved to hear that his sight had returned."

Actually, they had set aside a portion of food that they could spare from their storehouses to help others through the famine. Elrond would never fail to give aid. But it suited them for the moment for Irfan to believe that they were really running low.

"Elrond is doing much better and the last I saw he was enjoying his porridge. Legolas enjoyed his as well. From what I hear it is normally a chore to get him to eat it, but he wolfed it down." Erestor had been pleased to hear about that.

"That is good to hear!" Melanth prided himself on his food.

Something caught Erestor's attention, a movement out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around as Irfan reached for a piece of dried apple in the barrel that had been set aside especially for the injured.

"Do not touch that!"

Irfan pulled his hand back, blushing at being caught. They had been so caught up in their conversation, he was sure that they would not notice if he took just one piece of fruit to savor later on.

Eirien whirled and advanced on him, her finger ready and waiting. As soon as she got within striking distance she began. "You never learn do you? You spread lies and death but is that enough?" _Poke_. "Oh, no!" _Poke._ "You then spy on our hosts!" _Another hard poke._

Irfan's mouth went dry. He stepped backwards, retreating from Eirien's ire. This stirred far too many bad memories of being ousted from Bree.

"And then, even worse, when you are told about the shortage of food, you try to steal it from before our very eyes!" Eirien gave him an even harder poke and he fell over some sacks of flour.

"I... I… I just wanted a taste. I am so hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning." Irfan whined pathetically.

Erestor came to stand beside Eirien. "That is your own fault. I brought you an evening meal. You chose not to eat it. As I said earlier, you will be offered it at each and every mealtime until you eat it. We have little enough to last as it is. To waste it will be a great crime."

"But… it is disgusting!" Irfan's whine was back in full force.

"The rest of us have eaten it and are none the worse for it. You will be offered nothing else." Erestor was determined. Even Melanth had bristled at Irfan's words.

"But I have..." Irfan tried to argue, but Erestor would not let him.

"You still do not understand do you?" Erestor could read the man easily.

"You're just trying to fool me into believing there's no food!" Irfan returned the glare, but then shuddered as Erestor stepped forward. He did not appear as young as he had done previously. His eyes reflected an ancient sorrow and a depthless wisdom.

Eirien towered over Irfan where he had toppled over the sack of flour. "_There is a food shortage_. You should know that from Bree. Children and the elderly were suffering even before you left. The evidence was there before your eyes but you refused to see it."

"It is time for you to return to the cell and the meal that awaits you there." There was a hard grin on Erestor's face.

"You were joking!" Irfan had a look of horror on his face at the thought of the food that was now surely cold and congealed on the plate. There was no way he would ever eat that foul muck.

"On the contrary, Irfan, I was quite serious." The grin fled from Erestor's face as he glared at the stubborn Adan.

"That is Master Healer Irfan to the likes of you!" Irfan tried intimidation once more.

"The only people I will grace with the title of _Master Healer_ are those that have earned it. You may trust me, _Irfan, _that you have not earned that respect." Erestor's voice was hard. "Get him back to his cell."

The guard nodded at this order and hurried the man from the chamber.

Erestor waited until they were at the door and then called for them to stop.

"Wait! Irfan you will be awakened at dawn to go gathering herbs and roots in the woods close by with the students from Imladris. You will be under guard at all times." Erestor gave the order.

"You have no right to order such a thing! I am a guest in your town!" Irfan was horrified, up with the dawn? He had not done such a thing in many years. Not since he had decided that even emergencies at that time of the morning could wait for him.

"Actually, Irfan, yes, I can. Since Lord Elrond still recovers from his injuries and as yet is unable to oversee the care of Imladris, it falls to both Hir Glorfindel and me to assume that responsibility in his stead. Hir Glorfindel supervises the halls of healing and all military and safety concerns. I look after the rest. Therefore, if I decree that you will go gathering roots and herbs at dawn under guard, _then that is what you will do_." Erestor would not be dissuaded.

"B-b-but I... I " Irfan gaped open-mouthed and the guards smirked.

Irfan could not believe this. This elf was someone who could give orders in Imladris? And he had antagonised him? He groaned aloud and closed his eyes. His situation had just gone from bad to disastrous...

"I am sorry." He attempted to redeem the situation any way that he could.

"I am sure that you must be." Erestor's voice was dry. He then turned to the guards. "You may take him now. If he does not eat the food, it is to be removed and then returned to him in the morning to break his fast." He would not be moved from this stance.

Irfan cringed. Sometimes he could be so stupid and his mouth sometimes... well, all the time… ran away from him. He should have learned from the confrontation with Eirien before he left Bree. He would not admit to himself that he had been forcibly ejected from the town. That would be like admitting he was wrong and despite everything, he had tried to help his patients.

This was the one time that he kept his mouth tightly shut. He just wished he had thought earlier.

Irfan did not look back as the door was locked behind him. He moved to sit despondently on the bed, placing his head in his hands. He looked at the plate on the table. It looked even worse now than it had before. He would not demean himself by eating the food. He would rather... His stomach gave a huge grumble at the thought of food. He was just so hungry… and it was food after all.

Beggars could not be choosers and he was not sure he could rely on Ruthwen and Imles to bring him food. He just knew that the appointed time when they had said they would return had passed. Knowing his luck lately they had come when they had taken him to the kitchens. A famine indeed! Did they really think he was that gullible or such an idiot?

With a glance at the door he dug in, devouring the food in seconds, well almost all of the food. He left the green stuff, what did they think he was a rabbit? That was all it was good for.

His hunger not even the remotest bit sated, he set the plate by the door and returned to the bed. If he was going to be awakened at dawn he had better try to get some rest.

He had only been settled perhaps ten minutes on the hard lumpy bed, when he heard the soft. "Hisssssssssst." He knew that voice! She had come!

He rose as quietly as his bulk would let him and crossed to the window.

"Lady Ruthwen?" He called softly.

"Nay, Imles. Our Lady could not come. She had other more pressing things to do." The voice was equally as soft.

"I imagined as much." He was still a little disappointed. He had hoped Lady Ruthwen would come to see him.

"You have seen Glorfindel?" Imles asked him.

"Nay he was meant to come after the meal." He fairly spat the word out. "But he has yet to come."

"Good, and the scholar?" She kept her voice light.

"Scholar?" Irfan had no idea what she was talking about.

"Erestor, the scholar and tutor." There was a hint of impatience in her voice. Really, this adan was an idiot.

"Oh, him." There was utter dislike in Irfan's voice.

Ruthwen grinned above him. "You do not like him?"

"No." It was sharp and short. No, Irfan did not like the elf, not one little bit. He ranked up there beside both Eirien and Glorfindel.

"Good, you will like what we have in store for him then." It would also mean that they ran less risk of him letting things slip and ruining things.

"What do you plan?" Irfan's curiosity was definitely piqued.

"You will see and I think you will approve." There was a smile in her voice. "What did you learn earlier at the healing halls?"

"Not that much actually. They were talking with the child, discussing his pain." Irfan scrunched his face up, deep in thought.

"That is all?" Imles was disappointed. That was all they had garnered from this fiasco?

"They did mention something about him talking to trees!" Irfan scoffed at that idea. They were all touched in the head if they believed such a thing. Perhaps he should look at the child. The others could not be trusted, obviously.

"Yes, we saw it on the way here." Her voice was thoughtful. Perhaps they could use the Prince to get at the King?

"You did!" He gaped at the window, if it had been anyone but her, he would have laughed outright.

"Yes, it was... interesting." She had been very interested in what had happened.

"Then it is real?"

"Yes, Irfan, it is." Imles' voice was a little sharp. "What else did you hear?"

"Nothing. That was when the blond elf caught me." He would not call him by name, he refused to.

"Then this afternoon was a complete waste of time." Imles voice was cold with annoyance.

"Yes, but I may gather more. Tomorrow I have been ordered to help with an herb gathering party. I thought if I stayed silent I could listen to whatever they said and report the gossip back to you. I am sure that there will be some." He was thinking on his feet for once.

"That would be most welcome." Imles had to admit that he had a point. If they thought that he had just been working and not looking as if he was listening. Yes, this could possibly work.

Irfan preened. It had been a quick thought that, but perhaps he could pull this off.

"You must be careful to make them believe that you are not listening. Lady Ruthwen will be most pleased if this works." Imles herself was pleased. "Do this and I will get you a full skin of wine for tomorrow night. I could only get a half skin for this evening and some bread and cheeses that you like."

Irfan looked up at the window, pleased and a little stunned. A half skin for him, with more tomorrow? He would make this happen no matter what.

"Thank you, Lady Imles. I will make certain that I have news for you tomorrow. I have to make up for today. Please tell our Lady that I am sorry and that I will make it up to her." Irfan put all the sincerity that he felt into his words.

"I am sure that you will. I must leave. I cannot take the risk that I am seen. Take the food." She lowered it down to him on a thin rope that looked as if a good wind would blow it away. How could it have the strength to even hold the woolen bag?

Irfan hurried to grab it out of the air. The last thing he wanted was for it to fall on the floor. He also waited rather impatiently as she lowered the wine skin, that was more precious than the food and the food was important!

"I will return tomorrow night." With that, Imles departed, happy with her night's work.

"Good night, My Lady." Irfan looked up, only to find her gone. But he was happy. He had what he needed for the night.

He set the food behind the door out of view to make the most of the fact the guards would not see it when the door opened. He took out some bread and a small hunk of cheese and quickly demolished it without even thinking about it, he was that hungry. Then he used the battered goblet to take a drink of wine. Ah, that was much better.

Once he had finished, he stowed the food and wine under the bed and sat down. The last thing he wanted to do was raise suspicion.

He was just about to rise and have another glass of wine before he retired for the night when the door opened. He looked up belligerently, about to berate the guards about privacy, but he managed to clamp his mouth shut just in time.

Glorfindel stepped into the room and waited until the door closed. "I thought I would bring your evening glass of wine to you. I also wanted to talk to you about your behaviour since you have been here in Imladris."

Glorfindel's voice was hard as he looked at the man. Irfan paled as he spoke. Could he know about the food and wine?

"What do you mean?" He tried to make his voice hard.

"I mean about the way you have treated people since you arrived. Badgering the cook will not be tolerated. There is no food to spare and you will eat what you are given or starve. Erestor informs me that you will go out with the herb-gatherers. You will be under guard at all times and they report directly to me." Glorfindel was not in a mood to tolerate any more games from this man.

"I do not think that a man in my position should be made to do such a menial task." Irfan puffed himself up with importance.

"That is such a shame. Even Lord Elrond joins the herb gathering parties at times. He is not ashamed to be seen doing something so 'menial'." Glorfindel told him in no uncertain terms.

"He does? Why would he want to do that?" To Irfan this was an incredible thing to do. Who knows who, or what, you would meet in the woods?

"Because Lord Elrond likes to see the herbs, where they grow naturally, to make certain that they are really the ones that he wishes to use. It is a pity that other healers do not follow his example." Glorfindel looked down his nose at Irfan.

What could Irfan say to that without seeming incompetent and foolish?

Glorfindel moved to the centre of the chamber and placed the goblet of wine on the table. Irfan could only thank providence that he had hidden the wine and food under the bed. Glorfindel would have been able to see it from where he was standing had he left it behind the door.

"We need to speak about your eavesdropping this afternoon." Glorfindel crossed his arms and waited. "Do not pretend that you did not do that. I am not a fool. You can admit to that or you can admit to trying to pluck flowers that Lord Elrond's wife planted centuries ago that he has carefully tended since she sailed. The choice is yours."

Irfan gulped nervously. How could he have known about the flowers? He was a visitor to this damned place and in many ways he wished that he had never come here. But, then, he would not have met his Lady.

"I was trying to find out when Eirien intended to travel back to Bree and see if I would be welcome again." He kept his voice humbled and embarrassed.

"So you eavesdropped on all of us?" Glorfindel did not believe one word of it.

"Well, no, just Eirien." There, he had thought before he opened his mouth. For once he had managed to stop himself.

"I see." Actually Glorfindel saw and understood a lot more of what was going on than Irfan realised. "Here is your wine. Enjoy it. You will be wakened before dawn so that you are ready for the gathering party. You will remain here until I decree otherwise." That would be some time in coming.

"As you wish." Irfan was disappointed. He had thought that he could talk his way into being moved back to his room and that wonderfully comfortable bed.

"I do so wish." It was curt and Irfan nodded. Glorfindel stood and stopped as he was half-way to the door. "_If you behave_, you will earn your privileges back by not arguing with those around you and doing as asked without complaint. If you carry that out, we will increase your food rations and wine… slightly"

Irfan's eyes lit up at what he heard and he nodded eagerly.

With a curt nod Glorfindel left the chamber.

Irfan practically pounced on the goblet but faltered as he heard Glorfindel tell the guard.

"He is to bathe tomorrow upon his return. I want his clothes changed. He is to have a bath every day while he is here."

How dare he! He would not have another bath! And certainly not one a day, that was scandalous! That would kill him!

He would have to find a way out of it. He would not bathe and it was that simple. But that was for tomorrow. Tonight he had wine and cheese...

When the guard came around an hour later, Irfan was sprawled flat on his back, his mouth wide open and making the most incredible noises. The guard shook his head in wonder and moved away. The man made his flesh creep with the sweaty smell that seemed to cling to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The guard kept watch closely over the course of the night, rather alarmed at the sounds the Adan made, and he had never heard such noises coming from someone before. At one point, he thought that Irfan might be choking to death, but every time Irfan had taken another breath and he was very relieved.

Now it was literally just before dawn and the other guards that Glorfindel had set would be arriving to take him out to gather the herbs the House of Healing needed.

As he unlocked and opened the door, he heard Irfan give a great grunt and fall silent. Nothing more happened. NO! This could not be happening to him, not when his shift was almost over.

He rushed into the room. In the grey, cold morning light the Adan looked a little blue and was not breathing at all. He rushed to Irfan's side. If he could not get him breathing, he would have to call for help.

He had just reached out for the human to shake him when Irfan gave another huge grunt and took a deep breath, this was followed by another, and then another.

Tinain, a young guard, almost sagged with relief. That relief made him a little brusque as he shook the man awake. "Wake up!"

Irfan grunted once more and then slowly opened his eyes. "Wha…?"

"It is time for you to rise and get ready. Your guards will here shortly and they will not wish to be kept waiting."

"G'way. Tell 'em to come back later. Not 'mergency!" Irfan closed his eyes again.

The young guard sighed, wondering why this had fallen to him. "You will wake now!" His voice was hard as Tinain shook Irfan.

Irfan grunted and woke properly. "What is that for?" He looked around him. "It is too early, kid, go away." He was going to go back to sleep, no matter what this child said.

"That is where you are wrong. You will get ready and you will do it now." Tinain was becoming irritated with the man.

"How will you make me? Such a young one as you?." Irfan's voice was smug as he promptly closed his eyes and pulled his covers up to his chin. He had such an awful headache. Now if he were only left alone...

Tinian stood and looked at him. _Kid? What was this 'kid'?_ He looked around and his eyes rested on the jug of drinking water. A wicked grin flooded his face as he crossed to the table and lifted the jug. With a calculating grin he crossed back to the bed and promptly emptied the jug over the human's head.

Irfan came up spluttering.

"What was that for?" Irfan could not believe it. How could the fool kid do that to him? To him!

"You would not waken and it is time for you to get ready." Tinian told him simply.

"I told you I was not getting up, kid, and I meant it!" In spite of that, he was already out of the bed, standing beside it, trying to dry off but failing miserably.

"I am not a 'kid'." Tinian still had no idea what a 'kid' was exactly.

"Yes, like I believe you! You are what, fifteen, sixteen?" Irfan glared at him.

"Nine hundred, actually." Tinain told him.

Irfan laughed at that. These elves and their jokes about their age!

"Right… and I am Eirien's favourite person!" This boy could not be older than he was.

"My nine hundredth begetting day was seven months ago." Tinain glared at him. How dare Irfan insult him!

"Have your joke. I don't care." Irfan chortled at him.

"You will be ready when they come. You have ten minutes." Tinain's voice was low and angry.

"I'm not going!" Irfan glared at the elven guard. Really, was he stupid?

"It has been decreed that you will go herb-gathering this morning and you will leave at dawn. Must I have Hir Glorfindel brought to see you?" There was an unusual firmness in Tinian's voice.

Irfan gulped at that. No, the last thing he wanted was the 'golden demon', as he now thought of Glorfindel, woken and brought to him.

"If you ever come to see me as a patient, you will regret this!" He hissed at the elf. The only clothes he now had were sodden, thanks to this brat. He would have to go out looking like a drowned rat. To say he was unhappy was beyond the truth.

"Then I pray that never happens. I would rather be treated by an orc than you!" Tinian hissed back. Valar, but this man irritated him beyond all reason!

Irfan sniggered at that and brushed his wet hair back from his face. "My morning meal?" He asked snidely.

"It will be served when you return." It was said in such an off-hand manner that Irfan could only gape at him.

"What?" He could not believe this. They expected him to work without eating first? And he could not even get to his hidden cache for some bread and cheese either.

"The morning meal is always served at the same time each morning, two hours after dawn, and not before. You will receive it when you return." It gave him a lot of satisfaction to tell Irfan this.

"No. I will not stand for this!" Irfan was fuming.

"You have little say in the matter." Tinian's voice was smug.

"I will eat or I will not be going!" Irfan sat back down on the soaked bed and crossed his arms.

"Very well, as you wish it." Tinian told him.

Ha, and they thought they could bully him.

Tinian crossed to the door and opened it looking out he called. "Brethlin, Irfan has declared he will not move from his chamber until he has eaten."

"Is that so?" The voice was light and yet held a wealth of experience that even Irfan could hear.

"Yes." Tinian answered.

"Then I will summon Hir Glorfindel." There was no give in the voice. "As he instructed."

Irfan groaned, so he had anticipated that Irfan would give them trouble. He only really had once choice. Perhaps he could scavenge some food along the way. Yes there were always nuts, berries and mushrooms growing in the land. Not ideal, but better than an empty stomach and it seemed that was how these elves wished to keep him. It was plain torture! Elrond would certainly be hearing about this when he got to meet him.

"I will go. There is no need to wake Glorfindel." His voice was resigned.

He did not see the grins that crossed the two fair faces. They had no intention of ever waking Glorfindel, for he was already awake, having begun his day before dawn. He would not make others do what he was not prepared to do. Elrond was of the same mind.

The older guard winked at the younger one before withdrawing to watch from the shadows. Tinian was new to guard duty and Brethlin had been set by Glorfindel to look after him. From what he had seen the ellon was doing well. He would have no trouble welcoming him to the team. If he could handle Irfan and his petty tries at intimidation he would go far.

Tinian had met others like Irfan in the past who felt the world around them owed them a special place. It had been left too long without being dealt with in Bree. He would not let it continue here. No, just two seconds of being in Irfan's company had told him exactly what Irfan was and he would not stand for his games.

"I am ready!" Irfan did not sound happy to be awake at all.

"Then come with me. We will join the rest of your party!" There was no give in Tinain's voice.

Once they had handed Irfan over it would be time for them to go to their rest. Their shift had finished for another night.

Irfan was led from the chamber and he glared at Brethlin, whom he found lounging against the wall, a look of amusement on his face.

"Good, you decided to use your brain... for once." Brethlin stood.

Irfan glared even more coldly.

"Come, the rest of your party is awaits you." With Tinian on the other side of Irfan they made for the Last Homely House.

Irfan was a little surprised and very upset. He had been hoping to slip away from his guard, but having one on either side rather ruined that chance, perhaps later then, when the other guards relaxed.

It was still dark and the bright lights that eased the darkness made the area look soft and warm. He admitted the elves knew how to make a place look comforting.

And then he saw the group he would be working with.

He stopped, feeling anger grow again. He would not tolerate this!

"I will not work with children! I will not be so humiliated!" He had never been so insulted in his life!

"These 'children' as you put it are used to this work and know exactly what to look for and the dangers that live in the forest around us." The guard glared back.

"But… _children_!" Was all Irfan could cry.

That pulled the elder guard to a stop and he rounded on Irfan.

"Those 'children' have more common sense and practicality than you ever will. It also happens that most are a lot older than you are!" Brethlin told him vehemently.

"Not that again!" Irfan was getting tired of this old chestnut. "When will you get over the fact that you're all younger than I am?"

"And just how old are you, Irfan?" Brethlin kept his voice calm.

"That's Master Healer Irfan to you." Irfan tried to draw himself up with dignity, but it came over as exceedingly arrogant and very stupid.

"There are only a handful of people I will ever grace that title with, Irfan and it is most certainly not you." Brethlin's voice was curt. "Tell me your age." It was not a request.

"I am about sixty-nine." Irfan was proud of that. Of all the people he had grown up with, he was the only one of his age alive... he thought.

"Sixty-nine?" There was mocking in Brethlin's voice.

"Yes." Irfan's hackles rose at the way he said that.

"So, let me see. You can recall the summer where it was so hot and the Mayor of Bree sent for aid against the bugs?"

Irfan had to think long and hard. He had seen many summers after all. "Yes I was eleven and already apprenticed to our healer." Even now he was very proud at being singled out like that. But how could the elf know about that summer? He looked no older than thirty, at the most.

"Do you recall the elves that came to your aide?" Brethlin asked him.

Irfan looked at him, unsure of where this was heading.

"Well, do you?" Brethlin prompted him.

Irfan looked irritated and then thought back with a sigh.

He could recall hearing a commotion, which was pretty unusual, the weather was so hot that no one was rushing around. Instead they were staying inside, under shade, trying to keep cool. So the fact that there was noise and excitement meant something unusual was happening, and if his Master was needed, he wanted to be the first to bring the news.

The first thing he saw was the large horses, standing majestic in the town square. He had never seen horses like this before.

And then he saw them, elves, at least he thought they were elves. Caric often spoke about the creatures as if he had met them, but the older boy could not have done. It was all lies he was sure. But on seeing the elves, Irfan had to admit that Caric's descriptions were uncannily accurate.

"Yes, I recall the elves." Irfan admitted.

"Good." Brethlin could recall that day clearly, as if it were yesterday actually. He could remember that young boy that came racing out to see what was happening. He had pulled up with awe on his face, only to meet his eyes with wide-eyed shock.

"What of it?" Irfan asked irritated.

"What would you say if I was to tell you that I was among those elves?" Brethlin watched him and, yes, Irfan reacted the way he had expected him to.

"You? You must think me one of the biggest fools around!" Irfan sniffed at him.

"No, I did not say that. But I will tell you what I saw when I arrived in the square at Bree, along with the others in my party." Brethlin watched the human closely in the pre-dawn gloom.

"What was that?" Irfan would enjoy this, the elf was just about to humiliate himself, he was certain.

"I saw a young, light redhead rush towards us. He was about this high." He gestured to about his waist height. For the first time Irfan looked a little uncomfortable. "And he had one of the dirtiest faces I think I had ever seen." He smiled at the memory and looked at the human. It seemed that some things never changed.

"Oh?" Irfan fidgeted. He had not even bothered to wash his face this morning. He thought that the water that had been poured over him had been sufficient for the day. It was more than it normally had!

"Yes, but the thing that has always stuck in my memory was the disdain that crossed his face and the food that had stained his tunic." Brethlin took the time to make a point of looking down. "You do not seem to have changed one bit, Irfan. How is Master Solthe?"

Irfan winced at the mention of his old Master. The man had always been on his back about the state of his hands and tunic, how filthy they were and that he needed to wash them far more frequently than he did. He had come to hate the old man by the end of his training.

"Master Solthe died some years back and I took his place." Irfan told him, still not sure that he believed the elf was there. He could vaguely recall that day, after all.

"I am sorry to hear that." Brethlin told him.

Irfan blinked, he was not sure exactly what the elf was sorry for, the fact the old healer had died or that he had taken over.

"But I will say that Master Solthe's greeting was rather unusual." Brethlin told him.

"It was?" Irfan would say no more, he wanted to know if the elf had really been there.

"Aye, the summer was so hot and the water situation so dire that you had run out of almost every single herb in the Infirmary. Master Solthe hugged us when he realised that Hir Elrond had sent all the herbs that he could." Brethlin saw sudden understanding light the man's eyes.

"_You were there_! But… how is this possible? You look so young!" Irfan's eyes almost bugged out of his face.

"We have told you repeatedly that we are older than we look, why are you surprised when you realise that we are telling the truth!" The voice came from behind then and Irfan turned to see both Glorfindel and Erestor standing behind them. "You are right, Brethlin, we did see Irfan that day."

"Yes, Hir Glorfindel, I did not think you would forget that day either." Brethlin nodded.

"No, I could never forget the sight of that dirty face and the clothes covered in food." Glorfindel looked back at them. "When he returns from the herb gathering, he is to be made to bathe. There will be fresh clothes for him to change into."

"We will make certain that he does." Brethlin told him.

"He will also wash his clothes after he has changed." Glorfindel looked at Irfan for the first time that morning." And while you are here, you will bathe and change daily and empty the chamber pot that you use at night. I will not have my men run after you. You will eat everything brought to you without a fuss and you will also wash the plate and goblet after use. Are you clear about that?"

"Bathe daily? But that will kill me!" Irfan sounded horrified.

"No it will not, you… pathetic man!" Glorfindel could not stop the bite in his voice "A bath will not kill you, but dirt will!" Glorfindel grimaced with distaste at Irfan's filthy fingernails. The last thing he would want is for this man to treat him.

"Dirt kill you? You are clearly no healer!" Irfan sniffed and was suddenly aware that every one of the elves had stiffened at his words. "What?" He demanded.

Erestor answered for the others. "Hir Glorfindel knows more about healing than you ever could Irfan. He has helped Hir Elrond more times than I could convey to you. Yes, even I know that dirt can kill you."

Glorfindel's voice was cold with irritation. He had more than enough of this human. "I think it is time that you began your morning's work. The others have waited long enough for you."

Irfan blinked as he realised it was no longer dark but that dawn was breaking.

He was led over to the group of elflings, who eyed him curiously. Irfan feared there would be little that he would garner from these children. Well, they looked like children anyway. Lady Ruthwen would be most unhappy again. Then his eyes brightened as he caught sight of the adult elves that stood to one side waiting for him. Perhaps all was not lost.

He did not think that an hour later, as he walked at the back of the group, gasping for breath. He was actually struggling to keep up with the elflings in front of him. He had tried to appeal to his guards to stop for a short while. They had agreed to slow down, but they had not stopped.

The sun had gently risen. To his horror, the elflings had begun to sing softly. How could they be this happy so early, and without a morning meal?

A trickle of sweat made its way down his back and he shrugged uncomfortably, shooting daggered looks at the elf to his right.

"I... need... to stop!" He panted.

"We are almost there. You can rest as you gather the herbs." The guard did not look at him.

Irfan glowered even more. How could they still look so fresh and clean? They did not even have a hair out of place!

A sudden sting and he slapped his own cheek, wincing as the pain stung a little differently. Now he was about to be eaten alive by insects! This was so unfair!

"How... long?" He swallowed with difficulty. He really needed a drink.

"A little while, it will not be long." Was the only answer given.

He passed another very uncomfortable half-hour with plenty of insect bites. Irfan thought he had descended into the depths of Mordor. He did not look around him, he did not talk, not even to complain. He did not have the breath, as simple as that. He also had a deep burning in his chest and he knew he was using muscles he had long ago though dead and gone.

"We are here!" He looked up to see the elflings stop and quietly talk together. All he could do was stand and pant. "We will take five minutes to rest and have some water and lembas before we begin."

Irfan groaned and sank to the ground. Five minutes, that was all that they were allowing? Dreadful… he would need at least the day... and what was this lembas?

"Here is some water and some of our waybread for you to eat." One of his guards stood before him. "I would only take a few bites as it is very filling." He warned.

Irfan all but snatched the leaf-wrapped food from the elf. All he had heard was the word _bread_ and nothing more. He was so hungry!

He was unaware of the amused elves watching him as he tore the leaf off and looked at the 'bread'. His look spoke of shock and a little anger. Then he shrugged and crammed a corner into his mouth. Not caring that he got crumbs down his tunic and on the ground.

He closed his eyes in near ecstasy and sighed. This was not bread as he thought of it and he only ate it out of desperation but his stomach was not quite so empty. Then he drank his fill before sitting back with a sigh. He realised that he was being watched by some rather surprised elflings. He ignored them and closed his eyes against the glare of the sun.

It seemed that no sooner had he closed them than he was being shaken brusquely awake.

"We need to collect the herbs if we wish to be back in time for the elfling's novice weapons training this afternoon." It was the male elf that had given him the bread and he did not seem quite as friendly as Irfan had expected him to be. He had been considerate earlier. What could have changed his attitude?

Irfan sat up with a sigh and realised that there were quite a few crumbs that had settled on his stomach. Well he could not let that go to waste, could he? Food was food after all.

He brushed the bread carefully into his waiting hand, he then raised it to his mouth, totally oblivious to the looks of disgust that crossed the elves' faces that were present, both adult and elfling.

Then with a sigh he rose and hurried to the group of elflings. He really needed more rest, a lot more than he had taken.

"Look to me!" It was an order from the male elf that he realised was the one in charge of this group.

All of the elflings stood straight, almost at attention it seemed. All of their attention was on the elf and it did not waver.

"Good. We are looking for any useful herbs ready to gather, no matter what they are. Hir Erestor gave us a list of the ones that he deems are the most necessary. I ask that you look for those closely. Do not stray out of sight of the next person in the group. If you notice anything that you think should not be there let us know. Do not go off by yourself. That is the most important thing and do not eat anything without checking with me first. Do you understand?" He looked at each of the elflings.

They all nodded solemnly at him. They had been through this countless times. It was how they started each of these sessions, with this subtle reminder, but they all knew the importance of the reminder.

He turned to Irfan. "Do you understand my rules?"

"Yes. Yes! I _have_ been herb gathering before you know! I am not entirely useless." Irfan all but growled at him. They just assumed that because they were older and yet looked younger that they were far superior to him!

Irfan stopped with amazement then as he realised that he had accepted that even the children were way beyond his years, strange.

"Very well, if that is what you think." The guards would keep a close eye on him anyway. They would not let him out of hearing range or sight.

"I do." Irfan put confidence that he really was not feeling into his voice.

"As you wish." He nodded at the man, bemused. Brethlin had informed him of what hard work it could be, dealing with Irfan. "Spread out and begin the search."

The small group did so. The guards watched, secure in the knowledge that if they needed help it was but a whistle away. There were also horses nearby in case of emergency. One never knew. The herblore instructor, Creaslow, knew that things could go from calm to utter chaos in little more than a second.

Irfan was placed between two of the largest elflings. They seemed confident of what they were doing and he watched them under the guise of undoing the herb bag he had been given to place the newly-picked herbs in. When he was sure of what he was meant to be doing and not willing to look a fool by asking, he set to work.

The heat of working under even the weak spring sun was making him perspire greatly and he wanted nothing more than to sit in the shade and rest. But he was acutely aware that he was being closely watched.

Then his stomach once more began to rumble as he realised that he was starving but he had nothing more to eat! He was beginning to wish he had not eaten all of the bread that he had been give earlier.

He reached for some of the roots, clearing the foliage away and stopped. It could not be! He blinked his eyes and looked again. It was! There under the tree and surrounded by roots and bushes was a small cluster of mushrooms! He looked to be certain no one else had noticed. If he behaved as if he was just picking the herbs he could put the mushrooms in the bag and no one would be the wiser. He would still be within range of their sight and so they would not be suspicious.

He moved with what he thought was deceptive ease and did not realise that the amused elves were watching his every move, but when he reached out and picked up the roots that had been requested they relaxed.

Irfan smiled, he had placed the roots in the bag and then reached for the mushrooms, but they were just out of reach. He moved closer. His leggings caught on a broken branch, but all he was interested in was the mushrooms and he jerked away from the snag, ignoring the rip and jagged tear that followed his movement.

He stopped warily and then reached for the roots that were close to the mushrooms, lifted them and made a show of looking at them so that the elves could see what he was doing. Once again he placed them in the sack and picked more until he was sure he was safe and then he reached for the clump of mushrooms and with his back to everyone, he picked as many of them as he could stuffing them directly in the sack. He would have enough to last him on the way back... or before he left the forest.

As he came back out of the foliage, he did not notice that his leg with the torn legging brushed up against the bushes as he came past them.

The minute the elves' attention was elsewhere, he stuffed the first of the mushrooms into his mouth and almost groaned in ecstasy. This was far more like it. He closed his eyes. How they expected him to work with no food was beyond him and such little sleep! And that was not to mention the headache that even now grew worse in the glare of the sun. He picked a few of the roots and herbs and placed them in the bag before removing another mushroom and with his head bowed ate it. He actually crammed it into his mouth, not caring that it was unwashed.

He kept this up until that awful voice called. "Alright, we have enough. Gather around."

The elflings automatically did so, obviously used to being ordered like this. Well, he was not. He took his time as he made his way towards them, absently rubbing at his leg where it had begun to itch.

"Let me see your bags." Creaslow passed from elfling to elfling and nodded, pleased with their work and some of the intelligent questions he was asked about the flora and fauna. He did this every time they gathered. It helped them learn about the forest and its plants.

The plants that had been requested specially, he gathered. When they had their next lesson they would learn about them more fully. Another way he liked to teach, by following up the information.

When he came to Irfan, the man just glared at him.

"May I see what you have gathered?" The question was polite enough.

Irfan glared at him more and then opened the bag, pleased that he had finished the mushrooms.

Creaslow said nothing, the man had gathered only a quarter of the amount his students had, but he had been expecting that.

Irfan watched him and had to bite back a wince. His stomach was beginning to ache with hunger again and his leg was feeling as if it was on fire.

"You gathered a little." Creaslow grudgingly noted.

Irfan said nothing, he dare not. He was suddenly hot. Sweat seemed to be pouring from him, but that was not the worst of it.

He reached down to scratch at his leg, this was getting worse. He also swallowed sharply. He was suddenly feeling very sick. He glanced away not wanting to let them know that he was not feeling well.

"Irfan?" The voice was sharp, but he did not respond since he did not dare open his mouth, he was afraid of what would happen if he did.

"Irfan?" Creaslow's voice was more insistent this time. Something was not right. There was an odd smell in the air that he had not noted before and he was sure that it was the human, but what could be wrong?

Irfan could not stop the groan as his stomach gave an almighty pulse of pain and he had no choice. He was going to be sick.

He tried to move, he really did but he could not seem to. He put one foot in front of the other and vomited all over Creaslow's feet.

The Herblore Master jumped back, startled, and would have said something but then he noticed the grey cast to Irfan's features that had not been there before. "Are you injured?" He looked the man over quickly but was confused. There was no sign of injury at all.

Irfan could not answer. He groaned and clutched at his stomach as he doubled over.

That did it for Creaslow. The human was hurting, that was obvious. "Get the horses!"

Irfan did not even hear him. He dropped the sack he had held open and concentrated on the pain. He did not see the contents spill.

Creaslow would have ignored the sack, but something rolled out that should not have been there. He bent to pick it up and alarm filled him.

"Did you eat that!" Creaslow pointed to the mushroom that sat in his left hand. There was a strange urgency in his voice. At least Irfan found it strange.

"I was hungry!" Valar was that his voice? It sounded so weak and odd.

"It is poisonous!" Creaslow could not believe this. The man was said to be a healer and should know these things!

"Poisonous!" Wide, suddenly terrified eyes turned to meet the elf's

"Aye, poisonous." Creaslow's initial anger had flown replaced by the need to move. ""Desoul, we need those horses now!"

Irfan blinked not sure whether the elf was kidding him... until another sharp pain in his stomach had him folded over.

"Easy, Irfan, we will get you back to Master Healer Gailarphen. He will help you." Creaslow's voice was kind. "Come, if you can walk we can go to the horses, it will save time. Finraen, make sure that you get the elflings home safely. I will see you there. Easy, Irfan, I know it hurts." He encouraged the human.

Irfan let himself be pulled towards the trees once more, but the pain in his abdomen meant that he really did not care where they were going. The pain seemed to be all he could concentrate on, the burning in his stomach and the leg that was on fire so much that he was sure he could see it burning.

"The horses are here, Irfan. We will get you back to Imladris within the hour and you will have aid." Creaslow realised that the man was not really listening. The pain was obviously too great for him.

It took almost five minutes to persuade Irfan to mount the horse. He was now hot and confused. The poison was working as it normally did. With urgency Creaslow prodded the horse into motion.

"How many of the mushrooms did you eat?" He needed to know to give Gailarphen a cohesive report.

His only answer was another groan.

"I need to know, Irfan, two, or three?" Valar help the man if it were more...

"Eight… they tasted so good and I was so hun..." Irfan got no further but just leaned over the side and vomited once more.

Creaslow said nothing. He knew this was the best thing that the human could do. It would get a lot of the poison out of his stomach. It is what the healers would do for him, had he been in Imladris.

For Irfan, this was the longest most miserable trip he had ever taken and he thought that the trip out here had been bad enough. He was only aware of the agony that seemed to fill him and the nausea that rolled in his stomach.

Creaslow had never been so glad to see home in his life. The fat human had stopped moving and was just moaning piteously as he struggled to keep the man's unresponsive bulk on the horse.

He would be glad to see the Healers...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The bright morning sun shone through the windows of Imladris' healing ward and in particular the inner ward where the most serious patients were treated.

All was quiet and the healers and their students or aides quietly passed around the chamber seeing to their patients. At this time of the morning they were mostly all sleeping. Now that most of the badly wounded were stable, Gailarphen had taken the chance to get some sleep. There were now only three that continued to worry him; Nestoron, Legolas and Thranduil. Elrond was getting better by the hour and after his quick visit to the river last night with his sons he had looked even better in spite of the vision. Gailarphen would never presume to ask what had happened, not with something so personal.

When they had returned, Legolas had given them a happy smile that spoke volumes before settling back to hear Glorfindel tell his tale once more.

Legolas had experienced a nightmare over the course of the night, the Monsters returning once more to haunt him. Luckily, Glorfindel had been nearby to help him and it had not disturbed Thranduil. Although that may have been more to do with the sleep-inducing herbs that Glorfindel had slipped to him on Gailarphen's orders.

Daylight would bring brighter cheer for them all, hopefully.

Gailarphen made his way back into the healing wing just after dawn broke He felt better for the full night's natural sleep he had managed for the first time since he had left Imladris in search of Thranduil's party.

He had expected to be woken in the night for one or another of his patients and he was pleasantly surprised that he had not.

Linnathon looked up from where he was taking Nestoron's pulse. "Aur maer, Gailarphen." There was a tired smile on his face.

"Good morning, Linnathon. How did the night go?" The first thing he did was look over at Legolas. After all, he had been most seriously injured.

Legolas was snuggled against Thranduil. His loose hair had fallen over his face and, although his eyes were closed, he looked peaceful and had far more colour than he had shown recently. His mouth was open in a little O as he slept.

Settled in the Prince's arms and happily watching the world around him was Fileg.

"Legolas looks much better." Gailarphen was pleased at that.

Linnathon nodded tiredly. "Indeed, I am pleased, especially after the bad night that he had."

"What happened?" Gailarphen was instantly alert.

"A very bad nightmare, about the orcs, I think. He cried out about the Monsters and they are the only thing that I can equate it to mean."

Gailarphen sighed, he had hoped that Legolas would not have any further nightmares, but that had obviously been too much to ask for. He only wished that Legolas could get a break from his grief.

"How bad?" He looked over at Thranduil, worried about how it had affected the King.

"I sedated him. Thranduil slept through it without knowing." Linnathon admitted.

"Good, this would not have done much to help his heart had he woken to that. How long has Legolas been asleep?" He crossed to the elfling to make sure that he really was as well as he seemed to be.

"It happened just before dawn. I would think that he will waken about the time we take the midday meal." Linnathon looked up at the sky to measure Anor's position.

"Good. Legolas cannot risk missing any more meals. He is far too thin already." He gently took his pulse, careful of the splint that adorned the small wrist. "I need to change his dressings. I will do that after the morning meal, it would be better to do that while he is still asleep."

"I agree. They will still be very painful. I will stay and help and then go off duty." Linnathon offered.

"You need your rest as well, Linnathon." Gailarphen told him, quite serious. "Do not think that I am unaware of how many turns of Anor you are putting in, working to help me at present. It is not that I am ungrateful, just worried. You need to have your rest, you cannot continue on like this. You will collapse. Yes, you can smile wryly at that!"

Linnathon had smiled, albeit a small one. This was the very conversation he had used against his friend and Master Healer the night before to make Gailarphen sleep. He should have expected to have it turned on him.

"You are right, Gailarphen, and I would love to rest but you need help. We are so short on Master Healers. Hir Elrond is recovering quickly now, but it will still take some time. Glorfindel is now caught up with running Imladris and Nestoron..." He looked over at the other healer where he was still in the bed. He hated seeing his normally-bright, happy friend brought down like this.

"He will recover. I am sure about it. How has he been overnight?" They moved to where Nestoron slept. Gailarphen was pleased to see that Faelien was sleeping properly in the bed next to him for the first time since he had fallen from one of the Great Eagles that still kept watch over them.

"He woke once in a lot of pain. We tried the less-heavy pain herbs, but in the end, had to give him some poppy tea. He was in that much pain. Faelien is still so sensitive with her pregnancy that I did not want to take any chances that it would affect her." Linnathon frowned at that. He was worried at the extent of pain Nestoron was experiencing.

"Yes, the stress with not help her or the laes at this time. I expect Nestoron to have some pain for a long time to come and a lot more when the feeling truly comes back into his limbs. That will not be an easy time for Nestoron, but he will have our support." Gailarphen looked from Nestoron to Faelien with affection written on his face. They were both dear to him.

"He will not be happy with that." Linnathon admitted.

"No, and he will hate that he will be limited for some time to come. This will take him some time to get over and I am not sure he will ever fully recover..." Gailarphen had lowered his voice. There were some sharp ears that could hear in the vicinity, after all.

"He will." Linnathon kept his voice low too. "He will not even contemplate anything else."

"Good, he will need that determination." And Nestoron would need it in abundance. "How are Calandor and Doroniel?"

They made their way over to the newly promised couple. Gailarphen sighed, they both looked much better. Their colour was closer to what it should be. They were still holding hands as if they did not dare let go lest the other vanish altogether.

"They are a good match." There was pleasure in Linnathon's voice. He had been a trainer when Doroniel was under Elrond's tutorage as a new healer. She was so talented at healing and he held more than a little adoration for her. Not that she would ever know that now. As his Naneth had said when they had spoken of it, if it had been meant to be, then Doroniel would have returned his feelings and more would have come of it. He had been heart-broken when she had returned to Mirkwood.

It had taken some time for him to come to terms with his feelings for her, but he had, and that was behind him. He was just glad that she was happy. That was what counted. He would find his life-mate. Who knew what the Valar had planned just around the corner?

"Yes, they are. But they are also far too alike at times, their union will be fiery, but it will only grow through that. They will have many happy years together, I think." He looked up as the door opened and Glorfindel stepped into the chamber. He certainly looked better after a night's sleep.

"Aur maer, Glorfindel." He greeted the Gondolin warrior easily.

"Aur maer, Gailarphen. You look better." Blue eyes had quickly assessed him.

"As do you, although you are a little early." He was not actually, but that did not stop Gailarphen from teasing him.

"I have an herb-gathering class ready to go out and collect for you. I came for a list of the things that you need." Glorfindel pointedly ignored the teasing. He was not in a mood to rise to that this morning.

"It is safe for them to go?" Gailarphen always worried about the elflings. He knew and understood the need to train them in herblore, but it did not stop the worry.

"Yes, I have the guards for the group and others that will shadow them, as usual. They have another added to their group." Glorfindel brightened at that thought.

"Who?" There was humour in Gailarphen's voice. This was a favourite 'punishment' for elflings, both young and old. Although the 'older' elflings were expected to gather more than double the amount the students had to find. Elladan and Elrohir had joined these groups on many occasions after a joke or prank had fallen flat.

"Irfan, he has been causing more problems." There was disdain in Glorfindel's voice.

"Is that wise?" Gailarphen had met Irfan on more than one occasion and, although he himself did not like the man, he was sure he could not be as bad as he seemed, could he?

"Probably not, but it will keep him occupied for the morning and stop his demands for food or wine. He seems to think that we owe him something for helping to bring Elladan and Elrohir home." Glorfindel grudgingly admitted.

"We do owe him for that." Gailarphen looked over to where Elladan sat with his sleeping Adar. The elder twin had taken over from Arwen some time previously. After the tears and joy of the night before it was decided that Arwen should get back to her studies with Erestor. She could sit in Elrond's study with the counselor while he worked, as she had often done before.

"Yes, but not this constant gluttony, not when we need all the food that we can spare to send to both Bree and Fornost." There was a little bitterness in Glorfindel's voice.

"Agreed. I will return shortly with a list of what we need. We always need something, as you know." Gailarphen's smile was strained. The orc attacks were growing in frequency and it seemed they were always treating someone who had come into contact with the foul beasts. Was this how the Mirkwood healers felt when they treated their own kin? The respect he felt for them grew even more.

They did after all deal with this day after day, on a greater scale than Imladris did.

"I know. That is one of the reasons why I send the gatherers out, especially with the danger growing in the South." They could all feel the discord that was steadily growing in Ilúvatar's Song, it felt wrong, just a little off to be sure but not the screaming siren that it had become at the battle of the Last Great Alliance.

Glorfindel sighed. If only Isildur had destroyed the One Ring. If only greed had not coloured his actions. If only he had not been beguiled by the Ring's seductive call... Still, the time for 'if only' was long past.

Isildur had taken the Ring and used it to his own ends. Look where it had led him. Though he had become King, after only three years on the throne, he was lost in an orc ambush, floating face down in a river with black orc arrows in his back. What good had the benighted thing been to him then?

It was Isildur's family that Glorfindel felt sorry for. They were left with such a terrible Legacy. If only that could be lifted from them, maybe Gondor would be happy once more...

Still who knew what the future would bring? There was still the hope for a descendant strong enough to overcome the disgrace of the past and finish the deed as it should have been done then. Glorfindel prayed that he would be in Middle-earth to see that happen.

"Here is what we need." Gailarphen handed over the list and Glorfindel took it and read it.

"More athelas? How much? With Legolas and Nestoron you may have need of plenty." He looked over towards them a frown playing on his face.

"We need as much as can be gathered. Legolas alone is using a lot. I do not begrudge it in the least, but we have only half the amount I like to keep in stock." Gailarphen admitted.

"I will let the guards know, so that they know where to lead the group." Glorfindel promised.

"Good and make sure they give the student's the cautionary talk about not eating anything that they are unsure of. The last thing we need is to have more patients caused by something so stupid." Gailarphen sighed. There was always one student who ate something either by accident or because they had been egged on by so-called friends. Normally it was not a problem, but at present...

"I will. I never forget, although this time I do not think that it is the elflings that need watched." There was a dark undertone to Glorfindel's voice. He really was not happy this morning.

"Good. I had better finish my briefing so Linnathon can get home to his bed and family."

"And I need to get this to the Herblore Master of the party." Glorfindel nodded. "I will be back before the morning meal." Glorfindel nodded and left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun was warm on his face. He could feel the soft beating of a small heart next to him. Its owner was also asleep and settled. He would have to be careful not to waken him. He was also healing. Sleep would help him. Legolas loved being so safe in his Ada's arms and to have a small heart beating against his own...

A small smile crossed his face at the thought and then it turned into a frown as he realised that his pain was building slowly.

Blue eyes opened to look onto a world bright with sunshine.

"Good morning, Ion-nin." The voice was soft and came from above him. "How do you feel?"

Legolas had to admit that it was a fair question that Adar asked him, so he took the time to find out before answering.

His leg still hurt a lot but not as it had done, not that awful searing pain that made him feel so sick. His arm... well his arm ached, he would admit that, but nothing more than an ache. His head no longer ached and he was glad of that.

Blue eyes sought out blue. "Better, Ada. I am hungry."

"I am not surprised, Legolas, you slept through the morning meal. What would you like?" Thranduil smiled down at the still-pale face. If he knew his son, he would ask for some rabbit stew or something like that, his favourite food since the journey had begun.

"Some porridge, saes, Ada?" Legolas sounded eager.

Thranduil blinked in surprise. Legolas had truly asked for porridge? But… it was always a chore to get him to eat it.

"I like it here." Legolas' voice was sincere and Thranduil blinked. How had Legolas known what he had been thinking? "I am glad. I am sure that the cook will be pleased." Thranduil smiled encouragingly.

"I will see that Caun Legolas gets his porridge." Tarias had spent the morning shadowing Gailarphen, doing anything he could to help. This was the first time he had been back on duty since the he had the talk with Gailarphen and Mithrandir a couple of days ago. He was eager to learn, and almost frantic to prove to them he could be trusted. So far Gailarphen had been pleased with him. Tarias was determined not to disappoint him.

Thranduil saw how hard the young ellon had worked all morning and how he had been so gentle with Legolas when his son's dressings had been changed. "Hennad, that will be most welcome."

"If I can help at all, please let me know?" Tarias looked to Thranduil with an eager, worried face

"We will. Hannon le." Thranduil watched thoughtfully as Tarias left the inner chamber.

Gailarphen caught the look and hurried across to him. He searched his friend and son with his eyes. "What is it? Has he hurt either of you?"

"Nay, relax. He has been very helpful this morning." Thranduil smiled at Gailarphen, he was feeling better this morning, a lot better than he had in some time, since Minerella's death actually. Seeing her one last time had helped him more than anything. If he were to reach in and feel for their connection... there! It was right there. They would never lose that now. He knew that, it had been promised.

"Good. Yes, he has been helpful this morning." Gailarphen grudgingly admitted. It would take some time for him to fully trust the young ellon again but he was willing to try, to give him that chance.

"Perhaps… a little _too helpful_?" Thranduil asked.

That caught Gailarphen's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I fear he is trying too hard. He desperately wants to prove himself to you. He has done everything you have asked and more this morning, anything to earn a glimmer of thanks or praise from you. If he continues to try like this he _will_ make a mistake. I have seen it with our warriors, the young ones." Thranduil admitted.

"I know he is trying hard. I could see that when we were changing Legolas' dressings." Gailarphen sighed. "I wish I could wipe away the things that he did so that he did not have to struggle like this, could say that it was not he who hurt Elrond, his own Lord, or disrespected you, but he did... was made to, whatever, he has to live with that."

"I know, but all I am asking is that you support him and make sure that he does not reach the point where he does make mistakes. For all that has happened, I like him. I always have liked him on the few occasions we have met in the past." Thranduil was worried about the young ellon. If he did not get the support he needed he may well never realise his full potential.

"You see something in him, do you not?" Gailarphen had a flash of inspiration.

"Aye, I was reminded strongly of a very young novice who tried too hard to make a long shot with his bow, trying to impress his Adar. His hand was shaking so much that he almost shot his own father, who was walking by with some delegates at the time." There was a gentle smile on Thranduil's face.

"You?" Gailarphen guessed, with a raised eyebrow.

"Me." Thranduil nodded with a crooked grin. "I was only about forty at the time. I was terrified that I had hurt Ada. In fact, all I had done was make a hole in his sleeve. He was not amused, but amazingly, he understood." Thranduil looked down at his son, who listened and watched with great wonder. "See, even I missed the target sometimes." He winked conspiratorially.

Something happened then that made everyone in the chamber pause and made Thranduil look down in wonder. It was something he had feared that he would never hear again.

Legolas giggled, not just a little titter either, but a simple spontaneous giggle of joy. It sounded like crystal chimes tinkling in the wind. It was a sound that Thranduil had missed so very much.

Elladan looked up from where he was sitting beside his father. He had missed this little giggle. Normally, you could not get Legolas to stop, once these giggles started. It was nothing like the laugh that he had given only the day before with the squirrel. On reflection, his laughter then had been a little forced, but this?

Well this particular laughter made you glad that you were alive, made you feel that the whole of Arda was joining in with the Elfling Prince's happiness.

In reflection, Elladan thought, with all that had happened it just might be joining in with Legolas' joy. Nothing about his small friend would surprise him anymore.

"Legolas?" There was wonder in Elrond's voice as he woke to hear the laughter. It seemed to lift all of their spirits.

"Yes, Ada, he is laughing." Elladan smiled and nodded in the direction of the joyous pealing laugh.

"That is an incredibly good sign. Help me sit up?" Elrond wanted to see the small Prince, to make sure he was truly much better than he had been before. His slow-healing hand and arm still made moving difficult at times.

"Of course, Ada, but you will not leave this bed." There was a hint of warning in his voice but he smiled to take the sting out of his voice.

"If I were to promise?" Elrond raised a sparse eyebrow. The dark hairs were finally beginning to grow back.

"We would not believe you, mellon nin!" Gailarphen called over, causing Legolas to giggle even more.

"You could never miss, Ada! You are the best shot in Mirkwood, in all of Arda... except Glorfindel." Legolas watched Ada with adoration in his eyes.

Thranduil decided to play along for Legolas' sake. "Oh, now I am wounded." He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, placing his other hand melodramatically to his head. "See, I am about to cry. You think that someone else is a better bowman than I.!"

Legolas giggled. "Stop being silly, Ada. You are the greatest that there is!"

Thranduil laughed then. It felt good to be able to do so. When was the last time he had _truly laughed_, laughed and meant it? "Hennad, Ion-nin, but I somehow believe that you truly mean that!"

"But I do, Ada. I have seen you shoot, but I have never seen Glorfindel." Legolas assured Ada.

"That is true, Penneth. Well, I suppose we will just have to see who is the better bowman, when we are both well we will see." Thranduil was not worried. He knew there was actually very little difference between their skill.

"I would like that, Ada. I like to see you shoot." Legolas had relaxed against Ada again.

"I look forward to the contest." Gailarphen admitted, they all liked the friendly competitions they held every decade or so. "But, let me ask you, Legolas, how do you feel?" He was back to being all serious.

"I am alright." Legolas' smile was not quite as sunny now.

"I expected him to say that!" Thranduil practically groaned.

"Oh?" Gailarphen looked over at him, the question clear on his face.

"Legolas always says that he is alright, it would seem that things are returning to normal." Thranduil may have sounded frustrated at this turn of events, but inside he was singing.

"I see. Then mayhap I can call on a friend of ours for some help?" Gailarphen looked up to the open windows and almost as if on cue a large head looked in from the window.

"You do not need their help, although they can verify what I am saying. Am I right, Thoronneth?" For that was who was 'guarding' them, along with Faunryn, obviously, Gwaihir was taking a break.

"You are right, Thranduil." A bright, beady eye looked down on Legolas. "Will you tell them or shall I?"

Legolas pouted. _This was not fair_! _They were teaming up on him. How could his Ada do this to him! _

"Would you rather tell Gailarphen how you really feel, Penneth?" Thranduil had to smile at the pout.

"I will tell." Legolas sounded unhappy, but he turned to Gailarphen. "My leg still hurts, but not as much as it did before, and my arm just aches."

"I am pleased to hear that Legolas. What about your head?" Gailarphen smiled at him.

"It is…" Legolas stopped and tilted his head to one side, as if to listen. "Someone is coming."

They blinked at the change of subject.

"Who?" Thranduil was as puzzled as the others.

"The nasty man. He is being ill and needs your help." It was simply stated as if they should all be able to hear this.

"Nasty man?" Gailarphen was instantly on the alert. Someone was in need of aid in Imladris, medical aid at that. No matter who they were or what they had done, they would get the aid that they needed.

"It is the Adan healer." Thoronneth told them. He could see what was happening and the trees had sent their warning. Only Legolas among them all had been the one to hear and understand said warning.

"What has happened?" Gailarphen stood, getting ready to gather what he needed, the more he knew the better it would be for the Adan.

"The man ate some mushrooms." Legolas answered before the Eagles had even had the chance to ask the wind and trees themselves.

"Mushrooms?" Gailarphen did not even ask any more questions. He knew that there were some mushrooms that grew around Imladris that caused Adan to fall terribly ill and even two that could kill a human within hours. He just hoped that for all his faults, Irfan had not been that foolish.

"Mushrooms, the trees say big ones and that there is one in the sack carried by Creaslow." Legolas was grateful to be safe in Ada's arms.

"Creaslow? What would Creaslow be doing with Irfan?" Gailarphen was becoming more confused by the minute. He was still asleep and dreaming. He had to be.

"He brings him back with Starlight. They will be here soon." Where did Legolas get that name?

"Starlight?" Gailarphen asked Legolas in confusion.

"It is Creaslow's own mount. He keeps horses near, just in case of emergency." Glorfindel provided the answer.

"But how did Legolas...?"

"The trees. Acorn told me, he likes Starlight. They will be meeting again soon. They have a secret that Creaslow does not know about." There was a happy glint to Legolas' eyes.

"Oh?" There was an answering one within his father's eyes.

"I will not tell." Legolas told him promptly. "Not mine to tell."

"I see. I look forward to finding out what this secret is." Thranduil was highly amused at this new side of his son. Legolas was well and truly growing up. He felt a little sad, but he knew it would happen.

"You will." Legolas assured.

"I will go and meet them. Linnathon, can you cover for me here? I do not want Elrond to leave his bed. He is still exhausted by his little jaunt last night and from the conversation with Galadriel. I certainly do not wish him to leave the chamber." Gailarphen had seen Elrond, limp and exhausted, helped back to his bed last evening and it had caused him some anxiety for his friend. He was still worried over Elrond. He may be recovering but he was not well.

"I do not need to leave the chamber." Elrond was propped up once more against the pillows. Gailarphen looked up sharply from gathering a rudimentary stock of herbs to carry already chopped and ready to use. Time would be of the essence when they reached Irfan.

Elrond sounded more at peace than he had since Celebrían's tragic disappearance all those years ago, more like the friend he had known then. The sadness that had seemed to cloak him since that time was no longer present in quite the same quantity.

Gailarphen knew the sentinels that surrounded Imladris would warn them of the approach of horse and rider. He needed to speak with his friend.

"Elrond?" There was a wealth of question and feeling in his voice.

"I am well, Gailarphen, better than I have been for some time." The still slightly scalded face smiled at him.

"What happened, mellon nin?" Gailarphen kept his voice soft. The fewer who were aware of this the better.

He was really worried about the unidentified quantity that was Tarias, despite what Thranduil had said to him.

"I spoke with Celebrían. She is well and waits for us. Legolas was the only one to understand her call. I will never be able to thank him. Legolas has brought my family a welcome measure of peace." Elrond nodded towards his sons. They too held a peaceful air about them that had been lacking before.

"I am glad, but surely you will wish to speak with her again?" That would be like a magnet to him if ever he had a beloved that passed from Middle-earth before him.

"No, Celebrían will speak when she has need, or if we have need. Legolas will know." There was certainty in Elrond's voice.

"And if Legolas is not here?" There was a hint of skepticism in the healer's voice.

"I will know." The young voice from behind them was soft and sure.

"Legolas! That is a private conversation!" Thranduil was horrified at Legolas' temerity.

That caused Elrond to laugh. "That is the whole point, mellon-nin. Legolas will always know, private or not!"

"What? But… how?" Understanding suddenly dawned. "Oh!"

"Yes, Thranduil, 'oh'." Elrond was serious again.

"But, that would mean..." He stopped, flushing a little in realisation. That would mean that his parents had gone through what he was about to go through, although he had a feeling that his experience was going to be a lot worse, thanks to Legolas' earlier and stronger awakening.

"Nothing you do will be truly private, although I think that Legolas will be aware that some things are more _private_ than others." Elrond eased back to watch his friend, amused. Legolas was astute enough and also too sensitive of how others felt to ever hurt or embarrass anyone like that.

"Yes, he would be." Thranduil would make sure of it, as had his own parents, he realized, now that he looked back with a little more understanding.

"I will not tell." Legolas gently stroked the sleeping duckling. "I am hungry."

Thranduil looked down startled. Legolas made it sound so easy. That he would just accept what happened and move on, saying nothing embarrassing. Not that Thranduil had expected less, but so calmly? When he felt all at sea? Was this how it felt after hearing the call of the sea… so fearful and unsure?

"Legolas..." Thranduil never entertained lady friends. No one would ever replace Minerella that way. That was what made Ruthwen's expectations from him so amazing. No one could replace his wife and no one would ever join him in his bed… not unless they possessed little cold feet and giggled like mad or needed comfort after dream monsters had frightened them awake.

"Yes, Ada?" Innocent, guileless blue eyes turned to look at him.

No. Legolas had no idea what it was that bothered him, apart from the fact that something worried his Ada greatly, something that Legolas was sure he would not like.

A light, worried frown crossed the fair features and Thranduil made himself relax and smile properly for his son.

"You know the importance of not telling nasty tales or spreading naughty stories?" He brushed the hair away from the now healing wound on the small forehead. He had never been gladder that Legolas was beginning to recover.

"Yes, Ada, I have been told. They return to bite you a thousand times." Legolas replied earnestly, almost solemnly.

Thranduil had to choke back the laughter at this heartfelt reply. Who on Arda had told him that?

"Legolas, where did you hear that?" He had to bite his cheek to hide the amusement he was sure was shining from his eyes.

Legolas gave a simple answer. "Reflean."

Thranduil could have sighed. He should have known. Legolas attended private lessons in the Palace, lessons that he needed to learn that the others had not even dreamt of, if they were very lucky would never need to know about. When Thranduil had been learning those same lessons, at Oropher's insistence, he had been allowed to make friends with others his age, so he had demanded the same for Legolas. That way, his already necessarily insular world would not stay that way. When Legolas finished his lessons for the day, and before they shared the evening meal, Legolas would spend some time with some of the elflings near his own age.

One of them, unfortunately, was Reflean, slightly older than Legolas. Thranduil did not particularly like the young ellon. There was something about him for all his tender years that Thranduil could not bring himself to like. He was cocky, always showing off, but the worst part was that he was also showing signs of becoming a bully.

This had been a chance to get Legolas away from his influence. Hopefully by the time they returned to Mirkwood they would have grown sufficiently far apart that his influence on his son would be negligible.

Legolas spoke reluctantly. "I do not like him, Ada. He teases me about Nana. He said it was my fault… Reflean even hit one of the ellith!" There was shock in the elfling's voice and Thranduil was instantly alert. Worry now clouded Legolas' blue eyes as he gazed up at Ada. "What if he hits Blip!"

"He knows better than to do that, Ion-nin." Thranduil hurried to reassure him. Legolas was already worried for the laes and it was barely a month into conception? This would be interesting to see, very interesting.

"How will you do that, Ada? He is so big?" Legolas stroked Fileg a little too hard in his distress before realising what he had done and took a breath to calm down. "He is as bad as the nasty monsters." It was said in a very low voice.

"I am sure that he is not as bad as that." Thranduil tried to calm him. Guessing from the looks that the healers were giving him, they did not want Legolas too upset, or at least no more upset than he was already.

"He is. He tried to push Cealonth in the river the last time we visited the forest!" Legolas hated to tell tales but he was so worried about what the other ellon could do to Blip!

"We will sort this all out when we return home. I can see how good you are at keeping secrets when you need to, but ion-nin, you must also learn the opposite. You must know when you need to tell as well. It is hard to understand, but I will help you all that I can. Trust me, Penneth." Thranduil hugged him gently.

"We will spend more time together?" There was hope in Legolas' voice. Everything else seemed to have been forgotten.

"Would you like that?" Thranduil knew that he would. The days never seemed quite so long when Legolas was with him.

"Yes, Ada. I can help you. My letters are good now." Legolas beamed proudly at him and then stopped. "They are coming and the nasty one is very sick."

Gailarphen nodded to Thranduil and went to the door as Tarias hurried in with the bowl of porridge in his hands.

"Tarias, come with me. We have a very sick human to look after." Gailarphen took the bowl and handed it to Linnathon. His father had an old saying. Keep your friends close but your enemies or perceived enemies right next to you so you could see the whites of their eyes. He had fallen with Oropher during the battle that ended the Last Great Alliance. He had died the way he wanted to and his mother had sailed.

Tarias looked surprised and could only nod before turning and following him out of the chamber.

"What has happened, Master Gailarphen?" There was an anxious edge to Tarias' voice. He had not been expecting to help treat patients, really treat patients for some time to come, certainly not so soon after his return. Should he tell the Master Healer, whom he admired, that he was not ready? That he may never again feel that he could treat patients?

"The Adan healer, Irfan, has ingested some of the mushrooms that grow about Imladris and is very ill. I want your help to prepare the herbs." This would let Gailarphen get some idea as to how he was progressing with his studies. They would go back to the beginning and start all over again if necessary.

"I can do that." He could, that was the easy part. He loved learning about the herblore and how the herbs interacted with each other. This way he would not have to deal with the patient directly. "But are not two of the mushrooms deadly for Edain?"

Gailarphen looked up, pleased at that. So Tarias knew his herbs and plants. That boded very well.

"Indeed they are and Legolas tells me that he has one of the mushrooms still and that will help us greatly." The edge had eased in his voice, a little. Perhaps Thranduil was right and there was hope for him after all. He had never really known Elrond to be wrong.

"The Caun? How did the Caun know that?" Tarias was puzzled as they hurried.

Gailarphen could have kicked himself. They had been keeping that as closely guarded as they could and he had let it slip within minutes.

He opened his mouth to speak and turned his head... only for a voice to cry out.

"Gailarphen!" The voice called out and he turned to look down the corridor. Racing towards them was Eirien.

"Eirien, suilad!" He gave a small bow and Tarias followed with a somewhat deeper one.

"None of that with me, young man, you should know that by now!" She placed her hands on her hips but her eyes twinkled as they both straightened with alacrity.

"It is a bad habit I know. How do you fare this morning?" Gailarphen was watching her even as he made certain that they were still moving.

"I slept like a dragon! All night! I cannot recall the last time that happened." She was pleased with that. A full night's undisturbed sleep had been a welcome change. She was always more worried that Wolraven would have one of his attacks in his sleep and need her. She prayed that they were all recovering. If only she had some news. Mayhap she would write later.

"You look much better for the rest." Gailarphen smiled. She did as well, not so grey and exhausted.

"I feel it, younger, more alive. Are you sure that there is no such thing as Elven magic?" She chided them gently before laughing.

Gailarphen forced himself to join in her laughter. It just hit a little too close to truth, for without Vilya and Elrond they would not have this wonderful hidden oasis of calm. It was, in essence, magic that had created the peaceful safety of Imladris and which also maintained it.

"What is it with you and 'Elven' magic? You know there is no such thing!" Gailarphen forced himself to jest with Eirien.

"No, but it feels like it." Eirien was calmer than she had been for some time and it showed. "The air is sweeter and the light brighter. Even the birdsong seems to be more... precious. After the last few months in Bree this is a welcome change. I did not realise that I needed the break quite as badly as I did."

"Then I am glad that you are here with us and will be for some time to come." Gailarphen knew all too well how hard her life in Bree was. Hopefully, now, with Caric as Mayor, things would begin to change for them all there.

"I will have to go back home very soon. I have a wedding to arrange and I am sure that Caric will not be eating properly and the thought of Wolraven..." She shook her head. "Well where are we going?"

Gailarphen blinked. 'They' were not going anywhere. He and Tarias were but Eirien was a guest in Imladris and an honoured and loved guest at that.

"We…" He gestured to Tarias and himself, "…are going to treat an emergency patient. You are going to go back and rest."

"I think not. I have not had so much time with nothing to do in my life! If I go another day without anything to do I will go mad, or kill Irfan, either will do!" Eirien was set about that. If necessary she would help the cook in the kitchens or look after the elflings. That would be nice.

"Very well." Gailarphen was well used to that tone of voice and there was no hope of fighting it. "Irfan has eaten some mush..."

"I should have known!" Eirien threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "What has the stupid toad done now?"

"As I was saying, he has eaten some mushrooms that he should not have and he has fallen ill." Gailarphen gently hefted the improvised herb pack in his arms as they stepped out into the spring sunshine.

"The idiot is always thinking of nothing but himself and his stomach!" There was utter exasperation in her voice.

"True, and it has caused problems. But, he is hurt and in need of our help. He will receive that help." Gailarphen looked up as the sound of rapid hoofbeats echoed in the clearing. "Here they are."

They stepped out to meet them.

Eirien would later admit to Caric, hand on heart, that when she saw the former healer in that moment, all feelings of hatred and revenge, which she hated to admit to having, fled. In their place grew concern for the man who had caused so much hurt to her family and people. It seemed that this was not the Irfan that she had known and grown up with. This was not the arrogant healer that had sold out Bree, but a man who was sick and hurting.

Irfan was nestled into the dark-haired elf's arms, sweating heavily, face grey and lined. He appeared to have aged years in just the single day since she had last seen him.

"Get him down!" She was ready with open arms to help them as other healers and warriors hurried out to join them.

Soon, Eirien hurried with them into the healing wing, nagging at them to hurry...

Gailarphen found that he was growing more and more amused. He had a finger on Irfan's rapid pulse, but it seemed that, despite their advanced enmity, Eirien was not about to let the former healer pass from this world.

"Get a bed free!" Eirien cried as they entered the healing wing.

That did not suit Gailarphen and he overrode that order instantly.

"The inner sanctum!" Just three words but it told the waiting healers all they needed to know. This was a dangerously ill patient.

Eirien opened her mouth to argue but found herself left behind in the rush. She hurried after them.

She arrived to find that Irfan had already been placed on the bed nearest the door, the first that was free. Tarias was searching through the herb pack, looking for the mushroom.

Eirien ignored the young elf and went straight to the bed. They were removing the man's outer clothing.

"How is he? You hold on, you old devil! This is far too easy an end for you!" She bent and spoke in his ear, earning a groan. That was better than nothing she guessed, even hoped.

"I will tell you in a moment!" Gailarphen had other things on his mind. Like the fact that the Adan's temperature was rising. "Have you found it yet?" All he needed was to know what mushrooms he had eaten and then he could treat Irfan but if he gave him the wrong herbs it would be disastrous!

"No!" Tarias was searching every blade, every root he could find, but still there was nothing.

"It is at the bottom, in middle, caught up in some roots." The small voice sounded in the chamber. Eirien looked over to see Legolas and Thranduil watching them.

Tarias gave a distracted nod and moved the area of his search. There, just where the Caun had said it would be, was the mushroom...

"Here!" The bag fell to the floor, forgotten, as he took the mushroom to the Master Healer.

Gailarphen reached for the offending item, took it and turned it over. Only once he was sure about what he was seeing did he smile in relief. It was not one of the deadly poisonous mushrooms. It was only going to make the human feel that he wished that it was.

"Is it poisonous?" Eirien had joined them.

"Not dangerously so, but he will not be happy for a while. I need a purgative. We need to get the mushrooms out of him. The one thing that I do not understand is this fever. The mushroom would not cause that." Gailarphen was not aware that he had continued to talk aloud, lost to his musings.

"Could he have an infection?" Eirien asked as worry filled her. If he was infectious they would all need to be careful, especially with some of her friends so ill.

"Infection?" Gailarphen's bright eyes turned towards her.

"Yes, Gailarphen, _infection_. We humans do get them, you know." There was gentle teasing in her voice.

"Of course!" He could have hit his own head, how could he have overlooked the possibility? But then so much had been going on.

"You had forgotten." It was a whisper in his ear. "I will not tell anyone."

Gailarphen felt his face flush, feeling like a little elfling once more.

"What do you think it is?" He had treated Edain, but normally for injuries those that were ill were normally Elrond's forte.

"I don't know." Was the honest reply. "We do need to find out. Who was the last to speak to him before he left?" Thanks to the mushrooms his behaviour since leaving Imladris might be forgotten.

"That would be me." Glorfindel entered, having heard about the man's misfortune He tried to hide just how weary he was, Gailarphen had already commented on how much better he had looked that morning. If only he knew.

"How did he seem, mellon nin?" Gailarphen was not that surprised that it was Glorfindel that had been the last to see Irfan.

"Irritating, annoying, sarcastic…" There was a small hard grin on Glorfindel's face. "…but definitely not unwell."

"What makes you say that?" This would be precise and interesting.

"All Irfan wanted was food and wine. He has been causing trouble. I had to put an end to that. That was why I agreed that sending him on the herb gathering expedition would be beneficial." Glorfindel tiredly brushed at his eyes. "It would seem that I was wrong about that too."

"What makes you say that?" Eirien would not let Glorfindel blame himself for something that Irfan had done to himself.

"I had him under close guard, yet look what happened. Perhaps I should resign my position here." Glorfindel would not meet their eyes.

"I do not think that that would be of any use to any of us. You are needed here." Eirien gently patted his arm. "Just because Irfan ate something he should have known better not to, does not make it your fault."

"But he was in my care." Glorfindel was stubborn.

"He is a grown man." There was a bite to her words.

"Next to me, he is naught but a child." Glorfindel bit back.

"Be that as it may, he is also, supposedly, a healer." Eirien gave a disdainful sniff. "He should have known better. I would expect little Tiera to know better than that."

Sudden hope flooded the crystal-blue eyes. Glorfindel had been so busy blaming himself that he had not seen it in that light.

"You think so?"

"Of course, Glorfindel, _I know so_." Gailarphen spoke. "Any good healer would have known this mushroom and its effects. For an adult to eat this, and for that adult to be a healer, speaks only of incompetence or greed and likely a mixture of both."

"Then it _was _my fault." Glorfindel's words were flat.

"How so?" Gailarphen was surprised. How could Glorfindel blame himself?

"I made certain he had only limited amounts of the plainest food. I should not have. "

"Glorfindel, it would have made little difference, knowing Irfan, even if you had fed him a feast he would still have eaten the mushrooms!" Eirien cut him off. She would not let Glorfindel indulge in self-doubt when he had nothing to worry about.

"I am not so certain." Glorfindel would not meet their eyes and did not see the worried look that the two shared over his bowed head.

Gailarphen had never heard his friend sound so defeated. Almost, but never this bad. The last time had been… Illumination flooded his mind and he looked sternly at the blond warrior. "When was the last time you slept a full night. Pray to the Valar you do not give the answer I expect."

Eirien breathed in sharply as she understood what the problem may be.

Glorfindel did not answer, a stubborn silence hung between them.

"Glorfindel, please answer." Eirien gently touched his arm, almost as if he was a child and she was frightened of scaring him.

Glorfindel slowly looked up, showing haunted blue eyes rimmed with dark circles.

Gailarphen winced. Glorfindel was pale and obviously exhausted. How had he missed this? "You need to sleep." His voice was firm.

"I have too much to do." Glorfindel seemed to pull himself together and stood taller, his exhaustion seeming to vanish. Eirien blinked, had she imagined it?

"Oh no, you do not!" Gailarphen did not sound amused. "You will rest and rest now!"

Glorfindel shook his head. "As I said, we all have too much to do. With El..."

"Gailarphen has said that you _will rest_." Eirien had her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "You have two choices, old friend. What happens next is entirely up to you."

"Choices?" He blinked at her. Glorfindel was not used to having this directed at him.

"Yes, two choices, Glorfindel. You can either retire to bed and sleep, or I will put you to bed and assure that you only leave said bed when I say so." Her voice was firm as she glared at him.

"You would not!" It was not helped by the snigger that came from behind him. It seemed a certain 'friend' was getting too much pleasure from this.

"I would, and I will tie you to the bed if necessary!" It was no idle threat.

"I would have to agree with Eirien and will help her if I must." Mithrandir had joined them. Glorfindel had been completely unaware of it.

He blinked a little, shocked, but collected himself and shook his head. "No."

_"Glorfindel."_ There was warning in Gailarphen's voice. Why was he being so stubborn about all this?

Glorfindel sighed and closed his eyes. How could he explain? He certainly knew that he had to try.

"Yes, I am tired. Yes, I know that I need to sleep." That was actually an understatement. He was on the brink of collapse.

"So, why will you not sleep?" Mithrandir's voice was gentle. There must be more going on here than met the eye.

"I cannot sleep. I close my eyes and I see..." It shocked them that Glorfindel actually shuddered.

"You see what, ellon nin?" Gailarphen was alarmed.

"I see it." Just three words, but for those who knew him, it spoke volumes.

"It?" Eirien was confused. She had no idea what the blond Gondolin warrior was talking about.

Her question was ignored.

"How long?" Gailarphen shared a worried look with Mithrandir.

"Since Elrond... was burned" Glorfindel covered his eyes with a shaking hand. He would never forget seeing Elrond fall into the fire, being unable to help. The smell of burning flesh had brought back so many bad memories, memories that he prayed had been buried with the passage of time. How wrong he had proven to be.

"So you have been ignoring the need to sleep, denying yourself the rest you need? I wish you had spoken to me about this, mellon iaur. I could have helped you." Gailarphen realised as he spoke that Glorfindel should not have needed to do so. He should have known his friend was suffering.

Glorfindel's desperate flight to aid Tuor, Idril and their son Eärendil to escape from burning Gondolin and then his death at the hands of the fiery Balrog had left deep emotional scars even after his return to Middle-earth and just the smell of burning flesh would have been enough to bring them back to the surface. The nightmares Glorfindel experienced before, on the trip back from rescuing Thranduil's group, should have warned Gailarphen.

"What was there to talk about? It will ease." Glorfindel shrugged disconsolately.

"Yes, dear one, it will. All will seem better when you have had some decent sleep." Eirien wanted nothing more than to hug him. "I will stay with you. Come, I will make certain that you are comfortable." She led him to a bed right next to Elrond, who was watching worriedly.

"Glorfindel?" He watched his friend full of worry.

"I am well, just tired." Elrond frowned at the wealth of meaning in those words. He was well aware of what this meant for Glorfindel, the nightmares were back.

"Then you must rest." Long association had taught him how to deal with this situation. There were only two things they could do. Give him herbs to make him sleep, and then make him talk. But Glorfindel, being Glorfindel, would only talk about it to a select few and with great hesitancy. Elrond would be the one to make him talk, normally. He actually expected that he, Thranduil and Erestor might talk over a bottle or two of their best Dorwinion and he rather thought that Mithrandir would join them.

"No!" Glorfindel shook his head.

They had been so focused on the blond warrior of Gondolin they had even forgotten Irfan, although, thank the Valar, Linnathon, with Tarias, had taken over preparing the herbs that they needed, purgative herbs to make him sick and then others to calm it once he was purged. Maybe that would teach him to think as well, if he was lucky.

"Is Glorfindel ill?" The small voice made them all jump.

"No, Legolas, I am well." Glorfindel tried to spread a smile on his face. It failed, looking more like a grimace than anything else.

"You need Fileg." To the small Prince it was obvious. Fileg peeped in agreement while the others smiled.

"I will be alright, penneth. Keep your friend with you." Glorfindel may not be as bad about ducks as he had been in the past, but he still would rather keep his distance.

Fileg peeped and Legolas gave a wide, beaming smile. "He says he will not bite you!"

That brought a smile to Glorfindel's tired face. "I know, and I trust Fileg, but he is your friend and he should be with you."

"I will be with him, but you need him too." Glorfindel tried to say no, but it seemed Legolas had made up his mind. "Saes? He will help."

The blue eyes held such pleading that Glorfindel could not say no and he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Eirien smiled to herself as she came to Legolas' side. The duckling seemed quite at home with them. Legolas had them all wrapped around his little finger but the charming thing was that the small Prince was completely and utterly unaware of it!

She distinctly heard him say "Make him better, Fileg." as he handed the duckling to her.

"I am sure that he will, Dear One. Just you rest as well?" The sound of Irfan retching came from behind them. She gave a rueful smile.

"I will." Legolas looked over at Irfan with mild concern. "Silly man."

"Yes he is, but hopefully he will learn from this. Sleep well." She gently placed a kiss on the healing forehead. To her delight, she got a kiss in return. Legolas was such a sweet child. By this age her son, Wolraven, did not want to even be hugged let alone kissed.

"I will." Legolas happily snuggled against his father as he watched Eirien return to Glorfindel.

"Bed, Young Man, and now!" There was the tone of an order in her voice as she shooed Glorfindel toward the bed.

Glorfindel blinked at the tone. It was not one he had been subjected to for millennia, the tone of a worried mother.

"I will be well. I just need to sit down for a while." It was a waste of his breath.

"You will do more than that!" Eirien growled, angry now that the elf that she had known all her life could suddenly be so foolish. "You get undressed and into the bed now or I will lead you by your sorry ear and make you do it!"

Eirien glowered, adding weight to her words. She would do it, if necessary. There was a delicately pointed ear that seemed to be just perfect to hold onto... just as she had once held onto Wolraven's ear and dragged him through Bree when he had disobeyed.

Elladan could not smother the laugh he felt at the mental image The Mighty Balrog Slayer being led by his ear!

"It is not funny!" Even exhaustion could not stop him from rounding on the elder Twin.

"Actually, it is." Thranduil was grinning from beside Legolas. He had seen Eirien in similar battle before when 'one of hers' was injured or being foolish and nothing would keep her from making them see sense. Glorfindel may as well give in now and save a small shred of his dignity.

"No, it is not! I am not a little elfling to be tucked into bed!" Glorfindel would not let this happen.

"Oh yes, you will be. Older than me, you may be, but that does not make you wiser, certainly not in this case." If anything, Eirien's stance was even straighter and her visage sterner than ever, undaunted by the fact she only stood as tall as his shoulders.

It was not a very comfortable position to be in, faced with a determined Eirien. Glorfindel actually felt his mouth go dry. This was one battle that he could not win no matter how hard he tried. Besides, he really was too tired to care. He could only attempt to retain as much dignity as possible.

"I will sleep. You need not pretend to be my Naneth!" Tiredness, nay exhaustion, made him snap. He did not mean to, but he could not help it.

"Then stop acting like a child and get ready for bed. I believe that by the time you are ready to settle there will be a tea for you." She cast a look over at Gailarphen who nodded. Her guess was correct.

Glorfindel just sighed, but what prompted him to move more than anything was the worried. "Glorfindel?" From behind him.

Wide blue eyes looked worriedly at him. Yes, Legolas was worried about his friend, but he was not the only one, Legolas could feel worry in the Song and it frightened him. He kept getting flashes of fire, fire that he was sure he did not like.

It would be many years later, and a different scenario, before Legolas truly understood what those flashes of flame and heat were. It was also something that he would never forget.

But for now all he knew was that he was scared, that his friend was scared and hurting. And that he needed to help him.

"I am well, penneth, just tired." Then an idea caught his tired mind. "If I sleep, will you?"

Legolas considered and then nodded. He was comfortably full from that wonderful porridge that had been brought for him. It really was so much better than it was at home, but it also made him sleepy.

He nodded his agreement, sleep sounded perfect about now.

"Ada?" He watched as Glorfindel made his way to the bed beside Lord Elrond.

"Yes, Legolas?" Thranduil was more than a little amused at the relationship that his son was developing with Glorfindel.

"May I go outside later, after I have slept?" Legolas' eyes were drawn to the window-doors that led out into the wooded glade beside the healing ward.

"Perhaps, we shall see." Thranduil wanted to wait and see how his son fared later. He also wanted the healer's say in this. He had just seen the evidence of how slowly Legolas was healing. The infection was still heavily present. There was still the chance that his leg would not fully heal and his arm... The break did not seem to be healing either.

"Saes, Ada?" Big, wide, pleading blue eyes turned to him.

Thranduil almost cracked and gave in at that look. He wanted Legolas to return to his normal, happy self. But, reason won out. "We will see, Ion-nin. Once you have slept and eaten a little more, if Gailarphen agrees, then yes, you can go out into the glade."

"Hannon le, Ada. I want to see the rabbits again." Legolas' smile was bright.

"They will still be there tomorrow, Legolas." Thranduil had to smile at his son's enthusiasm.

"I could see them again then!" Legolas beamed at this suggestion.

That made Thranduil laugh, it seemed Legolas had him over a barrel, as usual.

"We will see, Legolas. But first you need some sleep." Thranduil loved his son greatly, more than he could put into words. He grimaced at the sound of more retching from across the chamber.

"You too, Ada?" Blue eyes watched him closely.

Thranduil sighed. He had hoped to hide his growing weariness from all of them, mostly Gailarphen.

"I will rest as well, Legolas." What choice did he have?

There was a stubborn set to Legolas' small face. "Sleep."

Gailarphen turned away to hid his smile. Why did he need to get involved when Legolas was doing such a good job of it already?

"I said I will rest, Legolas." Thranduil frowned at his son.

"Sleep." There was that wonderfully stubborn set to his son's chin. Valar, he had missed this so much. It was almost worth going through this to witness this alone.

"Later." Yes, he was pushing it just to see this.

"Now, sleep now, Ada!" There it was, finally! The pout to really end all pouts!

"Why?" Thranduil was glowing.

"Love you! Need you! You are tired!" Legolas told him.

"Oh, I see. In that case, dian Las, I will snuggle up and sleep with you. I will keep you from harm." Thranduil hugged his son gently as he grinned in triumph, looking up at his father.

"Good, but no Monsters are here." Legolas assured him. More sounds of retching made him look around worriedly.

"It is alright, Legolas. They are helping him." Thranduil hurried to reassure him.

"He is hurting." Legolas was worried for the man even if he was afraid of him.

"It will help, I promise. I am sure it will stop soon." Thranduil looked to Gailarphen for help.

"It will, Legolas. We just need to get the bad mushrooms out of him and he will get better." He tried to reassure the elfling.

"But the trees say he is ill. That his chest hurts and is tight." Legolas was puzzled at that. How could the man's chest be tight?

"They do? I will go and look at him. Would that make you happy?" Legolas nodded, trust and relief on his face. If Gailarphen was looking after him, he would be well. "Good, do you need something for that pain?"

"Better now." Legolas sounded content.

Thranduil was not sure he believed that. "Thoronneth?" He looked up to the large bird.

"The little one still has some pain but not as bad. He is tired. The birds are singing to him, to help him sleep." Thoronneth spoke so softly it was hard to hear.

They all shared startled glances and stopped to listen. They tuned out Eirien's voice from where she was still gently berating Glorfindel. They tuned out the sounds of retching from Irfan. Instead they listened to the Song.

The Song was one of the most beautiful they had ever heard. All sorts of birds lent their voices to help the small Prince and the tune they wove was incredible. There in the midst of it was a small 'peep' as Fileg joined in to help the friend who had helped him so much.

Thranduil had tears in his eyes. Never had he witnessed such a thing.

"That is amazing." Tarias was listening as well. "What is causing that?"

"The birds." Elladan stood and came to the window. "They are singing for Legolas." He looked up to see that the trees about them were full of birds. Ranging from doves right through to the tiniest of woodpeckers from this years nests, they gave voice to their love.

Thranduil looked down to his son about to make a comment to his son, but stopped. Legolas was already asleep, his mouth drawn up in a small smile as he listened to the tune. His eyes were closed though, and that caused a twinge as Thranduil noted it.

"He is asleep." Thoronneth commented gently.

"Hannon le, mellon nin." Thranduil was surprised by a yawn that overtook him.

"It was their wish to sing for him. Legolas is as precious to us as he is to you. Sleep." There was a hypnotic quality to the Great Eagle's voice and Thranduil found himself following the instructions.

Gailarphen sighed with relief and gave quiet thanks for the bird's song. Two down and one to go, if he could just convince Glorfindel.

"See, Glorfindel? Legolas has kept to his part of the bargain, now it is time for you to keep yours. Into that bed now and drink that tea!" Eirien would not take no for an answer and Gailarphen was pleased. Perhaps he would not have a third battle.

"I do not need... I will sleep. I promised Legolas." Glorfindel could not let the small Caun down. He would keep his word.

He silently slid between the sheets and was aware of the others watching him worriedly.

He gave them a tired grin. "I am sorry. I should have said something earlier. I know, like Thranduil, I am very stubborn at times."

"I believe we have met someone who is just as stubborn, if not actually more so, than Thranduil." Gailarphen was certain of that.

"Who would that be?" Glorfindel took the goblet that was held out to him by Linnathon.

"Legolas. You did not see the way he just wound Thranduil right around his little finger to get exactly what he wished? I do not think that Legolas was even really aware of what he was doing. He was more interested in getting his Father to sleep." There was a wide grin on his face. If he had not seen it, he would not have believed it at all.

Mithrandir was watching the sleeping Prince. "Yes, I have seen him do it before over smaller things. It is always something he is incredibly worried about and not something minor. He is a great gift."

Gwaihir had re-joined his kin having been woken from sleep by the soft song of his smaller kin. "More than you know, Gandalf. It is not many that the birds will sing for like this. I have never seen it before."

"You have never seen this before?" There was wonder in the Maia's voice as he looked at the Great Eagle.

"Never and neither have I heard from the Elders of it happening. It was a gift, for the Young One." Gwaihir bobbed his head in honour as did the other two with him.

"We are honoured to have witnessed it, Mellon nin. I will insure that it is never forgotten." Elrond sounded exhausted, as exhausted as Mithrandir himself felt. This had been a hard journey. Mithrandir was still not sure that it was over.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Irfan had never felt such pain in all his life. One minute he had been blessedly asleep and then he had been wide awake and in Agony. And it was just that, Agony with a capital A.

"You need to drink this, it will help." The voice was heavily accented but he could understand it.

He cracked open an eye to look at the person speaking to him, but closed it with a groan. His hand reached out to take the goblet, shaking madly. He rather hoped that it would be some wine.

Then he tasted it and almost spat it out, it tasted foul! The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he could not move away from the goblet, it was being held tightly to his lips. He either drank it or drowned.

Finally, it was finished and he could take a deep breath in time to hear the angry words of the blond elf that had been so nasty to him. It seemed that he was in trouble. Irfan was pleased. Eirien and the haughty elf deserved it. Let them make each other miserable.

But what really caught his interest were the two blond elves who were sharing a bed. The familial resemblance was startling and he knew instantly who it was that he saw. It was the ones who had caused such heartache to his Lady, the King and his Brat! Well, at least he knew what they looked like for later. Maybe some good could come of this, after all.

And then his stomach began to rebel. He tried to stop it, he had no idea what could be causing this, but he could not. In the end could only make use of the basin provided.

First they starved him, and then they made him work and now this! What more indignity could they force upon him? He would never forgive them.

Again and again his stomach emptied as he heard Eirien berate the elf. Good, he would not be the only one miserable.

Suddenly, silence filled the room. He looked up to see them looking up and he followed their line of sight, nausea forgotten. He gaped.

That could not be! He must be feverish, to imagine this. He must be delirious... For looking down at then were two huge bird's heads… that looked like Eagles.

They could not exist! They were an abomination! They were... they were Meat Eaters! They could eat him and not think twice about it. What were they doing here?

Irfan felt his chest tighten as panic set in. He could not get enough air, but he could also not look away from the birds that scared him so much, if he did not move maybe they would not see him.

Then movement and noise returned to the chamber and he felt somewhat relieved as the birds withdrew out of the window. He did not see the large black eye watching him sadly through the window.

Did the man really think that he would eat him? They would never dare touch a human! They were too much like the Firstborn, maybe not as pure, but they would always be protected. The Secondborn were Ilúvatar's children as well.

Gwaihir gave a mournful thrum and felt a wing gently hug him. He turned to see the young Eagle, Thoronneth.

"He does not know us. He is frightened, and does not know us. He will learn." Thoronneth sounded so sure. Gwaihir was glad, they would always give aid no matter what.

Irfan suddenly felt his stomach rebel once more, as he relaxed, but there was nothing there now to lose. All he did was hurt the muscles in his stomach.

The accented voice sounded again and he opened his eyes miserably. "Close your eyes. This will help. When I say to breath in, breathe in deeply."

They had done this to him and they wanted him to trust them?

"It will stop the nausea." The voice was firm.

Irfan gulped. He was not sure, but then another retch made his mind up and he nodded. He did not have the strength to answer.

"Good, now close your eyes tightly." Linnathon watched as the large human did just that. "Good. Now take a breath and breathe out." He had the finely crushed herb ready and as he watched the man breathe out, he spoke once more. "Breathe!"

Irfan took the breath almost instinctively and felt something hit his face and disappear, as if by magic.

The resultant gulp he gave was not normal and the look of panic that crossed his face spoke volumes as did the grey colour of his skin.

Linnathon's voice rang out urgently. "Gailarphen!" It was the last thing Irfan heard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued...

There! Another chapter done. We are sorry that it has taken so long to update, but we have both had varying problems that have kept us away from the PC. We are back and with an extra long chapter to make it up to you! Please let us know what you think?

Love,

SSS


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 17? **

**(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)**

**Disclaimer:** Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We only write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

**Beta:** Barbara Kennedy

**Rating:** R (see warnings) **Action/adventure/angst**

**Feedback: michelemichelecross. or on list.**

**Spoilers: for Tolkien's works in general (?)**

**Summary: **Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they survive to return to their beloved home alive?

**WARNINGS** - First of all, we are writing this story for our own amusement, but we hope you enjoy it too.

There is a lot of angst and hurt/care throughout this story. Shell (M. Cross) is a stickler for medical accuracy and we are following the viewpoints of a lot of healers. Violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions as well as references to adult behaviours, physical or mental infliction of torture, and possible character deaths may be found here. It may be disturbing to some. If that is not your interest, you might want to look elsewhere. The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle-earth history, research and medical fact.

**Story Cast:** Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, Erestor, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Mithrandir (Gandalf), the Valar, Gwaihir, OMCs, OFCs, OCCs (Other creature characters)

**Pairings:** Rumil/OFC, OMC/OFC. (Eventually)

**Timeline:** Pre-LotR, Third Age - around the Days of Dearth (2758 – 2760)

**Author's Notes: **We could find no definitive information on the brothers Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, so we are taking matters into our own hands.

**Archive:** Please ask first. We would like to know where it is.

Also posted at …

http/ Sindarin vocabulary ---- 

**References: Dragon Flame Sindarin Dictionary, Thain's Book, Council of Elrond and Encyclopedia of Arda**

Adan, Edain … (The race of) man, men

Adar, ada … Father, dad

Amarth … Fate, doom

Anor … the sun

Arda … The world

Aur maer … good morning

Caun … Prince

DaerAda, DaerNana … (Roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elleth, ellith … Elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn … Elf, elves (male)

Eru ... Ilúvatar, The One, leader of the Valar

Estë … Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo

Fëa … Spirit, soul

Gon … Captain

Gwador, gwedeir… Brother, brothers (by adoption or association.)

Gweston. ... I swear.

Gwî ... Web

Hannon le … Thank you

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Híril, Híril-nin … Lady, my Lady

Iaur … old

Imladris … Rivendell

Ion-nin … My son

Irmo … Vala of dreams and visions, also known as Lórien

Laes … babe

Meleth … (My) Love

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Miruvor … Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. – Source: The Thain's Book site.

Muindor … brother (blood relation)

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Naneth, Nana … Mother, Mom, Mum, Mama, etc.

Ned … Of

Norn … Twisted

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … Please

Sîdh … Peace

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

_/ Text /_ indicates thought, dream or visions

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter Seventeen**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Have you even slept?"

The voice made Ivorhen jump. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not even heard her approach. That would not do. He would have to get this distraction sorted and out of the way. A warrior could die from such inattention.

He turned to see Gytha watching him seriously, hands on hips. It brought a small smile to his face.

"I slept well enough." He kept his voice soft.

"Really? Well then, Ivorhen, can you tell me why you have been awake since just before midnight, but trying to fool the others here into thinking that you have slept?" Her voice was soft and yet hard at the same time, so like Elrond's.

His smile failed, just the mere thought of his friend…

"I was resting." His voice went even softer. Gytha had to strain to hear him.

"But not sleeping." She sat beside him, her face showing her compassion. Gytha had watched him, and could see that he was worried about something, keeping him from resting. "Ivorhen, what is wrong?"

He looked down and shook his head. "It is nothing." The people of Bree had enough to worry about without him adding to it.

Gytha gazed at him closely. This was more than mere nothing. Why did these blasted elves have to be so blasted proud! She glanced over to Celeborn where he rested, eyes opened and yet lost in sleep.

"If it is nothing you would be asleep and not worrying. If you won't tell me I can't help you." Gytha kept her voice kind.

Ivorhen sighed and lifted his left hand to brush at his exhausted eyes. He realised what he was doing and swiftly changed hands, making himself use the shaky right one. He was very tired, yet when he closed his eyes he felt as if he was drowning in darkness.

"Ivorhen!" Gytha's voice was sharp and made him jump. He had drifted again.

"Sorry." He had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Please, let me help. Just talking about what bothers you may help." Gytha was aware that Celeborn turned his head to listen. Yes, the sneaky Lord of Lothlórien was awake and listening. Still, that would save time repeating it later on.

"There is not much to talk about." Actually, there was, Ivorhen just did not know how to put it into words.

"I do not believe that. I know that you are finding it difficult to sleep. It does not take a witch to know there is a cause." She actually did not believe in such creatures. She was too well-grounded to believe in such things. Yes, evil existed, but it was what humans made it to be.

Ivorhen sighed. He would not get out of this one. He would have to tell her a little of what was happening, but not all, as he was not sure of all of it himself, but he could tell enough to satisfy her.

"I do not know how to tell you and it will sound strange." He was glad that with the small amount of rest he had taken this afternoon, his speech had improved and was almost back to normal. He was slurring slightly now only because he was tired, as if he were 'deep in his cups', as Glorfindel would say.

"Try me. I have until morning." Her joke was lost on him and she sighed. This was deep, she could tell.

How could he explain? "I… I have this feeling."

"A feeling?" She reached to reassure him. She could tell he was finding this hard.

He nodded gently, careful not to jolt his head.

"What type of feeling?" She figured she should go gently here, almost as if with a terrified child. She had to stop her smile. She doubted that Ivorhen would appreciate being likened to Tiera.

"I feel… as if something watches me, as if there is something waiting just out of sight to nab someone that I hold dear." He would not meet her eyes.

"What do you think it is?" Gytha actually looked around and had to stop herself when she sensed how uncomfortable Ivorhen was. If there was still a threat, they would know.

"It is not here… at least, I do not think it is here. When can I travel?" His mind was made up about this.

Gytha sighed. _Not this old chestnut again! How many times did they have to speak about this? _She opened her mouth, only to close it when she heard another voice speak.

"Who is this threat leveled at?" Celeborn had given up all pretence of sleep. He sat up now, wide awake.

If Ivorhen was surprised, he did not show even a flicker of it.

"I cannot say. I just feel that it is leveled at Imladris… that I need to return there." Ivorhen felt as if a great black cloud of doom hung over him. The feeling was almost suffocating.

"I see." Celeborn watched Ivorhen thoughtfully for a minute. Then he turned to Gytha. "I agree with Ivorhen. As much as I know that this is probably not the best time to travel, but I too feel that we should not procrastinate. We need to leave now."

Gytha warily pursed her lips, watching them both closely. She had a feeling that she was being taken as a fool… But then she saw the total honesty that they both turned towards her. They truly believed that they needed to go.

She sighed. "Very well, but I want to check for myself that you are both fit enough to travel. I will make sure that Bethany knows what to look for while she cares for you on the trip. I do not want either of you to arrive in Imladris in a worse condition than you left here. I will not tolerate it. You will both eat and then I will check you both over. But for now, it is too early and you had better rest. Try to sleep a little longer if you really wish to travel. If you do not…" She left the threat hanging.

Ivorhen grinned wanly as he gave a one-sided shrug. "I cannot promise, but I will try."

"That is all I ask." Gytha heaved a resigned sigh again. "I had better ready some herbs in a pack for you to take with you and warn the kitchens to prepare some food and provisions for you. I do not think I have any hope of keeping you here." She continued to grumble as she walked away, causing the elves to share a smile.

They knew that she did not mean anything by it. They had realised over the last few days that this was just her gruff way of showing affection.

Celeborn turned back to Ivorhen. "What are your fears, mellon nin?"

Ivorhen looked away, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. "I just sense that something dire is going to happen. I have this feeling of trepidation, as if something is stalking those I love and cherish. I cannot stay here!" There was a note of desperation in his voice.

"I agree." Celeborn nodded quietly.

"I have to go, I have to… what?" He gaped at Celeborn. He had expected the need to justify why he wanted to leave.

"I said I agree. I can see how this worries you. Tell me, have you ever had premonitions before?" Celeborn's blue eyes caught and held his.

"No, never before. Is that what you think this is?" Ivorhen's voice was low as his brown eyes widened in surprise. "I do not know. I do not think so. No one has ever said anything." He tried to recall any incident of premonition but could only come up with a blank.

"Good, it may be that your head injury has heightened an ability that has been lying dormant. I have seen it before. If that is so, you will find that it eases as you recover." Celeborn hoped to calm his obviously worried friend.

He was telling the truth, but only partially. He had seen this before. That was no lie. Half of those that had suffered this effect had recovered and had no further premonitions, but some had not and had never fully recovered. Many of that number had sailed, unable to come to terms with the change to their perception of the world. They grew weary of seeing danger and death all around them.

He was so glad that this had not happened with Galadriel and Elrond. Their abilities had been recognized from an early age and nurtured for what they were. They had grown into them rather than suddenly having them thrust upon them unprepared.

That caused Celeborn another worry, Elrohir. The sudden appearance of his visions was worrying. While the twins had been with him in Fornost, they could at least help and guide Elrohir. But he had chosen to run, desiring to bring aid to his father, far away from his family and the support that they could give him. Celeborn could only pray that the twins told Elrond what had happened.

Perhaps, when he next spoke with Galadriel, he could strongly hint that she should inform Elrond of this little fact. He could do that later, when he spoke with her before they left Bree, as he planned to do, once these blasted sleep-inducing herbs were out of his system!

"You think so?" There was new hope in Ivorhen's voice. It was enough to make him glad that he had discussed it with the Lothlórien Lord.

Yes, I think so." Celeborn could practically see the tension ease from the Imladris Captain.

"I feared that I was going mad." Ivorhen's voice was soft as he spoke, mostly to himself.

"No, you are not mad, mellon nin. There has to be some latent ability or you would not suddenly be having these premonitions. We will speak with Elrond and Galadriel when we arrive at Imladris. I am sure you will find that the feelings will ease as you recover." Ivorhen's smile was the brightest that he had seen on his friend's face in days. He was pleased. He would certainly speak to Elrond and Galadriel about this.

"Good, I do not think that I can deal with this for much longer." Ivorhen admitted, rather ashamed.

"I can understand that." Celeborn actually did understand, much more than Ivorhen would ever know. It was not widely known, but he also had some empathic ability. Ivorhen's deep distress was what had woken him from his deep sleep. He had known that the younger elf was suffering and even the sleeping herbs Celeborn had been given could not keep him asleep.

"You can?" There was great relief showing in Ivorhen's eyes and voice.

Celeborn grinned lightly. "Aye, I can. I live with Galadriel and deal often with Elrond."

"True." Ivorhen felt more relaxed now that he had voiced his worries and concerns about the fear that seemed to hover ominously above him like a summer thundercloud.

That made Celeborn smile and then frown.

"You should rest, penneth. If you wish to travel with me when I leave here this afternoon, you should be better rested." Celeborn was now determined to leave, no matter what Gytha said. If there was a possible threat to his family, he would be there to help them face it. "Gytha will not let you leave otherwise. The rest will help you heal. As she pointed out, it is still very early." It was still a couple of hours before dawn and they were both tired, no matter if they tried to convince themselves otherwise.

The sudden yawn that cracked Ivorhen's face embarrassed him and yet he could not hide it.

"Come, sleep. We will speak again when we wake." Celeborn's voice was gentle.

"I agree," Suddenly it was hard for Ivorhen to keep his eyes open. He lay back, aware of the little warm body that snuggled into his. He was pleased that Tiera had not wakened. He would have felt most guilty had that happened.

Celeborn watched the innocent pair across the way. They made such a sweet pair, yet they both worried him greatly. He had watched them with growing affection over the last few days. To him it seemed that they were both so young, trying to pretend they were older.

It would never work. Celeborn knew the truth.

He lay back with a welcome sigh. He truly was tired and he had yet to speak with Galadriel. She would not be best pleased, yet he knew that she would eventually understand. He closed his eyes without realising it.

The next thing Celeborn knew there was the sound of movement and soft voices around him and he blinked his eyes. He then realised that Anor's glow was lighting the chamber. He felt much better for the sleep as he pushed himself upright.

"So you have finally woke up!" Gytha appeared beside him, a wry expression on her face. "I was beginning to think that you would sleep the day away!" Her voice was sharp and yet he could sense the worry behind it.

"I feel much better." Celeborn's eyes sought the windows to see where Anor sat in the sky. To his relief, it was only mid-morning and the pain from his leg was even less than it had been in the night.

"Good, you slept well, as has Ivorhen. He woke a while ago. Are you hungry?" She watched him with sharp eyes.

"Yes, I am." Celeborn was surprised to realise that it had been a while, since before the battle, that he had truly felt this hungry.

Celeborn looked over to Ivorhen who was in deep conversation with Bethany. Tiera was playing happily with Helf Elf on the bed beside them.

"I am glad he managed to rest." Celeborn's words were sincere and Gytha smiled at him.

"Yes, so am I. It seems our talk has reassured him. It is time you both had something to eat. I will be right back." She crossed to leave the chamber, her attention now on getting her patients their morning meal. The others had eaten, but Ivorhen had insisted that he wait and eat with Celeborn.

"Good morrow, Celeborn." Ivorhen's bright smile was heartwarming and he looked a lot less strained than he had in recent days.

"Good morrow. You slept?" Despite Gytha's assurance, Celeborn had to ask.

"My Elf better." Tiera's wide smile reassured him.

"Good, and did you sleep well, Tiera?" Celeborn smiled at her.

"Yes, Big Elf, me and Helf Elf sleep good. I happy." She looked happier and more rested.

"Good, that is nice to hear." Celeborn had also lost his heart to this little girl. She and Legolas would get on well.

"I have been speaking to Bethany about leaving today and she is agreeable. She spoke with her husband, Hallam, this morning and he is agreeable. It has been arranged with Caric that as soon as things have calmed here, he will join her in Imladris." Ivorhen was much better than he had been. Celeborn could see it in his bright eyes and even his voice was stronger than it had been.

"Good." He smiled at Bethany. "You can be ready to leave by early afternoon?"

"You are that sure that Gytha will let you leave?" She was surprised. She knew Gytha quite well.

"Yes, we will be leaving." There was certainty in Celeborn's voice. "I will be giving my men their orders once we have eaten. Some will be staying to aid Bree and the rest will travel with us."

"You are brave." There was wonder in her voice. "If Gytha is not happy…" Bethany knew how stubborn the elder healer and soldier could be, and she had a temper to match.

"She will be happy." Even if he had to suppress a scream and smile through the pain, he would not let her see it. He was going and it was as simple as that. If there was something threatening his family, he wanted to be there. Also, he had a few choice words in mind for two very silly elflings. They would learn that they should not be so irresponsible in future. They were still young, they would learn… or he would kill them, either way they would learn. Not that he actually would, he loved them too much and it would all but kill Elrond to lose the pair of them as well. Celebrían's departure had caused much heartache.

He sighed with the memory of his beautiful daughter. He missed her bright smile and laughter, her gentle nature and sweet kindness, but most of all he missed his beloved Tithen Sell-nin. His little Ada's Girl who ran to meet him each night and woke with a smile every morning.

Yes, they had Arwen as a reminder and she was almost as sweet, but she would never be able to take Celebrían's place.

"Celeborn?" There was worry in Ivorhen's voice. Celeborn blinked and looked at them. He had not realised that he had been so lost in his memories.

"I was thinking. I am well." He smiled but was aware that his eyes would have remained unsmiling.

"You are sure?" Bethany sounded worried.

"Yes." It was succinct. Clearly he would not be drawn further into a discussion on this.

"You miss her." Small hazel eyes looked into his with such kindness that his breath caught. How could…? Of course, how silly of him to forget.

"Yes, I do. But we will meet again one day." He assured her.

"Who?" Bethany was confused. She hated feeling confused. She would never admit it though.

"Little one." Tiera had turned back to play with Helf Elf. "Tithen sell."

Ivorhen gasped and looked at Celeborn, who just nodded. The fact that Tiera had spoken Elvish did not even surprise him. She had felt him after all, why not actually understand what he was feeling? It was a pity that Bethany was not the same.

"Tiera, what is this Tut… what you just said?"

"Bethany, it is 'tithen sell' and it means 'little daughter' in the Westron language. I called my daughter that." Celeborn's smile was sad.

"You will talk with her again." Tiera's voice sounded certain.

"Yes, I know I will, but not for a long time." Celeborn had that hope, at least.

"Soon, you will see, where My Elf lives. She talked to_ him_. He is happy." Tiera was concentrating on rubbing the rabbit fur. It felt so good beneath her hands, calming.

All of the adults looked confused at this.

"Tiera, who is happy?" Ivorhen gently asked.

"Las. He is happy that they talked. He hurts so much but won't tell." Tiera looked up with sad eyes.

"Las?" Celeborn's eyes were wide. "Legolas? But, you have never met Legolas."

Ivorhen looked just as startled. How could she know of the Prince? They had never once mentioned Legolas anywhere near her. There had been no need to.

"I feel him. He is sad and hurt. I will help him." It was simply said.

"We will see about that, penneth." Ivorhen would not let Tiera over-stretch herself again. Once was more than enough, hennad. He was sure that Elrond and the others would not leave Legolas in pain.

Tiera just smiled at him and he found himself swallowing, it was such an old smile, so knowing, as if she knew more than he did, even with her young age. As he looked into those old/young eyes, he was not sure that she did not.

The tableau was broken by Gytha's return. "Here we are, food for the breaking of your fast!"

She was laden with food. More than they could eat.

She smiled at their wide eyes. "Bethany and I have yet to eat and I thought we would join you. I brought some fresh, creamy milk for you, Tiera. I know that you like that."

Her reward was a happy smile as she began to hand out the food. "It is not much, but it is better than having an empty belly."

"True." Celeborn agreed. "And we are most grateful. You will soon have plenty of food I am sure." In fact, he knew so. They would not leave them like this and once they got to the bottom of what the idiot former Mayor had truly been up to or who his Master truly was.

"We would be most grateful for that, Celeborn." Caric had hobbled into the hall. He looked much better today. Celeborn eyed him with knowing eyes, yes he was even moving much easier today and his colour was almost back to normal. "Wolraven says that you hope to leave today." It was not a question.

"Aye, with the Valar's wish." Celeborn was eyeing the porridge, it looked good.

"We will see." Was Gytha's acerbic rejoinder. "That will do you no good in the bowl, Celeborn, eat!"

He gave sheepish smile and then began to eat.

Once they had finished discussing anything and everything other than the coming journey, Gytha cleared away the plates and turned towards the waiting and expectant elves.

"I guess it is time to find out how the pair of you are doing. Will you stay, Caric?" She turned to the Mayor.

"Course, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Caric had come to the hall to see this especially. Nothing would make him move from his spot.

His obvious pleasure in this came across perhaps a little too clearly and it earned him a glare from Gytha and he flushed with embarrassment and had the grace to look away.

Her face softened as she realised that he was regretful and her voice was unusually kind.

"You may stay but on one condition."

"What is that?" His eyes were sharp. He knew that the wily old healer would come out with something like this.

"You make no move and leave when I say so." She watched him closely as he nodded his agreement.

"I agree to your terms." There was a twinkle in his eyes that caught her attention though, a look that she knew of old. Caric was up to something. This was not good and the ones who would suffer were the two elves with her, she was sure.

"Very well." Her eyes were sharp on him once more and then she shrugged, she would find out in time what he had planned she was sure. She turned to the Elves. "Who goes first?"

"I will." That rather surprised all of them. They were somehow expecting Celeborn to try and draw out the inevitable.

"As you wish." But Gytha was puzzled, he could not be that eager to hear his fate. Could he?

"I do so wish." Celeborn pushed the bed clothes down and gently moved his leg out from under them, careful to hide the wince of pain that the movement caused.

"Very well." Gytha moved to wash her hands. She was not like Irfan, who she was convinced was terrified of any water in any state.

Then she moved to remove the bandages, leaving them loose so that Bethany could remove that as she was about to begin and then she moved to wash her hands once again, just as Elrond had taught her all those years ago.

Gytha mused on the time past as she washed, so long ago now, when she had been young, with black hair and everything to live for, a family with a future, family of her own. It was strange how fate moved sometimes. Yet she was happy with her lot now. There was a man who cared for her and made her feel special. A pity really, that he was so shy.

Then she moved back into the bed space and began to ready the herbs and dressings she would need, setting aside her reminiscing.

"Bethany, would you?" The younger woman nodded and did so.

They both gasped aloud in amazement at what they saw.

The wound was healing incredibly well. Yes, it was still red with slight infection showing, but not as bad as it had been. The stitches no longer pulled as if they would tear away from the skin and the wound was healing over and granulating at a much faster rate than either of the woman would have expected.

"How can this be?" Bethany exclaimed as she looked at Celeborn's thigh. "That was the worst wound. You said as much, Gytha!"

"Yes, I did and it does look something like a miracle." Gytha sounded amused.

"It is! But this should not be possible!" Bethany was shaking her head.

"Ma?" A worried voice sounded from beside Ivorhen.

"I'm alright, darling." Bethany tried to reassure her daughter.

"They are elves, Bethany. Elves heal much faster than men do." Bethany was washing the wound calmly. It did look much better.

"That is a myth! It could never…" She stopped as she saw their amused looks. "It is true?"

"Aye, it is true." Gytha turned back to Celeborn. "How does it feel?" She could see all of the wounds properly now.

"Better, there is no pain." Celeborn told her easily.

"Hmm" She looked at him suspiciously. "You are sure?"

"I am sure." He smiled and met her eyes guilelessly.

"We shall see." She replied tartly as she bent once more to examine him. This time she gently pressed on the once-bruised and swollen skin around his knee. She looked up while she gave it a good poke and looked down when he did not react. She missed seeing Caric's amused grin. He knew what Celeborn was doing.

"There is no pain, Gytha." It took a lot to keep his voice calm and without a sign of pain, but Celeborn somehow managed it.

"Really? Then you will not mind standing and walking for me?" Her sharp eyes speared him.

"I thought you would never ask!" Celeborn smiled brightly. If this been his grandsons or even Legolas doing this, he would castigate them for hiding the truth. Perhaps he could understand their reasoning now. Maybe he would not be so hard on them… next time. He knew that with those three there would be a next time… He hoped. Galadriel had foreseen that they would be friends in the times to come. He had a feeling that Middle-earth would be both grateful and yet tremble for that.

He moved quickly to the side of the bed, keeping his face tranquil and then placed his foot against the floor.

Gytha watched his every move as Celeborn stood.

How he did not scream, he would never know. It took every ounce of strength and determination to keep the weight on his leg. And he somehow even kept his smile natural-looking. He could do nothing about the pallor of his face.

"See?" His voice was light and easy when he spoke. He thought it would be pained and strained. Strange what he could do when he really put his mind to it.

"Yes, I see. But it is just one of my conditions that you have met." She would not let him off lightly with this one.

"I know. I must walk as well." He grinned at her. It made his youthful face look even younger.

"So… when will you?" Gytha grinned back, her old face smug.

Celeborn's answer was simple. He took a faltering step forward. Somehow he managed to keep the limp down to a minimum.

"Good, and another one, please." Gytha watched closely, certain she had seen a wince cross his face, slight though it might have been. She wanted to make sure that she had seen rightly.

Celeborn gritted his teeth. Gytha _would_ have to make it more difficult.

He took another step and then another before turning to smile widely. With each step, the pain seemed to recede and he could move with greater ease.

Gytha nodded, satisfied. "Good, back to your bed then!" She would have to give him this one. He seemed to be moving with relative ease. She then seemed to turn her attention totally to Ivorhen.

Celeborn gave a silent sigh of relief. He had won this round. He gave Ivorhen a triumphant grin but froze when he realised that a certain little girl was watching him with worry-filled eyes. He had not counted on Tiera and her empathy. She could spoil everything with one innocent comment, a comment that no child this young could resist.

But, then Tiera gave him a wide smile and, to his great shock, a wink before turning away to watch Gytha speak to Ivorhen.

Celeborn blinked. He could not have seen what he thought he had just seen? Tiera acted as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Then he mused, perhaps she did fully understand after all.

He had other things to ponder and he could speak with Tiera on the journey to Imladris. He could find out exactly what she had felt.

"Lift your right hand for me, Ivorhen." Gytha instructed Ivorhen as Celeborn turned back to watch them. Ivorhen strained to lift his hand. Celeborn could see the effort in his pale face.

Yet slowly and surely the hand rose from its position on the bed. It shook and rose slowly, but he did finally manage to lift it.

Celeborn nodded approval. He knew that Ivorhen would do all in his power to go with him to Imladris.

"Good, is there any pain?" Gytha observed Ivorhen closely.

"No." There was nothing but the ring of truth in Ivorhen's words.

"Good." Her smile was one of relief. "Make a fist for me?"

Again, it was slow, but Ivorhen did make a fist. He would not admit this was not easy at all.

"Good, you are doing well. Open your hand." He did so and she took it in her hand. "Now squeeze?"

Brow knit with the effort, Ivorhen concentrated and slowly he managed to squeeze her hand, although a lot weaker than his usual grip.

"That is much better!" Gytha was glad to see he could do even that much. Celeborn settled back with relief to watch as Ivorhen's examination continued.

Perhaps things just may go their way after all. It continued that way until Ivorhen had to stand unaided, something he had yet to do successfully.

It was a little more problematic. His right leg was still much weaker than he would like, but Ivorhen did eventually take a couple of staggering steps. He hoped it was enough to convince Gytha that he was well enough to leave.

Finally, Gytha sat back with a pensive look. She moved so she could see their faces clearly.

"I doubt that telling you leaving is not a good idea, that neither of you are well enough to leave these beds, let alone Bree, would make a bit of difference?"

They both shook their heads.

"I had a feeling that you would both say that. This goes against my better judgment…" Gytha was resigned.

"But?" Ivorhen could wait no longer.

"But… if you agree to follow Bethany's instructions and follow every order that she gives you, then you can go. I do have instructions for both of you!" Gytha's voice hardened as she crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly. "I expect you to follow every one of them! If I hear you have not done exactly as I tell you, the next time I see you there will be more trouble than either of you can handle. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Healer Gytha, we understand. Wait… does that mean we can go?" Ivorhen could not believe what he heard. He had been certain that Gytha would say no.

"Yes, young one, you can go." Gytha knew he was far older than her and, yes, she knew that he hated being called that, but for her, it was a term of endearment.

"Thank the Valar." Celeborn breathed out in a relieved sigh.

Gytha wagged a finger in Celeborn's direction. "And don't you think that I didn't notice that you were in pain. Just try to deny it and I may change my mind about allowing you to leave!" Her voice held stern warning..

Celeborn would not chance an argument, but just nodded. He knew what Gytha was like when her temper was up, from old.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Early mid-afternoon found the mixed group of elves and men of Fornost mounted, ready to leave. Much to Ivorhen's annoyance and embarrassment, he was made to ride with another, rather than astride his own mount.

He tried to argue the point that he was well enough to ride on his own horse alone, without any aid, but Gytha had looked at him, eyes narrowed and her lips so thin that they barely showed in her face. Her voice was stern, emphasizing each word clearly._ "You. Will. Ride. With. Another!"_

"Or?" He saw Celeborn wince as he dared to ask.

"Or you do not go. It is as simple at that." Her arms were crossed in a no-nonsense stance.

Ivorhen gaped at her, knowing that she meant every word. Reluctantly he nodded. He would have to accept this, at least until they left Bree. Then he would make certain that he rode his own horse, on his own.

"Good, you are being sensible then." She then turned her attention to Celeborn. "Celeborn, if I hear that Ivorhen has ridden alone at any point in this journey, you and I will have words." The set of her jaw promised those words would not be sweet.

"I will not let him ride." Celeborn knew when they were beaten.

Ivorhen could not believe it! Had she known what he was planning? Was she always one step ahead of them! All his plans had just gone up in flames. This was unbearable!

"My Elf?" Tiera's voice came from beside him.

Ivorhen turned to see that Tiera was perched before Gildor. He had planned to have her ride with him as well.

"Yes, Penneth?" He smiled at her, in spite of his disappointment.

"You are alright?" Worried hazel eyes watched him.

"Yes, penneth, I am alright. You have Helf Elf?" Every time he said the toy's name, he had to smile, it certainly brightened him up.

She nodded and pulled the rabbit up to show him.

"Good, you will stay beside me? I want to look after you at all times." For Ivorhen that had become one of the more important things on Arda.

"I stay." Was the simple promise. "You stay, no pain?" Gildor wisely ignored their conversation, or seemed to.

"I will stay near you, penneth. I am in no pain." He reassured her, even though his leg was already throbbing.

A snort sounded from the other side of the horse he shared. Ivorhen turned to see Gytha watching him with amusement. "No pain? Really?"

"Yes, really!" He snapped, slightly sharper than intended.

"I see." Gytha turned back to Celeborn, ignoring Ivorhen's brief spark of temper. "I made certain that you have as many herbs as I can spare you. I have the children out gathering more as we speak. They have made a game of hide and seek of the job. I have also made certain that you have a couple of strong tree limbs and a strong piece of sacking so that if it becomes necessary you can make a litter." She turned gimlet eyes to Ivorhen. "Some are just foolish enough to believe that they are invincible. I fully expect that it will be used before you get to Imladris."

Ivorhen blushed and frowned slightly, aware of the implication that it would be him who would need the litter.

"Thank you, Gytha. I cannot thank you enough…"

"Enough? After all you have done for us? I doubt that Bree would still be here if it were not for you and your aid." Her smile and reassurance was more than enough and Celeborn nodded. Nothing more needed to be said, they both knew that.

"Then it is time that we were away. I wish to be clear of Bree before nightfall. That way we can make good progress with an earlier start tomorrow. The sooner we get to Imladris the happier I will be!"

Celeborn nodded to his guard and they set off, the Galadhrim proud in their red capes as they rode ahead. "We will meet very soon, dear friend." He bowed from his horse and Gytha blushed.

"Oh, away with you!" She was pleased and touched under her gruff reaction. Perhaps a good long-standing friendship had been made these last few days. "Look after Amaruvdor as well. He will turn out alright, you watch." Gytha walked with them a short distance.

"Yes, I believe he will." He turned to look at the Heir of Fornost. Despite his highborn standing, he was willing to try his hand at anything, if it would help the people around him. Celeborn thought he was trying a little too hard at first, but now he realised that he was just eager to help, trying to make amends. "Lord Bainen and Lady Banwen will be most pleased. I am sure that we will meet again, Gytha. Look after Caric for me?"

"I will. Safe journey." Gytha watched with worry and sadness as they rode off into the afternoon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They made good time, given how late they had left. It was early dusk before Celeborn called a halt for the night and they began to prepare the camp.

To Ivorhen's embarrassment, he had needed help to dismount

It only lessened when he realised that he was not the only one in this situation.

For over from him Celeborn was also being helped from the horse, his face white and pinched with pain.

Bethany was doing an amazing impersonation of Gytha as she hovered around him. "I knew you were not well enough to leave Bree! But would you listen! Would you, heck! And to ride all this way without a break." She shook her head.

"I am just stiff." Celeborn hissed through clenched teeth. "We also have not had any herbs since before we left."

Bethany gasped with horror. How could she forget something like this? Gytha had told her how important it was to keep them as pain-free as possible, that this was going to be hard enough on them as it was without letting them be in agony, and what had she done? Forgotten on the very first day!

"I will organise that tea!" She left her children with Ivorhen, and gathered the huge pack that Gytha had sent with her. She appeared to think of everything.

"We can wait a few moments." Celeborn assured her as he sat with a sigh beside the area that they had decided to use for the camp fire. "We have waited this long, rushing the tea will not help." He smiled to take the sting out of his words.

She smiled back in relief. And then nodded and began to make the tea a little less guilty and a lot happier than she had been a moment before.

"How do you feel, seriously?" Ivorhen worriedly asked in a quiet voice, meant for Celeborn alone.

"Tired and sore, you?" The answering grin was answer enough and he smiled back, what a pair they made! "Then rest, mellon nin, tomorrow is going to be longer and harder on both of us."

"True, it is worrying that today was not even a full days riding and yet I am exhausted." Was the wry admission from the Noldor elf.

"My Elf alright?" Tiera sleepily watched the fire, sucking her thumb.

"Yes, Tiera, I am alright, are you?" His answer was a sleepy nod. "Good. Rest before we eat and then you can sleep."

Tiera nodded happily. She was warm and so tired.

"Good, you will rest as well, Celeborn?" He looked across the fire towards his friend, only to pause.

Celeborn was staring into the fire as if mesmerised. His eyes blank.

"Celeborn?" He kept his voice low. There was no response. "Celeborn?"

His words made Bethany look up. "Is there something wrong with Celeborn?"

"No, I am sure he will be alright eventually." She could hear the worry in his voice.

"Do you want me to check him?" Bethany could see his worry.

"Would you mind?" Ivorhen would have done it himself but he was not sure he could even make it over to Celeborn's side.

"I would not ask if I minded!" She smiled at him.

He had the grace to look embarrassed. "Thank you, I think he is only tired" Then he said under his breath. "I hope he is only tired." He had a funny feeling that he knew what this was, and he just hoped he was wrong.

Bethany nodded and moved over next to the Lothlórien Lord. She stepped before his line of sight as she bent over him. He did not move or look at her.

"Ivorhen, there may be something wrong with him. He is not responding to me!" There was a hint of panic in her voice.

"How does he look?" How he wished he could go over there!

"His eyes are wide and staring. His pulse is good though." She told him somewhat calmed by Ivorhen's calm unruffled tone.

Ivorhen sighed, it was as he thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Celeborn let his leg rest out in front of him, trying to ease the cramping muscles as Bethany moved about preparing the herbs for them. He was tired and sore, but he would not let them know just how bad this pain really was.

There would be only one person who could tell how much pain he was in, and she was miles away. Then his heart dropped. Galadriel could feel him, as he could feel her. She would know…

_/Celeborn./ _Oh how he knew that tone of voice, all too well. Only it was not normally leveled at him.

_/Galadriel, how are you/_ He tried to keep the pain from his voice, tried to keep it light.

_/Do not use that tone with me, Celeborn/ _He winced at the icy tone of her voice.

_/What do you mean/ _He kept his tone innocent, though he did not think he would get away with it.

_/You know exactly what I mean, Celeborn Silvertree! Where exactly are you/ _Oh no, she was most decidedly unhappy.

It was time to face the truth, although he had hoped that they would be further into the journey before he had to face this.

_/Uh, why do you ask that, Meleth/ _That would buy him a short time to think.

Silence met his question and he winced. Oh yes, Galadriel, Lady of Light, was far from being happy. She would not tolerate any pretense of being obtuse or trying to hide from her.

_/I am in Bree./ _It was not exactly a lie, they were in the outskirts of Bree and almost on the border, but technically they were still in Bree.

_/You really expect me to believe that/ _There was open incredulity in her voice.

_/Yes, I am still in…"_

_/Bree by a mere technicality! I have seen what you are up to, Celeborn. Seen it and felt every bit of your pain/ _Galadriel's voice was sharp. She was angry with him, perhaps rightly.

What could he say? There was nothing and so he kept quiet, better to say nothing than make the situation worse. He knew what Galadriel was like in this type of angry situation. It was better to let her get it out of her system, to let her blow off the anger.

_/Did you think that the moment you put weight on your leg and moved I would not know what was happening! I felt every one of those steps that you took, but then you have to ride a horse!" _There was outright indignation in her voice. If it had not been so serious it might have been hysterically funny, but it was serious and there was nothing to find funny in this situation. Nothing at all.

_/Have you taken leave of your senses! Has Gytha/ _The anger in her voice was growing not easing and he realised how upset she really was. More upset than he had seen her in a good many millennia.

_/Galadriel/ _He kept his voice low. Low and calm.

_/She let you leave! Valar forbid that she let Ivorhen accompany you/_ Yes, Galadriel was working herself up nicely. _/The pair of you should be tied to the bed! Believe me when I say that Gytha and I will be having words with her about this as soon as I see her, believe me I will be seeing her/_

/_Galadriel./ _Calm and easy, that was the way to do it.

_/A healer acting so irresponsibly/_

_/Galadriel/ _Still calm but a little more forceful.

_/If the level of pain I feel is right, then you should still be resting…/_

/Galadriel!.../

_/What/ _Her exasperation was clear in her tone.

He explained calmly. /_I am well. Bethany is making us both some tea for the pain and then I will sleep once we have eaten. They will not let us do anything, but we had to leave for Imladris./ _

_/So you just ignored all that Gytha advised! I would expect that of our impetuous grandsons but not their DaerAda! I cannot think what has come over you since… what do you mean you had to get to Imladris/ _When she realized what he had actually said it took the anger from her in an instant.

She could hear and feel the sigh through their link. He was worried, now that she took the time to feel past the dreadful pain he was feeling and the tiredness that seemed to be dragging him down, she could sense the worry. A worry she had been too angry to acknowledge when she thought he had just ignored Gytha.

_/I did tell you that Ivorhen had a head injury/ _He was so tired he could not truly recall what he had said, he really needed to get some rest and have some pain herbs.

_/Yes, yes you did. He is better/ _Galadriel had calmed considerably.

_/Yes and no./ _he could feel what he was feeling and all she wanted was to hug him.

_/What do you mean/ _She was now as worried, was there something wrong with the Noldor?

_/Ivorhen is recovering from his head injury, but he is also having what I think is prophetic dreams. The same recurring dream. Something is threatening Imladris something bad. But he cannot see what or who it is nor who it is after. We decided that it would be better to leave now, and with Gytha's permission. She checked us over before we left and gave us permission. I would have left without it, but I preferred to leave with it./_

_/Even if you did not tell her the whole truth/ _was the sly rejoinder.

_/I told her the truth/_

_/Yes, I can imagine. Your version of the truth that says that the inside of your mouth is raw from stopping the moans of pain that I felt from you when you stood and walked that first time/ _All traces of amusement fled as she recalled dropping the bread she had been eating and grabbing hold of her leg. The pain had made her feel physically sick.

The silence that met her words said volumes. She sighed. This was what she had been afraid of. _/Saes be careful, Meleth? Make certain you take plenty of pain herbs or you will never be able to make this trip./_

_/I know, but I was more interested in making some progress today. I will be speaking to Bethany so that we have some tea ready so that we can have it without the need to stop./ _Celeborn admitted, today, more specifically this afternoon had been hard on them

_/You will make frequent stops, will you not? You cannot ride without a break for hours at a time/ _She was worried once more.

_/We will have stops, I promise you. Now will you tell me what is worrying you. Meleth/ _It was time to turn the tables and ask what she was worried about, apart from him and Ivorhen.

There was nothing forthcoming for a few seconds and then he caught the tired, worried filled sigh.

_/I cannot hide it from you either. The trial is about to start this morning. I am not looking forward to the outcome and I am worried about our loved ones in Imladris. I was hoping that we had finally given Thranduil and Legolas a break from the Great Deceiver, but the growing threat to all of them tells me it may have only been temporary, I fear that his minions are continuing his wishes. And I am worried about you and Ivorhen./ _Galadriel told him.

Celeborn neatly side stepped the latter statement and concentrated on the former admissions. _/Aye, I gathered as much from the little Ivorhen could tell me. That is why we will travel and get there as soon as possible. The thought of leaving them all alone like this and injured… Have you had any news on their condition/ _

_/Yes, Elrond has recovered his sight and is finally healing. It will take some time but he will recover. Thranduil is better also and as for Legolas. I get such wonderful flashes of joy from him! Wonder at the world around him. Joy at being with his Father and Friend's. Despite what has happened the trip is helping him. Thranduil's Pellin seems to have eased a great deal since he spoke with Minerella. That will also help Legolas. The others are all continuing to heal also./ _He could picture her smile and smiled also, this was wonderful news. _/But there is a great threat that is still over them and we must not forget that./ _

_/I will not forget that./ _How could he? For some reason Sauron felt that Legolas was a great threat and had to be eliminated. The fact that he was an Elfling and no great danger to him did not seem to matter. _/The trial is going ahead? How is Orophin? What has Bainen said/_

_/Orophin has all but healed, much to Mellroth's shock. As for the trial. Not much has been said, the people seem genuinely upset This will be hard for them all and with the evidence that has been uncovered…/ _Celeborn felt her shudder through their link.

_/Evidence/_

_/We have found two pits with bodies in. Some have been identified as having been with the accused/ _She would not use his given name, to think that he had planned to have Banwen killed like that and HAD killed his own Step Mother showed him for the coward that he truly was. _/Some could only be identified by the little personal effects that He left on them. I think that Bainen is going to ask for the death sentence to be considered. He considers his actions to be that heinous. I think there is far more going on than that. /_

_/This will be hard on everyone. You can at least tell Banwen and Bainen that I am bringing Amaruvdor home with us. He has become a great credit to them. Willing to help with everything he can. I think he likes the healing art./ _Celeborn had been watching the Heir of Fornost with great interest after the awful start he had had in Bree.

He had noticed that the Young Man seemed to like helping on the healing ward and had listened to all that Gytha had said, asking pertinent questions about what herbs that they used. He would be speaking with Elrond about this, perhaps Fornost had a new healer in the making.

_/Bainen and Banwen will be encouraged to hear that. They have been most worried about what has been happening with him. Perhaps his leaving Fornost, whilst not for the best intentions was actually one of the best things he could have done./ _His bonded sounded thoughtful.

_/Yes his attitude did not help when he arrived, but that soon settled. What else is happening with you, Melleth? I know there is more./ _He could sense it as they spoke, the feeling of worry and nagging fear.

_/I cannot hide it from you can I/ _Her voice was soft.

_/As I cannot hide from you/ _Was the rejoinder to that.

Galadriel laughed feeling a little more settled for having spoken with Celeborn, she always did feel better once she had done so. Not that that was surprising, he was in effect the other half of her Fea. _/I would not wish it any other way/_

_/I know what you mean, so saes tell me what the problem is/ _Celeborn would not be drawn from what he wanted to know.

Her frustrated sigh made him smile.

_/Very well! I have spoken with Elrond and what he has said has me… worried and unsure./_

_/He and our Grandson's are alright? Thranduil and Legolas/ _They were his first thoughts.

_/I am unsure. Apparently they walked Legolas in the gardens, carried him out through Celebrían's retreat./_

_/He would have liked that./ _Celeborn's voice was soft.

_/Yes he did apparently. But that is not the issue. Apparently, Legolas has had his awakening as you may know/ _So much had happened that she was not clear on what she had told him.

_/He has? But that is so early, he is still a babe/ _Celeborn was shocked.

_/That was my initial reaction, he saw his father talking to the trees and when Thranduil was distracted tried to emulate him and did as he had done./ _Galadriel explained.

_/But we could have lost him/ _Celeborn was both shocked and amazed.

_/I know. I think the only one who did not know that was Legolas himself/ _Galadriel was still amazed at that.

_/What happened/ _Celeborn was caught in the awful position of both wanting to know the outcome and dreading it.

_/To everyone's surprise Legolas seemed to know instinctively what to do. He pulled back with out being told what to do. But there is more./ _How could she tell him what was happening?

_/He did? That is incredible/ _Celeborn did not think he had ever heard anything mentioned about this before.

_/My dreams have stopped./ _The change of subject confused him for the minute.

_/Dreams? All of them/ _Galadriel could feel his shock.

_/No, Meleth, not all of them. The ones I have been having for years, about the elf with a total link to nature./ _She shook her head.

_/Oh, those! When did they stop/ _How could he have forgotten that?

_/After I helped Thranduil and Legolas escape the 'Master'. It is almost as if they… / _Galadriel paused. _/No, not they, but I have met him. The need for those dreams has passed./_

_/Do you think it is Legolas/ _For Celeborn, it was the only answer that fit.

_/Yes, I do. I have never seen his face, only his hands as he fires a bow. He could surpass Glorfindel with his prowess. And when I saw him fight with his knives…/ _

Galadriel was still a little stunned at what she had seen of this elf in the future. She knew Legolas had a great and good life ahead of him. She had seen many glimpses, both good and bad. She had seen quick images of Legolas with a young Adan with curly black hair. The Ring of Barahir sat upon the young man's right index finger. She had seen them fighting and joking together, had seen Elladan and Elrohir with the pair of them, and then she had seen them surrounded by orcs, deep in battle.

But the thing that so closely linked Legolas to her prophetic dreams was the leaf that he had worn on his cloak. It was a Lothlórien leaf and cloak at that, the same one that she had seen Legolas wear in the dream with the orc battle.

_/We already know that Legolas has a great future with his skill with the bow, but knives? It is rare to see a fighter with two knives. You have to be very dexterous for those, not even Glorfindel can do that/ _Celeborn told her.

_/I can only tell you what I have seen, that Legolas has one of the greatest links to the Song that I have ever known/_

_/There is more/ _He ignored her sharpened tone.

_/Aye, there is more. Do you recall the last time that we visited Imladris, when we went for a walk by the river/ _It was a favourite pastime when they visited the valley haven.

_/Yes I do. It was a beautiful night./ _There was fondness in his voice.

_/Yes, it was. Do you recall that I told you that I thought I had heard a voice that evening/ _Galadriel's voice was tentative.

_/Yes, I do, but we decided that you had heard some other elf across the river./ _Celeborn sounded puzzled.

_/No Meleth, you decided that I had heard things./ _There was no sting in her words. At the time, she had thought she was hearing things as well. _/I was not hearing things after all./_

_/Who was it/_

_/Well, they took Legolas outside to feel Anor's rays and he heard the same voice. / _She had to smile at his huff of impatience.

_/Who was it, saes, Meleth/_

_/It was Celebrían, she has been trying to contact us from Valinor and all have ignored her./ _She told him the truth.

_/No! This cannot be. You can have no contact with Valinor/ _Once a person sailed it was very rare to have contact with Middle-earth, so rare he could only think of one instance and that had been recent. Minerella being allowed to appear help her son and husband was very unusual. If only… Hope began to beat in his heart. He could speak with his tithen sell once more?

_/ I will be the first to admit that I do not understand it, but Elrond did speak with Celebrían. He sounded better than he has since Celebrían sailed, more at peace./ _That had been a comfort. Elrond had long carried a burden of self-imposed guilt that he was unable to help Celebrían after the orcs had poisoned her. If the Lord of Imladris could gain some peace, it would benefit them all.

_/I could talk once more with my tithen sell/ _That was all Celeborn could think of. _/I will go to Imladris as fast as I can/ _It would be tomorrow if he had his way.

_/Celeborn, that is not necessary, and if I find that you have ignored your injuries or the warnings that your body gives to you, then you will be in more trouble than you have seen in centuries./_ He knew that tone! It was not one you ignored if you wished to stay out of trouble. An angry Galadriel was not a pleasant experience, as he knew quite well.

_/I will be sensible. I do not believe that Bethany would allow me to do any other, and as for Ivorhen… He needs to pace himself as much as I do./ _It was plain truth.

_/Good, be assured, I will know./ _There was certainty in her words.

_/Valar protect me, in that case/ _She could feel his gentle smile through their bond.

_/If you do not do as Bethany tells you on your journey even the Valar will not be able to protect you from me/ _Galadriel was joking but there was a hint of warning in her tone. _/You had better go and have those herbs for your pain and sleep. I can feel your exhaustion from here./_

_/Yes, I will. Bethany and Tiera will be worried. I would not want that. Oh, before I go. One last little piece of information that has just made complete sense/ _Tired and hurting as he was, he had just recalled the conversation with Tiera before they left Bree.

_/What is that, Meleth/ _He could feel her curiosity.

/_She knew that Legolas was worried about someone calling to him. She knew about Legolas by the name of Las. We had not mentioned him to her at all, and certainly not by that name./_

_/That is most interesting. Who do you think Legolas was worried about/ _Galadriel did not dare to hope. This could be confirmation of all they had just been talking about. She held her breath praying what she hoped would be so.

/_Celebrían! It had to be. Think. Someone was calling to Legolas, needing his help to contact her loved ones/ _There was excitement in his voice. Something that had been missing since his daughter had been captured by the fell creatures.

Galadriel felt her own excitement, when she had spoken with Elrond about this, she had been worried about what she was hearing, but if there was someone else who could confirm it… Maybe she had been worrying for nothing. Maybe she would get to speak with her daughter again. She could live in hope, a hope that had long been dampened.

_/You are right. It has to be. Celeborn/ _Her voice was lighter.

_/Yes, Meleth/_

/_I wish to stop in Imladris for a time on our way home. I would like to witness this miracle for myself./ _They would know then, once and for all.

_/I was hoping you would say that! Yes, we can. I think we must./ _He sounded contented and happy.

_/I agree. Now go. You need that tea and I have a trial to attend. Pray that I do not have to call on my Ring once again. Once was bad enough even if Banwen is treating me different/ _Her laughter was like music to his ears and the last thing that he heard as she withdrew. /_I will speak with you tomorrow evening, please take care? I love you./_

And then she was gone, leaving behind the tingle that always remained to show their link. He felt better, not so tired, almost invigorated as he opened his eyes to see worried brown eyes looking down at him.

"Bethany?" He blinked away the aftermath of his talk with Galadriel.

"I was becoming worried. You would not answer me. I have the tea for you." The frown between her eyes eased as he answered her.

"I would have thought that Ivorhen would have…" He stopped as he realised that Ivorhen was fast asleep with Tiera curled against his side, cuddling Helf Elf. "Ahh, I see."

"They were both asleep before I finished making the tea." Bethany's voice was soft with fond amusement.

"They are exhausted." Celeborn's voice was just as soft. "I was talking with my bonded. That was why I did not answer. I am sorry if I worried you."

"Your _bonded_?" The word sounded foreign to her.

"My wife, my beloved, who says I must listen and do all that you tell me or she will make my life miserable for the rest of eternity." Celeborn spoke quite seriously.

Bethany laughed briefly at that but then stopped when Celeborn did not join in with the laughter.

"The awful thing is that I know Galadriel, and she would do it as well. She will make my life more miserable than you could ever know. Needless to say, I will do as she wishes." Celeborn eyes held a twinkle then.

"But, how would she know?" Bethany was amazed that such a mighty Elf Lord like Celeborn could be terrified of his wife.

"Bethany, have you ever met any elves, properly met them, not just seen them?" Celeborn peered closely at her as he sipped the pain-relieving tea.

"Not really. I have seen Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil from afar, but you and Ivorhen are the first elves I have ever spoken to or come to know." Bethany told him honestly.

"Then take a seat while I explain. I am sure the day has been hard on you as well." Celeborn gestured for her to sit.

"Yes, it has. The others have found some rabbits and one has sighted some does that we may catch tomorrow for the evening meal. It seems sad and harsh…" Bethany finished with a shrug.

"But it is the way of the world and my men will thank her for her sacrifice and she will know she is loved before she dies." That was the elven way after all.

"That is nice. They will do that?" Her eyes had brightened.

"Yes, they will. They always do. It is the way of my people. You will learn more about our ways as we travel together. It will be my pleasure to teach you." Celeborn told her gently.

"You would do that for me?" Bethany's eyes were wide and, in that moment, she looked just like her daughter.

"Yes, I would do that for you and more if I can. Would you like that?" Celeborn smiled in encouragement.

"I would love that, I have always wanted to learn more of the elves…" She stopped and blushed.

"That is well. I will teach you all I can of my people and their ways." Celeborn told her.

"Thank you. What does it mean, 'bonded'?" She had bright eyes as she watched him and settled down to listen to what he had to say.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Galadriel sighed and pulled back from her link with Celeborn. This time she had been alone. Mellroth had decided he wanted to examine Orophin one more time before letting him appear at the trial. For sake of future relations they would humor the healer.

At least there was no one to trying to mother her and get her to rest. She did not have time to even think of that. Some miruvor would help and she would ask for some sweetened tea before the trial started. But first, she had to finish getting ready.

She picked up the brush that she had used for years. It had been a bonding gift from Celeborn. How she missed him when they were apart, even though she could reach him within seconds. At least she had that chance, unlike Elrond and Thranduil. Her heart went out to both of them as she brushed her bright hair.

A knock at the door disturbed her musing. "Naneth?"

"Come in, Orophin." She smiled at the reflection of her youngest foster son. "How did it go?"

"Mellroth has declared that I am fit to attend. He was amazed at how well I have recovered." His smile was bright.

"Good, I am most pleased with that. I must say I was worried when we found you. They had intended for you to be found by the orcs. I cannot forgive Tarlanc for that." Galadriel would be tempted to kill him with her own two hands given five minutes alone with him.

"Naneth, that did not happen. The Valar led you to me. Keep thinking of that. But I fear Lord Malthenel needs our support to deal with this. This ordeal will be the hardest on him." Orophin hurried to hug her and then he paused. "Have you had any miruvor?"

"No, why?" She blinked at the change of subject.

"Because you need it, and now. Did you have another vision?" He was already moving to where the skin rested for just such emergencies.

Galadriel smiled ruefully. She should have realised that her foster son would notice.

"It was not a vision, I spoke with Celeborn." She smiled gently.

"How is Ada?" He poured the dose of miruvor that he knew she needed. The pallid colour of her face told him something had happened.

"On his way to Imladris." Galadriel comment wryly as she took the goblet and began to sip.

"Healer Gytha allowed him to go!" There was astonishment in his voice. Galadriel had told him how badly injured Adar was. It was unlikely he should be traveling yet.

"Yes, but only under duress I think. You know your Ada. He will not stop when he gets a stubborn idea in his head. He decided he was needed in Imladris, so to Imladris he and Ivorhen have gone. I will contact him again tomorrow evening to make sure he is well and following Bethany's directions." Galadriel shook her head with fond amusement.

"You will need to do that, Nana!" They shared a small smile. They knew Celeborn all too well. "Drink!"

"Yes, ion nin." She did as she was told with another grin of amusement at being ordered by her son.

"Good, now it is time to finish getting ready." He was pleased that Galadriel had done as she was told.

"I know, but I am not looking forward to this." Galadriel admitted. "You are sure you feel up to doing this, Orophin?" She was worried about her foster son. In spite of his assurances, she knew this would be hard on him as well.

"Yes, Nana, I want to do this." It meant a lot to him. To think that someone could want to harm one hair on Lady Banwen's head! It was beyond him.

"Only if you are sure, ion-nin. If you begin to feel any discomfort you are to say so. We can do this another time, as Bainen has told you." Galadriel warned him. She would watch him closely.

"Yes, Naneth." He smiled, as always warmed by her loving concern. He faced much harder challenges often on his patrols, but he understood her worry.

"Good, we understand each other." Her smile was gentle. "We had better be on our way."

They left the chamber together as usual.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued…

Phew finally another chapter. Just so that you all know, we have decided to break down the chapters to around the size of this one. This means that you will be getting more frequent updates than you have. In fact Barbara is already at work on the next part as wespeak and I am on page 101!

I hope you will all be happy with this? Please let us know if you like it or even hate it. As long as it is constructive it will be taken onboard.

Thanks as always...

Love,

SSS


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twisted Web of Fate. 18? **

**(Gwî Norn Ned Amarth)**

**By the Sinister Sindar Sisters (M. Cross and B. Kennedy)**

**Disclaimer:** Try as we might, we still don't own any part of the wondrous world created by the genius of J.R.R. Tolkien, so we just visit it and borrow a few characters for these stories. We only write them for our own entertainment and we surely don't make any money off them.

**Beta:** Barbara Kennedy

**Rating:** R (see warnings) **Action/adventure/angst**

**Feedback: or on list.**

**Spoilers: for Tolkien's works in general (?)**

**Summary: **Thranduil and his young son must travel to a trade meeting very soon after the death of their wife and mother. Unknown to them, dire danger and darkness follows them. Will they survive to return to their beloved home alive?

**WARNINGS** - First of all, we are writing this story for our own amusement, but we hope you enjoy it too.

There is a lot of angst and hurt/care throughout this story. Shell (M. Cross) is a stickler for medical accuracy and we are following the viewpoints of a lot of healers. Violence, graphic illness and injury descriptions as well as references to adult behaviours, physical or mental infliction of torture, and possible character deaths may be found here. It may be disturbing to some. If that is not your interest, you might want to look elsewhere. The story is Alternate Universe to begin with, though heavily structured on Middle-earth history, research and medical fact.

**Story Cast:** Thranduil, Legolas, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, Erestor, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Mithrandir (Gandalf), the Valar, Gwaihir, OMCs, OFCs, OCCs (Other creature characters)

**Pairings:** Rumil/OFC, OMC/OFC. (Eventually)

**Timeline:** Pre-LotR, Third Age - around the Days of Dearth (2758 – 2760)

**Author's Notes: **We could find no definitive information on the brothers Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, so we are taking matters into our own hands.

Check out our new banner at www (dot) mystkytensmanips (dot) homestead (dot) com/twistedbanner (dot) html (just type it in and go)

**Archive:** Please ask first. We would like to know where it is.

Also posted at …

http/ Sindarin vocabulary ---- 

**References: Dragon Flame Sindarin Dictionary, Thain's Book, Council of Elrond and Encyclopedia of Arda**

Adan, Edain … (The race of) man, men

Adar, ada … Father, dad

Amarth … Fate, doom

Anírach i dulu nín? ... Do you want my help?

Anor … the sun

Aran, Aran-nin … King, my King

Arda … The world

Aur maer … good morning

Avo bedo! ... Do not speak!

Caun … Prince

Daer … great

DaerAda, DaerNana … (Roughly) Grandfather, Grandmother

Elenath sila am le! … Stars shine upon you!

Elleth, ellith … Elf-maiden, elf-maidens

Ellon, ellyn … Elf, elves (male)

Eru ... Ilúvatar, The One, leader of the Valar

Estë … Vala associated with healing, wife of Irmo

Fëa … Spirit, soul

Fileg … Small bird

Gon … Captain

Gwador, gwedeir… Brother, brothers (by adoption or association.)

Gweston. ... I swear.

Gwî ... Web

Hannon le … Thank you

Heniach nin? ... Do you understand me?

Henion. ... I understand.

Hennad … Thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Híril, Híril-nin … Lady, my Lady

Hûn-lhass … Digitalis, foxglove, name is our creation - literally heart-leaf

Iaur … old

Imladris … Rivendell

Ion-nin … My son

Irmo … Vala of dreams and visions, also known as Lórien

Laes … babe

Losto mae! … Sleep well!

Man pennich? ... What did you say?

Meleth … (My) Love

Mellon-iaur … Old friend

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … My friend, my friends

Minno … Enter

Miruvor … Cordial of the Elves. Miruvor was a warm and fragrant clear liquid. Its special property was to give the drinker renewed strength and vitality. – Source: The Thain's Book site.

Muindor … brother (blood relation)

Námo … True name of the Valar Mandos

Naneth, Nana … Mother, Mom, Mum, Mama, etc.

Ned … Of

Nen … Water

Norn … Twisted

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … Please

Sell-nin … My daughter

Sîdh … Peace

Suilad … Hail or greetings

Tithen … Little, tiny

Ulmo … Vala of waters, oceans and streams are his dominion

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

_/ Text /_ indicates thought, dream or visions

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Eighteen

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took them longer to reach the meeting hall set aside for the trial than they expected. The meeting hall was the largest available in Fornost. Feelings were running so high in the town over what had happened that they needed the room to accommodate all who wanted to attend.

Because of the great interest, it took Galadriel and Orophin some time to make their way through the crowded corridors.

They had almost reached their destination when someone crashed into Galadriel from the side, knocking her off-balance. Orophin was quick enough to catch her. They turned to the young man who had walked into her. He scowled at them, trying to intimidate. He would have succeeded had he not been so young.

"You would do well to watch where you are going or someone will get hurt." Orophin gently chided, but his eyes were hard.

"That was the hope, elf!" The words were said in a low growl, meant to be menacing.

Orophin shook his head in amusement. This was meant to frighten them?

"Then I am afraid it is a forlorn hope. It will take far more than that to hurt or scare us." The reply was calm from the young ellon as he steadied Galadriel on her feet.

"Oh, yes? So where did those bruises come from? You think you are so hard? Look at you… barely out of your teens. Think you own the world, do you? Well, I will tell you now that you do not! We will show everyone what you truly are, deceitful, evil creatures that would have us bow to your whims! I will not let you bring further harm on my cousin. I intend to prove his innocence!" The young adan glared insolently.

_Aha… so now they knew who this human was and why he was so belligerent towards them._ Orophin would have said more, but Galadriel laid a calming hand on his arm and stepped forward to press her own case.

She smiled in wry amusement. "_Barely out of our teens_? You will long be dust before you reach half his age." She indicated Orophin. "Young we may look, but young we are not. These eyes have seen much in this world and you are not something to be feared. '_Deceitful, evil'_?" She shook her head. "Those words can be rarely applied to our kind. I fear that you will soon realise that, as the truth about your cousin comes to light." Her eyes hardened as she pierced him with a chill gaze. "As for the bruises on my _son's _face…" Her voice grew icy cold and even Orophin shivered to hear it. "They were earned as my son restrained himself from hurting your cousin and his friends. Just because he carries bruises, it does not make him weak. To the contrary, it makes him braver than either you or your cousin! Now, I think it best that you go along your way, _child_, your mother is worried and looking for you. She fears that you have tried to do something stupid. Far be it from me to tell her you have succeeded!" It was no idle threat either.

The young man's eyes widened as Galadriel spoke, growing larger with each point she made, but his mouth hung open when she mentioned that the young elf by her side was her son, not her brother as he had expected. Then with the mention of his mother he paled, gulping. He did not want to think of his mother being any angrier at him. She was an accurate shot with slipper or spoon. Why he was terrified of such a small person he did not know. But her small size did not stop him being scared of her, not by a long shot.

The youth's retort was snide, but it lacked the venom of his earlier words and there was an uneasy air about him "I would like to see you try. She would make ten of you! Watch your step!" With that he melted into the crowds.

Orophin's wide smile was genuine as he turned to Galadriel. "Naneth, I do love watching you when you are angry, especially when it is not me that you are angry with!"

"That is not what your Ada has to say on the matter!" She had a wry grin for his words. "And I would not let him get away with insulting you, ion-nin. After what you did I would not allow that. The evidence mounts against Tarlanc." She shook her head. It was impossible that the human could not be found guilty.

"I know some of the details are shocking. Still, Nana, it is time to go in or we will miss the start." Very gently Orophin moved to guide Galadriel into the chamber before he stopped and turned to her with worry on his face. When he spoke his voice was urgent. "Did he hurt you, Naneth? If he hurt you I will…"

"Orophin, he knocked into me and nothing more." She was concerned at the worry on his face. What had caused this?

"Then, Naneth, why are you limping?" Orophin's flax-pale right eyebrow was raised in an almost perfect imitation of Celeborn.

She had to smother a laugh. He was trying so hard to be her protector while Celeborn was away.

"I did not realise that I was limping." That at least was true. Until the knock, she had been walking happily. Now she was aware of a dull, throbbing pain in her leg, directly over the knee-cap and in the thigh muscle. It was just where Celeborn's wounds were, she realised, not surprised then. "I feel your Adar's pain."

"It is not you?" It was not that he did not believe her, just that he needed to be sure. He had lost one Naneth too early. He did not want to have that again.

"No, penneth, it is not me. Come, once I am seated and your Adar has taken his herbs, it will ease." She smiled at him easily. He was so like Haldir, such a sweet boy. He was growing into a fine ellon. Galadriel was very proud of him.

"If you are sure, Nana? We do not have to attend." Orophin was still worried.

"Yes, I do have to attend. I have to assure that both you and Banwen are safe and that Elnora has justice. Tarlanc will not get away with what he has done!" Galadriel was vehement.

"Then come, or we will be the last to find seats." Orophin gently guided her, making sure that no one else got near enough to bump her. Not that she was delicate, but she was his Naneth and almost seeing her knocked to the floor had been shocking. He realised that there was another faction that had to be factored into all of this. One they had not thought to consider before, Tarlanc's friends and family.

They would need to be watched.

They finally entered the chamber and moved to where Bainen stood, beckoning to them. Seats had been reserved for them, right at the front of the room.

"Banwen is coming. Mellroth wanted to make sure that both she and Malthenel were up to attending today. It will be quite an ordeal for them. Sit, and I will go and see what is keeping them." Bainen smiled easily, but the worry for his wife was clear in his eyes.

Bainen frowned as he watched the pair walk towards him. He said nothing, but his lips drew into a thin line and worry could be seen in his eyes.He waited until they had both taken their seats before saying anything.

"Your leg still pains you, Lady Galadriel? I will ask Mellroth to attend you before we start." He would not allow his friend to endure pain needlessly.

"Relax, Bainen. I am well, I just feel some discomfort from Celeborn, that is all." She smiled, trying to put him at ease.

"Are you sure? I would be much happier if Mellroth looked at you." He was honestly concerned.

"I agree with Lord Bainen, Naneth. I want to make sure that young man has not hurt you." Orophin ignored her warning glance.

"Young man? What young man? Did he hurt you?" There was anger in Bainen's voice.

"No. He bumped into me, that is all. He tried to make a point but it did not work. He did not hurt me." Galadriel reassured with a smile.

"Who was it?" Bainen would not let this go. No one threatened his guests once, but to have it happen twice!

"He did not give his name." Orophin reluctantly admitted.

"Is he here?" Bainen looked around him, searching for some of his men to take the idiot into custody.

"I do not know. I cannot see him in the crowd." There was frustration in Orophin's words. The man had dared to threaten Naneth.

"Then I want you to keep an eye out for him. I will not stand for this! They have gone too far! Dorrell!" He looked around for the new captain of his personal guard. He would not trust this to anyone else beside Garrick, and he was busy elsewhere with his new duties. Garrick was in charge of security for the prisoner today.

"Yes, my Lord?" A middle-aged man appeared as if from nowhere to stand at Lord Bainen's side, ready for anything.

Galadriel looked at him with experienced eyes and liked what she saw. He was older than many of the Fornost soldiers she had seen so far and blended well into the surrounding crowd so that one did not realise that he was there. It told her that he was a bodyguard and a very good one as well, to reach his age.

"There has been a threat against Lady Galadriel and her son. I know you have set someone to guard Lady Banwen." After what had happened who could blame him? "I want the same for Lady Galadriel and Lord Orophin."

There was a genuine smile on Galadriel's face. "Mellon nin, there is no need for that. I am well protected, better than you know."

"What do you mean?" Bainen was confused.

"I have Orophin by my side."

"You are very right there, Nana." Orophin's words made her smile. She had known he would protect her, but it was nice to have it confirmed.

"Hennad, ion-nin." Her smile was genuine again. "Lord Bainen, look around you, very carefully."

Bainen did so, not sure what he was looking for.

The first sweep of the council chamber revealed nothing to him, apart from the fact that there were two opposing factions in the chamber glaring at them. It seemed that despite the wealth of evidence that had been found against Tarlanc, he had supporters among some of the people.

"Look again, mellon nin, but ignore _your _people." Galadriel had an enigmatic look on her face, though her eyes sparkled with interest.

Bainen shrugged, but did as she asked. This time he tuned out his people, ignored the outrageous and colourful clothing that some of the high-ranking nobles used as a symbol of rank and power against the others, it was something he could never understand.

He also tuned out those less fortunate, whose clothes had seen better days. Some of the people were so thin they looked starved. That was something he was at least trying to do something about. Perhaps he and his family could look through their own closets to see if there was anything they could give to those less fortunate. He was sure they would find a lot.

Then his eyes began to spot what he had not seen before, because they seemed to blend in with the very walls. Grey clothes almost matching the colours of the walls. Even their hair seemed to be non-existent, no matter what the colour.

They were well guarded.

He slowly counted more than twenty elves stationed at various points around the chamber. If needed, they would be in motion within the blink of an eye. They were keenly alert even while standing back, blending into the crowd.

How his people could ever think they were weak was beyond him. They may look frail, but looks could be deceiving, as he had been taught quite well recently.

"Good." Galadriel could see the understanding in his eyes. "Now look above to the gallery."

He looked up, above their heads. All the way around the chamber was ringed a narrow wooden balcony, for use when there was a need such as this. It meant that more could attend should the need arise. It had been needed on more than one occasion, but not very often. Rarely did the occasion warrant such widespread interest from the townsfolk.

At present it was as tightly packed as the chamber floor. Everyone, it seemed, wished to be present to witness this trial. It is not every day that a person was tried for attempted murder against a member of the ruling family, after all.

He ignored the people, he knew what tolook for now and it was not them.

There! On either side of the gallery and hidden in shadows so that you could only see them if you knew what to look for were two elves and in their hands were their bows. The cold look of determination on their faces made him shiver.

"I see what you mean." He turned back to her. "You think they are necessary?"

"They will take no chances. It is better to be safe and know that no one has been harmed than regret not doing it to start with." Galadriel was so calm that it was unnerving for the Lord of Fornost.

"Do you think we will need them?" Bainen would not put a guard on her now that he knew that she was being watched and closely protected.

"I do not know, but I will say this. They will not cause harm to any of those that I care for. My guards will make perfectly sure of that." Bainen shivered at the cold tone of her voice. She could not mean what he thought she meant? "They will also make sure that should an attack happen the perpetrators will remain alive, not very happy, but alive."

The shivering became worse. He had never heard such a coldly determined voice before. "What will they do?" Was he sure he wanted to even ask? This was too much like how it had been when they had talked with Tarlanc after the attack. Coldly commanding, fierce and beautiful and yet so frightening it was hard to believe that she was the same gentle Lady.

"They would shoot to incapacitate and nothing more." Then she smiled and her voice became warm again. "How fare Banwen and Malthenel this morn?"

"Banwen was well. She has recovered from the shock of what has happened very well. Mellroth is pleased with her. I wish the same could be said of Malthenel." His voice was a little strained.

Galadriel as perceptive as usual picked up on it right away. "What did Mellroth say about him?"

"He doubts Malthenel will ever recover from this treachery. His heart appears to have been damaged in the attack that he suffered. He will in all likelihood have to retire from public life." Banwen sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I doubt he will ever be the man I knew once again. To think his son was capable of doing this. I still do not truly believe it myself. Would that this was all over and settled."

"It will be soon. I am here to help you. I will be by your side throughout this. If there is anything I can do to help, you need only say so." Galadriel promised him and Orophin nodded his agreement.

"I know, thank you." It was said with sincerity. He then turned to Dorrell. "Dorrell, I believe that everything is covered here, although I want you to let our men know that the elves they see about are working for us and mean no harm other than to anyone who tries to bring harm to us. I do not want them to be targeted should someone try some kind of ill-advised revenge. Is that understood?"

Dorrell had waited patiently and silently throughout their discussion. He nod in affirmation. "Of course, my Lord." His voice was as hoarse as they had ever heard in a human and Galadriel started. She had not expected that!

"Good, come along, I wish to escort Lady Banwen here. We should start soon." The other nodded and left the chamber. Bainen turned to Galadriel and Orophin. "You will be alright until I return?"

"Of course we will, and you will not be long anyway." There was no sting in Galadriel's voice.

"No, we will not. I really want to get this over with." He stood. "We will be back."

He stepped quickly from the chamber, forcing himself not to look back at his guests. Why did he have this awful feeling that something was going to happen? Something bad? It all had to do with the tense atmosphere. As his Ma used to say when she was alive, he could almost feel it in his waters. He had never understood that before. He wished with all his heart that he did not understand now.

He also wished that Amaruvdor was here, well almost. He did not care to think of what would have happened had he been in Fornost with all this happening.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the chamber…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The noise of voices rose from its muted level as Lord Banwen left the chamber. Galadriel looked around her, seemingly indifferent and aloof.

But one only need look at her eyes to know that she was as sharp as anything and catching all the little byplays between the people in the chamber. Her ears, sharp as her eyesight, could catch all the nuances of their conversation. By pretending not to notice she could hear every word that was said. It was a very effective way to gather information and only a few people in Fornost knew how acute elven hearing actually was, and they were not in the chamber.

There were some heavy threats of what they would like to do to the elves from the side that favoured Tarlanc. From the other side were grumblings of what they would like to see done to the prisoner.

And then all fell silent. You could hear nothing but the birds that sang in the trees outside.

Galadriel and Orophin both turned to look where everyone else gazed. They both relaxed marginally.

Lord Bainen gently led a pale-looking Lady Banwen into the chamber. Behind them, and flanked on either side by his daughters, was Councilor Malthenel, grey-faced and looking like he had aged greatly since this had all started. His daughters gently guided him down the aisle. Behind them, with a healer's bag slung over his shoulder, was Master Healer Mellroth. His eyes never left the Councilor before him. Mellroth was in charge of his patients and would not let them out of his sight.

Lord Bainen led Lady Banwen to the chair that stood empty beside Galadriel. "Sit, My Love, and I will get you some water. I want you to stay only for as long as Mellroth permits it, is that clear?"

"Yes, Bainen, that has been made most clear to me. I will be fine. I feel much better." She gave him a brave smile.

"Good. I must go and take my seat. Take care?" He watched as she nodded and then left for the chairs and table set up prominently right at the front of the room .

"Good morning, Galadriel, my dear. I hear that your leg is still bothering you. Mellroth has some herbs for you to take once he has settled Malthenel." Banwen's smile was barely there as she turned back to watch her old friend. Malthenel looked like he had aged ten years overnight, and he was not a young man to begin with.

Galadriel could understand Banwen's concern. For the old human looked every one of his years and gray! Galadriel had seen more colour on a corpse. But it was his eyes that worried her. They told of the torment and utter wretchedness that he felt. They were sunken and glazed. They looked almost empty, too stunned to know what to think.

Galadriel kept her voice low. "Good morrow, Banwen. I am well. Mellroth should concentrate on Malthenel and worry not for me. I am fine now that I am sitting."

"You are sure?" Worry coloured Banwen's voice as she turned to look at Galadriel. Then she seemed to brighten as she looked at her properly. Galadriel had colour in her face once more and her eyes were bright and full of life. So different to the haunted face of her old friend beside her.

"I am sure." Galadriel reassured her. "Can we help?"

"I wish you could. I wish this would all go away and I could pretend it had never happened." Tears welled in her eyes.

"I know. I fully understand how you feel." And Galadriel did, more than Banwen knew.

"I know, my dear." There was understanding between them, an understanding that only two mothers can have as they worried for those that they loved.

A sudden sharp wooden tone of gavel knocking against striker made them all pay attention. With small smiles they turned to the front. It was time for the trial to start.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Linnathon felt a moment of panic as he watched the fat human collapse. Then sense returned as Gailarphen hurried to his side.

"What is it?" Gailarphen reached for a pulse.

"He just _fainted_." There was a self-deprecating tone to the healer's voice.

"Is that all?" There was amusement in Gailarphen's voice. "I thought he had stopped breathing the way you carried on then!"

Linnathon did laugh then, an embarrassed, rueful look on his face. "So did I."

"Help me get him settled." Between them they managed to settle the large human prone against the pillows.

"He alright?" Legolas suddenly asked.

"He will be fine, ion-nin. He is sleeping." Thranduil had watched with first alarm and then amusement as the scene had played out before them.

"Good. Can I see Rithlin? Have not seen him yet and he needs to be…" Legolas suddenly stopped speaking as he shrugged one shoulder, as if to make his mind up.

"Needs what, ion-nin?" Thranduil turned to his son with query on his face.

"Nothing, Ada. It will happen when it happens." The reply was so cryptic that Thranduil blinked at the elfling in his arms. "Can I go outside this evening, Ada, Just for a short while, to see the robin and the rabbits?" He smiled beseechingly at his father.

"We shall have to see what the afternoon brings. Gailarphen must agree that you may go." Thranduil told him gently. "You understand that?"

"Yes, Ada." And with that Legolas quite happily turned back to play with Fileg.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rithlin slowly walked through Imladris, checking on the other members of the Mirkwood Guard, making sure that they were all alright. He had been made to leave the House of Healing and his friends so that he could get some rest. He still limped, but the healers were pleased with how his wound had healed.

The rest he had taken made things seem so much clearer. Now that everyone seemed to be finally healing, he did not feel he had to spend every minute watching over them. He also wanted to make sure that they were all settled.

The distant gentle tinkling of many tiny bells and slow hoof-beats sounded in the distance and made him turn. Imladris was receiving yet more visitors. He stood and waited, not sure why he felt that he should. It was perhaps the first time since leaving Mirkwood that he had some time to be alone to contemplate all that had happened, like Legolas' awakening and then the orc attack. So many thoughts and feelings that he had yet to sort through. And then he had been injured in that orc attack. At least he was healing now.

The gentle sound of silvery-voiced bells indicated the riders were drawing nearer and he could now hear calm singing that accompanied them. Whoever this was, they were elven and clearly came in peace.

But something puzzled him greatly. Why did he feel that his future rested on standing and waiting here? He was not one to believe in dreams, but this certainly felt like one.

"Ah, Rithlin, so this is where you went." The calm voice made him turn.

"Hír Erestor, suilad."

"Suilad. It is a fine morning." Erestor looked better-rested as well, Rithlin noted with sharp eyes. They all had needed the rest and break from the emergencies.

"Aye it is. I see you have visitors." Rithlin gestured in the direction of the sounds that were growing clearer as they neared.

"Aye, some of our kin from Lothlórien travel to Mithlond, ready to sail to the West. They will shelter here overnight and continue on their way tomorrow." There was a tinge of sadness to Erestor's tone.

Rithlin knew how he felt, for so many of their kin were leaving these shores as the darkness grew across Middle-earth. It saddened him greatly. He knew he too would leave eventually, if he could, but he still had so much more that he wished to accomplish and he would not leave Legolas and Thranduil. He had silently promised to stand by them back in that cold cave as they all fought to keep King and Prince alive.

"Lothlórien?" He knew that there should be none coming from Mirkwood. The latest group from Mirkwood going to the Grey Havens had left weeks before they had set out for Fornost, in spite of the lingering winter-like weather.

"Aye, we have none who wish to sail at this time. I have arranged chambers for them for as long as they wish to rest." Erestor told him.

"My men and I can move if you need our chambers." Rithlin had no doubt of that. He would always be helpful, if he could.

"Nay, it is not necessary. We have chambers ready and set aside, although it is with thanks that I say no to the offer." Erestor was smiling once more. He liked this young ellon. Rithlin was loyal and always willing to help. It was unsurprising that Thranduil should choose him for this journey. Even as the youngest of the Mirkwood Home Guard, he had more than proven himself.

"How fare Hír Elrond and Aran Thranduil?" Rithlin wanted to change the subject. He hated the thought of his friends and family leaving him. He had seen the pain that Randis had gone through when his love had departed for Valinor not so long ago.

"Recovering nicely. Both seem much better. I think Hír Elrond will be allowed up tomorrow if his recovery continues." Erestor was pleased at that.

Rithlin smiled fully. "I am glad. They had us worried."

"They have had us all worried." Erestor admitted. "Ah, there they are."

The first horse had come into view. They soon came in a steady stream, banners and sleeves floating on the soft breezes, a gentle glow about them.

As always, it took Rithlin's breath away.

Erestor moved forward to greet them. "Mae govannen, Hír Tegiband, and welcome once more to Imladris. Elenath sila am le!" He bowed.

The horses came to a stop and the lead elf moved forward to greet them. "Elenath sila am le! Mae govannen, Hír Erestor. I hope you are well, mellon nin?"

"Yes, I am, mellon iaur. The journey has been good so far?" Erestor was watching closely, with the fell creatures about, one had to be careful.

"Yes, we have met with no trouble."

"Hír Elrond has asked that I apologise that he is not here to greet you, he is indisposed at the moment and Glorfindel and I represent Imladris in his stead." Erestor told them.

"Elrond is alright?" The other elf was worried.

"Aye, he is recovering now. Elrond was injured and rests in the halls of healing at present. He has asked that you take your ease this evening. He will meet with you come morning."

"I am sorry that he is injured but pleased that he recovers. I look forward to meeting him once more." Tegiband was sincere. He knew the Imladris Lord of old.

"I will relay your greetings and well-wishes." Erestor had fulfilled the first part of his duty. "Let me show you to your chambers." At his words grooms appeared to help with the horses.

Much to Erestor's amusement and pleasure, Rithlin went to give aid as well.

Soon only a handful remained upon their horses. As they dismounted they were led to their chambers. They would all wish to refresh themselves before the evening meal was served.

Rithlin came upon the next horse and rider. Her gown told him this rider was an elleth and he was courteous, as his Naneth had taught him to be.

"Mae govannen, Híril nin." He bowed deeply.

"Mae govannen, Hír nin." Her voice was so sweet it was like listening to the birds sing and he felt compelled to look up into her face.

Sparkling, lively green-grey eyes looked back at him. She smiled.

Suddenly Rithlin's mouth went dry and he could not think. Never had he seen a creature of such beauty before.

"Come, sell nin, we should go in." The voice came from behind Rithlin and he turned to see a mature blond-haired elf that bore a great resemblance to the elleth before him.

"Of course, Ada." There was laughter in her voice as she turned.

"Anírach i dulu nín?" _Do you want my help?_ Rithlin longed to touch her just once, even if he felt as if his world was falling apart around him.

She held out a dainty hand and let him help her from her horse.

"Hennad, Hír nin." Her thanks was genuine as well.

"Rithlin, i eneth nín." He could not take his eyes off of her. He had to brand her face in his memory where he could recall it for eternity.

"Hannon le, Rithlin." She gave a dainty nod before hurrying after her Adar.

Rithlin turned as if in a trance, watching her every move as she walked out of sight, out of his reach…

He pulled himself slowly together. He had searched for one to share his life with, as all elves did. He was sure he had just found her, only to lose her right away. She was sailing to Valinor and leaving Middle-earth. How could the Valar let this happen?

Heart in his stomach and with a sudden lack of interest in all around him Rithlin walked back the way he came. He did not even know her name.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Who was that ellon?" Cennan turned towards his only child, happiness shining from green-hued eyes that Palanwen had inherited from him.

"I do not know, Ada. He said his name was Rithlin. By the style of his clothes it seems that he is from Mirkwood." She had a small smile on her face. It was taking all her strength of will not to turn back to see if Rithlin watched them.

"You do not know him?" Cennan sounded surprised.

"Nay, Ada, but then I have never been to Mirkwood before and only once to Imladris." His daughter was teasing him and he knew it.

"Perhaps we should find out more about him before we leave?" Cennan had seen something in his daughter's eyes that he believed he would never see this side of Valinor, interest in an ellon, nay, it was far more than that although he was not sure that his daughter was aware of it yet.

"Would that be wise?" There was uncertainty in her voice.

"Why not? You are not the one sailing, penneth, and you deserve to be happy." He wore a smile for his daughter. He worried about leaving her here all alone. Oh, he knew their friends and family would look after her and that Híril Galadriel would take her under her wing and nurture her as she did all the young elves left alone in her Realm. He had always admired her for that.

"But you and Naneth are leaving…"

"For now, Palanwen, but we will meet again, I promise you that. Until that day, I only want you to be happy and healthy. Someday I want to hear all about the lively elflings that I know you will one day raise and love, each little laes that will look so much like you." He had tears in his eyes. He only wished that he could stay and be a part of that. But he could not bear to be parted from his beloved bonded, Tathreniel. They had been together for so long that the thought of not being by her side was unbearable. He knew he would fade if they were parted, still he hated leaving their daughter alone.

"I promise that I will make you a proud grandfather some day, Ada, but you rush ahead. To do that I have to meet someone who will bond with me." Palanwen had tears in her eyes. She was being brave, but saying farewell to her Ada and Nana was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"And to do that you need to meet ellyn. I recommend you find out about a certain someone called Rithlin. Come, I wish to speak to Erestor." His old friend would help him, he knew.

As Palanwen moved to follow her father she did look over her shoulder just in time to see a green-clad back disappear from view. She felt great disappointment at that, which surprised her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rithlin had no idea where he was going. His head seemed to be in the clouds. All he could think of was that he had just let the most wonderful thing in Arda get away from him. He could still see her green eyes, so bright and happy. He wanted to make them sparkle with happiness.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to a stop. Rithlin blinked. Right in front of him was a stonework pillar. If he had taken another step or two he would have walked right into it. That would have hurt.

"Rithlin? Mellon-nin, what is wrong? Are you injured?" He blinked again at the voice and his sight cleared to reveal a very worried Craban. It had been he who had prevented him from walking into the post.

"Nay, I am fine." He hardly recognized his own voice, it was so sad.

It did nothing to appease his friend. "Have you been knocked in the head? Is your wound infected?" He reached to touch the pale forehead. "I knew it was too soon for you to be up and about. Randis will have my hide."

Craban winced. Forget Randis, Captain Bremoline would have his hide and more if he let anything happen to their newest and youngest member. He would also have two others friends waiting in line behind him. There would be little left to drag back to Mirkwood if that were so. They had all taken this new member of their group under their wing.

"W…what?" Rithlin blinked at him as if he had never seen him before. _Did the birdsong sound sweeter?_

"Are you hurt? Come, let me take you to the healers." It was not a suggestion.

"Nay, she is lovely." His voice held a dreamy quality to it that greatly worried Craban. He had heard that tone from victims of orc-poison in their fever ranting.

"Who is?" He was pulling Rithlin along, he would not take no for an answer now, there was something seriously wrong with Rithlin, he was convinced.

"She is, so fair and her eyes..." He actually sighed.

Had he really heard that? Craban blinked. He must have heard wrongly.

"Who does, Rithlin? Saes, tell me?" Was he bewitched? He needed to know.

"I do not know her name, but she smiled and spoke to me before she left with her Adar." Rithlin smiled happily but then the smile fell. "She is leaving these shores."

Ah, Craban thought that perhaps he now knew what was happening here. All young ellyn went through this infatuation at least once as they grew before meeting their bonded. His friend just needed to sleep and he would be fine… But he would also make sure that he was checked by a healer to make doubly sure that was what the problem was.

The darkness of the doorway swallowed them from view as they entered the House of Healing.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So have you set the date for the bonding yet?" The cheerful voice sounded in the quiet of the healing wing.

Doroniel sighed. If she had been asked this once in the last hour she had been asked it sixty times.

"In one year." She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"I know, but _when_?" The voice was so darned cheerful that she wished for a minute that she could wipe the cheerfulness away, but then she felt guilty.

For just as she and Calandor were setting out on their lives together, Randis and his love had been painfully parted before they could marry. She feared that it must hurt him so very much when he saw others take this big step. She vowed to be more patient and understanding with him.

"I need to speak with both Calandor and Aran Thranduil about that and then I will let you know." She could not suppress her own joy and excitement, in spite of her worry and frustration.

"Good, the sooner I know the sooner I can begin to make some plans." Doroniel realized that Randis sounded genuinely happy for them. Why had she been so worried that he would be upset about this? _Wait a minute, did he just say that?_ She was suddenly worried. "Plans? What plans are you talking about?"

"Before he was killed, I promised Calandor's adar that I would look after him and I plan to continue to do so. I will arrange the bonding and making sure that our side is prepared and ready. I will make certain that Calandor is ready too." Randis smiled happily. He had been waiting for this day for years. A day when he could show his friend's son just what he meant to him.

"I am touched, as Calandor will be." She knew that Randis looked after the younger warriors but she had never really realised to what extent and that he took that duty so seriously.

"Good. When we get back, I need to speak with your parents so that I can begin those plans with their approval, and yours, of course!" He was grinning madly at her. "Do you think Calandor will be well enough in a year to Bond?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I would think so." She knew what he was alluding to, the fit that had so suddenly taken Calandor in its grip. It still terrified her to think of it "I hope that the seizure will be the only one that he suffers."

The fear that there might have been more damage due to his heart stopping was not one that she really wanted to think about.

"Good, we do not want him to go through that again. How are you feeling?" Bright eyes turned to her. He would make certain that she remained happy and well while Calandor could not see to her himself.

"Me? I am well. I have feeling back in my legs and feet and my hands no longer tingle. I think that Gailarphen is happy with my recovery and the only reason I still remain here is because of Calandor. I will not leave him while he needs me." She admitted shyly.

"Good, that makes two of us. I can also keep an eye on Thranduil and Legolas. I am surprised that Bremoline has not been to see us." Randis was actually a little more than surprised. It bordered on horrified.

"Oh, I would not blame Captain Bremoline for that." This time Doroniel was laughing.

"What makes you say that?" Randis was curious. This should be good.

"Bremoline would not rest. While you slept, he still tried to remain on guard for Thranduil and Legolas. Linnathon got fed up with him and when his next meal was brought, he drugged the wine. From what I hear he is still asleep." She was grinning madly.

"No! And Bremoline fell for it! Amazing, I will be talking to him about this." Randis was stunned at this revelation.

"Yes, but he was exhausted and would not see sense." Doroniel was smiling fondly. "That makes it three times since we left Mirkwood that he has had to be given herbs surreptitiously to make him sleep. Maybe he will take the hint this time."

"I would love to see that, but I doubt it will ever happen." Randis shook his head in amusement, but then he suddenly turned deadly serious. His moods were as unpredictable as the weather, she knew. "I am glad that you and Calandor are recovering. I feared at one point that I would lose you both. Calandor is like the son that I never had and the thought that he would not be here…" He broke off shaking his head.

"I know, Randis, more than you realise." It was quote obvious at times. She could see the pride that shone in his eyes when he looked at Calandor.

"You are very perceptive." There was no displeasure in Randis' voice, just relief. "Of course that means that you are included when you are bonded. You will become my 'daughter' if that is alright?"

Doroniel smirked at him. "I thought I was like a sister to you? Now I am to become your daughter? You will have a complicated family."

Across the chamber Gailarphen was checking Irfan over. The human healer was asleep now, sleeping the sleep of the ill and truly exhausted.

Irfan's nausea had abated a while ago and he had fallen asleep instantly. His pulse was good and his breathing calmed. This was better. Gailarphen turned to Tarias.

"He is better now. He will recover." He smiled at the young ellon. "I have been most impressed with your conduct today. You are doing very well. You can be proud of what you have achieved today."

Tarias visibly straightened and stood taller, his confidence returning. His smile was hopeful. Gailarphen knew in that instant that Thranduil had been right.

Gailarphen realised how wrong he had been. He _had_ been expecting Tarias to continue to act the way he had been while still influenced by the curse, or whatever had controlled him. But Tarias had not, now that he thought about it. Tarias had been acting just like the ellon that he knew of old, helpful, courteous and eager to learn, so eager to make this past mistake right, so eager to prove to them that he could be a good and trusted healer, but Gailarphen had not wanted to see that, all because he was still angry that Tarias had done things to his friends that he could not believe that a healer would ever do.

Gailarphen knew now that all that time Tarias was being controlled by the same evil that targeted Legolas and Thranduil. He could be a blinkered idiot at times, but he was clear-minded now. He understood. He would have to thank Thranduil for helping him to see Tarias clearly.

Despite the change in his stance, Tarias still sounded unsure. "I have?"

"Yes, Tarias, you have. You will continue to work with me for the rest of the week so that I can assess what we need to do to bring your training up to the level that it should be and then you can go back to working with your tutor, Thelion. I will say that I do not think that there will be much for you to catch up with. Not from what I have seen today. I am pleased with you." Gailarphen watched as confusion and then joy crossed Tarias' troubled features.

"I am glad, Master Healer Gailarphen. I try hard to do as you direct, to please you." There was a mixture of both anxiety and determination in his voice.

"I know, but relax, let it come naturally. I promise that you will make a fine healer that we will all be proud of." He was certain of that now. Whatever had happened, it had not been Tarias' fault.

"I will try." There was promise in Tarias' voice. "What should I do now, Master Healer?"

Gailarphen looked up to trace the sun as she rose in the sky. "Well, now that we have Irfan comfortable and resting, I think you should go and have your midday meal. When you get back I will trust you to watch Irfan, to let me know when he wakes."

"Tarias nodded and with a small respectful bow, he left the chamber, a proud stance back for all to see. He was trusted once more.

Thranduil waited until the door had closed behind him before speaking. "That was a very nice thing to do."

Gailarphen wryly shook his head. "No, mellon nin, it was the right thing to do."

"Oh?" There was open amusement in Thranduil's voice.

"You were right. He was trying too hard, trying to make amends for something that was not his fault. Hennad for making me see sense." Gailarphen spoke without embarrassment.

"Good, I do not wish to see someone who will make a wonderful healer lose it all for something that was not his fault to start with. There will be a place for him in Mirkwood should he ever wish to move." It was the only way that Thranduil could think of to show that he held no malice towards Tarias for what had happened.

"Hannon le, but that is far into the future and for now he should concentrate on learning all he can." Gailarphen gazed at Thranduil. "How do you feel? Has Legolas been alright?"

"I feel much improved. Legolas is alright. He is sleeping." His arms were full of warm sleeping elfling. "It has been a busy day for him with one thing and another."

Gailarphen's smile was fond as he looked down at the sleeping Prince, his colour was much better and he seemed more content. He was also sucking his thumb quite happily.

"Good, the sleep will aid him. It is almost time for your meal, but I know that Legolas would prefer the creamy porridge!" He was teasing and they all knew it.

"Yes, he would. I am not sure that I will ever get him to eat anything else now." There was affection in his voice.

"Good, he needs the nourishment and the milk will help him more than he understands right now, so I would not worry, as long as he is eating." Gailarphen was pleased that Legolas was showing interest in food once more.

"I am glad for that." Thranduil gazed worriedly at his son.

"What is it?" Gailarphen had picked up on his unease.

"Should Legolas be sucking his thumb like that? I know when he was so ill it was a different matter, but now?" Thranduil could not help the fear that still lingered that all was not well with his son.

"He is still recovering. You know he had a bad nightmare last night. He needs the comfort. I am sure that as he recovers, he will soon put it behind him. Say nothing to make him conscious of it or it could be worse." Gailarphen was sure that Legolas would forget as he recovered.

"You think so?" Worried blue eyes met his.

"Aye, I do think so." He reached down to brush the re-growing hair back from the still hot forehead. Not as hot as it had been before but enough to tell him that Legolas had a small fever.

"Helf elf." Legolas murmured around his thumb.

Thranduil grinned madly at that. "Helf elf? Where, by Elbereth, did he get that?"

Gailarphen shook his head, laughing silently, his eyes sparkling in the sunshine. "I have no idea."

"I will have to ask him when he wakens." Thranduil looked at his son fondly.

"I need to check on Nestoron. You will be alright for the time being?" Gailarphen was pleased to see the worry had eased from Thranduil's face.

"Aye, we will be alright. Will Legolas be able to go outside this evening?" Thranduil knew that his son wanted nothing more than that.

"I think so. He has not had any more fits or attacks. I do not foresee any problem." Gailarphen was relieved that Legolas was showing interest in the world once more.

"Good, I will say nothing until this evening." Thranduil did not want Legolas to get too excited.

"That is good thinking. Call should you need anything." Gailarphen then moved off to Nestoron, stopping beside Elrond to make sure that he was alright and happy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was mid afternoon and Thranduil had just woken from an unexpected sleep when the door opened and Captain Bremoline entered looking quite embarrassed.

Thranduil was pleased to see him. "It is good to see you looking so well and refreshed, mellon nin."

"I should, I have slept more in the last two days than I have in years." Bremoline complained, although he did feel better. The sleep had done him some good and he was bright-eyed once more. "How are you and Legolas?" He sat down on a chair beside Thranduil's bed.

"We are both recovering nicely, hennad. You slept well?" Thranduil had to ask. He knew that Bremoline had been given sleeping herbs.

"You knew?" Bremoline was surprised.

"Not until after the fact." Thranduil smiled at Bremoline's incredulous tone.

"I see." Then Bremoline smiled. "I do feel better for the rest."

"Good you needed it." Thranduil sighed. "How do the rest of our wounded fare?" it was time to resume his role of King and leader once more.

"They are recovering nicely. The rest is doing them good. I will see then all later and make sure they are caring for their horses." Bremoline knew they would be but it was one of his duties to make certain that they were.

"Good and you will continue to rest?" Thranduil knew his friend of old. If there was work or a threat he would never rest.

"I will rest." Bremoline agreed.

Randis' cheeky voice piped up from across the room. "Good or they will dose you again."

Bremoline could only laugh at that.

Linnathon came over. He had just come on duty and was checking all the patients. "How are you all feeling?" He was pleased to see and hear the laughter.

"We are doing well, mellon nin. You slept well?" Thranduil had to ask the healer. He knew some of them had been pushing themselves as well.

"Aye, very well. I was tired." He smiled at the King. "How is Legolas?"

"Sleeping. I am sure that he will wake soon." Actually he could already feel him beginning to stir.

"Good, I will arrange some food. You have no pain?"

"No pain at all." The other three patients also agreed with him and Linnathon moved on, satisfied.

When Linnathon paused to see Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir sat beside him, with Glorfindel hovering close to the bedside

"How are you feeling now, Elrond?" Linnathon watched him with interest, aware that Elrond still looked a little pale and drawn.

"I am well." Elrond's response was typical, but Linnathon could hear an underlying note of pain.

"You are in pain?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Just a little." Elrond would not meet his eyes.

"Let me look at your hand." Linnathon gently caught Elrond's right hand and began to undo the bandages that covered the appendage.

"Ada?" Elladan saw the wince that crossed his father's face when the healer took his hand.

"All will be well." Elrond tried to reassure, but it was spoken through gritted teeth.

"I will be the judge of that." Just like a healer, wanting to make his own diagnosis!

That effectively shut Elrond up as Linnathon removed the old burn paste. Once that was done he examined the hand carefully. It looked raw and sore but he could not see any sign of infection in it.

"You have been using your hand?" Linnathon sought the reason why Elrond's hand, that had been healing nicely, should suddenly start to hurt.

"Not very much." Elrond winced as Linnathon touched a particularly sore spot.

"Ada! You know that is not true. You have been using it a lot!" Elrohir could not believe his father had just said that.

"I am not using it much!" Elrond sounded downright belligerent. It was evident he was cranky.

"Feeding yourself, trying to turn the pages of your book because you do not wish to bother us." Elladan was counting on his fingers. "I caught you trying to braid your hair earlier."

"Alright, I am trying to use my hand. I do not wish it to get too stiff." Elrond tried to explain.

"All good and well, but the hand should be allowed to heal fully before you start doing that. See here? There are small cracks in the creases from where you have split the new skin. No wonder it is painful." Linnathon could only shake his head.

"That is the reason it hurts?" Elrond's voice sounded surprised and it showed on his face. Even the best healer in Middle-earth could be a terrible patient.

"I believe so, although I want Gailarphen to take a look at your hand when he returns from his meal." Linnathon applied a small covering of the herbal burn cream and then set about making the bandages so big and bulky that Elrond could not bend or use the hand. That way he could be sure there was no more damage done.

Once he had finished, Linnathon turned to look at Elrond. "I will make you some tea for the pain. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"No." It was relieved admission.

"You have no other pain in any of your burns? Your eyes are alright, no pain, no blurring or double vision?" Linnathon would not let him go with this lightly.

"No, nothing like that. The only pain I feel is in my hand. You think the muscles may be contracting?" Elrond knew it was a good possibility in this kind of injury.

"I can see no evidence of that, but I want you to rest and let Gailarphen look at you. Let me get the tea for you." He turned to Elladan. "Watch your Ada. He is not to use that hand at all. Do I make myself clear to all of you?" Linnathon glared at them all.

Elladan and Elrohir indicated that they understood, even if their Ada was not very happy about it. At their nods, Linnathon moved away. Elrond was in the safest hands possible.

Once Elrond had taken the tea and was settled, Linnathon continued on his way. Nestoron was awake and settled. The pain in his back seemed to be easing. He was pleased to say that he had some feeling coming back in his legs. It was looking more and more as if he would recover from this and get back onto his feet, but how well he would recover and if he would ever return to healing was another matter.

As Nestoron had grown stronger, so had Faelien, her glow had brightened and her face held more colour. Linnathon was pleased to see that. With quiet words of praise and encouragement to the couple, he continued down the line of beds to Irfan, only to find the human awake and staring up at the windows in fear.

Linnathon followed his line of sight. The huge heads that they had all become used to seeing, watching them… rather watching Legolas, were not there. Linnathon sighed. Could the human be that scared of the Eagles? There only intent was to help and not harm.

"They will not harm you. They carried Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas here. The eagles wish only to help." He tried to reassure Irfan.

"They are meat-eaters and will eat anything. Nothing you can say will make me think otherwise." Irfan insisted stubbornly.

"Very well. How are you feeling?" Linnathon would not push him. He would not force him to see something that he did not want to believe.

"I am hungry." That surprised Irfan as well. How could he be this hungry when he had been so ill earlier?

"I will get you some soup or broth." Linnathon was pleased that the adan had recovered so well.

"Soup!" Irfan could not believe his ears. Soup or broth, which was all they would give him?

"Yes, Irfan,_ soup_, for tonight at least. You can have something more substantial in the morning. Your stomach may not be able to take it if you try anything more tonight. Do you understand?" Linnathon would not give ground on this.

Irfan's face held a stubborn pout. "I understand." It was said with sullen reluctance.

"Good, I am not underestimating the delicate state of your stomach. You had a very lucky escape, luckier than you may realise. If not for the fast reaction of your guards and Creaslow's aid you would not be here with us. If you try to eat more than the soup tonight you will be ill and you definitely cannot have wine. That would be far too much at present. I will allow you to go for a brief walk this evening before you sleep. The fresh air will do you some good, but only around the healing wing and no further." Linnathon knew he was laying down the law, but he had to make Irfan see sense.

Irfan had no intention of going any further than that anyway. If he had his way he would not even go that far! He had walked more today than he had in decades. As for the wine… Even as he thought of the ruby-red liquid his stomach cramped. Well, perhaps he would accept that it would not be wise for this evening.

"I will do as you say." He reluctantly said, his expression still sour with disappointment.

"Good. You may go and get dressed if you feel up to it. There is no reason for you to be lounging about in bed." It was not said unkindly by Linnathon, he was simply stating the truth.

He stood and made his way to the other side of the chamber. All of Linnathon's patients were resting easily and recovering. All was well for now, even if he was worried about Elrond's hand.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued…

There we go chapter 18. We hope you like it? Please let us know how we are doing and if you are still enjoying it?

More soon, as soon as Barb, Dear Barb betas it as it is finished!

Love,

SSS


End file.
